Dusk Shine en busca de la Felicidad
by BigSnusnu
Summary: Universo Alterno - El pupilo de la princesa Celestia, Dusk Shine, es enviado a Ponyville a descubrir lo que es la amistad. Pero ¿podrá un potro que no reconoce la amistad reconocer el amor? [Esta historia clásica se centra en el alter ego masculino de Twilight Sparkle, pero tomada desde un nuevo enfoque. Si te gustan las historias tipo harem, quizás esta sea una historia para ti.]
1. Decreto Real N2104

**Capítulo 1 – Decreto Real N°2.104**

Spike corrió por el solitario corredor intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras en una de sus garras sostenía el saco con la valiosa carga.

Aquellos pasillos del castillo eran muy viejos y oscuros, raramente alguien pasaba por allí, por lo mismo Spike se sobresaltaba cada vez que pisaba alguna de esas viejas tablas del piso. Sentía que aquel rechinido se escucharía por todo el castillo, alertando a algún guardia de su posición.

Sin embargo esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, su mayor preocupación era… ¡NUEVAMENTE LO SENTÍA! un repentino escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Spike.

El pequeño dragón sentía que alguien lo miraba fijamente desde su espalda.

Apretando los dientes y tragando saliva, se detuvo de un salto y miró rápidamente hacia atrás. Allí solo pudo ver el enorme pasillo vacío, nuevamente no había nadie. Ya era la tercera vez que sentía que alguien lo seguía y que alguien lo miraba fijamente, pero no veía a nadie. Eso lo preocupaba, pero más que nada lo molestaba un poco, ya que siempre pensó que como dragón él tenía un mayor sexto sentido que otras criaturas, y particularmente más que cualquier pony.

Luego de unos segundos en los que se aseguró que nadie lo seguía, Spike rápidamente reanudó su camino, dobló una esquina y se paró frente a una enorme puerta de madera. Tocó suavemente la perilla y abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado, pues sabía lo que le esperaba adentro y no quería repetir el desastre que había causado hace unos días atrás.

El dragón atravesó el portal lentamente y aún más despacio cerró la puerta tras él. De inmediato se sorprendió al ver que el desastre potencial había empeorado. Frente a él se encontraban pilas y pilas de libros amontonados que casi llegaban hasta el techo. Columnas de libros tan juntas unas de las otras que hacía casi imposible lograr pasar entre ellas, menos aún sin romper el delicado equilibrio en el que estaban, haciendo que todo se derrumbara sobre uno.

No, esta vez no sucedería eso.

Con unos movimientos que harían parecer a una tortuga el más veloz de los Wonderbolt, Spike avanzó lenta y cautelosamente entre las columnas de libros. Cada roce hacía que las enormes columnas de libros se balancearan levemente de un lado a otro. Paso a paso Spike fue abriéndose paso hasta el centro de la habitación.

Después de varios minutos y demostrando una enorme agilidad y delicadeza, Spike llegó al centro, donde se encontraba su hermano, Dusk Shine. Claro que el título de hermanos no implicaba que fueran hermanos de sangre, eso hubiera sido imposible ya que Spike era un dragón y Dusk Shine un potro. Pero ambos se habían conocido desde muy pequeños y ambos sentían que su lazo era quizás mucho más grande que simplemente ser hijos de una misma madre.

Dusk Shine, o simplemente Dusk como lo llamaba Spike, estaba hecho un desastre. Su melena estaba muy descuidada y tenía varias plumas de escritura en ella, además tenía unas tremendas ojeras bajo sus ojos producto de haber pasado casi una semana sin dormir, y a juzgar por como olía, Spike diría que llevaba exactamente el mismo tiempo sin bañarse. La vista del potro, como siempre, se encontraba fija en un libro, totalmente concentrado en lo que leía. Dusk ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de Spike en la habitación.

"¡Ahem!" tosió Spike tratando de romper el trance en que siempre quedaba Dusk cuando leía algo interesante.

"¡AHEM!" tosió más fuerte Spike al darse cuenta que su hermano seguía ignorándolo.

"¿Qué…? ¡Ah, eres tú Spike!" dijo Dusk despegándose finalmente del libro y mirando hacia Spike. "siento no haberte visto antes ¡pero estaba leyendo algo sumamente fascinante! ¿Sabías que hay cerca de 20 objetos mágicos antiguos que simplemente desaparecieron a lo largo de la historia de Equestria y nadie supo más de ellos? Muchos han pasado a ser solo leyendas, pero sus registros están dentro de muchos libros de historia, ¡se puede comprobar históricamente que esos objetos existieron! ¿¡Te imaginas poseer tales objetos!? ¡Sería increíble! Últimamente he puesto mi atención en los llamados 'elementos de la armonía' y-"

"¡Ugh! ¡Dusk, por favor, ya basta!" lo interrumpió bruscamente Spike mientras arrastraba con fuerzas sus garras por sus mejillas. "sé que a ti te fascina todo lo que lees pero no me metas a mí en tus cuentos. Yo no puedo leer más de dos páginas de tus libros sin quedarme dormido. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que leíste sobre astrología antigua y estuviste dos semanas solo hablando de eso? Sería más fácil si leyeras comics o algo así, nuestras charlas serían mucho más entretenidas."

"no veo cual es el fin de leer algo tan poco práctico ¿de qué sirve leer sobre historias fantásticas que jamás pasaron?" respondió Dusk algo molesto.

"solo para divertirte, no lo sé, despierta tu imaginación, te imaginas que tú eres el héroe, luchando contra bestias para rescatar a una damisela en peligro, cosas así."

"¡Pff! ¡Para que pensar en héroes de fantasía cuando tienes héroes reales! Como Starwirl el barbado o-"

¡GROWL~!

Dusk fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de su estómago exigiendo comida.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?" Preguntó Spike preocupado.

"No lo sé, la última vez que conversamos, supongo" respondió Dusk rascándose la cabeza y haciendo que las plumas de escritura que tenía en su cabeza cayeran.

"Dusk, eso fue hace dos días ¡mira!" dijo Spike levantando del suelo un saco idéntico al que traía ahora. "aquí están los sándwiches y fruta que te traje la última vez, ¡ni siquiera los tocaste!"

"Eso no puede ser, no ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¿oh sí?" dijo Dusk algo incrédulo.

"te conozco Dusk, cuando lees nada te distrae, no comes, no duermes, no-"

"Pero este libro es TAN fascinante y-" Interrumpió Dusk Shine a Spike mostrándole un libro, antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido por el dragón.

"pero esto ya no es sano" dijo Spike bajando con su garra el libro que Dusk le mostraba. "sabes que solo te quiero cuidar, y por eso…" Spike se sentó frente a Dusk y estiró el saco con comida que había traído "…ahora comerás, sin excusas."

Resignado, Dusk bajó la cabeza y se acomodó para comer. Él sabía que Spike estaba en lo correcto, y que a veces en su afán de buscar conocimiento, dejaba pasar el tiempo.

Comieron en silencio durante algunos minutos antes que Spike volviera a hablar.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás escondido aquí?"

"No lo sé" respondió Dusk cabizbajo. "supongo que hasta que la princesa me deje de molestar con la tontería de que debo hacer amigos."

Spike quedó algunos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar, ya que sabía que este era un tema delicado.

"Sabes… no creo que hacer amigos sea un castigo, míranos a nosotros, somos grandes amigos y nos cuidamos y ayudamos mutuamente."

"Tú eres más que mi amigo Spike, y lo sabes, somos familia" dijo Dusk sonriendo y levantando la vista. "Y tampoco estoy en contra de los amigos, simplemente me molesta que la princesa quiera obligarme a hacer amigos, como si fuera algo de gran importancia. ¿Qué cree ella? ¿Qué la amistad salvará Equestria algún día? ¡Por favor! Es mucho más productivo estudiar, aprender ¡el conocimiento es un verdadero poder, no la amistad!"

En este punto Dusk Shine había ido levantando notablemente la voz y su rostro expresaba verdadera molestia. Pero tan rápido como vino su enojo, su rostro cambió rápidamente para mostrar profunda tristeza.

"…Además" continuó Dusk bajando la voz. "ya intenté hacer amigos una vez… eso no es lo mío."

Spike soltó un suspiro y simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Lo más prudente era no seguir con el tema.

"Cambiando de tema" dijo súbitamente Dusk como si hubiera leído la mente de Spike. "nadie te ha seguido hasta aquí ¿o sí?"

"¡por supuesto que no!" respondió Spike con fingiendo haberse sentido insultado. "fui muy cuidadoso."

"y… ¿la princesa sigue preguntando por mí?" preguntó Dusk Shine tímidamente.

"todos los días, aunque hoy por primera vez no me preguntó por ti, quizás ya se resignó a buscarte."

"quizás…" dijo Dusk con algo de temor en su voz.

Habían pasado varios días desde que Dusk Shine se había escondido en aquella solitaria habitación del castillo. Todo porque la princesa Celestia le había dicho que ya no debería estudiar más y que debería enfocarse cien por ciento en hacer amigos. Esto obviamente no le había gustado a Dusk, así que buscó este escondite perfecto y transportó todos los libros que pudo para continuar con sus estudios en secreto.

Si le preguntaran a cualquiera, diría que fue una actitud bastante infantil, Dusk lo sabía, pero este era el único camino que podía tomar. Él definitivamente no quería hacer amigos, y la única forma de escaparse de los 'castigos' de Celestia, era escondiéndose.

"estás pensando en el 'castigo' que te espera ¿no es así?" dijo Spike leyendo la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

"Haaa…. Sí, algo por el estilo" suspiró Dusk.

Cualquiera pensaría que un 'castigo' dado por la princesa regente de Equestria sería atroz, y los eran, pero de una forma muy particular.

La princesa Celestia había prácticamente criado a Dusk Shine desde que era un potrillo. Como una segunda madre, ambos habían forjado un lazo mucho mayor que el de simplemente un estudiante y su maestro, y era esa cercanía que tenía Dusk con la princesa la que hacía que la princesa muchas veces dejara su papel serio y noble, digno de la realeza; y fuera más ella misma, una simple pony que le gustaba divertirse. Y una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer a la princesa era jugarle bromas al pequeño Dusk Shine, aunque claro, no las hacía siempre, solo cuando Dusk Shine se lo merecía, solo cuando debía ser 'castigado'.

"¿recuerdas esa vez que no querías comer tus verduras?" dijo Spike sonriendo.

"claro que sí, hechizó a los vegetales para que me siguieran durante todo el día" sonrió Dusk recordando. "no sabes la vergüenza que me dio que durante todo el día un ejército de berenjenas y brócolis me siguieran por todo Canterlot, ¡jaja!, finalmente tuve que comérmelos para pasar la humillación."

"Pero al menos tuviste tu venganza ¿no es así?" sonrió Spike al ver que el ánimo de Dusk Shine iba en aumento. Él conocía la historia que venía, pero le encantaba oírla.

"¡así es! Al día siguiente le puse un cojín flatulento en su asiento" respondió Dusk no pudiendo aguantarse la risa al compartir ese recuerdo con Spike. "Cuando se sentó y sonó el gas toda la corte la miró sorprendida ¡jajaja! Claro que nadie le dijo nada y ella siguió hablando como si nada, pero yo no pude dejar de reírme durante todo el día ¡jajaja…! Aunque… claro, después vino la venganza de la princesa…

Esta vez fue el turno de Spike para aguantarse la risa, no era necesario que Dusk le recordara el 'castigo' que le había dado la princesa aquella vez. Al día siguiente que había ocurrido aquel incidente del cojín flatulento, la princesa había sacado el famoso decreto 1.524.

"aún tengo una copia ¡BERGH…!" dijo Spike lanzando un fuego verde por su boca del cual salió un pergamino. Spike lo extendió y leyó:

 _"Decreto real n°1.524._

 _A partir de hoy, XXXX del año XXXX, está prohibido llamar al pony conocido como 'Dusk Shine' por su nombre. Desde ahora y por una semana, el presente pony será llamado por todos como 'señor Sabelotodo'._

 _Comuníquese y publíquese a lo largo de Equestria._

 _Firma, Princesa Celestia"_

"¡JAJAJA!" soltó una risotada Spike al no poder aguantar más su risa. "durante toda esa semana tus compañeros de clase, maestros, guardias, incluso yo tuvimos que llamarte 'señor Sabelotodo' ¡jajaja!"

"¡Sí, jajaja!" respondió Dusk contagiándose con la risa de Spike. "y lo peor fue que era un decreto real, esos decretos no se pueden romper, ¡son ley! ¿Te imaginas que no le hubiera puesto fecha de expiración? ¡Aún me estarían llamando así! ¡jajaja! ¡En verdad la princesa es un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone! ¡jaja! ¿Cómo… cómo era ese apodo que me habías dicho la otra vez?"

"¿Cuál? ¿Princesa Molestia?"

Ambos se miraron sin poder aguantar las carcajadas.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

"¡PRINCESA MOLESTIA! ¡JAJAJAJA!" rio fuertemente Dusk Shine.

"¡SÍ! ¡TODA UNA MOLESTIA! ¡JAJAJA!" rio al mismo tiempo Spike.

¡JAJAJAJA!..…JAJAJA….ja…je…..jejeje… …. Las risas fueron levemente disminuyendo hasta que ya no se escuchó nada más. No era que ya no les causara risa, el problema era que ambos sintieron que alguien los veía, una presencia muy familiar.

"¡GAH!" gritó Spike al darse vuelta y ver que había alguien más en la habitación, y no solo eso, esa presencia era de quién se habían estado burlando hace escasos segundos, la única pony capaz de seguir a Spike y entrar en aquella habitación sin ser notada, la gobernante de Equestria y maestra de Dusk Shine, la Princesa Celestia.

Diferente fue la reacción de Dusk, él simplemente comenzó a sudar y a mirar resignado hacia su maestra. Él había hecho caso omiso de la orden que la princesa le había dado, se había escondido y peor aún, se había burlado de ella.

Celestia sonreía mientras los miraba a ambos. Una sonrisa que Dusk Shine conocía muy bien, sabía lo que vendría.

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo. gl/vcomtZ**

"Con que Princesa Molestia ¿eh?" dijo tranquilamente Celestia mientras los miraba penetrantemente.

Tanto el pequeño dragón como el unicornio estaban paralizados. Entonces Celestia levitó lentamente unas tijeras y una cuerda.

"¡WAAAHHHHH!" gritaron abrazados Spike y Dusk, temiendo por lo que les sucedería.

* * *

Era un agradable día en Ponyville, el sol de Celestia brillaba con todo su resplandor sobre las cabezas de los ponies y todo parecía indicar que nuevamente sería un agradable y tranquilo día en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Allí, en la estación de trenes de Ponyville, el pony encargado de la estación, llamado 'All Aboard' miraba su reloj como siempre lo hacía a esa hora del día. Probablemente él era el pony más puntual de Equestria, por lo mismo, era el encargado de controlar los tiempos de salida y llegada de gran parte de los trenes que circulaban por Equestria.

"…y en tres…dos…uno…" dijo para sí mismo All Aboard, mirando su reloj y luego levantando la vista. "y allí está…"

Exactamente en el momento que All Aboard levantó su vista, pudo apreciar que el 'expresso de Canterlot' aparecía desde detrás de un cerro y se acercaba hacia la estación de Ponyville, justo a la hora prevista.

All Aboard guardó su reloj en el bolsillo y esperó a que el tren hiciera su parada.

El tren comenzó a detenerse con su acostumbrado sonido de frenos sin mayor problema hasta detenerse por completo exactamente donde estaba marcado que lo hiciera. Una vez las puertas se abrieron, los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar: un par de turistas y algunos otros pocos ponies que habían viajado a Canterlot por trabajo o placer y que hoy volvían a su hogar. La mayoría de los pasajeros siguió sentado ya que su destino era algún poblado o ciudad de más al sur u oeste de Equestria. Como era costumbre, muy pocos ponies llegaban a detenerse y visitar un pueblito tan pequeño como Ponyville.

All Aboard saludó cortésmente a cada uno de ellos y esperó a que nadie más bajara. Según su itinerario, no había pasajeros que subieran al tren a esta hora desde Ponyville, así que se dispuso a dar la orden para que el tren continuara con su recorrido.

"¡TODOS A BORD-!" no pudo completar su grito ya que fue interrumpido por el conductor del tren.

"paquete especial desde Canterlot" dijo el conductor, soltado un enorme saco sobre la tarima de la estación.

En cuanto soltó el saco, el conductor dio marcha a las máquinas y el tren comenzó nuevamente su recorrido, ante la incredulidad de All Aboard.

"¿un paquete especial desde Canterlot? ¿Qué podrá ser?" pensaba intranquilamente All Aboard. Este era un hecho muy poco ortodoxo, si bien es cierto que a diario recibían paquetes desde otras ciudades, todos venían con su respectiva orden de entrega y cada pony recibía en la misma estación el paquete que le correspondía. Esto era muy irregular, el conductor ni siquiera le había dicho quién era el remitente, mucho menos a quién iba dirigido, y peor aún ¡estaba fuera del programa! Esto era algo que molestaba de sobremanera a un pony tan cuadrado como All Aboard.

Pensando que quizás el mismo saco podría tener alguna etiqueta que entregara más información, All Aboard se acercó hasta él. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo por fuera, no tenía ninguna etiqueta, solo era un enorme saco amarrado fuertemente con una cuerda arriba. El pony se quedó unos segundos en silencio meditando sobre cuál sería su siguiente paso a seguir.

Es cierto que él era un pony muy estricto y diligente cuando se trataba de trabajo, y las reglas decían que solo el destinatario de cada paquete debía abrirlo. Sin embargo aquí se encontraba un enorme paquete sin remitente, sin destinatario y extremadamente sospechoso, por lo que haciendo uso de ese agujero legal, su curiosidad pudo más y desató el saco para ver su contenido.

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo. gl/zDuZLG**

All Aboard no pudo más que quedar atónito al ver que dentro del saco se encontraba un joven unicornio de piel morada atado y amordazado, junto a lo que era más extraño aún, lo que parecía ser un bebé dragón atado y amordazado de la misma manera. Ambos seres se quedaron mirando a All Aboard y comenzaron a intentar hablar, siendo sofocada su habla por la venda que llevaban en su boca.

A All Aboard, que estaba acostumbrado y gustoso de la rutina, le tomo varios segundos de incredulidad frente a lo que veía antes de volver en sí y reaccionar.

El pony de los trenes abrió más ampliamente el saco para que aquellas pobres almas que estaban amarradas pudieran salir. En seguida se dispuso a sacarles las ataduras y las mordazas, pero una súbita revelación le vino a la mente. Aquellos personajes, tanto el unicornio como el dragón, venían por alguna razón cautivos desde Canterlot ¿acaso serían prisioneros de alguna clase? ¿Ladrones? ¿Enemigos de Equestria? Con estas interrogantes circulando su cabeza, All Aboard tomó la decisión de no desatarlos y de llamar a algún guardia.

Lamentablemente dicha resolución no sirvió de nada, ya que mientras All Aboard tenía este flujo de ideas en su cabeza, el unicornio morado había usado su magia para desatarse y ahora ayudaba a su cómplice escamoso a hacer lo mismo.

"¡PUAJ!" escupió Spike la venda luego que Dusk la hubiera aflojado. "creo que esta vez la princesa sí que se enojó."

"Sí, supongo que nos pasamos de la raya…" continuó Dusk Shine mientras usaba su magia para desatar las garras de Spike. "Aunque creo que la princesa Celestia también exageró. ¡Mira que amordazarnos y dormirnos en un saco! No creo que sea una broma divertida."

"bueno, para nosotros no, pero sí para quien nos viera."

"¿P-P-Princesa Celestia dijiste…?" interrumpió una voz al lado de Dusk Shine, era All Aboard.

"ehh… sí, ¿por qué?" respondió Dusk Shine.

"…e-entonces…" dijo temblorosamente All Aboard dando lentamente un paso hacia atrás. "…ustedes son… ¿prisioneros de la princesa…?"

Dusk Shine y Spike se miraron entre sí, luego comenzaron a reírse.

"¡jajaja! ¡claro que no! Nosotros somos…" Dusk no continuó hablando ya que All Aboard había salido corriendo mientras Dusk y Spike reían, y se alejaba rápidamente de la estación de trenes.

"vaya…" dijo Spike poniéndose de pie y rascándose la cabeza. "Ahora va a creer que somos unos criminales."

"eso es lo de menos ¡mira!" dijo Dusk tomando con sus cascos delanteros la cabeza de Spike para que la girara hacia donde él estaba viendo.

Frente a ellos habían extensos campos, con flores silvestres, algunas casas a los lados y más allá cerros, bosques y más y más naturaleza.

"okey… esto definitivamente no es Canterlot…" dijo lentamente Spike.

"¿¡dónde estamos!? ¡Oh Celestia! ¿¡Qué tal si la princesa me desterró a los páramos donde termina Equestria y solo existen criaturas que viven fuera de las leyes de los ponies!?" Comenzó Dusk Shine a hiperventilarse mientras arrastraba sus cascos por sus mejillas y su imaginación volaba "¡oh, por Equestria! ¿¡Cuánto dormimos!? ¿¡Qué tal si hemos dormido por siglos y esta es una escena post-apocalíptica de Canterlot!? ¡Oh Celestia! ¡Estoy en casa! Todo este tiempo… ¡MANIACOS! ¡LO HAN DESTRUIDO! ¡LOS MALDIGO A TODOS!" gritó de forma trágica Dusk Shine mientras caía al suelo y lo golpeaba con fuerza.

"ya…ya… deja de ser tan trágico" dijo Spike que, mientras Dusk tenía su ridículo monólogo, se había acercado a una banca de la estación de trenes y había tomado un diario que estaba allí. "para tu tranquilidad el periódico muestra que sigue siendo el mismo día solo que más tarde, y al parecer el pueblito que queda detrás de la estación, y que hubieras visto si te hubieras fijado mejor, se llama Ponyville.

"¡Ahem! ¿Así que Ponyville, eh?" dijo Dusk Shine levantándose sonrojado y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. "creo haber escuchado de él… creo que es un pueblo al sur de Canterlot, en realidad debería quedar a solo un par de horas de Canterlot, si no me equivoco."

"¡sí, mira!" señaló Spike hacia la lejanía.

Allí Dusk pudo vislumbrar la lejana silueta de los cerros y el castillo de Canterlot que se asomaba entre ellos.

"¡genial!" se alegró Dusk "entonces solo queda esperar el próximo tren y será el fin de esta loca aventura. Ya quiero volver a acurrucarme en el salón y a terminar el libro que leía."

"supongo que tienes ra-¡BERGH…!" Spike fue interrumpido por su propio eructo, del cual salió su conocido fuego verde acompañado de un pergamino.

"¿una carta de la princesa?" se preguntó en voz alta Dusk, tomando el pergamino.

"¿de quién más?" dijo Spike algo molesto-a ella le encanta usarme como su correo personal, ¡y lo peor es que me revuelve el estómago cuando me toma por sorpresa! sé que yo voluntariamente accedí a ser el medio de contacto entre ustedes dos, pero a veces se pasa. Recuerdo una vez que envió tres pergaminos al mismo tiempo y estuve con indigestión todo el…

En este punto Dusk Shine dejó de prestarle atención a Spike, ya que sabía que se pondría a reclamar y explayarse eternamente si no lo detenía. Lo mejor sería saber qué es lo que quería la princesa, así que dejó a Spike con su monólogo, desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó:

 _"A mi querido alumno Dusk Shine:_

 _Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje, siento haberte enviado así hasta Ponyville, pero sabiendo que no irías voluntariamente, decidí que sería la forma más efectiva (y divertida) de enviarte hasta allí._

En este punto Dusk soltó aire por su nariz en señal de frustración. Luego continuó leyendo:

 _"Como ya me conoces, sabrás que cada vez que tú o Spike hacen algo malo o irresponsable, les doy un castigo ejemplar con alguna de mis bromas. Pero este no es uno de mis castigos, al menos no en su totalidad"_

Al leer esto Dusk arrugó su ceño, esto comenzaba a preocuparlo.

 _"Primero el castigo para Spike por bautizarme como 'Molestia'. Sé que está acostumbrado a recibir solo pergaminos, así que le revolveré un poco el estómago, espero me perdone, después de todo es solo una broma en venganza"_

En cuanto Dusk leyó esto y con una sincronía impecable, Spike se calló y se tapó la boca con su garra. En seguida empezó a hacer como si fuera a vomitar, mientras más lo hacía su mejillas se hinchaban más y más, hasta que finalmente Spike no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una enorme llamarada verde, de la cual saltó un pequeño libro que cayó frente a los cascos de Dusk Shine. Luego de esto, Spike, dio un par de giros y cayó totalmente mareado al suelo.

Dusk no se preocupó mayormente por Spike, sabía que a Celestia le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas, pero jamás les haría verdadero mal o daño a ninguno de los dos. Por lo que se agachó y tomó el libro que había enviado la princesa Celestia y que había escupido su fiel compañero.

El libro se titulaba 'COMO HACER AMIGOS para tontos'. Dusk puso cara de hastío y luego siguió leyendo la carta de Celestia.

 _"Como adivinaras el libro es para ti, y te será de mucha ayuda para afrontar tu particular 'castigo'. Aunque más que un castigo, es una prueba que deberás superar, por favor abre el libro."_

Esto confundió a Dusk, que nuevamente dejó el pergamino de lado y tomo el libro para abrirlo, de él cayó un nuevo pergamino, que Dusk levitó y leyó:

 _"Decreto real n°2.104._

 _A partir de hoy, XXXX del año XXXX, el pony conocido como 'Dusk Shine', actual estudiante de la princesa Celestia, tendrá la labor de hacer al menos un nuevo amigo en los próximos 5 días, fecha límite en la cual se realizará la celebración del Sol de verano en Ponyville._

 _Hasta ese entonces, al mencionado 'Dusk Shine' le quedara prohibido volver a Canterlot._

 _Además, de no cumplirse la labor de amistad anteriormente señalada, al mencionado 'Dusk Shine' le quedará prohibido volver a Canterlot a retomar sus estudios._

 _Comuníquese y publíquese a lo largo de Equestria._

 _Firma, Princesa Celestia"_

Dusk Shine estaba pálido, su mente no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer.

Retomando la compostura y rogando por que fuese una mala broma de la princesa, dio vuelta el pergamino con el decreto buscando algo más del mensaje. No había nada. Luego se acercó más para comprobar la firma y que el decreto no fuera falso. Era real. Entonces agarró el libro y lo sacudió esperando que cayera algún pergamino más. Nada cayó. Finalmente cuando creía todo perdido, Dusk recordó el primer pergamino y continuó leyendo:

 _"Lamento haber llegado a este extremo, y sé que ahora estarás asustado, pero confía en mí, esto lo hago por tu bien. La amistad es mucho más importante de lo que tú crees, es algo que no podrás aprender si te encierras al mundo y a los demás, y quiero con todo mi ser que descubras eso por ti mismo._

 _Confío en que lo lograrás._

 _Nos veremos dentro de 5 días._

 _Atte. tu mentora_

 _Princesa Celestia"_

Dusk había quedado sin habla, totalmente pasmado. Esto era verdad. Era un decreto real. Dusk Shine estaba atrapado aquí, lejos de sus libros, de su maestra, de su familia, de todo su mundo, obligado a buscar a algún pony que fuera su amigo, y si no lo conseguía en 5 días jamás podría volver a su hogar. Dusk Shine estaba totalmente en shock.

"¡Coff, coff!" tosío Spike, levantándose lentamente del suelo y tomándose el estómago y luego la cabeza. "la princesa sí que se pasó esta vez, imagina que-"

Spike se detuvo abruptamente al ver que su hermano no se movía y que tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en el horizonte.

"¿qué te sucede?" Preguntó Spike acercándose.

Al no tener respuesta, Spike vio los pergaminos en el suelo y los leyó, solo entonces comprendió porque Dusk estaba en shock.

"vamos Dusk, esto… no es tan malo, ya verás" consoló el pequeño dragón al pony. "será bueno que tomes unas vacaciones de tus estudios."

"pero… estudiar es mi vida…" contestó Dusk débilmente.

Spike se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber que decir. Lo que había dicho Dusk era muy cierto, el joven unicornio había pasado casi toda su vida estudiando, que ahora le dijeran que no podía estudiar y que no podía volver a su hogar debía de ser muy duro para él.

"Pero… ¡serán solo cinco días!" dijo Spike luego de pensar una manera de animar a su hermano. "ya verás que pronto estaremos de vuelta en nuestro cuarto de Canterlot, solo necesitas conocer a un pony y volverte su amigo, no puede ser tan difícil ¿verdad?"

Dusk finalmente dio un fuerte suspiro y miro hacia donde estaba Spike.

"Supongo que tienes razón" sonrió débilmente Dusk a su compañero.

"¡ese es el espíritu!" respondió Spike con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Con esto, Dusk levitó ambos pergaminos mientras Spike levantaba el libro, luego ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pintoresco pueblito llamado Ponyville, sin saber todas las aventuras que los esperarían en aquel lugar.

"Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo corte de melena"

"Mi… ¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI MELENA!?"

# _Fin del capítulo 1_


	2. Nuevo plan

**Capítulo 2 – Nuevo Plan**

"Bien, a dónde iremos especifica-" Spike dejó de hablar al percatarse que su compañero no estaba junto a él. "Vamos Dusk, deja de lamentarte por tu melena y sigamos adelante."

Unos pasos atrás de Spike, caminaba Dusk Shine totalmente abrumado por la noticia de su sorpresivo cambio de look. Había estado tan absorto con su llegada a Ponyville y con lo de la tarea impuesta por Celestia, que no se había percatado que la princesa antes de enviarlo lejos de Canterlot había tomado las tijeras y le había cortado su larga y desordenada melena (además de darle un baño, que lo necesitaba).

"mi melena… mi larga melena…" se lamentaba Dusk mientras caminaba lentamente mirando al suelo.

"¿Por qué te lamentas tanto? solo comenzaste a usar la melena larga este año, ese corte que llevas ahora es el mismo que ocupabas cuando eras más joven." Le reclamó Spike, deteniéndose para esperarlo. "Se te ve mucho mejor, no a todos los potros les queda la melena larga. Además solo te la dejaste larga para impresionar a-"

"¡No digas su nombre!" lo cortó Dusk rápidamente. "no eres digno de mencionar su nombre."

"aahhh… como quieras. Pero de todas formas sabes que no tenías oportunidad con ella" suspiro Spike molesto. En verdad no entendía que Dusk idolatrara y estuviera enamorado de una yegua con la cual no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Entonces Dusk puso una cara de puchero mirando con lastimeros ojos a Spike. El dragón se pasó una garra por su cara, totalmente irritado. La mayoría de las veces Dusk se comportaba como el hermano mayor, pero algunas veces actuaba como un verdadero bebé potrillo.

"¡Pero qué puede saber un bebé dragón del amooor…!" dijo histriónicamente Spike.

"¡Así es!" dijo Dusk Shine mirando fijamente a Spike antes de recuperar su ánimo. "En fin, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme y solo esperar a que crezca de nuevo."

Volviendo a retomar juntos el camino, quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Spike volvió a hablar.

"Así que… ¿solo faltan 5 días para la celebración del Sol de verano? Dijo casualmente Spike rompiendo el silencio.

"Sip, esa también será mi fecha límite para convencer a la princesa que puedo volver a Canterlot" respondió Dusk tranquilamente.

Spike se percató que en ningún momento mencionó la palabra "hacer amigos". ¿Acaso sería que Dusk Shine quería convencer a la princesa solo con palabras, sin cumplir lo que le pidió? Esto preocupó a Spike, pero decidió dejar esta conversación para más tarde.

"¿y por qué en Ponyville?" Preguntó Spike. "Normalmente lo celebran en alguna gran ciudad, como Canterlot o Manehattan.

"Eso mismo le pregunté a la princesa cuando me enteré hace un par de días que lo celebrarían aquí." respondió Dusk. "me dijo que esta era una ocasión especial y que lo quería celebrar cerca del antiguo castill-" Dusk se detuvo súbitamente, tanto de hablar como de caminar.

"¿Dusk? ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡eso es! ¡El antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas!" dijo Dusk con una lenta sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"¿El qué?" preguntó Spike confundido ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano.

"¡El castillo de las dos hermanas, el antiguo castillo en el que vivía la princesa antes de hacerlo en Canterlot!" dijo con mucho ánimo Dusk, tomando de los hombros a su compañero dragón. "¡siempre quise visitarlo! aunque mis estudios me lo impedían, ¡pero ese era un lugar que siempre quise visitar desde que era un potrillo! ¡Y ahora está a la vuelta de la esquina! Te imaginas toda esa historia que hay en sus paredes, sus grandes salones, su-" En ese instante los ojos de Dusk Shine se abrieron a más no poder como enormes platos. "¡oh Celestia, oh Celestia, oh Celestia! ¡SU BIBLIOTECA! ¡Te imaginas su biblioteca!

Dusk Shine estuvo en silencio unos segundos mirando al horizonte hasta que finalmente soltó a Spike y dio media vuelta antes de decir "¡debemos ir!"

Spike se había quedado boquiabierto, sin habla.

"¿¡Pe-pe-pe… pero y lo de ir al pueblo… y… lo de conocer a otros ponies!?" dijo torpemente Spike al recuperar el habla y digerir lo que Dusk estaba diciendo.

"Son cinco días, eso nos deja 4 días para estudiar la biblioteca del castillo" dijo Dusk sin dejar de caminar hacia el lado contrario donde estaba el pueblo. "Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida, una vez que vuelva a Canterlot, probablemente no volveré a visitar este pueblo, por eso debo visitarla ahora. Además, tú mismo lo has dicho muchas veces, hacer amigos es fácil. Solo tomará un día."

Dusk era astuto, pensó Spike, estaba usando sus propias palabras contra él. Y peor aún, la duda que había estado creciendo dentro de Spike se hacía más grande, parecía que Dusk en verdad no quería hacer ningún amigo.

Spike levantó el libro que llevaba en una de sus garras desde que salieron de la estación.

"Cómo hacer amigos, para tontos ¿eh?" dijo Spike para sí mismo, leyendo el título del libro. "tal parece que este tonto necesitará algo mejor que esto para conseguir amigos…"

Entonces Spike comenzó a formular un plan, una forma de lograr que Dusk hablara con otros ponies. Sería difícil lograrlo sin que Dusk se diera cuenta, ya que su hermano era muy listo, pero debía intentarlo.

Spike agarró firmemente el libro y fue a la siga de su compañero de viaje, que ya se había alejado bastante.

"¡Dusk!" gritó Spike cuando por fin lo alcanzó.

"vaya que te tomó tu tiempo, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" Dijo Dusk, deteniéndose un momento para que Spike pudiera tomar aire luego de su carrera.

"escucha…" dijo Spike luego de haberse recuperado. "Estoy… estoy de acuerdo con que vayamos a la biblioteca."

"¿en serio?" una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dusk.

"sí…" dijo de mala gana Spike. "Pero es arriesgado dejar hasta el último día una importante tarea como esa. Al menos deberías tener… un plan de acción."

"¿un plan?" Las orejas de Dusk Shine se levantaron en alerta. Bingo. Spike había logrado su total atención, ahora solo necesitaba lanzar la carnada.

"¡sí! Podrías hacer una lista o algo así, solo para asegurarte que lograrás hacerlo en caso de encontrarte con algún potencial amigo"

Los ojos de Dusk Shine brillaron en cuanto Spike mencionó la palabra 'lista'.

"Sí… quizás sería una buena idea…" dijo Dusk fingiendo desinterés.

"¡bien!" dijo Spike, feliz de que Dusk Shine hubiera agarrado el anzuelo. En seguida se dispuso a preparar su trampa.

Spike tomó uno de los pergaminos enviados por Celestia, lo dio vuelta y se dispuso a escribir con una de las plumas que siempre llevaba para casos de emergencia.

"¿Cuáles serán los pasos a seguir para lograr hacer un amigo?" Dijo Spike con pluma en garra mirando hacia Dusk.

"hmm… no lo sé…" dijo Dusk pensativo.

"Quizás… ¿tomar un consejo del libro que mandó la princesa?" dijo tímidamente Spike.

"Supongo…"

"¡Sí, bien!" dijo animadamente Spike. "Entonces, cuando veas a un pony desconocido, intentarás alguno de los consejos que hay en él." Repitió Spike en voz alta lo que escribía en el pergamino. "y luego…"

"¡ya sé! Se me ocurrió una mejor idea" dijo Dusk, levitando con su magia el pergamino y pluma que Spike sostenía.

Con esto, Dusk se puso a escribir y finalmente le mostró a Spike lo que había escrito en los siguientes pasos a seguir:

 _"Pasos a seguir para hacer un amigo:_

 _Al ver a un pony desconocido, tomar un concejo del libro e intentarlo, luego…_

 _Fingir interés en él y sus actividades._

 _Fingir que me divierto._

 _Convencerlo de que soy su amigo._

 _Mostrárselo a Celestia._

 _Desechar la falsa amistad._

 _Volver a Canterlot._

 _Fin."_

Spike tragó saliva. No podía creer lo que Dusk había escrito, esto no solo destruía el plan de Spike de comprometer a Dusk a hacer amigos mediante la lista, también sepultaba todas las esperanzas de Spike a futuro. La falta de amistad de Dusk era un problema mucho más grave de lo que creía inicialmente, ahora entendía porque la princesa había tomado tan drásticas medidas.

"¿Fingir? ¿Desechar la falsa amistad?" dijo Spike con voz temblorosa. "¿acaso no quieres hacer un verdadero amigo?"

"solo necesito un 'amigo' por un día después de todo" Dijo Dusk algo molesto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

Dusk se quedó largamente mirando la cara de desconsuelo de Spike. Su hermano en verdad quería que él hiciera amigos. Pero Dusk definitivamente no quería hacerlo, iba en contra de todo lo que se había dicho a si mismo que no volvería a hacer, pero esto parecía estar afectando más a Spike que al mismo Dusk.

Finalmente Dusk decidió que por el bien de su hermano, tendría que ceder.

"está bien, tu ganas, debo admitir que fue demasiado frio lo que escribí sobre una falsa amistad." Dijo Dusk, sonriéndole a Spike. "te prometo que si se da la ocasión, intentaré formar una verdadera amistad con algún pony del lugar."

Esto levantó nuevamente el ánimo de Spike. Aún había esperanza.

Entonces el dragón escupió una de sus garras y la apuntó hacia Dusk. "¿prometido?" dijo Spike sonriendo.

Dusk hizo el mismo gesto y ambos se saludaron. "prometido" respondió Dusk devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Entonces…"dijo Spike con una falsa mirada suplicante, recordando que debía volver a su plan original. "Qué tal si vamos al pueblo a pedir indicaciones sobre donde queda el castillo."

Esta era la trampa de Spike, la oportunidad perfecta para que Dusk pudiera relacionarse con alguien. Era imposible que al ir al pueblo no se encontraran con algún pony, así que Dusk tendría que poner en práctica lo que había prometido, y mejor aún, no lo había escrito tan solo en una lista, ¡se lo había prometido a él en persona con su juramento de hermanos de saliva! ¡Era infalible!

"no" dijo simplemente Dusk, dándose la vuelta y continuando su camino lejos del pueblo.

Spike quedó petrificado nuevamente.

"P-Pero no sabes dónde queda el castillo, ¡vayamos al pueblo a pedir indicaciones!" le hablaba Spike mientras iba siguiendo a Dusk. Él sabía que cuando a Dusk se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil disuadirlo, pero ahora tenía que aceptar que para tomar indicaciones, necesariamente tendrían que ir al pueblo y hablar con algún lugareño.

"¡no hace falta!" dijo Dusk Shine. "¡sé que el castillo queda cerca del centro del bosque Everfree, al suroeste de este pueblo! ¡Y si rodeamos el pueblo no tendremos la necesidad de toparnos con ningún pueblerino!"

Entonces Dusk puso una sonrisa siniestra.

 ***IMAGEN: goo. gl/NO26D5**

"Sé lo que planeas, no te preocupes, como lo prometí, hablaré con algún pony pero solo cuando vea uno, y eso será probablemente luego de pasar 4 días disfrutando de la biblioteca del antiguo castillo. Ju,ju,ju" se rio maliciosamente Dusk al ver que destruía los planes de Spike.

Era cierto, era un hueco en el plan de Spike. Dusk estaba obligado por su promesa a entablar conversación con algún pony si se encontraba con él, tal como planeó Spike, pero si Dusk no se encontraba con ningún pony en 4 días no estaría incumpliendo su promesa.

"Cayó en mi trampa a propósito, lo supo todo el tiempo." Pensó Spike, resignándose. Luego dio un fuerte suspiro y siguió a la siga de Dusk, sonriendo al ver que a pesar de todo no pudo ganarle a la astucia de mente de su hermano.

# _Fin del capítulo 2_


	3. Un tímido primer encuentro

**Capítulo 3 – Un Tímido Primer Encuentro**

"Estas perdido ¿verdad?" dijo Spike luego de ver que Dusk miraba hacia todos lados. "te dije que pidiéramos indicaciones"

"¡no estoy perdido!" respondió Dusk molesto. "es solo… que el atajo que tomé me desoriento un poco."

Dusk había rodeado el pueblo dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste, que era la dirección correcta, pero cada vez que divisaba alguna casa, Dusk tomaba un pequeño desvío para evitarla. Así es que fue desviándose levemente de su camino.

"¡ves, aquí está el bosque!" dijo Dusk felizmente señalando al frente del camino, hacia el comienzo de un bosque. "te dije que no necesitaba pedir indicaciones."

Ambos salieron del camino y se dirigieron hacia el luminoso bosque.

"¿este es el famoso y tenebroso bosque Everfree?" preguntó Spike mirando hacia todos lados.

Este bosque estaba lejos de ser tenebroso. La luz del sol pasaba fácilmente entre las ramas de los serenos árboles, dejando grandes claros bañados por su luz; se podían escuchar los agradables cantos de los pájaros por todo el lugar, las mariposas revoloteaban de un lado a otro, y si se tenía cuidado se podían ver esponjosos conejitos ocultándose al ver a ambos pasar.

Esto estaba muy lejos de ser un tenebroso bosque.

"Bueno… quizás los ponies de Canterlot exageraban cuando hablaban de él." Respondió Dusk inseguro, ya que también estaba teniendo dudas sobre si este era realmente el bosque Everfree.

"Supongo que lo mejor será-" Dusk no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se puso alerta al escuchar algo a la lejanía.

Dusk miró a Spike y le indicó que lo siguiera, así ambos se dirigieron lenta y silenciosamente hacia donde venía aquel sonido. A medida que iban acercándose pudieron comprobar que se trataba de una voz, una melodiosa voz que tarareaba una bella tonada.

Cuando llegaron cerca del sonido, ambos se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, y con sus patas abrieron un espacio a través de él para ver de dónde venía el sonido.

Frente a ellos, dándoles la espalda, se encontraba una bella pegaso amarilla, con una larga cola y melena, ambas de un color rosa claro, tenía unos grandes ojos calipsos y tres mariposas rosas en sus costados que formaban su cutie mark, todo acompañado de una hermosa voz.

Dusk se quedó unos momentos mirándola y luego rápidamente cerró el agujero que había abierto en el arbusto y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el otro lado.

Luego de unos segundos en que Dusk se quedó mirando a la nada, empezó a bajar su vista en dirección a Spike. Allí pudo ver que su hermano dragón sonreía enormemente mirándolo a él.

Dusk no esperaba esto, encontrarse con un pony en medio del bosque, esto era precisamente lo que no quería hacer, encontrarse con alguien. Ahora él tendría que cumplir su promesa, tal como se lo había prometido a Spike, y el dragón lo sabía, por eso no podía sacarse esa enorme sonrisa de triunfo de su cara.

La voz de la yegua seguía cantando, inadvertida de que tras un arbusto se escondían Dusk y Spike. Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el canto y/o asustar a la yegua, por lo que ambos se miraron y sin emitir sonido se comunicaron con miradas y señas entre ellos.

"Vamonos de aquí." Le explicó con señas Dusk a Spike, haciendo señas con sus cascos y mirando repetidamente a lo lejos.

"Claro que no" le replicó en señas Spike, cruzando sus brazos, y señalando a él y su corazón, lo que significaba: "tú lo prometiste."

Dusk cubrió su cara con sus cascos, en muestra de frustración.

"está bien, pero ¿qué hago?" dijo con señas Dusk luego de unos segundos.

"ve y háblale" le indicó con señas Spike, luego tomó una pequeña rama que estaba en el suelo y se la colocó en su oreja, un extremo de la rama quedó en su oreja y el otro extremo se curvaba y llegaba hasta su boca, luego Spike le señaló con el dedo varia veces la rama, esperando que Dusk adivinara lo que quería hacer.

Y en efecto, Dusk entendió lo que Spike quería. El unicornio acercó su cuerno a la rama y esta brilló débilmente mientras que en el extremo que quedaba cerca de la boca de Spike se formó una pequeña y brillante pelotita morada de magia.

Este era un hechizo que Dusk había inventado hace unos meses atrás, este hechizo hacía que un pequeño objeto funcionara como un audífono, así aquel unicornio que hiciera el hechizo podía comunicarse mediante este audífono con otro que poseyera dicho audífono. En realidad era un hechizo muy útil, la princesa Celestia había alabado a Dusk cuando lo inventó, pero a Dusk nunca le pareció muy bueno, ya que tenía la limitante que solo podía comunicar a dos seres a la vez y ambos seres tenían que estar a menos de 15 cuerpos de distancia, de lo contrario el audífono mágico dejaba de funcionar. Por lo mismo, Dusk solo lo usaba algunas veces para jugar con Spike.

Spike acercó el extremo brillante a su boca y susurró:

"Acércate a esa yegua y háblale, yo te estaré vigilando y te daré consejos del libro desde aquí."

El susurro de Spike fue tan débil que no había emitido casi ningún sonido, pero Dusk había escuchado claramente lo que su hermano había susurrado al audífono mágico. Esta era una forma segura que Spike podría hablar despacio y solo Dusk podría escucharlo.

Dusk se dio la vuelta en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la yegua. Él en verdad no quería hacer esto, pero se lo había prometido a Spike, así que inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse un poco y luego rodeó el arbusto que se interponía entre él y la yegua.

La pegaso amarilla seguía cantando felizmente mientras reunía a un grupo de pequeños pájaros que volaban a su alrededor. Todos los pájaros chirriaban siguiendo la melodía de la yegua, hasta que repentinamente se espantaron y se alejaron de ella.

"¿qué sucede?" preguntó la yegua al ver que sus pájaros habían huido.

"ehh… disculpa…" se oyó una voz detrás de ella, que la hizo sobresaltarse enormemente.

Dusk se acercó a la pony amarillo y casi se sobresaltó de igual manera al ver cómo había asustado sin querer a aquella yegua.

Dusk se quedó inmóvil, al igual que la pegaso, que parecía petrificada mientras se escondía tras su propia melena mirando con gran miedo hacia Dusk, parecía que en cualquier momento la pony se pondría a llorar o saldría huyendo del lugar.

Dusk comenzó a verse a sí mismo, levantando sus cascos para ver si había pisado algo o si había algo fuera de lugar que hubiera asustado tanto a aquella pony.

"debe ser mi melena" pensó Dusk, convenciéndose a sí mismo que este nuevo look de melena no le favorecía.

"por favor no te asustes" habló nuevamente Dusk, rompiendo el silencio reinante. "yo solo… quería preguntarte si… este es el bosque Everfree." Inventó Dusk luego de darse cuenta que no tenía un plan de como iniciar una conversación.

La yegua siguió en total silencio, y Dusk no estaba seguro pero parecía que al mencionar la palabra Everfree, la yegua había comenzado a temblar débilmente.

"Spike~ esto no funciona~" dijo cantando Dusk débilmente mientras no dejaba de sonreir, sabiendo que aunque susurrara, Spike podría escucharlo claramente gracias al audífono mágico.

"¡Espera un segundo!" Dusk escuchó en su mente la voz de Spike que hablaba por el audífono. "dejame ver el libro. Veamos… capítulo uno… conociendo a un amigo, un cordial saludo es una buena manera de empezar una conversación…" leyó Spike del libro.

"eso no funcionó, dame algo más" susurró entre dientes Dusk, sin dejar de sonreír a la yegua amarilla, que seguía inmóvil mirándolo.

"veamos… ¡pregúntale su nombre!" dijo Spike animadamente.

"Ehh… perdón, ¿c-cómo te llamas?" le habló Dusk a la pegaso, intentando no parecer incómodo y dando un pequeño paso hacia ella.

"…Fluttershy…" susurró débilmente la pegaso amarillo, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

"¡rayos, esto no está funcionando!" pensó Dusk Shine, comenzando a impacientarse al ver que al parecer se había topado con la pony más tímida de Equestria.

"perdón pero no escuché tu nombre ¿podrías repetírmelo?" dijo Dusk, armándose de paciencia y dando nuevamente otro par de pasos para acercarse más a la yegua, para escucharla mejor en caso que volviera a susurrar su nombre.

La pegaso abrió su boca para contestar, pero no logró hablar, ya que antes de hacerlo, un fuerte rugido se escuchó en las cercanías. Tanto la yegua como Dusk dejaron de verse mutuamente y dirigieron su vista a lo lejos para saber que había sido aquel ruido.

"¡GROAR!" gruñó de nuevo fuertemente un oso que se asomó no muy lejos de allí y que comenzaba su carrera hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Mientras el oso corría hacia ellos, Dusk comenzó a temblar y a maldecir en sus pensamientos "¿¡por qué justo ahora!? ¡Un oso salvaje nos atacará! ¡Maldita mi suerte!". Luego rápidamente pensó su curso de acción:

"jamás le ganaré en una carrera a un oso, si corro me comerá. No creo ser tan fuerte para paralizar a un oso salvaje con mi magia, sería una apuesta arriesgada. Podría teletransportarme con mágia, pero si debo transportarme a mí junto a esta yegua y a Spike, no podré hacerlo muy lejos y gastaré magia en vano. ¡Si tan solo estuviera solo! ¡Podría salvarme si dejo solo a esta yegua, pero no puedo! ¡Rayos! ¿¡Qué haré!?" pensó frenéticamente Dusk sin poder encontrar una solución adecuada.

"¡CORRE DUSK, CORRE!" grito a través del audífono Spike, mientras veía al oso correr hacia ellos.

"si esta yegua se asustó solo al verme, debe estar en shock ahora que un oso nos ataca, no puedo decirle que huya y que yo distraeré al oso. Yo… ¡no sé qué hacer! ¡Solo sé que no puedo abandonarla a su suerte!" la mente de Dusk llegó finalmente a una suicida conclusión, mientras el oso corría hacia ellos y se encontraba ya muy cerca.

"¡oh! Ese debe ser Harr-" la yegua habló por primera vez en un tono de voz audible, solo para ser interrumpida por Dusk.

"¡no te asustes!" dijo fuertemente Dusk, mientras movía un casco hacia la pegaso amarilla para protegerla. "yo te protegeré" dijo con firmeza Dusk Shine mirando hacia su inminente muerte.

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo. gl/ZKqNr7**

La pegaso se quedó mirando fijamente hacia Dusk. "¿Acaso este pony que no la conocía la estaba protegiendo? ¿Él estaba arriesgando su vida por ella?" pensó la yegua al mirar desde atrás a Dusk. Este era un gesto que nunca nadie había tenido hacia ella, mucho menos un potro. El corazón de la pegaso empezó a latir más deprisa, no al mirar hacia el 'peligroso' oso que venía hacia ellos, sino al mirar a valeroso unicornio morado que estaba frente a ella.

"¡no quiero ver!" gritó Spike a través del audífono, mientras Dusk veía pasar su vida a través de sus ojos (una muy aburrida por cierto, ya que casi toda su vida la había pasado estudiando).

El oso estaba ya frente a ellos, Dusk estaba inmóvil, totalmente asustado pero sin querer demostrarlo frente a la yegua que intentaba proteger. Dusk cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo que venía, entregaba su vida a la suerte del destino. Sin embargo nada lo preparó para lo que sucedió.

En cuanto el oso estuvo frente a ellos, agarró tanto a Dusk que estaba en medio, como a la pegaso amarilla y les dio un fuerte abrazo mientras los zarandeaba de un lado a otro muy afectuosamente.

El rostro de DusK Shine mostraba total incredulidad mientras era abrazado por el oso que creía que lo iba a devorar hasta hace unos segundos.

Luego de agitarlos, el oso dejó de abrazarlos y los dejó gentilmente en el suelo.

"Así que me extrañabas ¿verdad Harry?" dijo la pegaso gentilmente mientras comenzaba a hacerle cariño al oso en la cabeza.

"¡Groar!" gruñó cariñosamente el oso, como si fuera un cachorro.

Esta vez era el turno de Dusk para quedarse sin habla, él se quedó observando la bizarra escena de una tímida yegua acariciando a un feroz oso, totalmente anonadado.

Le tomó algunos segundos a la pegaso amarilla volver a estar consciente de la presencia de Dusk. Ella había actuado por instinto al hacerle cariño al oso y se había olvidado de que estaba frente al unicornio morado. En cuanto se percató, se sonrojó, dejó de hacerle cariño al enorme oso y volvió a su actitud tímida.

Un incómodo silencio quedó en el lugar, el oso adormilado por los cariños que había recibido, la yegua avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo y el pobre Dusk aún inmóvil con la boca abierta luego del shock de pasar tan rápidamente del temor a la muerte a la sorpresa absoluta.

"yo… siento que Harry te hubiera asustado, pero él es un buen oso." Dijo suavemente la pegaso, armándose de valor para sacar la voz y pedir disculpas. "él jamás atacaría a nadie, ehh señor…"

La pegaso esperó a que el unicornio completara la oración. Por su parte, a Dusk le tomó un momento reaccionar y darse cuenta que aún mantenía una cara de idiota y que la yegua estaba esperando una respuesta.

"ehh… Dusk, Dusk Shine." Finalmente terminó la frase Dusk.

Nuevamente reinó un largo silencio.

"y… ¿tu nombre es…?" Dusk empezó la conversa nuevamente al darse cuenta que aún no conocía el nombre de la yegua y que este era el curso natural de una conversación luego de que alguien preguntara el nombre de uno.

"¡oh! Mi nombre es Fluttershy." Respondió la pegaso, como si hubiera estado esperando que Dusk le hiciera esta pregunta.

Por alguna razón la yegua ahora hablaba en un tono de voz audible y lo mejor de todo es que parecía que ya no le tenía miedo a Dusk. "quizás es porque se siente culpable por asustarme con el oso" pensó Dusk. Pero independiente de la razón que fuera, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para tener una conversación con un pony y cumplir con lo que había prometido a Spike.

"ehh… señorita Fluttershy, yo… soy un pony de Canterlot y por algunas razones que prefiero no recordar, terminé cerca de aquí, en Ponyville, y ahora me dirigía a cierto castillo que debería estar cerca de aquí pero temo que me he perdido, ¿podría usted, que al parecer vive en los alrededores, indicarme la dirección correcta?" dijo con excesiva cortesía Dusk, como si estuviera dictando una carta.

"Groar…" Dusk no pudo continuar con la conversación ya que fue interrumpido por el suave gruñido del oso que empujaba con su hocico la melena de Fluttershy.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte, solo dame un minuto" dijo Fluttershy dándose vuelta hacia el oso.

En ese mismo instante, por su parte, Spike seguía detrás del arbusto. Había estado boca abajo con los oídos tapados y los ojos bien cerrados. En cuanto había visto que el oso estaba frente a Dusk y viendo que su hermano no había corrido, se había tirado al piso y cubierto los oídos para no escuchar como devoraban a su querido hermano. Había estado así por un buen tiempo, con temor a saber qué es lo que vería una vez abriera sus ojos. Finalmente se armó de valor, abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie. Entre él y lo que quedara de Dusk y la yegua luego del ataque del oso, solo se interponía el arbusto que impedía su vista completa. Spike tragó saliva y abrió lentamente un espacio en el arbusto para ver lo que había sucedido.

El pequeño dragón no daba crédito a lo que veía. Allí se encontraba su hermano Dusk, completamente a salvo, con la boca totalmente abierta y mirando a lo que más sorprendió a Spike. Allí estaba la yegua amarilla, sometiendo al oso en el piso, saltando sobre él y golpeando a la feroz bestia en su espalda y cuello.

"¡Esta… ESTA YEGUA ES UNA SALVAJE!" pensó Spike al ver como la que parecía una tímida pony se había convertido en una valiente luchadora y 'atacaba' sin piedad al gran oso.

"No sabía que los ponies de pueblo fueran tan salvajes" pensó Spike, cerrando lentamente el agujero que había usado para ver a través del arbusto y escondiéndose nuevamente mientras un temblor recorría su espalda. "Quizás no fue tan buena idea forzar a Dusk a hablar con estos ponies." Pensó Spike.

Luego de algunos minutos, Fluttershy terminó con el 'ataque' al oso.

"eso… ¡eso fue asombroso!" dijo Dusk sorprendido luego haber observado como la yegua había manejado al enorme oso. "Cualquiera diría que estaban luchando, fue increíble."

"no… no fue nada…" respondió tímidamente Fluttershy, que mientras más halagos recibía, más se sonrojaba. "Es solo que una vez al mes le toca su masaje a Harry, es algo violento a la vista, pero debo masajear fuerte para que pueda sentirlo a través de ese gran pelaje."

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes que Fluttershy desviara la mirada algo avergonzada.

"¡oh, es cierto! Aún no te presento a mi compañero" dijo animadamente Dusk mirando hacia el arbusto. "¡Sal de ahí Spike!"

"¿amigo?" preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy.

"Sí, es un dragón, es mi único y más grande amigo, aunque más bien es como mi hermano." Dijo Dusk dirigiéndose hacia el arbusto.

En cuanto Fluttershy escuchó la palabra dragón, su miedo volvió y comenzó a temblar.

"¿D-dra-dragón?" tartamudeó Fluttershy, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y retrocediendo. "no… no creo que sea buena idea."

"no te preocupes, es muy amistoso y simpático, te agradará. Por qué no sales-" Dusk paró de hablar al darse cuenta que Spike ya no estaba detrás del arbusto.

"Spike, ¿dónde estás?" Dusk habló suavemente, sabiendo que no era necesario gritar ya que Spike debería oírlo gracias al audífono mágico.

"Me escondí en otro lado, ¡no quiero conocer a esa pony!" respondió Spike a través del audífono en la mente de Dusk.

"¿por qué no?" Pregunto Dusk.

"¿viste como trató al oso? ¡Y yo que pensé que era débil y tímida! La verdad es que me dio miedo… ¡además es TÚ trabajo volverte su amigo, no el mio! No quiero que después ella me noquee como lo hizo con el oso." Respondió asustado Spike en la mente de Dusk.

"tú no entiendes, lo que pasó fue-" Dusk intentó de explicar la situación antes de ser interrumpido por una suave voz.

"eh… disculpe señor Dusk, ¿con quién habla?" preguntó inocentemente Fluttershy luego de darse cuenta que Dusk estaba hablando solo.

"¡ah! Estoy hablando con Spike, lo que pasa es que solo lo puedo escuchar yo." Dijo Dusk sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía.

"¿solo tú?" preguntó confundida Fluttershy.

"sí, en mi mente" respondió Dusk.

"¡Ohhh…!" dijo suavemente Fluttershy, incorporándose y poniéndose de pie.

Fluttershy ahora creía entender lo que sucedía, solo necesitaba unir los puntos. Dusk había dicho que aquel Spike era su único amigo, que solo podía escucharlo él y que hablaba en su mente, además que era un dragón, ¿¡amigo de un dragón!? ¡Qué absurdo! Ningún enorme y terrorífico dragón podría esconderse tras un pequeño arbusto. Solo podía haber una explicación ¡Spike el dragón era el amigo imaginario del señor Dusk!

Flutterhy se acercó a Dusk y saludó al aire.

"¡es un placer conocerte Spike!" dijo Fluttershy hablándole a la nada y luego mirando piadosamente a Dusk. "¿Dices que este dragón es tu único amigo?"

"ehh… sí…" respondió Dusk confundido al no entender por qué Fluttershy saludaba a la nada.

"¡ohh…! A sí que tú y el señor Dusk son como hermanos y siempre están juntos, ya veo…" Fluttershy continuaba hablándole a la nada creyendo que hablaba con el amigo imaginario de Dusk. "Es una fortuna que seas un dragón amable, normalmente los dragones me aterran."

"¿Con quién está hablando esta pony? ¿Acaso además de salvaje también está loca?" Dusk escuchó en su mente que Spike le hablaba.

Dusk fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos al entender lo que sucedía, ¡Fluttershy creía que Spike era imaginario! Esto era malo, ahora la pony con la que había intentado tener una conversación para volverse su amiga creería que él estaba loco. Dusk pensó de inmediato en corregirla, pero luego recordó lo que acababa de decir Fluttershy, 'a ella le aterraban los dragones'. Si hacía que Spike saliera de su escondite y Fluttershy se daba cuenta que era un verdadero dragón, ella se congelaría por el susto o peor aún, saldría corriendo. Definitivamente no era una buena idea mostrarle de improviso a Spike, por lo demás Spike también le tenía miedo. "¡Qué dolor de cabeza!" Pensó Dusk. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor por ahora sería seguirle el juego a Fluttershy, además parecía que ella no pensaba en Dusk como un demente, más bien parecía que le tenía algo de pena, lo que en cualquier caso era útil si quería convencer a esta yegua de volverse su amiga.

Harry el oso comenzó a olfatear la melena de Dusk, esto hizo que Dusk volviera a la realidad y saliera de sus pensamientos.

"Osito… q-qué lindo osito…" empezó a tartamudear Dusk con algo de miedo, retrocediendo un poco del oso.

"Por favor no temas" dijo Fluttershy acercándose. "Harry jamás te haría daño, solo te está oliendo para acordarse de ti, seguramente le caíste bien."

Dusk dejó que el oso terminara de olfatearlo, luego este sonrió y se alejó tranquilamente.

"¿Lo ves? Él es grande pero es muy amable y cariñoso." Dijo Fluttershy alegremente.

Ambos sonrieron el uno al otro. Definitivamente ya no había tensión en el aire, tanto Dusk como Fluttershy se veían mucho más relajados y naturales en su hablar y actuar.

"Creo que es momento de irme." Dijo de improviso Fluttershy. "Aún debo visitar a muchos animalitos del bosque."

"Fue un placer conocerte, señor Dusk" sonrió Fluttershy. "¡ah! ¡Y también a ti Spike!" dijo Fluttershy mirando hacia el espacio vacío frente al arbusto.

La yegua comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Dusk levemente sonrojado y con una extraña y nueva sensación.

"En verdad tiene una bella sonrisa…" pensó Dusk.

Mientras la yegua comenzaba a alejarse, rápidamente se reincorporó y habló para Spike.

"¡Spike! ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿De qué le habló? ¿¡Cómo la convenzo de ser mi amiga antes que se vaya!?"

"¿Tú qué…?" respondió Spike por el audífono mágico. "quieres… ¿quieres hacerte amigo de ella? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Eso es…! Ehh… ¿estás seguro que no quieres buscar a otro pony? ¿Esa yegua me da algo de miedo…?"

"bueno… no es que esté deseoso de hacer amigos, solo… solo quiero cumplir con la promesa que te hice." Dijo Dusk algo avergonzado.

Spike se sorprendió mucho, él conocía perfectamente a Dusk, sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo u ocultando algo. ¿Acaso Dusk de verdad estaba empezando a abrirse y a considerar hacer amigos de verdad? Si su presentimiento era cierto ¡esto era estupendo! ¡Por fin Dusk quería de verdad conocer a alguien más y volverse su amigo!

Si bien era cierto que la yegua amarilla aterraba a Spike, para el dragón era más importante que Dusk volviera a creer en la amistad, más que su propio temor, y si su hermano quería hacerse amigo de una yegua-golpea-osos, él lo ayudaría. Así que Spike rápidamente tomó el libro 'Cómo hacer amigos, para tontos' y buscó un nuevo consejo.

"bien, bien, escucha… pregúntale sobre sus intereses, eso debería servir." Dijo Spike rápidamente.

"eh… ¡F-Fluttershy!" gritó Dusk corriendo hacia donde caminaba la yegua.

"¿sí?" preguntó inocentemente Fluttershy.

"me… me preguntaba ¿cuáles son tus intereses?" Dijo Dusk algo nervioso.

Fluttershy pareció confundida un momento, esta era una pregunta muy súbita siendo que hasta hace unos segundos atrás se habían despedido. Sin embargo decidió contestar y no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que siendo honesta consigo misma, por alguna razón Fluttershy se había alegrado que Dusk no la dejara partir y quisiera seguir conversando con ella.

"me gusta cuidar de los animales" dijo suavemente Fluttershy, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡eso es genial!" dijo animadamente Dusk. "una pony que cuida de los animales ¿he de ahí tu cutie mark, verdad? Supongo que nuestros talentos son totalmente distintos, a mí me gusta estudiar y por eso casi siempre estoy en alguna biblioteca."

"entonces… ¿nunca has estado en contacto con animales?" preguntó Fluttershy con algo de pena.

"bueno… he visto varios en libros, también algunos del jardín del castillo, pero nunca me he acercado mucho a ellos."

Pasaron unos segundos en que Flutterhy miró hacia el suelo, luego cerró los ojos y se mordío el labio. Pareciera como si estuviera debatiendo consigo misma sobre hacer algo o no. Finalmente ella miró tímidamente Dusk y habló.

"¿t-te gustaría acompañarme a ver a los animalitos?"

Dusk quedó mirando el rostro de la yegua. Fluttershy se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, sus tímidos y enormes ojos lo miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta. Dusk nuevamente sintió un extraño sentimiento dentro de él.

"¡claro! ¡me encantaría!" respondió Dusk sin pensar.

Al segundo de responder, tanto Spike como el mismo Dusk se asombraron de su respuesta. ¿en verdad Dusk había aceptado ir a cuidar animales al bosque con una pony desconocida? Spike quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Dusk seguía sin entender por qué había respondido tan rápido sin siquiera pensarlo, sin una estrategia, solo SENTÍA que era lo correcto.

"¿¡en serio!? ¡Qué alegría! ¡Vamos!" respondió animadamente Fluttershy son una sonrisa.

Ella había estado tan temerosa que él la rechazara. Pero tal como siempre le decía una amiga con la que iba siempre al spa, a veces hay que armarse de valor y sacar la voz, y así algunas veces obtendrás tu recompensa.

Fluttershy comenzó a caminar, luego rápidamente la siguió Dusk Shine, compartiendo la sonrisa que le había regalado la yegua, sin entender demasiado el porqué, solo sabiendo que se sentía feliz por alguna razón; y más atrás, los siguió cautelosamente Spike, avanzando de arbusto en arbusto aún incrédulo de que Dusk estuviera compartiendo con otro pony por su propia elección.

* * *

La tarde fue cayendo rápidamente mientras Fluttershy los llevaba por distintos sectores del bosque.

Allí Dusk la acompañó mientras fueron a visitar a los patos y cisnes que quedaban en un pequeño lago del lugar, luego visitaron las madrigueras de los conejos, los robles en que trepaban felices las ardillas, los hogares de castores y mapaches, los agujeros en que dormían serpientes y lagartos, las distintas casas de madera colocadas cuidadosamente en los árboles para que fueran el hogar de las más variadas aves del lugar.

Mientras más avanzaba la tarde, más se sorprendía Dusk Shine.

Una de las razones de su asombro era la extensa naturaleza y lo bello del lugar, sin ningún edificio, casa u otra construcción, solo naturaleza, lo que podía ser llamado la verdadera Equestria, bellos paisajes en los que corrían libres tantas criaturas vivas bañadas por la luz del sol, los vientos del ocaso, el calor del verano… toda una visión que Dusk jamás se imaginó ver en la realidad, y que jamás hubiera podido ver si no hubiera salido de su cuarto-biblioteca en Canterlot.

La segunda razón de su asombro, y quizás la más poderosa, era ver a Fluttershy. Si bien era cierto que al principio de su caminata juntos no conversaron mucho, principalmente porque Dusk no sabía de qué hablar ya que no estaba acostumbrado a improvisar charlas con otros, poco a poco el ambiente se hizo más grato al ver como cada criatura del bosque se acercaba y se dejaba acariciar tan fácilmente por la yegua amarilla, todas las criaturas parecían querer mucho a Fluttershy, y Fluttershy parecía corresponderles. Este cariño y bondad que emanaba la yegua parecía ir más allá de su talento natural demostrado en su cutie mark, incluso Dusk debía admitir que cada vez se sentía más cómodo al estar al lado de la pegaso.

Fue así que de a poco comenzaron a hablar más libremente, cosa que también hizo Fluttershy, que al parecer hablaba y se sentía más tranquila cuando estaba rodeada de sus animalitos. Así Dusk se enteró que este en realidad no era el bosque Everfree, sino que era solo una pequeña arboleda que quedaba antes de la entraba al tenebroso bosque; también que Fluttershy solía vivir la mayor parte del tiempo en las afueras del pueblo y que solo iba a este cuando tenía que comprar algo particular o cuando quería juntarse con sus amigas; y que ella, a pesar de ser una pegaso, no le gustaba mucho volar y que desde que había dejado Cloudsdale siendo pequeña, se había dedicado a cuidar de los animales que vivían aquí.

Ambos ponies seguían hablando de los animales que cuidaba Fluttershy, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

"Así que conoces a todos los animales que viven en este lugar" preguntó Dusk.

"bueno, no a todos, pero si a muchos de ellos. Además constantemente debo ir viendo cuando nacen nuevas crías." Respondió tranquilamente Fluttershy.

"Por suerte solo son animalitos de campo pequeños, supongo que el más aterrador es el oso que conocí hace rato." Dijo Dusk, riendo un poco.

"oh, no, Harry no es para nada aterrador. Por otra parte…" Fluttershy se puso pensativa por un momento. "supongo que Angel si es un poco aterrador."

Al oír esto, Dusk se detuvo y un sudor frio corrió por su lomo.

"¿A-Angel es más aterrador que Harry?" preguntó Dusk nerviosamente.

"oh sí, cuando no le gusta su comida o está de mal humor, él en verdad es terrible. Incluso a mí me da miedo acercarme en esos casos." Respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa algo preocupada, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Dusk no pudo más que asustarse ante esto, ¿¡un animal que incluso Fluttershy temía!? ¡ellá que incluso podía calmar a un enorme oso solo con sus voz! Dusk solo podía imaginarse como debía ser esa terrible criatura…

Por su parte, Spike había pasado toda la tarde persiguiendo a ambos ponies, sin embargo se había mantenido algo alejado para que 'la salvaje' Fluttershy no lo descubriera, esto había impedido que el auricular mágico funcionara correctamente, ya que debía estar más cerca de Dusk para que funcionara. Además, tampoco quería interrumpir esta inigualable oportunidad que tenía Dusk de hacer amigos.

De pronto, un arbusto que estaba frente a Spike empezó a agitarse, esto puso de inmediato en alerta al dragón. Esperando lo peor, ya fuera el ataque de un oso o una criatura más aterradora, Spike tomó una rama que estaba cerca de él y se puso en guardia, a la espera de ver lo que saldría del arbusto.

Spike no pudo esconder su desconcierto cuando de entre los arbustos, en vez de salir una terrible bestia, solo salió un pequeño y adorable conejito blanco.

"Ohhh… pero si es un tierno conejitooo…" dijo Spike, como hablándole a un bebé. "Ven aquí chico."

Spike acercó lentamente su garra frente al conejito. El conejo, miró su garra y luego miró a Spike a la cara, para sorpresa de Spike, con una mirada de enojo. El pobre dragón no sabía con quién se había metido…

Al mismo tiempo, Dusk y Fluttershy se disponían a seguir caminando, con la idea de una terrible criatura llamada Angel rondando aún por la cabeza de Dusk. Fue allí cuando súbitamente ambos escucharon un fuerte grito proveniente de los arbustos. Ambos se miraron con cara de miedo, luego sin decir una palabra, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hacia el arbusto.

En cuanto estuvieron frente al arbusto, ambos quedaron paralizados al ver que de él salió corriendo hacia ellos un pequeño dragón siendo atacado a mordiscos por un pequeño conejito blanco.

"¡WAHHH! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO!" gritaba Spike a Dusk, intentando con sus garras quitarse de encima al veloz conejo.

Dusk Shine pasó del asombro a la risa, o más bien lo hubiera hecho por completo al contemplar a su joven camarada siendo atacado por un conejito, si no fuera porque parecía que el pequeño conejo de verdad estaba causándole un dolor de cabeza a Spike. Se disponía a actuar cuando fue frenado por las palabras de Fluttershy.

"¡Angel, detente!" dijo con firmeza Fluttershy.

Ante esto, el conejo, que estaba con sus patas agarradas de la oreja de Spike y con sus dientes a punto de morderla, se detuvo inmediatamente, dio un par de brinco y se paró frente a Fluttershy.

"¿ese es Angel?" dijo incrédulo Dusk. "¡pero si es solo un conejito!"

"un terrorífico conejo…" Dijo Spike tirado en el suelo, totalmente agotado y algo adolorido de las pequeñas mordidas que le propinó Angel.

"¿¡Por qué lo atacaste!?" le preguntó Fluttershy al conejo. Luego de algunos chillidos que ni Dusk ni Spike pudieron entender, Fluttershy siguió hablando con él. "que te despertara de tu siesta no es excusa para atacarlo."

Finalmente el conejo se cruzó de patas, miró hacia otro lado molesto y soltó otro chillido.

"Angel dice que lo siente." Dijo finalmente Fluttershy, que al parecer entendía a la perfección lo que decía el conejo. "de verdad lo siento eh… tú… ¿quién eres?"

El encuentro que Dusk había tratado de evitar se había dado naturalmente, y de la peor manera posible. Sabiendo que ya no había otra solución, decidió presentarlos.

"Spike, esta es Fluttershy. Fluttershy, este es Spike."

Los ojos de Fluttershy se fueron abriendo lentamente.

"Un bebé dragón…" dijo Fluttershy suavemente.

Dusk temía esto, Fluttershy había dicho antes que le tenía pavor a los dragones, lo más seguro era que se asustara. Antes que eso ocurriera Dusk se preparó para detenerla y explicarle que Spike no era peligroso, sin embargo la pegaso en vez de alejarse de Spike, se acercó rápidamente a él.

"¡DE VERDAD ERES UN BEBÉ DRAGÓN! ¡Jamás había visto uno! ¡Y HABLAS! ¡Uh, qué ternura, qué-!" Flutterhy se había acercado mucho a Spike para acariciarlo, pero en cuanto se disponía a tocar al dragón, este se alejó, para sorpresa de Fluttershy.

"Qué… ¿qué sucede?" pregunto asustada Fluttershy. Para ella que era querida por todas las criaturas del bosque, que Spike la mirara con miedo era muy perturbador.

"Tranquila, ambo tranquilos." Interrumpió Dusk, sabiendo que si no lo hacía esto podría convertirse en un desastre. "todo es un malentendido, déjenme explicarles…"

Así, Dusk les explicó todo con detalle, sobre el miedo que tenía Spike a Fluttershy, sobre el falso ataque del oso, el masaje que luego le dio Fluttershy a Harry, sobre que Spike no era imaginario, y sobre que él se había ocultado y los había estado siguiendo.

Ya con un Spike visiblemente más calmado al entender que Fluttershy no era peligrosa, solo quedaba una duda para Dusk.

"¿Por qué no te asustaste al ver a Spike?" preguntó Dusk

"bueno… él es un adorable bebé dragón, no un enorme y terrorífico dragón adulto, son muy distintos." Dijo simplemente Fluttershy. "Además es mi primera vez conociendo a uno."

Sin darse cuenta, la explicación de Dusk se había extendido bastante y ya el atardecer había dado paso a la noche. Frente a esto Dusk ofreció gentilmente acompañar a Fluttershy hasta su casa, después de todo, era lo que debía hacer un caballero (Celestia siempre le había enseñado a Dusk sobre etiqueta y comportamientos de un caballero, lecciones que en su momento Dusk nunca apreció pero siempre cumplió).

Mientras caminaban, Fluttershy comenzó animadamente a hablar con Spike, preguntándole sobre su vida, sus gustos, sus costumbres. Spike no tuvo mayor problema en responder, de hecho le gustaba mucho que la atención se enfocara en él y no en su hermano Dusk, como casi siempre pasaba. Y lo hubiera disfrutado aún más de no ser por el pequeño conejo que iba sentado sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy, mirando fijamente a Spike, y este se daba cuenta de esto. Spike decidió no devolverle la mirada y tratar de ignorarlo al hablar con Fluttershy, pero ambos sabían la verdad, ambos pensaban lo mismo "¡hoy te has ganado un enemigo mortal!".

Por su parte, Dusk inicialmente se sintió feliz que Spike también conversara con esta agradable pony que había conocido, después de todo, al igual que él, Spike no tenía muchos amigos. Pero luego de unos minutos, Dusk comenzó lentamente a sentirse desplazado, y molesto por alguna razón, un sentimiento que cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de identificar inmediatamente, cualquiera menos Dusk Shine, que como siempre analizaba todo matemática y lógicamente, y no sabía identificar bien los sentimientos, menos los de él mismo. Sin embargo finalmente pudo llegar a una conclusión, lo que estaba sintiendo… ¿eran celos? ¿Pero celos de qué? El cerebro de Dusk no pudo pensar y su corazón no quiso admitir, que los celos que sentía eran producto de que quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Fluttershy.

Finalmente, luego de poco andar, los tres llegaron al hogar de Fluttershy. Esta era una pequeña casa de dos pisos que se camuflaba perfectamente en el bosque con su techo de hojas, tenía varias ventanas a su alrededor y una pequeña chimenea en la parte superior; a su lado pasaba un riachuelo y rodeándola se encontraban una multitud de pajareras.

"Esta es mi casa" dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

"bien… entonces es misión cumplida." Dijo torpemente Dusk, que en el fondo no quería despedirse aún. "Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos… vamos Spike."

Dusk se quedó un momento indeciso, no sabía cuál era la forma correcta de despedirse, si con un abrazo, besándole un casco como un caballero, solo diciendo adiós… Finalmente optó solo por hacer una reverencia, dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de vuelta.

"está bien… ¿pero a dónde vamos?" dijo Spike, que aún permanecía al lado de Fluttershy.

Spike había tocado un punto vital, Dusk no sabía a donde ir.

"P-pues seguiremos nuestro camino al antiguo castillo, por supuesto." Dijo Dusk intentando no demostrar que no sabía a donde ir. "ehh… Fluttershy, ¿podrías señalarnos el camino para el bosque Everfree?"

"ehh… s-sí puedo, pero…" comenzó Fluttershy a hablar, muy tímidamente. "No se los recomiendo, ese bosque en verdad es terrorífico, con criaturas salvajes y peligrosas."

Ante la respuesta de Fluttershy, tanto a Dusk como a Spike se les heló la piel, a Spike de manera más evidente ya que comenzó a temblar.

"¡entonces de ningún modo iremos allí!" dijo Spike totalmente asustado mirando a Dusk. "¡Si ni siquiera Fluttershy, que puede calmar a los animales se atreve a ir, de ninguna forma pienso acompañarte hasta allí!"

Dusk tenía que ceder esta vez, de ninguna forma podía seguir el camino y dejar atrás a Spike, además odiaba admitirlo, pero también tenía miedo de adentrarse en el peligroso bosque, más aun siendo de noche. Con esto la idea de ir a visitar el antiguo castillo quedaba desechada por ahora.

"Está bien, tienes razón." Dijo finalmente Dusk. "supongo que tendremos que ir al pueblo. Flutterhsy, ¿sabes si hay alguna posada en el pueblo?"

"Sí, sí hay una, a la entrada del pueblo." Dijo amablemente Fluttershy.

"Bien, vamos." Dijo nuevamente Dusk dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. "¿con cuánto dinero contamos Spike? Para saber si al menos podremos estar en una suit de lujo estos cinco días."

"ehh… Dusk, yo no tengo dinero." Dijo Spike que seguía sin moverse del lado de Fluttershy.

Nuevamente Dusk cayó en la cuenta de algo primordial, algo que debió notar desde el primer momento… ¡no contaban con nada de dinero! ¡Cómo había sido tan descuidado! Y principalmente ¡cómo se le ocurrió a la princesa enviarlos a otro pueblo sin una sola moneda!

Dusk comenzó lentamente a girar su cabeza para mirar a Spike con una mirada de miedo en su rostro, esta vez no sabía que decir, estaban varados en Ponyville sin nada de dinero, ni siquiera para pagar un simple cuarto para pasar la noche, esto significaba que deberían pasar la noche en las calles, pasar de un enorme cuarto en Canterlot a dormir en las calles de un pequeño pueblo campesino. De inmediato Spike entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Dusk, y puso la misma mirada de terror, ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente lo que para ellos pareció una eternidad.

"Si no tienen donde dormir…" suavemente la melodiosa voz de Fluttershy rompió el silencio. "Pueden quedarse a dormir conmigo esta noche…"

Fluttershy miró fugazmente a Dusk Shine y luego se corrigió.

"¡es decir, en mi casa, no conmigo!" dijo rápidamente Flutterhy, que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

El cerebro de Dusk se demoró en procesar la invitación de Fluttershy, así que fue Spike quien primero habló.

"¿en serio? ¡Eso sería estupendo!" dijo animadamente Spike, al ver que Fluttershy los estaba salvando de dormir a la intemperie.

Fluttershy sonrió a Spike y ambos se encaminaron para entrar a la casa. Por su parte Dusk aún seguía algo confundido, esta era una amabilidad pocas veces apreciada en una gran ciudad como Canterlot, en donde incluso era peligroso caminar por ciertos barrios de noche. Esto hizo preguntarse a Dusk "¿él hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por otro pony…? Acaso esto… ¿era amistad…?"

Finalmente los tres entraron a la casa de Fluttershy, una casa mucho menos rústica de lo que aparentaba por fuera, además de verse muy acogedora.

"La verdad es que solo tengo una cama, ustedes pueden ocuparla, yo dormiré en el sofá." Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, señalando las escaleras.

"¡De ninguna forma!" la interrumpió Dusk. "ya es muy amable de tu parte dejarnos dormir en tu casa, no te quitaremos tu cama, estaremos bien en el sofá ¿verdad Spike?"

"Ehh… sí, claro." Dijo lentamente Spike, que sabía que era lo correcto, pero en el fondo le hubiera gustado dormir en una cama luego de haber dormido en un saco.

Tras esto, Fluttershy les entregó unas mantas para abrigarse, les deseó buenas noches y subió las escaleras junto a Angel.

"¡Buenas noches Fluttershy!" dijo animadamente Spike mientras la pegaso subía las escaleras.

"Buenas noche, y… gracias de nuevo por quedarnos..." dijo tímidamente Dusk.

Fluttershy se sonrojó levemente, sonrió y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Una vez arriba, Fluttershy se acercó a su cama y se acostó lentamente entre las sábanas. En tanto Angel, que había saltado del lomo de Fluttershy una vez habían subido al segundo piso, dio un par de salto y llegó hasta el extremo de la cama de Fluttershy.

"Squeak, squeak" chilló el pequeño conejo blanco.

"¿Sí, Angel? ¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Fluttershy, que ya estaba dispuesta a dormir.

"Squeak, ¡squeak-squeak! Squeak, squeak." Chilló varias veces Angel, moviendo sus patitas de arriba a abajo.

"Sí, ahora que lo dices, supongo que es algo peligroso dejar que un pony que no conozco duerma en el salón… pero… parece un pony confiable.

"Squeak."

"¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno…" antes de continuar, Fluttershy sonrió. "cuando Harry vino a darme un abrazo, el señor Dusk pensó que era un oso salvaje y me protegió."

"¿Squeak, squeak?" chilló Angel confuso.

"¡Si, hehe! el señor Dusk no sabía que en verdad no estaba en peligro, pero el que intentara protegerme…" Fluttershy se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en su cara y un rubor en sus mejillas. "…fue muy tierno."

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo. gl/uLyKVG**

Luego de esto, Fluttershy cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar el incidente, aunque no exactamente como había pasado. En su fantasía, ella llevaba un traje de doncella, Dusk llevaba una brillante armadura y en vez de Harry, era un enorme dragón quien se acercaba.

'no te preocupes, ¡yo te protegeré!' eran las palabras que Fluttershy no podía sacarse de su cabeza y que hacían saltar su corazón de felicidad.

Repentinamente Fluttershy abrió sus ojos, totalmente sonrojada.

"¡pero en qué estoy pensando!" dijo Fluttershy confundida, al momento que se cubría su rostro con las sábanas y se daba vueltas en su cama.

Angel, que salió volando en cuanto Fluttershy comenzó a dar vueltas, solo quedó más confundido de lo que estaba inicialmente. En su joven vida nunca había visto a Fluttershy actuar así.

Por su parte, en el primer piso, tanto Dusk como Spike se acomodaron en el sillón para dormir, cada uno en un extremo.

"¡Cielos! Creo que nunca había conocido a una pony tan amable como Fluttershy." Dijo Dusk arropándose con la manta. "no solo es buena con los animales, sino también con extraños como nosotros."

"sí, en verdad es una pony de buen corazón." Concordó Spike. "aunque tampoco es que fuéramos totalmente extraños, es decir, al menos tú conversaste todo el día con ella."

Súbitamente un importante hecho vino a la mente de Spike.

"Entonces… ¿qué opinas?" preguntó Spike con una pícara mirada hacia su hermano. "¿crees que Fluttershy sería una buena amiga?"

Ante la pregunta de Spike, Dusk se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando hacia el techo. En su mente pasaron todos los hechos que habían ocurrido aquella tarde, todos los momentos que pasó junto a Fluttershy. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Sí… quizás-" Dusk se detuvo de inmediato en lo que iba a decir, pues en cuanto pensó en mencionar la palabra amigo, la sombra de un desagradable recuerdo pasó por su mente, nublando la feliz tarde que pasó junto a Fluttershy. En seguida, su rostro cambió, para mostrar una mezcla entre miedo y enojo.

"no lo sé." Finalmente dijo Dusk molesto, dándose la vuelta para poner fin a la charla con Spike e intentar dormir.

# _Fin del capítulo 3_


	4. Desayuno gratis

**Capítulo 4 – Desayuno Gratis**

Spike había dormido como un tronco, después de haber tenido un día tan agotador como el anterior, en cuanto había cerrado los ojos había dormido sin interrupción toda la noche, pese a estar durmiendo en un simple sofá en vez de su cómoda cama de Canterlot. Sin embargo su despertar fue otra historia.

En cuanto Spike abrió los ojos esa mañana, se encontró cara a cara con una esponjosa nariz con largos bigotes y profundos ojos negros. Era el rostro de un conejo, un travieso conejito llamado Angel, que lo miraba con grandes ojos a solo centímetros de su cara, y que en cuanto vio despertar a Spike, ocultó algo tras de sí.

"¡WAAHH!" gritó Spike al ver a Angel tan cerca de él.

Un soñoliento Dusk Shine, que estaba justamente al lado de Spike, despertó sorpresivamente al oir el grito del dragón.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Dusk, abriendo con esfuerzo sus ojos y dando un gran bostezo.

"ese… ¡ese conejo estaba enfrente mío!" Dijo Spike con temor, apuntando con una garra hacia Angel, que solo se quedó quieto donde estaba, con una sonrisa siniestra en su adorable cara. "te juro que está planeando algo contra mí."

Dusk se restregó los ojos y miró a Spike con cuidado. Ahora que estaba más despierto se había dado cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Por alguna razón Spike tenía toda la cara manchada con distintos dibujos sobre su cara, unos lentes que rodeaban sus ojos, un bigote y una barba, todo con pintura negra.

Dusk se quedó mirando un momento a Spike y luego dirigió su mirada a Angel. Tras el pequeño conejo se podía ver un pincel con tinta negra, el que era escondido en vano por el pequeño conejo tras de sí mismo.

"Deberías verte en el espejo." Indicó simplemente Dusk, no queriendo inmiscuirse en la pelea de estos pequeños gigantes.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá. Dusk empezó a estirar sus patas mientras Spike se dirigió al baño.

"¡Pero qu-! ¡Maldito conejo, me vengaré!" se escuchó refunfuñar a Spike desde el baño.

Entre tanto, poco a poco el cerebro de Dusk se fue despertando y conectando a la realidad. Aún le era difícil creer que había pasado la noche fuera del castillo, y más importante aún, lejos de la presencia de la princesa.

Dusk empezó a mirar hacia todos lados. El living de la casa parecía estar bastante iluminado, indicando que probablemente ya era bastante avanzada la mañana, cosa que Dusk verificó al ver la hora en un pequeño reloj cucú que colgaba en la pared de la casa. Le sorprendió que hubiera dormido tanto, aunque nadie podía culparlo después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

"Hace… mucho tiempo que no dormía tan profundo" dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta.

"Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. En verdad es un lugar agradable a pesar de ser tan… campestre." Dijo Spike, que había salido del baño y se había acercado hasta Dusk.

Dusk lo quedó mirando fijamente con una extraña cara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Spike, sabiendo en realidad lo que Dusk miraba.

Spike se había lavado la cara y limpiado la pintura, de los ojos y barbilla, pero por alguna razón se había dejado el bigote de pintura.

"¿Te sorprende mi nuevo look?" dijo Spike con una garra en su barbilla y una mirada seductora. "creo que me viene bien el bigote, me da un aire más maduro."

"Más bien ridículo" contestó Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa.

"qué sabes tú de moda ¡probablemente un bigote sea un imán para las chicas!" Dijo Spike inflando su pecho con orgullo.

"¿y TÚ quieres atraer a alguna yegua?" dijo Dusk acercando su cara a Spike.

"¡P-Por supuesto que no!" respondió Spike con desagrado. "he visto como de tontos se ponen los potros cuando ven una yegua bonita que les atrae, ¡el día que me enamore de una yegua puedes darme una buena patada en el trasero!"

"Te haré cumplir tu palabra." Dusk rio mientras Spike iba al baño a sacarse el bigote de pintura.

'¿cómo se ponen los potros ante una yegua bonita que les atrae? ¿A qué se referirá?' se quedó pensando Dusk. Cuando de repente la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y entró Flutterhy seguida de varios conejos y ardillas.

-"¡Oh, ya despertaron! ¡Buenos días!" dijo Fluttershy sonriendo al ver que Dusk estaba de pie.

Para Dusk fue un momento atemporal, la visión de la joven pegaso amarillo entrado con lindos animalitos bailando a su alrededor, bañada por la luz del sol que se reflejaba tras ella, con su inocente sonrisa y sus bellos ojos aguamarina mirándolo fijamente.

Para Fluttershy simplemente fueron unos segundos en que Dusk Shine se la quedó mirando con cara de bobo.

En cuanto Dusk volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que había actuado como un tonto y se alegró que Spike no estuviera ahí para verlo.

"¡B-Buenos días, Fluttershy!" dijo Dusk sonrojándose y pensando '¿qué rayos me pasó?', sin entender por qué se había quedado mirando de esa forma a Fluttershy.

"¡Buenos días, Fluttershy!" dijo Spike saliendo del baño, con su cara totalmente limpia de pintura.

Esta vez Dusk agradeció la aparición oportuna de Spike, que apareció justo antes de tener que explicar lo que había sucedido. Además, un creciente temor fue apareciendo en la mente de Dusk Shine. Estos nuevos sentimientos que tenía, le hacían sentir bien, pero también estaban haciendo que actuara como un idiota. ¿Esto era amistad? ¿O acaso era algo más? ¿Otro sentimiento…? Daba igual, pues fuese lo que fuese, este sentimiento le estaba haciendo actuar como un idiota, y si había algo que Dusk no quería perder a costa de nada, era su agudeza mental, por lo que para salvaguardarla Dusk decidió que necesitaba alejarse rápido de esos sentimientos.

"Espero que hayan dormido bien." Habló nuevamente Fluttershy. "yo me desperté temprano porque tenía que darle desayuno a los animalitos, no quise despertarlos a ustedes porque se veían muy cansados." Fluttershy acarició a un par de conejos mientras hablaba. "yo ya tomé desayuno, pero si gustan puedo prepararles algo."

"eso sería grandio-" Spike habló, pero fue interrumpido por Dusk, quien puso rápidamente un casco sobre su boca para callarlo.

"muchas gracias, pero ya tenemos que irnos." Dijo rápidamente Dusk.

En seguida Dusk tomó a Spike y lo obligó a seguirlo hasta la puerta. Luego Dusk se dio la vuelta y dio una reverencia hacia Fluttershy.

"de verdad lamentamos no poder quedarnos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo Fluttershy!" Dijo robóticamente Dusk, mirando al suelo.

Dusk en verdad no quería irse, pero su cerebro le decía que SÍ debía hacerlo, si es que no quería seguir 'contagiándose' de aquel extraño sentimiento.

Spike y Fluttershy miraron a Dusk y luego se miraron entre ellos, ninguno de ellos entendía la actitud de Dusk, pero era obvio que estaba decidido a irse, así que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"Bueno… supongo que es el adiós." Tomó la palabra Spike, lamentando la decisión tomada por su hermano y el hecho de no quedarse a desayunar.

"Supongo que sí, este es nuestro adiós" forzó una sonrisa Fluttershy, quien sintió pena por la repentina partida de sus invitados.

En cuanto Fluttershy mencionó la palabra 'adiós', algo se activó en el corazón de Dusk, algo que liberó un poco de la presión que sentía por huir de la amistad. Era cierto, debía irse, pero quzás…

"Flu… Fluttershy, ¿nos… podremos volver a ver? ¿Irás al pueblo dentro de los próximos 4 días?" preguntó Dusk, mirándola fijamente, deseando con fuerzas tener la oportunidad de volverse a encontrar con la yegua.

"Sí, iré a la celebración del Sol de verano." dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco ante la mirada atenta de Dusk.

"¡Qué bien, nos podremos ver allí entonces!" dijo alegremente Dusk.

"¡Lo esperaré con ansias!" sonrió Fluttershy, sin entender por qué se sentía tan feliz de que volvería a ver a aquel potro dentro de unos días, como si fuera… ¿una cita?

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo hasta que Spike tosió para interrumpirlos.

"¡Ahem! ¿Entonces nos vamos o nos quedamos?" dijo Spike, que se sentía excluido entremedio de los dos.

"Sí, sí, ya es hora de irnos." Dijo Dusk dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia Fluttershy. "¡Hasta pronto y muchas gracias de nuevo, por todo!"

"¡Adiós!" dijo Spike caminando junto a Dusk y despidiéndose de Fluttershy.

"¡Adiós Spike, adiós señor Dusk!" se despidió Fluttershy desde el portal de su casa.

De repente Dusk se detuvo y volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a Fluttershy.

"Ehh… otra cosa…" dijo Dusk muy sonrojado antes de alejarse. "Puedes llamarme Dusk, no es necesario el señor."

Fluttershy parpadeó unos segundos antes de sonreir tiernamente.

"¡Claro!" dijo Fluttershy sonrojada. "¡Adiós Dusk!"

Con esto Dusk se volvió y siguió trotando lentamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

Spike quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras todas las actitudes de Dusk frente a Fluttershy comenzaban a hacer click en su cabeza. Sin embargo el dragón decidió que no presionaría a Dusk mencionando la palabra 'amistad' tan repentinamente como lo había hecho la noche anterior, en cambio decidió que sería mejor que Dusk se diera cuenta por sí solo.

"Así que… ¿por qué no te quisiste quedar a desayunar?" preguntó Spike mientras seguían alejándose hacia el camino principal.

"bueno… pensé que sería un abuso a su amabilidad" dijo Dusk, antes de sonrojarse un poco. "además… me hacía sentir un poco… raro." Esto último, Dusk lo dijo mucho más despacio.

"ella te ayudó, te preocupas por ella, tienes un extraño sentimiento que no reconoces, ¿qué podrá ser…?" dijo pícaramente Spike, tratando de hacer más obvio hacia donde quería que fuera el pensamiento de Dusk.

Dusk solo lo miró, él no era tan tonto como para no saber a donde quería llegar Spike.

"crees que es amistad ¿verdad?" dijo Dusk mirando a Spike.

'Amistad' cada vez que Dusk decía aquella palabra su corazón dolía por una herida de su pasado, sin embargo esta vez, la luz del recuerdo de Fluttershy le animó a que su corazón se abriera a una diminuta posibilidad.

"Ella dijo que nos veríamos dentro de 4 días, espero cumpla su palabra, y cuando eso ocurra quizás… yo esté abierto a la posibilidad de volverme su amigo…" Dijo Dusk con esfuerzo.

Los ojos de Spike brillaron de alegría, al fin había funcionado, ¡su hermano se estaba abriendo poco a poco a la amistad! Por otro lado, los ojos de Dusk miraban el camino, pero su mente estaba más allá, en un lejano recuerdo.

"Si… un verdadero amigo no te abandona." Susurró Dusk para sí mismo.

Fue así que Dusk y Spike siguieron caminando en silencio por un buen rato. En un principio Spike decidió quedarse en silencio para que su hermano siguiera meditando por su cuenta sobre la amistad, pero mientras más avanzaban los minutos, una fuerte necesidad nació dentro de Spike, algo que lo iba irritado cada vez más, aunque tratara de no pensar en ello.

¡GROWL~!

El estómago de Spike volvió a gruñir ¡su cuerpo exigía comida! ya había pasado varias veces desde que habían dejado la casa de Fluttershy, sin embargo esta vez él tomó este último gruñido como una señal, así que finalmente decidió abrir la boca y decir lo que pensaba.

"Dijiste que no querías abusar de la amabilidad de Fluttershy ¡pero definitivamente debimos haber comido algo antes de partir!" refunfuñó Spike, que se ponía de muy mal humor cuando tenía hambre.

Dusk se detuvo un momento, la verdad era que él solo se había quedado en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, pero también tenía bastante hambre ahora que se lo recordaban.

"Bueno… en el pueblo podremos encontrar algo para-." Dijo Dusk deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta de un importante detalle.

"Lo recordaste ¿verdad?, no tenemos dinero." Dijo Spike cruzándose de garras.

La cara de Dusk mostró primeramente aflicción, se lamentó haber pasado este hecho por alto nuevamente, él no estaba acostumbrado a no tener que comer o dónde dormir, en Canterlot, bajo el cuidado de la princesa, a él jamás le había faltado nada. En seguida, Dusk empezó a tratar de pensar sobre qué deberían hacer, sin embargo su flujo de ideas fue interrumpido por la voz de Spike.

"Para tu suerte, he estado pensando en una solución a nuestros problemas." Dijo Spike animadamente apuntando a Dusk. "¡Vamos! ¡Debemos seguir el mismo camino por el que llegamos!" terminó diciendo el dragón mientras se alejaba del camino principal y le hacía señas a Dusk para que lo siguiera.

A Dusk no le quedó otra alternativa que seguir a su escamoso compañero, fuese donde fuese que lo estuviera conduciendo.

* * *

"¡Aquí es! No será como comer mi acostumbrado plato de cereal de hojuelas de diamantes con rubís, pero servirá para alimentarnos" Dijo Spike cuando finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

"¿De qué estas ha-?" Dusk dejó de hablar cuando vio hacia donde apuntaba Spike. Hacia su izquierda, bajando una colina, se encontraba un extenso huerto lleno de manzanos.

"¿Cómo supiste que habían manzanos aquí?" preguntó Dusk.

"Los vi a lo lejos cuando rodeamos el pueblo ayer, vamos, ¡por aquí!" indicó Spike a su hermano, bajando por la colina.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar al límite del huerto, sin embargo Dusk se detuvo al ver que había una pequeña valla de madera que separaba el huerto del resto del lugar y un pequeño cartel que indicaba el nombre del lugar.

"¡Ups!" dijo Dusk mirando la valla y el letrero.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Spike a su lado.

"¿Qué no ves el letreo? ¡Mira! 'Sweet Apple Acres' " leyó Dusk apuntando al letrero. "Esto debe ser un recinto privado, no debemos entrar sin permiso."

Spike no se inmutó ante la revelación de Dusk, su vista estaba fija en los manzanos que rebosaban de enormes y rojas manzanas frente a él. Su estómago volvió a gruñir, era como si el olor a dulces manzanas hubiera invadido todos sus sentidos y hubiera nublado su mente, ahora su necesidad de saciar su hambre era quien lo controlaba.

Sin aviso, Spike pasó entre la valla de madera y corrió hacia los manzanos.

"¡Spike! ¡Espera!" gritó en susurros Dusk, sin embargo no hubo caso, Spike ya se había adentrado en el huerto y estaba subiendo por el manzano más próximo.

Dusk miró hacia todos lados para ver que nadie lo viera y en seguida saltó la valla para ir tras el pequeño dragón. Allí se encontraba Spike, quien ya había bajado del árbol con un par de manzanas en sus garras.

"¡Spike, debemos irnos!" dijo Dusk despacio mirando a todos lados.

"Ya sé, pero si tan solo comemos una…" dijo Spike sin ser capaz de frenarse a sí mismo de darle una mordida a la jugosa manzana.

"¡Oh por Celestia!" dijo súbitamente Spike luego de haber mordido la manzana. "Esta… ¡es la mejor manzana que he comido!"

Con ese último comentario fue que Spike devoró rápidamente la primera manzana y comenzó a comer la otra con una sonrisa en su boca cada vez que daba un bocado a la manzana. Dusk pensó en detenerlo, pero finalmente se dijo a sí mismo que no valía la pena detener a Spike si este ya había mordido las manzanas, además con cada bocado que Spike disfrutaba, el estómago de Dusk gruñía en reproche exigiendo que él hiciera lo mismo.

"Bueno… si tan solo es una, no creo que sea malo…" se dijo Dusk a sí mismo al tiempo que con su magia bajaba una de las manzanas del árbol.

En cuanto Dusk la mordió, tuvo la misma reacción que Spike, no solo era el hambre que él sentía, el dragón tenía razón ¡esta era la mejor manzana que había probado jamás en su vida!

Dusk comenzó a comer ferozmente la manzana mientras su estómago se lo agradecía pero al mismo tiempo le exigía más. El potro fue comiendo y sacando manzanas una tras otra, al tiempo que Spike hacía lo mismo por su cuenta. Poco a poco vaciaron las manzanas que se veían en el manzano al que habían llegado y se cambiaron al siguiente manzano, repitiendo el mismo proceso y llenando sus estómagos de las jugosas manzanas del así llamado huerto 'Sweet Apple Acres'.

Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo, en el que ya habían llegado a su tercer manzano. Allí fue cuando finalmente bajaron su ritmo y se detuvieron con sus estómagos totalmente llenos. Ambos se sentaron con su espalda apoyada en el tronco del manzano, mirando al horizonte con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡BURP~!" Eructó Spike. "qué manzanas tan deliciosas…"

"Sí, fue un excelente desayuno… La buena vida del campo" Sonrió Dusk al pensar que así de bien vivían los ponies de campo, comiendo todas las deliciosas frutas que quisieran y luego descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol sin mayores preocupaciones.

Después de un largo suspiro que ambos dieron al mismo tiempo, Dusk nuevamente tomó la palabra.

"Así que ¿qué haremos para pagar por las manzanas? Recuerda que al parecer es un huerto privado." Dijo Dusk mirando a Spike a su lado.

"No lo sé, no es como si tuviéramos dinero de todas formas." Dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros. "Podríamos fingir que no vimos el letrero y decir que creímos que eran manzanos silvestres. Aunque… también podríamos solo irnos sin decir nada, es decir solo fueron unas cuantas manzanas."

Dusk miró hacia su otro lado, hacia los otros dos manzanos que habían dejado sin manzanas, solo rodeados de una enorme cantidad de huesos de manzanas. Debería conversar con su colega dragón sobre CUÁNTO consideraba 'poco' él.

"Así que básicamente solo tenemos dos opciones, robar o mentir ¿no es eso lo que dices?" dijo Dusk nuevamente mirando a Spike.

Spike miró a Dusk, ambos se miraron mutuamente, bajaron sus cabezas mirando al piso y pensaron en lo mismo: "¡Qué bajo hemos caído!" Atrás habían quedado todas las comodidades del castillo, donde eran tratados como príncipes.

"Haaa… supongo que tendremos que inventar una historia convincente." Suspiró Dusk mirando hacia el cielo. "Si los ponies de granja son como lo que he leído deberemos de tener cuidado."

"¿Cuándo leíste sobre ponies de granja?" preguntó intrigado Spike.

"Bueno… una vez tomé un libro que contaba la historia de cómo un potro se perdía una noche de lluvia en un lejano lugar y llegaba a una granja, allí buscaba refugio en un granero. Esa noche él hizo muchas cosas, cosas que hicieron enojar al granjero del lugar, quien finalmente lo encontró y lo salía persiguiendo con tridentes para lincharlo."

"¿Tú leíste una historia de ficción? Eso es nuevo." Dijo Spike sorprendido que Dusk hubiera leído algo que no fuera sobre sus estudios de magia. "Pero… ¿qué cosas hizo el potro que enojaron tanto al granjero?"

Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar. El hecho era que hace un par de años atrás Dusk se había enojado con la princesa Celestia porque aún lo trataba como un potrillo, y si bien era cierto que ante los ojos de la ley de Equestria él todavía no era un adulto, él no era un potrillo, era un joven potro. Por eso fue que aquella vez quiso demostrar que él era tan maduro como un adulto y se había metido a hurtadillas en la biblioteca pública de Canterlot, específicamente en el área prohibida que estaba marcada con un letrero rojo que decía 'SOLO PARA ADULTOS'. Allí Dusk tomó a escondidas el primer libro que encontró y lo sacó, este se llamaba 'Fantasías eróticas en la granja Yegua-sexy'… Enorme fue la sorpresa de Dusk al leerlo y darse cuenta que en vez de tratar temas como magia avanzada, política o economía, el libro era una historia de ficción donde un potro llegaba a una granja y se encontraba con una joven y hermosa yegua del campo, allí tenían toda clase de encuentros sexuales, posiciones y fetiches amorosos habidos y por haber, todo a escondidas del padre granjero de la yegua. De más está decir que el joven Dusk no estaba preparado mentalmente para eso y pese a no entender por qué los adultos tenían esos libros en la biblioteca, se lo había leído completo, y en la actualidad aún guardaba una copia del libro bajo su cama.

"No… no recuerdo por qué se enojaba el granjero…" Dijo Dusk totalmente sonrojado volviendo a la realidad.

Spike lo miró confuso un momento antes de volver a hablar.

"Si los ponies de granja de verdad son así y se enojan por nada, quizás sea mejor simplemente irnos."

"Quizás tengas razón…" respondió Dusk.

Ambos empezaron a levantarse, lo que fue una ardua labor teniendo ambos sus estómagos totalmente llenos. Tanto Dusk como Spike empezaron a sacudirse la tierra que se les había pegado cuando un fuerte grito los hizo paralizarse.

"¡HEY!" Se escuchó un grave y profundo grito no muy lejos.

El unicornio y el dragón se congelaron y giraron lentamente sus cabezas para ver quién era.

 ***IMAGEN: goo. gl/hqbuJw**

A la distancia pudieron ver un enorme potro rojo con melena castaña y un gran arnés sobre su cuello, incluso a la distancia se podía ver que era más grande y fuerte que Dusk. El potro rojo los miraba fijamente con una mirada que los penetraba, luego miró con horror los huesos de manzana que estaban bajo los manzanos y finalmente los volvió a mirar con cara de enojo.

"Ladrones." Dijo par sí mismo el potro rojo. "¡LADRONES!"

La primera vez que habló el potro rojo no pudieron escucharlo, pero en cuanto se acercó corriendo hacia ellos con una furiosa mirada gritando '¡ladrones!', Dusk y Spike entendieron que estaban en grandes problemas.

"De prisa Spike debemos co-" Dusk no completó su frase al ver que incluso antes que él hablara, Spike ya había empezado a correr por su cuenta.

En seguida Dusk comenzó a correr en la misma dirección en que había corrido Spike. Sin embargo no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda ya que su estómago estaba muy pesado y además el potro rojo era increíblemente rápido a pesar de su tamaño.

El potro rojo ya estaba muy cerca de Dusk, solo a unos cuantos cuerpos de distancia. Dusk miró de reojo para atrás y vio que el ser atrapado era algo inminente, por lo que decidió jugarse su carta de triunfo, algo que no pudo utilizar la última vez para escapar del oso de Fluttershy. En cuanto el potro rojo lo había casi alcanzado, Dusk ocupó su magia y se teletrasportó varios cuerpos de distancia hacia atrás, dejando al potro rojo totalmente sorprendido mientras frenaba bruscamente y miraba hacia los lados buscando a Dusk.

Dusk no pudo evitar sonreir mientras seguía corriendo entre los manzanos y miraba hacia atrás al potro rojo.

"Lo siento, pero teletransportarme es uno de mis hechizos fuertes, hoy no podrás alcanzarme." Se dijo a sí mismo Dusk al ver que el potro rojo aún no se daba vuelta hacia atrás para darse cuenta que él estaba allí.

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó una voz femenina.

Mientras Dusk seguía corriendo, dejó de ver hacia atrás y miró hacia el lado para ver una figura naranja y amarillo a la distancia ¿una yegua? Dusk no pudo decirlo con certeza porque en cuanto dejó de ver hacia atrás y miró hacia el lado, su vista se apagó porque sintió un fuerte golpe contra él.

Los ojos de Dusk se abrieron lentamente para ver con dificultad que él había chocado fuertemente contra un árbol.

"Tonto… debí… mirar hacia el frente…" pensó Dusk antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente.

# _Fin del capítulo 4_


	5. Con gusto a manzana

**Capítulo 5 – Con gusto a manzana**

Dusk despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, no entendía por qué, todo estaba borroso en su mente. Mientras seguía acostado, lentamente se llevó un casco a su cabeza e intentó abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, la jaqueca era enorme y le impedía incluso ver bien, solo pudo distinguir una figura que estaba frente a él.

"¿Mamá? ¿Mamá, eres tú?" preguntó Dusk con esfuerzo, intentando abrir más los ojos para enfocar mejor.

"Shh… ya, tranquilo." Le respondió una apacible voz de yegua, la cual se acercó a Dusk y empujó suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás para que Dusk siguiera acostado. "Has estado durmiendo por casi una hora."

"yo… tuve una horrible pesadilla…" continuó hablando Dusk, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido. "Soñé que la princesa me exiliaba de Canterlot… que llegaba a un horrible pueblo… y me perseguían osos y potros salvajes…"

"Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla, ahora estás sano y salvo aquí en Sweet Apple Acres." Respondió la voz alegremente.

"¿¡SWEET APPLE ACRES!?" repitió fuertemente Dusk, abriendo totalmente los ojos y levantándose súbitamente.

Dusk no estaba en su cuarto de Canterlot como pensaba, él estaba recostado en el suelo de un huerto a la sombra de un árbol, con una cobija sobre él y una almohada en su cabeza. Y quién le estaba hablando no era su madre, sino una joven yegua de piel naranja y melena rubia atada con un cole rojo en su final, su cara era adornada con unos bellos ojos verde esmeralda y unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas, sobre su cabeza llevaba un bonito sombrero vaquero que le quedaba a la perfección.

"¡Así es!" respondió sonriente la yegua. "Mi nombre es Applejack y esta es la granja de mi familia."

Dusk se quedó mirándola fijamente por un rato, hasta que se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a recordar todo, sin embargo mientras sus ideas y recuerdos volvían a acomodarse en su cabeza, hubo una palabra que involuntariamente salió de su boca, la única palabra que se le vino a la mente por proceso asociativo cuando la yegua frente a él mencionó la palabra 'granja'.

"¿Yegua-sexy…?" dijo Dusk suavemente, aún con dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto Dusk dijo la palabra, la yegua abrió ampliamente los ojos y se sonrojó. Al mismo tiempo el sentido común volvió a Dusk y le dio una patada a su cerebro para que reordenase rápidamente sus ideas y se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho.

De inmediato Dusk también se sonrojó y empezó a mover rápidamente sus patas delanteras.

"N-No... ¡No! No te estaba diciendo yegua sexy, es decir si eres linda pero…" Dusk nuevamente metió la pata y la yegua se sonrojó aún más. "¡No! ¡No! es… es solo que el golpe que me di me confundió, yo… solo estaba recordando un nombre de granja, una granja que se llamaba así en una novela erótica que leí y-"

Dusk se detuvo inmediatamente, se había dado cuenta de las locuras que estaba hablando, así que totalmente avergonzado se tapó la cara con sus cascos, miró al suelo y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara por haber admitido leer una novela erótica frente a una yegua. Por su parte la yegua también se había sonrojado y se había puesto a mirar hacia otro lado para evitar la posible mirada de Dusk.

Luego de un rato, la yegua dejó lentamente de estar sonrojada, volvió a mirar a Dusk de reojo y decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Así que… ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" preguntó la yegua.

"Es… está bien, aunque aún me duele un poco." Dijo Dusk tímidamente, agradeciendo que la yegua hablara de otro tema y no de las tonterías que había dicho Dusk anteriormente.

"Me alegro, fue un fuerte golpe el que te diste allá atrás." sonrió la yegua. "¡Botaste todas las manzanas del árbol con tu cabezazo! Supongo que inventaste un nuevo método de cosecha para la familia Apple, haha."

"¿Familia Apple?" preguntó Dusk, que de inmediato recordó algo que le había dicho aquella yegua cuando despertó. "Tú… dijiste que te llamabas Apple… Apple…"

"¡Applejack! ¡Es un placer!" dijo alegre la yegua acercándose y estirándole un casco hacia él.

"Es un placer." Dijo Dusk respondiendo el saludo, agitando sus cascos. "Mi nombre es-"

"Dusk Shine, tu compañero ya nos dijo tu nombre" la interrumpió Applejack, quien al mismo tiempo apuntó con su vista hacia un lado.

Dusk siguió la mirada de Applejack para ver que no muy lejos de allí se encontraba Spike, que comía felizmente lo que parecía ser una tarta mientras era escuchado atentamente por una pequeña potranca amarilla y una anciana de piel verde claro.

En cuanto Spike notó que eran observados, miró a Dusk y lo saludó, en seguida comenzó a caminar hasta allí seguidos de ambas ponies.

"¡Dusk, me alegra que despertaras! No podía más de la preocupación, ya estaba pensando en ir a un hospital." Dijo Spike cuando llegó, palabras que Dusk no creyó mucho ya que lo había visto feliz comiendo pastel hasta solo uno segundos atrás. "Si no fuera por los buenos cuidados de Applejack, la abuela Smith y Applebloom…"

Dusk miró a la pony anciana y a la potranca, no podía quedar duda que la primera debía ser la abuela Smith y la potranca Applebloom.

"Me alegro que despertaras, hijo, no imagino lo fuerte que tuviste que golpearte para desmayarte." Dijo amablemente la abuela. "Y después de todas las tragedias que ya han sufrido…"

"Ehh… sí, fue un golpe fuerte." Dijo Dusk, que no estaba seguro a que se refería la abuela con 'tragedias que habían sufrido'. "Y lo de ayer, bueno… más que tragedia fue un día caótico pero nada que lamentar."

"Pero no solo ayer, ¡ustedes llevaban días sin comer! ¡y todos mientras eran perseguidos por un ejército de minotauros!" dijo la pequeña potranca mirando con piadosos ojos a Dusk y Spike. "vagaron por el gran desierto y se enfrentaron a un terrible monstruo, solo para después enfrentarse a un escuadrón completo de grifos furiosos! ¡Es muy noble que digas que no ha sido una tragedia!"

"Nosotros… ¿Qué?" dijo Dusk sin entender de que hablaba la potranca.

"Sí, fue horrible ¡horrible!" dijo Spike fingiendo que lloraba y acercándose para abrazar a Dusk.

En cuanto Spike abrazó a Dusk, este le susurró al oído.

"Sígueme el juego."

Luego de que Spike dejara de abrazar a Dusk, Applejack tomó la palabra.

"Sí… así que han pasado por muchas penurias ¿verdad?" preguntó Applejack, levantando una ceja y mirando penetrantemente a Dusk a los ojos.

Dusk se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de la yegua, era como si escarbaran en su alma, como si tuviera visión de rayos X que lo analizaba hasta la última hebra de su cola. Él no sabía que decir o hacer, no quería admitir que Spike estaba mintiendo, ellos eran hermanos, no podía dejarlo de mentiroso, además sabía que Spike lo estaba haciendo por su bien, probablemente él estaba mintiendo sobre su origen porque se vería muy feo que un potro y un dragón que eran prácticamente de la nobleza, tratados como príncipes en Canterlot, estuvieran robando manzanas a una humilde familia, Dusk simplemente no podía admitir que estaban mintiendo. Sin embargo la mirada de Applejack era tan penetrante, como si fuera inimaginable mentirle cuando ella lo miraba así. Finalmente, Dusk eligió la opción del cobarde.

"Hmmm…" Dusk solo se quedó callado mirando hacia otro lado, eligió no mentir ni decir la verdad.

Spike se sorprendió al ver que Dusk no lo había apoyado con su historia, pero de inmediato se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

"¡Miren a mi pobre hermano! ¡Ni siquiera se atreve a recordar por todo lo que ha sufrido!" dijo Spike teatralmente y nuevamente se acercó a abrazarlo.

Ante este gesto tanto la abuela Smith como Applebloom se pusieron a llorar y también se unieron al abrazo, diciendo "pobres, pobrecitos…." Tan solo Applejack se quedó donde estaba, mirando fijamente a Dusk quien solo intentaba mostrar una cara indiferente de póker.

"Si… *sniff*" Se secó las falsas lágrimas el dragón. "¡Sí tan solo pudiéramos comer más de la maravillosa tarta de manzana de la abuela! *sniff*"

"Claro que sí cariño." Dijo la abuela apretando las mejillas de Spike. "Vamos a la casa, allí podrán comer todo lo que quieran."

En seguida la abuela Smith y Applebloom comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, seguidos por Spike, quien cuando nadie lo vio, excepto Dusk, le levantó el pulgar hacia arriba con una sonrisa, en señal de éxito. Dusk solamente se cubrió su cara con su pezuña y dijo para sí mismo "te estás pasando, Spike…"

Cuando Dusk se tocó la cara para cubrirse de la vergüenza de lo que hacía Spike, inadvertidamente tocó su frente, justamente donde se había golpeado.

"¡AY!" dijo suavemente Dusk.

"¿estás bien? Déjame ver." Le indicó Applejack, quien al igual que Dusk se había quedado justo donde estaban.

Applejack se acercó y observó la frente de Dusk.

"Tendrás un chichón pero estarás bien, no parece como que necesites vendaje." Dijo Applejack luego de examinar a Dusk.

"Eso espero…" dijo Dusk, quien se había puesto algo nervioso al tener tan cerca de él a una yegua. "Así que… ¿esa es tu familia?"

"Síp, ellos son, la abuela Smith y mi hermanita, la pequeña Appleblom." Dijo con orgullo Applejack mirando cómo se alejaban ambas con Spike. "Sin olvidar a Big Macintosh, por supuesto."

"¿Big Macintosh?" preguntó Dusk.

"Sí, mi hermano mayor." Indicó Applejack mientras le señalaba hacia el otro lado de donde estaban viendo.

A lo lejos, Dusk pudo ver al enorme potro rojo que lo había salido persiguiendo antes de que chocara. El potro lo miraba de lejos con una cara de pocos amigos mientras apilaba unos troncos de madera.

"Normalmente él es muy amable y tranquilo." Continúo hablando Applejack, un poco avergonzada. "pero no le gustan los intrusos y menos quienes se comen nuestras manzanas sin preguntar, así que… creo que sería bueno que mantengas la distancia con él al menos por hoy."

Dusk volvió a mirar al potro rojo, que nuevamente lo miró, pero esta vez tomó un pequeño tronco de madera y lo pulverizó solo con sus pezuñas. Esto hizo a Dusk sudar frio y tragar saliva ruidosamente, él en verdad tomaría en serio la advertencia de Applejack.

"¡Muy bien! Hora de volver al trabajo." Dijo repentinamente Applejack, quien se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los manzanos.

Dusk se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba. Ahora a parte de todos los problemas que él ya tenía, no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Spike estuviera mintiendo a la familia de Applejack para salvarlos, para Dusk, la mentira era necesaria pero eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Finalmente decidió que aun así podía intentar hacer lo correcto sin decir la verdad.

"¡Espera Applejack!" gritó Dusk corriendo hasta alcanzar a la yegua. "Cómo… ¿cómo podremos pagarles por las manzanas que nos comimo?"

"No te preocupes, no es como si fuéramos a quedarnos sin manzanas por que se comieron algunas." Dijo Applejack, quien luego sonrió pícaramente. "Además después de TODAS ESAS TRAGEDIAS que tuvieron que pasar… creo que serán un regalo de nosotros hacia ustedes por su inigualable valor."

Las últimas palabras de Applejack se habían clavado como una espina en su corazón, Dusk quería decir la verdad, pero no podía.

"Sí… pero aun así, me gustaría pagarles." Dijo Dusk seriamente. "Si es necesario trabajaré para pagarlas."

Antes que Applejack reclamara, Dusk levantó tocó con su casco el pecho de Applejack y la miró fijamente diciendo "Por favor."

Applejack desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojada, y se ajustó el sombrero.

"Bueno… si tanto insistes… ven, acompáñame." Indicó la yegua, caminando hacia unos manzanos.

"Hoy estamos cosechando manzanas extras, ya que somos los encargados de la comida para la Celebración del Sol de Verano" dijo Applejack una vez habían llegado frente al primer manzano. "Lo que debes hacer es golpear fuertemente con tus patas traseras el centro del árbol para que así caigan las manzanas en las cubetas."

Dusk pensó que todo esto era bastante básico y arcaico, pero decidió no decir nada y solo seguir las instrucciones, así que se acercó al árbol y se puso en posición para golpear el manzano.

"¡Ahora golpea con todas tus fuerzas!" le indicó expectante Applejack.

Dusk tomó impulso, levanto sus cuartos traseros y golpeó con toda su fuerza el manzano, esperando no romperlo en el proceso. Sin embargo, para decepción de Dusk Shine, el árbol se tambaleó pero solo cayeron tres o cuatro manzanas.

"Parece que las manzanas están muy firmes al árbol." Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta.

"No es eso, es solo que no golpeaste bien, ni con la suficiente fuerza." Dijo Applejack acercándose al manzano. "Mira."

En cuanto Applejack se puso en posición, tomó impulso y con una fuerza extraordinaria golpeó fuertemente el manzano justo en el centro, haciendo que decenas de manzanas cayeran justo en las cubetas, dejando al manzano totalmente libre de manzanas.

"¿Ves?" dijo Applejack cruzándose de patas con una sonrisa.

Dusk había quedado impresionado, si bien era sabido que los ponies de tierra normalmente tenían más fuerza física que los unicornios, Dusk no podía creer que una yegua de casi su misma edad pudiera golpear tan fuerte. Es cierto que el ángulo y la técnica de Applejack habían sido distintas a las de Dusk al golpear, lo que definitivamente debía de ser un factor importante, pero aún así el factor decisivo había sido la fuerza en los cuartos traseros de Applejack.

Dusk Shine se quedó intrigado ante esta revelación y se quedó observando fijamente los cuartos traseros de Applejack, justo donde reposaba su cutie mark, que eran tres manzanas rojas. Este era su talento, lo cual era otro factor importante, pero aparte de eso sus cuartos traseros mostraban tener bastante musculatura, fruto de las labores de cosecha en el campo, y pese a todo seguían manteniendo su forma femenina, una elegante curva de ambos muslos en que en medio reposaba tranquilamente su rubia cola, ocultando lo prohibido.

"¡Ahem!" tosió Applejack para hacer que Dusk volviera a la realidad.

Dusk la miró y vio que estaba toda sonrojada, al princiío no entendió por qué, ¡pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando como un tonto el trasero de una yegua! Dusk de inmediato se sonrojó y comenzó a pedir disculpas.

"¡Lo-lo lo siento! ¡So-solo quería ver de dónde sacabas tu fuerza para golpear tan fuerte!"

"Sí… claro…" dijo Applejack aún sonrojada. "Creo… que es mejor seguir adelante…"

Applejack comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente manzano mientras Dusk nuevamente subía una pezuña hasta su cara para ocultar su vergüenza de lo sucedido. Finalmente Dusk decidió que al igual que su primera charla con Applejack, lo mejor sería fingir que nada sucedió y seguir adelante.

Antes que Dusk fuera tras Applejack nuevamente, miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Big Macintosh, quien ahora sí lo miraba con una mirada asesina. Lo que hizo a Dusk temblar completamente.

"Celestia, por qué me has abandonado…" pensó trágicamente Dusk, que a la vez tuvo una imagen mental de cómo su mentora se estaría riendo de él si lo viera en esta situación.

* * *

El día continuó, y luego que Applejack estuviera conforme con la técnica de Dusk para golpear manzanos, decidió que Dusk ya podía hacer el trabajo por su cuenta, sin su supervisión. Lo cual fue un alivio para él quien se había dado cuenta que Applejack ya no se acercaba a él tanto como antes, lo cual era entendible para Dusk luego de lo sucedido, además dejaría de tener ese escalofrío que sentía al tener la mirada fija de Big Macintosh en él por estar cerca de su hermana.

Applejack le encargó a Dusk una hilera de manzanos mientras ella iba por otra. Así fue como Dusk empezó la ardua labor de golpear con sus patas para cosechar manzanas y pagar por lo que había comido con Spike sin permiso.

El trabajo resultó ser bastante duro para el pobre unicornio, ya que él jamás había hecho este tipo de labores que requerían gran esfuerzo físico, además a diferencia de Applejack que botaba todas las manzanas de un árbol con un solo golpe, Dusk debía de dar dos e incluso a veces tres golpes a cada árbol para que todas las manzanas cayeran. Todo esto fue lentamente frustrando a Dusk, quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber pedido ayudar, solo su sentido de hacer lo correcto le impedía seguir el mismo camino de Spike e ir a la casa de los Apple a descansar y comer.

Cuando Dusk se encontraba por el sexto manzano, decidió descansar un poco, ya que el sudor ya le caía en los ojos y sus cuartos traseros se sentían muy fatigados. En cuanto lo hizo miró hacia la hilera de manzanos que estaba cosechando Applejack, ¡ella increíblemente llevaba cosechados más del doble de los manzanos que le habían tocado! Dusk no pudo evitar sentir herido su orgullo masculino, ya que estaba perdiendo frente a una yegua.

"No es justo, ella… ella tiene más experiencia en esto…" pensaba Dusk tratando de justificar lo sucedido. "Además… ¡ella es una pony de tierra! Es sabido que los ponies de tierra tienen una mayor conexión con la tierra y los cultivos…"

En cuanto Dusk pensó esto, una brillante idea vino a su mente.

"¡Es cierto! Ella es una pony de tierra y usa su talento natural para cosechar." Dijo para sí mismo Dusk, mirando el manzano frente a él. "Yo soy un unicornio, ¡y como tal mi talento natural es la magia, no la fuerza bruta!"

En seguida Dusk se concentró en todas las manzanas que alcanzaba a ver, y tal como lo hiciera cuando se comió las manzanas sin permiso, su cuerno se iluminó y con su telekinesis removió cada manzana que veía y las depositó suavemente en las cubetas.

"¡Así es como lo hace un unicornio!" se dijo Dusk a sí mismo con confianza.

Fue así que Dusk Shine empezó a cosechar las manzanas mucho más rápido, incluso era más rápido que la misma Applejack, y lo mejor de todo era que de esta forma no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, solo mental.

Luego del veinteavo manzano, Dusk terminó con su trabajo, dejando a la vista una hilera de manzanos sin ninguna manzana en su copa, todas puestas en sus respectivas cubetas en el suelo. En tanto Applejack aún no terminaba y le quedaban sus últimos dos manzanos. Dusk decidió descansar y esperar a que ella terminara, con una cara de soberbia, ya que a pesar de todo había conseguido ganarle a la yegua en su juego.

Mientras más miraba Dusk a Applejack, más se sorprendía al no podía entender cómo podían vivir los ponies de tierra sin magia unicornio, era una vida pesada tener que cargar toda su vida con algún pesado trabajo físico... Fue con este pensamiento que la sonrisa de suficiencia de Dusk desapareció y se levantó para ir donde estaba Applejack, no era justo que él como unicornio se burlara de una yegua que trabajaba arduamente a pesar de sus limitaciones mágicas.

Dusk pensó que lo correcto sería brindarle ayuda, ya que por muy fuerte que fuera la yegua, era imposible que no estuviera agotada luego de golpear tantos manzanos. Sin embargo Dusk no pudo evitar su sorpresa al acercarse al ver que a pesar que Applejack estaba sudada lucia muy agotada, ella seguía sonriendo mientras trabajaba, ella… parecía estar disfrutándolo…

"¡Y este es el último!" dijo alegremente Applejack luego de golpear el último de sus manzanos, secándose el sudor de la frente.

"No… ¿no estás cansada?" preguntó Dusk con cara de incredulidad.

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué no es obvio?" respondió Applejack sonriendo.

"Y entonces ¿por qué estás tan feliz?" dijo Dusk confundido. "Es decir, esto es un trabajo agotador, donde probablemente esfuerza tu cuerpo al máximo, y tendrás que hacer este trabajo toda tu vida, ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz con esto?"

Applejack se quedó mirándolo un segundo con cara confundida, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es cierto que es un trabajo agotador, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo disfrute." Dijo Applejack antes de acercarse al manzano que acababa de golpear. "Este manzano es Tommy 44…"

"¿¡el manzano tiene nombre?!" preguntó sorprendido Dusk.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Applejack tocando la corteza del manzano. "Él es de la quinta generación de 'Tommys', yo los he sembrado, cuidado, visto crecer y florecer, y no hay nada que me llene más de dicha que cultivar lo que he visto crecer, es un gran ciclo."

"Sentir la tierra en tus cascos..." Continuó Applejack, agachándose para tomar un poco de tierra. "Como todo se conecta en la tierra para dar vida… Todo es un largo proceso, uno muy agotador, es verdad, pero…"

Entonces Applejack se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dusk.

"¡Pero no hay problema, porque yo amo lo que hago!" dijo finalmente Applejack con una enorme sonrisa.

Ante las palabras de Applejack, Dusk no pudo evitar recordar a Fluttershy con sus animales, y luego a él mismo cuando Spike no entendía por qué él era tan apasionado con sus estudios. Ahora lo entendía, no era que Applejack como pony de tierra estuviera obligada a hacer labores de cultivo, ella amaba lo que hacía, tanto o quizás más como Dusk amaba estudiar magia. Dusk no pudo evitar sentirse un tonto al recordar cómo se había sentido superior frente a la pasión de Applejack.

"¡Vaya! ¡No puedo creer que ya hayas terminado!" dijo Applejack mirando a los manzanos de Dusk, sacando al unicornio de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué…? ¡Oh, sí, ya terminé!" respondió Dusk rápidamente, yendo tras Applejack que se dirigía hacia los manzanos que Dusk había cosechado.

Dusk estaba en un predicamento, ahora él no quería admitir que había sido más rápido que Applejack solo porque él tenía la ventaja de usar magia, pero tampoco quería mentirle, menos a esta yegua en particular que cuando lo miraba le resultaba imposible mentir. Finalmente decidió que diría la verdad, pero sin hacer mofa que él lo había hecho mejor que Applejack.

"Yo… yo terminé casi al mismo tiempo que tú…" dijo tímidamente Dusk. "¡Pero todo fue gracias a tus enseñanzas! además yo pude utilizar magia, así que pude hacerlo un poquitín más rápido que tú…"

Dusk hizo lo posible para no ofender el orgullo de Applejack y usar las palabras correctas, sin embargo Applejack no respondió ni se movió, solo se quedó mirando fijamente el manzano.

"Está mal." Dijo finalmente Applejack.

"¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Dusk, sorprendido por las palabras de Applejack.

"Digo que cosechaste mal, aún quedan manzanas en el árbol, y creo que en todos los otros manzanos también." Dijo Applejack mirando la hilera de manzanos de Dusk.

Dusk no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡Applejack no estaba aceptando su trabajo! ¡Pese a que él lo había hecho mejor y más rápido que ella! Ahora no era Applejack quien sentía herido su orgullo, era Dusk.

"Como puedes decir eso, ¡Mira!" dijo Dusk levemente alterado, apuntando a la copa del manzano. "¡No hay ninguna manzana! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que aún faltan manzanas!?"

"No lo sé, solo lo sé." Dijo Applejack encogiéndose de hombros. "Si lo hubieras hecho como te dije y no hubieras usado magia, quizás lo habrías hecho bien."

Esta era la gota que derramó el vaso ¡Cómo Applejack no podía admitir que su método de cosecha por magia era mejor que el suyo!

"¡Ya verás!" dijo Dusk enojado. "¡Te mostraré que no queda ninguna manzana en el árbol!"

En seguida Dusk comenzó a saltar para agarrarse de una rama y comenzar a subir por el árbol. Esto obviamente era muy complicado para cualquier pony debido a sus cascos, más aún para Dusk que jamás en su vida había escalado nada, sin embargo con ayuda de su magia se las pudo arreglar para subir hasta la copa del árbol. Una vez en la copa, Dusk se afirmó fuertemente con sus patas traseras en una rama gruesa y con sus delanteras comenzó a buscar alguna manzana que quedara en el árbol.

Luego de varios minutos, Dusk se sentía confiado al ver que no había ninguna manzana, sin embargo para su desgracia, cuando se disponía a dejar de buscar y decirle a Applejack que se había equivocado, finalmente su casco se topó con una manzana, una que estaba muy escondida en el centro del manzano y que obviamente no había podido ver desde abajo debido a las hojas. Dusk golpeó su cabeza suavemente contra la rama y soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía.

"¿Qué tan tonto puedo ser? Ella lleva años haciendo esto, es obvio que sabe de lo que habla, debí confiar en su palabra…" pensó Dusk mientras soltaba la manzana del árbol.

"¿Y…? ¿Tenía razón?" Dijo desde abajo Applejack con un tono de triunfo en su voz.

"Sí, tenías razón…" Dijo Dusk resignado.

"¡Heh! Normalmente la tengo." Dijo juguetonamente Applejack.

Dusk aceptó su derrota, sostuvo la manzana y se dispuso a bajar del árbol, retrocediendo lentamente para quedar cómodo para bajar. No obstante en cuanto pisó con su pata trasera la rama de abajo, esta se rompió, haciendo que Dusk perdiera el equilibrio, sin alcanzar a agarrarse Dusk comenzó a caer mirando hacia el suelo. Applejack solo alcanzó a oir el crujir de una rama y el grito de Dusk antes de ver hacia arriba y ver una gran sombra.

"¡WAHHH!" gritó Dusk al caer, solo viendo a Applejack que estaba justo debajo de él.

Debido a lo rápido de la caída, Applejack no alcanzó a reaccionar y solo se quedó quieta cuando Dusk le cayó justamente encima, sin embargo el golpe no fue tan duró como ambos pensaron. Applejack cayó hacia atrás, con su espalda y cabeza totalmente en el suelo, y su vista mirando hacia arriba. Dusk por su parte alcanzó a estirar sus patas y afirmarse en el suelo antes de que su cabeza cayera y se golpeara, mas la inercia de la caída pudo más y Dusk no pudo evitar que su cabeza bajara y se encontrara con la de Applejack, precisamente en un punto que a ninguno de los dos dolió. Tanto la boca de Applejack como la de Dusk se encontraron juntas, logrando un inesperado y profundo beso entre ambos.

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo .gl/peQzXa**

Ni Applejack ni Dusk reaccionaron de inmediato, ambos se quedaron como estatuas totalmente sonrojados en la posición en que habían quedado, con sus labios juntos, uno encima del otro. Luego de unos segundos en que la mente de Dusk volvió a reaccionar, Dusk retiró su cabeza hacia atrás lentamente, rompiendo el beso. Ante él estaba Applejack, totalmente sonrojada, con unos enormes ojos viéndolo directamente, por primera vez desde que Dusk la veía parecía que la yegua había perdido toda su confianza y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Dusk se encontraba en un proceso similar, en que no sabía que hacer o decir.

"Yo… yo…" tartamudeó Dusk tratanto de sacar la voz, cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque un extraño ruido lo distrajo.

Dusk giró su cabeza para ver qué era aquel ruido, toda su sangre se heló al ver que hacia él se dirigía un furioso potro rojo cual toro embravecido, con unos ojos locos de furia y soltando humo por su nariz. Big Macintosh había visto como Dusk había caído sobre su querida hermana menor y la había besado, esto iba más allá de lo que podía soportar un hermano mayor como él.

Dusk no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, sabiendo que tal como estaba Big Macintosh sería inútil razonar con él.

"¡WAAHH! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡UN ACCIDENTE!" gritaba Dusk Shine mientras corría intentando huir de Big Mac.

Por su parte, Applejack se había quedado exactamente donde estaba, a ella le tomó más tiempo reaccionar que lo que le tomó a Dusk. Applejack estaba absorta de todo, lentamente se levantó y quedó mirando al horizonte con una mirada perdida, luego levanto un casco y se tocó los labios.

"Mi… mi primer…" dijo Applejack despacio, sin embargo no termino la frase ya que unos gritos la hicieron volver a la realidad.

En cuanto Applejack giró su cabeza, vio que Big Macintosh seguía frenéticamente a Dusk alrededor de un árbol, ambos corriendo en círculos uno tras de otro.

"¡Hey, ustedes, ya deténganse!" gritó Applejack corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

Lo poco que quedaba del día se pasó muy rápido.

Luego que Applejack le explicara a su hermano que todo había sido un malentendido y que el beso había sido un accidente, Big Mac decidió dejar de perseguir a Dusk, sin embargo no quiso que el unicornio siguiera trabajando cerca de su hermana, así que Big Mac se lo llevó con él para que lo ayudara a arar la tierra.

Así fue como las últimas horas de la tarde Dusk estuvo tirando del arado junto a BigMac. Al principio fue un total silencio entre ellos, sin embargo a pesar del enojo de Big Mac, este estuvo dispuesto a enseñarle como era la forma correcta de arar y lo corregía cada vez que debía para ayudarlo, haciendo que Dusk se diera cuenta que en realidad no era un potro loco ni malvado, más bien solo era demasiado sobreprotector con su hermana.

Finalmente el sol comenzó a ocultarse y Applebloom junto a Spike llegaron con algunos refrescos y bocadillos de manzana para celebrar el fin de la jornada de trabajo. Luego de esto todos fueron conversando hasta la casa donde vivían los Apple, en el camino incluso Dusk logró sacar una fugaz sonrisa a Big Mac cuando contó un chiste que había escuchado de un guardia en Canterlot, aunque Big Mac la disimuló rápidamente para no admitir que se había reído por algo que había dicho el unicornio. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegaron frente a la casa…

"Ahh… estoy exhausto… solo quiero dormir." dijo con un gran suspiro Dusk.

"Sí, yo también." Dijo Spike, que se ganó la mirada de furia de Dusk, pues a diferencia de él, el dragón solo había disfrutado el día comiendo pasteles de manzana.

"La abuela Smith dijo que podían pasar la noche aquí." Dijo Applebloom sonriendo mirando a Dusk.

En seguida atravesaron el portal de la casa Applebloom, seguida de Spike y Applejack, pero en cuanto Dusk se disponía a pasar, una enorme pezuña se cruzó se el portal de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso, era Big Mac.

"Tu dormirás en el granero." Dijo Big Mac mirando seriamente a Dusk.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando, Big Mac!?" dijo Applejack desde el otro lado de la puerta en la casa.

"No es correcto que un potro y una yegua duerman en una misma casa sin estar comprometidos." Respondió Big Mac, quien se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado. "Él podría escabullirse a tu cuarto de noche."

Ahora era el turno de Applejack de sonrojarse.

"¡Eso no pasará!" alegó la yegua, sin embargo Big Mac no se movió de donde estaba.

"Es-está bien, no tengo problemas en dormir en el granero." Dijo Dusk, que no quería ser el centro de un nuevo conflicto.

Luego de las palabras de Dusk, Big Mac bajó su pata y por primera vez miró a Dusk a los ojos sin una expresión de odio. Por su parte, Applejack salió molesta de la casa y le indicó a Big Mac que le mostraría a Dusk el granero, el potro rojo de inmediato pensó en reclamar, pero la mirada de Applejack hizo que se arrepintiera y que se quedara callado, normalmente ambos hermanos eran muy tranquilos, pero cuando estaban enojados, Big Mac siempre pensó que su hermana era mucho más terrible que él, además Big Mac ya había logrado que Dusk no durmiera cerca de su hermana, no podía hacer daño que por esta vez cediera.

Fue así que Dusk siguió a Applejack hasta el granero, que quedaba justamente al lado de la casa principal. Allí Applejack le mostró el lugar, que era mucho menos espantoso de lo que Dusk pensó que sería, de hecho parecía bastante acogedor, todo hecho de madera pintada de rojo, con suelo de paja y un techo bastante alto. Juntos apilaron unos fardos de heno para que le sirvieran de cama a Dusk, y Applejack encontró allí mismo una almohada que Dusk podía usar para dormir.

"No es un hotel cinco estrellas, pero servirá." Dijo Applejack.

"No te preocupes, es más de lo que merecemos, muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu granja esta noche, tanto a mí como a Spike."

"No te preocupes, después de todo lo que has pasado, es lo menos que puedo hacer." Dijo Applejack, pensando en lo agotado que debía estar Dusk luego de tanto trabajo físico al que no estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo con las palabras de Applejack, a Dusk se le vino a la mente la mentira que Spike les había dicho. Esto fue como una espina en el corazón, que a diferencia de la tarde, decidió que ya no podía soportar, fueren cuales fueren las consecuencias.

"Applejack, yo…" dijo tímidamente Dusk. "Debo decirte… que lo que dijo Spike era una mentira, nosotros… nosotros no hemos pasado por ninguna de las tragedias que Spike dijo…"

"Lo sé." Dijo simplemente Applejack.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo?" Dijo Dusk sorprendido.

"Bueno… siempre sé cuándo los ponies mienten, o en este caso, dragones." Dijo Applejack encogiéndose de hombros. "Además la historia de Spike era un tanto fantástica, supongo que solo la abuela y Applebloom podrían creerlas."

"¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?" preguntó Dusk.

"Porque esperaba que TÚ me lo dijeras." Dijo Applejack mirando fijamente a Dusk y tocandolo con su casco en su pecho. "Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has dicho la verdad?"

"Me… me siento bien." Dijo Dusk tímidamente.

"¿Lo ves? Si te hubiera hecho admitir que mentías te hubieras sentido aún peor contigo mismo." Dijo Applejack dándose media vuelta para salir del granero pero con su mirada aún puesta en Dusk. "Tenía confianza en ti, por eso pensé que esperé a que lo dijeras por tu cuenta."

Luego Applejack caminó lentamente hasta salir del granero. Dusk se quedó parado donde estaba.

"Gracias." Finalmente dijo despacio Dusk, con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Dusk se relajó, fue como una señal para los músculos de Dusk y todos se coordinaron para dar la alarma, el cuerpo de Dusk se puso tenso y todo su cuerpo se sintió adolorido debido al largo día de trabajo. De inmediato Dusk se acomodó sobre los fardos de heno y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada. Dus lo sentía, sabía que en cualquier momento caería dormido, sin embargo antes de caer dormido, levantó uno de sus cascos y se tocó los labios.

"Sabe a dulces manzanas…" Fue lo último que susurró Dusk antes de caer profundamente dormido con una sonrisa.

* * *

Habían pasado casi un par de horas cuando una sombra se escabulló sigilosamente de la casa de los Apple y se dirigió al granero. Bajo la luz de la luna, Applejack entró con cuidado al granero.

"Dusk, ¿estás despierto?" susurró Applejack.

Su pregunta fue respondida por el suave sonido del ronquido de Dusk.

Applejack miró un segundo a Dusk, quien dormía plácidamente sobre los fardos de heno. En seguida tomó con sus dientes una manta que llevaba sobre su lomo y la estiró sobre Dusk, para luego acomodarla mejor con sus patas delanteras y abrigar correctamente al unicornio.

Applejack sabía que el granero no era muy frio, pero de todas formas se había preocupado por Dusk, no había logrado pegar pestaña desde que se había acostado pensando en esto, así que finalmente había decidido ir a entregarle una manta a Dusk.

Luego de acomodar la manta y cubrir bien a Dusk, por alguna razón, Applejack en vez de irse, solo se lo quedó mirando mientras dormía. Applejack no pudo evitar pensar lo tierno que se veía ahí mismo, durmiendo tranquilamente, roncando suavemente con su boca… con… sus labios…

Poco a poco la mirada de Applejack se fue centrando en los labios de Dusk, aquellos labios que sorpresivamente la habían besado aquella tarde. Mientras más los miraba, más recordaba, y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al pensar que allí se encontraban los culpables de aquel beso.

"Un beso fugaz, un beso accidental, un beso sorpresa, un beso…" Los pensamientos de Applejack volaban velozmente mientras inconscientemente iba bajando sus labios en dirección a los labios de Dusk.

"¿Hermana?" dijo una voz.

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo .gl/M0Stfj**

Applejack se enderezó rápidamente al escuchar la tierna voz tras ella, era Applebloom que estaba justo en la puerta del granero.

"¡Shhh!" le dijo suavemente Applejack a su hermana, para que no hablara en voz alta y despertara a Dusk.

Con cuidado Applejack salió del granero y cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Applejack a su hermanita, aún algo nerviosa.

"Bueno… te vi salir, así que quise saber a dónde ibas." Respondió inocentemente la potranca.

"Yo… solo vine a entregarle una manta a Dusk, pero ya estaba dormido, así que solo se la coloqué encima." Dijo rápidamente Applejack.

Applebloom miró algo confundida a su hermana, no era normal que estuviera tan nerviosa. Luego miró al granero y una revelación vino a ella, con una pícara sonrisa Applebloom volvió a mirar a Applejack.

"Veo que te preocupas mucho por el señor Dusk Shine…" dijo Applebloom mirando pícaramente a su hermana. "Quizás él te interesa de una forma más… ¿romántica?"

Applejack arrugó su nariz y miró hacia otro lado.

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Dijo Applejack sin soltar aquella expresión, luego sin mirar a Applebloom se dirigió a la casa. "Y-Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir."

Applebloom se quedó un mirando a su hermana mientras se alejaba.

"Ay, hermana… eres buena en casi todas las cosas…" susurró Applebloom para sí misma. "Pero eres pésima mintiendo…"

Con esto, Applebloom comenzó a caminar siguiendo a su hermana a la casa.

# _Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. Se busca

**Capítulo 6 – Se busca**

¡KNOCK-KNOCK!

Dusk Shine se despertó con el golpear de una puerta. Con un gran bostezo, abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró.

"¿mmm?" murmuró Dusk, sin ser capaz de hablar correctamente, debido al sueño y cansancio que tenía.

La puerta del granero comenzó a abrirse, haciendo que los rayos del sol de la mañana golpearan directamente el rostro de Dusk. Él entrecerró los ojos e intentó mirar hacia quién había abierto la puerta, pero la luz del sol se lo impidió.

"Buenos días, espero hayas dormido bien." Dijo la voz de una yegua.

Era Applejack, que luego de abrir la puerta del granero, se apoyó en un borde y se quedó mirando fijamente a Dusk. El unicornio se quedó mirándola fijamente también, era como si la yegua estuviera esperando que Dusk dijera algo.

"Eh… ¡Oh, sí! ¡Dormí muy bien!" Respondió finalmente Dusk, entendiendo que Applejack estaba esperando una respuesta.

"¡Me alegro!" Sonrió Applejack. "Estaba preocupada que hubieras dormido mal, ya que dormiste en el granero."

"No te preocupes, es mucho más cómodo de lo que parece." Dijo Dusk, devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Además, con el cansancio de ayer, dormí como un tronco."

"¡Bien!" dijo Applejack saliendo del borde de la puerta y alejándose del portal del granero. "La abuela Smith está preparando el desayuno, te esperaré aquí afuera para ir juntos."

"Eh… claro, en seguida voy." Respondió Dusk.

En cuanto Applejack salió de su vista, Dusk se tiró hacia atrás rápidamente, poniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando hacia el techo del granero. En seguida una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante una increíble revelación. ¡EL HABÍA DORMIDO EN UN GRANERO! Jamás en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez dormiría en un granero, esta era una idea tan absurda que si alguien le hubiera dicho hace una semana que estaría como ahora, acostado sobre un montón de paja en un pequeño granero de madera, probablemente le hubiera gritado que estaba loco. Y aunque era cierto que para los ponies de granja no era la gran cosa, para un pony citadino como Dusk, quien además disfrutaba de encerrarse con sus libros en una habitación, esta era una gran hazaña, una loca pero divertida hazaña.

Dusk continuó acostado unos cuantos segundos más reflexionando sobre todo eso, hasta que sus tripas comenzaron a clamar por comida.

"Bien, hora de levantarse." Dijo Dusk, levantándose una vez más.

En seguida se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"¿Hmm?" Dusk se detuvo confundido, mirando hacia abajo. "¿Tenía una manta cuando me acosté anoche?"

Dusk intentó hacer memoria, pero no logró recordar si había tenido la manta cuando se acostó o no. Finalmente decidió no darle importancia y seguir adelante, además la respuesta era obvia, él debió tenerla desde el principio, después de todo, ¿quién se hubiera preocupado por él y le hubiera dado una manta en plena noche mientras dormía?

En seguida Dusk se levantó por completó, estiró sus músculos y salió del granero, donde lo estaba esperando Applejack. La yegua le dio una sonrisa y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa de la familia Apple.

"Aplejack…" dijo Dusk cabizabajo, luego de haber meditado algo que lo estaba molestando. "Creo que sería un abuso si nos dan de desayunar, ya hemos causado muchos problemas con Spike, lo mejor sería irnos."

Applejack la quedó mirando un momento antes de darle a Dusk un pequeño golpe en su lomo.

"De que estás hablando, no es ningún problema." Rio Applejack. "Es más, ¡Sería una descortesía si no se quedan a desayunar, después de todos tú y Spike son nuestros invitados!"

A Dusk le sorprendió la actitud de Applejack, por lo que le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. Mientras lo hacía, Dusk no pudo evitar pensar en lo amable que eran todos, Applejack y su familia, Fluttershy… quizás no era que ellos fueran extraños y fueran muy amables, quizás era ÉL quién estaba fuera de lugar y pensaba que la amabilidad y empatía entre ponies era algo raro. " _Quizás… debí aceptar la invitación a desayunar de Fluttershy, hubiera sido lo correcto, no era abusar de su amabilidad… pero de haberlo hecho no hubiera conocido a Applejack…_ " Este pensamiento apareció fugazmente en la mente de Dusk, pero de inmediato lo comenzó a marear, por lo que lo descartó rápidamente, después de todo lo pasado era pasado, y gracias a Celestia no tuvo que elegir entre las dos yeguas, eso era algo que esperaba nunca tener hacer.

Dusk y Applejack finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la casa, específicamente a la puerta que entraba precisamente a la cocina y comedor. En cuanto Applejack abrió la puerta, Dusk de inmediato notó que algo estaba mal, había un ambiente ligeramente tenso en el aire. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, a excepción de la abuela Smith, quien estaba de pie cocinando la avena, su rostro mostraba que estaba levemente molesta, por su parte Spike estaba sentado mirando hacia abajo con cara de tristeza, Appleblom miraba molesta en la dirección de Spike, por su parte Big Mac miraba de reojo a Dusk con una aguda mirada.

"Eh… sucedió algo" Dusk le susurró a Applejack.

"Bueno, Applebloom y la abuela descubrieron que Spike mentía." Dijo Applejack sin darle mayor importancia.

"Sí, cuando llegó a la parte en que él vencía solo a un ejército de minotauros, empecé a dudar." Dijo Applebloom molesta.

"No era necesario que nos mintiera, los hubiéramos acogido y alimentado en la casa sin importar si hubieran sido héroes o no." Dijo la abuela Smith, llevando la avena a la mesa y sirviendo los platos de Applebloom y de Spike.

Mientras Applebloom y la abuela Smith hablaban, las mejillas de Spike se iban poniendo más y más rojas de la vergüenza, sin embargo él no dijo nada para defenderse, al parecer había aceptado que este debía ser su castigo por mentir.

"Así que un ejército de minotauros ¿eh? Parece que exageraste mucho en tu mentira." Dijo Dusk riéndose un poco de su hermano caído en desgracia.

Spike solo se tapó la cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

"Pero tú también mentiste ¿no es así?" dijo repentinamente Big Mac, que seguía mirando fijamente a Dusk.

Este comentario le cayó como una piedra en el estómago a Dusk, que se sonrojó y no supo cómo responder.

"Eso no es cierto." Interrumpió la abuela Smith acercándose a Dusk. "Applejack me dijo que ayer le dijiste la verdad, después de todo eres todo un caballero ¿verdad?" dijo la abuela sonriendo y pellizcándole las mejillas a Dusk.

"¡Hmph! Supongo que al menos no es un mentiroso." Dijo Big Mac algo molesto.

"Así es, un honesto y buen caballero para nuestra querida y linda Applejack." Dijo la abuela en voz alta, hablando para sí misma mientras se dirigía a sentarse.

Tanto Applejack como Dusk se sonrojaron pero hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado el comentario de la abuela, en seguida también fueron a tomar asiento. En Cuanto Applejack se iba a sentar, las clases de etiqueta y modales que tomó Dusk afloraron nuevamente y corrió para correr la silla para que Applejack pudiera sentarse y acomodarse. Apenas lo hizo, Applejack giró su cabeza para decirle que no era necesario, pero sin que las palabras llegaran a salir de su boca, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y solo le agradeció el gesto.

Todo lo anterior sucedió bajo la atenta mirada de Big Mac, cosa que Dusk no pasó por alto. Él sabía que en cuanto estuviera cerca de Applejack no podría sacarse de encima la mirada de su sobreprotector hermano, por lo mismo decidió que lo mejor sería no sentarse junto a Applejack, así que Dusk se acercó a Big Mac y decidió sentarse al lado de él.

"¿Está bien así?" le preguntó tímidamente Dusk a Big Mac al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.

Big Mac lo quedó mirando levemente sorprendido, al parecer este joven unicornio sabía de modales y como no tomarse atribuciones indebidas, como sentarse al lado de una yegua sin su consentimiento.

"Así es." Dijo con un resoplido aprobatorio Big Mac. "Pero aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer si quieres tener mi aprobación para estar con mi hermana."

"Pero vas por buen camino, jovencito, jijiji…" rio la abuela Smith, que los escuchaba atentamente mientras comía.

"Supongo que tienen razón, jaja…" rio nerviosamente Dusk, al tiempo que la abuela, Applebloom, Spike e incluso Big Mac compartían su risa en la mesa.

Definitivamente ahora el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado y alegre, un buen ambiente para desayunar. A Dusk le agradó aquella sensación, reír en familia, algo que él mismo no había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Además, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Big Mac, la confianza debía ganarse, y él debería de mostrar que era un caballero y un buen pony si quería conversar con Applejack para hacerse su amigo.

Por su parte, la única que no compartía la risa en la mesa era Applejack, quien estaba toda sonrojada, cubriéndose la cara con sus cascos. Al parecer ella era la única que había entendido completamente la situación, algo que ni siquiera Dusk había hecho. Cuando Big Mac y la abuela hablaban de 'aprobación para estar con ella' no se referían a estar juntos para conversar o algo así, ellos hablaban sobre algo más profundo ¡sobre una relación seria entre un potro y una yegua! Applejack entendió que el pobre Dusk no había entendido de que hablaban la abuela y su hermano, ella quiso sacarlo de su error, pero el ambiente en la mesa estaba tan alegre, todos compartiendo y riendo, que Applejack decidió no abrir la boca y sacar a Dusk de su error en otro momento cuando estuvieran a solas.

Así fue que siguió el desayuno en un grato ambiente, en donde incluso Spike finalmente logró que Applebloom dejara de estar molesta con él, perdonándolo en parte, pero no del todo.

"¡Bien! ¡Hora de empezar el trabajo!" dijo Applejack luego de terminar de comer. "Ya es tarde y hay mucho que hacer."

"¡Siip!" dijo Big Mac en respuesta, levantándose de la mesa.

Todos siguieron a Big Mac y salieron de la casa. Este también era el momento en que Dusk y Spike debían despedirse y continuar su camino, ya que Dusk entendía que 'ayudarlos' en el trabajo solo significaría que los estaría retrasando, tal como ayer.

"Muchas gracias por todo." Dijo Dusk Shine con una reverencia, luego de pararse frente a todos junto a Spike. "Gracias por la comida y por hospedarnos."

"Y… perdón por mentirles…" Agregó Spike, aún apenado.

"No te preocupes, ya pasó, además fue un gusto tenerlos aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa la abuela Smith.

"Por cierto, esto es para ustedes." Dijo Applejack lanzándole a Dusk un pequeño saco con algo en su interior.

"¿Qué es-?" Dusk se sorprendió al abrir el saco y ver que habían unas pocas monedas en su interior.

"Es por tu trabajo de ayer, te lo ganaste, además así no tendrás que dormir de nuevo en un granero ¿Verdad, Big Mac?" dijo Applejack sonriendo y mirando a su hermano.

"¡Siip!" respondió Big Mac.

"Pero… el trabajo de ayer era para pagarte por las manzanas que nos comimos en la mañana." Dijo Dusk algo confundido.

"¡Nah! Esas van por nuestra parte." Respondió con una gran sonrisa Applejack.

Dusk se quedó mirando fijamente a toda la familia Apple, todos lo miraban sonriéndole, por lo que Dusk les devolvió la sonrisa con un gran gozo en su corazón, dando gracias por haberse encontrado con esta cariñosa familia.

"Gracias." Dijo finalmente Dusk con una pequeña reverencia, ya que no sabía de qué otra forma agradecer este gesto. "Espero volver a verlos pronto."

" _Quiero volver a verte. Quiero volver a verte._ " Una muletilla insistente cruzó por el subconsciente de Dusk, una frase que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar la mente consciente de Dusk, pero sirvió para darse cuenta de que deseaba preguntar algo antes de irse.

"Applejack… ¿Irás a la celebración del Sol de verano?" preguntó tímidamente Dusk.

"¡Claro! ¡De hecho nosotros somos los encargados del banquete!" respondió orgullosa Applejack.

"¡Eso es genial! Entonces te veré allí, Applejack." Dijo Dusk sonriéndole a Applejack. "¡E-Es decir, a todos! los veré a todos por allá." Se corrigió Dusk rápidamente, mirando a la familia Apple totalmente sonrojado.

Ante esto la abuela solo se rio, golpeando suavemente con su codo las costillas de Big Mac mientras él miraba hacia otro lado con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras la pequeña Applebloom miraba pícaramente a Dusk y a su hermana mayor.

Luego de esto, Dusk y Spike finalmente se despidieron de todos y comenzaron su camino lejos de Sweet Apple Acres.

"¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?" Preguntó Spike mientras se alejaban de la granja.

"Supongo que finalmente llegó el momento, no nos queda de otra que ir al pueblo de Ponyville." Dijo Dusk sin darle mayor importancia.

"Al parecer ya no te molesta tener que ir al pueblo y encontrarte con otros ponies." Dijo Spike, dándose cuenta que su hermano estaba mucho más relajado en comparación a cuando llegaron de Canterlot.

"Bueno… ya he huido de un oso y de un granjero furioso y tú has sido atacado por un conejo y te has vuelto un mentiroso compulsivo." Reflexionó Dusk. "Supongo que lo peor ya pasó, es decir ¿Qué más malo podría pasarnos en el pueblo?"

"Jaja… Supongo que tienes razón." Respondió Spike sonriendo mientras ambos seguían su camino hacia Ponyville.

* * *

"¡Por fin llegamos!" Dijo animadamente Spike luego de cruzar un puente y ver que finalmente estaban entrando en el pueblo de Ponyville.

Unos pasos más atrás lo seguía Dusk Shine, que al entrar en el pintoresco pueblo no tenía el mismo entusiasmo que su pequeño hermano dragón.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" Preguntó Spike mirando a su hermano.

"No estoy seguro… Quizás ir a la posada del pueblo y rentar una habitación." Respondió Dusk, tratando de hallar con su vista la posada.

"O, podrías seguir con tu promesa y hablar con algún pony del lugar." Dijó Spike con una mirada pícara hacia Dusk.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Dusk algo molesto. "¡Ya he hablado con Fluttershy y con Applejack y su familia! ¿¡Aún me vas a seguir molestando con que debo hablar con otros ponies!?"

"Bueno… más conversaciones es igual a más posibles amigos y con eso tendrás más posibilidades de cumplir con lo que te pidió la princesa." Dijo Spike con una tímida sonrisa.

A Dusk no le gustaba esto, Spike no podía obligarlo a conversar con cada pony con el que se topase en los siguientes tres días antes del día de la celebración del Sol de verano. El ceño de Dusk se frunció y se preparó para tener una acalorada discusión con el dragón, pero Spike pudo ver que su hermano estaba a punto de estallar y reaccionó más rápido.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera!" Dijo rápidamente Spike levantando sus garras para que Dusk no hablara. "¡UNO MÁS! Solo conversa con otro pony más y será todo, fin de la promesa."

Dusk lo quedó mirando fijamente por largo rato mientras su molestia iba decreciendo.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Dusk.

"Claro, ya cumpliste con tu parte, ya tienes dos posibles amigos, lo que es bueno, pero tener tres es mejor. Además… solo lo hago para ayudarte." Dijo Spike con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Dusk.

"¡HUF….! Está bien." Dijo Dusk con un fuerte suspiro de resignación. "Entonces… ¿Con quién debería hablar?"

En seguida, Spike estiró su cuello y comenzó a ver en los alrededores, buscando algún posible objetivo.

"¡Allí!" Dijo finalmente Spike, señalando a un grupo de tres yeguas que estaban no muy lejos de ellos, en lo que parecía ser un puesto de flores.

Dusk las miró con algo de inseguridad, él no quería repetir la rutina de la conversación con un desconocido, pero sabía que después de esto Spike no lo volvería a molestar, así que solo dio un suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban las yeguas.

En el puesto de flores, dos de las yeguas estaban dándole la espalda a Dusk mientras conversaban entre ellas, una de ellas tenía la piel color crema y su melena era de color rojo vino y rosa, mientras la otra tenía la piel color rosa y una melena color amarillo adornada con un lirio sobre su oreja; por otro lado la tercera yegua tenía su piel color rosa suave y su melena era color verde lima, ella estaba con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde venía Dusk, pero estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras arreglaba algunos ramos de flores con su boca; Además, las tres yeguas tenían flores como cutie marks. Dusk tomó aire para relajarse y se acercó a esta última yegua.

" _Está bien, esta será mi última conversación para hacer 'amigos' ¡Y esta vez no lo arruinaré al principio, como lo hice con Fluttershy y con Applejack!_ " Pensó Dusk mientras iba junto a Spike hacia donde estaba la yegua rosa.

"Ehh… ¡Hola!" Dijo Dusk una vez estuvo frente a la yegua.

La yegua, que aún sostenía una flor en su boca, levantó su vista y vio a Dusk junto a Spike, en seguida sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, al igual que su boca, de la cual cayó la flor.

"¡AHHH!" Gritó por un segundo la yegua, llevándose un casco hasta su cabeza, dando un giro sobre sí misma y cayendo desmayada.

Dusk quedó totalmente perplejo, al igual que Spike ¡Ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa reacción, ni entendían por qué había sucedido! La esperanza de tener una conversación normal y de dejar una buena primera impresión se había destruido en cuanto Dusk abrió la boca para saludar.

Dusk rápidamente salió de su estupor y se dispuso a ayudar a la yegua, mas no alcanzó a acercarse ya que en cuanto oyeron el grito, las otras dos yeguas que estaban también en el puesto de flores corrieron a socorrer a su amiga.

"¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?" Preguntó la yegua color crema, acercándose a ver a su amiga.

"¡Daisy! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la yegua de melena rubia, tocando con su casco la mejilla de la yegua desmayada.

"Yo… yo solo le dije 'hola'…" Dijo tímidamente Dusk, tratando de justificarse para que no pensaran que él había hecho algo malo.

En seguida, las dos yeguas que habían llegado y que tras correr a ayudar a su amiga ni siquiera habían reparado en la presencia de Dusk ni Spike, levantaron su vista y los miraron atentamente por unos segundos.

"¡AHHH!" Gritaron al unísono ambas yeguas, llevándose un casco hasta su cabeza, dando un giro sobre sí mismas y cayendo desmayadas al igual que la primera yegua.

Dusk y Spike se quedaron congelados donde estaban con una cara sin expresión, un silencio penetrante reinó donde estaban mientras el viento soplaba el polvo y tras ellos cruzaba a saltos una planta rodadora del desierto…

"¡QUÉ RAYOS ACABA DE PASAR!" Gritó finalmente Dusk, totalmente alterado al no entender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

Para Dusk ya era suficientemente malo que su plan de tener una conversación normal fracasara con una yegua, pero que haya fracasado con las tres yeguas, no era solo un comportamiento extraño, ¡Era una anomalía estadística! Esto era algo que Dusk no podía entender, y si había algo que realmente molestaba a Dusk, era no ser capaz de entender algo.

Por su parte, Spike, que reaccionaba de mucho mejor manera que Dusk en estos casos, se lo tomó con más calma, miró a su alrededor y se acercó hasta un árbol que tenía pegado un volante en su tronco y que le estaba llamando la atención.

"¿¡Por qué se desmayaron al verme!? ¿Acaso soy yo? ¿¡Acaso estoy condenado a no tener una conversación normal con las yeguas!?" Se empezó a preguntar a sí mismo Dusk en voz alta. Obviamente exagerando toda la situación.

"¡Ya, ya, cálmate!" Le indicó Spike algo molesto. "Creo que encontré la razón de su reacción."

Al decir esto Spike le extendió de mala gana a Dusk el volante que había sacado del árbol, el cual Dusk tomó y observó lentamente. Mientras más lo veía, los ojos de Dusk se iban abriendo más y más ante la sorpresa.

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/ZkgPgl**

Aquel papel no era solo un volante ¡Era un cartel de 'Se Busca'! El cual tenía un dibujo de un unicornio color lavanda, con una melena azul oscura con franjas de color violeta y rosa, además la expresión del dibujo mostraba una malvada sonrisa con un colmillo y una cicatriz en su cara, lo que lo hacía parecer aún más malvado. En sí, el dibujo tenía detalles que Dusk no poseía, pero las características básicas se entendían, era obvio que el dibujo al que apuntaba buscar el cartel era el mismo Dusk Shine.

"Q-Qu… ¿Qué es esto…?" Dusk se preguntó en voz alta con voz temblorosa.

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó alegremente Spike, sacando a Dusk de su estupor. "¡Sabía que también tenía que haber uno mío!"

Dusk levantó la vista para ver que Spike se había alejado y ahora volvía con lo que parecía ser otro cartel de 'Se Busca'.

"¡Ves, mira! No eres el único chico malo" Le sonrió Spike, mostrándole el cartel con un dibujo similar al de Dusk de lo que parecía ser Spike.

"¿Te alegra que estés en un cartel de 'Se Busca'?" Le preguntó Dusk a Spike, algo molesto.

"¡Claro! Es como esos carteles del viejo oeste ¡O mejor aún! Esos carteles del comic que estoy leyendo, ya sabes, aquel del pony que quiere convertirse en el rey de los piratas, se llama-" Respondió Spike alegremente, antes de ser interrumpido por Dusk.

"¡YA BASTA!" Respondió Dusk irritado. "¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Esto significa que la ley nos busca por alguna razón! ¡Podríamos ir a la cárcel!"

"Pero… No hemos hecho nada malo ¿O sí?" Respondió simplemente Spike, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hmm… no hasta donde sabemos… ¡P-Pero de todas formas debemos averiguar por qué de pronto somos unos fugitivos!" Terminó diciendo Dusk bastante alterado.

En cuanto Dusk terminó de hablar, sus orejas se pusieron en estado de alerta y recuperó su compostura. Había un débil y extraño sonido en el aire.

"¿Oyes eso?" Preguntó Dusk a Spike.

"Sí…" dijo Spike entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo una garra tras su oreja para escuchar mejor. "Es… como un zumbido que se acerca."

Efectivamente Spike había descrito con precisión el sonido que Dusk estaba escuchando, era un sonido que rápidamente parecía ir en aumento.

"¡nnneeaaoOWW!"

Dusk solo atinó a darse vuelta al sentir que el sonido se aproximó velozmente por su espalda. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, algo venido del cielo chocó contra él y lo hizo dar muchas volteretas por el piso antes de detenerse con la espalada en el suelo y algo pesado sobre él.

"¡Te atrapé!" Dijo la voz de una yegua, una yegua que había chocado contra él y que ahora estaba acostada sobre él impidiendo que pudiera ponerse de pie.

Dusk abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos al tiempo que escupía lo que parecía ser pelo, el cual obstaculizaba completamente su vista.

" _¿Es la melena de alguien?_ " Pensó Dusk inseguro ya que nunca antes había visto una melena como esa, una melena con los colores del arcoíris.

Dusk estaba totalmente sometido, de espalda al suelo con una yegua sobre él. Una situación que si cualquier madre con su hijo hubiera visto, se escandalizaría por creer que era una escena no apta para potrillos, pero este no era el caso, en esta ocasión la yegua se encontraba sobre Dusk para inmovilizarlo y que no pudiera escapar.

"¡Jejeje! Llevaba dos días buscándote, ya pensaba en darme por vencida, ¡pero al fin te encontré!" Dijo la yegua con un tono de voz algo masculino.

En cuanto dijo estas palabras, la yegua levantó su cabeza y Dusk por fin se pudo quitar completamente el pelo de la cara y ver el rostro de su atacante. En efecto era una yegua, una pegaso para ser exacto, tenía la piel color cian y ojos color rojo violeta, sin embargo su rasgo más llamativo era su melena, la cual tenía todos los colores del arcoíris.

La yegua solo levantó su cabeza, pero sus patas y cuerpo seguían haciendo presión para impedir que Dusk pudiera levantarse del suelo. Así pasaron unos segundos en que ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que la yegua puso una cara de desconcierto.

"Tú eres el delincuente ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la yegua.

"¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente debes ser tú!" Se respondió sola la yegua antes que Dusk pudiera abrir la boca. "Tienes el mismo color de piel y melena que describe el cartel, pero… pensé que tendrías un aspecto más aterrador… como el del cartel, pero en cambio tienes la cara de un niño lindo, incluso pareces algo afeminado." Terminó diciendo la yegua con una pequeña risa.

Las palabras de la yegua fueron como un balde de agua fría para Dusk, _¿Afeminado? ¡ELLA LO HABÍA LLAMADO AFEMINADO!_ Pensó Dusk mientras seguía en shock. Él había luchado gran parte de su niñez contra lo que él mismo llamaba 'sus características menos masculinas', es decir, no muchos potros tenían la piel color lavanda, ni mechones morado y lila en sus melenas, inclusive su propia cutie mark no era del todo de su agrado, ya que Dusk siempre pensó que hubiera sido más genial si hubiera tenido alguna espada o algo que fuera más masculino acompañando a sus estrellas en su flanco. Por lo mismo, cuando era un potrillo, Dusk estaba ansioso por crecer y ser tan varonil como otros potros de su familia, cosa que con el paso del tiempo solo logró parcialmente, ya que si bien había crecido y sus rasgos de potro adulto se iban desarrollando más y más con el paso de los años, a comparación de otros potros de su edad, él aún tenía un ligero aire de niñez en su rostro, lo que muchas veces se confundía con rasgos femeninos, algo que por supuesto Dusk odiaba desde el fondo de su alma. Sin embargo esta vez no era odio lo que sentía, no, la situación era otra, que una yegua estuviera sobre él contacto piel con piel y lo llamara en su cara 'afeminado', era para hacer que cualquier potro se sintiera avergonzado, para Dusk era casi como si hubiera estado en su noche de bodas y su prometida se hubiera reído de su 'pequeño Dusk' _(si sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬)_ ¡Habían herido su orgullo masculino! Esto fue algo que hizo a Dusk caer lentamente en un limbo de vergüenza.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Suelta a mi hermano!" gritó Spike, corriendo hacia donde estaban Dusk y la yegua.

"¡Oh! Tú debes ser su secuaz." Dijo la yegua, mirando de reojo a Spike. "¿Y qué se supone que eres? ¿Su iguana mascota o algo así?"

Spike se congeló en el acto y una vena de furia apareció en su rostro.

"¿¡I-I-Iguana!? ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS IGUANA!? ¡Yo soy un dragón!" Respondió Spike furioso.

"¿Un dragón? ¡Pff! Sí, claro…" Se burló la yegua.

El enojo de Spike iba en aumento, puesto que con cada palabra que soltaba la yegua, a Spike le parecía más y más irritante. Ahora estaba claro, él y Dusk podrían volverse amigos de ponies con distintas personalidades, como Fluttershy o Applejack, pero jamás podrían ser amigos de una yegua como esta.

"¡Bien! Tiempo de llevar a la iguana y a la linda niñita ante la justicia." Dijo la yegua, volviendo a mirar a Dusk.

¡Esto era la gota que rebalsó el vaso! Todo este tiempo que Spike y la yegua habían estado discutiendo, Dusk se había quedado inmóvil perdido en sus pensamientos y la vergüenza, pero ahora que la yegua lo volvía a llamar 'linda niñita', el enojo de Dusk finalmente apareció.

Dusk miró molesto a la yegua, acto seguido se teletransportó para liberarse y aparecer al lado de la yegua, este acto sorprendió a la yegua, que solo vio un destello, cayó al suelo y dejó de ver a su prisionero.

"¿¡A quién llamas 'linda niñita'!?" Dijo Dusk molesto al tiempo que la yegua miró a su lado y vio que Dusk se había teletransportado justo a su lado. "¡Mi nombre es Dusk Shine y soy un potro hecho y derecho!"

Dusk estaba molesto, por lo mismo decidió contraatacar a la yegua, obviamente no de forma física, sino con palabras, tal como ella lo había herido a él, por lo que dejó de lado sus modales de caballero y atacó donde sabría que a una yegua le dolería.

"Y por cierto…" Continuó Dusk, con una cara de soberbia. "Es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, es decir, ¿una linda yegua? ¡Jamás nadie podría decirte eso a ti! Con tu actitud bruta y tu forma de hablar, ¡Es un milagro que no te confundan con un potro!" Terminó diciendo Dusk muy enojado.

Tras las palabras de Dusk, la yegua bajó débilmente su cabeza, haciendo imposible para Dusk o Spike ver su rostro.

 _¡Oh, no! Creo que fui muy lejos, ¡La hice llorar! ¡Pero qué tonto de mi parte! Cómo pude olvidar que después de todo sigue siendo una frágil e inocente yegua._ Pensó Dusk, luego de recuperar su estatus de caballero tras ver la reacción de la yegua.

Dusk escuchó unos pequeños ruidos que emitía la yegua, lo que asumió que era llanto, por lo que dio un paso al frente y se acercó a la yegua para reconfortarla y pedirle perdón.

"¡JAJAJAJA!" Se rio fuertemente la yegua, levantando la cabeza y revelando que los ruidos que estaba emitiendo no eran de llanto, sino que se estaba aguantando la risa.

Dusk se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¿Y qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Un insulto? Jajaja." Ser rio la yegua. "A mí no me molesta ser como soy, de hecho me desagrada todo aquello de ser femenina y que me traten como a una dama. Y por lo demás tienes toda la razón, probablemente golpearía a alguien si se atreve a decirme linda, jajaja."

Toda la reacción de la yegua tomó por sorpresa a Dusk, quien lentamente se comenzó a sonrojar al darse cuenta que su disparo le había salido por la culata y que ahora la yegua se burlaba aún más de él. Mientras la yegua se seguía riendo, Dusk decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de aquella irritante yegua.

"¡Tch! Vámonos Spike." Dijo Dusk molesto, mirando a Spike y luego comenzando a caminar.

Sin embargo Dusk no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos hasta que se topó de frente con la misma yegua, que de la nada había aparecido frente a él con una cara seria. Dusk de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido, luego miró hacia la cabeza de la yegua con cara de desconcierto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la yegua había aparecido frente a Dusk, si no fuera porque era evidente que no tenía un cuerno y no podía usar magia, hubiera jurado que se había teletransportado, la única explicación era que la pegaso se había movido a una velocidad increíble.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó la yegua, que agitaba sus alas y se mantenía flotando a solo centímetros del suelo, con sus patas delanteras cruzadas y una cara de pocos amigos. "No creas que porque me hiciste reír te puedes escapar, ¡Aún eres mi prisionero!"

"¿Prisioneros por qué? ¿Qué hicimos?" Dijo Spike, que llegó a acompañar a Dusk a su lado y le había quitado las palabras de la boca a su hermano.

"No lo sé, ustedes deberían saberlo." Se encogió de hombros la pegaso. "Solo sé que All Aboard mandó a imprimir los carteles de unos peligrosos prisioneros que venían desde Canterlot y que se habían escapado hace dos días en Ponyville."

 _¿All Aboard? ¿Quién era el tal 'All Aboard' que había mandado a imprimir carteles con sus rostros y que ahora los estaba busc-?_ El flujo de pensamientos de Dusk fue interrumpido por una súbita sospecha.

"Espera… ¿Ese tal All Aboard trabaja en la estación de trenes?" Preguntó Dusk.

"Eh… sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondió la yegua de forma quisquillosa.

"¡Eso es! ¡Debe ser el tipo que no encontró atados en el saco cuando llegamos a Ponyville!" Dijo Dusk mirando a Spike y luego a la yegua. "Escucha, esto es todo un malentendido."

La yegua lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Su deber decía que debía de entregarlos ante la alcaldesa, pero también tenía curiosidad de saber más sobre estos sujetos y saber por qué estaban en carteles de 'Se Busca', lo que a la yegua le parecía muy _cool_ , así que decidió escucharlos, ya que después de todo no tenían donde huir mientras ella los estuviera vigilando.

"Muy bien, te escucho." Dijo finalmente la yegua. "Solo no trates de distraerme para huir, te advierto que no tienes escapatoria, ¿Ves esto?" Dijo la yegua al momento que le enseñaba su flanco con su cutie mark, Dusk acercó su vista y la miró, era una nube con un rayo de color rojo, amarillo y azul. "No por nada tengo un rayo como cutie mark, ¡Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y soy la pony más veloz de Equestria! ¡Así que no intentes nada!" Termino diciendo la yegua con orgullo.

Dusk, que ya había recuperado su habitual caballerosidad, activó sus modales y decidió presentarse también.

"Un placer señorita Rainbow Dash, mi nombre es-" Dusk fue interrumpido por la yegua, quien le puso fuertemente un casco en su boca para callarlo.

"No me vuelvas a llamar señorita, es molesto." Dijo Rainbow Dash de mal humor.

 _¿Es en serio? Solo soy un caballero ¿¡Qué tan poco femenina puedes llegar a ser!?_ Pensó Dusk mientras de mala gana se quitaba el casco de la yegua de su boca y, también de mala gana, continuó presentándose, como lo dictaban los modales.

"Mi NOMBRE es Dusk Shine" continuó hablando Dusk, tratando de ocultar su molestia. "Y él es mi compañero Spike."

"Sí, sí, como sea, ahora dime por qué los están buscando." Dijo la yegua agitando su casco y mirando hacia otro lado, sin darle importancia a la presentación de Dusk.

 _De verdad que es irritante._ Pensó Dusk antes de inhalar para relajarse y poder empezar a relatar su historia.

Aunque fuera vergonzoso, Dusk debería de admitir la verdad, pero decir la verdad no implicaba contar cada pequeño detalle, como el hecho que Dusk no tenía amigos y que lo habían mandado obligado a hacer amigos en este pueblo. Fue así que Dusk comenzó a contar su historia, de cómo vivía en Canterlot estudiando magia, cómo había hecho enojar a su maestra, cómo a ella le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas y en castigo lo había enviado en un saco hacia Ponyville, y de cómo All Aboard los había encontrado y había huido antes de explicarle toda la situación.

"¡JAJAJA! ¿Así que tu maestra te envió amordazado hasta Ponyville? ¡Jajaja!" Se rio la yegua mientras se imaginaba la situación. "Esa es una broma que me gustaría hacer, supongo que podría llevarme bien con tu maestra, jaja."

"Entonces supongo que tienes el mismo sentido de humor retorcido que la princesa." Dijo de mala gana Spike, que aún se sentía molesto con la pegaso.

"¿La princesa? ¿Qué tiene que ver la princesa?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Dusk miró molesto a Spike, que de inmediato sintió la mirada de su hermano y se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. Durante toda la historia Dusk deliberadamente había omitido decir quién era su maestra, ya que sabía que podría traer más problemas, sin embargo, llegado a este punto a Dusk no le quedaba más opción que admitir quién era su maestra frente a Rainbow Dash.

"Mi maestra… es la princesa Celestia." Dijo tímidamente Dusk.

Rainbow Dash se quedó mirándolo un segundo y luego miró hacia el lado molesta.

"Y yo que pensé que me estaban diciendo la verdad…" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta. "Es decir, pude creer todo eso que los mandaron en un saco amordazados como broma, pero que esperen que crea que la princesa Celestia haría algo así… ¿Qué tan tonta creen que soy?"

Dusk Shine sabía que esto podía pasar, ya le había pasado antes, cuando él decía que era el estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia, mucha gente lo ponía en duda, pero muchos otros sí le creían, pero cuando él contaba que la princesa le jugaba bromas y que era tan íntimo con Dusk, nadie le creía, ya que todos los ponies de Equestria tenían en un pedestal de cristal la figura de Celestia, magnánima, serena, poderosa, la brillantes luz que los guiaba a todos, nadie creía que tras esa imagen se encontraba la verdadera esencia de la princesa, a la que le gustaba que la tratasen como a cualquier otro pony, que adoraba los pasteles y que le gustaba jugar algunas bromas de vez en cuando.

"Es… la verdad…" dijo Dusk resignado, sabiendo que ahora no tendría más opción que ser apresado por Rainbow Dash.

"¡Espera! ¡Tengo una prueba!" Dijo Spike repentinamente, captando la atención de ambos ponies.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Le preguntó en un susurro Dusk a Spike. "No le irás a mostrar la carta con el decreto real ¿Verdad?"

Spike se paralizó, ya que eso era precisamente lo que pensaba mostrarle a Rainbow Dash.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk. "No quiero que los ponies sepan que estoy desterrado y desesperado en busca de amigos aquí en Ponyville."

"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la prueba?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, que se impacientaba mientras Dusk le susurraba a Spike.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo una foto en el baúl! ¡Eso será mucho mejor!" Dijo Spike en voz alta con alegría al darse cuenta de algo.

Rainbow Dash no entendió a qué se refería Spike con el 'baúl', pero Dusk sí. El baúl era un pequeño cofre diseñado para que Spike pudiera traer cosas a voluntad con su fuego mágico, ya que normalmente su fuego mágico solo servía para enviar cartas entre Dusk y Celestia, pero gracias a este baúl, Spike podía traer otras cosas que no eran enviadas ni por Dusk ni por la princesa, como lo había hecho cuando Spike había invocado el pergamino con el decreto real en que la princesa le había cambiado el nombre a Dusk. Por lo demás, el baúl era bastante pequeño y solo cabían algunas pequeñas cosas, como pergaminos, cartas y fotos.

Con un eructo, Spike soltó un fuego verde del que salió una pequeña foto.

"¡Aquí, mira!" le indicó Spike a Rainbow Dash, extendiéndole la foto.

En la foto aparecía la princesa Celestia sonriendo junto a un joven Dusk Shine y al pequeño Spike.

"¿Ves? ¿Cómo podríamos habernos sacado una foto así con la princesa si no la conociéramos?" Le preguntó Spike a Rainbow Dash. "A ella normalmente no le gusta posar para fotos, a menos que sea algo oficial."

"Hmm… no lo sé… podría ser _Potroshop_." Dijo la yegua acercando su vista a la foto para ver que no fuera una foto truqueada.

"¡Qué no es falsa!" Dijo Spike que comenzaba a exasperarse.

Rainbow Dash bajó la foto y comenzó a ver a los ojos tanto a Spike como a Dusk. _Sí tan solo estuviera su confiable amiga, ella sabría si están mintiendo o no._ Pensó la yegua, que finalmente decidió seguir sus instintos, los cuales casi nunca le fallaban.

"Está bien, les creo." Dijo finalmente Rainbow Dash con un gran suspiro.

"¿¡De verdad!?" Preguntó emocionado Dusk, ya que no quería pasar una noche en la cárcel por culpa de un malentendido.

"Sí… Además de verdad no lucen para nada como delincuentes, es decir, he conocido potrillos con más mala actitud que ustedes…" Dijo Rainbow Dash burlándose.

Tanto Spike como Dusk se molestaron con el comentario, pero decidieron no decir nada, ya que por poco se habían salvado de quedar como criminales.

"Por cierto, ¿Quién fue el que grito como niña antes que yo llegara? Apuesto a que fuiste tú, ¿eh? Niño bonito." Preguntó la pegaso, apuntando a Dusk.

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO FUI YO! ¡Fueron aquellas tres que están desmaya-!" Grito Dusk sin pensar antes de detenerse y darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

Rainbow Dash miró hacia donde apuntó Dusk y vio a las tres yeguas que se habían desmayado en cuanto habían visto a Dusk. _¡Ahora todo estaba perdido!_ Pensó Dusk, definitivamente esta vez Rainbow Dash no les creería que se desmayaron sin que Dusk les hiciera nada.

"¡Ah! Con que fueron esas tres." Dijo Rainbow Dash sin darle importancia. "Ellas siempre hacen un escándalo por todo."

Los músculos de Dusk, que se habían puesto tensos en cuanto Rainbow Dash había mirado a las yeguas desmayadas, lentamente se fueron relajando al darse cuenta que al parecer para aquellas yeguas con flores como cutie marks, desmayarse era una costumbre.

"Oye." Habló nuevamente Rainbow Dash con una mirada curiosa, captando la atención de Dusk. "¿Así que a la princesa le gusta jugar bromas pesadas?"

"Ehh… sí… pero solo a veces." Dijo dubitativamente Dusk, que no quería que Rainbow Dash pensara que la princesa era una loca por las bromas, y omitiendo también el hecho que la mayoría de las veces las usaba como castigo contra Dusk.

Rainbow Dash se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos mientras una sonrisa siniestra se iba formando en sus labios.

Ahora Dusk estaba seguro, esta yegua estaba loca, y lo más importante, estaba seguro que jamás podría llegar a ser amigo de una yegua como Rainbow Dash.

# _Fin del capítulo 6_


	7. Bromeando a toda velocidad

**Capítulo 7 – Bromeando a toda velocidad**

"Dime Dusk, ¿Te gustaría hacer algunas bromas?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash con una siniestra sonrisa.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Dusk, siendo tomado por sorpresa ante tal pregunta. _¿Bromas? ¿¡En qué rayos está pensando esta yegua!?_ Pensó Dusk, que luego, ante la persistente mirada de la pegaso, decidió responder lo que era lo más sensato. "Yo… no creo que sea buena idea…"

"¡Hmph! Sabía que dirías que no." Dijo Rainbow Dash, dándose la vuelta con fingida indignación. "Sabía que eres solo un niñito bueno… Apuesto que siempre sigues todo lo que te dice tu maestra cuando te lo ordena, como un potrillo."

Las palabras de Rainbow Dash golpearon en el punto exacto que debían golpear a Dusk. El unicornio en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera reconocido cuando alguien estaba intentando manipularlo, pero en esta ocasión, luego que Rainbow Dash lo hubiera llamando durante el día 'afeminado', 'linda niñita' y 'potrillo', de verdad quería demostrar que en realidad él era varonil y que podía ser un chico malo si se lo proponía.

"¿Y qué tienes en mente?" Respondió fríamente Dusk, pensando: _¡Esta yegua no me seguirá menospreciando!_

 _¡Bingo!_ Pensó Rainbow Dash mientras seguía con su siniestra sonrisa de espalda a Dusk.

"Es sencillo." Dijo la pegaso luego de darse vuelta y mirar nuevamente hacia Dusk y Spike con emoción. "Solo yo sé que en realidad ustedes no son unos delincuentes como todo el mundo cree, por lo que engañaremos a quienes los están buscando ¡Fingiremos que ustedes me atacan y así les daremos un gran susto a los demás ponies!"

Un gran silencio siguió luego de las animadas palabras de Rainbow Dash.

"Eso… ¡Es una idea terrible!" Comentó Spike molesto tras oír la idea. "¡No queremos hacer enojar a los guardias ni causar pánico en todo el pueblo!"

"Eso es lo mejor, no se deben de preocupar por los guardias porque aquí no hay." Dijo Rainbow Dash con entusiasmo. "Ponyville es un pueblo tranquilo, sin guardias ni policía, por lo mismo la alcaldesa le pidió a la patrulla del clima que buscáramos y diéramos de aviso si los veíamos. Por eso, si asustamos a uno o dos pegasos que trabajan en la patrulla del clima no causaríamos mucho alboroto ¡Y sería muy divertido para nosotros verlos huir del miedo!"

Dusk y Spike se miraron entre sí, era obvio que ambos pensaban que era una mala idea, si no aclaraban pronto el malentendido, toda la situación podría empeorar para ellos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Eres un potro o una potrilla cobarde?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa, mirando a Dusk.

"Es obvio que intentas provocarnos." Dijo firmemente Spike. "Pero no caeremos en tu juego ¿verdad Dusk?"

"¡Lo haré!" Respondió fuertemente Dusk, quien tenían fuego en sus ojos. "¡Te demostraré que no soy un potrillo!"

Spike se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su garra en señal de frustración, no podía creer que su inteligente y astuto hermano hubiera caído tan fácil en el juego de la pegaso.

"¡Bien! Iré a buscar a las víctimas." Dijo Rainbow Dash animada. "Cuando esté de vuelta con ellas, ustedes fingirán que son ladrones o algo por el estilo y fingirán atacarme."

Acto seguido la pegaso abrió sus alas y como un rayo arcoíris salió volando hacia el centro del pueblo, dejando a Dusk y Spike completamente solos.

Spike esperó algunos segundos para asegurarse que Rainbow Dash se había ido lo bastante lejos y luego volvió a hablar.

"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos mientras podamos." Le susurró Spike a Dusk. "Si hacemos lo que ella nos pide solo nos meteremos en más problemas."

"¡No! ¡Le demostraré que se equivoca!" Dijo Dusk con una mirada de determinación. "¡Haré que esa pegaso se trague sus palabras!"

Spike pensó en contradecir a su hermano y seguir insistiendo en huir, pero al parecer Dusk estaba decidido a demostrarle a Rainbow Dash que él no era un potrillo ni un afeminado, además, Spike conocía aquella mirada que tenía Dusk en aquel momento, su hermano tenía algo en mente.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?" Preguntó Spike con curiosidad.

"Ella quiere a un chico malo ¿Verdad?" Dijo Dusk mientras lentamente se iba formando una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. "Pues le mostraré a un chico malo…"

Por su parte, Rainbow Dash había llegado al centro del pueblo y estaba volando de arriba a abajo buscando a algún conocido de la patrulla del clima.

"¡Allí están!" Dijo para sí Rainbow Dash luego de ver volando cerca a un par de pegasos, ambas eran yeguas y estaban moviendo una nube de un lugar a otro sobre el pueblo, una de ellas tenía la piel color lila azulado y una melena desordenada de color celeste y blanco, la otra tenía la piel color aguamarina claro y una melena rubia bien cortada.

"¡Hey! ¡Cloudchaser! ¡Helia!" Gritó Rainbow Dash para llamar la atención de las yeguas.

"¡Hola Rainbow! ¿Qué sucede?" Saludó la pegaso de melena desordenada, quién era Cloudchaser.

"Yo… ¡Yo ví al potro que estábamos buscando!" Dijo con fingido miedo Rainbow Dash.

"¿Al potro que estábamos buscando? ¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Helia, la pegaso de melena rubia.

Rainbow Dash se quedó desconcertada por un segundo, ya que ella esperaba una mejor reacción por parte de las yeguas, una reacción de miedo o al menos de interés, sin embargo aquello no pasaría, para decepción de la pegaso, ya que a diferencia de Rainbow Dash, quién se había tomado muy a pecho su labor de búsqueda y vigilancia de criminales, los demás miembros de la patrulla del clima habían desistido de la búsqueda el primer día luego de un par de horas, pues jamás había pasado un crimen en Ponyville y todos pensaban que lo del 'criminal' solo habían sido exageraciones por parte de la alcaldesa.

"¡Los criminales! ¡Recuerden! ¡Los que estaban en los carteles de 'Se Busca'!" Insistió Rainbow Dash, algo irritada que sus compañeras de trabajo lo hubieran olvidado tan rápido.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya recuerdo…! ¿Qué pasa con eso?" Preguntó Helia despreocupada.

"¡Qué yo los vi! ¡Están en la entrada del pueblo! ¡Vamos!" Dijo Rainbow Dash rápidamente, tratando de urgir a sus compañeras.

Sin embargo ambas yeguas siguieron flotando donde mismo y solo se miraron entre ellas.

"No es correcto dejar el trabajo a medias." Dijo Helia a su compañera.

"Sí… Aunque… Quizás sea entretenido ver a ese potro que nos hizo buscar la alcaldesa y ver por qué se asustó tanto el pobre All Aboard." Le respondió Cloudchaser con una pequeña risa.

"Hmm… sí, quizás sea divertido… ¡Esta bien, vamos!" Respondió Helia a Cloudchaser, también sonriendo.

"Eh… Está bien… Síganme." Dijo con poco ánimo Rainbow Dash, comenzando a volar lentamente de vuelta hacia donde estaba Dusk.

El entusiasmo inicial de Rainbow Dash se había esfumado a medida que se dio cuenta que sus compañeras no estaban para nada asustadas, peor aún, estaban entusiasmadas y sonrientes. El plan de Rainbow Dash era el de prepararlas mentalmente para que fueran con miedo hasta donde estaba Dusk y que así se asustaran fácilmente, pero eso no había funcionado. Ahora en cambio, Rainbow Dash sabía que con ese ambiente alegre le sería imposible asustarlas cuando vieran al inofensivo Dusk y su iguana parlante Spike, ella sabía que en cuanto llegaran donde Dusk, la broma se convertiría en un fiasco…

Finalmente Rainbow Dash y compañía llegaron hasta donde ella había dejado a Dusk y Spike. El lugar estaba desierto, sin señales de ninguno de los dos fugitivos.

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde los viste?" Preguntó Cloudchaser, mirando hacia todos lados mientras aterrizaba junto a las demás.

"Eh… deberían de estar por aquí…" Respondió Rainbow Dash, sin saber qué hacer. Ella no estaba segura si Dusk y Spike se estaban escondiendo para sorprenderlas o simplemente habían huido, cualquiera fuera la opción, Rainbow Dash se sentía deprimida, ya que si habían huido significaría que ambos la habían engañado, y si se estaban escondiendo para sorprenderlas, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que saltaran para intentar sorprenderlas y que Cloudchaser y Helia se burlaran de ella por creer que las asustaría algo tan simple.

"Quizás salió huyendo, jeje." Dijo Helia con una risita al final.

"Sí, o inclusive puede ser que ni siquiera fuera real." Continuó Cloudchaser, que también sonrió y luego miró a Rainbow Dash. "¿Será que solo querías asustarnos, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash puso una mala cara de póker ella había sido atrapada, lo mejor sería admitir que todo había sido una mala broma que salió mal.

 _FWOOSH!_

En cuanto Rainbow Dash abrió la boca para hablar, unas enormes llamas verdes salieron de la nada y rodearon a las tres yeguas. Las tres dieron un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y de inmediato vieron con susto que el fuego las rodeaba.

"Q-Qué sucede?" Preguntó con miedo Helia.

"N-No lo sé." Respondió Rainbow Dash, que veía hacia todos lados, tratando de ver desde dónde había venido el fuego. _¿Acaso esto fue provocado por esos dos?_ Se preguntó Rainbow Dash.

De la nada, el cielo se oscureció levemente, como si todo hubiera sido cubierto por una gran sombra, en seguida, unos aterradores ruidos se empezaron a escuchar, sonidos similares a gruñidos de animales.

"Hambre… Tengo hambre…" Se empezó a escuchar una profunda voz a lo lejos.

Las tres yeguas se paralizaron al escuchar los ruidos y luego la voz.

"Sangre… Quiero sangre…" Nuevamente se escuchó la voz, que estaba más y más cerca cada vez.

Las compañeras de Rainbow Dash dieron un paso hacia atrás con temor y siguieron mirando con temor hacia donde se escuchaba la voz. Frente a ellas, Rainbow Dash estaba inmóvil, totalmente tensa mirando con determinación hacia el mismo lugar, pero no podía ver nada ya que las llamas se lo impedían.

 _¿D-De verdad será Dusk?_ Pensó Rainbow Dash, que comenzaba a dudar si esto era parte de la broma o si de verdad deberían huir.

"Comida… Huelo comida…" Se escuchó la tenebrosa voz aún más fuerte, indicando que ya estaba frente a ellas, detrás de las llamas.

Helia y Cloudchaser se abrazaron mientras temblaban de miedo. Rainbow Dash dio un fuerte trago de saliva y se dio cuenta que era imposible para un pony simplón como Dusk hacer algo tan aterrador como esto, así que se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeras.

"¡VAMOS! ¡VOLEMOS LEJOS DE AQUÍ!" Le gritó Rainbow Dash a sus compañeras.

Sin embargo, en vez de hacer lo que Rainbow Dash les pidió, ambas se quedaron paralizadas del miedo viendo lo que estaba detrás de Rainbow Dash al tiempo que sus ojos se iban abriendo con terror. Rainbow Dash giró lentamente su cabeza para ver por qué estaban tan aterradas. Allí frente a ella, cruzando las llamas como si fuera un demonio al que no le afectaba el fuego, estaba una enorme ser, lo que parecía ser un potro totalmente oscuro, como si fuera una sombra viviente del que salían llamas negras, solo se podían distinguir tres cosas en él, una fea cicatriz en su mejilla, unos feroces colmillos, y unos furiosos ojos blancos que brillaban y daban aún más terror.

La sangre de Rainbow Dash se congeló, ¡Esto definitivamente era serio! ¡Era imposible que aquel endemoniado ser fuera Dusk!

"Tú serás mi primera presa…" Dijo el pony-demonio, levantando su casco y apuntándolo hacia Rainbow Dash.

Al instante una fuerza desconocida para Rainbow Dash agarró sus cascos y la arrastró contra su voluntad hacia el pony-demonio, dejándola cara a cara contra él. Al instante, y sin saber qué hacer por lo repentino de la situación, Rainbow Dash solo atinó a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, ella tenía que aceptarlo, tenía miedo.

"¡Ey" Le susurró una voz frente a ella. Rainbow Dash abrió lentamente un ojo. Ella seguía de frente al pony-demonio, pero ahora que estaba cara a cara podía distinguir mejor al monstruo. El pony-demonio era más bajo de lo que parecía ser, de hecho era solo un poco más alto que Rainbow Dash, de cerca, se podía ver que su piel no era totalmente negra, sino más bien morado oscuro, como si fuera más clara pero estuviera cubierta por una sombra, además, tras el brillo de los ojos, Rainbow Dash pudo ver que en realidad sí tenían color y era un color morado que ya conocía, finalmente si se le sacaba el colmillo y la cicatriz, y su cuerpo brillaba con luz natural, aquel pony-demonio era alguien conocido para la pegaso, ¡ERA DUSK SHINE!

"Así que… ¿Quién es la potrilla asustada?" Preguntó en un susurró Dusk con una pícara sonrisa.

"¿D-Dusk?" Preguntó insegura Rainbow Dash, aún incrédula de lo que veía.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras su labio aún seguía temblando un poco por el miedo ¡Rainbow Dash no podía creer que había sido engañada por aquel torpe potro! Además… aquel look de chico malo en verdad le lucia genial. La yegua no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras pensaba que este potro en verdad era más genial de lo que pensaba.

Finalmente Rainbow Dash se repuso totalmente para hablar bien, pero fue interrumpida por Dusk.

"Hora de actuar." Le susurró nuevamente Dusk a Rainbow Dash, dejándola confundida.

Solo le tomó un segundo a Rainbow Dash darse cuenta que aún seguían dentro de la broma y que Helia y Cloudchaser aún seguían mirando con terror cómo el 'pony-demonio' la tenía entre sus garras.

"¡HAMBRE…!" Gritó Dusk con una profunda voz, al tiempo que tomaba a Rainbow Dash en sus cascos, la inclinaba rápidamente y le mordía el cuello, mientras seguía en contacto visual con ambas yeguas asustadas.

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo .gl/pnXfBw**

El mordisco en el cuello tomó completamente por sorpresa a Rainbow Dash, que se paralizó ante la intrépida jugada de Dusk. El cuello de Rainbow Dash obviamente estaba a salvo, Dusk no la estaba mordiendo en serio, sin embargo la pegaso podía sentir los suaves labios del unicornio en su cuello, algo que le dio una extraña sensación, una sensación nueva que… ¿Estaba disfrutando?

"¡AHH!" Fingió gritar de dolor Rainbow Dash mientras era mordida, una gran actuación si no hubiera sido porque la pegaso estaba totalmente sonrojada.

"¡KYAAA!" Gritaron al unísono Helia y Cloudchaser, que abrieron sus alas y salieron volando y gritando entre lágrimas.

Una vez se alejaron, Dusk dejó de 'morder' a Rainbow Dash mientras lo que quedaba de las llamas verdes desapareció y la sombra que cubría el cuerpo de Dusk, junto con sus falsos rasgos faciales, desaparecieron, para dejar nuevamente a Dusk con su habitual look.

"¡JAJAJAJA!" Se rio fuertemente Spike, que había estado oculto tras un árbol y que ahora salía. "¡Eso fue muy divertido! ¡Viste cómo salieron huyendo!"

"Sí, no estuvo mal ¿Verdad?" Sonrió Dusk a su compañero.

En tanto Rainbow Dash seguía perpleja viendo como sus compañeras habían salido huyendo por el terror.

"Eso… ¡FUE ASOMBROSO!" Gritó Rainbow Dash mirando con una gran sonrisa y enormes ojos a Dusk. "¿Cómo fue que hiciste todo eso? ¡Lo del fuego y la sombra que te rodeaba! ¡Incluso lo de la cicatriz y los colmillos!"

"Bueno, las llamas fueron hechas por Spike, hubiera sido peligroso si hubiera sido fuego real, pero era fuego mágico, ese se puede tocar sin quemar, ustedes se hubieran dado cuenta si lo hubieran tocado, fue así como pude caminar a través de él." Respondió Dusk con una sonrisa, que amaba tener que explicar cosas. "Lo demás fue solo magia de ilusión avanzada, no es mi fuerte, pero aun así puedo usarla un poco y me funciona bien siempre y cuando los objetivos no estén muy cerca."

"¡Estuvo genial! ¡Quién diría que de verdad eres un terrorífico dragón!" Dijo Rainbow Dash golpeando juguetonamente a Spike, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo al pequeño dragón. "¡Jamás hubiera creído que ustedes eran capaz de hacer algo así!" Terminó diciendo Rainbow Dash con una enorme sonrisa mirando a Dusk.

 _Quién lo diría, de verdad se ve linda cuando sonríe._ Pensó por un momento Dusk, que de inmediato se acordó cuando le había dicho que ella no era para nada linda, un recuerdo que lo molestó.

"Así que… ¿Tú también te asustaste?" Le preguntó Spike a Rainbow Dash con una pícara mirada.

"¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo supe que eran ustedes desde el principio!" Mintió Rainbow Dash levemente sonrojada. "Aunque… me tomaste por sorpresa con eso de la mordida en el cuello." Terminó de hablar la pegaso, tocándose el cuello y mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Dusk no alcanzó a verlo, pero Spike hubiera jurado que por un segundo vio sonreír a Rainbow Dash mientras se tocaba el cuello donde Dusk le había dado la falsa mordida.

"De todas formas…" Dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash, volviendo a mirar a Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. "No estuvo mal, para ser un pelele."

"Pues tu actuación de víctima deja mucho que desear, SEÑORITA Rainbow Dash." Le respondió Dusk con la misma sonrisa traviesa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que no pudieron más y ambos rieron juntos.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos a nuestro siguiente objetivo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash luego de reírse, abriendo sus alas y volando despacio a ras de suelo para que Spike y Dusk la siguieran. "No me pregunten, solo síganme."

Spike, que ya había olvidado todo el resentimiento que sintió inicialmente hacia la pegaso, fue el primero en caminar y seguirla. En tanto Dusk se quedó un momento pensando y reflexionando cómo la situación con Rainbow Dash había dado un giro y en como al parecer estaba volviéndose amigo de una yegua sin siquiera proponérselo, a diferencia de Fluttershy y Applejack… ¿O acaso con ellas también había generado lazos por su propia cuenta sin pensar en la tarea que le había impuesto la princesa? ¿Todo lo sucedido con las tres yeguas lo seguía haciendo por obligación…? Finalmente, Dusk decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después y por ahora solo seguir a Rainbow Dash y ver quién sería el próximo objetivo de sus bromas.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Preguntó Dusk inseguro.

"Sí, él fue el que lo comenzó todo, así que lo asustaremos y luego ustedes le explicarán que solo era una broma y que no son delincuentes." Respondió en un susurro Rainbow Dash.

Detrás de un arbusto, se encontraban escondidos Dusk, Spike y Rainbw Dash, los tres se encontraban sentados viendo a través del arbusto a quién sería su siguiente objetivo, All Aboard.

"¿Hacemos lo mismo que hicimos antes?" Le preguntó Dusk a Rainbow Dash.

"Sí, solo que ahora yo apareceré después, fingiendo que estoy paseando por el lugar, y entonces tú me atacas." Dijo con emoción Rainbow Dash.

"Entonces… ¿Esta vez dejamos de lado el mordisco?" Preguntó Dusk algo inseguro, ya que no quería que Rainbow Dash se enojara con él.

"¡NO!" Dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. "Es decir… Le da realismo, creo que debemos dejar esa parte tal como está, solo… se delicado…" Esta última frase Rainbow Dash la dijo muy bajo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras, que por un segundo hicieron parecer tierna y delicada a la extrovertida pegaso.

Finalmente Dusk se levantó y miró a Spike.

"Cuando te de la señal." Le dijo Dusk mientras su cuerno brillaba.

All Aboard estaba de camino hacia la estación de trenes, había salido a comer algo en el tiempo que tenía libre antes de la llegada del último tren del día a Ponyville, el inocente encargado de trenes iba caminando totalmente despreocupado cuando una repentina sombra pareció cubrir el cielo, de inmediato unas llamas verdes le impidieron seguir avanzando y unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse. El pobre All Aboard miró hacia todos lados asustado mientras Dusk se acercaba lentamente y Spike y Rainbow Dash contenían su risa tras el arbusto.

"Hambre… Tengo hambre…" Dusk comenzó a hablar con una profunda voz mientras se acercaba hacia All Aboard.

El encargado de trenes casi deja caer sus lentes mientras sus ojos se abrían con terror y daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Sangre… Quiero-" Dusk no pudo completar su frase de terror, ya que desde lejos fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito.

"¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! ¡A POR ÉL!" Gritó una voz masculina desde el cielo.

Dusk se quedó completamente congelado cuando vio que desde el cielo se le abalanzaban casi una docena de pegasos, de inmediato el detalle de la ilusión de Dusk se vino abajo debido a la interrupción, dejándolo ver tal como era. Los pegasos, tanto potros como yeguas, cayeron encima de Dusk mientras lo agarraban de todas sus patas para inmovilizarlo.

"¿Q-Qué sucede…?" Preguntó Dusk confundido una vez pudo hablar luego de todo el jaleo que había ocurrido mientras lo agarraban.

"¡Te tenemos, maldito caníbal!" Dijo un pegaso con una penetrante mirada, era un potro de piel gris oscura y melena mohicana corta de color celeste grisáceo.

"¡Sí! ¡Él fue el que se comió a la pobre Rainbow Dash!" Dijo una pegaso más atrás con lágrimas en sus ojos. Dusk pudo levantar un poco su cabeza para ver que quién había hablado era una de las yeguas que él había asustado antes.

"Él… ¡Él es el fugitivo que era prisionero de Canterlot!" Dijo desde otro lado la voz de All Aboard, que había estado sorprendido por toda la situación pero que ahora que podía ver mejor a Dusk, lo había reconocido.

"¡Esperen! ¡Todo es un malentendido!" Gritó Dusk, intentando liberarse.

Por su parte, Rainbow Dash y Spike miraban atentos la situación, ya habían dejado de reír en cuanto los ponies se habían abalanzado contra Dusk.

"¡Vamos Spike, debemos aclarar la situación!" Dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash.

Sin embargo, Spike en vez de ponerse de pie empezó a tocarse por todas partes, como si estuviera buscando algo, su cara mostraba que estaba asustado.

"Rainbow… perdí la foto… ¡No sé dónde la dejé!" Dijo Spike con temor mirando a la pegaso.

Este sí que era un problema, la foto era la clave para demostrar que ellos no eran prisioneros y que Dusk era el estudiante de la princesa, sin la foto le sería muy difícil a Raimbow Dash demostrarle a sus compañeros que Dusk no era un prisionero, pero al menos podía salvarlo de que lo culparan por canibalismo.

"¡Espera aquí Spike!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, saliendo del arbusto en dirección a los demás.

"¡HEY, Déjenlo en paz!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, volando y acercándose a donde tenían agarrado a Dusk.

Todos los pegasos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la pegaso de melena arcoíris acercarse.

"¡RAINBOW DASH! ¡ESTÁS VIVA!" Gritó la pegaso Helia, saltando para abrazar a Rainbow Dash.

"¡Duh! Pues claro." Dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta. "Era obvio que era una broma, ¡Él solo estaba ayudándome a jugarles una broma!" Dijo Rainbow Dash apuntando a Dusk.

Los pegasos se vieron entre sí con distintas miradas, algunos confundidos, otros molestos y otros incluso con sonrisas, en tanto Helia comenzó a llorar mientras la otra víctima, Cloudchaser, miraba enojada a Rainbow Dash.

"¡Fue una muy mala broma!" Dijo molesta Cloudchaser.

"Sí… quizás se nos fue de los cascos un poco…" Dijo Rainbow Dash arrepentida, que luego miró de reojo a Dusk y agregó. "Lo lamento, todo fue mi idea, por favor perdónenme."

Con el ambiente un poco más relajado algunos ponies dejaron de agarrar a Dusk, sin embargo no todos lo hicieron, ya que el encargado de trenes habló antes que lo hicieran.

"¡Esperen un segundo!" Dijo fuertemente All Aboard, quién además no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. "No sé lo que pasa, pero lo que sí sé es que ÉL es un peligroso fugitivo." Terminó diciendo, apuntando a Dusk.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Él aparecía en los carteles de 'Se Busca'!" Agregó otro pegaso luego de recordar haber visto el rostro de Dusk.

"Es… Es solo un malentendido." Dijo rápidamente Dusk, que ya se sentía mareado con tanta atención y tantos ponies a su alrededor. "Yo soy un estudiante de magia de Canterlot, mi maestra me envió aquí por error, incluso tengo pruebas que-" Dusk dejó de hablar ya que mientras todos lo miraban, Rainbow Dash le hizo señas de que no hablara en cuanto él mencionó la palabra 'pruebas'.

"¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?" Preguntó All Aboard, mirando penetrantemente a Dusk.

La mente de Dusk comenzó rápidamente a teorizar lo que ocurría. _Debía de haber alguna razón por la que Spike no salió a demostrar su inocencia o incluso Rainbow Dash pudo haber traído y mostrado la foto si Spike tenía algún contratiempo, tiene que haber algún problema que desconozco._ Terminó de pensar Dusk, que por lo mismo decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio.

"¿Y bien? ¿Así que no tienes pruebas de que eres un estudiante de Canterlot?" Preguntó nuevamente All Aboard, pregunta que fue respondida con el silencio de Dusk. "¡Si no tienes nada que decir, entonces te llevaremos con la alcaldesa!"

Acto seguido, All Aboard comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la alcaldía, seguido por los pegasos que siguieron agarrando fuertemente a Dusk y lo llevaban cargando, mientras Rainbow Dash comenzaba a hablar con sus compañeros, tratando de convencerlos que Dusk no era ningún delincuente. En cuanto comenzaron a moverse, Spike se asomó del arbusto dispuesto a salir y ayudar a su hermano, sin embargo Dusk, quien era el único que tenía la vista en dirección hacia atrás y que podía ver a Spike, movió su cabeza indicándole que no saliera, fue así que Spike se quedó solo viendo cómo se llevaban a su hermano como a un delincuente.

En cuanto llegaron a la alcaldía, todos entraron y fueron recibidos con sorpresa por una yegua de piel color crema y melena gris, además vestía un cuello y una corbata-pañuelo color verde. Ante la atenta mirada de la yegua, All Aboard se acercó hasta ella y le comentó toda la situación mientras la yegua abría los ojos al entender finalmente de que se trataba aquella bizarra situación.

"Yo soy la alcaldesa de Ponyville." Se presentó finalmente la yegua. "Y aquí All Aboard, que es un confiable colega y amigo, me informó hace unos días que tú llegaste como prisionero desde Canterlot. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Dusk, que había sido soltado por los pegasos y se había puesto de pie, pensó cuidadosamente lo que debía decir, ya que entendió que aunque no lo pareciera, en aquel momento lo estaban juzgando.

"Buenas tardes señora alcaldesa." Saludó Dusk respetuosamente con una reverencia. "Es cierto que fui enviado hasta aquí amarrado en un saco, pero aquello no fue porque yo fuera peligroso o un criminal, fue simplemente una mala broma de mi maestra. Yo quería explicar toda la situación en cuanto llegué, pero el encargado de trenes huyó antes que yo pudiera hacerlo, además he pasado los primeros dos días de mi estadía en las afueras del pueblo, solo hoy me enteré que los ponies me estaban buscando como a un fugitivo."

"¿Y tienes pruebas que avalen lo que dices?" Preguntó la alcaldesa.

"No…" Respondió tímidamente Dusk. "Pero ustedes tampoco tienen pruebas que yo sea un criminal ¿O sí? Al parecer solo están actuando por miedo, no porque tengan algún fundamento."

La alcaldesa se vio algo sorprendida ante la respuesta, mirando de reojo a All Aboard que evitó hacer contacto visual y miró distraído hacia otro lado. Luego ella volvió a mirar a Dusk, en su opinión el unicornio no parecía para nada un delincuente, sin embargo no podía fiarse de las apariencias y si bien era cierto que no tenían pruebas de que fuera un criminal, el que hubiera llegado como uno al pueblo daba muchas sospechas.

"Bien…" Dijo finalmente la alcaldesa con voz seria luego de un largo momento de reflexión. "Enviaré a un mensajero a Canterlot para confirmar que eres un estudiante de allá, pero hasta que vuelva deberás esperar en una… celda ¿Está bien?"

Dusk casi suelta una risita cuando la alcaldesa terminó de hablar, ¿De verdad que le estaba preguntando si estaba de acuerdo o no? ¡Supuestamente él era un prisionero! No debían de preguntarle si él estaba de acuerdo o no con su sentencia, además parecía como si la alcaldesa nunca en su vida hubiera usado la palabra 'celda'. ¿Acaso de verdad era tan pacífico este pueblo? Finalmente Dusk decidió aceptar y seguirles el juego.

"Está bien." Respondió Dusk con otra reverencia.

"¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO!" Gritó Rainbow Dash desde atrás, que había estado escuchando atentamente la sentencia de la alcaldesa. "Quiero que también me encierren."

Todos se quedaron mirándola totalmente atónitos.

"¿¡De qué estás hablando!?" Preguntaron al unísono Dusk y la alcaldesa.

"Yo fui quien lo metió en problemas, yo fui quien lo motivo para jugar bromas en vez de solucionar todo, así que quiero esperar con él hasta que pruebe su inocencia" Dijo Rainbow Dash seriamente.

"Yo… no creo que sea necesario, además no creo que demore mucho-" Dijo la alcaldesa antes de ser interrumpida por Rainbow Dash.

"¡Insisto!"

La alcaldesa se quedó mirando fijamente a Rainbow Dash, como buena alcaldesa ella conocía a cada pony que vivía en el pueblo, por lo mismo sabía que la pegaso de melena arcoíris era testaruda una vez que había tomado una decisión, por lo que decidió no pelear ni contradecirla.

"Está bien, como quieras." Dijo la alcaldesa con un suspiro, bajando la cabeza. "Esperen aquí, iré por las llaves de la celda."

En seguida la alcaldesa se retiró hacia una de las oficinas de la alcaldía, por su parte All Aboard siguió vigilando a Dusk mientras los pegasos se despedían de Rainbow Dash, mientras lo hacían Dusk no dejó de mirar a la pegaso que por alguna razón no quiso abandonarlo. Una vez se despidieron de Rainbow Dash, los pegasos se retiraron y la yegua se acercó hasta Dusk.

"¡Cielos!" Suspiró resignada Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba. "Algunos de mis compañeros de verdad se molestaron con lo de la broma, ahora tendré que hacer turnos extras en el trabajo para compensarlos."

"Oye, Rainbow Dash…" Dijo tímidamente Dusk. "¿Por qué te culpaste por lo sucedido? Tú puedes irte sin problemas, no creo que sea bueno que pases una noche en la cárcel por mi culpa."

Rainbow Dash lo quedó mirando un segundo antes de darle un golpe con su casco en la cabeza de Dusk.

"Deja de hablar tanta tontería, ya lo dije, yo fui quien te insistió para que bromearas en vez de aclarar todo, además no creo que sea malo pasar una noche en la cárcel, ahora seré de verdad una chica mala." Dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a Dusk. "Empezamos esto junto y lo terminaremos juntos, yo nunca abandono a un ami-" Rainbow Dash fue interrumpida por la voz de la alcaldesa.

"¡Aquí están!" Dijo la alcaldesa, llevando en su hocico un llavero con una oxidada llave. "Hace años que nadie ocupa la celda, me costó mucho encontrar la llave."

Al llegar la alcaldesa, All Aboard se despidió de ella y salió de la alcaldía, mirando de reojo a Dusk, luego la alcaldesa les pidió a Dusk y Rainbow Dash que la siguieran hasta la celda, cosa que ambos hicieron, la pegaso con una sonrisa y el unicornio con una mirada de confusión, deseando haber sabido cómo Rainbow Dash iba a terminar la frase que dejó inconclusa.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña sala de la alcaldía, la cual era una única celda con barrotes de hierro, una cama y una pequeña ventana con barrotes que daba al exterior. Con esfuerzo la alcaldesa abrió la oxidada puerta de la reja.

"No estoy segura si alguna vez se ha usado esta celda." Dijo la alcaldesa mientras abría la puerta. "Pero aunque no se use siempre doy la orden de que la limpien junto a toda la alcaldía, así que no tendrán problemas con que esté sucia."

"¡Espere un segundo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando dentro de la celda. "¿Solo hay una celda?"

"Eh… sí, jamás se usa, así que sería un desperdicio tener dos." Respondió la alcaldesa. "¿Acaso es un problema?"

Rainbow Dash dio nuevamente una fugaz mirada hacia la celda, específicamente hacia la cama.

"N-No, ningún problema, jajaja…" Rio nerviosamente la pegaso.

Acto seguido Dusk y Rainbow Dash entraron y la alcaldesa comenzó a cerrar la celda. Dusk se quedó quieto mirando el lugar mientras Rainbow Dash dio algunos pasos y estiró sus alas.

"No es mucho espacio, pero al menos no esperaremos mucho tiempo aquí." Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Si el mensajero vuela tan rápido como yo, debería de estar de vuelta de Canterlot en un par de horas a lo mucho."

En seguida una repentina revelación apareció en la mente de Rainbow Dash, una revelación que la hizo temblar.

"A… Alcaldesa…"Preguntó Rainbow Dash a través de los barrotes a la alcaldesa, que ya se estaba retirando. "¿A quién mandó como mensajero a Canterlot?"

La alcaldesa se quedó mirándola como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Pues a la encargada del correo, Derpy." Respondió la alcaldesa, que luego siguió su caminata mientras Rainbow Dash quedaba en shock.

"¡NOOO! ¡No ella!" Gritó Rainbow Dash al tiempo que arrastraba sus cascos por sus mejillas, con una dramática cara.

En seguida la pegaso voló un poco y saltó de frente a la cama, con sus patas estiradas y la cara oculta por la cama.

"Retiro lo dicho." Dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras su voz apenas se entendía debido a que hablaba con la boca en la cama. "Ponte cómodo, pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Dusk, que había quedado perplejo por la actitud de la pegaso y no entendía lo que pasaba.

"Derpy es la pegaso más despistada que vive en Ponyville." Respondió Rainbow Dash levantándose. "Con suerte estará volando hacia Las Pegasus en este momento."

"Pero Las Pegasus queda en la dirección contraria." Dijo Dusk.

"Exacto." Dijo Rainbow Dash que aún recordaba cuando le pidió a Derpy entregar una carta en Cloudsdale y Derpy le había enviado un telegrama una semana después desde Manehattan diciendo que se había perdido.

Ahora Dusk entendía por qué Rainbow Dash había actuado tan dramáticamente, si lo que decía era cierto, ninguno de los dos tenía esperanzas de salir pronto de aquella celda.

"¡Pss!" Se escuchó un ruido desde afuera, que hizo que las orejas de Dusk y Rainbow Dash se levantaran en alerta.

Dusk se acercó a la ventana para ver afuera a través de los barrotes. Saliendo de un arbusto (Lo que al parecer se estaba volviendo una costumbre) que quedaba justo debajo de la ventana de la celda, se asomó Spike.

"¡Hey! ¿Así que los encerraron?" Preguntó Spike.

"¿Tú que crees?" Se limitó a responder Dusk, debido a la tonta pregunta que le hacía su compañero, viendo que Dusk le estaba hablando desde detrás de unos barrotes en una celda.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo será?" Preguntó Spike, que no parecía muy nervioso que su hermano estuviera encerrado.

"No lo sé, al parecer podría ser bastante tiempo, incluso días." Respondió simplemente Dusk.

"Y entonces… ¿Qué esperas para salir?" Le preguntó Spike confundido.

Dusk no le respondió de inmediato, él entendía a lo que se refería el pequeño dragón. El punto era que el procedimiento de mantenerlo prisionero había sido tan descuidado como su arresto, la prueba estaba en que la alcaldesa ni siquiera le habían puesto un inhibidor de magia en su cuerno, por lo que Dusk podría teletransportarse fácilmente fuera de la prisión en cualquier momento si así lo deseaba, algo que de hecho había sido una idea que había cruzado por la cabeza del unicornio, sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado cuando Rainbow Dash se unió para ser arrestada junto a él, pues si bien era cierto que él podía teletrasportar a ambos fuera de la prisión, que huyeran de esa forma podría ser un problema, no tanto para Dusk, que tenía como prioridad cumplir la tarea de la princesa y volver a Canterlot, sino para Rainbow Dash, que tenía un trabajo y una reputación que mantener allí en Ponyville.

"Creo que lo mejor será quedarme aquí." Dijo finalmente Dusk, mirando de reojo a la pegaso que le hacía compañía, quien escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaban Dusk y Spike. "No quiero ocasionar más problemas."

Spike lo miró confundido por un momento, luego dio un fuerte suspiro y se rascó la cabeza.

"Si crees que es lo mejor… Pero entonces ¿Qué hago yo?" Le preguntó Spike, que decidió simplemente confiar en su hermano.

"Lo mejor sería que tomes el dinero que tenemos y vayas a la posada del pueblo a pasar la noche." Le indicó Dusk pensativamente. "Aunque aún queda el problema que tu rostro aparece en los carteles de 'Se Busca' y puede que se asusten o quieran apresarte también."

"Eso no es problema." Dijo Rainbow Dash, detrás de Dusk, que seguía escuchando toda la conversación. "Mientras le pagues al posadero no le importará quien seas, además nadie en el pueblo se tomó muy enserio lo de los carteles de 'Se Busca', al parecer solo yo los estaba buscando en realidad." Terminó de hablar Rainbow Dash, algo avergonzada.

"Entonces… supongo que haré eso…" Hablo luego de un rato Spike, que aún se sentía incómodo de abandonar a Dusk en una celda.

"Sí, será lo mejor, tú tranquilo, nos veremos mañana." Dijo Dusk que pareció leer la mente de Spike.

Dusk estiró una de sus patas a través de los barrotes y Spike estiró su garra cerrada en puño, ambos chocaron sus extremidades como saludo y se despidieron, luego Spike miró hacia todos lados y comenzó a correr sigilosamente hacia la entrada del pueblo mientras el sol comenzaba lentamente a caer para dar paso a la noche.

"¿Así que ya se fue el pequeñín?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash luego que Dusk dejó de mirar afuera. Ella sonrió al ver lo unidos que eran ambos chicos.

"Sí, supongo que le costó dejarme encerrado aquí, es un amigo leal después de todo." Respondió Dusk con una cariñosa sonrisa, que en cuanto mencionó la palabra 'leal', no pudo evitar pensar en Rainbow Dash y su gesto hacia él. "Si se lo hubiera pedido Spike probablemente hubiera pasado la noche durmiendo en el arbusto, pero lo mejor es que duerma en una cómoda cama, después de todo sigue siendo solo un bebé dragón."

"Y hablando de dormir…" Agregó súbitamente Dusk. "¿Cómo lo haremos nosotros para dormir?"

"¿Eh?" Rainbow Dash se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no abrió la boca, pero miles de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Rainbow Dash, ideas que jamás habían pasado por su cabeza antes y que ni en mil millones de años podría decir en voz alta. Finalmente tragó saliva fuertemente y habló.

"T-Tú puedes quedarte con la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo." Dijo Rainbow Dash con un leve temblor en la voz mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Dusk. "No es como si quisieras que durmiéramos juntos ¿O sí? ¡JAJAJA! ¡jeje…! ¡…!" Terminó con una falsa risa que se fue apagando rápidamente.

"¡N-No! Yo no estaba insinuando nada por el estilo" Dijo rápidamente Dusk, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Pero si alguien va a dormir en el piso ¡Ese debería ser yo! Después de todo yo soy un potro y tú una dama."

Las últimas frases de Dusk hicieron que Rainbow Dash cambiara rápidamente su carácter.

"¡No me trates como si fuera una damisela en apuros!" Le gritó Rainbow Dash molesta, acercándose hacia Dusk y tocándolo fuertemente con su casco. "TÚ te quedaras con la cama y YO dormiré en el suelo ¡Fin de la discusión!"

Luego Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta y se acostó en el piso, mirando en la dirección contraria en donde estaba Dusk.

Dusk nuevamente quedó confundido, después de todo él solo quería ser caballeroso con la pegaso. Finalmente también se molestó por no poder comprender a aquella pony y se tiró de espalda en la cama, deseando dormirse rápido para poder despertar pronto en el siguiente día.

La noche había caído ya y había pasado bastante tiempo en que Dusk y Rainbow Dash habían dejado de hablarse, Dusk se había quedado inmóvil intentando conciliar el sueño y Rainbow Dash seguía de espalda a Dusk acostada en el piso. En cuanto a Dusk, la molestia del unicornio por no ser capaz de entender a la pegaso se iba disipando mientras repasaba en su mente los encuentros que había pasado con la yegua desde que se habían topado aquel día, sin embargo por más que intentaba pensar en los buenos momentos, siempre llegaba a un mismo recuerdo, uno que lo molestaba y perseguía continuamente, aquel recuerdo de cuando Dusk se había molestado y le había gritado a Rainbow Dash que ella no era para nada linda, él aún no podía perdonarse por haberse enojado y haberle dicho algo así a una yegua, aquello era algo que la princesa Celestia jamás hubiera aprobado.

Repentinamente unos ruidos sacaron a Dusk de sus pensamientos, Dusk abrió lentamente un ojo para ver qué era lo que sucedía. En el piso, frente a él Rainbow Dash estiraba sus alas e intentaba acomodarse en el piso, luego que ella cambió posición se quedó quieta nuevamente, sin embargo a los pocos segundo volvió a hacer la misma rutina, rutina que se fue repitiendo continuamente mientras avanzaba la noche.

 _¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Tan incómodo es el suelo? Ella fue la que quiso eso después de todo._ Pensó Dusk mientras miraba a la pegaso moverse incómodamente.

Dusk se quedó mirándola un buen rato hasta que una idea golpeó su cabeza. _Un pony de tierra o incluso un unicornio no tendrían muchos problemas para dormir en el piso ¡Pero ella era una pegaso! ¡Ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en suaves nubes!_

Dusk levantó su cabeza y se dispuso a ofrecerle la cama nuevamente, pero sabía que eso generaría una nueva discusión con Rainbow Dash, así que se detuvo y miró hacia la ventana, tratando de pensar en otra solución, una solución que apareció en cuanto Dusk miró hacia el cielo.

En tanto, Rainbow Dash maldecía tener que dormir en el incómodo piso, por más y más que se movía, no podía encontrar un punto en que no se sintiera incómoda. En seguida se puso a pensar en su casa y en su cómoda cama de nubes que se encontraría solitaria aquella noche.

"¡Hey! ¡Rainbow Dash!" Susurró Dusk.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó molesta Rainbow Dash, al tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirarlo.

En cuanto se dio vuelta, Rainbow Dash abrió la boca y los ojos ante la sorpresa, ante ella estaba una pequeña nube que ocupaba casi la mitad de la celda, tenía un brillo lila producto de la magia de Dusk que la contenía y evitaba que subiera.

"Q-Qué… ¿De dónde la sacaste?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash anonadada.

"Estaba flotando aquí cerca." Respondió Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa, apuntando hacia la ventana. "Así que la tome prestada, espero que los de la patrulla del clima me perdonen, pero es para que su compañera pueda dormir más cómoda. ¿Te sirve?"

"¿Si me sirve? ¡Pues claro!" Respondió Rainbow Dash con una gran sonrisa. "¡No sabes lo incómodo que es dormir en el suelo!"

En seguida Rainbow Dash se subió a la nube y comenzó a darle fuerte golpes con sus cascos para hacer que la nube bajara y quedara fija a ras de piso. Por su parte, Dusk se sintió muy feliz cuando vio a la yegua sonreír, luego recordó nuevamente su error al decirle que ella no era linda. _En verdad fui un tonto._ Pensó Dusk. _Rainbow Dash definitivamente SÍ era linda._

"Ten esto." Dijo Dusk una vez la yegua había acomodado completamente la nube, pasándole la manta que cubría su cama. "La nube debe estar fría por la noche, esto te ayudará."

Rainbow Dash se quedó sorprendida por un segundo, no por la manta, sino por el hecho que Dusk se hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba tan incómoda y que la hubiera ayudado sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido.

"Gracias…" Dijo tímidamente Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba la manta y su corazón latía más rápido por alguna razón.

Para Rainbow Dash, por un segundo todo tuvo color de rosas, hasta que una súbita idea golpeó su cabeza, haciéndole salir de sus ensoñaciones.

"¡Espera un segundo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta. "¿Acaso de nuevo estás siendo caballeroso conmigo?"

Dusk se paralizó en el acto, todo había resultado tan bien hasta ese punto, _¿Por qué tendrían que tener la misma discusión y terminar molestos nuevamente? ¿¡Por qué esta yegua estaba tan en contra de la caballerosidad!?_

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me ayudas?" Preguntó fuertemente Rainbow Dash que solo se molestó más con el silencio de Dusk. "¿Es por qué soy una yegua? ¿Por qué crees que soy indefensa? ¿Por qué crees que los potros son más fuertes que las yeguas? ¿¡Por qué!?

Dusk no sabía qué responder, con cada 'Por qué' que decía Rainbow Dash, Dusk se ponía más inseguro en lo que debía responder, por un segundo pensó en decir ' _Por qué somos amigos.'_ pero aquello no era cierto ¿O sí? Sin importar si lo era, Dusk de inmediato lo descartó.

"¿¡POR QUÉ!?" Preguntó nuevamente Rainbow Dash molesta.

Dusk no sabía que responder, así que solo habló sin pensar, con un único recuerdo en su mente que seguía molestándolo continuamente y que quería corregir.

"¡POR QUÉ SÍ ERES LINDA!" Respondió con un grito Dusk, algo que en el acto lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

Rainbow Dash se calló de inmediato, quedando totalmente perpleja, ella se esperaba cualquier respuesta, ¡Cualquiera menos esa!

Ambos se quedaron congelados donde estaban sin siquiera pestañar, Rainbow Dash con un rostro de completa perplejidad y Dusk igual de perplejo pero totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de decir. Luego de varios segundos que parecieron eternos, Rainbow Dash se dio rápidamente la vuelta, golpeando a Dusk con su cola.

"¡Qué Tonto!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, tomando la manta y acostándose en la nube dándole la espalda a Dusk nuevamente.

Por su parte, Dusk solo bajó la cabeza con gran decepción. Él no podía creer que le había gritado 'linda' a Rainbow Dash, más aún cuando ella misma le había advertido que golpearía a quién le dijera linda. Dusk decidió no decir nada más y solo se acostó en la cama, ahora ya no tenía el remordimiento de haberle dicho a Rainbow Dash que no era linda, pero a cambio ahora la pegaso estaba muy enojada con él.

Mientras avanzaba la noche y Dusk finalmente empezaba a caer en el sueño, Rainbow Dash seguía totalmente despierta, cubierta por la manta mientras miraba hacia la pared. Dusk no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Rainbow Dash, y por lo mismo la pegaso se había acostado rápidamente dándole la espalda, por qué ella no quería que la viera así como estaba ahora, totalmente sonrojada.

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo .gl/TYr66a**

Ahora era Rainbow Dash quien no podía conciliar el sueño. A ella le habían dicho muchas cosas en su vida: genial, veloz, simpática, atlética, muy genial, etc. Pero nadie jamás le había dicho 'linda'. Esto era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría y por lo mismo siempre pensó que si alguien se atrevía a decirle linda (En especial un potro), ella lo golpearía, sin embrago ahora un potro le había dicho linda y en vez de golpearlo lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse mientras su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente y su mente se rodeaba de imágenes de Dusk sonriéndole.

"Tonto Dusk." Susurró para si Rainbow Dash mientras se tapaba aún más su rostro sonrojado con la manta.

Así fue que terminó la primera noche de Dusk junto a la pony de melena arcoíris, Rainbow Dash, la pegaso a quien no le gustaba que la trataran como a una dama, pero que a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo el corazón y los sentimientos de una yegua.

# _Fin del capítulo 7_


	8. Una vuelta por Ponyville

**Capítulo 8 – Una vuelta por Ponyville**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la celda, pasando a través de los barrotes y golpeando directamente el rostro de Rainbow Dash. La yegua lentamente abrió los ojos, dio un gran bostezo y estiró sus patas.

"Hmm… ¡Qué bien dormí! ¡Nada mejor que dormir en una cómoda nube!" Dijo Rainbow Dash con alegría, luego miró a su lado y vio la cama en la que dormía su compañero de celda. "¡Ey, Dusk! ¿Qué tal dormiste?"

"Mmmnngh…" Murmuró molesto Dusk desde su cama, que en seguida se levantó y miró con odio a Rainbow Dash.

El pobre Dusk tenía unas tremendas ojeras y sus ojos estaban muy rojos por la falta de sueño.

"¡Cielos! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash inocentemente, lo que hizo que Dusk desviara la mirada aún más molesto.

"Algo así…" Se limitó a responder Dusk, evitando decir la verdad.

Durante los primeros minutos de la noche, Dusk había dormido pacíficamente en su cama, sin embargo en medio de la noche un estruendo lo hizo despertarse. Luego de abrir los ojos, a Dusk no le tomó más de unos segundos darse cuenta que aquel estruendo provenía de su compañera de celda, específicamente eran los fuertes ronquidos de Rainbow Dash que una vez empezaron no cesaron ni permitieron que el pobre unicornio volviera a conciliar el sueño en lo que quedó de la noche. Así fue que Dusk pasó la noche en vela hasta que finalmente Rainbow Dash dejó de roncar, lo que sucedió solo unos segundos antes que saliera el sol, por lo que cuando Dusk finalmente logró empezar a dormirse fue cuando la pegaso despertó e impidió que Dusk lograra el ansiado sueño. Dusk pensó de inmediato en reprocharle por sus ronquidos, pero dada la volatilidad del carácter de Rainbow Dash, Dusk decidió no hablar del tema para evitar otra posible discusión.

"¡Bien! Hora de ordenar la habitación" Habló nuevamente Dusk, levantándose de su cama resignado a no poder dormir.

Ante la atenta mirada de Rainbow Dash, Dusk usó fácilmente su magia para ordenar rápidamente su cama con gran elegancia, en seguida su magia se posicionó en la nube que Rainbow Dash había usado para dormir, luego Dusk usó su magia para levitar la nube, hacerla pasar por entre los barrotes y subirla nuevamente hasta el cielo, que era el lugar que le correspondía.

"Es mejor que nadie sepa que movimos una nube sin permiso para usarla como cama." Dijo Dusk mirando a Rainbow Dash mientras hacia todo con su magia sin siquiera esforzarse.

"En realidad eres hábil con eso de la magia…" Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba a la ventana y veía la nube flotar con la magia de Dusk. "¡Jeje! Aunque parece que no tanto." Agregó rápidamente la pegaso mientras seguía mirando afuera.

Dusk no entendió a lo que se refería Rainbow Dash, así que se acercó a la ventana para ver de qué estaba hablando. En seguida Dusk entendió el porqué de la risita de Rainbow Dash. En cuanto Dusk había dejado de levitar la nube, esta había comenzado a caer lentamente al suelo, en vez de quedarse en el cielo como Dusk esperaba.

"¿Por qué no se quedó en el cielo?" Se preguntó Dusk en voz alta.

"Porque está demasiado densa, recuerda que ayer yo la tuve que acomodar para que se quedara a ras de piso." Respondió Rainbow Dash sin darle mayor importancia. "No te preocupes, alguien de la patrulla del clima se dará cuenta, pensará que es una nube de niebla y la volverá a poner en circulación."

Dusk se quedó mirando fijamente la nube, sin volverse a mirar a Rainbow Dash pero escuchando atentamente sus palabras. Aquello que había mencionado Rainbow Dash era algo tan básico, tan fundamental, que él jamás se había puesto a pensar demasiado en ello, pero ahora que lo hacía le parecía asombroso. No importaba lo poderosa que fuera su magia unicornio, el clima y las nubes respondían ante los pegasos, al igual que la tierra y los cultivos respondían ante los ponies de tierra, o dicho de otra forma, tanto los cultivos como el clima respondían ante la magia, pero no una física y visible como la que manejaba Dusk. Esto era enseñado a todos los ponies desde potrillos, pero la realidad era que en Canterlot, una ciudad en la que predominaban los unicornios, él jamás le había dado importancia a eso y solo se había enfocado en estudiar y aprender hechizos nuevos, pero ahora ambas cosas las veía con una gran claridad, y ambas cosas las había descubierto en solo dos días de haber salido de sus estudios en Canterlot y de haber llegado a aquel pequeño pueblito llamado Ponyville, en donde unicornios, pegasos y ponis de tierra vivían en armonía. Esto hizo que Dusk se preguntara: _¿Cuánta magia doy por hecha que en realidad no manejo ni conozco? Magia que solo puedo ver por medio de otros, qué solo puedo alcanzar con la ayuda de otros, magia qué jamás podré lograr ¿estando solo…?_

"¡Hey, Dusk!" Dijo Rainbow Dash algo avergonzada, sacando de sus pensamientos a Dusk. "No era que yo estuviera menospreciando tu magia, ¡De verdad me parece genial todo lo que puedes hacer!" Terminó de hablar Rainbow Dash, que pensó que Dusk había dejado de hablar porque ella le enrostró que no pudo lograr que la nube se quedara en el cielo.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! No, no te preocupes, estaba pensando en algo más." La corrigió Dusk, para que no se preocupara. "Cambiando de tema… ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?

"Quién sabe…" Respondió Rainbow Dash encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la cama. "Ya suficiente tengo con haber visto tu cara toda la noche y ahora tendré que verla todo el día."

"¿A qué te refieres con verme toda la noche? Estuviste durmiendo." Preguntó Dusk mirando curiosamente a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Dusk.

"E-Es solo un decir…" Dijo torpemente la pegaso, quien no pudo evitar recordar que toda la noche había soñado con Dusk y como él le había dicho que ella era linda.

"Gracias a Celestia que nadie puede ver los sueños." Dijo en voz baja para sí misma Rainbow Dash mientras se tapaba la cara con uno de sus cascos.

Un largo silencio siguió entre ambos mientras avanzaba la mañana, uno al que Dusk estaba acostumbrado dado que normalmente estudiaba en silencio, sin embargo aquello era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada Rainbow Dash, así que decidió empezar a hablar, de lo que fuese.

"Por cierto Dusk, ¿Cuántos días llevas en Ponyville?" Preguntó repentinamente Rainbow Dash.

"Veamos… Sin contar este, llevo tres días, aunque los primeros dos los pasé en las afueras del pueblo." Respondió tranquilamente Dusk.

"Hmm… aun así es extraño que aún no te hayan hecho una fiesta de bienvenida…" Dijo Rainbow Dash pensativamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

Sin embargo Rainbow Dash no alcanzó a contestar, ya que al instante las orejas de ambos prisioneros se levantaron en alerta al escuchar una puerta abrirse y que alguien se acercaba, los pasos se fueron aproximando hasta que finalmente alcanzaron la celda y mostraron quién era quien se acercaba. Frente a ellos tras la reja apareció la alcaldesa, seguida de una pegaso de piel gris y melena rubia, además la pegaso tenía unas burbujas como cutie mark, sin embargo su rasgo más distintivo era que sus ojos miraban en distintas direcciones.

"¡Derpy!" Grito Rainbow Dash con alegría, acercándose hasta los barrotes.

"¡Hola Rainbow Dash!" Respondió alegremente la pegaso gris.

"¿¡Cómo es que no te perdiste!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash algo atónita viendo que la pegaso había vuelto a Ponyville con solo un día de retraso.

"Bueno…" Respondió Derpy avergonzada, evitando la mirada de Rainbow Dash (algo difícil dado sus ojos). "La verdad es que en vez de llegar a Canterlot, no sé cómo pero llegué a Cloudsdale, luego por error llegué a un pueblo llamado Appleloosa y finalmente volé toda la noche hasta que pude llegar a Canterlot… ¡Sin embargo de vuelta pude volar sin perderme, jeje!" Terminó diciendo con orgullo.

Tanto Rainbow Dash como Dusk intentaron poner cara de molestia mientras Derpy contaba su historia, pero les fue imposible luego de escuchar cómo a pesar de todo ella se había esforzado tanto que incluso había volado toda la noche solo por ayudarlos, este sentimiento de simpatía fue mayor para Rainbow Dash, quién la conocía más y sabía que aunque Derpy fuera muy despistada, ella nunca se daba por vencido y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

"En Canterlot hablé con un guardia y en cuanto mencioné el nombre de Dusk Shine, ellos me llevaron ante la princesa." Continuó hablando Derpy, mirando a Dusk con curiosidad. "¡Me atendió la princesa en persona! Allí le conté sobre que ustedes estaban en la cárcel y cómo me había perdido mientras volaba… Y bueno, después ella misma confirmó que Dusk no era ningún delincuente."

En seguida Derpy le pasó una nota a la alcaldesa, quien la tomó y leyó en voz alta:

" _Confirmo que el unicornio conocido como 'Dusk Shine' no es ningún delincuente y que es un respetado estudiante de magia de Canterlot._

 _Firma, Princesa Celestia._ "

"Bueno… eso confirma tu historia." Agregó la alcaldesa mirando a Dusk. "Ya son libres, en seguida les abro."

La alcaldesa tomó las llaves de la celda que llevaba consigo y se dispuso a abrir la celda.

"No hace falta." Dijo pícaramente Dusk, que en un parpadeo usó su magia para teletransportar a él y a Rainbow Dash fuera de la celda y aparecer al lado de la alcaldesa, ante el asombro de esta última.

"Deben mejorar su seguridad." Sonrió Dusk a la alcaldesa.

"Eh… sí… será un tema a tratar en la próxima asamblea…" Sonrió la alcaldesa algo apenada.

"¿Y cómo fue que de vuelta no te perdiste?" Le preguntó Rainbow Dash a Derpy, ya que aún no comprendía cómo es que Derpy no se había perdido como lo había hecho de ida.

"Cuando iba a volver la princesa me dijo que volara hacia Fillydelphia, no sé por qué me pidió eso pero lo hice, y por error llegué a Ponyville." Contestó Derpy ingenuamente.

Tanto Dusk como Rainbow Dash sonrieron nerviosamente al darse cuenta que la pobre Derpy no se había dado cuenta que la princesa le había dicho que volara en otra dirección para que volara sin darse cuenta en la dirección correcta.

"Por cierto, la princesa me dijo que te entregara esto." Agregó Derpy, entregándole una carta a Dusk.

Dusk se sorprendió al escuchar eso y al instante se alegró de saber que su maestra seguía preocupada por él. Dusk tomó la carta con alegría y la leyó:

" _Querido Dusk._

 _La servicial Derpy me ha comentado que pasarás la noche junto a una yegua._

 _Como tu mentora creo que es mi deber recordarte:_ _Usa protección_ _. (Recuerda nuestra charla de educación sexual.)_

 _Firma, Princesa Celestia._ "

Dusk no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza luego de leer aquella carta. Toda esa alegría que le había invadido al ver que su maestra le había escrito, se había esfumado al ver que a pesar de la distancia la 'Princesa Molestia' seguía burlándose de él.

"¿Qué dice la carta?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, acercándose para ver la carta.

"¡N-NADA! ¡NADA! ¡JAJAJA!" Respondió rápidamente Dusk, riéndose nerviosamente y rompiendo la carta en miles de pedazos.

Las tres yeguas presentes se miraron confundidas sin entender la reacción de Dusk, sin embargo ninguna decidió preguntar, así que finalmente los cuatro se encaminaron hasta la salida de la alcaldía.

"Nuevamente me disculpo por todos los problemas ocasionados." Dijo la alcaldesa a Dusk y Rainbow Dash, inclinando su cabeza. "Lamento haberlos encerrado injustamente."

"No se preocupe, no hay problema." Dijo sinceramente Dusk con una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Bien, hora de volver a mis labores." Dijo nuevamente la alcaldesa, girándose y encaminándose hacia uno de los salones de la alcaldía. "Mientras estés en el pueblo, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en consultarme."

Con esto, los tres ponies se despidieron de la alcaldesa y salieron de la alcaldía.

"Yo también me voy, aún hay mucho correo que entregar." Dijo Derpy agitando suavemente sus alas para volar. "¡Hasta luego!"

"Adiós Derpy ¡Y gracias!" La despidieron Dusk y Rainbow Dash, agitando sus cascos mientras la pegaso gris se alejaba.

Luego que Derpy se fuera, Dusk y Rainbow Dash se quedaron mirando por largo rato, sin saber que decirse el uno al otro.

"En fin… creo que también es momento que me vaya." Rompió el silencio Rainbow Dash, rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo. "Me comprometí con la patrulla del clima a hacer trabajo extra, así que estaré muy ocupada, lo mejor será empezar desde ya."

En cuanto Rainbow Dash se puso en posición para volar, un sentimiento afloró en Dusk, algo que no había surgido cuando se despidió de Derpy o de la alcaldesa, pero que sí reconocía que había sentido antes, con otras dos yeguas de la localidad, el sentimiento de no querer dejar ir a alguien…

"¡Espera!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk. "Entonces… ¿No te veré más? Yo solo estaré en Ponyville por tres días más."

Rainbow Dash se quedó mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos.

"Jajaja, ¿Es que acaso me vas a extrañar?" Rio Rainbow Dash, dándole un golpecito con su casco a Dusk. "A cualquier pegaso le tomaría semanas hacer el trabajo extra, a mí me bastará con dos días."

"Así… que podremos vernos para la Celebración del Sol de Verano." Agregó Rainbow Dash, sonrojándose levemente y mirando hacia otro lado para que Dusk no la viera así.

"¡Bien! Es una promesa." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, estirándole un casco.

"Es una promesa." Sonrió Rainbow Dash, chocando el casco con el suyo.

 _Es una promesa_. Dijo una tercera voz en la mente de Dusk, la voz de una yegua que también le había dicho esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo y que no había cumplido con su promesa. Este recuerdo hizo que a Dusk le diera un escalofrío y que su rostro dejara de sonreír inmediatamente.

"¡Adiós!" Gritó Rainbow Dash volando lejos, quien se había alejado en cuanto habían chocado los cascos y no había alcanzado a ver el repentino cambio de expresión que había sufrido el rostro de Dusk.

Dusk se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba la pegaso, dejando una estela arcoíris, mientras el mal recuerdo que había aparecido en su mente se esfumaba tan rápido como había aparecido, sin embargo la amarga sensación que dejó en el corazón de Dusk no lo hacía.

"Promesas… Amistad… Yo… ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Prometí que no volvería…" Se preguntó Dusk en voz alta, mirando preocupadamente hacia el suelo y sosteniendo su cabeza con uno de sus cascos.

"¡CUIDADO!" Grito una voz, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Dusk.

De inmediato Dusk alzó la vista solo para alcanzar a ver un par de ruedas que chocaban contra su cara a gran velocidad.

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/7TXltK**

"¡Ouch…! ¡QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO!" Gritó Dusk, sobándose su nariz adolorida.

"Oh… no alcance a hablar con Rainbow Dash…" Dijo una voz infantil, la voz del culpable de golpear a Dusk.

La culpable era una pequeña pegaso de piel naranja y melena color magenta con un estilo que a impresión de Dusk le daba un aire parecido a Rainbow Dash, además la potranca estaba parada en lo que parecía ser un scooter con un carrito que, Dusk sacó por conclusión, fue lo que lo había golpeado.

"¡Oye, tú! ¡Debes tener más cuidado!" Dijo Dusk molesto, tratando de captar la atención de la potranca que seguía viendo hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué? Pero si dije '¡Cuidado!' Es tu culpa por no moverte." Respondió la potranca molesta mirando a Dusk.

La irritación de Dusk aumentó rápidamente ante aquella respuesta, sin embargo tan rápido como llegó su enojo este se esfumó, ya que Dusk pensó que no sería maduro que un joven potro como él se rebajara a discutir con una pequeña potranca, a pesar de tener él la razón. Además, aquella respuesta sin consideración hacia él y su actitud arrogante solo confirmaban el pensamiento de Dusk de que aquella potranca era como una versión en miniatura de Rainbow Dash, y quizás tal como lo había hecho con Rainbow Dash el día anterior, solo habían empezado con la pata izquierda y quizás aquella potranca en verdad no era tan mala como aparentaba.

"¡Como sea!" Dijo Dusk molesto, queriendo cambiar de tema. "De todas formas ¿Por qué ibas tan rápido?"

"¡Oh! Es que me dijeron que Rainbow Dash estaría por acá y quería mostrarle mi scooter nuevo." Respondió la potranca, mostrando su scooter con orgullo.

"¿Y por qué querías tanto mostrarle tu scooter a Rainbow Dash? ¿Acaso son familia o algo así?" Preguntó Dusk, queriendo salir de la duda viendo que las personalidades y estilos de ambas ponies eran muy similares.

Ante esto, y para sorpresa de Dusk, la potranca de inmediato bajó la cabeza tristemente y puso una triste sonrisa.

"No… no es eso… de hecho yo no tengo…" Dijo la potranca con ojos tristes. "Es solo que Rainbow Dash es la pony más genial de Ponyville, quizás de toda Equestria, yo… siempre la he admirado." Terminó de hablar la potranca, con un pequeño brillo en los ojos cuando mencionó lo genial que era Rainbow Dash.

Dusk tragó saliva incómodamente dándose cuenta que al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible de la potranca. Sin querer ahondar más en lo que parecía ser la falta de familia de la pequeña potranca, Dusk decidió cambiar el tema para intentar subirle el ánimo.

"Ehh… ¡Pero mira!" Le indicó Dusk a la potranca, señalando con su casco al cielo. "¡Aún se puede ver levemente la estela arcoíris que dejó Rainbow Dash! ¡Si te apresuras aún puedes alcanzarla, solo vuela y síguela!

En cuanto Dusk dijo las últimas palabras que estaban destinadas a motivar a la potranca, la cabeza de la potranca bajó aún más en depresión.

"Es que… mis alas tienen problemas y yo… no puedo volar muy bien…" Dijo despacio la potranca con tristeza mirando al suelo.

Dusk internamente comenzó a maldecirse al él mismo por haber deprimido aún más a la potranca en vez de animarla, _¡Qué tanto puedes meter la pata!_ Gritaba en su mente Dusk.

Un incómodo y largo silencio siguió mientras la potranca seguía totalmente inmóvil y deprimida y Dusk seguía también inmóvil sin saber cómo responder ante tal situación. El unicornio quería romper el silencio pero no quería decir otra cosa desubicada que deprimiera aún más a la pegaso, no sabía de qué hablar que fuera seguro que no fuera un tema sensible para la potranca, no lo había salvo por algo…

"A-Así que te gusta Rainbow Dash ¿no es así?" Dijo Dusk con timidez. "Sabes… yo la conozco, quizás podría hablar con ella para que ustedes puedan juntarse y charlar."

Tan pronto Dusk dijo aquellas palabras, fue como si a la pequeña pegaso le hubieran inyectado un suero de adrenalina, la potranca levantó su cabeza y saltó de alegría mirando a Dusk con unos enormes ojos.

"¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡Puedes hacer eso!?" Preguntó la potranca con brillo en sus ojos, acercando su cara a Dusk. "Entonces, ¿¡Eres amigo de Rainbow Dash!?"

Una incómoda sensación recorrió a Dusk en cuanto la potranca le hizo aquella pregunta. Él… ¿Era amigo de Rainbow Dash? Dusk pensó en aquello pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de su mente fue: _No… Aún no_.

"Bueno… no diría que somos amigos." Dijo Dusk incómodo. "Nosotros más bien somos…"

Antes de hablar, Dusk no sabía cómo terminar aquella oración, sin embargo tampoco hizo falta, ya que antes que pudiera terminarla, fue interrumpido por una voz desde lejos que se acercaba.

"¡Hey! ¡Ahí estás Dusk!" Dijo la conocida voz de Spike que se acercaba hasta Dusk. "¿Qué tal dormiste con Rainbow Dash?"

Tanto Dusk como la potranca se giraron para ver a Spike, la potranca con una cara de confusión y Dusk con una cara de vergüenza dado la pregunta que Spike había gritado a viva voz.

"¿Dormiste con Rainbow Dash?" Preguntó la potranca mientras Dusk observaba con temor como los engranajes iban encajando y rodando en la mente de la potranca para hacerla llegar a una errónea conclusión.

"¿¡ERES EL NOVIO DE RAINBOW DASH!?" Gritó con sorpresa la potranca, tras lo cual Dusk de inmediato se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca, ya que con su grito varios ponies que pasaban por el lugar se giraron para verlos.

"¡Shhh! ¿¡Qué van a pensar los ponies si te pones a gritar cosas como esas!?" Le dijo en un susurro Dusk a la potranca mientras seguía tapándole la boca. "Estás mal, no somos novios, es solo que… es complicado." Terminó de hablar Dusk, sin saber cómo explicar todo lo sucedido el día anterior en simples palabras.

Luego de eso Dusk soltó a la potranca, la cual solo miró a Dusk con una sonrisa de cómplice.

"Claaaro… Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Dijo la potranca, pasándose un casco por los labios cerrados en señal de confidencia. "Rainbow Dash es mi ídolo, si ella quiere tener un novio secreto, por mí está bien."

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Preguntó Spike una vez llegó donde estaban Dusk y la potranca.

Dusk no pudo evitar mirar con resentimiento a Spike por siempre aparecer en el momento menos oportuno, ahora por su culpa se había generado un malentendido del cual Dusk no sabía salir, pues no quería que la gran imagen que tenía la potranca sobre Rainbow Dash se desplomara al enterarse que había estado en prisión, y tampoco se le ocurría ninguna mentira creíble para explicar por qué habían pasado la noche juntos.

"Escucha Spike, no hables nada de lo que sucedió ayer." Dijo Dusk, mirando seriamente a Spike para que evitara hablar sobre su noche en prisión frente a la potranca.

"Eh… está bien…" Dijo Spike confundido luego de ver la cara de su hermano, luego miró a la potranca que también lo miraba a él. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

"¡Oh! Mi nombre es Scootaloo." Se presentó finalmente la potranca, mirando a Spike con atención. "Y tú… ¿Qué eres?"

Spike rápidamente se molestó ante la pregunta, él ya había sido rebajado a 'iguana' cuando conoció a Rainbow Dash, no dejaría que volvieran a humillarlo.

"¡Pues obviamente soy un dragón!" Dijo Spike molesto, lanzando pequeñas llamas por su nariz. "Mi nombre es Spike y junto a mi hermano somos los protegidos de la princes-"

Dusk rápidamente le tapó la boca a Spike para que no hablara más de la cuenta.

"Somos visitantes de Canterlot, estamos en Ponyville para la Celebración del Sol de Verano." Dijó rápidamente Dusk, sin querer que otros ponies conociesen su verdadero objetivo. "Y por cierto, mi nombre es Dusk Shine, es un placer." Completó Dusk, presentándose adecuadamente dado que Scootaloo también lo había hecho.

"¡Vaaaaya! Así que tienes un dragón de compañero… ¡Eso es genial!" Dijo Scootaloo, dejando de lado la mirada de confusión y mirando a Spike con asombro y luego a Dusk. "Ahora entiendo por qué Rainbow Dash sale contigo ¡Tú también debes ser genial!"

"¿Eso crees?" Dijeron al unísono Dusk y Spike, hinchando sus pechos y mirando hacia el horizonte con miradas soñadoras tratando de verse geniales, ya que no era muy común que alguien les dijera de frente que ambos eran geniales, y si algo tenían en común ambos hermanos era el hecho de ser débiles frente a los halagos.

"Espera un segundo." Dijo Spike volviendo a la realidad y mirando a su hermano. "¿Ella dijo que tú estás saliendo con Rainbow Dash?"

"Eh… sí… te lo explico más tarde." Le respondió en un susurro Dusk a Spike.

"Entonces ambos son nuevos en el pueblo." Habló nuevamente Scootaloo. "Hmm… es extraño que no les hayan hecho fiesta de bienvenida..."

Esto llamó la atención de Dusk, que era la segunda vez que escuchaba lo mismo. _¿Acaso en el pueblo estaban acostumbrados a hacer fiestas de bienvenida a los forasteros como él?_ Pensó Dusk.

"Bueno, eso no importa." Siguió hablando Scootaloo antes que Dusk pudiera preguntar. "Supongo que aún no conocen el pueblo ¿o sí?"

"Bueno… no exactamente." Respondió sinceramente Dusk.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo les daré una vuelta por el pueblo!" Dijo con alegría Scootaloo, subiéndose a su scooter. "¡Vamos, suban! ¡Todo sea por los amigos de Rainbow Dash!"

Dusk y Spike miraron a Scootaloo, su scooter y al pequeño carrito que llevaba consigo.

"¿Pretendes que nos subamos en eso?" Preguntó Spike confundido, leyendo a la perfección los pensamientos de Dusk.

"¡Claro! ¡Ustedes serán mis primeros pasajeros!" Dijo Scootaloo emocionada.

A Dusk no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero le agradaba ver sonriendo a la pequeña potranca, así que sin más miramientos se subió al pequeño carrito, seguido de mala gana por Spike. Ambos se acomodaron como pudieron y le dieron el visto bueno a Scootaloo para que partiera.

Scootaloo empezó a jalar el carrito mientras se sostenía del scooter y usaba una de sus patas traseras para darse impulso, el carrito empezó a moverse lentamente a una velocidad que no sorprendió a Dusk para nada, ya que según sus cálculos su peso más el de Spike sería muy pesado para la pequeña Scootaloo pudiera moverlos fácilmente. Dusk comenzó a idear alguna forma de ayudar a Scootaloo con su magia para que pudiera ir más rápido y que no se desilusionara nuevamente por culpa de Dusk, sin embargo aquello no hizo falta, ya que sin darse cuenta mientras Dusk estaba pensativo, el carro había comenzado a agarrar velocidad y ahora en verdad estaban yendo rápido. Dusk miró asombrado a la potranca que para su sorpresa había comenzado a agitar sus pequeñas alas a una velocidad asombrosa, lo que le había dado el impulso y la velocidad suficiente para mover el carro. Mientras Spike iba agarrado firmemente del carrito con una cara de miedo por la velocidad, Dusk no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a pesar de sus limitaciones la pequeña pegaso había encontrado otra gran forma de moverse a gran velocidad y sentir el viento bajo sus pequeñas alas.

La velocidad comenzó a descender mientras llegaban a lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo, cerca de la alcaldía pero rodeándola y viendo el otro lado que Dusk no había visto aún.

"Esta es la plaza principal y la fuente de Ponyville." Dijo Scootaloo, que empezó a hablar como guía turística.

En la plaza transitaban varios ponies, parecía un lugar bastante alegre, por su parte la fuente mostraba la estatua de una pony de tierra agitando sus patas delanteras alegremente. Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a Dusk fue que frente a la fuente había un montón de globo sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una yegua, la yegua parecía estar dormida mientras flotaba a ras de suelo alrededor de la fuente. Dusk bajó su vista para comprobar que Spike estaba viendo exactamente al mismo lugar, sin embargo cuando volvió a alzar la vista le sorprendió ver que ningún otro pony del pueblo le prestaba atención a aquella yegua dormida que flotaba con globos, ni siquiera Scootaloo, quien ya empezaba a aletear nuevamente para ir al siguiente lugar. Dusk pensó en preguntarle a Scootaloo por aquel extraño espectáculo, sin embargo él ya había arruinado muchas conversaciones por palabras innecesarias, así que simplemente decidió no prestarle atención, tal como hacían los ponies del lugar, _'A donde fueses haz lo que vieres_ ' recordó Dusk un viejo dicho.

Luego de eso Scootaloo los llevó por otros locales del pueblo, un teatro, el mercado del pueblo, una pastelería llamada Sugarcube Corner que Dusk recordó especialmente ya que no había comido nada en toda la mañana, etc.

"Y esa de allí es la biblioteca." Dijo Scootaloo mientras avanzaban cerca de un gran árbol con ventanas.

"¿¡BIBLIOTECA!?" Grito Dusk emocionado al escuchar una de las palabras más hermosas que conocía.

"Sí… Pero actualmente está cerrada, creo que la bibliotecaria se fue a trabajar a Manehattan hace un par de semanas y nadie ha vuelto a abrirla desde entonces." Dijo Scootaloo tratando de recordar para cumplir bien su función de guía.

"¿¡La biblioteca del pueblo está cerrada!?" Dijo Dusk alterado. "¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Es un ultraje! ¡Es una barbarie! ¡Es un-mnnngh!"

Spike impidió que Dusk siguiera hablando, tapándole la boca, pues sabía que de lo contrario su hermano jamás se callaría.

"Vamos Scootaloo, al siguiente lugar." Dijo Spike avergonzado ante la confundida mirada de Scootaloo.

Así fue que se alejaron mientras Dusk no quitaba la vista de la biblioteca, con lágrimas en sus ojos luego de ver alejarse un templo de conocimiento totalmente abandonado.

"Y esta es la torre del reloj." Dijo Scootaloo luego de llegar a la cumbre de una pequeña loma.

El lugar era muy bonito, una torre muy rústica pero que encajaba a la perfección con la arquitectura del pueblo, además desde allí se podía ver gran parte del pueblo.

"Está bien, pero en Canterlot hay torres mucho más grandes." Dijo Spike, que como a todo niño lo que más le impresionaba era la altura, y también quizás por algún complejo personal.

"Oye, Scootaloo." Preguntó Dusk mirando hacia el pueblo. "¿Qué es esa cabaña que está allí?"

Dusk se había percatado que entre la biblioteca y la torre del reloj había una gran cabaña con un gran patio y juegos para potrillos en él, un lugar que al parecer Scootaloo había evitado deliberadamente.

"¡Oh… eso! Bueno… esa es… la escuela." Dijo Scootaloo tímidamente.

Esto sorprendió a Dusk, quien dejó de lado su temor por meter nuevamente la pata y decidió preguntar lo que a su parecer era algo sumamente importante.

"¿Y por qué no estás allí? Hoy es día de escuela." Preguntó Dusk mirando atentamente a Scootaloo.

"Bueno… Es que no me gusta mucho ir a la escuela, prefiero el aire libre." Dijo Scootaloo mirando hacia otro lado algo molesta. "Además aún me faltan muchos lugares por mostrarles, como el spa, la bolera, Carousel Boutique…"

"¡No, eso no es excusa!" Le reprochó Dusk. "¿¡Acaso no te interesa aprender!? Leer sobre los antiguos ponies, educación cívica, matemáticas, ciencias, filosofía… ¡No puedes no querer aprender! ¡El conocimiento es la mayor fuerza del mundo! ¡Y La escuela es el hogar de ese conocimiento!"

Todo aquello fue un gran discurso por parte de Dusk, ¡Algo que si algún pony se lo hubiera dicho a él de potrillo, probablemente él se hubiera emocionado hasta las lágrimas! Sin embargo a Scootaloo poco pareció importarle, pues solo bostezó y miró hacia otro lado. Dusk se molestó de inmediato con la potranca que no se tomaba en serio algo tan vital como ir a la escuela, sin embargo una brillante idea vino a la mente de Dusk, una que le hizo sonreír siniestramente.

"Sabes…" Habló Dusk al oído de Scootaloo. "A Rainbow Dash no le gustan los ponies que no toman en serio sus estudios."

Las orejas de Scootaloo de inmediato se levantaron y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿L-Lo dices en serio?" Pregunto insegura Scootaloo, mirando nuevamente a Dusk.

"Pues claro, ¿Por qué crees que Rainbow Dash sale conmigo? Es porque yo soy muy estudioso." Dijo Dusk guiñándole un ojo a la potranca.

Scootaloo se giró y miró con recelo hacia la escuela por un largo rato.

"E… Estás bien, supongo que podría intentar ir más seguido…" Dijo Scootaloo lentamente.

"¡Así se habla! ¡Debes ir todos los días, partiendo desde hoy!" Dijo Dusk con entusiasmo, bajándose del carrito y sonriéndole a Scootaloo.

"¡Sí, está bien!" Sonrió Scootaloo aún más animada, sintiéndose feliz que alguien le sonriera y se preocupara por ella.

En cuanto Spike se bajó del carro, Scotaloo agitó sus alas y se despidió para ir en dirección a la escuela.

"¡Adiós Dusk, adiós Spike! ¡Y Dusk, recuerda lo que prometiste!" Gritó Scotaloo mientras se alejaba.

"¡Lo haré!" Gritó Dusk, que ahora tendría que convencer a Rainbow Dash de tener una cita de juegos con la pequeña potranca.

En cuanto Scootaloo se alejó y se había perdido de vista, Spike se giró hacia Dusk con una pícara sonrisa.

"Así que… ¿Ahora estás saliendo con Rainbow Dash?" Preguntó Spike sonriendo.

"¡C-Claro que no!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk. "Pero si diciendo eso puedo convencer a una pequeña potranca de ir a la escuela, supongo que está bien decir una pequeña mentira blanca."

"Hmm… quizás tengas razón, aunque dudo que Applejack lo hubiera aprobado." Dijo pensativamente Spike, haciendo que Dusk agachara la cabeza en vergüenza.

"Jeje, supongo que tienes razón…" Dijo Dusk aceptando que Spike tenía un punto válido.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Spike, sabiendo que ahora que ambos estaban libres de culpa y sin la obligación de Spike de hacer amigos, solo les quedaba esperar hasta que fuera la Celebración del Sol de Verano y encontrarse de nuevo con la princesa Celestia.

"¡Growl~!" Gruñó de hambre el estómago de Dusk.

"Estoy muerto de hambre, necesito desayunar." Dijo Dusk tocándose el estómago. "Pero primero, hay algo mucho más urgente que solucionar." Terminó de hablar Dusk con una mirada de determinación.

* * *

"Así que acabas de salir de la alcaldía ¿Y ahora quieres volver?" Preguntó Spike mientras seguía a su hermano por el pueblo.

"Así es, esto es algo que no tiene perdón de Celestia." Respondió Dusk molesto.

Cualquiera pensaría que de lo que hablaba Dusk era algo extremadamente delicado, sin embargo Dusk le había contado a Spike de qué hablaba mientras bajaban camino al pueblo. Lo que quería hacer Dusk era hablar con la alcaldesa para reinstalar a un bibliotecario lo antes posible para que la biblioteca volviera a abrir. Esto hubiera sido un tema banal para todos los ponies, para todos menos para Dusk, quien no podía encontrar mayor crimen que el de tener cerrada una biblioteca.

"De verdad Dusk, no creo que sea algo tan grave." Dijo Spike, intentando calmar a Dusk.

"¡Claro que lo es!" Dijo Dusk molesto. "Puedo perdonarle a la alcaldesa que me encierre como a un delincuente, pero no puedo perdonar que mantenga el conocimiento lejos de quienes lo buscan."

En cuanto ambos doblaron una esquina, se encontraron de frente con la plaza central, que era lo único que se interponía entre Dusk y la alcaldía.

"Es imperdonable." Dijo Dusk caminando rápidamente por la plaza. "Al menos debió dejar un bibliotecario interino o-"

El discurso de Dusk se detuvo, al igual que él, al pasar cerca de la fuente del pueblo y darse cuenta que aquella yegua que flotaba con globos frente a la estatua seguía allí. La molestia de Dusk era bastante, pero lentamente fue cediendo para dar lugar a la curiosidad, pues algo que también incomodaba mucho a Dusk era quedarse con preguntas sin respuestas.

Dusk miró a los ponies del lugar y nuevamente verificó que ninguno le ponía atención a aquel extraño fenómeno, algo que le pareció igual de peculiar, por lo que se acercó hasta uno de los ponies lugareños para averiguar el por qué.

"Disculpe señorita." Pregunto Dusk, acercándose a una yegua color lila que paseaba por el lugar.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Usted puede ver a esa pony flotando con globos?" Preguntó Dusk, señalando a la pony flotante.

"Pues sí, no estoy ciega." Respondió la yegua como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta obvia.

"¿Y por qué no hacen o dicen nada?" Preguntó nuevamente Dusk, queriendo entender rápidamente si aquello era una especie de show callejero o una extraña costumbre del lugar.

"¡Oh, eso!" Dijo la yegua sonriendo. "Es solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie, ya te acostumbrarás."

Luego la yegua continuó con su camino, dejando a Dusk igual o más confundido de lo que estaba inicialmente. Entonces el unicornio se giró y miró directamente a la pony que flotaba, pensando que lo único que le quedaba y que además era la forma más directa para averiguarlo, sería acercarse y preguntarle directamente a aquella extraña y rosada yegua, quién además coincidentemente tenía también unos globos como cutie mark.

# _Fin del capítulo 8_


	9. La risa es la mejor medicina

**Capítulo 9 – La risa es la mejor medicina**

Los ponies seguían circulando por la plaza central de Ponyville, yendo a sus locales de trabajo, comprando, vendiendo e incluso solo paseando por el lugar, todos haciendo la típica rutina que efectuaban día tras día, todos excepto por un unicornio morado y un pequeño dragón, que seguían mirando fijamente a una peculiar yegua que flotaba con los ojos cerrados ante ellos.

Frente a la miradas atónita de Dusk y Spike, seguía flotando sin moverse una yegua de color rosa y melena alborotada, en su cintura tenía atado unos globos que eran los que la hacían flotar, además coincidentemente en sus flancos también tenía unos globos como cutie mark. La duda de aquel peculiar espectáculo estaba matando a Dusk pero él no estaba seguro que hacer ya que la yegua mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Dusk no sabía si ella estaba meditando, durmiendo, desmayada o quizás algo peor, sin embargo finalmente Dusk se armó de valor y la tocó en su mejilla.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Dusk nervioso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquella yegua no fuera un aterrador cadáver flotante.

Lentamente los ojos de la yegua se fueron abriendo para mostrar unos brillantes ojos celestes.

"¿Eh…?" Respondió soñolienta la yegua, abriendo apenas los ojos, hablando con esfuerzo y mirando hacia todos lados. "¿Qué sucede?"

Tanto Dusk como la yegua se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Dusk nuevamente habló.

"Bueno... Yo… Quería preguntarte si estás bien." Respondió inseguro Dusk, aliviado de que la yegua hubiera despertado. "Es decir, te vi flotando hace un rato y nadie parecía ponerte atención, así que…"

Dusk dejó de hablar al escuchar unos suaves ronquidos y notar que la yegua había caído dormida nuevamente.

"¡Hey, despierta!" dijo Dusk algo molesto, golpeando con su casco fuertemente el piso para que el ruido despertara de nuevo a la yegua.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh sí, lo siento." Dijo la yegua rosa cansada, despertando con el sobresalto y nuevamente mirando a Dusk con un rostro algo decaído. "Es solo que debo buscar a un nuevo pony que llegó al pueblo hace algunos días y-"

Repentinamente la yegua dejó de hablar y miró su cola, que por alguna razón estaba vibrando. En seguida ella miró nuevamente a Dusk y por primera vez ella abrió completamente los ojos con gran entusiasmo.

"¡Eres tú! ¡El nuevo pony en Ponyville eres tú!" Dijo la yegua mirando a Dusk con una enorme sonrisa. "¡No tienes idea todo lo que me ha costado encontrarte! ¡Hace tres días que mi Pinkie sentido me alertó de un nuevo pony que había llegado al pueblo! Pero no estaba completamente segura, porque fue una nueva señal ¡Algo que mi Pinkie sentido jamás había hecho! Pero mi Pinkie sentido jamás falla, así que definitivamente debía de ser algo nuevo ¡Y eso me emocionó mucho! ¡Por eso es que llevo tanto tiempo buscándote!" Continuó hablando velozmente la yegua mientras flotaba en círculos alrededor de Dusk y acercaba su cara a una distancia extremadamente cerca de la cara de Dusk.

En tanto, Dusk no sabía cómo responder, que la yegua que flotaba dormida hubiera sido tan habladora y extrovertida lo había tomado por sorpresa, además Dusk quería sacarse varias dudas de encima, cómo el por qué ella estaba flotando, o por qué lo estaba buscando o cómo es que ella sabía que él había llegado hace tres días, sin embargo la primera pregunta que hizo fue otra, algo que necesitaba saber para entender el enredado discurso que le acababa de dar la yegua rosa.

"Espera… Primero que todo, ¿Qué es el Pinkie sentido?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, deteniendo a la yegua con su pata para que dejara de flotar alrededor de él.

"¡Oh! Es solo una señal que me da mi cuerpo para alertarme de que algo pasará, como cuando mi oreja izquierda pica y mi melena se eriza, significa que va a llover, o cuando mi cola se agita tres veces a la derecha es que alguien nuevo llegará al pueblo." Explicó la yegua como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. "Y obviamente se llama Pinkie sentido porque ese es mi nombre, ¡Pinkie Pie! Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Dusk nuevamente no supo que responder de inmediato, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a lo rápido y disperso de los discursos de la yegua, además no estaba seguro si burlarse o no de lo absurdo de lo que acababa de decir la yegua, sin embargo lo primero era lo primero, y ya que la yegua se había presentado, lo correcto era que él también lo hiciera.

"E-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Dusk Shin-" Dusk nuevamente dejó de hablar ya que en cuanto él había hecho la reverencia como saludo y había vuelto a levantar su cabeza, se dio cuenta que la yegua nuevamente se había quedado dormida.

"¡AHEM!" tosió Dusk para despertar a la yegua.

Pinkie Pie nuevamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Qué…? ¡Oh, lo siento! Es solo que estoy algo… cansada… y cuando me siento así a veces me quedo dormida." Dijo Pinkie Pie algo decaída, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dusk notó que Pinkie Pie había querido decir otra palabra en vez de 'cansada', pero se había arrepentido, sin embargo no quiso decir nada para no aumentar las dudas que le estaba generando aquella singular yegua.

Un corto e incómodo silencio siguió luego que la yegua hablara y Dusk divagara en sus pensamientos, sin embargo Dusk volvió a hablar cuando notó que los ojos de Pinkie Pie comenzaban a cerrarse nuevamente, cosa que no quería que sucediera hasta aclarar todas las dudas que tenía.

"Así que… ¿Has estado buscándome desde hace tres días? ¿Y tú Pinkie sentido te avisó que yo llegaría a Ponyville?" Preguntó Dusk incrédulo, hablando fuerte para que la yegua no cayera dormida.

"¡Así es! Aunque como te dije, mi Pinkie sentido hizo algo extraño para alertarme sobre tu llegada, algo que nunca antes había hecho cuando han llegado otros ponies al pueblo…" Dijo Pinkie Pie pensativamente mientras seguía flotando frente a Dusk.

Dusk sonrió un poco al pensar en lo absurdo que era lo que decía la yegua, él había escuchado y leído que ciertos ponies creían en supersticiones, amuletos de buena fortuna y demás cosas sin mérito científico ni mágico, pero que ciertas partes del cuerpo de un pony vibraran para alertarla de ciertos eventos azarosos era lo más absurdo que había escuchado.

"Bueno, quizás tu Pinkie sentido 'vibró' distinto porque vine con un dragón." Dijo burlonamente Dusk, apuntando a su compañero de al lado.

"¿Un dragón?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, que en seguida desvió la vista de Dusk y miró al pequeño dragón que se encontraba al lado del unicornio.

Spike solo dio un tímido e incómodo saludo ya que hasta ese instante él estaba agradecido de que aquella loca yegua solo se fijara en Dusk y no en él.

"¡Wow, un dragón! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no veía uno! Aunque eres más pequeño comparado a otros que he visto." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa. "De todas formas señor dragón, no puedo llamarte señor dragón, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mi… mi nombre es Spike…" Respondió el dragón algo incómodo, estirándole la garra para saludarla.

"¡Es un placer conocerte pequeñín!" Dijo Pinkie Pie, apartando la garra de Spike y dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo.

El abrazo fue bastante corto, pero bastó para dejar petrificado a Spike ya que al igual que su hermano, no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir abrazos, menos de una pony extraña.

En opinión de Dusk, la actitud de aquella yegua era demasiado imprevisible para su gusto, a él le gustaban las cosas ordenadas, consistentes, pero aquella yegua hablaba muy rápido y de cosas sin sentido, luego caía dormida sin razón y después no respetaba el espacio personal de los demás y se acercaba demasiado. Este era el momento en que Dusk debía irse, eso es lo que pensaba persistentemente, sin embargo primero necesitaba terminar de aclarar todas sus dudas.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué razón me estabas buscando?" Preguntó Dusk, deseando obtener una respuesta rápida para luego preguntar el por qué estaba flotando, terminar de aclarar todas sus dudas y alejarse rápidamente de aquella yegua.

"Pues para tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Para qué más?" Dijo la yegua con una gran sonrisa.

Dusk se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a la yegua, ella nuevamente estaba hablando incoherencias, _¿Hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lleva tres días buscándome solo para hacerme una fiesta?_ Pensó Dusk, sin embargo de inmediato le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo, en donde ambas habían mencionado que les parecía extraño que a él no le hubieran hecho una fiesta de bienvenida.

"Espera un segundo… ¿En Ponyville están acostumbrados a hacerle fiesta a los visitantes? ¿Y tú eres la responsable de eso?" Preguntó Dusk sin creerlo.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo sobresaltada la yegua, que a ratos parecía que caería dormida en cualquier momento. "Aunque no es que sea mi responsabilidad, solo me gusta hacerlas."

Dusk no pudo evitar pensar que entre más hablaba con Pinkie Pie, se llenaba de más preguntas, sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Por qué es que te gustaría hacerle fiestas a los ponies? Más si es que son desconocidos…" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

En cuanto Dusk terminó la pregunta, como si hubiera sido por algún tipo de señal de la yegua, los globos de Pinkie Pie se reventaron, haciendo que ella finalmente tocara el piso. Una vez estando de pie, ella agachó la cabeza e inhaló fuertemente.

"Porque…" Empezó a hablar Pinkie Pie, dejando una pequeña pausa, algo que no duró mucho ya que de inmediato la yegua rosa se puso a cantar, para absoluta sorpresa de Dusk y Spike.

 _"Hacer una fiesta, es lo más divertido/Para conocer nuevos ponies y hacer nuevos amigos/_

 _Ya sean de tierra, pegasos o unicornios/Todo aquel que venga se ganará una fiesta/_

 _Grifos, dragones o un monstruo amigable/¡No importa quien venga, mientras quiera festejar!/_

 _Yo soy Pinkie Pie, la yegua de las fiestas/¡Si quieres sonreír solo acércate hasta mí!"_

Pinkie Pie continuó cantando mientras empezaba a saltar de un lado a otro, bailando por toda la plaza del pueblo, todo ante la atenta y perpleja mirada de Dusk y Spike. Por un momento ambos quisieron que se los tragara la tierra, estando parados frente a una loca yegua que bailaba sin pudor y cantaba a viva voz frente a todo el pueblo sin ninguna razón específica era algo que ningún pony refinado de Canterlot haría, ya que lo encontraría vergonzoso, al igual que ellos lo hacían en ese momento.

Mientras Pinkie Pie seguía bailando y cantando, Dusk miró de reojo hacia atrás para ver si los demás habitantes del pueblo estaban tan perplejos o avergonzados como él lo estaba, sin embargo no vio a nadie para su alivio, alivio que no duró mucho, ya que en cuanto volvió la vista hacia Pinkie Pie vio que los ponies del pueblo en vez de alejarse o avergonzarse estaban junto a Pinkie Pie cantando e incluso algunos hasta bailando los mismos pasos que la yegua rosa.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" Preguntó en un susurró incómodo Spike, que no se movía y estaba tan perplejo como Dusk.

"Ellos… solo están cantando…" Dijo Dusk inseguro mientras su mente hacía uso de su racionalidad. "Creo que es una 'canción del corazón'…"

Dusk había aprendido ese término hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca pensó que le sería útil. Una 'canción del corazón' era un tipo de magia arcaica en que cuando un pony tenía un fuerte sentimiento dentro de él, su corazón y aura mágica podía vibrar y ponerse en sintonía con el corazón de otros pony, lo que hacía que ambos pudieran cantar una canción al unísono sin que de antemano hubieran sabido siquiera la letra. Esto era algo que no era totalmente desconocido para Dusk, de hecho incluso los sirvientes del castillo a veces cantaban cuando hacían alguna tarea o celebraban alguna festividad, sin embargo la facilidad con la que Pinkie Pie había iniciado una canción y había hecho que una gran cantidad de ponies que estaban en el pueblo cantaran y bailaran junto a ella, lo había sorprendido totalmente. Esto era algo que nunca había visto en la calles de Canterlot, al menos no de forma tan espontánea y natural, esta era una sintonía total en que cada habitante del pueblo cantaba al son de los sentimientos de Pinkie Pie, sentimientos que al parecer venían solo del hecho de hablar de fiestas, un sentimiento cuya sintonía incluso estaba alejando la vergüenza inicial que Dusk y Spike habían tenido inicialmente y ahora alegraba sus corazones y hacía que incluso ellos quisieran acompañar a la yegua.

 _"Dusk y Spike son nuevos, y eso es algo bueno/¡Pues así conocerán a cada pony del lugar!/_

 _Ahora canten, bailen, salten y rían /¡Mientras Ponyville les da la bienvenida, con una enorme fiesta!"_

Con ese último verso Pinkie Pie terminó la canción, con un enorme grito y confeti y serpentinas que salieron de algún lugar, esto para tristeza de Dusk y Spike, que aunque no querían reconocerlo, ya estaban a punto de unirse a cantar con Pinkie Pie.

"¡Eso estuvo genial!" Dijo un joven potro color café que se había unido al coro de Pinkie Pie.

"¡Sí, fue muy divertido! Por cierto, ¿Cuándo será la fiesta de bienvenida Pinkie Pie?" Pregunto otra yegua de color blanco que también se había unido al coro y que también se acercó a Pinkie Pie mientras otros ponies que también habían cantado ya volvían a sus respectivas rutinas.

"Huff… Se… Será en la tarde, yo les enviaré las invitaciones, no se preocupen…" Dijo una muy agotada Pinkie Pie mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

En tanto los ponies restantes del coro volvían también a sus rutinas y dejaron nuevamente sola a Pinkie Pie, Dusk se acercó hasta ella.

"¡Eso fue impresionante! No pensé que te apasionaban tanto las fiestas." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la yegua.

"Sí… Huff… es que a mí de verdad me gusta ver…" Pinkie Pie comenzó a hablar con esfuerzo, pero no terminó su frase ya que cerró los ojos y de inmediato cayó desmayada frente Dusk, que por reflejo alcanzó a agarrarla antes que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡Hey! ¡Pinkie Pie, despierta!" Dijo Dusk mientras sostenía a Pinkie Pie entre sus cascos. "Cielos… no puedo creer que nuevamente se haya quedado dormida, ¿Acaso será anémica? o quizás-"

Dusk repentinamente dejó de hablar y puso una cara de miedo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Spike acercándose hasta Dusk y Pinkie Pie.

"Ella… ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!" Dijo Dusk con temor mientras ponía un casco sobre la frente de Pinkie Pie.

"Y… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Llevarla con un médico?" Preguntó Spike, también poniéndose nervioso.

"No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si este pueblo tiene alguna especie de hospital o algo así." Dijo Dusk algo agitado, tratando de tranquilizarse ante tal situación. "Quizás no sea tan grave, quizás lo mejor sea llevarla a su casa…"

En seguida, Dusk agitó suavemente a Pinkie Pie para hacer que despertara mientras trataba de evitar ser muy brusco.

"¡Hey! Pinkie Pie, ¿Dónde vives?" Preguntó Dusk suavemente acercando su rostro al de la yegua en cuanto ella abrió los ojos.

"Huff… en Su… Sugarcube Corner…" Dijo Pinkie Pie en un susurro mientras se esforzaba en hablar, luego, cayendo nuevamente inconsciente.

"¿Dijo Sugarcube Corner? Esa es-" Dijo Spike emocionado, antes de ser interrumpido por Dusk.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, ¡Es la pastelería que nos mostró Scootaloo!" Completó la frase Dusk, que al mismo tiempo dio gracias por no haber desayunado y que por ende hubiera recordado con detalle donde quedaba la pastelería para ir después.

Dusk de inmediato pensó en llevar rápidamente a Pinkie Pie a la que debía de ser su casa, sin embargo dudó por un segundo en cómo llevarla. Para Dusk la mejor opción sería teletransportándose, pero la pastelería quedaba fuera de su campo de visión, por lo que le tomaría mucha energía concentrarse, además no quería que Pinkie Pie se mareara como le sucedía a los ponies que no estaban acostumbrados a la teletransportación. Luego pensó en levitarla mágicamente sobre él mientras corría hacia la pastelería, pero sería muy extraño para los ponies del lugar verlo a él corriendo junto a una Pinkie Pie siendo levitada con magia como un títere, aquello podría causar solo más malentendidos. Finalmente Dusk optó por la forma más simple y a la vez más incómoda para él, ya que Dusk era bastante reacio en lo que respectaba al contacto físico.

Dusk colocó a Pinkie Pie suavemente en su lomo, con todo su cuerpo en la espalda de Dusk mientras las cuatro patas de la yegua caían inertes sin que alcanzaran a tocar el suelo. El joven unicornio pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la yegua rosa sobre él, algo que hizo que Dusk se sonrojara de vergüenza, ya que a pesar de todo debía admitir que sentir la suave piel de Pinkie Pie rozando su propia piel se sentía muy bien.

 _¡No pienses nada pervertido! ¡No pienses nada pervertido!_ Se repitió mentalmente Dusk a sí mismo mientras terminaba de acomodar a Pinkie Pie en su lomo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Spike inocentemente al ver nervioso a su hermano.

"¡N-No pasa nada! ¡En marcha!" Respondió Dusk rápidamente al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Así fue como Dusk fue cargando a la inconsciente Pinkie Pie, con un paso lento pero seguro para no agitar demasiado a la yegua, mientras Spike caminaba atrás de Dusk asegurándose que la yegua no se cayera del lomo de su hermano.

En tanto Dusk y Spike caminaban en dirección a Sugarcube Corner, la mente de Pinkie Pie se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

 _¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Yo… ¿Dónde estoy?_ Pensó Pinkie Pie mientras intentaba recuperar la conciencia y con esfuerzo abría un poco sus ojos. _¿Acaso me estoy moviendo?_ Pensó algo intranquila.

Pinkie Pie no pudo distinguir mucho con su vista nublada, solo algunas sombras de lo que parecía ser el camino, sin embargo pudo distinguir algo que la estaba sosteniendo, algo de color lavanda, algo que olía muy bien, algo suave y cálido que era en lo que estaba acostada.

 _¿Alguien me está cargando? ¿Quién será? Yo… ¡Yo debo levantarme!_ Pensó Pinkie Pie, recuperando algo más de conciencia y abriendo aún más sus ojos. _Yo debo… Yo debo…_ Se repitió mentalmente Pinkie Pie mientras sus pensamientos perdían convicción.

 _Pero..._ Pensó rápidamente Pinkie Pie, mientras sus fuerzas la abandonaban y nuevamente fue cayendo dormida mientras su boca dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. _Pero…_ _Se siente tan bien…_ Terminó de pensar Pinkie Pie antes de caer profundamente dormida en un agradable sueño.

 ***IMAGEN 1:** **goo .gl/8v4Rgn**

No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que Dusk y Spike finalmente llegaron hasta Sugarcube Corner, un edificio que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era una pastelería, el frente de la puerta tenía unos pilares que asemejaban ser bastones de caramelo, su techo estaba adornado de tal forma que parecía estar hecho de una cubierta de chocolate y merengue, incluso los pisos superiores estaban diseñados para parecer unos cupcakes que estaban encima de una gran torta. Sin dudas era un edificio muy llamativo, una pastelería que hacía que quien lo viera se antojara de inmediato en comer pasteles, tal como le sucedía a Dusk en aquel momento, que por un segundo olvidó a lo que venía y sus tripas le recordaron que no había comido nada en todo el día.

Dusk y Spike se acercaron hasta la puerta de la pastelería, sin embargo no alcanzaron a golpearla, ya que esta se abrió para dar paso a dos ponies que salieron del lugar, una pareja, la cual estaba conformada por un potro adulto bastante delgado, de piel amarilla y melena naranja, que vestía un corbatín y un pequeño sombrero de pastelero; la otra era una yegua con algo de peso extra, de piel turquesa y melena rosa con un peinado que hacía parecer que era crema, además vestía un delantal y unos aros rosa en sus orejas; ambos tenían pasteles como cutie marks y ambos parecían tener prisa.

"¡Oh! lo siento pero no pueden pasar." Dijo la yegua al mirar a Dusk y Spike mientras el potro cerraba la puerta tras él. "Debemos salir a una cita urgente, así que la pastelería estará cerrada por hoy."

"Yo… no vengo a comprar pasteles." Dijo Dusk, que en realidad sí quería hacerlo, pero dando prioridad a lo importante. "Yo encontré a esta yegua en la plaza central y al parecer tiene fiebre."

Dusk se giró para mostrar a la yegua que llevaba en su lomo, acto que hizo que la pareja de ponies mirara con gran sorpresa a la yegua rosa.

"¡Pinkie Pie!" Dijo la yegua turquesa con algo de miedo en su voz, acercándose para tocar la mejilla de la yegua. "Cariño, llévala adentro, a su pieza."

"Sí cariño." Dijo obedientemente el pony amarillo, que al parecer era el esposo de aquella yegua regordeta.

En seguida el potro amarillo tomó a Pinkie Pie con cuidado, sacándola del lomo de Dusk y colocándola en el suyo propio, y abrió nuevamente la puerta de la pastelería para entrar.

"¿¡Qué le sucedió!? ¿¡Acaso estaba muy mal cuando la encontraste!?" Preguntó nerviosamente la yegua turquesa a Dusk.

"Bueno… con Spike la encontramos flotando inmóvil con unos globos en la plaza central, allí ella se veía bastante cansada, luego ella cantó una canción y se desvaneció enfrente de mí." Dijo Dusk también algo nervioso, resumiendo enormemente el encuentro con Pinkie Pie y esperando que para variar no lo malinterpretaran ni lo acusaran de algo malo.

"Cielos… ¡Sabía que pasaría esto!" Dijo la yegua dándose la vuelta y entrando también a la pastelería. "Le advertí a Pinkie Pie que sería peligroso salir en su condición."

Por un segundo Dusk no supo qué hacer, si también darse la vuelta y simplemente irse o esperar allí, sin embargo nuevamente aquella señora le había despertado su curiosidad, así que se aventuró a seguirla y entrar en la pastelería.

"¿A qué se refiere con su condición?" Preguntó Dusk mientras entraba a la pastelería.

"Sucede que hace algunos días ella se enfermó, nada muy serio, pero el doctor le recomendó que reposara en cama." Respondió la yegua turquesa al tiempo que se detenía frente a unas escaleras y miraba hacia arriba. "Pinkie Pie es muy inquieta pero estaba dispuesta a seguir las órdenes del doctor, sin embargo al día siguiente ella se levantó de la cama y salió a recorrer las calles. Ella dijo que era porque su Pinkie sentido le había dicho que alguien nuevo había llegado al pueblo y ella tenía que hacerle una fiesta, yo le advertí que no era bueno que saliera estando enferma, pero no quiso escucharme. Así fue como ella pasó todos estos días buscando por el pueblo al supuesto pony nuevo, pero no lo encontró, lo único que hizo fue hacer que su enfermedad empeorara día tras día. Finalmente hoy ella apenas se podía mantener en pie, le rogué que no saliera pues apenas si podía caminar, pero ella se rehusó y simplemente se ató unos globos al cuerpo para poder flotar y no tener que caminar y así salió a buscar nuevamente al supuesto pony nuevo."

Dusk finalmente pudo poner las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas y entender porque Pinkie Pie había estado flotando inerte en la plaza, no era que ella estuviera cansada, era porque estaba enferma, y al parecer era por culpa de Dusk, al menos indirectamente, ya que él era el nuevo pony en el pueblo al que Pinkie Pie estaba buscando.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde arriba, sacando a Dusk de sus pensamientos. El potro amarillo estaba bajando las escaleras intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

"La dejé acostada en su cama, espero que pueda descansar bien y que no vuelva a salir o si no puede que su fiebre empeore, creo que lo único que necesita ahora es descansar." Dijo el potro amarillo, mirando a su esposa con preocupación.

"Ustedes son los padres de Pinkie Pie, ¿No es así?" Preguntó tímidamente Dusk, al notar lo preocupado que ambos estaban por el bienestar de la yegua rosa.

Ambos ponies se vieron sorprendidos ante la pregunta y luego, para sorpresa de Dusk, ambos pusieron unas tristes sonrisas.

"No… no somos sus padres, pero ella trabaja y vive con nosotros aquí." Dijo el potro amarillo. "Además todo el mundo quiere a Pinkie Pie, ella es la pony más alegre del pueblo. Y nosotros, aunque no seamos sus padres, también la queremos mucho."

"Así es, ella es como una hija para mí. Aunque… espero algún día poder ser una verdadera madre…" Dijo la yegua algo triste.

Dusk tragó saliva y se maldijo a sí mismo por estar volviéndose experto en tocar temas delicados sin darse cuenta, tal como le había sucedido en la mañana con Scootaloo. Al parecer el tema de la maternidad era un tema delicado para ambos ponies, ¿Pudiera ser aquella pareja tuviera problemas para concebir?

"Cariño, se nos hace tarde para la cita con el doctor." Dijo el potro amarillo, mirando con afecto a su esposa.

"Lo sé, pero… no podemos dejar a Pinkie Pie sola, ¿Qué pasa si intenta salir nuevamente?" Le respondió la yegua a su esposo.

Dusk se quedó en blanco mientras su cerebro se partía en dos e internamente tenía un conflicto sobre qué decir y cómo actuar en aquella situación. Dos lados de Dusk discutían entre sí, un lado suyo que por lo general en su vida siempre había ganado, y otro lado de Dusk que se había mantenido casi oculto por muchos años y que había resurgido hace pocos días y que cada vez estaba ganando más terreno en contra del viejo Dusk, tal como estaba ganando justo ahora.

Contra todo pensamiento de irse lejos y no involucrarse en problemas que no le inmiscuían, contra todo sentimiento de antipatía social que normalmente tenía, y sin tener ninguna obligación de por medio o promesa que cumplir, Dusk habló.

"Yo… Yo podría cuidar a Pinkie Pie si es que ustedes no pueden, es decir... si ustedes quieren." Dijo tímidamente Dusk, mientras Spike quedaba boquiabierto frente a las palabras de su hermano.

"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Eso sería grandioso!" Respondió la yegua turquesa con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento al tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo a Dusk.

El unicornio se quedó congelado, al igual que como lo había hecho Spike ante el abrazo de Pinkie Pie, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tales muestras de afecto excesivo.

"Por cierto, ustedes no son de por aquí ¿Verdad?" Dijo el potro amarillo mirando a Dusk y Spike mientras su esposa terminaba de abrazar a Dusk. "No recuerdo haberlos visto antes en el pueblo, y definitivamente recordaría de haber visto antes a un pequeño dragón."

"Ehh… no, nosotros somos Dusk y Spike y… somos nuevos en el pueblo, de hecho… nosotros somos a quienes buscaba Pinkie Pie…" Respondió Dusk, dándose cuenta que aún no se había presentado.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Dusk de inmediato se dio cuenta de otro detalle, tanto él como Spike eran unos completos desconocidos para aquella pareja, el hecho de que ahora dos desconocidos se ofrecieran a cuidar su casa y a su 'casi hija' enferma podría generar mucha desconfianza, lo más sensato sería que aquella pareja no aceptara.

"¡Eso es perfecto!" Dijo el potro amarillo con alegría, para total sorpresa de Dusk. "Si tú eres a quién Pinkie Pie buscaba, significa que hay menos posibilidades de que ella salga de la casa nuevamente."

Dusk simplemente rio nervioso y se dio cuenta que al parecer, al igual que todos en aquel pueblo, aquella pareja confiaba mucho en los demás, algo a lo que Dusk aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

Luego de eso la pareja le explicó rápidamente a Dusk que la habitación de Pinkie Pie quedaba en el piso superior y que debería de hacer todo lo posible porque no se levantara de la cama. Mas mientras la pareja hablaba, Dusk se comenzó a dar cuenta que aún no entendía del todo por qué él se había ofrecido a ayudar a esa pareja de desconocidos, es decir, era por empatía, pero él sentía que había algo más… Y así fue como mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Dusk más sentía que lo que había dicho estaba de más y que simplemente debía irse.

"Por cierto, como agradecimiento pueden comer algunos pasteles de la vitrina." Dijo repentinamente el potro amarillo mientras abría la puerta para salir.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el estómago de Dusk gruñera, causando a su vez que toda idea de irse se fuera, ya que si necesitaba una última razón para quedarse, ahora la había conseguido, ¡Él necesitaba comer!

"Muy bien, volveremos más tarde, ¡Adiós Dusk, adiós Spike!" Se despidió la pareja al tiempo que salían de la pastelería.

"Hasta luego, señor y señora…" Se despidió Dusk, sin terminar su frase ya que no se había dado cuenta que aún no sabía el nombre de aquella pareja.

"¡Señor y señora Cake!" Completaron la frase ambos al tiempo que se alejaban rápidamente ya que se les había hecho muy tarde para su cita.

"Claro, muy adecuado para una pastelería." Sonrió Dusk, hablando para sí mismo.

Una vez los perdió de vista, Dusk cerró la puerta y se giró para avanzar, pero solo pudo ver a su hermano que tenía una cara de total perplejidad.

"Por… ¿Por qué te ofreciste a cuidar a esa yegua?" Preguntó Spike, aún confundido.

"Bueno, ya los escuchaste, tenían una cita con el doctor, una cita importante para ellos que probablemente no podían perder. Además…" Dijo Dusk tranquilamente, hasta que llegó al final de su frase, ya que finalmente se dio cuenta de cuál era la otra razón por la que se había quedado. "Creo que el que Pinkie Pie enfermara es en parte mi culpa, ya que ella se enfermó por intentar buscarme."

"Pero tú no la obligaste, es decir, yo también escuché esa locura del Pinkie sentido, pero eso no es tu culpa." Dijo Spike, tratando de entender el comportamiento de Dusk.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero… aun así, creo que es lo correcto." Dijo Dusk sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el rostro sonriente de Pinkie Pie y cuando cayó desmayada en sus cascos.

Spike seguía sorprendiéndose con las respuestas de Dusk, él se daba cuenta que su hermano estaba cambiando, un cambio que a su parecer era afortunadamente para bien, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Está bien, supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Spike tratando de sonar indiferente e intentando cambiar de tema para no forzar aquellas nuevas emociones que afloraban en Dusk. "Así que… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"

Spike se quedó en silencio esperando en vano una respuesta, ya que Dusk había dejado de prestarle atención a Spike y su vista ahora estaba totalmente enfocada en otra cosa. Spike siguió la vista de su hermano para ver qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, al hacerlo pudo ver que Dusk miraba una gran vitrina con muchos pasteles, en seguida Spike miró la cara de su hermano, que tenía su vista fija mirando los pasteles y un pequeño hilo de baba caía de su boca abierta.

Antes que Spike pudiera decir algo, Dusk se teletransportó y apareció justo en frente de la vitrina, con sus cascos y su cara apoyados en el vidrio de la vitrina.

"Ellos dijeron que podía sacar si lo deseaba…" Dijo Dusk salivando mientras su estómago gruñía fuertemente. En un principio no sabía cuál escoger, había una gran variedad de pastelillos y todos se veían sabrosos, pero finalmente Dusk no aguantó más y sacó el que tenía más cerca, así que tomó un pastelillo de fresa con crema y lo comió tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Estaba delicioso!" Dijo con alegría Dusk luego de saborear los restos de crema que quedaban en sus cascos. "Primero las manzanas de Applejack y ahora estos pasteles, ¿¡Por qué la comida de este pueblo es tan sabrosa!?"

"Tienes razón, este también está delicioso." Dijo Spike repentinamente, que también se había acercado y había sacado un pastelito de chocolate.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Spike al darse cuenta que Dusk lo veía con una cara de reproche. "Yo si desayuné pero eso no significa que solo tú puedas comer pastelitos."

"Está bien, pero solo uno más, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que con las manzanas de Applejack." Dijo Dusk suspirando y tomando otro pastelito, que comió más lentamente para disfrutarlo aún más.

Aunque su idea era comer solo unos pocos pasteles, finalmente Dusk y Spike se comieron todos los pastelitos de la vitrina, una vez terminaron de comer, ambos se sentaron y descansaron en unas sillas del local mientras sonreían alegremente de satisfacción.

"Comimos más de lo que pensamos… otra vez." Dijo Spike con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa. "Aunque aún quedan más pasteles en la parte de atrás."

"¡No, ya es suficiente!" Dijo Dusk sobresaltado. "Ya comimos demasiados, no podemos seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de los ponies de este pueblo."

Spike pensó debatir esa idea diciendo que a los señores Cake no les molestaría, pero decidió que Dusk tenía razón esta vez.

"Entonces… Ahora vuelvo a repetir." Dijo Spike cambiando de tema mientras miraba a Dusk. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Nos quedaremos toda la tarde aquí vigilando que Pinkie Pie no baje las escaleras?"

"Supongo que sí, aunque… debe estar en completo reposo, eso significa que ni siquiera debe levantarse de su cama." Respondió Dusk, rascándose la cabeza y pensando qué es lo que sería lo mejor para que Pinkie Pie se recuperara pronto.

"¿Entonces no deberíamos ver si sigue acostada?" Preguntó Spike.

Dusk tragó saliva y se puso algo nervioso.

"Su-supongo que sí." Respondió Dusk tartamudeando, ya que ahora tenía la obligación de entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de una yegua sin su consentimiento, un pensamiento común en las fantasías de jóvenes potros de su edad, pero que él nunca antes había pensado hacer en la realidad.

Fue así que Dusk y Spike comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta la planta alta, Spike tranquilamente y Dusk ocultando su nerviosismo. En su mente Dusk comenzó a imaginarse cómo debiera ser la habitación de una joven yegua, ordenada y limpia, con algunos animalitos de peluche y un agradable olor a perfume, una perfecta y femenina habitación.

En cuanto llegaron frente a la habitación, Dusk abrió lentamente la puerta para no despertar a Pinkie Pie.

¡POP!

Un fuerte sonido de un globo reventándose dentro de la habitación descolocó completamente a Dusk, que se sorprendió al ver lo que había en ella. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban un montón de globos reventados y esparcidos por todo el suelo además de serpentina y confeti de colores que ensuciaban toda la habitación, asimismo la habitación tenía un dulce aroma, pero no de un suave perfume como Dusk esperaba, sino un fuerte olor a dulces y pasteles, un olor aún más fuerte que el de la misma pastelería en el piso inferior. Sin embargo lo que más asombro a Dusk era que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Pinkie Pie, levantada e intentando sin esfuerzo inflar un globo.

"¿¡Qué es todo este desastre!? ¿¡Y qué haces levantada!?" Dijo Dusk bastante alterado ante la sorpresa.

"¡Oh! Esto… esto es tu fiesta de bienvenida…" Dijo con esfuerzo Pinkie Pie, sonriendo mientras se tambaleaba y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

"Bueno, esto no parece precisamente una fiesta." Dijo Spike al lado de Dusk luego de ver el desastre que había en la habitación.

"Yo… lo siento, es que… no puedo inflar bien los globos, pero… solo esperen un minuto y… llamaré a los ponies del pueblo y haremos una gran… fiesta de bienvenida…" Dijo Pinkie Pie entre suspiros mientras intentaba caminar hacia Dusk.

"¡Ya basta! Esto es ridículo, puedes hacerme una fiesta en otro momento." Gritó Dusk con decisión al ver lo débil que estaba la yegua.

"Pero… yo siempre le hago una fiesta… a los ponies nuevos, desde que llegué al pueblo yo… yo siempre hago las fiestas para los demás…" Dijo Pinkie Pie tambaleándose y acercándose hasta Dusk.

"¿Por qué te apasionan tanto las fiestas?" Le preguntó Dusk, sosteniéndola y recordando que él había hecho esa misma pregunta a Pinkie Pie antes que ella cayera desmayada en la plaza central.

"Porque… me gusta ver sonreír a los demás…" Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras caía desmayada nuevamente en los cascos de Dusk.

Dusk se quedó un momento sosteniendo a Pinkie Pie en silencio, él no pudo entender que Pinkie Pie le diera una respuesta tan simplona como que le gustaba ver sonreír a los ponies, ¿Acaso ella pasaba por todos los problemas de organizar una fiesta solo para sacar una simple sonrisa? En su opinión, eso era ridículo.

Luego de tomar cuidadosamente a Pinkie Pie, Dusk la llevó hasta su cama y la acostó con delicadeza, asegurándose de que estuviera dormida y bien abrigada.

"Hey, Dusk! Mira." Dijo en un susurro Spike para no despertar a Pinkie Pie.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Dusk, acercándose hasta Spike que se había acercado hasta una mesa de la habitación y tenía en sus manos un cuaderno.

Dusk tomó el libro con su magia y lo abrió para leerlo. El cuaderno era una agenda tipo calendario que tenía marcada el nombre de decenas si no cientos de ponies en ella.

"Parece que son los cumpleaños de todos los ponies del pueblo, al menos reconocí los nombres de Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, la alcaldesa, incluso hasta la de ese endemoniado conejo llamado Angel." Dijo Spike sorprendido. "Y no solo cumpleaños, sino también aniversarios y fechas de cuando llegaron al pueblo. ¿Ves que casi todas las páginas están marcadas? ¡Eso quiere decir que esta yegua festeja una fiesta casi todos los días!"

A Dusk también le sorprendió eso, más aun sabiendo que al parecer ella era la responsable de hacer las fiestas en Ponyville, eso quería decir que ella debía de tener mucho trabajo cada día organizando fiestas distintas.

En cuanto bajó el cuaderno, Dusk lo puso nuevamente en la mesa y su vista se dirigió hacia una repisa en la que había un montón de fotos enmarcadas. Dusk tomó algunas de las fotos y pudo ver que había tres patrones en todas las fotos, uno: la foto se había sacado en una fiesta; dos: en la foto aparecía Pinkie Pie riendo, bailando o haciendo alguna locura; y tres: siempre el pony que aparecía a su lado aparecía posando con una natural y brillante sonrisa. En las distintas fotos le sorprendió ver sonriendo a la alcaldesa, a la familia Apple, a todos los distintos pegasos que lo habían atrapado el día anterior, aunque por más que buscó no pudo encontrar una foto en la que aparecieran Fluttershy, Applejack o Rainbow Dash.

"Parece que sí está locas por las fiestas ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Spike con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

"No… ella está loca por ver a los demás sonreír." Le contradijo Dusk luego de tener una revelación, pues se dio cuenta que la respuesta que le había dado Pinkie Pie no había sido simplona, la verdad era que las fiestas eran un medio, para lo que de verdad ella se esforzaba, trabajaba y para lo que ella se había sobre exigido a sí misma para lograr con Dusk, era para hacer sonreír a los demás, para hacerlos verdaderamente felices aunque fuera por un instante, y eso no era una tarea simple, eso era algo admirable.

Dusk giró su cabeza y miró a Pinkie Pie mientras dormía, sin embargo esta vez él la miraba con otros ojos, él ahora sentía que de verdad quería cuidarla, no solo porque se sintiera indirectamente responsable, sino porque ella también merecía sonreír.

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó Spike nuevamente hablando en susurros. "No creo que ella se quede dormida mucho tiempo, y si despierta volverá a intentar hacerte una fiesta."

Dusk meditó por unos segundos hasta que una brillante idea vino a su mente.

"¡Ya sé lo que haremos! Sígueme." Le susurró Dusk a Spike al tiempo que se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

Pinkie Pie tenía un sueño que nunca antes había tenido, ella estaba cerca de un precipicio mirando hacia el fondo del barranco y de un momento a otro el terreno cedía y ella caía, sin embargo en vez de estrellarse contra el suelo, ella caía en una cómoda y cálida almohada gigante en la cual ella se acurrucaba con mucha alegría, pero al pasar el tiempo Pinkie Pie se comenzó a dar cuenta que en lo que había caído no era una almohada sino unos enormes cascos de color lavanda que la sostenían fuertemente y habían impedido que ella cayera al fondo del precipicio, entonces ella levantó su vista e intentó ver el rostro de aquel pony, pero el sol quedaba justo detrás de su cabeza e impedía que ella pudiera ver bien el rostro de su salvador, aun así ella reconocía aquellos cascos, ella ya había caído en ellos antes, fue así que mientras recordaba esa sensación, el rostro de aquel pony se fue aclarando.

"¿Dusk?" Dijo Pinkie Pie en su sueño. Luego ella se sobresaltó y recordó que ella aún no le había hecho una fiesta de bienvenida a Dusk. "¡Es cierto! ¡Aún no le hago una fiesta! Yo… ¡Yo debo despertar!" Gritó Pinkie Pie en su sueño, haciendo que despertara y volviera a la realidad.

Pinkie Pie abrió lentamente los ojos luego de tener ese alocado sueño, ella miró hacia abajo y recordó que ella estaba enferma y que estaba en cama, enseguida vio su habitación que como muchas otras veces estaba llena de globos por todas partes, algo normal para aquel lugar, así que se dispuso a levantarse hasta que repentinamente se dio cuenta que lo último que recordaba era que había fallado en inflar los globos para la fiesta de Dusk y que su pieza estaba llena de globos reventados.

 _Espera… ¿Cómo es que la habitación está llena de globos inflados?_ Pensó Pinkie, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer dormida.

"Pss… Oye, ¡Ya despertó!" Se escuchó decir a una voz que Pinkie Pie no supo de donde era ya que los globos llenaban casi toda la habitación y le impedían ver quién se escondía tras ellos.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron repentinamente Dusk y Spike, saliendo de debajo de los globos y lanzando un poco de confeti. "¡Feliz fiesta de bienvenida!"

Pinkie Pie se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a Dusk y Spike saliendo repentinamente y festejando tal como ella siempre lo hacía, además no entendía por qué le estaban intentando hacer una fiesta.

"Ehh… ¿P-Por qué me están haciendo una fiesta? Se supone que yo debería de hacerles una fiesta a ustedes." Dijo Pinkie Pie aún sorprendida.

"Bueno… es que tú no puedes levantarte en este momento, debes reposar en cama." Dijo Dusk algo nervioso. "Sé que a ti te gusta hacerle fiestas a los demás porque te gusta hacerlos felices y verlos sonreír, así que pensé que quizás esta vez a mí me gustaría intentarlo y verte sonreír."

Las palabras de Dusk eran ciertas, pero también tenían otra intención, porque además de eso lo que él más quería en aquel momento era que Pinkie Pie no se levantara de la cama y que descansara, así que se le ocurrió que si ella no podía hacer una fiesta, quizás sería una buena medida disuasoria que la fiesta viniera hasta donde ella estaba.

"Además…" Agregó Dusk. "Dijiste que desde que llegaste al pueblo tú empezaste a hacerle fiesta de bienvenida a los demás ponies ¿Cierto? Es decir que nadie te hizo una fiesta de bienvenida a ti. Por lo que ahora podremos celebrar TU fiesta de bienvenida y celebrar la mía otro día."

Dusk infló su pecho, estando orgullosos de su razonamiento lógico, ahora solo quedaba esperar que aquella disparatada e ilógica yegua siguiera su razonamiento y por fin quisiera descansar en vez de seguir intentando levantarse para hacer una fiesta para Dusk.

Pinkie Pie estaba sin habla, solo se quedó mirando fijamente a Dusk, sin embargo en su cabeza miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. A ella le habían hecho fiestas antes, pero eso sucedía en muy raras ocasiones, de hecho incluso la mayoría de sus cumpleaños eran fiestas que ella misma organizaba, sin embargo aquí estaba este potro que acababa de conocer y se había esforzado tanto para hacerle una fiesta a ella, aquello era lo que ella siempre hacía a los demás y ahora alguien más se lo hacía a ella.

 _Entonces ¿Esto es lo que sienten los ponies cuando yo les hago una fiesta?_ Pensó Pinkie Pie, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de alegría. _¿Esta felicidad que siento es la misma que sienten ellos?_

Entonces Pinkie Pie miró con más intensidad a Dusk mientras las últimas palabras que él había dicho se repetían en la mente de Pinkie Pie. Aquello que Dusk había dicho era cierto, nadie le había hecho una fiesta de bienvenida a ella, por eso fue que ella inventó las fiestas de bienvenida, sin embargo que ni ella misma ni nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes de eso y que Dusk la hubiera sorprendido con tal gesto, hizo que el corazón de Pinkie Pie latiera aún más rápido, no solo de felicidad, sino por algo más, otro sentimiento nuevo que afloraba y que hacía que Pinkie Pie no pudiera apartar la mirada de los tiernos ojos de Dusk Shine.

"¡Oh no! ¿Estás bien Pinkie Pie?" Dijo Dusk preocupado, acercándose más hacia ella. "Parece que aún tienes fiebre, tu rostro está muy rojo."

"¿Eh?" Pinkie Pie salió de sus ensoñaciones sin darse cuenta que se había sonrojado mientras estaba mirando a Dusk.

Dusk decidió que lo mejor sería tomarle la temperatura a Pinkie Pie, aquello era algo básico que había aprendido de su madre, en donde había que tocar el cuerno del enfermo con el de uno, ya que los cuernos de los unicornios eran muy sensibles y de esta forma se podía comprobar la diferencia de temperatura fácilmente. Sin embargo Pinkie Pie no era un unicornio, por lo que decidió que debía de acercarse un poco más.

Mientras Pinkie Pie aún vacilaba, Dusk iluminó débilmente su cuerno y se acercó extremadamente cerca del rostro de Pinkie Pie para tocar con su cuerno la frente de la yegua. Dusk cerró sus ojos para concentrarse más, al contrario de Pinkie Pie quien abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y se sonrojó aún más.

 _¡Esto no está bien! ¡Se supone que yo sea la de las sorpresas! ¡En cambio ahora soy yo la sorprendida!_ Se dijo mentalmente Pinkie Pie que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la habían pillado con la guardia baja.

"Bien, no soy experto pero diría que aún tienes fiebre, aunque no mucha, lo mejor será que sigas en cama descansando." Dijo Dusk que una vez terminó de tomar la temperatura alejó su rostros del de Pinkie Pie.

"Sí… el doctor dijo que con uno o dos días de descanso estaría bien." Dijo Pinkie Pie, algo apenada luego que Dusk se hubiera alejado.

"Bien, entonces, volviendo a la fiesta, hay algo para ti." Dijo Dusk dándose la vuelta y yendo donde Spike.

En el instante que Dusk se dio la vuelta, Pinkie Pie se sorprendió y miró con sorpresa su propia cola, que por alguna razón había comenzado a agitarse.

"Dos giros a la izquierda y tres giros a la derecha… eso es-" Susurró para sí misma Pinkie Pie, pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Dusk.

"Esto es para ti, ¡Feliz fiesta de bienvenida!" Dijo Dusk junto a Spike al tiempo que Dusk sostenía lo que parecía ser un pastel, ya que la forma era muy irregular y parecía que estaba echando humo por alguna razón.

 ***IMAGEN 2:** **goo .gl/P0jLwS**

Pinkie Pie miró sorprendida el pastel por unos segundos, en seguida lo tomó y les dio una gran sonrisa.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Sonrió Pinkie Pie con su habitual alegría.

Pinkie Pie se acercó el pastel a la boca y sin miramientos le dio una mordida, algo de lo que se arrepintió en seguida. Los ojos de Pinkie Pie se abrieron enormemente con horror mientras su boca dejaba de masticar.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Spike, confundido ante la expresión de Pinkie Pie.

"N-Nada, está… delicioso…" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo con la boca llena y una extraña expresión en su cara. "¿Ustedes hicieron el pastel?"

Dusk y Spike se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron con orgullo.

"Así es, yo hice la masa y lo hornee, y Spike hizo el relleno." Dijo Dusk sonriendo. "Ambos comimos todos los pasteles de la vitrina, así que para no sacar otro de la cocina decidimos cocinar uno."

Entonces Dusk comenzó a recordar cuando él y Spike habían bajado a la cocina a preparar el pastel mientras Pinkie Pie dormía, Spike se había negado a la idea de cocinar, ya que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes, sin embargo Dusk le había dicho que cocinar era como hacer un hechizo mágico, solo había que seguir las instrucciones del libro y el pastel saldría sin problema.

 _Es decir, solo hay que seguir los pasos ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_ Penso Dusk en aquel momento.

Ahora, con la cara de espanto de Pinkie Pie, la confianza que había tenido Dusk acerca de lo bien que debía de haber quedado su pastel comenzó a disminuir drásticamente. Fue así que para salir de dudas, Dusk se acercó y tomo un pedazo del pastel de Pinkie Pie, que compartió con Spike. En cuanto ambos probaron el pastel pusieron la misma cara de espanto que Pinkie Pie.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" Preguntó molesto Dusk a Spike al tiempo que se sacaba de la boca una paleta de dulce. "¿¡Es una paleta de dulce!? ¿¡Por qué le pusiste al relleno paletas de dulce!? ¿¡Desde cuando los pasteles tienen algo tan duro en ellos!?"

"Bueno, mis pasteles siempre tienes gemas, pensé que las paletas le darían una textura similar." Dijo Spike también un poco molesto. "Además me dijiste que le pusiera algo dulce al relleno, bueno, las paletas son dulces."

"¡Eso no sirve como relleno! ¡Con razón el pastel quedó tan malo!" Gritó Dusk.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Pues qué me dices de la masa?" replicó Spike también gritando. "¡Toda la base y la cubierta están quemadas!"

"¿Eh? Bueno…" Dijo Dusk avergonzado. "No teníamos mucho tiempo y el libro de cocina decía que se debía cocinar a 200° por 30 minutos, es decir que si aumentaba al doble el calor se demoraría la mitad del tiempo, es matemática básica." Terminó de decir Dusk con orgullo.

"¡Así no funciona el horno!" Gritó Spike.

"¡Pfff!" Se escuchó un ruido que distrajo a Dusk y Spike de su discusión.

"Pfff… ¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja!" Se rio fuertemente Pinkie Pie sin poder aguantarse más la risa luego de escuchar las locuras que discutían Dusk y Spike.

La risa de Pinkie Pie continuó mientras Dusk y Spike la miraban sorprendidos, entonces ambos se miraron entre sí y sin poder aguantarse compartieron la contagiosa risa de la yegua rosa. Entre los tres se quedaron largo rato riendo hasta que no pudieron más, lo que había comenzado como un horrible pastel y una discusión, se había convertido en un show de disparates que les hizo gracia a todos ellos.

"No se preocupen ¡Jeje! Yo les enseñaré a cocinar cuando salga de esta cama." Dijo finalmente Pinkie Pie cuando las risas terminaron.

"¡Eso sería genial!" Dijo Spike entusiasmado, que aunque no lo quería admitir, había disfrutado cocinar.

Pinkie Pie se dispuso a levantarse, pero Dusk levantó un casco y la detuvo.

"Alto ahí, debes guardar reposo absoluto si es que quieres mejorar." Dijo Dusk seriamente.

"Pero ya me siento mejor." Reclamó Pinkie Pie con un puchero como si fuera una potrilla. "Además, si me quedo en cama, ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?"

"Hmm… ¿Qué podríamos hacer divertido sin que tú te levantes…?" Respondió Dusk mirando hacia arriba e intentando pensar en algo para mantener a Pinkie Pie en cama. "¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si contamos historias? ¡Anécdotas de cosas que chistosas que nos hayan pasado!"

"Ohh…" Dijo Pinkie Pie abriendo los ojos con emoción y acomodándose en su cama con una sonrisa.

¡Bingo! Dusk había logrado su objetivo, captar la atención de Pinkie Pie y así evitar que se levantara.

"Sí… creo que sería divertido." Dijo Spike al lado de Dusk, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa diabólica. "Tengo muchas historias acerca de mi querido hermano, jeje."

Dusk vio la cara perversa de Spike y tragó saliva nerviosamente, ahora él se arrepentía de haber dado la idea sobre las historias, pues para desgracia de Dusk, él tenía muchas historias vergonzosas en su pasado.

Así fue como Spike contó muchas anécdotas que habían vivido junto a Dusk cuando eran más pequeños, como cuando habían excavado por todo el jardín real creyendo que habría algún tesoro oculto en él o cuando Dusk probó un nuevo hechizo e hizo estallar toda su habitación, cada historia por lo general terminaba con algún particular 'castigo' dado por la maestra de Dusk que lo humillaba de alguna forma, por lo que cada historia terminaba con un remate cómico acompañado de la risa de Pinkie Pie. Al principio Dusk se mostró avergonzado de las cosas que Spike contaba sobre él, sin embargo con la risa de Pinkie Pie su humor fue rápidamente cambiando y finalmente acompañó las risas de la yegua cada vez que Spike contaba algo gracioso.

"…Y así fue como llegamos en un saco hasta Ponyville." Terminó Spike de contar otra anécdota, que esta vez había coincidido con cómo habían sido enviados hasta Ponyville.

"¡En primera clase! ¡Jajaja!" Dijo Pinkie Pie llorando de la risa.

"Así es, ¡Jajaja!" Se rio también Spike. "Y ahora toca contarte todo lo que hemos pasado aquí en Ponyville, ¡Prepárate a reírte aún más fuerte! Resulta que el primer día nos encontramos con esta yegua llamada-"

"¡Ya llegamos!" Se escuchó una voz viniendo desde el primer piso que interrumpió la anécdota de Spike.

"Oh, deben ser los señores Cake." Dijo Dusk mirando hacia la puerta y luego hacia la ventana, el sol ya casi se había ocultado, para sorpresa de Dusk. "¿¡Ya va a anochecer!? ¡El tiempo pasó volando!"

"¡Eso pasa cuando te diviertes!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

Dusk se quedó un segundo meditando en aquella frase, la cual era muy cierta, pues no solo Pinkie Pie se la había pasado bien, sin darse cuenta tanto Dusk como Spike también habían disfrutado de aquella tarde de risas. En ese instante a Dusk se le pasó por la mente el día anterior, en el cual él y Rainbow Dash habían jugado una broma a sus compañeras y también se habían reído y pasado un buen rato, pero aquella vez, cuando después vio que aquellas yeguas habían terminado llorando y molestas, Dusk no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable; sin embargo ahora era distinto, esta vez él también se había reído, pero no a costa de otros, sino que compartiendo entre todos, esto provocó que aquellas risas se sintieran distintas, incluso Dusk diría que se sentían aún mejor.

"Bien, ya llegaron los señores Cake y además se ha hecho muy tarde." Dijo Dusk mirando a Spike y luego a Pinkie Pie. "Creo que es momento de irnos."

Pinkie Pie bajo su cabeza algo triste y se dispuso a levantarse para despedir a Dusk y Spike, sin embargo Dusk se acercó rápidamente y la detuvo.

"Escucha, debes prometerme que guardaras reposo por los días que te pidió el doctor." Dijo Dusk seriamente. "No quiero que estés enferma."

Pinkie Pie parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida y luego bajó la cabeza.

"Sabes… Normalmente soy más alegre y divertida, me molesta un poco que me hayas conocido de esta forma…" Dijo Pinkie Pie seriamente, en seguida levantó la cabeza y mostró una gran sonrisa. "¡Así que sí, te lo prometo! ¡Descansaré y me recuperaré antes de la Celebración del Sol de Verano y allí conocerás a la verdadera y festiva Pinkie Pie!"

"Eh… ¡Bien! Nos veremos en la celebración entonces." Dijo Dusk un poco sonrojado y también sonriendo.

 _Qué sonrisa más hermosa..._ _De verdad me encantará volver a verla._ Pensó Dusk, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, al ver la jovial y vibrante sonrisa de Pinkie Pie.

Finalmente Spike también se despidió de Pinkie Pie y luego, junto a Dusk, salieron de la habitación mientras Pinkie Pie los miraba desde su cama, en especial a Dusk, ella tenía el presentimiento que había olvidado decirle algo al unicornio pero no lograba recordar qué era.

En cuanto Pinkie Pie pensó en Dusk y lo vio desaparecer tras el portal de la puerta, su esponjosa cola vibró, algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

"De nuevo esa vibración extraña…" Dijo Pinkie Pie para sí misma mientras veía su cola, en seguida abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que eso era lo que se le había olvidado decirle a Dusk. Cuando ella se había encontrado con Dusk y Spike ella les explicó que su Pinkie sentido le había dado una extraña señal, Dusk dijo que quizás había sido porque él venía con un dragón y luego ella se había emocionado al ver a Spike, ¡Pero se le olvido decirle que aquella extraña señal no se debía a Spike! Aquella mañana en que ella había sentido la extraña señal de su Pinkie sentido, su pata trasera derecha se agitó y su pelo se erizó, algo que ya le había ocurrido una vez, lo que significaba que ella se encontraría con una criatura escamosa, probablemente un dragón, aquello era una señal conocida; sin embargo inmediatamente después de aquella señal fue que Pinkie Pie sintió la nueva señal, cuando su cola dio dos giros a la izquierda y tres giros a la derecha mientras su corazón latía fuertemente, aquello no lo había sentido nunca, solo lo había sentido aquel día, luego cuando se encontró a Dusk, después cuando él se acercó a tomarle la temperatura y ahora que él la dejaba. No había duda, aquella señal debía pertenecer a Dusk, pero ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado distinto solo por tratarse de Dusk? Esa fue la pregunta que Pinkie Pie comenzó a hacerse, algo que inconscientemente fue respondiéndose a sí misma, ya que mientras más pensaba en Dusk su corazón latía más fuerte y se llenaba de una gran felicidad solo por pensar en él.

En cuanto comenzó a sonreír de alegría, Pinkie Pie abrió el cajón de una mesa que estaba al lado de su cama y sacó una foto, la foto que ella más atesoraba.

"Quizás… él sea tan especial como mis amigas." Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras veía la foto en la que ella aparecía junto a sus cuatro mejores amigas: una pony de tierra, dos pegasos y una unicornio. Luego ella se acercó la foto a su pecho y miró hacia el techo con ojos soñadores.

"O quizás más, quizás él sea… especial para mí." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se recostaba para comenzar a quedarse dormida mientras sentía esa agradable sensación de felicidad.

Por su parte, sin saber los pensamientos y sentimientos que la yegua rosa sentía en aquel momento, Dusk y Spike ya habían bajado las escaleras para encontrarse con los señores Cake, allí Dusk notó que ambos estaban de un excelente humor, en opinión del unicornio eso podría significar que recibieron buenas noticias de parte del doctor, por lo que se alegró por ellos pero no quiso preguntar para no entrometerse en su intimidad.

"Así que todo resultó bien con mi querida Pinkie Pie." Dijo la señora Cake alegre y aliviada luego que Dusk les contara lo que habían hecho toda la tarde y de cómo habían logrado que Pinkie Pie finalmente descansara.

"Ningún problema." Respondió Dusk con orgullo.

"Cariño, ¿No habíamos dejado una gran cantidad de pasteles en la vitrina?" Dijo el señor Cake con duda mientras se rascaba la cabeza y revisaba la vitrina.

"Bien… E-Es momento de irnos…" Dijo Dusk nervioso caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta junto a Spike mientras el orgullo que había sentido hace pocos segundos atrás se esfumaba y era reemplazado por vergüenza.

Así fue como Dusk y su hermano comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Ponyville mientras la noche comenzaba a caer.

"¿Ahora vamos a la posada?" Preguntó Spike que simplemente seguía a su hermano y no sabía hacia donde iban.

"Sí, por fin podré dormir en una cama decente." Dijo Dusk suspirando de cansancio. "Por cierto, ¿Aún queda algo del dinero que nos dio Applejack?"

"Sí, la posada es muy barata." Respondió Spike, que como buen asistente de Dusk era bueno con las matemáticas. "Alcanza para costear esta y la próxima noche, justo para costear toda la estadía antes de la Celebración del Sol de Verano."

"Muy bien." Dijo Dusk alegre. "Solo dos noches más, luego la noche de la celebración y finalmente volveré a mi cálida habitación en el palacio."

En cuanto Dusk dijo estas palabras, por alguna razón el corazón se le apretó, como si la determinación que tenía por volver a Canterlot hubiera flaqueado por un segundo. Dusk no lo sabía, pero aquella seguridad que tenía en sus palabras no la compartían sus propios sentimientos.

Inadvertidos de todo, mientras Dusk y Spike seguían caminando, una figura se ocultaba entre las sombras y se reía silenciosamente mientras observaba a Dusk caminar.

"¡Fufufu! Ahí estás." Dijo una voz femenina, la voz que provenía de la figura que se ocultaba en las sombras. La luz de la luna solo dejaba ver un pálido casco que sostenía una foto de Dusk junto a Spike y la princesa Celestia. "Al fin lo encontré, un verdadero príncipe encantador."

# _Fin del capítulo 9_


	10. Buscando un príncipe encantador

**Capítulo 10 – Buscando un príncipe encantador**

Spike miró hacia todos lados mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro sin poder creer lo que veían, ante él se encontraba un enorme campo multicolor en donde el suelo resplandecía con destellos de distintos colores, algo que a primera vista hubiera parecido un enorme campo lleno de flores brillantes, pero que al poner más atención se podía ver que la enormidad de colores no eran flores ¡sino gemas! rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas y distintas gemas de variadas formas, tamaños y colores que cubrían todo el campo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"Esto… ¡Esto es el paraíso!" Dijo Spike mientras secaba sus ojos que brotaban lágrimas de felicidad.

El pequeño dragón comenzó a correr por el campo mientras sus patas sentían el agradable y duro contacto de las gemas al pisar, allí Spike se lanzó al piso, se dio vuelta y mientras reía comenzó a mover sus patas y garras para hacer un ángel de gemas en el suelo, luego estiró una de sus garras y agarró un enorme zafiro que apenas cabía en su garra. Spike miró la gema ávidamente mientras el hermoso azul se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos, la boca del dragón comenzó a salivar mientras fue acercando el zafiro hasta su boca, él ya no podía aguantarlo más, le daría una probada a aquella apetitosa piedra brillante. Spike abrió su boca a más no poder y finalmente le dio un fuerte mordisco.

"¡WAHHH!" Gritó fuertemente Dusk, haciendo que Spike finalmente despertara de su hermoso sueño.

"¿Eh? ¿Ah…? ¿Q-Qué sucede?" Preguntó Spike somnoliento, tratando de entender dónde estaba y qué había sido aquel grito.

"¿¡Qué sucede!?" Repitió Dusk molesto mientras se ponía de pie, ya que al tiempo que había gritado, él había saltado de la cama y caído de bruces en el suelo. "¡Sucede que me mordiste!"

"Que yo… ¿Qué?" Dijo Spike, estirando sus patas mientras poco a poco su lucidez volvía. "Espera… ¿Por qué estamos en una habitación? ¿Dónde se fue el campo de gemas en donde estaba hace un momento?" Terminó de decir Spike mirando hacia todos lados.

"¿Así que con eso estabas soñando? ¿Y por eso me mordiste? ¿Pensaste que era una gema?" Dijo Dusk aún molesto mientras sobaba su pata superior derecha.

"Eh… Yo… ¿Lo siento?" Dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza, desilusionado al darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y que en vez de morder un delicioso zafiro le había mordido con fuerza una pata a Dusk. "Pero en parte es tu culpa, te dije que no era buena idea que durmiéramos juntos."

Dusk miró molesto a su hermano, ya que como otras tantas veces el pequeño dragón intentaba hacer parecer culpable a Dusk por un error que él había cometido, sin embargo esta vez Spike tenía algo de razón, ya que había sido decisión de Dusk el que durmieran juntos, no por un tema sentimental sino por algo económico, pues si querían que el dinero de Applejack les durara para poder pagar la siguiente noche, no se podían dar el lujo de cambiarse a una habitación de dos camas, lo cual obviamente les hubiera costado más de lo que costaba una habitación simple. En cuanto ellos habían entrado a la habitación la noche anterior, ambos se habían dado cuenta de ese pequeño problema, esa noche Spike se había ofrecido a dormir en el piso, pero eso era algo que Dusk como hermano mayor no podía permitir, empatía que Spike también había sentido hacia su hermano, que quería que Dusk finalmente durmiera cómodamente en una cama, fue así que como ninguno cedió, Dusk finalmente decidió que ambos compartieran la cama, algo que habían hecho cuando ambos eran pequeños, pero que no lo habían vuelto a hacer desde hace ya muchos años.

"Es cierto que fue mi idea dormir juntos, ¡Pero jamás pensé que me morderías! Es decir, nunca antes lo habías hecho." Dijo Dusk mientras seguía sobando su pata y su enojo iba decreciendo.

"Sí, bueno, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo sin comer alguna gema." Dijo Spike mirando molesto hacia el lado, y luego haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras miraba a Dusk. "Si tan solo pudiéramos comprar una, una chiquita…"

Dusk de inmediato desvió la mirada para no ver la cara de Spike, después de todo a Dusk le costaba trabajo decirle no a Spike cuando le ponía esa cara, más aún cuando él se sentía culpable, pues Dusk no pudo evitar pensar que el pobre dragón había dejado de lado sus preciadas gemas en el castillo solo por acompañar a Dusk en su fatídica tarea de hacer amigos, después de todo solo era Dusk quién no podía volver a Canterlot, no Spike, pero Dusk sabía que su hermano jamás lo abandonaría, y él internamente daba gracias por ello.

"¡Mira, ya salió el sol!" Dijo Dusk mirando hacia la ventana, intentando cambiar de tema. "Gracias a Celestia que al menos me despertaste de día y no en medio de la noche. Bien, es hora de desayunar y bajar."

Dusk se acercó a un pequeño plato de frutas que estaba incluido en el precio de la habitación como el desayuno.

"Sí… un desayuno sin perlas… sin diamantes…" Dijo de mala gana Spike mientras arrastraba sus patas hasta llegar donde estaba Dusk para acompañarlo a desayunar.

 _Cielos… Así que será uno de esos días…_ Pensó Dusk al darse cuenta que Spike comenzaría una de sus rabietas en que no dejaría de hablar del tema que lo molestaba en todo el día.

* * *

"…Y por eso, aunque ambas sean rojas, una jugosa manzana jamás le ganará al sabor de un dulce y crocante ruby." Dijo Spike mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a su hermano.

Dusk por su parte solo se mantenía en silencio mirando con cara de cansancio a Spike. Como Dusk lo había temido, el pequeño dragón no había parado de hablar sobre las gemas y sus sabores durante todo el desayuno, incluso mientras comía la fruta no había parado de criticarla y compararla con la de distintas gemas, y ahora que habían salido de la habitación y bajaban hacia el vestíbulo de la posada, Spike no paraba de hablar de lo mismo. Dusk necesitaba cambiar de tema, hablarle de cualquier cosa para que Spike finalmente dejara de hablar de su apetito por las gemas, sin embargo como aquel había sido el primer tema del día y en lo único que podía pensar era en gemas y en el dolor que sentía aún por el mordisco, a Dusk no se le ocurría nada para sacar como nuevo tema de conversación.

"…Ahora que los rubies rosados son un poco más ácidos que los rojo escarlata, en cambio los-" Spike siguió su monólogo hasta que Dusk finalmente no aguantó más y lo interrumpió.

"¡Ya basta! Qué de sabroso puede tener una gema, es decir, solo son piedras coloridas y duras." Dijo Dusk exasperado, no ocurriéndosele otro tema de qué hablar y decidiendo que sería mejor finiquitar el tema llevándole la contraria a Spike. "Te apuesto a que puedo encontrar algo que sea el opuesto exacto a una gema y que te encantará tanto o más que las gemas."

"¿El opuesto exacto? ¿Cuál es el opuesto de una deliciosa gema?" Preguntó Spike burlonamente.

Dusk se detuvo un momento y se quedó pensando un momento. _¿Cuál sería el opuesto a una colorida y dura gema…?_

"Hmm… ¡Ya sé!" Dijo Dusk con sorpresa. "¡Un malvavisco! Nunca los has probado ¿Verdad? Te aseguro que los malvaviscos te gustarán, ¡Tanto que incluso te olvidarás de volver a comer gemas!"

"¡Pff! ¿Es en serio?" Se rio Spike. "Está bien, si algún día ves que prefiero algo suave y blanco en lugar de una dura y colorida gema, puedes darme una buena patada en el trasero."

"Trato hecho, pero hasta que encuentre donde conseguir malvaviscos no podrás volver a quejarte sobre que no has comido gemas estos días." Dijo Dusk volviendo a caminar, sabiendo que al menos por ahora había conseguido callar a Spike por un tiempo.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta el vestíbulo de la posada, en donde se encontraba el posadero, un potro alto y fornido, de piel café y melena color negro.

"Buenos días." Dijo Dusk saludando al posadero.

"Buenos días, ¿Durmieron bien?" Dijo amablemente el posadero. "¿Ya desocuparon la habitación?"

"Sí, dormimos muy bien y… ¿Eh?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, dejando de sonreír. "No-Nosotros no queremos desocupar la habitación, de hecho queremos quedarnos otra noche más."

"Oh, lo siento pero eso no se va a poder, pensé que se los había dicho, quizás se me olvidó." Dijo el posadero sacando un libro del mesón y mostrándoselo a Dusk y Spike. "Como sabrán, mañana en la noche se celebrará la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y este año la princesa en persona vendrá a Ponyville, por lo que habrá muchos visitantes y tengo reservadas todas las habitaciones para hoy y mañana, de hecho fue una suerte que pudieran conseguir la última habitación libre que tenía hasta ayer."

Dusk se quedó en silencio, congelado sin saber que hacer o decir, mientras el posadero se daba la vuelta y volvía a sus asuntos.

"Esto… esto es malo…" Tartamudeó Dusk una vez volvió en sí. "Mañana no hay problema, normalmente la última noche se pasa en vela esperando el amanecer, sin embargo aún nos queda esta noche antes de la celebración de mañana… ¡Y esta es la única posada del pueblo!"

"Bueno… podríamos pedirle a Applejack o a Fluttershy que nos reciban una última noche, incluso Rainbow Dash o Pinkie Pie podrían aceptar recibirnos si se los pides." Dijo Spike pensativamente.

Dusk volvió a ponerse tenso. En cuanto Spike dijo que podían volver a ver a aquellas yeguas, el corazón de Dusk saltó de emoción, sin embargo al mismo tiempo su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos que solo le infundieron miedo. Todas ellas le habían ayudado de alguna u otra forma, él no podía ahora volver con la cola entre las patas pidiendo nuevamente su ayuda.

"No, debemos buscar otra forma." Dijo Dusk finalmente mirando hacia el piso con cada de resignación. "En verdad… es problemático estar solo…"

"Pero no estás solo." Dijo Spike sonriendo.

"Claro que no, te tengo a ti." Dijo Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la posada.

"Huff… No me refería a mí, date cuenta que desde que llegaste a este pueblo no has a estado solo." Susurró Spike suavemente para que Dusk no pudiera oírlo.

Fue así que ambos abrieron las puertas de la posada y salieron a respirar el fresco aire de Ponyville.

"Y entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?" Preguntó Spike.

"Definitivamente debemos resolver el tema del hospedaje." Dijo Dusk reflexivamente mirando al cielo mientras caminaba. "Pero por alguna razón siento que este tema es secundario, siento que hay algo más importante para resolver que lo del hospedaje, hay algo que estoy olvidando, algo… importante, pero no logro recordar que-"

¡PAF!

Dusk dejó de hablar al tropezar con algo y caer de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡Ouch! Eso dolió…" Dijo una voz aguda detrás de Dusk, mientras él seguía con la cara en el suelo.

"¡Bwah…! ¿¡Qué pasó!?" Dijo Dusk levantando su rostro del suelo y escupiendo algo de tierra que había tragado al caer.

Dusk giró su cabeza para saber con qué había tropezado, o en este caso con quién, ya que detrás de Dusk tirada en el suelo se encontraba una pequeña potranca de piel blanca, específicamente una unicornio, de melena ondulada color rosa y lila, además tenía unos enormes ojos verdes.

"¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! ¿Cómo es que no viste que yo estaba ahí?" Pregunto la potranca tirada en el suelo, mirando a Dusk.

"Yo… eh… lo siento, creo que estaba distraído." Se disculpó Dusk, poniéndose de pie y rascándose la cabeza. Él sabía que mientras estaba caminando había estado distraído en sus pensamientos, pero nunca pensó que él fuera TAN distraído como para no darse cuenta que chocaría contra una pequeña potranca.

"Está bien, aunque… creo que me doble la pata…" Dijo la potranca mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo y recogía una de sus patas delanteras, la cual al parecer no podía doblar bien.

"¡Oh no! ¡N-No era mi intención causarte daño!" Dijo Dusk nervioso, acercándose hasta la potranca y mirando su pata con horror. "¡Fui un tonto al caminar sin prestar atención, de verdad lo siento!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo repentinamente Spike algo confundido y alterado. "Fue ELLA la que se abalanzó contra ti mientras tú caminabas mirando al cielo, ¡Yo lo vi!"

"¿Pero qué dices?" Preguntó Dusk confundido. "¿Por qué ella haría-?"

"¡Ay, mi pata!" Chilló de dolor la potranca, haciendo que Dusk dejara de mirar a Spike y nuevamente centrara su atención en ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele mucho?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado por la pequeña.

"Solo cuando intento caminar…" Respondió la potranca antes de llevarse su 'adolorido' casco hasta su cabeza y mirar hacia el cielo con sus enormes ojos, de una forma muy teatral. "¡Y justamente cuando tenía tantas cosas importantes que hacer en el pueblo! ¡Ahora no podré caminar ni podré ir a ninguna parte!" Terminó dramáticamente de hablar la potranca, dando una fugaz mirada de reojo a Dusk, algo que pasó inadvertido para el ingenuo Dusk, pero no para el pequeño y astuto dragón.

Dusk se puso un casco en la boca y se quedó pensativo unos segundos mirando al suelo.

"Bueno… es mi culpa que te hayas lastimado, supongo que podría llevarte y ayudarte en lo que necesites…" Dijo finalmente Dusk, mirando a la potranca.

"¿¡De verdad!?" Preguntó la potranca, poniendo unos enormes ojos lastimeros, ojos a los que a cualquiera le sería imposible decir no.

"Sí, claro, no hay pro-" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa antes de ser interrumpido por Spike.

"Ahem… Dusk, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" Dijo Spike, golpeando con su codo a Dusk. En seguida Spike hizo que Dusk se girara para darle la espalda a la potranca y que ella no los pudiera oír.

"Dusk, no debemos fiarnos de esa potranca." Susurró Spike al oído de Dusk. "Yo sé de manipulación, yo pongo esa misma cara cuando quiero algo de ti, ¡Ella definitivamente está planeando algo!"

"¿Eso crees?" Dijo Dusk sospechosamente, dándose la vuelta un segundo para mirar nuevamente a la potranca, la cual sonreía inocentemente mirando con sus tiernos ojos a Dusk.

"No puede ser, ¡Mírala!" Dijo Dusk nuevamente al darse la vuelta para hablar con Spike. "Ella no se parece en nada a ti, ella de verdad es una inocente potranca."

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/9lW9df**

Spike se dispuso a seguir discutiendo, pero Dusk simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a dirigirse a la potranca, dejando a Spike con las palabras atravesadas en su garganta.

"Está decidido pequeña, dime, ¿A dónde necesitas ir?" Dijo Dusk paternalmente, agachándose un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de la potranca.

"Solo a un par de lugares, seguro que será rápido." Sonrió la potranca con alegría.

Por la mente de Dusk de inmediato se cruzó la duda sobre si él hubiera actuado de igual manera con otra potranca, como Scootaloo por ejemplo, pero se dijo a sí mismo que eso hubiera sido muy distinto, ya que la pequeña pegaso tenía un carácter muy fuerte, distinto al de aquella pequeña e indefensa unicornio que de alguna forma había despertado los instintos de 'hermano mayor' que tenía Dusk. Así fue como sus dudas se disiparon y finalmente solo una idea quedó en la mente de Dusk: _Sí, lo correcto es ayudarla, además ¿En qué problemas podría meterme esta tierna potranca?_

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!" Dijo Dusk agachándose para que la potranca subiera en su lomo y pensando en lo raro que era que él, que casi nunca interactuaba físicamente con otros ponies, en tan solo dos días ya había llevado a dos ponies en su lomo.

Fue así que la potranca se subió con una sonrisa al lomo de Dusk y se sujetó fuertemente para no caer cuando él se puso de pie.

"Bien, me irás guiando por donde ir mientras caminamos, ya que soy nuevo en el pueblo." Dijo Dusk mirando una última vez a la potranca y comenzando a caminar.

"¡Está bien!" Dijo alegremente la potranca, que en cuanto Dusk había dejado de verla, había sacado un pequeño papel y un lápiz de su melena, y se dispuso a escribir algo.

"Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó súbitamente Dusk, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente del camino.

"Sweetie Belle." Dijo la potranca sonriendo.

"Es un placer, mi nombre es Dusk Shine." Dijo Dusk antes de apuntar con la cabeza a su hermano, que estaba a su costado. "Y el gruñón de ahí se llama Spike."

Aquello último sobresaltó a la potranca, que se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del pequeño dragón, que en ese preciso momento caminaba a su lado y miraba penetrantemente a Sweetie Belle.

Spike sabía que no podía confiar en aquella potranca, después de todo solo un tramposo puede reconocer a otro tramposo y Spike sabía que la potranca ocultaba algo, cosa que pudo verificar rápidamente al ver que la potranca había sacado un lápiz oculto y lo sostenía sin problemas usando la pata que supuestamente tenía dañada. Por su parte Sweetie Belle había escondido de vuelta rápidamente el papel y lápiz al darse cuenta que Spike la observaba, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Spike sabía que ella mentía y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Ambos se quedaron mirando con cara de poquer por unos segundos teniendo una pelea de miradas, todo mientras Dusk seguía caminando inadvertido de todo, ella queriendo que Spike se alejara y él queriendo desenmascararla frente a Dusk. Finalmente Sweetie Belle desvió por un segundo la mirada, volvió a mirar molesta a Spike y le sacó la lengua mientras se agarraba más fuerte de Dusk, Spike por su parte solo frunció el ceño de mala gana sabiendo que la potranca había llegado a la misma conclusión que él mientras tenían su pelea de miradas, Dusk no desconfiaría de la dulce y tierna Sweetie Belle, y Spike, sin tener mayores pruebas que el papel que escondía la potranca, no tenía pruebas para desvelar la verdadera personalidad de ella, por lo que Spike solo se resignó y siguió caminando mientras no quitaba la vista de la potranca, esperando a que ella diera un paso en falso y así lograr que Dusk se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Sweetie Belle seguía sonriendo mientras abrazaba el tibio lomo de Dusk. _Es un pequeño tropiezo que el dragón me descubriera, pero aun así mi plan sigue su curso._ Pensó Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa traviesa, en seguida volvió a sacar el papel y lápiz que había ocultado cuando Spike la descubrió, el pequeño dragón seguía observándola pero ahora no le importaba, pues sabía que Spike también era un manipulador experto y esperaría pacientemente por su siguiente jugada. Entonces Sweetie Belle leyó lo que decía el papel, el cual tenía anotado distintas características, tales como: _valiente, gracioso, inteligente,_ _etc…_ luego ella tomó el lápiz y puso una marca de visto bueno al lado de donde decía 'caballeroso'.

 _Sí, definitivamente él es caballeroso._ Pensó Sweetie Belle, recostada aún en el lomo de Dusk, recordando los pasos que había tomado para lograr 'su plan'.

* * *

 _Flashback de Sweetie Belle. (Un día antes)_

Sweetie Belle saltaba de alegría en el salón principal de la casa, y no era para menos, la pequeña potranca había estado esperando este día desde hace mucho, el día en que podría pasar un par de días con su querida hermana mayor. Para Sweetie Belle, su hermana era la mejor yegua del mundo, ella era linda, elegante, generosa, refinada, por lo que ella siempre había sido su modelo a seguir, Sweetie Belle siempre la seguía a todas partes desde que tenía memoria, por eso ella se había puesto muy triste cuando su hermana mayor decidió dejar la casa de sus padres para tener la suya propia, y aunque habían veces que ella la visitaba por el día con sus padres, para Sweetie Belle no era lo mismo. Sin embargo estos días serían especiales, ya que sus padres tenían que viajar y la habían dejado a ella a cargo de su hermana, por lo que pasarían algunos días juntas, ¡Tal como lo pasaban de pequeñas! Un alegre y fugaz sentimiento de alegría recorrió el cuerpo de Sweetie Belle antes de darse cuenta de algo, algo que hizo que dejara de saltar y que su estado de ánimo cambiara.

"¿Será tal cual lo pasábamos antes?" Se preguntó en voz baja Sweetie Belle, mientras hacía memoria y nuevos recuerdos aparecían, reemplazando los recuerdos felices de su hermana. Aquellos recuerdos felices eran la mayoría y eran la razón de que ella amara a su hermana, sin embargo Sweetie Belle debía admitir que no todos eran recuerdos felices, porque habían veces en que su hermana se enojaba con ella, o le gritaba o la ignoraba, todo dependía del estado de ánimo con que estuviera su hermana. Por lo mismo ahora solo quedaba una pregunta, ¿Con qué estado de ánimo la recibiría su hermana el día de hoy?

El ruido de los cascos bajando la escalera sacaron a Sweetie Belle de sus pensamientos, su hermana bajaba a recibirla y pronto la pregunta de Sweetie Belle quedaría respondida.

"Hola hermanita, ¿Te hice esperar mucho? ¡Espero que estés lista para una tarde de diversión entre hermanas!" Dijo la hermana de Sweetie Belle con una gran sonrisa.

Sweetie Belle se quedó congelada un segundo antes de darle a su hermana una gran sonrisa y un abrazo. ¡Esto era más que perfecto! Por alguna razón su hermana estaba feliz, de hecho mucho más feliz que de costumbre, lo que significaba que estaba en modo 'buena hermana'.

Fue así como Sweetie Belle pasó todo el día junto a su hermana, yendo al spa, comiendo helado, contándose anécdotas de sus padres y amigos, paseando por el pueblo… Para Sweetie Belle aquel día fue perfecto, y un día perfecto debía terminar con un picnic en un parque a las afueras del pueblo.

"¡Se ve que hoy estás muy feliz!" Dijo Sweetie Belle, finalmente atreviéndose a preguntar luego de haber pasado un día tan espectacular, esto mientras seguían sentadas en la zona de picnics del parque, Sweetie Belle en un mantel en el suelo y su hermana en un pequeño sofá que había llevado, ya que a ella no le gustaba recostarse en el piso.

"¡Así es!" Dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa, casi a punto de explotar, como si hubiera estado deseando que alguien le preguntara desde hace mucho. "¡Resulta que hoy me avisaron que yo sería la encargada de la ornamentación para la Celebración del Sol de Verano! ¿¡Te das cuenta!? ¡YO! ¡Yo podré adornar el gran salón para la celebración de este año, que justamente es la más importante en la historia de Ponyville porque la princesa vendrá personalmente para la celebración! ¡Tendré el gran honor de recibir a la princesa!"

Los ojos de Sweetie Belle se abrieron con asombro, no tanto por sorpresa sino más bien por admiración.

"Wow… ¡Eso es increíble hermana!" Dijo Sweetie Belle alegre, que en aquel momento disfrutaba decirle 'hermana' en vez de decir su nombre, no porque no le gustara el nombre de su hermana, sino que en aquel momento ella disfrutaba solo con pronunciar la palabra hermana y saber que tenían ese fuerte lazo familiar.

"Sí… Desearía poder empezar desde ya a adornar el gran salón, pero hay algunas cosas que solo podré comprar mañana, así que debo esperar." Dijo la hermana de Sweetie Belle antes de mirar a su hermanita y acariciarle la cabeza. "Además hoy prometí pasar el día contigo."

Sweetie Belle se quedó mirando a su hermana con ojos soñadores, ella era la hermana perfecta, no solo eso, ella era la yegua perfecta, su modelo a seguir… Sweetie Belle deseó tanto poder hacer algo por su hermana, pero ¿Qué podría hacer una pequeña potranca como ella para ayudar a su inigualable hermana?

"Ahh…" Suspiró de repente la hermana de Sweetie Belle, sacando a la potranca de sus pensamientos.

La pequeña unicornio se dio cuenta al mirar a su hermana que por primera vez en el día ella había dejado de sonreír, poniendo una pequeña cara de resignación mientras miraba algo a lo lejos, lo que hizo que Sweetie Belle siguiera la mirada de su hermana para averiguar la causa de su cambio de ánimo.

Sweetie Belle siguió la mirada de su hermana hasta toparse con lo que ella veía, lo cual era una pareja de enamorados, un potro y una yegua unicornios que tocaban sus narices cariñosamente como tiernos enamorados. Ella se quedó observándolos un momento hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué su hermana había reaccionado así.

"Hermana, tú… ¿Estás enamorada?" Preguntó inocentemente Sweetie Belle.

"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no." Negó rápidamente su hermana antes de volver a mirar de reojo a la pareja. "Aunque… quizás eso me gustaría…"

"Pe-Pero tú eres muy linda, simpática y elegante, ¡Estoy segura que podrías conseguir a cualquier potro!" Dijo enérgicamente Sweetie Belle mirando a su hermana.

"Bueno… ese no es el problema…" Dijo su hermana con algo de pena. "Yo he conocido y salido con algunos potros, pero… yo no quiero a cualquier potro."

"Y que potro te gustaría como pareja." Preguntó Sweetie Belle muy interesada.

"Hmm… no lo sé, hehe, supongo que aún espero a mi príncipe encantador." Respondió pensativamente su hermana, antes de sonrojarse al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de amor con su pequeña hermanita. "Bien, es suficiente charla de chicas por un día, es hora de volver a casa."

La hermana de Sweetie Belle se levantó y levitó su pequeño sofá mientras Sweetie Belle ordenaba la canasta del picnic, luego comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa, sin embargo esta vez la caminata fue silenciosa ya que Sweetie Belle estaba concentrada en otra cosa, ahora ella sabía cómo podría ayudar a su querida hermana, ¡Ella le conseguiría al potro de sus sueños!

Una vez llegaron a su casa, la hermana de Swetie Belle subió a su habitación, diciendo que debía terminar un vestido para una cliente, esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Sweetie Belle comenzara con su búsqueda, sin embargo antes de salir a buscar un potro, ella debía saber QUÉ buscar en un potro, saber qué era lo que buscaba una yegua en un potro perfecto era algo que iba más allá del conocimiento de Sweetie Belle, que a su corta edad aún veía a los potrillos de su clase como unos tontos. Para saber qué buscar, lo mejor sería preguntarle a su hermana, pero eso quedaba descartado ya que el plan de Sweetie Belle era sorprender a su hermana, por lo que debía de buscar otra forma de saber qué buscar, ¿Quizás preguntarle a otras yeguas? ¿A las amigas de su hermana? Estos fueron los primeros pensamientos que tuvo Sweetie Belle hasta que se acordó de 'el libro'.

Sweetie Belle miró hacia todos lados tratando de buscar con la vista donde estaba 'aquel libro', como no lo vio empezó a buscar en los distintos muebles y cajones de costura que tenía su hermana en la sala principal, lanzó telas, gemas y vestidos por todo el suelo hasta que finalmente lo encontró en un pequeño cajón. Habiendo ya encontrado lo que buscaba, Sweetie Belle miró el libro, este era uno de los más famosos en aquel momento entre las yeguas, ella no estaba seguro de que se trataba pero al parecer era una novela romántica, sobre una tímida yegua que se enamoraba de un perfecto semental el cual finalmente resultaba ser un príncipe, algo que le gustaba a todas las yeguas jóvenes y maduras, incluyendo a su hermana mayor.

"Con que 'Las cincuentas sombras del rey' ¿Eh?" Dijo Sweetie Belle, leyendo la portada del libro. "Bien, supongo que si a las yeguas les gusta tanto este libro de amor y el protagonista de él, es porque les gustaría estar con un potro así."

Fue así que Sweetie Belle comenzó a leer el libro, cosa que empezó bien pero que poco a poco dejó de funcionar, ya que el libro tenía muchas palabras que ella no conocía y los protagonistas hacían muchas cosas que ella no entendía, además era un libro muy largo y ella decidió que no tenía todo el tiempo para leerse el libro completo, por lo que finalmente decidió ver las páginas rápidamente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

"¡Bingo!" Dijo finalmente Sweetie Belle cuando encontró lo que buscaba, una página en la que la protagonista del libro decía 'las seis cosas que debía tener un semental perfecto'.

Sweetie Belle anotó lo que decía la página y salió raudamente de la casa de su hermana con una brillante sonrisa, ahora ella ya sabía qué buscar, por lo que solo quedaba buscar a un pony que cumpliera los requisitos, ¡Un potro perfecto para su perfecta hermana! Sin embargo mientras caminaba sonriendo, aquella sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que la velocidad de su caminar. Finalmente Sweetie Belle se detuvo en medio del pueblo con una mirada de desilusión, en seguida tomó el papel en el que había escrito los requisitos del semental perfecto y lo releyó, con eso se dio cuenta que su tarea en verdad no era tan sencilla y que por lo mismo su hermana también había dicho que ella no quería a cualquier potro, después de todo no cualquier potro podía reunir todas esas perfectas características de ser caballeroso, valiente o gracioso al mismo tiempo.

"Probablemente mi hermana tenía razón… Solo un verdadero príncipe encantador puede ser tan perfecto…" Dijo para sí misma Sweetie Belle desilusionada. "Y por supuesto, los príncipes no caen del cielo."

En cuanto Sweetie Belle pronunció aquellas últimas palabras, un trozo de papel llegó volando y se estrelló en su cara.

"¡Bwah! ¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Sweetie Belle, sacándose el papel que se había pegado en su cara. En cuanto ella tomo el papel se dio cuenta que en realidad era una fotografía, lo que la sorprendió, pero no tanto como se sorprendió al ver que era una foto en la que aparecía la princesa Celestia, y no era cualquier foto, en ella la princesa se estaba riendo junto a un joven potro y lo que parecía ser un pequeño dragón, esto sorprendió más aún a Sweetie Belle, que había visto fotos de la princesa pero nunca había visto una foto en que ella estuviera sonriendo de esa manera.

"Esta debe ser una foto personal…" Pensó en voz alta Sweetie Belle, que seguía con la mirada fija en la imagen de la princesa. "¿Pero por qué ella sonríe tan alegremente? ¿Y cómo es que esta foto está sin dueño?"

Fue así que mientras Sweetie Belle seguía viendo la foto, su vista dejó de centrarse en la princesa y se centró en la del joven potro que aparecía junto a ella.

"¿Quién será él?" Se preguntó Sweetie Belle, haciendo memoria para ver si era alguien conocido del pueblo, sin embargo aquello fue en vano, más aún sabiendo que la mayoría de los potros que vivían en Ponyville era trabajadores humildes, en cambio aquel potro de la foto se veía muy elegante y refinado, casi como un…

"¡Un príncipe!" Dijo Sweetie Belle en voz alta. "¡Sí! ¡Debe ser un príncipe! ¡No existe otra explicación!" Gritó con alegría Sweetie Belle pensando en que esa era la única razón por la que la princesa se viera tan feliz y hubiera aceptado sacarse una foto así, ¡Era porque aquel potro debía ser alguna especie de familiar cercano de la princesa!

"Espera… Si esta foto está perdida, ¡Significa que ese potro puede estar aquí en el pueblo!" Gritó aún más feliz Sweetie Belle, dando gracias por el tremendo golpe de suerte que le había tocado, ¡Ahora sabía que existía un verdadero príncipe y que ese príncipe podía estar allí en el pueblo! Ahora solo quedaba buscarlo.

Con ánimo reavivado, Sweetie Belle comenzó a correr rápidamente por las calles del pueblo para buscar a aquel príncipe, cada vez que veía a algún potro se acercaba para verificar que no fuera aquel potro de la foto, sin embargo por más vueltas que se dio por el pueblo, ella no fue capaz de hallar al supuesto príncipe. Cuando ella había perdido casi toda esperanza, viendo que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, decidió comenzar a preguntar a los ponies del lugar, después de todo no perdía nada preguntando.

"Oh, sí, sí lo he visto." Dijo una yegua morada luego que Sweetie Belle le mostrara la foto del 'príncipe'. "Lo vi cargando a Pinkie Pie, creo que la llevaba a su casa."

El corazón de Sweetie Belle comenzó a latir de la emoción, ¡Era verdad! ¡El príncipe de verdad existía y estaba en Ponyville!

Dándole las gracias apresuradamente a la yegua, Sweetie Belle comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Sugarcube Corner, una vez dobló una última esquina antes de llegar a la pastelería, ella se detuvo en seco al ver que la puerta se abría. Sin ninguna razón Sweetie Belle se escondió en una sombra y espero a ver quién salía. Para gran alegría de Sweetie Belle, atravesando el portal de la puerta salió un unicornio color lavanda junto a un pequeño dragón púrpura, ¡Eran los mismos de la foto! Solo que un poco mayores, lo cual era muy bueno porque ahora el príncipe parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana.

"¡Fufufu! Ahí estás." Susurró Sweetie Belle con una risita de alegría, mientras sostenía la foto y comprobaba por última vez que aquel potro era el de la foto. "Al fin lo encontré, un verdadero príncipe encantador."

En seguida, Sweetie Belle se dispuso a salir a encontrarse con el príncipe, sin embargo no alcanzó a dar un paso antes de detenerse. Ella no podía simplemente acercarse así y preguntarle si quería salir con su hermana, además él podía ser un príncipe pero aún así ella primero debía verificar que cumpliera con todos los requisitos del 'semental perfecto', además, Sweetie Belle miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, por lo que debía volver pronto a la casa de su hermana sino ella se preocuparía.

La pequeña unicornio siguió con la vista al príncipe y su dragón mascota, y comprobó que iban en dirección a la posada del pueblo.

"Así que dormirán allí esta noche." Dijo maquiavélicamente Sweetie Belle mientras su mente creaba un plan. "Bien, mañana será el día, ¡Mañana me acercaré hasta él y comprobaré que es el potro ideal para mi hermana!"

Así fue como Sweetie Belle comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa mientras se emocionaba al saber que al día siguiente conocería a un verdadero príncipe.

 _Fin del Flashback._

* * *

Dusk seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo siguiendo las órdenes de la pequeña potranca en su lomo, quien le iba indicando hacia donde doblar en cada esquina.

"¿Nos llevará mucho llegar hasta donde debes ir?" Preguntó Dusk, mirando de reojo hacia atrás a Sweetie Belle, pues empezaba a sospechar que la potranca solo lo estaba llevando en un camino sin rumbo.

"No, ¡Falta poco!" Respondió Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa y una tierna mirada, haciendo que las dudas de Dusk desaparecieran ante tan inocente cara.

"Por cierto." Agregó Sweetie Belle. "¿Te gusta leer? ¿O resolver problemas matemáticos? ¿O la historia? ¿Quizás estudias algo?"

Dusk se sorprendió ante la estampida de preguntas que Sweetie Belle hizo tan repentinamente salidas de la nada, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que probablemente la pequeña potranca solo quería tener algún tema de conversación.

"Pues sí, me gusta mucho leer, de hecho es una de mis cosas favoritas." Respondió orgullosamente Dusk. "También me gustan las matemáticas y la historia, y sí, también estudio, soy un estudiante de magia, de hecho soy el estudiante de… eh… la mejor maestra de magia de Equestria." Terminó de hablar Dusk que por poco se le escapa que era alumno de la princesa.

"¡Wow…! ¡Entonces debes ser muy inteligente!" Dijo Sweetie Belle sorprendida.

"Sí, podría decirse que sí, jajaja!" Dijo Dusk sonrojado riendo vanidosamente.

Mientras Dusk reía y su ego llegaba hasta los cielos, la potranca montada en su lomo sacaba nuevamente el papel y lápiz y marcaba con un visto bueno donde decía 'inteligente'.

 _Van dos, faltan cuatro._ Pensó Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa, todo esto bajo la vigilante mirada de Spike, quien no le quitaba de encima los ojos.

Lo siguiente en las características del 'semental perfecto' era ver sí Dusk era gracioso, Sweetie Belle decidió que lo más rápido era seguir con las preguntas directas.

"Eh… Dusk, ¿te gusta reír?" Dijó tímidamente Sweetie Belle, sin ocurrírsele otra forma de averiguar si Dusk era gracioso o no.

"Pues sí, ¿A quién no?" Respondió simplonamente Dusk.

"No me refiero a eso, me refiero a… eh… no lo sé, ¿te gusta contar chistes? ¿O hacer bromas?" Insistió Sweetie Belle.

"Hmm… bueno, no soy precisamente un comediante que busque sacarle una sonrisa a cada pony con el que se cruza." Respondió Dusk antes de sonrojarse un poco. "Pero recientemente me di cuenta que la risa puede ser más poderosa de lo que pensaba… Y sobre las bromas, sí, también he hecho varias bromas, de hecho hace dos días tuve problemas por jugarle una broma pesada a unas ponies del pueblo, jeje."

 _¡Eso definitivamente debía contar!_ Pensó Sweetie Belle, después de todo ¿Cómo no iba a ser gracioso si le gustaba jugar bromas? _¡Caballeroso, inteligente y gracioso! ¡Definitivamente Dusk es ideal para mi hermana!_ Siguió pensando Sweetie Belle, emocionándose rápidamente antes de intentar calmarse nuevamente, después de todo no podía dar todo por hecho, aún le tocaba ver si tenía las otras características, aunque estas serían más difíciles de averiguar pues eran algo que no podía saber tan solo preguntando. La siguiente en la lista era 'valiente', todo buen semental debía de ser valiente para proteger a su amada, pero cualquier potro podía decir que era valiente, el punto era demostrarlo.

Sweetie Belle se quedó pensativa por un largo rato viendo el camino mientras era cargada por Dusk, todo en total silencio hasta que el avistamiento de un particular pony le dio la respuesta de cómo averiguar si Dusk era valiente o no.

Mientras seguían caminando, un inesperado grito sorprendió a Dusk.

"¡Hey, tú!" Gritó Sweetie Belle, imitando una voz ronca. "Sí tú, el de blanco, te estoy llamando."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Dusk, mirando hacia atrás a Sweetie Belle.

"¡Shh! Solo sígueme el juego." Dijo Sweetie Belle susurrando, antes de volver a gritar con voz ronca. "¡Que te apures te digo!" Gritó nuevamente Sweetie Belle.

Dusk se giró nuevamente sin entender lo que hacía la potranca, ¿Seguirle el juego en qué? ¿Y a quién estaba llamando? Después de todo estaban en un camino rodeado de casas, solo estaban él, ella, Spike, y el enorme y musculoso potro que se acercaba hacia ellos…

 _¡Espera…!_ Pensó Dusk, mientras un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo al ver que el pony más grande y musculoso que había visto en su vida se acercaba hacia él, era un enorme pegaso blanco con grandes músculos en todo su cuerpo a excepción de sus cascos y sus alas, de melena rubia cortada estilo militar, ojos rojos, aretes en sus orejas y una pesa como cutie mark, mirase por donde lo mirase, era el potro más intimidante que Dusk había visto en su vida.

"¡Me hablabas a mí!" Dijo en un casi grito el potro blanco con una áspera voz.

"Eh… eh…" Dijo Dusk sin ser capaz de decir una palabra ante la tremenda bestia que estaba parado frente a él.

"¡Sí, te hablaba a ti!" Dijo Sweetie Belle en el lomo de Dusk, aún imitando una voz ronca, haciendo el efecto como si Dusk fuera el que estuviera hablando. "¡Solo quería saber si con tanto músculo te queda algo de cerebro!"

Dusk se congeló ante las palabras de Sweetie Belle mientras el pegaso blanco acercaba su cara a la de él, ahora Dusk lo sabía, él moriría asesinado aquí y ahora.

"¿¡Qué dijiste…!?" Dijo el pegaso blanco, mirando fijamente los ojos de Dusk con una penetrante mirada.

"Gah…" Dusk tragó saliva e intentó hablar, sin mucho éxito, mientras el miedo a ser golpeado lo invadía.

"¡Qué acaso eres sordo! Además… ¡Quiero saber si tus pequeñas alitas pueden levantar ese pesado cuerpo lleno de músculos que tienes!" Dijo la ventrílocua Sweetie Belle, oculta tras el lomo y la melena de Dusk.

El pegaso blanco siguió con su rostro pegado al de Dusk viéndolo con una penetrante mirada, mientras el pobre Dusk estaba todo sudado viendo esos terribles ojos rojos intentando en vano acordarse del hechizo de teletransportación dado que el miedo no se lo permitía. Así siguieron viéndose mutuamente hasta que la mirada del pegaso blanco súbitamente cambió.

"Grrr….….. sniff… sniff… ¡Bwahhh!" Comenzó repentinamente a llorar con fuerza el pegaso blanco, dejando a Dusk, Sweetie Belle y Spike de piedra ante tan bizarra imagen de ver a tan tremendo potro llorando como una potrilla.

El pegaso blanco rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

"Eso… ¡Eso estuvo increíble!" Gritó entusiasmada Sweetie Belle, rompiendo finalmente el incómodo silencio que había quedado. "¡Ni siquiera tuviste que pelear, solo lo intimidaste con tu mirada! ¡Eso de verdad que fue valiente! Yo jamás me hubiera podido enfrentar a un potro así."

El alma de Dusk fue lentamente volviendo a su cuerpo, lo cierto era que en realidad no había sido valiente, en lo único que había pensado era en correr, si algo lo salvó fue que a pesar de su apariencia aquel potro en verdad no era para nada agresivo.

"¿¡Por qué hiciste algo así!?" Preguntó molesto Dusk a Sweetie Belle.

"¿Eh…?" Dijo Sweetie Belle, sorprendida de que Dusk se molestara con ella. "Yo… solo quería jugar una broma, como las que tú hacías, jeje…" Terminó de decir Sweetie Belle con una mirada de cachorro regañado, sabiendo que no podía decirle la verdad sobre su verdadero objetivo.

"¿Ves? Te dije que solo te ocasionaría problemas." Dijo Spike molesto, comentario que hizo que Sweetie Belle bajara sus orejas apenada.

Dusk miró al dragón y luego a Sweetie Belle, la potranca se veía triste, esta vez no parecía que estuviera haciendo la falsa carita de perrito regañado, después de todo una cosa era que Dusk cayera ante aquella tierna expresión, pero otra cosa era que no supiera que era falsa, Dusk sabía que esa cara la hacía para lograr algo que quería, sin embargo esta vez la potranca no tenía esa falsa expresión, tras el comentario de Spike parecía que en verdad lo sentía.

"Huff… está bien, ya pasó." Dijo Dusk con un suspiro. "Sin embargo debemos ir a disculparnos con aquel potro, él parecía un buen potro y nosotros lo herimos, vamos."

Con esto Dusk comenzó a trotar un poco para ver si podía alcanzar al pegaso blanco, además él no quería tener más problemas en el pueblo, y si algo había aprendido es que si dejaba pasar esto, este que era un pequeño problema podría convertirse en uno enorme si no lo solucionaba. Por su parte, Sweetie Belle se sorprendió al ver que Dusk la había perdonado tan fácilmente, más aún al ver como también se había preocupado por aquel potro al que ella había tratado mal.

Mientras Dusk trotaba, Sweetie sacó nuevamente la lista y marcó en donde decía 'valiente', luego se puso el lápiz en la boca y se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de escribir algo que no estaba en la lista de las seis características del semental perfecto, ella escribió 'tierno' y le puso una marca de visto bueno, luego sonrió y abrazó más fuerte a Dusk, deseando cada vez más que él de verdad fuera el príncipe que su hermana buscaba.

* * *

 _Así que… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?_ Pensó Dusk, sin entender los raros acontecimientos que habían pasado en los últimos minutos.

Luego que Dusk había logrado alcanzar al pegaso blanco, se dio cuenta de lo sensible que este era, primero tuvo que rogarle que lo escuchara ya que aún seguía llorando por los insultos de Sweetie Belle, después que pudo calmarlo él le explicó que había sido solo una broma y la potranca se disculpó ante él, ante esto el pegaso blanco, que entonces supieron que se llamaba Bulk Biceps, cambió rápidamente su actitud y se rio de la broma con grandes carcajadas haciéndole cariño en la cabeza a Sweetie Belle, allí Dusk pudo comprobar que a pesar de la apariencia este potro, él era tanto o incluso más amable que los habitantes del pueblo, quizás casi llegando a igualar a la bondadosa Fluttershy. Finalmente todos se despidieron de Bulk Biceps y continuaron su camino, ahí fue cuando Dusk le pidió a Sweetie Belle que no diera más rodeos y les dijera dónde tenía que ir, así que Sweetie Belle lo hizo y finalmente guio a Dusk hasta donde quería ir: una tienda de muebles.

Una vez habían entrado a la tienda, Sweetie Belle le había pedido que se acercaran hasta una cama que estaba en venta y se sentara allí junto a ella, y allí mismo se habían quedado por bastante tiempo sin decirse ni hacer nada, Dusk esperando que Sweetie Belle dijera o hiciera algo, sin saber que la potranca esperaba lo mismo de él.

"Y… ¿Estás esperando que suceda algo?" Preguntó Dusk, ya cansado de esperar que la potranca hiciera o dijera algo.

"Sí… bueno… no estoy segura, solo… has lo tuyo, supongo." Respondió Sweetie Belle confundida.

"¿Hacer lo mío? ¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Dusk también confundido.

"No lo sé." Respondió Sweetie Belle algo molesta.

Dusk no pudo entender a qué se refería la potranca y parecía que ni ella misma sabía a qué se refería, por lo que finalmente decidió que era tonto seguir esperando algo que ninguno de los dos sabía y le pidió a Sweetie Belle que volviera a subir a su lomo para llevarla hasta su casa.

"Está bien…" Dijo Sweetie Belle decepcionada, subiéndose al lomo de Dusk. Mientras caminaban para salir de la tienda, Sweetie Belle sacó nuevamente su lista y puso una marca de interrogación al lado de una de las características del semental perfecto.

 _'Bueno en la cama' ¿A qué se refería con eso? Estuvimos mucho tiempo en la cama y no le pasó nada a Dusk, ¿Qué se supone que Dusk tendría que haber hecho? ¿Dormir?_ Pensó ingenuamente Sweetie Belle, sin entender el lenguaje maduro de una yegua adulta y el significado oculto tras esa frase del libro.

Fue así como Sweetie Belle le dio las indicaciones a Dusk para que la llevara a casa. Finalmente ocurriría, ¡Ella le presentaría a Dusk a su hermana! Pues si bien había tenido un signo de interrogación en 'bueno en la cama' y faltaba otra característica que Sweetie Belle no había querido marcar aún, él había conseguido cuatro de las características de un semental ideal, y en opinión de Sweetie Belle, un potro que fuera inteligente, gracioso, caballeroso y valiente, además de ser tierno y un verdadero príncipe, era algo que probablemente jamás volvería a encontrar, para Sweetie Belle, Dusk de verdad había demostrado ser un semental digno de su hermana.

"Aquí es, aquí vivo por ahora, en Carousel Boutique, ¿No es lindo?" Dijo Sweetie Belle una vez llegaron a la que parecía ser su casa, un casa grande, muy adornada y femenina, con unos grandes ventanales y un letrero sobre la puerta que mostraba a un maniquí de pony usando ropa, si Dusk tuviera que adivinar parecía ser la casa de una vendedora de ropa.

Sweetie Belle no podía más de la emoción, quería ver ya la reacción de su hermana al ver a su príncipe encantador y la reacción de Dusk al ver a su hermana, así que saltó del lomo de Dusk y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

"¡Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo!" Gritó Sweetie Belle emocionada mientras abría la puerta y entraba corriendo a la casa.

Dusk se quedó inmóvil, tal como le había dicho la potranca, pero no porque quisiera obedecer lo que ella le había dicho, sino que había quedado sorprendido al ver que Sweetie Belle podía caminar y correr sin problema.

"¡Y esta es la parte en la que te digo TE LO DIJE!" Dijo Spike a su lado. "Te dije que ella fingía."

"P-Pero entonces ¿Por qué hizo todo lo que hizo?" Le preguntó Dusk confundido, que al girarse a ver a Spike vio en el suelo un pequeño pedazo de papel con algo escrito que se había caído de la melena de Sweetie Belle cuando había saltado de su lomo.

Por su parte, Sweetie Belle había entrado rauda a la casa de su hermana, sin embargo no pudo encontrarla en la sala principal, que seguía igual de desordenada de como ella la había dejado cuando había buscado el libro de su hermana, entonces gritó su nombre y siguió buscándola en su habitación y en el resto de la casa, todo con el mismo resultado, ella definitivamente no estaba en casa.

 _No puede ser… ¡Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte!_ Pensó Sweetie Belle resignada mientras volvía hacia donde estaba Dusk. Una vez allí le sorprendió ver a Dusk con una severa cara y a Spike con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, ambos mirándola directamente.

"Así que… ¿Cómo está tu pata?" Preguntó Dusk con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Mi pata?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle antes de darse cuenta de su error y que había dejado caer su fachada. "¡Ups!"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Sweetie Belle? ¿Acaso es por esto?" Preguntó Dusk, mostrándole el papel con la lista que ella había dejado caer.

Sweetie Belle no supo que decir, ella había sido totalmente descubierta y justo cuando casi lograba su cometido, ella bajó su cabeza con vergüenza sin decir una palabra, ella había engañado al pobre de Dusk, ahora él la odiaría. En tanto, Spike sonreía al ver que después de haber estado casi todo el día en silencio finalmente la potranca había cavado su propia tumba, ahora solo quedaba ver qué es lo que haría Dusk para vengarse por ser engañado, tal como Dusk se vengaba de él cuando él lo engañaba.

Dusk se acercó a la potranca, se paró enfrente de ella y para total sorpresa de Sweetie Belle y Spike, él solo le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña potranca afectuosamente.

"¿Así que hiciste todo esto porque te enamoraste de mí?" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa. "Eso es muy lindo, pero yo soy mucho mayor que tú."

"¿EH?" Dijeron al unísono Sweetie Belle y Spike, con cara de total sorpresa.

"No te preocupes, sé cómo te sientes, yo también he tenido fuertes sentimientos hacia alguien mayor que yo." Dijo Dusk acariciando la cabeza de Sweetie Belle y recordando a la yegua que había sido su primer amor por la cual aún sentía algo. Por lo mismo Dusk se sintió responsable y no quería destruir las ilusiones de la pequeña potranca.

"Eh… yo… es solo que…" Sweetie Belle no estaba segura de qué decir, Dusk había malinterpretado todo y ahora creía que ella estaba enamorada de él. Ella quería decir la verdad, pero tampoco quería admitir tan abiertamente que su plan era que él se enamorara de su hermana, al menos no antes de que se conocieran.

"Eres solo una potranca, obviamente no puedo ser tu novio, ¿Pero qué tal si fuera tu hermano mayor? Así podremos seguir viéndonos si quieres." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, pensando en la mejor forma de evitar herir 'los sentimientos' que Sweetie Belle sentía por él.

"¿Hermano mayor?" Repitió Sweetie Belle, que por alguna razón se emocionó ante tales palabras. "Eso… ¡Eso sería grandioso!" Dijo con una gran y honesta sonrisa Sweetie Belle.

"¡Bien! Está decidido, tendré una nueva hermanita." Dijo sonriendo Dusk mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la sonriente potranca y el estupefacto dragón los miraba totalmente atónito.

"No… No puede ser tu hermana, ¡Yo soy tu hermano!" Dijo Spike molesto mientras sus celos de hermano afloraban.

"Tranquilo, es solo una forma de decir, no es como si fuera a mudarse con nosotros, ella ya tiene su familia, será solo una forma cariñosa de decirnos cuando nos veamos, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Dusk sonriendo, al tiempo que Sweetie Belle le sacaba la lengua al dragón y este solo se ponía más molesto.

"Por cierto… Hay algo que no entiendo." Dijo Dusk algo sonrojado, mostrándole la lista a Sweetie Belle. "Aquí anotaste que el semental perfecto debía tener seis características, ser caballeroso, inteligente, gracioso, valiente, bueno en la cama y luego parece que anotaste apresuradamente otra característica: tierno, todas tienen una marca pero… ¿Por qué no pusiste una marca en la primera de las características que aparece en la lista?"

Sweetie Belle sabía a lo que se refería Dusk, dentro de las seis características que decía el libro que tenía que tener un semental perfecto, la primera Sweetie Belle no quiso marcarla porque significaría que Dusk no cumplía con esa característica, la característica era: 'limpio'.

"Bueno… es que… cuando me subí a tu lomo pude oler que olías como a dulce, e incluso tenías algo de masa para hornear en la melena…" Respondió Sweetie Belle algo apenada. "¡No es que se note mucho! Después de todo yo tampoco me baño todos los días, pero… creo que estás un poquitín sucio."

Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse apenado de que la pequeña potranca hubiera notado que él estaba sucio, eso era algo en lo que lamentablemente no había reparado, después de todos los días ajetreados que había tenido, él no había tomado un baño completo desde que había dejado Canterlot, además en el mismo castillo su propia higiene personal era algo que últimamente había dejado de lado por aislarse a leer libros, sin embargo ahora que una potranca desconocida se lo hacía ver lo estaba matando de la vergüenza.

"Eh… sí, yo… creo que tienes razón, jeje." Dijo Dusk apenado, luego dándose la vuelta rápidamente y mirando a Spike. "Muy bien, nos vamos."

Dusk comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras Spike comenzó a acompañarlo.

"¡Adiós Sweetie Belle, nos veremos pronto!" Gritó finalmente Dusk una vez se había alejado un poco de la potranca, agitando su casco para despedirse y continuando rápidamente con su camino.

"¿A dónde vas tan apurado?" Pregntó Spike sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano.

"¿A dónde más crees? ¡A tomar un baño!" Dijo Dusk perturbado, que aún se sentía avergonzado por que alguien indirectamente le hubiera hecho ver que estaba sucio.

Por su parte Sweetie Belle se quedó viendo y despidiendo a Dusk hasta que lo perdió de vista, luego se dio la vuelta y entró a la casa de su hermana, nuevamente decepcionada de que su plan de reunir a Dusk con su hermana no hubiera resultado.

"¡Cielos! ¿¡Donde se metió mi hermana justo cuando la necesitaba!?" Se preguntó Sweetie Belle en voz alta, descansado en uno de los sofás de la sala. En cuanto ella se sentó vio una nota que no había visto antes, una nota puesta sobre el sofá escrita con la letra de su hermana, Sweetie Belle la tomó y la leyó.

 _"¡Sweetie Belle, estás muerta!_

 _¡Mira todo el desastre que dejaste en la sala principal! ¡Si no tuviera que salir urgente, de verdad estarías en problemas! ¡Como castigo también tendrás que lavar la loza! ¡Espero que al volver todo esté ordenado y limpio o ya verás las consecuencias!_

 _Pd: Estaré toda la tarde fuera, debo atender unos asuntos urgentes, así que trata de no quemar la casa en mi ausencia."_

Sweetie Belle terminó de leer la nota molesta, ahora su hermana estaba enojada con ella y ella conocía muy bien a su hermana cuando se enojaba, ella era terrible, y lo peor de todo es que todo este desastre en la sala lo había hecho buscando el libro, significaba que ahora su hermana estaba enojada con ella solo por querer ayudarla.

"¡Por Celestia! ¡Rarity cambia de carácter tan fácilmente!" Gritó Sweetie Belle molesta, olvidándose de decir cariñosamente 'mi hermana' y por fin diciendo solo su nombre, sin darse cuenta que ella al igual que su hermana cambiaba fácilmente de carácter, y ahora que su hermana estaba enojada con ella, Sweetie Belle también lo estaba con su hermana.

"¡Ella es tan mandona y enojona!" Refunfuñó Sweetie Belle mientras comenzaba a ordenar la sala, olvidándose de su 'cariñosa hermana' y solo acordándose de su 'mandona hermana'.

Mientras Sweetie Belle ordenaba, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Dusk y en su plan de reunirlo con su hermana, recordando lo buen potro que él había sido con ella.

"Quizás… él sea demasiado bueno para mi hermana." Dijo Sweetie Belle molesta. "Quizás… él sea solo para mí." Terminó de decir Sweetie Belle un poco sonrojada, al recordar con cariño que Dusk le había dicho que él podría ser como su nuevo hermano mayor.

# _Fin del capítulo 10_


	11. Ella es una rareza

**Capítulo 11 – Ella es una rareza**

"No puedo creer que una potranca me haya encontrado sucio." Dijo Dusk preocupado mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Ponyville.

"¿Y…? ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?" Dijo Spike algo apático. "Cuando te encerrabas a estudiar pasabas días sin comer ni bañarte."

"Sí, pero... " Dijo Dusk haciendo una pausa y dándose cuenta que Spike tenía razón, pues a él antes no le hubiera importado algo como eso, sin embargo ahora era diferente, pues aunque él no lo quiso de esa forma, Dusk había conocido y se había hospedado con distintas yeguas, y era una reconocida norma de buen vivir que un caballero debía estar siempre pulcro y galán ante una yegua. "¡Simplemente ahora es diferente!" Terminó de decir Dusk sonrojado.

Spike lo miró un momento y luego bajó su vista con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía caminando junto a Dusk.

"Eso no es justo." Dijo finalmente Spike sin poder aguantarse su molestia. "Te vas a gastar todo el dinero que nos queda en un baño y yo ni siquiera puedo comprar una gema."

"¡Oh, vamos! No empieces con eso de nuevo." Le respondió Dusk fastidiado, mirando hacia Spike molesto, dispuesto a discutir, sin embargo cuando se disponía a rebatir a su hermano, Dusk no pudo evitar ver su triste rostro y sentir algo de lástima por el pequeño dragón, además de encontrarle algo de razón en lo que decía.

"Está bien, tú ganas." Dijo Dusk con un suspiro de resignación. "Dividiremos el dinero que queda a la mitad, así tú podrás comprarte alguna joya y yo tendré mi baño, supongo que alcanzará, después de todo no debemos preocuparnos por pagar la posada, ya que simplemente no tiene cuartos." Terminó de decir Dusk, recordando el problema de su falta de albergue para la noche, un problema que aún debía resolver, pero claro, después de tomar un buen baño.

Ante las palabras de Dusk, los ojos de Spike se iluminaron y la sonrisa volvió a su cara.

"¡Eres el mejor!" Sonrió Spike, recobrando su buen estado de ánimo y dispuesto a volver a hablar normalmente con su hermano. "Por cierto, ¿A dónde se supone que nos dirigimos específicamente?"

Dusk miró de reojo a Spike y puso una cara analítica, un rostro que Dusk siempre ponía cuando intentaba armar un rompecabezas.

"Bueno, ayer Scootaloo mencionó que había un Spa en el pueblo y ella solo nos mostró la mitad del pueblo antes que le pidiera que fuera a la escuela, por lo que el Spa debe estar en esta parte del pueblo que no hemos recorrido aún." Dijo Dusk haciendo memoria. "Ahora solo queda el problema de saber cómo reconocer el local."

"Hehe, creo que ese no será un problema" Dijo Spike con una pequeña risita, señalando hacia el frente.

Dusk siguió con la vista hacia dónde apuntaba Spike y vio una gran casa con techo en forma de tienda de color rosado, sus puertas estaban decoradas con unos corazones y colgando tenía un gran letrero en forma de corazón que mostraba a una yegua con una larga y estilizada melena junto a una herradura rodeada de flores, debajo de ese letrero se leía una inscripción 'Salón de belleza y Spa de Ponyville'.

"¿Así que entrarás a bañarte a un Salón de belleza?" Se burló Spike. "¿Y también aprovecharás para que te limen y pinten los cascos? Hahaha."

Dusk solo se sonrojó sin tener argumento para rebatir, a él de verdad no le gustaba que lo relacionaran con nada excesivamente femenino, y entrar en un salón de belleza era precisamente una de las cosas que Dusk normalmente nunca haría, sin embargo ahora lo que tenía más prioridad para él era tomar un buen baño y que no le volvieran a decir en su cara que estaba sucio, así que Dusk simplemente apretó sus dientes y avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta del Spa mientras era seguido por Spike, que aún se reía de que su hermano se atreviese a entrar en un salón de belleza.

 _¡Ya me las pagarás!_ Pensó Dusk molesto al abrir la puerta del Spa mientras seguía oyendo la insistente risilla de Spike.

Una vez dentro del salón, vieron un espacioso vestíbulo con una mesa de recepción, pero nadie que estuviera allí para recibirlos. Dusk miró hacia todos lados y se dispuso a llamar a alguien que estuviera a cargo, cuando de repente escuchó unas voces que venían desde un pasillo doblando el vestíbulo.

"Así que, ¿¡Ya llegaste a la parte en donde él le revela a _Illusion_ que en verdad es un príncipe!?" Dijo una voz femenina emocionada.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Es mi parte favorita del libro! ¡Fue tan romántico!" Dijo otra elegante voz femenina. "Ojalá yo pudiera encontrar el verdadero amor como lo hizo _Illusion_ en el libro…"

"Ya lo encontrarás, querida, solo debes ser paciente." Dijo la primera voz afectuosamente.

"Supongo…" Dijo la voz elegante suspirando. "Aunque últimamente me he preguntado, ¿Cómo sabré que estoy enamorada si nunca lo he estado?"

"Fufu, eso es simple." Rio suavemente la primera voz. "Simplemente lo sientes."

Aquella conversación Dusk la pudo escuchar claramente ya que inconscientemente se había acercado hasta donde venían las voces y se había quedado mirando desde una esquina a quienes charlaban de lo que parecía ser un libro. La primera era una yegua rosada de melena celeste, tenía ojos azules y una cutie mark en forma de flor de loto, además tenía una banda blanca en su cabeza y una más pequeña alrededor de su cuello, al parecer ese era su uniforme y ella trabajaba allí; la otra era una yegua unicornio de piel blanca y ojos azules, tenía su melena y cola de color morado, ambas prolijamente peinadas, en su flanco descansaba su cutie mark que eran tres diamantes celestes, además por su forma de moverse y expresarse a Dusk le dio la impresión que aquella yegua era muy parecida a las yeguas elegantes y adineradas de Canterlot, impresión que no había tenido de nadie más en aquel pueblo, por lo que le llamó la atención y se quedó especialmente mirándola a ella.

"Esa yegua se ve como las típicas yeguas snob de Canterlot, ¿No te parece?" Le susurró Dusk a Spike, quién lo había seguido y estaba a su lado mirando desde lejos a las yeguas.

"Sí… es hermosa…" Respondió Spike ido de la realidad, con su vista y pensamientos fijos en lo que, a su parecer, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Dusk se lo quedó mirando sorprendido, él nunca había visto así a Spike, su pequeño hermano estaba perdido en sus pensamiento, con su boca abierta casi a punto de babear y sus ojos semi cerrados mirando fijamente sin pestañar a la yegua blanca, tal parecía que su pequeño hermano había caído flechado por amor debido a aquella unicornio, eso era algo totalmente nuevo de ver para ambos. Dusk no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar como hermano y simplemente se dispuso a tomar al dragón por los hombros y hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo un recuerdo vino rápidamente a su mente y entonces el unicornio sonrió maliciosamente pensando en cómo hacer volver entrar en razón a su hermano y vengarse de él por burlarse, todo al mismo tiempo.

Spike seguía en su sueño lúcido mirando a la que podría según él ser el amor de su vida, cuando un fuerte golpe en el trasero lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

"¡Auch! ¡P-Por qué me pateaste!" Gritó Spike molesto, dándose la vuelta y viendo que Dusk le había pegado una patada.

"Bueno, recuerdo que hoy en la mañana me dijiste que si alguna vez preferías algo blanco y suave antes que una gema, yo te podría patear." Dijo Dusk sonriendo maliciosamente. "Y por la forma en que te quedaste viendo como un baboso a aquella yegua blanca, creo que es justo decir que te gustaría tenerla a ella más que a cualquier simple gema ¿o no?"

"N-No es que me guste…" Dijo Spike tímidamente, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. "O quizás sí, no lo sé, es que… es tan linda y-" Spike no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a otra pequeña patada que le dio Dusk.

"¿¡Y esa otra por qué fue!?" Gritó molesto Spike botado en el suelo, sobándose el trasero.

"Esa otra fue porque en la casa de Fluttershy me dijiste que te pateara si alguna vez te enamorabas." Dijo entre risas Dusk mientras Spike lo miraba con odio.

"¡Qué está ocurriendo allí!" Gritó la voz de una yegua, distrayendo inmediatamente a Dusk y Spike. Era la voz de la yegua blanca, quién se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos y se acercó hasta ellos luego de escuchar todo el alboroto. "¡Quién eres tú y por qué le pegas una patada a este pequeñín!"

En seguida la yegua se acercó hasta Spike, quién seguía en el suelo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Estás bien, pequeñín?" Preguntó la yegua blanca luego de abrazar a Spike, pregunta que quedó sin respuesta pues Spike estaba echando humo por las orejas, totalmente sonrojado.

"¿¡Por qué le pegaste una patada a esta lindura!?" Preguntó nuevamente la yegua blanca, mirando molesta a Dusk.

"¡Es… Es solo un malentendido!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk, queriendo evitar a toda costa que alguien se enojara nuevamente con él. "Vamos Spike, dile que es solo un juego entre nosotros."

Spike, quien ya había vuelto en parte a la realidad luego del cándido abrazo de la yegua, miró a su querido y confiable hermano, quién lo había cuidado y ayudado tantas veces y con quién siempre compartía sus aventuras; y luego Spike giró la vista y miró a la hermosa yegua a su lado, la elección era obvia.

"Él… Él es un pony malo que solo quiere lastimarme, ¡Bwaaa!" Dijo Spike fingiendo llorar, aprovechando la ocasión para acurrucarse en las patas de la yegua blanca.

"Ya, ya, ya pasó." Dijo tiernamente la yegua blanca, consolando a Spike y mirando molesta a Dusk, quién por primera vez conoció la traición de que un hermano lo cambiara por una chica.

"Deberías irte ahora o llamaré a alguien para que te saque de aquí." Dijo la yegua rosada enojada mirando a Dusk, quién también había visto todo y ahora creía que Dusk solo era un pony que disfrutaba acosando a los pequeños.

"N-No… yo… yo…" Tartamudeó Dusk, sin saber cómo defenderse.

Spike miró de reojo a Dusk mientras seguía siendo acariciado por la yegua de sus sueños, su pobre hermano de verdad parecía estar complicado ante tal situación, al parecer él ya había conseguido su merecido luego de haberlo pateado, y aunque a Spike le hubiera gustado estar abrazando a aquella yegua blanca para siempre, finalmente decidió salvar a su hermano.

"Alto." Dijo Spike despegándose de los cascos de la yegua blanca. "Es… Es verdad, todo era solo un juego, la verdad es que él es mi hermano, perdón por mentir hace un rato…"

Los tres ponies se quedaron mirando a Spike, las yeguas algo sorprendidas y Dusk sonriendo, aliviado que Spike lo hubiera salvado y dicho la verdad finalmente.

"Tú… ¿¡QUÉ!?" Preguntó la yegua blanca, aún anonadada.

"Sí… yo mentí, perdón por eso…" Dijo Spike apenado de engañar a tan hermosa yegua.

"No me refería a eso, es solo que…" Dijo la yegua blanca, haciendo una pausa pues no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. "¿En verdad ustedes son hermanos? Es decir, yo no juzgo a nadie, pero… ¡Vaya! Al parecer su madre sí que era traviesa..."

Dusk se quedó perplejo unos segundos, sin entender lo que había querido decir la yegua blanca, hasta que finalmente de golpe entendió a lo que se debía de estar refiriendo ella con 'traviesa' y se sonrojó completamente.

"¡N-No! ¡Te equivocas! No somos hermanos de verdad, ¡No es que mi mamá se hubiera metido con un dragón o algo así!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk, no queriendo que pensaran que su mamá era una 'traviesa'. Sin embargo, en cuanto Dusk terminó su discurso, de inmediato vio a Spike y su corazón se apretó luego de darse cuenta que él acababa de decir que no eran hermanos de verdad.

"Él no es mi hermano de sangre." Agregó Dusk rápidamente, mirando a Spike seriamente. "Pero Spike es mi hermano de vida, nos conocemos desde que yo era un potrillo y él un huevo, siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que estuve allí cuando nació. Aunque no tengamos la misma madre y padre, él es mi hermano y siempre estaré ahí para él." Termino de decir Dusk, poniendo un casco en el hombro de Spike y mirando al dragón afectuosamente.

Las palabras de Dusk llegaron directamente al corazón de Spike, quien de inmediato le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento. Abrazo que rompieron rápidamente a los pocos segundos, uno, porque ambos se creían muy machos para darse un abrazo entre hermanos, eso era de yeguas; y dos, porque fueron interrumpidos por un molesto sonido.

"Awww…" Dijeron tiernamente ambas yeguas al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon el discurso de Dusk y los vieron abrazarse.

"Así que tú lo acogiste y así se volvió tu hermano, ¡Eso es tan tierno!" Dijo la yegua blanca con una sonrisa, quien ahora miraba con otro lente a Dusk. Por su parte Spike vio como la yegua blanca dejó de prestarle atención a él y había fijado su vista en Dusk, algo que hizo que el cariño que acababa de sentir por su hermano fuera rapidamente reemplazado por un nuevo sentimiento que no conocía hasta ese día, celos.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?" Preguntó finalmente la yegua rosada, que también empezó a hablarle más cariñosamente a Dusk.

"Eh… ¡Oh, sí! Yo quería ver si puedo tomar un baño." Dijo Dusk, volviendo a recordar cuál era su misión en aquel salón.

"¡Clientes!" Dijo animadamente la yegua rosa, con una gran sonrisa. "Lo hubieran dicho desde el principio, perdón por no atenderlos inmediatamente, pero estaba atendiendo a otra cliente."

"No hay problema." Sonrió Dusk, adivinando que la yegua blanca debía de ser la otra cliente.

"Por aquí por favor." Dijo cortésmente la yegua rosa, acercándose hasta el mesón de recepción. "Debes ser nuevo aquí, así que primero que todo haré tu ficha personal. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y de dónde vienes?" Terminó de decir la yegua rosa, sacando unos papeles del mesón.

"Mi nombre es Dusk Shine, y vengo de Canterlot." Dijo Dusk, también cortésmente.

"¡Oh! ¡Canterlot!" Dijo la yegua rosa sorprendida, mientras anotaba los datos de Dusk en la ficha. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Aloe." Agregó la yegua rosa, antes de mirar de reojo hacia la yegua blanca y darle una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. "Y la hermosa yegua blanca a tu lado es mi amiga Rarity." Terminó de decir Aloe con una risita.

Dusk se giró, miró a la yegua blanca y se dispuso a saludarla como un buen caballero debía hacer frente a las presentaciones, cosa que no hizo con Aloe pues se imaginó que no debía interrumpirla en su trabajo.

"Es un placer señorita Rarity." Dijo Dusk solemnemente, haciendo una reverencia, tomando el casco de Rarity y besándolo cortésmente, tal como él hacía con las yeguas refinadas de Canterlot, lo que le pareció correcto pues ella tenía ese mismo aire refinado de las yeguas snob de la capital.

Rarity se sonrojó levemente con el acto de Dusk, luego miró a Aloe y ambas compartieron una risita cómplice.

"El placer es mío, señor Dusk Shine." Dijo Rarity muy cortésmente, reprimiendo su risita.

"Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu oficio?" Preguntó nuevamente Aloe, llenando la ficha.

"Soy estudiante de magia." Respondió Dusk.

"¡Vaya…! Debes de ser de muy buena familia para poder estudiar magia en la mejor escuela de magia de Equestria ¿No es así?" Agregó Aloe con curiosidad.

"Eh… sí… supongo, hehe." Respondió Dusk algo nervioso, que no quiso decir que a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros estudiantes de magia en Canterlot, que llegaban allí por su dinero y/o estatus social, él había sido elegido excepcionalmente solo por su talento en la magia.

"Caballeroso y de buena familia, todo un buen partido." Dijo con una risita Aloe, mirando de reojo a Rarity. "Y dime, ¿Eres soltero?"

La pregunta descolocó por un segundo a Dusk, que no supo que responder ante la sorpresa de la pregunta, ¿Acaso esa también era una pregunta de la ficha de recepción?

"Porque sabes… yo estoy comprometida, pero creo que mi amiga aquí presente está soltera." Dijo Aloe, sonriéndole a Dusk y apuntándole con la mirada a Rarity. "De verdad harían una linda pareja."

"¡Shh! Ya basta, Aloe." Dijo rápidamente Rarity, sonrojada y sonriéndole a Dusk. "No le hagas caso, solo quiere molestarte."

"Eh… sí… hehe…" Rio nerviosamente Dusk, sin entender mucho si de verdad estaban coqueteando con él o solo o estaban molestando. " _Yeguas…_ " Pensó Dusk.

"Bien, ya pueden entrar a los baños." Dijo finalmente Aloe con una sonrisa, guardando las fichas. "Los menores no pagan, así que tu pequeño hermano puede entrar gratis, serán 12 monedas."

Aquello sobresaltó un poco a Dusk, que se dio cuenta que no le alcanzaría para pagar, al menos no con solo su parte del dinero.

"Emm… Spike… Tendré que ocupar todo el dinero de la bolsa ¿Hay algún problema?" Le susurró Dusk a Spike.

"P-Pero entonces no me alcanzará para una gema." Reclamó Spike, que solo miró resignado a Dusk y agregó molesto. "Está bien, haz lo que quieras."

"Gracias hermano." Dijo Dusk sonriéndole y entregando el dinero en el mesón.

"Aww… ¿Así que querías dinero para una gema? Supongo que aunque seas pequeño sigues siendo un dragón." Dijo Rarity tiernamente acercándose a Spike. "Ten, es pequeña pero de seguro te gustará." Terminó de decir Rarity, entregándole a Spike un pequeño topacio que guardaba.

Spike sostuvo la pequeña gema y miró nuevamente la sonriente cara de Rarity mientras sentía un enorme flechazo en su corazón, ahora él estaba seguro, ¡Él estaba enamorado y Rarity era la yegua de sus sueños!

Una vez estuvo todo en orden, Aloe les indicó a Dusk y Spike que caminaran hacia un pasillo que quedaba a la derecha.

"Por allí por favor, yo en seguida los alcanzo." Dijo Aloe dándoles la indicación, en seguida espero a que Dusk y Spike avanzaran un poco por el pasillo para darse la vuelta y volver a conversar con Rarity.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Aloe emocionada.

"¿Qué me parece qué?" Preguntó Rarity haciéndose la ingenua.

"No te hagas la que no sabe, me refiero a Dusk." Sonrió Aloe.

"Es lindo… y caballeroso, pero… no creo que sea mi tipo." Dijo Rarity mientras veía a Dusk caminar por el pasillo. "Es decir, se ve algo infantil, y actúa como tal, ¿Viste lo infantil que fue al pelear con su hermano? Un pony maduro no debe actuar así."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Aloe confundida. "Yo te he visto pelear con tu hermana miles de veces cuando la traes aquí."

"¡E-Eso es diferente!" Dijo Rarity rápidamente avergonzada, luego volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo y se quedó pensando un rato antes de hablar. "Aunque tienes razón, quizás lo esté juzgando muy rápido, quizás… lo hechice con mis encantos para ver qué sucede." Terminó de hablar Rarity, con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

En tanto, Dusk y Spike terminaron de recorrer el pasillo y llegaron a una gran sala con una enorme bañera, una vez allí esperaron unos momentos hasta que Aloe llegó, les entregó un par de toallas y cortésmente salió de la habitación, deseándoles que tuvieran un relajante baño, donde por alguna razón acentuó la palabra 'relajante' cuando miró a Dusk. Estando ya a solas, Dusk finalmente entró lentamente en la bañera, que para su sorpresa era un jacuzzi de agua tibia, el cual comenzó a botar vapor en cuanto él entró, seguido de Spike quien simplemente dio un enorme salto y cayó en el jacuzzi.

"Ah… Esto de verdad es muy relajante…" Dijo Dusk sonriendo, metiéndose por completo bajo el agua y luego saliendo y afirmándose en el borde del jacuzzi con los ojos cerrados. "Al fin un descanso libre de presiones…"

"Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" Dijo una elegante voz detrás de Dusk.

"Sí… no hay problema…" Dijo Dusk extremadamente relajado, aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Dusk seguía sin pensar en nada cuando escucho el agua moverse y sentir que alguien a su lado entraba al jacuzzi y se sentaba junto a él. Le tomo varios segundos a su cerebro darse cuenta y reaccionar ante tal suceso, Dusk repentinamente abrió sus ojos y miró a su lado con enorme sorpresa, en donde ahora había una elegante yegua blanca, sentada junto a él en el jacuzzi.

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo .gl/UIcItg**

"¡S-Señorita Rarity! ¿¡Q-Qué hace aquí!?" Preguntó Dusk sonrojado, totalmente nervioso de ver a una yegua bañándose junto a él.

"Por favor, solo dime Rarity." Sonrió la yegua blanca, agitando sus largas pestañas. "Solo estoy tomando un baño, al igual que tú."

"S-Sí, p-pero aún estoy yo." Dijo Dusk extremadamente nervioso al casi sentir sus pieles tocarse de lo cerca que estaban.

"Eso ya lo sé, por eso te pregunté." Dijo Rarity coquetamente. "Además este es un spa mixto, no hay de qué preocuparse, o dime…" Dijo Rarity antes de acercarse un poco más a Dusk. "¿Acaso te molesta mi compañía?"

"¡N-No! ¡Claro que no!" Dijo Dusk dejando de ver a Rarity y mirando hacia otro lado, totalmente nervioso.

A veces a Dusk mismo le costaba entender su propio comportamiento, es decir, hace solo unos minutos él había visto a Rarity en el vestíbulo, pero ahora que ella estaba junto a él, con su piel mojada y el agua tapándole la mitad del cuerpo, por alguna razón aquella imagen le parecía más atractiva y lo hacía ponerse más inquieto.

"No debes ponerte nervioso, es solo un baño." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa coqueta, tocando con su casco el hombro de Dusk. "Además, siempre es más divertido venir al spa acompañada."

"¡WAHH!" Gritó Spike repentinamente, que cuando vio entrar a Rarity al jacuzzi se congeló con la boca abierta, entonces él vio que ella se sentó al lado de Dusk y su boca cayó aún más, finalmente cuando Rarity tocó el hombro de Dusk su boca cayó completamente de la sorpresa, haciendo que él tragara un montón de agua mientras veía como su hermano le arrebataba a su chica.

"¡Spike!" Gritaron al unísono Dusk y Rarity al ver que el dragón casi se ahogaba.

Una vez Dusk tomó a Spike, lo obligó a salir del jacuzzi y que descansara fuera, cosa que Spike hizo de mala gana, sentándose al borde del jacuzzi justo en frente de Dusk y Rarity, sin quitarle la vista a su hermano, pues él no dejaría que Dusk le quitara a su amada.

Todo lo sucedido hizo que Dusk finalmente se relajara más y enfriara su cabeza, después de todo él no podía estar distraído mentalmente mientras su hermano podía volver a casi ahogarse, además debía demostrar que él era un caballero y que podía bañarse con una yegua en un baño público sin problemas, eso siempre y cuando ella no estuviera excesivamente cerca, y para su suerte, Rarity justamente había decidido no estar demasiado cerca de Dusk, al menos no mientras estuviera el pequeño Spike allí.

Para Rarity, aquello era solo un juego, una hermosa yegua que conseguía que los potros hicieran todo lo que ella quería solo usando sus encantos, era algo que ella hacía a menudo, no de forma malvada o abusiva, sino más bien solo por jugar, pues ella siempre pensó que mientras otros tenían poder mágico, velocidad, inteligencia, agilidad; ella tenía su encanto femenino, y le gustaba hacer uso de él, por ello, ella no perdería la oportunidad de divertirse un poco con el ingenuo Dusk.

 _Bien, ya que no puedo acercarme, creo que es hora de usar mi mejor arma, ¡Mi mirada fatal!_ Pensó Rarity, sentada en el jacuzzi a poca distancia de Dusk. Ella giró coquetamente su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada directo a los ojos de Dusk, mostrándole sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules mientras agitaba coquetamente sus largas y cuidadas pestañas.

En tanto, Dusk comenzaba a relajarse nuevamente en el jacuzzi hasta que sintió una incómoda sensación, la de una persistente mirada, en seguida miró a Rarity y vio sus enormes ojos azules viéndolo fijamente mientras sus largas pestañas se agitaban sin cesar.

"Eh… ¿Rarity…?" Preguntó Dusk.

 _¡Bingo!_ Pensó Rarity. _Aquí viene el halago._

"¿Sí querido?" Dijo Rarity agitando sus pestañas aún más coquetamente.

"¿Te entró algo en el ojo?" Preguntó Dusk inocentemente.

"¿Eh?" Respondió Rarity perpleja, dejando su acto coqueto y poniendo una cara de completa incredulidad.

"Es solo que desde hace un rato que estás pestañando mucho, ¿Te sucede algo?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Yo… eh… es qué… ¿Eh?" Dijo Rarity totalmente en shock, sin saber qué decir. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, lo que ella esperaba era que Dusk le hubiera dicho 'Qué lindos ojos' o 'Qué hermosa eres', las mismas palabras que había escuchado tantas veces de otros potros, pero en cambio Dusk le había hecho una estúpida pregunta que la había hecho quedar a ella como una completa tonta, acaso… ¿¡Su famoso encanto femenino no había resultado con Dusk!?

"No… no es nada…" Dijo finalmente Rarity avergonzada, totalmente roja, sin aún poder creer que su mayor encanto no hubiera funcionado.

En cuanto a Dusk, él no supo por qué Rarity al parecer se había avergonzado, así que solo la miró aún más confundido, mientras el pequeño dragón también la miraba a ella, pero con una mirada totalmente distinta, una mirada hipnotizada al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules de tan hermosa yegua.

Aquel impasse dejó descolocada a Rarity por varios minutos en los que ella guardó absoluto silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y solo seguir con el baño y la conversación, después de todo, habría otras oportunidades para seducir a Dusk con sus encantos, lo mejor por ahora sería solo disfrutar del baño.

"Emm… Así que dime, Dusk, ¿Qué se siente vivir en Canterlot?" Preguntó Rarity, iniciando la conversación nuevamente. "Es decir, vivir cerca del palacio, rodeado de tiendas elegantes y ponies refinados, ¡Debe ser un sueño hecho realidad!"

"Hmm… sí… de verdad es una linda ciudad…" Respondió Dusk, intentando pensar en las comodidades y ventajas que tenía vivir en la ciudad capital de Equestria, sin embargo mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que Ponyville, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario de Canterlot, cada vez le parecía un mejor lugar. "Aunque Ponyville también es muy lindo." Agregó Dusk, pensando en voz alta.

"Oh, claro, Ponyville tiene su encanto, pero nada comparado con la opulencia y magnificencia de Canterlot." Dijo sonriendo Rarity, con unos ojos soñadores. "Mi sueño es abrir una tienda allí algún día."

Dusk se la quedó mirando, queriendo saber a qué se dedicaba Rarity, sin embargo ella vio su mirada confundida y le leyó la mente.

"Soy modista." Dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa, antes de seguir hablando emocionadamente. "Diseñadora, costurera, ¡E incluso por ahora diseñadora de interiores! Hehe." Terminó de decir como si hubiera querido decirlo desde hace mucho. "¡De hecho yo soy la encargada de la ornamentación para la Celebración del Sol de Verano!"

"Eh… vaya, eso debe ser un trabajo muy importante." Dijo Dusk con una fingida sonrisa, pensando en que en realidad aquello no le importaba mucho, moda, ornamentación, todas esas cosas excesivamente femeninas, sin embargo como buen caballero no podía parecer indiferente ante la conversación de una yegua y continuó poniendo atención y charlando. "¿Y qué planeas para la ornamentación de la celebración?"

"Fufu, es un secreto." Rio Rarity. "Tendré que trabajar desde hoy mismo para completarla, de hecho estaría trabajando ya mismo si no fuera que para comenzar necesito comprar un pedido que llegará hasta la tarde, ¡Pero estoy segura que haré algo que sorprenda a todos los asistentes! ¡Incluyendo a la princesa por supuesto! ¡No puedo esperar a ver el rostro de todos cuando vean lo hermoso que decoraré el gran salón! ¡Ya tengo en mi mente la visión de cómo quedará, será hermoso!"

Dusk en realidad encontraba la conversación con Rarity cada vez más pesada, y si bien era cierto que él debía reconocer que ella era muy linda, cada vez iba encontrando a aquella yegua más parecida a las yeguas vanidosas y superficiales de Canterlot, es decir, ¿Por qué le emocionaba tanto aquellas cosas estéticas? ¡Eran solo adornos!

"Pero basta de hablar de mí." Agregó sonriendo Rarity. "Cuéntame de ti, dime, ¿Conoces a ponies importantes en Canterlot? ¿Alguien de la alta sociedad o de la realeza?"

Por un momento Dusk se sintió aliviado de que Rarity quisiera cambiar de tema, pero cuando escuchó que ella quería saber si él conocía a alguien de la realeza, definitivamente decidió que no le contaría nada de los ponies importantes que él conocía, como la mismísima princesa por ejemplo, después de todo parecía que al igual que las yeguas arribistas de Canterlot, a ella solo le interesaba la nobleza y el estatus social. Aunque finalmente Dusk no tuvo necesidad de responder, ya que fue interrumpido por la fuerte voz de su hermano.

"¡Por supuesto!" Gritó Spike desde fuera del jacuzzi, que había visto y escuchado a ambos ponies y ya quería ser parte de la conversación y que Rarity le volviera a poner atención. "Conocemos al general de la guardia real, al líder del consejo de nobles, incluso conocemos a la mismísima prin-" Spike dejó de hablar al ser callado por la magia de Dusk, que le cerró la boca.

"Sí, conocemos a algunos ponies, pero nadie muy importante, hehe…" Dijo Dusk mientras seguía usando su magia en Spike.

"Al general de la guardia ¿Eh?" Dijo Rarity sonriendo, que había alcanzado a escuchar lo que Spike dijo. "Entonces ustedes deben de ser muy importantes en Canterlot… Y dime, ¿Cuántos días llevan en Ponyville? ¿Qué lugares han conocido del pueblo?"

"Bueno… Ayer una pequeña nos dio un tour por varios lugares del pueblo." Respondió Dusk, nuevamente agradeciendo el cambio de tema pero incomodándose un poco al ver que Rarity le hacía tantas preguntas. "Conocemos la alcaldía, Sugarcube Corner, la torre del reloj, la..." Dusk dejó de hablar repentinamente y abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar algo sumamente importante, aquello que había intentado recordar aquella mañana pero que no pudo hacer, ¡Ahora él lo había recordado!

"¡LA BIBLIOTECA!" Dijo Dusk en un grito. "¡Olvide por completo la biblioteca!"

"¿Qué sucede con la biblioteca?" Preguntó Rarity confundida ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Dusk.

"¡La biblioteca del pueblo estaba cerrada!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk, poniéndose de pie. "¡Eso es algo que no puedo permitir, debo arreglarlo!"

"Pues sí, la biblioteca lleva un tiempo cerrada, ¿Pero eso qué más da?" Preguntó Rarity aún confundida.

"¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Una biblioteca es un templo de sabiduría, un refugio del conocimiento!" Dijo Dusk agitadamente, acercándose hasta Rarity y tomándola de los hombros. "¡No puedo permitir que algún pony del pueblo quiera leer sobre algo y no pueda! ¡Eso es un crimen! ¡El saber es el mayor-"

"¡AHEM! Pero puede esperar, ¿¡VERDAD, DUSK!?" Tosió Spike fuertemente, para que Dusk saliera de su estado frenético y se diera cuenta que nuevamente estaba exagerando y que parecía estar espantando a Rarity.

"S-Sí… puede esperar…" Se obligó a decir Dusk, soltando a Rarity y queriendo evitar a toda costa hacer una escena frente a Rarity.

"¡Vaya…! De verdad te apasionan las bibliotecas…" Dijo finalmente Rarity, aún sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de Dusk.

"Sí…" Dijo Dusk más calmado, sentándose nuevamente y mirando hacia abajo. "Es solo que las bibliotecas eran mi refugio cuando yo era un potrillo. Todo lo que leí y aprendí allí… No me gustaría que ningún pony no tenga acceso a algo tan valioso como un libro…" Terminó de hablar Dusk melancólicamente.

Rarity se quedó viéndolo fijamente mientras muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, ella sabía algo que Dusk no sabía, algo relacionado con la biblioteca, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido decírselo de inmediato, pero Rarity finalmente desechó ese pensamiento, confiando en que no sería necesario decírselo a alguien del 'estatus' de Dusk.

"No hay problema, estoy segura que después que tomes un baño podrás solucionar el tema de la biblioteca cerrada, después de todo, eres un potro de noble cuna venido de la gran ciudad capital de Equestria, seguro lo solucionarás." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

"Eh… sí… eso espero." Dijo finalmente Dusk, resignándose a que tendría que hacer lo que Rarity acababa de decir y solo terminar tranquilamente el baño antes de arreglar aquel problema.

"Y díganme…" Dijo Rarity, queriendo cambiar de tema. "En donde se hospedan, ¿En la posada del pueblo? ¿O vinieron en algún gran carro privado hasta Ponyville?

Aquellas palabras volvieron a poner tenso a Dusk, que nuevamente recordaba otro problema que tendría que resolver una vez solucionara lo del baño y la biblioteca.

"Bueno… Nos estábamos quedando en la posada pero ahora no tenemos donde quedarnos." Respondió Spike, acercándose al bode del jacuzzi, queriendo compartir la atención de la yegua. "Y lo peor es que ya no tenemos dinero."

"Espera… ¿¡No tienen dinero!?" Preguntó Rarity incrédula antes de mirar preocupada nuevamente a Dusk. "¿Entonces no eres un potro de noble cuna adinerado?"

Dusk se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar.

"No… ni uno ni lo otro, no soy noble ni adinerado, soy de una humilde familia y solo estudio magia porque mi maestra costea mis estudios." Dijo Dusk avergonzado. "La verdad es que gastamos lo último que teníamos en este baño y ya no tenemos más dinero, jeje."

Rarity se quedó mirando a Dusk con cara de preocupación y luego bajó la vista y frunció el ceño mientras tapaba su boca con su casco de forma pensativa, como si estuviera teniendo un fuerte debate interno, aquello no le sorprendió a Dusk, después de todo ella al parecer creía que él era todo un caballero refinado y adinerado de Canterlot y ahora se enteraba que solo era un pony común que ni siquiera tenía una moneda.

"Nada de dinero…" Susurró Rarity antes de levantarse rápidamente del jacuzzi y salir rápidamente de él. "Lo siento, debo irme." Agregó sin siquiera mirar a Dusk o a Spike.

Y allí se quedaron Dusk y Spike, completamente perplejos ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la yegua. Dusk pensó en cuanto lo dijo que quizás el comportamiento de Rarity cambiaría al enterarse que solo se estaba bañando con un par de tipos que no tenían nada de dinero, pero haber salido corriendo de esa forma y abandonarlos así, eso había sido peor de lo que había esperado.

"¿¡Q-Qué pasó!? ¿¡Por qué se fue corriendo!?" Preguntó Spike confundido.

"Yo te diré por qué se fue." Dijo Dusk molesto, empezando a lavarse el pelo como si no le hubiera afectado la actitud de Rarity. "Sucede que ella se dio cuenta que no teníamos nada de dinero y decidió que era muy refinada para estar con un par de indigentes como nosotros… Como pensé, ella no es como las otras yeguas de este pueblo, ella es igual de fría, egoísta y calculadora que las elegantes yeguas de Canterlot." Terminó de decir Dusk amargamente, dándose cuenta que su primera impresión no había sido equivocada y sabiendo ahora el por qué Rarity había parecido tan interesada en saber si Dusk era un noble adinerado o no.

Lo que siguió fue bastante trivial, Dusk terminó de bañarse, se secó lentamente, asegurándose que estaba completamente limpio, y finalmente se dirigió junto a Spike hacia el vestíbulo para abandonar el spa, Spike cabizbajo y Dusk con una mirada de amargura.

"Hasta luego, vuelvan pronto." Sonrió Aloe una vez Dusk y Spike se despidieron y cruzaron la puerta de salida del spa.

Dusk sintió los agradables rayos del sol y la fresca brisa golpeando su piel recién lavada, pensando en que debía dejar de amargarse por lo que había sucedido y simplemente disfrutar el día y solucionar los problemas que aún tenía pendiente, la biblioteca y el hospedaje, sin embargo aquello nunca ocurrió, ya que en cuanto salieron fuera del spa, un inesperado llamado los puso en alerta.

"Dusk, Spike, ¡Esperen por favor!" Gritó la voz de una yegua en la lejanía. Era Rarity, que trotaba en dirección hacia el spa.

 _¿A qué vuelve esta yegua vanidosa?_ Pensó Dusk volviendo a amargarse, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por pensar que ella era linda a pesar de su actitud superficial.

"Siento haberlos abandonado tan repentinamente, pero… tenía algo que hacer en mi casa." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa una vez los alcanzó. "Por cierto, allí encontré una foto que podría interesarte." Terminó de hablar Rarity, mirando a Dusk y mostrándole una foto.

Dusk tomó la foto y junto a Spike se sorprendieron al ver que era la foto privada que ellos tenían junto a la princesa y que Spike había perdido hace un par de días.

"¿C-Cómo es que la tenías?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido.

"Bueno, tal parece que mi hermana Sweetie Belle la encontró hace unos días, yo la encontré ahora de casualidad, traté de saber más pero ella estaba molesta conmigo por mandarla a ordenar la casa y se encerró en su pieza, así que la tomé y aproveché de traértela, es tuya ¿no es así?" Dijo Rarity alegremente.

"Sí… es mía." Dijo con recelo Dusk mientras le pasaba la fotografía a Spike para que la guardara.

"¿¡Esa irritante potrilla es tu hermana!?" Dijo Spike al mismo tiempo que Dusk habló, corrigiéndose rápidamente de forma nerviosa. "E-Es decir, esa adorable potrilla… jeje." Rio Spike, no queriendo que Rarity supiera que a él no le gustaba para nada la actitud de Sweetie Belle.

"Entonces… ¿Conoces a la princesa?" Preguntó Rarity, ignorando el comentario de Spike, mirando con mucho interés y de forma coqueta a Dusk. "¿Acaso eres de la realeza o algo así?"

 _¡Lo sabía!_ Pensó Dusk. _¡Esta yegua nos abandonó cuando se enteró que no teníamos dinero y ahora vuelve porque se entera de mi relación con la princesa! ¡Es solo una yegua aprovechada!_

"Nada de eso, ella solo es mi maestra de magia." Respondió Dusk cortantemente.

"¡Oh! Pero eso es igual de interesante, ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo tan importante cuando estábamos tomando el baño?" Preguntó Rarity emocionada.

Dusk se quedó en silencio y miró hacia otro lado totalmente molesto, algo que sorprendió a Rarity.

"Eh… bueno… a lo que venía." Dijo rápidamente Rarity luego que Dusk la dejara sin respuesta. "Ahora tengo que ir a ver a unos clientes, yo… quería saber si ustedes podrían acompañarme y ayudarme a cargar algunas cosas." Rarity terminó de hablar, usando nuevamente su arma secreta, poniendo una coqueta cara y agitando sus largas y bellas pestañas.

 _¡Esto es el colmo!_ Pensó Dusk. _Ahora quiere hacer que la ayudemos como burros de carga cuando sabe que yo tengo otras prioridades! ¡Qué tan egoísta puede ser Rarity!_

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Spike casi en un grito, antes que Dusk siquiera hubiera abierto la boca para negarse. "¡Yo te ayudaré en lo que sea, Rarity!"

"Aww… eres tan lindo, Spikey-wikey." Dijo Rarity amorosamente, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la cola de Spike se pusiera rígida mientras soltaba humo por sus orejas.

Finalmente Rarity sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por Spike quien casi parecía flotar y soltar corazones de amor con cada suspiro. De inmediato Dusk se acercó hasta Spike y lo tomó por el hombro para detenerlo.

"Spike, tenemos que hacer otras cosas ¿Recuerdas?" Susurró Dusk al oído de Spike en un intento inútil por evitar que siguiera a Rarity, lo cual no funcionó, pues el dragón no lo escuchó, se sacudió el casco de Dusk y solo siguió hipnotizado por la blanca figura de la yegua.

Dusk se quedó en silencio donde estaba, mirando como Spike y Rarity seguían caminando hasta que la yegua se percató que Dusk no la seguía.

 _¿Por qué no me sigue?_ Pensó Rarity confundida antes de recordar que en el baño Dusk había parecido inmune a sus encantos. _¡Bien, ahora probaré que nadie es inmune a mis encantos!_ Se dijo a sí misma Rarity, sonriendo perversamente.

En seguida Rarity agitó rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Dusk, haciendo que su bella melena girara con gran gracia, ondeara y cayera ordenadamente en su lugar, mientras ella miraba amorosamente a Dusk con su mirada más coqueta.

"¿Vienes querido?" Preguntó Rarity seductoramente moviendo sus hermosas pestañas.

Spike quedó con la boca abierta ante tal seductora y bella visión, sin embargo Dusk no se inmutó.

"Claro que iré, no puedo dejar que Spike vaya solo." Dijo Dusk aún resentido con Rarity. "Y por cierto, insisto, deberías ir a un doctor, no es normal pestañar tanto." Terminó de decir inocentemente Dusk, sin entender el intento de coqueteo de Rarity.

Dusk comenzó a caminar en la dirección hacia donde Rarity caminaba antes de detenerse, sin siquiera posar su mirada en la yegua, por su parte Rarity infló sus cachetes en señal de frustración.

 _¿¡Qué sucede con este potro!?_ Pensó Rarity confundida y molesta. _Nuevamente usé mis encantos y mi mirada más coqueta y él no se inmuta, es más, parece que estuviera molesto, ¿¡Acaso hice algo mal!?_

Rarity no podía entender que alguien no cayera con sus encantos y eso la frustraba más y más, por ende, aquel potro con el que había querido solo jugar en un inicio, ahora se había convertido en un reto personal. Sin embargo, primero, habían cosas más importantes que hacer antes de seguir con sus juegos, así que ella solo dio un gran respiro y caminó para alcanzar a Dusk mientras ella era seguida a su vez por el pequeño Spike, que no podía sacar sus ojos de encima de la yegua de sus sueños.

* * *

El primer lugar al que Rarity los llevó fue a una enorme casa que quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, una casa que era muy distintas a las humildes casas del pueblo, aquella casa simplemente podía ser definida con una palabra, una mansión.

"Esperen aquí." Dijo Rarity una vez llegaron al jardín de la casa, luego avanzando ella sola hasta la puerta principal.

 _¡Claro! No quieres que alguien de alta alcurnia te vea con alguien como nosotros…_ Pensó Dusk, aún molesto con Rarity.

Una vez Rarity tocó la puerta, la atendió un mayordomo, que luego de hablar con ella volvió a entrar y llamó al que parecía ser el dueño de la mansión, un semental de piel café y melena negra bien peinada, vestía una corbata con el símbolo de dinero en ella y su cutie mark era justamente tres sacos de dinero. Dusk vio esa misma cutie mark en una placa en la entrada de la mansión en la que decía: mansión de _Filthy Rich_.

Desde la distancia Dusk no alcanzaba a oír lo que hablaban aquel pony y Rarity, sin embargo podía ver sus gestos, en un inicio el pony adinerado se había negado a algo, sin embargo Rarity le había sonreído y coqueteado sutilmente hasta que los gestos del semental se ablandaron y finalmente sonrió junto a ella. Por último el semental llamó nuevamente a su mayordomo, que llegó con dos grandes cajas, entonces Rarity tomó su bolsa de dinero y le dio una gran cantidad de este al semental, luego ella le agradeció y se despidió, trayendo con su magia las cajas cuando volvió junto a Dusk y Spike.

Dusk recordó que Rarity había estado emocionada con la ornamentación de la Celebración del Sol de Verano y le había dicho que necesitaba comprar muchas cosas para hacerlo, por lo que de inmediato supuso que aquellas cajas debían de contener sus preciados adornos para la celebración, y decidió no preguntar por eso, en cambió él decidió preguntar por el cambio de actitud que había visto en el semental mientras conversaba con Rarity.

"¿Por qué ese pony se negó a lo que le pedías y luego accedió?" Preguntó Dusk con curiosidad.

Rarity se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta y se avergonzó un poco al darse cuenta que ella había sido vista con atención todo ese rato por Dusk, pero luego simplemente sonrió.

"Bueno, Filthy Rich es un pony muy conciliador cuando hay tratos de por medio, pero ahora estaba renuente a venderme lo que le pedía." Dijo Rarity sonriendo y luego mirando de reojo a Dusk. "Por eso a veces hay que usar los encantos femeninos para que ceda en su obstinación."

"Así que fue por eso." Dijo Dusk con un tono burlón. "No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido así, es decir, yo me daría cuenta inmediatamente si alguien estuviera coqueteando conmigo."

"Sí… hehe…" Se rio nerviosamente Rarity, pensando en lo ingenuo que era Dusk al no darse cuenta que ella le había estado coqueteando varias veces y que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar nuevamente y repitieron el mismo proceso varias veces, llegaban a una casa, por lo general adinerada, Rarity conversaba con algún pony, ellos le pasaban algunas cajas y ella les pagaba. Así siguió hasta que terminaron la cuarta casa cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y ya habían conseguido 10 enormes cajas, las cuales no hubieran sido capaces de mover si no fuera por la magia de Dusk, y por la ayuda de Spike, que aunque Dusk le dijo que no era necesario, el dragón se había empeñado en cargar una enorme y pesada caja por su cuenta, para demostrar a Rarity que él también era fuerte.

Una vez Rarity volvió con las cajas de la última caja, miró hacia el atardecer y por alguna razón se puso muy nerviosa.

"¡Oh no, se ha hecho muy tarde!" Dijo en voz alta Rarity, mirando el atardecer y mordiéndose el labio. "Debemos darnos prisa."

Así comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, esta vez con un paso un poco más acelerado mientras Dusk y Spike seguían a Rarity, que casi trotaba mientras cargaba una caja con su magia.

Mientras seguían caminando repentinamente la vista de Rarity se giró y se quedó mirando algo, Dusk se dio cuenta y siguió su mirada, así pudo ver que ella por alguna razón tenía su vista fija en una enorme y excesivamente adornada carreta que estaba en el camino principal dirigiéndose hacia las afueras del pueblo, Dusk no entendió por qué ella se la quedó mirando pero lo que sí entendió fue la expresión de la yegua, la cual mostraba tristeza.

En tanto Dusk miraba hacia el frente, al rostro de Rarity, y ella seguía caminando y viendo hacia otro lado, Dusk repentinamente se dio cuenta del peligro inminente.

"¡Rarity, cuidado!" Gritó Dusk demasiado tarde, pues solo escuchó el golpe cuando la distraída Rarity, por no mirar hacia el frente, había chocado contra un árbol haciendo que la pesada caja que levitaba también le cayera encima.

"¡AUCH!" Gritó Rarity en el suelo, siendo ayudada inmediatamente por Spike, quien saltó asustado al ver caer a su amada, seguida por Dusk, quién le ofreció un casco para ayudarla a levantarse. "Que tonta de mi parte, ¡Cómo puedo ser tan distraída! Espero que no me deje un chichón."

"Tranquila, no fue un golpe fuerte, y créeme, yo sé de golpes en los árboles." Dijo Dusk con algo de vergüenza. "Definitivamente no te dejará un chichón, solo se te desordenó un poco la melena."

"¿¡SE DESPEINÓ MI MELENA!?" Gritó Rarity, aún más fuerte que cuando se golpeó. En seguida se levantó y miró hacia atrás, parecía que quería salir corriendo a algún lado, sin embargo luego miró al atardecer, en el que el sol ya casi se había ocultado completamente, y se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras tenía una mirada de preocupación.

"No hay tiempo, vamos." Dijo rápidamente Rarity, volviendo a levitar la caja que llevaba y comenzando a caminar más rápidamente, seguida por Spike y Dusk, que solo se miraron confundidos entre ellos, levantaron también las cajas y la siguieron al mismo paso rápido.

Mientras caminaban Dusk empezó a reconocer lo edificios y darse cuenta que al parecer estaban yendo hacia el centro del pueblo, algo que fue rectificado cuando finalmente vio que Rarity se estaba dirigiendo hacia la alcaldía. Aquello alegró a Dusk por un segundo y luego lo hizo molestarse aún más, pues aquel lugar era al que debió dirigirse en primera instancia desde que salió del spa, para solucionar el problema de la biblioteca, en cambio él había estado siguiendo a Rarity por todo el pueblo cargando sus tontas cajas de adornos, aquello hizo que nuevamente el resentimiento que sentía hacia Rarity aflorara, no solo por abandonarlos cuando se dio cuenta que no tenían dinero, sino también por su mero interés al volver al darse cuenta que él estaba relacionado con la princesa y al hecho de que los hubiera usado como sus ayudantes durante toda la tarde.

Una vez se acercaron a la alcaldía, pudieron ver que frente a la puerta principal estaba la alcaldesa, la cual justamente estaba cerrando la puerta dispuesta a cerrar la alcaldía por ese día.

"¡Por favor espere, señora alcaldesa!" Gritó Rarity, dejando a un lado la caja que llevaba y corriendo para evitar que la alcaldesa cerrara la alcaldía.

Mientras ella conversaba con la alcaldesa, Dusk y Spike se quedaron donde estaban, en donde Rarity había dejado la caja, quienes ya por inercia no seguían a Rarity cuando ella iba a hablar con alguien, tal como lo habían hecho toda esa tarde.

"Ya es hora de irnos." Dijo finalmente Dusk molesto, mirando a Spike. "Si nos quedamos quizás ella nos siga usando como sus ayudantes toda la noche."

"Pero, debemos ayudar a Rarity…" Respondió Spike con una mirada enamorada mirando a la yegua blanca.

"¡Ya basta!" Dijo fuertemente Dusk, tomando a Spike por los hombros. "A esta yegua no le importamos, nos abandonó en el spa y solo volvió porque creía que yo era de la realeza, y luego simplemente nos usó como sus herramientas toda la tarde, ¡Y no lo aguantaré más!" Terminó de hablar Dusk molesto, haciendo que Spike bajara su cabeza tristemente, pues él no quería creer que tan hermosa yegua fuera tan mala como Dusk decía.

"¡Hey, chicos!" Dijó Rarity sonriente, llegando hasta donde estaban ellos. "Tengo algo para ustedes."

"¿Qué? ¿Más trabajo?" Contestó Dusk molesto.

"Ay, claro que no." Dijo Rarity aún sonriente, sin alcanzar a entender el sarcasmo de Dusk. "Esto es para ustedes."

Entonces Rarity les mostró un pergamino enrollado, el cual Dusk tomó de mala gana, lo abrió y leyó.

"¿Qué es est-?" Dusk no pudo terminar su frase al leer que el pergamino era un permiso de la alcaldía para reabrir la biblioteca de Ponyville, lo que hizo que los ojos de Dusk se abrieran con enorme sorpresa. "¿U… Un permiso para reabrir la biblioteca…?"

"Así es." Dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa al ver la sorpresa de Dusk. "La biblioteca estaba por clausurarse definitivamente, de hecho hoy en la mañana todos los libros se subastaron, y obviamente no podía haber biblioteca sin libros, así que fui y compré los libros para poder reabrir la biblioteca."

Lo que dijo Rarity sorprendió aún más a Dusk, que soltó el pergamino y abrió una de las cajas, la que no contenía ningún adorno como él pensaba, sino montones de libros.

"Cuando dijiste que eras estudiante en Canterlot pensé que serías de una familia adinerada, de ser así no tendrías problemas en comprar los libros." Continuó hablando Rarity. "Pero cuando me enteré que no tenían nada de dinero, tuve que correr a casa para tomar el dinero que había ahorrado para los adornos de la Celebración del Sol de Verano."

"¿P… Por eso te fuiste?" Dijo despacio Dusk, con un dolor en el corazón.

"Pues sí, ¿Por qué otra razón me habría ido?" Sonrió Rarity. "Perdón si no se los dije, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa."

"¿Pe… pero que hay de los adornos que querías comprar?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado.

"Oh, eso…" Respondió Rarity dejando de sonreír sinceramente y poniendo una sonrisa falsa. "No te preocupes, seguramente podré hacer un bello recibimiento para la princesa con los materiales que ya tengo… Además… el vendedor al que quería comprar los adornos ya dejo el pueblo, y de todas formas ya no tengo más dinero, hehe…"

Dusk tenía la boca seca, y tragó saliva con dificultad mientras su cara mostraba un profundo miedo. Ahí estaba Rarity, la yegua de la cual había pensado mal todo el día, pensando en que los había abandonado cuando en realidad quería ayudarlos, pensando en que solo lo había utilizado cuando en realidad ella le estaba dando lo que él más quería. Un enorme dolor nació en su corazón al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó con esfuerzo Dusk.

"Bueno, mientras estábamos en el spa me contaste lo importante que eran las bibliotecas para ti. Muy pocas veces escucho a alguien hablar con tanta pasión, así que decidí que lo correcto sería ayudarte." Dijo Rarity sonriendo tiernamente.

 _Pero no era una simple ayuda._ Pensó Dusk, ella había gastado una gran cantidad de dinero, y no cualquier dinero, dinero que ella quería usar para hacer una gran bienvenida para todos los ponies en la Celebración del Sol, dinero que usaría para impresionar a la princesa, dinero que usaría para hacer algo que ella de verdad amaba, ¡Solo por ayudarlo a él!

"Y lo mejor de todo es que podrán usar la biblioteca hasta que encuentren un nuevo bibliotecario." Agregó alegremente Rarity. "¡Eso es cazar dos pájaros de un tiro! ¡Ahora solo necesitan ir a hablar con la alcaldesa para que les de la llave!"

Aquel último comentario fue la última gota que se necesitaba para rebalsar las emociones de Dusk, él se sentía sucio, un mal pony que estaba parado frente a un ser luminoso, él había creído que Rarity era igual a las frías y egoístas yeguas de Canterlot, pero él no podía haber estado más equivocado, ¡Rarity era la yegua más generosa que había jamás conocido!

Mientras Dusk miraba a Rarity, ella no pudo evitar pensar dos cosas, en lo lindo que Dusk se veía con la luz del sol del atardecer tras su melena, y la otra era notar la intensidad con la que ÉL lo miraba, aquella intensa mirada era la que ella había estado buscando cuando le había coqueteado y no había resultado, sin embargo ahora AHÍ estaba la mirada, ahora que ella estaba toda sudada por trotar y con su melena aún desordenada tras el golpe, ningún potro la hubiera visto con esos ojos como estaba ahora, pero ahí estaba Dusk, mirándola fijamente con unos enormes ojos como ningún potro la había visto antes, pues los otros potros solo veían sus hermosos ojos azules, en cambio a Rarity le parecía que Dusk veía más allá, él no estaba viéndola superficialmente, él estaba admirando su interior ¡A ella como pony! Eso hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella fuera la que se sonrojara ante un potro y no al revés.

Toda aquella situación había tocado a Dusk en lo más profundo, y aunque él era reacio a toda forma de afecto con otros, esta vez él no pudo evitarlo. Sin previo aviso Dusk levantó sus cascos y abrazó fuertemente a Rarity.

"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!" Dijo Dusk sinceramente mientras abrazaba a Rarity.

"¡Ep!" Gritó femeninamente Rarity, casi en un susurro, ante el sorpresivo abrazo de Dusk. Mientras ella seguía sonrojada por su mirada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sentirse bien ante el cálido abrazo que Dusk le daba.

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo .gl/K5xFfI**

El abrazo duró pocos segundos, hasta que las emociones de Dusk volvieron a ser lo que eran y se sonrojó al darse cuenta del sentimental e innecesario acto emotivo que había hecho.

"Yo… yo lo siento..." Se disculpó Dusk luego de soltar a Rarity. "V-vamos Spike, hay que hablar con la alcaldesa."

Dusk se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la alcaldesa, quien seguía esperando frente a la puerta de la alcaldía, en tanto Spike lo siguió tardíamente, pues se había quedado un largo rato con la boca abierta mirando a Dusk y a Rarity luego del abrazo, mirando de un lado al otro, hasta que finalmente Spike soltó pequeñas llamas por la nariz debido a los celos y siguió a Dusk.

Una vez Dusk había soltado a Rarity del abrazo, ella se había quedado donde mismo, sin decir ninguna palabra y solo mirando con ojos soñadores a Dusk. Mientras lo veía caminar y hablar con la alcaldesa, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sintió como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

"Qué… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" Susurró Rarity para sí misma mientras tocaba con un casco su corazón, sin entender aquellas nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos, eso hasta que el recuerdo de lo conversado con Aloe esa tarde volvió a su cabeza.

 _"'¿Cómo sabe una que está enamorada si nunca lo ha estado?' Se había preguntado Rarity._

 _'Fufu, eso es simple, simplemente lo sientes.' Se había reído Aloe en respuesta."_

"No puede ser…" Susurró Rarity luego de recordar eso. "Él no es como mi príncipe soñado, él es infantil, torpe y descuidado…"

En seguida, Rarity levantó nuevamente su vista y miró a Dusk, que se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba y le sonrió, lo que provocó que su corazón latiera más rápido y que ella se sonrojara aún más.

"He… hehehe…" Comenzó a reírse Rarity. "Así que así se siente…" Terminó de hablar, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que alguna vez recordaba.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Preguntó Dusk súbitamente, quien ya había hablado con la alcaldesa y había vuelto con Rarity.

"¿¡Eh!? N-no, por nada." Se apresuró a decir nerviosa Rarity.

"En fin, nuevamente gracias, te prometo que te lo pagaré de alguna forma." Dijo Dusk amablemente, agradeciendo la suerte de haber conocido a una pony como Rarity.

"No te preocupes, lo hice porque quería." Sonrió Rarity.

"De verdad eres única." Sonrió Dusk tiernamente.

"Bueno, no por nada mi nombre es Rarity." Sonrió coquetamente Rarity, coqueteo que por primera vez en el día funcionó en parte e hizo que Dusk, quien ahora veía a la verdadera Rarity, se sonrojara un poco.

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo levemente sonrojados por unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Spike.

"¡AHEM!" Tosió fuertemente Spike, que al contrario de ambos ponies, se veía muy molesto. "¿Qué ya no es hora de irnos?"

"¡Oh, sí, tienes razón! ¡Ya es de noche!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk, mirando al cielo. "Yo… creo que es hora de irnos…" Terminó de hablar Dusk mirando nuevamente a Rarity.

"Está bien, solo espero volver a vernos." Sonrió Rarity.

"La… ¡La Celebración del Sol de Verano!" Dijo Dusk rápidamente. "Sé que estarás allí, y a mí… me gustaría mucho volver a verte en la fiesta."

A Rarity le gustaron las palabras de Dusk, pues ella también quería verlo nuevamente, además la fiesta sería el día siguiente, solo tendría que esperar un día, pero ella no quería esperar, ella quería seguir sintiendo esa felicidad, y de ser posible, compartir su felicidad.

"Sabes…" Dijo Rarity tiernamente. "Mañana me juntaré con unas amigas a desayunar en el Café. Dime, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a desayunar?"

Ante la petición de Rarity, Dusk dudó un momento, una cosa era reunirse nuevamente con Rarity, algo que de verdad deseaba, pero otra cosa era juntarse con sus amigas, ¿Qué clase de ponies serían? A él no le gustaba reunirse con ponies que no conocía ni mucho menos en grandes grupos, sin embargo, luego de lo que Rarity había hecho por Dusk, él simplemente no podía negarse.

"E… está bien." Dijo tímidamente Dusk.

"¡Esplendido!" Respondió Rarity alegremente.

Luego de eso Dusk se despidió de Rarity, nuevamente besándole el casco como un caballero, acto que por primera vez en su vida copió Spike, quién no quiso quedarse atrás, dando una reverencia aún más pronunciada de la que hizo Dusk y besando más fuertemente el casco de Rarity, demostrando que él podía ser un caballero incluso mejor que Dusk. Acto seguido Dusk y Spike comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca mientras Rarity lo hacía en dirección a Carousel Boutique.

"¡Será magnífico!" Dijo Rarity, pensando en voz alta mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa alegremente. "No puedo esperar presentarles a Dusk a mis amigas, ¡Me pregunto qué cara pondrán cuando sepan que tal parece que me enamoré!" Rio tiernamente Rarity, sin saber que el desayuno del día siguiente sería muy distinto al que esperaba.

# _Fin del capítulo 11_


	12. El club del desayuno

**Capítulo 12 – El club del desayuno**

Era una calurosa mañana, el sol había salido hace muy poco pero el pueblo de Ponyville ya tenía mucho movimiento, mucho más del acostumbrado, algo normal pensando en que ese sería el último día antes que esa noche se celebrara la velada para esperar la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y ya que el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville había sido escogido como sede principal del evento, la gran mayoría de los ponies del pueblo estaban de una u otra forma relacionados con alguna tarea para preparar la celebración y todos ellos querían que la celebración dirigida por la mismísima Princesa Celestia saliera perfecta en aquel humilde pueblo, por lo mismo ya todos comenzaban a correr y a trabajar en sus respectivas labores. Pese a eso, una de las ponies que transitaba por el pueblo era una de las pocas que había dejado momentáneamente la labor que le había sido encargada para la celebración y se dirigía a tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar trabajando para ello, era una tímida pegaso amarilla que había quedado de juntarse con algunas de sus amigas aquella mañana. Era Fluttershy, que luego de haberse levantado temprano para alimentar a los pequeños animalitos del bosque, se había dirigido al pueblo para desayunar con sus amigas, tal como hacían una vez a la semana.

 _"Es muy temprano, pero todos se ven muy animados desde ya para la celebración de esta noche."_ Pensó Fluttershy mirando a los demás ponies, quienes como la mayoría de las veces pasaban a su lado sin notar su tímida presencia.

Fluttershy siguió caminando hasta que desde lejos vislumbró el lugar de reunión, el Café de Ponyville, una enorme y adornada casa de dos pisos con un letrero con un trébol dibujado en él, además el Café resaltaba porque afuera de él habían muchas mesas en forma de setas.

 _"Supongo que el orden de llegada será el mismo de siempre."_ Pensó Fluttershy, sonriendo tímidamente. " _De seguro ella ya estará allí."_

Y su premonición no falló, ya que en una de las pocas mesas ocupadas se encontraba una de sus amigas, la más puntual de todas, una yegua de piel naranja y melena rubia cubierta por un sombrero vaquero.

"¡Buenos días Applejack!" Saludó Fluttershy sonriendo, dejando de lado un poco su timidez natural ya que ahora ella hablaba con una querida amiga. "Como siempre eres la primera en llegar, espero no haberte hecho esperar."

"Para nada." Respondió Applejack sonriendo. "Tú eres la puntual, yo llegué un poco antes, es solo que siempre me levanto antes del amanecer para trabajar, por lo que no me cuesta tanto llegar temprano a una reunión, a diferencia de nuestras otras amigas."

"Hehe, supongo que tienes razón." Se rio tímidamente Fluttershy, pensando en que tenía razón, ya que ellas dos siempre eran las dos primeras en llegar cuando todas se reunían, sin embargo, si todo se daba como normalmente se daba, la siguiente de sus amigas estaría pronto de llegar.

Nuevamente, cumpliendo con lo pensado por Fluttershy, unos brincos se comenzaron a escuchar, los brincos de una yegua que siempre aparecía sorpresivamente cuando dos o más de sus amigas se juntaban, como si tuviera una alarma que le avisara que alguien se estaba preparando para una fiesta, reunión u otro evento.

Los brincos se escucharon más cerca, haciendo que Fluttershy y Applejack giraran sus cabezas en dirección del sonido para ver a su amiga rosada que se acercaba hacia ellas, entonces la yegua rosada se detuvo frente a ellas y antes de decir nada lanzó un montón de confeti.

"¡Wiii…! ¡Hola Applejack! ¡Hola Fluttershy!" Dijo la yegua rosada con gran alegría. "¡Muy buenos días!"

"Buenos Días Pinkie Pie." Saludó Fluttershy a su extrovertida amiga, sacándose el confeti que le había caído en la melena.

"Buenas." Saludó también Applejack, haciendo lo mismo que Fluttershy. "Parece que hoy estás muy feliz, más que de costumbre, y eso es mucho decir." Terminó de hablar Applejack, notando la gran sonrisa de Pinkie Pie.

"¡Así es!" Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente, saltando en un asiento para quedar sentada al igual que lo estaban sus amigas. "Es solo que estuve un poco enferma hace algunos días, ¡Pero afortunadamente alcancé a recuperarme totalmente para la celebración de hoy!"

"¿¡Estuviste enferma!? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

"Por eso mismo." Contesto Pinkie Pie cerrando un ojo y sacando la legua juguetonamente mientras apuntaba a Fluttershy. "No quería que se preocuparan, no era nada grave, además… tuve todo los cuidados que necesitaba…" Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie, mirando hacia abajo y cambiando su sonrisa por una más tierna.

Aquel gesto no pasó inadvertido para Applejack, quien se dispuso a preguntarle a Pinkie Pie acerca de esa sonrisa, pero fue interrumpida por un largo zumbido que se escuchó a lo lejos y se acercaba hacia ellas, un zumbido que conocía muy bien. Applejack giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado para ver un rayo arcoíris que bajaba del cielo y se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban ellas.

"Como siempre, es la más rápida pero siempre llega tarde…" Sonrió Applejack al ver que el rayo arcoíris disminuía su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo justo frente a ella, dejando ver a la pegaso cian dueña de esa melena arcoíris. "Buenos días Rainbow Dash."

"¡Phew…! Buenos días." Dijo Rainbow Dash algo cansada, luego mirando hacia las otras dos yeguas sentadas en la mesa. "Oh… No me digan que otra vez fui la última en llegar."

"¡Claro que no Dashie!" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo. "Aún falta Rarity."

Y como si hubiera sido necesario que se hubiera anunciado su nombre para hacer acto de presencia, la unicornio de blanco pelaje cruzó una esquina y se aproximó hasta el Café, a reunirse con sus cuatro amigas.

"Siento la demora." Dijo Rarity cortésmente, acercándose hasta la mesa. "Es solo que no sabía que sombra de ojos usar para un día tan especial como hoy, finalmente opté por usar un atrevido tono más oscuro, ¿Qué les parece?" Terminó de decir Rarity, cerrando sus ojos y acercando su rostro para que sus amigas vieran la sombra con la que había pintado sus párpados.

Todas se acercaron a ver y pusieron cara de confusión, pensando en lo mismo, a todas les parecía que era exactamente el mismo color celeste que Rarity siempre usaba, eso era lo que todas pensaban pero obviamente no podían decir, así que Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se giraron a ver a Fluttershy, la voz de la bondad, para que hablara por todas.

"Es muy lindo, ¡Te queda muy bien!" Sonrió Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Fufu, gracias querida." Sonrió Rarity, agradeciendo que en todo aquel grupo de amigas estuviese Fluttershy, que al menos entendía algo de maquillaje y moda.

Así era para todas, todas sentían que de verdad eran amigas, lazos que forjaron por distintas situaciones y circunstancias, sin embargo también sabían que todas eran muy distintas entre sí: a Rarity le gustaba la moda y el glamour, con un carácter elegante y orgulloso; a Fluttershy le gustaba la música y los animales, con un carácter amable y tímido; a Applejack le gustaba el campo y el trabajo duro, con un carácter firme y protector; a Pinkie Pie le gustaba el bullicio y las fiestas, con un carácter alegre y extrovertido; y a Rainbow Dash le gustaban las bromas y la velocidad, con un carácter fuerte y egocéntrico. Todas ellas se querían entre sí, pero a veces les resultaba muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo en ciertas cosas debido a sus extremadamente distintos gustos y personalidades, por eso el desayuno una vez a la semana era el evento perfecto, algo que les gustaba a todas y que era la oportunidad perfecta para reunirse y platicar sin la necesidad de estar en algo o hablar de algo que no les gustara realmente.

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya ordenaron?" Preguntó Rarity mirando a las demás.

"Aún no, te estábamos esperando." Le contestó Applejack, llamando al mesero para que tomara sus órdenes.

Una vez ordenaron, el mesero vino rápidamente con sus pedidos de desayuno, ya que como buen pueblo pequeño él ya conocía a sus clientes frecuentes y sabía de antemano qué pedirían cada una, pedidos tan distintos como las personalidades de ellas, el mesero llego con café para la sofisticada Rarity, avena para la animalista Fluttershy, un sándwich para la siempre veloz Rainbow Dash, dulces para la dulce Pinkie Pie y fruta para la campestre Applejack.

"¿Y qué cuentan de nuevo?" Preguntó Rainbw Dash, comiendo velozmente su sándwich. "¿Cómo vas con el banquete para la celebración?" Preguntó mirando a Applejack.

"¡Muy bien!" Respondió Applejack alegremente. "Estábamos algo atareados, incluso perdimos algunas manzanas por culpa de un par de golosos intrusos." Tras decir eso último Applejack sonrió tiernamente al recordar. "Pero ahora llegaron muchos ponies de la familia Apple para la celebración, así que tenemos toda la ayuda necesaria, ¡Terminaremos a tiempo!"

"¿Y qué hay de ti? Se supone que eres la capitana del escuadrón del clima y el cielo sigue nublado" Agregó Applejack, mirando a Rainbow Dash y luego al cielo que tenía algunas nubes.

"¡Naa! No es nada de qué preocuparse, lo puedo limpiar yo misma en un par de segundos." Dijo Rainbow Dash despreocupadamente. "Lo hubiera limpiado yo misma ayer, pero estuve ocupada con algunas tareas extras que me asignaron, quizás si no hubiera terminado en la cárcel me hubiera enfocado más en limpiar los cielos…" Dijo Rainbow Dash, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo uno levemente para ver de reojo la reacción de sus amigas ante su comentario.

"¿¡ESTUVISTE EN LA CARCEL!?" Preguntaron todas sorprendidas al unísono, exactamente el efecto que Rainbow Dash buscaba.

"Hehe, así es, soy una chica mala ¿Verdad?" Sonrió Rainbow Dash orgullosa injustificadamente. "No se preocupen, no fue por nada malo, solo fue un malentendido, pero… valió la pena…" Terminó de hablar Rainbow Dash, diciendo lo último muy bajo y algo sonrojada, algo que sorprendió aún más a sus amigas que el saber que ella había estado en la cárcel.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Fluttershy?" Dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash al darse cuenta que sus amigas la habían visto sonrojarse, queriendo cambiar de tema. "Tú estás encargada de la música de la celebración ¿Verdad?"

"Sí…" Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy. "Cuidar a todos los animalitos ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, por lo mismo aún me falta practicar un poco más con las pequeñas aves, pero creo que saldrá muy bien."

"De verdad debe ser un trabajo muy pesado cuidar de todos esos animales." Agregó Rarity, mirando cariñosamente a Futtershy. "Yo creo que no soportaría ni un día haciendo tu trabajo, querida, eres admirable."

"Bueno… a mí me gusta hacerlo, y… hay otros ponies a los que también les gusta trabajar con animales…" Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente con una sonrisita, recordando a quién le había ayudado a cuidar a los animales hace algunos días atrás.

"¡A mí me gustan los animales! De hecho, si quieres puedes llevar algunos a la fiesta previa de la celebración." Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente.

"¡No! ¡Eso sería un desastre!" Dijo rápidamente Rarity con una cara de horror. "Yo sé que eres la encargada de la velada previa a la Celebración del Sol de Verano, pero eso no significa que debas hacer un desastre, recuerda que es una importante velada y que todas debemos estar presentables ante la princesa luego de la fiesta, para cuando ella levante el sol." Terminó diciendo Rarity, arreglándose su melena.

"Y tú, reina del drama, ¿Cómo vas con los adornos para la celebración?" Agregó burlonamente Rainbow Dash al ver a su amiga arreglándose su siempre bien cuidada melena.

"Van bien, aunque no será lo que esperaba pero confío en que lograré hacer que el gran salón se vea espléndido ante la llegada de la princesa." Dijo Rarity emocionada, luego repentinamente apretó sus labios y miró hacia sus amigas de un lado a otro, esperando que alguna preguntara algo.

Aquel gesto lo entendió rápidamente Applejack, experta en detectar expresiones y secretos, aquella era la expresión que Rarity ponía cuando tenía algún nuevo chisme y esperaba que alguien le preguntara para no quedar de chismosa.

"Así que… ¿Hay algo nuevo que contar?" Preguntó Applejack con una sonrisa de resignación, siguiéndole el juego.

"¡SÍ! ¡Sí hay algo que contar!" Dijo casi gritando Rarity, con una gran sonrisa. "¡Creo que estoy enamorada!"

Todas se quedaron calladas unos segundos, sorprendidas con la repentina alegría de Rarity, y se sorprendieron aún más al escuchar el por qué, ¿Ella estaba enamorada?

"¿Qué acaso no estabas saliendo con Caramel?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida.

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Solo tomamos un café, eso no significa que estemos saliendo, creí que te lo había dejado claro la última vez." Dijo Rarity algo ofendida.

"Oh… Es solo que cuando hablas de cosas románticas o de con quién saliste, tiendo a divagar." Dijo Rainbow Dash riéndose nerviosamente. "Y entonces… ¿Qué tiene este potro en particular del que te enamoraste?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Y eso es lo mejor!" Respondió Rarity totalmente emocionada. "Es la primera vez que siento algo así, él es torpe e infantil, ¡Pero cada vez que lo veo me siento muy feliz y mi corazón se acelera! Además es caballeroso y elegante, lo cual es muy bueno, pero no me gusta solo por eso, sino por lo que él es y cómo me hace sentir, ¡Oh, Celestia! ¡Me hace feliz solo recordarlo! Ayer fue un día mágico, estar con él todo el día y sentir como mi corazón se iba abriendo lentamente hasta que finalmente cayó rendido con un gran y cálido abrazo… Quisiera que todas ustedes pudieran sentir lo que yo…"

Ante las palabras de Rarity, todas dejaron de verla con cara incrédula y comenzaron a sorprenderse por la forma de hablar y comportarse de su amiga. Al principio todas pensaron que Rarity nuevamente les hablaría de otro de sus intentos de amor fallido, donde ella coqueteaba con algún potro, luego ella salía con él en alguna cita y finalmente ella lo dejaba con la excusa que no era el potro de sus sueños; sin embargo esta vez todas pudieron ver cómo Rarity parecía genuinamente emocionada al hablar de un potro, eso era algo que ninguna de ellas había visto en Rarity antes, por eso la sorpresa al darse cuenta que al parecer su amiga de verdad había caído flechada por primera vez.

"¡Oh! ¡Me alegra tanto verte tan feliz Rarity!" Dijo sinceramente Fluttershy, sonriéndole a su amiga.

"Gracias, querida." Sonrió Rarity. "Ojala tú también pudieras encontrar un potro que te haga sentir tan feliz como yo me siento."

Fluttershy miró la alegre sonrisa de Rarity, se sonrojó, miró hacia el piso y no pudo evitar hablar.

"Bueno…" Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, sonrojándose. "No estoy segura… pero hay un potro…"

Todas se quedaron mirando a Fluttershy, aún más sorprendidas que cuando Rarity contó sobre su posible nuevo amor.

"¡Cuenta, cuenta!" Dijo Rarity totalmente emocionada ya que a ella le gustaba hablar sobre temas románticos pero normalmente a las demás no les gustaba hablar mucho de ello.

"Eh… El otro día conocí a un potro, él me ayudó con los animalitos del bosque…" Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, aún sonrojada. "Él creyó que yo estaba en peligro y me protegió, además él es muy amable y tierno…" Fluttershy dijo esas palabras con un brillo en sus ojos, luego ella levantó la vista y vio que todas sus amigas la veían fijamente mientras sonreían.

"¡Ahh! ¡No me vean así!" Dijo Fluttershy completamente roja, tapando su rostro con sus cascos. A ella le alegraba poder expresar sus sentimientos frente a sus amigas, pero no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

"Aww… Te ves tan tierna." Dijo Rarity cariñosamente. "Parece que tú también has caído flechada por amor…"

"¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!" Dijo repentinamente Pinkie Pie, levantando su pata y haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ella. "¡Hace unos días también conocí a un potro! Él fue el más dulce y atento pony que he conocido, él fue quien me ayudo cuando estaba enferma, me cargó cuando me desmayé y me cuidó, ¡Además es muy chistoso! Él me hizo sentir extraña, me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, yo…" Pinkie Pie dejó de hablar con su acostumbrada alegría, y comenzó a ponerse un poco más seria, a sonrojarse y sonreír más tiernamente. "Yo… jamás me había sentido así…"

Nuevamente todas se quedaron sorprendidas, todas ellas habían visto sonreír a Pinkie Pie siempre, con cientos de sonrisas distintas, sin embargo jamás habían visto a Pinkie Pie sonreír de esa manera, menos aun cuando estaba acerca de un potro.

"Así que… ¿También estás enamorada?" Preguntó Applejack con una sonrisa, sin entender mucho del amor pero sintiéndose feliz por su amiga al verla tan feliz.

"¡Creo que sí!" Respondió sinceramente Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, querida?" Dijo Rarity, mirando pícaramente a Applejack. "¿Hay algún potro que haya logrado conquistar ese indomable corazón?"

"¡Hmph! Claro que no, yo no creo en eso del amor a primera vista." Respondió Applejack mirando hacia otro lado, luego ella recordó lo que había vivido con cierto potro hace algunos días y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, algo que no pasó inadvertido para sus amigas.

"Fufu, ¡Estás ocultando algo!" Dijo con una risita Rarity, disfrutando de toda aquella charla sobre amores y secretos.

Applejack miró a sus amigas e inconscientemente puso su mala cara de póker, mirando hacia otro lado y arrugando su nariz. Así se quedaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Applejack volvió a mirar a sus amigas, quienes seguían con sus miradas fijas en ella mientras sonreían, esperando a que ella hablara, finalmente Applejack soltó un gran suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

"Ahh… No sé qué quieren que les cuente, yo no me enamoro tan fácil." Dijo Applejack algo nerviosa. "Pero… hace unos días también conocí a un potro… Él… intentó robarse unas manzanas, definitivamente era un potro torpe y descarado, pero también era sincero y trabajador, él quiso trabajar para pagar por las manzanas que se comió, aunque hizo un pésimo trabajo." Ante ese último comentario Applejack no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al recordarlo.

"Él… también me hizo sentir extraña…" Agregó finalmente Applejack sonrojándose, antes de ver que todas sus amigas la veían, haciendo que volviera a ponerse a la defensiva. "¡P-Pero definitivamente no estoy diciendo que sea amor!" Terminó de decir Applejack, tartamudeando, aún sonrojada.

"Pero tampoco puedes estar segura que no es amor ¿Verdad?" Dijo Rarity riéndose entre dientes al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesta Applejack. "¡Aaah! ¡Me alegra tanto que todas nosotras comencemos a sentir al mismo tiempo la dicha de estar enamoradas!" Dijo Rarity feliz, mirando a sus amigas y deteniéndose sorpresivamente en Rainbow Dash.

Rarity se quedó mirando fijamente a Rainbow Dash con cara de póker por varios segundos hasta que finalmente habló.

"¿Y qué tal está el clima, Rainbow Dash?" Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando cambiar de tema.

"Está bien, está- ¡Espera un segundo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta. "¿¡Por qué le preguntaste a todas si estaban enamoradas menos a mí!?"

"¿¡Eh!?" Respondió Rarity sorprendida. "Bueno querida, es que pensé que esas cosas no te interesaban."

"¡Pues claro que no me interesan!" Respondió Rainbow Dash, cruzándose de patas y mirando hacia otro lado.

Todas se quedaron mirando confundidas a Rainbow Dash, que aún seguía mirando molesta hacia otro lado.

"Aunque…" Agregó repentinamente Rainbow Dash cuando todas casi daban por terminado el tema, ella no había cambiado su postura ni hacia donde miraba, pero repentinamente se había sonrojado. "Si yo buscara enamorarme tendría que ser de un potro 'cool', alguien que pudiera impresionar a los demás, un potro chistoso y… que nunca me abandonara…"

Todas se quedaron mirando a Rainbow Dash con la boca abierta, ellas nunca habían visto actuar así a su amiga, y debían admitir que ver a su amiga intentando actuar de manera fría cuando en realidad estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, era muy tierno, ¡Rainbow Dash se veía tierna! Eso era algo que ninguna de ellas pensó ver nunca.

"¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Tú también estás enamorada!" Dijo casi en un grito Rarity, totalmente emocionada al ver que su amiga menos femenina actuaba por primera vez como una verdadera yegua. "¡Dime, dime, dime! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo lo conociste?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo sorprendida Rainbow Dash al ver que todas la miraban, sonrojándose aún más. "Yo… yo no sé de lo que hablas, yo… yo solo dije… es que… Es solo que hace unos días conocí a un potro y él me pareció un chico genial, nos reímos mucho y la pasamos bien, ¡Pero eso es todo!"

Rainbow Dash terminó de hablar en un grito, dando por finalizada la conversación, para todas menos para Rarity, que como nunca había disfrutado tanto tomar el desayuno con sus amigas.

"Jejeje, ¡No puedo creer que todas nos hayamos enamorado en la misma semana! ¡Debe ser el destino!" Dijo Rarity alegremente mientras no muy lejos de allí un potro morado caminaba velozmente hacia esa dirección.

"¡Deberíamos hacer una gran fiesta los diez para conocernos todos!" Dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie mientras el potro morado doblaba una última esquina y finalmente vislumbraba el Café en donde debía reunirse a tomar desayuno.

"¡Eso sería espléndido! Pero temo que me adelanté." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa mientras el potro morado se acercaba al Café y vislumbraba las figuras de cinco coloridas yeguas. "Yo ya invité a mi futuro amor a tomar desayuno con nosotras, espero que llegue pronto, quiero que lo conozcan, su nombre es-" Rarity no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida por una conocida voz masculina.

"Wow… No sabía que ustedes se conocían… ¡Esto es una enorme coincidencia!" Dijo el potro morado, también conocido como Dusk Shine, parándose enfrente de la mesa en la que estaban sentadas las yeguas, totalmente sorprendido al ver que las cinco yeguas con las que había entablado conversación y con las que quería hacerse amigo en la Celebración del Sol de Verano, estaban reunidas todas en un mismo lugar.

"¡HOLA DUSK!" Dijeron al unísono las cinco yeguas, con una sonrisa, levemente sonrojadas y estirando sus cascos en saludo, alegres al ver que justamente había llegado el potro del que cada una había estado hablando durante el desayuno.

En cuanto todas saludaron, todas se quedaron congeladas con sus sonrisas y sus cascos estirados mientras un sudor frio corría por el cuello de cada una. En seguida todas abrieron sus ojos y se miraron entre sí con caras de profunda preocupación, en cuanto lo hicieron todas lo entendieron, todo lo que habían dicho, todos los sentimientos expresados… ¡Todas habían estado hablando sin saberlo del mismo potro! ¡Todas habían caído enamoradas del mismo potro al mismo tiempo!

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo .gl/Sl4VpY**

Dusk se quedó mirando a las yeguas, que por alguna razón se habían quedado calladas y mirándose entre ellas, además él podía sentir cierta tensión en el aire, pero él no llegaba a comprender qué era lo que estaba causando tal tensión.

Luego de un incómodo silencio Dusk se dispuso a hablar nuevamente, pero entonces un súbito recuerdo se adueñó de él y su mente se fue de inmediato a otro asunto más importante. Desde que él había llegado a la biblioteca la noche anterior, Dusk había ordenado los libros que le había entregado Rarity, sin embargo uno le había llamado la atención, era una copia del libro que había dejado sin leer en Canterlot, aquel libro que hablaba sobre artículos mágicos perdidos y que la Princesa Celestia le había quitado cuando lo envió a Ponyville, fue así que aquella noche su impulso de fanático de la lectura se apoderó de él y Dusk continuó leyendo el libro exactamente donde se había quedado, en los llamados 'Elementos de la Armonía'. Dusk pasó toda la noche leyendo, y mientras más leía más interesante y más importante le parecía toda aquella información, eso hasta que Spike le había quitado el libro y Dusk se dio cuenta que ya era de día y que él se había pasado toda la noche leyendo. Spike le ordenó que debían ir al desayuno con Rarity, algo que Dusk no quería hacer en ese momento, pues no quería dejar de leer el libro en un punto tan crucial, sin embargo, luego de la insistencia de Spike, Dusk decidió que debía cumplir y hacerle caso, mas le molestó que su pequeño hermano lo hubiera interrumpido en su lectura, así que en represalia él le ordenó a Spike que se quedara y siguiera ordenando la biblioteca, así fue como ambos se enojaron mutuamente y Dusk tuvo que ir hacia el Café dejando su lectura sin terminar, pero aún teniendo en mente que él debía volver rápido a la biblioteca y terminar el libro, pues justamente había llegado a una parte muy interesante, una parte en la que se mencionaba a un ser que él jamás había oído antes: Nightmare Moon.

"Rarity, yo… quería disculparme." Dijo rápidamente Dusk. "Sé que te prometí que desayunaría contigo hoy pero hay algo sumamente importante que debo hacer en la biblioteca. Compraré algo para llevar y luego volveré rápidamente a la biblioteca, espero me perdones."

Dusk terminó de hablar, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Rarity y las otras cuatro yeguas seguían sentadas sin moverse, mirándose la una a la otra.

"Eh… está bien… yo iré por el desayuno ahora." Dijo Dusk algo confundido al no recibir respuesta, recordando que debía volver rápido a la biblioteca, así que dejó a las yeguas y entró directamente al salón del Café para pedir un desayuno para llevar.

En cuanto se fue Dusk, las cinco yeguas se quedaron mirando un rato más hasta que finalmente el silencio se rompió.

"U-Ustedes… Todas… ¿Todas estaban hablando de MI Dusk?" Dijo Rarity nerviosa y algo molesta.

"Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo que TU Dusk?" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

"Oh, pero que no es obvio, ¡Yo lo vi primero!" Respondió Rarity molesta, apuntándose a sí misma.

"Eso es no es cierto, tú dijiste que lo conociste ayer, pero yo lo conocí hace dos días." Dijo Pinkie Pie pensativa, recordando las palabras de Rarity.

"Pues yo lo conocí hace tres días." Dijo Rainbow Dash apuntándose a ella misma.

"Eh… pues supongo que lo conozco de antes, yo lo conocí hace cuatro días…" Dijo Applejack, rascándose la cabeza.

"Yo… yo lo conocí hace cinco días…" Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy. Todas vieron a la frágil Fluttershy y vieron al rival más débil.

"¡Bah! Da igual quién lo haya visto primero, eso no influye en nada." Dijo Rarity, mirando molesta hacia otro lado.

"Sí, quien lo haya visto primero no influye en nada." Dijo Pinkie Pie, a lo que Rainbow Dash asintió sin decir nada.

La pobre Fluttershy pareció disgustada por un segundo, tomó aire y abrió su boca, dispuesta a discutir con sus amigas, pero en seguida la cerró y bajó su cabeza, apenada por no poder enfrentarse a sus amigas en una discusión.

"Esto no tiene sentido, ¡A ti ni siquiera te gusta, tú misma lo dijiste!" Discutió Rarity con Rainbow Dash.

"¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero eso no significa que él sea tuyo!" Respondió Rainbow Dash sonrojada y molesta.

"Ya basta chicas." Dijo Applejack golpeando la mesa para tranquilizar a sus amigas. "¿No creen que quizás las víctimas aquí somos nosotras? ¿Acaso no fue Dusk quien intentó seducirnos a todas? ¿Acaso no es todo esto culpa de él?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Reclamó Rarity. "Yo lo conozco mejor que tú, él es inocente y un caballero, él jamás haría algo como enamorar a yeguas solo por diversión."

"Eso es verdad." Agregó Pinkie Pie pensativamente. "Incluso creo que ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos…"

Applejack miró a sus amigas y luego bajó su vista mordiéndose el labio, ellas tenían razón, Dusk no tenía la apariencia ni la personalidad de ser un potro 'playpony', no tenía esa aura de seductor y conquistador, ella debía admitir que si Dusk había provocado todo esto, él lo había hecho sin intensión, y tal como decía Pinkie Pie, al parecer él no las veía a ellas en un sentido romántico, de lo contrario él hubiera reaccionado de otra forma al ver a sus 'cinco conquistas' juntas.

"¡Lo que deberían hacer es que él elija!" Dijo Rarity soberbia, arreglándose la melena. "Todas sabemos quién es la yegua más adecuada para Dusk."

"¿Yo?" Dijo sonriendo Pinkie Pie.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Yo, por supuesto!" Dijo Rarity molesta.

"Lo que debemos hacer es alejarnos de él…" Dijo Applejack con poca determinación, pues ella sentía que realmente no quería hacer eso, pero ella odiaba más ver pelear a sus amigas.

"¡Solo dices eso porque sabes que eres la que tiene menos oportunidades con él!" Dijo Rarity molesta.

"Supongo que tienes razón…" Dijo Rainbow Dash, mirando de reojo a Applejack.

Applejack se sorprendió ante tal comentario, luego vio a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, quienes no quisieron verla a los ojos, ¿¡Acaso todas ellas pensaban lo mismo de ella!?

"¿¡Por qué todas creen eso!?" Gritó Applejack molesta.

"Bueno, es simple querida." Dijo Rarity de forma soberbia. "Dusk viene de Canterlot, incluso conoce a la mismísima princesa…"

"¿¡Conoce a la princesa!?" Preguntaron al unísono sorprendidas Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

"Sí, es su maestra de magia o algo así." Respondió Rainbow Dash, orgullosa de saber algo de Dusk que las otras no sabían.

"Así es." Tomó la palabra nuevamente Rarity, mirando a Applejack seriamente. "Por lo mismo, él es casi de la realeza, y sin ofender, querida, pero ¿Qué podría querer alguien de la realeza con una chica de campo como tú?"

Aquel comentario de Rarity obviamente molestó a Applejack, pero más le molestó la actitud de las demás, que se quedaron pensativas sin mirarla, como si todas estuvieran de acuerdo con el comentario de Rarity.

"¡Así que eso creen todas!" Gritó molesta Applejack, perdiendo su templanza. "Pues… ¡PUES NOSOTROS INCLUSO YA NOS BESAMOS!" Gritó Applejack sin pensar en lo que decía debido a la ira.

"¡QUÉ!" Gritaron Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, totalmente sorprendidas mientras Pinkie Pie solo puso una cara de póker y no dijo nada.

Luego de aquel exabrupto, la cabeza de Applejack se fue enfriando hasta que repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de gritar.

"Bu… Bueno… Fue solo un beso accidental…" Dijo Applejack totalmente sonrojada.

"Esto no puede ser, ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a besar a MI Dusk!?" Gritó Rarity furiosa.

"Ya dije que fue un accidente." Respondió Applejack molesta y apenada.

"Y ahí vas de nuevo, que él no es TU Dusk, entiende." Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta mirando a Rarity.

"¿Dijeron mi nombre?" Dijo repentinamente Dusk Shine, que ya había terminado de comprar su desayuno para llevar y había vuelto hacia donde estaban las yeguas, sin haber escuchado nada de la terrible discusión que habían tenido, solo alcanzando a escuchar al final cuando Rainbow Dash mencionó su nombre.

En cuanto todas vieron que Dusk estaba allí, todas se sonrojaron y miraron hacia otro lado, a excepción de Pinkie Pie, que seguía con su cara de póker y se quedó viendo fijamente a Dusk.

"Escuchen, de verdad lamento no poder quedarme." Dijo Dusk disculpándose. "Pero debo volver a la biblioteca, las veré esta noche en la celebración."

Entonces Dusk se giró y comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la biblioteca. En cuanto lo hizo, Applejack enfrió totalmente su cabeza y miró seriamente a sus amigas.

"Escuchen…" Dijo Applejack con seriedad. "No podemos estar peleando por la atención de un potro, nosotras somos mejores que eso, nosotras somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar que somos muy distintas siempre hemos seguido siendo amigas. De verdad lo lamento por Dusk, pero creo que si queremos salvar nuestra amistad, debemos dejar de verlo."

Entonces Applejack estiró uno de sus cascos al centro de la mesa y miró afectuosamente a sus amigas.

"¿Qué dicen? Salvemos nuestra amistad, prometamos que no volveremos a ver a Dusk." Dijo Applejack con una triste sonrisa.

Rarity miró con renuencia el casco de Applejack, sin embargo aquellas palabras de su amiga de verdad le llegaron al corazón, ella tenía razón, no podía dejar que un potro se interpusiera en su amistad, aunque le doliera el corazón dejarlo ir.

"Es… Está bien…" Dijo Rarity de mala gana, estirando también uno de sus cascos al centro de la mesa, tocando el de Applejack. "Si es lo mejor para todas, prometo que no me acercaré a Dusk."

"Yo… yo también puedo hacerlo." Dijo algo nerviosa Rainbow Dash, estirando también su casco. "Es decir, no es como si yo estuviera enamorada de él o algo así…"

"Yo también…" Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, mirando cariñosamente a sus amigas y estirando su casco. "Nosotras somos amigas y no debemos pelear."

Luego que todas juntaron sus cascos giraron su vista hacia donde estaba sentada Pinkie Pie, en donde para su sorpresa, solo vieron un asiento vacío.

"¿Dónde esta Pink-?" Se preguntó Applejack, que hubiera jurado que hace solo un segundo Pinkie Pie estaba sentada allí, sin poder terminar su frase ya que escuchó la voz de dicha pony a lo lejos.

"¡Espera, Dusk!" Dijo Pinkie Pie cerca de Dusk, quién aún no se había alejado mucho y aún estaba al alcance de la vista de las otras yeguas.

"¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?" Dijo Dusk, deteniéndose para hablar con Pinkie Pie.

"Solo quería agradecerte como es debido por cuidar de mí cuando estuve enferma." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, parándose enfrente de él. "No pude hacerlo antes porque estaba enferma."

"Oh, no hay de qué-" Dijo Dusk cerrando sus ojos sin darle importancia al asunto, hasta que su boca fue callada por un sorpresivo e intenso beso de Pinkie Pie.

No muy lejos de allí, las cuatro yeguas que aún estaban sentadas vieron como la yegua rosa besaba en la boca al sorprendido Dusk, todas con distintas reacciones: Applejack abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida, Fluttershy se sonrojó y se tapó la boca, Rainbow Dash levantó una ceja y los quedó mirando algo molesta, y Rarity con una expresión de terror como si el mudo se hubiera acabado.

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo .gl/Pkrwx3**

El beso solo duró unos pocos segundos, por lo cual Dusk solo se quedó ahí congelado recibiendo el beso, con ojos totalmente abiertos debido al sorpresivo acto de Pinkie Pie.

Finalmente Pinkie Pie separó sus labios de los de Dusk y le sonrió.

"¡Gracias por cuidar de mí!" Dijo sonriente Pinkie Pie antes de dar sus característicos brincos y devolverse hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

En tanto, Dusk se quedó congelado donde estaba, totalmente sonrojado tras el beso.

"Dulce…" Susurró Dusk en cuanto quedó solo, tocándose los labios y sintiendo un sabor dulce en los labios y una cálida sensación en su interior. Aquel había sido un acto que había nublado por completo su mente, y ahora que había recuperado la razón él necesitaba buscar respuestas, ¿Acaso esa era la forma normal de Pinkie Pie de agradecerle a los ponies? ¿O ella lo había hecho solo por ser él? Dusk no lo sabía, pero con una pony tan particular como Pinkie Pie todo podía ser. Dusk finalmente dio un paso en dirección al Café, hacia donde había vuelto Pinkie Pie, para preguntarle por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo en el acto un pensamiento más persistente vino a su mente, él aún no había terminado de leer el libro que leía, necesitaba saber bien qué eran los Elementos de la Armonía y ver bien el peligro al que se referían, por lo que de inmediato sus dudas respecto al beso desaparecieron, se giró nuevamente como un robot y empezó a trotar en dirección hacia la biblioteca, totalmente enfocado en su nueva y más importante misión, después de todo un beso no era más importante que la seguridad de toda Equestria.

Por su parte, Pinkie Pie llegó sonriendo hasta donde estaban las demás.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que todas la miraban.

"La… La promesa que íbamos a hacer…" Dijo tímidamente Applejack, con un tono de preocupación.

"¿Qué promesa?" Dijo Pinkie Pie sin dejar de sonreír.

Applejack abrió la boca para contestar pero no dijo nada, ella estaba confundida por la actitud de Pinkie Pie, ella hubiera jurado que había visto a la pony rosa sentada cuando empezó a hablar de la promesa, pero con cada segundo que pasaba a ella le entraban más dudas… ¿De verdad Pinkie Pie no había escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho? O acaso… ¿Podría ser que Pinkie Pie había escuchado y se había escapado, haciendo caso omiso de la promesa, para tomar ventaja con Dusk…? Applejack se quedó mirando fijamente a Pinkie Pie, que simplemente seguía sonriendo. Si hubiera sido cualquiera de sus otras amigas, Applejack hubiera sabido si mentían o no, pero con Pinkie Pie siempre le había resultado difícil saber lo que de verdad pensaba y pasaba por su alocada cabeza.

"¿Cuál promesa? ¿¡Cuál promesa!?" Gritó finalmente Rarity, dejando su estado de horror. "Te diré qué promesa, la promesa de no volver a ver a Dusk, ¡La promesa que antes de empezar tú rompiste!" Luego Rarity se calló unos segundos mientras su furia iba creciendo.

"¡TÚ!" Gritó aún más fuerte Rarity, apuntando a Pinkie Pie, y en seguida apuntó también a Applejack, manteniendo su mirada de furia. "¡Y tú también! Ambas se aprovecharon de mi dulce e inocente Dusk y le robaron un beso, ¡No dejaré que ninguna de ustedes tome ventaja! ¡No haré ninguna promesa!"

En seguida, Rarity se puso de pie, giró su cabeza indignada y se fue del lugar.

"Oh… así que querían hacer una promesa así…" Dijo Pinkie Pie, viendo alejarse a Rarity y luego mirando a las demás. "Pero si Rarity no lo promete, creo que yo tampoco lo haré." Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa y también se alejó brincando.

"Es cierto, ya no sirve de nada hacer una promesa." Dijo también Rainbow Dash molesta. "Además yo veo a Dusk como un amigo, no lo veo como mi futuro novio o algo así…" Terminó de hablar Rainbow Dash sonrojada. Entonces ella abrió sus alas y salió de allí volando rápidamente.

Finalmente en la mesa solo quedaron Applejack y Fluttershy, que vieron como la estela arcoíris de Rainbow Dash desaparecía entre las nubes, luego ellas bajaron la vista y se miraron entre sí.

"Ahh… supongo que ya no tiene caso." Dijo con un suspiro Applejack, rascándose la cabeza. "De nada sirve que solo dos de nosotras prometamos algo así, lo mejor será seguir como estamos e intentar no discutir más entre nosotras."

Luego Applejack se paró, se despidió de Fluttershy y comenzó su camino de vuelta a Sweet Apple Acres, siendo observada por Fluttershy, que siguió sentada donde estaba viendo a su amiga alejarse. Una vez dejó de ver a Applejack, Fluttershy cerró sus ojos, dio un gran suspiro, se tocó su corazón y puso una tierna sonrisa.

"¡Hehe!" Se rio tiernamente Fluttershy. "La verdad es que yo tampoco quería dejar de ver a Dusk." Dijo para sí misma alegremente, luego se puso de pie y también dejó el Café, para dirigirse hacia su casa en el claro del bosque.

Así fue como los seis ponies partieron en distintas direcciones, sin saber todo lo que el destino les tendría preparado para aquel día, después de todo no por nada aquel día era el solsticio de verano, el día más largo del año, y aquel de verdad sería un largo, largo día.

# _Fin del capítulo 12_


	13. Una mañana que nunca acaba

**Capítulo 13 – Una mañana que nunca acaba**

La noche anterior…

Luego de haber conseguido las llaves de la biblioteca y de haberse despedido de Rarity, Dusk y Spike habían comenzado su camino en dirección hacia la biblioteca, aún pensando en la elegante unicornio, y aunque ambos pensaban en lo mismo, su forma de hacerlo era muy distinta. Dusk seguía sorprendido y agradecido por la enorme generosidad de Rarity, en tanto Spike no dejaba de fantasear con la yegua blanca, imaginándola caminando grácilmente, agitando su hermosa melena y viéndolo con sus bellos ojos azules, lo que hacía que de tanto en tanto Spike soltara un suspiro de amor, pensamientos que no dejó de tener incluso cuando llegaron a la biblioteca.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas de la biblioteca, Dusk miró el enorme árbol que en sí era la biblioteca, una construcción mucho más humilde si se le comparaba con la gran biblioteca de Canterlot, pero que quedaba muy adecuada para un pueblito lindo y humilde como Ponyville. Dusk tomó la llave, abrió la puerta y junto a Spike entraron junto a todas las cajas que había levitado Dusk y que contenían los libros de la biblioteca. Una vez dentro, Dusk iluminó su cuerno para dar luz al lugar, logrando así ver que al contrario de lo que se veía por fuera, el espacio dentro era muy amplio y, sin contar los estantes vacíos, parecía un lugar muy acogedor.

Dusk tomó una vela que encontró dentro y le pidió a Spike que la prendiera, cosa que el dragón hizo sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que a sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a la unicornio blanca.

"Toma la vela y sube al segundo piso" Dijo Dusk, pasándole la vela a Spike. "Seguramente el dormitorio está arriba, revisa si hay alguna cama para que podamos dormir, mientras yo empezaré a ordenar algunos libros para ojalá poder abrir la biblioteca mañana mismo."

"Está bien." Dijo Spike sin darle mucha importancia, tomando la vela y subiendo las escaleras mientras Dusk comenzaba a abrir las cajas y a tomar algunos libros.

Al subir las escaleras, Spike llegó a una amplia habitación, la cual contenía aún más estantes vacíos, pero lo principal era que en ella había una cama, lo cual era lo importante. Spike dejó la vela en un escritorio que había y saltó en la cama, la cual era muy cómoda. Mientras lo hacía, Spike tomó la almohada y la abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía, él estaba muy cansado pero también estaba muy feliz y daba gracias de haber podido conocer a tan espléndida yegua, y mientras seguía fantaseando con la yegua de sus sueños, Spike fue cayendo lentamente en un sueño y cayó dormido antes de darse cuenta.

Lo siguiente que supo Spike fue que un rayo de sol se asomaba por la ventana y golpeaba su rostro. El pequeño dragón se restregó los ojos y vio sorprendido por la ventana al darse cuenta que ya era de día y que su sueño había sido tan pesado que había sentido que toda la noche había pasado en tan solo un parpadeo.

Spike se estiró y comenzó a levantarse a pesar de que aún tenía bastante sueño, comenzó a bajar las escaleras bostezando y rascándose mientras comenzaba a preguntarse en dónde estaba su hermano, algo que fue respondido rápidamente al bajar y ver que Dusk estaba en el salón principal, el cual estaba muy distinto a como lo había visto la noche anterior, ya que en vez de las cajas apiladas, ahora estaban todos los libros en el suelo, rodeando a Dusk. Esto fue algo que en un principio no sorprendió mucho a Spike, después de todo ese era el típico comportamiento que su hermano tenía en su habitación, sin embargo mientras más lo veía su preocupación iba en aumento, ¡Dusk estaba EXACTAMENTE sentado donde había estado la noche anterior! Acaso eso significaba…

"No puede ser… ¡No me digas que no dormiste en toda la noche!" Dijo Spike casi en un grito para captar la atención de Dusk, que tenía su mirada totalmente fija en el libro que leía.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Dusk confundido y molesto al ser distraído de su lectura, en seguida miró a su alrededor y vio que el salón estaba iluminado por luz natural, luego vio a la ventana y vio que el sol ya había salido. "¿Acaso ya es de día?"

Spike miró preocupado a su hermano, él conocía muy bien aquel comportamiento de Dusk, era exactamente así como Dusk se comportaba cuando leía, él se aislaba de todo y de todos, Spike había estado tan distraído con sus pensamientos por Rarity que no le había tomado el verdadero peso a la situación actual, ¡Dusk había vuelto a estar en una biblioteca! ¡Eso significaba que Dusk volvería a encerrarse con sus libros y a aislarse de los demás! Eso era algo que Spike no podía ni debía permitir.

"¡Fue una tremenda casualidad!" Comenzó a hablar Dusk emocionado, sin prestarle atención al rostro preocupado de su hermano. "Mientras ordenaba los libros encontré una copia del libro que dejé inconcluso en Canterlot, 'Artículos Mágicos perdidos y su Historia', ¡Ahora pude entender de qué se trataban esos 'Elementos de la Armonía' que había leído y que no había alcanzado a terminar de leer!" En seguida el rostro de Dusk dejó de mostrarse emocionado y comenzó a mostrar una mirada de duda mientras volvía a mirar el libro. "Sin embargo… toda la historia que cuenta es muy difusa, puedo entender que eran cinco elementos mágicos más otro que servía de enlace, haciendo un total de seis, pero no dice nada sobre sus características, cómo usarlas o para qué servían específicamente, solo dice que ayudaron a expulsar a un gran mal que asoló Equestria, a una tal Nightmare Moon… Yo… Yo he escuchado ese nombre antes, sé que no fue en ningún libro, porque sino lo recordaría, de hecho busqué ese nombre en todos los libros pero no pude encontrarlo, pero sé que he escuchado ese nombre antes… Dime Spike, ¿Recuerdas haber escuchado ese nombre antes?"

Mientras Dusk decía todo aquel discurso y su vista se concentraba en el libro, Spike se había acercado rápida y silenciosamente hasta él, y en cuanto Dusk terminó de hablar, Spike le arrebató el libro.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué haces!?" Gritó Dusk molesto en cuanto Spike le quitó el libro.

"Es por tu propio bien, no es bueno que te vuelvas a encerrar a leer libros, menos en el último día que te queda en Ponyville." Respondió Spike molesto, luego apuntándole los estantes vacíos de la biblioteca. "¡Mira! Se suponía que ordenarías la biblioteca y en cambio te pasaste toda la noche leyendo, buscando un nombre y desordenando todos los libros."

Dusk miró a su alrededor y tuvo que admitir que había hecho todo un desorden.

"Bueno… no es un problema." Dijo Dusk molesto pero avergonzado. "Puedo ordenar ahora en la mañana, no me tomará mucho tiempo."

"Recuerda que prometiste desayunar con Rarity y sus amigas." Dijo Spike molesto, pues si su hermano se encerraba a leer, él tampoco podría ir a desayunar junto a Rarity.

"Sabes que no me gusta juntarme con ponies que no conozco, es decir, conozco a Rarity, pero no conozco a sus amigas." Dijo Dusk algo incómodo. "Además no tengo dinero, recuerda que ayer lo gastamos todo. Lo mejor será quedarme y seguir leyendo-"

"No te hagas el tonto." Respondió Spike molesto, interrumpiéndolo. "Sé que la alcaldesa te dio unas monedas como pago para que ordenaras la biblioteca, además se lo prometiste a Rarity, ¡Una promesa es una promesa!"

Dusk se quedó mirando seriamente a Spike, quien le devolvió la mirada también molesto. A Dusk se le habían acabado las excusas, y aunque odiaba admitirlo Spike tenía razón, él debía cumplir y reunirse con Rarity, tal como lo había prometido.

"¡Bien!" Dijo de mala gana Dusk, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, luego se paró ante la puerta y miró molesto a Spike. Si el pequeño dragón le había quitado algo tan importante como su lectura, él se vengaría y haría lo mismo.

"Por cierto, la alcaldesa me pagó por ordenar la biblioteca." Agregó Dusk, mirando molesto a Spike. "Y ya que me obligas a salir de la biblioteca, TÚ tendrás que quedarte a ordenar."

El rostro de Spike inmediatamente se derritió, mostrando profunda desilusión.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no es justo, yo quiero ir!" Dijo Spike rápidamente, sin embargo llegaron a los oídos sordos de Dusk, que solo abrió la puerta y la cerró fuertemente tras salir, para molestia de Spike que solo se quedó mirando la puerta, enojado con su hermano por quitarle la posibilidad de desayunar con su verdadero amor.

Spike comenzó a refunfuñar y a patear algunos libros, luego tomó aire y cayó sentado mirando al suelo, totalmente resignado. Finalmente Spike decidió que no servía de nada seguir enojado, después de todo podría volver a ver a Rarity en la celebración de aquella noche; luego él miró al piso y vio todos los libros tirados en el suelo que debía ordenar, al verlos Spike dio un suspiro de cansancio al pensar en todo el trabajo que sería ordenar todos esos libros en los estantes, entonces se levantó y tomó un libro para empezar a ordenar, el cual casualmente fue justamente el que le había quitado a Dusk hace unos instantes. Spike se acercó hasta un estante y levantó el libro para ponerlo allí, sin embargo una vez lo colocó, él no lo soltó, Spike se dio cuenta que ese mismo libro podía ser la clave para que Dusk no volviera a enclaustrarse en una biblioteca, pues era conocido por Spike que Dusk era algo obsesivo en cuanto a libros se trataba, y si Dusk no terminaba de leer aquel libro, él no empezaría a leer otro hasta completarlo, así que Spike retiró el libro del estante y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación en la que había dormido.

"Hoy pasaremos la noche en vela, así que no creo que Dusk encuentre el libro aquí." Dijo para sí mismo Spike, escondiendo el libro bajo la almohada de la cama. "Con esto al menos evitaré que Dusk se encierre a leer su último día en Ponyville…"

Luego Spike bajó las escaleras y comenzó a tomar los demás libros en el suelo para comenzar la laboriosa tarea de ordenar y alfabetizar los distintos libros para ponerlos en los estantes. Spike tomó un par de libros y comenzó a ordenarlos rápidamente, esto por dos razones, una, porque él ya tenía mucha experiencia ordenando libros, él siempre lo hacía en la biblioteca privada de Dusk, y dos, porque quería avanzar lo más posible antes que Dusk volviera, pues si lo hacía rápido quizás él alcanzara a ir hasta donde estaban tomando desayuno y alcanzaría a ver a Rarity, después de todo Dusk había salido hace poco a tomar desayuno, por lo que entre que comieran y conversaran habría mucho tiempo, pensó Spike, algo que fue contrario a lo que pasaría en realidad, ya que ante la sorpresa de Spike, cuando él apenas había ordenado unos pocos libros, Dusk abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, tan solo unos pocos minutos después de que él había salido.

"Ya volví, traje el desayuno." Dijo Dusk rápidamente, dejando una pequeña canasta en el suelo y mirando hacia todos lados. "Ahora, ¿Dónde está el libro?"

"Qu… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Se suponía que habías ido a desayunar con Rarity, lo prometiste!" Dijo Spike sorprendido y molesto.

"Ya me reuní con ella, le expliqué que estaba algo ocupado hoy y ella lo entendió, además parecía que estaba interrumpiendo algo, todas ellas se veían muy serias mirándose una a la otra, incluso la tímida Fluttershy, así que me disculpé con todas y compré un desayuno para llevar." Dijo Dusk acercándose, aún tratando de encontrar el libro con la vista.

"Eso no era lo que habíamos acordado y… espera, ¿Qué hacía Fluttershy allí?" Preguntó Spike, dejando de lado su enojo por la curiosidad.

"Oh… eso…" Se detuvo Dusk bruscamente, sonrojándose un poco y dejando de lado por un momento su deseo de buscar el libro. "Resulta que yo ya conocía a las amigas de Rarity… Eran Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie…"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Spike sorprendido.

"Sí, lo sé, es una enorme coincidencia…" Dijo Dusk también sorprendido, pero recordando con la palabra 'coincidencia' su verdadera búsqueda. " 'Coincidencia' como que justo haya encontrado una copia del libro que leí en Canterlot en esta misma biblioteca, por cierto, ¿Dónde está el libro?"

Spike desvió la mirada ante la mirada fija de Dusk.

"Yo… lo escondí…" Dijo Spike algo avergonzado.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?" Preguntó Dusk molesto.

"¡Es tu culpa!" Dijo Spike molesto, dándose cuenta que tenía una excusa para no pasarle el libro a Dusk. "Dijiste que irías a desayunar, ¡Y como no lo hiciste, no te pasaré el libro!"

Dusk se quedó mirando molesto a Spike por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente bajó la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro.

"Ya basta de peleas, no debemos enojarnos entre nosotros, somos hermanos." Dijo Dusk mirando a su hermano con afecto, olvidando su enojo, luego levitó con su magia la pequeña canasta que había traído consigo, de la cual sacó un par de sándwiches, quedándose con uno y pasándole el otro a Spike. "Mira, traje el desayuno para ti también, no quiero que estemos enojados. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos y luego me pasas el libro?"

Spike tomó el sándwich y miró a Dusk, quien ya había comenzado a comer su sándwich alegremente. El pequeño dragón tampoco quería seguir molesto con su hermano, pero tampoco quería pasarle el libro que él quería, después de todo era por su bien, pero que él lo siguiera escondiendo significaría que volverían a pelear, por lo Spike no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente miró el sándwich y le dio un bocado, resignado a que solo un milagro impediría que Dusk lo obligara a decirle donde había escondido el libro, lo que haría que él volviera a aislarse del mundo.

En cuanto Spike dio el primer bocado al sándwich, se tapó la boca al sentir un repentino reflujo, haciendo que sus mejillas se hinchasen.

"¿Qué sucede? No me digas que no te gustó el sándwich." Dijo Dusk algo preocupado al ver la cara de Spike. Preocupación que dio paso a la sorpresa cuando Spike dejó de taparse la boca y expulsó una llamarada verde, de la cual salió un pequeño pergamino.

El pergamino cayó en el piso, en el espacio que quedaba entre Dusk y Spike, quienes justamente se quedaron viéndolo y luego se miraron entre ellos aún más confundidos. No había duda, solo una pony podía mandar pergaminos por el fuego de Spike, era la Princesa Celestia, por lo que debía de ser una carta de ella, sin embargo ella no se había comunicado con Dusk desde que lo había enviado a Ponyville, sin contar cuando ella envió una carta para exonerar a Dusk de la cárcel, por lo mismo ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que tras cinco días, y justamente cuando se acababa el plazo final de la prueba que Dusk debía superar en Ponyville, la princesa se dignara a escribirles.

Finalmente Dusk salió de su asombro, tomó el pergamino con su magia y lo abrió.

"¿¡Qué dice!?" Preguntó Spike ansioso.

Dusk comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta:

" _Querido Dusk, espero que estés bien._

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta que te envié a Ponyville sin un solo centavo, un pequeño descuido de mi parte, espero que no te haya causado problemas._ "

"¿¡Se acaba de dar cuenta después de cinco días!?" Dijeron al unísono Spike y Dusk molestos, interrumpiendo la lectura de la carta por un segundo.

" _En fin, ese no es el asunto principal de esta carta._

 _Lo que me lleva a escribirte es para solicitar un favor._

 _Me acaban de informar que el encargado de supervisar los arreglos para la Celebración del Sol de Verano ha caído enfermo, y en vez de enviar a otro pony a Ponyville, se me ocurrió que tú podrías realizar ese trabajo aprovechando que ya te encuentras allá._

 _En esencia son cinco cosas las que hay que supervisar y verificar que estén listas antes de la gran celebración: clima, música, banquete, decoración y velada de víspera._

 _Te estaré muy agradecido si puedes hacer esta tarea por mí._

 _Firma, Princesa Celestia."_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Dusk levantó la vista, con una mirada de cansancio.

"No le basta con haberme enviado a este pueblo con una tonta misión, ahora quiere que desperdicie mi último día aquí supervisando asuntos que no me corresponden." Dijo Dusk algo molesto.

"Bueno, de todas formas pensabas desperdiciar el día leyendo todo el día." Dijo Spike más alegre, viendo que ahora su hermano tendría la obligación de salir y no encerrarse en la biblioteca.

Dusk miró a Spike de reojo, a él no le gustaba perder, y menos ante su pequeño hermano.

"¿Qué te parecería intercambiar?" Preguntó Dusk. "Tú vas a supervisar los arreglos y yo me quedo ordenando la biblioteca."

"Ni hablar." Dijo Spike cruzándose de brazos. "No permitiré que te encierres en la biblioteca."

"¿No hay nada que pueda ofrecerte para hacerte cambiar de opinión?" Preguntó Dusk, con ojos suplicantes, usando la mirada de cachorrito que Spike siempre usaba contra él.

"Nop, por mi promesa de dragón juró que no me harás cambiar de opinión." Dijo Spike con los ojos cerrados y dibujando una cruz en su corazón con su garra.

Dusk bajó su cabeza totalmente resignado, después de todo él sabía que cuando Spike hacía una promesa de dragón, él jamás la rompía.

¡TOC-TOC!

Se escuchó repentinamente golpear la puerta de la biblioteca, haciendo que Dusk y Spike mirarán hacia la puerta sorprendidos. Luego la puerta se abrió y en el portal apareció una familiar yegua unicornio, de piel blanca y melena púrpura bien peinada.

"¡Hola! ¡Qué tal!" Dijo Rarity sonriendo, entrando en la biblioteca.

"¡Rarity!" Dijo Spike totalmente sonrojado, abriendo mucho los ojos y paralizándose al ver a la yegua blanca.

Al entrar en la biblioteca, Rarity miró hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"Supongo que no han venido." Dijo Rarity en un susurro, hablando consigo misma, luego de comprobar que no había nadie más en la biblioteca aparte de ella, Dusk y Spike. "¡Bien! Ahora es MI oportunidad de tomar ventaja."

"Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, quien no alcanzó a oír lo que Rarity murmuró.

"No es nada, cariño, solo pensaba en voz alta." Respondió Rarity, mirando nuevamente a Dusk y sonriendo.

"Eh… está bien…" Dijo Dusk, aún algo confundido por la aparición de la yegua en la biblioteca. "Pero dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si es por la biblioteca, aún falta ordenar los libros, por lo que aún no está abierta."

"Oh, no, no vine por eso, vine por ti, querido." Dijo Rarity coquetamente, acercándose hasta Dusk. "Resulta que debo adornar el salón principal para la gran celebración, y quería saber si podías ayudarme con eso."

Dusk hizo algo de memoria y rápidamente recordó que el día anterior Rarity le había mencionado que ella era la encargada de la decoración para la Celebración del Sol de Verano.

"¡Eso es perfecto, lo había olvidado!" Dijo Dusk con alegría, ya que de todas las tareas que debía supervisar al menos había una en la que había una pony que él conocía, así no tendría que tratar con ponies desconocidos. "Sí, claro que iré contigo, no hay problema."

"¡Magnífico!" Sonrió Rarity, que luego miró amablemente a Spike, que aún seguía congelado sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer frente a la sorpresiva visita de Rarity. "Tú también puedes venir a ayudarnos Spikey."

Spike sonrió y se dispuso a responderle a su amada yegua, sin embargo fue interrumpido por Dusk.

"Es una pena, él no podrá ir, hizo la promesa que se quedaría ordenando la biblioteca." Dijo Dusk inocentemente, mirando a Rarity. "Conozco muy bien a mi hermano, y cuando él hace una promesa de dragón, él jamás la rompe."

Spike se quedó petrificado, sus propias palabras lo habían traicionado.

"Pe… pe… pero…" Tartamudeó Spike, sin saber qué decir, ya que aunque Dusk no se diera cuenta, Spike por primera vez quería romper su promesa de dragón, solo por estar un segundo más con Rarity.

"Oh… ya entiendo, las promesas son muy importantes." Dijo Rarity amablemente, acercándose hasta Spike y acariciándole la cabeza. "No te preocupes, que Dusk vaya conmigo y me ayude será más que suficiente."

"Pe… pe… pero…" Tartamudeó nuevamente Spike, viendo como Dusk y Rarity se alejaban y cerraban la puerta de la biblioteca tras de si, dejándolo solo en la biblioteca, deseando poder retroceder el tiempo para corregirse y haber aceptado la proposición que Dusk le hizo sobre intercambiar tareas.

* * *

Luego de salir de la biblioteca, las cosas se pudieron algo extrañas, en opinión de Dusk. Rarity le pidió que la siguiera, así que ella estuvo siempre un par de pasos delante de Dusk, y lo más extraño era que Rarity parecía inquieta, ya que cada vez que llegaba a una esquina ella se asomaba y veía hacia todos lados antes de continuar. Si no hubiera sido por el malentendido del día anterior, Dusk hubiera jurado que Rarity vigilaba a los demás ponies para que no lo vieran a él junto a ella, como si a ella le avergonzara estar con Dusk, pero él había aprendido a no prejuzgar las actitudes, especialmente las de Rarity, así que descartó rápidamente aquella idea, aunque la incomodidad por la actitud de la yegua persistió.

Lo que no sabía Dusk era que esta vez él si estaba en lo cierto, al menos en parte, ya que Rarity efectivamente estaba atenta a que ella no fuese sorprendida estando con Dusk, pero no por cualquier pony, ella quería evitar a toda costa que alguna de sus amigas la viera junto a Dusk, de lo contrario podrían entrometerse en su reunión, algo que no podía permitirse si es que quería recuperar el terreno perdido frente a sus amigas, especialmente frente a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie, quienes ya habían logrado avanzar y besar a su querido Dusk.

Fue así que finalmente Rarity logró su cometido y ambos lograron llegar hasta el gran salón de la alcaldía sin ser vistos por alguna de las otras cuatro yeguas, el cual era el lugar en el que se realizaría la Celebración del Sol de Verano y que Rarity debía decorar.

Ambos entraron, en el salón solo habían unas cuantas cajas que Rarity había llevado con anticipación y que contenían los adornos que debía poner, por lo demás, estaba completamente vacío, solo estaban ella y Dusk, lo cual hizo que Rarity sonriera al ver que esta podría ser su gran oportunidad de avanzar en su relación con Dusk.

"Así que… ¿Aún no has empezado?" Preguntó Dusk algo preocupado al ver que el salón aún no estaba adornado.

"No, pero los adornos están listos, ya verás que colocarlos no tomará mucho tiempo." Sonrió Rarity, abriendo con su magia las cajas y tomando algunos listones que había en ellas. "Ayúdame a colocarlos, querido."

Dusk se acercó a la caja y levitó algunos listones, en cuanto lo hizo se quedó viéndolos un momento, todos eran distintos pero todos eran muy hermosos, con telas brillantes, adornados con guirnaldas, de distintos colores y patrones, pero todos se veían muy finos y bien hechos.

"Rarity… ¿No era que no alcanzaste a comprar los bellos adornos que querías?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Así es." Dijo Rarity acercándose y tomando los listones que Dusk había tomado. "Estos los hice ayer en la noche con algunos materiales que tenía guardados."

Entonces Rarity levitó los listones y los colocó en distintos lugares del salón.

"Este azul con brillos plateados debe ir al sur, cerca de la ventana, para que la luz de las estrellas brille en él, este dorado debe ir al lado opuesto para que los primeros rayos del sol lo hagan brillar, este otro verde oscuro…" Dijo Rarity mientras iba colocando los listones con mucho cuidado.

Dusk se quedó viendo con asombro a Rarity, ella no solo había hecho unos hermosos adornos con poco material y en poco tiempo, sino que también se fijaba en pequeños detalles que hacían lucir aún más bello todo lo que tocaba.

" _Qué yegua tan espléndida, de verdad me gustaría conocerla más."_ Pensó Dusk mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"¿Sucede algo, querido?" Preguntó Rarity, dejando de colocar los listones al sentir la mirada de Dusk, aquella mirada que hacía que su corazón se agitara.

"N-Nada..." Dijo tímidamente Dusk, no queriendo decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. Luego tomó varios listones y esperó las instrucciones de Rarity para saber dónde colocarlos.

Así ambos siguieron colocando listones y distintos estandartes, que conmemoraban las distintas razas de ponies, las estaciones y el sol y la luna, así hasta que el salón lentamente comenzó a verse cada vez más bello con todos los adornos, digno de una gran e importante celebración como la que se llevaría a cabo allí en algunas horas más.

Mientras ordenaban, Dusk seguía las instrucciones de Rarity al pie de la letra, totalmente enfocado en ello, en tanto Rarity sonreía cada vez que Dusk la miraba, sonrisas que en un principio fueron sinceras pero que con el pasar de los minutos fueron cambiando por unas sonrisas más nerviosas.

"¿Y este estandarte dónde va?" Preguntó Dusk, tomando otro objeto de la caja.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ese va junto al balcón." Dijo Rarity distraida, nuevamente con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

En cuanto Dusk se dio la vuelta para poner el estandarte, Rarity puso cara de preocupación y se mordió el labio. Ella de verdad estaba disfrutando ese tiempo a solas con Dusk, más aun haciendo algo que a ella le encantaba, como lo era decorar, sin embargo ella también sentía que estaba desperdiciando su oportunidad de avanzar en su relación con Dusk, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Ella debía de hacer algo más atrevido si quería acercarse más al corazón de Dusk, ¡Ella no podía perder esta oportunidad!

Una vez Dusk colocó el estandarte donde le señaló Rarity, él se acercó nuevamente a la caja y tomó una gran cinta azul.

"¿Y esta cinta dónde va?" Preguntó Dusk, levitando la larga cinta azul.

Rarity miró la cinta con una mirada penetrante y por primera vez no respondió inmediatamente.

"Esa cinta debe rodear los pilares y todo el salón." Dijo Rarity finalmente, acercándose hasta Dusk, parándose muy cerca a su lado. "Es algo complicado, yo la iré guiando con mi magia y tu levitarás el resto para que no caiga al suelo y se ensucie."

Ambos unicornios levitaron la cinta mientras Rarity lideraba y hacía que la cinta diera vueltas por el salón, dejándola fija en algunos puntos, como columnas y balcones.

Una vez la cita había dado varias vueltas, y cuando ya casi no quedaba cinta, Rarity se detuvo y miró a Dusk de reojo.

"Creo que la cinta quedó muy suelta." Dijo Rarity sin mirar a Dusk, aunque este la miraba. "Creo que la ajustaré."

En seguida el cuerno de Rarity se iluminó más fuerte y con su magia jaló fuertemente toda la cinta, haciendo que esta se soltara de los puntos en que había quedado fija y se contrajera hacia el centro del salón, que era exactamente donde estaban Rarity y Dusk. Al soltarse la cinta, esta se fue enrollando rápida y fuertemente alrededor de Dusk y Rarity, haciendo que ambos se quedaran pegados, pecho con pecho, atados por la cinta azul.

"¿Q-Qué pasó?" Dijo Dusk nervioso, al ver la situación en la que había quedado.

"¡Ups! Creo que tiré muy fuerte." Dijo Rarity sonrojada, mirando hacia arriba, ya que seguían atados juntos y Dusk era levemente más alto.

Dusk miró abajo y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al ver tan de cerca el rostro de Rarity, que lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules, no solo eso, también podía sentir la suave piel de la unicornio e incluso oler su suave perfume.

"Y-Yo… yo… yo…" Empezó a tartamudear Dusk. "Cre-Creo que usaré mi teletransportación para soltarme…"

"¡No lo hagas!" Dijo rápidamente Rarity. "La cinta es muy fina y delicada, cualquier movimiento brusco podría romperla. Además…" Agregó Rarity mirando tiernamente a Dusk, sonrojándose aún más. "¿Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?"

El corazón de Dusk comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras llegaba a su punto máximo de resistencia mental, tragó saliva y su boca comenzó a temblar.

"N-No es eso…" Tartamudeó Dusk, totalmente rojo. "Es... es solo que debo supervisar… supervisar los demás preparativos… y yo…"

"Todo estará bien, solo debes relajarte, querido." Dijo Rarity coquetamente.

Dusk era un potro lógico, no afecto a caer en tentaciones mundanas y emotivas, distante con los demás ponies; pero a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo un potro, y ningún potro podía actuar normal al estar en una situación así con una yegua. Los ojos de Dusk se iban abriendo más y más, él no sabía cómo reaccionar, a él definitivamente no le gustaba acercarse y tocar a otros ponies, más en una situación tan incómoda como aquella en la que estaban atados por una cinta, pero él debía admitir que muy en el fondo, por alguna razón, él estaba disfrutando de estar tan cerca de Rarity, de poder… mirarla de cerca… sentir su fragancia… tocarla…

Repentinamente una ventana del salón se abrió y un rayo arcoíris entró velozmente, tomando una punta de la cinta azul y volando alrededor de ambos unicornios, haciendo que ambos giraran como trompos al ser desenredados en solo un instante. Entonces el rayo arcoíris sacó un casco celeste y tomó a Dusk de una de sus patas.

"¡Ya basta de esto!" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, tomando a Dusk y saliendo volando por la ventana tan rápido como había entrado, dejando a Rarity girando confundida sola en medio del salón.

 ***IMAGEN: goo**. **gl/Srz6Xj**

Unos segundos después, cuando Rarity dejó de girar, se tomó la cabeza mientras trataba de poner sus ojos y sus ideas en su lugar. Luego ella se sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana.

"¡RAINBOW DASH, DEVUÉLVEME A MI DUSK!" Gritó furiosa Rarity, enojada con la yegua de melena arcoíris por entrar en el salón, interrumpir su momento especial con su querido Dusk y llevárselo lejos de ella.

* * *

Una vez se alejó lo suficiente de la alcaldía, llegando a las afueras del pueblo, Rainbow Dash dejó de volar a toda velocidad y soltó a su presa, un desconcertado y extremadamente mareado Dusk.

El unicornio se paró en el piso mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, sin aún entender lo que había pasado en los últimos segundos. Sus ojos lentamente fueron enfocándose hasta que pudo ver bien a la responsable de todo.

"¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Dusk confundido y aún mareado, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"Yo… ¡Yo solo pasaba por allí y pensé que necesitabas algo de aire puro, es todo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash algo avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de Dusk.

Lo que Rainbow Dash no le había querido decir a Dusk es que ella se había quedado observándolos a él y a Rarity por un tiempo, viéndolos a escondidas desde la ventana cuando se percató por casualidad que ellos estaban solos en el salón cuando pasó por allí. A ella no le gustaba inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas, pero por alguna razón que ella no entendía, ella se había molestado mucho cuando vio que Rarity estaba a solas con Dusk, así que se quedó viéndolos desde la distancia tras una ventana sin hacer notar su presencia, eso hasta que ambos unicornios habían quedado fuertemente atados con una cinta, pegados el uno al otro, lo que hizo que su mente se nublara de enojo y entrara volando al salón para separarlos y llevarse a Dusk con ella, una reacción que Rainbow Dash hizo instintivamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho hasta que había parado de volar.

"¿Estamos a las afueras del pueblo...? ¿Qué pasó con Rarity?" Preguntó Dusk al darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaban del salón de la alcaldía.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso extrañas estar abrazado de esa forma tan íntima con la reina del drama?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, mirando molesta a Dusk.

"Tú… ¿¡Tú nos viste!?" Preguntó Dusk, totalmente avergonzado.

"Ya te lo dije, solo pasaba por allí de casualidad." Mintió Rainbow Dash, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Es un malentendido, yo… yo estaba ayudando a Rarity a poner unas cintas cuando ella por error las ajustó con mucha fuerza y quedamos atados de esa forma." Dijo Dusk, intentando explicar aquel malentendido.

"Sí, claro, 'por error', no creo que ella lo haya hecho por error." Dijo Rainbow Dash enojada, hablando en voz baja.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Dusk confundido, sin alcanzar a entender todo lo que había dicho la pegaso.

"¡No dije nada!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, mirando nuevamente molesta a Dusk. Ella se sentía muy molesta, pero no estaba segura por qué, ella solo sabía que le había molestado mucho ver a Rarity con Dusk, y ahora que veía a Dusk de frente no podía evitar molestarse con él, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, aquel enojo que mostraba hacia Dusk solo era un reflejo del enojo que sentía hacia Rarity.

En cuanto a Dusk, luego de dejar de estar mareado, seguía sin entender nada, y lo principal, él no entendía la actitud de Rainbow Dash, la pegaso estaba evidentemente molesta, pero él seguía sin entender el por qué. Pese a eso, él sabía que no debía hacer enojar a Rainbow Dash, él ya tenía la experiencia de eso y no quería ponerse a discutir con ella, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería suavizar su humor, sin entrar en detalles del por qué ella estaba enojada.

"¡Wow…! No puedo creer que estemos en las afueras del pueblo, ¡Y en tan solo un instante!" Dijo Dusk fingiendo sorpresa y mirando de reojo a Rainbow Dash, esperando que su plan resultara, pues con lo poco que él conocía a la pegaso, sabía que ella era débil ante los halagos. "Rainbow Dash, ¡De verdad debes ser la pegaso más rápida de toda Equestria!"

"¡Por supuesto que soy la más rápida! Ya te lo había dicho, no debería sorprenderte." Dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo y llenándose de orgullo, olvidándose por completo que hace solo unos instantes ella estaba molesta.

"Supongo que tenías razón, jaja." Sonrió también Dusk, alegrándose que su plan resultara y que la pegaso ya no estaba enojada con él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato mientras sonreían, sin embargo ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar la conversación, ya que para ambos, todo había sido muy repentino y en realidad no tenían un tema en común del que hablar, aunque Rainbow Dash quería preguntarle algo a Dusk, pero no sabía cómo introducir el tema sin ser tan evidente.

"Bueno, supongo que debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer." Dijo Dusk finalmente, luego del incómodo silencio.

Entonces Dusk hizo su clásica reverencia para despedirse de Rainbow Dash, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al pueblo. En tanto Rainbow Dash abrió su boca para hablar, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Te… ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?" Dijo Rainbow Dash, finalmente atreviéndose a hablar. Las palabras de la pegaso hicieron detenerse a Dusk, quién se dio la vuelta y la miró. "E-Es decir, tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que no me molestaría acompañarte." Agregó rápidamente Rainbow Dash, algo sonrojada.

"Eh… sí claro, podemos ir juntos." Dijo Dusk sonriendo. "Aún tengo que revisar los demás preparativos para la celebración, como la música y el clima, así que-"

"¿¡Tú eres el encargado de revisar que el clima esté bien para la celebración!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada y sorprendida, interrumpiendo el discurso de Dusk.

"Eh… sí." Respondió Dusk también sorprendido, al ver la emoción de Rainbow Dash. "¿Por qué el interés?"

En cuanto Dusk le había reafirmado lo que había oído, Rainbow Dash se giró para que Dusk no viera su expresión, ella levantó un casco y lo apretó en señal de éxito mientras sonreía por su suerte. Esta era su oportunidad, ahora ella podría mostrarle a Dusk lo que quería mostrarle sin tener que forzar el tema en una conversación.

"Pues sucede que yo soy la capitana de la patrulla del clima." Respondió Rainbow Dash, girándose nuevamente para ver a Dusk, poniendo una pose de orgullo. "Así que soy la encargada de limpiar el cielo para la Celebración del Sol de Verano."

Dusk se sorprendió al enterarse de aquel hecho, principalmente por la gran coincidencia, ya que justo dos de las ponies que él conocía en Ponyville eran dos de las encargadas que él debía supervisar.

"¡Y ahora te mostraré lo increíble que puedo ser!" Continuó hablando Rainbow Dash muy emocionada, acercándose un poco más a Dusk. "¡Te mostraré que puedo despejar todo el cielo de nubes en tan solo diez segundos!" Terminó de decir Rainbow Dash, totalmente emocionada, casi tocando su rostro con el de Dusk mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima y apuntaba con su casco hacia el cielo.

Esto era lo que quería Rainbow Dash, mostrarle a Dusk lo genial y rápida que ella podía ser. Él ya le había mostrado a ella lo genial que él podía ser, ahora era su turno de demostrarlo; y antes de que sucediera ella ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría: Dusk quedaría asombrado al ver lo ágil y rápida que era ella, y así él no querría despegarse más de su lado, después de todos los ponies geniales debían de estar juntos, así ellos podrían charlar, reírse y pasar el tiempo juntos sin ninguna interrupción de alguna otra yegua. Por eso era que Rainbow Dash miraba fijamente a Dusk, ella quería saborear cada momento previo a que él quedara asombrado ante ella.

Entonces, mientras Rainbow Dash seguía mirándolo, Dusk levantó su vista hacia el cielo, que era donde Rainbow Dash estaba apuntando.

"Bueno… parece que no será necesario." Dijo Dusk bajando la vista para ver a Rainbow Dash e indicándole que mirara hacia arriba.

Rainbow Dash se giró y miró hacia arriba, entonces su boca se abrió hasta casi llegar al suelo mientras su cara mostraba toda su decepción. ¡El cielo estaba limpio! Casi totalmente despejado, solo quedaban un par de nubes que justamente eran movidas por un par de pegasos.

Todo el plan de Rainbow Dash se había arruinado, ¡Ella había estado tan emocionada en decirle a Dusk lo que ella haría que ni siquiera se había fijado en el cielo!

Así fue como ella se quedó observando totalmente deprimida como las últimas nubes del cielo eran movidas, hasta que repentinamente pasó de la depresión y decepción a la molestia.

"¡Espera aquí!" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, sin siquiera mirar a Dusk, abriendo sus alas y volando a gran velocidad hasta donde estaban los pegasos moviendo la nube.

En cuanto ella llegó donde los pegasos, voló estática frente a ellos.

"¡QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!" Gritó Rainbow Dash molesta.

Los pegasos se miraron entre ellos confundidos y luego volvieron a mirar a Rainbow Dash.

"Movemos las nubes." Dijo uno de los pegasos, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿¡Pero por qué lo hicieron ustedes!?" Gritó Rainbow Dah aún más molesta. "¡Se supone que yo era la encargada de despejar el cielo hoy!"

"Bueno, vimos que aún no se había despejado el cielo, así que decidimos despejarlo, después de todo hoy es la preparación para la Celebración del Sol de Verano." Dijo el otro pegaso, sonriendo.

"¡Pero era mi trabajo!" Gritó Rainbow Dash irritada, luego se tapó su cara con unos de sus cascos e intentó calmarse, después de todo no era el fin del mundo, ella aún podía impresionar a Dusk. "Bien, ya no importa, vuelvan a poner las nubes donde estaban y yo las despejaré."

Los dos pegasos se miraron confundidos y miraron nuevamente a Rainbow Dash como si no hubieran escuchado bien.

"¿Quieres que volvamos a nublar el cielo para que tú lo vuelvas a despejar?" Preguntó uno de los pegasos.

"¡Así es!" Dijo Rainbow Dash seriamente, cruzando sus patas delanteras.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Dijo el mismo pegaso. "Nos tomó horas despejar el cielo y nos tomaría horas volver a nublarlo, además ¿Cuál es el sentido de nublar el cielo solo para que tú lo vuelvas a despejar?"

"No te interesan mis razones, ¡Solo háganlo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, sonrojándose levemente.

"De todas formas, no sé si podamos nublar el cielo." Dijo el otro pegaso, con cara pensativa. "Creo que Cloud Kicker se llevó las nubes… ¿O fue Flitter? No lo recuerdo.

Rainbow Dash miraba impaciente a ambos pegasos, sin poder evitar mostrar su ira con toda aquella situación que había arruinado todos sus planes.

"¡YA DÍGANME DE UNA VEZ QUIÉN SE LLEVÓ MIS NUBES!" Gritó Rainbow Dash exasperada.

En tanto, Dusk se había quedado donde lo había dejado Rainbow Dash, mirando hacia el cielo y viendo cómo la yegua de melena arcoíris parecía conversar animadamente con aquellos dos pegasos, aunque él no alcanzaba a oír nada de lo que conversaban, solo veía mover muchos las patas a Rainbow Dash, por eso él suponía que tenían una entretenida conversación.

Luego de un rato y viendo que Rainbow Dash seguía conversando con los pegasos, Dusk decidió que lo mejor sería seguir con su tarea, después de todo el día avanzaba rápidamente y la mañana ya casi había acabado.

"Bueno, al menos sé que el clima y la decoración están listos." Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta mientras seguía viendo al cielo. "Gracias a Celestia no tuve que tratar con ningún pony nuevo, si tan solo tuviera la misma suerte al revisar los otros preparativos…"

Entonces Dusk repentinamente recordó que justamente una de las yeguas que él conocía le había dicho que ella y su familia estaban encargados de uno de los preparativos de la celebración, ¡Cómo es qué lo había olvidado! ¡Eso era otro gran golpe de suerte! Y lo mejor era que ahora él estaba a las afueras del pueblo, justo en el camino que llevaba directo hasta su casa.

Dusk levantó nuevamente la vista para ver a Rainbow Dash, pero parecía que ella seguía conversando 'animadamente' con los otros pegasos, así que lamentó no poder despedirse y simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el camino que llevaba a Sweet Apple Acres, mientras Rainbow Dash seguía discutiendo sin advertir que el potro al que quería impresionar se estaba yendo sin prestarle la atención que buscaba.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Dusk hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada de la granja de la familia Apple, Sweet Apple Acres.

Una vez entró en los terrenos de la granja, Dusk se sorprendió al ver que a las afueras de la casona había una gran mesa puesta en la que habían varios platillos de distintas comidas, además había una gran cantidad de ponies que charlaban y reían todos juntos. Al acercarse un poco más, el unicornio pudo finalmente reconocer a los ponies que él esperaba ver, Big Mac estaba charlando con otros potros junto a la abuela Smith y a otra yegua de edad, todos en una esquina de la mesa, mientras Applebloom saltaba emocionada de un lado a otro intentando entrar en el círculo de charla que habían formado las yeguas que estaban allí, y por último pudo ver a Applejack, que al parecer era el centro de atención ya que todas las otras yeguas la rodeaban y miraban mientras ella parecía solo querer escapar, ya que se veía muy incómoda.

"¿¡Y cómo es él!?" Le preguntó una yegua emocionada a Applejack, que fue lo primero que alcanzó a escuchar Dusk al acercarse.

"¿Es apuesto? ¿Es fuerte?" Preguntó otra yegua, interrogando a Applejack.

"¡Ya les dije que es un malentendido! La abuela y Big Mac se equivocan, yo no estoy-" Dijo Applejack nerviosa y algo molesta, mirando a todas las yeguas, sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que en cuanto alzó la vista para responder y ver a las yeguas, se percató que Dusk estaba caminando hacia allí y la estaba mirando.

" _¿¡Qué hace él aquí!? ¡Justo en el peor momento!_ " Pensó Applejack mientras se sonrojaba sin darse cuenta al mirar a Dusk.

"¡Oh, mi querido Dusk! ¡Llegaste en el mejor momento!" Dijo repentinamente la abuela Smith al darse cuenta de la presencia de Dusk.

En seguida todas las yeguas que rodeaban a Applejack se giraron para ver a Dusk, entonces todas corrieron hacia él y lo rodearon.

"¡Así que tú eres Dusk! Bueno, no es mi tipo pero sí que es lindo." Dijo sonriendo una yegua amarilla, con melena roja, un pañuelo verde en su cuello y unas manzanas acarameladas como cutie mark.

"Claro que sí, solo le hace falta algo de músculos." Dijo otra yegua, de piel amarilla y melena verde, con unos strudels como cutie mark.

"Pue eso es fácil, se arregla con trabajo duro, después de todo si quiere a nuestras queridas 'Apple' debe poder trabajar en el campo." Dijo un potro de piel amarillo pálido y melena celeste claro, con una enorme manzana roja como cutie mark. Él también se había acercado con un par de potros hasta donde estaba Dusk, aunque ellos se veían más serios en comparación con las yeguas, que solo reían.

"¡Así es!" Dijo finalmente Big Mac. "Ya era hora que aparecieras, pensé que no te harías responsable de lo que hiciste."

Dusk solo estuvo callado, totalmente nervioso al verse rodeado de tantos ponies, algo que lo estresaba mucho, más aún siendo rodeado por yeguas. Él escuchaba a todos pero no entendía nada, ¿Por qué aquellas yeguas lo habían llamado lindo? ¿Acaso él les gustaba? Y ¿Por qué el potro amarillo dijo que él quería quedarse con sus 'Apple'? ¿Acaso la abuela les había contado que él se había comido sus manzanas?, pero principalmente ¿¡A qué se refería Big Mac con hacerse responsable!?

Applejack vio como todos rodeaban a Dusk y como el pobre unicornio se veía totalmente nervioso y confundido, al parecer él aún no entendía que toda su familia lo estaba viendo e inspeccionando al pensar que él era su novio. Applejack se acercó rápidamente hasta el tumulto, pensando en que lo mejor sería sacar a todos del malentendido, aunque sabía que probablemente Big Mac se enojaría, pero aquello era mejor a que Dusk siguiera hundiéndose aún más en aquel problema sin saberlo.

"¡Oh… ya entendí! ¡Sí! ¡Yo definitivamente me haré responsable! ¡Pueden confiar en mí!" Dijo repentinamente Dusk, pensando que Big Mac se refería a que él debía hacerse responsable en la supervisión del banquete, lo cual lo hizo llenarse de orgullo, en tanto Applejack se congeló, totalmente aterrada al darse cuenta que Dusk acababa de cavar su propia tumba sin saberlo.

"¡Yee-haw!" Gritaron todos los ponies alegremente, excepto Dusk y Applejack, mientras un par de ponies tocaban una alegre música campirana, con un violín y un banjo.

"Oh, querido Dusk, vas a darle una gran alegría a esta pobre anciana." Dijo la abuela Smith, acercándose hasta donde estaba Dusk, junto a la otra anciana que se parecía mucho a ella. "Sabes, muchos miembros de la familia Apple vinieron para ver la Celebración del Sol de Verano aquí, y no es normal que todos nos reunamos de esta forma, así que me preguntaba… ¿Te molestaría si apresuráramos las cosas e hiciéramos todo oficial el día de hoy?"

"¿Estas segura, abuela?" Preguntó Big Mac no muy convencido.

"Claro, además siempre confío en mi intuición, y sé que este muchacho es un potro digno de confianza." Dijo la abuela sonriendo, mirando a Dusk.

Con las palabras de la abuela, por un segundo Dusk empezó a darse cuenta que quizás él se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, sin embargo luego de ser alabado por la abuela, aquella duda desapareció y pensó que la abuela simplemente se estaría refiriendo al banquete, seguramente para aquella familia debía de ser muy importante hacer aquel banquete y ellos querían trabajar todos juntos en ello antes de mostrárselo oficialmente a Dusk.

"Sí, claro, no hay problema, mientras el banquete salga bien no hay problema." Sonrió Dusk.

"¿El banquete? ¿Pero no crees que debe haber una ceremonia antes del banquete?" Preguntó la abuela.

"Eh… bueno, la ceremonia es muy importante, pero a todas las celebraciones que he asistido en Canterlot, el banquete siempre es antes de la ceremonia." Dijo Dusk algo confundido, pero creyendo que la abuela debía referirse al momento solemne en que Celestia levantaba el sol como 'ceremonia'.

"Oh… bueno, entonces seguiremos las costumbres de Canterlot, ¡Y antes de la ceremonia tendremos el banquete!" Dijo la abuela emocionada.

Entonces todos los ponies tomaron a Dusk y a Applejack y los llevaron hasta la mesa que habían puesto afuera y que contenía una enorme cantidad de platillos, al parecer todos teniendo como base la manzana. Ellos sentaron a Dusk y a Applejack juntos en la cabecera de la mesa mientras los demás tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa, en tanto los dos ponies que tocaban música habían dejado de tocar música rápida y ahora tocaban una música más suave mientras estaban detrás de Applejack y Dusk.

Dusk se sintió algo mareado al ver a tantos ponies en una mesa, además se sentía algo desconcertado al ver que lo habían puesto en la cabecera, el lugar que debería ser de honor, un lugar que no debía corresponderle a él que solo era un mero invitado que debía supervisar los preparativos del banquete. En tanto Applejack se tapaba la cara y miraba hacia todos los demás, ella no entendía cómo las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, era obvio que Dusk y su familia hablaban de cosas distintas, ¡Pero por alguna razón ninguno se había percatado y todas las conversaciones habían calzado para que siguieran sin darse cuenta! Además, todos parecían tan alegres al conocer a su supuesto novio, ella no quería romper aquella paz, y principalmente no quería meter en problemas a Dusk, pues sabía que en cuanto se descubriera que él no estaba hablando de matrimonio, todo sería un desastre.

"¡Esto está delicioso!" Dijo repentinamente Dusk, quien seguía sentado al lado de Applejack, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Dusk había visto una enorme tarta frente a él, se veía tan apetitosa que le costaba resistirse a comérsela, sin embargo recordó que ÉL era el encargado de supervisar el banquete, por lo que era su deber comprobar que la comida fuera de calidad, así que no estaría mal comer un bocado de una tarta siempre y cuando dejara intacto el resto para el banquete.

"Esa tarta la hizo mi queridísima Applejack." Sonrió la abuela al escuchar a Dusk.

"Vaya… ¡De verdad eres una estupenda cocinera!" Sonrió Dusk, saboreando la tarta y mirando a Applejack, alegre por conocer otra faceta de aquella honesta y trabajadora yegua. "¡De verdad podría comer esto todos los días!"

Applejack se sorprendió ante el comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ella siempre era alabada por sus tartas de manzana por su familia, pero muy pocas veces había recibido alabanzas de otros potros, así que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, aunque no dijera nada al respecto.

" _Él es tan torpe, pero también tan sincero…_ " Pensó Applejack sonrojada, mirando de reojo a Dusk mientras él seguía comiendo. " _Quizás… podría esperar y ver hasta dónde llega esto de la boda…_ "

En seguida ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar y se sonrojó aún más.

 _"¡En qué estoy pensando! ¡Debo solucionar esto ahora!_ " Pensó Applajack rápidamente, avergonzada de sus propias emociones.

"Dusk… Debes irte ahora…" Le susurró Applejack a Dusk.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Aún no reviso que el banquete este completamente listo." Le respondió Dusk confundido, mirándola a ella y luego a la enorme mesa. "Aunque pensándolo bien, tienen muchos platillos listos, supongo que ya puedo marcarlo que todo está listo."

Entonces Dusk se sorprendió al ver que los ponies, todos familiares de Applejack, comenzaban a sacar parte del banquete y se servían para comenzar a comer.

"¡Esperen un segundo! Yo comí un poco para probar, ¡Pero si se comen todo eso no quedará nada para el banquete! ¿¡Acaso este no es el banquete que prepararon para la Celebración del Sol de Verano!?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Pues sí, pero no te preocupes, comeremos este ahora y trabajaremos toda la tarde para tener listo el de la celebración." Respondió la abuela, sentada al otro lado de Dusk. "Además, no podemos escatimar para el banquete de matrimonio de nuestra querida Applejack."

Dusk se quedó congelado ante aquel comentario de la abuela Smith y luego se giró a ver a Applejack.

"¿¡Te vas a casar!? Eh… supongo que felicidades." Dijo Dusk ingenuamente mirando a Applejack. "¿Y quién es el novio?"

"Es un tonto despistado." Dijo Applejack avergonzada, tapándose la cara y viendo el desastre inminente que vendría. Entonces levantó la vista y miró a Dusk seriamente, pero sonrojada. "Ellos creen que tú eres mi novio."

Dusk se quedó petrificado, por un largo rato sin mover ni un músculo mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar lo que acababa de oír, él no sabía si había escuchado bien, pero Applejack había hablado fuerte y claro, no había equivocación. Entonces Dusk giró rápidamente su cabeza y miró el banquete y a toda la familia Apple y entonces todos los puntos se fueron conectando, las conversaciones y lo que no había entendido, todo mientras su rostro se iba volviendo azul del pánico que comenzaba a acumularse en él.

"P-P-P-P-P…" Tartamudeó Dusk, azul del miedo, sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

"La abuela y Big Mac confundieron todo y le hicieron creer a los demás que estamos comprometidos." Dijo Applejack avergonzada, entendiendo la confusión del unicornio.

"Pe… ¡Pero nosotros no nos vamos a casar!" Dijo Dusk casi en un grito, finalmente logrando articular palabras.

En cuanto Dusk pronunció aquellas palabras, una cuerda del banjo del pony que tocaba música se cortó, haciendo que la música se cortara justo en aquel momento y que todos los ponies miraran a Dusk, quedando un largo y tenso silencio en el ambiente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no te casarás?" Preguntó la pony anciana que se sentaba al lado de la abuela Smith, una yegua de piel color durazno y melena rosa suave, con una cutie mark de una manzana con dos rosas.

"E-Es lo que dije, todo esto es un malentendido." Dijo Dusk temeroso e incómodo al ver que todos lo estaban mirando. "Yo… solo soy el encargado de los preparativos para la Celebración del Sol de Verano, yo solo venía a ver que el banquete estuviera listo…"

Repentinamente Big Mac se levantó y golpeó con un casco la mesa.

"¿¡Entonces por qué besaste a mi hermana!? ¿¡No te harás responsable!?" Dijo Big Mac molesto.

Dusk no sabía que decir, primero él no entendía a Big Mac, el potro rojo se enojaba si se acercaba a su hermana y ahora se enojaba por no querer estar con ella, además Applejack ya les había explicado que todo lo del beso había sido un accidente, ¿¡Por qué se tomaban tan en serio todo eso!? Entonces Dusk miró los rostros de los demás ponies y vio que todos lo veían muy seriamente, como si estuvieran a punto de lincharlo. Dusk comenzó a temblar sin saber cómo salir de aquella incómoda situación.

"¡A ÉL!" Gritó repentinamente uno de los potros que estaba sentado junto a Big Mac, y él junto a todos los potros de la mesa se levantaron y saltaron encima de Dusk.

En tanto, al escuchar el grito y ver que los potros se le abalanzaban, Dusk instintivamente usó su magia y se teletransportó, a la entrada de la granja. Aún así él quedó a la vista de la familia de Applejack, que se quedaron viéndolo a lo lejos.

"¿Recuerdas cómo consiguió nuestra tía de las montañas a su marido?" Le preguntó la yegua anciana a la abuela Smith.

"Oh… sí, lo recuerdo…" Dijo la abuela Smith, sonriendo pícaramente, y enseguida gritó. "¡Hora de cazar al novio! ¡Tras él!" Les ordenó la abuela a los potros de su familia que habían quedado apilados al intentar saltar sobre Dusk.

Entonces algunos de los potros y yeguas de la familia Apple se subieron rápidamente a una carreta, todo mientras los ponies que tocaban la música campirana habían arreglado la cuerda del banjo y también subían a la carreta.

"¡Yee-haw!" Gritó repentinamente el pony que tocaba el banjo, que tenía una cutie mark de una montaña nebulosa, y comenzó a tocar una rápida música campirana, perfecta para persecuciones, mientras la carreta era tirada por Big Mac y uno de sus primos, y comenzaban la caza de Dusk.

En tanto Dusk, que se había quedado estático todo ese rato debido a la sorpresa, vio con terror como una carreta llena de la familia de Applejack comenzaba a ir en su dirección, entonces comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo fuera de aquel lugar, maldiciendo su mala fortuna.

"Así es como se caza un novio en las montañas, jiji." Rio la abuela Smith al ver correr a su familia tras Dusk. Ella se había sentido algo deprimida al escuchar que Dusk no se casaría con su nieta, de hecho le había sorprendido que él aceptara tan fácilmente en un inicio, pero luego que Dusk había rechazado la propuesta, le pareció divertido asustar un poco al potro, además ella sabía que su familia jamás dañaría a Dusk, para ellos esto también era un juego, aunque quizás Big Mac se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho.

Entonces la abuela miró de reojo a Applejack, que se había quedado mirando con asombro todo lo ocurrido, y sonrió.

"Bueno, que no quiera casarse ahora no significa que él no lo hará, después de todo el amor es como un bello jardín, lleva tiempo cultivarlo, pero mientras más tiempo le dedicas, más hermoso es el resultado." Sonrió la abuela Smith, diciendo aquellas palabras en voz alta para que su nieta las escuchara, cosa que Applejack hizo, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse al oírlas.

"Estoy confundida." Dijo la hermana menor de Applejack, Apple Bloom, que no había subido a la carreta con sus primos. "Entonces ¿Te gusta Dusk Shine o no?" Preguntó Apple Bloom mirando a su hermana.

Applejack miró sorprendida a su hermanita y entonces levantó su vista y no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo Dusk corría asustado de sus primos.

"No me hagas ese tipo de preguntas, hermanita." Dijo Applejack sonriendo y volviendo a sonrojándose, no queriendo responder aquella pregunta, pues la verdad era que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta.

Así fue como Applejack y su hermanita vieron alejarse a Dusk, que corría a toda velocidad fuera de Sweet Apple Acres con rumbo desconocido.

# _Fin del capítulo 13_


	14. Una tarde que nunca acaba

**Capítulo 14 – Una tarde que nunca acaba**

En un claro del bosque, a las afueras de Ponyville camino al bosque Everfree, se podían escuchar los alegres cantos de las aves, distintos cantos y trinos que rompían el silencio y entregaban un relajante sonido que hacía recordar lo agradable que era estar en la naturaleza, alejado de todo el bullicio del pueblo. Mas el sonido de aquellas aves no era uno que se pudiera escuchar en cualquier lado, pues el sonido que se escuchaba no era el normal que las aves hacían, cantando en desorden y sin ninguna razón en específico, no, esta vez se podía escuchar a las aves en sincronía, todas cantando juntas y todas cantando a un mismo ritmo, como si estuvieran cantando una canción. Esto era algo que las aves raramente hacían, más en Ponyville, siendo un lugar tan cercano al salvaje e indómito bosque Everfree, sin embargo había una yegua que con su suave carácter había logrado llegar al corazón de los animales y había conseguido que estos hicieran lo que ella les pedía, no amaestrándolos, sino mostrándoles su bondad.

Sobre las ramas de un pequeño árbol, la dulce Fluttershy había reunido a la mayoría de las aves que vivían cerca de su casa, estas aves estaban paradas en las distintas ramas y cantaban al unísono una canción que aquella pegaso les había enseñado y que ahora ella misma guiaba, moviendo su casco de un lado a otro como un director de orquesta, haciendo que todas las aves siguieran su movimiento y su ritmo. Ella había pasado toda la mañana ensayando con sus aves las distintas canciones que esperaba tocar para la Celebración del Sol de Verano, ya que tenía poco tiempo y esperaba que todo saliera perfecto, después de todo ser la encargada de la música para una celebración tan importante requería de su mayor esfuerzo.

Mientras Fluttershy seguía guiando a su coro de aves, por un momento dejó en alto su casco, haciendo que las aves cantaran de más en un tono extremadamente agudo, rompiendo la armonía que llevaban hasta ese momento.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh, lo siento!" Dijo rápidamente Fluttershy, bajando su casco para que el coro dejara de cantar esa nota alta. "No sé lo que me pasa hoy, estoy algo distraída… Comencemos desde el principio."

Entonces Fluttershy se acomodó y volvió a mover sus cascos para comenzar la tonada desde el principio. Aquella no era la primera vez que Fluttershy se había distraído y habían tenido que comenzar desde el inicio, por alguna razón ella no había podido concentrarse al cien por ciento desde que había vuelto de desayunar con sus amigas, ella intentaba enfocarse en guiar la música, pero una persistente idea en su cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse, la revelación de que al parecer todas sus amigas estaban interesadas en el mismo potro, Dusk Shine. A ella le había sorprendido mucho enterarse de aquello, al igual que a sus amigas, pero más le había sorprendido saber que todas habían hecho algo para acercarse más a él, a diferencia de ella; Applejack lo había besado, también Pinkie Pie, incluso Rainbow Dash por primera vez había dejado entrever sus sentimientos, lo cual ya era un gran avance, solo ella y Rarity parecían que no habían hecho nada, y conociendo a su coqueta amiga, Rarity no perdería el tiempo, después de todo la unicornio tenía su belleza y encanto femenino para atraer a los potros, ¿Pero que tenía ella? Es decir, ella no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar si volvía a ver a Dusk, después de todo ella no quería pelear con sus amigas, pero ella sentía que tampoco quería alejarse de Dusk, pero si ella no se alejaba y se volvía a encontrar con Dusk ¿Ella se atrevería a hacer algo? Esa era la inquietud que no la dejaba tranquila.

Repentinamente Fluttershy salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad al ver que las aves repentinamente dejaron de cantar y salieron volando del árbol en que estaban paradas, volando todas en distintas direcciones, como si algo las hubiera asustado.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada, viendo como todas sus aves volaban.

Entonces Fluttershy escuchó un ruido, era el fuerte y rápido galopar de alguien. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que en su dirección se acercaba un pony, y no cualquier pony, era Dusk Shine, que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ella con una cara de espanto.

"¡FLUTTERSHY!" Gritó Dusk mientras corría en la dirección de la pegaso amarilla.

Si hubiera sido en otra situación, Fluttershy se hubiera emocionado al ver que justo el potro en el que estaba pensando había aparecido frente a ella, como si él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, sin embargo ella no pudo más que asustarse un poco y ponerse nerviosa al ver lo asustado que venía corriendo Dusk.

"¡Escóndeme!" Gritó Dusk una vez llegó donde Fluttershy, sin parar de correr, solo tomando a la pegaso de un casco y haciendo que ambos saltaran tras un arbusto que quedaba al lado del árbol del que Flutterhy había estado parada.

En cuanto ambos quedaron ocultos tras el arbusto, Fluttershy miró sorprendida a Dusk, sin entender nada, mas el unicornio solo levantó su otro casco y lo puso en su boca para en señal de silencio, cosa que Fluttershy hizo.

Luego de unos pocos segundos se volvió a escuchar otro ruido, esta vez uno más estruendoso, el de una carreta. Pasando frente al arbusto, sin notar que su presa estaba oculta, pasó la carreta que cargaba a los primos de Applejack, todos emocionados por la carrera en carreta que habían hecho desde Sweet Apple Acres persiguiendo a Dusk, aunque la mayoría ya había olvidado la razón de la persecución y solo se divertían mientras el único que permanecía serio, Big Mac, seguía jalando a toda velocidad de la carreta, intentando atrapar a Dusk. Fue así que la carreta pasó a toda velocidad y siguió su camino, dejando solo una estela de polvo y bullicio.

Una vez que todo volvió a calmarse y no se escuchó ningún ruido, Dusk Shine volvió a respirar, ya que debido al miedo, él había aguantado la respiración mientras la carreta pasaba frente al arbusto.

"¡Huff! Estuvo cerca…" Suspiró Dusk, poniéndose un casco en su pecho.

Desde que Dusk había salido corriendo de Sweet Apple Acres, todo lo que hizo fue correr sin rumbo fijo, solo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba la carreta atrás de él. A veces él sentía que la veloz carreta se acercaba demasiado a él, tanto que incluso un par de veces tuvo que usar su teletransportación para huir más adelante del camino, pero la carreta siempre lo volvía a alcanzar, y aunque él se había dado vuelta un par de veces a mirar a sus perseguidores y se había dado cuenta que todos los primos de Applejack se reían alegremente como si todo eso fuera un juego, lo que por un segundo le había hecho pensar que lo mejor sería detenerse, solo ver el rostro serio y molesto de Big Mac lo volvía a poner tenso y lo impulsaba a seguir huyendo de él. Fue así que inconscientemente Dusk había escapado por la misma ruta que él había usado para llegar la primera vez a Sweet Apple Acres, el camino que conectaba la granja de la familia Apple con la casa de Fluttershy, atravesando la arboleda a las afueras del bosque Everfree. Y fue ese mismo pensamiento inconsciente que hizo a Dusk hacer que en cuanto vio a Fluttershy, él la agarrara y la llevara a ocultarse con él, aunque la pegaso no tenía la necesidad de esconderse.

Luego de calmarse, mientras ambos ponies seguían sentados tras el arbusto, Dusk giró su cabeza para mirar a Fluttershy y explicarle todo lo sucedido, pues era seguro que la yegua debía de tener muchas preguntas de todo lo sucedido, sin embargo en cuanto Dusk miró a Fluttershy se dio cuenta que la pegaso estaba totalmente sonrojada, sin mirarlo a él y cubriéndose su boca con uno de sus cascos en señal de timidez.

"Eh… ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Dusk confundido al ver que Fluttershy estaba totalmente roja.

Entonces Fluttershy miró a Dusk y bajó la vista, al espacio que quedaba entre los dos, sin decir una sola palabra mientras seguía sonrojada. Dusk bajó la vista hacia donde miraba Fluttershy y se dio cuenta que él seguía sosteniendo uno de los cascos de Fluttershy, él había agarrado a la yegua para hacer que ella saltar con él y en todo ese tiempo, sin darse cuenta, él no había soltado ni por un segundo el suave casco de Fluttershy. Entonces Dusk Shine también se sonrojó y lo soltó de inmediato, creyendo que la tímida Fluttershy no estaría acostumbrada a que alguien sostuviera su casco tan firmemente, algo que era cierto, pero lo que Dusk no sabía era que ella no se había sonrojado porque alguien le hubiera sostenido su casco, sino porque 'precisamente Dusk' sostenía su casco.

"Yo… lo lamento, fue un impulso, no me di cuenta." Se disculpó torpemente Dusk.

"Umm… N-No importa…" Dijo tímidamente Flutteshy, extrañando la calidez del casco de Dusk.

Tras ese corto diálogo siguió un largo silencio que ninguno de los dos parecía que fueran a romper, Dusk seguía en estado de alerta, con su cuerpo tenso y sus orejas en alto, intentando escuchar cualquier ruido de los alrededores para saber si la familia de Applejack seguía rondando el lugar; en tanto Fluttershy seguía en silencio pero sin querer estarlo, pues lo que en realidad quería era aprovechar esa oportunidad que le había dado el destino de estar a solas con Dusk para conversar y conocer más de él, sin embargo la extremadamente tímida Fluttershy no sabía de qué hablar ni cómo empezar una conversación, lo que causaba que la pobre yegua solo estuviera ansiosa, mordiéndose el labio ante la impotencia de no saber cómo actuar.

"Hmm… Fluttershy, lamento haberte arrastrado conmigo." Dijo finalmente Dusk, rompiendo el silencio. "Si gustas puedes salir, no es necesario que tú estés escondida conmigo."

Fluttershy miró a Dusk y vio que él la miraba fijamente, entonces desvió la mirada avergonzada y miró hacia el suelo nuevamente sonrojada. Ella había estado pensando toda la mañana en aquel potro y ahora que por fin ella había conseguido verlo, no quería dejar de estar con él tan facilmente.

"N-No… Yo... Estoy bien aquí." Dijo Fluttershy totalmente sonrojada, sin ser capaz de ver a Dusk a los ojos pero feliz por conseguir el valor de decirle a Dusk que ella quería estar con él.

En cuanto al despistado Dusk, lamentablemente no entendió el valor que tuvo que tomar la tímida pegaso para decir aquellas palabras ni entendió su verdadero significado, él solo supuso que ella seguía tan asustada y confundida con todo lo sucedido que incluso tenía miedo de moverse.

"Emm… Pero Dusk… ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?" Preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy, ya que aunque agradecía su suerte por encontrarse con Dusk, ella seguía con muchas preguntas sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Dusk dejó de mirar a Fluttershy y miró hacia el frente, donde estaba el arbusto que los ocultaba. Dusk no estaba seguro si hablar demasiado fuera seguro o no, ya que los primos de Applejack podrían aún estar rondando el lugar y podrían oírlos, entonces Dusk volvió a mirar a Flutterhy y vio sus inocentes ojos calipsos mirándolo tiernamente, Dusk se sonrojó levemente y decidió que lo menos que podía hacer era darle una explicación de todo lo sucedido, y pensó que mientras hablaran en un volumen bajo probablemente nadie los oiría. Fue así como Dusk le explicó que él había huido de los primos de Applejack, teniendo que explicar toda aquella confusión que hubo con lo del matrimonio arreglado, y para explicar cómo había llegado a Sweet Apple Acres, Dusk tuvo que explicar que antes estuvo con Rainbow Dash y por consiguiente lo sucedido con Rarity, así que de pregunta en pregunta Dusk terminó contándole a Fluttershy todo lo que le había sucedido desde que había salido de la biblioteca aquella mañana.

"…Y como verás este es el primer momento de relajo que tengo desde que amaneció, jaja." Terminó riéndose nerviosamente Dusk luego de terminar de contar todo.

"Vaya… pues sí, de verdad fue una agitada mañana." Sonrió Fluttershy, quien había escuchado tranquilamente toda la historia de Dusk, pero que en su mente tenía muchas ideas que la hacían sentirse intranquila.

Dusk sonrió y agradeció haberse encontrado con Fluttershy, pues lo que él estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento era justo lo que necesitaba, alguien que lo escuchar y que lo ayudara a relajarse, y la tranquila Fluttershy era la perfecta compañera para eso luego de aquella agitada mañana. Entonces Dusk miró al cielo a través de las ramas del arbusto y vio que el sol seguía avanzando y que a pesar de estar cómodo, él debía salir en algún momento y continuar con sus labores.

"Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, quizás sea tiempo de irme." Dijo Dusk mirando a Fluttershy, algo avergonzado por lo que le iba a pedir. "Pero por las dudas… Fluttershy ¿Podrías asomarte y ver si de verdad los primos de Applejack ya no están? No quisiera asomarme y que ellos me vieran, si es que aún siguen por ahí.

"Eh… sí, claro." Dijo Fluttershy algo triste al escuchar que Dusk ya se tenía que ir.

Tras eso, Fluttershy se levantó y asomó su cabeza fuera del arbusto, ella miró hacia todos lados y agudizó sus oídos para ver si escuchaba algo, sin embargo no pudo ver ni escuchar a nadie, solo el silencioso bosque que los rodeaba.

"Y… ¿Y ves algo?" Dijo Dusk nervioso, totalmente sonrojado, ya que en cuanto Fluttershy se había parado y asomado por el arbusto, inadvertidamente había dejado a Dusk con la privilegiada vista de sus bellos flancos, a lo que Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlos, aunque rápidamente desvió la mirada en otra dirección por vergüenza, ya que no era de caballeros ver fijamente y tan de cerca los flancos de una yegua.

Tras la pregunta de Dusk, Fluttershy no respondió, ella solo se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. Ella recordó todo lo que Dusk le había contado sobre lo que le había sucedido esa mañana, y aunque Dusk no lo notara, ella sí se daba cuenta que sus amigas se querían acercar más a Dusk ¡y lo estaban consiguiendo! en tanto ella solo estaba allí sin poder hacer nada, ella no tenía el firme carácter de Applejack, ni el fuerte temperamento de Rainbow Dash, ni el estilo coqueto de Rarity ni mucho menos la extrovertida personalidad de Pinkie Pie, ella solo era una excesivamente tímida yegua que no podía tomar una decisión y hacerla valer frente a los demás, ella se sentía débil, al igual que como se sintió aquella mañana cuando ella mencionó que fue la primera en conocer a Dusk y ninguna de sus amigas valoró eso. Sin embargo ahora ella tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con Dusk, y aunque a ella no le gustaba mentir, decidió que esta vez debía ser más audaz y decidida, y seguir sus sentimientos.

Fluttershy dejó de ver a través del arbusto y volvió a estar dentro de él junto a Dusk, entonces miró al unicornio mientras se sonrojaba.

"Yo… yo no vi nada…" Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, diciendo la verdad antes de mentir. "Pe… Pero creo que los escuché… qui-quizás ellos aún están por aquí…"

"¿¡De verdad!? Vaya, qué ponies más persistentes… Supongo que lo mejor será quedarme otro rato más aquí contigo." Dijo Dusk suspirando, resignado a que por su seguridad debería seguir escondido.

"¡Sí!" Dijo alegremente Fluttershy, tan alegre que abrió un poco sus alas y casi da un salto de alegría, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no debía mostrarse tan feliz frente a Dusk en aquella situación y se sonrojó nuevamente antes de calmarse.

Entonces Fluttershy se acercó hasta donde había estado sentada y con mucho esfuerzo, mientras ella temblaba levemente por los nervios, ella se sentó. Dusk notó que la yegua estaba nerviosa pero no entendía por qué, ya que ella se sentó al lado de él exactamente donde antes había estado sentada; sin embargo para Fluttershy era un gran paso, ya que antes ella había quedado sentada allí por el azar, mas ahora era ELLA quien había decidido sentarse allí, al lado de un potro, extremadamente cerca uno del otro, y para Fluttershy eso había requerido un gran valor aunque Dusk no lo notara.

Luego de haberse sentado, ambos ponies levantaron sus orejas al escuchar unos ruidos, entonces levantaron sus cabezas y vieron que una bandada de pájaros de distintas especies volaba sobre ellos y se paraba en las ramas del árbol que estaba al lado del arbusto.

"¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Ya volvieron!" Dijo Fluttershy alegremente mirando a las aves. Entonces una por una las aves volaron hasta donde estaba Fluttershy, daban una vuelta sobre su cabeza cantando y volvían a su lugar en las ramas del árbol, como un saludo, todo mientras Fluttershy le sonreía a cada ave.

"Los conozco, son tus pájaros." Dijo Dusk luego de recordar haber visto a esos pájaros cuando ayudó a Fluttershy con sus deberes el primer día que llegó a Ponyville.

"No son mis pájaros, son aves libres, yo solo las cuido." Sonrió Fluttershy.

"¿Y qué hacen aquí todas juntas?" Preguntó Dusk.

"Estaba practicando con ellas para el coro musical de esta noche, pero cuando llegaste tú se asustaron y huyeron." Respondió Fluttershy sin dejar de ver a las aves.

"¿¡Acaso tú eres la encargada de la música para la celebración!?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido.

"Así es." Respondió Fluttershy sonrojándose un poco.

Dusk se quedó sorprendido por aquella enorme coincidencia, no solo con Fluttershy, sino con Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, todos los preparativos habían sido encargados justamente a las yeguas con las que él pretendía formar algún lazo de amistad, y ahora que pensaba más detenidamente en el asunto, el último preparativo era la velada de la víspera, es decir una fiesta previa a la gran celebración, y cierta yegua rosa le había comentado que ella era la encargada de las fiestas en Ponyville, por lo que todo aquello parecía dejar de ser una simple coincidencia. Por un segundo Dusk miró hacia el cielo, y se sintió como una marioneta, como si alguna fuerza invisible estuviera jugando con él, aunque claramente desechó la idea rápidamente, pues cosas tan absurdas como el destino no existían. En tanto, Fluttershy se había puesto algo inquieta, ella había visto que al parecer a Dusk le había interesado saber que ella era la encargada de la música de la Celebración del Sol de Verano, quizás a él le gustaría escuchar la música que ella había preparado, pero no estaba segura de cómo preguntárselo a Dusk ¿Y sí decía que no le interesaba? ¿Y si no le gustaba…?

"Por cierto, soy el encargado de supervisar los preparativos para la celebración." Dijo Dusk repentinamente, tratando de continuar la conversación y de olvidar las tontas ideas sobre el destino. "Aprovechando que estoy aquí, quizás podrías mostrarme lo que tienes preparado para la noche."

Aquel comentario emocionó a Fluttershy y disipó todas las dudas que tenía, aunque Dusk rápidamente se corrigió.

"Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás no sea buena idea. Los primos de Applejack siguen por ahí y quizás llame mucho la atención ver a los pájaros cantar." Agregó Dusk rascándose la cabeza.

Aquello desanimo en un segundo a la pegaso, quien volvió a mirar tristemente hacia el suelo, rascando la tierra con su casco. Dusk miró a la yegua y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tierna que se veía Fluttershy siendo tímida, al parecer ella quería mostrar su música pero no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

"No, ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sería bueno escuchar al coro, no creo que nadie le ponga atención al coro ni al arbusto en el que estamos." Agregó nuevamente Dusk, sabiendo que arriesgaba su cuello al hacer ruido, pero viéndose recompensado por la tierna sonrisa de Fluttershy que se alegró al escuchar sus palabras, lo que hizo que Dusk se sonrojara.

Entonces Fluttershy miró a los pájaros, quienes podían verla tras el arbusto desde arriba ya que estaba paradas en las ramas del árbol, y comenzó a mover sus cascos delanteros suavemente de un lado a otro mientras las aves empezaban a cantar al unísono una suave melodía con sus trinares. Aquella agradable música sorprendió a Dusk, quien no se esperaba tal armonioso sonido de aquellas aves, todas atentas al movimiento de cascos de la pegaso, cada uno en su tono, las aves pequeñas cantaban las notas agudas y algunas más rechonchas las graves, pero todas en perfecta armonía. Dusk se quedó maravillado viendo a los pájaros mientras su cuerpo finalmente se relajaba por completo y cedía ante aquella melodía, entonces él dejó de ver a los pájaros y vio hacia donde ellos veían, a Fluttershy, que sonreía tiernamente mientras guiaba a su coro, entonces Dusk se quedó viéndola fijamente, asombrado al darse cuenta del arduo trabajo que le tuvo que haber tomado coordinar los distintos cantos de las aves hasta formar un verdadero coro musical.

Por un momento Fluttershy miró de reojo a Dusk y vio que él la observaba atentamente, lo cual hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría mientras se sonrojaba, pero eso también activó su pánico escénico al ser el centro de atención, lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa y perdiera el ritmo de la música, ante lo cual el coro rompió la armonía y se silenció mientras Fluttershy bajaba sus cascos lentamente.

"Lo siento… Perdí el ritmo." Se disculpó Fluttershy avergonzada.

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Estuvo increíble! Fue un muy bonito coro, les enseñaste bien, de verdad me sorprendiste." Dijo Dusk animándola mientras sonreía. "¿Y ellos cantan a la perfección solo viendo el movimiento de tus cascos?"

"Sí, aunque a veces uso una batuta, y hay algunas pocas melodías que incluso cantan sin que las esté guiando." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, sonrojándose luego de recibir tales halagos de Dusk, el potro que hacía a su corazón saltar.

Y como si las aves hubieran entendido lo que Fluttershy acababa de decir y siguieran lo que ella deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, las aves comenzaron otra melodía, una con un ritmo más suave y romántico, mientras volaban sobre el arbusto y golpeaban suavemente algunas ramas del árbol para que algunos pétalos de flor cayeran sobre ambos ponies, creando una perfecta y romántica escena.

Todo aquello, el cantar de los pájaros y los pétalos cayendo, fue tan paulatino que ninguno de los ponies se dio cuenta de cuándo había comenzado todo y desde cuando ambos se habían quedado mirando mutuamente. Fluttershy jamás miraba a los ojos a otros ponies por mucho tiempo, pero en aquella ocasión ella se sentía hipnotizada por el ambiente y por los bellos ojos que estaban frente a ella, situación idéntica a la que Dusk sentía en ese preciso momento. Ambos siguieron viéndose mutuamente hasta que un pétalo cayó sobre la nariz de Fluttershy, entonces ella arrugó la nariz tiernamente para que cayera, luego levantó su casco y se arregló su melena, antes de seguir viendo a Dusk; aquel gesto tan femenino y natural hizo que el corazón de Dusk palpitara fuertemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más.

" _¿Qué es esto?_ " Pensó Dusk nervioso mientras no entendía sus propias emociones. " _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla? Y ahora… ¿Ella se está acercando a mí? ¿O soy yo quién me estoy acercando? ¿O somos ambos?"_ Pensó Dusk mientras sentía que la distancia entre los rostros de ambos se iba acortando lentamente…

"¡Con que aquí estás!" Dijo súbitamente la voz de Rainbow Dash, que de la nada asomó su cabeza a través del arbusto.

Aquella súbita aparición, cortó inmediatamente todo aquel romántico ambiente, las aves dejaron de cantar y volaron lejos mientras Dusk y Fluttershy casi saltan del susto ante la repentina aparición de Rainbow Dash. Entonces tanto Dusk como Fluttershy se sonrojaron y miraron hacia el suelo, sin ser capaz de verse a los ojos ni ver a Rainbow Dash, era como si hubieran despertado de un sueño, un hermoso sueño que ninguno de los dos había querido terminar tan súbitamente como había sucedido.

Rainbow Dash miró confundida a Dusk, luego a Fluttershy, y vio que ambos estaban sonrojados. La mente de Rainbow Dash comenzó a mover sus engranajes rápidamente para tratar de entender la situación, ¿Acaso ella había interrumpido algo entre ellos dos? Entonces Rainbow Dash miró a su amiga fijamente, quien como siempre tenía aquella tímida expresión.

"Pfff, naa, es imposible." Se rio Rainbow Dash, descartando inmediatamente la idea de que Fluttershy pudiera estar haciendo algo con Dusk, es decir, ambos estaban escondidos tras un arbusto, muy juntos y todo, algo que la hubiera puesto en alerta si Dusk hubiera estado con Rarity o Pinkie Pie, inclusive con Applejack, pero definitivamente no había posibilidad de que hubiera pasado algo entre la tímida Fluttershy y Dusk.

"En fin, parece que los asusté, lo siento Fluttershy." Se disculpó Rainbow Dash mirando a Fluttershy y luego miró a Dusk. "Tú, ven conmigo."

En seguida Rainbow Dash tomó por segunda vez en el día a Dusk entre sus cascos y lo jaló rápidamente mientras comenzaba a volar.

"Es… ¡Espera!" Intentó gritar Fluttershy al ver que Rainbow Dash se llevaba a Dusk, aunque su timidez se lo impidió y solo soltó un grito que fue casi un susurro.

Así fue como la tímida pegaso se quedó sola, viendo alejarse la estela arcoíris, rascando la tierra con su casco y con una expresión de desilusión, deseando que aquel mágico momento que vivieron junto a Dusk por unos minutos hubiera terminado de otra forma.

* * *

"¡Hey, Rainbow Dash! ¡Detente!" Gritó Dusk por enésima vez, grito que fue escuchado finalmente por Rainbow Dash una vez que ella disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo junto a Dusk en la entrada del pueblo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, dejando de volar y parándose en el suelo.

"¿¡Qué sucede!?" Repitió Dusk molesto. "¡Sucede que es la segunda vez en el día que me agarras sin previo aviso y me sacas volando de donde estaba!"

"Bueno… ¡Es tú culpa!" Dijo Rainbow Dash también molesta. "Te dije que me esperaras y en cambio te fuiste, luego tuve que buscarte por todo Ponyville hasta que por suerte me encontré a los primos de Applejack quienes me dijeron que perdieron tu rastro en la arboleda, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, y si no hubiera sido por ese coro de pájaros nunca te hubiera encontrado."

Dusk escuchó todo el discurso de la pegaso, el cual lo hacía parecer a él como el culpable siendo que en realidad él era la víctima de todo, además en todo lo que acababa de decir la pegaso faltaba algo primordial.

"¿Y bien? Entonces, ¿Para qué me estabas buscando?" Preguntó Dusk aún molesto, sin entender el ahínco que tenía Rainbow Dash por buscarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Rainbow Dash dejó de mostrarse confiada y solo se calló, abriendo mucho sus ojos y poniéndose algo pálida. Ella se había molestado con Dusk por dejarla sola y por no haber tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle lo genial que ella era despejando el cielo, así que luego de discutir con los pegasos de la patrulla del clima, ella había pasado lo que quedaba de la mañana y la tarde de ese día buscando a Dusk, solo enfocada en buscarlo para mostrarle que ella era digna de su admiración, así fue que ahora que estaba parada frente a él, ella se dio cuenta que no tenía una razón de peso ni había pensado en una excusa para que Dusk se quedara con ella.

"Yo… yo… ¡Yo quería que vieras mis acrobacias!" Dijo Rainbow Dash nerviosa, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"¿Acrobacias?" Dijo Dusk confundido y molesto. "No tengo tiempo para eso, debo seguir supervisando los preparativos para-"

En seguida Dusk dejó de hablar, al mirar el cielo sobre el pueblo y ver que este estaba lleno de nubes.

"¿¡Qué pasó con el cielo!? ¡En la mañana estaba despejado y ahora está todo nublado!" Agregó Dusk totalmente desconcertado.

Entonces Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta y también miró al cielo.

"¡Oh, no puede ser! ¿¡Quién habrá nublado el cielo!?" Dijo Rainbow Dash teatralmente. Una muy mala actuación que hubiera sido descubierta por cualquiera, por cualquiera menos por el ingenuo Dusk.

Una pegaso color verde claro estaba poniendo la última nube en su lugar, y al ver a Rainbow Dash ella se acercó hasta ella.

"Rainbow Dash, ya pusimos todas las nubes donde nos dijiste." Dijo la yegua verde al acercarse hasta Rainbow Dash.

"¿D-De qué estás hablando? Hehe." Dijo Rainbow Dash, riéndose nerviosamente y mirando de reojo a Dusk. "Yo dije que se las llevaran lejos, no que las trajeran de vuelta."

"Hmm, no, estoy segura que dijiste-" Respondió la yegua verde, sin embargo su discurso fue acallado por Rainbow Dash, quien puso rápidamente un casco en su boca para callarla.

"Es obvio que no entendiste las instrucciones, pero descuida, puedes irte, yo limpiaré este desastre." Dijo Rainbow Dash, mirando a la pegaso verde con una gran y falsa sonrisa.

La pegaso verde se rascó la cabeza sin entender nada, pero dado que Rainbow Dash era la capitana de la patrulla del clima, decidió no seguir discutiendo y simplemente irse.

En cuanto la pegaso verde se fue, Rainbow Dash volvió a mirar a Dusk.

"Hehe, estos pegasos novatos… a veces confunden las órdenes, hehe." Dijo Rainbow Dash riéndose nerviosamente.

"Eso no importa, lo importante es ¿¡Ahora qué haremos!?" Dijo Dusk nervioso, quien seguía mirando al cielo y había puesto poca atención a la discusión entre Rainbow Dash y la pegaso verde. "¡Ya va a atardecer y el cielo sigue nublado! ¡Tendrás que llamar a toda la patrulla del clima para que arreglen esto lo más rápido posible!"

"Pfff, eso no es necesario." Dijo Rainbow Dash, aparentando no darle importancia pero alegrándose internamente al ver que finalmente todo estaba saliendo como ella quería. "Si yo quiero puedo despejar el cielo yo sola en solo diez segundos."

Dusk miró a Rainbow Dash, quién como siempre lucia extremadamente segura de sí misma, sin embargo en su opinión aquella soberbia era excesiva, decir que ella podía hacer todo aquel trabajo completamente sola era demasiado, él ya no podía seguir adulándola con falsos halagos como lo había hecho en la mañana, no, era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos de la cabeza, además, Dusk seguía molesta con ella por interrumpirlo cuando él estaba con Fluttershy, ya que por alguna razón él se había sentido muy cómodo con la tímida pegaso; así que Dusk no pudo evitar molestarse más aún y mirar con enojo a Rainbow Dash.

"¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, es imposible! ¡Es trabajo para toda una patrulla!" Dijo Dusk enojado. "Deja de lado tu orgullo, esto no es por gloria personal, ¡Debemos limpiar el cielo para la celebración de todo el pueblo!"

"¿¡Así que no confías en mi palabra!?" Respondió Rainbow Dash, acercando su rostro al de Dusk y mirándolo seriamente.

"¡Así es! Apostaría lo que sea a que no puedes cumplir lo que dices." Dijo Dusk quedándose quieto y mirando de cerca también seriamente a Rainbow Dash.

"¿Apostar?" Repitió Rainbow Dash, dejando de estar seria pero sin alejar su rostro del de Dusk. Entonces varias ideas comenzaron a cruzar la mente de la pegaso, ideas relacionadas con Dusk.

"Está bien." Dijo Dusk sin moverse, aún molesto, y creyendo que aquella pregunta de Rainbow Dash había sido un reto. "Si puedes despejar todo el cielo en diez segundo, yo haré cualquier cosa que tú quieras."

Ante las palabras de Dusk, los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron más y finalmente alejó su rostro del de Dusk para darse la vuelta y que él no notara que ella se había sonrojado. Entonces las ideas que habían pasado fugazmente por la mente de Rainbow Dash se fueron haciendo más claras, pensamientos que se volvieron imágenes en la cabeza de la pegaso, imágenes con fantasías que la involucraban a ella y a Dusk.

" _Él… ¿¡Hará lo que yo quiera!?_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash mientras su corazón latía más y más fuerte, y sus mejillas no dejaban de sonrojarse.

Luego Rainbow Dash se dio la vuelta para mirar nuevamente a Dusk.

"Está bien, es una apuesta." Dijo Rainbow Dash intentando parecer calmada, aunque seguía levemente sonrojada.

En seguida Rainbow Dash se inclinó, estiró sus alas y quedó en posición lista para correr, o en este caso, volar a toda velocidad.

"Prepárate para quedar con la boca abierta." Dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada. "Cuando me des la señal."

Dusk miró a Rainbow Dash, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia el cielo con una expresión de confianza absoluta en que ella realmente podría hacer esa imposible tarea, entonces Dusk no pudo evitar pensar que quizás no sería tan buena idea humillarla y enrostrarle la cruda realidad sobre que ella no era tan rápida como realmente creía, sin embargo nuevamente recordó que ella lo había interrumpido cuando estuvo con Rarity y Fluttershy, y eso, por alguna razón que él mismo no entendía, lo molestaba, por lo que simplemente decidió seguirle el juego a Rainbow Dash como venganza.

"¡Ya!" Gritó Dusk, dando la señal para que la pegaso partiera.

Apenas Dusk pronunció las palabras, Rainbow Dash despegó a una velocidad increíble, dejando solo un rastro de polvo en el suelo y su característica estela arcoíris volando por el cielo. Entonces Dusk levanto su vista, asombrado de ver la velocidad con la que la pegaso había despegado, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más al ver cómo las nubes que cubrían Ponyville iban desapareciendo rápidamente en cuanto la estela arcoíris pasaba a su lado, algo tan rápido que apenas se podía distinguir que aquella estela era realmente Rainbow Dash y que era ella quién con fuertes y rápidas patadas golpeaba las nubes para hacerlas desaparecer del cielo.

Finalmente las últimas nubes desaparecieron y la estela arcoíris bajó hasta donde estaba Dusk, deteniéndose y mostrando a una emocionada y extremadamente exhausta Rainbow Dash.

"Te… te lo dije… diez… segundos…" Dijo Rainbow Dash respirando agitadamente mientras sonreía al ver la cara de completo asombro que tenía Dusk, que seguía viendo hacia el cielo.

Rainbow Dash no pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a reírse al ver que Dusk seguía con la boca abierta viendo hacia el cielo. Aquella simpática risa fue la que finalmente trajo a Dusk devuelta a la realidad, quien entonces bajó la vista y vio a Rainbow Dash. Al instante Dusk se dio cuenta que en realidad no había tomado el tiempo, pero aquello realmente no importaba, pudo haber sido un poco más o un poco menos, pero la realidad era que todo había sido extremadamente rápido, Rainbow Dash se había desecho de docenas de nubes a una velocidad asombrosa, tanto así que Dusk, quien incluso había visto a los famosos Wonderbolts, estaba seriamente empezando a creer que efectivamente Rainbow Dash podía ser la pony más veloz de Equestria.

"Eso… ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Jamás había visto nada igual!" Dijo sinceramente Dusk mirando emocionado a Rainbow Dash, olvidándose que hace unos instantes estaba molesto con la ella y que todo aquello había sido para bajarle un poco su ego. "Yo… yo sé que en la mañana te había alabado por lo rápida que eres pero ¡Vaya…! Debo admitir que ahora lo digo en serio, de verdad eres impresionante."

Mientras Dusk le decía aquellas palabras, Rainbow Dash iba sonriendo más y más mientras su corazón se llenaba de alegría, ¡Esto era lo que ella había estado buscando! A ella le encantaba cuando otros ponies alababan su velocidad, pero que aquel potro lo hiciera le daba un toque extra, por alguna razón ella disfrutaba mucho más al oír aquellas palabras venir de Dusk Shine, ella se sentía muy feliz que él la viera a ella como a una yegua sin igual.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó finalmente Dusk, ante la confundida mirada de Rainbow Dash. "Una apuesta es una apuesta, dime ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera por ti?"

Entonces Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta que por un segundo se había olvidado de la apuesta, ya que lo que ella había perseguido toda la tarde era recibir las alabanzas de Dusk, aquello de la apuesta había sido un agregado de última hora. Entonces Rainbow Dash se sonrojó y se alegró por su buena fortuna de tener aquel grandioso 'bono extra'.

"Yo... eh…" Empezó a hablar nerviosamente Rainbow Dash, mirando al suelo mientras se sonrojaba y miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, entonces levantó la vista y vio que Dusk la miraba atentamente, expectante de saber lo que ella le pediría. "¡No me veas así, aún no lo decido! ¡Dame unos segundos!" Agregó Rainbow Dash totalmente nerviosa, sonrojándose aún más y girándose como siempre hacía para que Dusk no la viera así.

Mientras le daba la espalda a Dusk, Rainbow Dash se puso un casco en la boca pensativamente y comenzó a pensar en qué sería lo que ella debería pedirle al potro. Muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza, ideas sobre pedirle que hiciera algo ridículo, o que la acompañara a hacer bromas nuevamente, o que le sirviera de sirviente personal por un día, sin embargo mientras más pensaba, sus sentimientos ocultos empezaron a afectar sus ideas, cambiándolas por: paseos a solas con Dusk, una invitación a comer juntos, algún regalo romántico… Y así las ideas de saber que ella podía pedirle cualquier cosa a Dusk mezclada con sus sentimientos ocultos la llevaron a tener locas fantasías románticas.

" _¿¡En qué rayos estoy pensando!?_ " Pensó repentinamente Rainbow Dash al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente sonrojada mientras se había imaginado a ella y a Dusk juntos en una cama.

Entonces rápidamente descartó aquellas locas ideas y se enfocó en algo más realista, algo que Dusk pudiera hacer y que a ella le gustara, quizás algo que Dusk pudiera ofrecerle, algo especial que compartiera solo con ella… Y mientras ella pensaba en eso, inconscientemente comenzó a frotar su casco suavemente con su labio y en su mente aparecieron los recuerdos del desayuno, y recordó que dos de sus amigas habían besado descaradamente a Dusk.

Finalmente Rainbow Dash bajó su casco, cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Dusk y decirle lo que ella pensaba pedirle, sin embargo ella no se atrevió a preguntar lo que iba a preguntar mirando fijamente a Dusk, así que bajó la vista y miró al suelo.

"Yo… creo que ya sé que pedirte que hagas…" Dijo Rainbow Dash nerviosa, totalmente sonrojada, sin dejar de ver al piso. "Applejack y Pinkie Pie te han besado ¿No es así? Yo… yo me preguntaba si… si nosotros p-podríamos…" Rainbow Dash comenzó a tartamudear por los nervios, algo que no le gustó, así que tomó aire y levantó la cabeza para terminar su pedido mirando a Dusk a los ojos. "si nosotros podríamos besar-"

Rainbow Dash no terminó de hablar al darse cuenta cuando levantó la vista que Dusk no estaba frente a ella, ¡De hecho no estaba por ninguna parte! La pegaso abrió los ojos con total sorpresa mientras toda la tensión que había sentido su corazón desaparecía en un instante, dejándola con las piernas débiles, casi haciendo que cayera. Ella comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a Dusk, pero no había rastro del unicornio. Finalmente ella bajó la vista y vio un pequeño trozo de papel, una carta, justo en el lugar que Dusk había estado parado hace unos instantes. Rainbow Dash se acercó, tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó:

" _Lo siento Dashie, tomé prestado a Dusk, sé que no te molestará._

 _Nos vemos en la fiesta._ "

Rainbow Dash empezó a leer la carta emocionada, pensando que había sido una nota de Dusk, pero al terminar de leerla, su expresión cambió rápidamente a sorpresa y luego a enojo.

"¡PINKIE PIE!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, arrugando la carta y dándose cuenta que debió sospechar desde un principio que solo su loca amiga rosa podría haber sacado a Dusk tan rápida y silenciosamente que ella no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

Dusk Shine se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de Sugarcube Corner mientras Pinkie Pie abría la puerta, y aunque tenía a una yegua en frente de él, Dusk estaba pensando en otra yegua, en la pegaso que acababa de dejar atrás.

Unos minutos antes, en cuanto Rainbow Dash se había dado la vuelta para pensar en qué sería lo que Dusk tendría que hacer para pagar la apuesta, Dusk sintió que alguien tocaba su lomo, entonces se giró y vio con sorpresa que era Pinkie Pie, quién solo sonreía y levantaba un casco hacia su boca en señal de silencio para que Dusk no hablara.

"¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Dusk susurrando, siguiendo las instrucciones sobre no hablar fuerte que Pinkie Pie le estaba indicando, sin siquiera saber por qué lo hacía.

"¡Shh! Ven conmigo, tengo una sorpresa para ti." Dijo Pinkie Pie también susurrando e indicándole con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Entonces Dusk se giró y volvió a mirar a Rainbow Dash, quien seguía de espaldas a él, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras murmuraba, como si estuviera discutiendo consigo misma.

"No te preocupes por Rainbow Dash, le dejaré una nota." Le dijo Pinkie Pie al oído, como si hubiera leído la mente de Dusk, dejando una carta a los pies de donde estaba él. "Nos iremos a escondidas mientras no se da cuenta, ¡Como una broma!"

Dusk se giró para ver a Pinkie Pie, quien sonrió, avanzó unos pasos en silencio hacia la dirección opuesta de donde estaba Rainbow Dash y esperó a que Dusk la siguiera, entonces él volvió a girarse y miró a la pegaso. A él no le gustaba irse sin despedirse formalmente, menos de esa manera en que la pegaso podría pensar que él había escapado de la apuesta, sin embargo las palabras de Pinkie Pie borraron aquellas dudas, ya que al parecer ella dejó una nota explicando que ella estaba con Dusk, además Pinkie Pie dijo que era como una broma, y Dusk sabía por experiencia que a Rainbow Dash le gustaban las bromas, por lo que probablemente la pegaso se lo tomaría bien; y por último, en cualquier caso, Rainbow Dash lo había sacado sin previo aviso cuando él había estado charlando con Rarity y con Fluttershy, así que no podía quejarse ahora que Pinkie Pie le jugaba esa pequeña broma sobre dejarla hablando sola.

Fue así que Dusk volvió a girarse y siguió rápida y silenciosamente a Pinkie Pie antes que Rainbow Dash se diera cuenta que se había ido, creyendo que todo sería una pequeña broma para la pegaso y que ella se lo tomaría con humor.

Ambos caminaron sigilosamente hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente, y mientras lo hacían Pinkie Pie se giraba de vez en cuando y comprobaba que Dusk la seguía, entonces se sonrojaba levemente y sonreía. Luego ya en el pueblo, Pinkie Pie comenzó a saltar como normalmente lo hacía, dirigiéndose hacia la pastelería sin decirle una palabra a Dusk para mantener la sorpresa, algo que a Dusk le hubiera incomodado, seguir a alguien sin saber a dónde ni por qué, sin embargo él tenía otras cosas en su mente, mientras más se alejaban de Rainbow Dash, Dusk se preocupaba más y más.

" _Es solo una broma, no estoy escapando de pagar la apuesta, yo cumplo mi palabra._ " Se decía a sí mismo Dusk mientras Pinkie Pie lo seguía guiando hacia Sugarcube Corner, aún preocupado que Rainbow Dash pensara que él no era un pony de palabra. " _Yo sí cumplo mis promesas, ¡Yo sí cumplo mis promesas!_ " Seguía pensado Dusk frenéticamente, mientras intentaba alejar un mal recuerdo de su infancia que lo perseguía, uno de una promesa sin cumplir.

La mente de Dusk había estado tan concentrada, que el unicornio ni cuenta se dio cuando habían llegado a Sugarcube Corner, solo volvió a la realidad cuando Pinkie Pie finalmente abrió la puerta y le habló.

"¡Entra!" Sonrió Pinkie Pie, esperando que Dusk entrara con ella a la pastelería, sin darse cuenta de la sombra de temor y preocupación que había tenido Dusk en su rostro hace unos instantes.

Dusk se sobresaltó luego de salir de sus pensamientos y obedientemente entró en la pastelería, sin querer que Pinkie Pie se diera cuenta de sus turbios recuerdos.

"¡Bienvenido a nuestra fiesta privada!" Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente una vez Dusk pasó por la puerta.

Ante el sorpresivo grito festivo de Pinkie Pie, Dusk recordó que Pinkie Pie aún no le había dado una fiesta de bienvenida como ella tanto deseaba, seguramente ella le había pedido que la acompañara para eso, por lo mismo Dusk de inmediato pensó que probablemente Sugarcube Corner estaría lleno de globos y serpentinas, tal como había visto que Pinkie Pie adornó su pieza cuando ella esperaba hacerle una fiesta en su habitación, sin embargo Dusk se sorprendió al ver que el salón de la pastelería estaba tal cual lo recordaba, sin ningún adorno ni objeto festivo.

"¿Una fiesta? Pero si no hay ningún adorno." Dijo Dusk buscando con la vista algún globo que estuviera escondido, o alguna serpentina suelta. Fue entonces que Dusk se percató de otro detalle, de lo que acababa de decir Pinkie Pie. "Espera… ¿Dijiste fiesta privada?"

Entonces Dusk se dio la vuelta para ver a Pinkie Pie, a la que vio, pero no como esperaba.

Pinkie Pie se encontraba detrás de Dusk, sonriendo mientras le apuntaba con un pequeño cañón que se encontraba a su lado.

"¿¡Q-Qué haces!?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido y asustado al ver el pequeño cañón apuntándole.

"Voy a disparar este cañón, como despedida final." Dijo Pinkie Pie sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿D-D-Despedida…?" Repitió Dusk angustiado, pensando que la yegua rosa había enloquecido y quería dispararle una bala de cañón en su cara.

"Así es, adiós Dusk." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa macabra, jalando de la cuerda que disparaba el cañón.

Apenas Pinkie Pie jaló de la cuerda, Dusk instintivamente se tapó la cara para protegerse del impacto, cerró los ojos y esperó el estruendoso ruido del cañón, sin embargo lo único que escuchó fue un curioso sonido, como una pequeña corneta seguida de un gracioso chillido, al tiempo que sentía que algo suave golpeaba su rostro.

"¡Wiii!" Gritó de alegría Pinkie Pie mientras Dusk se sacaba el casco de la cara y abría lentamente los ojos.

Fue entonces que Dusk vio que lo que había disparado el cañón no había sido una bala, sino globos y confeti, que lo habían cubierto a él y al salón de la pastelería, a todo el salón menos detrás de donde había estado Dusk, en donde quedó una graciosa marca sin confeti de una silueta de él cubriéndose el rostro de miedo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, viendo todo a su alrededor.

"Ya te lo dije, ¡Es nuestra fiesta privada!" Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente. "No tuve tiempo de decorar, así que aproveché de usar mi cañón de fiestas para decorar al mismo tiempo que hacíamos la despedida."

"¿La despedida de quién?" Preguntó Dusk aún más confundido.

"Pues de la Pinkie Pie enferma." Respondió Pinkie Pie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "¡Ella se fue y ahora conocerás a la alegre y divertida Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie terminó de hablar, guiñándole un ojo.

Dusk miró a Pinkie Pie con una cara de total desconcierto mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente. La yegua no sabía todo lo que había asustado a Dusk con aquel cañón, ¿¡Y quién rayos tenía un cañón de fiestas!? ¿Y de dónde lo había sacado? ¿¡Y toda esa fanfarria había sido solo para despedirse metafóricamente de su resfrió!? Dusk no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de miedo, enojo, confusión, incluso risa, todo mientras seguía con todas sus dudas, sin embargo si algo había aprendido de aquella yegua era que preguntarle algo solo lo dejaría más confundido, así que finalmente Dusk solo agachó la cabeza resignado, pensando que lo mejor sería hacer de cuenta que todo eso era normal.

"Así que… ¿Una fiesta privada?" Preguntó Dusk, dejando todas sus preguntas de lado y tratando de iniciar una conversación normal.

"¡Así es! Siempre invito a todos los ponies que conozco a mis fiestas, ¡De hecho todo el pueblo irá a mi fiesta de víspera de la celebración! Pero… está vez estaremos solo los dos." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonrojándose un poco y mirando de reojo a Dusk, y entonces volvió a sonreír. "Aunque no sé si llamarla una verdadera fiesta, ¡Más bien es una 'pre-fiesta'!"

¡Y ahí estaba Pinkie Pie haciendo nuevamente una de sus locuras! ¡Inventando palabras! Ahora Dusk tenía por obligación que preguntar por aquella nueva palabra.

"¿Y qué es una 'pre-fiesta'?." Preguntó Dusk, algo cansado de saber que aquella yegua siempre lo llenara de dudas.

"Es una fiesta de entrenamiento, para aquellos que no han ido a fiestas." Sonrió Pinkie Pie y se quedó mirando tiernamente a Dusk.

Dusk se sorprendió ante las palabras de Pinkie Pie y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Yo… yo si he ido a fiestas…" Dijo Dusk algo nervioso.

"No me refiero a ceremonias elegantes como las que viviste en Canterlot, me refiero a fiestas de verdad con amigos de verdad." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo amablemente.

" _¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso? ¿Cómo es que ella sabe que no he ido a fiestas con amigos? ¿¡Cómo es que ella sabe que no tengo amigos de verdad!?_ " Pensó Dusk frenéticamente asustado.

"¿Acaso crees que solo tú puedes sacar deducciones sobre los demás?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, sosteniendo una pipa en su boca y con un sombrero de detective en su cabeza, ambos salidos de ninguna parte. "Tú pudiste adivinar que nadie me había hecho una fiesta de bienvenida, y con todas las anécdotas que me contó Spike, puedo adivinar que no tuviste mucho amigos en tu infancia, además de Spike, por lo que supongo que no has ido a muchas fiestas."

Dusk seguía nervioso mientras respiraba agitadamente con la cabeza gacha, a él le gustaba deducir y adivinar cosas de los demás, pero no le gustaba que lo hicieran con él, ¡Definitivamente no le gustaba ser un libro abierto y que lo leyeran tan fácilmente! ¿¡Y qué tal si ahora ella se burlaba de él por no tener amigos!? ¿¡Y si ella averiguaba su verdadera misión en Ponyville!? ¿Debería escapar?

"Tranquilo, no debes avergonzarte por no haber estado en una fiesta antes." Dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose y tocando el rostro de Dusk afectuosamente con su casco. "Para eso son las 'pre-fiestas', para practicar, y debemos hacerlo rápido, ¡Ya que ahora que tienes amigos tendrás muchas fiestas!"

Entonces Dusk levantó la cabeza rápidamente y miró los amables ojos de Pinkie Pie.

" _¡Eso es! Ella cree que ya tengo amigos, ¡Así no se burlará de mí!_ " Pensó Dusk aliviado, sin darse cuenta a lo que se refería Pinkie Pie al decirle que él ya tenía amigos.

"Eh… sí, q-quizás sea bueno practicar fiesta para… mis amigos…" Dijo Dusk nervioso, aún sonrojado por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto parcialmente por Pinkie Pie, aliviado por saber que ella no sabía toda la verdad, e incómodo al mencionar las palabras 'mis amigos'.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Empecemos!" Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando alegremente, intentando contagiar su alegría a Dusk.

Fue así que comenzó la 'pre-fiesta' de Dusk Shine. Pinkie Píe comenzó por enseñarle a jugar algunos de los clásicos juegos infantiles, tales como lanzar aros a unos conos, sacar una manzana con la boca dentro de una gran cubeta con agua, y hacer figuras con globos. Todo aquello le pareció tedioso a Dusk, principalmente por el hecho de que él encontraba que era demasiado mayor para jugar a esos juegos infantiles, sin embargo al ver lo serio que se veía Pinkie Pie entrenándolo, él simplemente decidió seguirle el juego, pero mientras más realizaba aquellos juegos infantiles, su rechazo a ellos fue disminuyendo, después de todo él conocía muchos de aquellos juegos pero jamás los había jugado, menos con otro pony, por lo que el potrillo interior de Dusk comenzó a aparecer y a disfrutar de aquellos juegos que no pudo disfrutar siendo más joven.

Mientras Dusk seguía el 'entrenamiento' de Pinkie Pie, recordó que frente a él se encontraba la responsable del último preparativo que debía verificar que estuviera listo antes de la Celebración del Sol de Verano.

"Hablando de fiestas…" Dijo Dusk sacándose la venda que tenía en los ojos que Pinkie Pie le había puesto para que rompiera una pequeña piñata. "La princesa me encargó supervisar los preparativos para la gran celebración de esta noche, ya revisé todos, solo me falta comprobar la celebración de víspera, supongo que tú estás a cargo de eso, pero dime ¿No deberías estar preparando la fiesta para la víspera de la celebración en vez de hacer esta 'pre-fiesta'?"

"Oh, eso, ya está lista, solo falta que sea la hora y que lleguen los invitados." Respondió Pinkie Pie, quien se había olvidado momentáneamente que la piñata era para entrenar a Dusk, y había saltado a recoger todos los dulces que habían caído.

"¿Entonces será aquí?" Dijo Dusk mirando hacia todos lados y viendo el desastre que había en todo el salón, que parecía festivo, pero se veía algo desordenado luego de todo lo que habían hecho ambos allí.

"Claro que no, será en otro lugar, ¡Un lugar hecho para fiestas!" Dijo Pinkie Pie guiñándole un ojo. "¡Oh! Eso me recuerda." Agregó repentinamente.

Entonces Pinkie Pie fue hasta la cocina de la pastelería y volvió con una bandeja con varias tartas estilo cupcake.

"Llevaré algunas tartitas para la fiesta de víspera, estas son unas de muestra, dime, ¿Te gustaría comer una?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, sonriendo y mostrándole la bandeja con las tartas.

"Eh… claro, todas se ven deliciosas, ¿Cuál debo sacar?" Pregunto Dusk, indeciso al ver tanta variedad y no saber cuál le apetecía comer.

"Escoge la que quieras." Exclamó Pinkie Pie sonriendo pero mirando de reojo a Dusk, esperando ansiosa su elección.

En la bandeja habían cinco pequeñas tartas distintas: una que parecía ser completamente de frutilla, por su masa y crema color rosa; otra parecía ser de vainilla por su color amarillo, con un glaseado rosa claro arriba; la tercera parecía de moras, con un color purpura azulado, con crema blanca y chispas brillantes sobre ella; la cuarta estaba cubierta de un betún celeste, adornada con chispas de colores sobre ella; y la última tenía una masa anaranjada, con crema amarilla sobre ella y un pequeño trozo de manzana coronando su cima. Por alguna razón Dusk sintió una sensación familiar al ver aquellas tartas, pero desafortunadamente su torpeza innata le impidió darse cuenta y relacionar lo que de verdad representaban aquellas tartas, a cinco conocidas yeguas.

"¡Vamos! ¡Escoge una de las cinco!" Dijo Pinkie Pie ansiosa, acercándole más la bandeja. "¡Mira la rosa, la de frutilla! esa se ve muy buena, ¿Por qué no escoges esa…?" Terminó de hablar Pinkie Pie pícaramente.

Dusk miró la tarta rosa y tuvo que admitir que se veía deliciosa, pero luego vio las demás y sus dudas volvieron.

"No lo sé… todas se ven deliciosas…" Dijo Dusk sin poder decidirse. "Son de muestra, así que… ¿No podría quedarme con todas?"

"¿¡Quieres quedarte con todas!?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie sorprendida. "No lo sé, no es una historia harem… ¿O sí lo es?" Agregó Pinkie Pie pensativa.

Entonces Pinkie Pie se dio la vuelta y miró hacia otro lado, hacia una de las paredes de la pastelería.

"¿De verdad les gustaría que Dusk se quede con todas?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, como si estuviera viendo y hablando con alguien más.

"¿Con quién estás hablando?" Preguntó Dusk totalmente confundido, mirando hacia donde miraba Pinkie Pie.

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/** **B8uLXi**

"Solo hablo con los lectores." Dijo Pinkie Pie inocentemente, volviendo a mirar a Dusk.

"¿Qué lectores? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Dusk aún más confundido.

"Bueno, toda buena historia merece ser contada, así que a veces me gusta pensar que tengo un público y que alguien en algún lugar ve y lee nuestra historia, ¡Así es más divertido!" Respondió Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

Dusk se quedó en silencio con una expresión de total desconcierto, nuevamente Pinkie Pie lo llenaba de dudas, y más que nada le daba dudas sobre si la personalidad de la yegua era solo excéntrica o definitivamente estaba loca.

" _¿Qué alguien me viera y supiera todo lo que pienso? ¡Brrr! Eso me daría escalofríos._ " Pensó Dusk mientras un escalofrió nervioso recorría su espalda

"En fin, supongo que puedes tenerlas a todas." Dijo Pinkie Pie, volviendo al tema principal y pasándole la bandeja con las tartas a Dusk. "Pero solo por ahora, ¡Definitivamente vas a tener que escoger a una antes que esto termine!" Agregó Pinkie Pie seria.

Dusk decidió que ya habían sido suficientes locuras y preguntas sin respuestas por un día, así que hizo caso omiso del comentario de Pinkie Pie y simplemente tomó la bandeja y comenzó a comer las pequeñas tartas, saboreando dulcemente cada una, feliz de haber conseguido todas y comprobar que todas eran deliciosas.

Finalmente Dusk terminó de comer las tartas, saboreando sus cascos, en donde aún podía lamer el dulce sabor que le habían dejado las tartas. Mientras lo hacía, Dusk se quedó mirando a Pinkie Pie, que silbaba alegremente mientras comenzaba a ordenar todo el desorden hecho.

" _Incluso ordenando no deja de sonreír, ¡De verdad que es la pony más alegre que conozco! En fin, lo mejor será que también la ayude a limpiar._ " Pensó Dusk mientras veía a Pinkie Pie silbar y él terminaba de pasar su lengua por sus labios saboreando la última tarta que comió. Entonces, mientras veía los labios de Pinkie Pie y él tocaba los suyos propios, Dusk se dio cuenta de una súbita revelación, aún había algo muy importante que no había preguntado y que con todo lo sucedido había pasado por alto.

Cuando Pinkie Pie terminó de ordenar, algo que hizo muy rápidamente, se giró y miró a Dusk, quien mantenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras estaba totalmente sonrojado.

"¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie inocentemente al ver a Dusk sonrojado.

"Eh… bueno… me estaba preguntando…" Respondió Dusk nervioso, incómodo ante lo que preguntaría pero sabiendo que ante todo necesitaba salir de dudas. "Pinkie… en la mañana… ¿P-Por qué me besaste? Tú… ¿Estás acostumbrada a despedirte así? O… ¿Qué significa?"

Pinkie Pie dejó de sonreír un momento e intentó poner una cara inexpresiva de póker, aunque la verdad era que aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"Bueno…" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una expresión pensativa mientras seguía sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo, entonces ella levantó sus ojos para ver a Dusk y miró a Dusk con su acostumbrada sonrisa. "La respuesta a tu primera pregunta es que te besé porque quise, sentí que quería hacerlo; sobre si estoy acostumbrada a despedirme así de todos los ponies que conozco, no, aunque a veces les doy besos a mi familia, ¡Oh! ¡Y también a Gummy!; Y sobre qué significó aquel beso…" Entonces Pinkie Pie calló, dejó de tener su acostumbrada gran sonrisa y la cambió por una más pequeña pero más tierna mientras miraba a Dusk un poco sonrojada. "…el beso significará lo que tú quieras que signifique."

Dusk escuchó atentamente las respuestas de Pinkie Pie, y las entendió sin problemas, aunque le quedaron sus dudas sobre qué o quién era Gummy, sin embargo con su última respuesta Dusk solo quedó más confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que el beso significa lo que yo quiero que signifique?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Quiere decir que si no quieres que signifique nada, no significará nada." Respondió Pinkie Pie con su usual sonrisa. "Pero si quieres que signifique algo más, pues... entonces nosotros podríamos ser más…" Terminó de hablar Pinkie Pie, sonrojada, mirando de reojo al unicornio, y por primera vez viéndose algo tímida.

 _"¡Agh! ¿¡Más qué!? ¿¡Por qué las yeguas son tan complicadas!? ¿¡Por qué no me dice lo que significó el beso para ella y listo!?_ " Pensó Dusk, rompiéndose la cabeza sin ser capaz de entender las indirectas, como buen pony lógico y directo que era.

"¿En serio sigues sin entender?" Dijo Pinkie Pie leyéndole la mente, riéndose un poco al ver la cara de confusión que tenía Dusk. "Para entender lo que te dije no debes pensarlo, debes sentirlo. ¡Mira! Haremos un ejercicio para que no alcances a pensar y digas lo que sientes." Dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada, ya que le gustaban los juegos; y aunque ella podía ser directa y decirle a Dusk lo que sentía directamente, a ella le gustaba entretenerse con el confundido Dusk.

"Te haré varias preguntas rápidas y tú me responderás rápidamente lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza." Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente.

"Eh… está bien…" Respondió Dusk algo inseguro.

"¿Color favorito?"

"Azul."

"¿Crees en las supersticiones?"

"No."

"¿Te gusta leer?"

"Sí."

"¿Te gustaría que te bese?"

"Sí."

"Está bien." Respondió Pinkie Pie, dando por terminado el cuestionario.

Dusk se quedó en silencio mientras su mente poco a poco procesó lo que acaba de responder al final.

"¿¡Ehh!?" Gritó Dusk totalmente sonrojado, sorprendido por la última pregunta que le hizo Pinkie Pie, sorprendido aún más por su propia respuesta, y sorprendido a más no poder por la afirmación final de la yegua. "Y-Yo… yo respondí sin pensar…" Agregó Dusk totalmente nervioso.

"Tranquilo, si es lo que quieres, te lo daré." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo, acercando su rostro al de Dusk. "Cierra tus ojos."

Dusk no sabía cómo reaccionar ante toda aquella situación, instintivamente corrió su cabeza hacia atrás para alejarse del rostro de Pinkie Pie, sin embargo sus piernas no lo siguieron y se quedaron donde estaban, finalmente Dusk cerró sus ojos como Pinkie Pie le había dicho, siendo lo último que vio a la pony rosa acercándose a su rostro.

Dusk estaba confundido, él no se entendía a sí mismo, no era correcto besar porque sí a una yegua, al él no debían de importarle esas cosas, él debía concentrarse solo en sus estudios, ¡En nada más! Sin embargo ahí estaba él, pensando lógicamente pero sin que su cuerpo reaccionara, con sus ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo sus acelerados latidos de corazón mientras sus labios temblaban de emoción ante el recuerdo del beso de aquella mañana. Él no sabía por qué simplemente no lo rechazaba, ¿Acaso él no quería rechazarlo realmente?

Repentinamente Dusk sintió el calor del rostro de Pinkie Pie e instintivamente movió sus labios, mas lo único que sintió fue un calor en el lado derecho de su rostro y un fugaz beso en su mejilla. En seguida Dusk abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio que Pinkie Pie lo miraba sonriendo.

Dusk se tocó la mejilla que Pinkie Pie le había besado y le devolvió la mirada, totalmente confundido, sin saber qué decir ni cómo sentirse.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, sonriendo, algo coqueta.

Entonces Dusk solo se sonrojó y no dijo nada mientras la miraba con sorpresa.

La verdad era que Dusk no estaba seguro cómo se sentía sobre aquel beso en la mejilla, él había pensado que Pinkie Pie lo besaría en los labios, tal como lo había hecho en la mañana, y aunque él sentía que todo se le había escapado de los cascos y que toda la situación lo había llevado a ese ineludible final, todo su cuerpo y pensamientos habían estado predispuestos a recibir un beso en los labios; sin embargo nada había sucedido, su mente le decía que había tenido suerte de no meterse en más problemas y que debía dar gracias por evadir un beso de una yegua con la cual no tenía ninguna relación formal, pero a pesar de eso, por alguna razón se sentía acongojado y decepcionado de que nada hubiera sucedido.

"¿Y bien? Aún no me respondes, ¿Esperabas algo más?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie con una tierna mirada, luego que Dusk siguiera en aparente estado de shock sin decir nada.

"Y-Yo…" Empezó a hablar Dusk, totalmente sonrojado, hasta que fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido.

¡SLAM!

Se abrió repentinamente la puerta de la pastelería, dejando ver la figura de cuatro yeguas.

"¡Ven! ¡Les dije que estarían aquí!" Dijo Rarity molesta, detrás de Applejack quien al parecer había sido quien había abierto la puerta golpeándola.

"¡Hola chicas!" Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente, viendo que todas sus amigas estaban allí.

"Nada de 'holas' ¿Por qué te llevaste a Dusk sin previo aviso?" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

"No me lo llevé sin aviso, te dejé una nota." Respondió Pinkie Pie tranquilamente.

"Pero estábamos en algo, ¡No puedes ir y raptar a los demás así como así!" Dijo Rainbow Dash más molesta.

"¡Hmpf! ¿Y crees que TÚ tienes derecho de reclamar algo como eso?" Agregó Rarity, mirando molesta a Rainbow Dash, recordando lo de aquella mañana.

"Eso fue diferente…" Dijo Rainbow Dash avergonzada y desviando la mirada.

"De todas formas… ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos aquí… solos?" Preguntó Applejack mirando sospechosamente a Pinkie Pie y a Dusk.

"¡Oh! Solo teníamos una pequeña fiesta previa, ¡Una pre-fiesta!" Respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

"Pero… tú nos mandaste invitaciones para la fiesta, y ahí dice que sería en la biblioteca, no en Sugarcube Corner…" Agregó Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Seguramente nos envió las invitaciones para que fuéramos a otro lado y que ella se quedara a solas con Dusk." Agregó Rarity mirando de reojo a la yegua rosa.

Pinkie Pie puso una cara de póker por un segundo antes de volver a sonreír y responder.

"Por supuesto que no, es solo que necesitábamos arreglar ciertas cosas antes de la fiesta de víspera." Respondió finalmente Pinkie Pie un poco nerviosa.

Dusk se quedó viendo y escuchando toda la situación, parecía que al igual que la mañana, toda la situación se volvía muy tensa cuando todas se juntaban, pero él seguía sin entender por qué sucedía eso, aunque claro, él pensó que quizás fuera algo de amigos que jamás comprendería, ya que cómo podría entender a ese grupo de amigas si él no tenía amigos, seguramente aquello era una típica conversación entre amigas.

"Esperen un segundo." Agregó Dusk repentinamente, dándose cuenta que casi pasa por alto lo que acababa de decir Fluttershy. "¿Cómo que harán una fiesta en la biblioteca?"

"¡La fiesta de víspera! ¡La haremos en la biblioteca!" Respondió Pinkie Pie emocionada.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero dijiste que la harías en un lugar HECHO para fiestas! ¡Una biblioteca no es lugar para fiestas!" Dijo Dusk algo alterado.

"¡Claro que sí! Son lugares monótonos y silenciosos ¡Qué lugar necesita más entretención y bullicio que un lugar como ese!" Dijo Pinkie Pie alegremente.

Dusk miró incrédulo a Pinkie Pie, entonces respiró hondo para seguir discutiendo, sin embargo solo soltó el aire y bajó la cabeza, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no tenía sentido discutir con Pinkie Pie.

" _Ella dijo que tenía todo listo para la fiesta de víspera… Solo espero que Spike no lo haya permitido._ " Pensó Dusk mientras miraba por la ventana y veía que el sol ya casi se había ocultado por completo. " _Aún no es completamente de noche, quizás si me apresuro pueda cambiar de lugar todo._ "

"Me alegra verlas a todas, pero ya es tarde, lo mejor será que vuelva a la biblioteca." Dijo Dusk aproximándose a la puerta.

"¡Te acompaño!" Dijeron las cinco yeguas al unísono.

"Eh… no es necesario." Agregó Dusk sorprendido y algo incómodo al sentir que era el centro de atención.

"Sí, es necesario, de hecho estamos llegando tarde." Dijo Pinkie Pie viendo la hora.

"Pero, aún falta para que comience la fiesta de víspera ¿O no?" Preguntó Dusk.

"Sí, pero todos nosotros, especialmente TÚ, debes llegar antes." Dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada mientras las demás asentían sonriendo.

Dusk no entendió cuál era la repentina necesidad que tenían todas de que él fuera a la biblioteca, pero no era de mucha importancia ya que precisamente ese era el lugar al que quería ir, así que no preguntó.

Fue así que Dusk y las cinco yeguas salieron de Sugarcube Corner y comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca, Dusk caminando en el centro mientras las cinco yeguas lo rodeaban y caminaban a su mismo paso.

"¿Y qué hicieron en la 'pre-fiesta' de Pinkie Pie?" Preguntó repentinamente Applejack, quien caminaba a un lado de Dusk.

"Jugamos algunos juegos, comimos algunas tartas…" Respondió Dusk tranquilamente.

"Sí, y Dusk me pidió que lo besara." Agregó Pinkie Pie casualmente, mientras sonreía.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Exclamaron las otras cuatro yeguas al unísono, dejando de caminar.

"N-No… no es cierto… bueno, sí lo es… ¡Pero tiene una explicación!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk, sonrojado y nervioso ante la furiosa mirada de las yeguas, no queriendo parecer un desvergonzado frente a ellas.

"Tranquilo Dusk, solo están celosas." Dijo Pinkie Pie riéndose, ante lo cual las otras cuatro yeguas se sonrojaron, apartaron la mirada y siguieron caminando.

Dusk, quien también se había detenido, puso una cara de confusión antes de volver a caminar.

 _"¿Celosas? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso están celosas porque Pinkie Pie me hizo una fiesta privada a mí y no a ellas?_ " Se preguntó en su mente el despistado Dusk, que aunque tenía muchas pistas sobre los sentimientos que se iban entretejiendo entre aquellas cinco yeguas y él, su ingenuidad innata y su torpeza en el amor le impedía ver lo que era obvio para todos.

# _Fin del capítulo 14_


	15. Una noche que nunca acaba

**Capítulo 15 – Una noche que nunca acaba**

El sol se había ocultado completamente, dando paso a la esperada noche de la celebración, y mientras eso ocurría, el pequeño grupo formado por cinco yeguas y un potro había terminado de recorrer el camino que los llevaba hacia la biblioteca. Aquel trayecto, desde Sugarcube Corner a Golden Oak, no era muy largo, por lo que luego de una rápida caminata en la que destacaron las miradas inquietas entre las cinco yeguas amigas y la mirada confundida de Dusk, finalmente los seis ponies llegaron a su destino.

Una vez Dusk se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca, él fue obstaculizado por las cinco yeguas, quienes para su sorpresa rápidamente se interpusieron entre él y la puerta.

"No tan rápido." Dijo Applejack deteniéndolo con una mirada decidida.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Bueno…" Respondió Applejack nerviosa, mirando a sus amigas para que alguien la ayudara a responder.

"¡Oh, mira! ¡La luna! ¡Ya salió la luna!" Dijo Pinkie Pie exaltada, apuntando hacia atrás de Dusk.

Entonces Dusk se giró y vio la luna, la cual en su opinión estaba más grande y brillante que otras veces, pero aparte de eso no tenía nada de especial, por lo que no entendió por qué Pinkie Pie había estado tan emocionada.

"Sí, es la luna, que tiene de-" Dijo Dusk, volteándose nuevamente para responderle a Pinkie Pie, mas paró de hablar al ver que ni ella ni las otras cuatro yeguas estaban allí.

Dusk miró hacia todos lados, algo sorprendido por el repentino acto de desaparición que habían efectuado las yeguas sin que él se diera cuenta. Finalmente Dusk suspiró, pensando en lo aliviado que debía estar por no tener que estar rodeado de aquellas cinco yeguas que por alguna razón siempre lo llevaban a meterse en algún problema, pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se apretaba un poco al ver que ellas se habían ido tan repentinamente.

Entonces Dusk se acercó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrió y entró al oscuro salón.

"¡FELIZ FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA!" Gritaron repentinamente un montón de ponies, que estaban dentro de la biblioteca y que antes que Dusk iluminara su cuerno, habían iluminado el salón y habían salido gritando alegremente y lanzando confeti.

Dusk dio un pequeño salto ante la enorme sorpresa, sorprendido y asustado, tanto así que por acto reflejo casi se teletransporta lejos de allí. Le tomó algunos segundos tranquilizarse, pero no dejó de estar tenso, él miraba hacia todas partes, viendo los rostros de un montón de ponies que no conocía ni había visto, todos sonrientes mirándolo y acercándose hasta él. Dusk no entendía quiénes eran ni qué hacían allí.

La ansiedad de estar rodeado por una multitud de ponies que no conocía y de ser el centro de atención lo estaba poniendo extremadamente nervioso, y no lo permitía salir del estado de alerta en el que estaba.

"Tranquilos, denle algo de espacio." Dijo desde abajo una voz familiar, para alivio de Dusk, la voz de su hermano Spike. "Si no lo hacen quizás él haga explotar el salón." Terminó de hablar Spike, riéndose y acercándose hasta su hermano.

"¿Q-Qué es todo esto?" Preguntó Dusk apenas saliendo del estado de shock.

"Pues es tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¿Qué no escuchaste?" Dijo Rainbow Dash, quien también se había aproximado, junto a sus otras cuatro amigas.

En cuanto Dusk vio que cerca de él estaban las cinco yeguas, sus músculos finalmente dejaron de estar tensos. Ver en aquel mar de ponies desconocidos los rostros de aquellas yeguas con las que ya estaba familiarizado tranquilizó su corazón, mas aquello no duró mucho, ya que de inmediato su mente le recordó que él seguía rodeado de otros ponies desconocidos, por lo que su mente volvió a agitarse, volviendo a trabajando velozmente para tratar de entender todo antes de perder el control de la situación y salir huyendo ante la ansiedad social que sufría.

"P-Pero pensé que la pre-fiesta que tuvimos en la pastelería era para celebrar mi bienvenida." Dijo Dusk nervioso, mirando a Pinkie Pie.

"Claro que no, te dije que esa era para celebrar la despedida de mi 'yo enferma'." Respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo. "Las fiestas de bienvenida son mucho más importantes, ¡Y mucho más grandes!"

Dusk miró a su alrededor, el salón estaba totalmente adornado, los estantes con los libros tenían serpentinas y globos pegados a ellos, también habían globos flotando en el techo, además de varias mesas que tenían distintos pasteles, bocadillos y refrescos, en pocas palabras ¡La biblioteca era un desastre! Algo que por supuesto horrorizaría a Dusk, sin embargo su mente seguía fija en los ponies, docenas de ellos que lo rodeaban y lo miraban.

"¿Quiénes son todos ellos?" Preguntó Dusk nervioso, apuntando con su vista a los demás ponies.

"¿Huh?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie confundida, mirando hacia atrás a los demás ponies y luego viendo de nuevo a Dusk. "¡Oh! Ellos son la mayoría de los ponies del pueblo, te dije que haríamos la fiesta de víspera aquí, así que pensé invitarlos a todos un poco antes para aprovechar la ocasión y celebrar al mismo tiempo tu fiesta de bienvenida, ¡Así podrás hacer muchos amigos!"

Entonces todos los ponies que escucharon las palabras de Pinkie Pie sonrieron y comenzaron a acercarse más a Dusk.

"¡NO!" Gritó Dusk repentinamente, cerrando los ojos y gritando con miedo. Aquello hizo que todos se asustaran y miraran confundido a Dusk.

Al instante Dusk abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que había asustado a todos con su grito.

"Yo… lo siento…" Se disculpó Dusk, mirando a todos, en especial a las cinco yeguas, que lo miraban con cara de preocupación. "Es… es solo que estoy muy cansado… Ayer no dormí en toda la noche, creo que estoy agotado. Lo siento, pero voy a descansar un rato."

En seguida Dusk evitó las miradas de todos y caminó rápidamente hacia la escalera de la biblioteca y subió hacia su habitación.

En tanto los ponies del salón, que aún estaban sorprendidos por el grito de Dusk, comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, todos confundidos por la extraña actitud del unicornio morado.

"Spike… ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Dusk? ¿Él solo está cansado?" Preguntó Applejack mirando con preocupación al dragón.

"Sí… es cierto que él no durmió ayer y debe estar cansado." Respondió Spike tristemente mirando hacia las escaleras. "Pero no creo que ese sea el problema…"

En tanto, Dusk había subido rápidamente a la habitación y cerrado la puerta tras de él aún más rápido, entonces se apoyó en la puerta y dio un gran suspiro. Él se sentía tan avergonzado por haber gritado de esa forma frente a todos, no fue algo que él quisiera, ¡fue puramente instintivo!, en cuanto Pinkie Pie dijo que los ponies que estaban allí estaban para conocerlo a él y volverse sus amigos, mientras todos lo miraban y se acercaban a él, Dusk solo pudo gritar de miedo.

"Los amigos no se hacen tan fácil, yo… yo no vine a buscar amigos, yo… yo no necesito amigos…" Se dijo a sí mismo Dusk, nuevamente recordando su pasado y pensando tristemente en la fallida amistad que él había tenido con un pony de su pasado.

Luego Dusk se puso un casco en la cabeza y sintió su sudor, él aún estaba nervioso, aquella ansiedad social le pasaba siempre que estaba rodeado por ponies desconocidos mientras él era el centro de atención, ponies que podían hablar mal de él, ponies que podían burlarse de él, ponies que podían traicionarlo, ponies que no eran sus amigos… Dusk sintió un escalofrió solo de recordarse a él estando rodeado por todos esos ponies, sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo se percató de un detalle.

"Yo… ¿Por qué no me sentí así cuando estuve rodeado por las chicas?" Se preguntó Dusk, pensando en voz alta. "De hecho… me sentí reconfortado cuando las vi…"

Dusk tenía que admitir que por alguna razón aquellas yeguas lo hacían sentir bien, él había pasado por varias cosas con ellas, y aunque en un inicio él había estado receloso de estar con cada una de ellas, ahora se daba cuenta que si no se hubiera visto obligado a socializar con ellas, él no habría descubierto lo buenas ponies que eran ni sus grandes virtudes. Todo eso le sirvió de contraste a Dusk para darse cuenta que quizás conocer ponies nuevos no era el fin del mundo, de hecho era probable que en todo ese grupo de ponies que estaba en el salón, habrían más ponies con buenas intenciones y amables personalidades, tal como tenían las cinco yeguas que él ya conocía.

"Es cierto…" Dijo Dusk en voz alta luego de pensar todo aquello y recordar otro gran detalle. "Yo aún no les pregunto si ellas quieren ser mis amigas…"

En cuanto Dusk dijo esas palabras, comenzó a aparecer nuevamente el mal recuerdo que lo perseguía siempre que mencionaba la palabra 'amigos': la sombra de una potrilla que lo miraba con odio, sin embargo esta vez Dusk agitó su cabeza para que ese recuerdo no volviera a aparecer.

"¡No! Yo debo hacerlo, es lo que la princesa me pidió, y yo… ¡Yo también lo quiero así!" Se dijo a sí mismo Dusk casi en un grito, logrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alejar completamente aquel mal recuerdo.

Luego de alejar aquel recuerdo, Dusk respiró agitadamente y lentamente comenzó a sonreír mientras su corazón se llenaba de dicha ante la revelación que acababa de tener.

"Es cierto, ¡Yo quiero ser su amigo!" Dijo Dusk, levantando su cabeza y sonriendo alegremente.

Dusk se quedó sonriendo un rato hasta que sedió cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, entonces tocó la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a abrirla para bajar al salón y reunirse nuevamente con las cinco yeguas, sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo se sonrojó de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todas debían de seguir muy confundidas luego de haberlo visto gritar de la forma que lo hizo, así que Dusk soltó la perilla y solo suspiró.

"Sería muy vergonzoso bajar de inmediato luego de aquel espectáculo, creo que esperaré un momento." Se dijo a sí mismo Dusk con una sonrisa apenada, dándose la vuelta para avanzar por la habitación.

El joven unicornio se quedó observando la habitación, ya que a diferencia de Spike, él no había visto aún ese lugar. En la habitación había una cama y un escritorio, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Dusk fue que incluso allí, al igual que en todo el salón central, habían escaparates y repisas para poner libros, los cuales ya estaba ordenados allí, tal parecía que Spike había logrado ordenar todos los libros antes incluso que Pinkie Pie hubiera llegado para adornar la fiesta.

Dusk se acercó hasta los estantes y le dio una mirada a los títulos de los libros, después de todo si iba a esperar en aquella habitación, no había mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que leyendo, y quizás Spike hubiera dejado el libro que le había quitado aquella mañana en esos estantes. Sin embargo por más que buscó, Dusk no pudo encontrar el libro que quería, incluso más, parecía como si Spike se hubiera adelantado a lo que haría Dusk, y todos los libros que estaban en la habitación pertenecían a la sección infantil, libros como hechizos básicos para unicornios, libros para aprender a leer y escribir, o cuentos para potrillos, por lo que Dusk finalmente se dio por vencido y solo se dirigió a la cama para sentarse un rato. En cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar sentir lo suave y cómoda que era la cama, así que estiró su cabeza para atrás y la dejo caer en la almohada.

"Qué extraño…" Dijo Dusk incómodo al apoyar su cabeza y sentir que a diferencia del colchón, la almohada era muy incómoda y dura.

Entonces Dusk se levantó y levantó la almohada.

El unicornio no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que bajo esta estaba el libro que precisamente había estado buscando.

"Heh, chico listo." Sonrió Dusk al darse cuenta que Spike había escondido el libro en un buen escondite, aunque para mala suerte del dragón, Dusk lo había podido encontrar gracias a la suerte.

En seguida Dusk volvió a acostarse, iluminó su cuerno y con el libro entre sus cascos comenzó a leerlo, específicamente la sección que hablaba sobre los elementos de la armonía. Dusk leyó las pocas páginas que hablaban sobre esos elementos mágicos una y otra vez, tal como lo había hecho aquella mañana, creyendo que de verdad podría encontrar algún significado oculto tras sus párrafos, sin embargo todo era un laberinto sin salida, el libro solo mencionaba seis objetos mágicos y a una tal Nightmare Moon, pero nada más. A Dusk le molestaba que hubiera tan poca información acerca de eso, por lo mismo, aunque Dusk varias veces quiso continuar leyendo el libro sobre otros objetos mágicos, siempre volvía a la sección de los 'elementos de la armonía'.

"Nightmare Moon… Sé que he escuchado ese nombre antes…" Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta, mientras que sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta.

Finalmente todos los factores se habían reunido: la falta de sueño, el cansancio por el agitado día que había pasado corriendo de un lado a otro, y la cómoda cama; todo esto hizo que finalmente el sueño alcanzara a Dusk, haciendo que el joven unicornio cayera dormido mientras seguía sosteniendo el libro y murmuraba una última palabra: 'Nightmare Moon…'

Y así cayó dormido Dusk Shine, sin saber lo que le depararía el futuro de aquella noche, mientras su mente inconscientemente encontraba la respuesta a aquella duda que lo molestaba en su pasado, en un lejano recuerdo de su infancia…

* * *

 _'_ _Flashback de Dusk Shine.'_

El joven Dusk corría alegremente por los pasillos del castillo, no hace mucho había sido seleccionado y recomendado para entrar en la más prestigiosa escuela de magia de Canterlot, incluso él había sido escogido personalmente por la mismísima princesa Celestia para recibir algunas lecciones privadas con ella, por ende, no había en el mundo potrillo más feliz que Dusk en aquel momento, que como todo potrillo, estaba lleno de energía, y al ver que tenía permiso casi ilimitado para recorrer los salones del castillo real, él corría sonriente por ellos, asombrándose con los enormes pasillos y los majestuosos salones, algo que lo sorprendía particularmente a él, ya que a diferencia de muchos ponies que visitaban el castillo, Dusk venía de una familia humilde, con un digno linaje militar pero que jamás había destacado mucho en comparación con las nobles familias de Canterlot.

Fue así que Dusk siguió corriendo con sus pequeñas patitas a toda velocidad, asombrándose con cada nueva cosa que veía, deteniéndose de vez en cuando ante uno que otro vitral pero raudamente reiniciando su camino, después de todo él tenía una misión que cumplir, debía juntarse con la princesa Celestia, y él no podía llegar tarde a aquellas importantes juntas con su querida maestra.

Finalmente Dusk cruzó una última puerta y llegó al patio privado del castillo, un gran y hermoso jardín que quedaba atrás del castillo y que era el lugar escogido por la princesa para su reunión. Un lugar no escogido al azar por la más alta autoridad de Equestria, pues ella quería que aquel alegre y tierno potrillo la viera a ella como una figura a la cual podía acercarse, y no una figura inalcanzable e intocable que era como la mayoría de los ponies la veían en la realidad.

Al llegar, Dusk sonrió al ver a la alta y blanca figura de la princesa, de espaldas a él. Luego la princesa se dio vuelta al percatarse de su presencia y le sonrió.

"Hola pequeño Dusk, llegas temprano." Dijo la elegante y solemne voz de la princesa Celestia.

"Sí, ehm… su majestad." Dijo Dusk ceremoniosamente, dando una gran reverencia, tanto que casi cae de cabeza.

La princesa Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tierno potrillo.

 ***IMAGEN 1: goo .gl/** **U19MEk**

"Pequeño Dusk, no es necesario que te inclines tanto, de hecho preferiría que no me hagas reverencia." Dijo la princesa amablemente, acercándose al potrillo.

"Pero mi mami dice que un caballero siempre debe saludar cortésmente a una dama, y que debo ser extra cortes con usted." Respondió Dusk algo confundido.

Celestia pensó un momento en insistir, pero no sería correcto contradecir lo que la madre de Dusk le había enseñado, pese a que ella quería acortar esa distancia emocional que existía entre ambos.

"Es cierto, tú siempre debes ser un caballero." Dijo la princesa, tocando afectuosamente el rostro de Dusk. "Pero al menos deja de llamarme 'su majestad'."

Dusk miró la amable cara de la princesa y le dio una gran sonrisa.

"¡Está bien, princesa!" Sonrió Dusk alegremente.

La princesa le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sentía una gran calidez en su corazón, cada vez que aquel potrillo le sonreía su corazón se alegraba, y aunque ella sabía que como regente y protectora del reino ella no podía tener favoritismos frente a sus súbditos, ella no podía evitar sentir un afecto maternal hacia aquel pequeño unicornio.

Finalmente la princesa se irguió nuevamente y comenzó a caminar por el jardín, seguido del pequeño Dusk.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo tu día?" Preguntó la princesa caminando, mirando sonriente a Dusk.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy aprendiendo mucho! Incluso cuando el maestro nos manda a leer, mis compañeros me dejan estudiar solo, ¡Así puedo concentrarme mejor y aprender más!" Dijo alegremente Dusk.

La princesa Celestia escuchó atentamente las palabras de Dusk y sonrió tristemente ante las ingenuas palabras del unicornio, el pobre Dusk no se daba cuenta que sus compañeros lo estaban dejando solo porque a ellos no les agradaba Dusk. La verdad era que a muchas familias nobles y ricas no les agradó cuando la princesa intercedió por su 'joven talento' y lo mandó a la misma escuela de magia que estudiaban sus propios hijos, aquellos celos los compartían con sus hijos y ellos apartaban a Dusk del grupo, aquello era algo que a la princesa le hubiera gustado solucionar, pero no quería seguir interfiriendo y que los demás pensaran que Dusk estaba siendo demasiado privilegiado, sin embargo se había prometido a sí misma que encontraría alguna forma de remediarlo.

"¿Y qué clase tuviste hoy?" Preguntó la princesa.

"¡Historia! Hoy empecé a leer a 'Hooras, el Historiador'." Dijo Dusk emocionado.

"Pero eso es historia antigua, no deberías de aprender eso hasta los siguientes dos años." Dijo la princesa algo confundida. "Primero debes aprender la historia moderna, la de los últimos ochocientos años."

"Es que… ya me leí todos los libros de historia moderna…" Dijo Dusk algo apenado, pensando que había hecho enojar a la princesa.

"Está bien, no te preocupes." Dijo la princesa amablemente, como si hubiera leído la mente de Dusk. "Está bien que avances en tus estudios, pero creo que sería mejor que sigas a la clase, dime, ¿Por qué no intentas formar un grupo de estudio con tus compañeros? Verás que es mucho más entretenido estudiar en grupo que solo, y así ellos verán que tú eres como ellos."

"Lo… lo intentaré." Respondió Dusk algo inseguro.

Así siguieron caminando ambos ponies, doblando en algunas esquinas, dirigiéndose hacia el centro del jardín.

"¡Qué estatua más horrenda!" Dijo Dusk al pasar al lado de una extraña estatua.

La princesa miró de reojo a la estatua que había mirado Dusk y le dio una penetrante mirada.

"No te imaginas lo horrenda que puede llegar a ser…" Dijo la princesa casi en un susurro, continuando su caminata, sin querer detenerse en la estatua del extraño draconequus.

"¿Esa estatua estaba en el antiguo castillo?" Preguntó Dusk, dejando a la estatua atrás y alcanzando a la princesa.

La princesa se sorprendió un poco ante tal pregunta, pero luego recordó que el pequeño unicornio le acababa de decir que había leído un libro de historia antigua.

"Así es." Respondió la princesa sonriendo. "¿Así que ya aprendiste que Canterlot no siempre fue la capital de Equestria y que antes yo vivía en otro castillo?"

"¡Sí! El libro decía que antes de mover la capital a Canterlot, usted vivía en el antiguo castillo, que quedaba en el bosque Everfree." Respondió Dusk emocionado de ver que la princesa se había dado cuenta que él sabía eso. "Pero al leer me quedó una duda… ¿Por qué al antiguo castillo lo llamaban 'El castillo de las dos hermanas'?" Terminó de preguntar Dusk ingenuamente.

Ante aquella repentina pregunta, Celestia se detuvo mientras una sombra de dolor pasó por su cara, algo que corrigió rápidamente, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo nuevamente para evitar que Dusk hubiera visto aquella pena que sintió en aquel momento.

"Bueno… Eso es porque yo vivía en ese castillo con mi hermana, la princesa Luna." Respondió la princesa con una sonrisa que ocultaba su tristeza.

"¿¡Usted tenía una hermana!?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido.

"Así es, eso te lo enseñarán en historia antigua, pues ella… desapareció hace más de mil años." Respondió la princesa, aún con la misma triste sonrisa.

"Y… ¿Qué le pasó a la princesa Luna?" Preguntó inocentemente Dusk.

La princesa Celestia se calló unos segundos antes de responder.

"Hace mil años un gran mal asoló Equestria, amenazando con dejar todo en completa oscuridad… Fue esa gran maldad la que destruyó a Luna." Dijo la princesa, mirando hacia otro lado para que Dusk no pudiera ver su triste semblante, entonces comenzó a caminar nuevamente para intentar dejar el tema atrás.

"¿Y por qué nadie menciona a la princesa Luna?" Insistió Dusk, caminando nuevamente y alcanzando a la princesa.

La princesa Celestia se dio cuenta que no podría escapar de la curiosidad infantil de Dusk, así que se detuvo y decidió enfrentar las preguntas.

"Nadie menciona a mi hermana por mi culpa." Dijo la princesa tristemente. "Yo ordené que el nombre de aquella maldad que destruyó a mi hermana fuera borrado de los registros, para que todos olvidaran a aquel espantoso ser y solo fuera recordado el gran legado que dejó Luna, por eso hay varios libros que mencionan a Luna, pero muy pocos que mencionen el nombre de aquella maldad. Sin embargo una cosa es lo que dicen los libros y otra cosa es de lo que hablan y lo que sienten los ponies, el amor es fácilmente olvidado mientras que el miedo puede ser eterno… A pesar de los libros, los ponies olvidaron lo que hizo mi hermana por ellos, y su figura solo quedó como un olvidado fantasma de la historia, en cambio el nombre de aquella maldad lo siguen recordando hasta hoy y le siguen temiendo."

La princesa Celestia cerró sus ojos y suspiró para relajarse, antes de perder su temple.

"Pero no recuerdo a nadie mencionar nada acerca de eso." Dijo Dusk confundido.

"Claro que lo has hecho, probablemente has leído sobre eso y no te has dado cuenta, al igual que miles de ponies en la actualidad, incluso celebran una fiesta en su honor, aunque con el tiempo la finalidad y el origen de aquella fiesta se ha olvidado." Respondió la princesa Celestia ya más calmada. "Dime Dusk, ¿Alguna vez has leído el cuento de 'La yegua en la luna'?"

 _'Fin del flashback.'_

* * *

Repentinamente Dusk despertó de su sueño, recordando cada parte del sueño, aunque más que un sueño había sido un vívido recuerdo olvidado de su niñez.

"No puede ser." Dijo Dusk con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa.

En seguida Dusk se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la repisa de libros que estaba en la habitación, mientras lo hacía se puso a recordar qué era lo que seguía de aquel recuerdo, mas lo único que recordaba era que luego la princesa había cambiado de tema y habían seguido con sus lecciones normales de magia, y en aquel entonces Dusk no le había dado mayor importancia a aquella platica, no hasta ese día, en que por fin entendía la triste sonrisa de la princesa y aquel discurso que no había podido entender completamente de pequeño.

Finalmente Dusk encontró el libro que estaba buscando: 'Fábulas y cuentos para potrillos', entonces hojeó el libro y llegó hasta la página que buscaba, la que contaba la historia de ´La yegua en la luna'.

Dusk leyó el cuento, tal como lo había hecho otras veces de pequeño, aunque esta vez él estaba mucho más concentrado ya que esperaba encontrar alguna pista que lo guiara a resolver aquel misterio que rondaba su cabeza. Mientras lo hacía Dusk se dio cuenta que el cuento era tal cual lo recordaba: "Hace mucho tiempo una poderosa yegua amenazó con traer la noche eterna a los ponies, llenándolos de miedo en sus vidas y pesadillas en sus sueños, hasta que de las sombras surgió una luz de esperanza. La malvada yegua fue expulsada a la luna, y la paz y la armonía volvieron a Equestria. Sin embargo, en la noches de gran luna, aún se puede ver la figura de una yegua observando desde la luna, ¡Es La yegua en la luna! Vigilando desde arriba a los ponies que se portan mal, esperando que la armonía los abandone para consumir su venganza, ¡Esperando a que su encierro de mil años termine! Por eso los ponies deben portarse bien, principalmente en las noches de gran luna, para mostrarle a la malvada yegua que la paz y la armonía jamás abandonarán Equestria."

Al terminar de leer el cuento, Dusk se dio cuenta que era solo un simple cuento y que cualquier pony lo tomaría como tal, sin embargo ahora que él había leído acerca de los elementos de la armonía y sobre Nightmare Moon, y lo contrastaba con el cuento de 'La yegua en la luna', se podía dar cuenta que habían muchas cosas que los relacionaban que parecían más que simple coincidencia. Él nunca lo había notado, pero el cuento mencionaba mucho la palabra 'armonía', siendo que se pudo haber ocupado una palabra más adecuada, era como si el autor deseara que la palabra 'armonía' no fuera olvidada, además de aquella luz que derrotaba a aquella malvada yegua… ¿Y si todo eso era una clara referencia a los elementos de la armonía? ¡Y otra gran coincidencia eran los nombres! El libro de historia mencionaba a una tal 'Nightmare Moon' que trajo oscuridad a Equestria, mientras que el cuento hablaba de una 'Yegua en la luna', una malvada yegua que buscaba traer la noche eterna; Mare en la luna… noche, yegua, luna, night-mare moon… ¿¡Y sí todo era solo un juego de palabras!? ¿¡Y sí el libro de historia decía 'oscuridad' como algo literal refiriéndose a la noche eterna del cuento!?

Dusk miró hacia la cama y levitó el libro de historia hacia él y luego, junto a este, levitó el libro de cuentos.

"¿Puede ser que el cuento sea una alegoría de algo que en verdad pasó?" Se preguntó Dusk con rostro preocupado. "Y de ser así…"

Entonces Dusk abrió el libro de historia y revisó la parte que hablaba de los elementos de la armonía, específicamente la fecha, la cual estaba en fecha antigua, es decir previa a la fundación de Canterlot como gran capital de Equestria y antes del actual calendario solar, pero sacando un cálculo rápido se podía transformar la fecha, al hacerlo Dusk solo pudo quedar atónito al ver que la fecha en que los elementos habían sido usados por última vez, justamente para destruir a aquella oscuridad que asoló Equestria, había sido precisamente hace mil años.

"Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma." Dijo Dusk nervioso, viendo nuevamente el libro de cuentos y leyendo la parte que decía que La yegua en la luna esperaba que su encierro de mil años terminara para consumar su venganza sobre los ponies que se habían portado mal.

Dusk se quedó mirando con miedo ambos libros por largo rato mientras un sudor frio recorría su espalda.

"¡Es ridículo! ¡Es solo un cuento para niños!" Dijo Dusk sobresaltado, cerrando ambos libros y dejándolos caer. "Es solo una tonta coincidencia, ¡No puede ser verdad, las profecías no existen! ¡Y de ser cierto no puede ser que solo yo me haya dado cuenta de algo tan obvio! Ni siquiera la princesa-"

En seguida Dusk se quedó quieto, completamente en silencio, repentinamente dándose cuenta de algo importante. Si La yegua en la luna era solo un cuento, ¿Por qué la princesa se lo mencionó aquella vez cuando eran pequeños? Ella lo dijo porque de alguna manera estaba relacionada con la muerte de su hermana Luna, todo aquello había sucedido en el antiguo castillo, ¡Incluso la desaparición de la princesa Luna calzaba con la fecha indicada en el libro de la última vez que se usaron los elementos de la armonía!

Mientras su cabeza seguía agitada con todos aquellos aterradores pensamientos, Dusk puso un casco sobre su cara y cerró los ojos, él necesitaba calmarse, ordenar sus ideas y buscar una solución racional a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Entonces, mientras se calmaba, una brillante idea vino a su mente, no era una respuesta que hubiera esperado encontrar, pero si no podía encontrar una respuesta, podía preguntarle a alguien que sí la tuviera.

"¡La princesa Celestia!" Dijo repentinamente Dusk, abriendo los ojos. "¡Estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua! ¡La princesa Celestia vivía hace mil años y ella puede explicarme si de verdad existe una relación entre la historia de Nightmare Moon y el cuento de La yegua en la luna!"

Entonces Dusk finalmente levantó la cabeza, ya más calmado, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que pronto tendría las respuestas que necesitaba. Luego miró sorprendido hacia todos lados.

"¿He estado hablando solo todo este rato?" Dijo Dusk mirando hacia todos lados, apenado de que nadie hubiera estado con él escuchando todas sus brillantes deducciones.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, para mostrar a un 'excesivamente fiestero' Spike, que tenía serpentinas y una pantalla de lámpara sobre su cabeza.

"¿¡Dónde está mi hermanooo….!? ¿Dondé ¡Hic! está mi hermanooo…?" Dijo Spike sonriendo tontamente, casi gritando, con un hipo muy particular.

Dusk se sorprendió por lo ruidoso que estaba siendo su hermano y se acercó hasta él.

"¿Estás bien Spike?" Preguntó Dusk algo preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

"¡Ahí estas!" Dijo Spike alegremente, acercándose tambaleando a su hermano y abrazándolo. "Somos o no somos hermanos… ¡Hic!"

En cuanto Spike abrazó a Dusk y expulsó un hipo, el unicornio pudo oler un peculiar olor.

"¿Qué estuviste bebiendo?" Preguntó Dusk, preocupado pero sin poder evitar reírse un poco al ver el estado en que estaba su hermano.

"Solo el más sabroso ponche que he probado… ¡Hic!" Respondió Spike, con sus mejillas rojas y una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

"Pues creo que es suficiente ponche por una noche." Dijo Dusk, tomando a Spike por los hombros para despegarse del abrazo y pensando que a pesar de lo gracioso de la situación, él tendría que hablar seriamente con Pinkie Pie por darle a Spike tales bebidas espirituosas. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Las chicas aún están abajo?" Preguntó Dusk recordando que aún tenía algo importante que hablar con ellas antes de que empezara la gran celebración.

"No, se fueron hace poco…" Dijo Spike tambaleándose. "Ellas… ¡Hic! ellas salieron corriendo en cuanto les mostré esto…. ¡Hic! Ellas dijeron que necesitaban dejar todo listo para la celebración antes de su llegada." Entonces Spike le mostró a Dusk un pequeño pergamino que sostenía en su garra.

Dusk tomó rápidamente el pergamino y lo leyó:

" _Querido Dusk._

 _Voy en camino a Ponyville, llegaré un poco antes que la celebración empiece, así podremos hablar tranquilamente y podrás contarme de todas tus aventuras, además de presentarme a tus nuevos amigos._

 _Se despide afectuosamente, Princesa Celestia._ "

Dusk se quedó perplejo luego de leer la carta.

"¿Por qué no me la mostraste apenas llegó? ¿¡Y hace cuanto llegó!?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado.

"Hace un par de horas." Dijo Spike sonriendo tontamente.

Repentinamente una sombra pasó por fuera de la ventana de Dusk, él se giró y se acercó rápidamente a la ventana para ver que había sido esa sombra.

En cuanto Dusk se acercó a la ventana vio que la sombra la había producido el carruaje real de la princesa, que había pasado volando por fuera de la biblioteca en su aterrizaje y se había posado a las afueras de la alcaldía. Entonces Dusk se percató de otra cosa, que afuera había muchos ponies, todos dirigiéndose hacia el gran salón de la alcaldía.

"No puede ser… ¿¡Qué hora es!?" Preguntó Dusk asustado.

"Pues… casi es la hora de la celebración, por eso vine aquí ¡Hic! para despertarte." Respondió Spike tambaleándose.

Dusk se quedó congelado ante la revelación de saber que había dormido toda la noche y ahora estaba llegando tarde a la gran celebración, y más importante aún, ¡Si no se apresuraba él no tendría oportunidad de preguntarle a las cinco yeguas que había conocido si querían ser sus amigas antes que él se encontrara con la princesa! Entonces Dusk subió al mareado Spike a su lomo, quien seguía con la pantalla de lámpara en su cabeza, y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para salir corriendo hacia el lugar de la celebración.

Mientras Dusk corría hacia la alcaldía, se percató de lo nítidas que se veían las calles a pesar de ser de noche, entonces él levantó su vista y vio la enorme luna llena que iluminaba la noche, más grande y brillante de lo que jamás recordaba haberla visto, y en el centro de esta luna se encontraba una particular sombra, la que marcaba la supuesta figura de una yegua en la luna, una marca que se podía ver especialmente en noches de gran luna, como aquella noche. Entonces, mientras seguía corriendo y su mente se comenzaba a llenar nuevamente de todas aquellas dudas que lo agobiaban hace unos instantes, él intentó desechar aquellos irracionales pensamientos.

"Es cierto, el cuento solo es una leyenda que busca explicar aquella particular marca en la luna, no puede tener relación con-" Comenzó a hablar Dusk, tratando de serenarse buscando una explicación lógica, mas no pudo terminar de hablar ya que mientras lo hacía parecía que la figura de La yegua en la luna desaparecía lentamente.

Entonces Dusk se detuvo en seco, mirando perplejo aquel suceso, luego se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar la luna, pero por más que miró, no pudo encontrar la figura de la yegua en la luna.

"E… Esto no es real…" Comenzó a decir Dusk agitado, intentando calmarse. "Es… es solo que estoy muy cansado, por eso no puedo verla bien… ¿La puedes ver Spike? La figura de La yegua en la luna."

Sin embargo la única respuesta del dragón fue una tonta sonrisa y un pequeño hipo.

Dusk comenzó nuevamente a hiperventilarse, pero entonces cerró los ojos, suspiró y exhaló fuertemente.

"La princesa lo solucionara, ella me dirá que todo es una tonta coincidencia, me dirá que solo ha sido una mala broma de mi imaginación." Se dijo a si mismo Dusk para calmarse y continuó corriendo hacia la alcaldía, teniendo como nueva prioridad resolver sus dudas sobre ese tema con la princesa.

* * *

El gran salón de la alcaldía estaba repleto de ponies, todos charlando, comiendo y riendo juntos, aguardando la tan esperada salida del sol. Por lo demás el salón en sí estaba más hermoso de lo que Dusk recordaba, los toques finales de Rarity de verdad habían dado un toque de elegancia a aquel salón, además se podían ver las mesas con el banquete, lleno de los platos de manzana hechos por la familia Apple. Estaba el ambiente y estaban los ponies, solo faltaba el protagonista de la fiesta, el sol, que dentro de poco sería levantado por la magia alicornio de la princesa Celestia.

Una vez Dusk y Spike cruzaron la puerta del gran salón, el joven unicornio miró al numeroso grupo de ponies que estaba en el salón, pudo ver a los pegasos de la patrulla del clima, a la familia de Applejack (lo cual por un segundo lo llevó a preocuparse), a las ponies de la florería, Derpy, Bulk Biceps, los señores Cake, incluso a las pequeñas Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, todos estaban allí, además de muchos otros ponies, sin embargo su vista se detuvo cuando vio que cerca de la mesa de bocadillos estaban las cinco yeguas con las que él esperaba reunirse, conversando alegremente entre ellas. Al verlas, Dusk sonrió y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo su mirada periférica hizo que su atención se centrara en algo más, en la otra esquina del salón, resguardando un pasillo que conectaba al gran salón, se encontraban dos guardias reales, parados firmemente con sus armaduras doradas como siempre lo hacían, y que estuvieran parados allí solo podía significar una cosa, que la princesa Celestia se encontraba resguardada tras ellos.

"Spike, puedes reunirte con las demás, yo iré en un segundo pero antes tengo que atender un asunto importante." Dijo Dusk mirando a su lomo, en donde se encontraba Spike casi a punto de quedarse dormido.

"Claro… ¡Hic! no hay problema…" Dijo Spike, bajándose del lomo de Dusk con mucha dificultad, ya que su falta de equilibrio le impedía pararse derecho.

En cuanto Spike se bajó del lomo de su hermano, Dusk empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los guardias reales, mientras que Spike se sacudió las serpentinas que aún colgaban de él, se arregló su 'sombrero-lámpara' elegantemente y se fue caminando tambaleando con una tonta sonrisa hacia la mesa de bocadillos, la cual fue una muy divertida imagen de ver, como si una pequeña lámpara se perdiera entre un mar de ponies.

Mientras el pequeño dragón se dirigía hacia la mesa de bocadillos, las cinco yeguas vieron algo sorprendidas como su escamoso amigo se acercaba tambaleando hacia ellas con una graciosa expresión y sus mejillas coloradas.

"Sé que me pediste que llevara a la fiesta un par de botellas de sidra con 'extra picante', ¡Pero no pensé que se lo pondrías al ponche!" Dijo Applejack, susurrándole a Pinkie Pie, preocupada por el estado etílico del pequeño dragón. "¡Mira cómo quedó el pequeño Spike!"

"Yo esperaba que fuera Dusk el que se emborrachara." Sonrió Pinkie Pie sacando la lengua con una expresión de culpable.

"¡Hola a todas!" Gritó Spike una vez llegó donde las cinco yeguas, mirando a cada una pero deteniéndose en Rarity. "Y un gran hola para ti, querida." Terminó de decir Spike mirando a Rarity, con una coqueta mirada, arreglándose su 'sombrero' con elegancia y dándole una sonrisa de galán, sintiéndose el ser más atractivo de Equestria. Aunque claro, eso no fue lo que vieron las demás, lo único que vieron las yeguas fue a Spike dándole una extraña mirada a Rarity, mientras se bamboleaba de un lado a otro intentando mantener su equilibrio antes de arreglarse sin éxito la tonta pantalla de lámpara que tenía sobre la cabeza, y luego sonriendo como un idiota, haciendo que el pobre dragón se viera aún más ridículo.

"¡Oh! ¡Más ponche!" Agregó Spike al percatarse que en la mesa de bocadillos había una ponchera.

"Alto ahí galán, creo que es suficiente ponche por una noche." Dijo Rainbow Dash, tomando la ponchera y quitándosela del alcance de sus garras, aunque aquel ponche no tenía de la 'sidra especial' de Applejack, era mejor prevenir.

"Por cierto, Spike." Agregó Fluttershy, recordando algo que se había olvidado de decirle a Dusk aquella tarde y que ahora, que había ido a buscar a sus aves a su casa, había traído consigo. "Creo que esto es tuyo, lo dejaste en mi casa la vez que se quedaron a dormir."

Entonces Fluttershy le pasó un pequeño libro amarillo a Spike.

"¿Qué…?" Dijo Spike, tomando el libro y leyendo la portada. "¡JAJAJA! Lo había olvidado, pero no, este ¡Hic! este libro es de Dusk, no mío." Termino de decir Spike, devolviéndole el libro a la pegaso amarillo.

"'¿Cómo hacer amigos, para tontos?'" Leyó Rarity el título del libro, tomándolo antes que Fluttershy lo hiciera.

"¡JAJAJA! Sí, ¡Hic! es una historia graciosa…" Dijo Spike sonriendo tontamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba a punto de contar.

Por su parte, Dusk ya había llegado donde los guardias reales y se había parado frente a ellos.

"Disculpen, ¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó Dusk amablemente mirando a uno de los guardias, intentando reconocerlo en vano, ya que para él todos los guardias reales lucían igual.

"Lo siento, nadie puede pasar." Dijo uno de los guardias, al tiempo que ambos pegasos estiraban sus alas para impedirle el paso.

"¡Oh, vamos! Soy Dusk, ¡Dusk Shine! ¡El alumno de la princesa Celestia! Tienen que haberme visto en el castillo más de alguna vez." Dijo Dusk algo molesto, ya que incluso en el mismo castillo los guardias siempre le hacían lo mismo.

"¿Dusk?" Dijo una voz tras el pasillo, la inconfundible voz de la princesa Celestia.

Entonces la princesa se asomó y sonrió, al tiempo que ambos guardias bajaron sus alas para permitir el paso de Dusk, el cual avanzó y se acercó a la princesa. La princesa se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Dusk, sintiéndose como toda madre que en el fondo le había costado separarse de su querido hijo, ella se acercó a Dusk con el deseo de abrazarlo, pero aquello tendría que esperar, ya que ella debía de guardar las apariencias estando frente a más ponies.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo Dusk." Dijo la princesa sonriendo.

"También es un placer volver a verla, princesa." Respondió Dusk ceremoniosamente, aunque en el fondo también se sentía como la princesa y solo quería abrazarla como él hacía cuando era pequeño.

Luego la princesa se acercó al oído de Dusk y le susurró.

"Hace mucho que no te juego una de mis bromas, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por volver a tener mi juguete favorito." Sonrió tenebrosamente la princesa con su usual expresión de póker, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Dusk en cuanto oyó aquellas palabras. Claro que la princesa no hablaba en serio, pero le encantaba divertirse con Dusk y extrañaba ver su carita de potrillo asustado.

"¿Princesa?" Dijo una tercera voz, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

Entonces, por el mismo pasillo que había aparecido la princesa, se asomó la alcaldesa de Ponyville.

"¡Oh! Lo siento señora alcaldesa." Dijo la princesa mirando a la alcaldesa y luego volviendo a hablar con Dusk. "Tengo que hablar con la alcaldesa acerca de algunos asunto, luego nos reuniremos antes que levante el sol."

"¿Saldrá al salón antes de levantar el sol?" Preguntó Dusk curioso.

"Claro, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te ha sucedido estos días, y por supuesto, quiero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos antes de que yo levante el sol." Sonrió la princesa antes de darse vuelta y volver a reunirse con la alcaldesa.

En cuanto Dusk quedó solo, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que había sido todo eso, se había reunido con la princesa pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerle ninguna de las preguntas que había querido hacerle acerca de 'Nightmare Moon', y peor aún, en solo unos momentos ella iría a comprobar si Dusk había conseguido cumplir con la tarea que le había encomendado, hacer amigos.

De inmediato Dusk se dio la vuelta y volvió al salón principal, ahora tenía otra prioridad, ¡Advertirles a las cinco yeguas que él conocía y que esperaba que aceptasen su propuesta de amistad, que en pocos minutos la princesa iría a hablar con ellas!

Dusk buscó con la vista hasta que encontró las particulares cinco coloridas melenas de aquellas yeguas que buscaba, y se dirigió hacia allá.

"Hola chicas, perdón por la demora, y… perdón por quedarme dormido en mi fiesta de bienvenida." Dijo Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa de pena una vez llegó donde las yeguas. "Escuchen, hay algo muy importante que tengo que preguntarles, en realidad yo no estaba seguro si hacerlo, pero-" Continuó hablando Dusk, rascándose la cabeza inseguro, algo tímido y avergonzado por saber que en pocos segundo él les preguntaría si ellas querían ser sus amigas, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que ninguna de ellas lo miraba a los ojos.

En seguida Dusk se dio cuenta que el ambiente parecía algo tenso, las cinco yeguas se veían serias, molestas, incluso preocupadas, incluyendo a Spike, que por sus mejillas sonrojadas se notaba que él aún estaba algo mareado por el ponche, pero por alguna razón parecía nervioso, mirando de reojo a Dusk.

"¿Sucede algo?" Finalmente preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Spike… nos contó todo." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, con tristeza en su voz. "La verdadera razón de por qué estás en Ponyville."

Dusk miró sorprendido a Fluttershy y luego miró a Spike, quien desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"¿Qué somos para ti, Dusk? ¿Solo unos experimentos?" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, arrojando a los pies de Dusk el libro: 'CÓMO HACER AMIGOS para tontos'. "¿Así que por eso te acercaste a nosotras? ¿¡Para ver si uno de los tontos libros que lees funcionaba!?"

Dusk miró el libro y tragó saliva nervioso, mientras su respiración se comenzaba a agitar y los malos recuerdos de su pasado volvían a aflorar en su mente lentamente.

"No… no lo entienden, es… es solo un malentendido." Respondió Dusk nervioso.

"¿Solo te acercaste a nosotras por obligación?" Dijo Applejack molesta, mostrando uno de los pergaminos que había caído del libro cuando lo revisaron, el que indicaba el decreto real. "Aquí dice que estás obligado a hacer amigos o te expulsarían de Canterlot, ¿Entonces solo lo haces para poder volver a tu castillo?"

La boca de Dusk se estaba secando, él quería responder, ¡Quería negar todo y explicarles la verdad! Pero no podía, su mente no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que él había hecho algo malo y ahora ellas lo odiarían, tal como había pasado con su antigua amiga de infancia, un recuerdo que solo hacía que se angustiara más y más a cada segundo.

"A… antes… yo…" Comenzó a balbucear Dusk totalmente nervioso, hasta que logró articular unas pocas ideas. "Eso fue antes… antes de conocerlas, antes de saber cómo eran en realidad o lo dedicadas que eran en sus trabajos, o…"

"'Fingir interés en él y en sus actividades. Fingir que me divierto. Convencerlo de que soy su amigo. Mostrárselo a Celestia. Desechar la falsa amistad. Volver a Canterlot.' _"_ Se escuchó la voz de Pinkie Pie, que comenzó a leer el otro pergamino que había caído del libro, aquel en el que en su dorso Dusk había escrito lo que pensaba hacer, cuando apenas había llegado a Ponyville. "¿Eso es lo que hiciste con nosotras? ¿Solo fingiste? Y ahora… ¿solo nos ibas a desechar?" Terminó de hablar Pinkie Pie, con una mirada triste en sus ojos.

"… No… yo…" Dijo Dusk casi en un susurro con una mirada de terror en su rostro, su mente se iba nublando mientras lo único que podía ver era la silueta de su antigua amiga, la pony que lo había abandonado cuando él más la necesitaba, todo porque él había hecho algo malo contra ella, algo que ella jamás le perdonó, una sensación que Dusk nuevamente sentía en aquel momento y lo desbordaba, él sabía que la historia se repetiría, ahora ellas lo odiarían y lo abandonarían, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

"Dusk… ¡Por favor, di algo! Dinos la verdad, ¿O es verdad que solo nos usaste?" Pregunto Rarity preocupada, con los ojos vidriosos. "¿Significamos algo para ti?"

Las cinco yeguas miraron con tristeza a Dusk, esperando la respuesta del potro, pero aunque Dusk las miraba, su mente estaba perdida, reviviendo aquel fatídico momento que había vivido hace algunos años y que lo había llevado a aislarse y a hacerse la promesa que jamás volvería a tener un amigo. Sin embargo las yeguas no podían saber lo que pasaba por la atormentada mente de Dusk, por lo que tomaron su silencio como una aceptación de que todo lo que le habían preguntado y dicho era verdad, por lo que las yeguas se miraron entre si tristemente, se dieron la vuelta y dejaron solo a Dusk, con una enorme pena en sus corazones.

Mientras las yeguas se retiraban, los ojos de Dusk volvieron a la vida y vieron como aquellas yeguas que él había comenzado a estimar y que había sentido que quería que fueran sus amigas, lo abandonaban. Su corazón comenzó a apretarse sintiendo un gran dolor, tanto que Dusk bajó la cabeza, tratando de resistir el dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo producto de aquella situación sumado a todos los malos recuerdos que rondaban en su cabeza.

"Dusk, yo… no era mi intención… yo lo arreglaré, ¡Hablaré con ellas y les explicaré todo!" Dijo Spike preocupado, que al ver toda aquella situación, su miedo y preocupación por su hermano hicieron que finalmente se despertara y viera la realidad.

"Vete…" Dijo Dusk cabizbajo, mientras la tristeza y dolor en su corazón comenzaban a dar paso al enojo. "¡Tú fuiste quien lo arruinó todo! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡VETE!" Gritó Dusk, apuntando furioso su casco hacia la puerta.

El pequeño dragón se asustó, jamás había visto tan enojado a Dusk, además él ya se sentía culpable consigo mismo por haber hablado con las chicas sobre Dusk, por lo que simplemente bajó su cabeza mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal del salón.

En cuanto Dusk vio llorar a su pequeño hermano y lo vio correr, un nuevo terrible sentimiento se añadió a la tormenta de emociones que sentía Dusk en aquel minuto, la culpa.

Dusk golpeó fuertemente el piso mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, tratando inútilmente de evitar sentir todas aquellas emociones. Su pecho le dolía mientras respiraba agitadamente, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de tan fuerte que cerraba los ojos, por más y más que lo intentaba él no podía sacarse de la cabeza las tristes miradas de las cinco yeguas ni tampoco el gran dolor que había sentido cuando su antigua amiga lo había abandonado, aquel gran dolor era el mismo que sentía en ese preciso momento y era la causa de que Dusk se hubiera prometido a sí mismo no volver a tener amigos, él se había dicho a si mismo que jamás quería volver a experimentar un dolor así, sin embargo allí estaba, nuevamente sintiéndolo, justamente por intentar tener amigas nuevamente.

Tan inmerso estaba Dusk en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la gran mayoría de los ponies hizo sonidos de asombro y excitación al ver que la princesa Celestia caminaba por el gran salón, yendo en dirección hacia su fiel alumno.

"Con que aquí estás, querido Dusk, dime, ¿Me presentarás a tus nuevos amigos?" Dijo la princesa sonriendo solemnemente como siempre lo hacía, sin saber que estaba hundiendo el casco en la llaga.

En cuanto Dusk escuchó la voz de la princesa tras él, por primera vez desde que la conocía, no se giró a saludarla, solo se quedó tal como estaba, con los ojos cerrados, cabizbajo, dándole la espalda.

"No tengo ningún amigo…" Dijo Dusk, apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la princesa preocupada, sorprendida por la respuesta y la actitud de Dusk, pese a que no podía ver su cara.

"Dije que no tengo amigos, no hice ninguna amistad en este viaje, yo… yo no necesito amigos." Respondió Dusk amargamente.

"Dusk, pensé que tú habías logrado hacer amigos, yo tenía la esperanza que si te decía que hicieras amigos y tú pensabas que era una tarea entonces cumplirías y conocerías la importancia de la amistad." Dijo la princesa preocupada.

"Pues no lo hice, y ahora qué, ¿No me vas a dejar volver a Canterlot? ¿No podré continuar con mis estudios?" Dijo Dusk intentando reprimir su ira y tristeza en vano. "¿No te basta con obligarme a abrir una antigua herida y que vuelva a sufrir este mismo dolor? ¿¡Ahora también me quitarás lo que más quiero!?"

"Dusk, ¿Por qué sientes dolor?" Preguntó la princesa perspicazmente, entendiendo de inmediato que algo estaba mal y que su pobre alumno necesitaba desahogarse.

"¡Porque no tengo amigos! ¡Porque estoy solo!" Gritó Dusk, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la princesa, mostrando lágrimas en sus ojos. "¡Porque intenté hacer amigas pero no pude! ¡Yo las traicioné! Al principio yo no quería hacer amigos, pero luego conocí a cinco maravillosas ponies, ellas me mostraron que podía ser su amigo, ¡Yo quería ser su amigo! ¡Pero no pude! ¡Solo soy un tonto desconfiado, que no sabe expresarse ni puede decirle a los demás lo importante que son para mí!" Terminó de gritar entre lágrimas Dusk, sin embargo una vez que él desahogó su pena y frustración, lo único que quedaba por desahogar era su ira.

"¡Tú me obligaste a esto!" Gritó Dusk mirando furioso a la princesa, quien había escuchado calmadamente con su cara de póker todo el discurso de su alumno, sabiendo que él necesitaba desahogarse de todas esas emociones negativas. "¡Me quitaste mis habitación, mis libros, mis estudios! ¡Me quitaste todo! ¡Me obligaste a venir a este pueblo solo para verme sufrir y burlarte de mí como siempre lo haces! ¡Me obligaste a sentir este gran dolor que siento en mi pecho! Todos creen que eres amable y benévola, ¡Pero eso no es cierto! Eres perversa y manipuladora, ¡No sé cómo no lo vi antes! Yo… ¡YO TE ODIO!" Terminó de hablar Dusk, con un enorme grito que dejó en completo silencio el salón.

Todos los ponies del salón habían escuchado los gritos de Dusk, todos vieron con horror como ese joven potro se había enfrentado a la majestuosa princesa. Ellos solo se taparon sus bocas con horror, todos congelados sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera los guardias reales que estaban parados tras Celestia sabían qué hacer, ellos jamás en sus vidas habían visto a nadie gritarle a la princesa de esa forma.

En tanto, la princesa había escuchado atenta y pacientemente todo el discurso de Dusk, su basta sabiduría entregada por cientos de años de experiencia le había dicho que lo mejor era escuchar calmadamente a Dusk, esperar que él se desahogara y luego hablar ya con la mente fría. Y así lo había hecho la princesa, escuchando imperturbable todo el monólogo de Dusk hasta que él dio ese gran grito de odio contra ella, aquel grito de verdad la sorprendió, ella había sido criticada y había escuchado muchas veces que otros le gritaban, incluso había luchado grandes batallas con feroces enemigos, en que había recibido varias heridas de guerra, sin embargo, escuchar aquellas palabras venir de su querido pupilo, de verdad le dolieron más que cualquier herida. Cada vez que ella veía a Dusk, sin importar lo grande que se hubiera puesto, ella seguía viendo al tierno y pequeño potrillo que le sonreía cada vez que ella le enseñaba algo nuevo, pero ahora esa misma imagen se había destruido, y ahora ella solo podía ver a Dusk mirándola con profundo odio en su corazón, aquello hizo que por primera vez en esa noche la princesa no pudiera seguir manteniendo su fachada de cara de póker, y que entrecerrara sus ojos con tristeza mientras estos brillaban con un toque de lágrimas a punto de salir.

 ***IMAGEN 2: goo .gl/** **xHmmwz**

"Dusk…" Comenzó a hablar la princesa, levantando su casco para acariciar a Dusk.

"¡Bwahaha! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso la grandiosa princesa del sol a perdido su temple?" Se rio una tenebrosa voz, que llenó todo el salón.

Aquella voz no había sido escuchada en Equestria desde hacía mil años, por lo que ninguno de los ponies sabía de quien era, ninguno excepto uno, la única pony existente que había vivido por más de mil años y que precisamente era quien hace mil años había enfrentado a la dueña de esa voz. Al instante, la princesa Celestia se dio vuelta con cara de espanto, mirando hacia arriba del balcón, que era de donde había salido la voz.

Una gran sombra se formó en el balcón, que era donde justamente estaba parada la alcaldesa de Ponyville, quien solo se quedó congelada de terror viendo como a su lado la enorme sombra comenzaba a tomar forma hasta que la imagen una enorme yegua oscura apareció, con piel negra como la noche, un enorme cuerno unicornio y grandes alas puntiagudas, su cola y melenas eran de color celeste y purpura, sin forma, solo flotando como nubes a su alrededor, vestía una armadura celeste y tenía una cutie mark de una luna creciente en su flanco, sin embargo lo más terrorífico eran sus ojos, enormes y agudos ojos calipso que miraban con odio hacia todo el salón.

En cuanto la gran sombra tomó forma en la yegua oscura, esta tomó por el cuello a la alcaldesa y la miró fijamente con una malévola sonrisa.

"¡Guardias!" Gritó rápidamente la princesa Celestia, haciendo que ambos pegasos de la guardia real se abalanzaran de inmediato sobre la desconocida yegua, sin embargo en cuanto volaron hacia la yegua oscura, la atravesaron, como si fuera solo una gran sombra.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que tus guardias pueden detenerme?" Dijo la yegua oscura riéndose, mirando a Celestia. "Eso será difícil…"

"Porque en realidad estoy acá." Dijo la voz de la yegua oscura, detrás de Celestia, al tiempo que la figura que estaba sobre el balcón desaparecía.

En cuanto la princesa se giró, vio con terror que la yegua oscura estaba frente a ella, pero amenazando a otro pony, esta vez ella sostenía fuertemente del cuello a Dusk, mirando con una siniestra sonrisa a la princesa.

"Hola Celestia, tanto tiempo sin vernos." Dijo la yegua oscura, sin soltar a Dusk. "Ven, únete a nuestra diversión." Dijo la yegua apretando más fuertemente el cuello de Dusk.

"¡No le hagas daño!" Dijo la princesa angustiada.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Qué pasa? Hace poco no dudaste en mandar a tus guardias, ¿Es que acaso este pequeño potrillo te importa tanto?" Rio la yegua oscura.

"Lun-" Dijo la princesa Celestia intentando mencionar un nombre, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por la yegua oscura.

"¡No te atrevas a decir ese nombre! ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Fuerte y claro para que todos te oigan! ¡Quiero que todos sepan quién soy y que tus mentiras salgan a la luz!" Dijo en un grito la yegua oscura.

La princesa Celestia se quedó un momento en silencio, indecisa, mirando a la yegua oscura, hasta que finalmente miró a Dusk siendo ahorcado y sus dudas desaparecieron.

"Eres… Nightmare Moon… La yegua en la luna…" Dijo la princesa lentamente, ante lo cual las voces de sorpresa y espanto de los ponies surgieron en el gran salón.

"Así es, tú quisiste borrarme de la historia, ocultar quien era en realidad, ¡Ahora les dirás a todos cómo sacrificaste a tu propia hermana y todos verán quién es el verdadero monstruo!" Gritó Nightmare Moon, riéndose en burla.

La princesa suspiró, cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza tristemente.

"Yo… por mi culpa mi hermana murió... y nació esta abominación…" Dijo la princesa, cerrando sus ojos con tristeza, ante la atenta y asombrada mirada de todos los ponies del salón.

"Así es…" Dijo Nightmare Moon, sonriendo victoriosa. "Pero no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, de hecho me iré de aquí." Dijo acercando su rostro al de Dusk. "Solo me llevaré a este pony conmigo, ¿Qué dices? Me lo llevaré y así tú nos podrás encerrar nuevamente en la luna, así salvaras tu reino, después de todo, ¿Qué es la vida de un solo pony común comparado con la seguridad y bienestar de todo tu reino? ¡Jajaja!" Se burló Nightmare Moon, queriendo ver humillada a la princesa, saboreando lo que estaba segura que pasaría.

En tanto, Dusk se movía en vano intentando liberarse, incluso había intentado usar su magia, pero una sombra cubría su cuerno y le impedía poder usar su magia, pero en cuanto él escuchó la propuesta de Nightmare Moon, dejó de intentar liberarse y solo miró a la princesa. Lo que le ofrecía Nightmare Moon era una oferta irrechazable, ¡Ella tenía razón! ¿¡Qué era su vida comparada con la de miles de ponies que vivían en el reino!? Después de todo él solo era el alumno de la princesa, en miles de años ella tuvo que haber tenido decenas, sino cientos de alumnos, su vida no valía tanto.

"¡Acéptelo princesa!" Dijo Dusk con esfuerzo mientras Nightmare Moon seguía ahorcándolo. "Yo estaré bien, yo-" Sin embargo Dusk no pudo seguir hablando, ya que él como todos los ponies del salón se quedaron en completo silencio ante lo que vieron.

Frente a ellos, la princesa Celestia se había inclinado, casi postrado, ante Nightmare Moon. Ninguno de los ponies podía dar crédito a lo que veía, jamás en la historia la princesa regente del reino se había postrado frente a alguien más, ¡Aquello era un hecho inédito en la historia!

"¡BWAHAHA! Aquí tienen a su orgullosa princesa ¡Inclinándose ante mí! ¡JAJAJA!" Se burló Nightmare Moon.

"Por favor libera a Dusk, tómame a mí en su lugar." Dijo la princesa Celestia, con su cabeza casi tocando el suelo. "Si prometes no dañar a Dusk ni a nadie más, yo haré lo que me pidas."

Nightmare Moon miró sospechosamente a Celestia y se acercó, aún sosteniendo del cuello a Dusk.

"¡Tú! Que llevaste a tu propia hermana a la oscuridad eterna, ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por un pony cualquiera?" Dijo Nightmare Moon mientras su cuerno se iba iluminando, con una mirada de desprecio hacia la princesa.

"Él… no es un pony cualquiera…" Respondió la princesa, mirando a Dusk tiernamente, como si se estuviera despidiendo de su preciado hijo.

"Pues que así sea." Dijo Nightmare Moon, con una enorme bola de energía sobre su cuerno. Entonces ella soltó a Dusk, quién cayó casi desmayado al suelo, y le lanzó la bola de energía a la princesa. "Hasta nunca, Celestia."

En cuanto la bola de energía tocó a la princesa, todo ardió con una brillante flama blanca que cegó a todos los ponies cercanos, con una enorme llamarada que cubrió todo el rededor de la princesa. Finalmente cuando las flamas se hicieron menos brillantes, los ponies pudieron ver hacía donde estaba la princesa mientras las flamas se apagaban, hasta que todos pudieron ver que la princesa había desaparecido, en el lugar que había estado solo quedaron sus dorados adornos reales, su corona y un poco de ceniza, mientras todo el suelo que había estado bajo las llamas estaba carbonizado, aún echando humo.

"¡Recuerden esta noche ponies!" Gritó Nightmare Moon mientras perdía su forma y se transformaba en una enorme nube oscura que subía hacia el techo. "Pues esta noche comienza el reinado de Nightmare Moon! ¡Y mi primera orden es que sea una noche eterna! ¡BWAHAHAHA!" Entonces se formó un remolino que abrió de golpe todas las ventanas del salón mientras la nube de oscuridad se retiraba velozmente del lugar.

En el salón no se escuchó nada, no se movía nadie, no respiraba nadie, parecía que el corazón de todos los ponies se había detenido por un segundo, todos con expresiones de terror, sin que sus cabezas aún pudieran procesar el horror que acababan de ver.

El primero en reaccionar fue Dusk Shine, quien recuperando sus fuerzas se acercó arrastrando, temblando, a los restos que habían quedado de donde había estado la princesa, ella había sido destruida, se había sacrificado para salvarlo a él, y lo último que él le había dicho a ella había sido que la odiaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y a recorrer las mejillas de Dusk.

# _Fin del capítulo 15_


	16. Al rescate

**Capítulo 16 – Al rescate**

Una vez que Dusk se acercó a la marca humeante que habían quedado en el lugar en que había estado la princesa Celestia, él tomó en sus cascos las cenizas que quedaban y las miró con unos enormes e inexpresivos ojos mientras su labio temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, entonces comenzó el caos. Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el gran salón, gritos de terror, de asombro, de desesperación, todos los ponies comenzaban finalmente a reaccionar horrorizados luego de ver todo aquel espeluznante espectáculo, todos vieron como aquella yegua oscura que todos creían que era solo una leyenda de cuentos infantiles había aparecido ante ellos y había destruido a su querida princesa, nadie había podido reaccionar, todos habían quedado asombrados o simplemente paralizados por el miedo, pero ahora que todo había terminado, el gran salón de la alcaldía se había hecho pequeño para todo el caos que comenzaba a quedar dentro de él, con ponies corriendo y gritando por todos lados.

Entre todo ese caos, cinco yeguas se acercaron rápidamente a Dusk, quienes habían quedado asombradas y horrorizadas como todos los demás, pero luego de ver al unicornio morado derramando lágrimas por su difunta maestra, habían corrido de inmediato hasta él, dejando de lado su temor, ira y desconcierto para ir a acompañar al potro que habían conocido hace unos días, simplemente porque a pesar de todo el remolino de emociones que sentían, ninguna de ellas pudo soportar verlo en ese estado.

"¡DUSK!" Gritaron al unísono las cinco yeguas, preocupadas, acercándose hasta Dusk.

Dusk escuchó a las yeguas y sintió sus cascos tocándolo, pero él siguió en el mismo estado, con una mirada inexpresiva mirando las cenizas mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar.

"T-Todo estará bien, Dusk." Dijo Rarity acariciando el rostro de Dusk mientras intentaba que él la mirara, intentando ocultar su propio miedo para consolar a ese potro tan especial para ella.

Por su parte Pinkie Pie lo abrazó mientras Fluttershy y Applejack también tocaba su lomo para intentar consolarlo, en tanto Rainbow Dash se mordía el labio, deseando actuar tan cercana con Dusk como sus amigas, pero no pudiendo hacerlo debido a su personalidad y a que todos la verían abrazando a un potro, un acto excesivamente femenino que no podía permitirse, así que simplemente se quedó parada a su lado, aunque la realidad era que en el estado en que estaba el salón, nadie le hubiera puesto real atención.

"Y… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, intentando parecer calmada pero estando en el fondo tan asustada como las demás, más aún al ver de reojo las cenizas que sujetaba Dusk en sus cascos.

"Ra-Rainbow Dash…" Dijo repentinamente una pegaso color verde claro que se había aproximado, era Helia, la compañera de la patrulla del clima de Rainbow Dash que se acercó hasta su capitana con una sonrisa nerviosa y con terror en sus ojos. "E… esto es una broma ¿Verdad? Es otra broma, c-como la que me hiciste el otro día, con las sombras y todo eso…." Terminó de hablar la pegaso, agarrando desesperadamente a Rainbow Dash y acercando su rostro mientras seguía sonriendo nerviosamente. "¡Dime que todo esto es una broma!"

Rainbow Dash miró desconsolada a Helia mientras ella misma comenzaba a perder la temple y empezaba a contagiarse con el temor de su compañera.

"L-Lo siento… está no es ninguna broma…" Dijo Rainbow Dash con una mirada preocupada.

"Jeje…" Sonrió Helia nerviosa antes de caer desmayada y unirse a otras cuantas yeguas del salón que se habían desmayado por el miedo.

Tras ver a su compañera caer en la desesperación, Rainbow Dash, al igual que las otras cuatro yeguas volvieron a mirar a su alrededor, viendo como la mitad de los ponies corría de un lado a otro mientras los otros o se habían desmayado o se acercaban desesperados hasta la alcaldesa y los guardias reales, intentando obtener alguna ayuda, ayuda que no tenían ya que tanto la alcaldesa como los guardias no tenían idea sobre qué hacer o a quién recurrir en tal catástrofe, la única pony que podía resolver tal desastre había sido incinerada frente a sus ojos, ahora nadie sabía a quién recurrir. Fue así que la entereza que habían demostrado las cinco yeguas para ir a asistir a Dusk, poco a poco fue flaqueando y sus emociones comenzaron a contagiarse del miedo que reinaba en el salón.

En tanto, Dusk seguía sentado sosteniendo las cenizas con una mirada inerte, viendo a los demás ponies pasar enfrente pero sin verlos realmente, sintiendo los cálidos cascos de las yeguas a su alrededor pero sin prestarles mayor atención, escuchando todas las voces a su alrededor pero sin que ninguna fuera retenida ni procesada por su cerebro realmente, ninguna conversación excepto una.

"¿Q-Qué fue lo que ella dijo?" Dijo repentinamente Dusk, mirando a su lado, haciendo que las cinco yeguas que estaban a su lado se sobresaltaran. "¿¡Qué fue lo que ella dijo!?" Preguntó nuevamente Dusk mirando a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash se vio sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta de Dusk y respondió.

"Helia… Ella pensaba que esta era otra broma… como la que le hicimos el otro día." Respondió Rainbow Dash con voz preocupada.

Dusk escuchó aquellas palabras y sus ojos comenzaron lentamente a volver a la vida mientras los engranes de su cerebro volvían a girar.

"Esas sombras… ella pensó que era otra broma por que las sombras eran parecidas a las sombras que hice yo… ¡Las sombras eran parecidas!" Dijo Dusk dándose cuenta de aquel gran detalle. "¿¡Qué tal si ella tiene razón!? Y si…. ¿¡Y si todo fue una ilusión!?"

El corazón de Dusk comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras su mente empezaba a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. Dusk lo había pasado por alto, pero todo ese poder que habían presenciado por parte de Nightmare Moon, las enormes nubes oscuras, las llamas, los rayos y truenos, ¡Todo había sido hecho mientras estaban rodeados por esas sombras! ¿¡Pero qué tal si ese gran poder de desaparición, materialización e intangibilidad habían sido solo eso!? ¡Sombras! ¡Una mera ilusión! Al igual que la broma que habían hecho él y Rainbow Dash, todo podía haber sido una ilusión, una muy poderosa y creíble ilusión, algo muy complejo de hacer pero posible para una pony tan poderosa como Nightmare Moon. Pero si todo ese poderío exhibido por Nightmare Moon había sido una ilusión, ¿Qué había pasado realmente con la princesa?

Entonces Dusk se miró nuevamente los cascos y vio la ceniza que sostenía. Ahora que pensaba con lógica, aquello era una cantidad ridículamente pequeña para ser las cenizas dejadas por el enorme cuerpo de la princesa Celestia, además la forma en que había sido 'incinerada', nadie pudo verlo realmente, solo vieron un enorme destello rodeado por las llamas, un destello que bien conocía Dusk cada vez que él…

"No la destruyó…" Susurró Dusk mientras sus deducciones llegaban a puerto y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al descubrir un atisbo de esperanza. "¡La teletransportó! ¡Eso significa que ella debe estar viva!"

Dusk levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se puso de pie, haciendo que las cinco yeguas volvieran a sobresaltarse ante su repentino cambio de ánimo.

"¿¡Pero a dónde se la llevó!?" Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta, intentando pensar a dónde se pudo haber llevado Nightmare Moon a la princesa. La primera opción era a la luna, pero era una opción tonta, era ilógico que Nightmare Moon hubiera vuelto a la luna con Celestia, ella acababa de escapar de allí, y si de algo estaba seguro Dusk es que donde estuviera la princesa estaría Nightmare Moon, ella la necesitaba para algo, de lo contrario ella no hubiera hecho todo aquel espectáculo y les hubiera hecho creer que había destruido a la princesa, no, ellas debían estar juntas en algún lugar, ¿Pero dónde? Ella había vivido hace mil años, todo en Equestria había cambiado en mil años, incluso la capital de reino...

Fue entonces que Dusk abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que solo podía existir un lugar de real importancia para Nightmare Moon, la capital de antiguo reino, el hogar de su enemiga, el lugar donde ella destruyó a la princesa Luna y donde la princesa Celestia la derrotó, ¡Y ese lugar quedaba precisamente cerca de Ponyville!

Dusk comenzó a marearse por la rapidez con la que estaba trabajando su cerebro, todas aquellas emociones y descubrimientos le estaban pasando factura, creándole un dolor de cabeza, lo que necesitaba ahora era descansar un segundo, pero no había tiempo para eso, mientras más pasara el tiempo la situación podía empeorar más, el destino de toda Equestria estaba pendiendo de un hilo y no podía perder el tiempo.

Dusk vio a los guardias reales entre un montón de ponies y se acercó hasta ellos, luego de abrirse paso a empujones, ya que muchos ponies intentaban buscar respuesta con los guardias. Una vez estuvo frente a ellos, Dusk los miró seriamente y les habló.

"Escuchen, deben calmar a todos estos ponies, creo que la princesa está bien, debemos encontrarla." Dijo Dusk a uno de los guardias. "Debemos formar un equipo de búsqueda y-"

"¡TÚ!" Lo interrumpió el guardia mirándolo con odio. "¡Tú eres el menos indicado para dar órdenes aquí después de lo que hiciste! ¡Cómo te atreves!"

Entonces el guardia lo empujó al tiempo que los otros ponies que los rodeaban comenzaron a hacer presión para intentar acercarse, ayudando a empujar y sacar a Dusk de allí.

Dusk miró frustrado al guardia y a todos los ponies del salón, sin embargo no podía culpar ni a los ponies del pueblo ni a los guardias, todos estaban aterrados y lo demostraban de distintas maneras, con ira, con gritos, con llanto… en el estado en que estaban los ponies nadie escucharía lo que Dusk tuviera que decir, además lo que había dicho el guardia era cierto, él le había gritado a la pony más amada y máxima figura de autoridad de Equestria, si no fuera por la aparición de Nightmare Moon probablemente él estuviera siendo linchado en ese momento, por lo que esperar que cualquier pony lo ayudara o siquiera lo escuchar sería algo imposible, pero aunque Dusk tuviera todo en contra, él necesitaba actuar, incluso si era necesario que él mismo fuera solo a buscar a la princesa.

Con este pensamiento Dusk se acercó corriendo a la puerta principal del salón, la abrió y salió galopando a toda velocidad por las calles de Ponyville, totalmente enfocado en lo que tenía que hacer, sin prestar atención a lo que había dejado atrás ni a los gritos de unas yeguas que se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Al poco correr, Dusk vio de reojo que las luces de la biblioteca estaban encendidas, entonces recordó que Spike debía de estar allí luego de haberle gritado, y su corazón le dio una punzada de dolor. Si él estaba en lo correcto, este desafío al que se enfrentaría sería el más difícil que habría de enfrentar en su vida, hacerle frente a una poderosa yegua de leyenda para rescatar a la princesa ¡era un desafío de locos! uno del que no sabía si volvería, por lo mismo decidió que al menos debía hacer las paces y despedirse de su pequeño hermano ante cualquier eventualidad, así que Dusk detuvo su galope, concentró su magia y mientras veía la puerta de la biblioteca a lo lejos, se teletransportó allí.

En cuanto Dusk apareció frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, la abrió y entró. Una vez dentro Dusk no pudo evitar sentir un leve escalofrió de disgusto al ver el desastre que había quedado en la biblioteca luego de la fiesta de Pinkie Pie, Dusk de inmediato sintió la urgencia de ponerse a ordenar y limpiar aquel importante templo del saber, pero sabía que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Dusk avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la escalera adjunta al salón, pensando que quizás Spike estaría en el segundo piso, pero se detuvo al oír unos gemidos provenientes desde debajo de una de las mesas del salón, Dusk se acercó y se agachó para ver qué era.

"¿Spike?" Preguntó Dusk al ver a su pequeño hermano escondido debajo de la mesa, acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sosteniendo la fotografía que se habían tomado juntos él, Dusk y la princesa Celestia hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Dusk?" Dijo Spike sorprendido de ver a su hermano allí, sin ya ningún efecto del 'ponche especial' que había tomado. Entonces el dragón se puso a llorar y se lanzó a abrazar los cascos de Dusk. "Por favor, no me odies, yo… ¡Yo de verdad lo siento! ¡Haré lo que sea! Solo… *sniff* solo no me abandones…" Lloró sinceramente Spike, abrazando los cascos de Dusk, implorando su perdón.

Al ver así al pequeño dragón, Dusk se emocionó y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para evitar llorar también. Él aún estaba sentido con Spike por ser un boca floja, lo que había hecho no había sido correcto, pero él también tenía que ser autocrítico consigo mismo, él finalmente ya había expulsado todas aquellos sentimientos reprimidos de dolor y tristeza que había sentido, ahora con la cabeza más calma se daba cuenta que no podía culpar a su pequeño hermano por sus problemas, él pudo haber manejado mucho mejor la situación y haber aclarado todo desde un principio con las cinco yeguas, sin embargo él no lo había hecho por sus pequeños traumas personales, y nuevamente eso solo era culpa de él, no de Spike.

"No es tu culpa, Spike." Dijo Dusk agachándose para levantar con su casco a Spike. "Todo esto fue mi culpa, yo pude haber evitado todo esto si hubiera hablado antes con las chicas, perdóname a mí por gritarte de esa forma."

"Yo… yo te lo compensaré… lo prometo." Siguió llorando Spike. "Solo perdóname, yo… yo no quiero dejar de ser tu hermano…"

"Tonto, jamás dejarás de ser mi hermanito." Dijo Dusk reprimiendo sus propias lágrimas ante la emoción del momento, pues aunque le costara, no podía ponerse sentimental en ese momento, después de todo Dusk no quería que Spike lo recordara llorando si algo malo pasaba.

"Escucha…" Agregó Dusk mirando a Spike una vez este se calmó un poco. "Algo malo sucedió en la alcaldía luego que te fuiste, yo… hay algo importante que debo hacer ahora y… necesito que te quedes aquí en la biblioteca, con las puertas cerradas hasta que yo vuelva, quiero que te escondas y esperes mi regreso, yo…"

Dusk se calló por un segundo sin saber cómo terminar la frase, él quería despedirse de su hermano ante cualquier eventualidad, pero más importante, se dio cuenta que no quería preocuparlo ni alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba, así que finalmente no pudo expresar lo que realmente sentía o quería decir.

"Yo… estaré bien, volveré pronto." Termino de hablar Dusk, irguiéndose y poniendo una triste sonrisa de despedida.

Spike vio sorprendido y asustado la expresión triste de su hermano, y en cuanto Dusk dio un paso hacia la puerta, él lo detuvo.

"Dusk… Yo… ¡Yo te acompañaré a donde sea!" Dijo Spike preocupado, sin entender nada a lo que se refería su hermano pero preocupado luego de escuchar su discurso y ver su triste expresión.

Repentinamente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, mostrando a cinco coloridas yeguas en el portal.

"¡Con que aquí estabas!" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, acercándose a Dusk y tomándolo por los hombros. "¡No nos vuelvas a abandonar, me escuchaste!"

Dusk quedó totalmente atónito y confundido por la irrupción en la biblioteca de las cinco yeguas que él conocía.

"¿Ra… Rainbow Dash?" Preguntó Dusk aún incrédulo de ver que las cinco yeguas que pensó que debían de estar furiosas con él, estaban frente a él mirándolo con preocupación.

"Pues claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más?" Respondió Rainbow Dash molesta. "Saliste corriendo del gran salón, todas te perseguimos y te gritamos aunque tú no parecías escucharnos, ¡Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de atraparte, te teletransportaste y nos dejaste ahí solas sin ninguna explicación!"

Dusk se fue sorprendiendo a medida que escuchaba lo que Rainbow Dash decía, ¿Ellas lo habían seguido? ¿Pero por qué? Después de todo lo que había sucedido en el salón… Fue entonces que Dusk recién se dio cuenta que cuando había quedado devastado en el gran salón luego de lo ocurrido con la princesa, él había sentido que alguien lo abrazaba y le hablaba, sin embargo por su estado mental él no había puesto ningún atención a aquello, mas ahora se daba cuenta que habían sido ellas, que a diferencia de todos los otros ponies del salón, habían corrido a sus auxilio de inmediato y lo habían tratado de consolar.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, Dusk retrocedió un par de pasos, totalmente nervioso.

"¿P-Por qué ustedes me siguieron…? ¿Por qué me apoyaron y me consolaron? D-Después de enterarse de lo que les hice…" Preguntó Dusk totalmente nervioso.

Las cinco yeguas se miraron entre sí y se sonrojaron levemente, agachando las miradas. Ellas habían actuado instintivamente en un primer momento, pero la verdad es que cada una de ellas ya había pensado en lo sucedido con Dusk y cada una por su cuenta había llegado a la misma conclusión.

"Bueno… escuchamos lo que le dijiste a la princesa…" Dijo Applejack algo avergonzada. "Sobre que no tenías amigos, pero que sí querías tenerlos. Sobre que conociste a… cinco ponies maravillosas… y que solo no sabías expresar tus emociones. Yo… creo que fue lo más sincero que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora."

"Y no solo nosotras lo escuchamos, ¡Todo el salón lo escuchó!" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo. "Yo me moriría de la vergüenza de gritar algo así frente a todos, pero fue algo tierno, aunque claro, después lo arruinaste todo gritándole a la princesa…"

Al escuchar aquello, Dusk se avergonzó y se puso totalmente colorado, no sabía por qué estaba más avergonzado, por darse cuenta que todo el salón lo había escuchado expresar sus emociones o por recordar lo tonto y desconsiderado que fue al gritarle a la princesa.

"Quizás… también fue nuestra culpa por no conocerte mejor." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente. "Y no entender que tenías toda esa pena y rabia acumuladas."

"Sí, sabía que no eras un mal pony, ahora sabemos que solo era que no sabías expresar tus emociones, eso lo entendemos, querido." Dijo Rarity mirando fijamente a Dusk. "Pero eso no significa que lo que hiciste estuvo bien."

"Así es, ¡Aún nos debes una disculpa! Tendrá que hacer algo muy grande para que te perdonemos." Dijo Rainbow Dash cruzándose de patas.

Dusk se quedó mirando fijamente a las cinco yeguas que le sonreían y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, aunque aún no entendía el por qué, después de todo, según su experiencia personal, incluso los amigos te abandonan si los engañas y traicionas, tal como le había sucedido a él en el pasado, pero entonces… ¿Por qué estas yeguas eran tan comprensivas? ¿Acaso era por qué ellas aún no eran sus amigas oficialmente, ya que él aún no les preguntaba? ¿O es que ellas tenían otra noción de amistad? O quizás… ¿Su propia noción de amistad estaba equivocada y… un amigo sí te perdona después de un error? Fuera como fuera, lo primero era disculparse, así que Dusk se inclinó para disculparse delante de todas.

"Yo de verdad lo sien-" Dijo Dusk apenado, inclinándose, antes de ser interrumpido por Rainbow Dash.

"¡Pa-pa-pa-pa! Alto ahí, te dije que te disculparías apropiadamente, no aquí ni ahora, no te zafarás tan fácilmente, además hay algo mucho más importante que debes contarnos…" Dijo Rainbow Dash, levantando sus cascos para indicarle a Dusk que se detuviera. "Aunque tú parecías no ponernos atención, nosotras escuchamos todo tu parloteo en el salón luego de que quedara el caos, dinos ¿Por qué saliste del salón a toda velocidad? ¿Y a quién te referías con 'ella debe estar viva'? ¿Te referías a…?"

"Sí… creo que la princesa sigue viva." Dijo Dusk seriamente.

"¿¡La princesa está viva!?" Dijeron sorprendidas las yeguas al unísono.

"¿¡La princesa estaba muerta!?" Preguntó Spike confundido.

Dusk se giró para ver la sorprendida cara de Spike, golpeándose la cara por haber sido tan tonto de olvidar que Spike seguía allí, ya que él había decidido no asustarlo contándole la verdad, sin embargo ya que ya se había enterado de lo peor, decidió que si se iba a enterar lo mejor sería que lo hiciese él mismo. Así fue como Dusk le explicó rápidamente en grandes rasgos lo sucedido en el gran salón, cuando él se enojó injustificadamente con la princesa, la aparición de Nightmare Moon y lo que ella le había hecho a la princesa… Fue en ese punto que Dusk también le explicó a las yeguas por qué él creía que la princesa aún estaba viva y dónde él pensaba que podían estar ella y Nightmare Moon ocultas.

"¿¡El antiguo castillo!?" Dijeron las cinco yeguas luego de terminar de escuchar lo que Dusk les contó.

"Así es, no se me ocurre otro lugar al que Nightmare Moon pudo haberse llevado a la princesa, más aún sabiendo que queda cerca de aquí." Respondió Dusk.

"P-Pero eso queda en lo más profundo del bosque Everfree…" Dijo Fluttershy con miedo.

"Lo sé, aunque no sé específicamente cuál es el camino que hay que seguir." Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta, mirando hacia los libros de la biblioteca. "Creo que por aquí debe haber algún libro con un mapa que indique el camino."

"No es necesario un mapa, yo sé cómo llegar." Dijo Applejack acercándose. "Si es allí a donde quieres ir, yo te guiaré."

"Yo también sé dónde queda." Dijo Rainbow Dash dando un paso adelante. "Y también iré."

"También yo." Dijo Rarity imitando el gesto de la pegaso.

"Y yo." Dijo Pinkie Pie también acercándose a Dusk con una sonrisa.

"Y… y yo." Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, también acercándose.

Dusk se dispuso a detenerlas y a decirles que bastaba con solo un guía que le indicara el camino, no era necesario que todas lo guiaran, sin embargo antes de hablar él fue interrumpido por su pequeño hermano.

"Y-Yo… yo también iré…" Dijo Spike temblando, acercándose hasta Dusk.

El pequeño dragón había quedado horrorizado luego de escuchar todo lo que había sucedido en el gran salón de la alcaldía, y se había sentido aún más culpable luego de saber que por su culpa Dusk se había enojado también con la princesa, por lo mismo sintió que era su responsabilidad acompañar a Dusk, aunque su determinación no pudo evitar que el pequeño dragón no dejara de temblar al escuchar que su hermano iría a enfrentar a una malvada y poderosa yegua.

Dusk miró a su pequeño hermano dragón, quien lo miraba con determinación, y vio como temblaban sus piernas.

"Claro que no, te quedarás aquí, es demasiado peligroso, además… necesito que alguien limpie el desastre que dejó la fiesta de Pinkie Pie." Dijo Dusk con una triste sonrisa inventando una excusa para que su pequeño hermano no lo acompañara.

Spike se dispuso a discutir pero fue interrumpido por Dusk.

"Por favor, Spike. Confía en mí, todo estará bien." Dijo Dusk mirando afectuosamente a su hermano, esperando que él entendiera sus sentimientos.

Spike miró a su hermano y vio que Dusk casi le imploraba con la mirada que se quedara, Dusk solo quería protegerlo y él lo entendía, pero no quería dejar solo a su hermano, más aún ante una misión tan peligrosa como a la que se dirigiría. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Spike peleaban entre sí sin saber qué hacer.

"Está bien…" Dijo finalmente Spike triste, decidiendo hacerle caso a Dusk, pues él ya había arruinado las cosas una vez esa noche, no tenía moral para ir en contra de lo que ahora Dusk le pedía. "Después de todo quizás solo sea un estorbo… Pero… solo, promete que volverás."

"Lo prometo." Dijo Dusk sonriendo y dándose la vuelta, entonces vio a las yeguas, las cinco ponies que se habían ofrecido a guiarlo hasta el camino que llevaba al antiguo castillo. Él tenía que decirles que solo necesitaba a una, pero ya no podía seguir enfrascándose en más discusiones y seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ¡Ya había perdido demasiado! Así que solo decidió aceptar lo que las yeguas le ofrecieron, después de todo cinco guías era mejor que ninguna.

"Bien, andando." Dijo Dusk abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Los seis ponies salieron de la biblioteca y comenzaron su galope hacia el bosque Everfree, mientras Spike los miraba alejarse desde el portal de la puerta, con sus dientes y garras apretadas fuertemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien y que pronto todos volvieran a reunirse y a reír juntos.

* * *

El camino hasta el bosque Everfree fue bastante silencioso, cada uno de los ponies iba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, recordando lo que acababan de vivir aquella noche o sobre lo terrorífico que era el lugar al que se dirigían, pero todos con la firme convicción de que debían hacerlo y con la esperanza de que lo lograrían.

"Aquí es." Dijo Applejack una vez llegaron los seis ponies a la entrada del bosque Everfree. "Si se sigue este camino se puede llegar a las ruinas del antiguo castillo."

Dusk se detuvo, al igual que las yeguas, y se quedó viendo el famoso bosque Everfree, ahora entendía los rumores que había escuchado y se dio cuenta además de lo tonto que fue al confundir la primera vez la pacífica arboleda en que vivía Fluttershy con el terrorífico bosque Everfree. Este era un espeso y frondoso bosque, oscuro y lúgubre, con altos árboles cuyas ramas ocultaban casi por completo el cielo, lianas y espinas rodeando el camino, incluso los sonidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos eran distintos a los que se escuchaban en otros bosques, se oían una gran variedad de gruñidos, aullidos y siseos, probablemente de la gran y variada cantidad de monstruos que habitaban en aquel bosque, incluso más, inclusive Dusk podía sentir que allí la vibra mágica era distinta a la que se podía sentir en cualquier otro lado de Equestria.

"Es un lugar terrorífico." Dijo Rarity tragando saliva.

"Así es, incluso dicen que las nubes se mueven solas aquí." Agregó Rainbow Dash, mirando hacia el cielo, algo incrédula de lo ridículo que sonaba eso, dispuesta a asustar un poco a sus amigas pero arrepintiéndose luego de que una pequeña brisa recorriera su cuello y le diera un escalofrío.

Los seis ponies se quedaron parados en el camino mirando la entrada al bosque, todos viendo asustados hacia el frente, en donde el camino se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Bien, aquí es nuestra despedida." Dijo Dusk luego de tomar aire, sabiendo que a pesar del miedo él debía continuar, entonces se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a las cinco yeguas. "Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí, de verdad se los agradezco."

Las cinco yeguas se miraron confundidas entre sí y luego miraron a Dusk.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Applejack algo molesta. "Iremos contigo, ¿Qué no escuchaste cuando te lo dijimos en la biblioteca?"

Dusk se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, él había entendido que ellas lo guiarían hasta el camino que llevaba al castillo, él jamás pensó que ellas se referían a ir junto a él hasta el castillo.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, nervioso, sacudiendo su cabeza en negación. "Es demasiado peligroso, y ni siquiera sé si estoy en lo correcto, no quiero que se arriesguen por mi culpa."

"No nos interesa, de todas formas iremos contigo." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

"Estamos unidos en esto." Dijo Rarity también sonriendo.

"Si estamos todos juntos será menos peligroso." Dijo Fluttershy con una tímida sonrisa.

"¡Iremos te guste o no! ¡Me escuchaste sabelotodo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash seria.

Dusk miró a las cinco yeguas mientras su corazón se llenaba de alegría ante tales palabras de compañerismo, ellas nuevamente estaban apoyándolo pese al peligro, tal como no lo abandonaron luego del malentendido en la alcaldía, ellas querían estar junto a él a toda costa, ¡Querían protegerlo! Y ahora él lo entendía, de verdad ellas estaban forjando un poderoso lazo de unión con él, y eso era algo que Dusk no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo con la dicha de saber que aquellas yeguas jamás lo abandonarían, Dusk sintió un enorme temor de perder aquellos nuevos sentimientos nacientes, él sentía que quería proteger ese lazo a toda costa, ¡Protegerlas a ellas a toda costa! Tal como él lo sentía con Spike, mas sabía que las yeguas no serían fácil de convencer como su pequeño hermano, así que si él quería protegerlas debía de hacer algo, algo por lo que incluso podría ser odiado más tarde.

Mientras las cinco yeguas miraban a Dusk, él se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta un pequeño arbusto que contenía una especie de dientes de león, similares al algodón. Entonces Dusk tomó un poco y se lo colocó en ambos oídos, ante la confusa mirada de las yeguas.

"¿¡Por qué te tapas los oídos!? ¿¡Es que acaso no quieres escucharnos!?" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

"Por favor perdónenme, no quiero lastimarlas, solo quiero que entiendan que necesito ir solo." Dijo Dusk mirando a las yeguas tristemente, él quería decirles la verdad y expresar lo que sentía realmente, pero él apenas había empezado a reconocer aquellos sentimientos olvidados, aún no estaba seguro de cómo expresarlo ni estaba seguro si ellas entenderían o no su sentir, solo esperaba que ellas lo perdonaran por lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

"Dusk, no tienes que hacer esto solo." Dijo Applejack mirando preocupada a Dusk. "Para eso son los ami-" Applejack no terminó de hablar ya que un ruido a su lado la interrumpió.

En cuanto Applejack se giró para ver que había sido el ruido, vio que había sido Rainbow Dash, que por alguna razón había dejado de volar y había caído al suelo, aparentemente dormida. Entonces Applejack miró a su otro lado y vio que Rarity y Fluttershy también descansaban en el suelo, profundamente dormidas.

"Es… es cierto… no debes…" Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras sus ojos se cerraban, antes de caer también dormida.

Applejack miró preocupada a sus amigas, sin entender lo que sucedía, mientras el viento a su alrededor parecía hacerse más tibio y acogedor, y una música de juncos parecía sonar en el aire, una suave, apacible e hipnotizante melodía que incitaba al sueño. Los ojos de Applejack se fueron cerrando a pesar de su esfuerzo mientras iba cayendo lentamente en un sueño, ella miró hacia todos lados sin entender qué era esa atmósfera ni de donde salía aquella suave y hechizante música, entonces alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que el cuerno de Dusk brillaba suavemente.

"¡Dusk…!" Dijo Applejack con mucho esfuerzo, intentando no quedarse dormida.

"Es por su propio bien, debo hacer esto solo." Dijo Dusk mientras su cuerno brillaba más intensamente.

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/** **UCMRgd**

Los parpados de Applejack se volvieron cada vez más pesados, ella apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero con un último esfuerzo ella dio un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta acercarse a Dusk.

"Dusk…" murmuró Applejack mientras se acercaba, entonces ella se agarró con sus cascos delanteros del cuello de Dusk. "Tonto…" Dijo Applejack aún sosteniéndose del cuello de Dusk, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

"Solo quiero protegerlas." Dijo Dusk tristemente una vez que vio que todas estaban dormidas.

Apenas Applejack cayó dormida, Dusk dejó de usar el hechizo para dormir que había ocupado y con su misma magia se sacó los tapones que se había puesto para evitar caer en el hechizo, aquella magia era de alto nivel pero algo simple de lograr para el estudiante personal de la princesa. En cuanto él lo había usado, tres de las yeguas habían caído rápidamente dormidas, solo las dos ponies de tierra se habían resistido un poco, algo lógico ya que era sabido que los ponies de tierra eran más resistentes a la magia que las otras razas, sin embargo a Dusk le sorprendió la gran fortaleza que había tenido Applejack, aquella yegua había resistido enormemente su poderosa magia.

"En verdad que eres una chica fuerte." Dijo Dusk tiernamente, tomando los cascos de Applejack que aún lo sostenían, para sacársela de encima.

Dusk intentó tirar suavemente de sus cascos, luego uso un poco más de fuerza y luego más fuerza, pero ante su sorpresa no hubo variación, Dusk no podía separar los cascos unidos de Applejack ni soltarse de su agarre, pese a que ella seguía profundamente dormida. Dusk pensó en usar teletransportación para sacársela de encima, pero aquello sería peligroso ya que podría despertarlas a todas en el intento, tampoco podía hacer muchos movimientos bruscos para sacársela de encima ya que aquello sería peligroso para la yegua naranja. Sin saber qué hacer, Dusk bajó su cabeza y vio el rostro de Applejack, que por la forma que ella lo había agarrado, había quedado extremadamente cerca del rostro de Dusk. Fue allí que Dusk no pudo evitar pensar en aquel beso accidental que había tenido con la yegua campirana.

" _¡En qué estoy pensando en un momento así!_ " Pensó Dusk sonrojándose.

Finalmente Dusk decidió que no había otra forma más que llevar consigo a Applejack, ya que no podía sacársela de encima, y si perdía más tiempo allí las demás ponies podrían despertar, así que él levitó suavemente el cuerpo de Applejack, girándolo ya que ella mantenía sus cascos firmemente atados al cuello de Dusk como un collar, y la depositó sobre su lomo. Una vez Dusk se aseguró que ella estaba estable en su lomo, le dio un último vistazo a las cuatro yeguas que dormían apaciblemente allí.

"Al menos las lograré poner a salvo a ustedes." Dijo suavemente Dusk antes de girarse y ponerse a galopar, entrando finalmente en el oscuro bosque Everfree, solo con algo en su mente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener razón y que su maestra estuviera viva, oculta en lo profundo de aquel terrorífico lugar.

* * *

"¡BWAHAHA! ¿Qué te pareció mi actuación? Ahora podremos estar tranquilas aquí, después de todo nadie te buscará, ¡PORQUE TODOS PIENSAN QUE ESTÁS MUERTA! "¡BWAHAHA!" Se rio siniestramente Nightmare Moon, viendo con odio a su prisionera.

En medio de un destruido y olvidado salón del antiguo castillo, en lo profundo del bosque Everfree, se encontraba Nightmare Moon riendo triunfante por su regreso a la vida luego de haber permanecido prisionera por mil años. A su lado se encontraba otra pony de similares proporciones pero opuestos colores, la princesa Celestia, sin sus adornos reales ni su corona, sentada, mirando a su captora mientras unas nubes oscuras rodeaban su cuerno, su cuello y sus patas.

"No sabes cuánto extrañaba este lugar…" Dijo Nightmare Moon mirando a su alrededor, a las paredes y techo destruidos del castillo. "Veo que disfrutaste abandonar y dejar en el olvido mi hogar."

"Yo… necesitaba huir de este lugar." Dijo Celestia tristemente, sin levantar su cabeza. "Habían demasiados recuerdos dolorosos…"

"¿Así que odiabas recordar a tu hermana?" Dijo Nightmare Moon mirando con una risa sarcástica a Celestia.

"No, odiaba recordar mi pasado, yo… me odiaba a mí misma, quién era y lo que hice. Me odie a mí misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y sabia para poder salvar a mi hermana." Respondió Celestia tristemente. "Por eso me fui de este lugar."

Nightmare Moon dejó de sonreir, no respondió nada ni le dirigió la mirada a Celestia. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la yegua oscura usó su magia para obligar a Celestia a levantarse y a seguirla mientras ella caminaba por el enorme y destruido salón.

"¿Reconoces este salón?" Dijo Nightmare Moon luego de un rato, invitándola a que viera a su alrededor.

La magia de Nightmare Moon obligó a que Celestia levantara la vista. Los ojos de la princesa mostraron cierta angustia luego de reconocer el lugar.

"Sí…" Respondió Celestia tristemente, bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

"En este salón fue donde murió esa olvidada y menospreciada princesa de la noche, y nació la más grandiosa e inigualable pony de toda la historia, ¡La poderosa Nightmare Moon!" Dijo Nightmare Moon orgullosamente abriendo sus alas. "¡Esa noche debió haber sido el inicio de mi reinado! Nadie podía igualar mi poder, ¡ni siquiera tú! Y lo hubiera logrado… si no hubieras usado esos malditos elementos." En ese punto Nightmare Moon dejó de sonreír malvadamente y nuevamente miró con odio a Celestia.

"Pero eso es un error que no volveré a cometer." Agregó Nightmare Moon, deteniéndose ante lo que parecía ser una especie de altar, una alta estructura de piedra con una esfera en su centro y cinco esferas de piedra a su alrededor. "Aquí están, los elementos de la armonía." Dijo Nightmare Moon con una malvada sonrisa mirando las esferas de piedra. "Fue una irresponsabilidad tuya abandonar un arma tan poderosa en un lugar así, pero esa negligencia tuya será la razón de mi más grande triunfo, ¡Ahora usaré esta magia ancestral para volverme invencible!"

En seguida, Nightmare Moon usó su magia en los elementos para activar su poder. Ante el contacto de la magia, las esferas comenzaron a brillar lentamente, para satisfacción de la yegua oscura, quien comenzó a sonreír al ver que los elementos comenzaban a reaccionar. Entonces, repentinamente las esferas de piedra comenzaron a temblar y a lanzar rayos, para total sorpresa de Nightmare Moon, quien se sorprendió aún más cuando los rayos se volvieron más grandes y golpearon fuertemente su pecho, haciendo que cayera.

Nightmare Moon se levantó lentamente con una expresión de dolor, aquello había sido totalmente inesperado, y su sorpresa fue mayor al levantar la vista y ver que los elementos habían dejado de brillar y se habían quedado tal cual como antes que ella usara su magia en ellos.

"¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO FUNCIONAN!?" Gritó Nightmare Moon furiosa, mirando a Celestia.

La princesa alicornio se quedó quieta, mirando hacia el suelo tristemente, sin responder nada. Nightmare Moon se acercó y la tomó fuertemente por el cuello.

"Usaste algún tipo de hechizo para impedir que alguien que usa magia oscura pudiera tomarlos ¿No es así?" Dijo Nightmare Moon apretando el cuello de Celestia y liberando una parte de la sombra que cubría el cuerno de la princesa, solo la punta, para que ella pudiera usar solo una mínima parte de su enorme poder alicornio. "Vamos, ¡Usa tu magia en ellos! ¡Muévelos del pedestal!"

Una vez Nightmare Moon soltó del cuello a la princesa Celestia, la alicornio blanca miró tristemente a Nightmare Moon y luego miró hacia donde estaban los elementos de la armonía, entonces la punta de su cuerno brilló y usó su magia para conectarse con los elementos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar tal como lo habían hecho cuando Nightmare Moon uso su magia, sin embargo para sorpresa de la yegua oscura, sucedió el mismo efecto, los elementos comenzaron a temblar y soltar rayos hasta que soltaron un gran rayo que golpeo el pecho de Celestia, la empujó lejos de Nightmare Moon y la hizo caer.

Nightmare Moon quedó totalmente sorprendida ante lo que vio, ella podía entender que los elementos no reaccionaran ante su magia oscura, ¿Pero por qué tampoco reaccionaron ante la magia blanca de Celestia? Ella había sentido la magia de Celestia y no fue ningún truco, ella se había intentado conectar con los elementos haciendo que brillaran, tal cual como ella sabía que debía hacerse, pero aún así no funcionaron.

"¿¡Por qué no funcionan!?" Volvió a preguntar Nightmare Moon, usando su magia para aparecer frente a donde había caído Celestia.

La princesa siguió con la cabeza gacha, sin parecer que quisiera levantarse.

"Los elementos de la armonía son una magia muy antigua, responden a los sentimientos y deseos de quien quiere o necesita ocuparlos." Dijo Celestia con tristeza. "Los sentimientos de hermandad, amistad y amor que teníamos con mi hermana nos permitieron poder usarlos para derrotar el mal en varias ocasiones. Pero tras la aparición de la oscuridad a la que llamas Nightmare Moon, tuve que usarlos para exiliarte a la luna, todo para proteger a los ponies, sin embargo aquello fue algo que jamás me perdoné a mí misma… Después de eso jamás pude volver a usar los elementos de la armonía, mi culpa me impidió volver a sentir los sentimientos necesarios y la armonía mental requerida para poder incluso moverlos, ese día perdí los lazos de hermandad, amistad y amor que me permitían usarlos…"

Nightmare Moon escuchó atentamente lo que la princesa alicornio le contaba, al terminar de hablar, por un segundo Nightmare Moon dejo de mostrar su permanente mirada de odio, mostrando una expresión más suave, mientras sus ojos dejaron de ser tan agudos y parecían unos normales ojos de yegua. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Celestia, quien reconoció aquellos ojos inmediatamente, lo que hizo que una pequeña esperanza naciera en su corazón.

"Sé que planeas destruirme a su debido momento, quizás con eso pueda pagar mis pecados." Dijo la princesa Celestia a Nightmare Moon con una mirada suplicante. "Pero si tuviera un último deseo, tan solo quisiera poder volver a hablar con mi hermana una última vez."

Aquel comentario hizo que los ojos de Nightmare Moon brillaran tristemente, su expresión se suavizó aún más, sin embargo aquello solo duró un segundo, pues Nightmare Moon repentinamente cerró fuertemente sus ojos con dolor, y al abrirlos sus ojos habían vuelto a ser los de siempre, unos terribles y agudos ojos que miraban con odio a todo y a todos.

"Ya deberías saberlo…" Dijo Nightmare Moon girándose para darle la espalda a Celestia. "Tu hermana está muerta."

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Nightmare Moon comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del salón nuevamente, mientras sus sombras arrastraban a Celestia tras ella.

"Bien, no importa que no pueda usar los elementos de la armonía." Dijo Nightmare Moon volviendo a centrar su vista en el altar de piedra. "Sigo siendo la yegua más poderosa de toda Equestria, y solo eso basta para-"

Repentinamente Nightmare Moon dejó de hablar y giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón en el que estaban, tras la cual se podía ver el extenso bosque Everfree. Algo había llamado su atención.

Nightmare Moon había dejado varios retazos de su magia por el bosque para que la alertaran de cualquier intrusión en el bosque, después de todo no estaba de más ser precavida, ella no podía dejar nada al azar, y fue justamente uno de esos retazos mágicos que había dejado, el que la alertó de la presencia de alguien en el bosque. En seguida Nightmare Moon se concentró mientras una nube oscura se formaba ante ella, una nube oscura que se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que mostró una imagen, uno de los caminos que pasaban por el bosque y se dirigían hacia el antiguo castillo en el que estaban, y en ese camino se podía ver a un pony, un unicornio morado que cargaba en su lomo a una yegua anaranjada.

"Dusk…" Susurró la princesa Celestia, quien no pudo evitar ver la imagen que Nightmare Moon estaba viendo.

"Oh, sí, ¡El pequeño malvado que rompió tu corazón!" Dijo Nightmare Moon con una malvada sonrisa, mirando a Celestia. "Si no me equivoco es tu alumno ¿Verdad? Tal parece que se dirige hacia aquí, quien sabe, quizás quiere seguir gritándote y maldiciéndote ¡Jajaja!"

La mirada de Nightmare Moon se quedó pegada a la imagen del potro.

"Sí... Debo admitir que es muy interesante…" Dijo Nightmare Moon abriendo sus ojos con interés. "Si es tu estudiante personal, debe ser un poderoso unicornio, y mejor aún, comparte mi odio hacia ti… Quizás lo invite a unirse a mis filas." Dijo Nightmare Moon pasándose la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera saboreando algo.

La personalidad de Nightmare Moon, incluso se podría decir que toda su existencia, era una representación de una personalidad límite, sentimientos llevados al extremo: odio desmedido, tristeza desmedida, deseos desmedidos… Y fueron esos deseos los que por un momento la llevaron a ver a Dusk con otros ojos, unos ojos de pasión desmedida... Sin embargo si había algo que aquella personalidad borde disfrutaba aún más que un posible deseo pasional, era ver el sufrimiento de su mayor enemiga, verla llena de miedo e ira.

Fue entonces que repentinamente Nightmare Moon puso una diabólica sonrisa y una terrorífica mirada.

"Aunque si es tan tonto para venir aquí, quizás simplemente deba acabarlo, ¡O mejor aún! ¡Lo haré sufrir hasta que suplique misericordia! ¡JAJAJA!" Agregó Nightmare Moon siniestramente.

"¡No te atrevas!" Dijo Celestia, mirando por primera vez en esa noche con furia a Nightmare Moon. "¡Prometiste que no les harías daño!"

Nightmare Moon se giró para ver a Celestia, mirándola con una malvada sonrisa, ella disfrutaba ver a Celestia perdiendo su temple, fue así que pensó en lo mucho que disfrutaría ver el dolor en Celestia mientras ella torturaba frente a ella a aquel pony, sin embargo ese era un lujo que no se podía dar, pues la verdad era que Nightmare Moon había usado gran parte de su poder para liberarse de su prisión en la luna, y otra gran parte la usaba para mantener prisionera a Celestia, magia que no requería tanta concentración ni poder ya que la princesa se había entregado sin resistencia y seguía estando sin oponer resistencia, pero Nightmare Moon sabía que Celestia tenía un gran poder alicornio, y si la princesa comenzaba a forcejear y a intentar liberarse, eso complicaría mucho más las cosas, por lo que por ahora Nightmare Moon debía de seguirle el juego, al menos hasta que pudiera recuperar todas sus fuerzas y pudiera finalmente deshacerse de Celestia.

"Claro que no le haré daño… Lo prometí…" Dijo Nightmare Moon con una malvada sonrisa. "Pero no dije nada sobre no asustarlo o intimidarlo."

Entonces Nightmare Moon concentró parte de su magia y una gran nube oscura, similar a la que formaba su melena, se formó frente a ella y salió velozmente fuera del castillo, en dirección a Dusk Shine.

* * *

Había pasado ya bastante rato desde que Dusk Shine se había internado en el bosque Everfree, simplemente siguiendo el camino que le habían indicado, aún cargando a Applejack, que seguía durmiendo en su lomo.

Mientras más avanzaba Dusk por el bosque, más terrorífico le parecía aquel lugar, con cada rama quebrada, con cada aullido lejano o con cada ruido del viento, Dusk se ponía en estado de alerta, mirando hacia todos lados, como esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento. Él recordaba las historias que había escuchado sobre el bosque Everfree, acerca de ponies siendo devorados por feroces y salvajes criaturas, o algunos que entraban y perdían la cordura luego de perderse allí, tantas historias que en su momento le parecieron exageradas, pero ahora que lo vivía en carne propia, sentía que eso y muchas cosas peores de verdad podían ser posibles, más aún en ese momento, en que una poderosa y malvada yegua se ocultaba allí.

Repentinamente, entre tanta oscuridad, una colorida visión llamó la atención de Dusk, cerca de un arbusto, al borde del camino, se encontraba una hermosa flor, con claros y brillantes colores, con pétalos de distintas tonalidades, algo realmente hermoso que parecía estar fuera de lugar en aquel oscuro y lúgubre bosque, por lo mismo, resaltaba aún más. Dusk se acercó hasta la flor y sonrió al reconocerla, era una flor llamada 'brillo arcoiris', él las conocía porque aquella era la flor favorita de la princesa Celestia, un secreto bien guardado ya que la princesa jamás había demostrado favoritismo hacia una flor en particular, y sería un error demostrarlo hacia una flor tan exótica y escaza como aquella, que solo crecía en el bosque Everfree, ya que si aquello fuera de conocimiento público, probablemente aquella flor se hubiera extinto, ya que todos los ponies de Equestria las hubieran sobrexplotado para regalárselas a la princesa, por eso solo el jardinero real y un par de guardias sabían de aquello, ya que una vez al mes la princesa ordenaba que le trajeran un par de esas flores para ponerlas al lado de su trono, como su única compañía, algo que Dusk obviamente había descubierto por su cuenta dada la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba junto a la princesa.

Dusk cortó la flor con su magia y la levitó frente a él, él sabía lo mucho que le gustaba esa flor a la princesa, por lo mismo sería un buen gesto entregársela como primer gesto de perdón una vez la hubiera rescatado, pues Dusk sabía que aunque todo saliera bien y de alguna forma milagrosa pudiera rescatar a la princesa sana y salva, él aún tenía que suplicar por el perdón de la princesa, él había actuado de una forma horrible con ella, y necesitaba enmendar todo.

"Un pequeño regalo no podrá enmendar todo lo malo que le dije." Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta y desvaneciendo la flor, transportándola hacia un lugar seguro hasta que fuera el momento de entregársela a la princesa. "Pero sé que le gustara esta hermosa flor." Terminó de decir Dusk, pensando en que aquella flor también sería el símbolo de su esperanza, una muestra de la firme creencia que Dusk tenía de que todo saldría bien y que la princesa de verdad estaba viva en algún lugar.

Luego de eso Dusk volvió a mirar el camino y a avanzar por él, sin embargo no pudo dar siquiera dos pasos ya que sintió un fuerte apretón en el cuello que lo ahorcó sorpresivamente.

"¡Dusk, tonto!" Dijo repentinamente Applejack, despertando y ahorcando a Dusk por unos segundos antes de soltarlo.

Una vez lo soltó, Applejack se bajó de un salto del lomo de Dusk, mientras Dusk se tomaba el cuello, intentando respirar normalmente, pues pese a que Applejack no había apretado fuertemente, había sido suficiente para dejarlo sin aire.

"¡Coff! ¡Coff…! Ve-Veo que despertaste." Dijo Dusk una vez recuperó el aliento.

Applejack solo miró molesta a Dusk, sin responder aquella obvia pregunta.

"¿¡Por qué usaste tu magia para dormirnos!?" Dijo finalmente la yegua naranja, mirando aún molesta a Dusk.

Dusk se quedó un momento en silencio antes de responder, con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo.

"Yo… yo necesito hacer esto solo." Dijo Dusk repitiendo lo que había dicho antes de usar su hechizo para dormir.

"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tienes ese afán de querer hacerlo todo solo!?" Dijo Applejack insistiendo.

Dusk nuevamente se quedó callado, no sabiendo el modo de cómo expresar sus sentimientos ni estando seguro de querer hacerlo realmente. Applejack se quedó esperando un rato por la respuesta, recordando que lo que ella y sus amigas habían conversado en la biblioteca cuando enfrentaron a Dusk. Ella entendía que Dusk tenía problemas para demostrar lo que sentía, pero eso no podía seguir así para siempre, así que ella se acercó a Dusk para hablarle más de cerca.

"Escucha, parece que guardas muchos secretos en tu interior, tanto así que incluso te cuesta decir la verdad cuando es necesaria." Dijo Applejack mirando seriamente a Dusk. "No te obligaré a hablar, pero sería bueno que empezaras a confiar en los demás, y la base de la confianza es la verdad." Dijo Applejack antes de poner uno de sus cascos en contacto con Dusk. "Dime, ¿Confías en mí?"

Dusk se quedó mirando fijamente a Applejack, él sabía que responder, estaba seguro que él confiaba en ella, después de todo ella era la yegua más honesta que él conocía, era imposible no confiar en ella, sin embargo la forma en que Applejack le hizo aquella pregunta, la forma en que se había parado y como lo tocaba, le recordó exactamente a la imagen de su primera amistad, una yegua que también se había acercado a Dusk en su momento, lo había tocado afectuosamente y le había hecho la misma pregunta.

"No… No lo sé." Respondió Dusk muy nervioso, recordando involuntariamente su doloroso pasado nuevamente.

Applejack miró algo decepcionada a Dusk, pero interpretó correctamente que no era que Dusk no confiara en ella, sino que no podía expresarlo correctamente, así que solo lanzó aire por su nariz en signo de resignación, ella tendría que seguir esperando hasta que la verdad brotara voluntariamente de los labios de Dusk.

"En verdad eres un dolor de cabeza." Dijo Applejack mirando un poco preocupada a Dusk, pero sin querer seguir presionándolo. "Entonces… ¿Qué tal si al menos volvemos por las demás? Ellas ya debieron haber despertado también."

"No creo que sea lo mejor." Dijo Dusk dándose la vuelta y mirando nuevamente el camino. "Ya estamos muy adentrados en el bosque, y no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, mientras más nos demoremos más tiempo tendrá Nightmare Moon para obtener lo que necesita de la princesa."

Entonces Dusk comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sin mirar a Applejack, ya que no quería que ella lo viera dudando, pues la verdad era que él también se estaba cuestionando si haber dejado abandonadas a las demás yeguas había sido lo mejor.

"Como quieras, aunque sigo insistiendo en que deberíamos volver." Dijo Applejack, apresurándose para alcanzar a Dusk y caminar a su lado, creyendo que lo que acababa de decir Dusk era solo una excusa para no volver, pero no queriendo abandonarlo.

Así fue que ambos caminaron silenciosamente por un rato, hasta que Dusk se detuvo al ver que el camino por el que iban se bifurcaba y dividía en dos.

"Uno lleva al castillo y el otro lleva de vuelta a Ponyville." Dijo Applejack acercándose, al ver la confusión de Dusk. "Lo cual es bueno si queremos volver y reunirnos con las demás."

"¿Cuál debo tomar para llegar al castillo?" Preguntó Dusk.

"El de la derecha." Respondió Applejack sin titubear.

Entonces Dusk tomó el camino de la derecha y siguió caminando junto a Applejack, mientras él notaba que ella lo miraba de reojo sin decir una palabra.

"¿Cómo sabes que te dije la verdad?" Preguntó finalmente Applejack mientras seguían caminando. "Quizás te engañé para volver al principio con las demás, es decir..." Entonces Applejack miró pícaramente a Dusk. "¿Por qué confiar en mí?"

Dusk siguió caminando algo avergonzado, dándose cuenta de a lo que quería llegar Applejack. A él no le gustaba que jugaran con su mente y lo guiaran hacia una respuesta obvia, sin embargo tenía que admitir que Applejack lo había dejado en evidencia de algo que él había hecho instintivamente, ¡Él ni siquiera se cuestionó que Applejack hubiera mentido! sin embargo ¿Por qué no se había cuestionado algo tan obvio?

Dusk estaba a punto de responder cuando un gran bufido se escuchó cerca de ellos, haciendo que ambos ponies se sobresaltaran y quedaran en alerta. Los dos miraron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo y vieron como un enorme toro completamente negro, con unos brillantes y diabólicos ojos, los miraba no muy lejos detrás de ellos. Enseguida el toro dio otro ensordecedor bufido y se lanzó a la carga tras los ponies.

"¡CORRE!" Gritó Applejack comenzando a correr junto a Dusk, completamente asustada. Como buena pony de campo, ella conocía a muchos animales, grandes toros entre ellos, sin embargo jamás había visto un toro tan enorme y aterrador como ese que los perseguía, por lo que solo atinó a correr.

Dusk corría al lado de Applejack, dando su máximo ya que la yegua corría muy rápido, mas la adrenalina del momento le permitía igualar el paso de la yegua. Mientras lo hacían, lo único que escuchaban era el bufido del toro, que se acercaba a ellos cual enorme tren de carga.

El unicornio pensó en usar su teletransportación tal como lo había hecho cuando huyó de los primos de Applejack, por lo que se giró por un segundo para ver qué tan atrás estaba la enorme bestia que los seguía antes de usar su magia, sin embargo al girarse vio que el toro estaba casi encima de ellos, por lo que lo único que atinó y alcanzó a hacer fue tomar a Applejack de un casco y jalarla consigo fuera del camino, al tiempo que el toro por la inercia de su embestida siguió de largo. Al salirse del camino, ambos ponies rodaron cuesta abajo ya que el camino estaba levemente elevado. Una vez dejaron de rodar, ambos se pararon rápidamente al tiempo que escucharon que el toro también comenzaba a bajar en dirección hacia ellos.

"¡Rápido! ¡Debemos seguir!" Dijo Dusk asustado, empujando a Applejack para que siguieran derecho, adentrándose en el bosque.

Así siguieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentían que el bufido se acercaba más y más, hasta que salieron a una explanada en la que no habían árboles, por lo que se podía ver mejor gracias a la luz de la luna, tras lo cual siguieron corriendo solo un poco más.

"¡Alto!" Gritó Applejack deteniéndose en seco, agarrando a Dusk para que dejara de correr también, justo a tiempo.

Al detenerse gracias a Applejack, Dusk se dio cuenta que había estado tan concentrado en correr que no se había dado cuenta que frente a él ya no había más camino, solo un enorme precipicio del cual la yegua afortunadamente lo había salvado de caer.

Ambos ponies miraron hacia los lados, sin saber hacia dónde ir, hasta que dirigieron sus vistas hacia atrás y vieron que el enorme toro también había salido de entre los árboles, deteniendo su embestida a escasa distancia de ellos, mirándolos fijamente. Ahora que la luz de la luna les permitía ver mejor, pudieron comprobar que aquel toro, si es que se lo podía llamar así, no era como ninguna bestia que hubieran visto antes, de un color azul oscuro, sin rostro, solo unos enormes y brillantes ojos blancos mientras su pelaje parecía cambiar de color en ciertas partes. Entonces el toro dio otro enorme bufido y se puso en posición para comenzar su embestida final hacia los ponies, ya que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

"Nos va a embestir." Dijo Dusk con temor viendo a la enorme bestia prepararse para embestir.

"Quizás… deberíamos lanzarnos al precipicio, así quizás haya una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir." Dijo Applejack temerosa, mirando de reojo el enorme precipicio que se extendía tras ellos.

Los ponies no pudieron llegar a acuerdo ya que en ese instante el enorme toro comenzó su embestida salvaje hacia ellos.

Mientras la bestia se acercaba, Dusk descubrió que había una última escapatoria, si él usaba en el último segundo la teletransportación para desaparecer y aparecer justo cuando el toro los embistiera, podían salvarse y de paso hacer que el toro cayera por el precipicio. Era algo sumamente arriesgado, pero era su única salvación.

El rostro de temor que mostraban ambos ponies mientras el toro seguía su marcha hacia ellos, iba solamente en aumento, al menos hasta que Applejack de un momento a otro dejó de verse asustada y puso una cara de curiosidad, como si hubiera visto algo interesante.

"En cuanto se acerque usaré mi magia para teletransportarnos." Dijo Dusk muy nervioso.

"No hace falta." Dijo Applejack, que en cuanto Dusk se giró para verla, vio con asombro que ella ya no parecía estar aterrada como lo había estado hace un instante. "Solo quedémonos aquí, no sucederá nada."

"¿¡A qué te refieres!?" Preguntó Dusk asustado, mientras escuchaba que el toro ya casi estaba frente a ellos.

Applejack se giró para devolverle la mirada a Dusk.

"¿Confías en mí?" Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa. La bestia seguía su carga hacia ellos.

"¡Sí!" Dijo finalmente Dusk, aún con temor al escuchar los bufidos del toro más y más cerca.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Applejack tranquilamente, sin dejar de verlo.

"Porque…" Respondió Dusk, escuchando los bufidos ya casi enfrente de ellos, por lo que se giró para ver a la bestia acercándose.

Fue entonces que Dusk tuvo una importantísima revelación, en el diálogo que tuvieron él y Applejack sobre la confianza cuando ella despertó, lo importante no había sido si él confiaba en ella o no, él sabía que lo hacía, lo realmente importante era saber POR QUÉ él confiaba en Applejack, y esa justamente era la respuesta de todo el problema al que se enfrentaba ahora.

"Confió porque sé que jamás me mentirías ni me harías daño, porque sé que siempre dices la verdad, ¡Porque eres la pony más honesta que conozco!" Dijo Dusk mientras se iba tranquilizando y miraba de frente al tenebroso toro que se acercaba hacia ellos, tal cual lo hacía Applejack. Él no sabía cómo es que ellos saldrían ilesos, pero sí sabía algo, que siempre podía confiar en la honesta Applejack, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

El toro llegó con su embestida final, a toda velocidad, frente a los ponies, mientras ellos seguían mirándolo fijamente sin pestañar ni moverse. Y en esa embestida final fue que el toro siguió de largo, transformándose en humo, atravesándolos, y desapareciendo tras ellos como una fugaz fumarola.

Tanto Dusk como Applejack comenzaron a respirar nuevamente, agitados, luego de haber aguantado la respiración debido a la tensión del momento, entonces ambos se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, risa que fue haciendo más alegre al pasar los segundos.

"¡Sabía que no era real!" Dijo Applejack sonriendo.

"¿¡Cómo es que sabías que no era real!?" Preguntó Dusk asombrado, también sonriendo de alivio.

"Mira eso." Dijo Applejack señalando el camino por el que había venido corriendo el enorme toro. "No hay huellas, es imposible que una bestia tan enorme no dejara huellas a su paso, por eso pensé que no podía ser real, no me di cuenta antes, pero ahora que estamos en un lugar más iluminado pude verlo."

Dusk miró el suelo y se maravilló por la brillante deducción de la yegua.

"Eso fue muy listo." Dijo Dusk sonriendo. "Aunque hubiera sido más fácil si simplemente me hubieras dicho que mirara al suelo para ver las huellas." Terminó de decir Dusk, pensando en que el toro hubiera sido mucho más fácil de afrontar si ella le hubiera dicho lo de las huellas en vez de preguntarle si confiaba en ella.

"Bueno, dijiste que no sabías si confiabas en mí." Dijo Applejack sonriendo. "¡Ahora sabes que puedes confiar en mí! Lo sabes porque me conoces y sabes que siempre seré honesta contigo." Terminó de decir Applejack guiñándole un ojo.

Dusk se sonrojó, no solo por lo linda que se veía Applejack con ese gesto, sino también por lo avergonzado que estaba que él no le hubiera dicho sinceramente que él confiaba en ella antes.

"Quizás ahora puedas decirme la verdad, sobre por qué quieres ir a rescatar a la princesa solo." Agregó Applejack mirando cálidamente a Dusk.

Dusk tragó saliva, él recordó que cuando había hecho el hechizo para dormir, él no quiso decirles la verdad en su cara, porque no sabía cómo expresarlo ni sabía si ellas lo entenderían, pero eso era algo que no podía preocuparle más, Applejack le había demostrado con creces que él podía confiar en ella, y si él quería que ella confiara en él en el futuro, debía de decir la verdad, pese a que le costara decirla, después de todo, como había dicho ella, la verdad era la base para la confianza.

"Yo… quiero rescatar a la princesa porque me siento responsable, yo le grité con odio y la culpé por mis desgracias, por eso creo que debo ser yo y solo yo quien la rescate." Dijo Dusk empezando a decir la verdad. "Pero no solo es eso, yo…yo no quiero que me acompañen, porque la verdad no sé si pueda lograrlo, y no quiero que nada malo les pase por mi culpa, yo… ¡Yo de verdad siento que quiero protegerlas!"

Dusk hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.

"Hace mucho tiempo yo tuve una amiga, en la que creí que podía confiar, pero…" Dusk nuevamente se calló un segundo, ya que recordar todo eso y decirlo en voz alta era algo muy complicado para él. "pero todo resultó mal, ella me mintió y me engañó, ella jamás quiso ser de verdad mi amiga… Y con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que cada nuevo pony que conocía quería acercarse a mí solo por acercarse a la princesa, ninguno era sincero conmigo, por eso fue que dejé de creer en los demás…" En este punto Dusk miró afectuosamente a Applejack. "Pero entonces las conocí a ustedes, y poco a poco fuimos forjando un lazo que no quiero romper, estos sentimientos que siento… son algo que no quiero perder, por eso hice lo que hice. Yo las quiero proteger cueste lo que cueste."

"Vaya… Primero no podías decir la verdad y ahora eres brutalmente honesto, debe encontrar un punto medio, sabes." Dijo Applejack fingiendo una risita, que hizo que Dusk se sonrojara.

La verdad era que Applejack había dicho esa broma para romper un poco el ambiente que se había generado, pues mientras Dusk hablaba ella había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, viendo como Dusk finalmente abría su corazón y era sincero con ella, y mientras más lo escuchaba su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Ver a Dusk así de vulnerable, siendo tan sincero con ella, ¡Solo con ella! exponiendo sus traumas y confiando totalmente en ella, hizo que la yegua sin darse cuenta comenzara a ver a Dusk con ojos soñadores. Fue así que cuando Dusk terminó de hablar, ella rápidamente dijo esa mala broma para que Dusk no se diera cuenta que ella lo había quedado mirando con ojos soñadores y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Sin embargo no tenías que hacer nada de eso." Agregó Applejack intentando volver al tema del por qué él las había dormido. "¿No te has puesto a pensar que nosotras nos sentimos igual que tú y que también queremos protegerte?"

"Yo… lo siento." Dijo Dusk finalmente disculpándose.

"¿Y qué dices ahora? ¿Vamos a buscar a las demás?" Preguntó Applejack un poco más alegre.

"No podemos, no hay tiempo que perder, menos ahora que sé que estoy en lo correcto." Dijo Dusk seriamente, mirando a Applejack. "¿Viste cómo se desvaneció ese toro? No creo haber escuchado de ninguna criatura así antes, y por muy extraño que sea el bosque Everfree no creo que una criatura así exista. Como bien dijiste, el toro no era real, solo era una enorme sombra con forma de toro que nos persiguió sin ninguna provocación, yendo directo por nosotros a intentar asustarnos. No podría creer que alguien pudiera tener tal extraordinaria habilidad de manipulación de sombras mezcladas con tal poderosa ilusión, al menos no si esta misma noche no hubiera visto ya a alguien usándolas, ¡Nightmare Moon! ¡Ella tiene esa habilidad y la está usando en contra de nosotros! Y si Nightmare Moon nos está intentando alejar, significa que ella efectivamente debe estar aquí, ocultando algo, y de ser así, ¡Cobra más validez mi teoría de que la princesa está aún viva!"

"Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más Nightmare Moon mantendrá a la princesa con vida." Agregó Dusk rápidamente, mirando a Applejack con una mirada más preocupada. "Por eso debemos seguir, no podemos volver atrás."

Applejack miró a Dusk, ahora sabía que lo que decía no era una excusa, él estaba siendo sincero, y pronto comprendió que él tenía razón, volver por las demás significaría perder mucho tiempo, tiempo que no podían perder ya que literalmente tenían el destino de Equestria en sus cascos.

"Está bien, lo entiendo." Dijo Applejack finalmente, lamentando no poder volver por sus amigas.

"Además ahora tenemos otro problema." Agregó Applejack mirando hacia el bosque. "No sé dónde estamos, así que tendremos que adentrarnos en el bosque para encontrar el camino."

"Entonces apresurémonos." Dijo Dusk, poniéndose a trotar mientras Applejack lo alcanzaba y juntos comenzaban a salir de aquella explanada para adentrarse nuevamente entre las sombras de los terroríficos arboles del bosque.

Mientras avanzaban, una suave niebla comenzó a aparecer, haciéndose más densa a cada segundo, cubriendo poco a poco el bosque Everfree, trayendo consigo el frio y el miedo.

# _Fin del capítulo 16_


	17. En lo profundo del bosque

**Capítulo 17 – En lo profundo del bosque**

En el bosque Everfree vivían una innumerable cantidad de bestias salvajes, animales y criaturas que difícilmente podían subsistir en otro lugar de Equestria, en donde reinaba la paz y seguridad brindada por la princesa Celestia, pues ese bosque era indómito, tenebroso, con su propia magia antigua fluyendo desde las profundas raíces de los arboles hasta sus altas copas, el lugar perfecto para que aquellas bestias que no querían o no podían seguir las reglas de buen vivir que reglaban a los ponies, pudieran habitar. Por eso mismo es que muchos ponies, principalmente los que vivían en Ponyville, sabían que no debían entrar sin razón a aquel lugar, una regla autoimpuesta que precisamente dos ponies estaban rompiendo en aquella peligrosa noche, arriesgando enormemente su propia seguridad: un unicornio morado junto a una pony de tierra que usaba un sombrero vaquero, ambos caminaban abriéndose paso entre lianas y espinas, rodeados por los altos y tenebrosos árboles del bosque.

"¿Aún no sabes dónde estamos?" Preguntó Dusk algo impaciente, viendo que ya llevaban bastante tiempo caminando sin una dirección específica.

"Nop." Respondió simplemente Applejack. "Te dije que he entrado antes al bosque, pero nunca me había desviado del camino, aquello… es algo que nunca se debe hacer."

Dusk miró a Applejack y vio que aunque intentaba ocultarlo, parecía que Applejack también estaba nerviosa, entonces él bajó su cabeza y dio un fuerte suspiro. Él sabía que se habían desviado por su culpa, cuando arrancaron del toro, el que finalmente resultó ser solo una sombra, Dusk pensó que la única alternativa era salir del camino en aquel momento, algo que probablemente los había perjudicado mucho más que la aparición del mismo toro, ya que tras desviarse del camino, ellos no pudieron encontrar sus propias huellas por donde habían venido y por consiguiente no pudieron encontrar la forma de volver al camino, por lo que habían pasado gran cantidad de tiempo caminando en línea recta, tanto como se los permitía la salvaje naturaleza del lugar, yendo hacia donde ellos creían que debía estar el camino principal, algo que no podían verificar a ciencia cierta ya que ni siquiera podían ver claramente debido a que las copas de los arboles tapaba casi por completo el cielo y no dejaba que la luna iluminara lo profundo del bosque.

Mientras seguían caminando, Dusk sintió nuevamente un escalofrió, algo que se había repetido ya un par de veces por culpa de la baja temperatura, la cual había comenzado a bajar gradualmente, al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a formar un niebla, la cual era densa pero para su fortuna se mantenía a ras de piso, por lo que solo alcanzaba a cubrir la parte baja de sus cascos, sin embargo era lo suficientemente helada para hacer que los ponies sintieran el frio a través de sus pelajes.

Repentinamente Dusk puso sus orejas en alerta y se detuvo.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó Dusk mirando hacia atrás.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Applejack mirándolo.

"Sonó… como una risa." Dijo Dusk sin poder escuchar nuevamente lo que había escuchado.

"¡Hmpf! Bueno, una risa sería el menor de nuestros problemas." Dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, dándose la vuelta y caminando nuevamente.

Applejack no quería mostrarse débil ante Dusk, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa. Ella sabía de los peligros del bosque, una vida viviendo cerca de aquel tenebroso lugar le había enseñado a tenerle respeto y no arriesgar su cuello adentrándose fuera del camino, tal como muchos ponies habían hecho, ponies que nunca volvieron a salir de allí.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, la niebla comenzó a crecer lentamente, rodeándolos y dándole a todo un tono gris y tenebroso.

"¡Auch!" Gritó repentinamente Applejack, sosteniendo uno de sus cascos adoloridos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado, acercándose.

"Choqué con algo." Dijo Applejack mirando hacia el suelo, para ver ese 'algo' que no había visto claramente mientras caminaba debido a la neblina.

Ambos ponies bajaron la vista y vieron que era una enorme piedra cuadrada, con sus bordes bien definidos, algo resquebrajada y con algo escrito en ella… Fue en ese momento que ambos ponies se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta que no era una piedra, ¡sino una lápida! Lo que hizo que ambos ponies volvieran a tener un escalofrió, pero esta vez no por frio, sino por miedo.

"Voy a iluminar un poco." Dijo Dusk tímidamente, ya que luego de comprobar que Nightmare Moon estaba en el bosque y los quería detener, él se había decidido a no usar su magia a menos que fuera muy necesario, eso para poder guardar su poder ante cualquier ataque inesperado y también para que Nightmare Moon no pudiera rastrearlo siguiendo su aura mágica. Sin embargo, tras ver la lápida, decidió que era necesario arriesgarse e iluminar un poco.

Al iluminarse suavemente el cuerno de Dusk, ambos ponies pudieron ver que no era solo una lápida la que estaba allí, sino que eran muchas, que se extendían al frente y al lado de ellos.

"Es… ¿un cementerio?" Dijo Dusk con algo de temor viendo lo que perecían ser distintas tumbas. "¿Hay un cementerio en medio del bosque?"

"N-No lo sé…" Dijo Applejack, sin poder ocultar más su nerviosismo.

Repentinamente una risita se escuchó en la lejanía, algo que no les hubiera llamado mucho la atención en otro momento, sin embargo en aquel lugar lleno de tumbas, con ese ambiente tan lúgubre, frio y silencioso, la risa se escuchó muy tenebrosa.

"Q-Quizás deberíamos volver…" Dijo Applejack con miedo, tocando involuntariamente a Dusk con su casco.

"No podemos." Respondió Dusk. "Si nos desviamos por cada obstáculo nada impide que caminemos en círculos sin darnos cuenta. Lo mejor es seguir en línea recta tal como lo estábamos haciendo."

Dusk miró a Applejack, intentando mirarla con seguridad.

"Sígueme, no te separes de mí." Dijo Dusk.

Applejack miró a Dusk y tuvo que admitir que aquella cálida mirada la tranquilizó un poco, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no podía actuar como una tonta yegua asustada frente a Dusk, así que dejó de tocarlo y también puso una mirada de seguridad.

"Está bien, voy detrás de ti." Dijo Applejack con decisión, acercándose a Dusk. La yegua asustada dentro de ella pedía a gritos abrazar a Dusk y que él la fuera guiando, pero la yegua fuerte e independiente dentro de ella se lo impedía, así que para conciliar ambos pensamientos, se acercó lo más posible sin llegar a tocarlo.

Dusk siguió iluminando débilmente su cuerno, solo lo justo para iluminar unos pocos pasos frente a él, esperando que aquello no llamara la atención de Nightmare Moon, y al ver que Applejack estaba lista para continuar, comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en aquel gran campo de lápidas.

Al caminar entre las tumbas, Dusk se percató que todas las lápidas tenían escrito algo, probablemente el nombre del pony o criatura que yacía allí, sin embargo no se detuvo en ningún momento a leerlas, él estaba totalmente concentrado en seguir derecho para salir pronto de aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, tan gradualmente como había ido ascendiendo antes, la niebla se fue volviendo más y más densa, tanto que llegó un momento que la luz en el cuerno de Dusk no fue suficiente para poder seguir viendo lo que había enfrente de él.

Dusk se detuvo y se mordió el labio, inseguro de querer usar más magia para iluminar más, sabiendo los riesgos que conllevaba aquello.

"Quizás deba iluminar un poco-" Dijo Dusk mirando hacia atrás a Applejack, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver que la yegua no estaba tras él.

"¿¡Applejack!?" Dijo Dusk nervioso mientras su sangre se helaba del miedo. Él había podido afrontar el miedo de entrar en el tenebroso bosque solo, al igual que el de estar en un viejo cementerio, sin embargo saber que había perdido a su compañera en un lugar así hizo que por primera vez esa noche el corazón de Dusk se paralizara del miedo.

"¡APPLEJACK!" Gritó Dusk mirando hacia todos lados intentando localizar a la yegua, sin lograr ver nada debido a la densa niebla.

Dusk dio un par de pasos y se dispuso a usar su magia para iluminar y despejar la niebla de ser necesario, sin embargo en cuanto su cuerno se iluminó, mientras él seguía caminando a ciegas, tropezó con una lápida y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El unicornio quedó mareado unos segundos mientras lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos tras el golpe, una vez los abrió lo primero que vio fue lo que estaba frente a él, la lápida con la que había tropezado, en donde se podía leer un nombre: 'Twilight Twinkle'.

"Es imposible…" Dijo Dusk asustado luego de leer el nombre, mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Él conocía ese nombre.

"Dusk…" Dijo una lúgubre y cansada voz entre la neblina, una voz que Dusk de inmediato pudo reconocer, debido a que aquella voz le pertenecía a la pony que llevaba el nombre que estaba escrito en esa lápida. Una voz que no había escuchado hace muchos años, desde que había sido un potrillo.

Dusk comenzó a temblar, pero con gran esfuerzo giró su cabeza para mirar hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Allí, entre la neblina que se disipó levemente, Dusk pudo ver a una yegua anciana, una unicornio de piel rosa claro, melena blanca con una franja morada en un lado, al igual que en su cola, y en sus flancos tenía varias estrellas de color morado como cutie mark.

"Abuela…" Dijo Dusk tímidamente, sin poder creerlo. Él no veía a su abuela desde que era un potrillo, desde antes de obtener su cutie mark. "Es… ¡Es imposible! ¡Es una ilusión! Tú… ¡Tú estás muerta!" Gritó Dusk asustado, retrocediendo un par de pasos, tratando en vano de mantener la compostura, pues ver a su abuela nuevamente lo había descolocado emocionalmente.

"Así es… estoy muerta…" Dijo la abuela de Dusk con una voz gélida y sin emociones, mientras su figura se mantenía inmóvil, como un fantasma, mirando a Dusk con unos ojos apagados y fríos. "Aquí vamos a parar las almas de quienes no fueron amados en vida…"

Aquellas frases hicieron que Dusk pusiera una cara de desesperación y dolor. Entonces él se sentó, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se tapó los oídos con sus cascos.

"Esto no es real, es una ilusión… ¡Debe ser una ilusión!" Comenzó a repetirse Dusk en voz alta, intentando alejar uno de sus tantos recuerdos dolorosos de infancia, el recuerdo de su abuela fallecida. Algo que fue inútil, ya que sin saberlo la niebla que lo había rodeado había entrado lentamente en su mente, nublando su juicio lentamente, haciendo que sus emociones se desbordaran y que él cayera rápidamente en la desesperación, pues no era una niebla cualquiera, eso era solo un disfraz para un potente hechizo ilusorio, uno que hizo que Dusk solo pudiera pensar en el miedo y la culpa.

"Dusk… ¿Por qué me abandonaste?" Dijo la fría voz de la abuela de Dusk, mirándolo con una inexpresiva mirada.

"Yo… yo no te abandoné." Dijo Dusk con enorme tristeza, sin poder evitar escuchar la voz de su abuela pese a que se había tapado sus oídos.

Fueron tras esas palabras que a pesar de no quererlo, la magia ilusoria que inundaba a Dusk lo obligó a recordar la culpa que sentía. Fue así que Dusk recordó cuando le habían avisado del fallecimiento de su abuela, unos pocos días después de haber ingresado a la prestigiosa escuela de magia de Canterlot, fue allí que Dusk se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo unido que él había sido con su abuela, él no había pasado con ella sus últimos días de vida, pues aquellos primeros días de escuela habían sido tan agitados que Dusk no tuvo tiempo para visitarla antes de perderla. Fue esa la razón que Dusk se sintiera tan culpable, él jamás se perdonó por no haber compartido con ella aquellos últimos momentos.

"Yo siempre te apoyé…" Dijo la fría voz de la abuela. "Pero tú me olvidaste… Tú jamás me amaste…"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritó Dusk comenzando a desesperarse, aún con los ojos cerrados, apretándose aún más fuerte sus orejas para no oír.

Una risa comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos, una que con todo el ambiente reinante hacia parecer toda aquella situación aún más siniestra.

"¡Tú me fallaste!" Dijo la voz de la abuela aún más fuerte.

"Yo… yo…" Comenzó a tartamudear Dusk al tiempo que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"¡Al fin te encontré!" Dijo inesperadamente una voz nueva, una voz que hizo que Dusk abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

Al abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza, Dusk vio que frente a él se encontraba una yegua rosada que bien conocía, era Pinkie Pie, quien se acercó aún más y le tocó la nariz con uno de sus cascos.

"¡Bup!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, presionando la nariz de Dusk como si fuera un botón.

"Pinkie…" Dijo Dusk, sorprendido de ver a la yegua rosa pero incapaz de reaccionar correctamente debido al hechizo en el que estaba sumergido. Fue ese mismo hechizo que hizo que Dusk desviara la mirada de Pinkie Pie y se fijara nuevamente en la figura fantasmal de su abuela, que seguía donde mismo, con la misma fría mirada.

"Abuela… perdóname… ¡Yo no quise dejarte sola!" Dijo Dusk sintiendo que la tristeza, dolor y culpa volvían a él, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Pinkie Pie pese a que esta le estaba hablando. "Yo no quería hacerlo… Yo… ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJA!"

Repentinamente Dusk estalló en risas, debido a que Pinkie Pie comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin previo aviso.

"Ya… ¡Jaja! ¡Ya basta! ¡Jajaja…!" Dijo Dusk entre risas mientras le costaba respirar, intentando sacarse de encima a Pinkie Pie.

Fue así que tan sorpresivamente como Pinkie Pie comenzó con las cosquillas, ella se detuvo, mirando con una sonrisa a Dusk.

"¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?" Dijo Dusk, recomponiéndose un poco de la situación.

"Te veías muy triste, y parecía que no escuchabas nada de lo que te decía." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo. "Así que tuve que ocupar mi último recurso para situaciones así." Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie, mostrando sus cascos delanteros con los cuales había hecho cosquillas a Dusk.

"Yo… yo estaba con mi abuela…" Dijo Dusk sosteniéndose la cabeza. "Ella me decía… lo mal nieto que fui al no estar con ella cuando murió…"

Aquello hizo que la tristeza de Dusk volviera, haciendo que la neblina que los rodeaba, que por un momento se había comenzado a disipar, comenzara a volverse más densa nuevamente. Al volver la niebla, los nombres en las lápidas volvieron a aparecer, al igual que el fantasma de la abuela de Dusk, que como una estatua seguía viendo fija y fríamente a su nieto.

Dusk nuevamente fijó su vista lentamente en el fantasma de su abuela muerta mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse nuevamente.

"Por favor, perdóname…" Dijo Dusk mirando tristemente a su abuela.

"Así que eso es lo que estás viendo…" Dijo Pinkie Pie siguiendo la vista de Dusk, aunque ella no veía nada. "Yo también comencé a ver a mi abuela, ¡Pero solo me alegré de verla y me reí al recordar todas las cosas divertidas que pasamos juntas!"

"Por cierto…" Dijo Pinkie Pie, que esta vez seguía en el campo de atención visual y auditiva de Dusk. "¿Por qué tu abuela volvería solo para culparte? Es decir, si volviera a hablar con mi nieto después de mucho tiempo, lo único que le diría sería lo mucho que lo quiero y recordaríamos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. ¡Sí! ¡Sería muy divertido!"

La risa de Pinkie Pie llegó a oídos de Dusk, quien se dio cuenta que aquella risa fue la que había estado escuchando desde hace un rato, sin embargo ahora que tenía a su lado a la yegua sonriendo, ya no le parecía una risa siniestra, sino lo que era, una graciosa y contagiosa risa, la cual estaba haciendo inconscientemente que Dusk saliera lentamente de aquella poderosa ilusión.

"Eso… eso es cierto…" Dijo Dusk aún mirando el fantasma de su abuela, pero esta vez pudo reprimir un poco sus emociones y la vio más claramente. "Mi abuela jamás me miraría así… Ella siempre me miraba con cariño, como si fuera lo más importante para ella…"

"¿Y se divertían juntos?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie curiosa.

"Sí…" Dijo Dusk levantándose, sin poder dejar de mirar el fantasma de su abuela, pero sobreponiéndose cada vez más al hechizo, logrando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. "Ella siempre me cocinaba galletas… Cocinábamos juntos y dejábamos siempre un desorden en la cocina, por lo que mamá se molestaba… Y nos escondíamos para que ella no nos encontrara, nosotros… siempre nos divertíamos… éramos tan unidos…"

Al recordar esos buenos momentos, Dusk comenzó a sonreír y reír suavemente, alegre de poder volver a recordar aquellos buenos momentos, logrando por fin olvidarse de la tristeza que sentía.

"¿Y crees que tu abuelita vendría a acosarte y culparte?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

"No, ella jamás haría eso… Ella fue la primera que intentó enseñarme a usar magia." Dijo Dusk finalmente con una amable sonrisa mientras el fantasma de su abuela comenzaba a desaparecer, al igual que la niebla que lo rodeaba. "Ella me diría que está orgullosa."

En ese momento Dusk se tomó su cabeza y comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, algo que jamás había pensado seriamente ya que nunca había tenido a nadie a su lado como Pinkie Pie que lo ayudara a ver la verdad.

"Jajaja, ¡Es cierto! Ella estaría orgullosa de ver lo bueno en la magia que soy, gracias a ella y sus primeras enseñanzas." Terminó de decir Dusk riéndose, viendo como el fantasma de su abuela desaparecía por completo, al igual que la niebla y las lápidas, que dejaron de verse como tal, mostrando su verdadera forma, simples rocas y troncos esparcidos por el lugar.

Una vez la niebla se disipó, Dusk miró sonriendo a Pinkie Pie, quien también le sonrió.

"¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta de eso antes?" Preguntó finalmente Pinkie Pie.

"No." Dijo Dusk aún sonriendo, pero entristeciéndose un poco al darse cuenta de algo. "Nunca molesté a mi familia o a la princesa con cosas insignificantes como cómo me sentía, o por qué estaba triste… o cuando me sentía mal conmigo mismo… Y en ese tiempo Spike era muy pequeño... En esos tiempos solo confiaba en una yegua, mi mejor amiga… pero ella jamás hubiera resuelto un problema riendo o haciéndome recordar los momentos felices en vez de los tristes, ella decía que todos los problemas tenían solución lógica, los sentimientos solo entorpecían a los ponies, principalmente emociones tontas como la risa."

"Pues tu amiga era una burra." Dijo Pinkie Pie sacando la lengua y luego sonriendo. "No hay nada mejor que la risa, eso resuelve todos los problemas, o al menos te ayudará a resolverlos."

"Jaja, quizás tengas razón." Dijo Dusk sorprendiéndose de aceptar lo que Pinkie Pie decía. "Quizás empiece a resolver los problemas a tu modo." Terminó de decir Dusk, recordando que aún debía hacer algo.

"Pinkie Pie…" Agregó Dusk acercándose a la yegua.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

En seguida Dusk se abalanzó sobre la yegua y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, tal como ella le había hecho, lo que hizo que Pinkie Pie comenzara a reírse sin parar.

"Por favor perdóname, perdóname por haberlas dormido, solo quería protegerlas." Dijo Dusk mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a Pinkie Pie. "Y perdóname también por todo lo que ha pasado esta noche y todo lo malo que he hecho, por favor perdóname."

"¡JAJAJA! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Jajaja! Te perdono, jaja..." Dijo Pinkie Pie entre risas.

Una vez Dusk dejó de hacerle cosquillas a Pinkie Pie, ella recuperó el aire y se levantó.

"No es justo." Dijo Pinkie Pie mirando con una falsa mirada de enojo a Dusk. "Es cierto que la risa resuelve todos los problemas, pero obligarme a reír para que te perdonara no es justo."

Dusk no respondió, solo le dio una enorme sonrisa a Pinkie Pie, lo que hizo que ella también sonriera tiernamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Aquel potro siempre sorprendía a Pinkie Pie, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, pues no muchos ponies lo lograban, además él tenía una sincera y cálida risa, algo que al parecer salía en muy pocas ocasiones debido a todos los sentimientos que ocultaba Dusk, pero cuando lograba abrirse camino y salir de los labios de Dusk, era un deleite para los oídos de Pinkie Pie oír su risa, más aún verlo sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento, por lo que su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse al verlo así y recordar que él le gustaba.

Ambos ponies siguieron sonriéndose mutuamente por un rato hasta que la expresión de Dusk cambió radicalmente, asustándose al recordar algo importantísimo.

"¡Applejack!" Gritó Dusk, dándose cuenta que con todo el alboroto se había olvidado por completo de la yegua campirana.

Tanto Dusk como Pinkie Pie comenzaron a moverse y a mirar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a Applejack, misión de búsqueda que se volvió más sencilla ya que la densa niebla había desaparecido por completo y gracias a que Dusk usó su magia para iluminar su cuerno con una enorme luz que iluminó todo su alrededor, pues a él ya no le importaba si Nightmare Moon lo localizaba, de hecho aquel hechizo ilusorio que lo había atacado era la prueba de que Nightmare Moon ya sabía perfectamente dónde estaban, por lo que no era necesario seguir ocultándose, además su prioridad era encontrar a Applejack, y él había decidido que podía arriesgar su propia seguridad si con ella lograba la seguridad de Applejack y de las demás yeguas.

Fue así que tras una breve búsqueda gracias a la luz proporcionada por Dusk, ambos ponies pudieron ver una figura anaranjada, no muy lejos de allí, la cual pudieron comprobar al acercarse que se trataba de Applejack, quien estaba sentada, mirando fijamente dos rocas.

En cuanto Applejack escuchó unos pasos acercándose, giró su cabeza y pudo ver que Dusk y Pinkie Pie se acercaban. Al ver que Dusk se acercaba, Applejack giró nuevamente su cabeza para que él no viera su rostro, mientras con un casco secaba rápidamente las lágrimas que había dejado caer, algo que no pasó inadvertido para Dusk.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado, una vez se detuvo frente a la pony naranja.

"Sí… estoy bien." Respondió Applejack, terminando de secarse las lágrimas y arrugando su nariz. "Yo… recuerdo que estaba caminando atrás tuyo y entonces solo pestañé por un segundo y te perdí de vista por culpa de la niebla, entonces grité y te llamé pero no hubo respuesta. Luego… yo vi dos tumbas… las tumbas de…" En ese punto Applejack se calló, ya que parecía que le dolía recordar lo que acababa de ver.

"Vi y escuché cosas que me hicieron sentir mucha pena y dolor…" Dijo finalmente Applejack, levantándose, sin querer ser más específica. "Pero repentinamente la niebla desapareció, al igual que los fantasmas, y todo volvió a la normalidad."

"Sí… Creo que fue otro poderoso hechizo de ilusión creado por Nightmare Moon, pero gracias a la ayuda de Pinkie Pie pude deshacerme de él." Dijo Dusk mirando de reojo a Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie… ¿Cómo nos encontraste?" Preguntó Applejack mirando confundida a la yegua rosa, algo que sorprendió a Dusk, ya que eso había sido algo que se había estado preguntando pero se había olvidado preguntar. "Estamos en medio del bosque, ni siquiera yo sé cómo llegamos aquí."

"Bueno, todo es gracias a mi GPS." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

"¿GPS?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Mi 'Gran Pinkie-Sentido', por supuesto." Dijo Pinkie Pie al tiempo que se agachaba y levantaba su trasero mientras su cola comenzaba a girar como un radar, dando varias vueltas hasta que se detuvo, apuntando a Dusk.

Dusk abrió la boca para reclamar ante lo absurdo que había dicho la yegua, pero se recordó que después de todo era Pinkie Pie, la reina de lo absurdo. Sin embargo Dusk dejó una nota mental, decidiendo que ante las irrefutables pruebas que lo avalaban, algún día tendría que estudiar ese llamado 'Pinkie-sentido'.

"¿Entonces sabes cómo volver al camino?" Preguntó Applejack, ya conociendo la efectividad del Pinkie-sentido de Pinkie Pie.

"Sí, claro." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa. "Solo síganme."

Entonces Pinkie Pie comenzó a caminar, o más bien a saltar con su acostumbrado paso, adentrándose entre los árboles del bosque, seguida por Applejack y Dusk, quien no dejó de iluminar su cuerno, pues decidió que no volvería a ser hechizado con la guardia baja, por lo que mantuvo su magia para iluminar, lista para atacar o defenderse en cualquier momento de ser necesario.

* * *

"¡MALDITOS PONIES!" Gritó Nightmare Moon furiosa luego de ver como Dusk y compañía seguían evadiendo sus mejores trampas.

Nightmare Moon había estado observando a Dusk y las yeguas a través de su visor mágico, la nube oscura que reflejaba las imágenes de Dusk y sus acompañantes. Ella había disfrutado viendo como Dusk y la yegua naranja corrían asustados perseguidos por su monstruo de sombras, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que en el último segundo ellos se dieron cuenta que aquel monstruo no era más que sombras y humo, sin embargo su mayor decepción fue ver cómo su más ingenioso plan, su poderoso hechizo de ilusión que llenaba las mentes lentamente con dolor y pena, fuera tan fácilmente vencido por una tonta pony rosa que lo único que hizo fue reír y sonreír, eso fue un fuerte golpe para el ego de la poderosa yegua oscura.

"¡Esos tontos ponies no se acobardan fácilmente!" Dijo Nightmare Moon molesta, mirando su visor mágico. "Pero ahora usaré hechizos más poderosos y juro que los detendré."

"A qué no." Dijo sorpresivamente la voz de Pinkie Pie, escuchándose su voz a través del visor mágico de Nightmare Moon. Aquello sorprendió totalmente a la yegua oscura, que sin darle importancia al hecho de si la yegua rosa la había oído de alguna forma o solo había sido coincidencia, se lo tomó como un desafío personal.

"A qué sí." Dijo Nightmare Moon desafiante, mirando al visor mágico.

"… ¡Qué no!" Respondió Pinkie Pie.

"¡WAAAHHH!" Volvió a gritar Nightmare Moon llena de furia, destruyendo con su magia el visor mágico en su arrebato.

Entonces Nightmare Moon se giró y volvió a mirar a su prisionera, que seguía sentada sin moverse, mirándola fijamente, con su característica expresión serena, una que no le había mostrado a Nightmare Moon en toda esa noche.

Celestia había podido ver y escuchar a través del visor mágico de Nightmare Moon, por lo que ella pudo ver como su alumno había estado superando los obstáculos que le había puesto Nightmare Moon, y gracias a los cielos él no lo había hecho solo, habían algunas yeguas que lo habían ayudado a sobrepasar aquellos obstáculos, algo que alivió enormemente a la princesa, ya que se alegraba que al menos Dusk no se había enfrascado solo en esa peligrosa misión, y lo mejor era que aquellas yeguas también parecían estar brindándole su amistad, por lo que un atisbo de esperanza nació en Celestia al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras que Dusk le había gritado sobre que él no había hecho amigos en Ponyville, al parecer habían sido falsas.

"Parece que ya no estás sufriendo tanto." Dijo Nightmare Moon mirando con odio a Celestia. "¿Es que acaso la esperanza de ser salvada renovó tu ánimo?"

"Así es." Dijo la princesa mirando fijamente a Nightmare Moon. "Ahora vuelvo a tener la esperanza de que TÚ puedes ser salvada."

"Jajaja, yo no necesito ser salvada." Rio Nightmare Moon.

"Déjame ayudarte, sé que de alguna manera-" Dijo Celestia, mirando con mirada suplicante a Nightmare Moon, antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente por la yegua oscura.

"¡CALLATE!" Gritó Nightmare Moon furiosa, lanzando rayos por su cuerno, algunos de los cuales golpearon a Celestia. "Yo no necesito ser salvada porque no estoy enferma ni en peligro. ¡Yo soy la reina que este mundo necesita! ¡Poderosa! ¡Perfecta! ¡Amada y temida por todos!"

Mientras Celestia seguía inmóvil luego de los golpes de los rayos de Nightmare Moon, la yegua oscura se había girado para dejar de ver el detestable rostro de aquella alicornio y concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

" _Mi magia es la más poderosa, ¡No puede ser derrotada por un pony común! Él… ¡Él debió haberla derrotado por que estoy demasiado lejos! ¡Es la única explicación!_ " Comenzó a pensar Nightmare Moon furiosa, intentando justificar los hechos acontecidos, ya que su gran ego le impedía aceptar que su magia fuera derrotada por alguien más. " _Quizás deba acercarme más a aquellos ponies, enfrentarlos y usar mi poderosa magia ante ellos._ " Entonces ella volvió a mirar de reojo a Celestia. " _Los preparativos aún no están listos, necesito esperar más tiempo antes de deshacerme de ella._ "

Repentinamente Nightmare Moon abrió sus alas y parte de su cuerpo se convirtió en humo.

"Parece que tendré que ir a enfrentar a tu alumno y sus amigas en persona." Dijo Nightmare Moon mientras se elevaba, mirando con una malvada sonrisa a Celestia.

Ante las palabras de Nightmare Moon, Celestia miró preocupada pero con una mirada decidida a su captora.

"No los destruiré." Dijo Nightmare Moon leyendo los pensamientos de su prisionera, molesta por tener que seguirle el juego a Celestia, aunque eso no seguiría por mucho tiempo más. "Pero les haré conocer el miedo en persona, conocerán lo que es el verdadero terror… ¡Conocerán de lo que es capaz Nightmare Moon!"

Entonces Nightmare Moon salió volando a través del techo destruido del salón en donde estaban, alejándose rápidamente mientras la mitad de su cuerpo estaba oculta bajo una nube oscura de sombras.

Al quedar sola Celestia, ella miró su pecho, en donde había sido golpeada por el rayo de Nightmare Moon, un golpe que había parecido fuerte pero que en realidad no le había causado casi ningún daño. De inmediato la princesa lo relacionó con lo que acababa de ver, a Nightmare Moon volando, que a diferencia de antes, en donde ella se había transformado por completo en una gran y uniforme nube de sombras, ahora esas nubes oscuras solo habían alcanzado a cubrir la mitad de su cuerpo.

"Ella está débil." Dijo para sí misma Celestia luego de llegar a una conclusión.

La princesa miró hacia el bosque a través de las destruidas paredes, al lugar a donde había ido Nightmare Moon. Ella sabía que Nightmare Moon cumplía con su palabra solo por el hecho que ella se mantenía dócil ante su cautiverio, pero sabía que eso tarde o temprano acabaría, más aún si Dusk atacaba a la inestable Nightamare Moon, de ser así lo más probable era que Nightmare Moon devolviera el ataque a Dusk, si eso ocurría lo mejor sería intentar liberarse ahora para ir a encontrarse con Dusk, pero aquello era un arma de doble filo, Celestia no sabía en realidad la magia que Nightmare Moon había ocupado en ella, aquellos grilletes de sombras que cubrían su cuello, cascos y cuerno limitaban sus movimiento, pero Celestia no sabía si al intentar liberarse Nightmare Moon sentiría aquello, lo cual sería una alarma para la yegua oscura, que le daría la libertad de atacar a Dusk a voluntad ya que ella no había cumplido su parte del trato. Finalmente Celestia decidió que lo más sensato sería seguir aguardando allí, además parecía que Nightmare Moon estaba debilitada, de ser así quizás Dusk tuviera una oportunidad de detenerla.

" _Pero si tiene la oportunidad… ¿Qué hará Dusk?_ " Pensó Celestia volviendo a estar impaciente, pues ella tampoco quería que Nightmare Moon fuera destruida.

"No, Dusk jamás destruiría a alguien." Se dijo finalmente Celestia a sí misma, pensando en voz alta, sabiendo que Dusk era un buen pony y jamás llegaría a tales extremos.

Luego de dar un gran suspiro para intentar relajarse, esperando que todo resultara bien, la princesa giró su vista, miró el pedestal que contenía los elementos de la armonía y recordó lo que había visto en el visor mágico de Nightmare Moon, específicamente las actitudes que había visto en la yegua naranja y la yegua rosa que acompañaban a Dusk.

"Quizás ellos puedan…" Dijo finalmente la princesa, sin terminar su frase, solo mirando con ojos esperanzadores a las cinco rocas y la gran roca central que conformaban el altar de la armonía.

* * *

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?" Preguntó Applejack luego de haber escuchado a Pinkie Pie decir '¡Qué no!' a todo volumen sin ninguna razón aparente.

"No lo sé, solo sentí que debía gritar eso." Respondió Pinkie Pie, sin darle importancia a aquello. "Imaginé que estábamos en un cuento y que yo le respondía a la malvada bruja mala." Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie, quien se pasaba su propia fantasía por la cabeza mientras sus dos compañeros la miraban como si ella fuera una loca.

Los tres ponies siguieron avanzando entre los arboles del oscuro bosque luego de haber dejado aquella ilusión del cementerio, teniendo a Pinkie Pie por guía, mas no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente los tres llegaron a un lugar despejado, que era donde estaba el camino que atravesaba el bosque Everfree.

"¡Aquí es! ¡Aquí fue donde me desvié del camino para ir a donde estaban ustedes!" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo, mirando hacia el suelo y recogiendo un caramelo que había botado allí.

Ambos ponies se miraron confundidos, luego Dusk bajó su cabeza resignado ya que sabía que hacerle una pregunta a Pinkie Pie era inútil y solo generaba más dudas, sin embargo Applejack decidió preguntar.

"¿Por qué había un caramelo en el suelo?" Preguntó Applejack.

"¡Oh! Es que yo me adelanté un poco y necesitaba dejar un rastro." Respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

"¿Un rastro para quién?" Se atrevió a preguntar Dusk. Pregunta que no fue respondida ya que de inmediato una voz se escuchó por el camino, no lejos de allí.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Allí están!" Dijo una voz con un inconfundible tono de elegancia, era Rarity, quién apareció por el camino caminando hacia ellos junto a Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie… te adelantaste demasiado." Dijo Fluttershy una vez ambas ponies llegaron hasta donde estaba Dusk y compañía.

"Lo siento, es que mi Pinkie-sentido me dijo que debía darme prisa." Respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. "Por cierto…" Agregó Pinkie Pie con una mirada suplicante, sin terminar su frase, como si esperara que Fluttershy y Rarity entendieran lo que ella quería.

"Supongo que esperas esto." Dijo Rarity suspirando, levitando tras de sí un montón de caramelos. "Si no hubiera sido por el rastro de caramelos no hubiéramos sabido qué camino seguir."

Pinkie Pie tomó rápidamente el lote de caramelos que levitaba frente a ella, los abrazó y se los comió todos de un bocado, haciendo que sus mejillas se hincharan mientras comía con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Pinkie Pie comía, Fluttershy y Rarity volvieron su mirada hacia Dusk, con miradas de pena y molestia respectivamente, algo que Dusk detectó en el acto, lo que hizo que bajara sus orejas avergonzado.

"No era necesario que usaras algo así con nosotras." Dijo Rarity mirando molesta a Dusk, obviamente refiriéndose al asunto del hechizo para dormir.

"Yo… de verdad lo siento, pero creí que era lo mejor." Respondió Dusk con la cabeza gacha.

"Nosotras solo queremos ayudar." Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

"Sí, ¡Además mi melena se ensució cuando caí dormida en la tierra!" Agregó Rarity molesta. "¡Ahora no sé si podré perdonarte tan fácilmente!"

"Bueno, yo ya lo perdoné." Dijo repentinamente Pinkie Pie luego de terminar de comer sus caramelos. "Uso un truco sucio para que lo perdonara, pero fue divertido, así que ya lo perdoné."

"Yo también estaba enojada con Dusk." Agregó Applejack rascándose la cabeza. "Pero luego él se sinceró conmigo y pude entender mejor sus razones, así que también lo perdoné."

Rarity miró a ambas yeguas con una mirada sospechosa, al mirarlas ella se dio cuenta que debió de pasar algo bastante significativo, no solo una mera disculpa, para que ambas yeguas hubieran perdonado a Dusk, probablemente él había hecho algo por ellas, algo que de inmediato le causo algo de celos a la unicornio blanca pese a que seguía molesta con aquel potro.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues Flutterhsy y yo también esperaremos por nuestra disculpa, en privado con cada una." Dijo Rarity mirando fijamente a Dusk mientras agarraba a Fluttershy para que estuviera junto a ella.

Dusk miró sorprendido a Rarity y Fluttershy, en donde la primera la miraba con una intensa y seria mirada, mientras Fluttershy también lo miraba fijamente, y aunque la pegaso amarillo no había dicho nada, tal parecía que su silencio se debía a que ella también estaba de acuerdo con Rarity. Entonces él sonrió un poco y les dio una pequeña reverencia.

"Se los prometo." Dijo Dusk antes de levantar su cabeza y mirar hacia atrás de Rarity y Fluttershy. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash?"

Ante aquella pregunta tanto Fluttershy como Rarity se sonrojaron un poco, poniéndose algo nerviosas.

"Bueno… Rainbow Dash es un asunto aparte…" Dijo Rarity algo incomoda. "Ella… de verdad estaba enojada contigo, MUY enojada. Cuando despertamos y nos dimos cuenta que tú nos habías dormido para ir solo, ella… no se lo tomó muy bien."

"Sí, yo jamás había escuchado tantas palabrotas juntas." Dijo Pinkie Pie, recordando la reacción de Rainbow Dash cuando habían despertado. "Ella estuvo maldiciendo y golpeando el suelo bastante rato antes de calmarse un poco."

"Entonces ella dijo que no iría tras alguien que no quería su ayuda y… se fue volando muy molesta de regreso a Ponyville." Terminó de decir Fluttershy, mirando con un poco de lástima a Dusk.

"Sí, definitivamente deberás cuidarte cuando ella se decida a aparecer." Dijo Rarity al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar para seguir avanzando por el camino. "En fin, este es el camino a seguir ¿Verdad? Deberíamos continuar."

Entonces las cuatro yeguas comenzaron a caminar mientras Dusk seguía inmóvil, sin entender el último comentario de Rarity sobre Rainbow Dash.

"Espera, ¿A qué te refieres que debo cuidarme cuando Rainbow Dash aparezca? ¿Acaso no dijiste que se fue volando al pueblo?" Dijo Dusk, comenzando a caminar, alcanzando a las yeguas.

"Es Rainbow Dash, ¿De verdad crees que se fue lejos?" Dijo Applejack, que al igual que sus amigas tampoco parecía estar preocupada por el abandono de Rainbow Dash.

Al escuchar eso Dusk se detuvo un momento y se giró para ver el camino hacia atrás, en donde por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver un movimiento tras un arbusto, como si algo se hubiera ocultado tras aquel matorral. Fue entonces que Dusk sonrió al comenzar a entender a que se referían las yeguas, ya que debido a la oscuridad no se podía ver bien, pero Dusk estaba seguro que lo que se había escondido tras el arbusto había sido una melena multicolor.

Mientras Dusk comenzaba a recordar el primer encuentro que tuvo con Rainbow Dash y como esta no lo abandonó en la cárcel aunque apenas lo conocía, se giró y comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a las yeguas nuevamente, las cuales no estaban muy lejos de allí, de hecho parecía como que no se movían, incluso ¿parecía que se achicaban?

"¡Dusk! ¡No te acerques!" Gritó Applejack muy tarde, al ver que Dusk ya se había acercado a donde ella y las otras estaban.

En cuanto Dusk escuchó la advertencia de Applejack, él se detuvo en el acto e intentó retroceder, pero fue inútil, sus cascos estaban atorados en la tierra, hundiéndose lentamente, tal cual como le estaba sucediendo a las yeguas, las cuales ya se habían hundido hasta sus vientres.

"¡Arenas movedizas!" Gritó Dusk al darse cuenta en donde habían caído.

En seguida Dusk activo su cuerno y primero que todo usó un hechizo refractante, el cual no tuvo ningún efecto.

"No es ninguna ilusión…" Pensó Dusk en voz alta, luego de comprobar que efectivamente estaban atrapados en unas arenas movedizas reales. Sin embargo, aunque no fuera una ilusión, aquello debía seguir siendo obra de Nightmare Moon, ya que era imposible que hubieran arenas movedizas en medio del camino, entonces ¿Eso significaba que ahora estaban siendo atacados por hechizos de transformación? Si era así, todo se pondría mucho más complicado y peligroso.

Mientras los cinco ponies se seguían hundiendo, las cuatro yeguas intentaban forcejear para liberarse, sin excito, ya que lo único que provocaban al moverse era hundirse más rápido. Por su parte Dusk estaba en la misma situación, él intentaba salir usando su magia, e intentó teletransportarse, sin embargo la tierra compactaba sus patas y hacía imposible que la magia pudiera rodear su cuerpo en la parte inferior. Finalmente Dusk comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando algo que los ayudara a salir, fue así que al levantar la vista vio que sobre ellos habían algunas lianas rojizas colgando entre las copas de los árboles, entonces comenzó a pensar en cómo podría usar aquellas lianas para escapar, un pensamiento bastante fugaz, ya que sin previo aviso un rayo arcoíris salió volando desde el arbusto que Dusk había estado mirando antes, y se acercó velozmente a donde estaban las lianas.

"Tengan, ¡Sujétense!" Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada, viendo como sus amigas se estaban hundiendo, arrojando las lianas que había tomado cerca de las ponies mientras ella se mantenía volando sobre ellas sin tocar la tierra, sosteniendo las lianas por el otro extremo.

La primera que siguió las instrucciones de Rainbow Dash fue Applejack, quien tomó las lianas con sus dientes al tiempo que Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar hacia arriba lo más fuerte que pudo mientras sostenía las lianas, para así poder jalar de la tierra a su amiga. Rainbow Dash voló con todas sus fuerzas mientras rogaba por que aquellas lianas soportaran la fuerza del tirón. Finalmente, luego de forcejear un rato, Applejack por fin salió de un salto de las arenas movedizas, cayendo al lado del camino, en donde era terreno firme.

Una vez Applejack estuvo liberada, también tomo unas lianas y ayudó a sacar a sus amigas jalando una a la vez desde el borde del camino mientras Rainbow Dash también seguía con su rescate. Una vez rescataron a todas las yeguas, Rainbow Dash repitió el proceso con el único que quedaba, Dusk Shine, que como había sido el último en ser rescatado ya tenía la tierra hasta el cuello.

Rainbow Dash tuvo que volar con mucho más esfuerzo ya que Dusk estaba más hundido y además pesaba más que una yegua, pero la voluntad de Rainbow Dash se pudo sobreponer a su cansancio y así lentamente fue sacando a Dusk de aquella trampa de arena, hasta que finalmente, con un último esfuerzo, la yegua de melena arcoíris consiguió sacar totalmente a Dusk de la tierra, haciéndolo caer al borde del camino, mientras ella también caía debido al cansancio.

"Eso… estuvo cerca…" Dijo Rainbow Dash entre suspiros, totalmente agotada mientras seguía tirada en el suelo, rompiendo finalmente el silencio, ya que ni ella ni los demás habían dicho una sola palabra durante el rescate.

"Gracias…" Dijo Dusk también respirando agitadamente, tirado en el suelo junto a ella y mirándola con una sonrisa.

"De verdad ustedes estarían perdidos sin mí." Dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa, recuperando el aire y poniéndose de pie junto a Dusk.

"Pero si hubieras decidido aparecer antes todo esto se hubiera solucionado de mejor forma." Dijo Rarity repentinamente, interrumpiendo a Dusk y Rainbow Dash, mirando a la pegaso celeste con seriedad, ya que ella estaba agradecida de que su amiga los salvara, pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ella no hubiera sido tan terca y hubiera estado con ellas al momento de comenzar a hundirse, su cola y melena no se hubieran ensuciado tanto.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida, ya que ella esperaba las alabanzas de sus amigas por salvarlas y en cambio al parecer la estaban juzgando.

"Sabemos que nos has estado siguiendo todo el camino y que te escondías tras los matorrales, ¿Por qué no apareciste antes?" Agregó Rarity.

Al oír eso Rainbow Dash se sonrojó de vergüenza y miró al suelo, ella se dio cuenta que había sido atrapada, pues era verdad que ella solo había fingido irse cuando despertaron, lo siguiente que ella había hecho había sido ir a escondidas tras sus amigas, ya que a pesar que ella estaba muy molesta, sabía que no podía abandonar así a sus amigas, por lo que ella había estado planeando aparecerse en cualquier momento fingiendo que pasaba volando por allí, pero al ver que sus amigas estaban en peligro ella tuvo que salir en su ayuda y se olvidó de toda su fachada.

Repentinamente Rainbow Dash levantó su cabeza para ver a Dusk, quien estaba parado a su lado, y lo miró con enojo.

"¡Es tu culpa!" Dijo Rainbow Dash casi en un grito, levantando su casco y golpeando fuertemente el costado de Dusk, haciendo que este cayera al suelo de dolor por el sorpresivo golpe. "¡Yo jamás abandono a mis amigas, pero eso no quita el hecho que este tonto me haya hecho enojar mucho!"

Acto seguido Rainbow Dash cruzó sus cascos delanteros mientras se mantenía flotando, mirando con enojo hacia otro lado, sin dirigirle la mirada a Dusk, quien permaneció en el suelo, y ahí se mantuvo el unicornio, inmóvil por varios segundos.

"¿Dusk?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada luego de ver que Dusk no se levantaba ni movía del suelo.

Ante la voz de preocupación de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar mirar de reojo preocupada a Dusk, ¿Acaso lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte?

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash preocupada, agachándose un poco para ver a Dusk.

En tanto, Dusk seguía en el suelo inmóvil, pero no debido a que el golpe de la pegaso hubiera sido muy fuerte, sino que cuando cayó su cabeza cayó de frente muy cerca de donde comenzaban las arenas movedizas, y al hacerlo y ver que aquellas repentinas arenas movedizas estaban frente a él, recordó lo que había pensado mientras estaba atrapado en ellas, fue así que su cuerno se iluminó para detectar el rastro mágico que quedaba allí.

"Definitivamente es un hechizo de transformación…" Susurró Dusk sintiendo el aura mágica en su cerno, ajeno a la preocupación de las yeguas que lo miraban preocupadas. "Y… parece muy reciente."

En cuanto Dusk dijo esas palabras, y gracias a que esta vez estaba en estado de alerta, sintió un gran cambio en el aura mágica que lo rodeaba, lo que solo implicaba una cosa, un ataque mágico.

"¡CUIDADO!" Alcanzó a gritar Dusk al tiempo que las lianas que los rodeaban a él y las yeguas comenzaban a agrandarse y a agitarse ferozmente.

Las lianas que habían utilizado para salvarse de las arenas movedizas, ahora parecía que habían cobrado vida propia, creciendo a un ritmo alarmante al tiempo que se enrollaban alrededor de las yeguas.

El aviso de Dusk fue solo una fracción de segundo antes de aquel ataque mágico, por lo que solo Dusk, quien uso su teletransportación de manera instintiva, y Rainbow Dash, quien era extremadamente veloz para reaccionar; habían conseguido zafarse de aquella trampa, quedando a un lado del camino mientras veían como las lianas crecían como una enorme enredadera, atando y cubriendo a las demás yeguas.

"¡Chicas!" Gritó Rainbow Dash preocupada viendo como sus amigas estaban siendo envueltas por las lianas.

"Estamos bien… pero no podemos movernos…"Dijo con esfuerzo Applejack al tiempo que las lianas enredaderas comenzaban a crecer entre las yeguas atadas y los otros dos ponies libres, formándose lentamente un muro de lianas que comenzó a separar a Dusk y Rainbow Dash de las demás.

"¡En seguida las liberaremos!" Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras comenzaba a intentar sacar las lianas que la separaban de sus amigas. "Dusk, ayúdame a-" Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a su lado, sin embargo no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por una enorme luz proveniente del cuerno de Dusk.

En cuanto había escapado de la trampa, Dusk vio como las enredaderas comenzaban a formar aquel muro de lianas, sin embargo él no actuó rápidamente como Rainbow Dash lo hizo, en cambio él se quedó inmóvil mientras su mente trabajó a gran velocidad para entender todo lo que sucedía antes de actuar, fue así que Dusk se dio cuenta que aquella trampa mágica, al igual que las arenas movedizas, eran provocadas por un hechizo de transformación, y si él tenía que adivinar, también había involucrado un hechizo vigorizante para hacer crecer así de rápidas las lianas, y ambos eran hechizos que debían de hacerse cerca del invocador del hechizo, por lo que aquel que hubiera desatado ese hechizo debía de estar muy cerca, observándoles. Al llegar a esa conclusión, sin escuchar lo que Rainbow Dash le había gritado, él creó una potente luz con su cuerno que iluminó todo a su alrededor, y no solo eso, aquel rayo de luz no solo servía para iluminar, sino también para detectar, indicándole si había alguien cerca, cosa que sucedió de inmediato, ya que la magia de detección de Dusk le indicó que había alguien a sus espaldas.

Dusk se giró de inmediato al sentir aquella presencia y sus ojos se asombraron al ver que no muy lejos de él estaba la mismísima Nightmare Moon, quien también mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, ya que ella jamás se imaginó que sería detectada por aquel unicornio, aquel que justamente la miraba con una penetrante mirada.

En aquel momento fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Dusk parecía que actuaba por instinto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que en realidad su cerebro trabajaba a toda su capacidad de raciocinio mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina al saber que estaba frente a un malvado y poderoso ser que podía destruirlo a él y a las yeguas fácilmente, por lo que no había tiempo para vacilar.

Dusk fue el primero en atacar, cargando mucha de su magia en su cuerno para lanzar un poderoso hechizo aturdidor, que era uno de los hechizos de ataque más fuertes que conocía ya que él no conocía realmente ningún ataque letal, aunque si lo deseaba sabía que un rayo concentrado de magia pura podía llegar a ser fatal. Ante el sorpresivo ataque de Dusk, Nightmare Moon alcanzó por poco a reaccionar, lanzando ella también un poderoso rayo desde su cuerno.

Ambos rayos de magia se encontraron y chocaron entre sí con un gran estruendo, manteniéndose unidos entre sí mientras el unicornio y la yegua oscura seguían firmes, manteniendo aquellos poderosos rayos, intentando hacerlos más poderosos para que su rival cayera. Así se mantuvieron por unos segundos mientras el equilibrio de los rayos se mantenía imperturbable, sin embargo aunque el equilibrio se mantenía, la boca de Dusk se puso tensa mientras la boca de Nightmare Moon dibujó una sonrisa, pues ambos sabían que era cosa de tiempo, después de todo Dusk era solo un unicornio y no se podía comparar al poder de aquella malvada y poderosa alicornio, algo que era cierto y se hubiera cumplido si no hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle, un detalle que ni siquiera Nightmare Moon se había dado cuenta, ella estaba débil. Nightmare Moon había ocupado gran parte de su magia en escapar de la luna, luego en hacer su terrorífica y ostentosa entrada en Ponyville, capturar a Celestia y mantenerla prisionera, y finalmente haber creado aquellos poderosos hechizo para impedir el paso de esos ponies; una enorme cantidad de magia, que aunque Nightmare Moon fuera un alicornio y tuviera aquellos poderes oscuros, hicieron una gran merma en su reserva de magia, por lo que al enfrentar a Dusk ella estaba sin saberlo atacando con sus últimas reservas de magia.

Sorpresivamente para Dusk, Nightmare Moon y Rainbow Dash, que se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta al ver tal enfrentamiento mágico; el equilibrio de la magia se rompió, haciendo que el rayo de magia de Dusk avanzara al tiempo que el de Nightmare Moon se devolvía, haciendo que ambos rayos de energía golpearan fuertemente a Nightmare Moon, quien justo antes de ser golpeada no pudo creer que estuviera siendo vencida por un simple pony.

 ***IMAGEN** **: goo .gl/** **cQo3NJ**

Tras el golpe, Nightmare Moon salió disparada, golpeándose contra un árbol y cayendo de espaldas con sus ojos cerrados. En tanto Rainbow Dash seguía asombrada viendo a Dusk mientras este último intentaba recuperar el aliento, también incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo la incredulidad de Dusk duró poco, porque su mente le advirtió que no podía dejar nada al azar y debía asegurarse de terminar todo para poder salvar a la princesa, así que Dusk corrió y se abalanzó donde había caído Nightmare Moon desmayada, cayendo sobre ella y sosteniendo sus patas con sus cascos.

"¿¡Dónde está la princesa!?" Gritó Dusk con furia, exhausto, mientras sostenía a la yegua oscura bajo él.

Al estar frente a frente contra Nightmare Moon, Dusk se dio cuenta que aquella yegua oscura se veía diferente a como la recordaba que había visto en el gran salón de Ponyville, incluso más, él juraría que se veía distinta de la enorme yegua oscura que había atacado hace unos segundos atrás. La yegua que sostenía bajo él definitivamente era Nightmare Moon, pero tenía ciertas características distintas, primero era su tamaño, el cual parecía haber disminuido levemente, segundo era su piel, que había dejado de ser totalmente negra, ahora mostraba un leve color azulado, y tercero era su melena, la cual había dejado de moverse con su habitual movimiento uniforme que asimilaba una nube, ahora se veía de un azul más pálido mientras parecía que los brillos que tenía en ella se iban apagando. Sin embargo lo que más asombró a Dusk fueron los ojos de Nightmare Moon, los cuales seguían cerrados, sin embargo estaban botando lágrimas.

"Por favor…" Dijo repentinamente Nightmare Moon, aún con sus ojos cerrados llorando, pero no con su aterradora voz que todos conocían, sino con una voz más dócil y frágil. "Mátame…"

Aquella voz y súplica provenientes de Nightmare Moon, descolocaron por completo a Dusk, que estaba preparado para todo, para todo menos para aquella situación.

Repentinamente las estrellas en la melena de Nightmare Moon volvieron a brillar mientras su melena volvía a su carácter etéreo, pareció que recuperó su gran altura, su piel volvió a su característico negro absoluto, y sus ojos se abrieron velozmente, mostrando sus agudos y malvados ojos de siempre.

Con un grito y un pequeño estallido en su cuerno, Nightmare Moon uso lo poco que quedaba de su poder para hacer que Dusk volara lejos, haciéndolo caer a unos pocos pasos de ella. Mientras Dusk se volvía a poner de pie tras el golpe, vio con asombro a Nightmare Moon, que tenía una expresión de completo terror en su rostro. Dusk no lo sabía, pero ella por poco había perdido el control, lo que hizo que por primera vez en mil años ella sintiera verdadero terror.

La yegua oscura levantó su vista y vio a aquel unicornio que la había enfrentado, ella no podía aceptar ser más débil que alguien más, sin embargo tras aquel desmayo que había casi liberado a 'su otra yo', su miedo y cautela pudieron más que su orgullo personal, por lo que extendió sus alas y salió rápidamente volando de allí, de vuelta al castillo.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Dusk luego de ver huir a Nightmare Moon, preparándose para correr e ir en su caza.

"¡Dusk!" Gritó sorpresivamente Rainbow Dash, quién aún no se reponía del todo luego de haber visto la lucha entre Dusk y Nightmare Moon, pero al ver que el unicornio se disponía a correr, ella volvió en sí. "¡Debemos liberar a las demás!"

Dusk se giró para ver a Rainbow Dash, quien estaba de pie al lado del muro de lianas, mirándolo fijamente. Entonces él volvió a mirar a Nightmare Moon, su silueta ya era apenas visible, pero si se daba prisa aún podía alcanzarla.

"¡Si la alcanzo ahora que está debilitada puedo acabar con todo!" Gritó Dusk desesperado sin moverse, sabiendo que había dejado escapara a aquel monstruo solo por su tonta vacilación.

Dusk siguió mirando alejarse a la yegua oscura mientras sus músculos se tensaban más y más, listos para salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

"Dusk…" Dijo Rainbow Dash perdiendo su convicción, ya que ella no podía abandonar a sus amigas, pero lo que había dicho Dusk era cierto, si él alcanzaba a Nightmare Moon y lograba detenerla quizás todo acabase. "Es-Está bien… ve."

Dusk se giró y volvió a ver a Rainbow Dash, quien miraba hacia el suelo tristemente, una mirada que por alguna razón le dolió a Dusk. En ese momento Dusk recordó cuando todas las yeguas se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo y él las durmió con un hechizo para ir solo.

"Yo…" Dijo Dusk también mirando al suelo mientras sus músculos lentamente dejaron de estar tensos. Finalmente él dio un gran suspiro, se relajó y volvió a mirar a Rainbow Dash. "Yo me quedaré… No puedo volver a abandonarlas."

Tras decir aquellas palabras Dusk se giró para enfrentar el muro de lianas y comenzó a usar su magia para cortar a través de él, en tanto Rainbow Dash levantó la vista y vio como el unicornio se había quedado a su lado.

"P-Pero tienes razón, si la alcanzas puedes acabar con todo esto." Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando fijamente a Dusk.

"Puede ser, pero no hay garantía de que eso suceda." Dijo Dusk sin dejar de mirar el muro de lianas y sin dejar de cortar a través de él. "Quizás… lo mejor sea enfrentarla todos juntos."

Ante aquellas palabras Rainbow Dash miró con un brillo en sus ojos a Dusk, mas no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a sacar lianas con sus cascos para ayudar a Dusk.

"Sabes…" Dijo repentinamente Dusk, dejando de cortar lianas. "Hace tiempo tenía una amiga, ella… ella siempre estaba conmigo, pero en cierta ocasión hice algo que le molestó mucho, algo que pensé que la haría feliz, pero fue todo lo contrario… Fue entonces que ella me abandonó, justo cuando más la necesitaba. Desde entonces siempre creí que la palabra 'perdón' no existe en la amistad, la amistad se acaba cuando alguien hace algo malo contra ti… Por eso creí que ustedes al enterarse tan abruptamente de la verdad tras mi venida a Ponyville acabaría con todo vínculo que habíamos forjado, sin embargo volvieron a ayudarme; luego yo las abandoné para adentrarme solo en el bosque, sabiendo que estaba rompiendo nuevamente su confianza, pero ustedes volvieron otra vez. Yo… ahora creo entender por qué, quizás yo estaba equivocado y los verdaderos amigos si te perdonan, los verdaderos amigos nunca te abandonan…" En ese punto Dusk se giró para ver directamente a Rainbow Dash. "Yo creí que al evitar que me acompañaran las estaría protegiendo, pero no tomé en cuenta sus sentimientos ni lo que ustedes querían, ahora sé que puedo protegerlas sin tener que estar solo, yo… no quiero estar solo, ¡Quiero que ustedes estén a mi lado!

"Por favor, perdóname." Dijo Dusk acercándose inconscientemente un poco a Rainbow Dash. "Prometo que jamás te abandonaré, ni a ti ni a las demás, nunca más."

Rainbow Dash miró asombrada a Dusk, todo aquel discurso había tomado por sorpresa a la pegaso, por lo que ella no supo cómo reaccionar inmediatamente, menos ante la tierna y sincera mirada de Dusk, por lo que ella no dijo nada y siguió tirando de las lianas para intentar romper el muro que se había creado. Dusk agachó un poco su cabeza y volvió a la tarea que tenía, las demás yeguas le habían dicho que Rainbow Dash no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, pero al menos él ya se había sincerado y había dicho lo que tenía que decir, por lo que se quitó un peso de encima, aunque en el fondo le dolió saber que la pegaso celeste no lo había perdonado.

Mientras seguían cortando las lianas, sin que Dusk se diera cuenta, Rainbow Dash estaba totalmente sonrojada, aún cortando furiosamente las lianas. Ella había estado esperando una disculpa por parte de Dusk, y él finalmente había dicho todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba oír, sin embargo ella no quería admitir que ya había perdonado a Dusk, ella era mucho más fuerte de carácter, ella no podía simplemente perdonarlo luego de todo aquello, sin embargo ella no podía sacarse el discurso de Dusk de la cabeza ni podía sacarse el recuerdo de la tierna mirada de Dusk, lo que hacía que se sonrojara.

Repentinamente, mientras Dusk seguía cortando lianas, él sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado que lo hizo detenerse, al girarse vio que había sido Rainbow Dash quien le había golpeado.

"Está bien, te perdono, pero solo porque fuiste demasiado cursi." Dijo Rainbow Dash sin mirar a Dusk.

A Dusk le dolió un poco el golpe, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras su alegría hizo que olvidara el dolor y solo sintiera el alivio de saber que Rainbow Dash lo había perdonado, y con una sonrisa continuó cortando lianas con su magia.

En tanto Rainbow Dash seguía sin mirar a Dusk, totalmente sonrojada, mientras seguía recordando lo que acababa de decirle Dusk: "Prometo que jamás te abandonaré."

# _Fin del capítulo 17_


	18. Un pequeño desvío

**Capítulo 18 – Un pequeño desvío**

Los murciélagos eran algunas de las pocas criaturas que se aventuraban a recorrer los cielos del bosque Everfree una vez anochecía, como aquella precisa noche lo hacían, volando entre las copas de los arboles mientras sus sombras se reflejaban abajo por la luz de la luna, sombras que se veían especialmente aquella noche ya que esa noche la luna estaba particularmente brillante. Sin embargo esa noche, una de las sombras que se reflejaban en las copas de los árboles no era la de un murciélago, pese a que podía parecerlo de lejos, ya que tenía el mismo color negro y las alas puntiagudas que tenían aquellas criaturas, pero esta criatura tenía cuatro largas patas, una gran y etérea melena, al igual que su cola, además de ser mucho más grande y temible que un pequeño murciélago… Era la temible Nightmare Moon, quien sobrevolaba los cielos del bosque, encaminándose hacia el antiguo castillo de las dos hermanas.

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!" Gritaba Nightmare Moon mientras volaba, furiosa como nunca por casi haber sido derrotada por un simple unicornio. "¡Fue mi maldito error! ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes que mi energía mágica se había agotado!?"

Fue así que la yegua oscura siguió maldiciéndose a sí misma por su exceso de confianza, hasta que finalmente avistó el antiguo castillo. Ella voló hasta la destruida puerta principal del castillo y aterrizó, pues incluso volar la estaba cansando rápidamente. Nightmare Moon respiró cansadamente y antes de continuar caminando giró su cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que ni aquel unicornio ni nadie más la había seguido, algo que le entregó un pequeño respiro, ya que ella lamentaba admitir que en su estado actual ella no podía enfrentarse a nadie, no, ella necesitaba recuperar su poder antes de poder luchar nuevamente. Entonces la yegua oscura volvió a mirar hacia el frente, hacia el castillo, y sonrió, después de todo para su fortuna aún tenía una poderosa reserva de energía mágica esperándole allí adentro, solo tenía que tomarla, y ahora había llegado el momento.

Por su parte, Celestia estaba sentada tranquilamente, con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos cerrados, en un estado que en primera instancia hubiera parecido que estaba dormida, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. La princesa alicornio se encontraba meditando, con todos sus sentidos en alerta, tratando de captar cualquier sonido, cualquier olor, cualquier perturbación mágica que pudiera alertarle de la situación en la que se encontraban Dusk y Nightmare Moon, dos seres a los cuales ella les tenía profunda preocupación. Fue así que lo primero que Celestia sintió fueron los pasos por el pasillo, seguido por la presencia casi ínfima de un aura mágica, ella abrió sus ojos y miró hacia la puerta del salón en el que estaba, justo cuando por esta apareció su captora, Nightmare Moon. Al instante hubo tres cosas que le llamaron poderosamente la atención: primero fue el hecho de ver que a diferencia de como se había ido, Nightmare Moon había llegado caminando y no volando o usando su característico camuflaje de nubes oscuras; segundo, fue que su aura mágica era ínfima, lo que significaba que ella estaba muy debilitada; y tercero y más perturbador, era el hecho que a pesar de tener esa poca cantidad de aura mágica, ella mantenía una cruel y sádica sonrisa.

A Celestia la invadieron las dudas en cuanto vio a Nightmare Moon, ¿Por qué estaba tan agotada? ¿Acaso ella se había enfrentado a Dusk? Y si se habían enfrentado y ella había vuelto, ¿Eso significaba que Dusk…? Un escalofrió de temor recorrió la espalda de la princesa pensando que quizás Nightmare Moon había roto su promesa y había atacado a su preciado alumno. Aquello era algo que Celestia confiaba poder saber de antemano, ella esperaba que la fuerte conexión mágica que había forjado con Dusk durante todos esos años le indicaría si Dusk hubiera sufrido algún daño, de ser así ella sentiría alguna perturbación mágica como mínimo, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba, Celestia no tenía la certeza de poder sentir a Dusk en peligro si él en efecto lo estaba, ya que aquella magia que había usado Nightmare Moon en ella le impedía sentir correctamente la magia que la rodeaba, por eso las dudas comenzaron a invadirla rápidamente. Además estaba esa sádica sonrisa con la que la yegua oscura la estaba viendo mientras se acercaba hacia ella… Celestia no podía dudar más, aquella mirada con sed de sangre perturbó por primera vez esa noche la resolución de Celestia de intentar resolver aquella situación de forma pacífica, si Nightmare Moon ponía esa mirada asesina era porque ya estaba dispuesta a matar, y si bien era cierto que ella quería salvar el alma de Nightmare Moon, no podía seguir arriesgando el cuello de Dusk ante un ser tan peligroso que al parecer había perdido el último rastro de la buena pony que había sido alguna vez, ¡Ella tendría que arriesgarse y resolver todo ahí mismo, en ese mismo instante!

Cuando Nightmare Moon hubo llegado frente a Celestia, la princesa alicornio puso una mirada de determinación y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para enfrentar a la yegua oscura, sin embargo en cuanto lo intentó sus patas flaquearon, quedándose sin fuerza, e hicieron que Celestia cayera al suelo derrumbada.

"¿¡Q-Qué me sucede!?" Se preguntó Celestia en voz alta, sorprendida por su falta de fuerza. Hasta hace poco ella había podido caminar sin problemas, ¿Por qué ahora sus patas estaban tan fatigadas?

Fue entonces que Celestia sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no solo sus patas estaban fatigadas, sino todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera quedado exhausta después de correr una gran maratón.

"Te sientes cansada, ¿No es así?" Sonrió Nightmare Moon acercando su rostro al de Celestia. "Estoy segura que la todopoderosa Celestia estaba al tanto de mi agotamiento mágico antes de ir a enfrentar a su alumno, por eso no hiciste nada ¿Verdad? Siempre atenta a cada detalle de todos los que te rodean, sin embargo yo no fui la única que cometió ese error. Tan absorta estabas tratando de convencerme con tus discursos baratos o tratando de pensar en una manera de salvar a tu querido alumno, que pasaste por alto el hecho que tu energía vital estaba siendo drenada lentamente."

Celestia hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantar su propia cabeza para mirar a Nightmare Moon, con una mirada asustada.

"Magia… demoniaca…" Dijo Celestia con esfuerzo.

"Así es, magia prohibida. Tú siempre fuiste una sabelotodo, pero siempre fuiste tan correcta… En cambio yo siempre quise ir más allá, no solo estudié magia negra, ¡sino la magia más oscura que existe! Por eso sabía que no podrías reconocer un hechizo como este." Respondió Nightmare Moon mientras ponía con fuerza uno de sus cascos sobre el pecho de Celestia, debajo de donde Celestia tenía uno de aquellos extraños grilletes de sombras que ella le había puesto.

Nightmare Moon sonrió al ver que los grilletes de sombra que había puesto bajo el cuello, patas y cuerno de Celestia, ya no estaban totalmente oscuros, ahora tenían muchos puntos brillantes en ellos brillando como estrellas en el firmamento, asemejándose a la melena de Nightmare Moon.

"Estas sombras que te rodean no solo cuartan tus movimientos, también drenan tu magia y fuerza vital lentamente, como unas sanguijuelas." Agregó Nightmare Moon sonriendo diabólicamente. "Aunque claro, tienen la desventaja de que es un hechizo que puede ser roto fácilmente, pero solo hizo falta una tonta promesa para que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo para liberarte."

Celestia puso una expresión de terrible pesar al escuchar el discurso de Nightmare Moon. Ella sabía que la magia que había usado Nightmare Moon en ella era desconocida, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera magia demoniaca, incluso la magia oscura se podía usar en contadas ocasiones, pero aquella magia estaba absolutamente prohibida, ya que esos hechizos implicaban despojar de la magia o la vida misma a alguien más. Muchos años antes ella y su hermana se habían enfrentado a un ser que usaba esa magia y absorbía la magia de los ponies, sin embargo ni siquiera aquella aberrante criatura había llegado a tal extremo de absorber la esencia vital de alguien más, tal como lo estaba haciendo Nightmare Moon con ella, aquello solo significaba una cosa, que sus pensamientos lamentablemente habían estado en lo correcto y que definitivamente ya no existía rastro de empatía o bondad en Nightmare Moon, ella estaba dispuesta a matar… Ella ya no era la yegua que alguna vez Celestia conoció.

"Comencemos." Dijo Nightmare Moon sonriendo siniestramente y acercando su cuerno al cuerno de Celestia, entonces los cuernos de ambas ponies brillaron y los pequeños destellos de luz que se habían acumulado en los grilletes de sombra, comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo de Celestia, hasta su cuerno, y fueron pasando lentamente hacia el cuerno de Nightmare Moon.

"¡AAHHH!" Celestia comenzó a gritar de dolor sintiendo como si miles de agujas atravesaran su piel.

"Podría hacerlo rápido, pero lo haré lento, tan lento como pueda, para disfrutar cada grito de dolor que lances." Sonrió Nightmare Moon mientras sentía como su poder mágico se iba recuperando lentamente.

Mientras ambas seguían bajo aquel horripilante hechizo, Nightmare Moon cerró sus ojos mientras su conexión con Celestia se hacía más profunda, para no solo absorber su magia y su esencia vital, sino también poder alimentarse del miedo que ella debía de estar sintiendo ante su inminente muerte. Fue así que Nightmare Moon nuevamente sonrió al encontrar aquellos sentimientos proveniente de Celestia, y los saboreó como si fueran un dulce manjar, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que Celestia guardaba otros sentimientos en ese momento, sentimientos de pena, culpa, hermandad y… ¿esperanza?

" _¿Por qué aún guarda algo de esperanza?_ " Se preguntó Nightmare Moon en sus pensamientos.

Y así Nightmare Moon fue hundiéndose más profundo en la conexión mágica, más en los sentimientos de Celestia, para saber qué era a lo que se aferraba Celestia como una vaga esperanza. Entonces Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado, hacia el pedestal que contenía los elementos de la armonía.

"¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?" Dijo Nightmare Moon mirando fijamente a Celestia mientras no dejaba de absorber su magia con su cuerno.

Celestia se dio cuenta que de alguna forma Nightmare Moon no solo estaba absorbiendo su magia y su vida lentamente, sino también ciertas sensaciones y sentimientos que ella tenía, lo cual podía llegar a ser incluso más peligroso, pues Celestia aún guardaba una pequeña y lejana esperanza relacionada con los elementos y su querido alumno, pero no podía dejar que la yegua oscura llegara a adivinarlo.

La princesa alicornio cerró sus ojos, apretó sus dientes fuertemente debido al dolor que sentía, y guardó absoluto silencio.

"Como quieras." Dijo Nightmare Moon con una mirada de desprecio, intensificando su hechizo para generarle aún más dolor a Celestia, haciendo que esta nuevamente gritara de dolor. "Tengo toda la noche para averiguarlo." Terminó de decir Nightmare Moon con una siniestra sonrisa.

* * *

No mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Nightmare Moon había huido de donde estaban Dusk y las yeguas, y en tanto Dusk y Rainbow Dash seguían cortando a través del muro de lianas que los separaba de las demás yeguas. Un trabajo que era bastante agotador, ya que aquellas lianas rojizas eran gruesas y parecían mucho más resistentes que las lianas normales del bosque, además parecía que seguían creciendo a pesar que las cortaban, sin embargo mientras más se alejaba Nightmare Moon, las lianas fueron perdiendo grosor y resistencia, haciendo el trabajo mucho más fácil.

"¿Qué sucede con estas lianas?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash viendo como las lianas parecían encogerse.

"Estaban sujetas a un hechizo de transformación, por lo que al alejarse el invocador, estas vuelven a la normalidad." Dijo Dusk respondiéndole lo que él ya había sacado por conclusión hace un rato. "Aunque de verdad me impresiona que Nightmare Moon haya podido hacer todo esto solo con lianas… Como toda planta las lianas normales tienen un gran porcentaje de agua, deberían haber sido mucho más fáciles de cortar, además es primera vez que veo este tipo de lianas rojizas."

En tanto las lianas se achicaban, ya habían llegado a un tamaño normal para una liana del bosque, sin embargo por alguna razón seguían encogiéndose, algo que sorprendió un poco a Dusk.

"¡Ewww!" Repentinamente escucharon Dusk y Rainbow Dash tras el delgado muro de lianas que se hacía más delgado a cada segundo, una voz femenina y elegante que ambos conocían bien.

Dusk dio un último corte al muro de lianas, atravesándolo finalmente para así poder ver a las cuatro yeguas con las cuales había quedado separado: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Applejack, quienes estaban sentadas con un montón de pequeñas lianas rojizas sobre ellas, que a esa altura no eran más gruesas que un hilo grueso. Rarity había iluminado su cuerno para ver mejor en aquel oscuro ambiente y tenía una mirada de desagrado mientras miraba las lianas en las que había sido capturada, mientras Pinkie Pie sonreía y lanzaba las pequeñas lianas al cielo como si fuera confeti, en tanto Fluttershy y Applejack miraron con alivio a Dusk y Rainbow Dash una vez ellos llegaron hasta donde estaban ellas.

"¡Mira! ¡Son como hilos!" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo como siempre, sorprendida de ver como aquellas lianas se seguían achicando, tanto hasta convertirse en esos largos y delgados hilos que tenía sobre ella.

"¿Están bien?" Dijo Dusk mirando a las demás, entendiendo por la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie que al menos ella estaba bien.

"Sí, las lianas nos rodearon como enredaderas, pero luego comenzaron a achicarse hasta convertirse en estos hilos" Respondió Applejack sosteniendo los hilos rojizos que en algún momento habían sido enormes lianas.

"Qué extraño…" Se preguntó Dusk en voz alta, mirando de cerca uno de aquellos hilos y haciendo uso de su arsenal de literatura mágica para explicar lo sucedido. "Definitivamente la consistencia y cohesión aumentada y potenciada de un hilo es más resistente que la de una liana, por eso era tan resistente el muro, ¿Pero de dónde habrá sacado Nightmare Moon tanto hilo?"

"¿¡Qué no se dan cuenta de lo que son!?" Dijo Rarity poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose todos esos 'hilos' con expresión de asco. "No son hilos, ¡Son cabellos!"

Todos miraron a Rarity sorprendidos, luego miraron los 'hilos' y con un similar escalofrío de asco todos se sacudieron los cabellos rojizos que tenían encima.

"Bueno… eso lo explica mejor." Dijo Dusk sacándose el desagrado de haber estado tocando cabello ajeno, asombrándose de lo astuta que había sido Nightmare Moon, ya que la resistencia de un cabello aumentado al grosor de una liana era mucho más resistente que la de una simple liana del bosque, además de brindarle mayor flexibilidad y control al hechizo dado que el cabello venía de un ser animal y no de una planta inerte, definitivamente Nightmare Moon era muy ingeniosa, sin embargo seguía la duda de dónde había conseguido tanto cabello, pero aquella pregunta era algo que podía esperar, después de todo habían cosas muchísimo más importantes que hacer.

"¿Y ustedes están bien?" Preguntó repentinamente Fluttershy, que como siempre se preocupaba por los demás y vio lo agotado que se veía Dusk luego de llegar con ellas.

"Sí, estamos bien, tanto que incluso este tonto de aquí casi vence a esa bruja de Nightmare Moon solo." Dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo, golpeando un costado de Dusk.

"¿¡Apareció Nightmare Moon!?" Preguntaron todas sorprendidas.

"¡Sí! ¡Dusk le lanzó un rayo y ella se lo devolvió! Fue como ¡Waaa! ¡Zap! ¡Ka-pow!" Respondió Rainbow Dash con emoción. "Debieron verlo chicas, ¡Fue genial!" Entonces Rainbow Dash miró de reojo a Dusk y se sonrojó levemente. "Él de verdad fue bastante genial."

Al escuchar eso todas vieron a Dusk, quien se sonrojó un poco ante tanta alabanza, y luego volvieron a ver a Rainbow Dash, entonces todas entendieron que afortunadamente parecía ser que Rainbow Dash había perdonado a Dusk, algo que las alegró, pero les dio una pizca de celos, especialmente a Rarity y Fluttershy, ya que ellas seguían siendo las únicas sin haber pasado un rato a solas con Dusk en ese bosque.

Una vez Dusk se aseguró que todas las yeguas estaban bien, él se puso al frente del camino y les pidió que lo siguieran, ellos aún tenían camino que recorrer, y al final de este camino se encontrarían con un terrible adversario, uno al cual Dusk aún no sabía cómo enfrentar. Quizás si tenían suerte Nightmare Moon seguiría débil, por lo mismo ellos debían apresurar el paso.

Fue así que los seis ponies comenzaron nuevamente a caminar por el camino que iba hacia el antiguo castillo, todos mirando hacia todos lados, sabiendo que si no tenían cuidado en cualquier momento podrían sufrir otro ataque inesperado, todos con un gran temor dentro de ellos al enfrentar lo desconocido en aquel tenebroso bosque, sin embargo había una que destacaba de entre todos por su temerosa personalidad, era Fluttershy, quien ya de por sí se asustaba fácilmente en el pueblo o en cualquier lugar, pero en lo profundo del bosque Everfree su miedo se había elevado a niveles astronómicos, algo que había podido superar momentáneamente ya que se había dicho a sí misma que no podía dejar que sus amigas fueran solas a esa peligrosa búsqueda, pero luego del inesperado ataque de Nightmare Moon, cada vez le costaba más controlar sus miedos.

Repentinamente una hoja cayó inadvertidamente de un árbol y tocó suavemente el lomo de la pegaso amarilla.

"¡WAAAHHH!" Gritó fuertemente Fluttershy, totalmente asustada tras el contacto de la hoja, haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran y saltaran con terror.

"¿¡Qué sucede!?" Preguntó rápidamente Dusk poniéndose en guardia, mirando con preocupación a Fluttershy.

"Umm… m-me cayó una hoja y me asusté…" Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente, apenada por haber asustado a los demás.

Dusk miró con una cara de incredulidad a la pegaso, luego puso la misma expresión de molestia que las demás yeguas habían puesto.

"Huff… tendrás que acostumbrarte, así es Fluttershy." Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a Dusk y volviendo a caminar.

"Debes controlarte un poco más, querida, nos asustaste a todas." Agregó Rarity tocando suavemente a Fluttershy, intentando ser un poco más conciliadora.

Fluttershy finalmente asintió con vergüenza mientras Dusk suspiraba aliviado de que aquel grito no hubiera sido por nada peligroso pero molesto e inquieto al pensar que quizás no fue buena idea llevar a una pony tan tímida a tan tétrico lugar.

Mientras los demás reanudaron la marcha, Fluttershy fue la última en continuar, inmersa en sus pensamientos, culpándose a ella misma por su personalidad excesivamente tímida. Ella de verdad lamentaba ser una molestia, no quería que sus amigas la volvieran a mirar con esa mirada de enojo y compasión, especialmente Dusk, que aunque no lo dijo ella conocía perfectamente esa expresión que le había dado, la expresión de estar molesto con ella. Fue allí que ella se juró a sí misma que no volvería a interrumpir a sus amigos, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Para su mala fortuna, fue justamente tras esos pensamientos que las orejas de Fluttershy se pusieron en alerta, ella escuchaba algo en la lejanía. La pegaso no podía vanagloriarse de tener el mejor y más agudo oído, pero lo que sí podía reconocer fácilmente por muy lejos que ella estuviera, eran los gritos o lamentos de alguien más, que era lo que justamente estaba escuchando en ese instante, muy lejos de allí.

Fluttershy se dispuso a interrumpir a sus amigas, pero en seguida se mordió el labio ya que no estaba segura si debía avisarles de lo que ella escuchaba o no. En tanto, justo en ese momento Dusk se detuvo repentinamente, lo que le dio esperanzas a Fluttershy que Dusk también hubiera oído aquel lamento a lo lejos y que todos pudieran ir en ayuda de aquella triste criatura que se lamentaba sin que fuera ella quien fuera la que detenía al grupo nuevamente.

"¿Sucede algo, Dusk?" Preguntó Rarity preocupada al ver que Dusk se había detenido bruscamente.

"N-No estoy seguro…" Dijo Dusk con una mirada de incertidumbre y preocupación. "Yo… vi a la princesa gritando de dolor…"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash sin entender.

"No lo sé, es solo que hace un segundo sentí como si un rayo atravesara mi cabeza, y… por una fracción de segundo vi la imagen de Nightmare Moon torturando a la princesa…" Respondió Dusk recordando lo que acababa de sentir y ver.

"¿No habrá sido tu imaginación? ¿U otra ilusión?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Definitivamente no fue una ilusión…" Respondió nuevamente Dusk mientras intentaba razonar por su cuenta lo que acababa de suceder. La princesa siempre le había dicho que ambos compartían un vínculo especial, un lazo forjado por el afecto que se sentían mutuamente, al ser ambos poderosos usuarios de magia y tener ese vínculo especial que iba más allá de una simple relación maestro-estudiante, la princesa siempre le había dicho que estaban conectados y que ella siempre velaría por su seguridad porque ella siempre sabría si él estaba en peligro o no, algo que Dusk siempre valoró en el sentido emocional, pero jamás lo tomó en el sentido literal. Pero… ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y sí aquella unión que mantenían por su afecto no solo servía para alertar a la princesa de si Dusk estaba en peligro, sino también funcionaba en el sentido inverso y ahora le estaba alertando que la princesa estaba en verdadero peligro…? Todo eso era una mera suposición por supuesto, pero eso fue suficiente para dejar intranquilo a Dusk.

"No sé si fue real." Dijo finalmente Dusk seriamente. "Pero debemos darnos prisa."

Entonces Dusk volvió a mirar el camino y esta vez comenzó a trotar más rápidamente, seguido raudamente por las yeguas que lo acompañaban, por todas excepto por una, la tímida Fluttershy, quien se había quedado de pie escuchando lo que decía Dusk, sintiendo la gran devoción y preocupación que él sentía hacia la princesa, pero en cuanto todas habían comenzado a galopar, ella volvió su vista hacia su izquierda, hacia lo profundo del bosque, que era en donde ella escuchaba a alguien lamentarse, alguien que no estaba en la dirección hacía donde iban los demás. La respiración de la tímida pegaso comenzó a agitarse al ver a sus amigos irse en una dirección mientras su corazón le indicaba que ella debía ir en ayuda de alguien más, de quien estuviera llorando con aquel lamento. Ella quería gritarles, pero no quería ser un estorbo, no de nuevo, por lo que solo vio como sus amigos se alejaban sin percatarse de su ausencia.

Dusk y compañía siguieron galopando por un buen trecho, sin mencionar una sola palabra entre ellos, todos enfocados viendo el camino que debían seguir para llegar lo antes posible al antiguo castillo, y así siguieron hasta que Dusk vio que llegaban a una parte del camino en que habían muchas telarañas, telarañas gigantes, lo que solo podía implicar que allí cerca probablemente habían arañas de un tamaño monstruoso.

"Tengan cuidado." Gritó Dusk sin dejar de galopar ni dejar de mirar el camino.

Repentinamente las teorías de Dusk se hicieron realidad cuando todos se detuvieron de golpe debido a que una gigantesca araña bajó al medio del camino y mostró sus grandes colmillos. Todos los ponies gritaron por el miedo y la sorpresa de ver a aquella horrenda criatura.

"¡Cierren sus ojos!" Gritó rápidamente Dusk, comando que obedecieron de inmediato las yeguas, justo antes que Dusk aumentara su magia en su cuerno y creara un enorme destello blanco, un destello que hizo huir de inmediato a la gigantesca araña que no estaba acostumbrada a estar expuesta a la luz.

"¿Están todas bien?" Preguntó Dusk girándose para ver a las yeguas luego de comprobar que la araña gigante se había alejado por completo.

"Sí… aunque eso de verdad me asustó." Respondió Applejack con una pequeña risita de alivio.

"Yo… yo no grité por miedo, solo fue por la sorpresa." Respondió Rainbow Dash algo avergonzada.

"¿¡Dónde está Fluttershy!?" Preguntó repentinamente Rarity asustada, viendo que su tímida amiga no estaba a su lado.

Fue entonces que todos quedaron helados cuando vieron hacia todos lados y comprobaron que la pegaso amarilla no estaba por ninguna parte.

"¿¡Se la habrá llevado alguna otra araña!?" Preguntó Rarity totalmente asustada.

"No, estoy seguro que solo había una." Respondió Dusk preocupado, tratando de hacer memoria. "Flutterhsy venía con nosotros cuando empezamos a galopar, ¿Verdad?"

"No estoy segura." Respondió Rainbow Dash también preocupada, pensando en lo aterrada que debía estar Fluttershy estando sola.

"¡Volvamos!" Dijo Applejack, encabezando el grupo mientras todos comenzaron a galopar lo más rápido que pudieron para volver al punto en donde habían visto por última vez a Fluttershy, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla en el camino de vuelta.

Finalmente todos llegaron hasta donde se habían detenido cuando Dusk tuvo su visión, y allí su esperanza dio paso a la desesperación, ya que allí tampoco se encontraba Fluttershy.

"Pinkie, ¿Puedes usar tu Pinkie sentido para encontrarla?" Preguntó Dusk mirando a Pinkie Pie. Entonces la yegua rosa agitó su cola y esta sonó como una lata vacía con una piedrita adentro.

"Lo siento, yo no controlo mi Pinkie sentido, este solo llega." Respondió Pinkie Pie lamentando no poder hacer uso de su gran habilidad en un momento tan crucial.

Dusk se mordió el labio pensando en las posibilidades de acción, él lamentaba que justo cuando una parte de él gritaba que debía socorrer lo antes posible a su querida maestra, Fluttershy se hubiera perdido, pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a la pegaso lo antes posible, ya que ese lugar era precisamente uno de los lugares más peligrosos de toda Equestria.

En el proceso de análisis de acción a seguir, Dusk primeramente pensó con lógica, ellos no podían separarse ya que en el proceso podían perderse todos, lo mejor era que las demás esperaran y él buscara solo, pero aquello implicaba que la búsqueda podría prolongarse mucho, además sabía que las yeguas no querrían quedarse esperando mientras su amiga podía correr riesgo, y él ya había decidido no forzarlas más a hacer lo que él quería a sus espaldas, no de nuevo; Finalmente Dusk llegó a la conclusión que lo lógico era buscarla todos juntos.

"Nos separaremos para buscarla." Dijo Rarity antes que Dusk hablara.

"¡N-No! Si nos separamos podríamos-" Se apresuró a decir Dusk, dispuesto a explicarles su lógica, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Rarity.

"Sé que dirás que deberíamos buscarla todos juntos." Dijo Rarity, sorprendiendo a Dusk por haber seguido su lógica tan rápidamente. "Pero es Fluttershy quien se perdió, no otra de nosotras. Tú y yo podemos usar magia, Rainbow Dash tiene su velocidad, Applejack su fuerza y Pinkie Pie su ridiculez innata."

"¡Ey!" Dijo Pinkie Pie fingiendo indignación.

"El punto es que es preferible arriesgarse a que se pierda uno de nosotros a que se pierda Fluttershy." Dijo Rarity mirando seriamente a Dusk.

Dusk se quedó sorprendido por el argumento de Rarity, era en base a sus emociones, algo totalmente emotivo, pero también era lógico, ¿Eso era posible? Quizás sí, pensó Dusk volviendo todo su razonamiento una ecuación matemática, pero solo si agregaba a la ecuación el 'auto sacrificio', algo que él no había tomado en cuenta. Es decir que Rarity y las demás estarían arriesgándose a perderse ellas mismas para poder encontrar a su amiga rápidamente, esa lógica fue algo que a Dusk no se le había ocurrido, y era algo que Dusk no podía negarle a Rarity y a las demás si estaban dispuestas a aquello.

"Está bien." Dijo finalmente Dusk mirando a las demás yeguas. "¿Están de acuerdo?"

Las otras tres yeguas asintieron sin vacilar. Entonces Dusk se acercó al borde del camino y tomó cinco pequeñas ramas que habían cerca de un árbol junto con otra rama más ancha y grande, luego las hizo girar con su magia hasta que las ramas pequeñas adquirieron un pequeño tono morado en una de sus puntas, después Dusk enterró verticalmente la rama grande en medio del camino y lanzó al suelo las ramas pequeñas, las cuales en cuanto cayeron al suelo se alinearon apuntando directamente con la punta brillante hacia la rama enterrada.

"Esto les servirá como brújula improvisada, las ramas apuntarán directamente donde está enterrada esta otra rama, así les señalará donde está el camino si se pierden." Explicó Dusk mirando a las yeguas. "Pero solo durará unos cuantos minutos, así que en cuanto vean que la punta de su rama empieza a apagarse, deben volver de inmediato aquí."

Cada uno de los ponies tomó una ramita con la punta brillante y la guardó en su melena.

"Sí está muy oscuro no se arriesguen." Agregó Dusk mientras cada uno se alistaba para salir del camino y adentrarse en el bosque en distintas direcciones. "Buena suerte."

Tras esa última frase de aliento los cinco ponies se adentraron en el bosque para tratar de encontrar a su compañera extraviada.

En cuanto entraron al bosque, Dusk fue el que avanzó más rápidamente debido a que él podía iluminar más sus alrededores gracias a su magia.

"¿¡Fluttershy!?" Comenzó a gritar Dusk intentando llamar a la tímida pegaso, mirando hacia todos lados para ver si captaba alguna señal de ella.

Fue tras varios gritos que Dusk repentinamente se detuvo al ver que frente a él habían algunas ramas de árboles partidas y un par de huellas de pisadas en el suelo junto al lodo.

" _Alguien pasó por aquí._ " Pensó Dusk, inseguro de saber si encontrar un rastro en aquel terrorífico bosque era algo bueno o malo, pero para su fortuna las huellas parecían de cascos de pony, lo que le daba la esperanza que fueran de la pegaso extraviada. " _Pero si de verdad ella se internó tanto en el bosque ¿Cuál puede ser la razón para hacerlo?_ " Siguió pensando Dusk incómodo mientras avanzaba.

Dusk siguió avanzando cautelosamente entre las ramas de los árboles, siguiendo las poco notorias huellas de cascos, hasta que se detuvo cuando estas desaparecieron repentinamente sin ningún otro rastro. Dusk miró hacia todos lados intentando buscar otra pista que le indicara dónde había ido el dueño de esas huellas, ya que no podían desaparecer así nada más, claro, a menos que fuera un pegaso y hubiera volado, pero eso hubiera sido descuidado, ya que justo en esa parte del bosque habían muchas enredaderas y lianas entre las copas de los árboles, por lo que solo un pegaso muy descuidado o muy ingenuo intentaría volar allí. Y precisamente eso era lo que estaba pensando Dusk, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles, cuando algo cayó desde arriba, justo frente a él.

"¡Waaahhh!" Gritó Fluttershy, cayendo boca abajo desde las copas de los árboles, salvándose de caer de cara contra el suelo solo porque estaba totalmente amarrada entre las lianas del bosque y estas la habían logrado sujetar justo antes de golpearse, haciendo que ella quedara atada boca abajo, con su rostro casi tocando el de Dusk.

Un incómodo silencio quedo entre los dos ponies, en que ambos se miraron sin decir una palabra, Futtershy con una mirada de pena y vergüenza, y Dusk con una cara de incredulidad.

"Heh… Hola." Dijo Dusk finalmente, sonriendo por haber encontrado a Fluttershy y también por ver en ese estado a la pegaso, sabiendo que Fluttershy había sido muy ingenua por intentar haber volado allí, algo que un pegaso normal hubiera sabido. Por ende, verla colgando así le causó mucha gracia a Dusk.

"Hola." Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente, sonrojada, sin saber qué más decir.

"Déjame ayudarte." Dijo Dusk usando su magia para cortar las lianas que sostenían a Fluttershy, sosteniéndola entre sus cascos para que no cayera contra el suelo. Dusk no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ligeramente mientras hacía eso, ya que ver a la tímida pegaso tan indefensa, silente y sonrojada, mirando con grandes y expectantes ojos a Dusk esperando que él la salvara, la hizo verse muy tierna y adorable.

"Así que llegaste hasta aquí, decidiste volar y quedaste atrapada ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Dusk ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí… el bosque se hacía muy espeso, así que intenté volar… yo… debí mirar arriba antes de hacerlo." Respondió Fluttershy con su característica timidez.

De repente los pensamientos de Dusk salieron del bizarro recuerdo de ver colgando a Fluttershy y recordó lo verdaderamente importante.

"Espera un segundo, primero que todo, ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado, pensando que quizás ella había caído bajo algún hechizo de ilusión o alguna criatura la había alejado del camino.

"Hmm… bueno…" Respondió Fluttershy bajando su cabeza algo apenada y rascando la tierra con su casco. "Es que escuché un lamento, alguien estaba llorando, lo oí en esta dirección."

Dusk puso una cara de incredulidad, él no entendía a lo que se refería Fluttershy, ¿alguien o algo estaba llorando en medio del bosque? Nadie más había escuchado nada y ahora que ambos estaban ahí, Dusk tampoco escuchaba nada.

"¿Estás segura? Quizás fue solo el viento." Dijo Dusk.

Fluttershy no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo. La verdad era que ella también tenía sus dudas sobre lo que había oído, pero…

"Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con las demás lo antes posible." Agregó Dusk extendiéndole un casco para que lo acompañara de vuelta al camino.

"Yo… no puedo…" Respondió Fluttershy, cerrando sus ojos de forma apenada. "Yo no estoy segura de lo que oí… pero si hay alguien lastimado o que necesita ayuda, no puedo abandonarlo."

"Fluttershy, puede haber sido solo tu imaginación." Dijo Dusk mirando con seriedad a Fluttershy, ya que ahora que había encontrado a Fluttershy, él debía volver a su prioridad, que era rescatar a la princesa lo antes posible. "Además no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya perdimos mucho tiempo buscándote, la princesa está en peligro, debemos intentar salvarla, ¡Somos su única esperanza!"

Fluttershy miró a Dusk con una extraña mirada, entre súplica y confusión, era una mirada que le tomó tiempo descifrar a Dusk… era una mirada de indecisión. Al parecer ella estaba luchando consigo misma para tomar una decisión, una decisión que Dusk la estaba obligando a tomar, una indecisión que Dusk no entendía, ya que para él la respuesta lógica y obvia era que debían ir a salvar a la princesa de inmediato. Entonces Dusk miró los profundos y confundidos ojos calipso de Fluttershy, y con gran esfuerzo intentó ponerse en el lugar de ella: una tímida pegaso que no podía soportar ver u oír que alguien más sufriera y partía de inmediato en su ayuda, aunque tuviese que internarse en lo profundo de un oscuro bosque, y ahora que Dusk reflexionaba sobre aquello, aquella yegua tuvo que tener un gran valor y motivación para afrontar así su miedo a ese bosque, la misma motivación que la había impulsado a seguir e intentar ayudar a Dusk pese a que ella era la pony más tímida que él conocía. Una vez que Dusk se dio cuenta de aquello, fue ÉL quien tuvo un problema de indecisión, seguir con su misión prioritaria o ayudar a Fluttershy a seguir sus motivaciones, y para desdicha de Dusk, él decidió que no podía decirle que no a Fluttershy, después de todo él no podía obligarla a dejar de ayudar a los demás ni que dejara de ser una bondadosa pony.

"Haaa… Está bien…" Dijo finalmente Dusk suspirando, sosteniendo su cabeza con su casco, molestándose consigo mismo por no ser capaz de correr en ese mismo instante a ayudar a la princesa. "¿Pero a quién quieres ayudar? Yo no veo a nadie por aquí."

"No lo sé, yo escuché los llantos en esta dirección pero de repente dejaron de-" Respondió Fluttershy, sin ser capaz de terminar su frase ya que repentinamente unos llantos se escucharon cerca de donde estaban ellos, haciendo que ambos ponies levantaran sus orejas en alerta para saber de dónde venía el sonido.

Dusk sintió que el llanto venía desde su derecha, entre los árboles, así que apartó un poco la maleza con su magia y le indicó a Fluttershy que lo siguiera. Así ambos caminaron unos pocos pasos hasta que empezaron a escuchar otro sonido, el sonido del agua fluyendo.

Finalmente Dusk despejó unas últimas ramas del camino hasta que él y Fluttershy se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la rivera de un rio, el rio que pasaba por el medio del bosque Everfree, un rio ancho y de fuerte caudal que les hubiera llamado la atención si no hubiera sido porque su atención se fue dirigida hacia una enorme criatura que se encontraba recostada a la orilla del rio, una enorme y larga bestia morada que hubiera causado un temible impacto si no fuera porque tenía una gran y algo ridícula melena naranja, pero lo que verdaderamente hacía que aquella enorme criatura perdiera todo impacto terrorífico era el hecho que esta estaba llorando como un bebé, con su rostro cubierto por sus enormes manos.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" Susurró Dusk a Fluttershy, no queriendo alertar a la gigante bestia llorona.

"Es una serpiente marina." Respondió Fluttershy, la experta en fauna local, quien sin que Dusk se hubiera dado cuenta, se estaba acercando hacia la enorme serpiente.

"¡Fluttershy, no!" Gritó en un susurro Dusk, pensando en que a pesar de su llanto aquella criatura podía ser peligrosa, después de todo una bestia es más peligrosa cuando más asustada está.

"Aww… pobrecito." Dijo Fluttershy tiernamente en voz alta para que la serpiente pudiera oírla, lo que asustó por completo a Dusk. "Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?"

La serpiente dejó de llorar lentamente y abrió un espacio entre sus dedos para que sus ojos pudieran ver quién era quien le estaba hablando. En seguida la enorme serpiente abrió su boca, mostrando unos grandes colmillos y bajó su cabeza rápidamente en dirección hacia Fluttershy.

"¡FLUTTERSHY!" Gritó Dusk intentando correr hacia ella, pensando que la serpiente la iba a devorar, todo esto mientras Fluttershy no se movía y solo sonreía tiernamente mientras veía la enorme boca de la bestia acercándose hacia ella.

En esa fracción de segundo Dusk iluminó su cuerno listo para lanzar un hechizo, aunque estaba seguro que no alcanzaría a lanzarlo antes que la bestia se comiera a Fluttershy. Sin embargo su cuerno no alcanzó a hacer ninguna acción, ya que la cabeza de la enorme serpiente no había caído sobre Fluttershy como él había pensado, sino que cayó al lado de ella y se puso de nuevo a llorar, para total asombro de Dusk, que seguía sin entender como una bestia tan enorme podía llorar así, como un pequeño bebé.

En tanto Fluttershy, quien había entendido que la serpiente había abierto su boca para llorar más fuerte y no para devorarla, se acercó a la enorme cabeza que había caído a su lado y la acarició tiernamente.

"Ya… ya… todo está bien." Dijo Fluttershy en un tono maternal, acariciando las orejas en forma de aleta que tenía la serpiente, mientras esta seguía llorando a mares con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

Así estuvieron un tiempo mientras Dusk seguía observando a la serpiente con una cara de completa incredulidad, y así siguió hasta que la enorme serpiente marina finalmente calmó su llanto.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Dijo Fluttershy tiernamente, quien ahora estaba completamente mojada y con un olor levemente desagradable debido a todas las lágrimas que habían caído sobre ella y a haber estado abrazando y acariciando a esa olorosa criatura marina.

La serpiente marina inhaló fuertemente por su nariz un par de veces y miró cariñosamente a la pegaso que estaba a su lado.

"Sí… muchas gracias, querida…" Dijo la voz de la serpiente marina, una voz masculina pero que intentaba imitar un tono femenino, lo que sorprendió aún más a Dusk que el simple hecho de saber que esa criatura podía hablar.

"Y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Preguntó Fluttershy cariñosamente.

"Ay, ay, no puedo decírtelo, linda." Respondió la serpiente marina, aún ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, pero moviendo su enorme y largo cuerpo, como si bailara incómodamente. "Es toda una vergüenza, ¡Me muero! Tan solo de recordarlo me dan ganas de volver a llorar sss…"

Dusk miró cada vez más extrañado aquella escena, cada palabra que decía la serpiente le recordaba un poco a la forma de hablar de Rarity, aunque más exagerada, y claro, un timbre de voz que le quedaba a la perfección a aquella elegante y femenina yegua, pero que no calzaba para nada con el tono masculino de aquella serpiente, además de incluir que esta era una enorme y temible criatura, no una pequeña pony.

"Oh, por favor, solo quiero ayudarte." Dijo Fluttershy con un tono suplicante.

"Ay, querida, es que… es un problema… que no creo que una pony como tú pueda ayudarme a solucionar." Dijo la serpiente, tapándose el rostro esta vez solo con una de sus manos, que alcanzaba a cubrirle solo debajo de los ojos y parte de la boca, mientras con su otra mano se peinaba su larga y anaranjada melena.

"¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tal él? ¿Él sí podría ayudarte?" Dijo Fluttershy apuntando a Dusk, haciendo que por primera vez la serpiente reparara en la presencia de Dusk.

La serpiente marina miró fijamente a Dusk por unos segundos y luego acercó su cabeza hasta estar frente a Dusk.

"Oh… Pero que unicornio más apuesto… Todo un semental." Dijo la serpiente marina mientras le brillaban los ojos, haciendo que por alguna razón le dieran escalofríos a Dusk. "Hacen una linda y adorable pareja juntos, querida."

Al escuchar eso, Fluttershy se sonrojó completamente y se puso a escarbar con su casco en la tierra.

"N-No… no somos pareja…" Dijo Fluttershy casi en un susurro mientras miraba de reojo a Dusk y bajaba de inmediato su vista sonrojándose aún más.

"Oh… así que estás soltero…" Dijo la serpiente, nuevamente centrando su mirada en Dusk, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, lo que hizo que Dusk nuevamente temblara. "TÚ definitivamente eres justo lo que necesito."

Dusk tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras comenzaba a sudar y temblar, lo que sentía no eran nervios de miedo, sin embargo por alguna razón la mirada de aquella serpiente lo ponía incómodo, como si la serpiente lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada, pese a que él ya estaba desnudo. Entonces Dusk miró a Fluttershy para que la pegaso intercediera por él y lo alejara de aquella incómoda situación, sin embargo Fluttershy solo se lo quedó mirando con una gran sonrisa, solo esperando. Fue allí que Dusk puso atención a lo mojada que había quedado Fluttershy luego de haberle caído las lágrimas de la serpiente, aquello definitivamente no debió haber sido agradable, menos haber quedado con un olor a pescado en su piel, sin embargo ella lo había hecho, y con una gran sonrisa, solo para intentar hacer sentir mejor a aquella serpiente, lo que hizo pensar a Dusk que él debía al menos intentar hacer lo mismo, él no podía ser menos, pese a que se sintiera incómodo él debía ayudar a alguien necesitado si podía hacerlo.

"Emm… E-Entonces… ¿C-Cuál es el problema?" Dijo finalmente Dusk intentando controlar sus nervios, mirando a la serpiente a los ojos.

"Oh, sí, bueno… es… algo privado… tengo… un problema masculino…" Dijo la serpiente, aún ocultando su rostro con su mano, acercándose un poco más a Dusk mientras este hacía lo posible por mantenerse en su lugar. "Es algo que solo tenemos los chicos, una chica como ella no podría entender el valor e importancia que tiene 'eso' para nosotros los hombres." Mientras más hablaba la serpiente, más se acercaba a Dusk, hablándole casi al oído.

"¿Ah… s-sí…?" Dijo Dusk totalmente nervioso, uniendo las ideas que le estaba mencionando la serpiente, formándose ya una idea de lo que podía estar hablando la serpiente, después de todo, ¿Qué podía ser lo más importante para un hombre? ¿Algo que no pudiera enseñarle a una yegua…? "Es… estás hablando de… ya sabes…" Dijo Dusk sonrojado, sin ser capaz de mencionar la palabra, ya que aquella parte del cuerpo masculino era algo que un caballero no debía mencionar en voz alta.

"Así es… Tengo un problema justamente 'ahí'… Esta parte mía… está hecha un desastre…" Dijo la serpiente marina, algo avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decir, susurrando suave y gentilmente al oído de Dusk. "¿Te gustaría verlo…? Sé que tú eres el indicado… Tan solo tócalo, usa tu magia 'ahí'."

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/** **zSNVPT**

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!" Gritó Dusk totalmente sonrojado, casi echando humo por sus orejas de lo avergonzado que estaba, la conversación había escalado demasiado, él quería ayudar, pero de ninguna manera pondría sus cascos en el 'eso' de la serpiente, ¿¡Y qué clase de metáfora retorcida significaba que 'usara su magia ahí'!? Si era lo que Dusk se imaginaba… ¡NO! ¡Ambos eran chicos! ¡A él le gustaban las yeguas!

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada, acercándose al ver que Dusk había gritado.

"Parece que se puso nervioso, supongo que tendré que mostrártelo a ti, querida." Dijo la serpiente marina acercándose a Fluttershy al tiempo que Dusk corrió velozmente a taparle los ojos a Fluttershy mientras la serpiente se sacaba la mano de su rostro y finalmente mostraba toda su cara. "¡Es mi bigote! Me da tanta pena que alguien lo haya cortado…" Dijo la serpiente casi llorando, mostrando finalmente los pelos sobre su labio, en que un lado del bigote parecía haber sido arrancado.

Mientras Dusk seguía tapándole los ojos a Fluttershy, vio con completa estupefacción el bigote de la serpiente mientras sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.

"Je… jeje…" Se rio tontamente Dusk, cayendo al suelo, totalmente aliviado de que toda la conversación se había tratado acerca de un bigote.

"¿Por eso fue que gritaste?" Dijo Fluttershy mirando a Dusk confundida. "¿No querías que viera su bigote?"

"Sé que se ve feo, pero no pensé que-" Dijo la serpiente marina, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de algo.

"¡Qué sucio! Ya sé lo que estabas pensando, cochinón." Agregó la serpiente tocando coquetamente las mejillas de Dusk con su dedo, lo que hizo que el unicornio se sonrojara totalmente.

"No se ve tan mal." Dijo Fluttershy, quien no había escuchado nada del malentendido y ahora había fijado su vista en el bigote de la criatura.

"¡No, no no!" Dijo la serpiente en una rabieta, casi llorando nuevamente. "¡Se ve horrible! ¡Necesito hacer algo! ¡No podré estar tranquilo hasta que este desastre se arregle! Tú amigo es un unicornio, por eso pedí su ayuda, ¿Acaso no hay un hechizo mágico que pueda usar para ayudarme?"

En tanto Dusk, ya más clamado, escuchó las palabras de la serpiente, mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución al problema.

"Escucha, ¿Podría hablar con mi compañera a solas un momento? Quizás podamos encontrar una solución." Dijo Dusk intentando poner una amable sonrisa.

La serpiente se alegró ante las palabras de Dusk, luego le guiñó un ojo nuevamente, algo que hizo que a Dusk nuevamente le dieran escalofríos, y finalmente se apartó un poco para darles espacio a Dusk y Fluttershy.

"Sabes, creo que es una serpiente demasiado quisquillosa, lo más sensato sería no consentir un mero capricho banal y seguir con nuestra importante misión." Dijo Dusk mirando a Fluttershy, quien la miraba con una triste mirada.

"Pero sé que aunque sea solo un capricho, tú no estarás tranquila hasta ayudar a aquella serpiente, después de todo tu alma bondadosa no te lo permitiría ¿Verdad?" Agregó Dusk, lo que hizo que Futtershy mirara con una pequeña sonrisa a Dusk mientras se sonrojaba. "Así que ahora debemos inventar una solución a este problema. La verdad no conozco ningún hechizo de crecimiento capilar, supongo que pueden existir pero jamás me interesó averiguar nada sobre algo como eso. Quizás podría usar un hechizo amplificador, pero no creo que eso haga crecer el pelo, quizás eso solo agrande de tamaño los pocos pelos que ahí le quedan, quizás..."

Mientras Dusk seguía hablando, pensando ideas para solucionarle el problema a la serpiente, los ojos de Fluttershy brillaban más con cada segundo que veía a Dusk, mientras su corazón se regocijaba.

"Dusk, yo… lamento que te estés tomando tantos problemas por mi culpa, de verdad lo siento…" Dijo Fluttershy, que como siempre, lamentaba ser una molestia para los demás.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Dusk de sus pensamientos, y ver a aquella yegua pidiéndole perdón por algo tan insignificante le recordó que él mismo había hecho algo peor con ella y no se había disculpado adecuadamente.

"No, soy yo quien debe pedirte una disculpa." Dijo Dusk bajando un poco su cabeza. "Yo te dormí a ti y a las demás sin sus consentimientos, eso fue terrible, algo que no debía hacer tan bruscamente sin pensar en lo que ustedes sentían… Yo quería protegerlas, pero de nada sirve si no valor sus sentimientos… Ustedes han sido tan buenas conmigo… y yo… solo les he hecho mal. Tú… tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y a estar enojada conmigo… Solo espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que hice."

"Yo no estoy enojada contigo." Respondió Fluttershy, que a diferencia de sus amigas, no se había despertado molesta luego del hechizo para dormir de Dusk. "Yo… me sentí triste, yo siempre he pensado que tú eres un buen pony, desde el primer momento que te conocí, por eso entendí que hiciste eso solo para protegernos, pero me dio pena no ser tan fuerte como para que tú quisieras que te acompañara… Si yo fuera más fuerte y valiente quizás tú si hubieras querido que fuera contigo." Terminó de decir Fluttershy algo triste.

Dusk miró a Fluttershy, y no pudo evitar pensar que él efectivamente había pensado en muchos momentos aquello, lo indefensa que ella podía llegar a ser, pero no significaba que ella fuera débil o cobarde, de hecho ella había tenido el valor para adentrarse en el bosque y enfrentar sus miedos, al igual que tenía el valor de correr en la ayuda de alguien de inmediato, a pesar de lo aterrador que este pudiera ser, como sucedió con la serpiente.

"Este es un mundo cruel y solo el más fuerte sobrevive." Agregó repentinamente Dusk, recordando algo de su pasado. "Esa era una frase que usaba mucho una amiga, ella decía que debíamos ser fuertes y no mostrar debilidad, pero ahora pienso… que quizás hay muchos tipos de fuerza… y aunque este mundo muchas veces sí es cruel, si todos fuéramos la mitad de buenos ponies y preocupados por los demás que tú eres, quizás podríamos hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor… Yo quiero ser un mejor pony, ¡Yo quisiera tener tu fuerza, Flutterhy!"

Al oír eso, Fluttershy agachó un poco su cabeza para que su melena ocultara su rostro, el cual se había puesto totalmente rojo ante las tiernas palabras de apoyo y cariño que Dusk le había dado. Al hacerlo, la yegua no pudo evitar pronunciar unas palabras que le dictaba su corazón que gritara, pero con su tímida voz, solo salió de sus labios un pequeño murmullo.

"Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo?" Dijo Dusk acercando su rostro al de Fluttershy. Entonces la yegua levantó su rostro, totalmente sonrojada, y abrió su boca para pronunciar lo que acababa de decir en voz alta.

"Dusk… yo creo que… t-tú me gus-" Dijo Fluttershy armándose de valor, siendo interrumpida lamentablemente por una tercera e inesperada voz.

"¡Ahí estás, Fluttershy querida!" Gritó sorpresivamente Rarity, quien venía caminando por la orilla del rio y había visto la silueta de su querida amiga, haciendo que ella corriera a su encuentro.

Rarity corrió y saltó a abrazar a Fluttershy, algo que Fluttershy hubiera estado alegre de recibir si hubiera sido solo unos segundos después, para que ella hubiera alcanzado a decirle a Dusk lo que todo su valor había requerido para decir. Claro está que Fluttershy tampoco se enojó con su amiga por la interrupción, solo se culpó a sí misma como siempre lo hacía, por no haber sido más decidida antes de la llegada de Rarity.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido por la aparición de la unicornio.

"Mientras buscaba a Fluttershy llegué hasta la orilla del rio y entonces pensé lo peor." Respondió Rarity con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por la alegría de encontrar a su frágil amiga sana y salva. "Caminé rio abajo por si Fluttershy había caído en el rio y la había arrastrado, fue entonces que los vi aquí."

"¡Oh! Otra pony llegó a acompañarlos, díganme ¿Es su amiga?" Dijo repentinamente la serpiente de mar, que se había vuelto a acercar al ver que Rarity había llegado con Dusk y Fluttershy.

Rarity giró su cabeza y su cuerpo tembló al ver a la enorme serpiente marina frente a ellos, ella no sabía a qué se debía su presencia ni qué es lo que pensaba hacer con ellos, así que solo una idea cruzó por su cabeza, viendo que Fluttershy estaba allí, quizás había sido aquella gigantesca y poco agraciada serpiente la que había capturado a Fluttershy y la había llevado hasta allí. Entonces Rarity sin pensarlo dos veces, se paró rápidamente entre la serpiente y los otros dos ponies.

"¡Sí vas a devorarnos llévame a mí! ¡Solo deja que ellos se vayan en paz!" Dijo Rarity temblando, pero con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

"¿¡Devorar ponies!? Ohh…" Dijo la serpiente marina contrariada, luego se llevó una mano a su cabeza dramáticamente y se desmayó, cayendo en el rio, lo que hizo que despertara inmediatamente con el agua fría.

"No, no, te equivocas." Corrigió rápidamente Fluttershy a Rarity, acercándose a su lado. "Él no es ninguna bestia, él es una muy amable y agradable serpiente marina, él solo estaba pidiendo nuestra ayuda."

Mientras Rarity escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Fluttershy, Dusk no pudo evitar ver como el temblor en la yegua blanca se iba calmando lentamente mientras ella secaba sus lágrimas. Dusk se quedó asombrado de la rápida reacción de Rarity, que sin pensarlo dos veces había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse solo por salvarlos a ellos, sin pensar en ella misma pese a que se notaba que estaba totalmente aterrada, eso le hizo recordar a Dusk que incluso ni él mismo había sido tan rápido cuando vio que la serpiente marina casi se comía a Fluttershy.

" _¿Qué tan sorprendentes son estas yeguas?_ " Se preguntó Dusk, pensando en lo grandiosas que eran aquellas cinco yeguas que lo acompañaban. " _Comparado con ellas yo…_ " Siguió pensando Dusk con algo de tristeza.

"¡Oh, por Celestia! ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu bigote!?" Preguntó Rarity una vez la situación se calmó, mirando el rostro de la serpiente, y sacando a Dusk de sus pensamientos.

"¡Ven! Se los dije, ¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Nadie debería ver este horrible rostro en este estado!" Dijo dramáticamente la serpiente, tapando su rostro y estirando su otro brazo a la lejanía.

"Oh, lo siento, querido, no quise ofenderte, solo me sorprendió, es todo." Agregó rápidamente Rarity al darse cuenta que había hundido el casco en la llaga. "Pero dime, ¿Qué te sucedió?" Preguntó la yegua dándose cuenta que al parecer aquella serpiente marina era mucho más sensible de lo que parecía.

"¡Fue terrible, querida!" Respondió la serpiente casi a punto de llorar. "Una especie de temible pony murciélago llegó volando y me arrancó los pelos de mi bigote mientras yo dormía tranquilamente, ¡Fue horrible!"

Dusk vio la melena de la serpiente y por primera vez se dio cuenta que era del mismo color que los pelos que había usado Nightmare Moon en su hechizo potenciador para atraparlos.

"Dime querida, tú también eres una unicornio, sé que ustedes pueden usar magia, ¿Hay alguna forma que puedas hacer crecer de nuevo mi bigote?"

Rarity se mordió el labio y miró por un segundo el bigote mal cortado de la serpiente.

"Por supuesto, cariño, deja todo en mis cascos" Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

"¡Hurra!" Gritó la serpiente de alegría.

"¡Oh! ¿Así que tú si conoces hechizos de crecimiento capilar?" Dijo Dusk un poco sorprendido, aunque pensando que debió darse cuenta antes que una pony a la moda como Rarity sí podría conocer ese tipo de hechizos.

"¿Hechizo de crecimiento capilar? No, no conozco ninguno." Dijo Rarity algo confundida.

Aquello dejó más confundido a Dusk, sí ella no conocía un hechizo así, entonces qué se le había ocurrido tan rápidamente como solución, siendo que a él no se le había ocurrido nada en todo ese tiempo.

En tanto Rarity bajó su mirada, se volvió a morder el labio y miró de reojo a Dusk.

"Dusk, querido, ¿Podrías darnos un poco de privacidad a Fluttershy y a mí, por favor? Puedes adelantarte y reunirte con las otras, nosotras las alcanzaremos en un momento." Dijo Rarity mirando a Dusk con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Dusk se dispuso a preguntar el por qué de eso y a rebatir, pero vio que Rarity seguía viéndolo fijamente con una gran y triste sonrisa, como si le estuviera rogando que él le hiciera ese favor. Aquello le hizo recordar a Dusk que Rarity era la única yegua que quedaba con la que aún no se había disculpado formalmente, así que él no estaba en posición de objetarle ningún favor luego de haberla obligado a caer dormida.

"E-Está bien…" Dijo Dusk con renuencia, sin poder sacarse de su mente la mirada de Rarity.

Entonces Dusk se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Mientras lo hacía, él alcanzó a escuchar unas pocas palabras de las yeguas.

"¡Rarity! ¡Eso no es necesario!" Dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

"¿Pero no ves lo importante que es para él? Si está a mi alcance, con esto puedo arreglar su bigote." Respondió Rarity.

Adentrándose lentamente en el bosque, Dusk estaba dispuesto a brindarle la privacidad que Rarity le pedía, pero no era capaz de dejarlas solas por completo como ella le había pedido, así que solo avanzó un poco y se quedó detrás de unos árboles, esperando por el regreso de ambas yeguas.

" _Si no es un hechizo de crecimiento capilar ¿Qué es lo que ella hará? ¿Quizás cortar la otra mitad para emparejar?_ " Siguió pensando Dusk mientras esperaba la llegada de las yeguas, sin aún ocurrírsele un hechizo que resolviera el asunto.

Pocos minutos después finalmente se escuchó un ruido entre los árboles, que puso a Dusk en alerta de la llegada de alguien. Dusk levantó su vista y vio que entre los árboles aparecía Fluttershy, quien se sorprendió al ver a Dusk allí.

"¡Dusk! ¿¡Qué haces aún aquí!?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada, mirando hacia atrás de reojo.

"Las estaba esperando." Respondió Dusk. "¿Dónde está Rarity?"

"Eh… ella viene detrás mío, pero… ella quiere que te adelantes… por favor." Dijo Fluttershy muy nerviosa. Aquello puso en alerta a Dusk, todo aquello le estaba causando mala espina, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Rarity? ¿Acaso había sido algo peligroso?

"Fluttershy, toma esto." Dijo Dusk mirando seriamente a Fluttershy, entregándole la ramita-brújula que indicaba el camino, la cual ya casi no brillaba. "Ve de inmediato con las demás, deben estar preocupadas por ti, yo esperaré a Rarity e iré con ella."

Fluttershy miró nerviosa a Dusk, ella quería insistir en que Dusk se fuera, tal como le había dicho Rarity que le dijera si lo encontraba, pero la intensa y determinada mirada de Dusk pudo más que ella.

"E… Está bien…" Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, adentrándose en el bosque, siguiendo la dirección indicada por la brújula mágica de Dusk.

En cuanto Fluttershy desapareció entre los árboles, Dusk giró su cabeza al escuchar otro ruido de pasos por donde había aparecido inicialmente Fluttershy.

Allí, caminando lentamente con la cabeza gacha, apareció finalmente Rarity, con una expresión de total desolación. En cuanto ella levantó la cabeza y vio que Dusk estaba allí, ella pegó un grito y se ocultó velozmente tras un árbol.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!?" Preguntó Rarity casi llorando, dejando ver solo su cabeza tras el árbol.

"Decidí esperarte." Respondió Dusk preocupado al ver la triste expresión que había tenido la unicornio, y aún más por su reacción al verlo. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Lárgate, por favor…" Dijo Rarity sin ser capaz de mirar a Dusk a los ojos, mientras su labio temblaba de miedo y pena. "Yo… no quiero que me veas así…"

"¿Así cómo?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, ya que Rarity parecía estar en perfecto estado cuando él la vio caminando hace unos instantes.

Rarity levantó la vista para ver a Dusk y luego cerró fuertemente los ojos haciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos. Ella no quería que Dusk se enterara de esa forma, ella había querido evitar a toda costa que él la viera en 'ese' estado, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano él la vería, además que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ella entendía que Dusk quería llegar con la princesa lo antes posible, así que finalmente Rarity tragó saliva fuertemente y dio un par de pasos para que Dusk pudiera verla completamente y viera lo que había sucedido.

En cuanto Rarity salió del árbol, algo que hizo muy lentamente, Dusk no pudo notar que hubiera nada fuera de lugar en ella, excepto hasta que él logró ver su cola, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella. Tal como había quedado el bigote de la serpiente marina, parecía que la cola de Rarity había sido cortada bruscamente, haciendo que solo quedara el comienzo de esta, terminando en unos desordenados pelos mal cortados, nada había quedado de su hermosa y bien cuidada cola.

"Yo… le di mi cola para que él tuviera un nuevo bigote…" Dijo Rarity avergonzada, casi a punto de llorar.

" _Por supuesto, ¿¡Cómo no pensé en eso!?_ " Pensó Dusk sorprendido por no haber pensado en aquella solución tan simple. " _Usó un simple hechizo de unión para completar el bigote cortado con la mitad de su cola cortada._ "

En ese instante Dusk nuevamente se dio cuenta que en su pensamiento lógico, en donde todo se formaba por ecuaciones que llegaban a un resultado, nuevamente él había omitido agregar el factor 'sacrificio'. Era cierto que Dusk a veces también estaba dispuesto a sacrificar algo en bien de algo más grande, pero parecía que el pensamiento de Rarity lo tenía inculcado como un factor prioritario, casi como si ella siempre tuviera como primera opción dar algo suyo para el bien de los demás, contrario al pensamiento de la gran mayoría en que siempre dejaban la opción del auto sacrifico al final.

"¿Y por qué no querías mostrarme lo que le pasó a tu cola?" Preguntó Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa para intentar subirle el ánimo, además una cola cortada no era para tanto dram ¿o sí?

"¡Por qué se ve horrible!" Gritó Rarity finalmente llorando, lo que sorprendió a Dusk. "Yo no quería que nadie me viera así, ¡En especial TÚ! Me veo tan fea… Yo… ¡snif! Yo no quiero que piense que soy fea..." Terminó de hablar Rarity, tapándose su rostro mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer desde sus bellos ojos.

Ante aquella escena, Dusk rápidamente se dio cuenta que él no podía tomarse lo que había hecho Rarity como algo simple, es decir, para él podía ser algo sin importancia, pero para una yegua como Rarity que siempre se preocupaba de verse bien y de cuidar su aspecto, aquello era mucho más importante. Además Dusk no tenía la cara como para criticarle nada a Rarity, ella había pensado rápidamente en aquella solución cuando a él no se le ocurrió, y eso había ocurrido porque ella siempre estaba lista para entregar lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a los demás o hacerlos sentir bien, algo en lo que Dusk había fallado. Ante todo eso, Dusk no era capaz de criticar a la yegua blanca, que seguía llorando copiosamente frente a él, sintiéndose miserable porque el potro por el que sentía algo la hubiera visto tan fea y miserable como ella pensaba que estaba.

Mientras más lloraba Rarity, más empatía sentía Dusk y más conmovido se sentía con el gesto de la yegua. Como siempre, él era muy reacio a cualquier acto emotivo y toda cursilería, sin embargo sabía que necesitaba reconfortar a Rarity, además su corazón le dictaba que lo hiciera.

Dusk se acercó hasta Rarity, tomó gentilmente el mentón de la yegua para para que ella levantara su cabeza y se sacara los cascos de su rostro, entonces Dusk acarició su mejilla para secarle las lágrimas que caían por ellas.

"Rarity…" Dijo Dusk tiernamente, haciendo uso cabal de sus conocimientos de caballerosidad y dejando por un segundo que sus sentimientos hablaran por él. "Ahora mismo estás más hermosa que nunca. Lo que acabas de hacer solo te engrandece como yegua y te hace brillar como solo tú puedes hacerlo."

Ante las palabras de Dusk, Rarity dejó de llorar mientras sus brillantes ojos se centraron en los de Dusk y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, dándose cuenta que probablemente aquello había sido lo más hermoso que alguien jamás le hubiera dicho, ya que ella podía sentir la sinceridad y el verdadero afecto que tenían las palabras que pronunció Dusk.

"Dusk…" Dijo Rarity mirando soñadoramente al potro.

"Ojalá yo tuviera tu espíritu altruista, si lo tuviera se me hubiera ocurrido a mí cortar mi cola y no a ti." Agregó Dusk, aún lamentándose por el acto que había tenido que hacer Rarity solo porque a él no se le había ocurrido. "Cuando era pequeño creo recordar que yo siempre compartía mis cosas con los demás… pero hubo un punto en que… por alguna razón dejé de hacerlo…"

Rarity seguía en sus ensoñaciones mientras Dusk hablaba, pero en cuanto ella escuchó que Dusk mencionó aquello sobre su infancia, eso le hizo recordar algo muy importante, por lo que ella se puso un poco más seria, pese a que no quería romper esa atmósfera que se había creado, ella necesitaba que Dusk le confirmara algo.

"Acaso… ¿Cambiaste cuando tu antigua amiga apareció en tu vida?" Preguntó Rarity un poco preocupada.

"¿¡Eh!?" Respondió Dusk totalmente sorprendido con aquella pregunta, lo que hizo que él comenzara a recordar. "Cr-Creo que sí… ¿p-pero cómo sabes acerca de mi antigua amiga?"

"Cuando estábamos separados por el muro de lianas, yo aproveché de pedirle a Pinkie Pie y Applejack que me pusieran al día con lo sucedido hasta entonces." Respondió Rarity un poco avergonzada. "Ahí ellas comentaron dos historias distintas pero similares sobre que tú habías tenido una amiga y que ella al parecer te había dado malos consejos… Luego pudimos oír tu conversación con Rainbow Dash, en donde la volviste a mencionar con un hecho similar. Finalmente cuando veníamos hacia acá le pregunté a Fluttershy si tú le habías mencionado algo similar, lo que ella me confirmó."

Dusk bajó su cabeza algo avergonzado, sabiendo que ahora todas las yeguas conocían algo importante de su pasado, algo que había marcado su infancia y que lo hacía vulnerable, sin embargo también sentía una pisca de alivio sabiendo que él finalmente había desahogado con ellas parte de su atormentado pasado, aunque claro, solo una pequeña parte…

"Dusk…" Agregó Rarity un poco más seria. "¿Ella fue tu única amiga?"

Dusk respondió asintiendo tímida y lentamente con su cabeza.

"Pero cariño… No crees que alguien así, que te dio todos esos consejos… ¿Quizás ella no fue realmente una amiga contigo…? Quizás fue solo… una mala amiga…" Dijo Rarity mirando a Dusk con una mirada de preocupación.

Ante las palabras de Rarity, la mirada de Dusk cambió mientras su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

"No digas eso…" Dijo Dusk agitado, con una mirada preocupada, como si estuviera teniendo un debate en su mente. "Puede que sus consejos no hayan sido los mejores, pero ella era mi amiga… ¡Fue la única que quiso serlo!"

" _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_ Dijo la voz de una yegua en los recuerdos de Dusk, palabras que solo había escuchado una vez en su vida, ¡Palabras que solo su única y antigua amiga le había dicho! Palabras que… ni siquiera aquellas cinco yeguas le habían dicho, y probablemente jamás le dirían, pensaba Dusk, después de todo ellas tenían tantas virtudes y él… no tenía nada que ofrecerles…

"Ustedes no lo entienden, solo han escuchado lo que yo les he contado y lo han malinterpretado todo…" Agregó Dusk más calmado, con una triste expresión. "Por mi culpa ella perdió todo lo que tenía… yo le quité a ella lo que más quería… yo fui el mal amigo… yo… soy el malo en esa historia…"

Ante aquellas palabras Rarity quedó muy confundida, sin embargo no pudo volver a la conversación ya que Dusk repentinamente levantó su cabeza y cambió su estado de ánimo por completo.

"Basta de malos recuerdos, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo." Dijo Dusk, decidiendo que no podía deprimirse nuevamente ante su pasado, menos cuando tenía una importante misión que requería toda su concentración. "Debemos reunirnos con las demás e ir rápidamente a rescatar a la princesa."

Tras decir eso, Dusk se paró al lado de Rarity y la invitó a que continuaran avanzando. Rarity analizó a Dusk con la mirada por un segundo y luego finalmente asintió, decidiendo que quizás efectivamente ese no era el momento para que Dusk se abriera totalmente con ella y las demás, pero definitivamente ella trataría de llegar al fondo de aquel misterio en un mejor momento.

Así fue como ambos unicornios comenzaron a avanzar nuevamente entre las ramas de los árboles, abriéndose camino y siguiendo el rastro que Fluttershy había dejado a su paso. Mientras lo hacían, repentinamente Dusk se detuvo de la nada, para sorpresa de Rarity.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Rarity preocupada.

Entonces Dusk se giró y miró preocupado a Rarity.

"Yo… aún no te pido perdón personalmente." Dijo Dusk tímidamente.

"¿Eh…? ¡Oh, eso! Querido, no te preocupes, creo que ya te perdoné, aunque tendrás que darme un bonito regalo para que te perdone completamente." Dijo Rarity sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. "Pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya que por ahora creo que me preocupa más que las demás me vean sin mi cola a recordar lo molesta que estuve contigo hace ya tanto rato."

De repente Dusk levantó sus cejas al darse cuenta de algo obvio, algo que él podía hacer para arreglar la cola de Rarity, por lo que él iluminó su cuerno y se concentró, pero al hacerlo, Rarity rápidamente puso un casco en la punta del cuerno de Dusk para evitar que Dusk usara un hechizo.

"De ninguna forma se te ocurra cortar tu cola para hacer lo que yo hice con el bigote de la serpiente." Dijo Rarity rápidamente, leyendo la mente de Dusk y mirándolo con seriedad. "Además quedaría de diferente textura y color, prefiero que crezca naturalmente."

Ante el acto de Rarity, Dusk dejó de iluminar su cuerno y dio una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que a veces Rarity era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto.

"Solo quería darte algo a cambio de todo lo que hiciste, y también como disculpa por todo lo sucedido." Dijo Dusk con una triste sonrisa. "Dices que no necesito disculparme, pero yo debo hacerlo. Fui un egoísta al querer entrar solo al bosque, aunque mi intención fuera protegerlas, yo no tomé en cuenta su opinión, solo la mía. Hice todo lo contrario a lo que tú haces, tú das todo lo que tienes pensando en los demás, yo fui un tonto egoísta, es por eso que quisiera que me perdones. Además, de verdad quisiera darte algo para agradecerte lo que hiciste, siempre estás dispuesta a dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio..."

"Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa. "Yo si doy cosas por algo a cambio, no es que yo no reciba nada. Lo que me gusta es ver felices a los demás cuando obtienen algo que quieren, esa sonrisa que ellos me dan es mi recompensa." Entonces Rarity miró hacia atrás y vio lo que quedaba de su hermosa cola con una triste sonrisa. "Aunque claro, a veces el precio es un poco alto…"

Dusk quedó cabizbajo nuevamente, lamentaba no poder darle algo a Rarity para levantarle el ánimo, él sentía que podía hacer algo más por ella pero no alcanzaba a llegar a una idea concreta y eso le molestaba, aunque si él hubiera leído los pensamientos de Rarity, se hubiera dado cuenta que las palabras que recién había dicho habían bastado para hacer feliz a la yegua, solo escuchar que Dusk de verdad estaba arrepentido y que deseaba de corazón verla feliz, bastaba para alegrar su corazón y perdonarlo por completo.

" _Sí tan solo yo tuviera algo que darle... Yo también quiero verla sonreír tal como ella hace con los demás…_ " Seguía pensando Dusk sin ocurrírsele nada, ya que en realidad él no había llevado nada consigo al bosque.

"¡Oh, ya sé!" Dijo repentinamente Dusk sorprendiendo a Rarity, recordando algo que podía darle a la unicornio para agradecer su generosidad. Entonces el cuerno de Dusk brilló y ante él apareció una colorida y hermosa flor.

"Esta es una flor llamada 'brillo arcoíris', es la flor favorita de la princesa Celestia, yo pensaba regalársela cuando volviéramos a vernos." Agregó Dusk, tomando con cuidado la flor entre sus cascos.

"Es hermosa." Dijo Rarity con grandes ojos, viendo la hermosa flor. "Será un hermoso regalo."

"Te la quiero dar a ti." Dijo Dusk sonriendo.

"No… No hace falta, ¡Dijiste que es un regalo para la princesa!" Dijo rápidamente Rarity.

"Descuida… creo que esta flor es perfecta para ti, una flor rara y hermosa." Dijo Dusk poniendo la flor en la melena de Rarity mientras ella se sonrojaba por el acto que hacia Dusk y por tenerlo tan cerca. "Además así nadie se fijará en tu cola, solo verán la hermosa flor y tu lindo rostro." Terminó de decir Dusk usando toda su galanura.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar Rarity, su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, tanto que casi se desmaya de la emoción, cayendo afortunadamente en los cascos de Dusk.

"Lo siento, supongo que fue demasiado cursi." Dijo Dusk apenado por creer que había exagerado su discurso, no comprendiendo los sentimientos de Rarity, quien había quedado extasiada por aquel romántico gesto y aquellas bellas palabras, como si todo eso que vivía fuera sacado de una bella novela romántica.

Mientras Dusk sostenía a Rarity, ella miró con sus grandes ojos soñadores lo bellos ojos morados de Dusk. Un impulso le decía que se acercara más a él, que lo abrazara, tomara su rostro, acercara sus suaves labios y los besara, ¡Todo su ser la impulsaba a ello!

" _No… Nuestro primer beso no puede ser aquí, en este tétrico bosque._ " Pensó Rarity, forzándose a mantener el control sobre sí misma. " _No será ahora… pero me aseguraré de hacer míos esos labios algún día…_ "

* * *

"Así que eso fue lo que pasó…" Dijo Rainbow Dash rascándose la cabeza.

Había pasado un rato desde que ella junto a Pinkie Pie y Applejack habían vuelto al camino luego de seguir las instrucciones de Dusk y no haber encontrado a Fluttershy, y para su suerte no habían esperado mucho tiempo juntas hasta que de entre los árboles apareció justamente la pony a la que habían estado buscando, Fluttershy. Una vez se reunieron las cuatro, Fluttershy les explicó por qué se había internado en el bosque, cómo había sido encontrada por Dusk y Rarity, el problema que habían tenido con la serpiente marina, y lo que había hecho Rarity para solucionar aquel problema.

"Sí…" Respondió Fluttershy a Rainbow Dash luego de haber terminado de contar todo. "Por eso les pido que por favor no se fijen en la cola de Rarity cuando vuelva. Ella hizo un gran gesto, pero seguramente está aterrada de que todas veamos su cola ahora."

"No te preocupes, sabemos lo preocupada que es Rarity por su apariencia. No le diremos nada." Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras Pinkie Pie asentía.

"Sí… supongo que yo tampoco diré nada." Agregó Rainbow Dash con un leve tono de lamento. A ella ya se le habían ocurrido un par de bromas para decirle a Rarity, sin embargo ella sabía que tal como decía Applejack, su amiga unicornio era muy sensible con su apariencia, además no podía burlarse de ella luego que ella se había cortado su propia cola para ayudar a alguien más.

Repentinamente un ruido se escuchó proveniente de los árboles, acompañados de un brillo entre las ramas, por lo que las cuatro yeguas pudieron saber que seguramente se trataba de Dusk y Rarity que llegaban finalmente, por lo que se prepararon psicológicamente para ver a Rarity totalmente devastada, después de todo todas ellas la conocían muy bien, seguramente ella aparecería cabizbaja, totalmente abatida, quizás llorando, pero nada las preparó para lo que vieron.

Finalmente las ramas de los arboles dejaron ver a Dusk, quien caminó tranquilamente y se alegró de ver a las otras cuatro yeguas juntas; y junto a él efectivamente estaba Rarity, pero para nada con el estado de ánimo que las otras cuatro yeguas la habían estado esperando, en su lugar Rarity había aparecido con una enorme sonrisa, dando pequeños brincos de alegría, como lo hacía Pinkie Pie al caminar.

"¡Qué bien! ¡Veo que todas están sanas y salvas! Es un alivio." Dijo Dusk reuniéndose con las yeguas, quienes no le prestaron mayor atención y solo seguían mirando a la feliz unicornio.

"Hola chicas!" Dijo Rarity sin dejar de sonreír.

"Te… te ves muy feliz…" Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando el rostro de Rarity y luego mirando rápidamente de reojo la cola de esta, comprobando que efectivamente había sido cortada. Tras comprobarlo Rainbow Dash se giró para ver a las demás y levantó sus hombros con incredulidad, indicando que no entendía por qué Rarity estaba tan feliz.

"¡Oh, qué linda flor!" Dijo Fluttershy viendo la flor que Rarity llevaba en su melena.

"¡Sí! ¿¡Verdad!?" Respondió Rarity con alegría, moviendo su cabeza para posar su nuevo adorno. "Es un regalo que me dio mi querido Dusk, ya saben, como forma de pedir perdón."

Ante aquel comentario Dusk sintió un escalofrió, y hubiera jurado que las otras cuatro yeguas habían girado rápidamente sus cabezas y lo habían mirado con resentimiento por un segundo.

"Bien, creo que es hora de continuar, ya no podemos perder más tiempo." Dijo Dusk luego de ver que todos estaban finalmente reunidos.

Entonces Dusk comenzó a correr por el camino, seguido inmediatamente por Rarity, quien no dejaba de sonreír y se pegó rápidamente a su lado, seguida después por las otras cuatro yeguas, que comenzaron a correr simultáneamente pensando en lo mismo, en que quizás habían perdonado muy fácilmente a ese despistado potro, y que si solo hubieran esperado más quizás ellas también hubieran tenido un bonito regalo de su querido Dusk.

# _Fin del capítulo 18_


	19. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 19 – Pesadilla**

"Tengan cuidado." Dijo Dusk Shine estirando uno de sus cascos para pisar el puente colgante que había frente a él, un precario puente de madera que atravesaba un enorme acantilado que cortaba el camino. "Sería peligroso que cruzáramos todos al mismo tiempo, creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya primero para ver si-"

Dusk no alcanzó a terminar de hablar ya que el puente empezó a tambalearse mientras escuchó unos sonidos de '¡Boing!-¡Boing!' que pasaron a su lado. Al mirar, Dusk se dio cuenta que Pinikie Pie había hecho caso omiso de su advertencia y se había puesto a cruzar el puente tranquilamente, con sus característicos saltos mientras avanzaba.

"Pues para mí el puente se ve bastante firme." Dijo Applejack sonriendo, acercándose al lado de Dusk mientras miraba a Pinkie Pie cruzar despreocupadamente el puente.

"¡Además algunas podemos volar, genio! Deja de preocuparte de más." Agregó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa de soberbia, aleteando al otro lado de Dusk antes de volar hacia el otro lado del acantilado.

Seguida de Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy también comenzaron a cruzar el puente, mientras Dusk seguía inmóvil de pie frente al barranco, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas debido a la vergüenza de saber que su acto de caballerosidad no había servido para nada. Eso le hizo recordar nuevamente lo inútil que se sentía, algo que las yeguas seguramente le hubieran rebatido si leyeran los pensamientos de Dusk, pero como no era así y él seguía callando esos pensamientos, Dusk fue auto convenciéndose más y más a cada segundo que su presencia en aquel grupo de rescate era innecesaria, es decir, él había ingresado por su cuenta al bosque, pero no hubiera durado nada de no ser por la ayuda o los consejos que aquellas yeguas le habían dado, además todas ellas habían mostrado sus grandes virtudes y fortalezas, a diferencia de él, quien no podía pensar en cuál había sido su gran aporte al grupo, después de todo su único gran logro hasta ese momento había sido enfrentar a Nightmare Moon, pero incluso aquella hazaña iba perdiendo valor a su juicio, ya que ella solo se defendió del ataque de Dusk ¡Quizás ella no hubiera hecho nada si Dusk no la hubiera atacado! ¡Además la había dejado escapar! Todo eso le hizo pensar que de hecho quizás las cinco yeguas hubieran estado mejor sin él desde un principio. Eso era lo que Dusk no podía sacarse de la cabeza desde que todos se habían reunido finalmente y habían continuado su camino, un camino en el que Dusk esperaba demostrarles a las yeguas que él era digno de estar con ellas para así poder ser digno de su amistad, sin embargo para fortuna de todos, no habían vuelto a estar en peligro en todo el camino, lo que definitivamente era un alivio, pero había impedido a Dusk mostrar su valor como pony frente a las demás.

Finalmente Dusk dio un suspiro y siguió los pasos de las yeguas a través del puente, mirando lo tranquilas que ellas iban en comparación con él, quien esperaba lo peor en cualquier momento, atento a cualquier sensación de peligro. Mientras caminaba por el puente, Dusk se dio cuenta más y más del hecho que las yeguas parecían estar mucho más relajadas que él, probablemente por el hecho de haber pasado por tantos peligros y problemas sin mayores consecuencias que una cola cortada, además al verlas conversar entre ellas a Dusk le dio la sensación que al estar todas juntas parecía que todas ellas se tranquilizaban entre ellas.

" _Supongo que ahora están así porque están todas reunidas… porque… todas ellas son amigas…_ " Pensó Dusk con melancolía. " _Me pregunto… Si yo me sentiré así cuando me vuelva su amigo…_ " Pensó Dusk recordando que aún no les había preguntado a las yeguas si ellas querían finalmente ser amigas de él o no, algo que hizo que sus ojos brillaran por un segundo, un brillo que desapareció al instante cuando Dusk bajó su cabeza deprimido, poniendo una triste sonrisa, mientras en su cabeza volvían a rondar los pensamientos de que él no era merecedor de estar con esas espléndidas yeguas ni mucho menos de su amistad.

" _No… después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿Por qué unas ponies como ellas querrían ser amigas de alguien como yo…?_ " Terminó de pensar tristemente Dusk.

Una vez terminó de cruzar el puente, Dusk levantó su vista para mirar nuevamente a las yeguas, las cuales se habían detenido y miraban hacia el frente, Dusk alzó un poco más su vista para ver hacia donde veían y puso la misma expresión de asombro al ver que finalmente habían llegado a su destino. Al despejarse la niebla los seis ponies vieron que frente a ellos se extendía un enorme y antiguo castillo, con muchas de sus altas paredes destruidas o erosionadas, al igual que su techo, con varias enredaderas y árboles creciendo entre los muros, confirmando que aquel lugar había sido abandonado a su suerte hacia muchísimos años, lo que alguna vez probablemente fue un enorme y glorioso castillo, ahora solo eran unas olvidadas y tétricas ruinas.

"Bien, ¡Andando!" Dijo Rainbow Dash con determinación, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, mirando a sus compañeras para inculcarles el valor necesario antes de entrar en el castillo.

Las cinco yeguas pusieron la misma cara de determinación y se dispusieron a avanzar, sin embargo al instante un destello que apareció frente a ellas las detuvo, era Dusk Shine, que al escuchar a Rainbow Dash y ver que las yeguas se disponían a avanzar sin más, se teletransportó frente a ellas para detenerlas.

"¡Alto!" Dijo Dusk mirando seriamente a las yeguas. Él entendía que las yeguas podían estar tranquilas ante la situación que enfrentarían luego de haber atravesado el bosque sin ningún daño, además estaban todas juntas para darse confianza entre ellas, lo cual era bueno para el ánimo grupal, pero Dusk no podía permitir que ese exceso de confianza en ellas mismas les hiciera perder de vista el verdadero peligro al que se enfrentarían.

"Sé que cada una pudo superar los distintos obstáculos que enfrentó en el bosque, pero no quiero que debido a eso tengan un exceso de confianza." Mientras Dusk hablaba, siguió viendo los rostros de las yeguas, que parecían no captar del todo a lo que se refería, pues sus rostros no mostraban ni una pizca de miedo ante lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. "Lo veo en sus rostros, se ven con mucha confianza, no dejen que sus logros nublen su juicio, esto sigue siendo de vida o muerte."

"Pero te tenemos a ti, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

Ante el comentario de Pinkie Pie, Dusk quedó descolocado, poniendo una cara de confusión, lo que aprovecharon las yeguas para continuar avanzando hacia el castillo, sonriendo mientras pasaban a su lado. Ninguna yegua dijo nada más, pero todas pensaban lo mismo que había dicho Pinkie Pie en voz alta, la verdad era que efectivamente ellas se encontraban tranquilas ante la situación de enfrentar a uno de los seres más poderosos y malvados que existían en Equestria, pero esa tranquilidad no se debía a que ellas tuvieran un exceso de confianza en sí misma por haber superado ciertos obstáculos del camino, como lo había interpretado Dusk, no, la verdad era que su confianza venía del hecho de estar acompañadas por Dusk. Cada una tenía miedo en su interior, sabían que era una situación difícil, pero en cada situación que habían enfrentado, Dusk había estado junto a ellas para darles seguridad y apoyo, y aunque Dusk no se diera cuenta, ÉL era el causante de la tranquilidad y confianza que sentían las yeguas, pues durante el camino, cada vez que la confianza de alguna de las yeguas comenzó a flaquear, solo había bastado que esa yegua le diera un rápido vistazo a Dusk para que su corazón se calmara y sintiera seguridad.

En cuanto Dusk se giró para caminar nuevamente y alcanzar a las yeguas, por un segundo la idea de que fuera él quien les estuviera dando confianza a las yeguas pasó por su cabeza.

" _Eso no puede ser… ¿Quién confiaría en mí…?_ " Pensó Dusk tristemente, descartando de inmediato la idea, pues su propia inseguridad le impedía ver sus propias virtudes y sus propios aportes al grupo.

Finalmente los seis ponies llegaron frente a las enormes puertas del antiguo castillo, las cuales milagrosamente habían resistido a comparación de varios de los muros de piedra del castillo.

"Escuchen… Yo enfrentaré a Nightmare Moon solo." Dijo Dusk seriamente, nuevamente poniéndose frente a las yeguas. Al instante Rainbow Dash abrió su boca para reclamar pero Dusk la detuvo, apuntando con su casco su propio cuerno. "Soy el único que puede enfrentar la magia de Nightmare Moon, además ustedes tienen una tarea mucho más importante. Recuerden que ante todo esta es una misión de rescate, así que mientras yo distraigo a Nightmare Moon ustedes deberán buscar a la princesa, ella es la prioridad."

Las yeguas escucharon lo que Dusk dijo, pero sus caras obviamente demostraban que no estaban conformes con el plan y que estaban preocupadas.

"Si encuentran a la princesa ella podrá enfrentarse a Nightmare Moon para desterrarla nuevamente, después de todo ya lo hizo una vez." Agregó Dusk al ver la preocupación en la cara de las yeguas, sabiendo que ellas se preocupaban por su seguridad. "Además ya me enfrenté una vez a Nightmare Moon, con algo de suerte ella aún estará débil."

Aquello no dejó del todo conforme a las yeguas, sin embargo ninguna tenía ningún otro plan, además, aunque les doliera admitirlo, lo que Dusk había dicho era cierto, Nightmare Moon era una poderosa alicornio que tenía un hábil uso de la magia, un campo en el que ninguna de las yeguas podía competir, ni siquiera Rarity, que aunque siendo una unicornio, no tenía ni una pizca del poder ni habilidad mágica que tenía Dusk.

Así fue como finalmente todas asintieron y Dusk empujó lentamente la puerta del castillo para abrirla. Una vez dentro, todos se sorprendieron por lo enorme que era, un salón principal que incluso parecía ser más grande que el del actual castillo real en Canterlot, con grandes portales en las murallas laterales que invitaban a recorrer una enorme cantidad de salones interiores a los cuales se conectaba el pasillo principal, sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención de Dusk fueron dos grandes estandartes que colgaban al fondo del pasillo, frente a las escaleras que conectaban con los pisos superiores, estandartes que a pesar del tiempo y la intemperie reinante, se habían mantenido en buen estado. Ambos estandartes mostraban la figura de un alicornio, uno era de color blanco, en un fondo dorado, bajo un enorme sol, simbolizando el día; el otro era un alicornio azul claro, con un fondo azul oscuro, que estaba bajo una gran luna con estrellas, obviamente simbolizando la noche.

"Qué lindos estandartes." Dijo Rarity, que también había centrado su vista en los estandartes, sacando a Dusk de sus pensamientos. "¿Simbolizan a la princesa Celestia cuidando de los ponies en el día y en la noche?"

"No… solo la que está bajo el sol es la princesa Celestia…" Respondió Dusk casi en un susurro, centrando su vista en el estandarte azul mientras recordaba cuando la princesa le había contado sobre su difunta hermana. Entonces recordó toda la teoría que había armado sobre la relación entre el cuento de 'La yegua en la luna' y la aparición de aquella maldad que fue repelida gracias a los elementos de la armonía que aparecía en los libros de historia, una teoría que no había conseguido verificar debido a todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado, pero con todo lo sucedido ya era obvio que todo era más que una teoría y que el cuento de 'La yegua en la luna' siempre había tratado sobre Nightmare Moon, lo que solo implicaba una cosa, algo a lo que solo en ese momento Dusk le tomó el verdadero peso... Fue Nightmare Moon la que atacó Equestria hace mil años y había asesinado a la princesa Luna… Y sí ya había asesinado una vez, nada le impedía volver hacerlo ahora.

" _¡Por favor que la princesa esté bien!_ " Pensó Dusk mientras una angustia crecía en su corazón.

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Applejack, acercándose a Dusk.

Dusk la miró y luego empezó a girar su cabeza para ver los distintos pasillos mientras intentaba pensar en un curso de acción a tomar. La verdad era que lo primero que Dusk había pensado cuando abrió las puertas del castillo era que serían atacados de inmediato por Nightmare Moon, sin embargo ahora estaban en medio del gran vestíbulo del castillo y no había señales de la yegua oscura. Lo siguiente que pensó fue en usar su magia para encontrar cualquier rastro mágico y así saber dónde estaba Nightmare Moon o la princesa, pero aquello definitivamente alertaría a Nightmare Moon si es que ella aún no sabía que ellos estaban allí, y de ser posible la mejor opción era atacarla mientras estaba desprevenida. Finalmente existía una tercera y más terrible opción, que era que Nightmare Moon ya sabía que ellos estaban allí y que justo ahora todos ellos habían caído en una enorme trampa sin siquiera saberlo.

"¿Q-Qué es eso…?" Dijo repentinamente Fluttershy asustada, viendo hacia uno de los pasillos.

En cuanto todos vieron hacia donde miraba Fluttershy, vieron que una pequeña y lejana luz se veía por uno de los pasillos laterales del castillo. Dusk se puso tenso al darse cuenta que parecía que lamentablemente la tercera opción que había pensado era la correcta, era como si Nightmare Moon los estuviera guiando hacia su trampa. Dusk no podía tomar nada a la ligera, él ya había comprobado lo astuta e inteligente que era Nightmare Moon, no podía seguirle el juego, ¿¡Pero qué otra opción tenía!? Sin saber a qué parte del castillo ir para rescatar a la princesa, la única opción era ir hacia donde los estaba guiando aquella luz. Finalmente Dusk tragó saliva fuertemente, resignado a no poder hacer nada más.

"No se separen de mí." Dijo Dusk seriamente, avanzando con decisión hacia el pasillo por el cual se veía la luz, seguido muy de cerca por las cinco yeguas, que se pegaron a Dusk y caminaron tras él.

"¿Y si es otra ilusión?" Preguntó Applejack en un susurro, quien ya había sufrido bastante con las ilusiones que había visto en el bosque.

"No te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a atacarnos con ilusiones. Nightmare Moon definitivamente es buena en ese tipo de magia, pero mientras estemos atentos no podrá hacernos caer tan fácilmente de nuevo." Respondió Dusk con confianza, ya que también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora que estaba con la guardia en alto, estaba seguro que Nightmare Moon no sería capaz de hechizarlo tan fácilmente.

Los seis ponies comenzaron a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, solo guiados por la lejana luz que se veía al final de este, un corto trayecto hasta que la luz se fue apagando lentamente justo cuando llegaban al final del pasillo. Al apagarse la luz por completo, aún pudieron ver el final del pasillo, pues este se conectaba con un salón en que el techo estaba destruido y por ende la luz de la luna iluminaba con claridad.

El primero en asomarse al pasillo fue Dusk, quien de inmediato miró hacia todos lados, pensando que en cuanto cruzaran el portal de ese salón, algo les caería encima o los atraparía como en una trampa, sin embargo nada pasó. Una vez Dusk estuvo seguro que nada lo atraparía, comenzó a entrar en el salón, seguido por las cinco yeguas, sin embargo no alcanzó a dar dos pasos hasta que se detuvo bruscamente al notar algo… En medio del salón había una gran estructura de piedra, y a los pies de esta estaba tendida en el suelo una enorme pony blanca que Dusk de inmediato reconoció, era la princesa Celestia, que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, como si estuviera durmiendo, o algo peor…

"No, ¡No! ¡Por favor, no!" Empezó a decir Dusk totalmente angustiado, corriendo de inmediato a donde estaba tendida su maestra, gritándose a sí mismo que la princesa debía estar viva para darse valor y esperanza, ya que la angustia que sintió al ver en ese estado a su querida maestra le apretó con fuerza el corazón.

En cuanto Dusk llegó donde la princesa, él se agachó y tocó el rostro de la princesa, con su tembloroso casco movió parte de la melena que cubría el rostro de la princesa, la colorida melena de la princesa que siempre pareció tener vida propia, con su particular forma etérea, esta vez no se movía, al igual que la princesa, que ni siquiera reaccionó ni abrió los ojos ante el toque de Dusk.

"P-Princesa…" Dijo Dusk con esfuerzo mientras su angustia hacía que incluso su garganta estuviera tensa y le costara hablar. Dusk nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese instante.

Dusk agachó su cabeza y puso su oreja cerca del pecho de la princesa, donde sabía que debía estar su corazón. Mientras Dusk esperaba escuchar algún latido, él sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, por más y más que esperaba, él no era capaz de escuchar un latido. Los ojos de Dusk, que estaban fuertemente cerrados, comenzaron a soltar un par de lágrimas cuando se abrieron repentinamente al escuchar un débil '¡ba-dum!' proveniente del pecho de Celestia. Dusk soltó una sonrisa de alivio mientras él volvía a respirar, ya que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo la respiración debido a lo tenso del momento.

"Está viva… pero está muy débil." Dijo Dusk en un susurro, levantando su cabeza del pecho de su maestra.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, repentinamente la princesa volvió a la vida, tosiendo con mucho esfuerzo.

"¡Coff! ¡Coff…! ¿Dusk…?" Dijo la princesa sin estar segura de si sus ojos le mostraban la verdad, ya que estaba tan débil que apenas podía ver la silueta de Dusk frente a ella.

"Así es… ya está a salvo." Dijo Dusk acercándose a la princesa, la cual seguía sin moverse, para que ella no tuviera que esforzarse más de la cuenta hablando. "No hable, solo descanse."

"Ella… me quitó mi magia… y mi fuerza vital…" Dijo la princesa haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, pues tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Dusk lo antes posible. "Ella… usó magia negra en mí… magia demoniaca…"

Aquello sobresaltó a Dusk, que enseguida tuvo un escalofrío mientras una ira comenzó a crecer en él, pues se dio cuenta que lo que había pensado antes era verdad, Nightmare Moon estaba dispuesta a asesinar, el más grande tabú que existía, y al comprobar lo cerca que él estuvo de perder a su querida maestra, un terrible miedo de lo que hubiera sucedido, mezclado con una sed de venganza comenzó a llenar su corazón.

"Debes… usar los elementos de la armonía… es… la única forma de detenerla…" Continuó hablando Celestia, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente, pues lo que tenía que decirle a Dusk era de vital importancia.

"¿Los elementos de la armonía? P-Pero no sé dónde están, ni cómo son, ni mucho menos sé usarlos." Dijo Dusk nuevamente angustiado, ya que él había leído algo sobre los elementos de la armonía y como estos habían servido para salvar Equestria de lo que ahora sabía había sido la amenaza de Nightmare Moon, pero ahora estaba en la boca del león, no tenía tiempo de buscar aquellos elementos aunque hubiera sabido cómo usarlos.

"Son cinco elementos… virtudes que deben tener los ponies… para mantener la armonía en este mundo… Y un sexto elemento… los conecta…" Siguió hablando la princesa, como si no fuera capaz de oír lo que Dusk acababa de decirle. "Tú debes… es… tu destino…"

En ese momento la princesa cabeceo y perdió la conciencia por un segundo, pero su fuerza de voluntad hizo que de inmediato despertara, ella tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo, había una última cosa que necesitaba decirle a Dusk.

"La magia demoniaca es un arma de doble filo…" Dijo Celestia intentando centrar su vista en Dusk mientras hacia lo posible por mantenerse consciente. "Ella leyó mis recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos… pero yo también vi los de ella… Dusk… aún hay bondad en ella…"

En ese punto Dusk abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La princesa creía que había bondad en un ser maligno como Nightmare Moon? ¿¡Incluso después de cómo la había dejado!?

"Ella dijo que me mataría… pero nunca lo hizo… Tuvo muchas oportunidades de acabar conmigo esta noche… pero no lo hizo…" Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a cerrarse mientras el agotamiento finalmente le ganaba la batalla y comenzaba a perder la conciencia, pero con sus últimas fuerzas ella dijo lo que dejó perplejo y confundido a Dusk, más que todo lo anterior que había dicho. "Por favor… salva a mi hermana…"

"¡Princesa!" Gritó Dusk preocupado al ver que la princesa había caído inconsciente.

Dusk rápidamente puso un casco en el pecho de su maestra para comprobar que ella seguía viva, entonces dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que ella aún vivía, incluso sus latidos parecían haberse normalizado, sin embargo era notorio que ella no tenía nada de fuerzas, algo lógico si lo que ella había dicho era verdad y Nightmare Moon le había quitado la mayor parte de su magia y fuerza vital, pero entonces… ¿Por qué ella se esforzó tanto en gastar sus últimas fuerzas para hablarle a Dusk sobre los elementos de la armonía y la magia negra de Nightmare Moon? Y aquello sobre su destino… ¡La princesa sabía que él no creía en cosas como el destino! ¿Por qué gastar sus últimas fuerzas en decir algo tan inútil? Y por último, lo que la princesa había dicho sobre su hermana… ¿Acaso había sido solo un último delirio? Después de todo su hermana había muerto hacía ya mil años, víctima de esa cruel criatura llamada Nightmare Moon.

"Dusk… ¿La princesa está bien?" Dijo repentinamente Fluttershy, sacando a Dusk de sus pensamientos. Tanto ella como las demás yeguas se habían acercado a Dusk cuando lo vieron correr, pero le habían dado algo de espacio al ver que él conversaba con la princesa, además realmente les afectó ver en ese estado a su princesa, la figura más majestuosa de Equestria, a la cual todas conocían desde pequeñas, ahora estaba indefensa, casi moribunda, frente a ellas.

"Sí… creo que solo necesita descanso, y una recarga de magia." Respondió Dusk tratando de sonreír para calmar a las yeguas, pues vio que sus rostros expresaban mucho miedo por su princesa. Y aunque Dusk dijo eso, la verdad era que lo que acababa de decir era para intentar tranquilizarlas a ella y a él mismo, pues él sabía que si había magia demoniaca de por medio, nadie podía dar por hecho que efectivamente un descanso era lo único que necesitaría la princesa para recuperarse por completo. "Lo mejor es aprovechar esta oportunidad y llevarla lo más pronto posible a un lugar seguro."

Las yeguas se acercaron al cuerpo de la princesa para poder ayudar a Dusk a levantarla o ayudar de alguna forma, todas excepto Pinkie Pie, quien se quedó inmóvil mientras su cola vibraba, entonces ella miró su cola y luego miró la estructura de piedra que había atrás de Dusk, al lado de la princesa.

" _¿Mi Pinkie sentido?_ " Pensó Pinkie Pie confundida, como siempre sin entender por completo las señales que le mandaba su cuerpo, pero siempre haciéndoles caso.

"Dusk… ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó finalmente Pinkie Pie, apuntando con su casco al gran pedestal de roca.

La pregunta de Pinkie Pie molestó un poco a Dusk, ya que acababa de decir que debían centrarse en escapar rápidamente de ese lugar para poner a salvo a la princesa, sin embargo involuntariamente se giró y vio el enorme pedestal que estaba en medio del salón y al cual no le había puesto ninguna atención, ya que se había enfocado en ayudar a la princesa. Al verlo, la molestia de Dusk dio paso inmediatamente a la curiosidad, ya que ahora que él lo veía bien, en verdad aquel pedestal era bastante particular, era muy grande, con una enorme bola en el centro, y cinco brazos de piedra que sostenían cinco esferas de piedra con distintas marcas en ellas, además parecía que las esferas eran de una roca distinta a la del resto del pedestal, ¿Incluso sería cierto afirmar que ese material era roca? Dusk no estaba seguro, solo pudo ver que efectivamente aquellas cinco esferas se veían muy particulares… Cinco esferas… Cinco…

" _Es imposible… ¡En qué estoy pensando!_ " Pensó Dusk descartando de inmediato una tonta idea que le vino a la mente, algo demasiado absurdo para ser verdad, es decir, era imposible que justamente aquellos poderosos elementos mágicos de los que había leído recientemente, estuvieran ahora frente a él. " _Improbabilidad lógica, estadística, ¡Es imposible!_ "

"No es nada, es solo… ¿Un pedestal de adorno?" Dijo Dusk girándose para ver a Pinkie Pie pero de inmediato dándose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo el pedestal.

Los pensamientos de Dusk seguían en conflicto sin querer ceder a la posibilidad de que lo que estaba frente a él efectivamente podía ser lo que necesitaba justamente en ese momento, pero sus recuerdos le hicieron ver que él no solo había leído de los elementos de la armonía justamente ese día, la princesa también se había esforzado para mencionarlos por alguna razón antes de caer desmayada, además ella mencionó aquello del destino… ¡Era absurdo! ¡Él no podía creer en algo como eso! Pero también era cierto que toda esa noche él había vivido una gran cantidad de situaciones que habían ido uniéndose hasta hacer parecer que todo lo que pasaba efectivamente era algo más que mera suerte, partiendo por la aparición de él en Ponyville y que él mismo fuera quien descubrió a último minuto la verdad sobre el cuento de La yegua en la luna. ¿Y sí… aquello era justamente otro enorme golpe de suerte? Pues en cualquier caso Dusk prefería llamarlo suerte que destino.

Dusk se acercó lentamente hasta el pedestal y vio que en el centro había una pequeña placa. Acercó su rostro y la leyó:

" _La magia de la armonía es una magia antigua y poderosa._

 _Cinco elementos se requieren para poder usarla, pero sin el sexto elemento nada se puede lograr._

 _Cada elemento representa UN ALGO. Todo unidos representan un TODO._

 _Con los cinco presentes, una chispa brillará y hará que el sexto se revele._

 _Solo los dignos podrán tomar los elementos, solo los dignos podrán usar la verdadera magia de la armonía._ "

"Es… increíble… ¡De verdad son los elementos de la armonía!" Dijo Dusk casi en un grito luego de leer la inscripción de la placa. "¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¿Los elementos de la armonía?" Preguntó Rarity, confundida por la repentina excitación de Dusk.

"Son unos elementos mágicos antiguos, muy poderosos, ¡De hecho parece que la princesa usó estos elementos hace mil años para desterrar a Nightmare Moon! ¡Si podemos usarlos podemos salvar Equestria!" Respondió Dusk excitado, pues encontrar algo tan importante, un objeto perdido en la historia, y encontrarlo justo en un momento tan crítico, no era para menos.

"Pero…" Agregó Dusk rápidamente, hablando para sí mismo, con un semblante más serio, mirando nuevamente la placa. "Me preocupa eso que dice que solo los dignos podrán tomar los elementos… ¿Eso quiere decir que si los elementos no te encuentran digno, no puedes tocarlos? Si es así… ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que podemos tomarlos? Es un enorme riesgo, puede ser peligroso… Yo diría que-"

Dusk dejó de hablar al mirar a su lado y ver con completa incredulidad que a su lado estaba Pinkie Pie, sosteniendo una de las esferas que supuestamente eran los elementos de la armonía. Dusk se quedó completamente anonadado hasta que recuperó su cordura.

"¿C-Cómo lo tomaste? ¿¡No te pasó nada!?" Preguntó Dusk totalmente sorprendido, pues por lo que había leído, si los elementos de la armonía efectivamente eran una magia antigua y poderosa, era muy probable que lo que decía la placa fuera verdad y no cualquiera pudiera tocarlos.

"Bueno… sentí unas cosquillas cuando la tomé." Respondió Pinkie Pie, mirando la esfera que tenía entre sus cascos. "Pero más que eso no sentí nada más. Aunque pensándolo bien sí sentí algo más… un sentimiento que me decía que necesitaba tomar esta esfera aquí y ahora."

" _Si eso era cierto y todo lo de la placa era real… ¿Entonces significaba que los elementos de la armonía habían encontrado digna a Pinkie Pie…?_ " Se preguntó Dusk aún sorprendido por el impulsivo acto de Pinkie Pie.

"Sí… yo siento algo parecido." Dijo repentinamente Rainbow Dash, quien se encontraba volando sobre otra de las esferas del pedestal y estaba levantándola.

Ante la total sorpresa de Dusk, no solo Rainbow Dash se había acercado al pedestal para también tomar una de las cinco esferas, sino que Fluttershy también había hecho lo mismo, igual que Rarity que había bajado otra de las esferas con su magia, y Applejack que había sacado la última saltando y agarrándola entre sus cascos.

"Son muy lindas para ser simples rocas… ¿Crees que están hechas de un mineral especial?" Preguntó Rarity mientras dejaba la esfera de piedra al lado de la de Pinkie Pie.

"No sé por qué, pero… tuve la necesidad de tomarla…" Dijo Fluttershy algo avergonzada, también dejando al lado la esfera que había tomado.

"¿Qué son esos símbolos que tienen?" Dijo Applejack mientras ella y Rainbow Dash dejaban las últimas dos esferas al lado de las demás, en el piso frente a Dusk.

"Hehe… en sus cascos acaban de tomar uno de los elementos mágicos más poderosos de Equestria y actúan como si nada… hehe…" Dijo Dusk con una risita nerviosa, sorprendido pero alegre de lo que acababa de presenciar.

" _No cabe duda… Ellas definitivamente son dignas de tomarlos. Cómo ya lo había pensado, estas yeguas de verdad son especiales…_ " Pensó Dusk risueñamente, nuevamente alegrándose por haber tenido la suerte de encontrarse con aquellas grandiosas ponies.

Por un segundo Dusk se quedó viendo fijamente con una sonrisa a las yeguas, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la cara de bobo que tenía y sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus ensoñaciones, sin embargo ese segundo en que él las miró con una sonrisa, bastó para que las cinco yeguas se sonrojaran levemente.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Applejack rápidamente, haciendo el mismo gesto que Dusk para salir de sus pensamientos, ya que había algunas cosas que ella sentía por Dusk, pero que no quería o no podía reconocerlas por el momento, menos en un momento tan inapropiado como ese.

Dusk miró de reojo hacia atrás, a la princesa, quien seguía inconsciente, luego volvió a mirar los elementos de la armonía y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba.

" _Definitivamente necesitamos llevar a un mejor lugar a la princesa, pero frente a mí tengo una oportunidad única, ¡Tengo los elementos de la armonía!_ " Pensó Dusk rápidamente. " _Sí logro liberar su poder, podré ser capaz de derrotar a Nightmare Moon y salvar Equestria, algo que es de vital importancia, ya que la única que podía enfrentarla, la princesa Celestia, ahora no está en condiciones de hacerlo._ "

"Háganse a un lado y protejan a la princesa." Dijo Dusk sin dejar de ver los elementos frente a él mientras su cuerno comenzó a brillar. "No estoy seguro de lo que pasará."

Al ver la mirada determinada de Dusk, las yeguas de inmediato salieron de su lado y se pusieron junto a la princesa, a unos pocos pasos de distancia de Dusk. En tanto, Dusk siguió haciendo brillar su cuerno, sin efectuar ninguna magia aún, esperando tensamente que su idea funcionara.

"Aún necesitamos el sexto elemento… y para que aparezca se requiere que una chispa brille…" Dijo Dusk para sí mismo mientras hacía que su cuerno brillara más y más, aún sin atreverse a usarlo en los elementos, solo cargando su cuerno con magia de luz para que este brillara.

" _Heh… incluso es curioso que la placa diga 'BRILLAR' justamente cuando mi nombre es Dusk 'SHINE'…_ " Pensó Dusk por un segundo, pero obviamente descartó de inmediato ese pensamiento, después de todo él no era nadie especial, solo un pony común sin amigos, un simple potro que pasaría inadvertido entre tantos otros nombres olvidados de la historia. No, definitivamente la placa debía referirse a algo más concreto, pues si era una arma mágica, definitivamente debían de funcionar con magia para activarse, además decía que cada elemento representaba algo, y si él tuviera que adivinar en ese preciso momento, Dusk hubiera apostado todo lo que tenía a que el sexto elemento se refería a la 'Magia', después de todo los cinco elementos necesitaban conectarse mediante un medio, y la placa lo decía implícitamente: 'una chispa brillará', eso solo podía significar 'Magia de luz', por eso Dusk pensó que lo necesario era iluminar con su luz los elementos de la armonía para así liberar su poder.

Mientras Dusk seguía concentrado, con sus ojos cerrados, aún juntando magia de luz en su cuerno, una sombra apareció del techo y rodeo velozmente a Dusk.

"¡DUSK!" Gritaron las cinco yeguas para alertar a Dusk, algo que Dusk no alcanzó a oír ya que él seguía concentrado en juntar su magia, además la sombra, como un gran muro, impidió que los gritos alertaran a Dusk de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

"¡Dusk!" Le pareció escuchar por un segundo a Dusk, aunque aún así no abrió los ojos. Alguien lo había llamado, ¿Había sido un grito?

"Dusk." Volvió a escuchar Dusk, pero estaba vez estaba seguro que no era un grito. Finalmente el unicornio abrió los ojos.

Al abrir sus ojos, Dusk quedó completamente confundido por un segundo. Él ya no se encontraba en un oscuro y destruido castillo, ahora él estaba en un iluminado y bello castillo, muy parecido al de Canterlot, solo que las paredes y el piso eran de color azul oscuro de distintos tonos, con bellos estandartes en las paredes; pero eso definitivamente no era lo que más llamó la atención de Dusk, lo que sí lo hizo fue que ahora frente a él había un multitud de ponies, todos mirándolo y aplaudiéndolo, como si estuvieran celebrando algo, fue entonces que Dusk se dio cuenta que estaba vestido con una muy elegante armadura azul, y que estaba sentado en un gran trono.

"Esto… ¿Qué es esto…? Yo… yo estaba en otro lugar… ¿O no?" Comenzó a decir Dusk en un susurro, sosteniéndose la cabeza, él tenía una especie de jaqueca. Dusk hubiera jurado que hacía unos instantes atrás él estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, pero no podía ser… Su cabeza intentaba recordar algo pero era como si no pudiera recordar bien nada de su vida.

"Dusk, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Volvió a decir la misma voz que Dusk había escuchado unos instantes atrás.

Entonces Dusk se volteó y vio que a su lado había otro asiento, igual a su trono, y en este estaba sentado una hermosa yegua, alta y delgada, de piel azul oscura y hermosos ojos turquesa, con una melena azul que ondeaba y brillaba como el cielo nocturno, además tenía unas grandes alas recogidas sobre su cuerpo y un largo cuerno en su frente. Definitivamente era una bella visión, sin embargo lo que más llamó la atención de Dusk fue la hermosa sonrisa que le estaba dando aquella alicornio, la cual lo enamoró de inmediato.

"Te he estado llamando todo este rato, cariño, ¿Sucede algo?" Dijo la hermosa yegua.

"Yo… sí… lo siento, es que me siento algo mareado, es todo." Respondió Dusk intentando calmarse, después de todo, todo lo que había pensado era un absurdo ¿Por qué él querría estar en otro lugar? Él estaba justo donde quería estar, a salvo y seguro, rodeado de ponies que lo admiraban y amaban, casado con la más hermosa yegua, ambos reinando con amor y sabiduría.

"¿Quieres descansar, cariño? No quiero que mi príncipe se enferme." Dijo la alicornio azul, tomando cariñosamente el casco de Dusk y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes." Dijo Dusk mirando los hermosos ojos de su pareja, él quería gritarlo, él de verdad amaba a esa yegua. "Además es una ocasión importante, no puedo faltar."

Tras decir aquello, las trompetas sonaron y el público se dividió en dos para dejar libre el pasillo mientras las puertas del castillo se abrían. Tanto Dusk como su pareja se pusieron de pie, se sonrieron mutuamente y esperaron mientras veían lo que entraba por las puertas, que era lo que precisamente los convocaba a aquella ceremonia. Mientras esperaba, Dusk vio de reojo que en la primera fila del público esta su fiel hermano Spike, vistiendo muy elegante, sonriéndole, y junto a él estaban sus padres y demás ponies que Dusk valoraba en su vida, parecía que todos los que le importaban a Dusk estaban allí, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta que faltaban algunos… Dusk miró hacia la ventana y vio que era de noche, algo que no había notado por lo iluminado del salón.

"¿Hace cuánto no sale el sol…?" Preguntó Dusk en un susurro.

"Bueno, somos los reyes de la noche, este es nuestro reinado, todos adoran la noche, ¡NUESTRA noche! Nadie extraña algo tan antiguo como el sol." Dijo la yegua azul a su lado con una bella sonrisa, sonrisa que bastó para borrar las dudas de Dusk.

"T-Tienes razón, mi amor." Respondió Dusk sonriendo, olvidándose nuevamente de lo que su mente luchaba por recordar.

"Pero… aún falta alguien más… yo… recuerdo cinco ponies que-" Dijo Dusk con esfuerzo mientras intentaba recordar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su amada.

"Cariño, ya están aquí." Dijo la yegua azul emocionada.

Entonces Dusk miró hacia el frente y vio que por el pasillo venían caminando cinco bellas yeguas, eran Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, cada una sosteniendo una esfera de piedra, todas sonriendo mientras se acercaban hasta donde estaban Dusk y su pareja. Al ver a las cinco yeguas, Dusk dio un respiro de alivio mientras su corazón se calmaba, borrando con ello todas las dudas que Dusk tenía, después de todo, si todas ellas estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

Al acercarse, las cinco yeguas depositaron los elementos de la armonía frente a él y le sonrieron. Dusk sonrió de vuelta y se dispuso a hablarles, pero se detuvo al ver que las cinco yeguas retrocedían y hacían una gran reverencia.

"Es un honor servirle, su majestad." Dijeron las cinco yeguas mientras se inclinaban.

Aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Dusk y que él de inmediato dejara de sonreír.

"Esto… esto no está bien…" Dijo Dusk en un susurro casi inaudible.

"Cariño, ¿Puedes pasarme los elementos ahora?" Dijo la hermosa yegua azul sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente.

"Esto no está bien…" Siguió repitiéndose Dusk, sosteniéndose la cabeza, ya hablando en un tono de voz audible.

"¿Qué dices cariño? ¡Todo está bien! Tienes todo lo que necesitas, todo lo que quieres, tienen un reino, sirvientes, poder, respeto, eres amado por todos, ¡Me tienes a mí!" Dijo la yegua azul mirando fijamente a Dusk.

"Esto… ¿No es real?" Dijo Dusk mientras su cerebro por primera vez lograba rozar la verdad y salir lentamente de la ilusión.

La yegua azul se vio preocupada por un segundo, pero entonces se puso frente a Dusk, le dio un cálido y rápido beso en los labios y lo miró tiernamente, aunque sus pupilas ya no brillaban como antes.

"Y si no fuera real… ¡Podemos hacer que sea real! ¡Solo debes desearlo!" Dijo la yegua azul mirando penetrantemente a Dusk, ampliando su sonrisa más aún, casi haciéndola parecer algo irreal.

"Yo… no deseo sirvientes…" Dijo Dusk con esfuerzo, mientras su cerebro seguía luchando para poder ver la verdad. "Yo… quiero amigos."

"Amigos… ¿Eh?" Dijo la yegua azul bajando su cabeza. "Hehe…"

"¡QUÉ IDIOTA!" Gritó la yegua azul levantando su cabeza, mostrando que solo quedaba la mitad del hermoso rostro que Dusk acababa de ver, la otra mitad de su rostro se había quebrado, como una máscara, mostrando una negra piel, unos malvados y agudos ojos, y unos grandes colmillos.

 ***IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **LuWxDb**

Entonces todo lo que veía Dusk a su alrededor se resquebrajó como si fuera un cristal, y Dusk finalmente volvió a la realidad. Así fue como la mente de Dusk dejó de estar nublada y rápidamente recordó donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

Nightmare Moon tomó con su magia del cuello a Dusk y lo apretó fuertemente mientras lo sostenía en el aire.

"Pude acabar contigo en un instante, pero como osaste burlarte de mi magia de ilusión, decidí jugar un poco contigo." Dijo Nightmare Moon acercando su rostro al de Dusk. "Aún así nuevamente me sorprendiste, lograste superar mi ilusión de nuevo, de verdad eres un pony interesante." Tras decir eso Nightmare Moon sacó su lengua y lamió el rostro de Dusk. "Pudiste tenerlo todo, gobernar a mi lado, ser un verdadero rey…"

"Yo… jamás estaría junto a una asesina…" Dijo Dusk mirando con odio a Nightmare Moon. "Tú… quisiste matar a la princesa… Tú… mataste a la princesa Luna…"

Por un segundo Nightmare se vio sorprendida ante el comentario de Dusk, pero en seguida se rio malvadamente.

"¡Bwahaha! ¿Así que eso crees que pasó? Jajaja… Pues sí, supongo que yo maté a la antigua Luna, jajaja." Se burló Nightmare Moon.

"Y aún así… la princesa quería salvarte…" Dijo Dusk con ira mientras usaba su magia en un hechizo doble, para cargar un ataque mágico mientras usaba un hechizo de ilusión para ocultar que su cuerno estaba brillando.

"¡Celestia jamás se preocupó por mí! ¡No hables sobre cosas que no entiendes!" Gritó Nightmare Moon, mostrándose furiosa por el comentario de Dusk. "¡La única razón para dejarla viva es para que vea como yo destruyo todo lo que ella ha construido!"

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Dijo Dusk en un grito, liberando su magia finalmente con toda su ira para atacar a Nightmare Moon. Dusk esperó alguna explosión mágica, pero nada ocurrió, su cuerno no había lanzado magia.

"¡Ya basta de juegos!" Agregó súbitamente Nightmare Moon, cambiando su actitud. Entonces iluminó su cuerno y golpeó fuertemente a Dusk, haciéndolo volar hasta el otro extremo del salón.

"¡DUSK!" Gritaron fuertemente las cinco yeguas que seguían de pie al lado de la princesa.

El tiempo que había pasado Dusk en la ilusión no había sido el mismo que en el tiempo real, donde lo único que vieron las yeguas fue la enorme sombra rodeando a Dusk, y al segundo siguiente vieron cómo desapareció la sombra y como había aparecido Nightmare Moon sosteniendo del cuello a Dusk antes de enviarlo a volar.

"¿¡Crees que no pude ver tu magia de ilusión para ocultar que estabas cargando magia en tu cuerno!? ¡Soy Nightmare Moon! ¡La maestra de las ilusiones!" Gritó Nightmare Moon riéndose mientras se burlaba de Dusk. "Qué no se te suba a la cabeza el hecho de haber escapado de una de mis ilusiones o haberme golpeado cuando estaba débil, ¡Soy cientos de veces más poderosa que tú! ¡Tú no eres más que un insecto para mí! ¡Bwahaha!"

A lo lejos Dusk comenzó a levantarse, con gran dolor en su pecho donde había sido golpeado. En tanto las cinco yeguas miraban hacia ambos lado, sin saber si atacar a Nightmare Moon, correr a ayudar a Dusk, o seguir al lado de la princesa para protegerla de cualquier ataque.

Nightmare Moon bajó la vista para ver las esferas de piedra que ahora estaban frente a sus cascos, sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a levantar la vista para ver a Dusk.

"Costó trabajo poder adivinar lo que pensaba Celestia, pero finalmente pude lograr romper su voluntad y ver a través de su mente." Dijo Nightmare Moon sonriendo con satisfacción. "Ella pensó que quizás tú y las yeguas que te acompañaban podían tomar y usar los elementos de la armonía. No sabes cómo me burlé de ella luego de saber que ese era su gran plan, ¡Su última esperanza! ¡Jajaja! Definitivamente unos seres inferiores como ustedes jamás podrían ser dignos de poseer algo tan valioso como los elementos de la armonía ¡Jajaja!" Se rio con fuerza la yegua oscura antes de parar súbitamente de reír y mirar con desprecio a Dusk y a las yeguas. "Sin embargo, a pesar de lo absurdo que sonaba, decidí esperar y ver si de verdad lo que pensaba la tonta de Celestia podía llegar a ser verdad… Fue una desagradable sorpresa ver que la magia que evitó que Celestia o yo pudiéramos tomar los elementos finalmente no le afectara a unos insectos como ustedes. Y todo hubiera resultado según los planes de Celestia si no fuera porque ahora YO tengo los elementos frente a mí y no ustedes."

"Gracias por sacar los elementos del pedestal por mí." Agregó Nighmare Moon sonriendo malvadamente mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar, haciendo que las cinco esferas que tenía frente a ella comenzaran a brillar y temblar. "Ahora podré usarlos y volverme el ser más poderoso que-"

El discurso de Nightmare Moon fue interrumpido por un potente rayo de luz y energía que salió disparado de los elementos luego que estos brillaran y soltaran chispas, golpeando fuerte y directamente el pecho de la yegua oscura, haciendo que esta saliera volando hasta el otro extremo del salón debido al impacto. Mientras Nightmare Moon volaba por el salón, antes de caer, solo un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza: _¿¡Por qué sucedió de nuevo lo mismo!? ¡Lo elementos ya no estaban en el pedestal! ¡El hechizo que evitaba que yo pudiera tomarlos debió de haberse roto! ¡Los elementos de la armonía son simples objetos mágicos! ¡No tienen conciencia! ¡Es imposible que lo que dijo Celestia fuera verdad y de verdad los elementos escogieran a esos ponies ordinarios! ¡Ellos no pueden ser dignos de eso!_

Los seis ponies vieron con asombro como las esferas de piedra habían reaccionado por si solas y habían lanzado un rayo golpeado a Nightmare Moon, ninguno de ellos se había esperado aquello, por lo que solo se quedaron atónitos viendo lo sucedido, sin embargo Dusk se sacudió rápidamente la sorpresa y se acercó corriendo hacia los elementos, él no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Mientras Dusk corría, Nightmare Moon comenzó a levantarse lentamente de donde había caído, con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

" _¡Debo usar los elementos! ¡El sexto elemento debe ser la magia! ¡Yo seré el nexo para poder usarlos!_ " Pensó Dusk una vez llegó frente a las esferas de piedra. Entonces Dusk comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno para usar su magia de luz en las esferas. Esta vez no cargaría magia en su cuerno, no había tiempo para eso, ahora solo rodearía las esferas con su luz rápidamente.

Nightmare Moon finalmente se levantó por completo y levantó su vista.

"No…" Dijo en un susurro Nightmare Moon, totalmente asustada de lo que veía.

En el centro del salón, Dusk estaba usando su magia en los elementos, y al igual que como había sucedido con Nightmare Moon, las esferas de piedra brillaron y comenzaron a temblar, sin embargo esta vez también comenzaron a levitar mientras sus brillos se hicieron más intensos, haciendo que el salón en el que estaban se fuera iluminando más y más.

"No otra vez… ¡No!" Gritó Nightmare Moon totalmente asustada.

"Tú no eras digna de usar los elementos de la armonía" Dijo Dusk luego de escuchar los gritos de Nightmare Moon y ver su rostro de miedo, todo mientras su cuerno se iluminaba más y más y su corazón se llenaba de confianza. "Una yegua de negro corazón jamás podrá-"

Repentinamente Dusk dejó de hablar al sentir una inestabilidad mágica, entonces alzó la vista y vio que las esferas de piedra estaban lanzando chispas, al igual que lo habían hecho cuando las intentó usar Nightmare Moon. Entonces, de la misma forma que antes, un potente rayo salió disparado de las esferas en dirección a Dusk, en tanto él, que ya había visto lo que aquella reacción significaba, instintivamente se movió hacia un lado para evitar el rayo, cosa que no logró evitar por completo, solo logró que el rayo lo golpeara en un ángulo distinto, haciendo que en vez de salir volando al otro extremo del salón, saliera volando hacia el lado, haciendo que Dusk se golpeara fuertemente a gran velocidad contra el enorme pedestal de piedra, cayendo justo al lado de las yeguas.

"¡DUSK!" Gritaron horrorizadas las cinco yeguas luego de ver lo fuerte que chocó Dusk contra el pedestal, acercándose de inmediato a verlo.

"¡Dusk! ¡Por favor responde!" Dijo Fluttershy asustada, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Dusk para ver si Dusk estaba vivo y/o consciente, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Dusk lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio las borrosas figuras de las yeguas. El golpe no había sido mortal, pero definitivamente había sido fuerte, y sumándole el anterior ataque de Nightmare Moon, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y cansado.

"¡BWAHAHA! ¿Qué yo no era digna? ¿Qué tengo un negro corazón? Bueno, si eso es cierto ¡Entonces tu corazón ha de ser tan negro como el mío! ¡Bwahaha!" Se burló Nightmare Moon, que se había teletransportado para aparecer frente a las esferas de piedra, que justamente cayeron al lado de donde estaban los seis ponies reunidos.

"Bien, ahora puedo tocarlos pero no puedo usarlos…" Dijo Nightmare Moon mirando con disgusto las esferas de piedra frente a ella. Entonces la yegua oscura levantó su vista para mirar directamente a Dusk mientras sonreía malvadamente. "¡Entonces no sirven de nada!" Terminó de decir Nightmare Moon mientras levantaba uno de sus cascos.

"¡NOOO!" Gritó Dusk, leyendo la mente de Nightmare Moon y sabiendo lo que haría. Pero de nada sirvió el grito, Nightmare Moon dio un fuerte pisotón sobre una de las esferas de piedras, haciendo que esta y las otras cuatro esferas se rompieran en cientos de pedazos.

"¡BWAHAHAHA!" Se burló Nightmare Moon, riendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras la esperanza desaparecía del corazón de Dusk, dejándolo desolado por completo, solo esperando despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla.

 _# Fin del capítulo 19_


	20. La magia de---

**Capítulo 20 – La magia de…**

"¡Ya basta de esto!" Dijo repentinamente Rainbow Dash, que al ver a Dusk destrozado emocionalmente mientras Nightmare Moon se burlaba de él, se llenó de ira y voló para atacar a la yegua oscura.

Los seis ponies estaban muy cerca de Nightmare Moon, y Rainbow Dash era extremadamente rápida, por lo que cualquiera hubiera apostado que Rainbow Dash tendría éxito en su ataque, sin embargo nada hubiera estado más errado. A la misma velocidad increíble que Rainbow Dash había despegado, el cuerno de Nightmare Moon se iluminó, haciendo que Rainbow Dash chocara contra un muro invisible, el que hizo que rebotara y cayera exactamente donde estaba sentada antes de despegar.

"Ya se los he dicho, para mí ustedes son solo insectos." Dijo Nightmare Moon burlonamente, dándoles la espalda a los seis ponies y comenzando a alejarse. "Ya ni siquiera vale la pena perder mi tiempo con ustedes."

Una vez Nightmare Moon se distanció de los ponies, estando cerca del fondo del salón, en donde había un trono al lado de un montón de escombros, ella abrió por completo sus alas y se elevó lentamente mientras su cuerno y sus ojos brillaban. Mientras lo hacía, un viento mágico comenzó a recorrer el salón en donde estaban y el castillo comenzó a temblar.

"He absorbido la magia de mis enemigos, ¡Me he vuelto más poderosa de lo que jamás fui! Pero eso no es suficiente… Puedo ser aún más poderosa" Gritó Nightmare Moon mientras sus ojos y cuernos se iluminaban más y más, y unos pequeñas estrellas, como esporas brillantes, comenzaron a entrar al salón a través del techo y las ventanas, rodeándola y acumulándose en su cuerno. "Más poder… ¡Más poder…! Los elementos de la armonía no son la única fuente de magia antigua en Equestria… Hay magia tanto o más antigua que esa junto bajo mis cascos… ¡Ahora soy lo suficientemente poderosa para absorber incluso la magia del bosque Everfree!"

Mientras Nightmare Moon seguía en su trance mágico, absorbiendo lentamente la energía oscura proporcionada por el bosque Everfree, sin siquiera ponerle atención a aquellos seres que consideraba inferiores, las yeguas vieron con terror lo poderosa que se veía la yegua oscura mientras notaban que partes del techo del castillo comenzaba a caer.

"¿¡Q-Qué debemos hacer ahora!?" Dijo Fluttershy aterrada mirando a sus amigas, pero principalmente centrando su atención en quien en todo el trayecto había sido el líder de la expedición, Dusk Shine.

Las demás yeguas se miraron entre sí sin saber qué responder y también centraron sus miradas en Dusk, esperando como siempre alguna de sus brillantes ideas.

"No hay nada que hacer… es el fin." Dijo inexpresivamente Dusk, sin siquiera levantar la vista, con sus ojos totalmente apagados.

Las cinco yeguas se quedaron viendo a Dusk con una expresión de sorpresa y temor, ellas se hubieran esperado cualquier respuesta por parte de Dusk, intentando pensar en algo o que él les hubiera dicho algo para levantarles el ánimo, ¡Aunque fuera una mentira blanca que las ayudara a mantener la esperanza! Pero jamás pensaron que Dusk les diría algo así, él simplemente parecía haberse dado por vencido.

"¿¡D-De qué estás hablando, Dusk!? Nosotras confiamos en ti, tú eres muy listo, sé que se te ocurrirá algo, ¡No debemos darnos por vencidos!" Dijo Applejack alterada, tomando a Dusk de los hombros, levantándolo del suelo y sacudiéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Ante el gesto de Applejack, Dusk no dijo nada ni reaccionó, y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, volvió a caer al suelo en cuanto Applejack lo soltó, como si su cuerpo ya no tuviera fuerzas para nada. Aquel comportamiento de Dusk podía ser adjudicado al hecho que él había sido fuertemente golpeado y que estaba agotado, pero al ver sus ojos, las yeguas supieron que no era eso lo que le había quitado las fuerzas, era ÉL el que no quería levantarse y luchar.

Al caer al suelo, Dusk se fijó en los rostros afligidos de las yeguas. Fue así que al mirar a Rarity vio que el cuerno de la yegua brillaba débilmente, entonces se dio cuenta que ella había estado usando su magia en la princesa para intentar brindarle algo de su aura mágica para ayudarla a recuperarse.

"Como siempre sacrificándose por los demás…" Dijo Dusk débilmente, aún con sus ojos apagados, pensando en voz alta, como si se hubiera olvidado por completo que frente a él estaban las yeguas. "Al igual que las demás… Dándome valor y apoyándome… Todas siempre ayudando a los demás… Sin una pizca de egoísmo ni ego personal…"

"Dusk… ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie preocupada al escuchar los susurros de Dusk.

Entonces Dusk giró débilmente su cabeza para mirar con su vista apagada en la dirección de Pinkie Pie.

"Me refiero a que les fallé… Yo… intenté usar los elementos de la armonía y estos me rechazaron al igual que lo hicieron con Nightmare Moon." Dijo Dusk con una triste mirada. "Yo debí dejar que ustedes usaran los elementos contra ella, yo… desde un principio no era digno para usarlos, yo… jamás seré digno… y ahora por mi culpa la última esperanza ha sido destruida… Lo siento." Terminó de decir Dusk monótonamente, bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

"Dusk… yo… ¡Yo no sé por qué tienes una autoestima tan baja!" Dijo Fluttershy sacando a relucir todo su valor para hacerse escuchar, levantando la cabeza de Dusk para que él pudiera verla a ella y a las demás. "Pero tú eres un buen pony, ¡Un gran pony! Es solo que no lo ves."

" _¡Ser bueno no te llevará a nada! ¡Solo el más fuerte sobrevive!_ " El recuerdo en la mente de Dusk, de su amiga de la infancia diciéndole aquello, se rompió como si fuera un cristal.

"Yo no creo que-" Dijo Dusk antes de ser interrumpido.

"Todas nosotras confiamos en ti por algo." Dijo Applejack acercándose también. "Porque has demostrado desde que nos conocimos que eres digno de confianza, atento, amable y protector con todas nosotras."

" _¡Jamás debí confiar en ti!_ " Otro recuerdo de la infancia de Dusk, que hasta ese entonces seguían corroyendo su mente, se rompió.

"Yo no-" Dijo Dusk volviendo a ser interrumpido.

"Tú nos has dado más de lo que crees." Dijo Rarity poniéndose al lado de sus amigas que estaban frente a Dusk. "Tu tiempo, tu ayuda, tu afecto. Arriesgas tanto y das tanto de ti sin siquiera darte cuenta."

" _¡No vuelvas a dar nada! ¡Lo tuyo es solo tuyo y de nadie más!_ " Otra de las enseñanzas de la amiga de Dusk que seguían en su mente, se rompió.

"Yo…" Dijo Dusk sin ser capaz de terminar su frase, mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza y lentamente el brillo volvía a sus ojos.

"No quiero que esto acabe aquí." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo tiernamente, también acercándose. "Quiero seguir riendo y disfrutando con todos mis amigos. Sé que tú puedes ayudarnos porque sé que tú también quieres lo mismo que yo."

" _¡Las emociones nublan el juicio! ¿¡Acaso crees que porque tú sonríes los problemas se solucionarán!? ¡No seas tonto!_ " El recuerdo de aquella frase, que permanecía fija en la mente de Dusk, se rompió al igual que las otras.

"Pero… los elemen-" Dijo Dusk intentando aferrarse a la última excusa que le quedaba para sentirse miserable consigo mismo, sin poder completar su frase al ser interrumpido nuevamente.

"Qué importa si unas tontas piedras te lanzan un rayo porque creen que no eres digno de usarlas." Dijo Rainbow Dash también acercándose. "¡Nosotras queremos estar contigo porque sabemos de verdad cómo eres! ¡Eso es lo importante!"

" _¡Es imperdonable! ¡No quiero volver a verte!_ " Otra frase dicha por la amiga de Dusk, que había sido grabada en su mente, se trizó y se rompió por completo.

Todas aquellas frases que habían sido grabadas a fuego en la mente y corazón de Dusk, sobre no relacionarse ni confiar en los demás, finalmente fueron disueltas por el brillo de los nuevos recuerdos que aparecían en la mente de Dusk ahora que él veía a las cinco yeguas frente a él.

El brillo había vuelto por completo a los ojos de Dusk, y él se había quedado mirando a las yeguas con una profunda mirada de agradecimiento mientras ellas seguían mirándolo con tiernas sonrisas, todo mientras a su alrededor el viento seguía acumulándose en el saló y el castillo temblaba más y más.

"¿De verdad quieren estar con alguien como yo?" Preguntó Dusk esperanzado, olvidándose de toda la situación a su alrededor, solo pensando en ese preciso momento, en nada más, en donde estaban solo él y las cinco yeguas. Finalmente logrando sacar de sus labios lo que había querido decir desde hacía tanto tiempo. "Ustedes… ¿Quieren ser amigas de alguien como yo?"

Las cinco yeguas se sorprendieron un poco ante la pregunta de Dusk y se miraron entre ellas. Entonces Pinkie Pie sonrió y con su casco le tocó suavemente la nariz a Dusk mientras decía "¡Bup!", tal cual como ella lo había hecho ya en el bosque.

"No seas tontito." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo, acercándose para quedar con su rostro frente al de Dusk. "Nosotros ya somos amigos, ¿Es que acaso tú no lo veías así?"

Luego que Pinkie Pie dijo eso, Dusk miró el rostro de las otras cuatro yeguas, que sonreían igualmente que Pinkie Pie, pues todas ellas estaban pensando lo mismo que había dicho su amiga, entonces Dusk formó una gran sonrisa mientras sentía un cálido sentimiento en su pecho. Dusk había estado preocupado tanto tiempo por hacerles esa pregunta a las yeguas, y la realidad era que las yeguas ya lo consideraban un amigo desde que lo conocieron y pasaron tiempo con él, y más aún, ¡La verdad más grande era que ahora Dusk se daba cuenta que él había estado sintiendo lo mismo por ellas desde que las conoció! La pregunta que tanto lo había atormentado, no tenía sentido, porque uno no sabe si alguien es amigo de uno solo por preguntarlo, la verdad era que eso era algo que se sentía, y tanto Dusk como las yeguas lo habían sentido desde que se habían conocido, solo Dusk no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora.

Al ver a Dusk con una sonrisa tan grande, Pinkie Pie también puso la misma gran sonrisa al ver que Dusk finalmente había descubierto la verdad. Entonces la yegua rosa no pudo evitar reírse levemente, extasiada al ver así de feliz a su querido Dusk.

"Hehe…" Se rio suavemente Pinkie Pie. Entonces, como si hubiera sido una señal, Dusk también comenzó a reírse un poco más fuerte, así ambos comenzaron a reír mientras las otras cuatro yeguas sonreían y casi se reían a carcajadas debido a la contagiosa risa que emanaban Dusk y Pinkie Pie, ninguno de ellos prestando atención al desastre que se cernía a su alrededor, todos enfocados solo en ese fugaz y bello momento que disfrutaban juntos.

Repentinamente Dusk se secó una lágrima que había estado conteniendo, mezcla de pena, alivio y alegría, y entonces dejó de reír y abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver que algunos de los trozos que quedaban de los destruidos elementos de la armonía, brillaban y estaban volando alrededor de Pinkie Pie, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que seguía riendo.

"Pinkie… ¿Q-Qué hiciste…?" Preguntó Dusk asombrado de ver tal efecto mágico, al igual que las demás yeguas, que se quedaron viendo con asombro a Pinkie Pie.

"¿Hmm? ¡Wow!" Dijo Pinkie Pie al abrir sus ojos y ver los pequeños fragmentos de roca volando a su alrededor. "Dusk… ¿Esta es tu magia?"

Dusk siguió mirando los fragmentos de piedra que giraban, mientras su mente comenzó a trabajar frenéticamente. Dusk recordó lo que había leído en la placa del pedestal, que cada elemento representaba algo, cosa a la que Dusk no le había dado mayor importancia ya que había visto los cinco elementos de forma física, y por lo tanto solo le había dado importancia a deducir cuál era el sexto elemento invisible, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que los elementos de la armonía podían estar representados en algo más profundo, no en simples rocas petrificadas; además la princesa Celestia le había intentado decir algo sobre 'virtudes que debían tener los ponies' cuando ella le habló de los elementos antes de desmayarse, si todo eso era cierto entonces…

"No, Pinkie, creo que es TÚ magia." Dijo Dusk mientras sus ojos brillaban al darse cuenta de la revelación. "Siempre contagiando tu alegre sonrisa a los demás, preocupada por que todos sean felices, como lo demostraste cuando querías hacerme una fiesta a pesar de todos los obstáculos que te lo impedían, o cuando me ayudaste a salir de aquella triste ilusión en el bosque… Si los elementos representan grandes virtudes… Tú definitivamente representarías la RISA que todos necesitamos en nuestras vidas."

Entonces los fragmentos que volaban alrededor de Pinkie Pie brillaron con más intensidad y volaron de forma más uniforme, siguiendo un círculo alrededor de Pinkie Pie, mientras esta miraba sorprendida y entusiasmada lo que sucedía. Luego Dusk se giró emocionado viendo a las demás yeguas.

" _Cinco elementos para cinco yeguas, llámenme loco, ¡Pero ahora creo en el destino!_ " Pensó Dusk con una esperanza revitalizada.

"Fluttershy, tu siempre estas atenta a todos a tu alrededor, preocupada por el bienestar de todos." Dijo Dusk mirando a Fluttershy, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y se sonrojara ante los halagos. "Cuidando desde grandes bestias hasta los más pequeños e indefensos seres, tal como te preocupaste por mí cuando nos conocimos, siendo que yo era un completo extraño, igual que cuando corriste a ayudar a aquella serpiente, afrontando tus miedos solo por ayudar a alguien más. Fluttershy, tú eres pura BONDAD."

Mas fragmentos de piedra volaron de los destruidos elementos de la armonía, tal como había sucedido con Pinkie Pie, brillando y volando alrededor de la pegaso amarilla.

"Rainbow Dash, no solo eres la pony más veloz que conozco, sino la más fiel a sus amigos." Dijo Dusk, esta vez mirando a Rainbow Dash. "Cuando estuve en problemas tú no te separaste de mi lado, pese a que no tenías ninguna culpa ni cargo de conciencia, siempre estuviste a mi lado, tal como en el bosque cuando a pesar de haberte hecho algo horrible tú volviste a ayudarme, y me enseñaste a seguir tu ejemplo. Tú definitivamente representas la LEALTAD que todos debemos tener."

Nuevamente los fragmentos brillaron y volaron para girar alrededor de Rainbow Dash.

"Rarity, no hay pony que sacrifique más de sí misma que tú." Dijo Dusk enfocándose esta vez en Rarity. "Siempre estás dispuesta a dar todo y más de lo que tienes, solo por ver sonreír a los demás. Jamás olvidaré el gran gesto que tuviste conmigo cuando apenas me conocías, tal como la serpiente que alegraste sacrificando algo tan preciado para ti. Yo… simplemente creo que no existe pony más GENEROSA que tú."

Más fragmentos de roca volaron, brillando y girando alrededor de Rarity.

"Finalmente, Applejack, la pony en la que todos pueden confiar, porque saben que siempre hará lo correcto." Dijo Dusk mirando a Applejack. "Eres confiable porque siempre tienes la verdad por delante, como cuando nos conocimos y me ayudaste a decir la verdad pese a que no era algo que me convenía, pero gracias a eso me sacaste un peso de encima y los demás pudieron confiar en mí. Como te dije en el bosque, no evitaré más la verdad, tú podrás confiar en mí y yo en ti, porque eres una confiable y HONESTA pony."

Los últimos fragmentos de piedra que quedaban en el suelo, brillaron y volaron para rodear a Applejack.

Mientras todo eso pasaba bajo sus cascos, sin siquiera darse cuenta, Nightmare Moon seguía en trance mágico mientras usaba su poderosa magia para ir absorbiendo gradualmente la magia antigua del bosque Everfree.

" _Jamás había sentido tanta energía, tanta oscuridad, tanto… ¡Poder!_ " Pensó Nightamare Moon mientras su cuerpo se iba llenando y corrompiendo con la magia oscura del bosque Everfree.

Y así siguió Nightmare Moon, sintiendo toda la magia a su alrededor, hasta que una pequeña perturbación llamó su atención, una perturbación mágica que fue creciendo exponencialmente e hizo que saliera finalmente de su trance. Entonces Nightmare Moon bajó su vista velozmente y vio hacia el origen de donde sentía la perturbación. Allí, en el centro del salón, seguían los seis ponies junto a su acabada princesa, sin embargo no estaban abatidos ni en pánico, estaban con esperanza y entusiasmo mientras algo brillaba alrededor de ellos.

"No es posible…" Dijo en un susurro Nightmare Moon luego de darse cuenta del origen de la magia que sentía, una magia que no sentía desde hacía exactamente mil años. "¡ES IMPOSIBLE!"

Tras gritar, Nightmare Moon se abalanzó con toda su furia hacia los seis ponies que estaban de pie. En tanto que Dusk, al escuchar el grito de Nightmare Moon, se giró y vio con horror que la yegua oscura volaba directo a ellos.

"Están los cinco elementos, ¡Por qué aún no aparece el sexto! ¿¡Si no es la magia, entonces cuál es!?" Pensó Dusk frenéticamente, girándose para ver nuevamente a las yeguas. En cuanto lo hizo su rostro cambió totalmente, las cinco yeguas lo miraban sonriendo amablemente, lo que de inmediato hizo que olvidara sus temores y que su corazón y mente se calmaran por completo.

Fue entonces que Dusk, pensando con más claridad y serenidad, mientras miraba los rostros de sus amigas, se dio cuenta que quizás él no estaba del todo mal.

"Puede que de verdad la magia sea el sexto elemento, el vínculo que conecta todos los elementos de la armonía." Dijo Dusk hablándole a las yeguas, dándole la espalda a la feroz estampida negra que se acercaba a él. "Pero no es una magia de luz ni nada tan concreto como eso, es algo más profundo, yo… ¡Ya sé qué tipo de magia es!

Los ojos de Dusk brillaron ante la revelación que tuvo, al tiempo que la bola central del pedestal explotó, haciendo que Nightamare Moon fuera golpeada por el impacto y saliera en dirección opuesta hacia donde se dirigía. Por su parte, la explosión no había afectado a los seis ponies ni a la princesa que descansaba a su lado, por lo que no se sorprendieron tanto por el impacto recibido por Nightmare Moon, más se impresionaron por el polvo brillante que había salido de la explosión del centro del pedestal y que ahora giraba en torno a Dusk Shine.

"No es cualquier magia…" Dijo Dusk sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar a las yeguas. "Es una magia que solo puedo usar porque ustedes están a mi lado."

"¡WAAHHH!" Gritó Nightmare Moon, que no había recibido daño alguno debido a la explosión y se había abalanzado velozmente para atacar a Dusk mientras este estaba de espaldas a ella viendo a las yeguas.

Dusk intentó girarse rápidamente luego de escuchar el grito de Nightmare Moon, sin embargo Nightmare Moon había sido muy veloz y había acortado casi toda la distancia cuando Dusk se dio cuenta y comenzó a girarse. Al ver eso, Fluttershy, quien seguía teniendo fresco el recuerdo de ver golpeado a Dusk fuertemente, sacó a relucir toda su voz debido a la desesperación de no querer ver a Dusk sufriendo nuevamente.

"¡NOOO!" Gritó Fluttershy asustada, abriendo instintivamente sus alas. Un gritó que hizo que los fragmentos que brillaban alrededor de ella brillaran fuertemente y giraran a gran velocidad, creando una barrera mágica formada por la onda de viento de sus alas y su grito, una barrera que se interpuso entre Dusk y Nightmare Moon, haciendo que la yegua oscura se golpeara y rebotara fuertemente contra el suelo, tal como le había sucedido a Rainbow Dash antes.

Al suceder eso, todos quedaron sorprendidos, todos lo ponies mirando a Nightamare Moon mientras la yegua oscura gruñía de dolor por el sorpresivo golpe, pues esta vez sí le había dolido el ataque. Dusk rápidamente entendió la fuerza que tenían los elementos de la armonía y miró con determinación a Nightmare Moon, mientras esta se ponía nuevamente de pie y miraba furiosa a los seis ponies.

"Bien chicas… Es hora de acabar con esto." Dijo Dusk con determinación mientras las cinco yeguas tras él entendían a lo que Dusk se refería y se prepararon para atacar y defender a todos los ponies de Equestria.

Los seis ponies sentían como los elementos de la armonía les daban energía, llenando sus corazones de fuerza y confianza. Nightmare Moon se lanzó a atacar pero fue detenida por una patada en picada que la veloz Rainbow Dash le dio, cayendo desde el aire y golpeando directamente su rostro, un fuerte golpe que desestabilizó a Nightmare Moon y la hizo caer al suelo nuevamente; tras eso Nightmare Moon se levantó con esfuerzo para volver a atacar, pero fue cegada por una potente luz que creo Rarity con su magia, quien había corrido también para enfrentar a la yegua oscura, haciendo que esta gritara con ira y frustración; entonces de la nada Pinkie Pie se lanzó con su acostumbrada sonrisa contra Nightmare Moon, cayendo de cabeza como un misil sobre el estómago de Nightmare Moon, haciendo que esta quedara sin aire; finalmente Nightmare Moon logró recuperarse y vio a su alrededor, ella estaba completamente rodeada por los seis pony, y ni cuenta se dio cuando Applejack cargó contra ella y le dio un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras, haciendo que la yegua oscura saliera disparada hacia arriba y cayera fuertemente contra el suelo, justo delante de Dusk, resquebrajando el piso del castillo.

"Es… imposible…" Dijo Nightmare Moon mientras intentaba levantarse una vez más, aunque sentía que sus energías la abandonaban, pues con cada golpe que había recibido por parte de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, Nightmare Moon había sentido que su gran poder conseguido por juntar su propia magia con la magia drenada a Celestia, se iba esfumando lentamente. "Yo soy la pony más poderosa del mundo… ¡No puedo ser derrotada por ustedes!"

Nightmare Moon levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo y vio con odio a Dusk, que estaba justo frente a ella. En tanto, Dusk había estado cargando su magia y su cuerno brillaba con una gran luz, al igual que el polvo de piedras que brillaba y rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Este es tu fin, Nightmare Moon. Es hora de pagar por tus pecados." Dijo Dusk mirando fijamente a Nightmare Moon mientras bajaba su cuerno para apuntarle. Él aún sentía resentimiento y rabia por lo que Nightmare Moon le había hecho a Celestia, y por haber acabado con la hermana de la princesa, sin embargo mientras Dusk decía esas palabras, se dio cuenta que él sentía una calma en su corazón, así que no dijo las palabras con un sentimiento de venganza, sino de simplemente para hacer justicia.

"¡NOOO!" Gritó Nightmare Moon furiosa y aterrada mientras un potente y enorme rayo de energía blanca salió disparado del cuerno de Dusk, un rayo que iluminó todo el salón, y golpeó directamente a Nightmare Moon, haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, siendo engullida y arrojada lejos por la enorme luz de la magia de Dusk Shine.

Una vez el ray de magia blanca de Dusk desapareció, todos notaron que el castillo había dejado de temblar, al igual que había cesado el fuerte viento que había llenado el salón en algún momento. Nightmare Moon había caído en un extremo del salón, totalmente inmóvil, con algunos escombros sobre ella y, por alguna razón, echando humo de su cuerpo. En tanto las cinco yeguas se miraban entre sí, sin poder creer lo que habían hecho, mientras Dusk solo bajó su cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras suspiraba.

"Está hecho." Dijo Dusk para sí mismo.

Dusk levantó su vista y vio que los fragmentos de piedra que alguna vez habían sido los elementos de la armonía, seguían brillando y girando en torno a él y sus amigas. Luego vio que las cinco yeguas se acercaban sonriendo hasta él, entonces él dio un paso y cayó al suelo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado, él había usado toda su magia en el último ataque lanzado a Nightmare Moon.

"¡Dusk!" Gritaron las yeguas preocupadas al ver a Dusk caer, apresurándose para estar con él.

Entonces Dusk volvió a mirar hacia donde había estado el pedestal y vio que la princesa seguía inmóvil, exactamente donde la habían dejado.

"Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado." Dijo Dusk rápidamente para tranquilizar a las yeguas que se acercaban hasta él. "Más importante, vean si la princesa Celestia sigue bien."

Las yeguas miraron hacia la princesa y se dieron cuenta que por unos segundos se habían olvidado por completo de ella, así que hicieron lo que Dusk les dijo y todas fueron corriendo a verificar el estado de la princesa.

En tanto las yeguas socorrían a la princesa, Dusk se dejó caer por completo, con su espalda hacia atrás y mirando hacia el destruido techo, intentando recuperar la energía que había perdido.

" _El poder de los elementos de la armonía es increíble._ " Pensó Dusk mientras miraba el techo y veía de reojo el polvo y fragmentos de piedra que giraban y brillaban sobre él. " _Una magia muy poderosa… pero no estoy seguro que este sea todo su potencial, después de todo la princesa fue capaz de exiliar hasta la luna a Nightmare Moon usando los elementos, sin embargo el poder que usamos no alcanzaría para realizar tal hazaña… Supongo que la princesa pudo lograrlo porque ella es un alicornio…_ "

Mientras Dusk miraba el techo, se dio cuenta que había algo a su lado, entonces giró su cabeza y vio que justo al lado de donde él se había dejado caer había una colorida flor, era la flor 'brillo arcoíris' que él le había dado a Rarity y que con toda la conmoción y movimiento que habían efectuado, se había caído de la melena de Rarity. Dusk estiró su casco, la tomó y se la quedó viendo un rato, pensando que a él le hubiera gustado tener otra de esas flores para poder regalársela a su maestra que yacía aún inconsciente.

Repentinamente se escuchó un ruido que sobresaltó a Dusk, él enseguida vio hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, justo donde había caído Nightmare Moon derrotada. Dusk se quedó mirando atentamente hasta que vio para su alivio que solo había sido un pedazo de escombro de los que habían caído sobre Nightmare Moon, un escombro que había caído al suelo.

"Qué alivio… Por un segundo pensé que-" Dijo Dusk suspirando, sin ser capaz de terminar su frase.

"¡WAAHHH!" Gritó fuertemente Nightmare Moon, levantándose súbitamente rodeada por un torbellino de oscuridad.

Entonces, con una velocidad que ella no había mostrado hasta ese entonces, voló como un rayo y cayó justamente encima de Dusk, quien debido a la sorpresa y velocidad de la yegua oscura, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

"¡YO SOY LA OSCURIDAD! ¡SOY NIGHTMARE LA INMORTAL! ¡EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DE TODO EL MUNDO!" Gritó Nightmare Moon con una voz de ultratumba mientras sostenía fuertemente a Dusk, quien seguía de espaldas, mirando de frente a su captora.

Dusk no tuvo más opción que ver a Nightmare Moon directamente, y entonces se aterró al ver cómo se veía ahora la yegua oscura. Esta vez ella se veía totalmente aterradora, con sus ojos totalmente blancos, su cara agrietada como si fuera una máscara, y un torbellino de magia oscura rodeando su cuerpo, que hacían que destacara aún más el aura que ella emanaba, un aura asesina.

"¡DUSK!" Gritaron las cinco yeguas girándose de inmediato para ayudar a Dusk.

Nightmare Moon rápidamente acercó su cuerno al cuello de Dusk y lo presionó contra este mientras miraba de reojo a las yeguas que se acercaban.

"¡Un paso más y le rebanaré el cuello!" Gritó Nightmare Moon, aún con su nueva aterradora voz, una profunda voz que parecía una mezcla entre su voz y la de una enorme bestia.

En el acto las cinco yeguas se detuvieron, solo viendo impotentes como la yegua oscura tenía totalmente sometido a Dusk. En tanto Dusk intentó nuevamente usar su magia y hacer uso de los elementos de la armonía, sin embargo aunque los fragmentos de piedra seguían brillando y girando sobre él, parecía que las sombras oscuras que emanaban de esta nueva y terrorífica apariencia de Nightmare Moon, evitaban que Dusk pudiera usar plenamente la magia de los elementos.

"¡Yo absorberé toda la magia de este reino! ¡Empezando por ti!" Dijo Nightmare Moon mirando fijamente con sus ojos blancos a Dusk, mientras ponía su cuerno en contacto con el cuerno de Dusk y empezaba a usar el mismo hechizo de magia demoniaca que ella había usado en Celestia.

"¡Aghh!" Gritó Dusk al sentir que su magia y su fuerza vital estaban siendo drenadas, todo mientras sentía como Nightmare Moon escarbaba en sus sentimientos y emociones.

Nightmare Moon comenzó a sonreír cruelmente mientras veía sufrir a Dusk y veía la cara de impotencia de las yeguas que observaban. Sin embargo hubo otra cosa que le llamó la atención repentinamente a Nightmare Moon, una flor que estaba al lado de donde estaba Dusk.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Dusk sintió una extraña sensación. Mientras él sentía que Nightmare Moon podía sentir sus emociones, él también empezó a sentir emociones que no eran las de él, fue entonces que Dusk recordó lo que le había dicho la princesa sobre la magia demoniaca, que era un arma de doble filo, algo que él recordaba lejanamente haber leído alguna vez ya que él mismo había estudiado lo básico de la magia oscura, algo que solo a los más brillantes, responsables y poderosos unicornios del reino se les permitía estudiar, solo para saber cómo defenderse de tal magia, por lo mismo probablemente menos de diez ponies en toda Equestria tenían conocimientos de magia oscura, y Dusk era uno de ellos. Fue así que mientras Dusk sentía los sentimientos de Nightmare Moon mientras ella drenaba su magia, él por un instante pudo sentir algo extraño en Nightmare Moon, un sentimiento que ella trataba de ocultar, ese sentimiento era 'duda', algo que hizo dudar a Nightmare Moon solo un segundo, lo cual Dusk aprovechó para dar vuelta la espada de doble filo y atacar a Nightmare Moon.

Al usar Dusk su magia para repeler y contraatacar, Nightmare Moon abrió los ojos completamente debido a la sorpresa y un flash de recuerdos propios y de Dusk cruzaron por la cabeza de ambos.

 _"¿Qué sucede hermana? ¿Por qué estás tan tristes?" Preguntó una joven alicornio de piel blanca._

 _"Solo pensaba… Que hay tantas cosas hermosas en el día, pero en la noche… parece que todo se apaga… Por eso todos prefieren el día." Respondió la hermana menor de la primera alicornio, una alicornio de piel azul oscuro._

 _"Eso no es cierto, hay cientos de cosas hermosas en la noche, como la luna y las estrellas." Dijo la hermana mayor._

 _"Pero hay cosas que no puedes ver en la noche aunque lo intentes… como los arcoíris…" Dijo tristemente la hermana más joven._

Rápidamente el recuerdo se esfumó y apareció otro recuerdo.

 _La alicornio azul caminaba por los pasillos de un castillo, entrando en su habitación, hasta que se sorprendió que dentro de su habitación ya había alguien._

 _"¿Qué haces aquí, hermana?" Preguntó la alicornio más joven._

 _"Pensé que te gustaría esto." Dijo la alicornio más grande, mostrándole a su hermana menor lo que ella había dejado en la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama._

 _La alicornio azul se acercó y vio que había un florero con unas hermosas flores que tenían pétalos de distintos colores, y que incluso parecían tener un leve brillo propio._

 _"Son hermosas…" Dijo la alicornio azul sorprendida._

 _"Son unas flores muy raras, pero me aseguraré de traerte personalmente una de estas flores cada vez que marchiten las anteriores, será nuestro secreto." Dijo la alicornio blanca con alegría. "Así podrás ver y tener tu propio arcoíris en la noche."_

 _La alicornio azul se acercó hasta su hermana y la abrazó._

 _"Te quiero, hermana." Dijo la alicornio azul afectuosamente._

Nuevamente el recuerdo se esfumó, dando paso a otro más.

 _"¿¡Por qué no puedo ser tan fuerte como ella!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo ser tan respetada y amada como ella!? ¿¡Por qué siempre soy la segunda!?" Gritó molesta la alicornio azul, lanzándose furiosa sobre su cama._

 _Entonces la alicornio azul vio el florero con las flores arcoíris al lado de su cama, ella movió su casco rápidamente y golpeó el florero, haciendo que este se rompiera y las flores cayeran al suelo._

 _"Si no puedo superar su magia, entonces aprenderé nueva magia." Dijo la alicornio azul, usando su magia para levitar un libro negro rodeado de cadenas y un candado. "Conoceré y usaré los misterios más oscuros de la magia, así me volveré la más sabia y poderosa pony que ha existido..." Dijo la alicornio azul rompiendo el candado del libro. "Así seré… amada por todos."_

Finalmente el tercer recuerdo se esfumó, para dar paso a un último recuerdo.

 _"Princesa… ¿Por qué siempre pones esas flores al lado de tu trono?" Preguntó un pequeño potrillo unicornio de piel morada._

 _"Es porque me gusta su compañía… Así al menos puedo recordarla e imaginar que ella sigue a mi lado." Respondió la alicornio blanca._

 _"¿La compañía de quién?" Preguntó el potrillo morado con curiosidad._

 _Entonces la princesa lo miró, sonrió, y simplemente le sacudió cariñosamente la cabeza a Dusk._

 _"De mi amada Lulú." Respondió la princesa sonriendo._

"¡YA BASTA!" Gritó Nightmare Moon volviendo a la realidad. Ella dejó de estar en contacto con el cuerno de Dusk y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse, todo mientras su respiración se agitaba y su cabeza se mantenía agachada.

Todo lo que había visto Nightmare Moon, también lo había visto Dusk, debido al vínculo del hechizo, lo que hizo que muchas ideas y pensamientos sobre lo que había visto circularan por su mente, sin embargo él no tenía tiempo para ponerse a meditar sobre el asunto, él necesitaba reaccionar ahora que tenía tiempo. Dusk se puso rápidamente de pie y se puso en guardia mientras su cuerno brillaba y los fragmentos de los elementos que giraban sobre él brillaban aún más. En ese instante Nightmare Moon levantó su cabeza finalmente y vio a Dusk con ira, la misma aterradora mirada llena de ira con esos grandes ojos blancos, solo que esta vez los ojos de Nightmare Moon estaban brotando lágrimas sin parar, como si su mente le dijera que siguiera atacando pero su corazón lloraba por detenerse, algo que parecía que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta, ya que su mirada seguía siendo de odio profundo hacia Dusk.

"¡WAAHHH!" Volvió a gritar Nightmare Moon con un gran grito de ultratumba, liberando una gran onda expansiva de poder, lista para volver a atacar a Dusk. Mientrás soportaba la onda expansiva, Dusk no lograba entender del todo el por qué, pero parecía que Nightmare Moon en vez de debilitarse, comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.

En cuanto Dusk vio que sería atacado, él uso todas sus fuerzas y nuevamente acumuló energía en su cuerno, para luego lanzar el mismo gran y poderoso rayo de energía que había casi derrotado a Nightmare Moon anteriormente, sin embargo en cuanto el rayo golpeó a la yegua oscura, esta vez ella no salió volando, ahora ella lo resistía, todo mientras el humo oscuro que la rodeaba se movía como tentáculos alrededor de ella y sus ojos brillaban más y más mientras seguían botando lágrimas, al mismo tiempo su rostro se veía cada vez más demacrado. Al ser capaz de soportar el ataque, la magia de Dusk siguió manteniendo el rayo de energía, haciendo que el salón se llenara de luz y viento, como si hubiera un pequeño huracán en el salón.

Dusk mantuvo el rayo golpeando a Nightmare Moon, dando todo lo que tenía, sin embargo se dio cuenta que aquello no sería suficiente, y si su golpe de energía no era suficiente, tampoco lo serían los ataques de las yeguas si es que ellas la volvían a atacar… Y para empeorarlo todo, parecía que el poder de Dusk se iba agotando mientras el de Nightmare Moon aumentaba, tal parecía que la energía del bosque Everfree que Nightmare Moon había absorbido efectivamente la había vuelto más poderosa, aunque también la hizo más inestable mentalmente, una inestabilidad emocional que Dusk supo aprovechar para escapar de su anterior ataque, pero no le serviría para vencer, Dusk no podía aguantar más, él estaba usando toda su magia y toda la magia que le brindaba el elemento de la armonía que giraba a su alrededor, él simplemente no sabía qué más hacer ni a quién más recurrir.

"Dusk… estamos contigo." Dijo Rainbow Dash repentinamente, quien se había esforzado a pesar del fuerte viento generado en la habitación, y ahora estaba detrás de Dusk, tocando su espalda con su casco. Al hacer esto, los fragmentos de piedra que volaban alrededor de Rainbow Dash giraron velozmente, brillando aún más, formando un anillo brillante alrededor de ella mientras su cutie mark comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo.

"No tienes que hacerlo solo." Dijo Fluttershy, siguiendo el ejemplo de Rainbow Dash mientras sucedía lo mismo con los fragmentos de piedra que volaban a su alrededor y su cutie mark también comenzaba a brillar.

"Juntos somos más fuertes." Agregó Pinkie Pie haciendo lo mismo y causando el mismo efecto en su elemento de la armonía y en su cutie mark.

"Siempre podrás confiar en nosotras." Dijo Rarity, también tocando a Dusk, inadvertida de que su cutie mark había empezado a brillar.

"Siempre, en las buenas y en las malas." Agregó por último Applejack, quien casi perdía su sombrero debido al fuerte viento, también con su elemento de la armonía girando a toda velocidad y su cutie mark brillando intensamente.

Dusk no podía mover su cabeza, ya que estaba apuntando su cuerno hacia Nightmare Moon, lanzándole el rayo de energía, sin embargo pudo ver a Rainbow Dash y las demás por el rabillo del ojo, además de sentir sus cálidos cascos sobre él.

"Es verdad… Ya no tengo que hacer esto solo… ¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo por separado!" Dijo Dusk mirando de reojo a las yeguas mientras sus ojos brillaban, al igual que los fragmentos de polvo y piedras que giraban a su alrededor, al igual que su cutie mark. Entonces él nuevamente enfocó su vista en Nightmare Moon. "¡Esta vez todos juntos!"

Los seis ponies finalmente estaban juntos, pensando y sintiendo como uno, con sus vistas fijas en la meta, ¡Salvar Equestria! ¡Salvar a los ponies! ¡Salvar a sus amigos! Entonces los seis ponies comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que todo el salón se iluminara por la luz, llenando a todos los presentes de paz y armonía en sus almas, llenándolos de energía pura y bondadosa, una mágica sensación que a cualquiera le hubiera sido agradable de disfrutar, a cualquiera menos al ser oscuro que quedaba en aquel salón.

El rayo que había lanzado Dusk se mantenía, pero esta vez era más grande, y no solo de color blanco, luces de distintos colores fueron serpenteando por el rayo, golpeando directamente a Nightmare Moon, quien dio un fuerte y profundo grito mientras iba siendo empujada y atravesada por el poder de la armonía, sin embargo, ella seguía de pie, resistiendo, sin embargo no parecía estar en una postura natural, más parecía como si estuviera luchando contra su propio cuerpo.

"¡Ahora! ¡Destiérrame ahora!" Grito Nightmare Moon repentinamente, abriendo sus ojos y mostrando que sus pupilas habían vuelto a aparecer, pero no aquellos ojos malvados y agudos, sino unos ojos grandes y tristes, usando una voz más suave, la misma voz que Dusk había escuchado de Nightmare Moon cuando casi la vence por primera vez en el bosque. "La magia de la armonía no puede matar… ¡Destiérrame ahora que puedo detenerla!"

"¡No! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú eres solo una sombra de lo que fui! ¡Cuando yo era débil y tonta!" Volvió a gritar Nightmare Moon, esta vez volviendo a tener sus ojos malvados y su voz aterradora, hablándose a sí misma.

Mientras lanzaba el rayo, Dusk uso todas sus fuerzas para acercarse a Nightmare Moon y al mismo tiempo acercar el rayo hasta ella.

"¡Por favor detenme!" Gritó nuevamente Nightmare Moon usando su voz suave, llorando de dolor por captar la atención de Dusk. "¡El poder del bosque la ha vuelto más peligrosa que nunca! ¡Debes acabar conmigo de una manera u otra!"

"¡CÁLLATE!" Gritó Nightmare Moon nuevamente con la voz aterradora, cerrando con furia sus ojos e intentando controlar nuevamente su cuerpo. "¡No volveré a esa soledad! ¡TÚ NO QUIERES ESA SOLEDAD!"

"Debo estar sola y aprisionada…" Volvió a discutir consigo misma Nightmare Moon, hablando con su voz suave mientras expresaba una profunda tristeza. "Debo pagar por mis crímenes… ¡Debo protegerlos de ti! ¡Debo protegerlos de mí!"

"¡Somos una! ¡No puedes huir de mí!" Gritó Nightmare Moon furiosa, con su voz terrorífica.

"Por favor… Nadie me necesita… Solo acaba conmigo" Dijo Nightmare Moon llorando, usando su voz suave, logrando finalmente poner su vista al frente, en donde ya se encontraba Dusk, manteniendo el poderoso rayo de energía sobre Nightmare Moon.

En cuanto Dusk llegó frente a Nightmare Moon, él vio el rostro de la yegua oscura, el cual parecía desencajado, mostrando dos expresiones distintas en cada lado de su rostro, en un lado tenía una mirada suplicante con unos grandes ojos que lloraban, y en el otro lado tenía su clásica mirada aguda y malvada, mirando con furia a Dusk.

"Antes creía lo mismo que tú." Dijo Dusk mirando a Nightmare Moon con una mirada serena. "Que la soledad y el encierro eran la solución… Pero la verdad es que todos necesitamos a alguien."

Entonces Dusk se acercó y abrazó fuerte y cálidamente a Nightmare Moon, haciendo que el salón se llenara de una luz blanca, cegando a todos en el salón. En tanto Dusk comenzó a elevarse hasta el techo junto a Nightmare Moon.

"¡NOOOoooooo…!" Gritó Nightmare Moon mientras miraba hacia arriba y parecía que su cuerpo se quemaba, lanzando humo negro que se fue diluyendo a medida que subía.

Finalmente un gran estruendo se escuchó, lanzando luz blanca y rayos de colores por todo el salón, dejando nuevamente el salón en silencio mientras la vista comenzó a regresar para las yeguas, quienes habían sido cegadas por la explosión de luz.

"Ahí… mi cabeza…" Dijo Rainbow Dash poniéndose de pie, tocando con su casco su cabeza.

"¿Todos están bien?" Preguntó Applejack mirando hacia todos lados.

"¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!" Gritó repentinamente Rarity, haciendo que todas se giraran preocupadas para verla. Sin embargo al verla, todas vieron que ella no había gritado de miedo, sino que al parecer había gritado de felicidad.

"¡Mi cola! ¡Mi cola volvió a crecer!" Agregó Rarity con alegría, sacudiendo alegremente su hermosa cola de un lado a otro, la cual había sido restaurada perfectamente gracias a la magia de la armonía.

"¡Oh, Rarity! ¡Qué hermoso collar!" Dijo Fluttershy alegre de ver a su amiga tan feliz, pero atraída por el bello collar que Rarity llevaba en ese momento.

"¿Collar?" Preguntó Rarity, bajando su vista y sorprendiéndose al ver el magnífico artículo de joyería que llevaba en su cuello, un bello collar dorado con una gema morada en su centro con forma de diamante.

"Uuuhhh… ¡Tiene la forma de tu cutie mark!" Dijo Pinkie Pie, acercándose para ver de cerca el collar de Rarity.

"¡Igual que el de ustedes!" Agregó Rarity fijándose de inmediato en que tanto Fluttershy como Pinkie Pie tenían también unos collares similares, solo que el de Fluttershy tenía una gema rosada en forma de mariposa, y el de Pinkie Pie una gema celeste en forma de globo.

Tanto Fluttershy como Pinkie Pie bajaron sus cabezas y vieron con asombro y alegría que ambas también tenían collares, lo que hizo que Pinkie Pie saltara de la emoción para que todas vieran su collar. Algo similar sucedió con Applejack y Rainbow Dash, quienes al ver que sus amigas tenían esos collares, bajaron sus cabezas y vieron que ellas también tenían uno cada una, Applejack con una gema naranja con la forma de una manzana, y Rainbow Dash con una gema roja en forma de rayo.

"Meh… No me gusta usar collares, pero supongo que este no está mal." Dijo Rainbow Dash algo sonrojada, ya que no quería admitir que un tonto adorno para chicas como un collar podía ser de su completo agrado.

"¿Pero de dónde salieron estos collares?" Preguntó Applejack pensando en voz alta.

"Esa es la nueva forma que los elementos de la armonía tomaron." Dijo repentinamente una suave voz que todas las yeguas conocían, haciendo que las cinco yeguas se giraran para ver de dónde había venido la voz.

"¡Princesa Celestia!" Dijeron las cinco yeguas al unísono, tan sorprendidas de verla de pie luego de haberla visto en tan mal estado que casi olvidan hacer la clásica reverencia.

"Los elementos de la armonía son la magia más poderosa de Equestria, y ustedes han sido elegidas para portar tan importantes objetos porque son las que mejor representan lo que cada elemento es." Dijo la princesa sonriendo. "Tanto es su poder que pudieron detener a la poderosa Nightmare Moon, y de paso hacer que recuperara mi magia y mi salud."

Tras decir eso fue la princesa Celestia la que dio una pequeña reverencia frente a las yeguas, ante la incrédula mirada de las cinco yeguas.

"Soy yo quién debe agradecerles." Terminó de decir la princesa, levantando nuevamente su cabeza.

"Un momento… ¿¡Dónde está Dusk!?" Dijo repentinamente Pinkie Pie, haciendo que todas las yeguas se preocuparan al no verlo por ningún lado.

Al ver a las yeguas preocupadas, la princesa Celestia vio hacia arriba tranquilamente para que las demás yeguas siguieran su vista. Allí, en el destruido techo del salón, bajando lentamente, aún había una gran bola de luz, una que mientras bajaba iba perdiendo su luz, haciendo visible poco a poco lo que había en el centro de esta. Era Dusk, quien caía lentamente sosteniendo a alguien entre sus cascos.

Una vez Dusk tocó el suelo, las cinco yeguas corrieron hasta él, seguidas por la princesa Celestia. Al llegar frente a frente a Dusk, las yeguas pudieron ver que a quien sostenía era a una yegua de piel azul y melena y cola de color azul claro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que tenía un gran cuerno y alas, era una alicornio.

"¿Q-Quién es ella?" Preguntó Fluttershy mirando confundida a la yegua que descansaba con los ojos cerrados en los cascos de Dusk.

Dusk Shine se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar, él no podía apartar la mirada de la yegua ni dejar de sentir compasión por aquella yegua que sostenía en sus cascos. Él había podido sentir todos los sentimientos que abrumaban a Nightmare Moon cuando ella intentó absorber su magia, él pudo sentir el violento y confuso remolino de emociones que llenaban a la yegua oscura, como ira, soberbia y descontrol, sin embargo en el fondo él también había sentido lo que ella había intentado ocultar: pena, culpa y arrepentimiento. Al sentir todo eso, Dusk no pudo evitar sentir empatía y piedad por el ser que sostenía frente a él, un pony que Dusk finalmente pudo descubrir quién era verdaderamente luego de ver las visiones que compartieron él y Nightmare Moon.

"Es la princesa Luna…" Respondió finalmente Dusk, mirando a la alicornio azul y luego levantando su vista para ver a la princesa Celestia. "¿No es así?"

La princesa, quien había fijado su vista todo ese tiempo en la alicornio azul, intentando evitar soltar lágrimas y demostrar sus emociones, finalmente dejó de verla y vio a Dusk cuando él le hizo la pregunta.

"Así es… Ella es mi hermana." Respondió la princesa asintiendo y cerrando sus ojos.

"¿¡Hermana!?" Dijeron las cinco yeguas al unísono, sorprendidas ante tal revelación.

"Pero usted dijo… Que ella había muerto." Agregó Dusk mirando confundido a su maestra.

"Lo que te dije fue lo mismo que dicen los libros de historia, que un gran mal fue la que consumió y destruyó a Luna." Respondió la princesa con tristeza. "Eso puede entenderse con muchas interpretaciones… Yo sabía la verdad… pero todos los demás entendieron otra cosa."

"¿Pero por qué no le dijiste la verdad a todos?" Preguntó Dusk, aunque en el fondo creía ya saber la respuesta.

"Porque no quería que todos vieran a mi hermana como un monstruo…" Dijo la princesa acercándose un poco más hasta donde estaba, sentándose al lado de ella y Dusk. "No quería que supieran en lo que se convirtió."

"Esperen un segundo…" Dijo repentinamente Applejack, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando con temor a la alicornio azul mientras la apuntaba. "Es… Están diciendo… ¿Qué ella es Nightmare Moon?"

Ni Dusk ni la princesa respondieron la pregunta, pero al dejar el silencio dejaron implícito que lo que había preguntado Applejack era cierto, por lo que las cinco yeguas se asustaron un poco ante tal revelación.

Repentinamente la alicornio azul comenzó a gemir levemente y a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que ella vio fue a un apuesto unicornio morado que la sostenía a ella entre sus cascos y la miraba con una amable mirada. El corazón de la alicornio azul empezó a latir rápidamente al percatarse de las nuevas sensaciones y emociones que sentía, ella estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, podía sentir el cálido tacto de otro pony… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ella no sentía la calidez del contacto de alguien más…? Además ante sus ojos estaba el pony que recordaba de sus sueños, o más bien sus pesadillas, el pony que había aparecido como una brillante luz en su larga pesadilla de mil años y la había salvado finalmente.

"Tú… eres el potro de mis sueños…" Dijo Luna sin poder diferenciar aún si lo que veía y sentía era real o solo un sueño. "Esto… ¿Es real?"

Al escuchar su suave voz, Dusk sonrió amablemente y no dijo nada, él sabía lo confundida que ella debía estar en aquel momento, además había alguien más esperando para hablar con ella.

Dusk dejó suavemente a la alicornio en el piso, la cual se quedó en posición sentada y levantó la cabeza para seguir viendo a Dusk. Luna no quería dejar de mirar a Dusk, ella no se había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo, y temía que todo eso fuera un pequeño sueño feliz que acabaría en cualquier momento, haciéndola volver a su amarga pesadilla, así que quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de aquel bello momento.

Al quedársele viendo tanto tiempo, Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener tan cerca a Luna y sentir el afecto que emanaban aquellos bellos ojos turquesa.

"¡AHEM!" Se escuchó repentinamente una tos al lado, lo que hizo que Luna finalmente desviara la mirada de Dusk. La tos la había hecho Rainbow Dash, ya que ella, al igual que las otras cuatro yeguas, se comenzaron a sentir incómodas y molestas al ver que Luna y Dusk no dejaban de verse mutuamente.

Luna giró su vista, viendo a todas las yeguas una por una, hasta que finalmente vio a Celestia, quien la miraba con una mirada expectante, intentando no dejar traslucir sus emociones. Luna se la quedó viendo, sin aún estar segura de si todo era un sueño, entonces Luna miró a su alrededor y vio el destruido castillo, fue solo entonces que los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido se aclararon en su mente y entendió todo lo que había sucedido, así ella volvió a centrar su mirada en Celestia mientras su respiración se agitaba y sus ojos mostraban un enorme dolor.

"¡Hermana! Yo… Yo lo siento." Dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a llorar y toda la culpa que había estado reprimiendo durante mil años finalmente vio la luz. "Yo quería ser más fuerte que tú, más amada que tú… ¡La ambición me corrompió! Yo… Yo decidí usar magia oscura ¡Pero perdí el control! ¡Por favor hermana, perdóname! Yo hice tanto mal… Tanto daño, y no podía detenerme a mí misma. Hermana, yo… ¡YO LO SIENTO TANTO!"

Luna comenzó a llorar sin control, pero enseguida fue contenida por un fuerte y cálido abrazo de su hermana mayor.

"Te perdono hermana… Y yo también te pido perdón." Dijo la princesa Celestia sin poder contener más sus emociones y llorando de alegría. "Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que te atormentaba… Perdóname por no haberte podido salvar antes… Ambas somos princesas, pero seguimos siendo simples ponies. Somos hermanas ante todo, yo… ¡No quiero volver a perderte!"

Ambas alicornios siguieron abrazadas, llorando un tiempo, causando una escena tan emotiva que incluso las yeguas comenzaron a llorar un poco, al igual que Dusk, quien no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima al ver que su maestra finalmente lograba reunirse con su querida hermana.

"¿Estás llorando?" Dijo juguetonamente Dusk, acercándose hasta Rainbow Dash al ver que ella, al igual que las demás yeguas, estaba llorando.

"Claro que no, solo… solo me entró algo en el ojo." Dijo Rainbow Dash sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado y secándose las lágrimas. "En fin… Creo que ya basta de cursilerías…"

"Creo que tienes razón." Dijo repentinamente la princesa Celestia, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo mientras ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse de pie también. "Este día es de celebración, ¡Y hoy más que nunca debemos celebrar, ya que mi querida hermana por fin a regresado! Es tiempo de volver."

Entonces el cuerno de la princesa Celestia se iluminó, generando un gran flash al usar su teletransportación para transportar a los ocho presentes de regreso a Ponyville.

* * *

"¡Ya déjenos salir!" Gritaba nuevamente uno de tantos ponies que seguían exigiendo que les abrieran las puertas del gran salón para salir.

El guardia real seguía parado firmemente frente a la puerta principal del gran salón de la alcaldía de Ponyville, sin embargo con cada minuto que pasaba la multitud se volvía más iracunda, él sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más…

Desde que había sucedido el desastre de la aparición de Nightmare Moon y la incineración de la princesa Celestia, tanto la alcaldesa como los guardias reales que habían acompañado a la princesa habían sido atosigados a preguntas, todos les exigían explicaciones, ayuda o simplemente indicaciones para saber qué hacer, algo que no sabían cómo responder, ya que ninguno de ellos sabía las respuestas. Fue en ese instante de incertidumbre cuando uno de los guardias vio salir corriendo a un unicornio morado fuera del salón, el mismo unicornio que había insultado a la princesa antes de la aparición de Nightmare Moon, entonces vio que tras él, salieron también otros cinco ponies corriendo del salón.

" _¡Esto es un desastre! ¡No podemos permitir que el pánico se extienda!_ " Había pensado aquel guardia luego de ver escapar del salón a esos ponies. Entonces de inmediato se dirigió a las puertas y las cerró para que nadie más saliera.

Con los demás guardias y la alcaldesa, decidieron que esa era la mejor opción a tomar hasta recibir refuerzos e instrucciones de Canterlot, ¡De quién fuera que estuviera a cargo ahora! Lo único que podían hacer por el momento era intentar calmar a los ponies del salón y evitar que todos salieran corriendo y extendieran la noticia de la muerte de la princesa, pues eso generaría un caos en toda la nación, causando revueltas o incluso incentivando a naciones extranjeras a invadir Equestria ahora que estaba vulnerable. Sin embargo, mientras más pasaban las horas, se hacían más difícil controlar a la enorme multitud de ponies, que fue volviéndose más intranquila a cada minuto. Finalmente todo llegó a un punto en que los guardias no pudieron sostener más la situación.

Todos los ponies del salón comenzaron a presionar y empujar las puertas para salir del salón, pasando a través de los guardias, hasta que finalmente lograron abrir las puertas y todo el mundo salió corriendo del gran salón.

¡FLASH!

Un repentino destello apareció frente a las puertas del gran salón, justo en frente de donde estaba la multitud, la cual se detuvo en el acto ante la súbita luz. Tras apagarse el destello, todos los ponies vieron atónitos quienes estaban allí: siete ponies junto a su querida princesa, la cual aparecía radiante y sonriente frente a ellos.

Todos los ponies se quedaron petrificados, sin saber si lo que veían era real o no, ya que todos habían visto como la princesa había sido reducida a cenizas. Al ver las dudas en los ojos de los ponies, el cuerno de la princesa Celestia comenzó a brillar, haciendo que el sol finalmente apareciera en el cielo y que la larga noche prometida por Nightmare Moon finalmente acabara.

"No teman, mis queridos ponies, todo está bien. De hecho, todo está mejor que nunca." Dijo la princesa sin dejar de sonreír y mirando de reojo a su hermana.

"¡PRINCESA!" Gritó todo el mundo, olvidándose de las formalidades y las reverencias, y saltando para rodear a la princesa e intentar abrazarla, aunque la compostura volvió rápidamente al grupo y solo se mantuvieron cerca, sin tener el valor ni la osadía de abrazar a su alteza real.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue bastante rápido y ameno. La princesa Celestia explicó que la alicornio a su lado era su hermana Luna, quien había sido controlada por una fuerza oscura y que así Nightmare Moon había intentado controlar Equestria, pero gracias a la ayuda de su alumno Dusk y las demás yeguas, tanto ella como su hermana habían sido salvadas. Tras la explicación, variadas fueron las reacciones de la multitud: con Luna, hubo algunas miradas de duda y otras de miedo, pero la gran mayoría creyó en las palabras de su princesa y se alegró de tener otra princesa junto a ellos; parecida fue la reacción hacia las cinco yeguas que acompañaron a Dusk, las cuales fueron vistas como heroínas locales y todo el mundo las apoyó y celebró; en tanto la reacciones hacia Dusk fueron más divididas, muchos ponies se alegraron y agradecieron que él hubiera salvado a ambas princesas, sin embargo otros tantos lo miraban con desconfianza, aún teniendo el fresco recuerdo de haberlo visto despreciando a su queridísima princesa, algo de lo que Luna se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

Tras la explicación, finalmente comenzó la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y ya que ya había salido el sol, todos comenzaron a celebrar, bailar y comer, celebrando la salida del sol, el regreso de su princesa, y la vuelta a la vida de la princesa Luna, siendo las princesas el centro de atención, mientras los compañeros y conocidos del pueblo se habían acercado hasta las cinco yeguas para escuchar de sus labios sobre la gran aventura que habían vivido.

"Lo siento…" Dijo repentinamente Luna mirando con tristeza a Dusk, quien seguía al lado de él, teniendo un collar de flores que unos potrillos le habían entregado amablemente. "Eres un héroe y yo una villana… Si ellos supieran toda la verdad serías tú quien fuera recibido con flores y yo sería la despreciada…"

"No digas eso, no tiene importancia lo que algunos piensen de mí." Dijo Dusk sinceramente, quien también había notado cierta antipatía por parte de algunos ponies, pero no le había dado importancia, ya que ahora él tenía amigas, y solo la opinión de ellas le importaba. "Además tú estabas siendo controlada, no fue tu culpa."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Dijo Luna amargamente. "Nightmare Moon era una representación de mis deseos más profundos, un ser oscuro hecho con mi ira, envidia y vanidad, ella era parte de mi personalidad… Yo fui quien dejó que mis deseos egoístas me consumieran y me controlaran… Yo debería estar encerrada en una prisión sola, no estar siendo celebrada ni alabada."

"Dusk… Tú me salvaste de mí misma, no sé cómo devolverte el favor." Agregó Luna mirando fijamente a Dusk, queriendo pagar de alguna forma lo que Dusk había hecho por ella. "Por favor, dime algo, ¡Cualquier cosa que quieras, y yo haré lo imposible para cumplir con lo que quieras!"

Dusk se quedó viendo a Luna, sabiendo lo que ella debía de estar sintiendo, pues él alguna vez también fue carcomido por la culpa y el deseo de estar solo, por lo que solo había una cosa que él podía pedirle.

"Entonces… Quiero que seas feliz y que no te sientas culpable nunca más." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, mirando fijamente a Luna. "No necesitas estar sola nunca más, cada vez que creas estar sola, recuerda que me tienes a mí." Agregó Dusk entendiendo el valor que tiene un amigo, pues si Luna necesitaba un amigo, él estaba dispuesto a serlo y ayudarla, tal como las yeguas lo habían ayudado a él.

Las palabras de Dusk fueron una total sorpresa para Luna, quien solo parpadeo confundida y se sonrojó un poco al ver lo bondadoso que él era con ella y cómo él quería seguir ayudándola.

"Nuestros corazones siempre estarán juntos." Dijo Dusk, terminando finalmente su discurso, diciendo algo que le parecía cursi, pero sintiendo que esa era la mejor forma de expresar el lazo que él había formado con las yeguas al volverse amigos, un lazo que bien podían formar él y Luna si ella también deseaba que fueran amigos.

"¿Co-Corazones…?" Dijo Luna sorprendida, mientras en sus mejillas se hacía más notorio que estaban sonrojadas.

Al ver detrás de Luna, Dusk vio que la princesa se había alejado un poco de la multitud, lo que le hizo recordar que él aún tenía que conversar algo con la princesa, por lo que dio una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de Luna, le sonrió, y se fue, dejando a la alicornio azul confundida mientras muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

"¡Princesa!" Dijo Dusk acercándose hasta la princesa Celestia.

"Mi querido alumno, ¿Sucede algo?" Dijo la princesa notando cierta preocupación en Dusk.

"Yo… quería aprovechar que ahora se encuentra sola, para pedirle perdón por mi forma de actuar, y por todo lo que le dije antes que Nightmare Moon apareciera." Dijo Dusk con la cabeza gacha.

"Ay, Dusk, ¿De verdad crees que podría estar enojada contigo después de todo lo que hiciste por mí?" Dijo la princesa Celestia con una sonrisa. "Has salvado Equestria, me has devuelto a mi hermana, no podría estar más feliz y orgullosa de ti." Luego la princesa miró afectuosamente a Dusk y levantó suavemente la cabeza de Dusk con su casco. "Sé que no es correcto para mí decirlo, ya que como princesa del reino no puedo tener favoritos, pero he de admitir que… A veces me gusta pensar que eres como un hijo para mí, por eso jamás podría odiarte."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Dusk sonrió tiernamente, pues él también sentía lo mismo por su querida maestra, quien obviamente no hacía que él olvidara a su verdadera madre, pero él de verdad sentía que ella era como una segunda madre para él.

"Cuando llegaste a mí con tu cara de preocupación, pensé que sería por algo más importante." Agregó repentinamente la princesa, poniendo una sonrisa un poco más burlesca. "Cómo que no te gustaba la linda tiara que traes en la cabeza."

"¿Tiara?" Dijo Dusk confundido, entonces él levantó un casco hasta su cabeza y vio que efectivamente llevaba algo sobre él, entonces uso su magia para levitarlo y sacarlo de su cabeza para ver qué era.

Dusk quedó sorprendido y algo avergonzado de ver que él efectivamente llevaba lo que parecía ser una tiara dorada, con una gema color rosa oscuro con la forma de su cutie mark.

"¿¡Q-Qué es esto!? ¿¡Y desde cuándo la tengo puesta!?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido y nervioso, casi en un grito.

"Primero, es el elemento de la armonía que representa la magia; y segundo, la traes puesta desde que derrotaste a Nightmare Moon" Respondió Celestia, divertida con la reacción de su querido alumno.

Dusk miró la tiara dorada y se sonrojó, tapándose su rostro con un casco, avergonzado de que todo ese rato él hubiera estado caminando y hablando con todo el mundo llevando encima una linda y femenina tiara. En tanto, las cinco yeguas amigas de Dusk habían escuchado el repentino grito de sorpresa de Dusk y se habían acercado a escuchar de qué hablaban él y la princesa.

"Bien… al menos no tendré que volver a usarla." Dijo Dusk un poco irritado de ver que la princesa nuevamente se estaba divirtiendo a costa de él. Luego él estiró su casco para entregarle el elemento de la magia a la princesa.

La princesa vio a Dusk y luego vio a las cinco yeguas que estaban tras él, cada una aún llevando el collar con sus respectivos elementos de la armonía, entonces ella hizo que Dusk se girara para que viera a las yeguas de frente.

"Dime… ¿Crees que hay alguien más capaz y con más virtudes que los ponies que ahora mismo llevan los elementos de la armonía?" Preguntó la princesa, mirando a Dusk y apuntándole con la vista para que él viera de frente a las cinco yeguas.

Las cinco yeguas, quienes habían alcanzado a oír lo que la princesa Celestia le había preguntado a Dusk, se le quedaron viendo con una sonrisa. En tanto Dusk miró fijamente a Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash mientras su corazón también se emocionaba al verlas sonriendo.

"No… Definitivamente ellas son las más fieles representantes de los elementos que llevan consigo. Ellas merecen llevar esos elementos." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, respondiendo la pregunta de la princesa.

"No me estaba refiriendo solo a ellas." Dijo la princesa, haciendo girar nuevamente a Dusk con su casco para que él la viera de frente. "Tú eres quien forjó un poderoso lazo con ellas, tú fuiste quien las uniste y las guiaste, tú eres quien descubrió la verdad tras los elementos de la armonía, y TÚ eres el más fiel representante del elemento de la magia." Terminó de decir la princesa Celestia, usando su magia para levitar la tiara que sostenía Dusk, haciéndola brillar para cambiar su forma un poco, haciendo que esta tomara una forma un poco menos femenina, pero sin alterar su forma básica, para ponerla finalmente de nuevo sobre la cabeza de Dusk. Pese a que Dusk no las vio, ya que les estaba dando la espalda, las cinco yeguas escucharon cada palabra de la princesa y asintieron sonriendo, estando totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho con la princesa.

"Por cierto…" Agregó la princesa luego de ver que Dusk aún dudaba de su propia valía. "Es cierto que el sexto elemento de la armonía es la magia, pero no es una magia cualquiera."

Ante las palabras de la princesa, las cinco yeguas se pusieron en alerta, pues todas ellas habían escuchado la explicación de Dusk sobre que los elementos de la armonía representaban distintas virtudes, y ellas, al igual que Dusk, sabían que la magia que Dusk había utilizado no había sido una simple magia de ataque de luz, no, ellas también lo habían sentido en sus corazones cuando Dusk uso su magia.

"Sí… lo descubrí cuando estaba rodeado por las chicas, quienes siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarme." Dijo Dusk con orgullo de haber descubierto lo que la princesa quería decir. "El sexto elemento es…"

"¡La magia del amor!" Dijeron las cinco yeguas al unísono.

"¡La magia de la amistad!" Dijo Dusk emocionado, al mismo tiempo que las yeguas, por lo que no alcanzó a entender lo que las yeguas dijeron.

La princesa Celestia, quien tenía un excelente oído y había escuchado y diferenciado lo dicho tanto por Dusk como por las yeguas, miró por un momento a las yeguas y no pudo evitar poner la misma pequeña sonrisa de burla que ella ponía cuando molestaba a Dusk.

"Así es, mi querido Dusk… es la magia de la amistad." Respondió finalmente la princesa, bajando la mirada para mirar a su estudiante, mientras Dusk sonreía alegre al ser felicitado por su maestra por dar la respuesta correcta.

En tanto, las yeguas se habían vuelto de piedra, congeladas, sin mover un solo músculo, todas pensando en la misma cosa: 'FRIENDZONE'.

 ***IMAGEN: goo .gl/** **sF13Uh**

Luego de esa charla, la princesa Celestia miró hacia el cielo para calcular la hora, luego vio a su hermana y vio su carruaje que estaba no muy lejos de allí, listo para partir de vuelta a la capital del reino.

"Supongo que ya es tiempo de volver a Canterlot…" Dijo la princesa Celestia mirando hacia el carruaje.

Tras las palabras de la princesa, el corazón de Dusk se apretó con angustia. Él hubiera querido que ese momento no terminara nunca, pues estaba feliz, rodeado de amigas, estando con su querida maestra… pero lamentablemente todo lo bueno tenía un fin.

La princesa Celestia vio la angustia en el rostro de Dusk por la decisión que iba a tomar, ella podía leer la mente de su alumno, ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Lo que Dusk no sabía era que ella tenía la misma angustia que sentía Dusk, ella amaba tanto a Dusk, no quería separarse del que siempre sería para ella su pequeño potrillo, y para ella sería muy fácil hacer que Dusk permaneciera junto a ella, solo una palabra suya y ella sabía que él no la dejaría… Sin embargo ella sentía que lo mejor para Dusk esta vez era estar lejos de ella, ese era su destino.

"Dime Dusk, ¿Qué es lo que harás?" Dijo la princesa leyendo la mente de Dusk, sorprendiendo al unicornio. "Y no quiero que tomes una decisión con esto." Dijo la princesa apuntándole la cabeza. "Sino con esto." Terminó diciendo, apuntando el corazón de Dusk.

Dusk se quedó en silencio un momento y respiró hondo, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer cambiaría su vida para siempre, pero él sentía que debía hacer ese cambio.

"Yo… tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón me dicen que me quede aquí." Dijo finalmente Dusk mirando con emotivos ojos a la princesa. "Por la seguridad de Equestria, creo que los elementos deben permanecer juntos, al igual que sus portadores."

"Pero… si he de ser sincero." Agregó Dusk, viendo nuevamente de frente a las cinco yeguas, quienes ya habían salido de su estupor. "La verdad es que soy YO quien quiero quedarme aquí en Ponyville… Con ellas."

Las cálidas y honestas palabras de Dusk aliviaron un poco la pena que habían sentido las yeguas al descubrir que Dusk las veía solo como amigas, así que Rarity y Pinkie Pie corrieron a abrazarlo sonriendo, seguidas por Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quienes por timidez y/o vergüenza, no se atrevieron a lanzarse en público a los cascos de un potro, pero aún así se acercaron a Dusk y se sonrojaron al encontrarse con su mirada.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Dijo la princesa Celestia, triste por saber que ya no tendría a su querido alumno a su lado, pero muy contenta de ver que él finalmente estaba rodeado de otros que lo amaban tal como era.

"Pero… ¿Cómo podré continuar mis estudios aquí?" Preguntó Dusk, dándose cuenta que él se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

La princesa sonrió, ocurriéndosele una brillante idea.

"Spike, toma nota… ¿Spike?" Dijo la princesa Celestia, viendo hacia todos lados y recién dándose cuenta que el pequeño dragón no estaba por ninguna parte. "Bueno… supongo que tendré que hacerla yo misma…"

Entonces la princesa Celestia uso su magia para hacer aparecer un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir sin siquiera mirar el pergamino mientras dictaba en voz alta.

 _"Decreto real n°2.105._

 _Yo, la princesa Celestia, decreto hoy:_

 _Que el unicornio conocido como Dusk Shine tenga una nueva misión para Equestria. Debe seguir estudiando la magia que forma y rodea a los elementos de la armonía, y reportarme sus hallazgos desde su nuevo hogar en Ponyville._

 _Comuníquese y publíquese a lo largo de Equestria._

 _Firma, Princesa Celestia."_

Tras las palabras de la princesa, Dusk sonrió como un potrillo recibiendo su mejor regalo, mientras seguía rodeado y abrazado, ahora por las cinco yeguas, ya que tanto Applejack como Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, habían aprovechado mientras la princesa hablaba para acercarse más a Dusk y abrazarlo disimulada y afectuosamente, tal como ya lo hacían Rarity y Pinkie Pie.

"¡Gracias princesa!" Dijo Dusk feliz.

Luego de eso, la princesa Celestia se despidió con un cálido abrazo de Dusk y se subió al carruaje, seguida por su hermana menor. Entonces el carruaje se alistó para partir.

"¿Sucede algo, Luna?" Pregunto la princesa Celestia al ver que su hermana parecía distraída.

"¿¡Eh!? N-Nada… Todo está bien." Dijo rápidamente Luna, intentando en vano actuar normal.

Celestia vio obviamente la actitud extraña de su hermana, pero decidió pensar que era normal que ella estuviera distraída luego de todo lo que había pasado, además no había por qué preocuparse, ahora ambas tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar y reparar su relación de hermanas. En tanto, Luna dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que su hermana no se había dado cuenta que ella se había quedado mirando fijamente a Dusk mientras él y las demás ponies los comenzaban a despedir mientras el carruaje comenzaba a moverse. Luna dio un rápido vistazo por última vez a Dusk y nuevamente sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban levemente por alguna razón mientras miles de ideas y sentimientos la comenzaban a llenar, todas girando en torno al unicornio morado que la había salvado.

"Esperaré con ansias tus reportes sobre… la magia de la AMISTAD." Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa una vez que el carruaje había comenzado a elevarse, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'amistad' y viendo como nuevamente las cinco yeguas se ponían incómodas al escuchar aquella palabra.

" _Quizás ahora no solo me divierta con Dusk… Quizás encontré otras cinco divertidas yeguas a las cuales será divertido molestar, en especial si está Dusk entremedio._ " Pensó Celestia sonriendo, pensando en que su pobre alumno había superado la prueba de hacer amigos, pero ahora tendría que superar una prueba mucho mayor… Conocer el dulce y el agraz que trae consigo el haber conquistado el corazón de cinco yeguas.

"Después de todo, amor y amistad son dos lados de una misma moneda." Sonrió Celestia, pensando en todas las divertidas desventuras que viviría Dusk y que lo harían crecer como pony y como potro.

# _Fin del capítulo 20_


	21. Duda en Temporada de Cosecha

**Capítulo 21 – Duda en Temporada de Cosecha**

"Hnngh…" Gimió suavemente Dusk antes de despertar, estirando sus cascos y levantando su cabeza de entre las sábanas. "¡Qué bien dormí…!"

Entonces Dusk abrió sus ojos y se quedó confundido por unos segundos al ver la extraña habitación en la que había despertado, algo que se había repetido últimamente, ya que Dusk había despertado en distintos lugares los últimos días, pero esta vez él no había despertado en una celda o en un granero, esta vez él había despertado en SU nueva habitación, el pequeño cuarto que quedaba arriba de la biblioteca de Ponyville, pequeño al menos si se la comparaba con su antigua habitación en el castillo de Canterlot.

"Huff… Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a despertar así cada día." Suspiró Dusk pensando en voz alta, extrañando un poco su antigua habitación y dándose cuenta de todo lo que había aceptado dejar atrás, recordando lo hablado con la alcaldesa luego de la celebración y cómo ella le había dado trabajo como el nuevo bibliotecario de Ponyville, después de todo, si él iba a vivir en Ponyville, tendría que tener un trabajo.

Dusk se puso melancólico por un momento y pensó en todos los libros y cuadernos de estudios que él había dejado en Canterlot, aunque claro que él podía pedir que se los enviaran, pero eso no era lo más importante ni lo único que él añoraba, ahora él sabía que estaba lejos de su familia, de su hogar, de la ciudad que él conocía, ¡De todo lo que él conocía! Y principalmente, lejos de su maestra. Una situación a la que Dusk comenzaba a tomarle el peso, ya que esta vez no era como cuando la princesa lo envió contra su voluntad a Ponyville, en donde él siempre tuvo como meta volver a Canterlot, no, ahora era diferente, ahora él había elegido quedarse allí y abandonar todo lo que él tenía en Canterlot.

Ante aquellos pensamientos Dusk bajó su cabeza pensativamente, creyendo que sentiría algo de pena y arrepentimiento por la decisión que había tomado, pero en cambio él sentía otras cosas, como esperanza, alegría, incluso entusiasmo por aquel nuevo desafío que enfrentaba, sabiendo que esta vez él no estaría solo, sabiendo que ahora él tenía amigas en las que confiar, sentimientos que hicieron que Dusk dibujara en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba su cabeza.

Dusk se levantó de la cama, estiró sus músculos y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y comenzar aquel nuevo día, el primer día de su nueva vida en Ponyville. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Dusk escuchó unos fuertes ronquidos provenientes de la sala de estar, unos ronquidos que bien conocía. Dusk se acercó hasta la fuente del ruido y vio que allí estaba Spike, justo como lo había visto el día anterior, durmiendo en una especie de canasta que bien le servía como cama, con unas tremendas ojeras bajo sus ojos cerrados, con su boca abierta botando un hilo de saliva y con sus patas en una extraña posición, como si hubiera caído inconsciente y no se hubiera vuelto a mover en toda la noche.

Dusk se acercó al dragón y lo olió de cerca, tal como él lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando lo vio dormido de esa forma luego de haber vuelto de la Celebración del Sol de Verano, al olerlo, Dusk se percató que su pequeño hermano aún seguía con el mismo fuerte e inconfundible olor que tenía del día anterior. La noche anterior, Dusk se había percatado que su hermano finalmente había caído dormido tras los efectos del ponche 'especial' que tomó ese día, al parecer él había caído dormido profundamente todo ese día y por lo mismo no había asistido a su llegada luego de haber salvado a las princesas, ni había podido ir a la posterior Celebración del Sol de Verano, y como Dusk supuso que probablemente su pequeño hermano estaría sufriendo una enorme resaca, decidió dejarlo dormido. Sin embargo ahora era de día y Spike seguía dormido.

" _¿Cuánto fue lo que tomó ayer?_ " Se preguntó Dusk mientras seguía viendo a su hermano roncando, sorprendido por la larga siesta que había tomado y sabiendo por el olor de Spike que este aún no botaba todo el alcohol de su sistema. " _Aunque claro, su organismo es distinto al de un pony, además sigue siendo solo un bebé._ "

Entonces Dusk levantó su vista, mirando hacia la pequeña cocina de la biblioteca que quedaba al otro lado del salón principal, pensando en que debía ir allí para hacerse su desayuno ya que Spike seguía durmiendo, sin embargo en el acto a Dusk se le ocurrió una maliciosa idea, una que le hizo sonreír siniestramente. Dusk trotó hasta la cocina y volvió con un sartén y una gran cuchara que encontró allí, entonces levitó ambos objetos con su magia y los puso al lado de la oreja de Spike.

"Sé que no es correcto, pero ya has dormido suficiente y te mereces un castigo que te enseñe a no volver a tomar ese tipo de bebidas." Dijo Dusk seriamente, pero enseguida puso una sonrisa siniestra. "Además soy tu hermano mayor, y como buen hermano mayor mi deber es molestar a mi hermano menor de vez en cuando, jujuju…"

"¡DESPIERTA!" Gritó Dusk, golpeando fuertemente el sartén con la cuchara metálica, haciendo un gran y sorpresivo ruido que de inmediato despertó a Spike.

"¡Waahh!" Gritó Spike despertando y saltando de un brinco por el repentino y molesto sonido.

Spike miró hacia todos lados hasta que vio a Dusk parado a su lado con una maliciosa sonrisa. En cuanto Spike vio a su hermano mayor, Dusk pudo ver que Spike tenía los ojos rojos debido a la resaca, en tanto, Spike miró asombrado a Dusk, luego vio el sartén y entendió lo que acababa de suceder.

"Aww… Eres el peor hermano del mundo…" Dijo Spike bajando su cabeza, agarrando la almohada que había usado para dormir, y nuevamente tirándose en su canasta, tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

"Eso te pasa por tomar cosas que no debes." Dijo Dusk empezando nuevamente a golpear el sartén. "Anoche fui compasivo, pero hoy es un nuevo día y necesitas una lección. El ponche es para ponies adultos, no para bebés dragones."

"No es mi culpa… No sabía lo que tenía, las chicas dijeron que era un ponche especial pero nada más." Dijo Spike tapándose más fuertes sus oídos, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no sentir el dolor de cabeza que le daba la resaca.

"Así que fue eso… Entonces tendré que hablar con las chicas por dejar una bebida así al alcance de un menor." Dijo Dusk finalmente dejando de golpear el sartén, con una mirada pensativa, pensando que tendría que hablar seriamente con sus amigas.

"Espera un segundo, ¡Estás aquí!" Dijo Spike abriendo sus ojos y mirando a Dusk, pero sin tener las fuerzas para levantar su adolorida cabeza. "¿¡Qué pasó con la princesa y la misión de rescate!?"

Por un segundo Dusk se olvidó que Spike se había perdido toda su gran aventura del día anterior, una historia muy interesante con un final sorprendente, algo que sabía que Spike disfrutaría, ya que a él le encantaba leer comics de aventuras. Entonces Dusk sonrió y se dispuso a contarle la mayor aventura de su vida y cómo ahora él finalmente había logrado tener amigos nuevamente.

"Bueno, es una historia interesante, verás-" Comenzó a hablar Dusk con entusiasmo, pero fue detenido en el acto por Spike, quien levantó su garra para detenerlo.

"Por favor, detente." Dijo Spike nuevamente cerrando sus ojos y tapándose más fuerte los oídos con la almohada. "No creo que ahora esté en buen estado para escuchar tu historia, me duele mucho la cabeza… Es como si todo temblara…"

Dusk sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su hermano, dispuesto a burlarse nuevamente de su resaca, pero se detuvo al sentir unas vibraciones, un movimiento que se fue haciendo mayor conforme pasaban los segundos, como un temblor. De inmediato Dusk entendió que no era que Spike sintiera movimiento debido a su mareo y resaca, sino que de verdad estaba temblando.

"Espera aquí, vuelvo enseguida." Dijo Dusk a Spike, corriendo de inmediato hacia la puerta principal para intentar saber qué era lo que sucedía.

En cuanto Dusk salió de la biblioteca vio que todos los ponies del pueblo corrían como locos en todas direcciones.

"¡Estampida!" Gritó repentinamente Rainbow Dash desde el aire, haciendo que Dusk mirara al cielo inmediatamente. Entonces vio que su amiga junto con algunos ponies, incluyendo la alcaldesa, se dirigían hacia la entrada del pueblo.

Dusk no perdió tiempo y siguió a ese grupo de ponies, sin aún entender del todo la situación. Al llegar, vio que un grupo de ponies se había detenido en la entrada al pueblo, todos mirando lo que parecía ser una nube de polvo que se acercaba a Ponyville. Pese a lo agitada de la situación, su corazón se alegró al ver que en ese grupo de curiosos estaban precisamente varias de sus nuevas amigas: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, quien había aterrizado al lado de sus amigas.

"Eh… ¡Hola chicas!" Saludó Dusk nervioso al principio pero alegre de saber que ahora tenía la familiaridad y confianza de hablar como amigo con aquellas yeguas.

"¡Dusk!" Saludaron alegre las yeguas, olvidándose por un segundo del peligro inminente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, mirando de reojo la nube de polvo que se acercaba mientras los temblores aumentaban.

"¡Oh, Dusk! ¡Es terrible!" Dijo Rarity, tan exagerada en crisis como siempre. "¡Una estampida viene hacia aquí y nadie puede detenerla!"

Dusk se vio confundido ante las palabras de Rarity, luego miró de un lado a otro y vio que ningún pony parecía querer moverse, solo mantenían sus caras de angustia esperando por la estampida.

"¿¡En serio nadie piensa hacer nada!?" Preguntó Dusk alterado al ver lo derrotistas que eran los ponies del pueblo, sin que ninguno se decidiera a actuar para defender al pueblo de lo que fuera que viniera en esa estampida.

Entonces Dusk dio unos pasos al frente e iluminó su cuerno, poniéndose en guardia para defender al pueblo de lo que fuera que viniera a atacarlo, con determinación en su mirada Dusk se quedó viendo con fiereza la nube de polvo que se acercaba, una fiereza que poco le duró al ver finalmente qué era lo que causaba la estampida, ¡Eran solo un motón de vacas lloronas! Todas corriendo asustadas de algo. El cuerno de Dusk se apagó en el acto sin saber qué hacer, después de todo él no podía atacar a unas indefensas vacas, por mucho que estuvieran corriendo en estampida hacia el pueblo, ¡Eran solo vacas!

Dusk comenzó a idear rápidamente una manera menos violenta de detener la estampida de vacas mientras estas se acercaban más y más al pueblo, eso hasta que un repentino grito hizo que todos los ponies se fijaran en una silueta que apareció detrás de las vacas, corriendo hasta ponerse al lado de ellas y moverse a la par.

"¡Yee-haw!" Gritó Applejack, corriendo velozmente mientras intentaba guiar a la estampida de vacas hacia otra dirección, esto con la ayuda de un perro que corrió al otro lado de la estampida y que al parecer seguía las instrucciones de Applejack. Finalmente Applejack sacó un lazo y hábilmente lazó por el cuello a la vaca guía y las hizo cambiar de dirección, fue así que justo en el último momento la estampida de vacas se desvió, no alcanzando a llegar al centro de Ponyville, deteniéndose a un lado de la entrada al pueblo.

"¡Wow, vieron eso! ¡Mi amiga es increíble!" Gritó Rainbow Dash emocionada, siempre disfrutando de aquellas situaciones emocionantes.

"Como siempre la confiable Applejack nos ha ayudado nuevamente." Dijo la alcaldesa, agradecida de que la crisis había sido resuelta.

"¿Qué? ¿Nuevamente? ¿Acaso las estampidas son frecuentes aquí?" Preguntó Dusk confundido. "¿Cómo es que no tienen una alarma o algo así que al menos los prevenga?"

"Bien, ¡Hoolaaa! ¿Qué acaso no me oíste gritar 'estampida'?" Respondió Rainbow Dash, orgullosa de ser el autoproclamado sistema de alarma contra estampidas.

"Eso no es un sistema de alarma eficaz." Dijo Dusk mirando a Rainbow Dash con una mirada de incredulidad y suficiencia.

"Bueno, no siempre es una estampida, pero siempre sucede algo." Respondió la alcaldesa algo avergonzada.

"¡Sí, es un pueblo muy entretenido!" Agregó Pinkie Pie sonriendo, quien sostenía una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, como si ella hubiera estado esperando toda la mañana por aquel espectáculo.

"Pero vez que pasa algo así, Applejack siempre es la primera en aparecer." Agregó Fluttershy, también acercándose a donde estaba Dusk. "Ella siempre ayuda a todo el mundo, de hecho ella me ayudará con el censo oficial de conejitos."

"Sí, y a mí me ayudará a mejorar un nuevo truco de vuelo que he estado practicando." Agregó Rainbow Dash.

"¡Y a mí me ayudará a dirigir Sugarcube Corner mientras los señores Cakes se ausentan!" Agregó Pinkie Pie.

"A mí no me ayudará en nada por ahora, pero estaba pensando en pedir su ayuda para una pequeña presentación que tendré en unas semanas más, estoy segura que estará encantada, ella siempre es tan servicial." Dijo Rarity sonriendo. "Definitivamente hay que pagarle de alguna manera todo lo que hace por nosotras."

"De eso ya me he ocupado yo." Agregó la alcaldesa con un tono de orgullo. "Este año entregaremos un premio especial a la pony que más ha contribuido a ayudar a los ponies del pueblo, ¡Y definitivamente Applejack se merece ese premio!"

Mientras Dusk escuchaba aquello, más se asombraba de Applejack, descubriendo que no solo él había aprendido a confiar en ella, sino que también todo el pueblo lo hacía, lo que hizo que una admiración creciera en Dusk al saber que ahora tenía de amiga a una pony tan confiable como ella.

Luego de toda esa charla, finalmente Applejack se acercó hasta donde estaban sus amigas, después de asegurarse que el rebaño de vacas estaba bien y que podían volver por su cuenta a las praderas. Una vez llegó donde los demás ponies, todos la vitorearon, agradeciéndole por haber salvado al pueblo, principalmente sus cuatro amigas, las cuales se acercaron a ella con grandes sonrisas y le expresaron lo maravilladas que estaban por su valor y coraje, al igual que lo hizo la alcaldesa del pueblo.

"¡De verdad estuviste increíble!" Dijo Dusk finalmente luego que todas las demás hablaran. "Arrear de esa forma a esa estampida de vacas asustadas fue asombroso."

"No es nada, solo quería ayudar." Dijo Applejack sonriente, quien ya se había sonrojado levemente luego de recibir los halagos de sus amigas. En tanto, las otras cuatro yeguas seguían sonriendo, pero mirando atentamente a Applejack y Dusk.

"No solo eres valiente y confiable, también eres humilde, jajaja." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, alegre de tenerla como amiga. "De verdad eres una yegua única."

Applejack desvió la mirada avergonzada por los halagos de Dusk mientras las sonrisas de las otras cuatro yeguas iban disminuyendo al ver que Dusk estaba centrando demasiada su atención en su amiga campirana.

"Oye, eso que hiciste con el lazo fue genial." Agregó Dusk emocionado acercándose aún más a Applejack. "¿Podrías enseñarme?"

"Claro, no hay problema, podemos-" Respondió Applejack alegre antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡He-hey! Qué tal si te muestro unas nuevas acrobacias que he practicado." Interrumpió Rainbow Dash, poniéndose delante de Applejack para estar ella frente a Dusk. "Un lazo no es nada comparado a lo que yo puedo hacer volando."

Applejack se sorprendió ante la intromisión de su amiga, y abrió su boca para continuar hablando, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

"O quizás te gustaría venir a mi boutique, Dusk." Agregó Rarity, también poniéndose delante de Applejack para quedar de frente ante Dusk. "¡Tengo pensado unos diseños que te quedarían divino!"

Applejack miró molesta a Rarity por ser interrumpida nuevamente, sin embargo no alcanzó a reclamar ya que fue empujada sin querer por Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, quienes también avanzaron para estar más cerca de Dusk, desplazándola aún más hacia atrás.

 ***IMAGEN 1 : goo .gl/** **41SW9n**

" _¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¡Hace un momento me estaban halagando y ahora ellas me empujan y hacen como si yo no estuviera aquí!_ " Pensó molesta Applejack mirando sospechosamente a sus amigas, aunque en el fondo sabía la razón, pues todas sus amigas tenían sus vistas fijas en Dusk.

"O quizás podrías venir conmigo a Sugarcube Corner." Agregó Pinkie Pie, quien como las demás, seguía intentando captar la atención de Dusk. "Estoy tratando de inventar un nuevo tipo de ponche, con salsa picante y-"

"¡Ponche! Espera un segundo, de eso quería hablar con ustedes." Dijo repentinamente Dusk, siendo él ahora quien fue el que interrumpió el discurso de alguien más. Aquel repentino cambio de actitud en Dusk captó la atención de sus cinco amigas.

"Ayer Spike tomó un 'ponche especial', y ahora él tiene una enorme resaca." Agregó Dusk intentando parecer serio, aunque en realidad aún le parecía algo gracioso haber visto a su hermano menor borracho. "Díganme, ¿Por qué dejaron algo así al alcance de un menor?"

Las cabezas de las cinco yeguas bajaron en vergüenza, ya que la verdad era que ninguna de ellas se había percatado cuando Spike había tomado aquel ponche hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, por lo que todas se sentían un poco responsables por no haberle puesto mayor atención al bebé dragón.

"Es… es mi culpa, yo puse ese 'ponche especial' en la fiesta." Dijo finalmente Pinkie Pie, con una mirada culpable. "Lo lamento."

"También es mi culpa." Agregó Applejack, quien también se sentía culpable. "Yo entregué botellas de nuestra 'cidra especial' sin siquiera preguntar para qué lo usarían, también lo siento."

Dusk miró a ambas yeguas y vio sus caras de sincero arrepentimiento, unos rostros que le hicieron imposible a Dusk poder enojarse de verdad con ellas, además él solo quería saber qué había sucedido, no quería castigar a los culpables de lo que no había sido más que una pequeña imprudencia.

"Huff… Está bien, no se preocupen, supongo que también es mi culpa por no haberle puesto atención a mi hermanito." Dijo Dusk suspirando y tratando de levantarles el ánimo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Además nadie salió herido, solo un pequeño dragón con una fuerte resaca, jajaja…"

"¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo ayudarte con eso!" Agregó Applejack alegre luego de escuchar aquello. "En la familia Apple siempre hacemos concursos de bebida en las reuniones familiares, por eso tenemos una receta casera para un brebaje que alivia de inmediato la resaca, si quieres podemos ir donde la abuela Smith para que te la prepare y se la puedas dar a Spike."

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso sería estupendo! Applejack, ¡Tan confiable como siempre! Jaja." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa, enfocando nuevamente su vista en Applejack, mirándola con ojos expectantes.

En cuanto Dusk se iba a acercar a Applejack, Pinkie Pie se interpuso entre ellos con una gran y exagerada sonrisa, todo mientras las demás yeguas habían visto preocupadas de un lado a otro entre Dusk y Applejack sin saber qué hacer.

"Sweet Apple Acres queda muy lejos, ¿Por qué no mejor Applejack simplemente te da la receta? Eso sería más rápido." Dijo Pinkie Pie mirando fijamente a Dusk.

"Sí, eso sería lo mejor." Agregó Fluttershy mientras Rainbow Dash y Rarity asentían, dando su aprobación a lo que acababa de decir Pinkie Pie.

Dusk se vio confundido ante la sorpresiva intromisión de Pinkie Pie, mientras Applejack vio a Pinkie Pie y a las demás yeguas con una mirada que mezclaba preocupación y molestia.

"Eh… Sí, supongo que así sería más rápido…" Dijo Dusk pensando que lo que decía Pinkie Pie tenía lógica. "¿Qué dices Applejack? ¿Estaría bien si lo hacemos de esa forma?"

Applejack no miró a Dusk, solo vio de reojo a sus amigas y bajó su cabeza, haciendo que su sombrero ocultara su expresión.

"Está bien." Dijo finalmente Applejack sin levantar la vista. "Te diré la receta para que tú puedas comprar los ingredientes y la puedas hacer por ti mismo."

Tras eso, Applejack le dictó a Dusk una lista de ingredientes y le dijo cómo debía mezclarlos, lo que Dusk memorizó fácilmente gracias a su privilegiada memoria.

"¡Muchas gracias Applejack!" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa luego que Applejack terminó de dictar la receta. "Iré de inmediato a prepararla para Spike."

Entonces Dusk se despidió rápidamente de las yeguas, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar en dirección hacia la biblioteca. En cuanto Dusk comenzó a alejarse, cuatro de las yeguas dieron un paso para seguir al potro, pero fueron frenadas de inmediato por la quinta yegua, Applejack, quien se puso frente a ellas y las miró furiosa.

"¿¡Qué corrales pasa con ustedes!? ¿¡Qué fue eso de recién!?" Preguntó Applejack muy molesta. "Pensé que ya todo estaba resuelto con Dusk."

"¿A qué te refieres con que está todo resuelto?" Preguntó Rarity sinceramente.

"Bu-Bueno… Todas ustedes sentían algo por Dusk, eso era obvio, pero él nos ve solo como amigas, eso es todo." Respondió Applejack algo nerviosa. "Incluso la misma princesa Celestia lo dijo, 'La magia de la amistad', no es la magia del amor como todas pensábamos."

Applejack no pudo evitar sonrojarse luego de decir aquello, el solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza. Cuando ella sintió el calor y bienestar de la magia de Dusk cuando enfrentaban a Nightmare Moon, le había dado la impresión que un nuevo sentimiento afloraba y se afianzaba en ella, algo que ella, al igual que sus amigas, había confundido con amor, por eso ella y sus amigas habían respondido con tanta confianza cuando la princesa le hizo la pregunta a Dusk sobre qué tipo de magia él había utilizado. Luego de enterarse que en realidad ella había confundido amistad con amor, una enorme vergüenza la invadió, una vergüenza que solo fue aliviada por dos cosas: por saber que Dusk no había alcanzado a oír eso; y por saber que si era la magia de la amistad la que los unía y no la magia del amor, todo sería más fácil, ya que así sus amigas no tendrían que pelear por ser el amor único de Dusk. Finalmente Applejack había superado aquella vergüenza y estaba segura que sus amigas debían de pensar lo mismo que ella, pero por lo que acababa de ver, ahora Applejack estaba segura que ninguna de sus cuatro amigas había renunciado a la idea de conseguir el amor de Dusk.

"La princesa puede haber dicho eso, pero la verdad es que yo no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por Dusk." Dijo Rarity tranquilamente. "Y creo que todas sienten lo mismo."

"¡Hey! Yo… Yo no estoy enamorada de ese tonto." Agregó rápidamente Rainbow Dash, mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojándose.

"¡No! Yo… yo creo que el que Dusk sintiera amistad por nosotras es mucho mejor a que él se haya enamorado, todo será mejor si no hay amor de por medio." Dijo Applejack, mirando con inseguridad hacia el suelo.

En cuanto Applejack dijo eso, las otras cuatro yeguas se miraron entre sí con sus ojos a medio abrir, todas con un mismo pensamiento sobre lo que acababa de decir su amiga, era obvio que Applejack no hablaba con el corazón.

"De todas formas, creo que estuvo mal lo que acabamos de hacer." Dijo Fluttershy siendo empática con Applejack. "Los celos no deben impedir que Dusk se acerque a una de nosotras, sino todas saldremos perdiendo."

"Sí, creo que tienes razón." Agregó Pinkie Pie un poco más seria que de costumbre. "Lo mejor sería decirnos siempre la verdad y no boicotear lo que hagan las demás, que sea Dusk quien elija justamente a una de nosotras."

"¡Yo ya dije que no busco enamorar a Dusk!" Volvió a repetir Rainbow Dash con la misma falsa mirada enojada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Sí, yo tampoco, yo… estoy bien siendo solo su… amiga." Agregó Applejack, sin ser capaz tampoco de mirar a sus amigas a los ojos.

Pinkie Pie y Rarity se miraron entre ellas con la misma mirada de incredulidad que habían puesto hace un rato, entonces ambas se giraron para comenzar a caminar y dirigirse hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

"Entonces es un trato entre las cuatro que tenemos las cosas claras, ninguna boicoteará a la otra y nosotras podemos seguir luchando por Dusk a nuestro modo." Dijo Rarity comenzando a caminar. "En tanto, seguiremos esperando a que la quinta yegua del grupo aclare sus propios sentimientos."

Pinkie Pie asintió y junto a Rarity se retiraron.

"Ese comentario final estuvo de más." Dijo Rainbow Dash abriendo sus alas y despegando para también volver a su trabajo.

"Huff… Eso fue muy tenso, pero al menos dejé en claro mi posición respecto a Dusk." Dijo Applejack suspirando, entonces miró a Fluttershy y sonrió. "Jeje, tal parece que Rarity y Pinkie Pie también se dieron cuenta que Rainbow Dash miente, es muy obvio que a ella le gusta Dusk."

"Yo no creo que ellas se estuvieran refiriendo a Rainbow Dash." Respondió Fluttershy sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por pensar en voz alta, tapándose su boca con sus cascos, avergonzada.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Es obvio que es Rainbow Dash la que miente sobre sus sentimientos." Preguntó confundida Applejack.

Fluttershy miró a su amiga, arrepentida por lo que había dicho, ya que ahora tendría que decirle la verdad a Applejack, algo que no se podía evitar, ya que mentirle a Applejack era algo casi imposible, además a ella no le gustaba mentir a menos que fuera muy necesario.

"Hmm… Bueno… Es cierto que Rainbow Dash nos intenta mentir, pero la verdad es que tanto ella misma como nosotras sabemos muy bien cuáles son sus sentimientos por Dusk." Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente. "Pero… en cambio tú, parece que intentas mentirte a ti misma y ocultar lo que sientes realmente."

Applejack vio con asombro a su amiga, sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír.

"N-No, ustedes se equivocan." Dijo Applejack nerviosa. "Es solo que estoy bien siendo solo amiga de Dusk, sin querer ir más allá antes que me confunda a mí misma."

"¿De verdad sientes solo amistad por Dusk? ¿Nada más?" Preguntó Fluttershy mirando afectuosamente a su amiga para no parecer dura con ella.

Applejack abrió la boca para responder, pero por alguna razón las palabras no quisieron salir de su garganta. Fluttershy vio lo confundida que estaba su querida amiga, pero sabía que aquello era algo que ella debía meditar y resolver sola, pues eran sus propios sentimientos, así que solo se despidió con una dulce sonrisa y se retiró para ir hacia su casa, dejando a Applejack sola, aún perdida en la confusión de sus propios pensamientos y sentimiento.

" _Yo tengo claro mis sentimientos… ¿No es así?_ " Se preguntó a sí misma Applejack, aun confusa de si sus amigas tenían la razón o de si ella la tenía. Entonces ella levantó su vista rápidamente y se dio cuenta que había pasado un buen rato de pie totalmente sola en la entrada del pueblo.

"Ya basta de pensar en cosas sin sentido." Dijo Applejack pensando en voz alta, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente para despejar su mente. "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy, solo me enfocaré en eso y nada más."

Fue así que Applejack llamó a Winona, su fiel perro, quien le había ayudado a arrear las vacas y que la esperaba pacientemente cerca de un árbol, y ambas comenzaron su camino de vuelta hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

Una vez Applejack llego a la granja de su familia, ella fue de inmediato a los campos de manzanos que Big Mac debía de estar cosechando, pues ella pensó que si mantenía su mente ocupada con el trabajo, no tendría tiempo para pensar en Dusk ni en su actual situación sentimental. Así fue como Applejack llegó a los huertos sin cosechar y comenzó a buscar a su hermano mayor con la vista.

"¡Big Mac! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?" Gritó súbitamente Applejack asustada al ver a su hermano frente a un manzano, tirado en el suelo y tocándose su espalda mientras mostraba una cara de dolor. De inmediato Applejack corrió a socorrer a su hermano.

"E-Estoy bien… Solo estoy algo adolorido, es todo." Respondió Big Mac, levantándose con mucho dolor. "Creo que jalar de la carreta toda la tarde de ayer persiguiendo a ese rufián me dejó peor de lo que creí. Pensé que estaría bien hoy, pero en cuanto intenté golpear el manzano el dolor volvió."

"Eso te pasa por sobre exigir tu cuerpo." Dijo Applejack ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie. "Nunca te había visto así, si es tan grave probablemente tendrás que descansar varios días."

"No puedo." Respondió Big Mac, mirando hacia el huerto de manzanas. "Es temporada de cosecha, debo terminar la cosecha antes que la temporada acabe."

Applejack también giró su vista para ver el extenso campo de manzanos que se extendía ante ella. Ella había ayudado muchas veces con la cosecha, y año tras año ella mejoraba más y cosechaba más manzanos, pero la verdad era que quien se llevaba la mayor parte del trabajo era su hermano, quien por ser un potro y tener mayor fuerza y resistencia física, era quién más cosechaba.

"No te preocupes, yo podré encargarme sola de la cosecha esta temporada." Dijo Applejack amablemente para intentar tranquilizar a su hermano.

"No podrás hacerlo tú sola, no es trabajo para un solo pony." Dijo Big Mac mirando seriamente a su hermana. "Si tan solo nuestros primos se hubieran quedado un día más…"

"¡Hey! Ya te lo dije, yo puedo hacerlo sola, no tienes que preocuparte, tú solo descansa." Dijo Applejack intentando sonreír, pues la verdad era que ella sabía que era una tarea gigantesca cosechar todas las manzanas sin ayuda, pero sabía que si su hermano no la veía con confianza, él no descansaría, lo que solo podría agravar y complicar la recuperación de su hermano.

"¿No hay nadie a quien puedas pedirle ayuda?" Preguntó Big Mac preocupado, ya que no quería que su hermanita se sobre exigiera por su culpa.

"Hmm… bueno, están mis amigas, supongo…" Respondió Applejack, quien de inmediato pensó en sus queridas e inseparables amigas para que la ayudaran, pero entonces de inmediato recordó la discusión que ellas habían tenido aquella mañana, y si todas seguían tras una misma meta, la cual era conseguir el corazón de Dusk, ¿Cómo podrían ellas pensar en ayudarla? Ellas habían dicho que lucharían por Dusk, ¿Eso significaba que lucharían entre ellas y se tratarían entre ellas tal como la habían tratado a ella cuando Dusk se le acercó? Era obvio que toda su relación de amigas cambiaría ahora que cada una quería algo que las demás también querían, ¿Acaso podía seguir confiando en ellas como lo hacía antes de conocer a Dusk? ¿Ellas la seguían viendo como una amiga o ahora solo la veían como una rival?

"N-No creo que ellas puedan ayudarme." Agregó rápidamente Applejack luego de pensar todo aquello. "Ya las conoces, Rarity no estaría dispuesta a ensuciarse, Rainbow Dash es bastante floja, Pinkie Pie crearía un desastre, y Fluttershy se asustaría con que le cayeran manzanas en la cabeza, jeje." Terminó de decir Applejack, ocultando la verdadera razón por la que ella no quería pedirle ayuda a sus amigas.

"Hmm… supongo que no hay nadie que sepa al menos lo mínimo de cómo cosechar para que te pueda ayudar…" Dijo Big Mac entrecerrando los ojos, pues él sabía que había un potro que recientemente había ayudado a Applejack con la cosecha, aquel potro era perfecto para ayudar a Applejack, pero también era cierto que él no quería que aquel potro se acercara a su hermanita, así que Big Mac no dijo su nombre, solo mantuvo en su mente un fuerte debate interno.

Applejack miró a su hermano atentamente y de inmediato entendió que él se estaba refiriendo a Dusk Shine, ¿Pero sería lo mejor pedirle ayuda a Dusk? Probablemente no, pensó Applejack de inmediato, ya que nuevamente recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana y cómo sus amigas habían hecho lo posible por menospreciarla cuando Dusk se acercaba a ella, y ahora, pese a que ella había dicho que veía a Dusk solo como amigo, si las demás se enteraban que Dusk iría a ayudarla, seguramente se armaría una pelea y todas sus amigas se enojarían con ella.

"Oh… ¿Así que quieres que invite a Dusk a que me ayude a cosechar? ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que él es capaz de hacerme si estamos solos?" Preguntó Applejack con una sonrisa traviesa, poniendo intencionalmente aquel gesto para que fuera su hermano quien le dijera que no invitara a Dusk y no fuera ella misma, así nuevamente podría ocultar la verdadera razón de por qué ella no podía pedirle ayuda a Dusk.

"¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡No quiero volver a ver a ese rufián por aquí!" Respondió rápidamente Big Mac, cayendo en la trampa de Applejack.

"Pues no hay remedio, tendré que hacerlo sola." Agregó Applejack con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes hermano mayor, estoy segura que podré hacerlo con un casco atado a la espalda, estaré bien."

Entonces Applejack tomó a su hermano de un casco y lo invitó a que empezaran a caminar de vuelta a la casa, mientras Big Mac miraba inseguro a su hermana, sin saber si de verdad su hermanita podría con tanta responsabilidad, en tanto Applejack solo sonrió y siguió caminando.

"Sí… todo estará bien…" Agregó Applejack mientras caminaba, mirando de reojo hacia atrás y al enorme campo de manzanos que debía ser cosechado, con una mirada de preocupación que ocultó de Big Mac. Ella sabía que era una tarea gigantesca, y de verdad le hubiera gustado pedir ayuda, pero la verdad era que como estaban las cosas actualmente, con sus amigos envueltos en un enredo amoroso del que solo ella se salvaba, ella estaba completamente sola en esta ocasión.

* * *

"Vamos Spike, debemos ir a la ceremonia de premiación de Applejack" Dijo Dusk saliendo de la biblioteca, apresurando a su hermano ya que a él no le gustaba llegar tarde a ninguna reunión.

"Ya voy." Dijo Spike apresurándose para salir y acompañar a su hermano.

"Por cierto, creo que será la oportunidad perfecta para que le des las gracias personalmente por la cura para la resaca que te recetó." Dijo Dusk mientras se dirigían a la plaza central del pueblo.

"Sí, en verdad fue una cura milagrosa, me curó del dolor de cabeza en un santiamén." Respondió Spike antes de poner una mirada más mordaz. "Aunque si no fuera por ella y Pinkie Pie, yo no me hubiera intoxicado con ese ponche en primer lugar."

"Sí, pero de todas formas debes darle las gracias, yo mismo se las hubiera dado, pero no la he visto en toda esta semana." Agregó Dusk pensativo, ya que él había tenido poco tiempo libre esa semana, ya que la dedicó a ordenar su hogar y clasificar correctamente cada libro de la biblioteca para hacer un correcto inventario, por lo mismo no había tenido tiempo para reunirse con sus nuevas amigas, sin embargo al pasar toda una semana sin encontrarse con ellas, Dusk se dio cuenta del gran vacío que se le generaba en su corazón, un vacío que le dejaba la falta de compañía de sus amigas, por eso ahora que él tenía tiempo libre, estaba deseoso de poder reunirse nuevamente con ellas.

Dusk y Spike finalmente llegaron hasta la plaza central de Ponyville, la cual tenía un pequeño escenario muy bien decorado. Parecía que todos los ponies del pueblo estaban allí, expectantes de agradecer a la pony que sería galardonada ese día.

"Hola chicas." Dijo Dusk sonriente, con alegría en su corazón, al ver a cuatro de sus amigas reunidas allí.

"¡Dusk, cariño, por fin te vemos! ¿Ya te ocupaste completamente de los asuntos de la biblioteca?" Preguntó Rarity acercándose a Dusk, al mismo tiempo que también lo hacían Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash.

"Sí, como lo prometí, finalmente ya está todo ordenado en mi nuevo hogar, así que ahora podré volver a reunirme con ustedes." Dijo Dusk algo apenado por no haber podido reunirse con sus amigas esa semana.

"Bueno, a mí no me molestaría que te tomaras otra semana aislado." Agregó Spike con una sonrisa.

Dusk miró a su hermano y solo le dio una falsa mirada de enojo mientras sonreía, pues sabía que su pequeño hermano había aprovechado el tiempo que él no pudo para reunirse con sus amigas. El hecho era que esa semana las yeguas habían intentado invitar a desayunar varias veces a Dusk, cada una por separado, sin embargo como él estuvo ocupado esa semana, envió a Spike en su lugar, así fue como cada yegua terminó desayunando con Spike, algo que desilusionó un poco a las yeguas, pero solo inicialmente, ya que así ellas pudieron conocer mejor a Spike y así también formar un lazo de amistad mutua, el cual era uno de los objetivos de Dusk al enviar a Spike con ellas, en tanto que Spike, disfrutó mucho esa semana al desayunar gratis y compartir con aquellas yeguas, especialmente con Rarity.

"Sí, es como si hubieras rechazado todas nuestras invitaciones." Dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta.

"No es eso, es que de verdad estaba muy ocupado, pero les juro que se los compensaré." Respondió Dusk apenado.

"¡Oh…! ¿Y cómo piensas compensarnos?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, poniendo una repentina mirada coqueta.

Dusk se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que una brillante idea le vino a la mente.

"¡Qué les parece si yo las invito a todas a desayunar! ¡Yo pagaré por todo y así todos podremos compartir juntos!" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa.

Ante el comentario de Dusk, las cuatro yeguas presentes solo sonrieron con unas falsas y nerviosas sonrisas, ya que lo que ellas esperaban era desayunar cada una a solas con Dusk, no desayunar todas en grupo, pero obviamente eso era algo que no podían admitir abiertamente, así que solo sonrieron y se resignaron.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Applejack?" Agregó Dusk viendo hacia todos lados. "Se supone que esta ceremonia es en su honor."

"No lo sé, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo." Respondió Fluttershy. "Resulta que ninguna de nosotras la ha visto en toda la semana."

"Potros y potrancas." Dijo repentinamente la alcaldesa de pie en el escenario, con un fuerte tono de voz para ser escuchada por todos los ponies presentes. "Es un agrado para mi entregar el galardón pony de Ponyville de este año."

"En serio, ¿Cuál es la manía de los ponies de agregar 'pony' a todas las palabras…?" Dijo Spike en un susurro, antes de ser callado por Dusk para que no interrumpiera la ceremonia.

"El galardón de este año es para una pony de la mayor honorabilidad, confiabilidad e integridad." Continuó hablando la alcaldesa. "La amiga más dispuesta y capaz de Ponyville, ¡Applejack!"

En cuanto la alcaldesa mencionó el nombre de Applejack, las cortinas que estaban a un lado del escenario se abrieron y todo los ponies presentes empezaron a aplaudir, aunque rápidamente dejaron de hacerlo al ver que tras la cortina no había ningún pony. Repentinamente, desde un lado del escenario, apareció un gran y rojo potro con unas vendas que rodeaban la parte central de su cuerpo, era Big Mac, quien subió lentamente hasta el escenario y le habló al oído a la alcaldesa, ante la expectante mirada de todos.

"¿Entonces Applejack no puede venir porque está demasiado ocupada?" Preguntó la alcaldesa luego que Big Mac terminara de hablarle al oído.

"Y… Sip." Respondió Big Mac, a quién no le gustaba hablar más de lo necesario, menos en público.

"En… Entonces creo que tú puedes recibir el premio por ella." Dijo la alcaldesa algo avergonzada, luego volteó nuevamente hacia la multitud y volvió a hablar más fuerte. "Nuestra querida Applejack se encuentra trabajando arduamente en su campo, así que para recibir este prestigioso premio, se encuentra su fiel hermano mayor."

Todos los ponies se miraron entre ellos, levantaron sus hombros para no darle importancia y volvieron a aplaudir mientras la alcaldesa le entregaba el premio a Big Mac, ya que todos conocían bien a Big Mac y a Applejack, una esforzada y trabajadora familia, por lo que si Applejack no podía asistir era porque de verdad ella debía estar muy ocupada en su granja, además al parecer Big Mac estaba herido, por lo que todos aplaudieron más fuerte al ver lo buen hermano que él era. Todos los ponies aplaudiendo menos uno, Dusk Shine, quien en cuanto vio a Big Mac subir al escenario, se agachó y se tapó la cara con sus cascos, viendo solo por un costado de sus ojos, como si eso lo ocultara mejor de alguna forma de la vista de Big Mac.

La ceremonia fue breve, la alcaldesa le entregó el trofeo a Big Mac, dio otro pequeño discurso y como Big Mac era un potro de pocas palabras, él no dijo nada más, solo agradeció el gesto, así fue como la ceremonia terminó y pronto los ponies comenzaron a retirarse para volver a sus labores, entre ellos estaba Dusk, quien en cuanto vio que la multitud comenzaba a dispersarse, comenzó a gatear para salir oculto entre la multitud, para que Big Mac no se diera cuenta de su presencia, algo que no funcionó para nada, ya que Dusk solo llevaba unos pasos gateando hasta que vio que unos enormes cascos rojos habían aparecido frente a él y le impedían el paso. Dusk levantó lentamente la vista y vio el siempre serio rostro de Big Mac que lo miraba fijamente.

"Eh… Ho-Hola… No te había visto, jeje…" Sonrió Dusk nervioso mientras se levantaba.

" _¡Diablos! ¡Debí teletransportarme!_ " Pensó Dusk asustado, pues de todos los ponies que él podía encontrarse en Ponyville, Big Mac era el único al que no quería encontrarse, ya que él aún no había solucionado lo del malentendido con la familia Apple, aunque para su suerte se había enterado que todos los primos de Applejack ya habían viajado de vuelta a sus pueblos, sin embargo aún quedaba Big Mac, y si algo no podía sacarse Dusk de la cabeza, era la mirada de enojo que Big Mac le había dado cuando él lo persiguió con la carreta.

Dusk se quedó en silencio, transpirando nervioso mientras Big Mac lo miraba fijamente, sin mover un músculo.

"Escucha Big Mac… Yo… ya te pedí perdón, pero lo volveré a hacer las veces que sea necesario, sobre el malentendido que-" Comenzó a hablar Dusk nerviosamente hasta que fue interrumpido.

"Dusk… Por favor ayuda a mi hermana." Dijo Big Mac sin cambiar su gesto serio.

Aquella petición de Big Mac sorprendió por completo a Dusk, quien nunca se esperó que él estuviera tan tranquilo y le pidiera un favor.

"Eres al último pony al que quisiera pedirle algo, pero Applejack no me quiere escuchar." Volvió a hablar Big Mac, esta vez poniendo por un segundo una mirada de tristeza. "Quizás… a ti te escuche, por favor hazla entrar en razón."

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Big Mac volvió a tomar el trofeo y comenzó su camino hacia su hogar, dejando a Dusk parado allí completamente confundido.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿De qué hablabas con Big Mac? Él nunca habla mucho." Preguntó Rainbow Dash curiosa, quien se había acercado al igual que las demás yeguas.

"Yo… no estoy seguro de lo que quería…" Respondió Dusk luego de analizar un poco las palabras de Big Mac. Tal parecía que Applejack tenía un problema y que ella no escuchaba los consejos de Big Mac, pero si eso era verdad ¿Por qué Big Mac le pedía ayuda a él y no a las demás yeguas que eran sus amigas? La única respuesta que pudo pensar Dusk era que era un problema que solo Dusk podía resolver o que era algo que no quería que las otras yeguas supieran, cualquiera fuera el caso, Dusk pensó que la mejor opción sería mantenerlo en secreto de las yeguas por el momento.

"¿No les pareció raro que Applejack no viniera a la ceremonia? Ella nunca falta a un compromiso." Dijo Rarity pensativamente.

"Bueno, ella prometió ayudarme esta tarde." Dijo Rainbow Dash. "Estoy segura que ella no faltará, no se preocupen, si ella tuviera algún problema, ella definitivamente nos lo haría saber."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Rarity un poco más aliviada, ya que sabía que Rainbow Dash conocía muy bien el carácter de su amiga campirana.

"Lo siento chicas, recordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos más tarde." Agregó Dusk repentinamente, sonriendo y despidiéndose de las yeguas rápidamente, algo que sorprendió a las yeguas, quienes nuevamente lamentaron no poder estar más tiempo con Dusk.

Dusk comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el centro del pueblo, luego vio de reojo que sus cuatro amigas seguían conversando entre ellas y no lo miraban, entonces él cambió rápidamente su dirección y comenzó a trotar en dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Dusk no sabía por qué Big Mac le había pedido ayuda solo a él, pero no quería traicionar su confianza y arruinar aún más su relación, así que aunque Dusk hubiera preferido ir con sus amigas a visitar a Applejack, decidió que lo mejor esta vez era ir solo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Dusk hasta que finalmente vio los huertos de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres, y mientras iba caminando, Dusk vio que cerca de donde Spike y él habían saltado la cerca para robar las manzanas aquella vez que llegaron por primera vez a la granja Apple, justamente allí se encontraba Applejack. Dusk saltó la cerca y se acercó hasta la yegua, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de acercarse demasiado para que Dusk se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal con Applejack, ella estaba con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera quedándose dormida, con su melena algo desarreglada y sucia, y cuando ella golpeó un manzano para cosecharlo, Dusk se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era el vigoroso y firme golpe seco que ella daba cuando él la vio cosechando antes, ahora ella golpeaba con menos fuerza de la habitual, incluso parecía que le costaba levantar sus propias patas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Dusk fue el hecho que Applejack no tenía esa vibrante sonrisa cuando ella cosechaba, en cambio ella solo caminó torpe y robóticamente hasta el siguiente manzano y repitió la misma acción sin ninguna muestra de alegría.

"Emm… Hola Applejack." Saludo finalmente Dusk acercándose hasta su amiga.

Applejack pareció no escucharlo, ya que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, solo levantó con esfuerzo sus patas traseras y golpeó el manzano que tenía tras ella.

"Applejack… ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Estás bien?" Volvió a hablar Dusk, esta vez más fuerte.

"¿Eh…? ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Hola Dusk, ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Applejack sorprendida, finalmente levantando su cabeza para ver a Dusk, dejando ver que ella tenía unas tremendas ojeras bajo los ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

"Yo… Vine a ver cómo estabas… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó nuevamente Dusk, preocupado al ver el estado de su amiga.

"Yaawn… Sí… Estoy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Respondió Applejack con un gran bostezo.

"Bueno… Es que te ves muy cansada." Respondió Dusk pensando que la respuesta era obvia.

"Sí… He estado teniendo algo de trabajo extra ya que es temporada de cosecha y Big Mac está lesionado, así que no puede ayudarme." Respondió Applejack como si fuera un asunto sin importancia, caminando hacia el siguiente manzano.

" _¡Oh! Así que es eso, Big Mac quiere que yo le ayude. Quizás ella no ha pedido mi ayuda ni la de las demás porque piensa que podría ser una molestia._ " Pensó Dusk.

"Así que… ¿Estaría bien si yo te ayudo?" Preguntó Dusk. "No me importaría darte un casco de ayuda, además pienso que es divertido cosechar, más si hacemos el trabajo entre todos como amigos."

"¡De ninguna forma! No quiero tu ayuda." Respondió Applejack rápidamente, tomando a Dusk totalmente por sorpresa ante aquella respuesta. Entonces Applejack miró hacia atrás de Dusk, intentando buscar algo con la mirada. "Por cierto… ¿Viniste solo?"

"Eh… sí, vine solo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Por nada… Pero sería bueno que las demás no se enteren que estuviste aquí conmigo a solas, eso solo podría traer más problemas." Respondió Applejack, volviendo a golpear el manzano que tenía tras de sí.

Dusk se quedó aún más confundido ante el último comentario de Applejack, pero primero debía resolver lo primero.

"¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude? Acaso… ¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!" Dijo Dusk preocupado.

Applejack levantó su vista para ver a Dusk y su preocupado rostro, en el acto ella sintió que quería ceder ante la petición de Dusk, pues la verdad era que a ella le hubiera encantado recibir su ayuda, sin embargo de inmediato ella se imaginó los rostros molestos de sus amigas, señalándola por estar con Dusk, odiándola por quitarles su oportunidad de estar con él, y eso era algo que ella no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella no quería perder a sus amigas.

"Lo siento, debo hacer esto sola, es… es tradición de la familia Apple." Mintió Applejack, bajando su cabeza con pesar en la mirada, odiándose por mentir.

"Pero esto es demasiado trabajo, incluso para ti." Reclamó Dusk. "Además prometiste ayudar a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy con sus tareas, ¿Podrás con todo eso?"

"¡Claro que sí! Debes confiar en mí Dusk, eso hacen los amigos, confían en los demás." Respondió Applejack. "Si yo te digo que puedo hacer esto sola, tú debes confiar en mí."

Ante las palabras de Applejack, Dusk se calló y se quedó pensativo un momento. Él no estaba seguro cómo manejar toda esa situación, después de todo él era nuevo en todo eso de la amistad… Quizás él estaba equivocado y lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en la palabra de su amiga.

"Su… Supongo que tienes razón." Respondió Dusk, creyendo que lo que le decía Applejack era cierto, pero aún intranquilo al ver el deteriorado aspecto de su amiga.

Applejack sonrió con su cansado rostro y se dirigió hasta el siguiente manzano. En tanto Dusk se quedó viéndola un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

"Applejack, si necesitas ayuda, solo pídemela, ¿Está bien?" Dijo Dusk antes de irse.

"Sí, claro." Respondió Applejack sonriendo, pensando en lo feliz que la hacía que Dusk se preocupara por ella.

Entonces Dusk se retiró y comenzó su camino de vuelta a Ponyville. En el camino, Dusk siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, él seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Applejack, aquellas palabras parecían tener mucha lógica y verdad, ¡Él debía confiar en sus amigos! pero entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo consigo mismo de dejarla sola? ¿En verdad era lo correcto? Dusk se sentía tan intranquilo e ignorante por no saber aquellos temas de amistad, si tan solo él tuviera un libro que lo ayudara y le indicara qué es lo que un amigo de verdad haría… Entonces una brillante idea vino a la mente de Dusk, lo que le hizo acelerar el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la biblioteca.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se encontraba esperando impacientemente en uno de los extremos de lo que parecía ser una improvisada catapulta casera, la que se encontraba justo debajo de un alto trampolín, lista para empezar a practicar sus trucos, sin embargo aún faltaba la pieza clave de todo, Applejack, su gran amiga y la única a la que le podía confiar incluso su propia seguridad.

" _¿¡Por qué tardará tanto!?_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash molesta, ya que era la primera vez que Applejack la hacía esperar, normalmente era al revés. Entonces Rainbow Dash recordó que su amuga también había faltado a su ceremonia en la mañana y cómo sus demás amigas estaban preocupadas por eso.

"Espero que esté bien…" Dijo Rainbow Dash pensando en voz alta, menos enojada y más preocupada.

Justo cuando Rainbow Dash decía esas palabras, una tambaleante Applejack apareció finalmente a lo lejos, caminando muy lenta y torpemente.

"Yawn… Qué tal Rainbow Dash." Saludó Applejack a la pegaso, bostezando con un rostro ojeroso y una melena desaliñada, algo que hubiera espantado a Rarity al momento, pero no a Rainbow Dash, quien no le daba importancia a esas cosas.

"¡Al fin llegaste! Ya me estaba preocupando." Dijo Rainbow Dash apurada.

"Lo siento… Solo estaba algo ocupada…" Dijo Applejack intentando sonreír. "Y bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga por ti? ¿Cuál es ese gran truco del que me hablaste?"

"Escucha… ¿Has oído esa famosa frase que decimos los pegasos 'podría hacerlo con una ala atada a la espalda'?" Respondió rápidamente Rainbow Dash entusiasmada. "Bueno, ¡Pues yo haré eso! Literalmente."

En seguida Rainbow Dash sacó una cuerda y se ató una de sus alas al cuerpo, atando la cuerda alrededor de su torso.

"¡Será una acrobacia increíble!" Agregó Rainbow Dash luego de atarse la cuerda. "Caerás desde ese trampolín hasta el otro extremo de la catapulta, dándome el impulso para que vuele en línea recta para que alcance la mayor altura posible, luego daré unas volteretas ayudada con mi única ala libre y después caeré suavemente con una pose genial en el mismo punto donde despegué. ¡Es un truco que nadie nunca ha hecho! ¡Dejará boquiabierto a los Wonderbolts cuando lo vean!"

"Hmm… Eh… ¿No es algo peligroso?" Preguntó Applejack luego de un rato, como si le hubiera costado entender todo lo que su amiga le había dicho.

"Claro que no." Respondió Rainbow Dash muy segura. "Además confío en ti, sé que eres la mejor para ayudarme en algo como esto."

"E… Está bien…" Respondió Applejack, ya muy cansada, por lo que su cerebro ya no razonaba como antes ni vio los verdaderos peligros de todo aquello.

Applejack subió hasta la parte más arriba del trampolín y vio hacia abajo, donde debía caer, el extremo de la catapulta artesanal que estaba marcado justo con una cruz. Para cualquier pony hubiera sido fácil caer en la marca señalada, excepto quizás Derpy, pero Applejack no podía ver bien la marca debido al cansancio y falta de sueño, solo veía una marca roja que se movía de un lado a otro, por lo que no podía apuntar bien.

"¡Ahora!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, poniéndose en posición recta, apuntando un casco hacia el aire, para tomar la dirección correcta y así poder estabilizarse en el aire.

Rainbow Dash se quedó esperando un par de segundos, mirando hacia el cielo, hasta que escuchó un fuerte golpe, pero la catapulta no se movió, enseguida ella bajó la vista y vio que aquel golpe había sido Applejack, quien en vez de caer en la marca, había caído al lado de esta, directamente de cabeza contra el suelo, golpeándose toda la cara.

"A… Applejack… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash sorprendida y preocupada.

"¡Puaj…! Sí… estoy bien, solo calculé mal." Respondió Applejack despegando la cabeza del suelo como una calcomanía y escupiendo algo de tierra que había tragado, con sus ojos dando vueltas hacia todos lados. "Yo…. Yo lo volveré a intentar…"

Rainbow Dash vio con preocupación a su amiga mientras volvía a subir por el trampolín, aunque decidió confiar en ella. En tanto Applejack estaba tan mareada y cansada que no se dio cuenta que empezó a hablar sola y a pensar en voz alta.

"Qué tonta… Eso fue muy descuidado…" Dijo Applejack hablando consigo misma mientras subía, algo que alcanzó a oír Rainbow Dash. "Cayendo de cara contra el suelo… Caí de la misma tonta forma que cayó Dusk en la granja… Aunque él no cayó en el suelo…"

Rainbow Dash seguía en la posición correcta para esperar el salto de Applejack, pero en cuanto ella escuchó que ella hablaba de Dusk, sus orejas se pusieron en alerta, sin embargo en cuanto Rainbow Dash escuchó que su amiga saltó nuevamente del trampolín, ella volvió a concentrarse en ponerse en la posición correcta y mirar al cielo, de lo contrario podría ser desastroso si ella volaba sin el ángulo correcto. Rainbow Dash esperó unos segundos, sin embargo volvió a suceder lo mismo y solo escuchó el ruido de su amiga golpeándose contra el suelo, sin llegar a la marca destinada.

"Yo… Yo lo siento… lo volveré a intentar, jeje…" Dijo Applejack poniéndose nuevamente de pie, más mareada que nunca. "Rainbow Dash espera lo mejor de mí… debo hacerlo y no volver a caer tontamente…" Agregó Applejack mareada, sin darse cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

Applejack comenzó a subir nuevamente al trampolín mientras Raibow Dash seguía en la posición lista para despegar de la catapulta, pero viéndola fijamente, pues además de ver que su amiga tenía una falta total de puntería ese día, había otra cosa que le había llamado la atención.

"Applejack… ¿Cuándo fue que Dusk se cayó en tu granja? ¿Fue cuando se conocieron?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash curiosa mientras su amiga seguía subiendo con esfuerzo hasta la cima del trampolín.

"Sí… cayó de un manzano y cayó sobre mí…" Respondió Applejack sin pensar, aún mareada del todo, justo llegando a la cima del trampolín, entonces ella vio rápidamente hacia abajo y volvió a saltar, fallando nuevamente y cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo por tercera vez.

"A… ¿A qué te refieres con que cayó encima de ti?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash aún más curiosa, quien ya había dejado de lado la pose que debía tener para despegar y solo estaba de pie mirando a su amiga escalando nuevamente el trampolín.

"Cayó sobre mí, justo encima de mío… Con su cuerpo sobre el mío y su cabeza sobre la mía, frente a frente…" Respondió Applejack mareada, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. "Así fue como nos besamos… él cayó encima de mí y sus labios se encontraron con los míos… Fue… un beso accidental…"

" _Con que así fue como se besaron…_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash con un casco en su boca y una mirada pensativa. " _No sé si eso cuente como beso… pero es una forma perfecta de besar a alguien y que ese alguien piense que solo fue un accidente… Es decir, si yo lo hiciera así con Dusk, él pensaría que solo fue un accidente, ¿Verdad?_ "

"¡Allá voy!" Gritó Applejack sorpresivamente, quien esta vez se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo y centrar su vista, saltando así del trampolín.

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Aún no estoy en posiciooooo…..!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos, lamentablemente demasiado tarde, ya que esta vez Applejack había caído justo donde debía, haciendo que la pegaso saliera impulsada hacia arriba a una gran velocidad, pero debido a que Rainbow Dash no estaba en la posición correcta, en vez de salir directo hacia arriba, salió volando formando un arco, sin ninguna estabilidad en el vuelo, solo volando boca abajo sin ninguna dirección, cayendo en picada.

Más lejos de allí, a pocos pasos de la biblioteca del pueblo, se encontraba Dusk Shine, quien iba concentrado en su lectura mientras leía 'COMO HACER AMIGOS para tontos', el libro que la princesa le había dado cuando lo envió a Ponyville. Dusk había llegado a la biblioteca y había tomado ese libro para ver si en él encontraba algún consejo útil sobre qué hacer con el problema de Applejack y ver si de verdad estaba bien confiar en ella totalmente a pesar de todo. Así fue como Dusk comenzó a leer el libro desde el principio, como siempre, concentrándose totalmente en lo que leía, tanto así que casi se le olvida que Applejack iría a reunirse con Rainbow Dash, la cual era la perfecta ocasión para volver a ver a Applejack y comprobar que estuviese bien, así que tomó el libro y siguió leyéndolo mientras se dirigía hacia donde sabía que Rainbow Dash practicaría sus acrobacias.

"Bueno, el libro dice que uno siempre debe confiar en los amigos…" Dijo Dusk leyendo un párrafo del libro mientras levitaba este con su magia y seguía caminando. Entonces Dusk usó su magia para moverse a unas páginas más adelante del libro. "Pero en esta otra parte dice que uno tiene que ayudar a sus amigos cuando tienen problemas… Entonces sigo con mi duda ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla sin que ella piense que estoy rompiendo su confianza…?"

"¡waaAAHHH…!" Dusk escuchó un grito venido del cielo, entonces él bajó el libro y vio hacia arriba, viendo a Rainbow Dash, quien bajaba como un cometa justo en su dirección.

Mientras iba cayendo, Rainbow Dash vio hacia abajo y vio que estaba cayendo justo en dirección hacia Dusk.

" _¡Dusk está justo abajo mío y no tengo control de mi misma! ¡Significa que caeré justo encima de él!_ " Pensó asustada Rainbow Dash, pero entonces el recuerdo de lo que le había contado Applejack sobre el beso que ella y Dusk tuvieron vino rápidamente a su mente y la hizo sonrojarse. "¡ _Entonces esta es exactamente la misma situación…! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!_ " Terminó de pensar Rainbow Dash cuando ya estaba casi de frente a Dusk, instintivamente cerrando los ojos y estirando sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo, Dusk vio a Rainbow Dash acercándose sin control, lo que de inmediato le hizo tener un deja-vu, recordando la caída que él había tenido en la granja Apple, cómo él había besado a Applejack involuntariamente y la vergüenza que había sufrido.

"¡ _Definitivamente Rainbow Dash me mata si pasa lo mismo!_ " Pensó Dusk rápidamente, dando un paso hacia el lado justo en el último segundo.

¡PAF!

Dusk había sonreído al evadir a Rainbow Dash, pero su alegría no duró nada al darse cuenta que al evitar a la pegaso había dejado el paso libre para que esta cayera de bruces contra el suelo. En tanto Rainbow Dash, quien había esperado caer en unos suaves labios, había caído con toda su cara directamente contra el suelo.

"¡Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Estás bien!?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado.

"¿¡P-Por qué te moviste!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash enojada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, quien para su suerte no se había golpeado tan fuerte como había parecido, pero se encontraba con toda su cara sucia, especialmente en sus labios.

"P-Porque me ibas a caer encima… Lo siento, debí atraparte o usar mi magia, solo… me distraje porque la situación me recordó a… algo." Respondió Dusk apenado.

"¡Sí! ¡Debiste atraparme!" Gritó Rainbow Dash aún más sonrojada y con sus ojos llorosos, muerta de la vergüenza. Enseguida ella se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse volando, solo que olvidó que aún tenía el ala atada, así que solo saltó y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

"Hmm… ¿Por qué todo me sale mal…?" Susurró Rainbow Dash con su cara en el suelo, molesta consigo misma.

"Espera, déjame ayudarte." Dijo Dusk, desatando el ala de Rainbow Dash. "Pero ¿Por qué tienes un ala atada? ¿Acaso es parte de tu nuevo truco?"

"Sí… Pero Applejack no pudo seguir unas simple instrucciones." Respondió Rainbow Dash poniéndose de pie, recordando lo que había sucedido y preocupándose esta vez en serio. "No sé qué le pasa hoy, se ve muy cansada y distraída."

Rainbow Dash miró a Dusk a los ojos y en el acto se volvió a avergonzar por el ridículo que acababa de hacer.

"B-Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos." Dijo rápidamente Rainbow Dash, sonrojándose y volando rápidamente para alejarse de Dusk.

Dusk vio alejarse a la pegaso y puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo linda que se veía Rainbow Dash cuando se sonrojaba, aunque claro, eso sería algo que no podría decirle jamás ya que sabía que a la pegaso no le gustaba que le dijeran linda.

"¡No es momento para pensar en eso!" Dijo Dusk sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza y luego poniendo una mirada más seria. "Es momento de hablar nuevamente con Applejack."

Dusk caminó hasta donde sabía que era donde Rainbow Dash practicaría sus acrobacias, allí vio una catapulta y un trampolín, pero no vio señales de Applejack, así que decidió ir hasta la granja, pensando en que quizás ella había vuelto a su trabajo. Y fue justamente allí, en el mimo huerto que Dusk la había visto la última vez, donde nuevamente se encontraba Applejack, quien se notaba que había trabajado mucho desde aquella mañana, ya que ahora habían muchos más manzanos cosechados, sin embargo la cantidad de manzanos que quedaban por cosechar seguía siendo abrumadora.

"Hola Applejack." Saludó Dusk acercándose a Applejack.

Applejack pareció no escucharlo pese a que Dusk estaba muy cerca de ella, ella solo levantó sus cascos y pateo un árbol invisible, lo que hizo que casi se cayera.

" _Por Celestia… Está peor que antes._ " Pensó Dusk preocupado.

"¡Applejack!" Gritó Dusk, sabiendo que esa sería la única forma de captar la atención de aquella cansada yegua.

"¿Eh…? ¿Quién…? ¿Dusk?" Dijo Applejack sorprendida, despertando de su estado letárgico, intentando enfocar su vista para ver quién la interrumpía.

"Applejack… Te ves terrible." Dijo Dusk, ya hablando sin rodeos al ver lo cansada que estaba su amiga.

"Que caballeroso de tu parte…" Respondió Applejack molesta, golpeando con sus patas traseras el manzano que estaba tras ella, haciendo que cayeran todas las manzanas, excepto una, lo que molestó a la yegua.

"N-No quise ser irrespetuoso, pero… De verdad no te ves bien." Dijo Dusk avergonzado. "Escucha, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste esta mañana. Es verdad que los amigos deben confiar unos en los otros… pero también es cierto que uno debe ayudar a los amigos cuando ve que tienen problemas. Yo… yo no estoy seguro cuál de los dos consejos debo seguir, pero todo esto se resolvería si tu simplemente pidieras ayuda."

"¡Yo no necesito ayuda!" Dijo Applejack molesta, nuevamente pensando en cómo sus amigas la odiarían si la veían siendo ayudada por Dusk. "En especial tu ayuda…" Agregó Applejack tristemente.

Dusk se la quedó mirando confundido, sin entender aquello último.

 _"¿Por qué ella no quiere mi ayuda? ¿Acaso cree que yo no cosecharé bien como la vez que nos conocimos? Quizás no le guste que ocupe mi magia en la cosecha._ " Pensó Dusk confundido.

Applejack miró hacia arriba, a la manzana rebelde que no había caído del manzano, luego levantó sus patas traseras para golpear el manzano, pero no pudo apuntar bien y solo golpeó el aire, dejándola desestabilizada por unos segundos.

"Espera, yo te ayudo." Dijo Dusk acercándose al árbol y estirándose para intentar alcanzar con sus cascos la manzana que no había caído, ya que pensaba que usar magia quizás molestaría a Applejack, y si la yegua no había podido hacer caer esa manzana con el golpe de sus cascos, un golpe de él tampoco lo haría, por lo que solo quedaba intentar alcanzarla desde el suelo, ya que afortunadamente no estaba muy alta.

Cansada como ella estaba, sin percatarse que Dusk estaba justo tras ella, Applejack volvió a levantar sus patas traseras para golpear fuertemente el manzano, sin embargo esta vez Dusk estaba entre medio, con la parte baja de su cuerpo justo expuesta frente de los cascos traseros levantados de la yegua, por lo que los fuertes cascos de Applejack golpearon fuertemente una delicada parte vital del potro. Los ojos de Dusk repentinamente se pusieron blancos al sentir un enorme dolor en su ingle, probablemente el dolor más fuerte que podía sentir cualquier potro.

"¡yyyyyaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH…!" Dusk gritó con todas sus fuerzas, un fuerte grito que hizo que todas las aves cercanas volaran asustadas, un grito tal que incluso algunos ponies lograron escuchar en el centro de Ponyville, un grito de dolor que solo algunos potros entendieron a qué podía deberse debido a esa conexión existente entre machos de una misma especie, lo que hizo que lloraran de impotencia y rezaran a Celestia por el bienestar de 'los tesoros' de aquel compañero caído en desgracia.

 ***IMAGEN 2 : goo .gl/** **Yj823p**

Ya era muy de noche y Dusk aún no volvía a casa, lo que hizo que Spike se preocupara, más aún cuando en el pueblo se rumoreaba de un extraño grito que se había escuchado aquella tarde. Al avanzar la noche, llegó un punto en que Spike no pudo esperar más y decidió salir a buscar a su hermano, el pequeño dragón estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca cuando esta finalmente se abrió y por ella atravesó un tambaleante Dusk Shine, caminando lentamente mientras sus patas traseras parecían temblar. Spike se quedó anonadado al ver a su hermano caminando así y al ver que este ni siquiera le prestó atención, Dusk solo camino lentamente hasta la escalera de la biblioteca y empezó a subir hacia su habitación.

"Dusk, ¿Te sucede algo malo?" Preguntó Spike preocupado, subiendo también las escaleras para ir tras su hermano.

"Yo… no quiero hablar de eso…" Dijo Dusk con una temblorosa voz.

Finalmente Dusk llegó hasta su cama, movió las sábanas y se acostó para por fin poder descansar su cuerpo. Spike lo miró extrañado, pero pensó que todo se debía a que su hermano simplemente estaba cansado, así que él siguió su ejemplo y también se acostó en el canasto que servía de cama para el dragón y que quedaba al lado de la cama de Dusk.

"Así que… ¿Sigues preocupado por Applejack?" Preguntó Spike desde su cama, recordando que antes de salir de la biblioteca Dusk le había comentado aquello.

"Por ahora lo único que me preocupa es saber si aún podré ser papá…" Respondió Dusk con una triste sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos, cruzando sus patas traseras, aún sintiendo el dolor del fuerte golpe de Applejack. Lentamente quedándose dormido, estando seguro solo de una cosa, que él día siguiente sería mejor, después de todo, Dusk pensaba que no podía haber nada peor que lo que ya había sufrido ese día.

# _Fin del capítulo 21_


	22. Decisión en Temporada de Cosecha

**Capítulo 22 – Decisión en Temporada de Cosecha**

Un nuevo día nació y Dusk se levantó lentamente de su cama, de buen humor, estirando sus músculos y oliendo un agradable olor en el aire.

"Hmm… parece que Spike está preparando el desayuno." Pensó Dusk en voz alta, oliendo un delicioso aroma.

Dusk bajó alegre las escaleras y se acercó a la pequeña cocina que tenía la biblioteca.

¡Crack!

"¡Buenos días Dusk!" Dijo Spike sonriendo, con un delantal de cocina, de pie sobre un taburete, rompiendo unos huevos y poniéndolos a freír en el sartén. "Hice huevos fritos, ¿Quieres?"

El buen humor de Dusk se apagó tan solo al escuchar romperse los huevos, lo que de inmediato le recordó la terrible escena de ayer.

"No… Yo… perdí el apetito." Respondió Dusk mientras su estómago se revolvía.

Dusk se acercó hasta la mesa, pensando en qué más podría comer de desayuno cuando un súbito recuerdo vino a su mente. Ese día Applejack había prometido ayudar a Pinkie Pie con la pastelería, lo cual era la perfecta oportunidad para poder hablar con ella nuevamente e intentar convencerla de pedir ayuda para la cosecha, además ver a Applejack en el pueblo, lejos de los manzanos, tenía la ventaja que Dusk podía evitar que se repitiera el accidente del día anterior.

"Creo que iré a desayunar a Sugarcube Corner." Dijo Dusk pensativamente.

"¡Yo también voy!" Dijo Spike rápidamente, comiendo velozmente su desayuno y acercándose a su hermano. "¡Me encantan los cupcakes de Pinkie Pie!"

Así, Dusk y Spike salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron Sugarcube Corner, la cual sería atendida por Pinkie Pie ese día, ya que los señores Cakes la habían dejado a cargo debido a que ellos tenían una cita importante en otra ciudad. Al llegar y entrar en la pastelería, ambos pudieron ver que el lugar estaba repleto de ponies, todos sentados, esperando a que los atendieran. En cuanto Dusk entró y caminó entre las mesas, pudo notar que algo no andaba bien, era como si todas las miradas se centraran en él, y no miradas normales, sino miradas de enojo y desconfianza.

" _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos me miran así?_ " Pensó Dusk intranquilo luego de entrar a la pastelería, pensando que quizás lo mejor sería irse de allí.

"¡Dusk! ¡Qué alegría que viniste! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte!" Dijo repentinamente Pinkie Pie con su usual alegría, saliendo desde la cocina. "Ven, ven, acompáñame."

En seguida Pinkie Pie empujó a Dusk para que entrara con ella a la cocina.

"Pinkie, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que hoy estoy a cargo de Sugarcube Corner? ¡Pues se me ocurrió que podría promocionar la pastelería dando algunas muestras gratis de mis nuevos cupcakes!" Respondió Pinkie Pie emocionada. "Hemos estado cocinando toda la mañana con Applejack, así que ahora-"

"¿Applejack?" Preguntó Dusk mirando hacia todos lados. "¿Y dónde está ella?"

"Pues está-" Respondió Pinkie Pie dándose la vuelta para apuntar a Applejack pero sorprendiéndose al no verla. "¿Huh?"

Ambos ponies levantaron sus orejas en alerta al escuchar unos ronquidos, en seguida avanzaron por la cocina, tras el mesón principal, y pudieron ver que allí estaba Applejack, durmiendo ruidosamente en el piso.

"¿Applejack?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie preocupada.

"¡Eh! ¡Estoy despierta!" Gritó Applejack, despertando con un sobresalto al escuchar su nombre. "So-Solo descansaba mis ojos…"

"Tú… Apenas puedes mantenerte despierta…" Dijo Dusk preocupado.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Respondió Applejack molesta, sin ponerle atención al hecho que Dusk repentinamente había aparecido allí. "Tengo energía de sobra, tanto así que incluso iré a ayudar a Fluttershy luego de esto."

"¡Applejack, ya basta! Al menos déjame ayudarte." Dijo Dusk intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

Appplejack miró a Dusk y luego miró de reojo a Pinkie Pie, quien también la estaba mirando con preocupación.

" _¡No puedo dejar que me ayudes!_ " Pensó Applejack conflictuada mirando a Dusk y luego a Pinkie Pie, recordando cómo de competitivas se habían puestos sus amigas al hablar de Dusk y recordar cómo ellas querían luchar por él. " _Yo… no quiero perder a mis amigas._ "

"No necesito ayuda." Respondió finalmente Applejack, mirando hacia otro lado.

Pinkie Pie miró preocupada a su amiga, ella había notado que Applejack había llegado cansada a la pastelería, pero no pensó que fuera por agotamiento, pensó que solo tenía algo de sueño por ser tan temprano, además cuando ambas comenzaron a cocinar, ella dando las instrucciones y Applejack vertiendo los ingredientes, Pinkie Pie solo se concentró en los cupcakes y lamentablemente no le puso mucha atención a su amiga, lo que ahora la estaba haciendo sentir culpable consigo misma, ya que si lo que Dusk decía era cierto, al parecer su amiga necesitaba ayuda en algo y ella no lo había notado.

"Pinkie, ¿Los cupcakes ya están listos?" Preguntó repentinamente Applejack, haciendo que Pinkie Pie saliera de sus pensamientos. "Tengo algo de prisa."

"¿Eh? Sí… Deben de estar listos." Respondió Pinkie Pie acercándose al horno.

Dusk miró a Applejack con reproche, ella había repentinamente cambiado el tema solo para que él dejara de insistir, lo que molesto a Dusk, pero decidió seguirle el juego y no seguir insistiendo por el momento.

"Así que…" Dijo Dusk mirando de reojo una última vez a Applejack y luego mirando a Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, me explicaste lo de las muestras gratis de cupcakes, pero sigo sin entender algo. Cuando llegué… parecía como si todos los ponies me vieran con desconfianza."

"Oh, eso." Dijo Pinkie Pie aún agachada, sacando los cupcakes del horno. "¿Recuerdas que luego que le gritaste a la princesa Celestia, muchos ponies se enojaron contigo y siguieron enojados contigo a pesar de todo lo que hiciste después para salvar Equestria?"

Ante la pregunta de Pinkie Pie, Dusk no respondió, solo se sonrojó al recordar ese vergonzoso suceso.

"Bueno, pensé que sería bueno reunir a todos esos ponies en un lugar y hacerles cambiar de opinión." Agregó Pinkie Pie sonriendo, levantando una bandeja llena de cupcakes. "Así que los invité y les dije que tú habías preparado una sabrosa sorpresa para ellos. ¡Tú les regalarás estos sabrosos cupcakes, diremos que tú los hiciste y así ellos sabrán lo buen pony que eres!"

Dusk miró los cupcake y de inmediato se percató que estos tenían un peculiar color, algo verdoso, y su olor también era peculiar, si se los hubiera mostrado alguien más seguramente Dusk hubiera dicho que estaban malos, pero ya que los había preparado Pinkie Pie, podía dar por seguro que a pesar de su apariencia debían de ser sabrosos.

"Su… Supongo que es un buen plan…" Dijo Dusk tomando la bandeja, pensando que lo que decía Pinkie Pie era cierto, lo mejor era mejorar su imagen con aquellos ponies del pueblo que aún desconfiaban de él.

"Bien… Entonces me voy." Dijo Applejack, agarrando su sombrero y tambaleándose hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina.

"¡No! Tú espera aquí, aún tenemos que hablar." Dijo Dusk seriamente mirando a Applejack. "Entregaré rápido estos cupcakes y luego hablaremos."

Entonces Dusk salió hacia el salón principal de la pastelería, seguido de Pinkie Pie, ambos llevando dos bandejas llenas de cupcakes. En cuanto Dusk cruzó las puertas, de inmediato sintió la mirada penetrante de los ponies clavándose encima de él.

"Emm… Yo…" Empezó a tartamudear Dusk, aún poniéndose nervioso frente a las multitudes y más aún sabiendo que aquella multitud lo odiaba. "Pinkie Pie y yo… bueno… ella cocinó y yo… eh…"

"¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por esperar!" Gritó Pinkie Pie con su usual alegría, saliendo al paso al ver lo nervioso que estaba Dusk. "¡Nuestro querido Dusk les ha preparado estos deliciosos cupcakes! ¡Un regalo de su parte! ¡Espero que los disfruten!"

Enseguida Pinkie Pie y Dusk comenzaron a repartir cupcakes por todo el salón a cada pony presente, y cada pony presente tomaba el cupcake que le entregaban y lo miraba con mucha desconfianza, lo cual era algo razonable debido al feo aspecto que tenían, de hecho más de algún pony presente se preguntó si estarían envenenados. Al terminar de repartir los cupcakes, Dusk de inmediato se percató que ninguno de los ponies presentes se lo estaba comiendo, en cambio todos lo miraban a él, como si esperaran que él mismo o alguien más lo probara antes para comprobar que los cupcakes estaban buenos a pesar de su apariencia.

"¡Hmm…! ¡Están deliciosos!" Dijo repentinamente Spike, quien no le había puesto atención a las miradas preocupadas de los ponies del salón y simplemente había comenzado a comer los cupcakes apenas se los habían entregado.

Al ver que Spike comía tranquilamente y con placer los cupcakes, el resto de los ponies presentes también comenzó a comer los cupcakes. Dusk se acercó un cupcake a la boca cuando repentinamente escuchó un ruido atrás, en la cocina, por lo que bajó el cupcake y entró nuevamente a la cocina. Una vez en la cocina, Dusk vio que el ruido había sido la puerta trasera que se había cerrado, entonces miró hacia todos lados y vio que Applejack ya no estaba allí.

" _Esa yegua testaruda…_ " Pensó Dusk, que de inmediato se acercó hasta la puerta trasera para salir a la siga de Applejack, sin embargo nuevamente se detuvo al escuchar otro extraño ruido, esta vez proveniente del salón principal.

Dusk se dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente al salón principal de la pastelería, allí, por alguna razón, todo parecía una escena de guerra, todos los ponies estaban tirados en el piso, haciendo ruidos de dolor mientras el único que estaba de pie era Spike, quien parecía no haberse percatado de lo sucedido a su alrededor y simplemente seguía comiendo cupcakes con una sonrisa en su boca. Dusk de inmediato centró su vista en Pinkie Pie, quien también había caído al suelo y se tocaba el estómago mientras su rostro tenía una leve tonalidad verdosa.

"¡Pinkie! ¿¡Qué sucedió!?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado.

"Cre… Creo que Applejack mezcló mal los ingredientes…" Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras evitaba con todas sus fuerzas vomitar. "Habían gusanos y… cosas no comestibles… ¡Bugh!"

"¡Tú…!" Gritó con esfuerzo una de las yeguas que estaba tirada en el suelo, apuntando a Dusk. "¡Tú nos envenenaste!"

Entonces, mientras la mitad de los ponies presentes vomitaban, la otra mitad miró con odio a Dusk mientras se sobaban sus adoloridos estómagos.

" _Bien… Ahora sí que mi reputación mejorará…"_ Pensó Dusk sarcásticamente con una triste sonrisa de resignación, mientras intentaba pensar rápidamente en qué hacer para solucionar todo ese desastre.

* * *

'Doctor Horse, diagnóstico médico.' Eso era lo que decía escrito en la puerta del doctor diagnosta más famoso de Equestria, un viejo semental que cojeaba de una pata, con una barba desprolija, una mirada de pocos amigos, y una adicción a los calmantes. El doctor siempre iba acompañado de otros tres doctores que lo ayudaban y estaban a su cargo, un potro de pelaje oscuro, otro potro de pelaje rubio, y una yegua de pelaje rojizo.

"Hemos descartado Pancreatitis, Trastorno de Zollinger y Síndrome de Prune, ¿Qué otra enfermedad rara queda para hacerle prueba a los paciente?" Dijo el Doctor Horse, escribiendo en una pizarra y tachando las enfermedades a las que ya había descartado luego de hacerles una serie de pruebas a los pacientes.

Hace una hora habían llegado al consultorio del Doctor Horse una multitud de ponies, todos con problemas estomacales. De inmediato el doctor empezó con una serie de peligrosas e innecesarias pruebas médicas.

"Quizás sea Lupus." Dijo uno de los ayudantes del doctor, el potro rubio.

"¡Qué no es Lupus! ¡Nunca es Lupus!" Gritó el Doctor Horse enojado.

"Quizás hay que creerle a los pacientes, ellos dijeron que comieron algo que les cayó mal al estómago." Dijo la ayudante, la yegua rojiza.

"No, los pacientes siempre mienten… No puede ser tan sencillo…" Respondió el Doctor Horse, con su característica antipatía.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la consulta médica, Dusk Shine había pasado horas esperando en la sala de espera del hospital. Usando su magia, Dusk había cargado a los ponies que estaban enfermos en varios grupos debido a la enorme cantidad de ponies, así había llevado grupo tras grupo hasta que todos los ponies, incluyendo Pinkie Pie, estaban finalmente siendo atendidos por los doctores del hospital. Finalmente, luego de una espera que pareció eterna, un joven potro doctor salió a hablar con Dusk.

"Buenas noticias, después de muchos estudios caros y pruebas fallidas, finalmente descubrimos que los pacientes solo sufrían de una simple indigestión. ¡Todo gracias a ese maldito pero brillante Doctor Horse!" Dijo alegre el doctor, ante la confundida cara de Dusk, ya que él no entendía cómo le había tomado tanto tiempo a los doctores diagnosticar algo tan simple. "Ya les dimos unos medicamentos, por ahora solo necesitan reposo y mucho líquido." Terminó de decir el doctor, viendo una enorme cantidad de fichas médicas que había tenido que llenar y que ahora sostenía en sus cascos, una ficha por cada pony ingresado que Dusk había traído y que inconscientemente había dado de comer cupcakes tóxicos.

"E-Eso es un alivio…" Dijo Dusk suspirando. "¿Puedo pasar a verlos?"

"Me temo que no se podrá." Respondió el doctor algo preocupado. "Cuando les pregunté si querían recibir visitas, todos los pacientes respondieron unánime, en sus propias palabras, que: 'cualquiera podía visitarlos, menos aquel traicionero potro morado', solo una yegua rosada se opuso, pero como están todos reposando en la misma habitación, me temo que no sería bueno dejarte pasar."

"Sí… ya me lo imaginaba… Perdón por las molestias." Dijo Dusk tristemente, bajando su cabeza resignado y confirmando que lo que había pensado se cumplió y ahora su reputación estaba por los suelos.

Finalmente Dusk salió del hospital, encontrándose en la entrada con Spike, quien lo había estado esperando allí, aún comiendo los cupcakes preparados por Applejack.

"¿Acaso no te duele el estómago?" Preguntó Dusk a su hermano, viendo lo tranquilo y feliz que Spike comía los cupcakes.

"Claro que no, ¡Están deliciosos! Supongo que los estómagos de los ponies son demasiado débiles para apreciar estos manjares." Respondió Spike, terminando de comer el último cupcake y saboreando sus dedos.

Dusk sonrió débilmente ante el comentario de Spike, pero rápidamente volvió a poner una mirada de determinación.

"Esto es culpa de Applejack." Dijo Dusk seriamente, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al pueblo. "Ella está tan agotada que no se da cuenta del daño que está ocasionando a los demás, además del daño que se hace a sí misma."

"¿Por qué no les dijiste a los ponies que se enfermaron que fue Applejack quien preparó los cupcakes?" Preguntó Spike, caminando al lado de su hermano.

"Yo… no lo sé." Respondió Dusk inseguro. "Creo que prefiero que los ponies me odien a mí a que odien a Applejack… Ella ya está demasiado cansada con su trabajo y sus tareas, sé que ella no quiere mi ayuda, pero al menos intentaré evitar darle más problemas, y si sirvo de chivo expiatorio, pues que así sea. Yo… yo solo quiero verla feliz."

Repentinamente Dusk se detuvo con una cara de miedo, haciendo que Spike también lo hiciera.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Spike preocupado.

"Fluttershy…" Dijo Dusk preocupado al darse cuenta de algo vital. "¡Applejack dijo que iría a ayudar a Fluttershy! Si ella dejó todo este desastre solo por seguir mal las instrucciones de Pinkie Pie, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará con los animalitos de Fluttershy, ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!"

En seguida Dusk comenzó a correr hacia el centro del pueblo, ya que el hospital estaba en un extremo de Ponyville, y el camino a la casa de Fluttershy estaba al otro extremo del pueblo. Mientras Dusk y Spike corrían, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que cerca de ellos había estado alguien escuchado, un gran y rojo semental que iba a hacerse un chequeo médico por un dolor lumbar y que casualmente escucho lo que Dusk había dicho.

Cuando Dusk y Spike se acercaban hasta el otro extremo de Ponyville, un fuerte grito los hizo sobresaltarse.

"¡Estampida!" Gritó Rainbow Dash volando por todo Ponyville.

Enseguida los ponies del pueblo comenzaron a correr, a cerrar los locales y esconderse dentro de sus casas.

" _Vaya… y yo que pensaba que el sistema de alarma no servía._ " Pensó Dusk mientras veía volar a Rainbow Dash, pensando en que tendría que pedirle una disculpa, pues al parecer efectivamente ella servía como una eficiente alarma contra estampidas, ya que todos los ponies actuaron de inmediato al escuchar su grito de alarma.

"¡Espera un segundo! Si hay una estampida, ¿Por qué el suelo no tiembla como la última vez?" Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta.

Dusk y Spike levantaron su vista y vieron que una nube de polvo se acercaba rápidamente al pueblo, tal como Dusk había visto con la estampida de vacas, sin embargo esta nube era mucho menos ruidosa, pero en contraste, mucho más rápida. Así fue acercándose la nube de polvo al pueblo hasta que finalmente Dusk y Spike pudieron ver los animales que causaban la estampida, algo que los sorprendió y los dejó anonadados por unos segundos. Frente a ellos, corriendo hacia el pueblo, se encontraban un centenar de pequeños conejitos, corriendo asustados y entrando finalmente al pueblo.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Son solo conejos!" Dijo Spike riéndose mientras veía pasar a varios conejos saltando y corriendo al lado de él, adentrándose en el pueblo. "¿Qué daño pueden causar unos simples conej-?"

Spike dejó de hablar al ver de frente a su enemigo mortal. A escasos metros de él, como si fuera un líder militar, se encontraba el conejito Angel, montando por alguna razón a Winona como si fuera un corcel y con una zanahoria en su patita que simulaba una espada. En cuanto el conejito Angel vio a Spike, se detuvo y lo vio con una mirada penetrante, misma mirada penetrante que le dio Spike a él.

 ***IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **jkJ68t**

"¡Squeak!" Chilló el pequeño conejo blanco, apuntando con su zanahoria al dragón. Entonces una decena de pequeños conejos, cual batallón siguiendo a su general, siguieron a Angel y saltaron en dirección a Spike.

"¡Waahh! ¡No otra vez!" Gritó Spike al ver acercarse al conejo blanco y sus camaradas.

Spike de inmediato comenzó a correr para huir del ataque, mientras Dusk solo se lo quedó mirando incrédulo debido a la bizarra imagen de ver a un dragón corriendo asustado de unos conejitos, además él no sabía qué hacer, él no podía atacar a esos lindos conejitos, por lo que solo se quedó viendo como esos y los demás conejos entraban al pueblo y comenzaban a comer en algunas tiendas que no habían alcanzado a cerrar, como algunos puestos de verduras, y el puesto de flores, donde ya se encontraban desmayadas las tres yeguas que Dusk ya conocía y que atendían aquel local.

Finalmente el caos inicial se fue despejando al separarse los conejos, cada conejo se calmó luego de comer y la gran mayoría cayó dormida luego de satisfacer su hambre, lo que calmó el ambiente e hizo que finalmente los ponies salieras de sus casas. En cuanto a Spike, Dusk no pudo encontrar rastro de él.

Mientras Dusk recorría las calles haciendo un conteo de daños, los cuales en realidad no eran muchos, pudo ver que finalmente apareció la yegua responsable de velar por el cuidado de esos conejitos. Fluttershy apareció corriendo, asustada al ver cómo los conejitos habían causado estragos y molestia entre los ponies, ella de inmediato comenzó a disculparse con todos, pese a que nadie la culpaba de nada.

"¿Estás bien, Fluttershy?" Preguntó Dusk amablemente, acercándose hasta la pegaso.

"Yo… yo lo siento tanto, todo esto fue mi culpa." Respondió Fluttershy con sus ojos casi a punto de llorar. "Debí tener más cuidado."

"Descuida, no pasó nada grave, aunque si alguno de tus conejitos sabe dónde está Spike, te lo agradecería, jeje." Dijo Dusk intentando bromear para calmar a Fluttershy. "Por cierto, ¿No debió estar ayudándote Applejack?"

"Eh… Sí, ella estaba conmigo. Ella intentó arrear a los conejos, pero ellos se asustaron y salieron corriendo." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente. "Yo… debí ver lo cansada que ella estaba, debí dejar que ella descansara y haberme encargado yo sola de todo… lo siento."

Dusk vio lo afectada que estaba Fluttershy y nuevamente recordó los incidentes con Rainbow Dash y con Pinkie Pie.

"No es tu culpa, es mía por no haber sido más firme cuando hable con Applejack." Dijo Dusk seriamente, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a trotar en dirección hacia Sweet Apple Acres. Esta era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, él había tomado una decisión, no podía seguir vacilando, Applejack ya no solo estaba siendo un problema para ella misma, sino para sus amigas, así que él no se dejaría tranquila a Applejack hasta lograr que ella aceptara su ayuda.

No le tomó mucho a Dusk correr hasta la granja de la familia Apple, y menos aún le tomó encontrar a Applejack, quien estaba al final de uno de los huertos que ya había sido cosechado casi en su totalidad. Al acercarse, Dusk pudo ver que Applejack era prácticamente un zombi, tenía sus ojos cerrados con unas tremendas ojeras, golpeando los manzanos monótonamente con poca fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

"¡Applejack! ¡He venido a ayudarte!" Dijo Dusk en un grito una vez llegó al lado de la yegua, sabiendo que ella no lo oiría de otra forma.

Applejack se sobresaltó por el grito y al darse cuenta de la repentina presencia de Dusk allí.

"¿A… Ayuda? No… yo no necesito ayuda…" Respondió finalmente Applejack tras un largo silencio en que su adormilado cerebro procesó lo que acababa de oír, con sus ojos apenas abiertos. En seguida ella le dio la espalda a Dusk y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia otro manzano.

Dusk puso una cara de determinación y uso su magia para teletransportarse y aparecer justo en frente de Applejack, haciendo que esta casi cayera de espaldas por la sorpresa.

"¡Ya basta Applejack! Por favor deja que te ayude." Dijo Dusk seriamente, poniendo un casco sobre el pecho de Applejack. "Sé que me pediste que confiara en ti, ¡Y yo de verdad confío en ti! ¡Sabes que lo hago! Pero ahora quiero que tú confíes en mí. Tú estás mal, no puedes hacer esto sola, confía en mí y déjame ayudarte."

Applejack levantó su cansada cabeza para ver a Dusk a los ojos y ver su determinada mirada viéndola a ella. Todo lo que decía Dusk era verdad, ella lo sabía, ella estaba tan cansada de hacer toda esa cosecha totalmente sola que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ella quería pedir ayuda, y le hubiera encantado pedir la ayuda de aquel determinado potro que se notaba de todo corazón que de verdad quería ayudarla, pero entonces Applejack recordó a sus amigas nuevamente, ella no quería ser odiada por ellas, ella no quería luchar con ellas solo por un potro, aunque ese potro fuera Dusk, el único potro en el que podía pensar cada vez que ella se sentía desamparada y que necesitaba ayuda.

"Yo… yo no puedo…" Dijo Applejack con su ojos vidriosos, teniendo una lucha de sentimientos dentro de ella, sentimientos que quería expresar y sentimientos que quería reprimir. "Yo-"

Applejack no pudo seguir hablando debido a un sorpresivo y cálido abrazo que le dio Dusk, lo que la dejó totalmente sorprendida. Al hablar Applejack, Dusk pudo ver la duda en los ojos de su amiga, pero él al instante supo que ella volvería a negarse, lo que de inmediato le dio una punzada en su corazón, él no quería seguir viendo en ese estado a Applejack, él no quería verla sufrir más, fue entonces que la mente de Dusk dejó de pensar claramente y sin darse cuenta, él solo se guio por sus emociones y su corazón, los que le dijeron que la abrazara y fuera totalmente honesto.

"No quiero verte sufrir." Dijo Dusk tiernamente con sus ojos cerrados mientras seguía abrazando fuertemente a Applejack. "Me duele verte así, no sabes lo importante que eres para mí, por favor ¡Por favor! Date cuenta que estoy aquí y que quiero estar a tu lado. Déjame ayudarte."

Esto era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar el corazón de Applejack. Ella era la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, muy pocos ponies eran tan abiertamente honestos como ella, por lo mismo ella se daba cuenta cuando los ponies mentían o decía la verdad, un sexto sentido que ella siempre tuvo, así, ella podía saber cuando alguien mentía porque sentía que el corazón de dicho pony ocultaba algo, y sabía que alguien decía la verdad cuando no sentía esa sensación, pero ahora ella sentía algo que jamás había sentido, sentía que el corazón de Dusk no solo no estaba ocultando nada, sino que se había abierto completamente, y para la honesta Applejack, no había nada tan hermoso como escuchar las palabras de un corazón abriéndose y siendo totalmente honesto. Al escuchar aquellas palabras de profundo afecto y preocupación en su oído, siendo abrazada tierna y cálidamente, Applejack se sintió indefensa, sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban por completo, todos sus músculos se distendieron, todos excepto uno, su corazón, que comenzó a latir velozmente. Los recuerdos de sus amigas comenzaron a circular la mente de Applejack, haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos al darse cuenta que ella se había rendido, ella sabía que por el bien de sus amigas ella debía mantener alejada a Dusk de su corazón, pero ella ya no podía, después de ese abrazo su corazón ya no le permitía hacerlo.

"Está bien…" Respondió finalmente Applejack mientras seguía siendo abrazada por Dusk, con sus ojos cerrados y una lágrima en su mejilla, una lágrima que simbolizaba dos cosas para ella: culpa por creer que estaba traicionando a sus amigas, y felicidad, por no querer que ese momento ni ese abrazo terminara jamás.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que pudo pronunciar y escuchar Applejack antes de caer finalmente rendida por completo, cayendo desmayada debido a la gran fatiga que había acumulado su cuerpo todos esos días y que ya no podía aguantar más.

* * *

Applejack despertó con un gran sobresalto, no porque hubiera escuchado un ruido o algo así, sino porque su siesta había sido como si su mente se hubiera apagado, y ya habiendo descansado, su mente se prendió rápidamente, haciéndola recordar que ella estaba trabajando y que debía seguir haciéndolo.

Al despertar, Applejack miró hacia todos lados confundida, ella no estaba en el huerto donde pensó que estaría, ella estaba en su cama, arropada cómodamente. Entonces ella se tomó la cabeza e intentó recordar qué fue lo último que pasó antes de caer dormida, fue así que recordó la llegada de Dusk y todo lo que había sucedido.

"Yo… Debí desmayarme…" Dijo Applejack, pensando en voz alta.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente y por ella apareció Big Mac, sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato de comida y un vaso de jugo de manzana.

"Buenos días, hermanita." Dijo Big Mac, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama de Applejack.

"Big Mac… ¿Qué me sucedió?" Preguntó Applejack aún confundida.

"Bueno, parece que te desmayaste." Respondió Big Mac intentando ver con seriedad a su hermana, pero en el fondo estando alegre de ver que tal parecía que ella estaba bien. "Has dormido un día entero desde ayer, te dije que el exceso de trabajo era peligroso y que la temporada de cosecha no era trabajo para una sola pony."

Al escuchar aquello, Applejack de inmediato se preparó para levantarse, pero fue detenida rápidamente por su hermano.

"¿Qué haces? Debo volver al trabajo." Dijo Applejack confundida.

"No, lo que necesitas ahora es descansar un poco más." Respondió Big Mac, mirando tranquilamente a su hermana. "Además ya hay alguien haciendo tu trabajo… cinco para ser exactos."

Applejack no entendió lo que le dijo su hermano, así que se levantó del otro lado de la cama y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, desde allí se sorprendió al ver a lo lejos las coloridas melenas de sus amigas, quienes parecían estar cosechando las manzanas del huerto.

"Al principio Dusk comenzó a cosechar solo, pero le dije que era mucho trabajo para un solo pony." Agregó Big Mac acercándose hasta Applejack. "Luego él me preguntó si no había problema con que él llamara a sus amigas para que también ayudaran, le dije que no y enseguida todas tus amigas vinieron a ayudar. Sabes, parece que Dusk tenía la tonta idea que la cosecha solo la podían hacer los miembros de la familia Apple, por alguna tradición familiar o algo así. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esa idea."

"Y a pesar de eso, él igual quiso ayudar." Dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y… sip, dijo que para él era más importante tu bienestar que lo que tú pudieras pedirle o exigirle, incluso me enfrentó, pensando que yo lo detendría." Dijo Big Mac con una pequeña sonrisa que ocultó rápidamente. "Fue muy parecido a lo que le escuché decir cuando lo vi saliendo del hospital esa tarde, él dijo que estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a culparse a si mismo, solo para no causarte más problemas y para verte feliz."

Ante el comentario de Big Mac, Applejack no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras seguía viendo a sus amigas a lo lejos.

"Eso no significa que él me agrade del todo." Agregó Big Mac rápidamente, intentando parecer serio. "Pero… al menos ahora sé que es un pony digno de confianza."

"Sí… lo es…" Dijo Applejack con un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en el marco de la ventana, sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto, aunque poco a poco sus pensamientos y sentimientos que antes eran turbulentos, se comenzaron a hacer más claros.

Después de convencer a su hermano que ella realmente estaba bien, Applejack salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, después de todo ella tenía muchas cosas que decirles. En tanto Applejack salía de la casa, Big Mac se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba.

" _Me pregunto si debería decirle lo que dijo Dusk luego que ella se desmayara…_ " Pensó Big Mac, recordando el día anterior, cuando él iba a hablar con su hermana y vio que ella y Dusk estaban abrazados, entonces vio como Applejack se desmayó sin que Dusk se percatara de ello en un principio, por lo que Dusk, totalmente sonrojado, dijo algo que Applejack no alcanzó a oír.

"Hola chicas." Dijo Applejack una vez llegó donde estaban sus amigas.

"¡Applejack!" Dijeron al unísono sus cuatro amigas, quienes se acercaron de inmediato hasta donde estaba su amiga y le preguntaron si ya había descansado lo suficiente y si ya se sentía mejor, preguntas a las que Applejack respondió afirmativamente con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias." Dijo Applejack quien solo entonces se percató que en aquel grupo faltaba alguien importante. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Dusk? Big Mac me dijo que también estaba ayudando."

"Así era." Respondió Rainbow Dash. "Hasta que Dusk golpeó un manzano y de él cayó Spike, tal parece que se había ocultado desde ayer arriba de un manzano, así que Dusk se lo llevó al pueblo. Fue un alivio, ya que ya nos estábamos preocupando por saber dónde estaba el pequeñín."

"Sí, yo le pregunté a Angel ayer sobre Spike y él me dijo que no me preocupara." Agregó Fluttershy apenada. "Tendré que tener una seria conversación con ese travieso conejito por asustar al pobre de Spike."

"De todas formas, Dusk se fue pero dijo que volvería pronto." Agregó Pinkie Pie.

"Eso es bueno... Será más fácil decir lo que tengo que decir si él no está presente." Dijo Applejack mordiéndose el labio.

"Hum… Applejack, yo… lo siento." Dijo repentinamente Fluttershy con una mirada de tristeza. "Yo debí notar lo agotada que estabas, no debí pedirte ayuda cuando tú estabas tan cansada, yo… de verdad lo siento."

"También yo." Agregó Pinkie Pie con sus orejas caídas. "Somos tus amigas, y no nos dimos cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando."

"Yo tampoco supe notar lo agotada que estabas, lo siento." Agregó también Rainbow Dash apenada.

"No se preocupen, no fue su culpa, fue mía." Dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero cariño, si tenías tanto trabajo, ¿Por qué no pediste nuestra ayuda?" Preguntó Rarity preocupada. "Es decir, sabes que no me gusta ensuciarme, pero definitivamente haría el esfuerzo por ayudarte en lo que pudiera, querida."

"Sí… de eso quería hablarles." Dijo Applejack avergonzada, cabizbaja. "Esa mañana de la estampida de vacas, vi cómo ustedes me hacían a un lado luego que Dusk intentaba hablar conmigo, después hablamos sobre la amistad y el amor y ustedes dijeron que lucharían por Dusk. Fue por eso que yo no quise pedir su ayuda, ni la de ustedes ni la de Dusk, yo… no quería poner en riesgo nuestra amistad."

Las cuatro yeguas se sorprendieron al oír eso, y esta vez fue el turno de ellas de estar avergonzadas.

"Applejack, yo… nosotras lamentamos haberte hecho sentir mal." Dijo Rarity apenada. "Definitivamente los celos se nos fueron de los cascos esa mañana, pero eso no significa que dejaríamos de ser tus amigas, pensé que lo habías entendido con lo que conversamos después."

"Sí, definitivamente no estuvo bien lo que hicimos." Dijo Fluttershy.

"Pero cuando dijimos luchar por Dusk, nos referíamos a luchar por su amor, no a luchar de verdad entre nosotras." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una tierna sonrisa. "Cada una de nosotras quiere ganarse el amor de Dusk, pero de ninguna forma dejaríamos de lado nuestra amistad por eso."

"Yo… lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía, pero… necesitaba que ustedes me lo dijeran, porque yo… estaba aterrada de que ustedes me dijeran otra cosa y que me odiaran por ello." Dijo Applejack con una tierna sonrisa, feliz de haber resuelto aquella duda que tenía sobre los sentimientos de sus amigas. Entonces Applejack suspiró fuertemente y miró con un poco de seriedad a Rarity.

"Ahora entiendo lo que dijiste esa mañana, sobre que una de nosotras no entendía sus sentimientos. Era yo, yo era quien dudaba de lo que sentía realmente por Dusk. Pero creo que ahora lo sé." Dijo Applejack con determinación, con su mente ya clara, sus ideas ordenadas y sus sentimientos en orden. "Yo sigo sin creer en el amor a primera vista, y sigo creyendo que no caí enamorada de Dusk de un flechazo tal como lo hicieron ustedes…"

Ante las palabras de Applejack, Rarity se dispuso a interrumpirla, pero Applejack siguió hablando tras esa pequeña pausa.

"Sin embargo… Ahora lo sé, yo… me estoy empezando a enamorar de verdad de Dusk." Dijo Applejack con determinación en su mirada. "No sé lo que nos depare el futuro, por lo mismo, no me cerraré a la opción de luchar por su corazón, pues no puedo negar que con cada día que pasa, él ocupa un lugar más grande en mi corazón."

Entonces Applejack estiró uno de sus cascos hacia el centro de donde estaban sus amigas.

"Por eso, no será como dijeron en la mañana, que solo cuatro lucharían por Dusk, ¡Seremos cinco! Cinco amigas que siempre serán amigas y que lucharan a su modo por conquistar a Dusk." Terminó de decir Applejack, con su característica mirada de seguridad y una sonrisa de determinación en su rostro.

Las demás yeguas sonrieron de la misma manera, y una por una fueron acercando sus cascos hacia donde estaba el de Applejack.

"¡Así será!" Dijeron Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, quienes habían acercado sus cascos. Entonces las cuatro yeguas miraron a la única que faltaba por poner su casco, Rainbow Dash, quien solo estaba sonrojada, intentando apartar la vista de sus amigas.

"Yo… yo les dije que no estoy enamorada de ese tonto." Dijo Rainbow Dash totalmente sonrojada, pero acercando su casco hasta donde estaban los de sus amigas. "So-Solo pongo mi casco para no sentirme excluida, ¡Es todo!"

Las otras cuatro yeguas se miraron entre sí, y todas estallaron en risa luego de ver a la chica mala de su grupo sonrojarse de esa manera. Así, luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente las cinco yeguas pudieron reír juntas como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, todas con una misma meta en común, todas luchando entre sí pero todas también decididas a seguir siendo entre sí las mismas amigas de siempre.

# _Fin del capítulo 22_


	23. El Boleto que Nadie Quiere

**Capítulo 23 – El Boleto que Nadie Quiere**

Era una cálida tarde en el huerto de manzanas de la familia Apple, allí, dos ponies se encontraban abrazados bajo un manzano, mismo manzano en el que ambos ponies se habían besado por accidente el primer día que se conocieron.

Dusk estaba abrazando a Applejack, él lo había hecho impulsivamente, todo para que su amiga no se negara a su ayuda. Fue así que ella finalmente cedió y susurró un 'Está bien' en su oído, aceptando así finalmente su petición de ayuda. Al instante, Dusk sintió que los músculos de Applejack dejaron de estar tensos, lo que él atribuyó a que ella finalmente se había relajado, por lo que Dusk mantuvo su abrazo en Applejack, pensando que aquel abrazo debía durar más, ya que lo que más necesitaba su amiga en ese momento era justamente relajarse.

Mientras abrazaba a Applejack, Dusk recordó el abrazo que también le había dado a Rarity hacía unos días atrás, aunque ese no había durado tanto como el que estaba dando en ese preciso momento, lo que hizo que muchas más ideas cruzaran por su cabeza mientras él mantenía el abrazo.

" _Los abrazos son tan cálidos… Acaso… ¿El contacto de otros ponies siempre es tan cálido…?_ " Pensó Dusk relajado, dejándose llevar por lo bien que se sentía aquel abrazo, recordando los pocos abrazos que él había dado en su vida, ya que normalmente él era muy arisco en ese aspecto, siempre renuente a tales muestras de afecto, inclusive con su misma familia.

"Yo… me siento bien estando así contigo…" Le dijo Dusk a Applejack, pensando en voz alta. Entonces Dusk de inmediato se dio cuenta que aquello que había dicho había sido muy vergonzoso, lo que hizo que él rápidamente abriera sus ojos y se sonrojara por haberle dicho eso a Applejack en voz alta.

Fue solo entonces que Dusk se separó del abrazo y se dio cuenta que Applejack estaba desmayada.

* * *

"Gracias a Celestia que Applejack no me escuchó decir eso tan vergonzoso." Dijo Dusk para sí mismo, dejando de recordar lo sucedido aquel día.

Dusk Shine descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación, de espalda sobre su cama, con sus ojos cerrados y uno de sus cascos tapando su rostro, intentando ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Él había pasado gran parte de la mañana descansando en su habitación, algo que no había hecho hacía mucho tiempo ya que toda esa semana él y sus amigas habían ayudado a Applejack a terminar con la cosecha de manzanas antes del fin de temporada, y ahora que finalmente habían terminado, Dusk quería darse un tiempo para por fin relajarse un poco, mirar hacia atrás y meditar sobre todo lo sucedido.

Dusk respiró hondo, totalmente sereno como hacía días no lo estaba, no solo por ya no tener que ir a trabajar a la granja, sino porque ahora él podía estar más relajado cuando estaba con sus amigas. Dusk no sabía por qué, pero luego de resolver el problema de Applejack, él ahora podía estar mucho más cómodo cuando estaba rodeado por sus amigas, ya que por alguna razón que él no entendía del todo, parecía que ahora las yeguas se tomaban con más calma la situación cuando él estaba junto a ellas, ellas ya no se abalanzaban frente a él para captar su atención, ahora todas se veían mucho más relajadas y conversaban tranquilamente con él sin esa lucha por captar su atención que él había vivido los primeros días en Ponyville, algo que él había atribuido al hecho de ser el nuevo amigo en el grupo, sin siquiera pasársele por la mente que hubiera habido una razón más de fondo por la que las yeguas hubieran querido captar su atención, Dusk solo pensaba que las yeguas finalmente lo habían aceptado totalmente en el grupo, y eso lo hacía relajarse y sentirse feliz consigo mismo.

Aquel pequeño pero significativo cambio en la relación con sus amigas había hecho que Dusk se reformulara a sí mismo los pensamientos que él tenía sobre la amistad, ya que en un inicio, cuando la princesa le asignó la tarea de estudiar la magia de la amistad, pensó que sería algo fácil de manejar, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Applejack, Dusk se dio cuenta que la amistad sería algo mucho más complicado de estudiar de lo que pensó. Él lo vivió en carne propia al ver todo lo que le había costado convencer a Applejack que aceptara su ayuda en la cosecha, algo que finalmente logró, y de eso aprendió nuevas cosas sobre la amistad, cosas que debía informar a la princesa Celestia, después de todo era ella quien le había encargado que estudiara aquella particular, poderosa y confusa magia llamada amistad.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, Dusk se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su habitación, el cual estaba repleto de hojas y pergaminos que él mismo había llenado las últimas noches mientras escribía muchas de sus ideas sobre la amistad, además también estaba el libro sobre cómo hacer amigos, con muchos párrafos marcados por Dusk, y algunas pocas hojas de cálculo encima del libro. Al acercarse, Dusk se sentó, levantó una pluma y comenzó a escribir, decidido a que ya no podía esperar más y que debía escribirle a la princesa, pese a que algunas de sus ideas aún no estaban completas:

" _Querida princesa Celestia._

 _Esta semana tuve un problema con mi amiga Applejack, probablemente mi primer gran problema de amistad luego de haber hecho nuevas amigas. Ella tenía un problema que quería solucionar sola, una tarea que era casi imposible de realizar sola pero ella insistía en que quería resolverlo por sí misma. Busqué ayuda en el libro que usted me envió, pero me di cuenta que no es un manual muy efectivo, ya que tiene consejos, pero no hay instrucciones ni un orden a seguir._

 _Finalmente la experiencia resolviendo este problema me llevó a la siguiente conclusión:_

 _Ley de la amistad N°1: Uno siempre debe velar por el bienestar de su amigo._

 _Ley de la amistad N°2: Uno siempre debe confiar en su amigo, siempre y cuando no entre en conflicto con la 1° Ley."_

En este punto Dusk dejó de escribir, sin soltar la pluma, y miró inseguro algunas de las hojas de cálculo que él había rellenado con números y ecuaciones lógicas. Entonces él se mordió el labio y continuó escribiendo:

 _"Aún estoy intentando expresar esto como una ecuación matemática, en cuanto pueda hacerlo se lo enviaré, ya que estoy seguro que la amistad se puede expresar en un axioma matemático-lógico, ya que al aplicar estas leyes finalmente pude resolver el problema de mi amiga._

 _En cuanto tenga más descubrimientos sobre la amistad, se los haré llegar._

 _Se despide, su fiel alumno, Dusk Shine."_

En cuanto Dusk llegó al final de la carta, la releyó mientras en su rostro iba apareciendo una mirada de disconformidad. Al terminar de leerla, él suspiró fuertemente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, este era el décimo quinto intento de escribirle una carta a la princesa contándole sobre sus descubrimientos de la amistad y él aún seguía disconforme.

Desde hacía varias noches, que era cuando Dusk volvía del trabajo en la granja y tenía tiempo libre, él había escrito muchas teorías sobre la amistad, sobre lo que había aprendido, además de haber llenado muchas hojas de cálculo intentando plantear sus ideas de una forma más científica, de ser posible matemáticamente, ya que Dusk estaba convencido que la princesa esperaba lo mejor de él, y él no podía simplemente enviarle una carta diciendo algo tan simple como que había descubierto que 'el bienestar de un amigo está ante todo', por eso Dusk, siendo tan metódico como siempre, intentó expresar con fórmulas lógicas y matemáticas sus descubrimientos, algo que obviamente no había dado frutos, ya que sin darse cuenta estaba tratando de imponer lógica a los sentimientos, es decir, intentaba poner lógica a algo ilógico.

Dusk siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras su cabeza intentaba en vano tratar de expresar en leyes y fórmulas lo que el sentía por sus amigas, mientras sin darse cuenta una pequeña y diminuta idea se iba abriendo paso en su cabeza, una idea que aún no lo convencía del todo pero que ya había aparecido en su cabeza para quedarse, la idea de que quizás la amistad no fuera algo que pudiera expresarse con números, sino que era algo que solo se podía sentir.

Finalmente Dusk dio un fuerte suspiro y enrolló el pergamino con su magia, decidido a que esta era la carta que finalmente enviaría, ya que era la carta que lo había dejado más satisfecho, en donde expresaba su vivencia y aprendizaje sobre el problema de Applejack, además de aplicar ciertos parámetros lógicos a sus descubrimientos de la amistad.

Dusk se levantó del escritorio y abrió la puerta de su habitación para bajar las escaleras hasta el salón central de la biblioteca. Una vez allí, se acercó hacia una escamosa figura que allí estaba, era Spike, quien para sorpresa de Dusk, estaba absorto leyendo un libro.

"Vaya, no sabía que te gustara la lectura científica, en especial…" Dijo Dusk cuando se acercó hasta su hermano, agachando su cabeza para ver la portada del libro. "¿…'Joyas y Gemas de Equestria'?" Terminó de decir Dusk, leyendo el título del libro.

"¿¡Ah!?" Dijo Spike sorprendido, despegándose del libro, dejando de ver las imágenes de brillantes gemas que aparecían ilustradas en el libro y levantando su vista para ver a su hermano mayor. En cuanto Spike levantó la vista, Dusk vio que de la boca de su hermano caía un hilo de baba, como si él estuviera viendo lo más delicioso del mundo.

"¿De verdad extrañas tanto comer gemas?" Preguntó Dusk sonriendo mientras Spike se secaba el hilo de baba con su garra.

"¡Por supuesto! Son una adicción, ¡Son lo más sabroso del mundo!" Respondió Spike mientras le brillaban sus ojos, antes de darle una mirada más mordaz a Dusk. "Si no hubieras gastado tanto dinero en la biblioteca, hubieras podido comprar algunas dulces gemas…"

"¡Hey! ¡Necesitaba dejar la biblioteca en estupendas condiciones antes de abrirla al público!" Dijo Dusk fingiendo estar ofendido. "Además ya falta poco para que reciba el dinero de esta semana."

"Hngh…" Gruñó Spike resignado, dejándose caer de frente, apoyando su mentón en el suelo, mirando desde abajo a Dusk. "¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?"

Dusk acercó el pergamino que había estado levitando y lo movió cerca de la boca de Spike.

"Es una carta que quiero que le envíes a la princesa." Dijo Dusk con una mirada algo suplicante hacia su hermano, viendo que él no estaba de mucho humor y sabiendo que dependía de su hermanito que la carta llegara a la princesa.

"Así que finalmente la terminaste." Dijo Spike sin moverse, solo escupiendo de mala gana un pequeño fuego verde que consumió rápidamente el pergamino, activando su magia de envío. "Ya era hora, has pasado muchas noches intentando terminarla."

"Sí… lo sé…" Dijo Dusk avergonzado. "Por cierto, deberías ponerte de pie, sabes que la princesa normalmente responde mis cartas de inmediato, y no creo que esa sea una posición cómoda para que recibas una carta."

Spike se puso de pie, sabiendo que su hermano tenía razón, entonces se puso en posición para recibir la respuesta de la princesa en cualquier momento, con sus pies fijos en el suelo, sus garras hacia el frente esperando el empuje del eructo mágico, y una mirada tensa en su rostro, pues era algo incómodo para el pequeño dragón cuando las cartas llegaban sin previo aviso; en tanto Dusk miraba de frente a su hermano, igual de tenso que él. Así pasaron varios minutos, sin embargo la respuesta no llegó, por lo que tanto el unicornio como el dragón se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a volver a su rutina.

"Supongo que la princesa estará ocupada. Cambiando de tema, ¿Seguirás leyendo ese libro de gemas y joyas?" Dijo Dusk volviendo a la normalidad.

"Sí, yo- ¡BERGH!" Eructó Spike sin previo aviso, soltando una flama verde de su boca, de la cual salió un pequeño pergamino. El inesperado eructo sumado a la fuerza mágica, hizo que Spike saltara para atrás y casi cayera al piso.

"¡Coff! ¡Coff…! Te lo juro… ¡Ella lo hace apropósito!" Dijo Spike molesto, pasándose la garra por la boca, sabiendo que la princesa disfrutaba molestarlo y pensando que de alguna forma ella sabía cuando él no estaba preparado, siempre mandando una carta cuando él menos se lo esperaba. "¿¡Te imaginas que ella me hiciera eructar frente a Rarity!?"

"Ya… ya… solo es un eructo." Dijo Dusk tratando que Spike no se molestara, pero en el fondo no pudiendo descartar que efectivamente la princesa hiciera aquello apropósito, solo para divertirse a costa del pequeño dragón. Enseguida él estiró el pergamino que había llegado y comenzó a leerlo.

"¿Qué es lo que te escribió la princesa?" Preguntó Spike acercándose.

"No es de la princesa… O al menos no de su puño y letra." Respondió Dusk, bajando el pergamino para que Spike lo leyera.

Dusk se quedó sosteniendo algo dorado que había caído del pergamino mientras Spike leía la carta:

" _Estimado._

 _Es un agrado para mí extenderle esta invitación doble para la fiesta más grande de Equestria del año, 'La Gran Gala del Galope', a efectuarse en el castillo real de Canterlot._

 _Será un honor para mí recibirlo a usted y su pareja en tan especial ocasión._

 _Le ruego confirmar a ambos sus nombres y asistencia lo antes posible._

 _Atentamente, Princesa Celestia._ "

Obviamente esta era una carta tipo que enviaban a todos los invitados para dicha celebración, Dusk lo sabía ya que la princesa jamás le escribiría una carta personal de forma tan fría y sin siquiera mencionar su nombre. Sin embargo esta invitación le había llegado mediante el fuego mágico de Spike, lo que significaba que aunque ella no había escrito personalmente la carta, al menos si la había enviado personalmente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Spike viendo lo que sostenía Dusk con su magia.

"Venía con la carta, es una boleto doble para la Gran Gala del Galope." Respondió Dusk acercándole la invitación a Spike para que él la viera. Era un pequeño ticket dorado, muy elegante, en el que se podía leer: 'Invitación doble para la Gran Gala del Galope', seguido de dos líneas punteadas en donde se debían anotar los dos nombres de quienes asistirían.

Dusk dejó de levitar el boleto dorado para que este cayera en las manos de Spike, el dragón tenía sus manos estiradas y estaba a punto de recibir el boleto cuando una revelación vino a él y rápidamente apartó sus manos, haciendo que el boleto cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no lo atrapaste?" Preguntó Dusk con una mirada de curiosidad.

"Tú vas a ir a esa fiesta, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Spike con una mirada de sospecha.

Dusk no respondió, él solo se sonrojó, apartando sus ojos de la mirada de Spike.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú no quieres ir! ¡Conozco tus trucos!" Dijo Spike molesto. "¡Si lo atrapaba tu dirías que ahora es problema mío! ¿Verdad?"

"N-No sé de qué estás hablando…" Dijo Dusk sonrojado, aún sin ver a Spike a los ojos, mintiendo tan mal como lo hacía Applejack.

"No me engañas, no caeré en tus trucos." Dijo Spike un poco molesto. "La princesa te lo envió a ti así que tú eres quien debe ir."

"Nooo… ¡Por favor, no quiero ir!" Dijo Dusk finalmente admitiendo la verdad, mirando con mirada suplicante a su hermanito. "Estará lleno de ponies snobs y elegantes, todo será tan aburrido… Yo nunca he ido a una antes, pero he visto los ponies que van a esas fiestas, yo definitivamente no soportaré un minuto rodeado de esos ponies."

"Pues entonces no vayas." Dijo Spike encogiéndose de hombros.

"No es tan simple, ¡Esta es una invitación a la Gran Gala del Galope! ¡La fiesta más prestigiosa de toda Equestria! En mi caso, ¡Una invitación enviada personalmente por la princesa Celestia! Yo no puedo simplemente rechazarla y decir que no iré." Dijo Dusk nervioso mirando al techo, luego bajando su vista para mirar de reojo a su hermano. "Pero si fuera alguien en mi lugar… Alguien digno que pudiera representarme e ir en mi lugar…"

"¡No! ¡Definitivamente no iré!" Dijo Spike cruzándose de brazos. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, es solo una tonta fiesta para elegantes y desagradables ponies de Canterlot, por nada del mundo iría allí."

Dusk bajó su cabeza resignado, su plan había fallado, Spike había anticipado su movimiento y ahora él tendría que ir a esa elegante fiesta y tener que socializar con esos falsos y arribistas ponies de Canterlot, él no quería ir, pero no podía solo rechazar una invitación a un evento tan importante como ese, si tan solo él hubiera convencido a Spike de ir en su lugar… Fue entonces que una brillante idea apareció en la mente de Dusk, lo que le hizo sonreír maquiavélicamente.

"Oh, bueno, no hay remedio, supongo que tendré que ir yo." Dijo repentinamente Dusk, fingiendo desinterés. "Sí… es una pena que no quieras ir en mi lugar, porque conozco a una fina y elegante unicornio blanco a la que le encantaría ir a una fiesta así…"

Spike casi saltó cuando escuchó lo que Dusk dijo.

"Ra… ¿Rarity?" Preguntó Spike con sus ojos abiertos, mirando con total interés a Dusk.

"Sí, ya sabes cómo a ella le gusta todo eso del glamour y esas cosas, ella definitivamente gritaría de alegría y estaría profundamente agradecida si alguien la invitara a tan importante y lujoso evento…" Dijo Dusk mirando de reojo a Spike y sonriendo al ver que su hermano caía en su trampa.

El dragón se puso una garra en su boca y se quedó en silencio mientras fantaseaba. A Dusk no le fue necesario leer la mente de su hermano para saber lo que el dragón estaba imaginándose mientras veía la mirada soñadora de su pequeño hermano mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y ponía una cara de tonto. Entonces Spike se dio cuenta que había estado poniendo una cara de tonto, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza e intentó mirar seriamente a Dusk.

"B-Bueno… si insistes tanto, supongo que podría hacerte el favor de ir a esa fiesta en tu lugar." Dijo Spike levemente sonrojado mientras estiraba su garra para que Dusk le entregara el boleto.

"¡Así se habla, casanova!" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, entregándole el boleto a Spike, feliz de saber que se había salvado de tener que asistir a esa aburrida fiesta.

Spike sostuvo el boleto doble entre sus garras y una gran sonrisa creció en su rostro mientras se imaginaba a él mismo entrando a la Gran Gala del Galope acompañado de la yegua más hermosa de Equestria, su bella Rarity.

"¡Ya vuelvo!" Dijo Spike lleno de alegría, sosteniendo el boleto y corriendo hacia la puerta de la biblioteca para ir de inmediato hacia la casa de su amada para invitarla lo antes posible.

Dusk vio felizmente como su hermano salía de la biblioteca en dirección a Carousel Boutique, alegre de que todo hubiera resultado bien, después de todo él se había salido con la suya, pero Spike también estaba feliz, había sido un acuerdo ganar-ganar para ambos, ahora el día de la gala él se quedaría descansando en su habitación cómodamente mientras Spike iba a bailar y a divertirse junto con Raity... junto con… Rarity. En cuanto Dusk pensó en una de sus amigas bailando románticamente con alguien más, su corazón se apretó por un segundo.

Mientras tanto, Spike ya había llegado a Carousel Boutique, él había corrido a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Rarity, donde antes de tocar la puerta descansó un poco para recuperar el aire, luego se arregló un poco las escamas como si fuera un peinado, y finalmente tocó la puerta.

"¡Adelante~!" Dijo la melodiosa voz de Rarity desde dentro de la casa.

Spike abrió la puerta y entró en la boutique, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver allí a la bella unicornio blanco con su arreglada melena púrpura, levitando con su magia un vestido que parecía estar arreglando.

"¡Oh! Eres tú, mi lindo Spike, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Dijo Rarity sonriendo, dejando el vestido a un lado y acercándose hasta el dragón.

Mientras Rarity se acercaba, la seguridad de Spike se iba esfumando al tiempo que se iba poniendo más nervioso al estar tan cerca de su musa.

"Yo… eh… yo…" Empezó a tartamudear Spike, con sus mejillas rojas mientras Rarity lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

" _¡Vamos! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¿Qué eres? ¿¡Un dragón o una gallina!?_ " Pensaba Spike mientras se intentaba dar ánimo para lo que iba a pedirle a la unicornio.

"L-La princesa envió esta invitación a Dusk para la Gran Gala del Galope…" Comenzó a decir Spike sin ser capaz de ver a Rarity a los ojos debido a su vergüenza, estirando la garra en la que sostenía el boleto para que Rarity lo viera. "Es una invitación doble… y yo-"

"¡La Gran Gala del Galope!" Gritó Rarity excitada, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder. "¡La fiesta que reúne a los ponies más elegantes de todo el reino! Yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año pero… ¡Espera! ¿¡Dijiste que era una invitación doble!?"

"S-Sí…" Respondió Spike algo nervioso al ver lo exaltada que había reaccionado Rarity. "Supongo que la princesa nos la envió para que Dusk y yo fuéramos, al principio ninguno de los dos queríamos ir, pero ya que al menos uno de nosotros debe ir, decidimos que podemos usar la invitación doble para-"

"¿¡Vienes a ofrecerme la invitación que queda libre!? ¡Por Celestia, di que sí! ¡Di que sí!" Gritó Rarity eufórica, con sus ojos brillando, sosteniendo a Spike de los hombros y acercando su cara a la de Spike.

"A… Así es…" Respondió Spike totalmente rojo al tener el rostro de Rarity tan cerca del de él.

"¡KYAAAA! ¡Iré a la gala! ¡Iré a la gala!" Gritó Rarity llena de emoción, tan alegre que le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla a Spike en agradecimiento antes de soltarlo, comenzando luego a saltar de alegría en el salón.

"¡Dusk me invitó a la gala~! ¡Dusk me invitó a la gala~!" Comenzó a cantar Rarity, aún más emocionada sabiendo que no solo iría a la gala, sino que ella iría con su querido Dusk. Entonces ella se detuvo en seco con una mirada nerviosa. "¡No puede ser! ¡Aún faltan meses pero debo empezar a trabajar desde ya en un vestido digno para la gala!" Agregó Rarity seriamente, luego nuevamente empezó a sonreír, sonrojándose y gritando de felicidad antes de salir corriendo hacia su estudio para comenzar a diseñar un vestido para la gala.

En tanto, Spike seguía donde mismo, totalmente inmóvil, con su boca abierta y sus ojos en forma de corazón. Él no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Rarity después del beso en su mejilla, en cuanto él sintió los suaves labios de la yegua haciendo contacto con su piel, él se fue a otro mundo, un mundo de fantasías en el que él y Rarity paseaban felices como pareja corriendo en cámara lenta en un campo de flores. Finalmente, luego de mucho rato en que Spike estuvo en sus fantasías, él pudo salir levemente de su estado de aturdimiento, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su regreso hacia la biblioteca, tocando su mejilla y jurando que aún podía sentir allí los labios de Rarity.

Así fue como tanto Spike como Rarity estuvieron todo aquel día con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos pensando en que irían a la gran gala con su pareja ideal.

* * *

El día del desayuno prometido había llegado, ahora que todos tenían tiempo luego de haber terminado la temporada de cosecha, y tal como lo prometiera Dusk hacía más de una semana, los seis amigos ponies se juntarían para poder desayunar juntos, todo pagado por Dusk.

En el acostumbrado lugar para desayunar, el Café de Ponyville, ya se encontraban cuatro de las yeguas, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, todas sentadas en la misma mesa de siempre, conversando alegres entre todas mientras esperaban la llegada de Rarity y Dusk Shine.

"¿Sabían que ya comenzaron a repartir las invitaciones para la Gran Gala del Galope de este año?" Dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo un tema de conversación sobre la mesa. "Mientras volaba vi a un cartero de Canterlot entregarle una carta con una invitación a la alcaldesa."

"¡La Gran Gala del Galope! ¡Cielos! Me gustaría tanto poder asistir…" Dijo Applejack con una mirada soñadora. "Pero aún faltan muchos meses para la gala."

"A mí también-" Dijo Fluttershy con su suave voz antes de ser interrumpida por Rainbow Dash, quien no se dio cuenta que su tímida amiga había dicho algo.

"Sí, pero las envían mucho antes para que los invitados puedan confirmar y programarse con tiempo, o algo así, ya sabes, cosas elegantes de la nobleza." Respondió Rainbow Dash encogiéndose de hombros, luego poniendo la misma mirada soñadora de Applejack. "A mí no me gustan mucho esas fiestas elegantes, pero por la gran gala haría una excepción, definitivamente me gustaría ir allí alguna vez."

"A mí también..." Dijo Applejack aún con su mirada soñadora.

"Yo tamb-" Volvió a hablar Fluttershy, nuevamente siendo interrumpida sin intención por su amiga.

"Sí… ¡Tantos ponies reunidos, todos juntos festejando! A mí también me gustaría ir." Agregó Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Y a mí!" Agregó Fluttershy, hablando un poco más fuerte, lo que era casi como un grito para ella, finalmente haciéndose escuchar. Aquello era un problema al que Fluttershy ya estaba acostumbrada, no ocurría siempre, pero a veces, cuando sus amigas estaban muy interesadas en un tema en particular, su voz normal era tan suave que era fácil ser ignorada, por lo que ella tenía que hablar un poco más fuerte para hacerse notar.

"Oh… ¿Lo hicimos de nuevo?" Preguntó Applejack apenada mirando a Fluttershy, reconociendo que Fluttershy estaba hablando a un volumen normal, lo que no era normal para ella. "Lo siento si no te escuchamos, creo que nos dejamos llevar."

"No importa." Respondió sonriendo la bondadosa Fluttershy, volviendo a su tono normal de voz, uno muy suave y bajo. "Es mi culpa por hablar tan bajo."

"Deberías gritar siempre, así parece como si hablaras en un tono normal." Agregó Rainbow Dash sonriendo. "Debes hacerte notar, tomar la iniciativa y dejar de ser tan tímida."

Fluttershy no respondió, ella solo se sonrojó un poco, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, de hecho a veces a ella le hubiera gustado tener el coraje y carácter que tenía Rainbow Dash, que era totalmente contrario al de ella.

"Bueno, volviendo al tema, Fluttershy ¿También te gustaría ir a la Gran Gala del Galope?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie algo confundida. "Pensé que no te gustaban los lugares muy concurridos."

Fluttershy se sonrojó y sonrió mientras se imaginaba cómo sería si ella fuera a la gran gala.

"No... es decir, sí… Bueno, no es tanto por la Gran Gala del Galope." Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente, pero hablando con más confianza mientras más se entusiasmaba al imaginarse todo. "Sino por el maravilloso jardín privado que rodea el lugar, dicen que tiene las flores más hermosas de Equestria, ¡Y solo esa noche florecerán todas juntas! ¡Y eso es solo la flora! El jardín tiene una gran cantidad de hermosos y tiernos animales viviendo allí, ¡Debe ser como un paraíso…!"

" _Y allí, mientras las flores más hermosas florecen, estará Dusk, esperándome bajo un bello sauce a la orilla de una laguna. Me acercaré a él sin vacilar mientras un coro de las más coloridas aves vuela sobre nosotros y canta una bella canción bajo la luz de la luna. Él me mirará con su tierna y linda mirada, y cuando finalmente llegue a su lado, él me sonreirá y me dirá 'Te ves muy hermosa esta noche…', y yo… ¡Y yo…!_ " La imaginación de Fluttershy se dejó llevar, completando en su mente lo que para ella sería la noche perfecta, no siendo capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse totalmente al imaginarse todo aquello.

"¡Hey! ¿En qué estabas pensado? ¿En algo sucio?" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo el flujo de ideas de Fluttershy.

"¿Eh? ¡AH! ¡N-No! Yo solo…" Respondió Fluttershy totalmente sonrojada, tapándose su boca con sus cascos muy tiernamente.

Las otras tres yeguas rieron al ver sonrojada a su tímida amiga, aceptando que era muy difícil resistirse a la ternura innata de Fluttershy.

"Sí, creo que cada una de nosotras tiene sus razones para asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope." Dijo Applejack suspirando. "Es una pena que ninguna de nosotras sea invitada."

"Oh, querida, no hables por todas." Dijo repentinamente Rarity, quien justo había llegado y había alcanzado a oír el último comentario de Applejack.

Todas se giraron para ver a Rarity, quien llegaba con una enorme sonrisa, vistiendo unos elegantes lentes oscuros y un pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza como si fuera una estrella de cine, moviéndose aún más coqueta que como siempre lo hacía, despidiendo un aire de orgullo y soberbia, como si hubiera ganado un gran premio.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Applejack mientras Rarity tomaba asiento y se sacaba el pañuelo de su cabeza para mostrar su siempre bien arreglada melena. "No me digas que… ¿¡Fuiste invitada a la Gran Gala del Galope!?"

"Así es, querida." Dijo Rarity con una orgullosa sonrisa. "De todo corazón desearía que pudiéramos ir todas y que todas pudiéramos cumplir con nuestros sueños, pero lamentablemente yo solo fui invitada como acompañante."

"¿¡Quién te invitó a la gala!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada.

"Bueno…" Respondió Rarity sacándose los lentes oscuros de forma muy teatral, y mirando con una sonrisa de triunfo a sus amigas. "Sucede que Dusk recibió una invitación doble, y me pidió que fuera su pareja y lo acompañara."

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Gritaron las cuatro yeguas al mismo tiempo, todas en shock.

"Así es, ayer Dusk le pidió a Spike que fuera y me avisara de la invitación. El pobrecito, seguramente estaba tan nervioso de invitarme en persona que tuvo que pedirle al pequeño Spike que lo hiciera en su lugar." Dijo Rarity sonriendo ante las amargas miradas de sus amigas.

"Ay, chicas no quiero que me odien por esto." Agregó Rarity llena de orgullo. "Todas sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, que Dusk en algún momento elegiría a una de nosotras."

La molestia de las otras cuatro yeguas solo iba en aumento al ver la falsa modestia con la que intentaba actuar Rarity, era obvio que ella estaba feliz por haber sido elegida por Dusk por sobre ellas, y ahora se los estaba restregando en la cara.

"No se preocupen, ¡Seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas!" Dijo Rarity sonriendo, hundiendo aún más el casco en la llaga. "Dusk las seguirá queriendo como amigas, solo que a mí me querrá un poco más, ya que seré su novia, ¡Fufufu!" Terminó riéndose pedantemente Rarity, no por querer herir a sus amigas, sino simplemente porque quería disfrutar y compartir ese gran triunfo que había conseguido.

"¡Hola chicas!" Dijo Dusk Shine, justamente llegando en ese momento.

En cuanto Dusk saludó, notó la furiosa mirada de cuatro de sus amigas, quienes lo miraban con una mirada asesina.

"¡Hola Dusk! ¡Ven! Siéntate a mi lado." Dijo Rarity sonriendo coquetamente.

"E… Está bien…" Respondió Dusk nervioso, haciéndole caso a Rarity ya que definitivamente parecía que sería asesinado si él se sentaba al lado de otra de sus amigas. "Siento llegar tarde, pero recordé que no tenía dinero, así que tuve que ir hasta la alcaldía para pedir un adelanto."

"No importa, cariño, después de todo aún no ordenamos." Dijo Rarity sonriéndole.

"Que bien, entonces ordenemos, recuerden, ¡yo pago!" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando a sus otras amigas, esperando que aquel gesto de generosidad las calmara un poco de cualquiera fuera la razón por la que estaban molestas. "Por cierto, ¿Spike no ha aparecido?"

"No querido, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Respondió Rarity.

"Bueno, es que no lo vi esta mañana cuando desperté, pensé que estaría aquí, pero ahora me estoy preocupando…" Dijo Dusk nervioso, mirando hacia atrás.

En ese momento llegó el garzón, entregó las cartas, y Dusk y Rarity dijeron su pedido, en tanto las otras cuatro yeguas solo indicaron con su casco cuál sería su pedido, sin decir ni una palabra mientras seguían con sus miradas enojadas fulminando a Dusk, lo que asustó al unicornio, tanto que le dio algo de temor preguntar por qué estaban enojadas con él, ya que si él preguntaba eso, podía ser que ellas más se enojaran con él por no saber, así que Dusk solo repasó en su mente lo que había hecho esos últimos días que pudo haberlas hecho enojado tanto, sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

En tanto llegaban los pedidos, Dusk de vez en cuando se giraba para ver el camino, esperando que su pequeño hermano apareciera en cualquier momento.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura que Spike está bien." Dijo Rarity tiernamente, intentando tranquilizar a Dusk al ver que este estaba nervioso.

"Sí… lo sé." Dijo Dusk sonrojado, lamentando dejar entrever su nerviosismo de hermano mayor, decidido a cambiar el tema para no arruinar el desayuno con sus amigas. "Y díganme, ¿De qué hablaban antes que yo llegara?"

"Hngh… De la Gran Gala del Galope…" Respondió Rainbow Dash con sus dientes apretados, viendo aún furiosa a Dusk.

"Y-Ya veo…" Dijo Dusk nervioso al ver la mirada asesina de Rainbow Dash. "Por cierto, Rarity, ¡Gracias por aceptar la invitación!"

"Al contrario, querido, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias." Dijo Rarity sonriendo coquetamente, inclinando su cuerpo para acercarse más a Dusk, todo mientras las miradas de odio de las otras cuatro yeguas iban en aumento.

"Sí, no sabes lo feliz que estaba Spike de saber que ustedes irían juntos a la gala." Dijo Dusk sonriendo.

Un silencio sepulcral quedó en el aire mientras las cinco yeguas abrían sus ojos en sorpresa.

"Qu… ¿Qué dijiste, cariño?" Tartamudeo Rarity con una sonrisa nerviosa, temblando mientras rogaba haber escuchado mal.

"Que Spike está muy feliz de ir contigo a la gala." Repitió Dusk. "Él no quería ir al principio pero…"

Mientras Dusk hablaba, los ojos de Rarity estaban abiertos a más no poder mientras sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, entonces ella se giró rápidamente para ver a sus amigas y vio que ellas ya no tenían una mirada de odio, sino que se estaban aguantando las risas, todas tapándose sus bocas mientras la veían a ella, especialmente Rainbow Dash, quien parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en una carcajada. Al ver a sus amigas así, Rarity se puso roja de vergüenza, más avergonzada de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida, todo su orgullo había sido por un malentendido, ella había llegado triunfante a lucirse ante sus amigas y ahora estaba pagándolo caro.

 ***IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **UvMTb7**

"…él volvió tan feliz a la biblioteca. De verdad te agradezco tanto que hayas aceptado ir con él." Terminó de hablar Dusk, quien para nada se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en la mente de sus amigas.

Al terminar de hablar, Dusk se dio cuenta que ninguna de sus amigas lo estaba mirando ni prestando atención, lo que él tomó como una oportunidad para nuevamente mirar hacia atrás y ver si Spike estaba yendo hacia allí, sin embargo su hermano seguía sin aparecer. Finalmente Dusk se mordió el labio y se puso de pie, sin poder aguantar más su impaciencia de no ver aparecer a su hermano.

"Discúlpenme, pero me retiro." Dijo Dusk seriamente al ponerse de pie. "Puede que no sea nada, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que sucedió cuando Spike huyó de Angel y estuvo perdido más de un día, soy su hermano mayor y debo ser más responsable, iré a buscarlo."

Entonces Dusk se retiró sin que ninguna de las yeguas le dijera adiós. En cuanto Dusk se fue, estalló la risa.

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Así que irás a la gala como la flamante novia de un bebé dragón! ¡Jajaja!" Se rio fuertemente Rainbow Dash, sin ser capaz de aguantar más su risa.

"Aww… ¡Sí! Hacen tan linda pareja ¡Jijiji!" Se burló también Pinkie Pie fingiendo dar unos besitos al aire.

En tanto, Fluttershy se tapaba la boca intentando en vano no reírse, mientras Applejack se sostenía la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados, también intentando no reírse, ella hubiera detenido a sus amigas de burlarse de Rarity, sin embargo en el fondo ella sabía que su amiga se lo merecía por la forma tan altanera y orgullosa que llegó contándoles lo de su cita con Dusk, así que permitió que sus amigas siguieran un rato más haciendo leña del árbol caído. Así también lo aceptó Rarity, quien solo agachó su cabeza mientras sus orejas parecían brillar de lo rojas que estaban, todo su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, ella se sentía humillada, sin embargo aceptó que todo fue una especie de karma por haber abusado de sus amigas al contarles la noticia de lo que pensó sería la mejor cita de su vida, restregándoles en la cara para que sus amigas sintieran envidia, ahora ella recibía su castigo.

Después de un rato, en que las risas de sus amigas finalmente se calmaron un poco, Rarity finalmente habló.

"Está bien… me lo merecía." Dijo Rarity ya menos roja que antes pero aún con vergüenza por la humillación vivida. "Pero ahora tengo un problema más serio… ¿Qué le diré al pobre de Spike?"

"No veo cual es el problema, solo ve con él." Dijo Rainbow Dash riéndose, sin poder evitar lanzar una última broma.

"Muy gracioso, ¡Hablo enserio!" Dijo Rarity un poco angustiada. "Si fuera cualquier otra fiesta no tendría problema en ir con mi lindo Spikey-Wikey, ¡Pero estamos hablando de la Gran Gala del Galope! No puedo llegar de pareja de un bebé dragón, ¿¡Qué pensarán los ponies del lugar!? ¿¡Qué soy una acosadora de menores!? Es decir, es una fiesta fina donde van las parejas más glamorosas de Equestria, podría volverse un enorme malentendido si llego de pareja junto al pequeño Spike, tanto para él como para mí."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón…" Respondió Applejack ya más seriamente. "Creo que lo mejor sería… Oh-oh…"

Applejack dejó de hablar al ver a una peculiar figura acercándose, era Spike, quien venía caminando hacia ellas, vistiendo lo que parecía ser un esmoquin, sin embargo al acercarse, todas pudieron ver que en realidad lo que vestía era una camiseta que simulaba ser un esmoquin.

"¡Hola Rarity!" Dijo Spike sonriendo, ignorando a las demás yeguas y concentrando su atención en su amada.

"Ho-Hola Spike… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" Respondió Rarity nerviosa, viendo el desastre de moda que vestía Spike.

"Solo quería mostrarte lo que llevaré a la gala, tuve que pedir que me enviaran esta camiseta desde Canterlot ya que se me había quedado allá, ¿Qué te parece? ¿¡No es genial!?" Dijo Spike luciendo su camiseta-esmoquin, para horror de Rarity. "Además… quería estar contigo cuando envíe el boleto con nuestros nombres." Terminó de decir Spike sonrojado, sosteniendo el boleto dorado que ya había sido llenado con los nombres de Rarity y de él.

" _¡Bien! ¡Aún hay tiempo!_ " Pensó Rarity aliviada al ver que Spike aún no había enviado la invitación, pese a que ya tenía escrito su nombre.

"Cariño, escucha…" Comenzó a hablar Rarity mirando afectuosamente a Spike, haciendo una pausa para pensar bien lo que diría para no herir los sentimientos del tierno dragón. "Creo que es mejor que no envíes la invitación, es decir, sé que dije que me encantaría ir, pero… recordé que tengo algunos asuntos de los que ocuparme ese día, así que creo que es mejor que invites a alguien más, quizás… a una linda yegua de tu edad."

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, las orejas de Spike bajaron en señal de pena.

"En… ¿Entonces no podrás ir conmigo…?" Preguntó Spike tristemente, bajando su cabeza.

Aquello le rompió el corazón a Rarity, ella se había sentido humillada al enterarse que en realidad había sido invitada por Spike, más aún pensando en lo que dirían los ponies de alcurnia si la veían llegar con un bebé dragón, pero al ver tan triste al pequeño Spike, quien siempre estaba feliz alrededor de ella y quien siempre le sonreía, todo aquello le dejo de importar, ya no le importaba que sus amigas se burlaran ni lo que llegara a pensar nadie, si ella podía hacer feliz a Spike solo con acompañarlo, ella lo haría, no importaban las consecuencias, ella solo quería ver feliz a su tierno Spikey-Wikey.

"Sabes qué, pensándolo bien, esos compromisos no son tan importantes." Dijo Rarity sosteniendo el rostro de Spike y sonriéndole. "Me encantaría ir a la gala contigo, Spike."

En el acto, los ojos de Spike brillaron de entusiasmo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el cálido tacto de Rarity.

"¡Entonces mandaré la invitación!" Dijo Spike contento a más no poder, tomando el boleto para enviárselo a la princesa con su fuego mágico.

Mientras Spike enviaba el boleto, Rarity miró de reojo a sus amigas, preparada mentalmente para verlas burlarse de ella nuevamente, sin embargo ninguna de ellas se estaba burlando, todas ellas sonreían tiernamente ante el dulce gesto de Rarity.

Una vez Spike escupió el fuego mágico que consumió el boleto, él se volvió a mirar a Rarity y le dio una sonrisa, algo que no duró mucho ya que en el acto Spike eructó fuego verde y de él salió un pergamino que cayó al suelo.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo rápidamente Spike, avergonzado por haber eructado frente a Rarity.

"E… Eso es…" Dijo Rarity insegura, viendo el pergamino.

"¡Una carta de la princesa!" Dijo Spike emocionado, abriendo el pergamino por su cuenta, pensando que aquello debía ser la respuesta a la carta que acababa de enviar.

Spike tomó el pergamino y lo abrió lentamente mientras iba leyéndolo:

" _Querido Spike, con pesar debo informarte que creo que hubo una confusión._

 _Lamentablemente hay una edad mínima para poder asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope, ya que es un evento formal en donde muchas autoridades de este y otros reinos asisten, es por eso que nunca antes había invitado a Dusk a asistir hasta ahora. Por lo mismo, y además sabiendo que no puedo permitir que te desveles hasta altas horas de la noche siendo tú un pequeño dragón en crecimiento, lamento informarte que no podrás asistir a la gala de este año._ "

El pequeño dragón había empezado a leer la carta con mucho entusiasmo, pero conforme leía y entendía a dónde quería llegar la carta de la princesa, sus ánimos se disiparon, llegando así hasta su punto cúlmine de desaliento cuando él terminó de leer ese último párrafo en que decía que no podría asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope. No obstante, eso no era todo lo que decía la carta, así que Spike siguió leyendo con poco ánimo lo que decía en la carta.

" _Debo admitir que todo esto fue mi error por no escribir la carta personalmente explicando la situación. Por lo tanto, para compensarte por este terrible malentendido, y esperando que me perdones, he ordenado que te envíen hoy mismo un pequeño cofre con unos preciosos rubíes 'corazón de fuego' de mi colección privada._ "

Al leer esto, el estado de ánimo de Spike cambió radicalmente, él abrió sus ojos a más no poder y gritó de alegría ante la noticia, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás.

"¡Volveré a comer gemas! ¡Volveré a comer gemas!" Gritó Spike eufórico, luego abriendo su boca y dejando caer un delgado hilo de baba mientras fantaseaba con lo que comería. "Y no cualquier gema… ¡La princesa me envió rubíes 'corazón de fuego'!"

El estómago de Spike gruño de impaciencia mientras él se imaginaba a si mismo comiendo aquellos sabrosos rubíes, un especial tipo de rubí que solo se daba en la montañas de cristal del norte, tan escasos como sabrosos. Spike, tan infantil y hambriento de gemas como era, fácilmente se olvidó de que no podría ir a la gran gala, eso ya no le importaba, con gusto él hubiera regalado ese boleto con tal de conseguir un solo rubí, y ahora en cambio él había ganado un cofre entero, además él desde un principio no había querido ir a esa tonta gala, así que Spike no podía evitar sonreír a más no poder, al menos hasta que vio a Rarity y recordó que si él no iba, Rarity tampoco podría ir.

"¡Oh, Rarity! Yo… lo lamento, es solo que me emocioné al saber que comería…" Dijo Spike apenado, viendo con una triste expresión a Rarity.

"Ay, Spike, no te preocupes." Interrumpió Rarity, sonriendo luego de ver tan feliz al pequeño dragón. "Recuerda que te había dicho que yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer ese día, además nosotros podemos tener una linda velada sin necesidad de ir a la gala, de hecho, ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos hacemos un picnic en el parque?"

Ante el comentario de Rarity, Spike sonrió sonrojándose, sintiéndose como si flotara en las nubes, aún más feliz por ese premio doble que había conseguido, ya que ahora no solo tenía los rubíes, sino que también había conseguido una cita con Rarity sin tener que ir a esa aburrida gala. En tanto Rarity, no solo estaba feliz por ver feliz a Spike, sino que también estaba aliviada ya que ahora no tendría que ir a la gala con el pequeño dragón, ni tendría que explicar cualquier malentendido o rumor que esto generara, ya que ante la ley Rarity era una adulta y Spike solo un bebé, e ir como pareja a una fiesta de sociedad sería un gran problema.

"¿Y eso es todo lo que decía la carta?" Preguntó de repente Pinkie Pie, viendo de reojo el pergamino y pareciéndole que la carta continuaba.

Entonces Spike salió de sus ensoñaciones, estiró nuevamente el pergamino y continuó leyendo.

" _Ya habiendo solucionado aquello, hablaré del boleto doble._

 _¡Aquel boleto era para Dusk! Pensé que él entendería que aquel boleto era para que él asistiera con una acompañante, incluso mandé a que le hicieran una invitación doble, ¡Esas invitaciones ni siquiera existen! ¡La pedí especialmente para dársela a Dusk y que así él entendiera la indirecta! Pero al parecer mi lindo alumno sigue siendo tan ingenuo como siempre, así que tendré que decirlo directamente:_

 _Dale esto a Dusk y dile que es obligación que ambos asistan._

 _Se despide afectuosamente._

 _Princesa Celestia._ "

En cuanto Spike terminó de estirar el pergamino para terminar de leer la carta, cayeron del pergamino dos boletos dorados. Tanto las yeguas como Spike se quedaron viendo donde habían caído los boletos, hasta que Spike los levantó.

"Son… dos boletos individuales para la Gran Gala del Galope." Dijo Spike luego de verlos. "Parece que la princesa quiere que Dusk asista sí o sí, pero… no entiendo a quién va dirigido el segundo boleto…"

Entonces Spike puso los boletos en la mesa en la que estaban sentadas las cinco yeguas, quienes de inmediato acercaron sus cabezas para ver los boletos y leer lo que decían.

El primer boleto dorado era muy similar al que había tenido Spike antes, solo que este no decía 'Invitación doble', además, en la línea punteada para el nombre, ya aparecía escrito el nombre de 'Dusk Shine', mientras debajo del nombre decía en letras más chicas 'Título: Alumno personal de la Princesa Celestia'. Sin embargo la mirada de las yeguas cambió al leer el segundo boleto, el cual era idéntico al anterior, solo que en la línea punteada para el nombre, no aparecía ningún nombre, sin embargo debajo de esta si había algo escrito, un agregado con letras pequeñas que decía 'Título: Yegua especial de Dusk Shine'. Al leer lo que decía el segundo boleto, los ojos de las cinco yeguas se abrieron a más no poder mientras pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Spike no lo había entendido, pero todas ellas sí entendieron a qué se refería el boleto con 'Yegua especial de Dusk Shine'. Una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

 _# Fin del capítulo 23_


	24. El Boleto que Todas Quieren

**Capítulo 24 – El Boleto que Todas Quieren**

"¿Yegua especial de Dusk? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Preguntó Spike sin entender a lo que se refería la princesa con lo que había escrito en el segundo boleto.

Ninguna de las yeguas respondió, pero todas sabían la respuesta, todas ellas habían entendido lo que había querido decir la princesa con ese boleto, que aquella yegua que Dusk invitara sería aquella que más se acercara al corazón del potro, pues ese boleto no solo era para asistir a la gala, ¡Sino para ir a una cita con Dusk!

Al comprender aquello todas, todas supieron que ahora empezaría la batalla. Rarity de inmediato se giró para ver a Pinkie Pie y observarla con una penetrante y fija mirada, mientras que Applejack de inmediato puso un casco sobre la cola de Rainbow Dash.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash molesta al ver que su amiga pisaba su cola.

"Te conozco, Rainbow Dash." Respondió Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa pero con sus ojos serios. "Eres la más rápida de todas nosotras, y si no te freno, volarás como un cohete hacia la casa de Dusk para hacer que te invite a la gala."

"E… Eso no es cierto… tal vez…" Respondió Rainbow Dash sonrojándose, fingiendo molestia, avergonzada al ver que su amiga había dicho todo lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer antes que ella pisara su cola y le impidiera volar.

"¡Sí! ¡Y lo mismo va para ti, señorita hocus pocus!" Dijo Rarity sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Pinkie Pie, quien solo se quedó viéndola con cara de póker. "No sé cómo lo haces, pero apenas pestañamos te las ingenias para desaparecer y hacer algunas de tus locuras, así que no te quitaré la vista de encima."

Pinkie Pie no respondió, solo se rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pues ella también había sido atrapada antes de hacer su movimiento, ya que efectivamente ella había planeado correr hacia la casa de Dusk y llegar antes que las demás.

"Esperen un momento… ¿Es que acaso todas ustedes quieren ir a la gala?" Preguntó Spike un poco sorprendido. "¿De verdad saben cómo es la gala? Con Dusk hemos visto el tipo de ponies que asisten y no creo que sea una velada muy divertida."

"Es que tú no lo entiendes, Spike." Dijo Rarity con ojos soñadores. "A la gran gala asiste la elite de la elite de Equestria, es obvio que sea una fiesta elegante y con clase, no es una fiesta común y corriente."

"Pero Rarity… tú dijiste que estarías ocupada ese día." Dijo Spike inocentemente, poniendo un dedo en su mentón mientras hacía memoria.

"Así es, tú dijiste que estarías ocupada, querida." Agregó Rainbow Dash, imitando el acento elegante de Rarity, con una sonrisa traviesa.

"B-Bueno, sí, yo dije eso, pero… lo he estado pensando mejor y creo que debería reconsiderarlo." Respondió Rarity nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Spike, inventando rápidamente una excusa que la salvara de lo que ella misma había dicho para salvarse de ir a la gala con Spike.

"¿Entonces tienes una razón para ir? ¿Más importante que los negocios que debías atender?" Preguntó Spike mirando atentamente a Rarity.

"Así es, ahora que lo he pensado detenidamente, ¡Incluso creo que es mi deber asistir a esa gala!" Dijo Rarity con decisión, imaginándose cómo sería ir a la gran gala. "Como modista, yo diseño conjuntos para la gala cada año pero jamás he tenido la oportunidad de acudir… La sociedad, la cultura, el glamour, ¡Todo reunido en un mismo lugar! ¿¡Te imaginas toda la inspiración que podré obtener para mis nuevos conjuntos si asisto a tan prestigioso evento!? Además de tener la oportunidad de mostrar mis propios diseños en la alta sociedad, ¡La gran gala será como una enorme pasarela! Allí podré impresionar a los más ricos y nobles ponies de Equestria, ¡Incluso impresionar a la misma realeza!"

 _"Y en ese momento, mientras todos se preguntan ¿Quién es esa hermosa y misteriosa yegua? Causaré tal sensación que seré invitada a una audiencia ante la mismísima princesa Celestia, que estará tan impresionada con mi estilo y elegancia, que me presentará ante los más guapos y codiciados nobles de su corte, incluyendo condes, duques y príncipes. Sin embargo, yo le diré que mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, a mi querido Dusk Shine, y ella, al ver un amor tan puro como el nuestro, dará su bendición mientras Dusk aparece caminando galantemente por el pasillo y pide mi pezuña en matrimonio, entonces él con su magia fabricará un hermoso vestido de bodas con seda mágica, ¡Y allí mismo nos casaremos! Teniendo la más bella y glamorosa boda que Equestria haya visto jamás, ¡Digno de una princesa! Sabiendo que estaríamos juntos por la eternidad y viviríamos felices por siempre…"_ Así siguió pensando Rarity luego de hablar, soñando despierta con la que sería su noche perfecta.

"Hmm… sí, viéndolo de ese modo, creo que es una muy buena razón para asistir." Dijo Spike pensativamente luego de escuchar a Rarity y ver que ella se había quedado callada con una mirada soñadora, como si estuviera viendo cómo sería esa noche en la gran gala.

"¡Pues ella no es la única que tiene sus razones para ir, ni la única que quiere promocionar sus productos en la gala!" Dijo Applejack mirando fijamente a Spike. "Si tuviera un puesto de manzanas ahí, los ponies saborearían nuestro producto toda la noche, ¿¡Tienes idea de las ganancias que recaudaría para Sweet Apple Acres!? Con todo ese dinero podría hacer muchas reparaciones en la granja, como cambiar ese horrible techo, reemplazar ese viejo arado por uno nuevo, incluso podría ganar lo suficiente para que la abuela Smith pueda operarse de la cadera, ¡Todo gracias a que podré tener un puesto de manzanas en la fiesta más importante de Equestria! ¡Donde por fin los ponies de todo el mundo conocerán el sabor de las mejores manzanas de Equestria!"

" _Yo estaré tras mi puesto de manzanas, con una enorme fila de ponies frente a mí, todos queriendo probar mis productos, y estaré con una enorme sonrisa atendiéndolos a cada uno, dándoles mis mejores productos. Entonces escucharé que a mi lado alguien dice '¡Hiciste un buen trabajo! Yo me giraré y veré que allí está Dusk, quien vio todo el esfuerzo que hice para lograr mi meta y ganar todo ese dinero, yo le diré que lo hice por mi familia, y por nosotros dos, pero él me dirá que jamás le interesó el dinero, que él puede ser feliz solo estando a mi lado, entonces él me tocará tiernamente mientras yo dejo caer mi cabeza junto a él, ambos sintiendo el calor del otro._ " Pensó Applejack soñadoramente, completando lo que sería su noche ideal.

"Eh… sí, creo que esa también es una buena razón…" Dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza, hablando luego que Applejack hiciera lo mismo que Rarity, dar sus razones para ir a la gala y luego callarse mientras fantaseaba en su mente.

"¡Eso lo dices porque nos has oído mi razón para ir a la gala!" Dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada, mirando a Spike. "Mostrar vestidos o vender manzanas se puedes hacer en cualquier otro lugar, pero lo que no podrás hacer en otro lugar es reunirte con ELLOS, ¡Los increíbles Wonderbolts! Ellos actúan en la gran gala cada año, impresionando a todos los asistentes con sus increíbles maniobras, pero lo que ellos no sabrán ¡Es que este año aparecerá volando Rainbow Dash! Yo llamaré su atención con mi trote súper veloz, los hipnotizaré con mi fantástica caída en picada, y para el gran final ¡La súper mega ráfaga! Los ponies enloquecerían, y los Wonderbolts quedarían tan impresionados que me darían la bienvenida como su miembro más reciente. ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Será como una gran audición! ¡Una oportunidad única de mostrarme frente a los Wonderbolts!"

" _Volaré junto a los Wonderbolts y les mostraré que estoy a su altura, ¡Incluso más! ¡Competiré allí mismo con ellos para demostrar que soy la más grande voladora de todos los tiempos! Yo ganaré y harán una gran premiación en mi honor, en un gran escenario en donde todos me verán y aplaudirán, entonces aparecerá Dusk, cargando un enorme trofeo dorado, se acercará al escenario, me lo entregará, y sonreirá con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca. Entonces me tomará sorpresivamente entre sus cascos, me inclinará, y me dará un beso de película mientras los Wonderbolts vuelan sobre el cielo celebrando nuestro amor._ " Terminó de soñar Rainbow Dash, pensando en cómo coronar una noche perfecta.

"Sí… los Wonderbolts asisten todos los años, supongo que la gala sería una buena ocasión para conocerlos." Dijo Spike luego que Rainbow Dash hablara y soñara, recordando que efectivamente los mejores voladores de Equestria estaban entre los invitados de elite que tenía la Gran Gala del Galope.

"¡Yo también tengo una muy buena razón para ir a la gala!" Dijo sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie, acercando su rostro al de Spike. "Tú dijiste que veías a los ponies que asistían normalmente a la gala y que por eso creías que no sería divertida, ¡Pero yo creo todo lo contrario! ¡La Gran Gala del Galope es la fiesta más increíble, hermosa, enorme, divertida y súper fabulosa de toda Equestria! ¡Es imposible que sea aburrida! ¡Con adornos de serpentinas, luces, rehiletes, piñatas y cojinetes! ¡Con postres de azúcar, bastoncillos, helados, bananas y zarzaparrilla! ¡Donde podré jugar mis favoritos y fantabulosos juegos con todos los ponies del lugar! ¡La fiesta más grande de toda Equestria debe tener a la pony más fiestera de toda Equestria! Puede que sea una fiesta elegante, pero no por eso debe ser una fiesta aburrida, y si es así, ¡Yo misma me encargaré de convertirla en la fiesta más entretenida de toda Equestria!"

" _Así es, yo llegaré al centro de la fiesta y sacaré todo mi arsenal de fiestas para llamar la atención de todos esos ponies estirados que no quieran divertirse, y no estaré sola, allí a mi lado, siempre acompañándome con una sonrisa, estará mi lindo Dusk. Juntos causaremos un gran revuelo con música y juegos, los ponies se unirán a nosotros, todos felices y contentos riendo todos juntos, felices de conocer a la pareja más fiestera de toda Equestria. Así, luego de haber hecho la fiesta más divertida en la historia de Equestria, Dusk y yo caeremos juntos de espaldas, agotados por tal fiesta pero felices de lo que logramos juntos, ambos giraremos nuestras cabezas para mirarnos a los ojos el uno al otro, él estirará su casco y yo también lo haré para juntar ambos cascos amorosamente, nos miraremos sonrojados por un momento hasta que lentamente iremos acercando nuestras cabezas hacia el otro para juntar nuestros labios y cerrar una noche perfecta de diversión y amor…_ " Pensó Pinkie Pie soñadoramente mientras se emocionaba más y más, tanto así que no pudo soportarlo más. Ella tomó aire y se puso a cantar, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba muy feliz.

"~Es la Gran Gala del Galope~ Lo mejor para mí~ Es la Gran Gala del Galo-" Cantó Pinkie Pie, antes de ser interrumpida por Rainbow Dash, que en cuanto escuchó que su amiga se iba a poner a cantar, le puso un casco en la boca para que parara.

"Sin canciones, por favor." Dijo Rainbow Dash sosteniendo su casco en la boca de Pinkie Pie. "Además tú no irás a la gala, ¡Yo iré a la gala! Después de todo, yo tengo la mejor razón para ir."

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Replicó Rarity molesta. "¡Yo tengo la mejor razón para ir! ¡Es para el bien de mi negocio!"

"Tu negocio puede esperar, ¿¡Qué hay de mejorar la granja!? ¡Esa es la mejor razón!" Agregó Applejack molesta, luego mirando al pequeño dragón. "¿Cierto Spike?"

Entonces todas las yeguas fijaron su vista en Spike, quien no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presión de las miradas.

"B-Bueno… Creo que todas son muy buenas razones para ir a la gala…" Dijo Spike sudando, sin ser capaz de dar una mejor respuesta. "Quizás deban preguntarle a Dusk, después de todo es él quien debe ir a la gala, no yo."

Las yeguas se miraron entre ellas y desviaron la mirada molestas, la verdad era que todas habían pensado ir corriendo a preguntarle a Dusk por el boleto extra, después de todo, conociendo la inocencia innata de Dusk, él le daría el boleto a la primera yegua que le preguntara, por eso mismo Rarity y Applejack detuvieron a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, pues sabían que con la velocidad de Rainbow Dash o la imprevisibilidad de Pinkie Pie, ellas tenían la ventaja, sin embargo, ahora que habían detenido a las ponies más rápidas del grupo, todas se encontraban estancadas, sabiendo que no podían efectuar un movimiento sin causar un caos, por lo mismo, todas inconscientemente habían llegado a la misma conclusión, que si alguien iba a quedarse con el boleto extra, deberían de decidirlo entre ellas mismas.

"Bien, es obvio que mi pequeño Spikey-Wikey se sintió intimidado por todas ustedes." Dijo Rarity molesta, poniendo ambos cascos delanteros fuertemente sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a sus amigas. "Pero sigo insistiendo que mi razón para asistir a la gala es mucho más importante que las de ustedes, ¡Y no me moveré de aquí hasta hacérselos entender!"

"¡Mi razón es la más importante! ¿¡De qué sirve una fiesta si no todos se divierten!? ¡Es mi deber ir a esa fiesta!" Replicó Pinkie Pie seria, mirando a sus amigas, poniéndose en la misma posición firme que Rarity.

"¡Que no! ¡Mi razón es la más importante!" Dijo Applejack, también determinada a no moverse de allí hasta que sus amigas dieran su casco a torcer.

"¡Fama! ¡Gloria! ¡Cumplir mi sueño! ¡No dejaré que me quiten esta oportunidad!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, también poniendo firmemente sus cascos delanteros en la mesa y mirando fieramente a sus amigas.

Así siguieron un buen rato las cuatro yeguas molestas, estáticas, sin decir ni una palabra, solo matándose con la mirada.

"Entonces… ¿Ninguna de ustedes se moverá hasta que decidan quien tiene la mejor razón para ir a la gran gala?" Preguntó Spike confundido y algo nervioso por lo tenso del ambiente.

"Así parece…" Respondió Applejack sin dejar de mirar fijamente a sus amigas. "Lo decidiremos entre nosotras y solo entonces una de nosotras le irá a pedir a Dusk ser su acompañante en la gala."

Las demás yeguas no dijeron nada, por lo que Spike asumió que estaban de acuerdo con lo que Applejack acababa de decir. El pequeño dragón se quedó callado un momento, indeciso si lo que iba a decir sería bueno para el ambiente o no, sin embargo finalmente decidió hablar.

"Pero entonces… ¿Por qué nadie detuvo a Fluttershy? Ella se fue corriendo apenas leyó lo que decía el boleto." Dijo Spike con una mirada confundida, mirando a sus amigas.

"¿¡Eh!?" Dijeron las cuatro yeguas presentes al unísono, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando a Spike. Solo entonces ellas giraron sus cabezas hacia donde debía estar sentada Fluttershy, quien efectivamente no estaba allí.

Los ojos de las cuatro yeguas se abrieron en horror al descubrir que su tímida amiga había sido más astuta y se había escapado mientras ellas discutían entre ellas y no se fijaban en su tímida presencia.

 ***IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **6CiEzX**

* * *

Fluttershy corría por las calles de Ponyville, en dirección a la biblioteca del pueblo. En cuanto ella vio lo que decía el boleto extra para la Gran Gala del Galope, supo de inmediato que todas sus amigas se enfrascarían en una discusión por creer cada una que debía ser la 'Yegua especial de Dusk', algo que también la incluía a ella, ya que Fluttershy no solo estaba ansiosa por ir a la gala, sino también por ir acompañada de Dusk.

Fue entonces que sus amigas empezaron a discutir, Applejack con Rainbow Dash, Rarity con Pinkie Pie, y como muchas veces pasaba, ninguna de ellas le prestó atención a ella cuando ellas estaban concentradas en algo más. En ese instante Fluttershy pensó en hacerse escuchar y entrometerse en la discusión, sin embargo una brillante idea vino a su mente, si ella normalmente pasaba desapercibida y era dejada de lado por su extrema timidez, ¿Acaso eso no le servía ahora para escaparse sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Así fue como Fluttershy se bajó lentamente del asiento en el que estaba y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás silenciosamente, alejándose así poco a poco de la mesa en donde discutían sus amigas. El único que pareció percatarse que ella se estaba yendo fue Spike, pero él de inmediato centró su vista en Rarity cuando ella comenzó a explicar por qué ella ahora sí estaba interesada en asistir a la gran gala.

Mientras Fluttershy pensaba en lo que había hecho, mientras seguía corriendo, ella no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente al pensar en el coraje que había tenido y lo atrevida que ella había sido para hacer aquello, un orgullo personal que aplacó de cierta forma la culpa que sentía por escabullirse así y dejar a sus amigas discutiendo mientras ella por primera vez tenía ventaja sobre ellas.

" _Bueno, ellas siempre me dicen que debo ser un poco más atrevida… Solo espero que no se enojen._ " Pensó Fluttershy mientras terminaba su carrera al llegar finalmente ante las puertas del hogar de Dusk.

Fluttershy se acercó a la puerta, tocó un par de veces y luego entró cuando escuchó la voz de Dusk desde adentro diciendo que entrara. En cuanto la pegaso entró, vio que Dusk tenía una singular expresión, ella no sabía a qué se podía deber tal peculiar expresión, era como una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad, lo cual confundió a Fluttershy. Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Fluttershy, fue que allí, en el salón central de la biblioteca, habían dos yeguas sentadas en el piso, ambas leyendo unos libros; una yegua de piel turquesa con melena color turquesa y gris, con una lira como cutie mark, mientras la otra yegua tenia pelaje color crema pálido, con una melena rizada de color azul y rosa, con tres caramelos como su cutie mark. Fluttershy conocía a ambas yeguas, sus nombres eran Lyra y Bon-Bon respectivamente, y aunque a ella le hubiera gustado saludarlas cortésmente, pensó que sería descortés interrumpirlas mientras leían.

"¡Oh! Hola Fluttershy, pasa." Dijo Dusk nervioso, acercándose a Fluttershy e invitándola a pasar, fijando su vista solo un momento en Fluttershy, ya que de inmediato su vista volvió a centrarse en las otras dos yeguas que leían en el salón.

"Hola Dusk, eh… ¿Llegué en mal momento?" Preguntó Fluttershy nerviosa al ver a Dusk con una expresión tan rara en su cara.

"¿Eh? No, no, es solo que volví acá para ver si Spike había llegado, enseguida iba a salir a buscarlo pero justamente llegaron estas ponies que querían entra en la biblioteca recién reinaugurada." Dijo Dusk nervioso, con una expresión que a ratos sonreía y a ratos mostraba miedo, como si no supiera cómo sentirse. "Así que no me quedó más remedio que quedarme aquí, pero sigo estando muy preocupado por Spike."

"¡Oh! No debes preocuparte, Spike está con las chicas, en el Café." Dijo Fluttershy dulcemente, enterneciéndose al ver lo preocupado que Dusk estaba de su hermanito.

"¡Uff! Qué bueno… Entonces ya me puedo relajar." Dijo Dusk con un gran suspiro, bajando su cabeza. Ahora él ya no sentía preocupación por su hermano, así que el miedo finalmente pudo borrarse de los sentimientos de Dusk, lo que dio cabido a que su otro sentimiento que también sentía en ese momento y que había estado en conflicto con el miedo, finalmente pudiera expresarse adecuadamente, la felicidad absoluta.

"Fluttershy, ¡Mira! ¡Mira!" Agregó Dusk repentinamente con la cara llena de emoción, acercándose a Fluttershy, tomándola de los hombros con un casco mientras le señalaba con el otro a las ponies que estaban leyendo en la biblioteca. "¡Son las primeras visitantes de la nueva biblioteca! ¡Ahora de verdad me siento como un verdadero bibliotecario! Ellas llegaron pidiendo algo para leer, yo les pregunté sus gustos, les di referencias, ya que me he leído la mayoría de esto libros, ¡Y ellas siguieron mis consejos y ahora ellas leen los libros que yo les sugerí! ¡Me siento tan bien poder ayudar a los ponies y hacer fluir el conocimiento entre todos! ¡Me siento tan feliz!"

Mientras Dusk sostenía a Fluttershy, lleno de felicidad, la pegaso no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el repentino y cálido tacto de Dusk sobre ella, llenándola aún más de emoción al ver lo feliz que estaba el unicornio, así que ella solo se quedó en silencio mientras Dusk seguía hablando.

Cuando Dusk se giró finalmente para ver a Fluttershy, él se vio confundido al ver que ella estaba sonrojada, solo entonces él se dio cuenta que por lo emocionado que estaba, él había estado abrazando a Fluttershy contra él, lo que le hizo sonrojarse y soltarla de inmediato.

"Yo… lo siento Fluttershy, creo que me dejé llevar..." Dijo Dusk avergonzado una vez soltó a Fulttershy. "Se me olvidó lo tímida que eres, seguramente no te gusta que te toquen ni te abracen así, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, fue la emoción del momento."

Fluttershy miró a Dusk e intentó decir algo, decirle que era todo lo contrario, que a ella le gustaba cuando Dusk hacía contacto con ella, sin embargo su timidez pudo más que ella, más aún sabiendo que había otros ponies presentes, ella no podía decir algo tan vergonzoso en voz alta, por lo que ella solo se mordió el labio, molesta consigo misma por su extrema timidez.

" _¿¡Por qué soy tan tímida!? Yo solo quiero decirle que me gusta y que me agrada estar con él, ¡Pero no puedo! Yo… ¡Yo odio mi forma de ser!_ " Pensó Fluttershy molesta consigo misma, poniendose triste en un principio, pero rápidamente cambiando sus pensamientos por unos más determinados. " _¡No! ¡Yo no puedo haber hecho todo lo que hice para venir hasta aquí y simplemente quedarme callada como siempre lo hago! Yo vine para que Dusk me invitara a la Gran Gala del Galope como su pareja, ¡Y eso haré!_ "

Fluttershy miró con determinación a Dusk, mientras este lo miraba atentamente, entonces ella tomó mucho aire y abrió su boca.

"… Eh… Yo… Eh…" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Fluttershy, ya que como pasaba la mayoría de las veces, su timidez podía más que su determinación, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera incapaz de pronunciar lo que pensaba, todo porque interiormente ella seguía con su baja autoestima, diciéndose a sí misma que ser valiente no era su forma de ser y que ella sería por siempre una pony tímida.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Dusk algo preocupado al ver que Fluttershy se había quedado sin habla. "Espera aquí, iré por un vaso de agua, supongo que tienes la garganta seca y por eso no puedes hablar."

Entonces Dusk fue hacia la pequeña cocina de la biblioteca mientras Fluttershy seguía molesta, peleando consigo misma.

" _¡No es justo! Yo puedo hablar con Dusk normalmente, pero en cuanto pienso en lo que voy a pedirle y nos imagino juntos en la gala, ¡Todo mi valor desaparece!_ " Pensó Fluttershy molesta. " _Si es así, entonces no pensaré en eso todavía, solo le hablaré normalmente e intentaré pasar un buen rato, eso será todo._ "

" _¿¡Pero quién querría pasar un buen rato con una pony tan tímida como tú!?_ " Pensó el lado negativo de Fluttershy, hablándose a si misma, bajando aún más su propia autoestima.

Mientras Dusk volvía con el vaso de agua, solo en algo pudo pensar Fluttershy para lograr salir del hoyo negro que eran sus pensamientos, ya que su baja autoestima le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

" _Bien, si ser la yo tímida de siempre no funciona, ¡Entonces seré como alguien más! Yo… debo ser más atrevida y decidida, como mis amigas._ " Pensó Fluttershy rápidamente mientras otra idea cruzaba por su mente. " _¡Eso es! ¡Como mis amigas!_ "

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Dusk una vez llegó donde Fluttershy, levitando frente a ella un vaso lleno de agua.

Fluttershy miró un segundo a Dusk mientras sus pensamientos trabajaban a mil por hora.

" _La personalidad de Rainbow Dash es todo lo contrario de la mía, ella es valiente y atrevida. Entonces, ahora que estoy con Dusk, ¿Debería actuar como ella y que así Dusk no se aburra con mi propia personalidad?_ " Pensó Fluttershy, lista para dejar de lado su tímida personalidad y tomar lo mejor de cada una de sus amigas, lo que más le gustara a Dusk de cada una de ellas y hacerlo propio.

"¡Yo no quiero tu tonto vaso de agua!" Dijo Fluttershy mostrando una cara de enojo. "¡Eres un tonto y no te quiero ver!"

" _¡Sí! ¡Así habla Rainbow Dash con Dusk! Y yo he visto que a Dusk no le molesta, ¡Incluso a veces lo he visto sonreírle a Rainbow Dash! ¡Si funciona para ella, debe funcionar para mí!_ " Pensó Fluttershy, contenta con lo que había descubierto.

Dusk se sorprendió al ver tan enojada a Fluttershy, por lo que él solo se congeló, sin decir nada. Mientras lo hacía, él recordó como ella y las demás yeguas lo habían mirado enojadas cuando él fue a desayunar, por lo que de inmediato asoció que Fluttershy seguía enojada con él, fuera cual fuera la razón.

"Yo… lo lamento…" Dijo Dusk tímidamente, bajando sus orejas con tristeza. "Pensé que te molestaba la garganta, por eso traje el vaso con agua. Yo… lamento haberte hecho enojar."

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar una atónita Fluttershy.

" _¡No! ¿¡Por qué está triste!? Rainbow Dash siempre le habla así, ¿¡Por qué no resultó conmigo!?_ " Pensó Fluttershy frenéticamente, sin entender lo que había hecho mal.

Ante la incrédula mirada de Fluttershy, Dusk se dio la vuelta para dejarla sola, ya que si ella estaba enojada con él, lo mejor sería darle espacio personal.

"¡No! ¡Espera! Yo…" Dijo Fluttershy rápidamente, intentando que Dusk no la dejara sola, mientras su mente seguía trabajando a toda máquina generando nuevas ideas.

" _Si la actitud de Rainbow Dash no le gustó, ¡Entonces seré como Applejack!_ " Pensó Fluttershy rápidamente. " _A Dusk le agrada conversar con Applejack, pero… ¿Qué será lo que le gusta a Dusk de Applejack?_ "

Mientras Dusk esperaba que Fluttershy hablara, la pegaso vio de reojo la portada del libro que leía Lyra, el cual era un libro de aventuras sobre piratas.

"¡Ahoy, marinero! Yo no quería hacerte enojar, ¡Argh! Solo era una pequeña broma de mar, ¡Yo-ho-ho!" Dijo Fluttershy con una voz áspera, con un ojo cerrado y moviendo un casco de un lado a otro como si fuera un gancho.

" _¡Sí! ¡A Dusk debe gustarle el acento campirano de Applejack! Y si a ella le sirve un acento de campo ¿Por qué a mí no me ha de servir un acento pirata?_ " Pensó Fluttershy, orgullosa de su brillante idea.

Tras escuchar a Fluttershy, Dusk solo se quedó quieto, con una cara de confusión total. ¿¡Qué rayos había sido eso!? Pensaba Dusk, sin haber entendido nada de lo que había dicho su amiga por su extraño y sorpresivo acento. Así fue que ambos se quedaron quietos, Dusk sin entender nada, mientras Fluttershy comenzaba a sudar frio al darse cuenta de la ridiculez que acababa de hacer.

" _¿¡Cómo fue que pensé que eso sería una buena idea!?_ " Pensó Fluttershy frenéticamente mientras 'el centro de malas ideas' que estaba en la mente de Fluttershy seguía dándole ideas ridículas que sonaban bien pero que terminarían siendo un total desastre. " _¡Rapido! ¡Piensa rápido! Si no funcionó actuar como Applejack, entonces lo haré como Pinkie Pie, ¡Su sonrisa nunca falla!_ "

"Fluttershy… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Dusk, preocupado al ver actuar tan raro a su amiga. "Si hay algo que-"

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJA!" Comenzó a reírse Fluttershy sin ninguna razón, pero no con una risa natural, sino con una muy forzada que más que alegrar, daba algo de miedo. "¡Jajaja! ¡Jaja! ¡je…! ¿Eh…?"

Fluttershy dejó lentamente de lado su falsa risa al darse cuenta que Dusk en vez de acercarse y sonreír, como lo hacía con Pinkie Pie, tenía una cara de miedo mientras retrocedía de ella lentamente, como si ella estuviera loca.

¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Empezaron a gritar las mini-Fluttershy que trabajaban en la mente de la pegaso amarilla, mientras parecía que todo el cerebro de Fluttershy se incendiaba.

Finalmente Fluttershy no pudo soportar más sus propios fracasos y solo bajó la cabeza, volviendo a su clásica actitud tímida, casi a punto de llorar por la frustración.

"P-Por favor no te asustes Dusk, yo… yo solo pensé que sería bueno cambiar mi actitud tímida, pero…" Dijo Fluttershy tristemente, lamentando profundamente haber actuado como loca. "Pero es obvio que no funcionó, ¡Sniff!"

Al escuchar aquello, Dusk pudo comprender en parte lo que había sucedido aparentemente, tal parecía que su amiga había actuado tan extraño porque quería de alguna forma dejar de actuar tan tímida como siempre lo hacía.

"Fluttershy… No tienes que actuar distinto a como eres." Dijo Dusk acercándose nuevamente hacia su amiga, sonriendo tiernamente. "A mí me gusta mucho tu forma de ser, tal y como eres."

Al escuchar aquello, Fluttershy se sonrojó profundamente, ella sabía que para Dusk aquello solo era una forma de alentarla, pero ya que ella tenía fuertes sentimientos por aquel unicornio, prefería creer que él había dicho eso de una forma romántica.

Fluttershy sonrió tiernamente mirando al suelo, feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo ella no podía conformarse con eso, ella aún tenía una misión, ser invitada por Dusk a la Gran Gala del Galope, ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Fue entonces que 'el cetro de malas ideas' de Fluttershy dio una última 'brillante' idea antes de apagarse por completo.

" _¡Es verdad! Aún hay algo que no he probado, algo que me enseñó Rarity y que dijo que nunca falla con los potros._ " Pensó Fluttershy mirando de reojo a Dusk. " _Y esta vez estoy segura que no será una mala imitación, porque yo he visto a Rarity hacerlo un millón de veces y puedo imitarlo a la perfección, ¡Su súper coqueto movimiento de melena! ¡Ese movimiento nunca falla!_ "

En ese instante, Fluttershy agachó un poco su cabeza y la inclinó hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, todo mientras Dusk miraba sin entender lo que su amiga hacía, entonces Fluttershy movió rápida y grácilmente su melena hacia arriba en curva, para hacer el perfecto movimiento coqueto de melena de Rarity.

"¡AUCH! ¡Oww…!" Gritó repentinamente Dusk en cuanto Fluttershy giró la cabeza.

"¡Dusk! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Fluttershy asustada, acercándose hasta Dusk.

"Sí… es solo que me pegaste con tu melena en el ojo." Dijo Dusk poniéndose un casco en su ojo adolorido. "No te preocupes, no es nada grave, solo iré al baño un momento."

Mientras Dusk se retiraba, Fluttershy repentinamente entendió lo que había salido mal, ella había hecho el movimiento de melena de Rarity a la perfección, ¡Pero ella no consideró que su melena era más larga que la de Rarity! ¡Y al estar tan cerca Dusk, lo único que había pasado es que ella le había pegado con su melena a Dusk como si fuera un látigo! Fluttershy finalmente bajó su cabeza rendida mientras lloraba cómicamente de frustración.

"Por qué nada me resulta bien…" Dijo Fluttershy con una triste sonrisa pensando en voz alta.

¡TOC-TOC!

Fluttershy dejó de lamentarse al escuchar un ruido cerca de ella, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y vio que el ruido que había escuchado había sido de la ventana, ¡Eran Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash! Quienes habían tocado la ventana y ahora le hacían señas para que saliera de la biblioteca. La pegaso amarilla solo suspiró, resignada luego de que nada de lo que ella intentó con Dusk resultara, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca obedientemente.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Fluttershy vio que no solo sus cuatro amigas estaban allí, sino también el pequeño Spike, a quien no había alcanzado a ver por la altura de la ventana.

"Muy lista..." Dijo Rarity mirando un poco molesta a Fluttershy. "Sabía que estarías aquí."

"Con que te escabulliste mientras ninguna de nosotras te veía, ¿Eh?" Dijo Rainbow Dash, con la misma mirada molesta de Rarity. "Definitivamente no me esperaba eso de ti."

Fluttershy solo bajó su cabeza, apenada por lo que había hecho.

"Jeje… fue muy atrevido de tu parte, te felicito." Agregó Rainbow Dash, para total sorpresa de Fluttershy, que entonces levantó su vista y vio que ahora ninguna de sus amigas la estaba viendo molesta.

"Sí, supongo que nos lo merecíamos por no prestarte la suficiente atención." Dijo Pinkie Pie un poco apenada.

"Ahora definitivamente te considero una rival a temer, querida." Dijo Rarity intentando poner una mirada seria pero sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al ver lo osada que había sido su tímida amiga.

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco ante los halagos de sus amigas, además de estar feliz de saber que sus amigas no estaban molestas con ellas.

"Pero no te sientas tan aliviada, dulzura." Dijo Applejack poniéndose un poco más seria. "Dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Dusk? ¿Le dijiste lo del boleto? ¿Acaso él ya te invitó?"

Entonces Fluttershy les contó lo sucedido, tratando de omitir los detalles vergonzosos, explicándoles que ella no fue capaz de decirle de frente a Dusk lo que quería, cómo ella solo intentó pasar un rato agradable con él, cómo no funcionó, y cómo finalmente ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de mencionar nada de la gala ni del boleto extra.

"Así que, así están las cosas…" Dijo Rarity pensativamente una vez que Fluttershy terminó de hablar.

"Supongo que fue un alivio para todas que fuera Fluttershy la primera en hablar con Dusk." Dijo Rainbow Dash rascándose la cabeza. "Cualquiera de nosotras cuatro hubiera sido más directa y le hubiera pedido directamente ir con él a la gala."

"Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie mirando a todas sus amigas.

"No lo sé, solo sé que sea lo que sea que hagamos, debe ser algo justo para todas." Agregó Applejack con una mirada más seria. "No podemos ir y discutir como locas solo por un boleto, recuerden, amigas por sobre todas las cosas."

"Hmm… Tengo una idea." Dijo Rarity mirando hacia arriba pensativamente antes de bajar la mirada para ver a sus amigas. "Creo que la misma Fluttershy ya puso las reglas para este desafío. Es obvio que la primera que le diga a Dusk sobre el boleto se lo quedará, lo que no sería justo, así que ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo mismo que hizo Fluttershy? Una competencia en la que la única regla será no decirle a Dusk nada de la gala ni del boleto extra."

Todos se quedaron mirando confundidas a Rarity, quien se tomó un segundo antes de seguir hablando.

"Entraremos por turnos a hablar con Dusk, atraerlo cada una a su modo para intentar pasar un buen rato juntos, luego que termine el tiempo una se retirará y entrará otra, y así sucesivamente hasta que hayamos entrado todas, y al final de todo, todas juntas entraremos y le preguntaremos a Dusk con quién pasó un mejor rato, ¡Así decidiremos quién será la ganadora del boleto!" Agregó Rarity, emocionada por la idea que se le había ocurrido, luego mirando a Fluttershy. "¿Qué les parece? ¿Están de acuerdo? Obviamente Fluttershy no entrará de nuevo ya que ella ya tuvo su oportunidad."

Todas las yeguas se quedaron pensativas hasta que finalmente todas aceptaron, ya que era una buena idea para competir sin tener que pelear o discutir entre ellas, inclusive Fluttershy aceptó, algo apenada, ya que aunque a ella le hubiera gustado entra a hablar con Dusk nuevamente ya que sentía que ella había arruinado su oportunidad, no podía negarse luego de haberse escapado de sus amigas y que ellas la perdonaran tan fácilmente.

"Muy bien." Dijo Rarity una vez todas asintieron. "Ahora solo toca decidir el orden de-"

"¡Primera!" Dijo Pinkie Pie rápidamente, intuyendo lo que diría Rarity.

"¡Segunda!" Dijo Rainbow Dash también rápidamente, siguiendo a Pinkie Pie.

"¡Tercera!" Dijo Applejack rápidamente para no quedar de última.

"Hnng… Está bien, supongo que seré la última." Dijo Rarity un poco molesta por quedar de última.

"¡Muy bien! Ya que es mi turno, les mostraré como conquistar a un potro para que él te invite a salir." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo confianzudamente, segura de que su plan resultaría.

Por su parte, Dusk había vuelto del baño luego de lavarse el ojo adolorido tras el latigazo que Fluttershy le pegó sin querer con su melena, entonces se sorprendió al ver que Fluttershy ya no estaba allí, pues si bien él se había tomado su tiempo lavando su ojo, no pensó que él se hubiera tardado tanto como para que Fluttershy se fuera así sin más, sin siquiera despedirse. Finalmente, decidiendo no darle más vueltas al asunto, Dusk decidió volver a lo que para él era más importante en ese momento, ¡Ser un buen bibliotecario! Y ya que ahora él sabía que Spike se encontraba bien junto a sus amigas, ahora él podía enfocarse por completo en cuidar y velar por la comodidad de aquellas primeras visitantes que recibía en la biblioteca.

Afortunadamente, el trabajo de Dusk no requería de mucho esfuerzo, ya que su único deber era que el ambiente fuera el propicio para una buena lectura para sus visitantes, y ahora que Fluttershy se había ido, lo único que reinaba en la biblioteca era un tranquilo y agradable silencio.

"~En mi corazón resuena~ De Canterlot, vienen bajando~" Una melódica voz femenina rompió el silencio en la biblioteca, una voz cantando al suave ritmo de una guitarra, violín y trompeta. Una música que no provenía desde dentro de la biblioteca, sino desde afuera, pero de igual manera traspasaba los muros de la biblioteca y llegaba a los oídos de quienes estaban dentro de ella.

"~Un par de ojitos morados~ A Ponyville, vienen llegando~" La voz continuó cantando al ritmo de la música. Dusk, aún sorprendido por la repentina música, se acercó hasta la ventana de la biblioteca y la abrió, descubriendo quién era la causante de aquella interrupción.

"~En mi corazón resuena~ De Canterlot, vienen bajando~ Un par de ojitos morados~ A Ponyville, vienen llegando~" Pinkie Pie volvió a cantar la misma estrofa, cantando con el alma una bella tonada romántica, vistiendo un bigote rizado postizo y un sombrero de charro. Tras ella se encontraban tres ponies que conformaban una banda de mariachis, con indumentarias más completas que las vestidas por Pinkie Pie, tocando la música que la yegua rosa cantaba y dedicaba a su amor, quien justamente se asomaba por la ventana de la biblioteca.

"¡Pinkie Pie! ¿¡Qué haces!?" Preguntó Dusk asustado, viendo de reojo a las yeguas que leían en la biblioteca, esperando que no dejaran de leer por la repentina serenata que estaba cantando Pinkie Pie. "Por favor, haz algo de silencio para-"

"~¡AY, AY, AY AY! ¡Canta y no llores!~" Cantó Pinkie Pie, sin escuchar a Dusk, emocionándose en el coro de la canción y por ende cantando más agudo y más desafinado. "~Porque cantando se alegran~ Querido mío, los corazones~"

"¡AY, AY, AY-!" Se disponía a cantar nuevamente Pinkie Pie, aún más ruidosamente, hasta que fue silenciada por la magia de Dusk, quien cerró su boca con magia.

"¿¡Qué es lo que haces, Pinkie!? ¿Por qué estás cantando…? ¿¡Y con una banda de mariachis!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ AQUÍ!?" Preguntó Dusk algo histérico debido al ruido que estaba haciendo Pinkie Pie en la biblioteca.

"¡Estoy cantando una serenata! ¿No es obvio? ¡Te la estoy dedicando a ti! ¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

"Pinkie… ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que no es apropiado!?" Preguntó Dusk irónicamente, moviéndose a un lado para que Pinkie viera que dentro del lugar había una biblioteca.

"¡Oh! Yo… lo siento." Dijo Pinkie Pie dándose cuenta de su error. "Ya entendí, ¡No se diga más!"

"Bien, me alegro que entendieras." Dijo Dusk con un gran suspiro, cerrando la ventana para volver a la quietud y silencio que debía tener una biblioteca.

Dusk se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia las ponies que seguían leyendo en la biblioteca para pedirles disculpas, cuando fue sorprendido por el repentino golpe de la puerta abriéndose.

"¡Yee-haw! Vamos amigos, ¡A tocar se ha dicho!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa, entrando a la biblioteca seguida por la banda de mariachis, quienes empezaron a tocar la misma melodía que estaban tocando antes, mientras Pinkie Pie comenzaba a afinar su voz para continuar con su serenata.

Dusk se quedó de piedra sin poder creer lo que veía, ¡Él le acababa de indicar a Pinkie Pie que esto era una biblioteca! ¿¡Por qué volvía a tocar con su banda!? Y peor aún ¡Dentro de la biblioteca!

"¡Pinkie Pie! ¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo!? ¿¡No te acabo de decir que todo esto era inapropiado!?" Gritó Dusk para hacerse oír a través de la música.

"Bueno, sí, era inapropiado que tocáramos afuera, ¡Así que ahora tocaremos adentro!" Dijo Pinkie Pie, quien no había entendido a qué se refería Dusk con 'inapropiado'.

Dusk solo se puso un casco en su cara sin saber qué hacer ni cómo explicarle a Pinkie Pie que todo esto era inapropiado, más molesto con cada segundo que pasaba, ya que Pinkie Pie estaba causando un desastre en la biblioteca.

"¡YA BASTA!" Gritó Dusk fuertemente, haciendo que la banda de mariachis dejara de tocar. "Pinkie, ¿¡Acaso no entendiste a lo que me refería con inapropiado!? ¡La música es inapropiada!"

"Ohhh… ¡No se diga más!" Dijo Pinkie Pie dándose cuenta de su error nuevamente, bajando su cabeza apenada y girándose hacia la banda de mariachis. "Bien chicos… ¡Ahora algo con sentimiento!" Dijo Pinkie levantando su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces la banda de mariachis comenzó a tocar otra tonada, una más rápida y ruidosa que la anterior.

"¡NO, NO, NO!" Gritó Dusk de inmediato para detener el escándalo, que parecía hacerse mayor a cada minuto. "¡No me refería al TIPO de música!"

Dusk nuevamente se tapó su cara con su casco, cada vez más irritado de que Pinkie Pie no entendiera a lo que se refería, y pues, si ella no entendía indirectas, él tendría que ser directo.

"¡Pinkie! ¿¡Qué no entiendes!? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Esto es una biblioteca!" Dijo Dusk moviendo su casco para que Pinkie viera a su alrededor.

"Ohh…" Dijo por tercera vez Pinkie Pie, dándose nuevamente cuenta de su error. "Okay, ahora definitivamente entendí lo que está mal, ¡No se diga más!"

Fue así que finalmente Pinkie Pie se retiró, seguida por la banda de mariachis. En cuanto ellos salieron, Dusk corrió para cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca, agradeciendo que finalmente Pinkie Pie entendiera que no podía hacer ruido en una biblioteca. Dusk comenzó a volver al centro de la biblioteca cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió de un golpe, dejando ver a Pinkie Pie, quien venía con su característico cañón de fiestas.

"¡A este lugar le falta más ambiente!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con su gran sonrisa, disparando el cañón de fiestas, del cual salieron globos y serpentinas que cubrieron todo el salón. Enseguida, entró nuevamente la banda de mariachis, quienes tocaron una música aún más rápida y movida, al tiempo que Pinkie Pie arrojaba su sombrero de charro al suelo y se ponía a bailar alrededor de este.

"¡LARGO!" Fue el ruidoso grito que hizo Dusk, al tiempo que las cuatros yeguas y Spike, quienes estaban espiando desde la otra ventana de la biblioteca, vieron como Dusk sacaba volando a través de la puerta a Pinkie Pie, su cañón y la banda de mariachis, para luego cerrar de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Vaya… Sí que hiciste enojar a Dusk." Dijo Fluttershy a Pinkie Pie mientras ella y sus amigas se acercaban hacia los recién expulsados de la biblioteca, exceptuando Applejack, quien no estaba por ningún lado.

"Sí, no sé por qué se habrá molestado tanto. Quizás no le gusta la música ranchera." Dijo Pinkie Pie aún en el suelo, sin aún entender porque Dusk se había molestado. Entonces ella se puso de pie y se despidió de los mariachis. "Eso será todo por hoy, chicos, ¡Gracias!"

Mientras la banda de mariachis se iba, las yeguas volvieron a hablar entre ellas.

"De verdad me sorprende que hayas conseguido una banda de mariachis en tan poco tiempo…" Dijo Rarity, quien nunca dejaba de asombrarse de las sorpresas de Pinkie Pie.

"Supongo que mi oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con Dusk se acabó, no creo que Dusk me vuelva a dejar entrar a la biblioteca, al menos por un tiempo." Dijo Pinkie Pie un poco apenada.

"Sí, pero de todas formas, tu turno se acabó." Agregó Spike, quien tenía un cronómetro en su garra y quien había sido elegido por las yeguas para controlar los tiempos y los turnos de su desafío. "Entonces, quien sigue es-"

"¡Soy yo!" Dijo Rainbow Dash con una nota de orgullo en su voz. "Y después de mí no será necesario que nadie más entre, ¡Porque tengo un plan infalible que garantiza que tendré una tarde placentera con Dusk!"

Mientras Rainbow Dash se alejaba de sus amigas y se acercaba a la puerta de la biblioteca, ella iba repasando su plan.

" _Ya sé en lo que falló Pinkie Pie, ella quiso pasar un buen momento con Dusk como a ELLA le gustaría pasar un buen momento._ " Pensó Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa de seguridad. " _Pero yo haré todo lo contrario, ¡Yo pasaré un buen momento con Dusk haciendo lo que a ÉL le gusta hacer!_ "

En tanto, Dusk se encontraba ordenando el desastre dejado por Pinkie Pie, recogiendo las serpentinas y globos esparcidos por el salón. Mientras lo hacía, miraba de reojo a las dos yeguas visitantes que seguían leyendo entre los libros de la biblioteca, Dusk hubiera jurado que por unos momentos sintió clavándose la mirada de una de las yegua en él, y Dusk sintió que había sido una mirada de enojo, por lo mismo, a él le hubiera encantado ir y disculparse por el escándalo ocasionado, pero aquello significaba volver a interrumpir la lectura de sus visitantes, así que Dusk solo agachó la cabeza con pena, recogiendo lo más silenciosamente posible los artículos dejados por Pinkie Pie, deseando que no volviera a ocurrir ninguna interrupción más.

"¡Hola Dusk!" Dijo repentinamente Rainbow Dash, entrando sin previo aviso a la biblioteca.

En el acto, Dusk corrió hacia su amiga y se puso frente a ella, poniéndose un casco sobre su boca, indicándole que no hiciera ruido, y esperando que Rainbow Dash tuviera más sentido común que Pinkie Pie y entendiera lo que significaba estar en una biblioteca.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, no haré ruido." Dijo Rainbow Dash susurrando, mientras Dusk suspiraba aliviado de que ella sí entendiera.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Dusk una vez estuvo más tranquilo.

"Bueno, yo…" Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras la seguridad que tenía en su plan comenzaba a flaquear rápidamente al mirar de reojo los estantes llenos de libros.

" _¡Rayos! No quiero hacer esto, después de todo debo mantener mi imagen de 'pony cool'._ " Pensó Rainbow Dash nerviosa. " _Pero si es por conseguir que Dusk me invite a la gran Gala del Galope, yo me sacrificaré y fingiré ser una 'cerebrito'._ "

"Yo vine a leer." Terminó de decir finalmente Rainbow Dash, poniendo una sonrisa poco convincente.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! Yo no pensé que fueras una pony a la que le gustara la lectura." Dijo Dusk sorprendido, sonriendo.

Al escuchar aquello, Rainbow Dash de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que estaba planeando hacer, pues ahora Dusk creería que ella era solo una tonta 'cerebrito' y toda su fama de yegua dura y genial se iría por el caño. Ella estaba a punto de retractarse cuando Dusk nuevamente habló.

"Me hace feliz saber que puedo compartir mis hobbies y pasatiempos con una buena amiga como tú, Rainbow Dash, me alegra mucho que quieras leer aquí conmigo." Agregó Dusk con una tierna sonrisa. "De hecho, aprovecharé para leer también un rato y hacerte compañía."

"¡P-Por supuesto! ¡Me encanta leer! ¡Yo amo leer! ¡No podría pasar un día sin leer un buen libro! ¡Jajaja!" Dijo Rainbow Dash con mucho entusiasmo, olvidándose de todo lo relacionado a ser vista como una 'cerebrito' y solo cayendo rendida ante la tierna sonrisa de Dusk.

" _¡Bien! ¡Esto está resultando! Ahora ambos podremos pasar un agradable tiempo juntos, y la pasaremos tan bien que cuando le preguntemos después con quién quiere ir a la gran gala, ¡Él me elegirá sin lugar a dudas!_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash emocionada mientras veía funcionar su plan.

Enseguida Dusk y Rainbow Dash se acercaron hasta los estantes de libros.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te gustaría leer? ¡Tenemos de todos los temas que puedas querer!" Preguntó Dusk amablemente, emocionado mientras hacia su trabajo de bibliotecario.

"Eh… No lo sé, Cre-creo que leeré ese." Dijo Rainbow Dash, apuntando un libro cualquiera, ya que para ella todos los libros eran iguales y en realidad no le importaba cuál tomar, después de todo solo era una excusa para estar con Dusk.

Dusk tomó el libro que le apuntó Rainbow Dash y leyó la portada.

"¿Estás segura que este es el libro que quieres leer?" Preguntó Dusk algo sorprendido.

"Sí, sí, lo leo todo el tiempo." Dijo Rainbow Dash sin darle importancia.

Entonces Dusk le pasó el libro a Rainbow Dash y solo entonces Rainbow Dash entendió la confusión en la cara de Dusk, aunque la expresión que puso el potro no fue nada en comparación a la que puso ella, quien puso una cara de horror mientras su boca caía abierta, el título del libro era: 'Todas las yeguas necesitan amor, consejos para yeguas coquetas.'

Luego de la sorpresa, el rostro de Rainbow Dash se puso rojo de la vergüenza al ver que Dusk la había visto pidiendo ese libro, ella de inmediato pensó en corregir el malentendido, pero ya era tarde, ¡Ella incluso había dicho que ella leía ese libro todo el tiempo! Ahora Dusk no solamente pensaría que ella era una cerebrito, ¡Sino también una tonta yegua cursi que buscaba consejos para enamorar!

Resignada a que ya no podía cambiar su elección de libro y que debía seguir con su plan, Rainbow Dash tomó el libro con su cara aún roja y se sentó cerca de donde estaban la otras yeguas que también leían, luego Dusk tomó un libro y también se sentó junto a las yeguas, formando todos un círculo en que Dusk quedó frente a Rainbow Dash. Así se quedaron los cuatro ponies en silencio, leyendo sus respectivos libros, o al menos tres de ellos, ya que uno de esos ponies solo fingía leer el libro que sostenía. Rainbow Dash solo sostenía el libro entre sus cascos, pero en ningún momento ella bajó la vista al libro, ella solo lo abrió, bajó su cabeza para parecer que leía el libro, y dirigió su vista hacia Dusk, viendo cómo él leía y al parecer disfrutaba de aquella actividad que a ella le parecía tan tediosa.

" _Él en realidad es todo un cerebrito, si no fuera tan lindo creo que lo golpearía…_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash mientras se sonrojaba. " _Bien, lo que sea, si esto lo hace feliz, yo me sacrificaré para que ambos podamos tener un buen rato juntos, ¡Este plan no tiene fallas!_ "

Los minutos fueron pasando rápidamente mientras lo único que se escuchaba en la biblioteca era el ruido de las hojas al cambiar de página mientras los ponies leían, algo que comenzó a molestar lentamente a Rainbow Dash mientras avanzaba el tiempo, no solo porque le recordaban que ella no podía hacer ruido en aquel lugar, sino por algo más importante, porque con cada minuto que pasaba, ella se iba dando cuenta de algo vital, el gran error que tenía su plan, algo que la comenzó a poner más nerviosa a cada segundo.

" _Esto… ¡Esto no está funcionando!_ " Pensó repentinamente Rainbow Dash una vez había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo fingiendo leer, dándose cuenta finalmente del gran error en su plan. " _Yo estoy haciendo algo que le gusta a Dusk, ¡Pero es como si yo no estuviera aquí! Si solo nos quedamos a leer, no podré conversar con Dusk ni hacer que su imagen de mi como futura acompañante a la gran gala mejore, y lo peor, ¡A este paso se terminará mi turno con Dusk y yo habré desperdiciado todo mi tiempo solo estando aquí sentada sin hacer ni decir nada!_ "

"Emm… Dusk, ¿Qué te parece el clima de hoy?" Preguntó finalmente Rainbow Dash, bajando el libro que fingía leer y mirando a Dusk, esperando entablar una conversación para salir de ese silencio perpetuo en el que estaban. "Yo creo que-"

"¡Shhh! Estamos leyendo." Dijo Dusk interrumpiendo a Rainbow Dash, haciéndola callar para que no molestara a los demás lectores que estaban allí.

" _¡No! ¡Ahora que Dusk se ha puesto a leer, ni siquiera puedo hablar con él! ¡Esta fue la peor idea del mundo!_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash aterrada.

"Eh… ¿Rainbow Dash?" Preguntó de repente Dusk.

"¿¡Sí!?" Respondió Rainbow Dash sonriendo, con la esperanza que Dusk se hubiera dado cuenta de su incomodidad y que quisiera tener una conversación con ella.

"¿Por qué lees el libro al revés?" Preguntó Dusk, recién dándose cuenta de un detalle importante, apuntando con su casco al libro que leía Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash miró el libro que ella sostenía y solo entonces se dio cuenta que ella todo ese tiempo había sostenido el libro al revés mientras fingía leer.

"So-Solo estaba practicando para cuando volara boca abajo, jeje, ya sabes, como ya he leído tantas veces este libro, me lo sé de memoria." Respondió Rainbow Dash apenada, inventando rápidamente una excusa, olvidando por un segundo el tipo de libro que sostenía. "En especial este capítulo: 'Cómo ser más ardiente en la cama, las mejores posicio-'"

En cuanto Rainbow Dash leyó el título del capítulo en el que al azar había abierto la página, ella se detuvo antes de terminar de leerlo por completo, totalmente sonrojada, cambiando rápidamente de página y ocultando su cara roja de vergüenza detrás del libro. En tanto, Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el tipo de temas que le gustaba leer a Rainbow Dash, pero rápidamente volvió a su lectura, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su imaginación no le jugara malas pasadas, ya que muchas ideas vergonzosas pasaron por la mente de Dusk al saber que a Rainbow Dash le gustaba leer ese tipo de libros.

Mientras Rainbow Dash pasaba su vergüenza, su cabeza empezó a trabajar rápidamente mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de arreglar todos sus errores y terminar haciendo que Dusk se fijara en ella al menos un poco, para que así ella aún tuviera una pequeña esperanza que Dusk la invitara a la gala. Así fue como sin darse cuenta, ella leyó el título del capítulo del libro al que había llegado luego de cambiar de página apresuradamente, el título decía: 'Las tres técnicas para hacer que él se fije en ti'. Al leer aquello, por primera vez Rainbow Dash pareció parcialmente interesada en un libro, así que continuó leyendo, esperando que quizás si ella ocupaba una de esas técnicas, ella lograría su cometido con Dusk.

" _Técnica de atracción n° 1: 'La mirada'. Ningún potro se resiste a la dulce y seductora mirada de una yegua que lo mira con intensidad, juega con él, crucen sus miradas juguetonamente, hazle saber solo con tu mirada que él es el potro de tus sueños._ "

Dusk leía tranquilamente hasta que comenzó a sentir una incómoda sensación, como si muchos ponies lo estuvieran observando, algo que de inmediato lo puso nervioso, ya que él odiaba ser el centro de atención. Entonces Dusk bajó lentamente el libro que leía para ver de dónde provenía tan incómoda sensación, y no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar qué lo causaba. Delante de él se encontraba Rainbow Dash, quien por alguna razón había bajado por completo su libro y ahora miraba intensamente a Dusk, sin siquiera pestañear, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

" _¿Qué le sucede? Parece que ni siquiera tiene intenciones de leer, primero el libro al revés y ahora esto, ¿Acaso quiere tener una competencia de miradas para ver quién pestañea primero?_ " Pensó Dusk algo molesto, bajando su cabeza para nuevamente concentrarse en su lectura.

" _¡Esto no está funcionando!_ " Gritó en su mente Rainbow Dash, dejando de lado la mirada intensa que le decía el libro, sin saber que ella había tomado demasiado literalmente la 'mirada intensa', leyendo nuevamente el libro para leer la siguiente técnica.

" _Técnica de atracción n° 2: 'El espejo'. El subconsciente de cada uno influencia en las decisiones que uno toma, de ahí es que nace esta técnica. Vuélvete el espejo de tu amante, adopta su postura, copia sus gestos, e inconscientemente él comenzará a sentir que existe una conexión entre los dos._ "

Luego que Dusk bajara la mirada para volver a su lectura, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que algo más lo distrajera, un ruido de algo moviéndose en frente de él, lo que indicaba que nuevamente la culpable era Rainbow Dash. Dusk subió su vista del libro nuevamente, y por segunda vez, él quedó confundido por lo que pasaba. Nuevamente no sabía por qué, ni la razón que tenía Rainbow Dash para hacerlo, pero lo que ahora había hecho Rainbow Dash era ordenar su melena de tal forma que era una copia exacta del estilo de melena que tenía Dusk, solo que con colores distintos, además Rainbow Dash tenía la misma mirada confundida que él tenía, mirándolo a él, ¡Incluso parpadeaban al mismo tiempo!

" _¿Por qué ahora me imita? ¿Es otro de sus juegos? ¿O solo quiere molestarme? O quizás solo quiere burlarse de mí…_ " Pensó Dusk desconcertado, nuevamente enfocándose en el libro que leía, ya que no quería molestar la lectura de las demás visitantes de la biblioteca.

" _¡Sigue sin funcionar, tonto libro!_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash histérica mientras golpeaba su cara con las páginas del libro y su melena volvía a su estilo natural. Entonces ella se despegó del libro y leyó la última técnica que indicaba el libro.

" _Técnica de atracción n° 3: 'La indiferencia'. Si ninguna de las otras técnicas te ha funcionado, quizás esta técnica sea lo tuyo, recuerda, una yegua siempre tiene que ser misteriosa, los potros adoran eso, más aún si te vuelves un premio inalcanzable para ellos, ellos lucharán por captar tu atención si tú dejas de prestarles la justa atención, dándote a desear y mostrando que tu mundo no gira en torno a él._ "

" _¡Bien, al fin algo fácil!_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Entonces ella puso una cara de molestia y miró hacia uno de sus lados, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba para que Dusk notara que ella no le estaba prestando atención. " _Ahora mi atención no está puesta en ti, Dusk, ¡Ven! ¡Acércate! ¡Hazme ver que te importo!_ "

Así se quedó Rainbow Dash, como una estatua, totalmente inmóvil mientras pasaba el tiempo. Pasado varios minutos la determinación que Rainbow Dash tenía comenzó a flaquear, lo que hizo que ella abriera un poco un ojo para ver de reojo a Dusk, solo entonces se dio cuenta que Dusk seguía totalmente inmerso en lo que leía, tan absolutamente concentrado que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba intentando lograr, y fue justamente en ese mismo momento que un sudor frio comenzó a caer por la espalda de la pegaso al darse cuenta que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error.

" _¿¡Pero qué me pasa!? ¡Si me quedo indiferente, sin hacer nada, estoy cometiendo el mismo error que hice al principio! ¿¡Cómo es que no me di cuenta!? ¡Este libro solo me dio malos consejos!_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash totalmente angustiada.

En cuanto Rainbow Dash abrió sus dos ojos por completo, ella vio que algo pareció moverse en la ventana, así que dirigió su vista hacia allí, entonces vio que tras la ventana se estaban Rarity y Pinkie Pie, ambas apuntando a un reloj cronómetro que estaba entre sus cascos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Se me acabó el tiempo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido libro!" Gritó repentinamente Rainbow Dash furiosa, tomando el libro que sostenía y arrojándolo con fuerza lo más lejos que pudo, mientras Dusk y las dos yeguas que leían tranquilamente saltaron de sorpresa debido al fuerte y sorpresivo grito de la pegaso.

"A Rainbow Dash ya se le acabó su tiempo, ¿Habrá entendido nuestro mensaje?" Se preguntó Rarity, hablando con sus amigas afuera de la biblioteca.

Repentinamente la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y de ella salió expulsada Rainbow Dash, saliendo volando de la misma forma que lo había hecho Pinkie Pie.

"Parece que sí entendió." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo, respondiendo tardíamente a la pregunta que había hecho Rarity, luego mirando a Rainbow Dash, quien seguía tirada en el suelo. "Así que… ¿Dusk también se molestó contigo?"

"Así parece…" Dijo Rainbow Dash apenada, poniéndose de pie. "En fin, ya daba igual, de todas formas creo que ya lo arruiné, además mi turno había acabado. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Applejack? ¿Aún no regresa?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" Dijo desde lejos la voz de Applejack, quien se acercaba hasta la biblioteca cargando una pequeña carreta.

"¿Dónde te habías ido?" Preguntó Rarity mirando con curiosidad el carro que traía su amiga.

"Solo fui a buscar mi arma secreta." Respondió Applejack sonriendo. "Bien, ahora es mi turno de ir con Dusk, deséenme suerte." Terminó de decir Applejack acercándose hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, lista para comenzar el cuarto asalto con Dusk, luego que Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash hubieran terminado sus turnos, decidida a que a ella le iría bien, en comparación con sus amigas.

Dusk se encontraba de pie, poniendo en su lugar el libro que Rainbow Dash había tomado y arrojado bruscamente, aún molesto por lo ruidosa que había sido su amiga. Después de hacerlo, también guardó el libro que él estaba leyendo, después de todo, con todo lo sucedido, se le quitaron las ganas de seguir leyendo, además ahora se daba cuenta que no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar una buena lectura, pues él era el bibliotecario y por ende debía trabajar y velar porque todo estuviera en orden y que sus visitantes pudieran leer tranquilamente, quienes de milagro aún seguían sentadas leyendo, a pesar de las interrupciones de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash.

¡TOC-TOC!

La vista de Dusk se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, ya que alguien había tocado la puerta. Él silenciosamente se alejó del sector de lectura de la biblioteca y abrió la puerta para ver quién se encontraba afuera.

"¡Hola Dusk!" Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

"Eh… hola Applejack, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Peguntó Dusk con una mirada confundida, ya que comenzaba a darse cuenta que era muy poco probable que cuatro de sus amigas llegaran una por una a visitarlo solo como una coincidencia, además había otra cosa que llamó la atención de Dusk, fue que Applejack estaba carreando un especie de carreta tras ella.

"Solo pasaba por acá y se me ocurrió que podías tener hambre." Dijo Applejack levantando la cubierta de la carreta que llevaba, dejando ver que estaba llena de varios pasteles y distintos postres de manzana.

" _¡Con esto no podré fallar!_ " Pensó Applejack con confianza. " _La abuela Smith siempre dice que a los potros se les conquista por el estómago, ¡Y yo he visto que a Dusk le gustan mis pasteles! Y una vez su estómago esté lleno, ¡Él estará tan feliz que en agradecimiento él me invitara a la gran gala!_ "

"Bueno… yo en realidad-" Comenzó a responder Dusk, pensando en negar la invitación que le ofrecía Applejack a comer, sin embargo en el acto su estómago gruñó de hambre en cuanto él vio lo delicioso que lucían los pasteles que había traído Applejack, además sus modales le impedían rechazar un regalo de una yegua. "Supongo que sí, tengo un poco de hambre." Terminó de hablar Dusk algo apenado.

Applejack sonrió alegre al ver que Dusk había aceptado y todo estaba yendo como ella planeó, entonces ella tomó algunos pocos pasteles y entró en la biblioteca.

"Solo te pediría que nos quedáramos aquí, cerca de la puerta." Dijo Dusk rápidamente antes que Applejack avanzara más. "Debo seguir en el salón principal vigilando a los visitantes, pero tampoco quiero ser descortés e ir a comer a su lado mientras ellas leen tranquilamente."

"¡Claro! No hay problema, de hecho es mejor así, ya que la carreta no puede pasar por la puerta." Respondió Applejack sonriendo.

Entonces Applejack y Dusk se sentaron mientras ella ponía un par de pasteles de los que sacó de la carreta frente a Dusk.

"Luego de la temporada de cosecha, la abuela deja un gran lote de manzanas para preparar sus famosas tartas de manzana, las cuales se venden muy bien." Dijo Applejack mirando a Dusk con expectación. "Sin embargo estos pasteles los hice yo, practicando todas las recetas del antiguo libro de cocina de la familia, ¡Espero que te gusten!"

En cuanto Dusk escuchó las palabras de Applejack, él sintió una mayor responsabilidad al comer los pasteles de Applejack, ya que si ella había hecho todos esos pasteles y tartas que estaban en la carreta, significaba que ella había pasado horas trabajando en la cocina, y ahora que ella se los traía a él, él no podía tomar a la ligera todo el esfuerzo que Applejack había puesto en esos pasteles.

"¡Hmm! ¡Está delicioso!" Dijo Dusk luego de probar la primera tarta de manzana, recordando lo buena cocinera que era su amiga.

"Esa es una tarta de manzana con nueces molidas y corteza de avena." Dijo Applejack un poco sonrojada, alegre que Dusk disfrutara de los pasteles que había preparado y traído. "Ahora come esta, es una tarta de masa de bellotas y manzanas verdes agridulces."

Así, Dusk fue comiendo una por una las tartas y pasteles que le ponía Applejack por delante. Cada vez que Dusk se comía una tarta, Applejack iba a la carreta y traía otra más, pues cada tarta era una receta diferente, y cada vez que ella traía una tarta y veía a Dusk comérsela, diciendo lo deliciosa que estaba, Applejack se ponía más feliz por saber que Dusk disfrutaba de sus tartas y por saber que su plan para que Dusk pasara un buen rato junto a ella estaba resultando, sin embargo, aunque Applejack pensara que Dusk estaba disfrutando todo aquello, el unicornio pensaba de otra manera, ya que era cierto que las tartas y pasteles de Applejack eran todos deliciosos, sin embargo parecía que las tartas nunca acababan, y su estómago se iba llenando más y más, hasta el punto que Dusk sentía que iba explotar. Para Dusk, habría sido muy fácil detener a Applejack y decirle simplemente que él ya no podía comer más, sin embargo, luego de saber que su amiga se había esforzado por cocinar todos aquellos postres solo para traérselos a él, él sentía que no podía rechazar las tartas que llegaban y llegaban, pues sería rechazar el arduo trabajo que hizo su amiga. En tanto, Applejack no se daba cuenta de ese gran detalle, ya que toda su familia era de campo, con sementales grandes y fuertes, ella estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano y primos comieran toneladas de tartas cuando la abuela las preparaba, así, ella no se daba cuenta que Dusk era muy distinto a su hermano, más pequeño y refinado, con un estomago pequeño acostumbrado a las elegantes y pequeñas cenas de palacio.

"Ese… ¿Ese era el último?" Preguntó Dusk lentamente luego de ver que al parecer la carreta que traía Applejack estaba vacía. Él se encontraba tirado en el piso con sus mejillas hinchadas y su estómago a punto de reventar, todo luego de haber comido decenas de tartas y pasteles de manzana, más de lo que él podía soportar. "De… de verdad estaban deliciosos…" Agregó Dusk con una sonrisa forzada.

"Eh… sí, creo que era el último." Respondió Applejack confundida, entendiendo que Dusk había sonreído forzadamente y, por lo tanto, poniéndose nerviosa, sin aún entender qué había fallado en su plan. "Aunque recuerdo haber hecho una tarta más, una tarta de manzana con avellanas y semillas de 'estornudo de dragón', pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte."

"'Estornudo de dragón'… Conozco esa flor." Dijo Dusk recordando una particular flor amarilla con rojo que se daba en ciertos sectores de Canterlot. "No sabía que era comestible."

"Solo las semillas, pero-"Comenzó a explicar Applejack antes de ser interrumpida.

"¡ACHUUU…!" Se escuchó fuertemente un tremendo estornudo, uno que hizo que muchos de los estantes de la biblioteca se movieran.

"¿¡Qué fue eso!?" Preguntó Applejack sorprendida, caminando hacia fuera de la biblioteca y viendo que cerca de allí estaban sus amigas, todas tapándole el hocico al pequeño Spike, mientras este estaba con los ojos rojo, soltando llamaradas por la nariz mientras sus estornudos eran detenidos. Lo otro que llamó la atención de Applejack, fue que el pastel que faltaba en su carreta estaba justamente a los pies de Spike, a medio comer.

"Cr-Creo que fue el viento o algo así, jeje…" Dijo Applejack nerviosa, hablándole a Dusk mientras volvía a entrar en la biblioteca, sabiendo que no podía exponer a sus amigas y decir que ellas y Spike estaban afuera de la biblioteca mientras ella tenía su turno en su pequeño desafío.

Sin embargo las palabras de Applejack de nada sirvieron, ya que Dusk ni siquiera le puso atención, de hecho él ni siquiera le había dado importancia a qué había sido ese gran ruido y quién lo provocó, lo único que le importó a Dusk, fue ver la docena de libros que habían caído de los estantes de la biblioteca luego del movimiento causado por el enorme estornudo. Dusk se encontraba con su vista fija en los libros mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con gran esfuerzo, debido a que su distendido estomago se lo dificultaba.

"Los libros… debo ordenar los libros…" Dijo Dusk mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo con su enorme estómago.

"¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo ordenarlos por ti!" Dijo rápidamente Applejack, viendo una oportunidad para ayudar a Dusk y que así él pudiera reposar tranquilamente, corriendo rápidamente hacia donde habían caído los libros. "¡Será muy sencillo, tú solo descansa!"

En seguida, Applejack agrupó todos los libros que habían caído, entonces los tomó y los lanzó al aire, y fue entonces que ella utilizó su gran habilidad de cosechadora de manzanas para ordenar los libros, ella golpeó en el aire rápidamente con sus patas traseras cada libro, uno por uno, los cuales cayeron con precisión en los lugares vacíos que habían quedado en los estantes luego de que estos cayeran.

"¡Listo!" Dijo Applejack orgullosa luego de haber ordenado el desastre que había quedado, lista para recibir las alabanzas de Dusk.

"Tú… ¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!?" Gritó Dusk furioso, acercándose con esfuerzo hasta los estantes de libros.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Applejack confundida. "Yo… ordené el desorden…"

"¡No, claro que no lo hiciste! Solo pusiste los libros en los estantes, ¡Cada libro esta ordenado según distintos criterios! ¡Cada libro tiene su lugar! ¡Ahora no sé cuáles libros están en su lugar y cuáles no!" Dijo Dusk molesto mientras su enojo iba en aumento, acercándose hasta el único de los libros que estaba seguro que era uno de los libros que Applejack había 'ordenado', sacándolo del estante. "Pero eso no es lo más importante, ¡Mira! ¡Arruinaste la portada! Este es un libro de primera edición, tiene muchos años, ¡Y ahora la portada está arruinada porque tiene marcada la huella de un casco! ¡No puedes solo ir y golpear un libro tan delicado!" Terminó de decir Dusk, gritando aún más molesto.

Dusk entendía que Applejack solo había tratado de ayudar, pero también era un hecho que él amaba los libros, ¡Los adoraba! Y ver a su amiga golpeándolos de una forma tan despreocupada y negligente, hizo que por unos segundos él no pudiera contener su rabia.

"¡Agh! ¡Ya basta!" Gritó sorpresivamente la yegua de pelaje color crema que había estado leyendo allí, bajando el libro que sostenía.

Ante el sorpresivo grito, tanto Applejack como Dusk se quedaron congelados mirándola.

"Primero Fluttershy con sus voces y risas extrañas, luego Pinkie Pie con su banda de mariachis, después Rainbow Dash con su gestos extraños y su repentino enojo, luego Applejack con sus libros voladores y ahora tú con tus gritos." Dijo la yegua llamada Bon-Bon, totalmente molesta, poniéndose de pie. "¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡No he podido pasar del primer capítulo de mi libro por todo el ruido que han hecho! ¡Es imposible leer aquí! ¿¡No se supone que es una biblioteca!?"

"Ahh… Yo tampoco he pasado del primer capítulo de mi libro." Agregó repentinamente la otra yegua, la de piel turquesa llamada Lyra, también poniéndose de pie. "Aunque no por el ruido, sino porque me divertía mucho ver todos los intentos que las chicas hacían por atraer al nuevo bibliotecario, jeje." Entonces Lyra miró a Bon-Bon y le preguntó. "Entonces… ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Bon-Bon aún molesta, caminando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca junto a Lyra. Fue solo entonces que Dusk reaccionó y se acercó a ella para pedirles perdón.

"Por cierto…" Agregó Bon-Bon mirando molesta a Dusk antes que Dusk pudiera hablar. "Es obvio que todas esas ponies quieren atraerte, ¡Eres un tonto si no te das cuenta de eso! Sería más simple para todas si solo eligieras a una y salieras con ella."

Ante las palabras de Bon-Bon, Dusk se quedó congelado, sin saber cómo responder a lo que acababan de decirle, en tanto Bon-Bon abrió la puerta de la biblioteca fuertemente y salió de allí.

"No te preocupes, Bon-Bon solo está de mal humor." Dijo Lyra con una cara apenada mirando a Dusk. "Ella fue una de las que comió tus cupcakes en mal estado el otro día. Ella no quería venir aquí pero yo la convencí de venir, aunque supongo que no salió como esperaba, pero no te preocupes, sé que en algún momento su enojo se pasará y te pedirá disculpas."

Entonces Lyra salió también de la biblioteca mientras Dusk seguía congelado donde estaba, aún pensando en lo que le había dicho Bon-Bon antes de irse. Y así se quedó quieto Dusk por un buen rato, todo mientras Applejack también se había quedado donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer o decir, sin saber si Dusk aún estaba enojado con ella o no.

"Applejack…" Dijo finalmente Dusk luego de un rato, aún sin moverse, dándole la espalda a Applejack, por lo que ella no pudo ver su rostro. "¿Lo que dijo esa pony era cierto…? ¿Tú y las demás… han estado actuando extrañas… porque están interesadas en mí?" Fue solo entonces que Dusk se giró para ver a Applejack, y la yegua pudo ver que Dusk mostraba una expresión de nerviosismo y confusión.

Applejack se quedó con la boca abierta, nerviosa, sin saber que responder, solo viendo a los ojos a Dusk.

" _Qué… ¿Qué se supone que debo responder?_ " Pensó Applejack nerviosa, bajando su cabeza para que Dusk no viera la confusión en su cara. " _Yo aún no lo sé, aún lo estoy descubriendo, yo… yo solo sé que me gusta estar contigo, es por eso que quiero conocerte más, pero si quieres que te dé una respuesta ahora mismo, yo… ¡Yo…!_ "

En ese momento Applejack no pudo soportar más la mirada de Dusk, pues aunque ella ya sabía lo que sentía por Dusk, aún era muy pronto para ella para enfrentar lo que él le preguntaba, menos aún si se lo preguntaban tan repentinamente, así que ella solo agachó su cabeza y salió corriendo rápidamente fuera de la biblioteca, dejando a Dusk solo, inmóvil, sin saber cómo interpretar que Applejack hubiera salido corriendo, mientras miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza y sus sentimiento se enredaban unos con otros.

"Espera un segundo…" Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta, dándose cuenta que con lo que había dicho aquella yegua, él se había olvidado de algo muy importante. "¡Esas ponies se fueron porque no fueron capaces de leer tranquilamente! ¡Todo por mi culpa! ¡Yo incluso grité en una biblioteca! ¡Soy el peor bibliotecario del mundo!" Terminó de decir Dusk gritando, con una cara de horror, descubriendo que él se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, un pony que no respetaba la santidad de una tranquila biblioteca.

Por su parte, Applejack había salido corriendo de la biblioteca, pero no se había alejado mucho de allí, ya que en cuanto salió, ella vio que había un grupo de ponies reunidos hablando cerca de allí, eran sus amigas, quienes estaban reunidas charlando con Bon-Bon y Lyra. Applejack de inmediato se acercó hasta ellas.

"…Así que por favor, no se enojen con Dusk ni piensen que es un mal bibliotecario." Dijo Fluttershy con una mirada apenada mientras le hablaba a Bon-Bon y Lyra.

"Sí, fue todo nuestra culpa." Dijo Pinkie Pie también apenada.

"Hmm… así que todo esto es por conseguir un boleto para la gala…" Dijo Bon-Bon, menos molesta luego de escuchar la explicación de Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, quienes se habían apresurado a hablar con ella cuando ella salió enojada de la biblioteca. "Sí, supongo que yo también actuaría un poco loca si hubiera un boleto para la gran gala en juego, aunque yo de ninguna forma lo haría sabiendo que tendría que ir con ese potro." Terminó de decir Bon-Bon, quien aún tenía mucho resentimiento contra Dusk, siendo parte de los ponies del pueblo que aún odiaban o les desagradaba Dusk.

"Él no es tan malo, solo debes conocerlo mejor." Dijo Rainbow Dash, intentando mejorar la imagen que Bon-Bon tenía de Dusk.

"Sí, así que por favor, no dejes de venir a la biblioteca por nuestra culpa." Agregó Rarity con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

"Huff… está bien, supongo que le daré otra oportunidad en el futuro." Dijo finalmente Bon-Bon suspirando y comenzando a alejarse para ir a su hogar. "Qué locura, todo esto solo por un boleto para la Gran Gala del Galope… Aunque a mí también me gustaría ir…" Terminó de decir Bon-Bon, susurrando mientras se alejaba, hablando consigo misma, aunque las demás yeguas alcanzaron a oírla.

"Sí claro, todo esto es SOLO por un boleto para la gala, ¿Eh?" Dijo repentinamente Lyra con una mirada traviesa, quien solo se había quedado en silencio mientras las demás yeguas intentaban hacer que Bon-Bon dejara de estar molesta con Dusk, pero ahora que su amiga se estaba yendo, era su momento de hablar, ya que ella sentía que había mucho más detrás de las palabras y los actos que habían dicho y hecho Fluttershy y las demás. "¡Les deseo suerte con Dusk! ¡Adiós!" Agregó Lyra con una sonrisa, guiñándoles un ojo, antes de salir corriendo para alcanzar a Bon-Bon.

Ante las palabras de Lyra, las cinco yeguas amigas se sonrojaron, sin responder nada, viendo como Lyra y Bon-Bon se alejaban mientras el sol bajaba y la tarde ya casi terminaba.

"Vaya… Parece que Lyra lo descubrió, ¿En serio somos tan obvias?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisita, aún sonrojada.

"Con todas las locuras que hicimos, supongo que sí lo fuimos." Respondió Applejack rascándose la cabeza, también sonrojada.

"Al menos nadie más nos ha visto actuar así, tratando de llamar tan desesperadamente la atención de Dusk." Dijo Fluttershy con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Spike sin entender a qué ser referían las yeguas. "¿Aún siguen hablando de la competencia?"

"¡Cla-Claro que sí!" Respondió rápidamente Rainbow Dash, no queriendo que el dragón se diera cuenta que esta competencia no era solo para ver quién iba a la gala, sino más bien por quién tendría una cita con Dusk en la gala. "Por cierto, ya que el tiempo de Applejack terminó, supongo que solo queda-"

"Yo, querida." Dijo Rarity con una mirada de orgullo, interrumpiendo a Rainbow Dash. "Ahora es mi turno, y lamento informarles que no hubiera importado si a ustedes les hubiera ido bien con Dusk o no, después de todo yo tengo mi victoria asegurada con un plan infalible, fufufu…"

"Todas fallamos, ¿Qué te hace creer que tu plan no fallará?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, un poco molesta por la arrogancia de su amiga.

"Bueno, todas ustedes fueron con Dusk intentando pensar en cómo podría gustarle pasar un buen rato junto a una yegua." Respondió Rarity con arrogancia mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, dándose la vuelta una última vez para mirar a sus amigas. "Pero yo no tengo esa duda, ¡Porque yo ya sé cómo a Dusk le gusta pasar el tiempo junto a una yegua que le gusta!"

Las cuatro yeguas se quedaron mirando confundidas a Rarity, mientras esta última disfrutaba viendo su confusión, sabiendo que ella tenía la victoria asegurada.

"Mientras ustedes observaban por la ventana a las demás, yo tuve una pequeña plática con Spike, y le pregunté si había alguien que le gustaba a Dusk en Canterlot, y resulta que sí, había alguien que a Dusk le gustaba." Agregó Rarity ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigas. "Ahora yo sé lo que a Dusk le gustaba de ella, y yo haré exactamente lo mismo." Terminando de decir eso, Rarity se acercó a tocar la puerta de la biblioteca.

Dusk se encontraba ordenando los libros de la biblioteca, ya que Applejack los había desordenado y puesto algunos en lugares incorrectos. Mientras lo hacía, lo único que quería Dusk era ya ir a acostarse y descansar, ya que tenía una gran pereza debido a su estómago lleno, sumado a una enorme depresión que se había generado al saber que sus visitantes se habían ido molestas de la biblioteca, haciéndolo pensar que él era el peor bibliotecario del mundo.

"Solo espero que los rumores no se extiendan por Ponyville y esta se convierta en una biblioteca fantasma…" Dijo Dusk tristemente pensando en voz alta.

¡TOC-TOC!

Dusk se giró al escuchar el toque de la puerta, desde antes teniendo el presentimiento de saber quién podía ser.

"Adelante." Dijo Dusk con una mirada sospechosa.

Abriendo la puerta, apareció Rarity, con una tranquila sonrisa, viendo a Dusk con cariño.

" _¡Lo sabía! Solo ella faltaba, todas mis amigas han estado viniendo una por una, pero… ¿Qué es lo que están tramando?_ " Pensó Dusk sospechando de la extraña actitud que habían tenido sus amigas ese día.

"¡Hola Dusk!" Saludó Rarity alegremente acercándose hasta donde estaba Dusk.

"Hola Rarity…" Saludó Dusk sin dejar de mirar sospechosamente a Rarity, esperando que en cualquier momento hiciera alguna locura, tal como sus amigas antes de ella. "Tú… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"No es nada, solo quería ver que estuvieses bien." Dijo Rarity sin dejar de ver afectuosamente a Dusk, con una voz tranquila y amable. "Dime, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?"

Dusk abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver lo normal y tranquila que estaba actuando Rarity, una actitud totalmente distinta de la que él esperaba.

"Yo… yo estoy bien por ahora, gracias." Respondió Dusk volviendo a su actitud de sospecha.

"Muy bien, entonces solo me quedaré aquí, vigilando que estés bien, lista para ayudarte si me necesitas." Dijo Rarity con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Dusk no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la tierna sonrisa de Rarity, y más por su actitud amable y tranquila, digna de Fluttershy, quien al contrario, había actuado muy extraña ese día. Así Dusk siguió ordenando los libros mientras Rarity lo observaba, solo sonriendo, ambos sin decir nada, lo que ponía a Dusk algo nervioso ya que esa no era una actitud normal de Rarity, pero no se quejaba, ya que le agradaba tener por fin un momento de tranquilidad sin que alguna de sus amigas estuviera haciendo alguna locura. Finalmente Dusk pudo rastrear los libros que Applejack había ordenado mal, los limpió cuidadosamente para quitar las manchas de cascos que habían quedado en ellos, y los ordenó donde correspondían, terminando así con su tarea.

"Phew… Creo que terminé." Dijo Dusk una vez puso el último libro en su lugar, dejándose descansar en el suelo debido a que su enorme estómago lleno de comida se lo exigía.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Te felicito! ¡Eres un potrillo tan talentoso!" Dijo Rarity sonriendo, aplaudiendo a Dusk luego de ver que él había terminado su labor.

"Yo… eh, jeje, creo que sí." Dijo Dusk sonrojándose por alguna razón, pensando en que era raro que Rarity lo llamara 'potrillo', pero cayendo fácilmente en los halagos como siempre lo hacía.

"Dime…" Dijo repentinamente Rarity acercándose a Dusk, sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Te gustaría que te prepare una leche caliente? Parece que has comido mucho y creo que una buena leche caliente te ayudaría a relajarte y a hacerte sentir mejor, ¿Qué dices?"

"Eh… yo… sí, creo que quizás no sea una mala idea…" Respondió Dusk volviendo a su actitud de sospecha ante Rarity, pero no pudiendo negar que lo que le ofrecía Rarity sonaba bien, además, el tono maternal que estaba ocupando Rarity, inconscientemente fue volviendo más dócil a Dusk.

Así, Rarity fue hasta la pequeña cocina de la casa y estuvo allí un rato hasta que volvió sonriendo, cargando un pequeño envase con ella. Entonces ella se paró frente a Dusk, con una amable sonrisa.

"Bien, aquí está la leche, ahora abre graaaande… ¡Aquí viene el carruaje!" Dijo Rarity maternalmente mientras movía el pequeño contenedor que traía la leche dentro de él, y fue solo entonces que Dusk se dio cuenta que por alguna razón Rarity no le había traído leche en un vaso, sino en una especie de biberón artesanal, moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta acercarlo a la boca de Dusk.

"Rarity… ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?" Preguntó Dusk muy confundido. "¿Por qué me serviste leche en un biberón?"

"¡Oh! ¿Entonces no tomas en biberón? ¡Pero qué niño tan grande!" Dijo Rarity sorprendida por un momento pero rápidamente volviendo a sonreír amablemente, entonces ella le quitó la goma que estaba arriba del biberón, dejando solamente el vaso. "Toma, pero ten cuidado, está caliente."

"Gra… ¿Gracias…?" Respondió Dusk cada vez más confundido, sin entender porque Rarity lo trataba como a un bebé.

Una vez Dusk se bebió toda la leche, la cual debió admitir le había sentado de maravilla para relajar su pesado estómago, Rarity tomó el vaso, se lo llevó a la cocina y volvió al salón principal, justo cuando el reloj cucú de la biblioteca marcaba la hora de la puesta de sol.

"¡Por Celestia, mira la hora que es!" Dijo Rarity con una mirada sorprendida, girándose entonces para ver a Dusk. "Bien jovencito, es hora de ir a acostarse."

"¿Eh?" Dijo Dusk totalmente anonadado, justo cuando se había puesto de pie.

"Vamos, ven, es hora de ir a tu habitación." Dijo Rarity, jalando de Dusk para que subiera con ella las escaleras.

"¡Rarity! ¿¡Q-Qué haces!? ¿¡Por qué quieres ir a mi habitación!?" Dijo Dusk muy nerviosos mientras millones de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, todo mientras seguía siendo jalada por Rarity por las escaleras, tan nervioso de saber que por primera vez llevaría a una yegua a su habitación, que inconscientemente no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Así finalmente ambos unicornios llegaron hasta arriba de las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Dusk, entonces Rarity cerró las cortinas y se acercó hasta la cama de Dusk, en donde ella se sentó.

"Ven aquí, es hora de acostarse." Dijo Rarity con una amable sonrisa.

"¿¡Dé qué estás hablando!? ¿¡A qué te refieres con acostarnos!?" Dijo Dusk totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

"Vaya… sí que eres un potrillo porfiado, ven aquí." Dijo Rarity poniendo una mirada de falso disgusto, usando su magia para arrastrar los cascos de Dusk y hacer que él se acercara hasta la cama donde estaba ella, quedando ambos sentados en la cama, mirándose el uno al otro. "Ahora acuéstate."

"Y-Yo… ¿Es… estás segura…? Yo… yo no sé si esté listo…" Respondió Dusk totalmente rojo, totalmente nervioso, ya que parecía que él iba a perder su inocencia esa noche.

"¿No estás listo?" Preguntó Rarity confundida, entonces dándose cuenta de algo. "Oh… ¡Ya sé qué falta!"

Entonces Rarity abrazó sorpresivamente a Dusk y empezó a acariciar su espalda cariñosamente. Aquello tomó tan por sorpresa a Dusk qué no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó quieto mientras el suave tacto de Rarity lo iba calmando lentamente.

" _¡Aquí está! Otro abrazo, tan cálido como siempre…_ " Pensó Dusk sonrojándose aún más pero calmando un poco sus nervios. " _Pero este es distinto a todos los que he dado antes, esta vez estoy abrazado en una cama junto a una yegua, todo mientras ella me pide que nos acostemos. Yo… ¿Estaré listo para eso? O mejor dicho, ¿Podría negarme cuando ella me abraza de esta forma? Yo… no creo que pueda negarme…_ "

"Rarity, yo-¡BURP!" Comenzó a hablar Dusk tiernamente antes de ser interrumpido por su propio sonoro eructo, el cual hizo que todos sus pensamientos románticos se desvanecieran.

"¡Ahí esta! ¡Que buen bebé eres! ¿Ya te siente mejor?" Preguntó Rarity dejando de abrazar a Dusk y mirándolo con la misma sonrisa maternal que ella había estado teniendo todo ese rato.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Dusk totalmente confundido, sin entender a qué se refería Rarity, y más confundido aún al escuchar que ella le había dicho 'bebé.

"Ahora, pequeñín, ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?" Dijo Rarity manteniendo la misma sonrisa cariñosa.

"¿¡Eh!?" Volvió a preguntar Dusk, más fuerte, cada vez más confundido y estupefacto.

"Oh… Parece que estás confundido, ¡A ver! ¿Quién es el potrillo más lindo del mundo? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Tú lo eres!" Dijo Rarity cariñosamente, apretando las mejillas de Dusk como si ella fuera una madre y Dusk su pequeño hijo.

"¿¡EH…!?" Volvió a decir Dusk aún más alto, más confundido que nunca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡ALTO AHÍ!" Gritó repentinamente Rainbow Dash, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que las cuatro yeguas y Spike entraban a la habitación. "Rarity… ¿¡Qué es lo que estaban haciendo tú y Dusk aquí solos en su habitación!?"

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, solo estaba haciendo dormir al pequeño Dusk." Dijo Rarity calmando a su amiga, entendiendo de inmediato lo que ella y sus demás amigas debieron pensar al estar ella sola con Dusk en su habitación. "No se preocupen, yo no romperé nuestro acuerdo."

"De… ¿De qué acuerdo estás hablando?" Preguntó Dusk, totalmente confundido, sin saber nada de nada ni entendiendo qué hacían todas sus amigas en su habitación.

"Bien, ya basta con esto." Dijo finalmente Spike, quien se había puesto tan nervioso como las yeguas al ver que Rarity subía a la habitación con Dusk. "El último turno era de Rarity, así que ya es hora que Dusk sepa todo lo que sucede."

Entonces Spike comenzó a explicarle a Dusk todo lo sucedido luego del desayuno, cuando la princesa le envió los dos boletos diciendo que Dusk debía ir a la gala obligatoriamente y que debía llevar una acompañante, cómo sus amigas se habían puesto a discutir sobre quién merecía más ir a la gala, y cómo finalmente ellas habían llegado a un acuerdo para ver quién pasaba un mejor rato con Dusk para que al final del día él decidiera con quién ir. Mientras el dragón explicaba, las cinco yeguas solo se quedaron mirando hacia abajo, mirando de reojo a Dusk, sin saber si Dusk se enojaría con ellas por su pequeño concurso o por su forma de actuar ese día. Finalmente, luego que Spike terminara de hablar, Dusk solo se quedó en silencio, con una cara pensativa mientras iba ordenando en su mente toda esa nueva información, acomodándola en el día para hacerlo calzar con lo que él había vivido, y poniendo en orden todas las preguntas que aún necesitaban respuestas.

"Okay… creo que entiendo…" Dijo Dusk finalmente luego de un largo silencio. "Entonces todas ustedes han actuado raro conmigo hoy porque todas querían hacerme sentir bien hoy, ¿No es así? Con eso en mente, la primera pregunta que se me viene a la mente es ¿Qué rayos estaba intentando hacer Rarity? Es decir, creo que entiendo lo que intentaron hacer Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack, ¡Pero no entiendo para nada lo que tú intentaste hacer!" Terminó de decir Dusk, mirando a Rarity.

"¡Oh! Bueno… Hablé con Spike y él me dijo que en Canterlot había una yegua de la cuál estabas enamorado, y que ella te cuidaba, jugaba contigo, te daba de comer, y te trataba como si fueras el potrillo más lindo del mundo." Respondió Rarity sonriendo.

Dusk miró a Spike molesto por un segundo y luego volvió a mirar a Rarity con una cara de vergüenza.

"Bu… Bueno, eso es porque… yo estaba enamorado… de mi niñera." Dijo Dusk mientras se sonrojaba.

"¿¡Tu niñera!?" Dijo Rarity sorprendida y asustada.

"Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo… Aunque ella de verdad era una yegua muy especial… tan linda… ¡P-Pero todas esa cosas que dice Spike que hacía por mí, las hacía cuando yo era un pequeño potrillo!" Respondió Dusk muy avergonzado de tener que explicar quién era su primer amor, entonces él volvió a mirar a Spike y comenzó a discutir con el dragón por ser un boca floja, mientras el dragón le pedía perdón, sin admitir que él había sido débil ante los encantos de Rarity cuando ella le pregunto sobre aquello.

"Hey, Rarity, ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta que se trataba de su niñera?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie susurrándole a Rarity.

"No lo sé, que lo trataran como a un bebé… pensé que quizás era algún extraño fetiche, jeje." Respondió Rarity avergonzada, también susurrando para que solo Pinkie Pie pudiera oírla decir algo tan vergonzoso.

Luego que Dusk terminara de retar a Spike, él volvió a mirar a sus amigas, listo para enfrentar la duda que aún quedaba en el aire, la más difícil de responder.

"Bien, volviendo al tema importante, hay algo que debo decirles sobre los boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope." Dijo Dusk poniéndose serio, mirando a sus amigas que también lo miraban con expectación. "La verdad es que yo no quiero ir a la gala, no me interesa para nada ir a ese tipo de reuniones sociales, y si pudiera, le regalaría mi boleto a una de ustedes para que así al menos dos pudieran disfrutar de la gala, ya que luego de todo lo que hicieron hoy, es obvio que ustedes cinco sí que quieren ir a esa gala. Una vez dicho esto, solo puedo decir, que yo DEBO ir, si la princesa me envió personalmente una carta diciendo que debó asistir, yo no puedo excusarme de ir, yo siempre sigo todo lo que me dice la princesa, ya que no solo es la princesa real, sino que mi maestra, y a pesar de todo, yo la obedezco y la respeto, y es por eso mismo que aunque me duela dejar a cuatro de ustedes sin la opción de ir a la gala, yo tendré que elegir a una de ustedes para que use el boleto extra."

En ese momento Dusk se detuvo, él tenía la boca seca mientras un sudor frio recorría su espalda, él seguía viendo a sus amigas y ellas lo miraban a él atentamente, él deseaba tanto poder hacer felices a todas, pero sabía que pasase lo que pasase, haría feliz solo a una e infeliz a las otras cuatro, por eso, aunque sabía que debía obedecer los dictámenes de su maestra, su corazón vacilaba ante la dura tarea que tenía por delante y ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Y-Yo…" Comenzó a decir Dusk temblando, listo para decir un nombre. "Yo… creo que iré con-"

¡BERGH!

Un sorpresivo eructo de Spike le quitó toda la tensión al momento, haciendo que la mirada de los seis ponies se dirigiera hacia Spike y hacia lo que él tenía en sus pies, pues de ese famoso eructo de Spike había salido su ya conocida flama mágica de la cual saltó un pergamino que solo podía provenir de una pony. Sin embargo el fuego de Spike no fue lo único sorpresivo que sucedió, ya que en cuanto el pergamino saltó de la llama de Spike, uno de los boletos dorados que Spike aún sostenía, se desvaneció por arte de magia con un brillo dorado, como si cierta alicornio que tenía un aura mágica dorada la hubiera hecho desaparecer.

Dusk de inmediato se acercó a tomar el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó:

" _Querido Dusk._

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta que tú no solo tienes una yegua a la cual invitar, sino a cinco, y sería muy cruel de mi parte hacerte invitar solo a una, así que aquí te envío las invitaciones necesarias para que todas tus compañeras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía puedan asistir._

 _Se despide afectuosamente, Princesa Celestia._ "

En cuanto Dusk terminó de leer la carta y de abrir completamente el pergamino, de la carta cayeron cinco boletos dorados. Todos de inmediato entendieron qué eran y lo que había sucedido.

"Esto… ¡Esto es genial! ¡Ahora todas podrán asistir! ¿¡No es esto magnífico!? ¡Muchas gracias, princesa!" Dijo Dusk muy alegre, hablando hacia arriba como si de esa forma la princesa pudiera escucharlo, tomando los cinco boletos dorados entre sus cascos.

Las cinco yeguas, que habían estado sorprendidas con todo lo sucedido, sonrieron al igual que Dusk, todas alegres ya que ahora todas podrían ir a la gran gala junto a Dusk, pues aunque todas pensaban que les hubiera encantado estar en una cita a solas con Dusk, todas ellas preferían dejar de lado una probable cita con Dusk con tal de ver a sus amigas también cumplir sus sueños de ir a la gala. Sin embargo, aunque todas estaban felices ante la situación, su alegría fue dando paso a la duda, e incluso al miedo, ya que antes que llegara la carta con los boletos extra, al parecer Dusk había tomado una decisión, ¡Él iba a escoger a una de ellas para acompañarlo a la gala! Pero entonces… ¿¡A quién iba a escoger!? Las cinco yeguas se miraron entre sí con miradas de preocupación, todas sabiendo que estaban pensando lo mismo, todas casi quedan sin aire del suspenso de saber a quién elegiría Dusk, todas queriendo ser las elegidas pero al mismo tiempo no queriendo que la decisión de Dusk lastimara a las demás, fue solo entonces que una gran pregunta surgió en todas las yeguas, una que las llenó de dudas y preocupación, acaso ¿Ellas serían capaces de soportar ver a Dusk eligiendo a una de ellas en desmedro de las demás? La verdad es que ninguna de ellas lo sabía, y por lo mismo, con sus miradas, todas se dieron cuenta que quizás por el momento lo mejor era no saber a quién hubiera elegido Dusk, al menos por ahora, ya que saber aquella respuesta podía fácilmente romper la alegría de ese momento, en donde los seis ponies simplemente debían de estar felices por ir juntos a la Gran Gala del Galope.

Mientras las yeguas pensaban sobre la situación, Dusk se acercó hasta ellas y les entregó a cada una un boleto dorado, quienes olvidaron todos aquellos pensamientos que las atormentaban, solo pudiendo estar felices en cuanto cada una tuvo en su poder su respectiva invitación para la Gran Gala del Galope, entonces todas ellas sonrieron al ver los boletos que les habían sido entregados, leyendo con alegría la parte en la que decía 'Invitación para la Gran Gala del Galope', lo que significaba que finalmente ellas habían sido invitadas a la más prestigiosa fiesta de Equestria. Sin embargo la cara de felicidad de las yeguas cambió radicalmente cuando cada una leyó lo que decía al final del boleto, donde todas pusieron una cara de sorpresa y depresión cuando leyeron que donde decía 'Título' y se encontraba el espacio punteado para rellenar el nombre, aparecía tachado 'Yegua especial de Dusk Shine' y debajo de eso aparecía en letras mayúsculas 'AMIGA de Dusk Shine', entonces las cinco yeguas bajaron resignadas sus cabezas, dándose cuenta de la cruel broma que les estaba jugando la princesa en ese preciso momento, que, al igual que el día en que la princesa confirmó que la magia de los elementos era la magia de la AMISTAD, ahora ella volvía a restregarles que ellas solo eran amigas de Dusk, como si ella se estuviera divirtiendo con sus desaciertos en el amor.

 ***IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **TFQKrc**

Finalmente, viendo que el sol ya se había ocultado dando paso a la noche, las cinco yeguas se retiraron del hogar de Dusk, cada una llevando consigo su preciado boleto, listas para en unos meses ir junto a Dusk a una noche soñada. En tanto, luego de despedirse, Spike se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo antes de dormir mientras Dusk se quedaba en el portal de la puerta, viendo alejarse a sus amigas, feliz de cierto modo de que aquel loco día terminara, aunque parecía que aquellos locos días se estaban haciendo una costumbre allí en Ponyville.

Mientras Dusk veía alejarse a las yeguas, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas las locuras que ellas habían intentado solo para intentar hacerle pasar un buen rato, deteniéndose en el recuerdo de Rarity y cómo ella sin darse cuenta había estado actuando como una niñera con él.

" _Es curioso… Antes pensaba mucho en ella, pero desde que llegué a Ponyville ni siquiera había pensado en ella._ " Pensó Dusk recordando a su niñera, su primer amor.

Entonces Dusk cerró sus ojos y se imaginó entrando a la gran gala junto a su niñera, la yegua más hermosa de toda Equestria, Dusk caminando por los pasillos del castillo, acercándose hacia la princesa, sonriendo mientras lo hacía, entonces él miraba a su lado para ver el hermoso rostro de su pareja, pero por alguna razón él no pudo visualizar el hermoso rostro con el que había soñado tantas veces, en su lugar, él vio a Pinkie Pie, poniendo esa sonrisa que le alegraba siempre el corazón, junto a Rarity, tan bella y elegante como siempre, con Applejack, quien lo miraba con sus honestos y profundos ojos verdes, y también estaba Fluttershy, que siempre emanaba un relajante aura de bondad a todos a su alrededor, junto a Rainbow Dash, sonriéndole con confianza haciéndole saber que siempre podría contar con ella…

Fue entonces que Dusk abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de lo que se había puesto a imaginar.

"¿Qué fue eso…?" Dijo Dusk confundido, pensando en voz alta, con su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. "Yo estaba imaginando a mi pareja ideal… ¿Por qué empecé a pensar en mis amigas…?"

Tras darse cuenta de lo que estaba imaginando, Dusk recordó algo que lo había puesto nervioso esa tarde, lo que había dicho Bon-Bon antes de irse de la biblioteca.

"Ahora que lo pienso, me puse nervioso sin razón, esa yegua se equivocó, no era que ellas estuvieran interesadas en mí… Todas esas locuras fueron porque ellas querían ganarse el boleto." Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta, por alguna razón, con una mirada melancólica. "Por supuesto, nosotros somos solo amigos, jamás podríamos tener algo más… solo somos… amigos…" Terminó de decir Dusk algo incómodo, sin entender cómo se sentía en ese momento.

" _Ellas son tan geniales… ¡Merecen lo mejor! Y yo… ciertamente no lo soy. Yo… siempre seré solo su amigo, pero eso no es malo, ¿O sí?_ " Pensó Dusk intentando subirse el ánimo, mientras su complejo de baja autoestima le jugaba una mala pasada.

* * *

En la torre más alta del castillo de Canterlot, se encontraba la siempre recia y elegante figura de la magnánima princesa Celestia, solemne, elegante, imponente… o al menos así es como debería de haber estado.

"¡Pfft! ¡Jajajaja!" Rio la princesa del Sol sin poder contener más su risa, tapando su boca con su casco para intentar en vano no reírse de lo que veía. "¡Definitivamente valió la pena tomarme el día! No puedo sacar de mi mente sus lindas caritas confundidas, ¡Son tan tiernas! Tal como mi querido Dusk." Tras decir eso, Celestia recordó que estaba sola en aquel lugar, así que movió el casco que cubría su boca y se rio tranquilamente sin restricciones, aprovechando que se encontraba sola y que por lo mismo podía ser ella misma mientras nadie la veía, dejando de lado su actitud seria e imperturbable.

Celestia había pasado todo el día en el 'Balcón del Vigía', un balcón en la terraza más alta del castillo, el cual se caracterizaba por solo tener un gran telescopio dorado, el cual solo estaba permitido usar para la princesa, y eso no era por nada, ya que con ese telescopio, una antigua reliquia de tiempos antiguos, sumado a la magia alicornio, podía ser usado para ver a grandes distancia, por toda Equestria, inclusive podía atravesar puertas y paredes, revelando a su usuario todo lo que el ojo no podía ver. Dicho telescopio era usado en muy contadas ocasiones, solo ante grandes amenazas que pudieran atentar contra el reino, o cuando la princesa quería espiar a alguien muy querido para divertirse, lo cual había pasado solo un par de veces, ya que aunque a Celestia le gustaba divertirse en secreto, ella respetaba la intimidad de sus ponies, sin embargo, ahora que ella tenía este día libre, y luego que Spike le hubiera mandado la carta diciendo que él iría a la Gran Gala del Galope en lugar de Dusk, ella no pudo evitar ver con su telescopio a la distancia a las queridas nuevas amigas de Dusk y ver así sus reacciones al ver que el boleto que ella envió decía 'Yegua especial de Dusk', algo que no había sido aleatorio, ya que ella quería ver qué tanto podían divertirla las nuevas amigas de Dusk, y para fortuna de ella, las yeguas superaron sus expectativas, ver a la tímida pegaso intentando actuar como sus amigas, ver a la pony rosa irritando a Dusk con su música, ver a la pegaso de melena arcoíris intentar acercarse a Dusk con la lectura y que todo le resultara al revés, ver a la yegua de campo llenar a Dusk de comida hasta reventar, y ver a la yegua elegante tratar a Dusk como a un bebé, ¡Celestia lo vio todo! Y con cada acción de las yeguas, más se reía la princesa.

"¡De verdad no puedo creer que Rarity lo hubiera hecho eructar como un bebé! ¡Jajaja!" Se rio Celestia mientras veía con el telescopio a través de las paredes de la biblioteca de Ponyville. "Cielos, creo que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de hacer caer a Dusk, si ella se hubiera dado cuenta del efecto que tuvo aquel abrazo en Dusk, ella hubiera hecho algo distinto y definitivamente Dusk hubiera caído en sus encantos…"

"¡Hermana! ¿¡Por qué te estás riendo!?" Dijo repentinamente la voz de la princesa Luna, abriendo bruscamente la puerta del balcón en donde estaba su hermana. "¡Te escuché antes de abrir la puerta! ¡No es justo! ¡Me dejaste todo ese papeleo por todo el día solo para venir a divertirte aquí!"

"Eso no es cierto, Luna, solo pensé que debías acostumbrarte a las labores administrativas ya que desde ahora volveremos a reinar juntas." Dijo Celestia solemnemente, mintiendo lo mejor posible para que su hermana no se diera cuenta que ella solo le había dejado todo ese papeleo para tener un día libre, ya que hacía años que no tenía uno.

"No me mientas, conozco tu cara de mentirosa…" Dijo Luna con reproche, tomándose un momento para que su enojo pasara, finalmente suspirando largamente. "Huff… bueno, ya no importa, al menos hoy día no tenías audiencias programadas, ya sabes que no me gusta aparecer en esta forma, no quiero aparecer en público hasta que haya recuperado toda mi magia y mi verdadera apariencia."

Luna se acercó hasta su hermana mayor, quien seguía viendo por el telescopio.

"Así que aún conservas esa reliquia… Sabes que no deberías espiar a los demás." Dijo Luna con una falsa mirada de molestia, pero al ver que su hermana estaba tan concentrada en el telescopio, a ella le entró la curiosidad. "Y por cierto, ¿Qué estás viendo que te causa tanta gracia?"

"Oh, solo estoy viendo a mi querido alumno y a sus amigas." Dijo Celestia sin dejar de ver por el telescopio.

"¿¡Dusk Shine!?" Dijo Luna con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. "¿Por eso te has estado riendo? ¿Le estás jugando una de tus bromas a él y a sus amigas?"

"Algo así, lo obligué a asistir a la Gran Gala del Galope de este año junto a una pareja." Dijo Celestia sonriendo traviesamente. "Todas sus amigas hicieron lo posible para atraer la atención de Dusk, ¡Fue muy divertido! Pero ahora finalmente Dusk está a punto de elegir a una, me pregunto a quién elegirá de pareja..."

Al escuchar aquello, Luna se mordió el labio mirando en dirección hacia Ponyville. La alicornio azul se quedó pensando un momento con una mirada nerviosa, hasta que una brillante idea vino a ella.

"He-Hermana… Si ellas te divierten tanto, ¿Entonces por qué acabarás con tu diversión?" Dijo Luna sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo Celestia despegando finalmente su ojo del telescopio para mirar a su hermana.

"Me refiero a que si Dusk Shine elige a una yegua, eso será todo, se acabará tu diversión." Respondió Luna fingiendo desinterés. "¿No sería más divertido que Dusk siga sin elegir una pareja?"

Celestia se quedó pensativa por unos segundo hasta que finalmente habló.

"¡Tienes razón!" Dijo Celestia dándose cuenta que su hermana tenía razón. Entonces ella usó su magia para aparecer un pergamino con cinco boletos dorados, entonces ella escribió algo a la velocidad del rayo y envió la carta, desapareciéndola con su magia.

La alicornio blanco se acercó rápidamente al telescopio de nuevo y esperó unos segundos.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Mira esas caras! Son tan tiernas cuando se ven confundidas por el amor que sienten por Dusk…" Dijo Celestia riéndose mientras veía por el telescopio. "Tenías toda la razón Luna, después de todo tarde o temprano Dusk se dará cuenta de lo que ellas sienten por él, y de lo que él siente por ellas, pero hasta entonces, creo que lo mejor será no interferir, solo me divertiré viendo el espectáculo, jeje."

"Sí… creo que lo mejor es que Dusk Shine siga solo… al menos hasta que encuentre a la yegua de sus sueños." Dijo Luna, hablando más para sí misma que para su hermana, sonrojándose al mencionar y recordar a Dusk.

 _# Fin del capítulo 24_


	25. Marcas que no Aparecen

**Capítulo 25 – Marcas que no Aparecen**

Era una agradable mañana en Ponyville, el equipo del clima había despejado totalmente el cielo y el sol calentaba a una temperatura perfecta los suaves pelajes de los ponies que paseaban por las calles del pueblo. Y fue en una de esas calles, justamente aprovechando aquel agradable clima y temperatura, que una particular pareja de ponies paseaban tranquilamente, uno de ellos era Dusk Shine, quien iba feliz de dar ese agradable paseo caminando a una velocidad moderada, mientras la otra era la pequeña pegaso Scootaloo, quien montada en su scooter se encontraba desesperada por echarse a correr a máxima velocidad, pero se contenía para poder pasear junto a Dusk.

La tarde del día anterior, Dusk se había encontrado de casualidad con Scootaloo, y el decir 'encontrado' era una forma de suavizar el hecho que Scootaloo había chocado a toda velocidad contra él. Luego que a Dusk se le fuera el mareo del choque, él le preguntó a Scootaloo si podían juntarse el día siguiente temprano en la mañana para dar un pequeño paseo, algo que sorprendió a la pequeña potranca, sin embargo aceptó inmediatamente, ya que a ella le había agradado Dusk desde que lo había conocido y habían paseado juntos, pero ahora su agrado inicial se había vuelto casi admiración luego que ella escuchara todo lo que Dusk había hecho en la Celebración del Sol de Verano para salvar a las princesas, siendo ella parte de los pocos ponies en el pueblo que consideraban a Dusk como un gran héroe, por lo que la admiración de Scootaloo por Dusk había comenzado a crecer casi tanto como la admiración hacia Rainbow Dash, aunque claro, solo 'casi', ya que la admiración de Scootaloo por Rainbow Dash estaba en un nivel completamente diferente.

"Así que… ¿Qué tal va la escuela?" Preguntó Dusk al poco andar luego de haberse reunido aquella mañana con la potranca.

Scotaloo, quien había estado sonriendo, esperando con ansias que Dusk iniciara la conversación y que él le contara en persona de su gran aventura en el peligroso bosque Everfree, no pudo más que congelarse mientras ponía una mueca extraña ante la incómoda pregunta que le había hecho el unicornio.

"Emm… Sí, está bien… todo bien…" Respondió Scootaloo lentamente mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces la potranca levantó su vista para ver a Dusk, quien solo se le quedó viendo con una leve mirada de preocupación al ver el repentino cambio de humor de la potranca. Al ver los ojos llenos de preocupación de Dusk, Scootaloo no pudo soportarlo, dio un gran suspiro y decidió decir la verdad, después de todo ella no tenía muchos ponies que la vieran así y se preocuparan por ella, y ella no quería perder ni traicionar ese vínculo y afecto que sentía Dusk hacia ella.

"No, no es cierto…" Dijo Scootaloo mirando a Dusk con una cara de arrepentimiento. "La verdad es que llevo varios días sin ir."

Dusk, quien solo había sacado aquel tema de conversación de forma casual, se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

"¿P-Pero por qué? Pensé que con lo que habíamos conversado ya habías aceptado lo importante que es ir a la escuela." Preguntó Dusk algo consternado, temiendo por el futuro educacional de aquella obstinada potrilla, después de todo para Dusk la educación formal era algo vital en la vida.

"¡Yo sí fui! Al menos un par de días…" Respondió rápidamente Scootaloo, temiendo decepcionar a Dusk. "Pero los ponies que asisten allí son… muy molestos." Terminó de decir Sccotaloo, bajando el volumen de su voz y mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo.

"¿A qué te refieres con que son molestos?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, hasta que un recuerdo de su propia infancia le hizo darse cuenta de una posible respuesta. "Acaso… ¿Hay algún potrillo que te está molestando?"

Scootaloo no respondió ni levantó su cabeza, solo siguió avanzando lentamente sobre su scooter, haciendo que Dusk se diera cuenta que probablemente había dado en el clavo. De inmediato Dusk se imaginó las razones por las que la pequeña Scootaloo podría estar siendo molestada, pensando de inmediato que quizás fuera porque ella no volaba pese a ser una pegaso, lo que entristeció a Dusk al pensar lo crueles que podían ser los niños, sin embargo, mientras Dusk pensaba eso, Scootaloo miraba de reojo el flanco de Dusk, en donde brillaba su cutie mark, luego ella dió un gran suspiro mientras pensaba en la verdadera razón por la que ella había sido molestada.

"No es un potrillo, es una potrilla, dos para ser exactos. Ambas son muy malas y les gusta burlarse de los demás solo porque ellas tienen cosas que los demás no." Respondió Scootaloo, finalmente admitiendo que Dusk estaba en lo correcto. "No quiero tener que aguantar que alguien se esté burlando de mí, por eso decidí dejar de ir a la escuela."

"No debes dejar de ir a la escuela solo porque te encontraste con un par de molestos matones." Dijo Dusk listo para levantarle el ánimo a la potranca y darle nuevamente un discurso sobre la importancia de la educación.

"Tú no lo entenderías, tú eres tan genial, bueno en la magia y con muchos amigos, tú no sabes lo que es tratar con alguien que siempre te esté molestando." Dijo Scootaloo deteniéndose para mirar tristemente a Dusk.

Al escuchar aquello y al darse cuenta que Scootaloo lo veía con tal estima, el ego de Dusk subió como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien lo alababa, sin embargo ese exceso de orgullo rápidamente se esfumó y fue reemplazado por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza, pues la verdad era que lo que decía Scootaloo no podía estar más equivocado, ya que cuando él era un joven potrillo, él también había sufrido de acoso y molestias por parte de sus compañeros de curso.

Dusk no pudo evitar recordar parte de su infancia, cuando había ingresado a la escuela de magia de Canterlot. Un potrillo lleno de entusiasmo, orgulloso por haber sido elegido por la mismísima princesa para compartir con las jóvenes promesas de la magia, listo para aprender de sus maestros y compartir con los demás estudiantes, una felicidad que solo duró los primeros días de escuela, pues conforme pasaban los días, poco a poco Dusk fue notando la soberbia y envidia con que los demás ponies lo veían realmente, tanto estudiantes como maestros. Al principio, Dusk simplemente había sido aislado de los demás ponies, eso hasta que la princesa le había aconsejado acercarse a los demás e intentar volverse su amigo, sin embargo aquello fue finalmente contraproducente, ya que eso trajo más enojo y resentimiento hacia él porque a los demás ponies de su edad no les agradó que él saliera de su aislamiento e intentara ser más amigable y abierto, lo que atrajo el enojo de los ponies envidiosos. Así fue como Dusk sufrió de bromas y abusos durante mucho tiempo por parte de sus compañeros de curso, al menos, hasta que llegó 'ella'…

" _No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero ella tenía sus propias razones para hacer las cosas._ " Pensó Dusk confundido luego de recordar parte de su pasado. " _Ella me mintió y me engaño, pero también es cierto que ella me ayudó muchas veces… tantas veces… ¿Todo eso también fue solo parte de su mentira?_ "

"¡Dusk! ¿Me escuchas?" Gritó Scootaloo al ver que Dusk estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿Decías algo?" Dijo Dusk rápidamente volviendo a la realidad.

"Te preguntaba, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer con esas chicas que me molestan?" Preguntó Scootaloo mirando expectante a Dusk. "Sé que tú no tuviste mis problemas cuando eras pequeño, pero eres muy inteligente, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?"

Dusk se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en cómo responder. Lo primero que se dijo a sí mismo fue que él no rompería esa imagen de pony genial que Scootaloo tenía de él siendo potrillo, así que solo se puso a pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de tratar aquel problema, dándose cuenta rápidamente que él ya sabía la respuesta, pues él lo había solucionado de esa forma cuando era joven.

"Bueno… tener una amiga que te acompañe creo que es la mejor opción." Respondió Dusk pensativamente. "Una amiga que esté allí para ti y te apoye frente a los bravucones."

"Nop." Respondió rápida y tajantemente Scootaloo, haciendo una cruz con sus patas delanteras, para total sorpresa de Dusk. "Debe haber otra solución."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué respondes así? ¿Qué hay de malo en tener amigas?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido.

"Estoy bien sola, además nadie puede seguir mi ritmo." Respondió Scootaloo con una sonrisa. "Por eso manejo un scooter, me gusta vagar por el pueblo sola."

"¡Estás totalmente equivocada! Todo es mejor estando con amigas." Respondió Dusk un poco alterado, viendo a su antiguo yo reflejado en la potranca. "Además tienes un carrito para llevar a otros con tu scooter, ¿Eso no sería más divertido?"

"¡Nah! Llevar a otros ponies en mi carro me hace ir más lento, solo lo uso para ciertas ocasiones." Dijo Scootaloo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero-" Dijo Dusk listo para seguir contra argumentando lo dicho por Scootaloo, antes de ser interrumpido por esta misma.

"¡Ya basta! Estoy bien sola, nunca he necesitado amigas y no me interesa tenerlas." Interrumpió Scootaloo un poco molesta. "Además no puedes obligarme a tener amigas, ¿O sí?"

Ante la pregunta de Scootaloo, Dusk se congeló, pues a pesar que lo que pensara Scootaloo no era lo correcto, ella tenía razón en eso último que dijo, después de todo él no podía obligarla a tener amigos, eso no sería correcto, ir en contra de los deseos de alguien… Solo entonces Dusk recordó cómo la princesa había hecho todo lo contrario y lo había obligado a eso, entonces ¿Qué era lo correcto?

"De todas formas, quiero que me des otra solución." Siguió hablando Scootaloo, intentando volver al tema central que le importaba. "¿Cómo puedo lidiar con esas tontas potras que molestan a los demás?"

La pregunta de Scootaloo hizo que Dusk saliera de sus pensamientos, pero no completamente, decidido a reflexionar más tarde sobre las implicaciones filosóficas sobre cuál era la manera correcta de conseguir amigos.

"Bien… Supongo que si quieres enfrentarte a un bravucón, lo mejor sería actuar valiente." Dijo Dusk pensando en otra respuesta al problema de la potranca. "Quizás debas tomar un modelo a seguir, es decir, ¿Cómo es que actuaría tu héroe en esta situación?"

"¿Mi héroe? ¿¡Te refieres a Rainbow Dash!?" Dijo Scootaloo emocionada para luego agachar la cabeza algo apenada. "Pero no creo que eso me sirva, ¡A ella no le asusta nada! Además a ella jamás la han molestado como a mí."

"Bueno, podríamos preguntarle." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, mirando hacia el cielo, por lo que Scootaloo también lo hizo.

En cuanto Scootaloo miró hacia el cielo, vio que justo frente a ella estaba bajando su heroína, ¡Rainbow Dash! Quien aterrizó justo frente a ellos, haciendo una genial pose, algo que Dusk pensó que era innecesario, pero que dejó alucinada a la pequeña potranca.

"Es… es… R-Rain… Rainbow Dash…" Dijo Scootaloo congelada de los nervios al ver tan de cerca a Rainbow Dash.

"Hola Dusk, ya estoy aquí." Dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo mirando a Dusk, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Scootaloo, quien se quedó congelada detrás de Dusk.

"Sí, gracias por venir." Dijo Dusk devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿T-Tú la llamaste?" Preguntó Scootaloo nerviosa.

"Sí, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Te prometí que las juntaría para que pudieran conversar y pasar un rato agradable, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas." Sonrió Dusk mirando a Scootaloo, para luego girarse y volver a ver a Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, esta es Scootaloo, y ella es tu más grande admiradora."

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tienes buen gusto, jeje." Sonrió Rainbow Dash, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Scootaloo y sonriéndole, abriendo sus alas altivamente en señal de orgullo.

Scootaloo vio que Rainbow Dash se fijaba en ella y le sonreía, además estaba más cerca de ella de lo que jamás había estado, por lo que Scootaloo solo movió sus labios intentando hablar, pero lamentablemente no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra ni sonido debido a los nervios de conocer a su ídolo en persona.

"Pfff, ¿Qué te pasa niña? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?" Pregunto Rainbow Dash burlándose un poco por el nerviosismo de Scootaloo, pero también enterneciéndose un poco por ello. "¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si volamos juntas un rato? Para pegasos como nosotras no hay mejor forma de conocerse que volando juntas, ¿Qué dices?"

Los ojos de Scootaloo se abrieron enormemente mientras sentía un gran peso en su estómago, su boca tembló debido a que ahora su heroína se enteraría de la peor forma posible que ella no podía volar. Scootaloo movió su boca temblorosamente lista para responder, hasta que fue interrumpida.

"¡Nada de volar! ¡No quiero quedarme solo!" Dijo rápidamente Dusk al ver el rostro de pena de Scootaloo. "Mejor, ¿Qué tal si Scootaloo te muestra unas acrobacias con su scooter? ¡Yo la he visto andar en él y ella es increíble!" Terminó de decir Dusk abrazando de lado a Scootaloo y sonriéndole a Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo miró de reojo a Dusk y no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida por haber sido salvada de esa situación por Dusk.

"Ohh… ¿En serio? ¡Pues veámoslos!" Respondió Rainbow Dash sonriéndole nuevamente a Scootaloo.

Scootaloo vio que Rainbow Dash nuevamente la miraba, lo que causó que los nervios volvieran a ella, pero esta vez, en cuanto ella sintió que iba a comenzar a temblar, ella sintió que el abrazo de Dusk se hizo un poco más fuerte, por lo que ella volvió a levantar la vista y vio que Dusk también la veía con una sonrisa, como si con esa sonrisa él le estuviera dando ánimos, lo que hizo que Scootaloo sonriera y sus nervios desaparecieran.

Una vez hubo salido de sus temores iniciales, Scootaloo se llenó de su habitual confianza, se subió en su scooter, y rápidamente comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Dusk y Rainbow Dash mientras agarraba velocidad para mostrarle sus trucos a Rainbow Dash. Así, Scootaloo hizo varios saltos y piruetas a gran velocidad, siempre al alcance de la vista de Dusk y Rainbow Dash, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por la enorme velocidad y maniobrabilidad que conseguía la pequeña potranca en su scooter.

"¡Wow…! De verdad que eres hábil, ¡Y muy rápida!" Dijo Rainbow Dash luego de varios minutos de ver las piruetas de Scootaloo.

"¿¡De verdad lo crees!?" Dijo Scootaloo luego de haber escuchado a Rainbow Dash, justo cuando estaba en medio de una pirueta. Las palabras de Rainbow Dash distrajeron tanto a Scootaloo que la pequeña potranca no pudo evitar perder el control de su scooter y caer de cara contra el suelo, aunque no fue nada grave, ya que ella se levantó de inmediato, con una sonrisa en la boca por haber sido alabada por su heroína.

"Sí, aunque no debes distraerte tan fácil, jeje." Se rio Rainbow Dash, de a poco encariñándose con la pequeña potranca al verse reflejada ella misma de pequeña en Scootaloo. "En las acrobacias es importante siempre mantener la concentración."

"Qui-Quizás puedas enseñarme algunos trucos." Dijo Scootaloo tímidamente mirando a Rainbow Dash, armándose de valor para hacer aquella pregunta, y acercándose nuevamente hasta donde estaban Rainbow Dash y Dusk. "Yo tengo mucho tiempo libre, de hecho, estoy libre todo el día, todos los días, así que-"

"¡AHEM!" Tosió Dusk para interrumpir a Scootaloo, sabiendo que antes de que la potranca se entusiasmara más, él tenía que recordarle que ella tenía un compromiso mayor. "Scootaloo, recuerdas que debes volver a la escuela. ¡Pregúntale a Rainbow Dash! Ella misma te puede decir lo importante que es la escuela."

"Hmm… La verdad yo casi siempre me saltaba las clases…" Respondió Rainbow Dash rascándose la cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo, hasta que Dusk golpeó fuertemente su costado con su codo y la pegaso entendió lo que Dusk quería de ella. "Es decir, ¡Sí! ¡La escuela es muy importante!"

"¿Tú también lo crees?" Preguntó Scootaloo mirando con grandes ojos a Rainbow Dash.

"Ehh… ¡Sí, por supuesto!" Respondió lentamente Rainbow Dash, quien la verdad nunca apreció mucho tener que estar en un salón aburrido aprendiendo cosas que nunca iba a utilizar, pero al ver la severa mirada de Dusk, ella no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente.

"¡Bien! ¡Sí tú lo dices, lo haré! ¡No dejaré que nadie me vuelva a molestar ni me impida ir a la escuela de nuevo!" Respondió Scootaloo llena de determinación.

"¡Así se habla!" Dijo Dusk sonriente, luego de suspirar aliviado que finalmente había conseguido que Scootaloo se comprometiera cien por ciento con asistir a la escuela. Luego él vio que los tres estaban cerca de un pequeño puesto de helados, lo que le dio una idea. "Bien, esperen aquí, iré por unos helados para celebrar esto." Agregó Dusk sonriendo antes de alejarse.

"Jeje, él de verdad se preocupa por ti, debes caerle muy bien." Dijo Rainbow Dash hablándole a Scootaloo mientras ambas veían a Dusk comprando los helados.

"Sí… él se preocupa por mí… supongo que así se siente tener un pa-" Scootaloo respondió de corazón lo que sentía, pero de inmediato se detuvo, sonrojándose, al darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso que estuvo a punto de decir, por lo que rápidamente decidió cambiar de tema, esperando que Rainbow Dash no se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz. "P-Por cierto, ¡Ustedes hacen una pareja muy genial!"

"¿¡P-Pareja!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash nerviosa, sonrojándose totalmente.

"Sí, ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Dusk me dijo que era un secreto, descuida, no se lo contare a nadie." Dijo Scootaloo recordando rápidamente lo que Dusk le había dicho el día que se conocieron.

Rainbow Dash miró a Scootaloo con una cara extrañada y luego miró de reojo a Dusk, quien seguía comprando los helados. Lo que había dicho la pequeña potranca la había agarrado por sorpresa, y si lo que Scootaloo decía era correcto, Dusk mismo había sido quien le había dicho aquella mentira, ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ahora que ella lo sabía, ella podía desenmascararlo todo y enfrentar a Dusk por aquella mentira! pero…

"Tú… ¿Crees que hacemos una linda pareja?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo, sonrojándose nuevamente, mirando de reojo a Dusk.

"¡Sí! ¡Ustedes son los dos ponies más geniales que conozco! ¡Son tal para cual!" Respondió Scootaloo emocionada.

Rainbow Dash se mordió el labio mientras pensaba, luego bajó su cabeza para susurrar al oído de Scootaloo.

"Sí, nosotros somos pareja, pero debes guardar el secreto." Dijo Rainbow Dash en un susurro, aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella no sabía por qué estaba protegiendo a Dusk de su mentira, solo sabía que por alguna razón la hacía feliz el hecho que alguien más los viera a ella y a Dusk como una feliz pareja de enamorados.

"¡Claro! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!" Respondió Scootaloo, orgullosa por ser la nueva confidente de Rainbow Dash.

 ***IMAGEN 1 : goo .gl/** **VtM5M4**

"Aquí están." Dijo Dusk una vez llegó donde las yeguas, transportando con su magia unos conos de helado, entregándole uno a cada una.

"¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta el helado!" Dijo Rainbow Dash al recibir su cono de helado.

"¡Oh! Qué suerte, no lo sabía." Dijo Dusk sonriendo y luego poniendo una mirada un poco más pícara. "Pero supongo que un helado gratis no serviría para pagar la apuesta que te debo, ¿O sí?"

"¿Qué apuesta?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash confundida.

"La vez que apostamos que no podrías limpiar todas las nubes de Ponyville en diez segundos, ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa. "Te prometí que haría cualquier cosa que tu quisieras, y como le dije a Scootaloo, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas."

Solo entonces Rainbow Dash recordó a lo que se refería Dusk, algo que ella había olvidado por completo. El día previo a la Celebración del Sol de Verano, ella había despejado todo el cielo y Dusk había perdido la apuesta, y cuando ella iba a decirle a Dusk lo que quería pedirle, vio que Pinkie Pie se lo había llevado lejos.

"Así que dime, aprovechando que hoy estoy pagando las promesas que he hecho, ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera por ti?" Agregó Dusk mirando fijamente a Rainbow Dash.

"Eh… Yo…" Comenzó a tartamudear Rainbow Dash mientras se sonrojaba.

La verdad era que en aquella ocasión de la apuesta, a Rainbow Dash le había tomado mucho tiempo decidir lo que iba a pedir hasta que finalmente llegó a una respuesta, ella había decidido pedirle un beso a Dusk. Sin embargo, ahora que ella estaba frente a frente con Dusk, ella se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil pedir lo que quería, además no solo estaba Dusk, también estaba Scootaloo, quien la miraba a ella con una cara de curiosidad, y si ya de por sí era muy difícil pedir lo que quería a Dusk, era imposible para ella que la palabra 'beso' saliera de sus labios si había alguien más presente.

"T-Te lo diré en otro momento…" Respondió finalmente Rainbow Dash, mirando hacia otro lado, totalmente roja.

Dusk solo miró confundido a Rainbow Dash, sin entender por qué su amiga se había puesto tan nerviosa si era él quien debía pagar la apuesta. Por otro lado Scootaloo se quedó mirando con una cara de asombro al ver por primera vez tímida y sonrojada a su heroína.

" _Rainbow Dash es la pony más valiente, cool y fuerte que conozco, pero… supongo que es normal ser tímida cuando hablas con el potro que te gusta…_ " Pensó Scootaloo siendo más suspicaz que el unicornio cuando se trataba de amor.

Tras esto, y luego de comer sus helados, los tres ponies continuaron con su caminata, paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Ponyville, Scootaloo en medio, Dusk en un lado, y Rainbow Dash en el otro lado, quien estaba caminando en vez de volar para ir al ritmo de los demás. En el trayecto, Dusk y Rainbow Dash le contaron a Scootaloo de su emocionante aventura en el bosque Everfree, ya que a ambos ponies les gustaba contar sus aventuras, lo que la pequeña potranca disfrutó mucho, en especial cuando habían ciertas partes de la historia que Dusk y Rainbow Dash contaban de forma distinta, lo que los hacía discutir por un momento y luego se reían, acompañados de Scootaloo, quien disfrutaba estar riendo y compartiendo con dos de los ponies más geniales que había conocido en su vida.

Mientras caminaban, Scootaloo vio de reojo como otros ponies de su edad también paseaban por las calles junto a sus padres, disfrutando también de ese agradable día. En ese instante Scootaloo levantó su mirada y vio a Dusk y a Rainbow Dash, quienes reían juntos mientras la cuidaban y le sonreían, como si todos ellos fueran una familia feliz. Scootaloo sonrió con una tierna mirada mientras su corazón se llenaba de alegría y afecto al sentirse querida, queriendo disfrutar lo más posible de ese bello momento.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme, pronto será mi turno para trabajar." Dijo Rainbow Dash luego de un rato, mirando hacia el cielo y viendo a algunos pegasos de la patrulla del clima moverse.

Entonces Rainbow Dash se despidió de Dusk y Scootaloo.

"¡Hasta luego Scootaloo! ¡Espero volver a vernos pronto!" Dijo Rainbow Dash guiñándole un ojo a la potranca antes de salir volando a toda velocidad hacia el cielo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció conocer a tu ídolo?" Preguntó Dusk una vez Rainbow Dash se fue.

"Ella… ¡Ella sabe mi nombre y…! ¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Ella dijo que quería volver a vernos!" Dijo Scootaloo totalmente emocionada, saltando de alegría.

Dusk solo sonrió al ver tan feliz a la pequeña potranca, de verdad le había hecho feliz poder cumplir el sueño de Scootaloo y acercarla más a Rainbow Dash. Sin embargo, mientras él pensaba que le había agradado ayudarla, se dio cuenta que en el camino él había descubierto otra cosa en la que podía y DEBÍA ayudar. Él había sido encargado de estudiar la magia de la amistad, y ahora, frente a él, había una potrilla a la que no le interesaba tener amigos debido a un bravucón en el colegio, y justamente esa situación era tan calcada con su propio pasado que Dusk no podía dejarla pasar más por alto, él debía hacer algo.

Mientras Scootaloo continuaba saltando de alegría, Dusk vio que cerca de ellos justamente estaba pasando una potranca de la edad de Scootaloo, lo que Dusk tomó como una oportunidad única para que Scootaloo pudiera tener contacto con ponies de su edad y que así pudiera hacer amigos finalmente.

Scootaloo seguía feliz, fantaseando con volver a reunirse con su heroína, cuando repentinamente un aura morada la rodeó y se sintió jalada por alguna fuerza, haciendo que ella se moviera rápidamente hacia un lado, chocando contra algo, o específicamente, contra alguien.

"¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado!" Dijo la pony con la que chocó Scootaloo, una pequeña potranca de su edad, de pelaje rosa, ojos azules, y melena de color lavanda y blanco, pero lo que más destacaba de aquella potrilla era que vestía una pequeña tiara plateada en su cabeza, idéntica a su cutie mark.

"Bien Scootaloo, este es tu momento, ¡Haz una nueva amiga!" Dijo Dusk hablándose a sí mismo, quien se había teletransportado atrás de un árbol luego de hacer que Scootaloo chocara con esa potranca, todo para darle la oportunidad a Scootaloo que pudiera tener una conversación con alguien de su edad y así ella pudiera hacer amigos finalmente.

Desde donde estaba oculto, Dusk no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que hablaban ambas potrancas, pero podía verlas perfectamente. Así fue como vio que Scootaloo puso una cara de miedo al ver a la potranca con la que había chocado, la cual parecía estar molesta, lo que a Dusk no le preocupó ya que era una reacción normal para alguien que choca contra uno. Sin embargo la falta de preocupación de Dusk no duró mucho, ya que conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía que él mal humor de la otra potranca no se iba, y Scootaloo solo estaba quieta, congelada escuchando a la otra potranca hablar. Pasaron los segundos y finalmente fue un alivio para Dusk cuando vio que la otra potranca comenzaba a reírse, lo que le dio la idea a Dusk de que finalmente ella y Scootaloo estaban teniendo una divertida conversación, aunque en ese momento Scootaloo le daba la espalda y no estaba seguro de cómo estaba reaccionando la pequeña pegaso. Por último, la potranca rosa miró por alguna razón el costado de Scootaloo y se retiró, riéndose mientras caminaba.

Tras ver que la conversación entre ambas potrancas había terminado, Dusk usó su teletransportación para aparecer nuevamente junto a Scootaloo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? Perdona por tomarte por sorpresa, pero quería que socializaras con otra potranca de tu edad para que vieras que quizás no es tan difícil como crees conversar con otros ponies y volverte su amiga." Dijo Dusk sonriendo amablemente mirando a Scootaloo. "¿De qué charlaron? ¿Le contaste un chiste para romper el hielo? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?"

Scootaloo no respondió de inmediato, ella había estado con sus orejas caídas y su cabeza gacha mirando al suelo. Ella se sentía muy mal en ese momento, pero sabía que algo que la haría sentirse peor sería decepcionar a Dusk luego que él se esforzara por intentar hacer algo bueno por ella, así que ella tomó aire lentamente y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Dusk.

"E… ¡Ella me invitó a su cutie-fiesta!" Respondió Scootaloo, forzando una gran sonrisa. "Será mañana en la tarde, ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Dusk!"

Dusk vio la triste sonrisa forzada de Scootaloo y de inmediato supo que había algo mal.

"Eso… eso es genial…" Dijo Dusk intentando sonreír pero poniendo una mirada preocupada. "Pero será… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de ir a una cutie-fiesta de alguien que no conoces? No tienes que tener miedo…"

"No… Yo… De hecho, ya la conocía…" Dijo Scootaloo lentamente, aún sonriendo, pero con sus orejas caídas, delatando como ella se sentía realmente.

Lo dicho por Scootaloo se fue ordenando en la mente de Dusk para calzar con la forma de actuar de la otra potranca, todo calzando rápidamente en un rompecabezas mental hasta que Dusk pudo darse cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando, la respuesta implicaba que él había cometido un terrible error.

"Scootaloo… Esa potranca… ¿No se estaba riendo porque ustedes dos se estuvieran divirtiendo?" Preguntó Dusk muy preocupado.

Al ver que su fachada había fallado, Scootaloo bajó su cabeza y se mordió el labio mientras mostraba una triste mirada.

"Hmm… No… Ella… se estaba burlando de mí…" Respondió Scootaloo tristemente.

Un enorme peso cayó en el estómago de Dusk al confirmar lo que temía. En su afán por intentar que Scootaloo conversara con una potranca de su edad, él la había forzada a reunirse con su bravucón, quien solo se había burlado de ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Dusk de inmediato se sintió mareado por lo mal que se sentía, sabiendo que había obligado a la pequeña Scootaloo a tener un terrible momento.

"Scootaloo, no lo sabía, ¡P-Por favor, perdóname!" Dijo Dusk acercándose aún más a la potranca, recordando lo terrible que era ser víctima de bullying.

"No te preocupes… no es nada importante." Dijo Scootaloo con una pequeña sonrisa triste, tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Dusk. "La verdad es que es mi culpa también, yo quería enfrentarla y hacerla callar, pero en cuanto la vi y comenzó a burlarse de mí, yo solo… me congelé."

Dusk sabía que Scootaloo solo lo estaba haciendo sentir menos culpable, él podía ver aún el dolor en los ojos de la potranca, y también sabía que por ahora no habían más palabras que pudieran expresar mejor su remordimiento ni su necesidad de confortarla, así que, haciendo uso de lo que había aprendido recientemente con sus amigas, él se acercó y abrazó a Scootaloo. Sin embargo este abrazo no fue como cuando él abrazaba a sus amigas, este fue más paternal, acercándola hasta él y acariciando su cabeza, como él recordaba que a veces hacía su mamá con él cuando era pequeño. Scootaloo, quien normalmente era tanto o más reacia hacia los abrazos que Dusk, esta vez solo se quedó quieta, relajada, dejándose acariciar.

Luego del abrazo, que duró lo suficiente para hacerlos sentir mejor a ambos, Scootaloo volvió a sonreír naturalmente y miró a Dusk.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de irme, tengo que ir a la tienda de mecánica por algunas cosas." Dijo Scootaloo un poco sonrojada, sin decir en voz alta que ese abrazo la había hecho sentir mejor, despidiéndose así de Dusk.

"Está bien, nos veremos pronto." Dijo Dusk despidiéndose mientras la potranca comenzaba a agitar sus alas para comenzar su carrera en scooter.

" _Cielos, si tan solo pudiera encontrarle verdaderas amigas…_ " Pensó Dusk mientras se despedía, aún dándole vueltas al asunto sobre la falta de amigos de Scootaloo. Y fue en ese preciso instante que una brillante idea se le vino a la mente, él había cometido el error de querer juntar a Scootaloo con una potranca que él no conocía, pero él podía reunirla con potrancas que ya sabía cómo eran, que tendrían buen carácter, y que bien podrían volverse verdaderas amigas de Scootaloo, y lo mejor de todo era que Dusk conocía a otras dos potrancas de la edad de Scootaloo que podían ser perfectas candidatas.

"¡Scootaloo, espera!" Gritó Dusk antes que la pequeña pegaso se hubiera alejado totalmente, haciendo que Scootaloo frenara en seco y volviera su vista hacia él. "Creo que sería buena idea que fueras a esa cutie-fiesta que te invitaron."

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó Scootaloo sorprendida ante la petición de Dusk.

"Solo prométeme que asistirás." Dijo Dusk con una amable sonrisa.

Scootaloo quería negar con todas sus fuerzas lo que Dusk le estaba pidiendo, aquello significaría solo recibir más burlas de aquella antipática potranca, sin embargo, ver la amable sonrisa de Dusk la hizo aceptar su extraño pedido.

"Si tú lo pides..." Respondió Scootaloo poco convencida, pero resignándose a lo solicitado por Dusk. Montando nuevamente en su scooter para comenzar a andar y a alejarse nuevamente.

" _Confía en mí, repararé el error que cometí._ " Pensó Dusk con una sonrisa mientras veía alejarse a su pequeña amiga, o más bien, a su pequeña nueva hermanita.

* * *

"¿¡Dónde está mi sombra de ojos turquesa!?" Gritó Rarity mientras corría de un lado para otro por el vestíbulo de Carousel Boutique.

Rarity había estado toda la mañana histérica, ordenando la boutique y arreglándose a ella misma, peinando constantemente su melena, poniéndose su perfume más caro, y maquillándose a la perfección para mostrar un lindo rostro digno de una modelo, todo para que absolutamente todo estuviera perfecto y ella luciera despampanante para cuando Dusk Shine llegara. Y dentro de todo ese jaleo que estaba haciendo Rarity en su casa, se encontraba Sweetie Belle, quien toda la mañana había intentado compartir un rato agradable con su hermana mayor sin mucho éxito, ya que Rarity tenía su mente en otros asuntos más importantes que el de atender a su pequeña hermana.

"Rarity… tú habías prometido que este día de la semana haríamos algo juntas." Dijo Sweetie Belle con una mirada de pena mirando como su hermana buscaba su maquillaje perdido en unos cajones.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí, lo siento Sweetie Belle, pero justo ahora tengo algo importantísimo que hacer." Dijo Rarity mirando solo por un segundo a su pequeña hermana, mostrando una mirada apenada, ya que a pesar de que la visita de Sweetie Belle la estuviera incomodando, ella no quería lucir como una mala hermana.

Para Rarity, la visita de Sweetie Belle había llegado en el peor momento posible. Era cierto que ella había prometido juntarse con su hermanita ese día, pero eso había sido antes de saber que Dusk la iría a visitar ese día, ¡Y lo peor de todo era que Sweetie Belle seguía metiéndose en su camino mientras ella se preparaba! Ya que siendo Sweetie Belle una potrilla algo inquieta, siempre buscaba algo que hacer, y por ende siempre generaba un desastre en la siempre limpia y ordenada casa de Rarity, lo que la yegua mayor había estado aguantando como buena hermana hasta ahora, siempre sonriéndole a su hermanita, pero la verdad era que conforme se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Dusk, la paciencia de Rarity se iba agotando.

"¿Es cierto que tendrás una cita con Dusk Shine?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle curiosa, ya que Rarity había estado murmurando aquello mientras se arreglaba.

"Sí… Bueno, no, no precisamente una cita, pero él vendrá a pasar la mañana conmigo." Respondió Rarity sonriente, recordando cómo hacía un par de días ella había visto cómo Dusk le pidió de favor a Rainbow Dash que se reunieran la mañana siguiente, algo que Rarity había aprovechado para fingir sentirse ofendida, haciendo que Dusk la invitara a juntarse con ella esta mañana. "Cómo sea, Sweetie Belle, ¿Estás segura que no has visto mi sombra de ojos turquesa?" Preguntó Rarity, dejando de lado las conversaciones y concentrándose nuevamente en lo que le importaba en ese momento.

"¿Qué es una sombra de ojos? ¿Cómo te pones una 'sombra' en un ojo?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle inocentemente, poniendo un casco cerca de uno de sus ojos para que fuera tapado por la sombra que este producía.

"La sombra de ojos es un maquillaje para los ojos, es la pintura que se usa en los párpados para resaltar y embellecer los ojos." Respondió Rarity un poco divertida con la ingenuidad de su pequeña hermanita.

"Oh… Hmm… Entonces, ¡Ups!" Dijo Sweetie Belle con una cara avergonzada, girando su cuerpo para que su hermana pudiera verla mejor, específicamente su flanco, revelando que ella había usado la sombra de ojos que Rarity buscaba para pintarse una carita sonriente en su flanco a modo de cutie mark.

"Qué… Qué fue lo que…" Dijo Rarity espantada al ver lo que Sweetie Belle había hecho con su sombra de ojos, poniendo una furiosa mirada por un segundo, luego intentando sonreír para seguir siendo una buena hermana, pero sin poder conseguirlo esta vez ya que esta era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, esta vez ella no pudo aguantar más su enojo al ver que nuevamente su hermana había hecho un desastre con algo suyo. "¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?" Gritó finalmente Rarity furiosa, sin poder contenerse más.

"Yo… pensé que solo era pintura, hehe." Se rio Sweetie Belle nerviosamente, luego rápidamente se acercó hasta el cosmetiquero de Rarity y tomó unos frascos de colores muy similares. "Pero no te preocupes, ¡Mira! Aquí hay más, son del mismo color."

"No seas ridícula, ¡Son totalmente diferentes!" Respondió Rarity indignada, tomando los frascos uno por uno. "¡Esta es celeste, esta es calipso, esta es cian, y esta es aguamarina!" Terminó de decir Rarity molesta, diferenciando fácilmente las distintas tonalidades de color de sombra de ojos que a otros ponies les hubieran parecido iguales.

"Lo siento, yo… ¡Yo solo quería ver cómo se vería una cutie mark en mí!" Dijo Sweetie Belle, con sus ojos un poco llorosos, molestándose con su hermana al no ser comprendida.

"¿Y por qué te preocupa eso?" Preguntó Rarity aún molesta con su hermana.

"¡Te lo dije hace rato! ¡Ni siquiera me escuchaste! ¡Solo te preocupa tu tonta cita!" Gritó Sweetie Belle molesta, quien se enojaba tan fácilmente como su hermana mayor.

"B-Bueno… yo… ¡N-No trates de cambiar el tema!" Respondió Rarity apenada por no haberle prestado atención a su hermana, pero rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva de nuevo, ya que una cosa no quitaba la otra, y lo que había hecho Sweetie Belle había estado mal.

Entonces ambas yeguas se dieron la espalda, soltaron un bufido, y se quedaron mirando en lados opuestos con miradas enojadas. Ninguna de ellas lo admitiría, pero ambas hermanas se comportaban igual cunado se enojaban.

"Sabes que te quiero, pero odio cuando te pones tan despreocupada e irresponsable." Dijo Rarity molesta, sin mirar a su hermana.

"Lo mismo digo, odio cuando te pones tan odiosa." Respondió Sweetie Belle, decidida a que si su hermana estaría en modo 'mala hermana', ella también lo estaría.

¡TOC-TOC!

La puerta de la casa sonó, lo que hizo que ambas yeguas salieran de su enojo y miraran hacia la entrada de la casa.

"¡Dusk!" Susurró Rarity, olvidándose por completo que hace unos segundos estaba enojada con Sweetie Belle. Entonces ella corrió a la velocidad del rayo hacia un sofá que había sido puesto en el centro del vestíbulo, ella se acostó sobre él con una sexy pose, tomó un libro y se acomodó su bella melena.

"¡Adelante!" Dijo Rarity en voz alta, para que Dusk finalmente pudiera entrar a la casa.

En cuanto Dusk Shine entró, vio que Rarity se encontraba recostada sobre un lujoso sofá rojo mientras leía lo que parecía ser una novela romántica, tan concentrada en su lectura que parecía que aún no había notado su presencia.

"Hola Rarity, espero no estar interrumpiéndote." Dijo Dusk un poco tímido, ya que no le gustaba interrumpir la lectura de los demás. Entonces Rarity bajó el libro que fingía leer, para mirar a Dusk.

"¡Oh, Dusk! Perdona que me encuentres en estas fachas, es solo que no tuve tiempo para arreglarme." Dijo Rarity coquetamente, fingiendo sorpresa. "Por un momento casi olvido que-"

"¡Hola Dusk!" Gritó repentinamente Sweetie Belle, interrumpiendo a Rarity, corriendo a toda velocidad y saltando sobre Dusk para que este la atrapara en el aire.

"¡Woah! Hola Sweetie Belle." Dijo Dusk, sonriendo mientras caía al suelo al recibir a la pequeña potranca.

"¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verte!" Dijo Sweetie Belle una vez ambos estuvieron en el suelo. Entonces ella acercó su rostro a Dusk y le besó la mejilla, para luego sonreír.

"A… A mí también me da gusto, jeje." Respondió Dusk, un poco sorprendido por ese beso en la mejilla, pero sin decir nada al respecto, entendiendo aquello como un comportamiento normal de potrillas, después de todo era sabido que las potrillas por lo general eran más cariñosas que los potrillos.

Mientras Dusk sonreía y Rarity se quedaba pálida mirando a su pequeña hermana y a su amado potro juntos, Sweetie Belle miró fugazmente a su hermana mayor, con una vanidosa sonrisa, un gesto tan sutil que solo Rarity alcanzó a percibir y a entender. Sweetie Belle la había interrumpido a propósito, y también a propósito se había lanzado a los cacos de Dusk y le había dado un beso en la mejilla, su pequeña hermana se estaba vengando de ella, intentando captar la atención de Dusk, lo que hizo que Rarity se pusiera roja de enojo al ver que su hermana quería jugar contra ella en su territorio.

"Sweetie, querida, no es de señoritas lanzarse a los cascos de un potro así como así." Dijo Rarity, actuando amablemente, pero en el fondo molesta por la actitud de su hermana. Diciéndole aquello para que ella se despegara de su amado Dusk.

"Pero a Dusk no le molesta, ¿Verdad Dusk?" Sonrió Sweetie Belle abrazando nuevamente a Dusk, solo para hacer enojar más a su hermana, lo que dio resultado inmediato, ya que a pesar de la falsa sonrisa de Rarity, Sweetie Belle podía sentir la furiosa mirada de su hermana clavándose en ella.

"Bueno, supongo que no me molesta si eres tú." Respondió Dusk sonriendo amablemente, pero poniéndose de pie para separarse del abrazo de Sweetie Belle. "Pero Rarity tiene razón, una señorita no debe ir por ahí lanzándose a los cascos de un potro."

Al ver que Dusk se separó de Sweetie Belle, Rarity le dio una fugaz mirada de triunfo a su hermanita, quien se dio cuenta y puso una cara de derrota hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea para no perder ante su hermana mayor.

"Oh… Pero yo he visto que Rarity siempre se lanza a los cascos de otros potros, ¿Cómo es que ella si puede?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle con una falsa mirada de inocencia, mirando a Dusk.

"¡ESO ES MENTIRA!" Gritó Rarity sonrojada, molesta, sin poder sostener su falsa sonrisa de buena hermana ante la mentira descarada de Sweetie Belle. Sin embargo, en cuanto gritó, Rarity se dio cuenta que había dejado caer su fachada, por lo que rápidamente volvió a su compostura y volvió a sonreír. "E-Es decir… Sweetie Belle, querida, creo que te has confundido, yo jamás haría algo así."

"Sí… quizás me equivoqué, perdón." Respondió Sweetie Belle intentando ocultar su malvada sonrisa al ver que su hermana había caído en su trampa.

En tanto, Dusk miraba a ambas hermanas y sonreía al ver lo bien que se llevaban, viendo como se sonreían mutuamente, sin darse cuenta que ambas hermanas estaban teniendo una lucha de poder por captar su atención y hacer ver mal a la otra. Así siguieron ambas hermanas sonriéndose falsamente hasta que un pensamiento vino a la mente de Rarity, algo que terminaría con esa absurda pelea, después de todo ella no necesitaba pelear con su hermana, porque ella ya lo tenía ganado, ya que Dusk había venido para una cita con ella, no con su pequeña hermana, lo que hizo que Rarity le sonriera a Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Bien, querido, creo que ya es hora de irnos." Dijo Rarity sonriendo dulcemente, acercándose a Dusk y tomándolo de uno de sus cascos. "Debemos aprovechar la mañana, ¡Hay tanto por hacer! Hasta luego hermanita, cuida bien la boutique mientras Dusk y yo salimos a pasear." Sonrió Rarity dándole una fugaz mirada de victoria a su hermana mientras hacía que Dusk se diera la vuelta para que ambos pudieran salir de la casa.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle inmediatamente, corriendo para interponerse entre ellos y la puerta, poniendo su mirada más tierna, sorprendiendo a Dusk y contrariando a Rarity.

" _¡Qué sucia jugada! ¡Ahora quiere arruinar mi cita con Dusk!_ " Pensó Rarity molesta, pero rápidamente pensando en una contramedida.

"Pero querida, nosotros somos dos ponies adultos, y… haremos cosas de adultos, te aburrirías con nosotros, ¿Por qué mejor no vas y te diviertes con amigas de tu edad?" Sonrió Rarity amorosamente, sabiendo que con esa respuesta podría fácilmente evadir el ataque de Sweetie Belle.

Sin embargo, poco duró la sonrisa amorosa de Rarity al sorprenderse tanto ella como Dusk al ver que Sweetie Belle repentinamente se puso a llorar, descolocándola completamente. Como aquello agarró por sorpresa a Rarity, quien se hubiera imaginado que su hermana seguiría insistiendo en ir con ellos o cualquier otra cosa menos ponerse a llorar, Dusk fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Sweetie Belle, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado, acercándose a la pequeña potranca.

"Es que… ¡Sniff! Yo soy nueva en el pueblo y yo… ¡Sniff! Yo no tengo amigos… ¡Buah!" Lloró Sweetie Belle con más fuerza.

"Shh… Tranquila, no hay problema." Dijo Dusk abrazándola, sabiendo la efectividad de los abrazos y sintiendo empatía por la situación de Sweetie Belle, ya que él conocía muy bien la soledad de no tener amigos.

Mientras Dusk decía aquello y abrazaba a Sweetie Belle, el estupor de Rarity pasó, para dar lugar a la sorpresa y luego a la ira al ver lo que estaba frente a ella, pues, aprovechando que Dusk no la veía ya que la estaba abrazando, Sweetie Belle puso una cara de burla y le sacó la lengua a Rarity, dejándole ver a su hermana mayor que todo eso había sido un truco para conseguir ir con ellos y que Dusk la abrazara.

" _¡Pequeña tramposa! ¿¡Quién le enseñó a ser tan manipuladora!?_ " Pensó Rarity furiosa, sin darse cuenta en lo similares que a veces eran las personalidades de ella y su hermanita.

Al ver el rostro furioso de su hermana, Sweetie Belle sonrió con triunfo, ya que su venganza contra su hermana por no prestarle atención estaba funcionando, y ahora Rarity tenía celos de lo cercana que ella podía ser con Dusk.

Aquello de fingir no tener amigos había resultado perfecto, ¡Mejor que perfecto! Ya que Sweetie Belle no solo había conseguido interrumpir el paseo de Dusk y Rarity, sino que también había conseguido un cálido abrazo de Dusk, ¡Todo por una pequeña mentira! Pero… ¿Era realmente una mentira…? Solo entonces Sweetie Belle se dio cuenta que en realidad lo que había dicho no era una mentira, ya que ella y sus padres habían llegado desde la gran ciudad hace poco a vivir a las afueras de Ponyville, por lo que ella había perdido a todos sus amigos en su antigua ciudad. En ese momento Sweetie Belle sintió una pena real al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho no era totalmente una mentira, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia por el momento, después de todo ahora ella tenía a Dusk para ella, y solo eso le importaba por ahora.

"Espera un momento, ¡No es cierto que no tienes amigas!" Dijo repentinamente Rarity, intentando ocultar su enojo, queriendo desenmascarar a su hermana frente a Dusk. "Ayer me acompañaste donde una cliente que quería un fino vestido, ella tenía una hija de tu edad y yo vi que ambas se pusieron a charlar juntas, ¡Ella incluso te invitó a su cutie-fiesta!"

"¿Una cutie-fiesta?" Preguntó Dusk curioso, recordando el día de ayer y lo sucedido con Scootaloo. "¿Acaso no será una potrilla rosada que usa una tiara?"

"¿La conoces?" Respondió Sweetie Belle mirando a Dusk. "Se llama Diamond Tiara, y sí, ella me invitó a su cutie-fiesta, pero solo porque quiere que todos los potrillos de Ponyville asistan a su grandiosa cutie-fiesta, pero ella no es mi amiga, ella… fue un poco mala conmigo cuando charlamos… No sé si sea buena idea que vaya." Terminó de decir Sweetie Belle algo triste, mirando de reojo el flanco de Dusk, donde brillaba su cutie mark.

Luego que Sweetie Belle hablara y que recordara lo sucedido con Scootaloo, la mente de Dusk comenzó a trabajar y a formular un plan que pudiera reunir a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, para así resolver el problema de ambas. Sería fácil poder reunirlas en la fiesta a la que ambas asistirían, pero lo mejor sería que se conocieran antes y así ambas tuvieran la confianza de acompañarse y apoyarse desde antes. Con eso en mente, Dusk tenía una nueva meta inmediata, encontrar a Scootaloo.

"Hmm… Bueno, creo que ya es momento de que salgamos, de lo contrario se nos pasará toda la mañana sin haber hecho nada de lo que habíamos acordado." Dijo Dusk mirando a Rarity y sonriendo.

"¡Sí! ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!" Sonrió Rarity, feliz de poder finalmente ir a su paseo romántico con Dusk. "Nos vemos luego, Sweetie Belle."

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Sweetie Belle vendrá con nosotros!" Sonrió Dusk mirando de reojo a la pequeña potranca y acercándose a Rarity para susurrarle al oído. "Creo que sería bueno que Sweetie Belle saliera con nosotros, así podremos charlar sobre la amistad y ver si podemos conseguirle una amiga en el camino." Terminó de susurrar Dusk al oído de Rarity, quien solo pudo aceptar con una sonrisa nerviosa, resignándose al ver que sus planes de un paseo romántico habían sido destruidos.

"Dime, Sweetie Belle…" Agregó Dusk, girándose para mirar a la pequeña potranca. "Te gustaría conocer a una amiga mía, ella es de tu edad, y estoy seguro que ambas pueden volverse buenas amigas."

Sweetie Belle miró a Dusk por unos segundos, sin saber qué responder. Ella primeramente pensó en usar un poquito de falsa alegría para halagar a Dusk y felicitarlo por su estupenda idea, sin embargo, al ver que Dusk de verdad parecía estar preocupado por ella respecto a su falta de amigos, ella decidió dejar de lado las actuaciones y responder sinceramente.

"Hmm… La verdad es que me da igual tener amigas o no, soy feliz así como estoy, pero si crees que es importante, creo que podría intentarlo." Respondió Sweetie Belle, sonriendo amablemente.

Así fue como los tres unicornios salieron de Carousel Boutique para dar un paseo por las calles de Ponyville, todos con diferentes misiones que querían cumplir: Dusk con la misión de buscar a Scootaloo para hacer que ella y Sweetie Belle se conocieran y entablaran una amistad; Rarity con la misión de hacer lo posible por captar la atención de Dusk y así intentar lograr algún momento romántico entre ambos durante el paseo; y Sweetie Belle con la misión de interferir en la cita de Dusk y Rarity, y mostrarle a su hermana mayor que ella podía captar más la atención de Dusk que lo que Rarity podía lograr con todo su encanto. Sin embargo, mientras la mañana avanzaba, parecía que ninguno de los tres ponies lograba su cometido, ya que durante todo el paseo Dusk se centró en buscar a Scootaloo, pero lamentablemente él no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, y al estar Dusk centrado en su búsqueda, las dos yeguas que lo acompañaban no pudieron lograr captar su atención con las distintas conversaciones que intentaban entablar con él, menos aún acercársele, ya que Dusk había estado caminando sin parar tratando de buscar a la pequeña pegaso.

"No puedo encontrar a mi pequeña amiga por ningún lado…" Dijo Dusk finalmente dándose por vencido luego de haber recorrido varias calles de Ponyville. "Yo… lamento haberlas hecho venir por nada." Agregó Dusk un poco avergonzado al ver que había arrastrado a las dos yeguas sin lograr su objetivo.

"Tranquilo, además, ahora que terminamos con eso, quizás podríamos volver a mi plan inicial de tener una salida más… personal." Dijo Rarity coquetamente, decidida a no darse por vencida ni desperdiciar aquella oportunidad en que tenía a Dusk para ella sola.

"Sí, no importa que no encontraras a tu amiga, después de todo, como dije, hacer amigos no es algo que me importe mucho." Dijo Sweetie Belle despreocupadamente, mirando a Dusk. "Además no es como si yo nunca he tenido amigos. Yo tenía unos pocos amigos en mi antiguo hogar, antes de cambiarnos de ciudad, pero desde que nos mudamos no he vuelto a pensar en ellos y ellos tampoco me han contactado. Supongo que los amigos no son eternos, uno los va cambiando…"

Al escuchar lo dicho por la potrilla, Dusk se quedó helado, lo que decía Sweetie Belle era algo frio, pero también era cierto, después de todo él mismo había conocido a tantos ponies con los que ya no mantenía contacto, ¡Y más importante! Sweetie Belle había tocado algo sumamente importante en lo que Dusk jamás había reparado hasta ese momento: ¿La amistad es eterna? ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigas si él o una de ellas se iba lejos? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos tan unidos como lo eran ahora?

"No creo que los amigos sean tan importantes, incluso Rarity me dijo que tú no tenías amigos antes." Agregó Sweetie Belle sin darse cuenta de las dudas que comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de Dusk. "Si tú creciste bien hasta ahora sin amigos, significa que no son tan necesarios, ¿Verdad?"

Mientras Rarity se sonrojaba al ver que Sweetie Belle la hacía parecer a ella como una boca floja, Dusk seguía manteniendo un fuerte debate mental sobre las nuevas dudas que tenía sobre la amistad, no sobre su lazo con sus amigas, pero sí con el concepto en sí de amistad, algo que le había parecido tan bello y eterno, pero que en solo dos días, dos simples potrancas se habían encargado de remecer todo lo que creía hasta ahora, dándose cuenta que la amistad era algo mucho más complicado y con muchas más variables que estudiar, lo que implicaría más cálculos matemáticos para sus ecuaciones sobre la amistad.

Al ver a Dusk tan callado y con una cara tan confundida, Rarity pensó de inmediato que lo que había dicho Sweetie Belle sobre los amigos lo había afectado, después de todo su lindo e ingenuo Dusk aún era nuevo en la amistad, y quizás él aún tenía muchas dudas sobre su amistad con ella y las demás yeguas.

"Dusk… No tienes que preocuparte, sin importar que antes no tuvieras amigos, ahora nos tienes a nosotras." Dijo Rarity sonriendo amablemente, pensando que Dusk estaría pensando en su antigua falta de amigos.

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió Dusk saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad, sonriéndole a Rarity para luego poner una cara más seria mientras decía sus pensamientos. "Solo estaba pensando… ¿En verdad la amistad tiene fecha de vencimiento? Es decir, yo siento que nuestra amistad es enorme, y que jamás terminará, o al menos eso es lo que quiero, pero me doy cuenta que no es algo que pueda asegurar, después de todo, ya he terminado amistades antes."

"Te refieres a tu antigua amiga de infancia." Preguntó Rarity, recordando que ese era un tema delicado del cual quería saber, pero no quería forzar a Dusk a que hablara de ello sin estar completamente listo.

"Sí… Ella fue mi amiga por mucho tiempo." Respondió Dusk con una cara confundida, mirando hacia el cielo al recordar. "Es cierto que ella me dio muchos consejos malos, los cuales me llevaron a tener una incorrecta definición de 'amistad', además ella me engaño y abandonó cuando la necesitaba, pero… ¿Qué hay de los buenos momentos que pasamos? Quizás para ella no significaron nada, pero para mí sí, la compañía, las risas, el cariño… ¿Puedo simplemente olvidar todo eso, solo centrarme en lo malo, y decir que ella no es mi amiga ni significó nada para mí…?"

Al ver el rostro de Dusk tan confundido, con una mirada que mostraba que su pasado aún lo atormentaba, Rarity sonrió tiernamente y le habló mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente.

"Quizás no debas olvidarla." Respondió Rarity entendiendo los sentimientos de Dusk. "Si ella fue tan importante para ti, no puedes simplemente negar que existió. Ella fue tu amiga, pero eso quedó en el pasado, ahora debes ver hacia el futuro y asegurarte que lo que te sucedió jamás vuelva a ocurrir con tus nuevas amigas, sea lo que sea que fuera, porque de algo sí puedo estar segura, ¡Nosotras jamás te engañaremos ni te abandonaremos! Además, eso fue cuando ustedes eran unos potrillos, quien sabe, quizás en el futuro ustedes se encuentren y se perdonen por lo ocurrido en el pasado."

En ese momento, cuando Dusk escuchó la palabra 'perdonar', él entrecerró sus ojos con una mirada incierta, mientras recordaba la causa del quiebre de su antigua amistad.

"¿Perdonar…? No sé si eso pueda pasar…" Dijo Dusk en un susurro.

"¿Lo ves? Es mejor estar sola." Dijo repentinamente Sweetie Belle, quien había visto atentamente toda la escena de la confusión de Dusk. "Así te evitas todos esos problemas."

Con las palabras de Sweetie Belle, un peso cayó en el estómago de Dusk, ya que aquellas eran las mismas palabras que Scootaloo le había dicho el día anterior.

" _¿Cómo puedo llevar el elemento de la magia de la amistad si ni siquiera puedo fomentar la amistad entre dos potrillas? Y lo que es peor, ¡Parece que en vez de fomentarla la arruino aún más!_ " Pensó Dusk apenado.

"No, eso no es cierto." Dijo Dusk con determinación, respondiéndole a Sweetie Belle y al mismo tiempo callando sus pensamientos de culpa y pena, decidido a guiar a las potrillas por el camino de una buena y sana amistad. "La amistad es lo más hermoso que he descubierto en mi vida, y quiero que tú también la conozcas, solo hace falta que conozcas al pony correcto, una vez lo conozcas, verás lo importante que es la amistad en la vida de uno."

Al terminar su frase, Dusk miró de reojo a Rarity, pues justamente allí se encontraba una de sus amigas, y por lo tanto, una de las ponies más importantes en su vida. Rarity de inmediato notó la intensa mirada de Dusk, y se sonrojó profundamente al sentir el afecto que emanaba de aquellos bellos ojos morados.

" _¡Sincronía perfecta! Tiempo de retomar y volver al juego._ " Pensó Rarity, lista para tomar el contacto visual con Dusk como su señal para retomar sus intentos de volver a ese simple paseo por Ponyville en una cita romántica, pese a las interferencias de su hermana. Y para su suerte, ellos estaban en el lugar preciso para que Rarity pudiera hacer su jugada.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta de mí!" Dijo Rarity teatralmente, llevándose un casco a su boca, fingiendo sorpresa. "Acabo de recordar que hoy no compré flores para adornar los floreros de mi habitación, ¿Qué es lo que haré?"

Dusk escuchó lo que dijo Rarity y de inmediato miró hacia su alrededor para ver cómo solucionar el problema de su amiga, y para su fortuna, ellos se habían detenido no muy lejos del puesto de flores de Ponyville, algo que Dusk pensó que era una gran suerte, no así Rarity, quien ya había reparado en eso y justamente por eso ella había hecho esa pequeña actuación justamente allí.

" _Ahora, como el noble y atento caballero que es Dusk, él me comprará un ramo de hermosas flores, un bello gesto romántico con el cual por fin podremos ir cambiando el ambiente de este paseo de amigos por uno de tono más romántico, ¡Fufufu!_ " Rarity se rio triunfante en sus pensamientos, lista para recibir un hermoso ramo de flores de su amado Dusk.

"Oye… Pero tú no tienes floreros en tu habitación." Dijo repentinamente Sweetie Belle mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa, rompiendo el ambiente y haciendo que Rarity y Dusk la miraran sorprendidos.

"¿No tienes floreros? ¿Entonces para qué quieres flores?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, tan ingenuo como siempre cuando se trataba de romance.

"¿¡Eh!? Bueno… Yo… Es qué…" Respondió Rarity totalmente nerviosa, sin saber qué responder, girando nuevamente su vista para mirar molesta a su pequeña y traicionera hermana, quien había desbaratado su plan y quien parecía seguir queriendo interferir entre ella y Dusk.

"¡Oh, Mira! ¿¡Qué es eso!?" Agregó Rarity con entusiasmo apuntando hacia el cielo, haciendo que Dusk mirara hacia donde ella apuntaba, entonces, mientras Dusk estaba distraído, ella bajó su cabeza para estar a la altura de Sweetie Belle y le susurró furiosa. "¿¡Por qué sigues molestándome!?"

"¡Porque es divertido!" Respondió Sweetie Belle sonriendo, también susurrando para que Dusk no la escuchara. "Además es tu castigo por no prestarme atención en la mañana." Terminó de decir la pequeña potranca poniendo una sonrisa más traviesa, ocultando su otra razón para hacer todo eso, la cual era que ella quería ganarle a Rarity aunque fuera una vez, ya que su hermana mayor siempre brillaba y captaba más la atención de los demás que ella, así que si ella podía ganarse el cariño y la atención de Dusk por una tarde, sería una gran victoria personal para ella.

"Dusk, sabías que Rarity pasa horas maquillándose en la mañana." Dijo Sweetie Belle volviendo a hablar en voz alta para captar la atención del unicornio lavanda. "Ella siempre se despierta con unas grandes ojeras, supongo que por eso le gusta usar sombra de ojos."

" _¡NOOO! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?_ " Gritó Rarity en su mente al escuchar como su hermana empezaba a hablar mal de ella e intentaba destruir su imagen. " _Bien, ¡Si quieres jugar sucio, ambas podemos hacerlo!_ "

"Dusk, ¿Sabías que Sweetie Belle se sigue orinando en la cama? ¡La otra vez tuvo una pesadilla y mojó toda su cama!" Dijo Rarity sonriendo en venganza, contraatacando a su hermana, viendo como Sweetie Belle bajaba su cabeza, seguramente avergonzada.

"¡Sniff! Hermana… ¿Por qué cuentas eso? ¡Sniff! Eso… Es tan vergonzoso para mí… ¡Buah!" Comenzó a llorar Sweetie Belle, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Rarity y a Dusk.

En el acto Dusk se acercó a Sweetie Belle y la abrazó para que la pequeña se calmara, luego miró severamente a Rarity.

"¡Rarity! ¡No debes burlarte así de tu hermana pequeña!" Dijo Dusk mirando con seriedad a Rarity, mientras bajo él se encontraba Sweetie Belle, quien nuevamente aprovechó que Dusk no la veía para sacarle la lengua a su hermana y burlarse de ella, nuevamente dejando ver que todo era una actuación.

" _¡No de nuevo! ¿Cómo es que Dusk cayó dos veces en el mismo truco? ¿¡Cómo es que yo caí dos veces en el mismo truco!?_ " Penó Rarity histérica mientras su ira contra su hermana alcanzaba nuevos niveles.

"¡Oh! Sweetie Belle, lo siento tanto ¡Por favor perdóname!" Dijo Rarity totalmente arrepentida, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos, acercándose su rostro lentamente al de su hermana hasta casi tocarlo.

"Está bien, ¡Te perdono porque yo te quiero mucho, hermana!" Respondió Sweetie Belle, con una enorme y tierna sonrisa.

En tanto, el ingenuo Dusk sonrió al ver como las dos hermanas unicornios parecían finalmente haber resuelto sus problemas, creyendo ver cómo ellas mostraban su afecto la una por la otra.

"¿Lo ven? ¡Todo se puede perdonar entre hermanas!" Dijo Dusk sonriéndole a ambas yeguas. "Ojala Spike y yo pudiéramos llevarnos así de bien luego de discutir."

En tanto, en la mente de las yeguas…

" _¡Ya verás! ¡Me las vas a pagar, maldita enana!_ " Pensaba Rarity furiosa mientras hacía una de sus mejores actuaciones, fingiendo arrepentirse para no seguir cayendo en la trampa de su hermana ni empeorar aún más su imagen con Dusk.

"¡ _Lero, lero! ¡No puedes ganarme!_ " Se burló Sweetie Belle en su imaginación mientras seguía actuando a la perfección, sin dejar entrever a Dusk sus verdaderas intenciones, riendo malvadamente en su mente al ver cómo le ganaba a su hermana mayor.

 ***IMAGEN 2 : goo .gl/** **6tY26r**

Luego de una sonrisa falsa que pareció durar horas, ambas yeguas se giraron y miraron a Dusk, listas para seguir con su ataque y ver quien de las dos lograría captar más y mejor la atención de Dusk Shine.

"Dusk, querido, hay un importante cliente que me pidió una línea de moda para potros." Dijo Rarity poniendo su mejor cara de damisela en apuros para que Dusk se fijara en ella. "Y creo que tú serías ideal para-"

"¡Oh, no! ¡Acabo de recordar que mañana empiezo la escuela, pero aún no sé dónde queda!" Dijo Sweetie Belle hablando fuerte e interrumpiendo a propósito a su hermana. "Dusk, ¿Podrías mostrarme donde queda la escuela? Yo sé que a un pony estudioso como tú le deben gustar las yeguas que se esfuerzan en sus estudios, ¿Verdad?"

"Eh… ¡Sí, tienes razón!" Dijo Dusk confundido por no haber escuchado completamente lo que Rarity le iba a pedir, pero encontrándole toda la razón a lo que decía Sweetie Belle. "¡La escuela es la cuna del conocimiento! Es importante que vayas, ¡Vamos! Te mostraré donde queda."

"¡Gracias! Pero es una lástima que mi hermana no nos pueda acompañar, después de todo ella lo acaba de decir, tiene que trabajar en el pedido de un importante cliente." Agregó Sweetie Belle mirando de reojo a Rarity y no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa malvada. "Sé que Dusk no querrá interrumpir su trabajo ni hacer que se demore, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo Rarity quien había sido agarrada con la guardia baja tras el sorpresivo ataque de Sweetie Belle.

"Sí, es cierto, yo no quiero demorarte en tu trabajo." Dijo Dusk amablemente mirando a Rarity. "No te preocupes, si estás ocupada yo puedo mostrarle por mi cuenta la escuela a Sweetie Belle, no es necesario que nos acompañes."

"¿¡Eh!?" Dijo Rarity aún incrédula al ver cómo su pequeña hermana había logrado anularla por completo.

"¡Vamos Dusk! ¡Antes que se haga más tarde!" Dijo Sweetie Belle empujando a Dusk para que pudieran irse lo antes posible.

"E-Está bien." Dijo Dusk apurado al ver que Sweetie Belle lo empujaba. "Hasta luego, Rarity."

"Sí… hasta luego, hermana." Sonrió Sweetie Belle malvadamente mirando a Rarity mientras se alejaba junto a Dusk.

En tanto, Rarity se quedó de piedra por varios segundos viendo como su amado y su pequeña hermana se alejaban conversando felizmente entre ellos. Una vez ella los perdió de vista, finalmente fue capaz de salir de su estupor.

"Yo… ¿¡YO ACABO DE PERDER CONTRA UNA POTRILLA!?" Gritó Rarity desesperada, finalmente dejando escapar su frustración de haber perdido su oportunidad de tener una cita perfecta con Dusk, todo por su fastidiosa pero astuta hermana menor.

 _# Fin del capítulo 25_


	26. Marcas que no Desaparecen

**Capítulo 26 – Marcas que no Desaparecen**

"Esta es la escuela de Ponyvile." Dijo Dusk una vez que él y Sweetie Belle llegaron a la pequeña construcción que quedaba no muy lejos del centro del pueblo. "No la había visto de cerca, en realidad se ve bastante acogedora."

La escuela de Ponyville era una pequeña y linda casa pintada de rojo, muy bien decorada, con un pequeño campanario que servía para avisar a los pequeños potrillos y potrancas el comienzo y final de las clases. También, alrededor de la escuela, habían varios juegos infantiles, los cuales estaban vacíos en ese momento debido a que los pequeños ponies estaban en clases a esa misma hora.

"¿Y bien? ¿Te gustaría conocerla por dentro?" Preguntó Dusk sonriente, mirando a la pequeña hermana de Rarity.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Claro…" Respondió rápidamente Sweetie Belle, quien no le había puesto mucha atención a las últimas palabras de Dusk ni a la escuela que estaba frente a ella.

En ese momento Sweetie Belle tenía su mente en otro lado. Desde que ella había logrado marginar a Rarity del paseo y había logrado quedarse a solas con Dusk Shine, la alegría inicial que ella había tenido por ganarle a su hermana y por conseguir su venganza, rápidamente fue decreciendo, al mismo tiempo que la culpa y el arrepentimiento empezaron a surgir dentro de ella. Ahora Sweetie Belle no podía dejar de pensar que quizás ella se había extralimitado con su venganza y que finalmente no era Rarity quien había actuado mal, sino ella misma quien había exagerado, solo porque su hermana no le había puesto la suficiente atención, después de todo Sweetie Belle sabía que Rarity era una buena hermana la mayor parte del tiempo, y ahora con esto que ella le acababa de hacer a su hermana mayor, la pobre Sweetie Belle no podía evitar culparse poco a poco y pensar que quizás ahora su hermana la odiaría por lo que le había hecho. Además, ahora que Rarity se había ido, Sweetie Belle se dio cuenta que el paseo era algo aburrido, después de todo visitar la escuela no era algo que le llamaba realmente la atención, como falsamente le hizo creer a Dusk, y ahora que Rarity no estaba y no podía seguir fastidiándola en su cita, Sweetie Belle comenzó a sentirse sola, pues aunque le gustaba estar con Dusk, ella comenzó a darse cuenta que lo había pasado mejor cuando estaban los tres juntos.

" _Fue muy divertido pelear por la atención de Dusk, ¡Especialmente porque yo gané! Pero, ahora que gané…_ " Pensó Sweetie Belle distraídamente, que ahora que su enojo contra su hermana había desaparecido, comenzó a recordar nuevamente lo mucho que apreciaba los buenos momentos con Rarity, pues aunque ambas habían estado peleando, Sweetie Belle se había divertido mucho a costa de su hermana. " _Yo quiero tener a Dusk para mí, pero… también quiero estar con mi hermana…_ " Terminó de pensar Sweetie Belle con melancolía, sin saber cómo sentirse exactamente.

Mientras Sweetie Belle divagaba en sus pensamientos, los dos unicornios se acercaron a la puerta de la escuela y lentamente ingresaron por el pasillo principal para ver los distintos salones que había allí. Así fue que ambos avanzaron y alcanzaron a ver un par de salones hasta que Dusk escuchó murmullos provenientes de uno de los salones.

"Ven, aquí deben estar dictando la clase." Dijo Dusk mirando a Sweetie Belle e indicándole con la mirada que se acercaran hasta un salón en donde la puerta estaba abierta y de donde provenían los murmullos.

Al llegar al portal de la puerta, ambos unicornios asomaron levemente sus cabezas para poder ver la clase sin interrumpirla. Allí, ambos pudieron ver a la maestra que dictaba la clase, una yegua sonriente de pelaje fucsia oscuro, ojos verdes, melena y cola de color rosa de dos tonalidades, y tres flores sonrientes como cutie mark. Frente a la maestra había una pequeña cantidad de potrillos y potrancas, todos sentados mientras la maestra dictaba la clase. De inmediato Dusk reconoció a dos potrillas: a la pequeña hermana de Applejack, Apple Bloom, quien estaba escuchando atentamente a su maestra; y justamente al lado de ella estaba la otra potrilla que Dusk reconoció, pues la había visto el día de ayer y había aprendido su nombre ese día, era Diamond Tiara, que al contrario de Apple Bloom, parecía no prestar atención a nada de lo que hablaba su maestra.

"¡Mira esto!" Dijo Dusk susurrándole a Sweetie Belle, sin dejar de ver a los ponies de la clase. "Unicornios, pegasos y ponies de tierra, ¡Todos estudiando juntos! Debo admitir que esta es una de las cosas que más me gusta de Ponyville."

Mientras Dusk miraba sonriente a los alumnos y a su maestra, Sweetie Belle tenía otra mirada, una de nerviosismo, mientras sus ojos se habían centrado exclusivamente en la pequeña potranca rosada que llevaba la tiara y que mantenía esa mirada de desagrado que tanto le incomodaba a Sweetie Belle.

"Guarden silencio por favor, antes que termine la clase me gustaría ver una lección muy importante." Dijo repentinamente la maestra de clases, quien al igual que sus alumnos, no había reparado en que tenía dos mirones espiando desde la puerta. Entonces ella se acercó hasta un rotafolio que estaba al lado de su escritorio y quitó la primera hoja, revelando en la segunda hoja varios coloridos dibujos de distintas cosas. "Vamos a hablar sobre las cutie marks."

En cuanto la maestra anunció que hablaría de las cutie marks, la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase se pusieron en alerta para escuchar, especialmente Apple Bloom, quien de inmediato tomó el lápiz con su boca para tomar nota. En tanto, otros dos que también se pusieron en alerta fueron Sweetie Belle y Dusk Shine, pues a ambos les importaba escuchar lo que diría la profesora, cada uno por distintas razones.

"¡Aburrido…!" Interrumpió repentinamente Diamond Tiara a la maestra, poniendo una cara de fastidio.

"Qué potrilla más maleducada, además saber sobre las cutie marks es algo primordial para-" Susurró nuevamente Dusk, girándose para ver a Sweetie Belle, pero deteniéndose y sorprendiéndose de inmediato al ver que Sweetie Belle había comenzado a correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Debo irme!" Gritó en un susurro Sweetie Belle mientras miraba hacia atrás a Dusk mientras corría, con una cara nerviosa que mostraba incomodidad por algo. "¡Te-Tengo que ayudar a mi hermana en algo!"

"¡Espera! Yo quería presentarte a-" Dijo Dusk intentando gritar para detener a la pequeña unicornio pero susurrando para no interrumpir la clase que estaba al lado de él, sin embargo ya era tarde, Sweetie Belle se había ido y había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

" _¡Cielos! ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Voy tras ella? Se veía preocupada… ¡No! Ella dijo que tenía que ayudar a Rarity en algo, quizás por eso estaba nerviosa, porque se había olvidado de algo y solo ahora lo recordó, ella estará bien... Espero…_ " Pensó Dusk indeciso, mirando hacia la puerta de la escuela y luego volviendo a mirar hacia el salón de clases. " _Además sé que ella estará con Rarity, en cambio, si pierdo de vista a Apple Bloom, no tengo la seguridad de que ella vuelva a Sweet Apple Acres durante la tarde, no, debo hablar con Apple Bloom y convencerla de conocer a Sweete Belle y Scootaloo, no puedo cometer los mismo errores con ella que los que cometí con las otras dos potrillas, ella es mi última oportunidad para convencer a una de las tres para que al menos una de ellas quiera volverse amiga de las otras dos._ "

Luego que Sweetie Belle huyera y que Dusk decidiera quedarse, el unicornio lavanda volvió a mirar de reojo al salón para seguir escuchando lo que la maestra decía sobre las cutie marks. En ese momento la maestra estaba explicando cuándo consiguió su cutie mark mientras mostraba una foto de ella más joven, llevando en ella un look muy pasado de moda, lo que provocó risa entre los alumnos, inclusive en Dusk, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la foto.

"Si, lo sé, pero esa melena era la moda de aquel entonces." Se rio también la maestra, un poco avergonzada pero continuando con su clase. "Había decidido convertirme en maestra, y las flores simbolizaban la esperanza de que podría ayudar a florecer a mis futuros alumnos si los regaba con conocimientos. Las sonrisas representan el ánimo que les llevaba a mis pequeños ponis mientras aprendían."

Al escuchar la detallada y bella descripción que la maestra hizo de su cutie mark, la sonrisa de Dusk desapareció, mientras inconscientemente ponía una mirada más melancólica y su mente se llenaba de otros pensamientos.

"Ahora, ¿Alguien puede decirme cuando obtiene un pony su cutie mark?" Preguntó la maestra, haciendo una pregunta que rápidamente fue respondida.

"¡Oh! ¡Ah, ah!" Gritó una entusiasta potrilla de pelaje blanco y melena roja y rizada, con unos enormes lentes morados, quien al hablar dejó en evidencia que tenía un problema al pronunciar las 'eses'. Ella levantó su casco muy en alto para que la maestra la escuchara, hablando tan alto que hizo que Dusk saliera de sus pensamientos y volviera a poner atención a la clase. "¡Cuando un pony descubre ese algo extra especial!"

"¡Correcto, Twist!" Dijo la maestra con una sonrisa, revelando el nombre de la potrilla que le había contestado. "Una Cutie Mark aparece en el costado de un pony cuando él, o ella encuentran ese algo especial que los hace diferentes a cualquier otro pony, ¡Descubriendo lo que los hace únicos! No es algo que suceda de la noche a la mañana y…"

" _Sí, claro…_ " Pensó Dusk amargamente mientras dejó de prestarle atención a la maestra luego que su discurso se alargó, bajando su cabeza y mirando desanimado hacia el piso.

Tanto la explicación sobre las cutie marks, como el oír el significado de la cutie mark de la maestra, había desanimado a Dusk, pues justamente había una marca en su pasado sobre su cutie mark que hasta ese día él arrastraba consigo y no podía borrar de su mente.

Dusk levantó su vista hacia el techo con una mirada melancólica mientras comenzaba a recordar porque a él no le agradaba hablar sobre las cutie marks, sin embargo un repentino grito lo despabiló y puso en alerta nuevamente.

"¡Apple Bloom! ¿Estás pasando una nota?" Gritó la maestra, llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

Dusk de inmediato se asomó un poco más por la puerta para ver lo que había sucedido. Así fue como vio que al parecer Apple Bloom había pasado una nota en clases, lo que obviamente molestó a la maestra. La maestra se acercó a Apple Bloom, vio la nota, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en blanco, lo que también sorprendió a Dusk, después de todo ¿Para qué Apple Bloom estaría pasando una nota en blanco a alguien más? Entonces Diamond Tiara dijo en voz alta: '¿Les recuerda a alguien?', apuntando con su casco hacia el costado de Apple Bloom, haciendo que todos los demás alumnos del salón estallaran en risas, menos la maestra y Apple Bloom. Solo entonces Dusk se dio cuenta que todo había sido un malentendido y que Apple Bloom solo había recibido la nota, todo había sido planificado por Diamond Tiara para hacerle esa burla a Apple Bloom, lo que de inmediato molestó a Dusk, una molestia que fue creciendo mientras escuchaba las risas de los pequeños ponies y recordaba parte de su infancia y cuando él mismo había sido objeto de burlas cuando era pequeño.

En ese instante la campana de la escuela sonó, haciendo que los alumnos comenzaran a pararse de sus asientos, alegres de que las clases finalmente terminaran.

"¿¡Quién es ese!?" Una voz femenina gritó desde el pasillo de la escuela, haciendo que Dusk se volteara para ver quién era. Allí Dusk pudo ver que en la entrada de la escuela habían dos yeguas de edad, probablemente madres de algunos de los potrillos que allí estudiaban, ambas mirando perplejas a Dusk desde la distancia.

"Está espiando a los potrillos… ¡Es un acosador de potrillos!" Gritó esta vez la segunda yegua, con una cara de horrorizada, comenzando ambas a correr furiosas en dirección de Dusk, listas para abalanzarse sobre el supuesto acosador que espiaba a sus hijos desde la puerta del salón.

"¿¡EH!?" Fue lo único que pudo gritar Dusk antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y el malentendido que probablemente habían entendido aquellas madres. De inmediato Dusk se dispuso a detenerlas y explicarles que todo era un malentendido, pero al ver las miradas furiosas de aquellas madres, Dusk supo de inmediato que no podría razonar con ellas en ese estado, por lo que él solo atinó a activar su magia y teletransportarse fuera de allí como método de defensa.

Dusk logró evadir a las yeguas furiosas en el último segundo, desapareciendo y apareciendo nuevamente fuera de la escuela, pero muy cerca de la puerta principal, por lo que de inmediato él corrió hacia unos arbustos cercanos y se escondió allí, esperando el momento propicio para salir.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que los potrillos y potrillas de la escuela comenzaron a salir uno por uno, y pasó más tiempo aún hasta que las dos yeguas que habían intentado atacar a Dusk finalmente también salieron. Ambas madres se quedaron hablando con la maestra que Dusk había visto, y por su expresión preocupada que la maestra mostraba, Dusk pudo adivinar sobre lo que estarían hablando.

" _¡Genial! A mi ya mala reputación en el pueblo, ahora empezarán a circular rumores que soy un acosador de menores…_ " Pensó Dusk resignado y frustrado ante la situación, sin saber cómo podría arreglar aquel malentendido, ya que aquellas dos madres que conversaban con la maestra seguían teniendo una mirada furiosa que hacía temblar a Dusk. " _Quizás más tarde pueda conversar con la maestra y explicarle la situación, al menos ella no se ve tan intimidante…_ "

Finalmente las dos madres se fueron con sus hijos y la maestra volvió a entrar a la escuela, y fue solo entonces que Apple Bloom finalmente salió, ahí fue que las preocupaciones de Dusk pasaron a segundo plano y él se enfocó en la triste cara que tenía Apple Bloom, quien salía de la escuela con su cabeza gacha y sus orejas caídas. De inmediato Dusk salió de los arbustos y comenzó a acercarse desde un lado para conversar con ella, después de todo Dusk entendía que la pobre potrilla tendría que tener los ánimos muy bajos luego de la pesada broma que le habían jugado, pero entonces Dusk se detuvo en seco al ver que justamente la causante de todo, Diamond Tiara, se acercaba hasta ella antes que él, acompañada de otra potrilla de pelaje gris y melena gris clara, que usaba unos elegantes lentes y un collar, con una cutie mark que mostraba una cuchara de plata. Ambas potrillas se habían acercado vanidosamente hasta donde estaba Apple Bloom, y comenzaron a reír y a mover exageradamente sus flancos mientras caminaban en círculo alrededor de ella, ante la triste mirada de Apple Bloom. Como Dusk no alcanzaba a oír lo que decían, se acercó lentamente para poder espiar sin ser visto.

"No te preocupes, igual sigues invitada a mi cutie-fiesta." Dijo Diamond Tiara con una mirada de soberbia.

"Va a ser a-som-bro-sa, Diamond Tiara invitó a todas las potrillas del pueblo." Continuó hablando la potrilla gris, mirando con la mirada despectiva que tenía Diamond Tiara a Apple Bloom.

"Así es, como mi papi dice, a veces hay que hacer algo de caridad y mostrar lo generoso que uno es." Dijo Diamond Tiara con una falsa mirada amorosa, la cual rápidamente cambió por una de burla. "Así que incluso una yegua de campo como tú está invitada, deberías agradecerme, ¡Costado en blanco! ¡Jajaja!"

Entonces la potrilla gris y Diamond Tiara chocaron sus cascos juguetonamente e hicieron una especie de saludo secreto, luego comenzaron a reírse burlonamente mientras Apple Bloom bajaba la mirada y su labio comenzaba a temblar. Aquello fue lo último que pudo soportar Dusk, así que él finalmente salió desde donde había estado escuchando, y se paró al lado de Apple Bloom.

"¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Par de mocosas maleducadas!" Dijo Dusk molesto, mirando enojado a las potrillas rosa y gris, mientras las tres potrillas presentes lo miraba totalmente sorprendidas por su repentina aparición.

"¿¡Y tú quién eres!?" Preguntó Diamond Tiara con una petulante mirada, sin ninguna consideración a que le estaba hablando a un pony mayor que ella.

"Yo soy-" Respondió Dusk seriamente antes de ser interrumpido.

"¡Oh! ¡Yo sé quién es! ¡Es ese potro malvado que le gritó a la princesa en la Celebración del Sol de Verano!" Dijo la potrilla gris, mirando con temor y algo de desprecio a Dusk. "Mamá dijo que no me acercara a él."

Aquellas palabra sorprendieron a Dusk e hicieron que bajara la guardia por un momento, pero de inmediato volvió a su actitud seria, pues sus problemas podía resolverlos después, ahora él estaba para ayudar a Apple Bloom.

"Oh… ya veo… ¿Así que te juntas con esta clase de ponies, costado en blanco? ¿Acaso es tu amigo?" Dijo Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa burlona mirando nuevamente a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom seguía sin decir nada, ella solo se quedó al lado de Dusk sin saber qué decir ni hacer, mirando de un lado a otro entre Dusk Shine y Diamond Tiara.

"Soy amigo de Applejack, y no dejaré que sigan molestando a su hermanita." Dijo Dusk con decisión, mirando fijamente a las dos bravuconas.

Tras las palabras de Dusk, Diamond Tiara y su amiga se miraron entre sí por un segundo y luego estallaron en una carcajada.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Así que necesitas que alguien te defienda? ¡Jajaja!" Se burló la potrilla gris mirando a Apple Bloom.

"Oh… pobre bebé, ¡Jajaja! Descuida, de todas formas ya nos íbamos." Dijo Diamond Tiara, girándose para comenzar a caminar junto a su amiga, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Apple Bloom con una sonrisa burlona. "Pediré que guarden una silla para bebés para ti, ¡Jaja! ¡Nos vemos en la fiesta, costado en blanco! ¡Jajaja!"

Mientras las dos antipáticas potrillas se alejaban, y tras la última burla de Diamond Tiara, Dusk se enojó aún más y dio un paso para seguir enfrentándose a ese par de bravuconas para que entendieran que lo que hacían estaba mal y que dejaran de molestar a Apple Bloom, sin embargo Dusk se detuvo al escuchar finalmente hablar a Apple Bloom.

"¿¡Qué es lo que hiciste…!?" Dijo Apple Bloom en un susurro, con su cabeza agachada. Entonces ella levantó rápidamente su cabeza y miró furiosa a Dusk. "¿¡Por qué te entrometiste!? ¡Ahora por tu culpa ellas se burlarán más de mí!"

En ese instante Apple Bloom le dio la espalda a Dusk y comenzó a alejarse de él, ante la sorprendida mirada de Dusk.

"¡A-Apple Bloom, espera! Yo… Yo solo quería ayudar." Dijo Dusk yendo a la siga de la potrilla hasta alcanzarla y caminar a su lado.

"Pues no lo hiciste bien, ¿O sí?" Respondió Apple Bloom sin dejar de caminar, aún molesta.

"Pero alguien tenía que ponerla en su lugar y decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal." Dijo Dusk un poco confundido por la actitud de Apple Bloom.

"¡Pero fue muy vergonzoso!" Dijo Apple Bloom, mirando aún molesta a Dusk. "¿¡Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en mi lugar!?"

Ante la pregunta de Apple Bloom, Dusk se detuvo pensativamente, dándose cuenta que quizás él no había hecho lo correcto, o mejor dicho, él había hecho lo correcto, pero no de la manera correcta, pues era cierto que alguien tenía que decirle a esa pequeña matona de Diamond Tiara que dejara de molestar a los demás, pero Dusk se dio cuenta que esa era la visión madura de un adulto, para un potrillo el mundo funcionaba algo distinto, donde el orgullo y las lealtades infantiles jugaban un factor importante… Fue entonces que Dusk hizo lo que le pidió Apple Bloom y se puso en su lugar, se imaginó a él mismo de pequeño, siendo defendido por la princesa mientras él discutía con sus bravucones… Ahora que él era mayor, él le hubiera agradecido a la princesa por defenderlo, pero cuando tenía la edad de Apple Bloom, probablemente él hubiera reaccionado igual que ella y se habría enojado con la princesa por entrometerse y humillarlo delante de los demás, pese a que ella hubiera hecho eso solo para ayudarlo.

Pensando en eso último, por primera vez Dusk se dio cuenta de cómo debió sentirse la princesa cuando se enteró que a él lo molestaban en clases. Dusk se imaginó lo difícil que tuvo que ser para la princesa enterarse de aquello y no poder hacer nada concreto. Ella había actuado con más templanza que él y jamás enfrentó a sus bravucones directamente, algo por lo cual ahora él le estaba agradecido, sin embargo ella finalmente SÍ hizo algo para ayudarlo, algo más sutil pero que dejó una gran marca en Dusk, algo que él pasó años sin saber y que solo descubrió años después...

Mientras Dusk divagaba en sus pensamientos debido a la pregunta de Apple Bloom, la potranca seguía mirando a Dusk molesta.

" _Sé que quería ayudarme, ¡Pero lo único que consiguió fue empeorarlo todo!_ " Pensó Apple Bloom intentando dejar su enojo atrás. " _Supongo que lo que Applejack ha dicho es cierto: 'es un poco tonto, pero tiene buen corazón'._ "

Ya un poco más calmada, Apple Bloom siguió mirando a Dusk, indecisa de cómo actuar frente a él, pues la verdad era que incluso su familia estaba dividida sobre cómo actuar frente a él. Cuando en su casa hablaban de Dusk, Big Mac de inmediato decía que Applejack se merecía a alguien mejor, en cambio la abuela Smith decía que él era el novio perfecto, y en cuanto a Applejack, ella siempre repetía que Dusk no era su novio, sin embargo Apple Bloom sabía que su hermana tenía sentimientos por Dusk, era evidente cuando ella veía la poco habitual cara de mentirosa de su hermana, sin embargo saber eso la dejaba en una incómoda situación, pues si Applejack no se había decidido… ¿Ella debería apoyar a la abuela o a Big Mac? Finalmente Apple Bloom pensó que lo mejor por ahora sería actuar sin ningún bando, al menos por ahora.

"A propósito, ¿Por qué me sigues?" Preguntó finalmente Apple Bloom, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí!" Respondió Dusk rápidamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre su pasado y volviendo a centrarse en su misión. "Yo… Yo quería ver si tú querías juntarte con un par de potrillas que conozco, ellas son de tu edad, y creo que podrían volverse grandes amigas si se conocen." Dijo Dusk sonriendo, decidido a ir al grano del asunto esta vez.

"No gracias, con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon tengo más que suficiente." Respondió Apple Bloom mirando con desgano hacia un lado.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no estoy hablándo de bravucones como ellas, ¡Estoy hablando de amigas de verdad!" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, corrigiéndola.

"No puedo estar segura de eso, quien sabe, quizás sean aún peor que Diamond Tiara." Respondió Apple Bloom con indiferencia. "Por eso creo que prefiero estar sola, además prefiero pasar el tiempo libre con mi hermana."

" _¡Nooo! ¿¡Ella también!? ¿¡Es que ninguna de las tres ve la importancia de tener amigos!?_ " Pensó Dusk deprimido, dándose cuenta que su plan de reunir a las tres potrillas se desmoronaba, ya que ni a Scootaloo, ni a Sweetie Belle, ni a Apple Bloom les interesaba hacer amigos.

"Sabes, quizás si tuvieras amigas ellas te ayudarían con Diamond Tiara." Dijo Dusk intentado usar el mismo enfoque que había usado cuando conversó con Scootaloo, solo que esta vez él podía dar fe que a él mismo le había resultado aquello. "De hecho a mí me molestaban mucho en la escuela. Habían algunos bravucones que siempre me buscaban y… probablemente ellos me hicieron muchas más cosas malas de las que a ti te podría llegar a hacer esa tal Diamond Tiara…" En ese punto una sombra pasó por los ojos de Dusk al recordar aquellos desagradables momentos, pero rápidamente levantó su cabeza y sonrió nuevamente. "Pero un día conocí a una amiga, ella me defendió y me ayudó muchas veces a salir adelante, por eso es que te puedo decir de primera mano que un amigo te puede ayudar a resolver tu problema con esa molesta potranca."

"¿Así que a los potros elegantes de ciudad también los molestan?" Preguntó Apple Bloom con curiosidad.

"¿Eh? S-Sí, por supuesto." Respondió Dusk un poco sorprendido, dándose cuenta de la razón por la que probablemente Apple Bloom era molestada. "Acaso… ¿Esas potrillas te molestan porque tu familia es del campo?"

"Sí… algunas veces es así, aunque últimamente ellas me están molestando más por otra cosa…" Respondió Apple Bloom despreocupadamente, luego mirando de reojo el flanco de Dusk. "Ahora ellas tienen sus cutie marks y me molestan por ser un costado en blanco."

"¿Por eso es que te molestan? ¡Pero eso es algo muy tonto! Todos obtienen su cutie mark a su debido tiempo, es algo natural, no es algo para molestar ni algo para sentirse apenada." Dijo Dusk sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que las burlas hacia Apple Bloom eran sobre algo mucho más infantil de lo que él había pensado.

"¡No es algo tonto!" Dijo Apple Bloom un poco molesta al ver reírse a Dusk por su problema, dejando de ver el costado de Dusk. "Para ti es fácil decirlo porque ya tienes tu cutie mark."

Tras eso, Apple Bloom comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido debido a su molestia, pero rápidamente fue alcanzado por Dusk, quien aceleró también el paso para seguir acompañándola. En ese momento Dusk lamentó haberse reído del problema de Apple Bloom, después de todo eso era importante para ella, por lo que él comenzó a pensar en las mejores palabras que decir para disculparse, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos.

"Tú… ¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?" Preguntó Apple Bloom repentinamente, quien ya se había calmado un poco y nuevamente fijaba su vista en el costado del unicornio lavanda.

"¿Eh? Bueno, yo…" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa por aquella pregunta. Entonces él levantó su vista y comenzó a recordar cómo había conseguido su cutie mark y los eventos que habían rodeado aquella ocasión, mientras lo hacía, él puso una fugaz mirada de pesar en sus ojos. "Cre-creo que yo no soy el mejor ejemplo si es que quieres saber cómo obtener una cutie mark, jeje." Terminó de decir Dusk con una sonrisa nerviosa, ocultando el hecho que a él no le gustaba hablar sobre su propia cutie mark.

Apple Bloom miró confusa a Dusk unos segundos y luego enfocó su vista nuevamente en el costado de Dusk, mientras el unicornio se giraba levemente, intentando en vano que Apple Bloom dejara de mirar su cutie mark.

"Las estrellas simbolizan la magia ¿No es así?" Preguntó Apple Bloom pensativamente mientras Dusk seguía en silencio, un poco incómodo.

Mientras Apple Bloom miraba la cutie mark de Dusk, una brillante idea vino a ella.

"¡Eso es!" Dijo Apple Bloom casi saltando ante la repentina revelación, levantando su vista para volver a mirar a Dusk a los ojos. "Tú eres bueno con la magia, ¡Más que bueno! ¡Incluso te enfrentaste a Nightmare Moon! Sí eres tan poderoso, ¡Entonces puedes ayudarme y hacer que aparezca mi cutie mark!"

"¿Eh…?" Dijo Dusk totalmente sorprendido, un poco nervioso al ver la mirada llena de esperanza de Apple Bloom. "Y-Yo soy bueno con la magia, pero no puedo hacer que aparezca una cutie mark, eso es imposible."

"¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?" Preguntó Apple Bloom sonriendo.

"No, pero no es algo que se pueda hacer, y aunque así fuera, no lo intentaría, después de todo las cutie mark no son algo con lo que jugar." Dijo Dusk intentando ponerse un poco más serio.

Apple Bloom bajó la vista desanimada, haciendo un puchero, hasta que otra brillante idea vino a ella.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?" Preguntó Apple Bloom con una mirada traviesa. "Tú me ayudas a que me aparezca una cutie mark, y yo aceptaré conocer a esas potras que querías presentarme, ¿Trato?"

Ante el trato propuesto por Apple Bloom, Dusk de inmediato se propuso rechazarlo, sin embargo esta era su última oportunidad para conseguir que Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle pudieran tener una amiga de verdad, así que a Dusk no le quedó otra que aceptar.

"Está bien… Lo intentaré, pero creo que te vas a decepcionar." Dijo finalmente Dusk de mala gana, con un gran suspiro. En tanto Apple Bloom saltó de alegría por haber convencido a Dusk.

Ambos ponies se pusieron en posición para la magia que realizarían, Apple Bloom con su flanco frente a Dusk, y Dusk agachado iluminando su cuerno a pocos centímetros del flanco de Apple Bloom. Dusk usó toda su concentración, repasando todos sus conocimientos sobre las cutie marks, magia de invocación, y magia de aparición, después de todo esto era algo nuevo para él, y aunque estaba seguro que lo que intentaba hacer era imposible, no estaba de más ponerse serio e intentarlo con todo su esfuerzo para ver si al menos conseguía algún resultado interesante.

Finalmente el cuerno de Dusk destelló, y sobre el flanco de Apple Bloom apareció el dibujo de una carreta con manzanas, Apple Bloom había conseguido una cutie mark. En cuanto Apple Bloom vio su flanco y pudo ver su nueva cutie mark, comenzó a saltar de alegría.

"¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!" Gritó Apple Bloom eufórica, dejando de saltar y comenzando a galopar alrededor de Dusk, moviendo exageradamente su flanco para mostrar su nueva adquisición.

"Espera un momento…" Dijo Dusk repentinamente, haciendo que Apple Bloom se detuviera y enfocando su vista en el flanco de la potranca, cosa que ella también hizo. Así ambos pudieron ver que la cutie mark que había aparecido en Apple Bloom comenzó a difuminarse y a desaparecer lentamente.

"Qué… ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Apple Bloom triste luego de ver que su nueva cutie mark había desaparecido.

"Te dije que ni siquiera la magia puede hacer aparecer una cutie mark antes de tiempo." Dijo Dusk encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Prueba otra vez!" Dijo Apple Bloom mirando suplicantemente a Dusk.

"Pero-" Dijo Dusk sin alcanzar a decir lo que quería al ser interrumpido por la potranca.

"¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!" Insistió Apple Bloom, aún sin perder la esperanza en la magia de Dusk.

Entonces Dusk suspiró resignado y volvió a concentrarse para volver a intentar hacer aparecer una cutie mark. Así Dusk hizo aparecer varias marcas en el flanco de Apple Bloom: una cometa, un oso de peluche, un triciclo, entre tantas otras, pero todas tenían el mismo resultado, desaparecían al segundo que Dusk las hacía desaparecer.

"¡No lo estás haciendo bien!" Dijo Apple Bloom frustrada mirando a Dusk, luego que la última cutie mark desapareciera. "La primera que hiciste duró varios segundos, pero las siguientes desaparecieron de inmediato."

"No es mi culpa, a decir verdad ni siquiera yo sé por qué sucedió eso." Respondió Dusk pensativo, quien ya se había percatado de aquel hecho. "Supongo que puede ser porque el origen de tu cutie mark seáa del tipo 'talento', y quizás las manzanas están ligadas a algún talento que descubrirás en el futuro, por eso la cutie mark de la carreta con manzanas duró más que las otras, aunque claro, es solo una teoría…"

"¿Cutie mark de tipo 'talento'…?" Preguntó Apple Bloom confundida.

"Sí, bueno… En clases te enseñaron que una cutie mark aparece cuando un pony descubre algo que lo hace especial, y es cierto de cierta manera, pero también es una explicación algo simplona." Dijo Dusk inflando un poco el pecho al sentirse como un maestro enseñándole a una joven estudiante. "Cuando te enseñen teoría mágica intermedia te enseñaran que hay tres posibles orígenes para las cutie mark. La gran mayoría la obtiene por algún 'talento especial' que poseen, esa es la primera categoría, por eso se dice que esas cutie marks son del tipo talento."

"Entonces mi talento es… ¿Carrear manzanas?" Preguntó Apple Bloom, algo confundida tras la explicación de Dusk.

"No lo creo." Dijo Dusk rápidamente. "Solo pensé que ya que en tu familia todos tienen cutie marks relacionadas con manzanas, quizás la tuya también representara algún talento ligado a eso, quizás por eso fue que esa cutie mark duró más que las demás."

"¡Eso es! ¿¡Cómo no lo vi antes!?" Gritó repentinamente Apple Bloom al darse cuenta de algo crucial.

Entonces ella comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el centro del pueblo.

"¡E-Ey! ¡Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?" Preguntó Dusk confundido, saliendo de inmediato en siga de la pequeña potranca.

* * *

"¡Manzanas! ¡Lleve sus deliciosas y nutritivas manzanas!" Gritaba Applejack en la feria del pueblo, donde se instalaban los comerciantes de comida a vender sus productos. Ella se encontraba parada al lado de una pequeña carreta llena de manzanas, y junto a ella se encontraba Apple Bloom, vistiendo un pequeño delantal blanco, al igual que su hermana mayor; y Dusk Shine, quien vestía un ridículo traje rojo con un igualmente ridículo sombrero en forma de manzana y que rodeaba toda su cara.

"Cómo fue que llegamos a esto…" Se preguntó Dusk a sí mismo, muerto de vergüenza al ver que los ponies que pasaban por allí lo miraban y se reían de él.

"Bueno, tú y Apple Bloom dijeron que querían ayudar, y el delantal de Apple Bloom no te queda, así que solo quedabas tú para que usaras ese nuevo disfraz que hicimos con la abuela." Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa. "Pensamos que quizás tener una mascota ayudaría a vender las manzanas, así que desde ahora serás 'Manzanín, la manzana feliz'. Se suponía que Big Mac lo usaría, pero por alguna razón hoy le dolió el estómago, ¡Justo el día que queríamos estrenar el disfraz!"

"Sí… que coincidencia…" Susurró Dusk, entendiendo que probablemente Big Mac había fingido enfermarse solo para no tener que usar ese ridículo disfraz.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas junto a Apple Bloom? ¿Y por qué ella está tan ansiosa por ayudarme a vender manzanas hoy?" Preguntó Applejack, algo que ella había estado pensando desde que ambos ponies habían llegado junto a ella, mirando de reojo a su hermanita, quien se acercaba a los ponies que pasaban y los instaba a comprar manzanas con mucho entusiasmo, quizás demasiado.

Fue solo entonces que, mientras Apple Bloom estaba enfocada intentando vender manzanas, Dusk Shine le explico a Applejack su razón para ir detrás de Appple Bloom y la razón de Apple Bloom por intentar vender manzanas tan repentinamente.

"Así que es eso… Supongo que sí, es una buena idea que Apple Bloom haga amigos de su edad." Dijo Applejack pensativamente luego de escuchar la explicación de Dusk. "Pero lo de la cutie mark… ¿Acaso ella cree que ayudarme a vender manzanas hará que de un momento a otro aparezca su cutie mark?"

"Lo sé, también le dije que probablemente no serviría y que solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que las cosas llegaran a su debido tiempo." Respondió Dusk encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero ella sigue decidida a seguir con esto, y ahora a mí no me queda más opción que seguir con ella hasta que se dé cuenta de la verdad, y así ella cumpla con su parte del trato y finalmente poder reunirla con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo."

"Hmm… bueno, debo advertirte que las yeguas de la familia Apple somos algo testarudas, así que probablemente estarás ayudándonos toda la tarde a vender manzanas antes de convencerla de que cambie de opinión." Sonrió Applejack pícaramente, en el fondo feliz de tener la compañía de Dusk. "Y por cierto, ya basta de charla, es hora de que 'Manzanín' haga su número especial."

Al escuchar aquello, Dusk se volvió a sonrojar, recordando que él se había ofrecido a ayudar a Applejack cuando llegó con Apple Bloom allí.

"Yo… ¿D-Debo hacerlo?" Preguntó Dusk tímidamente.

"Bueno, dijiste que querías ayudar. Supongo que cumplirás tu palabra, ¿Verdad?" Respondió Applejack con una mirada pícara, sonriendo ante lo que pronto pasaría.

Finalmente Dusk solo agachó su cabeza, resignado a lo que tendría que hacer, después de todo él había dicho que quería ayudar, y ahora él tendría que cumplir, después de todo él siempre cumplía su palabra. Fue así que Dusk se arregló como se lo pidió Applejack y finalmente caminó hacia el centro de la calle por donde transitaban los ponies que iban a comprar productos.

"Bien Dusk, estás a punto de tomar tu más grande desafío." Dijo Dusk en un susurro, hablando consigo mismo para darse valor, con sus ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrado en la tarea por venir. "Te has enfrentado contra Nightmare Moon, has salvado Equestria, puedes con esto, ¡Tú puedes hacerlo confiando en el poder de la amistad!"

"¡E-Escuchen todos…!" Gritó Dusk a todo pulmón para captar la atención de todos a su alrededor, armándose de coraje para el ridículo que comenzaría a hacer.

"Es Apple butter jelly time~ Apple butter jelly time~ Apple butter jelly time~" Comenzó a cantar Dusk, dejando la seriedad de lado e intentando sonreír, totalmente sonrojado, mientras bailaba tontamente y movía sus cascos de un lado a otro. "Dónde estás~ Dónde estás~ Aquí estás~ Aquí estás~ Apple butter jelly~ Apple butter jelly~"

 ***** **IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **jpeQtx**

Así Dusk siguió cantando y bailando mientras todos los ponies de alrededor lo miraban sorprendidos, riéndose al ver bailando y cantando tan ridículamente a un pony vestido de manzana, todo mientras el rostro de Dusk combinaba perfectamente con el rojo de su traje y se decía a sí mismo que probablemente eso era lo más vergonzoso que había hecho en su vida, y también pensando que quizás desde ahora no se ofrecería a dar ayuda tan fácilmente sin antes saber de antemano que no sería para hacer nada ridículo.

Mientras Dusk seguía bailando y atrayendo ponies hasta el puesto de manzanas, Applejack reía con una gran sonrisa por varias razones: primero, por ver a Dusk haciendo algo tan ridículo; segundo, por la buena sorpresa de ver que efectivamente el disfraz y el baile de 'Manzanín' estaba sirviendo para atraer clientes; y tercero, Applejack no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo servicial y buen amigo que era Dusk con ella, después de todo no cualquier pony se hubiera ofrecido a hacer lo que él estaba haciendo.

En tanto Dusk bailaba, Apple Bloom se acercaba a los ponies que llegaron a ver el ridículo baile de Dusk y rápidamente comenzó a ofrecer y venderles manzanas. Por su parte, Applejack seguía pensando en lo afortunada que había sido de que Dusk la ayudara, entonces ella miró de reojo a su hermanita y luego volvió a centrar su vista en Dusk, con ojos cada vez más embelesados.

" _No solo es atento y servicial, también es atento con los potrillos…_ " Pensó Applejack recordando como Dusk había llegado junto a su hermana porque él quería ayudarla a que ella tuviera amigas. " _Definitivamente sería un buen esposo y padre…_ "

Aquellos últimos pensamientos de Applejack, hicieron que ella se sin darse cuenta se sonrojara y pusiera unos ojos soñadores, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para espantar las ideas que se le habían venido a la mente, ideas sobre ella y Dusk teniendo hijos y formando una gran familia. En tanto, Dusk ya había parado con su espectáculo y ahora solo se secaba el sudor de la frente debido a todo ese baile, en ese instante él miró hacia un lado y luego volteó su mirada para fijar su vista en Applejack, lo que hizo que el corazón de la yegua campirana saltara de emoción por un segundo, entonces Dusk comenzó a acercarse a Applejack mientras ella se daba cuenta que Dusk tenía una mirada distinta, como si él estuviera indeciso sobre lo que iba a hacer.

"Applejack, yo… lo he pensado mucho pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más, yo… esto que siento... no lo puedo evitar." Dijo Dusk con su mirada fija en Applejack, quien empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante aquella mirada de Dusk.

" _Dusk está todo sonrojado, y está tan nervioso… él… él está hablando de lo que siente, acaso él estará pensando en… ¡No! Es imposible._ " Pensó Applejack mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

"Applejack, tú… tú sabes que yo siempre te voy a preferir, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré." Dijo Dusk todo rojo, mirando fijamente a Applejack e intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

" _¿Qué me prefiere a mí? ¡Oh gran Celestia! ¡Él se decidió! Él… ¡Él se está declarando!_ " Pensó Applejack mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"Yo… me siente tan caliente que yo… debo pedirte algo." Dijo Dusk igual de rojo y nervioso.

" _¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puede ser! Esto… ¿¡Esto es a lo que llaman una propuesta indecente!?_ " Pensó Applejack tan sonrojada y mareada por lo que estaba escuchando que casi parecía que echaría humo por las orejas.

"Applejack, yo… ¿Puedo comprar un jugo de naranja en el puesto de al lado?" Preguntó finalmente Dusk, esperando no hacer enojar a su amiga.

"¿Eh?" Respondió Applejack totalmente confundida mientras todas las emociones que había sentido hace un segundo atrás desaparecieron al instante, dejándola congelada.

"Es que ya no puedo aguantar más el calor de este traje." Dijo Dusk abriéndose el cuello del traje para que entrara algo de aire y pudiera ventilarse un poco. "Y en el puesto de al lado venden un jugo de naranja que se ve delicioso… Sé que son de la competencia, y si tú vendieras jugo de manzana te lo compraría sin dudar, ya sabes que prefiero tus manzanas, pero no puedo aguantarlo más, me gustaría refrescarme con ese jugo de naranja que venden al lado, espero no te moleste."

Mientras Dusk ponía una tonta sonrisa, Applejack bajaba su cabeza, haciéndole imposible a Dusk poder ver su rostro.

"Así que estabas hablando de las manzanas…" Dijo Applejack lentamente entre dientes, entonces ella levantó rápidamente su cabeza, mostrando una expresión furiosa pero sonrojada por la vergüenza. "¡Eres un tonto!" Gritó Applejack antes de darle un fuerte golpe a Dusk que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que hizo Applejack fue darle la espalda a Dusk y volver a centrarse en vender sus manzanas, mientras aún seguía avergonzada consigo misma por malinterpretar lo que Dusk le iba a preguntar y por emocionarse por haberse imaginado estando con ese tonto unicornio. En tanto Dusk lentamente se levantó del suelo, tocándose su hocico adolorido.

" _Sabía que se podría enojar por preguntarle sobre el jugo de naranja, ¡Pero definitivamente creo que exageró!_ " Pensó Dusk confundido, como siempre sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las yeguas que lo rodeaban. " _En fin, lo mejor será sacarme de una vez este ridículo traje, creo que ya atraje los suficientes clientes al local._ "

"¡Mira mami! ¡Una manzana gigante!" Escuchó Dusk una voz de potrillo que hablaba tras él.

" _Otro potrillo atraído por 'Manzanín' que trae a su madre. Hora de vender manzanas._ " Pensó Dusk mientras se daba vuelta para volver al personaje y atraer los últimos clientes antes de sacarse el disfraz.

"¡Hola pequeñín! ¡Soy Manzanín! ¡Dile a tu mami que compre manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres! ¡Las mejores manzanas de Equestria!" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa, hablando con una voz infantil mientras le hablaba al potrillo que tenía enfrente.

"¡Tú!" Gritó repentinamente la madre del potrillo, que estaba parada a su lado. Entonces Dusk alzó la vista para mirar a la madre del potrillo, en seguida su cara casi se le cae al ver que junto al potrillo al que acababa de saludar, estaban las dos madres que lo habían visto espiar en la escuela y que lo habían confundido con un acosador. "¡Tú eres el acosador! ¿¡Ahora te disfrazas para atraer potrillos!? ¡Pervertido!"

De inmediato las dos madres furiosas saltaron para perseguir a Dusk, mientras el unicornio solo atinó a correr para esquivarlas, gritando y corriendo en círculos alrededor del puesto de manzanas de Applejack mientras era seguido por las dos yeguas furiosas.

"¡Applejack! ¡Ayúdame!" Gritó Dusk totalmente asustado de las dos madres que lo perseguían, gritándole a su amiga, quien solo se quedó viendo la extraña escena sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía.

Finalmente, luego que Applejack detuviera a ambas madres de querer cazar a Dusk, Applejack pudo entender lo que sucedía al escuchar lo que dijeron las dos yeguas furiosas, de inmediato ella entendió que todo fue un malentendido, pero también sabía que no podría calmar fácilmente a aquellas furiosas madres sin una buena excusa, así que ella finalmente les dijo que Dusk había estado en la escuela para buscar a su hermanita Apple Bloom por encargo de ella, y eso fue lo único que finalmente pudo calmar a ambas madres de querer cazar a Dusk. Así, por fin ambas madres se fueron junto a sus hijos, ya más tranquilas pero aún dándole miradas de desconfianza a Dusk.

"Tú… ¿Mentiste por mí?" Preguntó Dusk una vez que las madres se habían ido y ya todo estaba nuevamente calmado.

"Solo fue en la parte que dije que tú fuiste por encargo mío a buscar a Apple Bloom, todo el resto era verdad." Respondió Applejackk suspirando con desgano, ya que a ella no le gustaba mentir, aunque fuera solo una pequeña mentira blanca. "Era la única forma de calmar a esas madres furiosas."

"Lo siento." Dijo Dusk notando la incomodidad de Applejack, luego sonriéndole para alegrarla. "Te prometo que nunca más tendrás que mentir por mí."

Al ver la sonrisa sincera de Dusk, Applejack bajó su sombrero para ocultar su cara.

"Más te vale…" Dijo Applejack sonriendo, ocultándole a Dusk que ella se había sonrojado al ver su sonrisa.

"¡Esto es una estafa!" Se escuchó repentinamente un grito que hizo que Applejack y Dusk se pusieran en alerta y miraran hacia un lado.

Solo en ese momento tanto Dusk como Applejack se dieron cuenta que por alguna razón, mientras ellos explicaban la situación a las dos madres, Apple Bloom había sido rodeada por una turba de ponies, quienes la miraban muy molestos. De inmediato Applejack y Dusk se acercaron para ver la causa de aquello.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Applejack cortésmente a la pony que estaba frente a Apple Bloom y quien era al parecer quien lideraba al resto de los clientes molestos.

"¡Por supuesto que ocurre algo!" Respondió la yegua, muy molesta. "Resulta que todos aquí nos acercamos a comprar manzanas, pero esta potrilla de aquí nos llenó las bolsas de más manzanas de las que habíamos pedido, y ahora exige que le paguemos por las manzanas extras que ella misma puso allí."

"Sí, y yo solo estaba viendo las manzanas, y solo por verlas dice que debo pagar." Gritó otra yegua enojada.

Y así comenzaron a reclamar todos los ponies de la multitud, todos reclamando contra las medidas de venta abusiva de la pequeña hermanita de Applejack.

"¡Apple Bloom! ¿¡Lo que dicen estos ponies es cierto!?" Preguntó Applejack mirando con severidad a su hermana.

Apple Bloom abrió su boca para defenderse e inventar una buena excusa, después de todo, todo eso había sido para intentar obtener su cutie mark, pues ella creía que si vendía más manzanas, más rápido podría obtener su cutie mark, algo que hasta ahora no había funcionado. Sin embargo Apple Bloom finalmente solo bajó su cabeza con una mirada arrepentida, después de todo ella podía inventar excusas y mentirle a otros ponies, pero ella sabía que con su hermana mayor la única opción era ser totalmente honesta.

"Sí… es verdad, lo siento." Dijo Apple Bloom tristemente.

"Bien, entonces tus días de vender manzanas se acabaron, señorita." Dijo Applejack seria, acercándose a su hermana y quitándole con el hocico el delantal que ella usaba.

"P-Pero entonces, ¿¡Cómo conseguiré mi cutie mark!?" Preguntó Apple Bloom suplicante.

"Lo siento caramelo, pero no puedo dejar que sigas arruinando el negocio de la familia." Respondió Applejack intentando mostrarse dura, ya que no podía arriesgar el bienestar de su familia por solucionar las preocupaciones infantiles de su hermanita en ese momento, después de todo Apple Bloom había molestado a muchos clientes frecuentes que siempre le compraban manzanas, y si ella no solucionaba esto ahora, podía ser un desastre para el negocio. Entonces Applejack le dio la espalda a su hermanita y le sonrió nerviosamente a la turba de clientes molestos que tenía frente a ella. "Bien, que les parece si se llevan las manzanas que les vendió mi hermanita totalmente gratis, para compensar todos sus inconvenientes."

Mientras Applejack hablaba con sus clientes e intentaba así mantener en alto la reputación de su puesto de manzanas, Apple Bloom salió corriendo por haber sido castigada por su hermana. Applejack vio que su hermana salió corriendo y de inmediato se activó su instinto de hermana mayor, el que le indico que debía ir tras ella, incluso poniendo en riesgo el negocio familiar, por lo que ella se giró y dio un paso, con una mirada nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Tranquila, yo me haré cargo, tu cuida del negocio." Dijo repentinamente Dusk, quien estaba al lado de Applejack y ya se había puesto a correr para alcanzar a Apple Bloom.

Al ver a Dusk correr para ayudar a su hermanita, Applejack dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que gracias a él, ella ya no tendría que abandonar su puesto y podría centrarse en solucionar el problema ocasionado por Apple Bloom.

" _Él notó de inmediato que esto era una situación incómoda para mí y saltó a ayudarme._ " Pensó Applejack mientras veía alejarse a Dusk.

"Jeje… de verdad que es un potro torpe, pero uno de muy buen corazón." Dijo Applejack en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban nuevamente al ver a su 'amigo'.

En tanto, Apple Bloom se había alejado bastante de donde estaba el puesto de manzanas, y ella se hubiera alejado aún más si no hubiera sido porque ella vio algo que la hizo detenerse, algo que fue una suerte para Dusk, ya que le dio chance al unicornio de alcanzarla antes de perderla de vista. Lo que Dusk vio mientras corría fue que Apple Bloom se había detenido en seco por alguna razón y ella en un instante saltó tras un barril que había al lado de un negocio, escondiéndose de algo.

"¡Al fin te alcancé!" Dijo Dusk una vez llegó donde estaba Apple Bloom. "¿Por qué estás escondida detrás de un-?"

"¡Shhh!" Dijo Apple Bloom indicándole a Dusk que hiciera silencio.

Sin saber por qué, Dusk simplemente hizo lo que le indicó la potrilla, se puso detrás de ella, y miró hacia donde ella estaba mirando, desde allí Dusk pudo ver y adivinar por qué Apple Bloom se escondía. No muy lejos de allí estaba la potrilla amiga de Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, quien al parecer recorría la parte del mercado en donde vendían joyería, probablemente buscando algún regalo para la cutie-fiesta de su amiga, y afortunadamente para Apple Bloom, parecía que ella no había notado su presencia.

"Así que por eso te escondes…" Dijo Dusk en un susurro, mirando como la potrilla gris miraba con desprecio las joyas ofrecidas en los puestos que allí estaban.

Mientras Dusk miraba a Silver Spoon, una idea vino a la mente de Dusk, algo que quizás podía ayudar a Apple Bloom.

"Apple Bloom, ¿Has intentado ser amiga de Silver Spoon?" Preguntó Dusk mientras Apple Bloom lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "Es decir, sé que Diamond Tiara es muy irritante, pero parece ser que Diamond Tiara es la líder y Silver Spoon su secuaz, quizás ella por sí sola no sea tan mala."

"No lo creo, es cierto que Diamond Tiara es la peor, pero Silver Spoon no se queda muy atrás." Respondió Apple Bloom mirando de reojo a la potrilla gris. "Ella también trata por debajo a los demás por ser de una familia rica, somos muy distintas, jamás podríamos ser amigas."

"Pero ser distintas no es impedimento para ser amigos, ¡Mírame a mí! Mi personalidad es muy distinta a la de tu hermana, o a la de Flutterhy, o Pinkie Pie, sin embargo todos somos buenos amigos." Dijo Dusk intentando motivar a Apple Bloom.

"No insistas, estoy bien sin amigas." Dijo Apple Bloom un poco molesta, sin dejar de ver a Silver Spoon y pensando en lo ridículo que sería que ella, Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara fueran amigas.

Al escuchar la negativa rotunda de Apple Bloom a tener amigos, Dusk Shine no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, cada vez más molesto al ver que ninguna potrilla apreciaba la amistad, algo que él ahora valoraba mucho.

"Ya estoy harto de escuchar la misma respuesta." Dijo Dusk un poco molesto, hablando consigo mismo, recordando que las tres potrillas habían dicho lo mismo, casi con las exactas mismas palabras. "Quizás simplemente deba usar mi magia y así obligarlas a juntarse." Terminó de hablar Dusk consigo mismo, sacando afuera todas sus frustraciones.

"Pero si nos obligaras a juntarnos, eso sería una falsa amistad, ¿No es así?" Dijo Apple Bloom, quien escuchó lo que dijo Dusk y se imaginó que él estaba hablando de ella, Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara.

Aquello sacó de sus pensamientos a Dusk, dándose cuenta que lo que había pensado enojado, lo había dicho en voz alta sin querer.

"¿P-Por qué dices que sería una falsa amistad?" Preguntó Dusk nervioso.

"Porque si obligas a alguien a juntarse con otro a la fuerza, no sería una verdadera amistad, al menos eso creo." Respondió Apple Bloom con cara pensativa.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Apple Bloom, y específicamente cuando ella dijo 'falsa amistad', el corazón de Dusk se apretó mientras un sudor frio corrió por su espalda. Lo que Apple Bloom decía era verdad, y él lo había vivido en carne propia, porque la verdad era que Dusk no solamente había sufrido de bullying en la escuela, también había habido un numero de ponies que habían hecho todo lo contrario, ellos habían fingido que Dusk les agradaba y que eran sus amigos, solo para poder acercarse a la princesa Celestia a través de él, y entre esos ponies había una que destacaba, una yegua que había dejado una profunda marca en Dusk.

Mientras Dusk ponía una cara de total preocupación al recordar parte de su pasado y darse cuenta que él había cometido un enorme error al decir que tal vez debería obligar a las tres potrillas a juntarse y a ser amigas, Apple Bloom vio la cara de asustado de Dusk y de inmediato intentó decir algo para que Dusk volviera a la normalidad.

"P-Pero quizás no sea tan mala idea… Quizás tener una mala amiga sea mejor que no tener ninguna." Dijo Apple Bloom pensando en que quizás los consejos de Dusk no fueran tan malos.

"¡No!" Dijo Dusk secamente, poniendo por un segundo una cara seria, para luego suavizarla y mirar a Apple Bloom. "Yo estaba equivocado, tienes razón, la amistad no debe forzarse, la amistad debe nacer porque ambos quieren compartir y quieren lo mejor para el otro, no por intereses egoístas o cosas así, de lo contrario puedes cometer un gran error."

En ese instante Dusk recordó sus propias vivencias en Ponyville y recordó a sus cinco magníficas amigas, lo que lo hizo sonreír tiernamente, pues a pesar de su tormentoso pasado, él finalmente había encontrado cinco verdaderas amigas.

Mientras Apple Bloom se daba cuenta que el ánimo de Dusk había vuelto a la normalidad, ella se distrajo al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Silver Spoon finalmente se iba de donde estaba, sin haber comprado nada, solo mirando con desprecio todas las joyas y caminando petulantemente hasta finalmente alejarse por completo. Al centrarse nuevamente en Silver Spoon, la mente de Apple Bloom volvió a preguntarse algo que había pensado antes pero que no había alcanzado a preguntarle a Dusk.

"Dusk…" Dijo Apple Bloom luego que Silver Spoon se hubiera alejado, con una mirada de confusión en su cara. "Las cutie marks aparecen por un talento especial, pero… ¿Qué hay con la cutie mark de Silver Spoon? Es una cuchara de plata, ¿Eso quiere decir que su talento especial es fabricar cucharas de plata?"

Dusk se vio sorprendido ante la pregunta de Apple Bloom, pero en seguida sonrió vanidosamente y fingió que se acomodaba unos lentes invisibles, entrando en 'modo profesor' para explicarle aquello a la pequeña potrilla.

"Bueno, recodarás que te dije que hay tres posibles orígenes para las cutie mark y que la mayoría son del tipo talento." Dijo Dusk sonriente, hablando como un maestro y recordándole a Apple Bloom lo que habían conversado previamente. "Pero la de Silver Spoon probablemente sea del segundo tipo, del tipo 'personalidad', estas cutie marks no aparecen al descubrir un talento especial, más bien aparecen producto de una fuerte personalidad o de alguna característica distintiva en el pony. Seguramente esa potrilla sea de alta alcurnia y nunca le haya faltado nada en su vida, lo que marcó su personalidad elegante y elitista, por eso seguramente su cutie mark sea una cuchara de plata, la que simboliza precisamente eso, nacer con una cuchara de plata en la boca."

"¿La personalidad?" Preguntó Apple Bloom curiosa y entusiasmada. "¡Quizás yo tenga ese tipo de cutie mark! ¿Cómo puedo saber si me aparecerá una cutie mark de ese tipo?"

"Hmm, supongo que es algo complicado de descubrir…" Dijo Dusk pensando en voz alta, pero de inmediato notando la mirada esperanzada de Apple Bloom, lo que le impidió romper sus sueños de que ella intentara algo para obtener ese tipo de cutie mark. "Bueno… Dime, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Hay algo por lo que destaques en tus gustos o por tu forma de actuar? ¿Algo que te apasione hacer quizás?"

"Mis gustos…" Dijo Apple Bloom mientras se golpeaba su cabeza intentando comprender la explicación de Dusk e intentaba pensar en algo. "Me gustan muchas cosas, las manzanas, los pastelillos… ¡Los pastelillos! ¡Eso es!" Terminó de decir Apple Bloom gritando.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"¡Me gustan los pastelillos! Y si las cutie mark aparecen por cosas que te gusten y te apasionen, definitivamente me aparecerá una cutie mark de pastelillos, no puedo creer que no lo vi antes, ¡Es tan obvio!" Dijo Apple Bloom totalmente entusiasmada.

"Yo… Yo no creo que eso sea-" Comenzó a decir Dusk rascándose la cabeza, a punto de decirle que aquello no era a lo que él se había referido específicamente, sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Apple Bloom se había puesto a correr sin previo aviso.

"¡Espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?" Gritó Dusk, también poniéndose a correr, saliendo a la siga de Apple Bloom.

* * *

"¡Están listos~!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una voz cantarina, acercándose al horno de la cocina.

Tanto Apple Bloom como Dusk Shine habían llegado hace un buen rato a Sugarcube Corner, yendo directamente a la cocina, que era donde Apple Bloom quería ir, y para fortuna de la potrilla, justamente allí estaba a quien esperaba encontrar, la divertida amiga de su hermana, Pinkie Pie. Allí, Apple Bloom le pidió ayuda para hacer pastelillos, tantos como pudieran, ya que ella necesitaba comer todos los que fueran necesarios para demostrar su gusto por los pastelillos y que así pudiera aparecer finalmente su cutie mark. De nada sirvió que Dusk le explicara que era muy poco probable que una cutie mark apareciera así, aunque claro, la magia de las cutie marks era tan impredecible que podía existir una mínima posibilidad de que así sucediera, y solo eso le bastó escuchar a Apple Bloom para motivarse por completo a preparar y cocinar pastelillos, todo al son de una alegre canción que cantaba Pinkie Pie, algo a lo que Dusk no se sumó esta vez, después de todo él ya había bailado y cantado lo suficiente aquel día mientras hacía el ridículo con el traje de manzana, por lo que solo se quedó viendo y escuchando a Pinkie Pie y Apple Bloom mientras desordenaban toda la cocina, lanzando ingredientes de un lado a otro mientras preparaban un montón de bandejas para hacer pastelillos.

"¡Un momento!" Gritó repentinamente Pinkie Pie, cuando finalmente sacaron los pastelillos del horno, deteniendo su canción y mirando a Apple Bloom y a Dusk. "No les he preguntado, ¿Por qué necesitan tantos pastelillos?"

"¿Es en serio? Llevas más de una hora preparando pastelillos con Apple Bloom ¿Y solo ahora que ya están terminados te haces esa pregunta?" Preguntó Dusk sin creer lo despistada que podía ser su amiga.

"¡Es para obtener mi cutie mark!" Respondió Apple Bloom mirando a Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa. "Aunque hicimos más de los que pensé… No estoy segura si podré comérmelos todos." Agregó Apple Bloom al ver todas las bandejas con los pastelillos listos que Pinkie Pie sacaba del horno.

"Oh… ya entiendo." Dijo Pinkie Pie luego de escuchar a Apple Bloom. "Pero de todas formas no importa si no puedes comértelos todos." Entonces Pinkie Pie se giró y miró a Dusk. "Si sobran podrías ofrecérselos a los potrillos del pueblo, ¡Quizás así finalmente tu reputación mejore!"

En cuanto Pinkie Pie dijo eso, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dusk, recordando toda la confusión que había ocurrido con las dos madres furiosas.

"Créeme, eso solo empeoraría todo." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa nerviosa, imaginándose cómo definitivamente lo acusarían de acosador si luego de todo lo hecho ese día, él saliera a regalarles pastelillos a los potrillos del pueblo.

Tras sacar todos los pastelillos del horno y esperar un poco a que se enfriaran, Apple Bloom finalmente comenzó con su ardua y deliciosa labor, devorar todos los pastelillos que pudiera para así conseguir su cutie mark de pastelillos, todo mientras Pinkie Pie y Dusk Shine la observaban atentamente, la primera con una sonrisa, y el segundo con una cara de preocupación.

"¿De verdad así conseguirá una cutie mark de comer pastelillos?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie sonriendo, mirando a Dusk.

"No lo creo, pero no pude convencerla de lo contrario, es tan terca como su hermana." Respondió Dusk preocupado por la decepción que aquello podría acarrearle a Apple Bloom una vez lo descubriera.

"¡Esto no funciona!" Gritó finalmente Apple Bloom frustrada luego de haber devorado dos bandejas enteras con pastelillos, con la boca llena y su estómago hinchado, mirando hacia uno de sus flancos y comprobando que a pesar de todo no había aparecido ninguna cutie mark.

Apple Bloom se levantó con esfuerzo de donde estaba sentada y bajó la cabeza totalmente decepcionado, en tanto Pinkie Pie tomó las bandejas vacías y comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas en la cocina, mientras Dusk se acercó a la pequeña para consolarla, ya habiendo pensado en una manera de tranquilizarla.

"¿Ahora qué haré…? No puedo llegar a la fiesta de Diamond Tiara sin mi cutie mark, ella se burlará de mí." Dijo Apple Bloom muy triste. "Supongo que lo mejor será no ir."

"De ningún modo, ¡Tú debes ir a esa fiesta!" Dijo Dusk mirando con determinación a Apple Bloom. "No puedes dejar que esa bravucona gane, además piensa, no eres la única potrilla en el mundo que no tiene cutie mark, ¡No tener cutie mark no es razón para burlarse de alguien, y esa tal Diamond Tiara tiene que entenderlo!"

"Espera… ¡Tienes razón!" Dijo Apple Bloom recuperando su ánimo al darse cuenta de algo, lo que a Dusk le dio alegría al pensar que ella finalmente había entendido que no debía afectarse por lo que le dijera Diamond Tiara. "Yo no soy la única que no tiene cutie mark, ¡Twist tampoco tiene cutie mark!"

"¿Eh?" Dijo Dusk confundido, luego de darse cuenta que Apple Bloom nuevamente no entendía a lo que él se refería.

"Twist es mi amiga, va conmigo a la escuela." Dijo Apple Bloom creyendo que Dusk se confundió por saber quién era Twist.

"Hablando de Twist, ella acaba de llegar." Dijo repentinamente Pinkie Pie, quien había salido un momento de la cocina y ahora volvía a entrar allí.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Apple Bloom, quien esta vez era ella quien quedó confundida.

"A la fiesta, ¡La cutie-fiesta ya empezó!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a inflar unos globos rosados, azules y lavanda, y amarrándolos entre ellos para hacer un pequeño potrillo de globos de tamaño natural.

"¡Es cierto! ¡La cutie-fiesta era aquí en Sugarcube Corner! ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!?" Dijo Apple Bloom sorprendida y levemente asustada, luego trotó hacia la puerta principal, que era la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el salón principal de la pastelería. "¡Debo encontrar a Twist antes que Diamond Tiara me encuentre!" Entonces Apple Bloom entró al salón principal y se perdió en un mar de ponies.

"Creo que iré tras ella…" Dijo Dusk viendo alejarse a Apple Bloom, luego girándose para ver a Pinkie Pie. "¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?"

Entonces Dusk vio que Pinkie Pie ahora no solamente había inflado un pequeño pony de globos, sino que ella había inflado dos figuras de globo más, las dos muy grandes, del porte de un pony adulto, una de ellas era de globos rosados con dos pequeños globos celestes de ojos, y la otra era de globos color lavanda con melena y cola de globos de color azules oscuro, levemente más alta que la de globos rosados. Entonces Pinkie Pie junto a las tres figuras de globos, como si fueran una familia, y solo entonces Dusk se dio cuenta que el pequeño potrillo de globos que ella había armado antes era una combinación de colores de ambos padres.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué es lo que se te viene a la mente cuando ves esto?" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa coqueta, acercando entre sí las figuras de globos de los padres, haciendo como que se besaban.

"Hmm… ¿Qué eres muy talentosa en globoflexia?" Respondió Dusk encogiéndose de hombros, tan despistado como siempre, sin entender la indirecta de Pinkie Pie.

En cuanto Dusk respondió, Pinkie Pie puso una cara de derrota mientras la figura de globos del potrillo se desinflaba y volaba por la cocina, entonces Dusk volvió a lo que le importaba y salió de la cocina para ir tras Apple Bloom.

"Definitivamente es demasiado despistado…" Dijo Pinkie Pie, mirando a su doble de globos y reventándola con una aguja que sacó de su melena, entonces ella miró la figura de globos que había hecho de Dusk. "Hmm… Creo que a ti te conservaré." Agregó Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, llevándose su Dusk de globos a su habitación con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Dusk se sorprendió cuando salió al salón principal de Sugarcube Corner, todo el salón estaba repleto de ponies, muchos adultos pero principalmente potrillos y potrillas, haciéndole difícil a Dusk poder encontrar a Apple Bloom en ese mar de ponies, sin embargo, luego de buscar con la mirada un rato, él finalmente pudo localizarla, ella estaba en un rincón del salón, totalmente paralizada. Dusk se abrió paso con esfuerzo entremedio de los ponies y finalmente llegó hasta ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado luego de ver que Apple Bloom estaba pálida, con una mirada triste.

"Yo… encontré a Twist, ella… ya no es un costado en blanco como yo…" Respondió Apple Bloom tristemente, viendo que su última esperanza de estar en esa fiesta sin ser molestada se había desvanecido. "Ella obtuvo su cutie mark esta tarde."

"¿Y ella te abandonó porque tú no tienes una?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado, ya que a él le había parecido que aquella potrilla llamada Twist que él había visto en la escuela no era una mala pony.

"No, ella dijo que podíamos estar juntas, pero todos a su alrededor comenzaron a preguntarle sobre su nueva cutie mark, y me sentí incómoda, así que la dejé sola." Respondió Apple Bloom cabizbaja, casi a punto de llorar. "Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa antes que Diamond Tiara me vea."

Mientras Apple Bloom se lamentaba, por el rabillo del ojo Dusk vio a una yegua que él conocía, una pequeña potrilla de pelaje blanco y melena rizada, era Sweetie Belle, quien caminaba con un infantil pero elegante vestido de fiesta. En ese momento los ojos de Dusk brillaron, finalmente encontrando la solución al problema de Apple Bloom.

"¡No te vayas! Espera aquí, en seguida vuelvo." Dijo Dusk dándole una cálida sonrisa a Apple Bloom para reconfortarla y luego dándose la vuelta para ir hacia donde iba Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, ¡Espera!" Dijo Dusk cuando ya estaba casi al lado de Sweeetie Belle, para que esta pudiera oírlo y se detuviera.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola Dusk!" Dijo Sweetie Belle con una gran sonrisa.

"Sweetie Belle, ¿Recuerdas sobre lo que hablamos de los amigos? ¿De cómo son importantes en la vida de uno y que yo quería presentarte a una potrilla de tu edad para que fueran amigas?" Dijo Dusk un poco agitado pero sonriente al ver que finalmente lograría su meta, hacer que las potrillas fueran amigas.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, pensé en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón, es importante tener amigos." Dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa, en tanto que aquellas palabras aliviaron el corazón de Dusk. "Por eso es que me hice amiga de Diamond Tiara."

"Tú… ¿¡QUÉ!?" Dijo Dusk totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

 _'Flashback de Sweetie Belle. (Unos minutos antes)'_

"Lindo vestido." Dijo Diamond Tiara con su siempre arrogante mirada.

"Hmm… gracias, mi hermana lo hizo para mí." Respondió Sweetie Belle con una tímida sonrisa, sorprendida de que Diamond Tiara estuviera siendo amable con ella.

La verdad era que Sweetie Belle había decidido ir a la cutie-fiesta con un vestido para no tener que mostrar que ella era aún un costado en blanco, así no recibiría las burlas de nadie, en especial las de Diamond Tiara, sin embargo nada la preparó al descubrir que el vestido que le confeccionó Rarity hizo el efecto totalmente contrario, no solo alejó las burlas de Diamond Tiara, sino que atrajo halagos de ella, ya que en cuanto Sweetie Belle entró a Sugarcube Corner, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se acercaron a ella para admirar su vestido.

"Esas esmeraldas que tiene incrustadas resaltan tus ojos." Dijo Silver Spoon, como siempre, admirando también lo que admiraba Diamond Tiara.

"Sí, después de todo ella es la hermana de Rarity. Mamá dice que ella es la mejor costurera de todo Ponyville." Dijo Diamond Tiara sin quitar la vista del vestido de Sweetie Belle. "Obviamente no puedes comparar sus diseños con los finos y caros vestidos creados en Canterlot, pero supongo que son lo suficientemente buenos para que mamá los use aquí." Agregó Diamond Tiara, con su siempre mordaz lengua, sin que Sweetie Belle alcanzara a darse cuenta de ese falso cumplido.

En ese momento Diamond Tiara dejó de ver el vestido y miró a Sweetie Belle fijamente, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a la pequeña unicornio.

"Sabes, es un vestido muy lindo, supongo que eres diga de andar junto a nosotras hoy." Dijo Diamond Tiara con una vanidosa sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sweetie Belle y Silver Spoon.

"¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Te enseñaré nuestro saludo de mejores amigas!" Agregó Silver Spoon rápidamente, feliz de que su amiga permitiese a otra potrilla entrar en su selecto grupo. Entonces ella se puso al lado de Diamond Tiara e hizo unos pasos al aire, estirando sus cacos y esperando a que Diamond Tiara hiciera lo mismo. "¡Pan! ¡Pan! ¡Azúcar con pan!"

"Sí, sí, más tarde veremos eso…" Dijo Diamond Tiara sin acompañar a su amiga con los pasos del saludo y menospreciándola, centrando nuevamente su vista en Sweetie Belle y dándole una gran y falsa sonrisa. "Ahora, ya que somos amigas… ¿Qué tal si le pides a tu hermana que nos haga unos vestidos como el que traes puesto?"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle confundida ante la pregunta.

"Claro, somos amigas, y las amigas se hacen regalos entre ellas, ¿No es así?" Dijo Diamond Tiara sonriendo. "Así las tres podremos lucir esos bellos vestidos y ser las yeguas más envidiadas de todo el pueblo, ustedes dos después de mí, claro está."

Sweetie Belle se mordió el labio por un momento, sin estar segura de qué hacer, pero entonces ella recordó su mañana con Dusk y cómo él le había insistido tanto sobre la importancia de la amistad, y ahora que una potra de su edad le pedía ser su amiga, Dusk diría que lo correcto sería darle una oportunidad, ¿Verdad?

"Yo… creo que sí, tienes razón." Respondió Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Le iré a preguntar a mi hermana si puede hacer otros dos vestidos."

Entonces Sweetie Belle se dio la vuelta y de inmediato empezó a buscar con la vista a su hermana, ya que aunque ella había llegado por su cuenta, sabía que Rarity estaría allí, ya que Pinkie Pie la había invitado. Finalmente luego de un rato buscando, Sweetie Belle encontró a su hermana, tomando elegantemente ponche en una esquina, hablando con Fluttershy. En ese momento Sweetie Belle se mordió nuevamente el labio, ya que recordó que había otro problema, ella no podía simplemente llegar donde su hermana y pedirle que le hiciera unos vestidos, menos después de todo lo que ella le había hecho a su hermana mayor esa mañana, Rarity debía de estar furiosa con ella. Aquello hizo que Sweetie Belle se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás, donde Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon la miraban desde lejos, con sus miradas fijas y una sonrisas falsas en sus rostros. Finalmente Sweetie Belle tragó saliva y decidió que no tenía nada que perder preguntándole a Rarity, y que peor sería perder su única oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos.

"Eh… Hola Rarity." Dijo Sweetie Belle tímidamente una vez llegó donde su hermana.

"¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a aparecerte así como así!? ¡Tenemos mucho que discutir! ¡Sobre cómo me hiciste ver ridícula frente a mi amado Dusk!" Dijo Rarity teatralmente, mirando enojada a su hermanita.

"Sí, yo… lo siento mucho, creo que exageré un poco con mi venganza." Dijo Sweetie Belle con sus orejas caídas, dejando de lado las actuaciones y expresando genuinamente su arrepentimiento.

"¡Hmpf!" Resopló Rarity, mirando molesta hacia otro lado.

"Emm… Rarity, yo… yo hice unas nuevas amigas." Dijo Sweetie Belle tímidamente, sabiendo lo que respondería Rarity, pero decidida a preguntar de todas formas. "Ellas… me preguntaron si tú podías hacerles unos vestidos parecidos al mío…"

"¿¡Primero te burlas de mí toda la mañana y ahora quieres que haga unos vestidos para tus amigas!? ¡Hmpf!" Dijo Rarity molesta, resoplando nuevamente, mirando solo por un segundo a su hermana y luego desviando la mirada molesta nuevamente.

En ese instante, Sweetie Belle bajó su cabeza tristemente y se dio la vuelta, después de todo ella sabía que Rarity no estaría dispuesta a aquello, después de lo mal que ella la había tratado esa mañana…

"Estarán listos en tres días." Dijo Rarity repentinamente, haciendo que Sweetie Belle se paralizara y se volteara para ver a su hermana nuevamente, quien seguía mirándola enojada.

"Tú… ¿Lo vas a hacer? Después de todo lo que te hice ¿Igual lo harás?" Preguntó Sweetie Belle confundida y emocionada.

Rarity vio la genuina emoción en los ojos de su hermana y no pudo evitar dejar de mirarla con tanta severidad.

"Huff… Por supuesto que los haré, eres mi hermanita, y quiero que tengas amigos y seas feliz." Dijo Rarity suspirando y sonriendo leve pero cálidamente. "A veces me sacas de quicio y haces que me enoje mucho contigo, pero eres mi hermanita, y siempre te querré."

Al escuchar las palabras de Rarity, Sweetie Belle no pudo evitar soltar unas pocas lágrimas y saltar hacia las patas de su hermana para abrazarla con todo su cariño y expresar lo que ella verdaderamente sentía por su hermana, porque lo que había dicho su hermana ella también lo sentía, muchas veces Rarity era molesta, despreocupada y egocéntrica, lo que la hacía molestarse con ella, pero la verdad era que Rarity era una muy buena hermana, ¡La mejor hermana del mundo! Y Sweetie Belle quería hacérselo saber con su cálido abrazo.

"¡Le diré a mis nuevas amigas!" Dijo Sweetie Belle con una enorme sonrisa luego de abrazar a Rarity.

"Está bien, ve con ellas." Respondió Rarity sonriendo, alegre de haber hecho las paces con su hermanita, pero sabiendo que por el fuerte carácter de ambas era inevitable pelear entre ellas, y que probablemente esa no sería la última vez. Como buenas hermanas, ellas siempre discutirían, pero también siempre se reconciliarían.

Así fue como Sweetie Belle comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia donde estaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, eso hasta que la conocida voz de Dusk la detuvo.

 _'Fin del Flashback.'_

* * *

"Sí, a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon les gustó mucho mi vestido, incluso ellas me preguntaron si Rarity podía hacerles unos vestidos parecidos, ¡Ahora seremos amigas!" Dijo Sweetie Belle sin dejar de sonreír ante la incrédula mirada de Dusk. "Ellas me están esperando, ¡Nos vemos!" Agregó Sweetie Belle, despidiéndose de Dusk y poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

" _Ella se hizo amiga de Diamond Tiara… eso… está bien que ella tenga una amiga, pero esto no me convence…_ " Pensó Dusk confundido, sin moverse de donde estaba, pensando en que él hubiera preferido que Sweetie Belle se hiciera amiga de Apple Bloom, pero él no podía obligarla a dejar de ser amiga de Diamond Tiara solo para que conociera a Apple Bloom. Toda esa situación lo dejó muy confundido, mientras muchos pensamientos llenaban su cabeza sobre qué sería lo correcto a hacer.

"¡Psst!" Dusk escuchó un ruido entre dientes, proveniente desde detrás suyo, lo que lo hizo girarse para ver quién lo llamaba, sin embargo detrás de él solo había una mesa.

"¡Psst! ¡Aquí abajo!" Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido, seguida de una voz infantil. En seguida Dusk se agachó un poco para ver quién lo llamaba, fue entonces que Dusk vio que bajo la mesa, oculta parcialmente por el mantel, se encontraba Scootaloo, quien miraba atentamente a Dusk.

"¿Scootaloo? ¿Qué haces allí abajo?" Preguntó Dusk un poco preocupado.

"Yo… yo vine a la fiesta, como te prometí." Respondió Scootaloo un poco nerviosa.

"¿Pero por qué te escondes debajo de esta mesa?" Preguntó Dusk, levantando más el mantel para ver mejor a Scootaloo.

"Yo… estoy cómoda aquí." Respondió Scootaloo haciéndose aún más para atrás, para no ser vista por nadie más que por Dusk Shine.

Dusk vio la preocupación en la cara de la pequeña pegaso y decidió no seguir insistiendo, sin embargo siguió viéndola con cara de preocupación. Que la energética Scootaloo se volviera tan tímida ante la presencia de Diamond Tiara lo molestaba, Dusk quería que la pequeña pegaso mostrase toda su personalidad, que mostraba cuando estaba con él, y así ella pudiera hacer amigos, él estaba seguro que Scootaloo podría conseguirlo, pero no mientras ella no se sacara de encima el temor a ser molestada por Diamond Tiara, ella no podría hacerlo.

" _Esa potrilla solo trae problemas…_ " Pensó Dusk molesto, volviendo su vista al salón, pensando en Diamond Tiara. " _Scootaloo está tan temerosa como Apple Bloom de encontrarse con ella. Si tan solo los consejos sobre la amistad que les di sirvieran de algo, pero lo único que hice fue empeorarlo todo. Quizás… no sirvo para dar consejos sobre la amistad…_ " Terminó de pensar Dusk tristemente.

En ese momento el flujo de pensamientos de Dusk se detuvo al ver finalmente a la culpable de todo, la festejada del día, Diamond Tiara, quien parecía estar dándole una orden a Sweetie Belle, pues la pequeña unicornio blanca se alejó de ella hacia la mesa de los postres, algo que molestó de inmediato a Dusk, que no pudo soportar que la tierna Sweete Belle estuviera siendo usada como sirviente por esa bravucona. Sin embargo, Dusk rápidamente pasó del enojo al miedo, al ver que Diamond Tiara repentinamente puso una perversa sonrisa y le indicaba a su amiga Silver Spoon que viera hacia una de las esquinas del salón, Dusk siguió la vista de ambas potrillas y vio que ambas habían fijado sus vistas en Apple Bloom, quien seguía exactamente donde Dusk la había dejado. Las dos potrillas malcriadas comenzaron a caminar hacia Apple Bloom con unas siniestras sonrisas, entonces Dusk también comenzó a abrirse paso para llegar con Apple Bloom antes que ellas y evitar que ellas la molestaran nuevamente.

"Vaya, vaya, miren quién está aquí." Dijo Diamond Tiara sonriendo, que para lamento de Dusk, llegó ante Apple Bloom antes que él. "Me sorprende que hayas aparecido en mi fiesta, costado en blanco, jajaja."

Apple Bloom, quien fue tomada por sorpresa ante la repentina presencia de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, solo se sonrojó e intentó retroceder lo más que pudo, pese a estar arrinconada.

"Pobrecita, supongo que en esos flancos jamás aparecerá una-" Dijo Silver Spoon burlándose de Apple Bloom igual que su amiga, sin embargo se detuvo repentinamente, poniendo una cara de sorpresa y acercando un poco su cabeza hacia el costado de Apple Bloom.

"¿Qué sucede Silver Spoon?" Preguntó Diamond Tiara confundida al ver que su amiga había dejado de molestar a Apple Bloom.

"Ella… Tiene una cutie mark." Respondió Silver Spoon, aún intentando ver bien el flanco de Apple Bloom, ya que como ella estaba esquinada, no mostraba bien su flanco.

"¿¡EH!?" Dijeron al unísono Diamond Tiara y Apple Bloom, ambas mirando hacia donde miraba Silver Spoon.

Así fue como ambas potrillas vieron una mancha blanca en el costado de Apple Bloom, lo que sorprendió a todas. De inmediato Apple Bloom miró de reojo su otro costado y volvió la vista nuevamente, ocultando aún más el costado que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon no veían, entendiendo rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Lo que ambas bravuconas estaban viendo no era una cutie mark, sino una mancha de harina que le había quedado a ella de cuando ella y Pinkie Pie hicieron pastelillos, pero claro, esa mancha estaba solo en uno de sus costados, por lo que Apple Bloom ocultó disimuladamente su costado limpio.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Una nube? ¿Una mancha? ¿¡Qué representa tu cutie mark!?" Preguntó Diamond Tiara molesta, sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

"Yo… no puedo decirlo, es decir, no hoy al menos." Respondió Apple Bloom nerviosamente pero rápidamente actuando para fingir que estaba tranquila. "Ya sabes, Twist también consiguió su cutie mark justo hoy, ella ya te opacó lo suficiente, ¿Te imaginas lo vergonzoso que sería que yo también me pusiera a explicar el increíble significado de mi grandiosa cutie mark? Sería muy vergonzoso."

Ante el astuto comentario de Apple Bloom, quien supo darle en el clavo al atacar la vanidad de Diamond Tiara, la potrilla rosada se mordió el labio y se puso muy nerviosa.

"¡N-No importa! De todas formas no me interesa saber sobre tu tonta cutie mark." Dijo Diamond Tiara nerviosa y molesta, dándole la espalda a Apple Bloom y caminando de vuelta hacia el centro del salón, seguida siempre de cerca por Silver Spoon.

"¡Phew! Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Apple Bloom secándose el sudor luego que las dos bravuconas se hubieran alejado de ella.

"¡Phew! Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo al mismo tiempo Dusk Shine, quien estaba no muy lejos de Apple Bloom y había alcanzado a ver y oír todo, aliviado de que la pequeña Apple Bloom hubiera salido indemne.

"¡Phew! Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo también al mismo tiempo Applejack, al lado de Dusk.

"¡Applejack! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido, que solo entonces se dio cuenta que todo ese rato había estado su amiga a su lado.

"Vine hacia aquí en cuanto vi que esa molesta mocosa iba a molestar a mi hermanita." Respondió Applejack suspirando. "Sabía que esa tal Diamond Tiara iba a acercársele solo para molestarla, afortunadamente todo salió bien."

Ante el comentario de Applejack, Dusk no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que no solo él había notado las malas intenciones de la potrilla rosa, y sonrió más aún al ver lo agudo que era el instinto de hermana mayor de Applejack.

"¿No es ridículo? Todo esto ocurre solo por una tonta cutie mark." Dijo Dusk rascándose la cabeza. "Esa potrilla no debería molestar a Apple Bloom por no tener una, y Apple Bloom no debería preocuparse por no tener una aún, ¡Es todo un absurdo!"

"Bueno, en parte es cierto, pero tampoco es que las cutie marks no sean importantes." Dijo Applejack, creyendo notar cierto desdén de parte de Dusk cuando habló de las cutie marks.

"No he dicho eso, solo digo que una cutie mark no es algo que te deba definir, incluso yo-" Respondió Dusk rápidamente, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que él iba a decir algo que Applejack no necesitaba escuchar.

"¿Tú qué…? Será que acaso que… ¿No te gusta tu cutie mark?" Preguntó Applejack confundida, notando de inmediato el nerviosismo en Dusk.

"Yo… no diría eso…" Respondió Dusk lentamente, sabiendo que era inútil mentirle a Applejack.

Entonces Dusk miró de reojo su propia cutie mark y suspiró mientras recordaba lo que él había escuchado esa mañana en la escuela del pueblo.

"Hoy, cuando fui a ver a Apple Bloom a la escuela, escuché como su maestra les explicaba el significado de su cutie mark." Dijo Dusk mirando hacia la nada con una mirada algo perturbada. "Ella… tenía tan claro lo que simbolizaba cada cosa de su cutie mark, fue muy lindo escucharlo, incluso, al ver tu cutie mark, puedo saber de inmediato cuál es tu talento, lo que te apasiona, tus gustos… Pero no todos tenemos esa ventaja."

"¿Tú no sabes lo que significa tu cutie mark?" Preguntó Applejack un poco sorprendida.

"No exactamente. Históricamente las estrellas simbolizan la magia, pero no me gusta no saber qué significa específicamente que hayan cinco estrellas rodeando a una más grande, es decir, la mayoría de las veces las cutie marks son un dibujo único, como la de Rainbow Dash o las de las princesas; o vienen en un patrón de tres, como la tuya, o la de Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy." Respondió Dusk levemente amargado. "Siempre me ha molestado no saber por qué son cinco estrellas. Pueden simbolizar las cinco clases de magia, o quizás las cinco habilidades básicas para invocar un hechizo, quien sabe, la verdad es que nunca lo he tenido claro, y eso siempre me ha frustrado."

"Pero cuando obtuviste tu cutie mark, ¿No recuerdas algún indicio que te lo indicara con más claridad?" Preguntó Applejack aún sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que oía a alguien hablar de su cutie mark sin sonreír.

"Heh… Eso es lo más gracioso." Respondió Dusk con una sonrisa amargada. "La forma en que la obtuve… a pesar de todo lo que dijeran mis padres y la princesa sobre demostrar un gran potencial mágico, yo sé la verdad, la verdad es que solo fue un accidente."

Applejack miró confundida a Dusk y se dispuso a preguntarle más detalles sobre el origen de su cutie mark, pero Dusk continuó hablando antes que ella pudiera preguntar.

"Y la estrella rosa en el centro… ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ESA estrella?" Dijo Dusk hablando entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño, hablando más consigo mismo que con Applejack, finalmente desahogándose de lo que a él más le molestaba sobre su cutie mark. "Todos dicen que las cutie marks son únicas, ¿¡Pero entonces por qué yo tengo que tener una cutie mark igual a la de ÉL!?"

Applejack no alcanzó a oír completamente lo que Dusk dijo, ya que Dusk habló entre dientes, pero le sorprendió ver el rostro molesto de Dusk. Ella se dispuso a preguntarle si algo malo le pasaba, pero un repentino ruido venido desde un lado del salón hizo que tanto ella, Dusk y todos los ponies del salón vieran hacia donde había venido el ruido. Allí todos pudieron ver que el ruido había sido por la ponchera con jugo, la cual se había caído al suelo, justo sobre Apple Bloom, quien al parecer justo había pasado por ahí y había tropezado con el mantel de la mesa.

"Yo… lo sient-" Se disculpó Apple Bloom tímidamente, antes de ser interrumpida abruptamente.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Miren todos!" Gritó Diamond Tiara, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Apple Bloom. "¡No tienes cutie mark! ¡Era todo un engaño! ¡Esta costado en blanco se pintó una cutie mark falsa! ¡Jajaja!"

Solo entonces Apple Bloom miró su costado y se dio cuenta que la mancha de harina que estaba en su costado, se había diluido cuando le cayó el jugo encima. Entonces Apple Bloom agachó su cabeza, totalmente roja ante las burlas de Diamond Tiara y al sentir la vista de todos los presentes fija en su costado en blanco.

"¡Jajaja! De verdad me daría tanta vergüenza ser tú ahora, ¡Jaja!" Se burló Silver Spoon, acercándose a Apple Bloom y siguiendo las burlas de su amiga.

"¡Esas mocosas!" Dijo Dusk en un susurro, quien como todos, había estado viendo y escuchando toda aquella escena, no muy lejos de donde las potrillas estaban.

Mientras Dusk escuchaba, su enojo iba creciendo al ver a Apple Bloom siendo víctima de esas bravuconas que la acosaban. En un momento él dio un paso hacia adelante, listo para acercarse y detener a las potrillas que abusaban de Apple Bloom, sin embargo un casco se estiró a su lado y lo detuvo, era la pata de Applejack, quien seguía al lado de él y lo detuvo.

"Dale espacio, ella lo resolverá, sé que lo hará." Dijo Applejack firmemente.

Dusk se giró para ver a Applejack y reclamarle, ya que en su opinión estas burlas eran demasiado, sin embargo Dusk se detuvo al ver el rostro de Applejack, quien tenía su ceño totalmente fruncido y sus dientes apretados, conteniendo su cólera a más no poder. Solo entonces Dusk se dio cuenta que si era difícil para él ver esta situación, lo era mucho más para Applejack, quien veía como se burlaban de su linda hermanita, sin embargo la yegua luchaba consigo misma para ver cómo reaccionaba su hermana y esperaba a que ella se defendiera de esas bravucones. Aquello le dio fuerza a Dusk para detenerse y seguir viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo, esperando a que Apple Bloom se defendiera, pero listo para saltar en su defensa si ella no lo hacía o si las burlas llegaban a un punto insostenible.

"De… Déjenme en paz…" Dijo Apple Bloom tímidamente.

"¿Dejarte en paz? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no quieres estar con nosotras? Pensé que éramos amigas." Dijo Diamond Tiara, hablando fuertemente para que todos la oyeran, fingiendo sentirse ofendida pero sin poder disimular su risa burlona.

"¿Amiga? ¿Quién querría ser amiga de una costado en blanco como ella?" Dijo Silver Spoon caminando cerca de Apple Bloom y mirándola con desprecio.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Respondió Diamond Tiara sonriendo burlonamente, siguiendo con su actuación y hablando a todo volumen para captar la atención de su público. "Pero quién sabe, quizás le muestre algo de generosidad y le permita juntarse con nosotras…"

Entonces Diamond Tiara se acercó más a Apple Bloom, hasta quedar cara a cara, mirándola con la misma sonrisa burlona de siempre, todo mientras Apple Bloom se encogía ante los nervios.

"Mira a todos los ponis aquí presentes, nadie quiere ser tu amigo, menos al ver que no solo eres una costado en blanco, sino también una mentirosa." Dijo Diamond Tiara mirando fija y perversamente a Apple Bloom "Pero te daré una oportunidad, di frente a todos que eres una inútil costado en blanco y te permitiré juntarte con nosotras, quizás seas útil para los mandados."

"¡Ay, Tiara! ¡Eres tan generosa!" Dijo Silver Spoon, halagando a su amiga exageradamente para que todos la oyeran. "Obviamente ella aceptará, después de todo somos tan buenas de aceptar a una costado en blanco sin amigos en nuestro grupo."

Ante el comentario final de Silver Spoon, Apple Bloom tembló al darse cuenta de cómo estaba siendo manipulada, y cómo a pesar de lo cruel que ellas estaban siendo, ellas tenían razón, después de todo ella era solo una simple costado en blanco que no tenía amigos. Y Apple Bloom no fue la única que tembló ante el comentario de Silver Spoon, también lo hizo Dusk Shine, que de inmediato se dio cuenta que los consejos que él le dio a Apple Bloom podían ser perjudiciales, ya que él mismo le había dicho que era importante tener amigos y que no era bueno estar sola, y si Apple Bloom recordaba lo que él le había dicho hoy, ella podría aceptar y estar cometiendo un enorme error, y aquello llenó de miedo y culpa a Dusk.

En ese instante, Apple Bloom bajó su cabeza, con una mirada nerviosa y pensativa, ella no estaba segura qué hacer ¿Acaso era cierto lo que ellas decían? ¿Nadie más querría ser su amiga? Si eso era cierto, ¿Entonces era mejor aceptar? ¿Lo mejor era juntarse con ellas para que no la molestaran? ¿Juntarse con ellas aunque ellas jamás la considerarían una amiga real? Pero la alternativa era…

"Yo… Yo no quiero estar sola…" Dijo finalmente Apple Bloom, levantando lentamente la cabeza, con una mirada triste, lista para dejar de lado su orgullo. "Yo…"

Mientras Apple Bloom levantaba su cabeza, ella vio a Dusk Shine, quien se destacaba de entre la multitud por ser más alto que las yeguas y potrillos presentes, quienes eran mayoría en el salón. Al hacerlo, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un segundo.

" _¡No lo hagas!_ " Pensó Dusk cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, sintiendo que Apple Bloom iba a ceder. " _Sé que te dije que hacer amigos era importante, ¡Pero no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas tu dignidad!_ "

"Un pony que conozco me dijo lo importante que es tener amigos…" Dijo Apple Bloom luego de mirar a Dusk. En tanto Dusk tembló, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. "Pero ese mismo pony me dijo que la amistad no debe forzarse, que debe nacer para compartir y querer lo mejor para el otro, ¡No por cosas egoístas como quieres tú!" Apple Bloom dijo aquello último casi gritando, llena de determinación.

Ante las palabras de Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon quedaron atónitas, no esperando que ella les dijera eso, sin embargo ninguna de ellas quedó tan sorprendida como Dusk, quien no solo se sorprendió ante la determinación de Apple Bloom, sino que al escuchar aquellas palabras sobre la amistad, algo que él le había dicho sobre las falsas amistades cuando recordó sobre su pasado y que él casi había olvidado que se las había dicho a Apple Bloom.

"¡Si va a ser una falsa amistad, prefiero estar sola!" Terminó de decir Apple Bloom, finalmente enfrentando seriamente a Diamond Tiara, haciendo que esta incluso diera un paso hacia atrás por la impresión.

"¿A-Ah, sí? B-Bueno, pues si quieres quedarte sola, ¡Te vas a quedar sola!" Respondió Diamond Tiara muy enojada, girándose para ver a la multitud de otros potrillos, sus propios compañeros de clase, quienes miraban atentos la escena. "¿Alguno de ustedes quiere ser amigo de esta costado en blanco? ¡Vamos! ¿Alguien quiere ser amigo de esta tonta?"

Los potrillos y potrancas del salón solo bajaron sus cabezas, sin decir nada, pues todos conocían bien a Diamond Tiara, y ninguno de ellos quería exponerse a ser la nueva burla de ella. En tanto, Apple Bloom también miró a sus compañeros de clase, y no pudo evitar sentirse sola al ver que ninguno de ellos salía en su ayuda ni decía nada.

"¿Lo ves? Por rechazarme te quedarás completamente sola, ¡Nadie quiere ser tu amig-!" Dijo Diamond Tiara volviendo a mirar burlonamente a Apple Bloom, pero siendo interrumpida inesperadamente.

"¡Yo! ¡Y-Yo seré su amiga!" Dijo repentinamente Scootaloo, saliendo desde debajo de la mesa donde estaba oculta. Al hacerlo, la multitud se abrió inconscientemente para ver quién había hablado, dejando un espacio en el salón para que Scootaloo pudiera caminar y llegar hacia donde estaba el centro de la discusión, algo que ella hizo muy tímidamente, caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Mientras ella avanzaba, vio como las miradas de todos se centraban en ella, en especial la de Diamond Tiara, que mientras la veía acercarse sonreía más burlonamente.

"¿Tú quieres ser su amiga? ¡No me hagas reír!" Dijo Diamond Tiara fuertemente, haciendo que Scootaloo se detuviera cuando estaba casi a punto de llegar a donde ella estaba. "¿Acaso sabes lo que haré si te vuelves su amiga?" Agregó Diamond Tiara intimidadoramente mirando a la pequeña pegaso, sabiendo ya cómo manejarla, después de todo ella ya se había burlado de ella otras veces.

Scootaloo comenzó a bajar su cabeza, poco a poco arrepintiéndose de haber salido en defensa de aquella otra potrilla amarilla, pero mientras lo hacía, ella vio de reojo a Dusk Shine, quien también la miraba atentamente.

"Un… Un pony me dijo que debo ser valiente y enfrentar a los bravucones, y eso es lo que haré." Dijo Scootaloo levantando su cabeza nuevamente y mirando a Diamond Tiara con determinación, finalmente armándose de valor para enfrentar a aquella potranca que la molestaba, y así demostrando finalmente su fuerte y verdadera personalidad.

" _Espera un segundo… ¿¡Yo le dije eso!?_ " Pensó Dusk sorprendido, haciendo memoria y recordando que efectivamente lo había hecho, casi olvidándolo luego de pensar que lo único que él había hecho por la pequeña pegaso el día anterior había sido obligarla a recibir las burlas de su bravucona.

"¡Tú solo eres una abusiva que goza burlándose de los demás! ¡Ya no me intimidarás!" Agregó Scootaloo, acercándose finalmente a donde estaban las demás potrillas y poniéndose al lado de Apple Bloom, mirando con fiereza a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. "De hecho, ¡Si se meten con ella tendrán que meterse conmigo!"

Al ver la fiera mirada de Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon no pudieron evitar asustarse otro poco y dar otro paso hacia atrás. En tanto, el salón dejó de estar tan silencioso, pues los demás potrillos comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos, todos asombrados de ver como alguien se enfrentaba finalmente a la vanidosa Diamond Tiara.

"¡Co-Cómo si me importara lo que ustedes digan de mí!" Gritó Diamond Tiara furiosa. "Son solo dos patéticas ponies sin cutie mark ni talento especial, ¡Son solo un par de costados en blanco!"

"En realidad, creo que somos tres." Dijo repentinamente Sweetie Belle, quien salió desde detrás de Diamond Tiara, pasó a su lado, y se paró al lado de Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, todo mientras Diamond Tiara la miraba totalmente atónita.

"¿¡Me vas a cambiar por estas dos tontas!?" Dijo Diamond Tiara mirando con rabia a Sweetie Belle, sin creer lo que veía.

En ese instante Sweetie Belle miró de reojo a Dusk, quien a su vez se dio cuenta de la fugaz mirada de la potrilla.

"Una vez alguien me dijo que para hacer amigos, solo hace falta conocer al pony correcto, y ahora estoy segura que tú no lo eres." Respondió Sweetie Belle, dándose cuenta que hacer amigos no implicaba hacerse amigo de cualquiera.

" _Yo… ¡Yo también le dije eso!_ " Pensó Dusk sorprendido al escuchar lo dicho por Sweetie Belle. Él había estado tan enfocado en que sus planes para juntar a las tres potrillas no resultaron, y que sus discursos sobre la amistad no habían servido de mucho, que él había estado seguro que todo lo que había hecho con las potrillas había estado mal, sin embargo ahora él veía con alivio y un poco de orgullo que a pesar de todo, las potrillas si le habían puesto atención, incluso a detalles que él había dicho casi por inercia, sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba marcando a las pequeñas potrancas con sus consejos, aunque ellas no se lo hubieran admitido en su momento. " _Yo… ¡Yo sí estoy aprendiendo sobre la amistad!_ " Terminó de pensar Dusk, alegre a darse cuenta que quizás sí era digno de seguir aprendiendo y predicando a su vez sobre la magia de la amistad.

"Prefiero ser amiga de alguien que sabe lo que es correcto y de alguien que defiende a sus amigos. Además…" Agregó Sweetie Belle, que en ese instante se sacó su vestido rápidamente y le mostró a todos los presentes sus flancos mientras miraba a Apple Bloom y a Scootaloo. "…yo también soy una costado en blanco, creo que tengo más en común con ustedes que con Tiara."

"¡Ya basta! ¡Esta es mi cutie-fiesta, y nadie me humillará en ella!" Gritó Diamond Tiara totalmente furiosa. "Dos, tres, diez, ¡Da igual! Todas ustedes siguen siendo solo unas costados en blanco, ¡No valen nada! No, ¡Valen menos que nada! ¡Porque ustedes no tienen ningún talento especial!"

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se asustaron un poco al ver tan furiosa a Diamond Tiara, sin embargo ninguna de ellas vaciló ni se movió de donde estaban, pues aunque ahora les gritaba y se burlaba de ellas la misma bravucona que las había molestado antes, ahora ellas no estaban solas, ahora las tres sabían que se tenían la una a la otra y que entre las tres podían apoyarse mutuamente.

"Yo no diría que no tienen valor, yo diría que son las más afortunadas de los aquí presentes." Dijo repentinamente Dusk, quien sintió que era el momento preciso para actuar, después de todo, la pequeña potrilla rosada no se daba cuenta, pero ella ya había sido derrotada por las tres potrillas con los costados en blanco.

"¿¡Afortunadas!? ¿¡En qué son afortunadas!?" Dijo Diamond Tiara enojada y lista para burlarse, quien, al igual que todos en el salón, se había girado para ver a Dusk Shine.

"Ellas aún pueden saborear la emoción de descubrir quiénes son y lo que deben ser." Dijo Dusk, diciendo el discurso en el que había pensado mientras se daba cuenta que todas las burlas de Diamond Tiara se centraban en la falta de cutie marks. "Tener el costado en blanco significa que ellas están llenas de potencial, ¡Pueden ser buenas en lo que sea! ¡Las posibilidades son casi infinitas! Y no están estancadas como yo o como TÚ, que ya tenemos nuestras cutie marks."

Aquel discurso de Dusk dejó sin habla a Diamond Tiara, y al mismo tiempo aquello fue un impulso anímico para que el resto de los potrillos y potrancas del salón se acercaran hasta las tres potrillas con los costados en blanco y conversaran alegremente con ellas, preguntándoles sobre lo que les gustaría hacer o qué tan lejos creían que podían llegar en sus metas, todos hablando alegremente, ya sin el temor de ser amedrentados por la vanidosa potrilla rosa, quien solo estaba quieta, roja de ira, sin saber qué hacer ni qué contestar.

Mientras las tres potrillas de los costados en blanco eran el nuevo centro de atención, las cinco amigas de Dusk, quienes estaban todas presentes y no habían tenido la oportunidad de juntarse en la fiesta, se juntaron junto a Dusk para charlar sobre lo sucedido. Allí Dusk se enteró que desde hace mucho tiempo Applejack y Rarity habían querido reunir a Apple Bloom y a Sweetie Belle, sin embargo como las potrillas se habían negado, ellas decidieron esperar y no forzarlas, después de todo ellas querían que la amistad entre sus hermanas naciera espontáneamente, tal como había nacido la amistad entre ellas mismas.

" _Es cierto, lo mejor es que una amistad nazca de forma natural, pero no está de más darle un pequeño empujoncito…_ " Pensó Dusk recordando que finalmente una pequeña parte de toda la charla sobre la amistad que tuvo con cada una de las potrillas había ayudado a que cada una viera una verdad sobre la amistad. Además Dusk se dio cuenta que esta vez él había actuado muy parecido a como lo había hecho su maestra, ya que la princesa también le había dado un empujón para hacer amigos al forzarlo a ir a Ponyville, sin embargo finalmente fue decisión de él mismo formar vínculos de amistad allí. " _Supongo que solo puedes dar un empujón, después solo debes confiar en el buen corazón de los ponies, esperando que aquellos corazones afines se conozcan, entiendan, y se hagan amigos por su cuenta._ " Terminó de pensar Dusk mientras veía a las tres potrillas de los costados en blanco conversando alegremente entre sí.

Justo en ese instante, las tres potrillas que Dusk miraba, se giraron al mismo tiempo y fueron sonrientes hasta donde estaba él junto a sus amigas.

"¡Dusk! ¿Así que eran ellas con quién querías que me juntara?" Preguntó Apple Bloom con ojos brillantes.

"Así es." Respondió Dusk asintiendo. "He intentado juntarlas durante todo el día, pero creo que fue en vano, después de todo parece que estaban destinadas a conocerse aquí."

"Si hubiera sabido que éramos tan parecidas, no hubiera puesto tantos problemas para hacer amigas." Dijo Scootaloo sonriendo alegremente. "A las tres nos falta obtener nuestras cutie mark, y a las tres nos vuelven locas Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon."

"¡Por eso decidimos que queríamos ser más que solo amigas!" Agregó Sweetie Belle, también sonriendo. "¡Haremos nuestra propia sociedad secreta!"

"¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Dijeron las tres potrillas al mismo tiempos, todas sonriendo alegremente.

"¿Las qué?" Preguntó Dusk con una sonrisa algo confundida.

"¡Las Cutie Mark Crusaders! Es un grupo para trabajar juntas y averiguar quiénes somos y lo que queremos hacer." Respondió Sweetie Belle emocionada.

"O sea, que en resumen es…" Dijo Dusk resumiendo lo dicho por Sweetie Belle.

"¡Un grupo hecho para buscar nuestras cutie mark!" Dijo Scootaloo, interrumpiendo emocionadamente a Dusk antes que él terminara de hablar.

Al escuchar aquello, Dusk no pudo evitar llevarse un casco a su cara por la frustración, pues a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de todo su discurso, ellas seguían empecinadas en darle demasiada importancia al hecho que aún no tenían cutie mark. Dusk se sacó el casco de su cara y se dispuso a discutir con ellas, sin embargo, al verlas sonreír tan alegremente, conversando entre ellas sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntas, finalmente Dusk solo dio un gran suspiro de resignación y sonrió, pensando que quizás, a pesar de todo, era buena idea que ellas tuvieran un club y se acompañaran en distintas aventuras, después de todo eso fortalecería su nueva amistad.

"Dusk…" Dijo repentinamente Apple Bloom, sacando a Dusk de sus pensamientos. "Estaba pensando, ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que habían tres formas de obtener una cutie mark? Primero estaban las cutie mark de tipo 'talento', luego estaban las cutie mark de tipo 'personalidad', pero entonces, ¿Cuál es el tercer tipo de cutie mark?"

"¡Oh, eso! Pensé que no me habías puesto atención." Sonrió Dusk, nuevamente entrando en 'modo profesor'. "Pues bien, el tercer tipo de cutie mark es la más rara, y francamente está basado en algo en algo en lo que yo no creía, al menos, hasta que llegué a Ponyville." En ese momento Dusk miró de reojo a sus amigas, quienes se encontraban tras él acompañándolo. "El tercer tipo de cutie mark son del tipo 'destino', eso significa que ese alguien no descubre un talento especial ni tiene una personalidad característica que dicte su marca, más bien es el azar o el destino el que hace aparecer una cutie mark, indicándole a ese alguien que tiene un gran destino a seguir, dictado por esa cutie mark. La verdad son muy raras, por lo general solo aparecen en ponies muy especial, como aquellos de la realeza."

"Oh… Entonces obtener nuestras cutie mark de esa forma está descartado." Dijo Apple Bloom mirando a sus amigas luego de la explicación de Dusk.

"Eso no importa, de todas formas sigo prefiriendo hacer lo que habíamos planeado." Respondió Sweetie Belle sonriendo.

"¡Sí! ¡Hacer de TODO para descubrir algún talento especial!" Dijo Scootaloo emocionada, completando lo que Sweetie Belle iba a decir.

"Bien, pues no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Andando!" Gritó Apple Bloom emocionada, comenzando a correr hacia la puerta junto a sus dos nuevas amigas, lista para tener distintas aventuras junto a ellas.

Mientras Dusk veía alejarse a las tres potrillas alegremente, no pudo evitar seguir pensando acerca de ese pequeño grupo que ellas habían formado, y sobre la misión que ellas se habían puesto.

" _Ellas serán grandes amigas, puedo sentirlo._ " Pensó Dusk sonriendo, viendo alejarse a las potrillas. " _No importa cuanto lo intenté, es como si el destino hubiera querido que se conocieran aquí y ahora, todo para que su amistad naciera fuerte desde el principio..._ "

" _Puede ser solo azar, pero prefiero que pensar que ellas estaban destinadas a ser amigas desde pequeñas… Eso debe ser lindo._ " Pensó Dusk mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a sus amigas con una sonrisa, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa. " _Me hubiera gustado haber tenido ese lazo de unión con mis amigas y que nosotros hubiéramos estado destinados a encontrarnos cuando éramos más pequeños…_ "

Así sonrió Dusk a sus cinco amigas, olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones, como la de no saber qué significaban las cinco estrellas rodeando a la gran estrella en su cutie mark, sin embargo pronto él descubriría que el destino le tenía guardada otra sorpresa, una que había nacido con su cutie mark y que lo habría mantenido por siempre confundido de no ser por las cinco yeguas que estaban paradas frente a él, sus cinco amigas, sus cinco estrellas.

 _# Fin del capítulo 26_

* * *

 _*NOTA DEL AUTOR*_

 _En esta plataforma no tengo muchas oportunidades de comunicarme directamente con ustedes, pero aprovecharé la ocasión._

 _Primero, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, y en especial a quienes comentan, ya que así puedo saber que a la gente le gusta, y eso me motiva mucho a continuar :D_

 _Segundo, aprovechar de desearles tardíamente Feliz Navidad y un buen comienzo de año :) Y aprovechando les comunico que hice un pequeño comic de Dusk celebrando la navidad, pueden ver el 'Especial de Navidad de Dusk Shine' en mi página de Devi antart o directamente aquí:_ **goo .gl/** **JidkA3**

 _Saludos_


	27. La Fiera Durmiente

**Capítulo 27 – La Fiera Durmiente**

Recostada en su cama, mientras los rayos del sol de la mañana atravesaban la ventana y acariciaban cálidamente su cuerpo, se encontraba Fluttershy, totalmente inmersa en la lectura del libro que Rarity le había prestado. El libro era un cuento de aventuras sobre una princesa pony de un reino muy lejano, la cual era secuestrada misteriosamente, dejando a todo el reino sumido en la tristeza y el caos, donde solo un humilde campesino era el único lo suficientemente valiente para ir al rescate de la princesa, de la cual él estaba secretamente enamorado.

Al principio, Fluttershy había leído tímidamente el libro, sabiendo que era un cuento de aventuras y que el protagonista tendría que enfrentarse a terribles situaciones que a ella la ponían muy nerviosa cuando leía, sin embargo, tal como la misma Rarity le había dicho cuando le prestó el libro, nada muy terrible pasaba en el cuento, de hecho el protagonista rara vez había luchado en todo el cuento, él héroe solo usaba las palabras o su astucia para salir adelante, lo cual hizo que Fluttershy se interesara aún más en el libro, haciendo que pudiera leerlo sin temor a asustarse. Así fue como Fluttershy leyó el libro durante toda la tarde del día anterior, y tan atrapada estaba por el cuento, que le tomó mucho esfuerzo finalmente dejar de leer aquella noche para por fin irse a dormir, sin embargo lo primero que hizo al despertar aquel día, fue volver a tomar el libro y leer las últimas páginas que le quedaban pendientes, justo en el clímax del cuento:

 _"…el pobre 'Rusty Sword' se encontraba en medio de las ruinas del antiguo castillo. Luego de haber evadido infinidad de trampas, de haber engañado a los mercenarios que habían secuestrado a la princesa, y de haber pasado oculto entre manadas de extrañas criaturas, él finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba: Allí, en medio de las enormes ruinas, se encontraba su amada princesa, tan hermosa como siempre, recostada sobre un enorme pedestal._

 _Rusty Sword corrió hasta donde yacía la princesa, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe al escuchar un aterrador gruñido. Él se dio la vuelta y finalmente se encontró cara a cara con aquel que en la oscuridad de la noche había secuestrado a la hermosa princesa, una enorme criatura, con escamas brillantes como la plata, enormes colmillos, y feroces ojos que..._ "

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Fluttershy asustada, cerrando de golpe el libro.

Aquel era el problema por el cual Fluttershy nunca podía terminar un libro de aventuras, ella se sumergía tanto en la historia que cada vez que el protagonista se enfrentaba a algún monstruo, ella no era capaz de continuar por miedo de ver al protagonista en una situación peligrosa y seguramente mortal, y aunque ella sabía que por lo general los libros de aventuras tenían finales felices, ella no era capaz de aguantar la tensión del clímax, en donde el protagonista parecía estar en una situación sin salida, y este libro parecía no ser la excepción, pues con la descripción del monstruo que acababa de leer, ella ya sabía a qué se enfrentaría el pobre de 'Rusty Sword', pues solo existía una criatura tan terrorífica con esa terrible apariencia.

"Un D-Dragón…" Susurró Fluttershy pensando en voz alta, cerrando sus ojos mientras a su mente llegaba un viejo recuerdo, en donde ella estaba en una cueva oscura donde solo se veían unos temibles ojos rojos y se escuchaba una siniestra y lúgubre risa, lo que hizo que a Fluttershy le diera un escalofrío y agitara su cabeza para olvidarse de ese terrible recuerdo. "Eso no pasará… Esto es solo un cuento, ¡Solo un cuento!"

Finalmente Fluttershy se armó de valor y abrió nuevamente el libro para continuar leyendo, ya que sabía que debía superar ese tonto miedo, pues de lo contrario jamás podría llegar al final feliz de ningún cuento. Así fue como Fluttershy volvió a acompañar a 'Rusty Sword' en su aventura, y leyó nerviosa cuando el héroe corría por los salones del antiguo castillo escapando de las feroces fauces del enorme dragón, y cuando parecía que 'Rusty Sword' no tenía salida y que Fluttershy nuevamente dejaría de leer por temor a lo que le sucediera al héroe, el valiente campesino del cuento hizo que el dragón golpeara una última columna del enorme salón, haciendo que todo el techo del gran salón cayera sobre el desprevenido dragón, solo entonces Fluttershy comprendió que el 'Rusty Sword' no había estado huyendo sin rumbo, sino que astutamente había estado haciendo que el mismo dragón fuera golpeando los pilares del techo y así que el dragón cavara su propia tumba.

Fluttershy había estado tan tensa leyendo el enfrentamiento con el dragón, que ahora ella ya no estaba recostada en su cama, sino que estaba sentada sobre esta, con la cara pegada al libro. Y así siguió leyendo, totalmente inmersa en el cuento, finalmente llegando al final de este, en donde 'Rusty Sword' llegaba hasta donde estaba la princesa, la despertaba, y ella, al ver a su salvador y reconocer en sus ojos la bondad, valentía y amor que este poseía, se acercaba hasta él y finalmente ambos se daban un profundo beso que ató sus corazones para toda la eternidad.

"¡Síííííí!" Volvió a gritar Fluttershy, esta vez gritando de felicidad, cayendo de espaldas nuevamente sobre su cama, feliz de ver al noble héroe conseguir finalmente su meta, rescatar a su amada. "¡Ese beso fue perfecto!" Agregó Fluttershy, sosteniendo el libro en su pecho y mirando hacia el techo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Fluttershy se quedó mirando hacia el techo por un largo rato, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, feliz por el feliz destino de 'Rusty Sword'. Luego ella bajó la vista y vio el sol a través de la ventana de su habitación.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Ya es muy tarde!" Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida al darse cuenta que había pasado una buena parte de la mañana leyendo el libro y que se le había hecho tarde para cumplir sus deberes.

Entonces Fluttershy salió raudamente de su casa y caminó hacia su jardín, que en la práctica era todo el prado que rodeaba su casa. Allí ya la esperaban muchos de sus animalitos, quienes esperaban impacientes a que la bondadosa pegaso les diera de comer, pues pese a que ellos podían conseguir su propio alimento, ellos disfrutaban de la dulce voz y suaves caricias de su tierna cuidadora.

Así fue como Fluttershy empezó su laboriosa tarea de alimentar a los animales. Primero con los herbívoros, como ardillas y conejos, dándoles nueces, frutas secas y tiernas hojas, mucha comida de la cual ella misma disfrutaba a veces. Después de eso venían las aves, revoloteando entre las copas de los árboles, esperando pacientemente a que la pegaso les trajera los más jugosos gusanos del lugar.

" _Viscosos pero sabrosos…_ " Pensó Fluttershy mientras escupía los gusanos para que sus aves pudieran comer, recordando una vez en que ella había intentado probar un gusano, un sabor que no le había disgustado tanto como pensó mientras lo tenía en la boca, pero en cuanto ella sintió moverse al gusano, no pudo evitar vomitarlo y jurarse a sí misma que jamás intentaría algo así de nuevo.

Por último, Fluttershy dejó la tarea más incómoda para el final. Ella fue hasta el riachuelo que pasaba por su casa, y atrapó varias truchas que nadaban por allí, después de todo, aunque ella fuera herbívora, tenía varios animales carnívoros entre sus filas, los cuales, a su pesar, debían de comer carne para sobrevivir, algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado, de hecho incluso había acostumbrado a que el oso Harry solo se alimentara de peces y que así su hambre de carne no dañara a ninguno de sus animalitos. Sin embargo solo tener algo vivo en su hocico, la hacía sentir incómoda, así que ella realizaba aquella desagradable tarea al final, y lo más rápido posible.

Fluttershy llevó los peces a las nutrias y hurones que vivían bajo el puente que cruzaba el riachuelo, y se los entregó rápidamente, cuidando de no mostrar una cara de disgusto frente a las nutrias, después de todo, ella entendía que así funcionaba la naturaleza. En cuanto lo hizo, la pegaso se dispuso a irse, ya que no le gustaba ver comer carne a sus animalitos, sin embargo se quedó quieta al ver que esta vez una de las nutrias no comía inmediatamente la trucha, solo se la quedaba viendo mientras la sostenía. Fluttershy se dispuso a preguntarle a la nutria si había algún problema, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo al ver que la nutria tomó la trucha en su boca y dio un par de saltos hasta llegar donde estaba otra nutria, una hembra, que al ver que la nutria macho llegaba con un presente para ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Aww… que tierno… están enamorados." Sonrió Fluttershy tiernamente al ver como se formaba una nueva pareja entre sus animalitos.

Al ver a las dos nutrias dándose tiernos besos con sus narices, Fluttershy recordó como el héroe del cuento que acababa de leer, Rusty Sword, también había encontrado el amor, besando apasionadamente a su amada princesa, quien también había caído enamorada de su salvador. En ese instante Fluttershy inconscientemente levantó uno de sus cascos y se tocó los labios al recordar el beso del cuento.

" _Debe ser lindo que alguien se enamore de ti y… te bese…_ " Pensó Fluttershy mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se daba cuenta que al imaginarse a ella misma en una situación romántica, el único rostro que se le venía a la mente era el de un conocido unicornio lavanda, aquel que siempre hacía que su corazón se acelerara cuando lo veía.

"¿¡En qué estoy pensando!?" Dijo Fluttershy pensando en voz alta, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

En ese instante Fluttershy finalmente se alejó de las nutrias y volvió su vista al cielo mientras hacía memoria sobre qué otras tareas le quedaban pendientes para realizar aquella mañana, sin embargo se distrajo de inmediato al ver que una enorme nube de humo empezaba a aparecer en un costado del cielo. Fluttershy se quedó viendo la nube de humo, que lentamente se iba haciendo más grande y a su vez iba avanzando lenta pero constantemente desde las montañas hacia el centro del pueblo.

"¡E-Eso no es bueno!" Dijo Fluttershy nerviosa, temiendo que aquello pudiera ser producto de algún enorme incendio. "¡Debo buscar ayuda!"

En seguida Fluttershy comenzó a correr en dirección a Ponyille, pues aunque no sabía cuál era el problema ni estaba segura de cómo solucionarlo, sabía que allí en el pueblo estaban quienes sí podían resolverlo, los seres en los que ella más confiaba, sus cuatro eternas amigas y su más reciente nuevo amigo, los cinco ponies en los que más confiaba en todo el mundo y quienes definitivamente la escucharían y ayudarían si es que aquella enorme columna de humo era señal de algún peligro.

* * *

En las afueras de Ponyville, todos los ponies parecían estar muy animados, paseando por el parque, conversando entre los amigos, jugando, cantando, cada uno disfrutando a su manera de aquel bello día, y las amigas de Fluttershy no eran la excepción. En medio del parque se encontraban Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rarity, todas mirando atentamente a Rainbow Dash, quien cabeceaba una y otra vez una pelota morada e intentaba no perder el balance mientras lo hacía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás rebotando esa pelota en tu cabeza?" Preguntó Rarity, mirando con curiosidad a su amiga, esperando no desconcentrarla con la pregunta.

"Solo necesito doscientos doce rebotes más…" Respondió Rainbow Dash sin dejar de mirar la pelota que rebotaba sobre su cabeza.

"Resulta que Dusk Shine le prestó un libro de records." Dijo Applejack mirando a Rarity, sabiendo que su amiga aún no entendía lo que hacía la pegaso. "Y Rainbow Dash decidió que sería fácil para ella romper el record ecuestre por el mayor número de rebotes en la cabeza con una pelota, así que ella ha estado con esto toda la mañana."

"A propósito, ¿Dónde está Dusk? ¡Quiero que esté aquí cuando rompa el record!" Agregó Rainbow Dash sin perder su concentración pero sonrojándose levemente.

"No lo sé, se le ha hecho tarde, se supone que íbamos a reunirnos aquí." Respondió Applejack encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras Rainbow Dash seguía con su desafío, Fluttershy apareció corriendo a lo lejos, mirando hacia todas partes intentando encontrar a sus amigas, una tarea difícil ya que justamente aquella mañana el parque estaba repleto. Finalmente Fluttershy dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a sus amigas, aliviada de haberlas encontrado, ya que hubiera sido muy difícil para ella explicarle a alguien más sobre el peligro que había descubierto, pues ella sabía que su propia timidez siempre le jugaba en contra cuando tenía que hablar con alguien más sobre algo, pero afortunadamente sabía que sus amigas la escucharían y definitivamente le creerían sin dudar.

Fluttershy corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, dispuesta a advertirles sobre lo que había visto desde su casa.

"Um… Hola chicas, me alegra haberlas encontrado, yo-" Comenzó a hablar Fluttershy apresuradamente, con su normal tono de voz suave y de bajo volumen.

"Oh, hola querida, ¿Qué tal?" Saludó Rarity amablemente, interrumpiendo sin querer a su amiga. "Dime, ¿Ya leíste el libro que te presté?

"Yo, um… s-sí, lo leí, pero lo que quería decir es-" Respondió Fluttershy intentando en vano volver al asunto que le importaba, ya que nuevamente fue interrumpida.

"¡Cuidado! Abran paso." Dijo Pinkie Pie acercándose hasta donde estaban sus amigas, junto con una docena de ponies del lugar.

"¿Por qué hay tantos ponies?" Preguntó Applejack confundida.

"Yo, y-yo necesito advertirles-" Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, sin ser escuchada y volviendo a ser interrumpida.

"¡Yo les pedí que se acercaran!" Respondió Pinkie Pie a Applejack con una gran sonrisa, totalmente emocionada. "¡Rainbow Dash está a punto de romper un record mundial! ¡Es un hecho histórico! ¡Mientras más público mejor!

"Yo estaba afuera de mi casa, hasta que vi-" Continuó hablando Fluttershy, sin que nadie la oyera.

"¿Es cierto que Rainbow Dash va a romper un record?" Dijo una de las yeguas que se había acercado junto a Pinkie Pie.

"Había una enorme nube de humo que-" Siguió hablando Fluttershy sin ser escuchada.

"Bueno, no estoy tan segura." Respondió Applejack con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose a la yegua que había hecho la pregunta para susurrarle. "Creo que Rainbow Dash no leyó la parte que dice que el record era rebotar un balón saltando en una pata. Se lo hubiera dicho, pero es mi pequeña venganza por la broma que me jugó el otro día, jeje."

"El humo viene cerca de la montaña-" Fluttershy seguía hablando, intentando en vano captar la atención de alguien.

"¿Entonces este record no sirve de nada pero ella cree que sí? ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es divertido!" Se rio la yegua y los demás ponies que alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo Applejack.

"Quizás sea un incendio-" Fluttershy siguió intentando hacerse escuchar sin resultado.

"Así es, pero aún así es un logro impresionante." Agregó Applejack volviendo a mirar a Rainbow Dash, sabiendo que a pesar de todo era impresionante la habilidad y equilibrio que tenía Rainbow Dash con el balón.

"Alguien debería ir a investigar y…" Finalmente Fluttershy se calló tímidamente al ver que de nada servía hablar, ya que nadie le prestaba atención y todas, incluyendo sus amigas, hablaban animadamente solo sobre el desafío del balón de Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente Fluttershy respiró hondo para intentar hablar más fuerte y hacerse escuchar, ya que lo que ella había visto parecía ser una emergencia y todos debían estar al tanto de aquello, sin embargo esta vez ella fue interrumpida antes de hablar.

"¡Podrían guardar silencio por favor! ¡Tanta charla me está desconcentrando!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, quien no quitaba la vista del balón que rebotaba, por lo que no podía ver que ahora ella no estaba solo con sus amigas, sino que había una docena de ponies rodeándola y mirándola, sin embargo ella podía oír los murmullos a su alrededor, lo que le hacía perder la concentración.

En cuanto Rainbow Dash gritó, el público a su alrededor se calló, al igual que lo hizo Fluttershy, quien solo puso una mirada de nerviosismo, ya que quería advertirles a todos sobre la enorme columna de humo que ella había visto, pero no quería interrumpir ni desconcentrar a su amiga en lo que parecía ser algo importante para ella. Así, Fluttershy se giró desanimada, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, mirando hacia otro lado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que de repente vio que a lo lejos se acercaban dos figuras que ella bien conocía, un unicornio lavanda junto a un pequeño dragón morado, lo que le levantó nuevamente el ánimo a Fluttershy, ya que parecía que Dusk definitivamente la escucharía.

La tímida pegaso amarilla corrió lejos de la multitud que habían congregado sus amigas y fue hasta donde venía Dusk Shine, quien se encontraba hablando animadamente mientras caminaba junto a su pequeño hermano dragón. En cuanto Fluttershy llegó a donde estaba Dusk, se detuvo para saludarlo y advertirle sobre lo que había visto, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que justo cuando ella llegaba, Dusk y Spike estallaban en risa, como si se hubieran contado una broma justo antes que ella llegara.

"¡Jajaja! De verdad desearía haber estado allí para ver su cara ¡Jajaja!" Dijo Dusk Shine riéndose mientras hablaba con Spike.

"¡Jaja! ¡Sí! Eso es lo único malo de estar aquí en Ponyville." Se rio también Spike ruidosamente.

"Um… Hola Dusk, Hola Spike." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, notando que al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado aún su presencia.

"Oh, hola Fluttershy, perdón, no te había visto, jeje." Dijo Dusk, saludando y secándose una lágrima de risa.

"¡Dusk! ¡Cuéntale, cuéntale!" Dijo Spike cubriendo su risa con su garra. "Fluttershy no se lo dirá a nadie, jeje."

"¿Quieres saber por qué nos reíamos tanto?" Preguntó Dusk con una sonrisa, mirando a Fluttershy.

"Eh, yo… bueno, es que-" Respondió Fluttershy nerviosa, ya que en cualquier otro momento a ella le hubiera interesado aquello, pero ahora había algo más importante de lo que hablar, sin embargo como ya era costumbre, ella nuevamente fue interrumpida.

"¡Le hicimos una broma a la princesa Celestia!" Dijo Spike apresuradamente, sin poder aguantarse más a decirlo.

"¿L-Le hicieron una broma a la princesa?" Preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida y un poco asustada. "¿C-Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ustedes… ¿Fueron hasta Canterlot para hacerle una broma?"

Dusk Shine y Spike se miraron mutuamente y sus sonrisas fueron creciendo lentamente hasta llenar sus caras.

"No fue necesario ir hasta Canterlot." Respondió Dusk sonriendo, mirando nuevamente a la pegaso.

"¡Todo gracias a esto!" Agregó Spike, mostrando lo que parecía ser una pequeña libreta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Fluttershy mirando el pequeño cuaderno que sostenía Spike.

"Esa es la libreta de contactos de la princesa Celestia, la encontré de casualidad mientras veía unos viejos cuadernos míos que enviaron desde Canterlot." Dijo Dusk sonriendo. "Resulta que a veces la princesa solía hacer que yo escribiera sus cartas y las enviara a los nobles de la capital."

Fluttershy se quedó mirando confundida a Dusk, aún sin entender a dónde Dusk quería llegar.

"Hoy es el día libre de la princesa, lo sabemos porque ella siempre se toma un día libre cada cuatro meses para descansar de todas sus tareas reales." Agregó Dusk mientras comenzaba a reírse al recordar lo que había hecho. "P-Pero hoy misteriosamente estará muy ocupada, jajaja."

"¡Le enviamos cartas falsas a todos los nombres de la libreta para decirles que la princesa había agendado audiencias privadas para ellos hoy!" Dijo Spike nuevamente sin poder aguantarse de contar la genial broma que ellos habían hecho. "Así que la princesa estará totalmente sorprendida al ver que tiene a todos los nobles de Canterlot esperando audiencias con ella en su día libre, ¡Jajaja!"

"¡Jajaja! Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no le jugaba una broma a la princesa, lo mejor es mantener las tradiciones, ¡Jajaja!" Dijo Dusk también riéndose.

Fluttershy se quedó mirando a Dusk y Spike mientras reían, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que hacerle una broma a la princesa le parecía algo imperdonable, además que pensaba que era algo cruel quitarle el día de descanso que ella tenía, aunque claro, Fluttershy no sabía que aquel tipo de bromas pesadas eran algo normal para Dusk y la princesa, pues la mismísima princesa le había jugado a Dusk bromas mucho más pesadas en algún momento. Finalmente Fluttershy sacudió todos aquellos pensamientos sobre la broma a la princesa, y recordó que ella tenía algo mucho más importante de lo que hablar con Dusk.

"Dusk, y-yo vine a contarte algo importante." Dijo Fluttershy poniendo una mirada seria. De inmediato Dusk vio a su amiga y supo que para que Fluttershy pusiera esa expresión, ella debía de estar a punto de contarle algo importante, por lo que dejó de reír y la miró atentamente. "Yo estaba afuera de mi casa alimentando a los animalitos de la pradera, cuando de repente-"

"¡Pezuñas saltarinas! ¿¡Qué es eso de allá!?" Gritó repentinamente Applejack desde la multitud que veía atentamente el intento de record de Rainbow Dash, gritando con tal voz que incluso Dusk, Fluttershy y Spike miraron hacia donde estaba su amiga campirana.

Al ver a Applejack, todos vieron que ella apuntaba hacia el cielo, por lo que todos subieron la vista hacia donde ella apuntaba. Allí todos se sorprendieron al ver una gran nube de humo que iba creciendo lentamente y se iba acercando por el cielo en dirección al pueblo.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" Preguntó Dusk sin dejar de ver la enorme nube de humo que aparecía creciendo en el cielo.

"Eso es de lo que quería advertirles, yo-" Comenzó a hablar Fluttershy tímidamente, sin ser capaz de terminar, ya que Dusk rápidamente trotó hacia donde estaban sus demás amigas para ver si alguna de ellas sabía que era aquella nube de humo.

Tanto Spike como Fluttershy fueron a la siga de Dusk y se unieron a sus amigas y al resto de los ponies que estaban allí y que veían con temor aquella enorme nube de humo, todos excepto Rainbow Dash, quien seguía rebotando sin parar la pelota en su cabeza, aunque esta vez con más dificultad, ya que los gritos de preocupación a su alrededor la desconcentraban.

"Es una enorme nube de humo, ¿Pero de dónde vendrá? ¿Habrá algún incendio cerca?" Dijo Rarity con un poco de preocupación, quien como el resto de los ponies comenzó a especular sobre el origen del humo.

"Para lanzar tanto humo debe de ser un incendio enorme… ¿Alguna de ustedes vio de dónde comenzó a surgir?" Preguntó Dusk a su llegada a la multitud.

"C-Creo que viene de la montaña que-" Comenzó a hablar Fluttershy antes de ser interrumpida por enésima vez.

"¿¡Dusk llegó!?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash emocionada, quien había aguantado la concentración todo ese tiempo, pero en cuanto oyó la voz de Dusk, ella miró de reojo a su alrededor, y solo eso bastó para que ella finalmente perdiera el balance y dejara caer el balón que ella había estado cabeceando toda la mañana. "¡Noooo!" Gritó Rainbow Dash desesperada al ver caer el balón y sus aspiraciones de romper un record.

Rainbow Dash quedó mirando el balón en el suelo como si este hubiera sido un plato de cristal que se había roto, con una expresión de total desilusión, sin embargo, al levantar la cabeza, vio que todos a su alrededor veían hacia el cielo, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo y se quedó igual de sorprendida al ver la gran nube de humo que crecía en el cielo.

"¡Wow! Eso es mucho humo…" Dijo Rainbow Dash hablando consigo misma.

Entonces Rainbow Dash abrió sus alas y se lanzó al cielo volando velozmente hacia donde venía la nube de humo, después de todo ella pensaba que como capitana del equipo del clima, era su responsabilidad saber todo lo que sucedía en el cielo de Ponyville, aunque claro, también lo hacía para saciar su curiosidad. Así fue como Rainbow Dash se alejó rápidamente de la multitud, voló lo más alto que pudo avanzando en dirección de la humareda, y volvió igual de rápido a donde estaba la multitud de ponies junto a sus amigas.

"Parece que todo ese humo viene de la montaña del Este." Dijo Rainbow Dash a sus amigas una vez aterrizó junto a ellas.

"Um… eso… eso es lo que intentaba decirles…" Dijo Fluttershy algo apenada, ya que finalmente ella no se había hecho escuchar y fueron otros quienes alertaron sobre lo que ella ya sabía.

"¿De la montaña? ¿Entonces no es un incendio?" Dijo Dusk Shine confundido.

En ese instante un enorme rugido se escuchó en todo el pueblo, poniendo en alerta a todos los ponies de los alrededores al mismo tiempo que hacía temblar a los ponies que veían la nube de humo, pues todo indicaba que el enorme rugido había provenido justamente de donde venía la nube de humo.

"No puede ser… Creo que es un dragón…" Dijo Dusk nervioso, pensando en voz alta.

En cuanto Dusk dijo aquella frase, todos los ponies a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras el miedo crecía rápidamente entre la multitud, haciendo que la multitud se dispersara debido a que muchos ponies comenzaron a correr asustados de vuelta a sus hogares, sin embargo, entre todo ese bullicio, había una pony que estaba inquietantemente quieta y silenciosa, era Fluttershy, quien al escuchar el terrible rugido y luego haber escuchado la palabra 'dragón', se paralizó completamente, poniéndose totalmente pálida del miedo mientras su mente viajaba a uno de sus recuerdos más terroríficos, recordando unos malvados ojos rojos, unos enormes colmillos y una lúgubre risa malvada.

Mientras Fluttershy quedaba paralizada por el terror absoluto, Dusk Shine comenzó a pensar en qué debería hacer ante tal peligro, pues tener un dragón cerca era un peligro inminente, ya que de ser un dragón salvaje, este podría comer cualquier criatura viva, incluyendo ponies, y aunque no fuera uno de esos dragones carnívoros, un dragón come-gemas de igual forma podría aterrorizar los pueblos cercanos y robar todas las joyas y especies de valor que allí hubiera; y finalmente, si el dragón solo venía a dormir, igualmente sería un peligro, ya que el humo provocado por sus ronquidos definitivamente oscurecería todo el cielo cercano, bloqueando el sol por completo, lo que dejaría a Ponyville en completa oscuridad.

"Spike, toma nota." Dijo Dusk Shine luego de meditar. "Creo que la única opción que hay es avisarle a la princesa para que envíe algún escuadrón de guardias para enfrentarse al dragón."

"Creo que alguien ya se te adelantó." Respondió Spike apuntando hacia el otro extremo del cielo que aún no estaba oscuro por el humo.

En cuanto Dusk vio a donde apuntaba Spike, entendió a lo que se refería. Justamente viniendo desde Canterlot venía un escuadrón de cinco pegasos de la guardia real, fácilmente reconocibles por sus brillantes armaduras doradas. El escuadrón de guardias voló sobre Ponyville, y como si justamente hubieran estado buscando a Dusk Shine, comenzaron a descender en el parque a las afueras del pueblo, y aterrizaron justamente frente a Dusk y sus amigas.

"Tú eres Dusk Shine, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó uno de los guardias, aquel que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón.

Dusk Shine entrecerró los ojos fugazmente al escuchar aquella pregunta, ya que le molestaba que los guardias no supieran, o fingieran no saber quién era él, a pesar de todo el tiempo que él había vivido en el castillo, sin embargo aquel no era el mejor momento para discutir.

"Así es, y me alegro mucho que hayan venido." Dijo Dusk dejando su molestia de lado, aliviado de que el problema que se les presentaba aparentemente se resolvería más rápido de lo que había pensado. "Seguramente la princesa ya se enteró del dragón, justamente le iba a escribir una carta para que enviara un-"

"Esta carta es para ti." Dijo el líder del escuadrón de guardias, interrumpiendo a Dusk y mostrándole un pergamino que sostenía.

Dusk miró algo incrédulo al guardia, luego tomó el pergamino y lo leyó:

" _Querido Dusk._

 _Me acaban de informar que un enorme dragón ha sido avistado cerca de Ponyville. Al parecer dicho dragón ha decidido tomar una siesta en una cueva en la cima de una montaña que queda al lado del pueblo._

 _De más está decir que es imperativo hacer que el dragón se mueva y duerma en otro lado, ya que su ciclo de hibernación puede variar de días a cientos de años, por lo que el humo provocado por sus ronquidos podría acabar con el bello pueblo de Ponyville y sus alrededor._

 _Es por esto que he decidido que TÚ te encargues de la situación y puedas de alguna forma disuadir al dragón de dormir en la montaña. Iría yo misma, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy repleta con audiencias este día._

 _Se despide afectuosamente, Princesa Celestia._ "

Tan pronto Dusk Shine terminó de leer la carta, puso una cara de total sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que acababa de leer, por lo que releyó la carta un par de veces más para asegurarse que había entendido correctamente lo que la princesa le solicitaba. Una vez Dusk estuvo seguro que no había errores y que había leído todo correctamente, él puso una tonta sonrisa de incredulidad y miró a los guardias.

"¿La princesa me está pidiendo que yo haga que el dragón se vaya?" Dijo Dusk sonriendo con total incredulidad. "Es una broma, ¿Verdad?"

Los guardias se miraron entre sí por un momento y luego miraron a Dusk, extendiéndole otro pergamino.

"La princesa dijo que te diéramos este pergamino si nos hacías esa pregunta." Dijo el líder de los guardias, entregándole a Dusk el otro pergamino.

" _¡Lo sabía!_ " Pensó Dusk suspirando de alivio mientras abría el nuevo pergamino, y sonriendo por el susto que se había llevado. " _¡Sabía que debía de ser una broma de la princesa!_ "

Dusk abrió la carta y leyó:

" _No es una broma._

 _PD: Para la próxima vez que quieras arruinarme el día libre llenándome el día con audiencias falsas, dile a alguien más que escriba las invitaciones, ya que pedí que me mostraran las falsas invitaciones que les habían enviado a los nobles y pude reconocer fácilmente la letra de Spike, recuerda que llevo años recibiendo sus cartas._

 _En fin, diviértete con el dragón :)_ "

Cuando Dusk terminó de leer la carta, la bajó lentamente mientras un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo. No era una broma, esta era la venganza de la princesa por haberle quitado su día libre, él de verdad tendría que hacer que de alguna forma el dragón se alejara de la montaña de Ponyville.

Mientras la sonrisa de Dusk desaparecía y su rostro se volvía pálido al descubrir la terrible tarea que se le había encomendado, los guardias vieron el rostro de Dusk y no pudieron evitar reírse al verlo tan perturbado luego de que hubiera estado tan sonriente.

"Es un alivio, chico, ¡Gracias por encargarte del dragón por nosotros!" Dijo el líder de los guardias reales mientras sonreía traviesamente, ya que la misma princesa les había comentado lo que decían las cartas antes de entregárselas. "¡Suerte!"

En ese instantes todos los guardias abrieron sus alas y despegaron al mismo tiempo, volando velozmente por donde mismo habían llegado, en dirección a Canterlot, dejando a Dusk paralizado y sin habla.

Apenas los guardias se fueron, las amigas de Dusk se acercaron hacia él para saber lo que había sucedido, todas excepto Fluttershy, quien seguía paralizada donde estaba, aunque solo a unos pocos pasos al lado de Dusk. Fue entonces que Dusk lentamente salió de su estupor inicial, y con una cara de total resignación y temor, le explicó a sus amigas lo que había sucedido y lo que la princesa le había solicitado.

"Vaya… esto sí es un nuevo nivel de venganza…" Dijo Spike rascándose la cabeza luego que Dusk terminara de hablar. "Te dije que era mala idea hacerle esa broma a la princesa."

Dusk miró a Spike con coraje, recordando que su pequeño hermano había sido una parte importante en la planeación de la broma de la princesa, pero luego Dusk solo bajó la cabeza, resignado a que eso ya no era importante.

"Cómo sea, creo que partiré de inmediato. No sé cómo lo haré, pero de alguna forma tendré que hacer que ese dragón tome su siesta en otro lado." Dijo Dusk poniendo una tímida sonrisa ante su incierto futuro.

"Bueno, solo danos unos minutos para buscar algunas cosas, debemos ir preparadas para cualquier eventualidad." Dijo Rarity repentinamente, poniéndose un casco en su mentón mientras pensaba.

Dusk alzó la vista sorprendido y vio que sus cuatro amigas a su alrededor lo miraban con sonrisas que lo llenaban de confianza.

" _Debí saberlo, ellas quieren acompañarme a esta peligrosa aventura._ " Pensó Dusk mientras una sonrisa más natural crecía en sus labios.

"Por supuesto que te acompañaremos, no me digas que pensabas que irías solo." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo, como si hubiera leído la mente de Dusk.

Dusk ya sabía por experiencia que sería inútil decirle a sus amigas que se quedaran atrás, ya que todos eran amigos y ellas obviamente querrían acompañarlo a esta peligrosa aventura, y la verdad era que Dusk también quería que sus amigas lo acompañaran, después de todo ya habían demostrado que ellos eran mucho más fuertes cuando estaban todos juntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Dusk decidió que debía de poner en alerta a sus amigas ante el peligro que querían enfrentar.

"Quiero que me acompañen y vayamos todos juntos, pero debo advertirles que un dragón puede ser mucho más peligroso de lo que creen." Dijo Dusk con una mirada de preocupación, mirando a sus amigas a los ojos. "Los dragones adultos no son nada parecidos a Spike, son enormes, con filosas garras y grandes colmillos que fácilmente podrían atravesar una armadura, no quiero que lo tomen a la ligera."

Ante las palabras de Dusk, las yeguas empezaron a tomar más seriamente la situación, imaginándose a la terrible criatura que enfrentarían y no pudiendo evitar poner caras de preocupación. Dusk de inmediato notó que su comentario no solo había alertado a sus amigas, sino que también parecía haberlas desanimado y atemorizado, por lo que él de inmediato comenzó a pensar qué decirles para volver a levantarles la moral.

"¡Mientras estemos juntos nada podrá detenernos! ¡Ya hemos derrotado a la poderosa Nightmare Moon! ¡No lo olviden!" Gritó repentinamente Rainbow Dash emocionada, volando a ras de piso y lanzando golpes y patadas al aire, como si se estuviera enfrentando a alguien. "¡Ya verá ese dragón a lo que se enfrenta! Le daré el viejo uno-dos, y luego una patada giratoria, ¡Y le caeré en picada con mi súper puñetazo tan rápido que caerá rendido antes de darse cuenta!"

Ante la emoción de Rainbow Dash, las demás olvidaron por un momento sus preocupaciones y temores, y comenzaron a reír y a tener más esperanza ante la enorme tarea que se les venía por delante, confiando en que mientras tuvieran valor y estuvieran acompañados por sus amigos, podrían superar cualquier prueba juntos.

" _¡Eso fue perfecto!_ " Pensó Dusk sonriendo, agradeciéndole internamente a Rainbow Dash por hacer rápidamente justamente lo que todas sus amigas necesitaban, darles un golpe anímico de confianza.

En tanto, levemente apartada de toda la emoción del momento, se encontraba Fluttershy, quien respiraba agitadamente luego de la crisis de pánico que había tenido al recordar aquel horrible recuerdo de su pasado. La tímida pegaso vio a sus amigas, todas sonrientes y confiadas entre ellas, en especial a Rainbow Dash, quien como siempre, era unas de la más valiente y decididas ponies que ella conocía, sin ninguna pizca de miedo, captando la atención de Dusk y sus amigas, envalentonándolas para que todas enfrentaran aquella gran prueba que tenían por delante; y allí estaba ella misma, el opuesto total a Rainbow Dash, temblando de miedo, ignorada, sin ser capaz siquiera de captar la atención de sus amigas, o la de Dusk Shine.

" _¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no puedo ser valiente como Rainbow Dash…?_ " Pensó Fluttershy casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Entonces Fluttershy dejó de mirar a Rainbow Dash y miró a Dusk, quien miraba apasionadamente a Rainbow Dash mientras sus ojos brillaban.

" _Él la mira fijamente…_ " Pensó Fluttershy tristemente, dándose cuenta que no solo aquella vez, sino muchas otras, en que Dusk siempre miraba a Rainbow Dash a los ojos cuando hablaba con ella, a diferencia de como Dusk actuaba cuando hablaba con ella. " _Él jamás me ha mirado así…_ "

"Muy bien, entonces nos reuniremos aquí en media hora." Dijo Dusk, finalmente organizando a sus amigas para que se prepararan rápidamente y partieran lo antes posible hacia la montaña.

"¡Claro!" Dijo Pinkie Pie entusiasmada.

"Media hora es poco tiempo, tendré que empacar lo fundamental." Dijo Rarity despreocupadamente, pensando más en lo que llevaría puesto para aquella excursión.

"Le diré a la abuela que empaque unas cuantas manzanas." Dijo Applejack, también confirmando, guiñándole un ojo a Dusk.

"¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Qué emoción!" Dijo Rainbow Dash, totalmente emocionada por saber que se enfrentaría a un enorme dragón.

En ese instante Dusk se giró hacia la única de sus amigas que faltaba por confirmar, esperando su respuesta.

"Fluttershy, ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Preguntó Dusk nuevamente al no obtener respuesta de su amiga y solo verla de espalda.

Fluttershy escuchó lo que dijo Dusk y escuchó en pánico como todas sus amigas confirmaban sin problemas que ellas irían con él, así cada una ganándose una gran y afectuosa sonrisa del potro lavanda. Todas tenían confianza en Dusk, todas querían apoyarlo incondicionalmente, ¡Todas estaban demostrando porque Dusk tenía un lugar en su corazón! Pero ella… lo único que podía hacer era temblar y recordar aquellos terribles ojos rojos y la risa siniestra de su pasado.

" _No puedes ir, ¡No puedes ir! ¡NO PUEDES IR!_ " Se gritaba a sí misma Fluttershy, mordiéndose fuertemente sus labios, con su cuerpo totalmente tenso, y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus aterrados ojos ante la impotencia que sentía consigo misma por sentirse una inútil y una cobarde.

"E-Esta bien…" Fue lo que finalmente respondió Fluttershy, girándose para ver a Dusk. Apenas abriendo su boca para responder, tomando todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad para lograr romper solo por un momento la barrera de miedo que estaba en su mente, deseando que por solo una vez Dusk la viera como alguien valiente y confiable, deseando que la viera como veía a Rainbow Dash.

 ***IMAGEN : goo .gl/** **zJYdc3**

"Bien, ¡Andando!" Dijo Dusk sonriendo mientras él y las demás yeguas corrían hacia sus respectivas casas para preparar sus bolsas de viaje.

Los cinco ponies corrieron raudamente, dejando solo a la pegaso amarilla atrás, quien se quedó quieta donde estaba, como una estatua, pero en cuanto sus amigos se perdieron de vista, Fluttershy cayó al suelo derrumbada, cubriéndose su rostro con sus cascos mientras lloraba, sacando finalmente afuera toda su frustración y miedo que había reprimido mientras estaban sus amigos frente a ella.

* * *

Luego de un par de horas de caminata, finalmente los seis ponies llegaron a la falda de la montaña en donde el nuevo e indeseable visitante había llegado a tomar una larga siesta, y justamente en la cima de dicha montaña se podía ver perfectamente que desde su cima era de donde salía todo el humo que a esa altura ya había cubierto casi por completo el cielo de Ponyville. En cuanto llegaron a los pies de la montaña, Dusk Shine, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Futtershy y Rarity alzaron la vistas para ver la gran montaña que estaba frente a ellos, aunque la verdad era que esta era la montaña más baja de todas las montañas cercanas, lo cual era perfecto, ya que Dusk tenía la esperanza de que si apresuraban el paso y todo salía bien en la cima, quizás pudieran bajar la montaña antes que anocheciera.

Cada uno de los ponies llevaba sobre sus lomos una alforja, exceptuando las dos pegasos del grupo, quienes no llevaban para tener libres sus alas, en tanto que cada uno de los otros cuatro llevaba en sus alforjas lo que consideraba esencial para el viaje: Rarity llevaba una enorme cantidad de ropa y accesorios para toda ocasión, después de todo ella no sabía cuánto duraría aquel viaje y debía de estar presentable en todo momento; Pinkie Pie llevaba su arsenal portátil de fiestas, pensando en que aquella sería la primera vez que haría una fiesta con un enorme dragón adulto; Applejack llevaba solo comida, pues tan prevenida como era, había anticipado que ninguna de sus amigas se preocuparía por llevar comida; y finalmente Dusk Shine, quien llevaba varios libros sobre dragones y un mapa de la montaña, el cual justamente veía en ese momento, ideando la forma más rápida de llegar a la cima.

"Rarity ¿Por qué te pusiste esa bufanda?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash viendo que su amiga había sacado una elegante y fina bufanda y se la había puesto alrededor de su cuello.

"Bueno, iremos hasta la cima de la montaña, así que pienso que allí hará frio." Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa mientras modelaba su linda bufanda. "Traje varias, ¿Quieres que te preste una?"

"¡Pfft! No gracias, no creo que haga falta." Respondió Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa sarcástica, ya que en realidad encontraba absurdo que una bufanda en su cuello la protegiera del frio o siquiera sirviera para algo más que para adornar.

"¡Shh! Guarden silencio unos segundos, escuchen." Dijo Dusk repentinamente luego de darse cuenta de algo.

Las yeguas hicieron lo que Dusk les pidió y se quedaron en total silencio, así todas pudieron escuchar unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la montaña.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" Preguntó Applejack confundida.

"C-Creo que son los ronquidos del dragón…" Dijo Dusk con un poco de temor en su voz. "Es increíble, es decir, es normal escuchar un rugido de un dragón a la distancia, pero si el dragón está durmiendo en la cima y desde aquí podemos escuchar fácilmente sus ronquidos, quiere decir que debe ser un dragón enorme… cientos de veces más grande que Spike."

En cuanto Dusk terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de su equivocación y se giró para ver a las yeguas, quienes, con su comentario, de inmediato comenzaron a tener más miedo al recordar nuevamente el verdadero peligro al que se expondrían. Mientras Dusk pensaba en qué decir para volver a levantarles el ánimo, Rainbow Dash se le adelantó una vez más.

"Y… ¡Y eso qué importa!" Dijo Rainbow Dash volando frente a sus amigas con una cara de determinación, para darles valor, pese a que ella también se había asustado un poco. "Puede ser un dragón del porte de Equestria, ¡Da igual! ¡Mientras estemos juntas podremos con lo que sea!"

"¡Sí!" Respondieron todas las yeguas de inmediato, quienes recuperaron el ánimo gracias a las palabras de su amiga.

Mientras Rainbow Dash sonreía irradiando confianza, Dusk Shine la miraba sonriendo fijamente, algo que nuevamente notó Fluttershy inmediatamente, lo que hizo que la tímida pegaso bajara su cabeza tristemente con desilusión.

"Muy bien, hora de subir la montaña." Dijo Dusk luego de ver que todas sus amigas estaban listas para subir. "He visto el mapa y creo que si subimos por esta pendiente que queda en frente en vez de ir por el camino, ahorraremos mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué tal si las voladoras nos adelantamos un poco?" Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a Dusk y luego a Fluttershy. "¿Qué dices, Fluttershy?"

Ante la pregunta de Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy se imaginó llegando ella sola frente al dragón, lo que la aterró completamente.

"C-Creo que es mejor que vayamos todos juntos." Respondió finalmente Fluttershy, ocultando que ella tenía miedo de volar sola hasta donde estaba el dragón.

"Sí, yo también creo que es la mejor opción." Agregó Applejack, comenzando a escalar por el sector empinado.

Rainbow Dash dejó de estar en posición de despegue a toda velocidad y de mala gana levantó lentamente sus alas para volar a ras de piso junto a sus amigas. Así, tras Applejack y Rainbow Dash, también comenzaron a subir la pendiente Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Dusk Shine, mientras tras él iba Fluttershy, volando lentamente igual que Rainbow Dash.

¡GROOOOOWL…!

Repentinamente un enorme rugido se escuchó, el mismo que ellos habías escuchado en Ponyville, pero esta vez muchísimo más fuerte. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, dejando de escalar la montaña, hasta que escucharon los ronquidos del dragón nuevamente.

"¡Vaya! Eso asusta a cualquiera, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras miraba a sus amigas para comenzar a escalar nuevamente, sin embargo se sorprendió al no encontrar a una de sus amigas. "Alto, ¿Dónde está Fluttershy?"

El resto de las yeguas miraron a sus costados y ninguna vio a su tímida amiga. Fue solo cuando Dusk bajó por completo la vista que vio que Fluttershy había vuelto abajo, a la falda de la montaña.

"¡Fluttershy! ¿¡Qué haces allí abajo!? ¡Sube! ¡Fue solo un rugido!" Gritó Dusk hacia abajo, ya que ellos ya habían escalado bastante y tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar.

Allí se quedaron esperando todos a que Fluttershy subiera o siquiera respondiera, sin embargo ella se quedó quieta y sin responder.

" _Un momento…_ _¡Oh, no! ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!?_ " Pensó Dusk al recordar algo sobre Fluttershy.

"Sigan subiendo, los alcanzaremos enseguida." Dijo finalmente Dusk al resto, comenzando a bajar rápidamente la pendiente.

Una vez Dusk llegó donde estaba Fluttershy, vio que ella estaba temblando levemente, pero aún así su rostro mostraba cierta determinación, y lo más importante, ella movía sus hombros constantemente mientras veía su espalda, como si algo estuviera incomodándole.

"Fluttershy, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Dusk preocupado.

"Yo… Yo lo siento…" Respondió Fluttershy con pena. "C-Cuando escuché el rugido del dragón, mis alas se contrajeron y no pude seguir volando… Yo… intento abrirlas, p-pero no me responden..."

Al escuchar la explicación de Fluttershy, Dusk suspiró con pesar, dándose cuenta que al parecer Fluttershy de verdad estaba haciendo un gran intento por acompañarlos, pero a pesar del esfuerzo que ella ponía, su propio cuerpo inconscientemente reaccionaba ante el temor. De inmediato Dusk lamentó ser un mal amigo y no darse cuenta antes del temor de su amiga.

"Fluttershy, cuando nos conocimos, tenía miedo de presentarte a Spike porque me dijiste que le tenías miedo a los dragones…" Dijo Dusk mirando con preocupación a su amiga. "Ese es el problema, ¿Verdad? Perdona por haberlo olvidado."

Fluttershy levantó la mirada y vio a Dusk a los ojos, quien la miraba con esa cara de preocupación con la que siempre él la veía, como si ella en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse, tan diferente de la mirada de admiración con la que él hace poco había visto a Rainbow Dash, algo que le partía el corazón a Fluttershy.

"Escucha, si tienes miedo no es necesario que nos acompañes, no hay problema." Dijo Dusk intentando sonreír pero sin dejar de ver con preocupación a su amiga.

"¡N-No! ¡Yo quiero ir!" Dijo Fluttershy casi en un grito, con su suave voz, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por ellos, nuevamente molesta consigo misma por ser un estorbo, intentando con todo su ser mostrarse valiente.

Dusk se vio sorprendido ante la determinación de su amiga, y aunque él, viendo temblar las patas de Fluttershy, sabía que su amiga debía de estar aterrada, Dusk no pudo dejar de valorar el gran esfuerzo que su amiga estaba haciendo por acompañarlos a pesar de todo.

"Está bien, vamos." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa para levantarle el ánimo. "Si no puedes volar, escalaras junto a mí."

Al escuchar las palabras de Dusk, Fluttershy se alegró por ser comprendida por él, entonces ella miró a Dusk y luego a la pendiente por donde escalaban sus amigas, en donde de vez en cuando se desprendían algunas pequeñas piedras por el roce de los cascos, fue entonces que el alivio de Fluttershy rápidamente pasó a ser angustia nuevamente.

"Yo... no creo que sea capaz de subir esa pendiente." Dijo Fluttershy sinceramente, con una cara de angustia al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba siendo una molestia.

Dusk miró confuso a su amiga un rato, indeciso de cómo actuar, ya que si hubiera sido cualquiera de sus otras amigas, él le habría reclamado o insistido para que subieran por la pendiente, ya que era el camino más corto a la cima, sin embargo ante él estaba Fluttershy, la pony más tímida del mundo, por lo que no podía tratarla como a las demás.

"Huff… está bien… si estás segura que no puedes, supongo que tendremos que ir por el camino largo." Dijo Dusk, suspirando e intentando ocultar un poco su frustración.

Fluttershy sonrió tiernamente al ver que Dusk estaba siendo paciente con ella y que además la acompañaría. Y así fue como ambos ponies comenzaron a caminar por el camino que subía a la cima de la montaña, por el cual les llevaría el doble de tiempo llegar hasta la primera mitad de la montaña, una caminata en la que cada uno de ellos iba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

"Dusk, ¿Por qué no vino Spike?" Preguntó Fluttershy mientras caminaban, pensando en que al menos podría aprovechar ese tiempo a solas que tenía con Dusk para conversar, de lo que fuese.

"Le dije que se quedara en casa, pues la verdad es que aunque él sea un dragón, no ha tenido mayor contacto con otros de su raza, se ha criado toda su vida entre ponies, así que no sé cómo reaccionaría un dragón adulto al ver a un pequeño bebé dragón junto a unos ponies, menos aún un dragón tan problemático que viene a dormir siestas a los poblados ponies." Respondió Dusk, pensando siempre en proteger a su hermano menor.

"Oh, ya veo, creo que tienes razón." Dijo Fluttershy con cierta angustia al imaginarse a un enorme dragón enseñándole sus garras al inocente y tierno Spike. "Creo que los dragones odiarían ver a un dragón siendo criado por ponies, ellos… ¡Son criaturas terribles!"

"Hablando de eso… dime, ¿Existe alguna razón por la que le temas a los dragones?" Preguntó Dusk al notar cierto temor y resentimiento en las palabras de Fluttershy.

Con la pregunta de Dusk, fue inevitable que Fluttershy volviera a aquel temible recuerdo de su pasado, donde nuevamente ella estaba sola en la oscuridad, viendo los terribles ojos rojos, los enormes colmillos, y la malvada risa de ultra tumba, lo que la hizo sudar y temblar de cola a cabeza.

"Los grandes dragones son bestias salvajes, con miradas malvadas, dientes afilados, siniestros y malvados… Por eso les temo." Respondió Fluttershy con una mirada asustada, sin dar más detalles.

"Yo no creo que todos los dragones sean así como los describes, criaturas salvajes y malvadas. Incluso algunos pocos viven en las tierras baldías de Equestria, por lo que deben seguir las leyes del reino." Dijo Dusk pensando en que quizás lo que Fluttershy tenía era un miedo superficial, solo por la apariencia intimidatoria de aquellas criaturas. "¿Entonces es solo por su apariencia que les temes? ¿Nada más?"

Ante la pregunta de Dusk, Fluttershy solo se quedó en silencio, pero su mirada cambió mostrando que su angustia y temor crecía por alguna razón. Ella no quería que Dusk pensara que ella discriminaba a los dragones solo por su apariencia, por lo que abrió su boca para contestar, pero finalmente ella fue incapaz de hacerlo y solo desvió su cabeza hacia un lado, deteniéndose y volviendo a temblar, negándose a revivir una vez más aquel horrible recuerdo.

Al ver que la pregunta había puesto en tal estado a Fluttershy, Dusk se acercó de inmediato a su amiga y puso un casco en su lomo para tranquilizarla.

"Perdona si te hice recordar al dragón y el temor que sientes." Dijo Dusk pensando en que Fluttershy temblaba nuevamente por recordar que ella estaba yendo justamente a enfrentarse a un dragón. "Dime, ¿Estás segura de querer continuar?"

Ante el tacto de Dusk, Fluttershy dejó de temblar y miró a Dusk tiernamente. Al verlo a los ojos, Fluttershy se imaginó a aquel dulce potro y a sus bondadosas amigas yendo a enfrentarse al terrible dragón que dormía en aquella montaña, y en seguida pensó que aunque ella fuera incapaz de hacer algo, no podía dejar a sus amigos solos ante tal peligro, pasase lo que pasase, ella quería estar con sus amigos.

"Sí, sigamos." Respondió Fluttershy finalmente, poniéndose en marcha junto a Dusk, pensando en algo que quería decir, pero que no se atrevía a hacer.

" _Además, me siento segura cuando estoy contigo._ " Pensó Fluttershy mirando a Dusk tímidamente de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado.

* * *

"¡Por fin llegaron!" Dijo Rainbow Dash una vez que Dusk y Fluttershy llegaron hasta donde estaban ella y las demás, en medio del camino hacia la cima de la montaña.

Al mirar donde estaban sus amigas, Fluttershy vio que el suelo estaba lleno de rayados en forma del juego 'tres en línea', al parecer sus amigas habían jugado al menos un centenar de esos juegos para pasar el rato mientras ella llegaba con Dusk, lo que la hizo sentirse culpable por hacerlas esperar y que toda la misión estuviera demorada por su culpa.

"Al menos se divirtieron jugando." Dijo Dusk, quien también había notado los rayados en el suelo.

"Sí, ¡Fue muy divertido!" Respondió Pinkie Pie con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

"Claro, solo porque tú ganas siempre…" Respondió Rarity un poco frustrada por no haber conseguido ganarle a Pinkie Pie ni una sola vez. "Y ustedes, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? ¿Llegaron por el camino largo?"

"Sí, lamentamos la demora." Dijo Dusk rascándose la cabeza, apenado por la demora. "Lamentablemente se me olvidó que Fluttershy le teme a los dragones."

Las yeguas miraron con incredulidad a Dusk, luego miraron a Fluttershy, y volvieron a mirar a Dusk.

"Pfff, pero eso no es nuevo, ¡Ella le teme hasta a su propia sombra!" Dijo Pinkie Pie riéndose, risa que las demás yeguas acompañaron, pues compartían plenamente lo que Pinkie Pie había dicho. Todas ellas querían a Fluttershy, pero también era más que obvio que su amiga a veces era demasiado exagerada con sus temores.

" _Quizás las chicas tengan razón y no deba preocuparme..._ " Pensó Dusk en ese instante, quien había pensado que el miedo de Fluttershy podía ser un grave problema, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad su amiga era demasiado temerosa con muchas cosas, y quizás su miedo a los dragones no fuera la gran cosa realmente.

Mientras sus amigas reían, Fluttershy solamente puso una tímida sonrisa. Ella sabía que sus amigas no se reían con mala intención, y que quizás lo mejor sería explicar de dónde nacía su miedo a los dragones, pero finalmente ella simplemente se quedó callada, sin querer contar historias desagradables, menos en ese momento.

"Bien, gracias a CIERTA PONY estamos muy retrasados." Dijo repentinamente Rainbow Dash luego de reír, mirando de reojo a Fluttershy, ya que a pesar de que ahora reían, la verdad era que la actitud de su amiga pegaso la había molestado un poco, principalmente porque los había hecho demorarse, y no había nada que molestara más a Rainbow Dash que el hecho de que alguien la retrasara. "Creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante."

Así fue como los seis ponies finalmente se reunieron y continuaron por el camino hacia la montaña, ya que a esa altura la pendiente de la montaña era muy empinada para seguir escalándola por los costados.

El sol ya había dejado de estar sobre sus cabezas, situándose levemente inclinado a su costado izquierdo, lo que indicaba que ya era de tarde y que debían apresurarse si querían llegar a la cima de la montaña, solucionar el problema del dragón, y bajar antes que se quedaran sin luz de día.

"Tengan cuidado, el camino se corta más adelante." Dijo Rainbow Dash desde el aire, quien volaba cerca de sus amigos e iba al frente de la expedición, para ir viendo el camino que se les venía por delante.

El resto de los ponies comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar que Rainbow Dash les acababa de indicar. Allí efectivamente el camino se cortaba por un profundo abismo, el cual afortunadamente no era muy ancho en donde cortaba el camino, solo un cuerpo y medio de distancia en la zona del vacio, y al otro lado continuaba el camino que subía hacia la montaña.

"Okay, no es la gran cosa." Dijo Dusk haciéndose para atrás unos pasos para tomar impulso, corriendo, y saltando el abismo, para caer cómodamente al otro lado del camino. "Con algo de impulso es fácil saltarlo." Agregó Dusk mirando hacia atrás a sus amigas para que lo siguieran, exceptuando por Rainbow Dash, quien ya se encontraba con él ya que había volado hasta allí.

Por seguridad, las yeguas tomaron turnos para saltar, primero Applejack, y luego Pinkie Pie, y justo cuando esta última saltaba, el gran rugido del dragón se escuchó y retumbó en toda la montaña, haciendo que Pinkie Pie cayera un poco inestable al otro lado del camino, pero aún así ella cayó sin peligro.

"¡Genial! ¡Ese rugido no podía llegar en mejor momento!" Dijo Rainbow Dash con sarcasmo, molesta, haciendo que Dusk la mirara y notara que ella estaba apuntando hacia el otro lado del camino, en donde luego del rugido, Fluttershy se encontraba con sus patas enterradas firmemente en la tierra, temblando de cola a cabeza, con una cara de terror absoluto.

"¡Creo que aquí tenemos un problema!" Gritó Rarity desde el otro lado, quien aún no había saltado y seguía estando con Fluttershy. "¡No creo que Fluttershy pueda saltar!"

Dusk se acercó al borde para devolverse hacia donde estaban Rarity y Fluttershy, pero Pinkie Pie se le adelantó y saltó antes que él lo hiciera. Una vez allí, Dusk vio como Pinkie Pie y Rarity conversaban larga y tendidamente con Fluttershy, al parecer intentándola convencer de seguir y saltar.

"¡Esto no puede ser! ¿¡Ahora le tiene miedo a saltar!? ¡Es una pegaso! ¡Puede volar!" Murmuró Rainbow Dash molesta, cada vez más impaciente y enojada.

En tanto, Pinkie Pie comenzó a saltar una y otra vez sobre el delgado abismo, de un lado a otro del camino, mostrándole a su tímida amiga lo fácil que era saltarlo, todo mientras Pinkie Pie entonaba una canción.

" _¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!?_ " Pensó Dusk golpeándose la cabeza con un casco ante una revelación obvia. " _Supongo que por pasar tanto tiempo viviendo entre pegasos y ponies de tierra, me olvide de lo básico de un unicornio._ "

Entonces Dusk hizo brillar su cuerno y en un resplandor desapareció y apareció al instante en el otro lado del camino, junto a Rarity y Fluttershy, ya que Pinkie Pie había dado su último salto para quedarse junto a Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy, si tienes miedo de saltar, puedo usar mi-" Comenzó a hablar Dusk, pensando en lo tonto que había sido por no pensar en la teletransportación antes, pues así podría hacer aparecer a Fluttershy junto a él al otro lado del camino en un santiamén, sin embargo él ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

"¡No! Ella saltará, ¡Sé que puede!" Dijo Rarity seriamente, interrumpiendo a Dusk, sabiendo lo que el unicornio lavanda diría luego que él uso su teletransportación para aparecer al lado de ellas.

Luego de mirar a Dusk seriamente, Rarity volvió a mirar a Fluttershy, igual de seria.

"Cariño, sé que tienes miedo, pero hay cosas que debes aprender a superar." Dijo Rarity con una mirada seria, pero hablando tiernamente. "Yo puedo esperarte todo lo que quieras, pero no todas siempre serán tan comprensivas como yo, y yo también sé que tú puedes con esto, solo debes demostrarlo."

Ante las palabras de Rarity, Dusk entendió porque ella no quería que él interfiriera. Rarity sabía que este era un obstáculo pequeño, uno que Fluttershy debía superar por sí sola ya que nadie sabía qué desafíos más difíciles les preparaba el camino más adelante, además Rarity había tocado otro punto fundamental, la irritación con Fluttershy por hacerlas retrasarse iba en aumento, encontrando a su máxima exponente en Rainbow Dash, quien desde el otro lado del camino dejaba ver lo irritada que estaba por tener que estar esperando; así que con este salto hecho por Fluttershy, Rarity quería demostrar que Fluttershy podía superar este reto por sí misma.

Por su parte, al escuchar a su amiga, Fluttershy levantó lentamente la vista y miró hacia el otro lado del camino, ya no mirando con temor, pero aún así seguía pareciendo indecisa sobre saltar.

"Fluttershy, si quieres podemos saltar juntos." Dijo Dusk, pensando en que la tímida pegaso quizás necesitaba un último impulso para animarse a saltar, y quizás que alguien la acompañara en su salto era ese impulso.

Dusk avanzó un poco y se puso al lado de Fluttershy, sonriéndole y estirando uno de sus cascos hacia ella para que lo tomara y aceptara su propuesta. Fluttershy miró con grandes y tiernos ojos a Dusk, y lentamente puso su casco sobre el de él.

"E-Está bien…" Respondió finalmente Fluttershy, aceptando saltar junto a Dusk.

Entonces Dusk se pegó al lado de Fluttershy e hizo que ambos avanzaran un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso, mientras Rarity esperaba cerca del borde para darles espacio. Mientras se preparaban para saltar, una parte de Fluttershy no podía dejar de estar emocionada al estar tan cerca de Dusk, sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su pelaje, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara aún más que solo por el simple miedo que ella tenía en ese momento ante el 'enorme' salto que haría.

"¡Ahora!" Dijo Dusk comenzando a trotar, dándole la señal a Fluttershy para que también lo hiciera y no se despegara de él.

Fluttershy comenzó a correr, con el creciente temor de ver acercándose el abismo que debía saltar, pero opacando este sentimiento de miedo con la seguridad y tranquilidad que le brindaba estar haciéndolo junto a Dusk Shine.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al borde del abismo, que era donde debían saltar. Ambos flexionaron sus patas para saltar, pero justo en ese instante Fluttershy no pudo evitar dar un fugaz vistazo hacia abajo, viendo como el profundo abismo se perdía en la oscuridad, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara y no pudiera despegar sus patas del suelo.

Ante el repentino movimiento de Fluttershy, o más bien por la falta de este, Dusk se desestabilizó mientras saltaba al mirar a un lado y sentir que su amiga se había despegado de él, dándose cuenta en el último segundo del salto que Fluttershy se había arrepentido de saltar. En ese instante Dusk también quiso hacer lo mismo, pero todo fue tan repentino que lo único que consiguió fue dar un pequeño salto hacia adelante casi sin levantar sus cascos del suelo, lo que hizo que él quedara en el aire y comenzara a caer desde el borde del camino al abismo.

"¡DUSK!" Gritó Rarity asustada al ver que Dusk iba a caer del precipicio, alcanzando a dar un paso hacia adelante para intentar alcanzarlo.

En ese fugaz momento, Dusk estiró sus cascos intentando alcanzar el casco de Rarity, pero no alcanzando a tocarlo. Y cuando él creía que caería sin remedio al abismo, justo en la última fracción de segundo, él logró afirmarse a algo, a la bufanda de Rarity.

"¡Wooh!" Gritó Dusk asustado, sosteniéndose de las patas delanteras de la bufanda de Rarity mientras con las traseras hacia fricción en la pared del abismo para evitar caer.

"¡Sostente!" Dijo Rarity mientras hacía fuerza con todo su cuerpo para mantener a Dusk sostenido, y su adolorido cuello sufría más de lo que nunca había sufrido.

Afortunadamente Rarity no tuvo que soportar sola mucho tiempo el peso de Dusk, ya que de inmediato Fluttershy sostuvo a Rarity para ayudarla a jalar a Dusk mientras Rainbow Dash voló a la espalda de Dusk para empujarlo hacia el camino nuevamente.

"¡Phew! Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Dusk una vez volvió a estar en el camino, tirándose de espalda al suelo y respirando agitadamente.

"Demasiado cerca, si hubieras caído no sé si hubiera alcanzado a agarrarte." Dijo Rainbow Dash preocupada, mirando a Dusk agitado, a Rarity sobándose su adolorido cuello, y luego a Fluttershy, ahí fue donde Rainbow Dash cambió su mirada de preocupación a molestia.

Luego de unos minutos de descanso para recuperar el aire, Dusk se puso de pie nuevamente, listo para continuar con su camino.

"Después de ese susto, creo que me aseguraré y cruzaré teletransportándome, jeje." Sonrió Dusk nerviosamente, luego mirando a Fluttershy. "¿Está bien si lo hacemos así?"

Al ver como Dusk aún seguía sonriéndole a pesar de que por su culpa él casi había caído al abismo, Fluttershy se avergonzó consigo misma y de inmediato empezó a pensar en qué decir para disculparse por todo lo que había sucedido, sin saber qué decir ni por dónde empezar, ya que de verdad parecía que ella había sido un completo estorbo en todo ese viaje, no solo retrasando, sino que también arriesgando la vida de sus amigos.

"Yo… Yo…" Comenzó a tartamudear Fluttershy mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos para pedirles disculpas a él y a Rarity.

"¡Agh! ¡Ya basta!" Dijo Rainbow Dash sin poder aguantar más su frustración, molesta con Fluttershy al pensar que su amiga tartamudeaba porque tampoco quería aceptar la oferta de Dusk y cruzar el abismo con magia.

Entonces Rainbow Dash tomó impulso y tomó a Fluttershy por detrás de sus patas delanteras mientras volaba, y la cargó en un santiamén hacia el otro lado del camino.

"¡Listo! Problema solucionado." Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, sin voltearse a ver a Fluttershy y comenzando a volar a ras de piso mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el camino hacia la cima de la montaña.

En cuanto Rainbow Dash comenzó a avanzar, Applejack y Pinkie Pie miraron preocupadas hacia Fluttershy y luego lentamente fueron tras Rainbow Dash, pensando en que la pegaso de melena arcoíris había sido muy brusca, pero también entendían el malestar que sentía. Por su parte Dusk Shine y Rarity también cruzaron el abismo, se juntaron con Fluttershy, y lentamente los tres comenzaron a caminar para juntarse con sus otras tres amigas.

Mientras caminaban, el ambiente ya no era ni parecido al que habían tenido los seis ponies cuando salieron de Ponyville, ahora todos estaban tensos y en un silencio incómodo por lo que acababa de suceder, y nadie lamentaba más que estuvieran así que la causante de aquello, Fluttershy, quien solo siguió caminando con su cabeza gacha y sus orejas caídas, lamentando haber creído que ella podría igualar el valor de sus amigas, y lamentando haber ido en esa excursión solo para molestar y demorarlos a todos, y lo peor era que ella ya había causado todos esos problemas y ni siquiera habían llegado con el dragón aún, y cuando llegarán allí sería peor, mucho peor, ella sería peor que un peso muerto, después de todo, ¿De qué serviría que estuviera ella allí cuando sus amigos se enfrentaran al dragón?

El corazón de Fluttershy comenzó a apretarse mientras la poca autoestima que tenía desaparecía por completo, dejándola hundida en una gran depresión.

 _# Fin del capítulo 27_


	28. La Fiera Despierta

**Capítulo 28 – La Fiera Despierta**

"¡Por fin llegamos!" Dijo Dusk Shine con un gran suspiro de cansancio, separando sus patas y cayendo abruptamente contra el suelo para finalmente descansar luego de haber subido por la parte más empinada del camino.

En tanto sus amigas, que estaban a solo unos pasos detrás de él, llegaron a su lado e hicieron lo mismo que él, cayendo al suelo para descansar y recuperar el aliento en aquella pequeña plataforma a la que acababan de llegar, en donde el camino dejaba de subir y se abría horizontalmente. En esa plataforma era donde finalmente terminaba el camino, el punto más alto hasta donde se podía subir caminando aquella montaña, y donde descansaba la bestia a la que debían enfrentar.

De los seis ponies que iban en aquella excursión, cinco de ellos estaban en el suelo, cansados, sucios, y recuperando lentamente el aliento. La única excepción era Rainbow Dash, quien aunque también estaba sucia debido a los últimos acontecimientos, estaba en mejores condiciones que sus amigas, ya que al volar se había ahorrado el cansancio de subir el empinado trayecto final.

Mientras seguía en suelo, Dusk Shine miró hacia un costado del cielo, en donde el sol estaba próximo a acercarse al horizonte, lo que significaba que quedaba poca luz de día.

"Definitivamente nos demoramos más de la cuenta…" Dijo Dusk mientras miraba el sol, pensando en voz alta.

"¿Sí? Bueno, al menos no es tu culpa." Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta, mirando de reojo hacia una de sus amigas, hacia su tímida compañera pegaso.

Rainbow Dash no podía dejar de mostrar su malestar por los últimos acontecimientos, pues si había una culpable de que todos se hubieran demorado tanto y de que todos estuvieran sucios, cansados y adoloridos, era Fluttershy. En opinión de Rainbow Dash, la pegaso amarilla había sido un dolor de cabeza durante todo el viaje, partiendo por negarse a escalar la falda de la montaña, haciendo que todas las demás esperaran su llegada; luego cuando por su culpa Dusk casi cae en el abismo de mitad de camino, solo porque le atemorizaba dar un pequeño salto; y finalmente lo que había irritado más a Rainbow Dash fue lo que había sucedido hace poco, antes de subir esa última parte del camino…

Previamente, mientras todos caminaban por el último tramo antes de llegar a la cima, Dusk las hizo detenerse al ver que en medio del camino habían caído un montón de rocas desde la ladera de la montaña, probablemente debido a los rugidos y ronquidos del dragón, lo que indicaba que esa zona era una potencial zona de derrumbes. Dusk les hizo una seña de silencio a sus amigas, y lenta y silenciosamente fueron caminando por aquella peligrosa parte del camino, sin embargo, sin previo aviso, mientras Fluttershy caminaba en estado de alerta escuchando los ronquidos del dragón, ella miró hacia un costado y vio una enorme sombra, la cual era su propia sombra que había sido agrandada por el efecto del sol de la tarde, sin embargo ella de inmediato pensó que era la sombra del enorme dragón que venía a devorarla y dio un enorme y agudo grito que asustó a todos e hizo que las rocas sueltas de la ladera comenzaran a caer sobre ellos.

Al momento del derrumbe, todos los demás comenzaron a correr, siendo guiados por Pinkie Pie, quien con su siempre misterioso Pinkie-sentido logró eludir las rocas a saltos e instintivamente ayudó a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo hasta llegar a una zona segura. La única que no se movió fue Fluttershy, quien paralizada del miedo, solo logró salvarse gracias a que Applejack corrió hacia ella y la empujó para desaturdirla y guiarla hacia la zona segura. Finalmente, todos habían logrado salvarse de aquel terrible derrumbe sin ningún daño, con la única consecuencia que todos quedaron sucios por el polvo levantado tras el derrumbe, algo aceptable para todos, exceptuando quizás Rarity.

Una vez había pasado el derrumbe y las revoluciones de sus corazones volvían a la normalidad, Dusk de inmediato señaló hacia el camino y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por el empinado camino final para que sus amigas lo siguieran, no dando tiempo para ningún comentario, ya que con solo un vistazo, Dusk pudo ver como todas sus amigas fulminaron con la mirada a Fluttershy por lo que acababa de pasar, y si había algo que él no quería en ese preciso momento, era tener más discusiones, pese a que Dusk las entendía y en ese instante compartía el pensamiento de todas: 'Traer a Fluttershy fue un error.'

"Es cierto que dijimos que ella tenía miedo hasta de su propia sombra, ¡Pero nunca pensé que fuera real!" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta al lado de Dusk mientras todos descansaban en la cima, finalmente desahogándose y diciendo lo que había estado reprimiendo desde el derrumbe.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash miró molesta hacia Fluttershy, esperando ver su reacción hacia el comentario que ella intencionalmente dijo en voz alta para sacar su frustración, sin embargo la melena de Fluttershy ocultaba su rostro y le impidió a Rainbow Dash saber si ella había alcanzado a oír lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto, Dusk seguía en el suelo, viendo el camino que estaba frente a él, enfocándose más en lo que allí había que en los ácidos comentarios de Rainbow Dash. Allí el camino se abría y el terreno formaba una plataforma en donde desde un extremo se podía apreciar hacia abajo las planicies de Ponyville y sus alrededores; mientras que al otro lado de la plataforma el terreno se elevaba abruptamente, formando la punta de la montaña, y justo ahí, entre la plataforma y la continuación de la montaña, se encontraba una enorme cueva, desde la cual salía una enorme nube de humo y por la cual se escuchaban los, por el momento, apacibles ronquidos del dragón.

"Ahí es…" Dijo Dusk, finalmente poniéndose de pie.

Al ver que Dusk se ponía de pie y que su semblante se ponía serio, las yeguas también se pusieron de pie y miraron hacia donde miraba Dusk, dándose cuenta a instante de por qué el rostro de Dusk se había puesto más serio. Ahí estaba la cueva que albergaba a la temible bestia durmiente a la que debían de alguna forma expulsar de allí.

Los seis ponies comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta detenerse frente a la entrada de la cueva. La mitad superior de la cueva estaba oculta por una constante nube de humo que salía desde su interior, en tanto que del resto del interior la cueva poco se podía distinguir, ya que la luz no alcanzaba a penetrar al interior de esta, solo se podía ver que al fondo de la cueva había cierto brillo rojizo, que se apagaba y encendía como una fogata a medio morir. Aquel fulgor del interior era la nariz y hocico del dragón, que al roncar resoplaba pequeñas flamas de fuego que generaban el humo del lugar.

Mientras los seis ponies veían hacia el interior de la cueva, escuchando los fuertes ronquidos del dragón, ninguno movió un músculo, todos se quedaron paralizados mientras sus mentes hacían frente al peligro inminente que tenían delante de ellos.

" _Al fin estamos aquí, pero ahora… ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?_ " Pensó Dusk Shine nerviosamente, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

Cuando Dusk y las demás salieron de Ponyville, él se dio cuenta que iban a subir la montaña sin aún tener un plan para enfrentarse al dragón, sin saber si lo correcto y más prudente sería dialogar para persuadirlo, negociar, o incluso amenazarlo. Salir sin un plan era algo que Dusk Shine normalmente no hacía, tan meticuloso como era, a él siempre le gustaba salir y saber concretamente lo que haría, incluso tener planes de contingencia si era posible, sin embargo, en virtud del tiempo, Dusk hizo la excepción al empezar aquella peligrosa excursión, pensando en que al menos tendría todo el trayecto en que subirían la montaña para pensar en un plan adecuado, pero lo que él no había calculado fueron todas las interrupciones que hubo en el camino y cómo él finalmente estuvo pensando más en los problemas con Fluttershy y el mal ánimo del grupo en vez de pensar en un curso de acción una vez llegaran al punto crucial, en donde estaban justo ahora.

" _Si tan solo no hubiera estado tan preocupado por todos los problemas que ocasionó Fluttershy…_ " Pensó Dusk desanimado, comenzando a pensar, al igual que sus amigas, que traer a Fluttershy había sido totalmente inútil. Eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. " _¡Espera! ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo matar dos pájaros de un tiro!_ "

"Fluttershy, Creo que tú deberías entrar y hablar con el dragón." Dijo Dusk con una tierna sonrisa, mirando a una totalmente sorprendida Fluttershy.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Dijeron todas las yeguas, incluyendo Fluttershy, todas sorprendidas mientras la mirada de Fluttershy se iba llenando de terror.

Dusk decidió ignorar la sorpresa de las demás yeguas y centrarse solo en Fluttershy, así que él se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a ella.

"Tú entiendes más que nadie el corazón de los que te rodean, más que ninguno de nosotros, por eso creo que eres la más indicada para esto." Dijo Dusk mirando a Fluttershy, con una sonrisa para entusiasmarla.

"Dusk… yo no-" Comenzó a decir Fluttershy, agachando la cabeza mientras sus ojos mostraban profundo terror.

"Debemos entender al dragón para poder comunicarnos apropiadamente, además creo que tú puedas ver bondad en donde nosotros solo veremos algo aterrador, ¡Tal como pasó con la serpiente marina!" Dijo Dusk emocionado, interrumpiendo a Fluttershy.

"No… no puedo…" Dijo Fluttershy mientras sus patas comenzaban a temblar.

"¡Claro que puedes! ¡Solo debes tener más confianza en ti misma!" Dijo Dusk sonriéndole.

"No…" Dijo Fluttershy escondiendo su cara tras su melena.

"Así podrás demostrar que tú de verdad eres una pieza clave de este equipo, ¡Tú eres nuestra arma secreta!" Dijo Dusk animándola, diciendo indirectamente la otra razón por la que él quería que Fluttershy fuera quien lograra convencer al dragón, para que las demás vieran lo valiosa que ella era en aquella misión, reparando con esto todos los problemas que ella había causado.

"Y-Yo n-no…" Dijo Fluttershy tartamudeando.

"Yo estaré a tu lado, ven, vamos…" Dijo Dusk suavemente, tocando con su casco el casco de Fluttershy para que ella lo siguiera.

"¡YO NO PUEDO!" Gritó fuertemente Fluttershy, quitando bruscamente el casco que Dusk le había tomado, dando un grito tan fuerte que todos alrededor quedaron atónitos. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado jamás gritar a Fluttershy tan fuerte ni tan desesperadamente.

Mientras todos seguían paralizados por la sorpresa, en especial Dusk, quien había sido a quien le había gritado su tímida amiga, Fluttershy bajó aún más su cabeza, sin ser capaz de ver a sus amigas ni a Dusk a los ojos luego de haber gritado así.

"Yo… lo siento… pero no puedo ir…" Dijo Fluttershy, volviendo a hablar con su clásica voz tímida.

Después de un momento de silencio que pareció eterno, finalmente alguien habló.

"¿Y por qué no puedes ir? ¿Porque tienes miedo? ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta que crees que eres la única que tiene miedo?" Dijo Rainbow Dash, mirando molesta a Fluttershy, acercándose a ella mientras todos los demás la miraban sorprendidos. "¿Qué hay de Rarity o Pinkie Pie? ¿Ellas no tienen derecho a tener miedo?"

Fluttershy, quien se había quedado con los ojos cerrados luego de hablar, los apretó más fuerte, al igual que hizo con su boca, pero no se giró para enfrentarse a Rainbow Dash ni dijo nada en respuesta.

"Solo eres una miedosa que cuando ve que hay otros que pueden hacer tu trabajo, se esconde para que otros se arriesguen, ¿Quieres que eso piensen de ti los demás?" Dijo Rainbow Dash aún más molesta, acercándose más a su amiga.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" Dijo Rarity asustada, preocupada por las hirientes palabras que estaba diciendo la pegaso celeste.

"¡Durante todo este viaje no hiciste nada! Solo dejaste que otros hicieran las cosas por ti, y ahora que por fin puedes hacer algo ¿Te vas a negar porque tienes miedo?" Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando totalmente enojada a Fluttershy, mientras esta seguía inmóvil sin responder, solo apretando fuertemente su boca y sus ojos.

"¡Rainbow Dash, basta!" Dijo Applejack también preocupada, viendo que la situación iba en camino a salirse de control.

"Dusk retrocedió para ayudarte y casi cae al vacío por intentar ayudarte a saltar, Pinkie Pie también intentó ayudarte y nos salvó del derrumbe que tú causaste, Rarity corrió a salvar a Dusk, Applejack te salvó a ti del derrumbe, ¡Todos arreglaron los errores que tú cometiste! ¿¡Y ahora no puedes devolverles el favor!?" Gritó Rainbow Dash enojada, poniéndose de frente a Fluttershy.

"¡Rainbow Dash!" Dijo Pinkie Pie suplicante, mirando a ambas amigas pegaso.

"¡Incluso la bufanda de Rarity ha sido más útil que tú en este viaje! ¡Demuéstrame lo contrario! ¡Muéstranos que de verdad tienes valor en este equipo!" Gritó Rainbow Dash furiosa.

"¡No puedo!" Dijo Fluttershy en un grito ahogado, dándose la vuelta para correr lejos mientras lloraba a más no poder.

Mientras Fluttershy corría, Dusk la miró correr mientras se le rompía el corazón. Él había estado congelado por la indecisión mientras Rainbow Dash se enfrentaba a Fluttershy, pues si bien era cierto que Rainbow Dash había sido demasiado dura en sus palabras, también entendía que ella necesitaba desahogarse de todas las frustraciones que había tenido a lo largo del viaje, pero Dusk jamás se imaginó que ella llegaría al extremo de hacer llorar a Fluttershy, y al ver llorar así a su tímida amiga, Dusk supo que fue un error no actuar antes, pues Fluttershy podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una cobarde, Dusk lo sabía por experiencia por lo vivido con la serpiente marina, algo que lamentablemente Rainbow Dash no había visto.

"¡Rainbow Dash, eso fue demasiado!" Dijo Dusk molesto, girándose para ponerse frente a la pegaso celeste, pero sin lograr ver su cara, ya que ella la ocultaba mirando al suelo. "¡Tú crees que Fluttershy es una cobarde, pero ella no lo es! ¡Ella es más valiente de lo que crees!"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" Dijo Rainbow Dash levantando su cabeza y mirando a Dusk a los ojos, dejando al potro atónito por segunda vez en minutos. Rainbow Dash ya no tenía una mirada de enojo, ella tenía una mirada de pena y angustia mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por el borde de sus ojos. "Ella es más valiente de lo que todos creen…"

Luego de mirar a Dusk, Rainbow Dash cerró sus ojos y secó disimuladamente las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar, después levantó su cabeza y miró al cielo mientras recordaba.

"Hace algunos años yo practicaba unas maniobras sobre el bosque Everfree, como allí las nubes se mueven solas y el viento no sigue un patrón, es un lugar arriesgado para practicar, pero en ese entonces no me molestaba. Había llegado hace poco a Ponyville, y la única pony que conocía era a Fluttershy, por lo que le pedí que me acompañara cerca, ella como siempre tenía temor de acercarse a ese lugar, pero lo hizo por mí… Mientras caía en picada para intentar un viejo truco, el viento cambió súbitamente y me desvió, haciendo que me estrellara en medio del bosque, así que choqué contra un árbol y me torcí un ala. Estaba tan mareada que no podía caminar, mucho menos volar, así que solo me quedé allí esperando a que el mareo se me pasara, sin embargo mientras esperaba, escuché unos fuertes rugidos que se acercaban más y más, hasta que de entre los árboles surgió una enorme mantícora. En cuanto apareció la bestia me puse a temblar de cola a cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, no podía moverme, jamás había estado tan asustada… Entonces repentinamente apareció Fluttershy y sin dudarlo ella se puso entre la mantícora y yo, le rogué que se fuera y me dejara, pero ella, temblando de miedo aún más que yo, se negó a irse y se acercó hasta la mantícora. Ella hizo algo increíble, se acercó a la mantícora y le habló dulcemente pese a los terribles rugidos de la bestia, y así siguieron por un largo tiempo hasta que ella finalmente logró calmar a la mantícora. Así fue como ella superó sus miedos y logró salvarme."

"Ni siquiera ella se da cuenta, pero por sus amigas ella puede ser tanto o más valiente que cualquiera…" Agregó Rainbow Dash, dejando de mirar al cielo y volviendo a mirar a sus amigos. "Sé que ustedes quieren protegerla siempre, pero yo quiero que ustedes vean a la verdadera Fluttershy, quiero que la vean como yo la veo, como una yegua fuerte que es capaz de todo por sus amigos, no quiero que la vean como todos los demás la ven, la tímida e indefensa Fluttershy… Por eso es que me enoja que ella actúe así, sé que ella tiene miedo y que quizás me excedí en mis palabras, pero también sé que ella es capaz de más… mucho más."

Ante las palabras de Rainbow Dash, otro gran silencio reinó entre los ponies. Dusk se dio cuenta que Rainbow Dash pensaba exactamente igual que él, ella había visto de lo que era capaz Fluttershy, pero como amiga, le molestaba que Fluttershy se mostrara tan débil frente a todos. Rainbow Dash no había estado molesta con Fluttershy porque de verdad creyera que era inútil, ella estaba frustrada porque sabía que Fluttershy era capaz de más y no lo hacía.

Dusk Shine dio un fuerte suspiro luego de todo el torbellino de emociones que habían pasado en esos pocos minutos en los que habían estado en la cima de la montaña. Aún había una tarea que hacer, además habían muchas cosas de las que tendrían que charlar todos juntos, pero lo primero era volver a reunirlos a todos.

"Esperen aquí, iré por Fluttershy." Dijo Dusk a sus amigas mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde había corrido Fluttershy.

Afortunadamente la plataforma en la que estaban no era muy grande, y el camino por el que habían subido era el único que había, además de la cueva, por lo que Fluttershy no había tenido a donde más correr y se había quedado escondida tras unas rocas. En cuanto Dusk vio a Fluttershy, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, allí ella estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha, mirando tristemente hacia el suelo.

"Fluttershy, ¿Estás bien? ¿Está bien si me acerco?" Preguntó Dusk deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella, ya que no sabía si su amiga seguía frágil por lo ocurrido.

"Sí, estoy bien..." Respondió Fluttershy mirándolo tiernamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

"Yo… lamento lo que te dijo Rainbow Dash…" Dijo Dusk tímidamente, acercándose lentamente mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su amiga. "Ella tenía otras intenciones, pero supongo que lo que te dijo fue algo cruel, es normal que te doliera..."

"Yo no lloré porque lo que dijo Rainbow Dash fuera cruel…" Respondió Fluttershy con una mirada de tristeza. "Lloré porque todo lo que dijo era verdad, yo lo sabía, pero aún así… yo no pude evitar actuar de otra forma, yo… desearía que los dragones no me afectaran tanto pero… aunque lo intente, no puedo…"

Dusk se quedó mirando un momento a su amiga mientras analizaba palabra por palabra lo que había dicho Fluttershy. Ella parecía que le temía a todo, pero con lo demostrado en el camino a la montaña y con lo dicho ahora, parecía que había algo más respecto a los dragones, algo que él aún no alcanzaba a ver del todo.

"Fluttershy… ¿Hay una verdadera razón por la que le temas a los dragones?" Preguntó Dusk mirando tierna pero preocupadamente a Fluttershy. "Sé que mientras subíamos la falda de la montaña me dijiste que les temías por sus dientes y garras, pero no puedo dejar de pensar… ¿Es solo por eso? ¿Por su temible apariencia?"

Fluttershy miró a Dusk a los ojos, aquellos ojos que siempre la miraban con tanta compasión. Una imagen de unos terribles ojos rojo-dorado aparecieron en la mente de la pegaso, exigiéndole que alejara su vista de la de Dusk y que se volviera a hundir en el miedo de su pasado, pero esta vez Fluttershy cerró sus ojos y respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse antes que su pánico tomara control de ella.

"Sí… Hay una razón…" Respondió finalmente Fluttershy mientras se obligaba a soportar el revivir uno de sus recuerdos más terroríficos.

* * *

 _'Flashback de Fluttershy.'_

La joven Fluttershy llevaba parada inmóvil varios minutos frente al camino que se adentraba en el peligroso bosque Everfree. Aquel era un lugar que ella siempre había evitado y al que solo iba a menos que fuera muy necesario, y para su mala suerte, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

"Debo hacerlo… Por Harry." Dijo Fluttershy hablándose a sí misma mientras suspiraba y se daba coraje para finalmente avanzar y adentrarse en el terrorífico bosque.

En ese entonces Harry era un pequeño osezno que la joven Fluttershy había encontrado hace un par de semanas. Tal parecía que el pequeño oso había sido abandonado por sus padres en las cercanías del bosque Everfree, probablemente porque el instinto de sus padres les dijo que aquel oso era débil o que quizás estaba enfermo, lamentablemente así era la naturaleza, sin embargo el bondadoso corazón de Fluttershy fue incapaz de dejarlo abandonado a su suerte cuando lo encontró, así que a pesar de saber que un oso era una criatura feroz, Fluttershy lo tomó bajo su cuidado.

Así fue como Fluttershy cuido del pequeño oso hasta que este recuperó gran parte de su salud, ella lo bañó, lo alimentó y mimó, haciéndolo uno más del rebaño de pequeños animalitos del bosque de los que ella cuidaba, dándole incluso un nombre, cosa que ella hacia solo con aquellos animalitos con los cuales se encariñaba más. Sin embargo no todo fue felicidad para la joven pegaso, ya que llegó un momento en que el pequeño Harry cayó enfermo, y nada de lo que hizo Fluttershy por ayudarlo a sanar parecía funcionar. En el pueblo no había nadie que supiera sobre cuidado de osos, y por más y más que buscó en la biblioteca, tampoco pudo encontrar ningún libro que la ayudara. Finalmente, cuando ella ya no sabía qué hacer, una amiga que sabía de botánica le dijo que en medio del bosque Everfree crecían unas raras hierbas medicinales que a veces los animales comían cuando estaban enfermos y que quizás eso sirviera para que Harry pudiera recuperar su salud. No teniendo otra alternativa, Fluttershy se dirigió hacia el bosque para salvar a su querido osito.

En el bosque, Fluttershy caminó lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo, siempre siguiendo el camino, ya que era sabido que salirse del camino y adentrarse en el bosque podía ser mortal. Afortunadamente en aquella época era casi invierno, así que algunos pocos árboles habían dejado caer sus hojas, lo que hacía que en varios tramos el sol alcanzara a atravesar el denso follaje e iluminaba de forma clara el bosque, haciendo que al menos fuera menos intimidante de día.

La joven pegaso jamás se había internado tanto en el bosque Everfree, tanto que ella ya había dejado atrás el camino principal que llevaba al antiguo castillo y ahora seguía internándose en el bosque por uno de los tantos caminos secundarios, siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le habían dado. Así siguió Fluttershy hasta que vio una enorme cueva que quedaba bajo una gran loma compuesta de puras rocas. Gracias a su amiga, Fluttershy sabía que ese lugar significaba dos cosas: que ya estaba cerca de llegar a donde estaban aquellas hierbas especiales, pues solo debía rodear aquella loma y debería poder encontrarlas; pero esa loma también significaba que ella había llegado a la parte más peligrosa de su viaje, pues en aquel lugar vivía una tribu de peligrosos 'perros diamante', criaturas ambiciosas y muy territoriales, a quienes de seguro no les agradaría tener a una pony cerca de sus tierras. Afortunadamente los perros diamante solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en los túneles y minas subterráneas que construían, algo con lo que Fluttershy contaba, ya que de lo contrario sería muy arriesgado pasar por allí.

En cuanto vio la loma, Fluttershy se la quedó viendo en la distancia, esperando en silencio para ver si algún perro diamante aparecía por allí, sin embargo por más que esperó, ninguno apareció a la vista, lo que le dio la confianza a la pegaso para acercarse, rodear la loma y seguir rápidamente su camino.

Así fue como Fluttershy finalmente llegó hasta donde quería llegar, un enorme árbol con hojas de color rojo carmesí, en cuyas raíces crecían algunas hierbas del mismo color. Aquellas eran las hierbas que ella necesitaba, las llamadas 'hojas del rey', la planta medicinal que su amiga botánica _Tree Hugger_ , quien también pertenecía a la 'Sociedad de Equestria para la Preservación de Criaturas Raras', le había dicho que quizás podrían salvar al pequeño Harry.

Fluttershy tomó varias de las hierbas medicinales que necesitaba, llenando ambas carteras de la alforja que llevaba, ya que no estaba segura de cuánta medicina necesitaría el pobre de Harry. Finalmente, satisfecha con la cantidad que llevaba, Fluttershy comenzó su camino de vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la peligrosa loma habitada por los perros diamantes, para rodearla y volver al camino principal.

Mientras Fluttershy caminaba por el borde de la loma, rodeándola para no internarse más de lo necesario entre los frondosos árboles del bosque, ella se preguntaba si de verdad sería buena señal que no hubiera siquiera escuchado algún ladrido de los supuestos perros que vivían allí, ¡Quizás el lugar estaba tan silencioso porque la habían descubierto y ahora le tendían una emboscada! Aquello hizo que la pegaso levantara más la vista y mirara hacia todos lados asustada, pensando que en cualquier momento podrían saltar sobre ella aquellos peligrosos perros diamante. Fue entonces que, mientras Fluttershy miraba hacia arriba, el terreno bajo sus cascos repentinamente cedió y cayó por un gran y largo agujero, golpeando el suelo fuertemente después de la larga caída.

Tras el fuerte golpe, Fluttershy se levantó lentamente, tomándose su adolorida cabeza, y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a repasar rápidamente lo que acababa de suceder, lo que hizo que ella se despabilara rápidamente y mirara hacia todos lados al darse cuenta que aparentemente había caído en una trampa, sin embargo por más que esperó, nadie vino a atacarla.

Mientras esperaba expectante a sus posibles atacantes, Fluttershy miró donde estaba. Ella había caído en lo que parecía ser un enorme túnel, y solo podía ver una muy pequeña parte de lo que estaba a pocos pasos delante de ella, solo gracias a que la luz del sol alcanzaba a pasar débilmente por el agujero por el que había caído, sin embargo todo el resto del túnel adelante se mantenía en una oscuridad total.

Luego de unos pocos segundos en completo estado de alerta, lo que para ella pareció una eternidad, finalmente Fluttershy se relajó un poco al ver que tras varios minutos nadie la atacaba y que al parecer ella había caído en aquel agujero solo por accidente. Entonces la pegaso miró hacia el techo.

" _Creo que puedo salir volando por allí mismo…_ " Pensó Fluttershy, finalmente poniéndose de pie, lista para salir lo antes posible de aquel oscuro túnel.

Solo al abrir sus alas, Fluttershy se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo importante, ¡Ella había perdido su alforja! Y eso de inmediato la aterró, más aún que el hecho de haber caído en un oscuro túnel, ya que significaba que había perdido la medicina para el osito Harry, y sin la alforja no tendría cómo llevar más hierbas a su casa. Enseguida Fluttershy empezó a buscar con la vista a su alrededor, intentando encontrar su alforja perdida, hasta que finalmente ella vio que justo en el punto en donde la luz dejaba de iluminar el túnel y este se perdía en la oscuridad, se encontraba su alforja en el suelo, en donde una de las carteras se había abierto, dejando ver su valioso contenido.

"Hmm… hierba medicinal… ¿Es que acaso estás enfermo…?" Dijo repentinamente una gruesa y profunda voz en la oscuridad, haciendo que Fluttershy se paralizara del miedo justo cuando se disponía a acercarse para recuperar su alforja.

Al escuchar aquella profunda voz, Fluttershy se congeló completamente, sin siquiera pestañear ni respirar, mientras un sudor frio recorría su espalda y sus temblorosos ojos miraban hacia adelante, a lo profundo del túnel, en donde la oscuridad le impedía poder ver al dueño de aquella misteriosa voz.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a recoger lo que dejaste caer?" Habló de nuevo la profunda voz, poniendo un tono de amabilidad que parecía fuera de lugar para aquella gruesa voz.

En ese instante Fluttershy no aguantó más y volvió a respirar, agitadamente e intentando al mismo tiempo hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible, debido al miedo de lo desconocido a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

"¿Q-Q-Qui… q-quién eres…?" Preguntó Fluttershy finalmente, haciendo lo posible por calmar sus nervios, pues aunque su instinto le gritaba que corriera y huyera asustada, ella necesitaba recuperar la medicina que estaba frente a ella.

Ante la pregunta, la criatura soltó unos bufidos mientras soltaba una risa ahogada, como la risa de un anciano al cual le costaba respirar.

"Hugh… Hah... Hagh… Hah… Jamás podrías pronunciar mi nombre correctamente…" Respondió la criatura en la oscuridad con un leve tono de burla.

Mientras la criatura en la oscuridad hablaba, Fluttershy fijó su vista en lo profundo del túnel, intentando ver más allá de donde la luz se lo permitía para poder ver a la criatura con la que conversaba. Finalmente, los ojos de Fluttershy se acostumbraron más a la oscuridad, con lo que pudo ver algo más en las oscuras sombras del túnel, lo que parecían ser unos enormes ojos rojos y dorado que miraban fijamente en su dirección, lo que hizo temblar completamente a la pegaso.

"¿E-Eres… un monstruo?" Preguntó Fluttershy aún sumida en el miedo, ya que seguía sin saber con qué estaba hablando.

"¿Monstruo? ¿Es que no me estás viendo?" Respondió la voz, algo confundida.

"Es… Está muy oscuro…" Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente, aún sin saber si era lo correcto estar hablando con una criatura desconocida en la oscuridad.

Entonces repentinamente la misteriosa criatura comenzó a toser, como si tuviera algo atorado en la garganta, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba, parecía que la criatura no lograba escupir lo que quería. Luego la criatura dejó de forzar su garganta por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente volvió a toser aún más fuerte, esforzando su garganta al máximo, hasta que para total sorpresa de Fluttershy, una luz provocada por un débil fuego salido de aparentemente de la nada iluminó fugazmente el lugar debajo de donde se escuchaba la voz de aquella criatura, desapareciendo tan rápidamente como había aparecido, al tiempo que la criatura comenzó a toser nuevamente mientras una pequeña humareda salía desde donde había aparecido el fuego. Aquella llamarada había sido pequeña y fugaz, sin embargo fue suficiente para que Fluttershy alcanzara a ver parte de la criatura con la que estaba conversando. Ella alcanzó a ver con más claridad los ojos dorados con borde carmesí de la criatura; también alcanzó a ver un enorme hocico, del cual solo ahora entendía Fluttershy que había sido allí donde había aparecido aquella fugaz llamarada; finalmente, ella alcanzó a ver hacia arriba de los ojos, lo que parecía ser piel brillante y escamosa que se perdía en unos enormes cuernos. Aquello era una cabeza, una enorme cabeza que ocupaba todo el alto y ancho de aquel gran túnel.

"Lo siento… mi fuego ya no es lo que era antes…" Dijo la criatura en la oscuridad, con una voz algo apenada, la cual cambió rápidamente por un tono más solemne al volver a hablar. "YO, Soy un 'draco'…"

Fluttershy no sabía lo que era un 'draco', pero definitivamente sabía lo que había visto, seguramente un 'draco' era la forma con la que aquellas criaturas se describían a sí mismas, ¡Aquello era un dragón! Y no cualquier dragón, pues aunque Fluttershy nunca había visto uno en persona, sabía perfectamente cómo debían lucir, pero jamás había escuchado que los dragones fueran así de enormes.

Lo siguiente que siguió fue un largo silencio, en que el dragón no habló, esperando a que Fluttershy lo hiciera, y Fluttershy no hablaba debido al miedo e indecisión de saber qué hacer, ya que sabía que los dragones podían ser criaturas muy peligrosas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Recogerás las hierbas que dejaste caer o no?" Preguntó finalmente el dragón, con un leve tono de impaciencia en su voz.

"Y-Yo… N-No la necesito, re-recordé que tengo más en casa..." Respondió Fluttershy nerviosamente, ya que sabía que necesitaba aquella medicina, pero acercarse allí, tan cerca de aquel enorme y aterrador dragón, era algo que su temor le impedía hacer.

"Hah… Hugh… Hah... Hagh…" Volvió a reír el dragón, con su risa ahogada. "Así que le tienes miedo a un viejo y ciego draco… Hugh… Hah…"

Fluttershy se sorprendió ante el último comentario del dragón. Definitivamente la voz y la forma de toser del dragón eran claros indicios que el dragón era muy muy anciano, además de su enorme tamaño, ya que ella sabía que los dragones podían llegar a vivir miles de años, y para ser así de enorme, aquel dragón seguramente era muy viejo. Pero lo segundo llamó fuertemente la atención de la tímida pegaso.

"Es… ¿Estás ciego?" Preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente, con una pequeña nota de preocupación y curiosidad en su voz. "Pero entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que frente a ti hay unas hierbas?"

"Puedo olerlas…" Respondió el dragón mientras soltaba un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales. "Mi olfato no es lo que era antes, pero aquellas hierbas están lo suficientemente cerca como para olerlas."

Tras las palabras del dragón, un incómodo silencio quedó en el aire, en donde Fluttershy seguía temblando al sentirse diminuta frente a tal enorme y monstruosa criatura, sin saber qué decir ni hacer, solo queriendo huir rápidamente de allí, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar.

"Cre… Creo que ya debería irme-" Dijo Fluttershy temblorosamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Ni siquiera vas a recoger la hierba que dejaste caer cerca mío?" Dijo el dragón amablemente. "¿Es que acaso te doy miedo?"

Fluttershy solo se quedó en silencio, tragando saliva fuertemente, sin ser capaz de admitir que en realidad ella sí tenía miedo de acercarse.

"Supongo que es normal que te asustes por mi tamaño… y mi apariencia." Dijo el dragón suspirando pesadamente. "Es normal que las demás criaturas nos teman a los de mi raza."

Ante las palabras del dragón, Fluttershy inmediatamente recordó al pequeño osito Harry. El pobre osito era muy tierno, pero sus garras y colmillos asustaban a todas las otras criaturitas del bosque, incluso algunos ponies del pueblo que se habían enterado que ella cuidaba a un bebé oso salvaje le advertían que se alejara de una criatura tan feroz y peligrosa, sin embargo Fluttershy había decidido ver más allá de las garras y los colmillos, y así ella había descubierto el tierno y bondadoso corazón que Harry tenía en realidad. Por eso, las palabras que decía el dragón cayeron justo en su corazón, haciéndole pensar sobre si ella estaba actuando bien o no.

" _¿Acaso estoy actuando como todos aquellos que le temen a Harry solo por ser un oso? ¿Estoy juzgando a este anciano dragón solo por su apariencia?_ " Fueron las preguntas que comenzaron a pasar por la mente de la tímida y joven pegaso, preguntas que hicieron que su bondadoso corazón ganara terreno frente al enorme miedo que ella sentía en aquel momento.

"Yo… Yo no tengo miedo…" Respondió finalmente Fluttershy, tragando saliva fuertemente y armándose de valor para dar un paso hacia adelante. "Nadie debe ser juzgado por su apariencia… lo que importa es lo que hay en su corazón…" Agregó Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Oh… qué bien…" Respondió el dragón, a quien por un leve segundo le brillaron sus ciegos ojos. "Quizás podamos ser amigos…"

"¿Amigos?" Dijo Fluttershy algo sorprendida, mientras, sin darse cuenta, se fue emocionando levemente al pensar que quizás ella podría volverse amiga de un gran dragón como ese, después de todo quizás ese dragón era igual que Harry, una criatura de bondadoso corazón.

"Sí, claro. Los últimos amigos que tuve ya no me visitan, y siempre es bueno tener amigos que te ayuden." Dijo el dragón amablemente.

"¿Tú tienes amigos?" Preguntó Fluttershy, quien comenzó lentamente a acercarse un poco más hacia el dragón, ya teniendo un poco más confianza al ver que ambos estaban hablando sobre amistad.

"Así es… Ellos vivían aquí y venían a visitarme de vez en cuando, fueron mi única compañía desde que desperté, ya que no puedo salir de aquí." Dijo el anciano dragón, con una voz cada vez más tranquila y amable.

"¿No puedes salir?" Preguntó Fluttershy con un poco de preocupación por su nuevo amigo.

"Así es, hace años decidí dormir aquí, pero cuando desperté las rocas me habían aprisionado…" Respondió el dragón, como si lo que había pasado fuera algo normal.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, sobre que aquella terrible bestia en realidad se encontraba atrapada, desvalida, el corazón de Fluttershy finalmente acogió por completo a aquel enorme dragón, ya que se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo imponente que fuera aquel dragón, este podía tener dificultades como cualquier otra criatura viva, tal como le había pasado al indefenso Harry.

"¿Hace cuánto estás atrapado aquí?" Preguntó Fluttershy, ya hablando con total normalidad.

"Cientos de años… Quizás mil. Aunque solo me desperté hace unos pocos años." Respondió el dragón tranquilamente.

Fluttershy volvió a sorprenderse ante las palabras del dragón. Ella había escuchado que los dragones eran capaces de hibernar por años, ¿¡Pero cientos de años!? ¿Cuánto podía vivir un dragón? ¿¡Cuánto podía dormir un dragón!? Tal parecía que de verdad aquel gigantesco dragón era único.

"¿Cómo has sobrevivido?" Preguntó Fluttershy mientras su instinto bondadoso la hacía lentamente preocuparse por la salud de aquel dragón.

"Mientras hibernamos no necesitamos alimentos, siempre que nuestro fuego interno sea lo suficientemente fuerte." Respondió el dragón con una voz serena. "Al despertar mi cuerpo exigía comida, y para mi fortuna unos perros habían hecho túneles cerca de aquí, ellos recolectaron gemas para mí, y así pude sobrevivir todos estos años."

Al escuchar hablar de 'perros', Fluttershy de inmediato supo que el dragón debía de referirse a los perros diamantes que vivían allí, y si ellos visitaban al dragón, significaba que era peligroso seguir allí por mucho tiempo, ya que a los perros diamantes no les agradaban los ponies.

"Los… ¿Los perros diamante que viven aquí vendrán pronto?" Preguntó Fluttershy dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, nuevamente poniéndose nerviosa.

El dragón permaneció unos segundo en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

"No, hace mucho que ningún perro ronda estos túneles…" Respondió el dragón con una voz monótona que luego volvió a tener sentimiento. "Ellos eran los amigos de los que te hablaba… Es una lástima, supongo que extraño un poco conversar con ellos, eran muy habladores… Ellos me informaron de todos los cambios que le ocurrieron al mundo en todos estos años que permanecí dormido… Tal parece que ahora todo ha cambiado… Y en ausencia de los pastores, el rebaño domina la tierra…"

Aquellas últimas palabras, el dragón las dijo con un claro tono de resentimiento, sin embargo Fluttershy no llegó a notarlo, ya que ella se centró en sentir compasión por aquella solitaria y desvalida criatura, pues escuchar al dragón diciendo que extrañaba hablar con sus amigos le dio mucha lástima.

" _Él debe llevar mucho tiempo solo… Él se hizo amigo de los perros diamante, pero ellos finalmente lo abandonaron…_ " Pensó la bondadosa Fluttershy, sintiendo cada vez más empatía con el dragón, sin embargo había algo que no terminaba de encajar.

"Si los perros diamante que vivían aquí te traían gemas para alimentarte, ¿Por qué no intentaron liberarte? Ellos son muy buenos cavando…" Preguntó Fluttershy, intentando resolver el puzle de por qué se encontraba aquel dragón tan solo.

"Ellos me temían…" Respondió el dragón volviendo a hablar con un tono sin emoción. "Ese miedo los inspiraba a traerme alimento, a hablarme y respetarme, pero ese miedo también les impedía querer liberarme de aquí."

Ante las palabras del dragón, Fluttershy no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en el pequeño oso Harry, quien al igual que el dragón, era temido solo por su apariencia. La joven pegaso se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que tomó una decisión.

"Yo… podría intentar ayudarte a salir…" Dijo Fluttershy, dejando de lado su miedo natural, después de todo, si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para ayudar a alguien necesitado, ella lo haría.

"Tú… ¿Harías eso por mí?" Dijo el dragón con cierta sorpresa, aunque sus agudos ojos nuevamente parecieron brillar por un momento.

"Sí, aunque no sé cómo podré ayudarte." Respondió Fluttershy con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

"Ven… Acércate." Dijo el dragón con un leve tono de ansiedad.

La pegaso comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba el dragón, pasando al lado de donde había caído la alforja con la hierba medicinal y adentrándose en la parte oscura del túnel, donde Fluttershy pudo ver un poco más claramente la enorme silueta de la cabeza del dragón. Mientras caminaba, su sexto sentido le indicaba a Fluttershy que quizás no era buena idea acercarse a tal enorme y feroz criatura en la oscuridad, pero el pensar en que ella podría estar abandonando a alguien que necesitaba de su ayuda, la hizo seguir avanzando.

Al acercarse a solo pasos del enorme hocico del dragón, Fluttershy escuchó unos pequeños crujido, proveniente de donde ella estaba pisando. La joven pegaso miró hacia abajo pero con la luz limitada de la cueva solo alcanzó a ver lo que parecían ser algunas ramas que había allí, por lo que dio otro paso para seguir avanzando, sin embargo esta vez ella se detuvo al sentir que sus patas se enredaban en algo. Ella se agachó para tomar lo que se había atorado en sus patas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntó inocentemente Fluttershy, pensando en voz alta, tomando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela rasgado.

Fluttershy se quedó mirando la tela que había recogido, levantándola sobre su cabeza para que la leve luz del lugar pudiera iluminarla mejor. Fue así que pudo ver que la tela era de color verde oscuro, pero por alguna razón tenía grandes manchas rojas en toda ella…

Como un relámpago Fluttershy se dio cuenta de lo que eran esas manchas rojas y soltó rápidamente la tela, dando un paso hacia atrás mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

"Es… es ropa… y está toda…" Dijo Fluttershy espantada, hablando consigo misma sin darse cuenta, paralizada por lo que acababa de ver y sostener entre sus cascos. Entonces otra revelación vino a ella, una más terrible, una que casi la hace vomitar al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba de cola a cabeza.

"N-No son r-ramas…" Susurró Fluttershy pensando en voz alta, cubriéndose la boca con cara de total espanto al darse cuenta lo que había pisado y roto.

"No. Son huesos." Dijo el dragón con una voz seca y profunda, quien abrió más sus ojos y miró penetrantemente hacia donde estaba Fluttershy.

Como un rayo fulminante, aquella mirada hizo que Fluttershy perdiera toda voluntad de acción, ella jamás había visto una mirada tan penetrante, tan profunda, una mirada tan fuerte que hacía que ella quisiera jamás haber nacido ni vivido, una mirada que hacía que todo lo que la rodeaba desapareciera, en ese instante solo existían Fluttershy y el dueño de esa mirada absoluta, la mirada de quien acabaría con su vida…

El enorme hocico del dragón se movió y avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, abriéndose lentamente y así dejando ver los gigantes colmillos que contenía. El dragón hacía todo lentamente, ya que sabía que con su mirada, su presa había perdido toda voluntad de vivir y jamás se movería hasta ser devorada.

Mientras el hocico del dragón se acercaba, lo único que pudo hacer la pequeña Fluttershy fue soltar unas lágrimas mientras decía sus últimas palabras, lo único que no llegaba a comprender.

"Ellos… eran tus amigos…" Dijo Fluttershy con una voz débil y sin emoción mientras sus ojos parecían haber perdido todo signo de vida, resignada totalmente a su cruel destino.

El dragón rio suave y siniestramente, deteniendo el avance de su hocico hacia su presa.

"Los perros me alimentaban y cuidaban, pero hay veces que uno necesita comer algo vivo…" Dijo el dragón suavemente antes de volver a reír acercando su hocico hacia Fluttershy. "Solo por diversión…"

Escuchar que el dragón se había comido a quienes lo cuidaba, le afectó de gran manera, como si ella hubiera recibido un gran golpe en su corazón, dándose cuenta de la crueldad de aquel monstruo, pero la última frase que dijo el dragón, demostrando que solo había matado por diversión, ¿¡Solo por diversión!? Aquello fue devastador para la bondadosa pegaso. Ella había salido del bello y pacífico mundo en el que vivía y ahora conocía lo que era la maldad pura, y la había visto a los ojos. Ya no quedaba nada para ella, después de conocer aquel mundo ya no podía vivir…

Los ojos de Fluttershy se apagaron por completo, al igual que su voluntad de vivir. El hocico del dragón se abrió todo lo que pudo en lo que se lo permitía el espacio de la cueva y comenzó a cerrarse para comer a su presa.

En el último suspiro de vida que le quedaba a la joven pegaso, su vida entera pasó ante sus ojos, pero como estos ya habían perdido la voluntad de vivir, nada de lo que vio la afectó. Eso hasta que su vida llegó a cuando estaba cuidando a su pequeña mascota, el osezno Harry, quien aún esperaba enfermo por unas medicinas que jamás llegarían… que jamás llegarían… que jamás…

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/2jY52NV**

"¡NO!" Gritó Fluttershy en el último segundo de vida que le quedaba, gritando con todas sus fuerza para salir de la embrujante mirada del dragón, dando un salto hacia atrás mientras se cerraban las mandíbulas de la bestia justo frente a ella, recuperando su voluntad para vivir, pues no podía perder su voluntad de vivir, ¡No aún! Porque no solo su vida dependía de ella, sino que la de alguien más, alguien que necesitaba que ella volviera con su medicina.

"Hah… Hugh… Hah... Hagh…" Comenzó a reír el dragón luego de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. "Jamás ninguna presa se había escapado de mí… Supongo que mi mirada ya no es lo que era antes, Hah… Hugh… Hah..."

Aquel dragón comenzó a reír sinceramente, y a Fluttershy aquella risa le pareció lo más escalofriante que jamás había escuchado. Aquel dragón había perdido su presa y no estaba enojado para nada, para él todo era un juego, ¡La vida y la muerte eran solo un juego para él! Fluttershy apenas se podía mantener en pie, por cada segundo que pasaba en esa cueva, sus nociones de maldad iban cambiando y ampliándose a nuevos niveles, ya su mundo jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Repentinamente el dragón dejó de reír y comenzó a olfatear, una y otra vez.

"¿Qué es esto? Este olor… no es de un perro… ¿Qué eres?" Dijo el anciano y ciego dragón mientras continuaba olfateando, finalmente pudiendo oler a Fluttershy ahora que ella estaba cerca. "Este… Este olor… ¡Este olor es de-!"

RRROOOAAAAAARR!

Gruño fuertemente el dragón, haciendo no solo que la pequeña pegaso temblara más de lo que ya lo hacía, sino también que toda la cueva temblara, haciendo que varias rocas cayeran del techo.

"¡Eres un sucio pony!" Gritó el dragón, quien al estar ciego, todo ese rato había pensado que había estado hablando con otro tonto perro diamante. "¡Maldigo a tu reina y a tu raza! ¡Ustedes que robaron la llama eterna y la condenaron a moverse a su antojo por el cielo! ¡Ustedes que osaron acabar con los más grandes de mi raza! ¡Ustedes que convirtieron lo que quedaba de mi raza en unos débiles lagartos que no son capaces de hacer valer sus derechos ancestrales! ¡Ustedes son el rebaño! ¡Ustedes son escoria!"

Mientras más gritaba el dragón, más furioso se ponía y más temblaba la cueva. En ese instante el dragón inhaló profundamente e intentó lanzar una llamarada, pero lo único que consiguió fue toser fuertemente y lanzar humo, pues la verdad era que el fuego interno del dragón ya se había acabado casi por completo, al igual que sus días en aquel mundo.

Al ver que su llamarada no funcionaba, el dragón comenzó a mover furiosamente su hocico de un lado para otro, intentando en vano liberarse mientras lo único que conseguía era que la cueva comenzara a derrumbarse.

Fluttershy en tanto, seguía paralizada del miedo, viendo cómo la bestia se movía salvajemente intentando acercarse a ella para devorarla. Entonces una enorme piedra cayó del techo justo al lado de Fluttershy, causando un gran estruendo y haciendo finalmente que la tímida pegaso reaccionara al ver que la cueva comenzaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor.

La pegaso tomó rápidamente la alforja que estaba a su lado, se giró y voló hacia la luz, hacia el agujero por donde había caído. Mientras huía, lo único que podía sentir la pegaso era terror absoluto, haciéndola derramar lágrimas de pavor mientras en lo único que pensaba era en salir rápido de esa cueva.

"¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Contigo y con toda tu raza!" Gritó el dragón desde abajo mientras Fluttershy volaba, golpeando la cueva con su enorme hocico mientras sin darse cuenta hacía que la cueva comenzara a derrumbarse sobre él. "¡Saldré de aquí y los devoraré a todos! ¡Lo juro por el padre de dragones! ¡Resurgiremos del Brezal Marchito y recuperaremos el trono de este reino! ¡Somos los eternos! ¡Los implacables! ¡Los hijos del Sol y el fuego! ¡Nuestra palabra es ley!"

Aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta fuerza y odio, quedarían grabadas a fuego en la aterrorizada memoria de la pegaso, el juramento de una bestia que prometía acabar con ella y con todos los que conocía, el juramento de un monstruo...

 _'Fin del Flashback.'_

* * *

"Después de salir a la superficie, me pareció oír que todo atrás mío se derrumbaba, la cueva, la enorme loma que quedaba arriba de esta… incluso me pareció oír un último y lastimoso rugido final, pero no me importó, yo jamás me di la vuelta, solo volé, volé lejos, más rápido de lo que jamás había volado…" Dijo Fluttershy con tristeza luego de terminar de contarle a Dusk la historia de su pasado. "Cuando llegué a mi casa no tenía fuerzas para nada… _Tree Hugger_ tuvo que darle a Harry la medicina que traje, yo solo me encerré por días en mi pieza, debajo de mi cama… Finalmente Harry se recuperó y pensé que yo podría dejar el recuerdo de ese terrible encuentro atrás, pero no fue así, yo… pasé meses sin poder dormir bien, despertaba en medio de la noche llorando aterrada al recordar lo que vi en esa cueva, incluso, hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que escucho a alguien decir 'dragón', siento como mi sangre se congela, y… no puedo dejar de escuchar aquella macabra risa…"

Finalmente Fluttershy calló, dejando de ver a Dusk, volviendo a mirar al suelo y temblando nuevamente.

"Por favor… No me hagas volver allí…" Agregó Fluttershy con una débil voz suplicante, sin ser capaz de levantar su vista para mirar a Dusk. "Yo… yo quiero ayudar, pero… e-estoy demasiado asustada…"

Dusk miró con preocupación a su tímida amiga, ahora él podía entender mejor a Fluttershy y su reacción ante su petición de que fuera ella quien convenciera al dragón de irse. Lo que Fluttershy le contó fue horroroso, haber caído en la cueva de un dragón, ser engañada por él, conocer desde pequeña lo crueles y sanguinarias que pueden ser ciertas bestias, casi ser devorada, ¡Haber visto cadáveres! Ni siquiera Dusk podía imaginarse lo terrorífico que debió haber sido ver aquello, ya que ni él ni la mayoría de los ponies habían visto jamás tan sanguinario crimen, ya que las tierras de Equestria eran conocidas por ser pacíficas casi en su totalidad, con crímenes de baja índole, pero jamás al punto de que sucedieran crímenes como el asesinato, menos aún por diversión… Y pensar que una joven, tímida y temerosa Fluttershy vivió todo aquello, hizo que Dusk se diera cuenta que lo que su amiga pegaso tenía no era miedo, lo que ella más bien tenía era un grave y profundo trauma, algo que iba más allá de sus capacidades para resolver.

" _Ahora entiendo porque a veces ella quería volar o moverse, pero su propio cuerpo no se lo permitía… Es más que increíble que ella se haya forzado a sí misma a venir hasta aquí a pesar de ese trauma que trae consigo…_ " Pensó Dusk con una mirada de compasión.

"Tú… eres más fuerte de lo que crees…" Dijo Dusk tiernamente, acariciando la melena de la temblorosa Fluttershy. "Tranquila, yo me encargaré de todo, tú aguarda aquí por mí."

Solo la caricia de Dusk Shine fue necesaria para que Fluttershy dejara de temblar. Entonces ella levantó su cabeza para ver al rostro al potro que la calmaba, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía nuevamente con sus amigas a enfrentar a aquella gran bestia que se escondía en la cueva.

Lo único que pudo hacer Fluttershy fue cerrar sus ojos y rogar al cielo para que su querido Dusk volviera y así poder sentir su suave caricia nuevamente.

"¡Por fin vuelves! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Rainbow Dash algo molesta luego de haber esperado tanto tiempo a que Dusk volviera de hablar con Fluttershy.

Fue entonces que Dusk les contó rápidamente a sus amigas lo que conversó con Fluttershy, la historia de la pegaso y como su amiga parecía tener un trauma de juventud respecto a los dragones. Al terminar de hablar, todas sus amigas pusieron cara de preocupación y dolor al saber por lo que había pasado su amiga y cómo ella había cargado con ese terrible secreto por tantos años sin siquiera contárselo a ellas. Y de todas las yeguas, la que parecía más dolida era Rainbow Dash, quien tenía una mirada de miedo mezclada con enojo, la cual ocultaba de mala manera el hecho que parecía que ella iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Rainbow Dash se sentía furiosa consigo misma, ella le había gritado a Fluttershy por no atreverse a ir con el dragón, sin siquiera saber por lo que ella había sufrido en el pasado, y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de jamás haberse enterado de aquello, incluso aunque ella era la amiga más antigua de Fluttershy. Eso le hizo cuestionarse si de verdad ella era una buena amiga, lo que a Rainbow Dash le dolió en el alma.

"¿Deberíamos ir a hablar con ella?" Preguntó Rarity, mirando hacia las rocas tras las cuales estaba escondida Fluttershy.

"No, creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejarla que se tranquilice sola, al menos por ahora." Respondió Dusk, mirando hacia el cielo y viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente tras el horizonte. "Además aún tenemos una tarea que hacer, y no nos queda mucho tiempo de luz, debemos actuar ya."

"¿Y qué es lo que haremos?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Creo que entraré solo e intentaré hablar con el dragón." Dijo Dusk, diciendo lo que ya había estado meditando desde hacía unos instantes. "No quiero que entremos todos juntos y que el dragón se sienta de alguna forma amenazado, creo que lo mejor es entrar de a uno."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Rarity.

"No." Respondió sinceramente Dusk, sin dejar de estar nervioso. Dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la oscura cueva en donde se escondía el dragón. "Pero justo ahora no se me ocurre ninguna otra alternativa."

Fue así que el joven unicornio lavanda comenzó a adentrarse en la cueva, apretando fuertemente sus dientes mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a entrar a un peligroso e incierto lugar, todo mientras sus cuatro amigas miraban desde atrás, igual de temerosas, a que nada malo le pasara a su querido Dusk Shine.

En la cueva, Dusk avanzó lentamente a ciegas, pues además que de por sí la cueva era oscura, el humo saliendo desde el fondo de esta impedía ver casi por completo el camino frente a uno. Así avanzó Dusk, escuchando cada vez más cerca los fuertes ronquidos de la bestia durmiente, poniéndose lentamente en guardia, ya que sentía que la fuente de los ronquidos estaba solo a unos pocos pasos delante de él.

Repentinamente Dusk tropezó con algo y cayó de frente contra el suelo, haciendo que el unicornio diera un pequeño grito de dolor al golpearse.

"¡Ouch!" Gritó Dusk al golpearse, sin embargo de inmediato se llevó los cascos a la boca, pues se dio cuenta que el ruido podía despertar al dragón.

"¡Dusk! ¿¡Estás bien!?" Gritó desde la entrada Rainbow Dash, preocupada al igual que sus amigas al escuchar el grito de Dusk.

"¡Shhh! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien!" Gritó Dusk en un susurró, totalmente nervioso, indicándole de inmediato a sus amigas que no hicieran ruido.

De inmediato Dusk se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba actuando, después de todo, de todas formas él debía despertar al dragón, así que daba igual si el dragón había despertado o no. Entonces Dusk se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia el fondo de la cueva, fue allí que gracias a que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y que justamente el dragón parecía haber dejado de lanzar humo por un momento, que finalmente Dusk pudo ver al dragón, una enorme bestia con escamas rojas, un enorme hocico con colmillos, afiladas garra y una enorme cola, que se extendía por gran parte de la cueva. Solo entonces Dusk se dio cuenta que con lo que había tropezado no había sido una roca, sino parte de la cola del dragón, lo cual asustó más a Dusk, ya que sabía que los dragones eran grandes, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era muy distinto. Otra cosa que Dusk alcanzó a ver fue que el dragón dormía bajo una enorme pila de monedas de oro, joyas y gemas, usándolas prácticamente como colchón, acostado sobre este tan firmemente que parecía que ni una moneda podría ser sacada de ese tesoro sin que el dragón se diera cuenta.

La enorme bestia, que medía varias decenas de veces el porte de Dusk, dormía apacible y ruidosamente sin aún percatarse de la presencia del unicornio lavanda. Al darse cuenta de esto, Dusk cerró sus ojos, repasó mentalmente su plan a seguir, respiró hondo un par de veces y se dispuso finalmente a actuar.

"¡Ahem!" Tosió Dusk, aclarándose la garganta fuertemente para despertar al dragón, sin embargo, al ver que el dragón ni se inmutaba, Dusk se aclaró la garganta más y más fuerte. "¡AHEM! ¡AHEM!"

Finalmente ambos ojos del dragón se abrieron repentinamente, dejando ver su frio color dorado, al tiempo que hacían que Dusk diera un salto hacia atrás por lo repentino que había sido todo.

El dragón se quedó viendo fijamente a Dusk, sin mover ni un músculo, lo que era aún más aterrador para el unicornio, ya que no sabía qué estaba pensando aquella bestia sobre él justo en ese momento.

" _Tranquilizate… respira y no te pongas nervioso._ " Pensó Dusk respirando lentamente antes de hablar, sin poder evitar recordar lo que le acababa de contar Fluttershy sobre su encuentro con un dragón.

"B-Buenas tardes, señor dragón." Dijo temblorosamente Dusk al principio, pero calmándose de inmediato, ya que no quería ni debía mostrar miedo frente a una criatura a la que estaba a punto de expulsar de allí. "Mi nombre es Dusk Shine, vengo en representación del reino de Equestria y sus naciones aliadas. E-Es mi deber informarle que su reciente llegada a esta parte del reino está afectando de forma negativa a los residentes de los poblados cercanos de la montaña, como lo son el pueblo de Ponyville y la gran ciudad capital de Canterlot."

Dusk se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción del dragón, quien finalmente entrecerró un poco sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando en algo, lo que Dusk tomó como una buena señal, ya que el dragón se debería de estarse dando cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que estaba, así que Dusk decidió seguir con su discurso.

En ese instante Dusk hizo aparecer con su magia unos lentes, un pergamino y una pluma. Dusk iluminó con su magia un poco el lugar mientras se ponía sus lentes de lectura y comenzaba a escribir en el pergamino usando la pluma levitada.

"Señor dragón, le informo que actualmente se encuentra rompiendo las leyes n° 37, 98 y 122 del código civil de Equestria." Dijo Dusk seriamente mientras se arreglaba sus lentes, emocionándose al hacer el papel de abogado y recordar parte de los libros sobre leyes que él había memorizado hacía muchos años atrás. "Además de romper los códigos de ética y conducta, artículos 3 al 8; sin mencionar la ley de contaminación en exteriores y-¡Coff! ¡Coff!"

Dusk tuvo que detener su discurso ya que el dragón había expulsado una pequeña pero densa columna de humo desde su hocico, justo en frente de Dusk, haciendo que el unicornio no pudiera continuar hablando.

Luego que la nube de humo se disipó, Dusk entreabrió los ojos y se dispuso a continuar hablando, sin embargo se detuvo al darse cuenta que el dragón había cerrado sus ojos y parecía haberse quedado dormido nuevamente.

" _Él… ¡Él me está ignorando!_ " Pensó Dusk sorprendido y molesto, a quien no le agradaba cuando alguien lo interrumpía o lo ignoraba cuando recitaba algo de memoria de algún libro.

Dusk rápidamente se olvidó que ante él tenía a una bestia potencialmente mortal, y golpeó un par de veces el hocico del dragón, como si fuera una puerta, hasta hacer que el dragón abriera nuevamente los ojos.

"¡Hey! ¡No me ignores!" Dijo Dusk molesto, como si estuviera hablando con un potrillo que lo ignoraba. "Debes comprender que estas quebrantando la paz de-¡Coff! ¡Coff!"

El dragón nuevamente le escupió humo a Dusk para interrumpir su discurso, sin embargo esta vez el dragón no fingió quedarse dormido, esta vez el dragón siguió viendo a Dusk y sonrió burlonamente luego de interrumpirlo.

"Con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh?" Dijo Dusk enojado, luego que pudiera volver a hablar, decidiendo que si la negociación fallaba, lo siguiente sería la amenaza. "Escúchame bien, dragón, si no te vas ahora mismo, ¡Todo el poder de Equestria caerá sobre ti! Y no me refiero solo a los más fuertes ponies de tierra, a los más veloces pegasos, y a los más poderosos unicornios del reino, ¡Sino que vendrán por ti las mismísimas princesas alicornio a sacar tu escamoso trasero de esta montaña si es que no me escuchas!"

Todo lo que dijo Dusk era un simple bluff, ya que la verdad era que Dusk no podía asegurar todo aquello, sin embargo esperaba con eso poder espantar al dragón de aquel lugar.

Al principio del discurso de Dusk, el dragón parecía inmutable, pero Dusk podía jurar que vio que el dragón entrecerró fugazmente los ojos cuando él mencionó a las princesas, Dusk sabía que no se debía jugar con el poder de las princesas reales, y tal parecía que el dragón también lo sabía. Sin embargo, cuando Dusk pensó que su falsa amenaza había funcionado, el dragón inhaló fuertemente y sopló con toda sus fuerzas sobre Dusk, haciendo que el unicornio rodara velozmente hasta salir proyectado fuera de la cueva hasta donde estaban las demás yeguas.

"¡Dusk! ¿¡Qué pasó!?" Preguntó Applejack preocupada, al igual que sus amigas, al ver que Dusk había salido rodando fuertemente desde el interior de la cueva.

"Él… se deshizo de mí como si fuera una mosca…" Respondió Dusk sosteniendo su cabeza, aún algo aturdido por todas las vueltas que había dado.

"¡Ese dragón es solo una bestia salvaje que no entenderá razones!" Dijo Rarity, molesta con el dragón por haber maltratado de tal forma a su querido Dusk.

"No creo que sea una bestia salvaje… Es cierto que él no me escuchó, pero no creo que no seamos capaces de razonar con él ni de llegar a un acuerdo." Dijo Dusk, meditando un momento, tratando de pensar con lógica a pesar que aún estaba algo molesto por la actitud del dragón y por ser empujado fuera de la cueva. "Él es enorme, y tuvo la oportunidad de devorarme fácilmente, además pudo haberme lanzado una llamarada, y en cambio solo me empujó con su soplido… Puede que me equivoque, pero la impresión que me da es que este dragón no es para nada tan peligroso como al que se enfrentó Fluttershy."

"Deberíamos echarlo por la fuerza." Dijo repentinamente Rainbow Dash, que por alguna razón parecía nerviosa y molesta. "Si esas bestias son tan peligrosas como te dijo Fluttershy, creo que lo mejor sería atacar antes que nos ataque."

"¡No! ¡Precisamente por eso es que debemos evitar usar la fuerza!" Respondió Dusk. "Si ese dragón de verdad puede llegar a ser tan peligroso, lo peor que podríamos hacer es provocarlo, debemos seguir con la diplomacia."

"¿Y qué propones?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash, aún nerviosa. "No creo que puedas conversar con él, además debe de estar muy malhumorado luego que lo despertaras."

Dusk Shine no respondió, solo se quedó en silencio pensando en otras alternativas de diálogo.

"¡Yo tengo una idea! Si está de mal humor, lo mejor es levantarle el ánimo antes de poder conversar con él." Dijo súbitamente Applejack.

"¿A qué te refieres con levantarle el ánimo?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Hagamos una fies-!" Dijo Pinkie Pie alegre, antes de ser callada por Applejack, quien puso un casco en su boca para silenciarla.

"No me refiero a una fiesta, eso sería absurdo." Dijo Applejack mirando de reojo a Pinkie Pie.

"Las fiestas no son absurdas." Dijo Pinkie Pie, poniendo cara de puchero luego de ser interrumpida.

"Me refiero a que si acaba de despertar, lo más probable es que ese dragón esté hambriento." Continuó Applejack, ignorando a Pinkie Pie y volviendo su atención hacia los demás.

"¿Y qué propones? ¿Darle un banquete de seis ponies a la cacerola?" Dijo Rarity con sarcasmo.

"¡Le daré algo mejor!" Respondió Applejack, girando su cabeza para meter su hocico en la alforja que cargaba, hasta que con su boca sacó una de las tantas manzanas que había llevado consigo. "Le daré de probar a ese dragón las mejores manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, ¡Tendrá un festín de mis manzanas! Y así estará tan satisfecho y agradecido que luego podremos dialogar más tranquilamente."

Dusk se quedó mirando a Applejack con la boca abierta, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada. Él sabía que ese plan era una locura, pero no se le ocurría una forma amable de decirle a su amiga que aquello probablemente no serviría, ni tampoco se le ocurría un mejor plan que reemplazara al plan de su amiga.

"¿De verdad crees que eso podría funcionar?" Preguntó Dusk finalmente, con una mirada de inseguridad.

"Por supuesto, ¡Nadie jamás ha rechazado las deliciosas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres!" Dijo Applejack llena de confianza, caminando con seguridad hacia el interior de la cueva.

Por seguridad, ninguno de los otros ponies acompañó a Applejack, ya que no querían intimidar al dragón, así que solo se acercaron hasta la entrada de la cueva y miraron expectantes como su amiga campirana se perdía en la oscuridad del interior de la cueva, levantando sus orejas para agudizar sus oídos y escuchar lo que ocurría al interior de la cueva.

"Si consigo que ese dragón coma de las manzanas de la granja, ¡Será una gran publicidad!" Fue lo último que los cuatro ponies alcanzaron a escuchar antes de perder de vista a Applejack, quien había estado pensando en voz alta y debido al eco de la cueva, fue un comentario que todos alcanzaron a escuchar.

Luego que Applejack se perdiera en la oscuridad, Dusk Shine, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash permanecieron como estatuas con sus orejas en alerta, esperando escuchar si el plan de su amiga funcionaba.

"¡Wow! Eres más grande de lo que esperaba… ¡Ahem! Hola señor dragón, mi nombre es Applejack." Dijo finalmente la voz de Applejack desde el interior de la cueva. "¡He venido aquí a ofrecerle algunas deliciosas manzanas de mi huerto! Sé que debe de estar hambriento luego de tan larga siesta."

No hubo ninguna respuesta a las palabras de Applejack, solo un fuerte gruñido.

"Pues entonces ¿Qué le parece una tarta de manzana?" Se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Applejack. "También traje buñuelos de manzana, manzana confitada, manzana-"

Un repentino y fuerte ruido se escuchó desde el interior de la cueva, como un torbellino que retumbó en toda la cueva. En ese mismo instante un fuerte viento sopló desde el interior de la cueva, acompañado por Applejack y una docena de manzanas, que salieron volando por el fuerte soplido del dragón, tal como había salido Dusk expulsado hacia unos instantes atrás.

"¡Applejack! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntaron las amigas de Applejack, acercándose a su amiga, quien había salido volando justo hasta donde estaban los demás, con la cabeza cubierta por tarta de manzana.

"Ese… ¡Ese sucio maleducado!" Dijo Applejack molesta, levantándose enojada y quitándose la tarta de manzana de la cara. Entonces la yegua naranja puso una mirada seria y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al interior de la cueva. "¡Ya verá ese truhan! ¡Nadie rechaza las manzanas de mi familia!"

"¡Applejack, espera!" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, poniendo sus cascos frente a Applejack para detenerla, pero solo lograba ralentizarla, ya que la yegua tenía una gran fuerza física.

"¡Espera! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es mejor así!" Agregó Dusk con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando rápidamente en una excusa para convencer a su testaruda amiga, ya que sabía por experiencia que de otra forma no lograría convencer a Applejack para que no volviera a entrar. "Si él hubiera probado tus manzanas, probablemente hubiera abandonado esta cueva y hubiera transformado Sweet Apple Acres en su nuevo nido, ¿Acaso quieres eso?"

El comentario de Dusk finalmente hizo recapacitar a Applejack, quien se detuvo, miró molesta hacia el interior de la cueva, y luego se giró para volver a salir.

"¡Hmpf! Supongo que tienes razón… Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez." Dijo Applejack soltando un pequeño bufido.

"Bien… Supongo que el plan de Applejack también falló." Dijo Dusk suspirando aliviado luego de haber convencido a su amiga que no hiciera una locura, caminando hacia donde estaban el resto de sus amigas. "Ahora… ¿Alguien tiene otro plan?"

"¡Yo!" Dijo sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie. "¡Es hora del plan C!"

Cuando todos se giraron para ver a Pinkie Pie, se sorprendieron al ver que inesperadamente su rosada amiga se había disfrazado con un ridículo traje. Vistiendo unas aletas para nadar en sus cuatro cascos, vistiendo en su cuerpo una caja que simulaba ser un regalo de cumpleaños, con globos atados a su cola y melena, completando el ridículo traje con unos extravagantes y gigantescos lentes de sol.

"Ay, cariño, te ves ridícula." Dijo Rarity con una pizca de disgusto al ver a su amiga insultando a la moda de esa forma.

"¿Y cuál es el plan C?" Preguntó Dusk un poco curioso, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, ya que aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo alocada e imprevisible que era su amiga.

"El plan C es por: ¡Ce parte de mi fiesta!" Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo. "¡Hacer reír es la mejor manera para poner a alguien de tu lado! Lo invitaré a unirse a una fiesta y así algunas ponies verán que las fiestas no son para nada absurdas." Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie, mirando de reojo a Applejack.

"Pinkie Pie, sabes que no me refería a eso cuando dije aquello de las fiestas." Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa apenada. "A lo que me refería era- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!"

Applejack no alcanzó a terminar de disculparse ya que Pinkie Pie la había ignorado y había comenzado a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva.

"¡Hay que detenerla!" Dijo Applejack intentando avanzar hacia donde iba Pinkie Pie, sin embargo Dusk puso un casco para detenerla.

"Tranquila… Si algo he aprendido de Pinkie Pie es que nunca sabes lo que puede hacer. Quizás sería bueno darle una oportunidad." Dijo Dusk Shine, dejando un poco su preocupación de lado para confiar en los instintos de su excéntrica amiga rosada.

Applejack se detuvo, y tras las palabras de Dusk se tranquilizó un poco, pensando en que quizás el potro tenía razón, sin embargo la que no podía estar tranquila era Rainbow Dash, quien cada vez se iba poniendo más nerviosa, primero al entrar Dusk, luego cuando entró Applejack, y ahora que entraba Pinkie Pie.

Mientras las pony rosa caminaba torpemente hasta perderse en la oscuridad, los otros cuatro ponies volvieron a la misma posición anterior, extendiendo sus orejas hacia la cueva y quedándose completamente quietos y en silencio mientras esperaban escuchar lo que sucedía al interior de la cueva.

"¡Hola-Hola Señor dragón!" Se escuchó en la oscuridad la fuerte voz de Pinkie Pie.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, solo un fuerte gruñido.

"¡Qué le parece si hacemos una fiesta!" Se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Pinkie Pie, gritando aún más fuerte y chillonamente.

Nuevamente se escuchó el fuerte resoplido del dragón, seguido por Pinkie Pie, quien salió rodando fuertemente por el viento hasta donde estaban sus amigos, con todo su disfraz destrozado.

"Bueno… Parece que no le gustan las fiestas. ¡Pero eso no significa que las fiestas sean absurdas!" Dijo Pinkie Pie desde el suelo, mirando fijamente a Applejack.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento." Dijo Applejack, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver que su amiga seguía ofendida por su pequeño comentario.

"Bien, ¿Algún otro plan?" Preguntó Dusk, quien seguía sin ninguna otra idea de cómo intentar dialogar con aquel malhumorado dragón.

"¡Yo iré!" Dijo inmediatamente Rainbow Dash, con una mirada seria.

"¿Y cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó Dusk.

"Eh… yo… n-no lo sé." Respondió Rainbow Dash nerviosa. "Pero no quiero que nadie más entre…"

Rainbow Dash se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, principalmente por dos razones. La primera era que aunque sus amigos no lo sintieran, ella sí podía sentirlo, ¡El dragón se estaba enojando! O al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ya que sus sensibles alas podían sentir la variación en el viento, y cuando el dragón empujó a Applejack, lo hizo levemente más fuerte que con Dusk, y fue un poco más fuerte cuando empujó a Pinkie Pie, y que el dragón comenzara a soplar más fuerte podía significar que el dragón se estaba molestando; sin embargo aquello no era algo que Rainbow Dash pudiera dar por hecho, solo era su suposición y su instinto que le decía eso, por lo mismo no quiso compartir aquello con sus amigos para no ponerlos nerviosos innecesariamente y sin fundamentos. No obstante, aquello fue suficiente para que Rainbow Dash tomara la decisión de no querer que ninguna más de sus amigas se arriesgara, además también estaba la segunda razón por la que Rainbow Dash estaba nerviosa… Ella seguía pensando en Fluttershy, en su terrible encuentro con el dragón, y como ella no se había enterado jamás de eso hasta ese día, lo que seguía haciéndola sentirse culpable.

"Si no tienes un plan, entonces creo que entraré yo." Dijo Rarity, pasando elegantemente entre Dusk y Rainbow Dash, enfilándose hacia el interior de la cueva.

"¿Y cuál es tu plan?" Preguntó Dusk al ver que Rarity comenzaba a caminar hacia la cueva.

"¡Fufufu!" Rio Rarity coquetamente, girándose para mirar a Dusk y guiñarle un ojo amorosamente. "Intentaré un poco de encanto femenino."

Entonces Rarity siguió caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva, mientras nuevamente los otros cuatro ponies se ponían en posición para escuchar lo que sucedía.

"Lamento mucho interrumpirlo, Sir dragón." Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Rarity desde el interior de la cueva. "Estaba a punto de irme, pero me di cuenta que no podía irme a casa sin decirle lo maravillosas y hermosas que son sus escamas."

" _¿¡Va a intentar halagarlo!?_ " Pensó Dusk asustado, resignándose y poniéndose en posición para recibir a Rarity cuando el dragón la sacara volando de allí.

Nuevamente el dragón no respondió, pero para sorpresa de los cuatro ponies que estaban en la entrada, esta vez no hubo un gruñido.

"Es decir, ¡Mire que majestuosas y brillantes están esas escamas! Seguramente usted cuida muy bien de ellas, ¡Dignas de un dragón de su magnificencia!" Se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Rarity, quien continuó hablando dulcemente. "No puedo evitar pensar en la tragedia que es que tan bella armadura se desgaste y oculte en una cueva tan fea y oscura como esta."

Esta vez el dragón si hizo un ruido, el que más que un gruñido, pareció ser una especie de ronroneo.

" _¿¡Está funcionando!?_ " Pensó Dusk sorprendido, viendo que el dragón finalmente estaba escuchando a alguien y que parecía estar de buen humor. No pudiendo evitar pensar en su hermano. " _Quizás Rarity tenga el poder de encantar dragones, jeje._ "

"Personalmente creo que usted debería lucir y presumir sus bellas escamas en el exterior, ¡Por todo el mundo! Para que todos puedan admirarlas." Continuó hablando amorosamente la voz de Rarity. "Obviamente será un placer para mí cuidar de sus joyas mientras usted no está aquí."

¡GRROOOWWRRR!

Sonó un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar toda la cueva.

Rarity estuvo perfecta con su plan, ella casi lo logra, pero lamentablemente no sabía de algo muy importante, ¡Jamás toques ni te metas con el tesoro de un dragón!

"¡Aaaahhh…!" Gritó Rarity desde el interior de la cueva.

"¡NO!" Gritó Rainbow Dash al instante, quien había estado tan nerviosa y tensa que fue la primera en reaccionar.

Apenas escuchó el grito de Rarity, Rainbow Dash se lanzó volando al interior de la cueva para salvar a su amiga.

" _¡No dejaré que se repita lo que le pasó a Fluttershy! ¡Yo era su amiga! ¡Por qué no estuve allí para ella! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE SE REPITA!_ " Pensó frenética Rainbow Dash mientras volaba.

A la velocidad con que voló Rainbow Dash, no le tomó mucho llegar hasta donde estaba el dragón, quien miraba ferozmente a Rarity, quien se mantenía temblando ante la furiosa mirada del dragón.

Sin detenerse en absoluto, y aprovechando el impulso que había tomado, Rainbow Dash estiró una de sus patas traseras y golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo el hocico del enorme dragón.

"¡Toma eso!" Gritó Rainbow Dash luego de dar la patada más fuerte de su vida, aterrizando justo al lado de Rarity, con una mirada fiera enfrentando a su enemigo. "¡Aléjate de mi ami-! A… amiga…"

El valor de Rainbow Dash rápidamente se esfumó al ver que la gran patada que le había dado al dragón al parecer no había causado ningún efecto, ya que el dragón ni siquiera había movido su hocico luego del golpe, él seguía con la misma fiera mirada, solo que esta vez no solo miraba a Rarity, sino también a la pegaso.

"¡Corre!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Rarity y Rainbow Dash, girándose y comenzando a correr a máxima velocidad hacia la salida, pues pese a que Rainbow Dash podía volar, no podía abandonar a Rarity a su suerte, así que corrió junto a ella.

¡GRROOOWWRRR!

Volvió a escucharse un feroz rugido mientras la cueva temblaba.

Rarity y Rainbow Dash siguieron corrieron a tal velocidad en la oscuridad, yendo cegadas hacia la luz que era la salida, que nada pudieron hacer cuando se encontraron de frente con Dusk, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, quienes corrían en sentido opuesto para encontrarlas. Los cinco ponies chocaron fuertemente, quedando todos adoloridos tendidos en el suelo.

Nuevamente otro pequeño temblor hizo retumbar la cueva, luego un pequeño silencio, seguido de otro pequeño temblor.

Rainbow Dash y Rarity saltaron inmediato para ponerse de pie, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba.

"¡De prisa! ¡Párense! ¡Corran!" Gritaron Rainbow Dash y Rarity mientras ayudaban a los otros tres ponies a ponerse de pie.

Fue entonces que Dusk sintió que los temblores eran más fuerte, y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aquello no eran temblores, ¡Eran pisadas! ¡El dragón se había levantado furioso e iba tras ellos!

Los cinco ponies comenzaron a correr velozmente, guiados ciegamente por la única luz que se veía, la luz de la salida, la luz de la salvación… Así corrieron hasta que finalmente lograron salir de la oscura cueva, llegando justo ante el último rayo de sol, el cual finalmente se ocultó tras las montañas.

"¡De prisa! ¡Busquemos a Fluttershy y salgamos de-!" Dijo Dusk hasta ser interrumpido.

¡GRROOOWWRRR!

Al enorme dragón no le había tomado más de diez pasos cubrir lo que los ponies habían corrido velozmente. La enorme bestia había salido finalmente de su escondite, pero esta era la peor situación posible… La bestia estaba furiosa.

Dusk rápidamente se giró y empujó a sus amigas para que lo siguieran hacia el camino por el que habían llegado a la montaña, sin embargo Dusk y las yeguas no alcanzaron a dar cinco pasos hasta que fueron detenidos por la enorme cola del dragón, que de un solo golpe cayó frente a los ponies, bloqueándoles su única salida.

Sin salidas, sin armas, sin opciones, lo único que instintivamente hicieron las yeguas fue abrazarse a Dusk mientras temblaban sin saber cómo saldrían de esta, sin saber que al potro al que abrazaban temblaba tanto o más que ellas, pues aunque era habilidoso en la magia, no se le ocurría cómo salir de aquella situación con todas sus amigas a salvo, además los dragones eran las criaturas más resistentes a la magia que existían, ni siquiera Dusk sabía si alguno de sus hechizo tendría algún efecto en tal enorme criatura o solo empeoraría más la situación. Lo único en que podía pensar Dusk era en que quería vivir y en que quería salvar a sus amigas, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera de hacerlo, menos ante la fiera mirada de aquel enorme dragón, que acercaba su enorme cabeza más y más mientras parecía querer matarlos con la mirada. Fue así que lo único que hizo Dusk fue también abrazar fuertemente a sus amigas mientras temblaba de miedo.

Toda aquella escena fue presenciada por una silenciosa espectadora, la tímida Fluttershy, quien al escuchar a sus amigos gritar, no pudo evitar asomarse desde su escondite y mirar horrorizada lo que sucedía.

El sudor corría como hielo por el pelaje de Fluttershy. Solo ver al gran dragón que había salido de aquella cueva la hizo paralizarse y temblar de cola a cabeza, pese a que este no se veía tan grande ni terrorífico como al que recordaba de joven, pero de igual manera esta era una criatura enorme y temible, con los mismos terribles rasgos, como piel de duras escamas, feroces colmillos, afiladas garras y terroríficos ojos.

Fluttershy solo se quedó mirando, paralizada, sin ninguna fuerza física ni de voluntad, como el dragón arrinconaba a sus amigos y acercaba su hocico hacia ellos.

El dragón acercó su rostro al de aquellas pequeñas e insignificantes criaturas que habían osado a perturbar su sueño, a aquellos cinco pequeños ponies que ahora se encontraban temblando completamente de miedo ante su imponente presencia. El dragón no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse levemente al ver tan aterrados a tan débiles criaturas.

En cuanto el dragón se rio, fue como si algo se rompiera en Fluttershy, fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera esfumado y ella nuevamente se hubiera encontrado en aquella caverna, viendo a aquella sanguinaria criatura mientras se reía de la vida y la muerte como si fuera un juego. Entonces las imágenes de los huesos y calaveras que había visto, pasaron por sus ojos y se fueron intercalando con los recuerdos de sus amigos sonriéndole y la vista de sus amigos temblando con terror absoluto, sabiendo que el destino de sus amigos era el mismo que el de aquellos huesos…

"No…" Gritó en un susurro Fluttershy, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr imponerse a su trauma, sabiendo que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría para siempre. Luchando consigo misma para sobrepasar sus límites, sus miedos, e intentar salvar lo más importante que tenía, a sus amigos.

"¡NOOO!" Gritó finalmente Fluttershy con todo su aliento, rompiendo finalmente las cadenas que la ataban a su más grande trauma. Saliendo finalmente de sus escondite para enfrentarse a aquella terrible bestia.

Fluttershy voló rápidamente, sin pensar en nada, solo actuando con puro instinto, el instinto que gritaba que salvara a sus amigas. En tanto, el dragón dejó de reír al escuchar el grito de la pegaso y al ver de reojo que otro insignificante pony aparecía, una pegaso amarilla, volando directo hacia él. El dragón giró su cabeza y se le quedó mirando mientras se acercaba, con la misma mirada tenebrosa con la que había asustado a los otros cinco ponies.

Al llegar frente al dragón, Fluttershy se detuvo, manteniéndose volando frente a él, con su rostro oculto bajo su larga melena, con sus cascos temblando mientras seguía inmóvil en el aire.

" _¡Heh! Ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos…_ " Pensó el dragón riéndose al ver a la débil pegaso temblando frente a él, pensando que de todos aquellos ponies que lo había enfrentado ahí, aquella parecía ser la más patética.

En tanto, en lo único que podía pensar Fluttershy era en que debía salvar a sus amigas, fuera como fuera, sin embargo ella no podía sacarse la imagen en su mente de la terrible mirada de aquella bestia sanguinaria a la que había conocido, por eso era que ella no podía dejar de temblar. Y aunque este no fuera el mismo dragón que había conocido hace años, para ella era la misma situación, y en lo único en que podía pensar era en que si ella no actuaba ahí y ahora, la gran bestia de sus pesadillas devoraría a sus amigos.

"Tú…" Dijo finalmente Fluttershy, sin aún levantar su cabeza, con una voz tan débil que el dragón incluso se acercó un poco para escucharla mejor. "Tú… ¡ALEJATE DE MIS AMIGAS!" Repentinamente Fluttershy levantó su cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, encarando al enorme dragón.

Aquel grito de la pequeña pegaso fue tal que incluso el dragón abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, incluso retrocediendo levemente su cabeza. Aquello había sido sorpresivo, sin embargo había otra cosa que sorprendió e incluso impactó más al enorme dragón, aquello fue la fiera mirada con la que Fluttershy lo miraba, era como si esa pequeña pony tuviera la mirada más firme, decidida e intensa que jamás hubiera visto, una mirada feroz que calzaba más con la de un fiero dragón que con la de una débil pony.

Fluttershy no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese preciso momento ella tenía la misma fiera mirada que alguna vez el anciano y terrible dragón había usado en ella, la mirada más fiera y amenazante que jamás había visto, una mirada fatal que estaba guardada en su subconsciente y que ahora, que estaba determinada a salvar a sus amigas y que no podía quitarse de su cabeza aquella terrible mirada, fue capaz de usar inconscientemente al superar su trauma.

El dragón no dijo nada, sin darse cuenta se quedó absorto viendo la mirada de Fluttershy, una mirada amenazante que no veía hacia cientos de años, desde que él era un bebé dragón y los viejos y ancianos dragones surcaban amenazantes los cielos del mundo.

"¡Escúchame!" Dijo Fluttershy sin pestañear, manteniendo fija la fiera mirada sobre el dragón, más llena de determinación de lo que jamás había estado en su vida. "Dejaras ahora mismo a mis amigas en paz, o juro que te haré pagar, ¡No sé cómo pero lo haré! Lo juro por el padre de dragones, que incluso te buscaré en el Brezal Marchito. Porque no me importa si eres eterno, implacable, o hijo del Sol y el fuego, te juro que si tocas a mis amigas, lo pagaras ¡Y mi palabra también es ley!"

Mientras Fluttershy hablaba, en su mente la imagen del actual dragón con la del antiguo dragón que la amenazó en su niñez se superponían a ratos, Fluttesrhy sentía tanta adrenalina que ya ni siquiera estaba segura si estaba recordando su pasado o lo estaba reviviendo. Fue así que ella sin darse cuenta casi repitió palabra por palabra el juramento que gritó el anciano dragón mientras ella huía y que habían sido grabadas a fuego en su mente.

Aquello también fue un nuevo impacto para el ya sorprendido dragón. Podía ser que la fiera mirada de la pony lo tomara por sorpresa, una mirada tan amenazante que ningún pony debía de poder tener, pero el dragón pensó que podía existir una minúscula posibilidad que alguno pudiera tenerla, sin embargo el discurso amenazante que le dio la pegaso fue más de lo que podía tolerar el dragón como algo normal. ¿Por qué esa pony nombraba al padre de dragones? ¿Y también sabía el nombre de la cuna ancestral de los dragones? ¿Y cómo es que conocía los viejos juramentos dictados por los ancianos dragones? Un dragón jamás decía aquellos juramentos a menos que fuera a cumplirlos, lo que decía aquella pony era verdad, ¡La palabra de un dragón era ley! Entonces… ¿La amenaza que le estaba haciendo era verdad? ¿Cómo podría esa débil pony amenazarlo de esa forma? ¡Era totalmente absurdo! Pero esa mirada… No cabía duda, literalmente no había duda alguna en la mirada de aquella pony, solo fiereza y determinación.

El dragón se quedó mirando fijamente a la pony que volaba frente a él, mirándose ambos fijamente a los ojos, como si tuvieran un duelo de miradas, y por primera vez en décadas, el dragón se sintió amenazado. El dragón seguía pensando que era una ridiculez retroceder frente a un débil e insignificante pony, sin embargo sus instintos de dragón le decían que aquella mirada era algo con lo que no se debía jugar, como borrosamente recordaba de dragones ancestrales como su padre o su abuelo, hace milenios, antes que el poder de su raza fuera precisamente mermado por una simple pony.

En ese instante, el dragón finalmente bajó su cabeza, desviando su mirada de la de Fluttershy. Entonces el dragón metió su cola en la cueva, y con esta hábilmente tomó todo su tesoro y lo trajo hasta fuera, en donde por supuesto, no dejó caer ni una sola moneda de oro. El dragón abrazó su tesoro entre sus garras y miró por última vez a Fluttershy, quien seguía volando donde mismo, con sus ojos fijos en él; entonces el dragón abrió sus enormes alas y finalmente despegó y voló para alejarse de aquella montaña.

Todo aquello sucedió solo en segundos, pero para todos los presentes, aquello pareció una eternidad, incluyendo a los cinco ponies que solo habían permanecidos temblorosos y mudos al ver cómo la más inocente, miedosa y tímida de sus amigas se enfrentaba y amenazaba a un enorme dragón.

Cuando el dragón se hubo alejado hasta perderse de vista, Fluttershy finalmente bajó lentamente de donde estaba y aterrizó en el suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras sus cascos no paraban de temblar, tanto porque aún sentía el miedo como porque se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

"Yo… Yo… Lo hice." Dijo temblorosamente Fluttershy, levantando uno de sus cascos para ver como seguía temblando. "Yo lo hice… lo hice, ¡Lo hice! ¡Enfrenté a un dragón!"

"¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Fui valiente!" Agregó en gritos eufóricos Fluttershy, comenzando a saltar en dos patas en círculo, soltando todo el exceso de adrenalina que aún corría por su cuerpo.

"¿Lo hiciste? ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Más que increíble!" Dijo finalmente Dusk, despertando del aturdimiento en el que lo había dejado la situación y acercándose a Fluttershy, quien había aterrizado justamente en frente de él y las demás.

Al escuchar la voz de Dusk, Fluttershy se volvió a dar cuenta que Dusk estaba allí, ya que con la euforia del momento por poco casi lo olvida. Con toda la excitación que sentía la pegaso en ese instante, y en un arrebato de alegría por su gran logro, ella tomó a Dusk por sus hombros y se puso a girar en el aire con él mientras ella volaba en círculos.

"¡Lo hice! ¿¡Me viste, Dusk!? ¿¡Viste lo que hice!? ¡Enfrenté a un dragón! ¡Fui valiente!" Gritó Fluttershy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras hacía girar a Dusk en el aire junto a ella.

"Claro que sí, ¡Estuviste magnífica! ¡La yegua más valiente que conozco! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!" Respondió Dusk cariñosamente mientras giraba, feliz de ver a Fluttershy tan feliz.

Fue en ese instante que Fluttershy notó algo más, ¡Dusk la estaba mirando fijamente! Y no como él siempre la veía, en donde incluso a veces él desviaba la mirada, sino que él la estaba viendo con admiración, ¡Tal como él miraba a Rainbow Dash cuando hablaba con ella!

"¡Al fin me miras! ¡Me miras a los ojos como cuando miras a Rainbow Dash!" Dijo Fluttershy extasiada, sonriendo felizmente.

"Eh, sí, supongo que es porque esta vez TÚ fuiste la más valiente de todas…" Respondió Dusk, sin entender mucho a qué se refería Fluttershy con lo que acababa de decir.

El escuchar que Dusk le decía de frente que ella era muy valiente, fue más alegría de la que podía soportar en ese momento, ella no había estado tan llena de alegría desde que había conseguido su cutie mark.

" _Yo no soy una princesa en apuros, ¡Yo soy 'Rusty Sword'!_ " Pensó Fluttershy al recordar el libro que había leído sobre el héroe, el dragón y la princesa. Sin dejar de girar en el aire mientras sonreía y sostenía a Dusk, quien la miraba amorosamente. " _¡Por fin soy una heroína!_ "

Entonces, llena de euforia y adrenalina, Fluttershy empujó levemente a Dusk, solo para darse más impulso y atraerlo fuertemente hacia ella, atrayendo los labios lavanda del potro hacia sus suaves labios amarillos, en donde ella finalmente besó intensa y pasionalmente al potro de sus sueños, al sorprendido Dusk Shine. Aquel fue un beso breve pero muy intenso, en el que la adrenalina que aún sentía Fluttershy la hizo sentirse la reina del mundo, una adrenalina que le dio el valor para conseguir dos importantes cosas que ella siempre había querido buscar, demostrar que ella era valiente, y conseguir un beso de su amado. Sin embargo todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y la adrenalina no es la excepción.

Luego del beso, Fluttershy separó sus labios y se quedó viendo sonrojada con una sonrisa al sorprendido Dusk, quien estaba aún más sonrojado. Entonces la sonrisa de Fluttershy comenzó a disminuir lentamente mientras su mente se iba calmando y poco a poco la situación a su alrededor se iba aclarando y se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo, lo que provocó que Fluttershy pasara lentamente hacia una expresión de sorpresa al percatarse que había estado gritando y volando junto a Dusk, en donde finalmente Fluttershy se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de lo atrevida que había sido al darle un beso por su cuenta a Dusk.

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/2jWYOhg**

Al volver todas sus emociones al punto de partida, sumado a lo agotado que su cuerpo se sentía luego de aquella descarga de adrenalina, hizo que Fluttershy se desmayara, botando humo de sus orejas de lo roja de vergüenza que estaba.

"¡Te tengo!" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, usando su magia para evitar que él y Fluttershy cayeran al piso luego que la pegaso se desmayara mientras volaba.

* * *

Luego de una agitada tarde, en la que sus emociones habían subido y bajado como en una montaña rusa, los seis ponies comenzaron a bajar la montaña, retomando el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, todos totalmente exhaustos tanto física como emocionalmente. Y aunque los seis ponies bajaban por el camino, solo cinco de ellos lo hacían conscientemente, ya que aquella que los había salvado, la más tímida e introvertida del grupo, seguía desmaya mientras era cargada en el lomo de Dusk Shine.

La noche finalmente había caído, y por lo mismo los cinco ponies conscientes bajaban todos juntos caminando a un paso prudente, ya que solo dependían de Rarity y Dusk, quienes iluminaban con sus cuernos el empinado camino de bajada. En tanto, mientras todos caminaban, y luego de un largo silencio en el que todos necesitaban reordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, este se rompió finalmente.

"Sigo sin poder creer que Fluttershy se haya enfrentado a ese dragón." Comentó Applejack sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que acababan de vivir y ver. "De verdad podría haberlo esperado de todos, ¡De todos menos de ella! Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería."

"Y probablemente nadie en el pueblo te crea si se los dices." Agregó Dusk con una sonrisa. "Creo que solo nosotros sabremos lo increíble y valiente que en verdad puede ser nuestra amiga."

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Applejack pensativamente, luego mirando de reojo con intriga a Dusk, ya que había algo que aún nadie se había atrevido a preguntar y que ella sabía que estaba carcomiendo a todas por dentro, tanto o más que el ver a Fluttershy enfrentándose a un dragón. "Y por cierto… ¿Qué fue ese beso?"

En cuanto Applejack hizo aquella pregunta, las orejas de las otras tres yeguas despiertas se levantaron en alerta.

"A… ¿A qué te refieres?" Respondió Dusk sonrojándose, poniéndose nervioso.

"Me refiero a que Fluttershy te besó, eso… ¿Eso significó algo?" Preguntó Applejack aún mirando de reojo a Dusk, fingiendo no darle importancia a lo que preguntaba.

Dusk se quedó mirando fijamente a Applejack, totalmente sonrojado, luego miró hacia su lomo, en donde seguía durmiendo pacíficamente Fluttershy, entonces instintivamente apretó fugazmente sus labios ante el recuerdo de aquel intenso beso, y luego volvió a mirar a Applejack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"C-Creo que fue la emoción del momento… Es decir, ella estaba muy exaltada, jamás la había visto así… C-Creo que ella solo se dejó llevar por el momento, jeje…" Respondió finalmente Dusk, sonriendo tontamente mientras no paraba de estar sonrojado ante el recuerdo del beso, como siempre intentando justificar las acciones de las yeguas mientras su baja autoestima le gritaba que era imposible que Fluttershy pudiera sentir algo por él.

Ante la respuesta del potro, Applejack solo movió su labio insatisfecha y volvió su mirada hacia el camino, sin estar segura si la respuesta de Dusk Shine era buena o mala, ya que pensaba que era bueno que él siguiera sin percatarse de los sentimientos de Fluttershy, pero eso también significaba que si incluso con un beso así de directo él seguía sin comprender los sentimientos de una yegua, entonces ¿Qué tan directas tendrían que ser ella y las demás para hacerle entender sus sentimientos por él? ¿Qué tan despistado podía ser Dusk? ¿Él solo era ingenuo o había algo más? Todo aquello le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Por su parte, Pinkie Pie seguía caminando normalmente, como si nada la alterara, aunque con una sonrisa más plana, ya que aunque no lo pareciera, su mente estaba ya pensando y planeando qué hacer para volver a tomar la ventaja en la carrera por el corazón de Dusk, ya que era obvio quién había tomado el liderazgo absoluto luego de aquel día. En tanto, Rarity, quien iba al frente, iluminando el camino con su cuerno, solo iba murmurando molesta, hablando consigo misma.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" Murmuró Rarity molesta. "Primero Applejack, luego Pinkie Pie y ahora Fluttershy… ¡Me estoy quedando atrás!"

Ante la pregunta de Applejack, no solo las yeguas se quedaron pensando acerca de Dusk y Fluttershy, sino también el mismo Dusk Shine, quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza el apasionado beso que Fluttershy le había dado, ni lo que había sucedido, sin embargo había algo en particular que se había dicho y que Dusk, ahora que lo meditaba, seguía sin entender del todo. Era lo que le había dicho Fluttershy mientras volaba felizmente junto a él, sobre que él finalmente la había mirado igual que como él miraba a Rainbow Dash, ¿Acaso él miraba de forma distinta a Rainbow Dash que a Fluttershy?

En ese instante Dusk giró su cabeza un poco para ver a Rainbow Dash directamente a los ojos, quien justamente volaba cerca de él. Rainbow Dash sintió la mirada fija e intensa de Dusk sobre ella, y ella al instante se sonrojó un poco.

"¡Q-Qué es lo que miras tanto!" Preguntó Rainbow Dash nerviosa.

" _No tengo problemas en mirar a Rainbow Dash a los ojos, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, quizás si haya algo de verdad en lo que dijo Fluttershy…_ " Pensó Dusk volviendo a mirar hacia el frente sin responderle a Rainbow Dash, manteniendo una mirada pensativa. " _Es cómodo hablar con Rainbow Dash porque a ella no le interesan las cosas femeninas, es casi como hablar con Spike. Quizás por eso es que la puedo ver a los ojos más fácilmente que a las demás._ "

Entonces Dusk se imaginó el rostro y los tiernos ojos de Fluttershy frente a él, mirándolo, e instintivamente Dusk giró su cabeza y se sonrojó levemente, sin entender por qué reaccionaba así. Con Dusk sin entender su propia reacción y con Fluttershy muy tímida para preguntar directamente, ninguno de los dos sabría jamás que a veces Dusk no era capaz de ver a Fluttershy directamente a los ojos no porque a él le disgustara su tímida actitud, como pensaba la pegaso, sino porque a veces aquel potro no podía evitar sonrojarse ante su tierna mirada.

En tanto, luego que Dusk se le quedara mirando fijamente y luego volviera a mirar hacia el frente como si nada, Rainbow Dash miró molesta a Dusk por unos segundos por hacerla sonrojarse sin ninguna provocación, sin embargo dejó rápidamente esos pensamientos y volvió a ponerle atención a lo que de verdad debía en ese momento. Aunque justo en ese instante ella volaba cerca de Dusk, esta vez no era para poder estar cerca de su enamorado, sino para estar atenta a cuando despertara Fluttershy, pues luego de todo lo sucedido, ella aún no había tenido tiempo para hablar con su tímida amiga, no solo para disculparse por haberle hablado tan rudo y tratarla de cobarde, sino también para agradecerle por haberla salvado, y principalmente, para pedirle disculpas por haber sido una mala amiga por no haberse dado cuenta antes de su gran trauma, aunque Rainbow Dash ya podía ver como de igual forma su amiga la perdonaría, diciendo que no era nada importante, después de todo era Fluttershy, la pony que jamás estaría enojada o sentida con sus amigas, era su forma de ser, sin embargo Rainbow Dash sentía que aún así debía hacerle saber a Fluttershy sus sentimientos y la culpa que sentía.

Repentinamente, mientras Rainbow Dash seguía en sus pensamientos, la pegaso celeste vio como Fluttershy se movió lentamente, al parecer, ella estaba despertando.

Fluttershy despertó lentamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo se agitaba por alguna razón. Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio que se estaba moviendo, pese a que no estaba caminando, entonces movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado y vio que frente a ella estaba Dusk de espaldas, ¡Aún más! ¡Ella estaba siendo cargada en el lomo de Dusk! Fluttershy de inmediato se sonrojó y volvió su cabeza hacia el frente antes que Dusk se diera cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando. Luego de un par de segundos, Fluttershy sonrió tiernamente mirando al suelo, pensando en lo afortunada que era de estar siendo cargada por Dusk mientras sus demás amigas tenían que caminar, sin embargo un ruido de aleteo la sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces ella levantó su mirada y vio que Rainbow Dash volaba al lado de ella, y justamente miraba en su dirección. De inmediato Fluttershy cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza rápidamente para quedar justo como había estado antes de despertar.

" _¡Qué tramposa! ¿Así que vas a fingir que estás dormida solo para disfrutar un rato más el ser cargada por Dusk?_ " Pensó Rainbow Dash con una mirada regañona, la cual luego dejó caer para poner una tierna sonrisa. " _Bueno, supongo que me quedaré callada solo por esta vez, después de todo, te lo ganaste._ "

En la lejanía, finalmente los ponies pudieron ver unas luces, las de su querido pueblo que finalmente se dejaba ver desde esa parte de la montaña, aquel pueblo que ni siquiera supo lo cerca que estuvo de quedar para siempre cubierto bajo el humo y las cenizas si no hubiera sido por aquellos seis ponies que nuevamente arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar el lugar que amaban, en especial, el esfuerzo de una tímida pegaso, quien había superado más obstáculos que nadie y quien ahora volvía feliz y triunfante luego de haber conseguido su recompensa.

* * *

"¡Por fin llegamos!" Dijo uno de los guardias, un pegaso veterano de pelaje blanco, aterrizando frente al balcón del castillo de Canterlot junto a sus cuatro compañeros. "Fue un día demasiado largo…"

"¿Y de qué te quejas?" Respondió otro de los guardias, el cual tenía un pelaje gris. Este era otro de los más veteranos pegasos del cuerpo de elite de la guardia real. "Lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue quedarnos acostados en una nube, espiando desde lejos."

"Sí, pero fue molesto tener que estar todo el rato tenso, sin saber si tendríamos que entrar en acción o no." Respondió el tercer guardia del grupo, otro pegaso de pelaje blanco, quien comenzó a sacarse la armadura. "Cada vez que rugía ese dragón, pensaba que tendríamos que salir a escena y atacar."

"Yo no sé ustedes, pero al menos yo lo disfruté." Dijo el cuarto pegaso, uno de pelaje naranja, quien se sacó su casco y dejó ver su azul melena. "En especial por poder ver a esas cinco yeguas, ¡Cielos! De verdad no sé cuál de ellas era la más bonita, de verdad que siento envidia por ese tal Dusk Shine. Definitivamente si yo fuera él, no solo hubiera besado a esa linda pegaso amarillo, ¡Sino que las hubiera besado a todas!"

"¡Más respeto, novato!" Dijo fuertemente el capitán del escuadrón, otro pegaso de pelaje blanco, haciendo que los otros cuatro pegaso se pusieran rectos y en fila. "Ya pueden retirarse, yo le daré el informe a la princesa.

En ese instante los otros cuatro pegasos saludaron, se dieron la vuelta, y comenzaron a retirarse. Mientras lo hacían, el capitán pudo escuchar a lo lejos como el más novato del escuadrón seguía hablando sobre lo lindas que eran las amigas del alumno de la princesa Celestia.

"Huff… Ese _Flash_ … tiene un gran futuro por delante, pero solo si aprende a comportarse." Suspiró el capitán mientras se dirigía hacia el salón principal del castillo, que era donde lo aguardaba pacientemente la princesa Celestia.

"Capitán, ¿Todo en orden? ¿Está mi querido alumno y sus amigas a salvo?" Preguntó la princesa Celestia una vez el capitán llegó donde estaba, sentada en su trono junto a un montón de pergaminos que debía revisar para algunos decretos.

"Sí majestad." Respondió de inmediato el capitán. "Aunque estuvimos casi a punto de atacar al dragón cuando este despertó y salió de la cueva, finalmente una de las amigas de Dusk Shine resolvió todo sin que tuviéramos la necesidad de actuar o mostrarnos ante Dusk Shine o sus amigas."

Entonces el capitán dio un completo informe a la princesa sobre todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en que le hicieron creer a Dusk Shine que volvían a Canterlot, hasta cómo lo siguieron oculto desde las nubes y observaron todo lo que sucedía mientras vigilaban que nada se saliera de control.

"Ya veo… así que él jamás supo de su presencia ni de que era vigilado. Me alegro." Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa. "De lo contrario la broma no hubiera funcionado…" Agregó en un susurro para ella misma, con una sonrisa más pícara.

"Eso es todo capitán, muchas gracias por su valioso servicio." Terminó de decir la princesa Celestia, al tiempo que el capitán la saludaba, se daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

Cuando el capitán se hubo retirado, dos empleadas del castillo entraron al gran salón, ambas de pelaje color crema, una con melena roja y otra con melena azul, ambas vistiendo atuendos de mucama. Ambas ponies comenzaron a preparar la mesa central, trayendo varias bandejas con dulces, pasteles y cajas con distintos tipos de té.

Las dos ponies eran de la total confianza de la princesa, así que ella finalmente se relajó totalmente y dejó de lado todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para ir hasta la mesa para poder saborear sus ricos pasteles nocturnos antes de ir a dormir.

"Me alegro que la broma haya salido bien, pero me molesta un poco que Dusk de verdad creyera que soy tan cruel como para enviarlo a enfrentar a un dragón sin que un grupo de guardias le resguarde la espalda." Dijo la princesa, pensando en voz alta mientras saboreaba uno de sus pasteles favoritos.

Repentinamente unos ruidosos pasos metálicos se escucharon acercándose hasta el gran salón, al tiempo que la puerta principal del salón se abrió.

"¿Dónde está mi lanza?" Dijo la princesa Luna, abriendo la puerta del salón, llevando una armadura que evidentemente era muy grande para ella.

Celestia casi escupe el pastel que estaba comiendo al ver tan ridícula a su pequeña hermanita.

"Luna, ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó finalmente Celestia, aguantándose la risa.

"Uno de los guardias me dijo que mientras dormía, un gran dragón llegó cerca de Ponyville, y que le ordenaste a Dusk que lo expulsara." Respondió Luna totalmente alterada. "Hermana, ¡Un dragón es demasiado peligroso! ¡Incluso para Dusk Shine! ¡Así que no importa lo que me digas, yo iré a salvarlo!"

"Luna, querida, tranquilízate. Los dragones no son para nada tan peligrosos a como lo eran hace mil años." Dijo Celestia acercándose hasta su hermana para tranquilizarla. "Además ya todo acabó, Dusk y sus amigas lograron hacer que el dragón abandonara estas tierras."

"¿¡Eh!? ¡Oh…! Eso… Huff… Eso… eso está bien." Respondió Luna, respirando hondo mientras se tranquilizaba lentamente luego de haber estado tan asustada. "Yo de verdad no podía imaginar a mi querido Dusk sufriendo…"

En el acto, Luna se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó visiblemente y se retractó de inmediato de lo que dijo.

"¡Queridos ponies! ¡D-De mis queridos ponies! ¡Y-Yo no podía soportar la idea de ver sufriendo a mis queridos ponies!" Dijo nerviosamente Luna, repitiendo muchas veces ponies para hacerle creer a su hermana que lo que acababa de decir de Dusk había sido solo un error.

En ese instante, notando que su cara estaba roja de vergüenza, Luna se dio rápidamente la vuelta y comenzó a volver ruidosamente con su armadura hacia su habitación.

Mientras Luna se retiraba, su hermana notó que su melena parecía flotar levemente en el aire.

" _¡Oh! Parece que sus poderes están regresando poco a poco. De ser así, finalmente Luna podrá tomar su verdadera forma y podrá volver a cuidar de los sueños de nuestros queridos ponies._ " Pensó Celestia, mientras sonreía. " _Nuestros queridos ponies…_ "

"¿Es idea mía o ella repitió mucho la palabra 'queridos ponies'?" Dijo Celestia repentinamente mirando a las dos mucamas, dándose cuenta solo entonces de lo nerviosa que había estado su hermana. Sin embargo decidió no darle importancia y volvió su atención nuevamente hacia sus pasteles y bizcochos.

En tanto, las dos mucamas se miraron entre sí con una cara que decía que la pregunta de la princesa tenía respuesta obvia, sin embargo ninguna de las dos respondió. Ambas ponies se habían dado cuenta de aquello hace mucho, no del hecho que la princesa Luna al parecer se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que la princesa Celestia mencionaba a Dusk Shine, de hecho tal parecía que todos los que trabajaban en el castillo sabían de aquello, sin embargo, lo que si había asombrado a las mucamas era que ellas habían descubierto que su divina majestad, la magnánima princesa Celestia, quien parecía saberlo todo de todos en el reino solo con mirar a los ponies a los ojos, era totalmente despistada en cuanto a su hermana y sus sentimientos. Tal parecía que justamente la princesa Luna era la única pony a la que la princesa Celestia no podía adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente ni darse cuenta de lo que todo el resto del mundo sabía, que la princesa Luna al parecer sentía algo por Dusk Shine. Aquello dejó a las mucamas solo con una pregunta: ¿Cómo reaccionaría la princesa Celestia cuando se diera cuenta de lo que su hermana aparentemente sentía por su aquerido alumno estrella?

 _# Fin del capítulo 28_

* * *

**Palabras del Autor**

Este capítulo me tomó muuuuucho más de lo usual, pero de verdad estuve con unos meses muy ocupados, todo caotico por aquí, pero espero ya poder retomar el ritmo de publicación, ojala xD

Además, aquí les dejo 3 mini-comic que hice durante este tiempo, como no se pueden publicar imágenes, pueden verlo en mi deviantart o seguir estos links quitando el espacio =D

-Especial San Valentín: **bit .ly/2rJwsKZ**

-Especial San Patricio: **bit .ly/2InfQQc**

-Especial Bromas de Abril: **bit .ly/2KpZTt5**

Eso sería, nuevamente agradecer a todos quienes siguen mi historia y gracias totales! ;)


	29. Ilusiones sobre el escenario

**Capítulo 29 – Ilusiones sobre el escenario**

La elegante unicornio blanco caminaba a paso veloz por las por ahora casi vacías calles de Ponyville, dado que muchos de los ponies del lugar se habían reunido en la plaza central del pueblo, cerrando momentáneamente sus negocios para divertirse con un espectáculo que había llegado al pueblo y que había llamado la atención de muchos de ellos. Y era precisamente de aquel particular espectáculo que Rarity quería, o más bien, debía avisar a Dusk Shine.

" _Típico, hay todo un revuelo en el pueblo y él es el último en enterarse, ¿Qué estará haciendo?_ " Pensó Rarity una vez llegó a la puerta del hogar de Dusk, la biblioteca Golden Oak.

Rarity tocó la puerta un par de veces y esperó un rato hasta que alguien saliera o le indicara que podía entrar, sin embargo lo único que pudo escuchar fueron murmullos y risitas, incluso a la unicornio le pareció escuchar que alguien mencionaba su nombre, pero no estaba segura dado que los murmullos se escuchaban despacio detrás de la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo Spike, finalmente abriendo la puerta desde adentro.

"Gracias Spike, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en abrir?" Dijo Rarity apurada, sin siquiera mirar a Spike, solo entrando a la biblioteca y buscando con la mirada a quien necesitaba en ese preciso momento. "¿Y dónde está Dusk? Estoy casi segura que escuché su voz murmurando junto a la tuya."

"Debes haberte confundido, lindura, él no está aquí, solo estamos TÚ y YO." Dijo Spike con un extraño acento, hablando lentamente y dando énfasis en ciertas palabras.

"¿Lindura?" Dijo Rarity sorprendida al escuchar decir aquella palabra al pequeño dragón, solo entonces ella se giró y se volvió a ver al pequeño dragón al que no se había tomado el tiempo de ver detalladamente cuando entró a la biblioteca. "Spike, ¿Por qué estás hablando-?"

La unicornio dejó de hablar abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba frente a ella y que casi pasa por alto. Junto a la puerta, estaba su siempre adorable Spikey-Wikey, pero por alguna razón él ahora tenía un largo, frondoso y horrible bigote negro sobre su hocico, el cual el dragón tocaba con la punta de su garra y enrollaba las puntas de este mientras miraba a Rarity con una coqueta mirada.

Después de un rato en que Spike se quedó viendo a Rarity con una sonrisa coqueta mientras esperaba un comentario de su parte, y en el que Rarity seguía impactada y sin palabras por el desastre estético que estaba presenciando, finalmente el dragón habló.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Spike obviamente refiriéndose a su nuevo accesorio capilar, mientras seguía jugando con las puntas de su bigote y levantaba y bajaba sus cejas rápidamente para seguir con su terrible acto de galantería.

" _¡Horrible! ¡Espantoso! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando mi lindo, tonto y tierno Spike!?_ " Era lo que quería gritar Rarity ante aquella pregunta, sin embargo ella no podía decir eso, pues pese a que ella normalmente era muy franca y directa en cuanto a apariencia se trataba, ya que para ella no había nada peor que lucir mal, esta vez ella debía de hacer una excepción, ya que ella era incapaz de decirle esa cruel verdad y de herir así el orgullo de Spike, sabiendo lo atento y servicial que él siempre era con ella. Sin embargo, su gran sentido estético y de la moda, también le hacía imposible decirle un falso cumplido a aquel horroroso montón de pelo sobre su labio, así que ella finalmente solo se quedó callada, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Yo… eh… bueno…" Comenzó a tartamudear Rarity sin saber cómo responderle al tierno bebé dragón. Súbitamente Rarity recordó a lo que ella había venido y se dio cuenta que aquello era además perfecto para cambiar de tema y no responderle a Spike su pregunta. "¡Es cierto! Spike, ¿Dónde está Dusk Shine? Necesito hablar urgentemente con él."

Spike pareció decepcionado al escuchar que Rarity preguntaba por Dusk y que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a su fantástico nuevo look de galán.

"¿N-No preferirías hablar conmigo? Si tienes un problema, yo podría ayudarte." Dijo Spike haciendo un último intento para poder estar a solas con su querida amada.

"Lo siento Spike, pero es algo en lo que solo Dusk puede ayudar." Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa apenada, intentando mirar a Spike a los ojos, pero lo único que ella podía ver era ese horrendo bigote.

"Hngh… Está bien…" Gruñó Spike de mala gana mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a buscar a Dusk, molesto al ver que su plan de conquistar a Rarity con su nuevo bigote había fracasado.

" _Lo siento Spikey-Wikey, pero no tengo tiempo para tus juegos infantiles, esta vez necesito hablar con alguien más maduro…_ " Pensó Rarity, sintiéndose mal por no poder complacer a su queridísimo Spike.

"Hola Rarity, ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo repentinamente Dusk Shine, saliendo desde la cocina, que era donde se había ocultado a petición de Spike cuando escucharon que Rarity estaba tocando la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Oh, Dusk, me alegra-" Respondió Rarity saliendo de sus pensamiento y mirando a Dusk, deteniéndose en el acto impactada al ver que el pony adulto y maduro con el que esperaba hablar, tenía el mismo ridículo bigote que el pequeño Spike.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te gustan nuestros nuevos bigotes?" Dijo Dusk moviendo su labio para hacer más notorio su nuevo accesorio capilar. "Estaba practicando unos hechizos cuando recordé el problema que tuvimos con la serpiente marina en el bosque Everfree, así que busqué y finalmente encontré un hechizo de crecimiento capilar, después de todo, como comprobamos, nunca sabes cuándo puede ser útil un buen bigote, jeje."

Mientras Dusk hablaba, lo único que hacia Rarity era estar paralizada con una cara de total incredulidad al ver a Dusk con aquel feo bigote.

"¡Además se ven geniales!" Agregó Dusk, poniendo una cara de galán, mientras Spike, quien se había acercado, hacía el mismo gesto, poniendo ambos una profunda mirada hacia el horizonte mientras acariciaban las puntas de sus bigotes.

Rarity, quien seguía en su estupor, se daba cuenta que creer que aquel bigote lucía bien, estaba bien para el pequeño Spike, ¡Pero definitivamente no era una actitud correcta para Dusk! Es decir, ¿¡Qué tan inmaduro podía ser Dusk!? Entonces un rayo de realidad la golpeó al darse cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ese tierno, lindo pero inmaduro potro, fue entonces que una parte de ella lloró cómicamente al darse cuenta de aquella tragicomedia.

"¿Y bien? Aún no dices qué te parecieron." Volvió a preguntar Dusk con una ingenua sonrisa.

"¡Horrible! ¡Espantoso! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando mi lindo, tonto y tierno Dusk!?" Dijo Rarity diciendo finalmente lo que no había sido capaz de decirle de frente a Spike.

Dusk se quedó sorprendido ante el comentario de Rarity, luego miró a Spike, quien también lo miró a él, y entonces ambos miraron a Rarity como si estuviera loca.

"Pero lucen geniales." Dijeron Dusk y Spike al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ya basta de hablar de bigotes!" Gritó Rarity algo irritada al darse cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo y que ella había ido hasta allí con una misión. "Dusk, necesito que vengas conmigo ahora mismo."

"¿Ir contigo? ¿A dónde?" Preguntó Dusk confundido al ver la seria cara de Rarity.

"A la plaza del pueblo." Respondió Rarity dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta, mirando hacia atrás a Dusk mientras ponía una cara aún más seria. "Necesitamos que les des una lección a alguien."

* * *

"De prisa, por aquí." Dijo Rarity en voz alta, ya que el ruido de la multitud de ponies que se encontraban en la plaza del pueblo hacía imposible ser escuchado a un volumen normal de voz.

En cuanto Dusk y Spike llegaron hasta donde los había llevado Rarity, a la plaza central del pueblo, vieron como un gran número de ponies del pueblo se encontraban allí, todos al frente de lo que parecía ser un improvisado escenario, cada uno de los ponies riendo y aplaudiendo a quien se encontraba parado sobre el escenario en ese momento, un pony de color gris azulado, quien parecía tener una especie de capa y un gran sombrero lila, sin embargo ni Dusk ni Spike pudieron ver bien de quién se trataba debido a la distancia que se encontraba.

"¿Por qué está toda esta gente reunida aquí?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido y un tanto incómodo, ya que aún no le agradaba mucho estar rodeado por tantos ponies desconocidos.

"Dusk, Spike, ¡Por aquí!" Gritó nuevamente Rarity entre la algarabía, quien se había internado a empujones dentro del mar de ponies que había y nuevamente le indicaba a Dusk y Spike que la siguieran.

Dusk Shine y Spike comenzaron a acercarse hacia el escenario siguiendo a Rarity, empujando y pidiendo perdón a cada pony con el que chocaban, debido a la gran multitud que había. Fue así que finalmente ambos llegaron junto a Rarity, quien se había detenido muy cerca del escenario principal, justo donde ya estaba esperándola Pinkie Pie, quien parecía estar acariciando una bola gigante de pelos celestes.

"¿A dónde te fuiste? Desapareciste sin decir nada, ¡Eso fue muy descortés!" Dijo Pinkie Pie mirando a Rarity mientras seguía tocando la bola gigante de pelos, fingiendo estar molesta.

"¡Tú siempre desapareces sin decirle nada a nadie!" Dijo Rarity un poco irritada. "Sinceramente ya no estoy para bromas, ya suficiente tengo con ver cómo se ven esos dos…"

En ese instante Pinkie Pie movió su cabeza para ver detrás de Rarity. Allí pudo ver que estaban Dusk y Spike, quienes en cuanto notaron que Pinkie Pie los miraba, pusieron nuevamente sus caras de galanes. Pinkie Pie no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a sus amigos, definitivamente sus expresiones eran divertidas, pero definitivamente lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los grandes bigotes que tenían ambos sobre sus labios.

En el trayecto hacia la plaza central, Rarity intentó convencer a Dusk y Spike que los bigotes definitivamente no les lucía bien, sin embargo ninguno de los dos creía que se vieran tan mal como ella decía, así que finalmente Dusk usó su magia en sus bigotes, pero no para desaparecerlos, sino para cambiarles el estilo, cambiándolos por unos bigotes más frondosos y rizados. Decidiendo que pediría la opinión de alguien más para demostrarle a Rarity que los bigotes lucían genial.

"¿Y bien Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué opinas?" Dijo Dusk con su mirada de galán y enseñando su nuevo y mejorado bigote junto a Spike, quien ostentaba el mismo look.

Pinkie Pie puso una cara pensativa por varios segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió y respondió.

"Opino que parecen un par de fontanero que van en busca de una princesa, jajaja." Respondió Pinkie Pie riéndose a carcajadas.

Dusk y Spike solo se miraron entre sí, sin entender lo que había dicho su alocada amiga, pero al ver que ella no paraba de reírse, Dusk decidió que ya era momento de hacer desaparecer aquellos hermosos e incomprendidos bigotes de sus caras.

"¡Applejack! ¿¡Qué te pasó!? ¿Acaso tú también la enfrentaste?" Gritó repentinamente Rarity, quien solo entonces se dio cuenta que tras la bola gigante de pelos celeste estaba Applejack, de espaldas en el suelo, amarrada de cola a cabeza, casi pareciendo una momia.

"¡Hmmppfff!" Gritó Applejack, con su boca amordazada.

Entonces Rarity se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a liberar su hocico de las ataduras.

"¡Puaj…! ¡Dije que sí! Huff… Ella… Ella dijo que no solo podía vencer a cualquier unicornio, ¡Si no que también a cualquier pegaso o pony de tierra! Eso me molestó mucho, así que decidí enfrentarla." Respondió Applejack escupiendo las cuerdas de su boca mientras seguía en el suelo mientras Rarity en vano intentaba desatarla de aquellos fuertes amarres. "Hice unos trucos con mi lazo, pero ella usó su magia para atarme con él."

"Espera, yo te ayudo." Dijo rápidamente Dusk, quien se había sorprendido tanto como Rarity al ver a su amiga atada de esa manera, viendo que Rarity tenía dificultades para desatar el resto del cuerpo de su amiga.

Entonces Dusk usó su magia para aflojar internamente la cuerda y así finalmente hacer que se soltara. En cuanto la cuerda se hubo aflojado, Applejack pudo fácilmente quitársela de encima.

"¡Phew…! Gracias, ya llevaba varios minutos así sin poder desatarme, era bastante incómodo. Aunque al menos me fue mejor que a Rainbow Dash…" Dijo Applejack suspirando de alivio, apuntando con su casco hacia el lado.

Tanto Rarity como Dusk miraron hacia el lado que apuntaba Applejack, en donde solo estaban Pinkie Pie, Spike, y esa enorme bola de pelo celeste… ¡Esa enorme bola de pelos celestes! Fue solo entonces que ambos unicornios se dieron cuenta que de aquella enorme bola de pelos se asomaba la cabeza de Rainbow Dash.

"¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Eres tú? Ella… ¿¡Ella te convirtió en una bola de pelos gigante!?" Gritó Rarity espantada al ver la bola de pelos en la que aparentemente se había convertido su amiga.

"¡No es eso! Es… es mi propio pelo…" Respondió Rainbow Dash bastante apenada. "Yo competí con ella y le mostré uno de mis mejores trucos, volando a toda velocidad entre las nubes para que mi velocidad atrajera unas pocas gotas de agua para formar un pequeño arcoíris tras de mí. Pero ella usó esas gotas de agua para formar una pequeña nube de tormenta que me lanzó un rayo y… bueno… me llené de estática y ahora todo mi pelaje está de puntas…" Terminó de decir Rainbow Dash llena de vergüenza, principalmente por admitir haber sido derrotada.

"¡Yo les dije que iba a ir por Dusk para que le enseñara una lección! ¡No era necesario que se enfrentaran a ella!" Dijo Rarity molesta, pero no con sus amigas, sino con quien les había causado estar en aquella vergonzosa situación.

"Esperen un momento, ¿Quién es 'ELLA'? ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está sucediendo?" Preguntó Dusk, comenzando a marearse al no entender nada de lo que ocurría allí.

"¡Yo te lo explico! ¡Yo te lo explico!" Dijo Pinkie Pie saltando repetidamente frente a Dusk para ser escuchada. Entonces ella aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a hablar rápidamente. "Estábamos todas caminando por aquí para hacerte una visita, cuando vimos que aquí había una gran multitud, entonces yo dije '¡Vamos!' Y vinimos hasta aquí, entonces vimos que todo el alboroto era porque una yegua recién llegada al pueblo estaba haciendo un show de magia, entonces yo me sorprendí, y dije '¡Debemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!' Pero todas me hicieron callar para poder ver el show, así que todas nos quedamos para ver el show de magia de la nueva yegua. Al principio el show fue muy bonito y divertido, pero entonces esa unicornio dijo '¡Soy la maga más poderosa de toda Equestria! ¡Puedo vencer a cualquier unicornio con mi magia!' Entonces ella comenzó a retar a algunos unicornios del público para que hicieran sus mejores trucos, ellos hacían sus trucos y ella usaba esos mismos trucos para dejarlos en ridículo, y mientras más ganaba, más arrogante se ponía, entonces Rarity dijo '¡No soporto más a esta yegua petulante! ¡Traeré al verdadero unicornio más poderoso de Equestria para que le enseñe una buena lección de humildad a esa yegua!' Entonces Rarity se fue corriendo mientras nosotras tres nos quedamos aquí, entonces esa yegua dijo '¡No solo puedo vencer a cualquier unicornio, sino que a cualquier pony!' Entonces Applejack subió a retarla, y ella hizo con su lazo '¡Whish! ¡Whaplash!' y la unicornio hizo '¡Whiplish!' y amarró a Applejack con el lazo. Entonces subió Rainbow Dash, y voló e hizo '¡Zoom! ¡Whosh!', y la unicornio hizo una nube de tormenta, y el rayo '¡Bzzt!' y Rainbow Dash hizo '¡Puff!' cuando su pelo se paró, y luego llegaron ustedes. ¡Y eso es todo! Huff… Huff…" Terminó de decir Pinkie Pie, dando un gran suspiro luego de haber dicho todo aquello a toda velocidad, haciendo un gran resumen de todo lo que había sucedido, agregando sus propios efectos de sonido y sus particulares actuaciones de los hechos.

Dusk se quedó unos segundos procesando todo lo dicho por Pinkie Pie, ya que cuando ella hablaba tan rápido, se necesitaban algunos segundos extras para ordenar y procesar toda esa información. Finalmente, luego de creer haber entendido la mayor parte de lo dicho por Pinkie Pie, Dusk se giró para ver hacia el escenario.

"Entonces, ¿Todo esto sucedió porque se enfrentaron en un duelo de magia a ella?" Dijo Dusk Shine poniendo por primera vez atención a la yegua que se había parado sobre el escenario.

Justo en ese momento la unicornio sobre el escenario había terminado un truco de magia, por lo que el público estalló en aplausos mientras ella se quitaba su sombrero mientras recibía los elogios del público. Sin su sombrero, y con su capa ondeando, dejando ver de mejor manera su figura, fue que finalmente Dusk pudo ver bien a la famosa unicornio, su rostro y su cutie mark. Era una yegua de pelaje gris azulado, con una cola y melenas de color celeste grisáceo, ojos color rosa oscuro, y una cutie mark con una luna nueva con unas estrellas sobre ella y una varita mágica a su lado. Al verla detenidamente, Dusk abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido ante lo que veía.

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/** **2uW82zB**

"Ella… Ella es…" Dijo Dusk mientras recordaba algo de su pasado.

"Y bien, antes de terminar el show de hoy, ¿No hay nadie que se atreva a retar a La Gran y Poderosa Trixie?" Gritó la unicornio parada sobre el escenario, mirando expectante a su público. "¿No hay nadie que se atreva a retar a la unicornio más poderosa de toda Equestria?"

"¡Tú no eres la unicornio más poderosa de toda Equestria!" Gritó Rarity a todo volumen para hacerse escuchar. "Solo eres una pony vanidosa que disfruta burlándose de los demás. Pero aquí hay un unicornio que te pondrá en tu lugar y te enseñará a ser más humilde, ¡El verdadero unicornio más poderoso de toda Equestria!"

En ese instante Rarity señaló a su lado, a donde estaba Dusk Shine, sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella y de sus amigas, Dusk había desaparecido.

"¿Así que tú piensas que eres la unicornio más poderosa de toda Equestria?" Dijo Trixie mirando desafiante a Rarity, pensando en que Rarity había estado hablando de ella misma.

"Eh… No, yo no me refería a mí…" Respondió Rarity, buscando con la mirada a Dusk.

"Oh… ¿Es que acaso te acobardaste?" Agregó Trixie mirando a Rarity y a sus amigas, y luego mirando de reojo a su público para que este se riera junto a ella. "Supongo que no querrás que te deje en ridículo como a esa bola de pelos que está junto a ti."

El público estalló en carcajadas al recordar cómo Trixie había esponjado con un rayo todo el pelo de Rainbow Dash. Al escuchar como todos se burlaban de su amiga, Rarity de inmediato dejó de buscar a Dusk y miró seriamente a Trixie, quien le devolvió la mirada con una burlona sonrisa.

"Muy bien… Quería que fuera Dusk quien lo hiciera, pero supongo que tendré que ser yo quien te enseñe humildad y te quite esa burlona sonrisa de la cara." Dijo Rarity furiosa, acercándose para subir al escenario.

En tanto, Pinkie Pie siguió buscando a Dusk con la mirada, hasta que finalmente logró ver una familiar cola morada detrás de dos ponies que miraban detrás de ellos con una mirada de disgusto. Pinkie Pie se acercó hasta allí y comprobó que efectivamente allí estaba Dusk, quien por alguna razón se escondía allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te escondes?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie mirando a Dusk, quien permanecía agachado tras esos dos ponies que lo miraban con disgusto.

"No quiero salir al escenario…" Respondió Dusk con una mirada apenada. "En cuanto Rarity comenzó a hablar, entendí de inmediato que ella se estaba refiriendo a mí y que quería que enfrentara a esa unicornio en el escenario. Pero a mí no me gusta estar sobre un escenario y tener los ojos de decenas de ponies sobre mí, me hace sentir incómodo… Además, yo no soy tan grandioso como lo hizo sonar Rarity."

Pinkie Pie se quedó viendo unos segundos a Dusk con una cara confundida, luego ella acercó sus cascos y estiró las mejillas de Dusk fuertemente.

"¡Auch! ¿¡Qué haces!?" Preguntó Dusk Shine molesto, sobándose sus mejillas luego que su amiga las soltara.

"Ups, lo siento, solo pensé que quizás eras Fluttershy con una máscara, jeje." Respondió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa apenada. "Es solo que no pensé que pudieras ser tan tímido como ella."

"¡No lo soy! Al menos no tanto como ella." Respondió Dusk mirando hacia el suelo. "Es solo que no me gustan las multitudes ni ser el centro de atención…"

"Por favor, ¡Démosle un aplauso a la última retadora del día!" Gritó Trixie fuertemente una vez Rarity subió al escenario, haciendo que Pinkie Pie y Dusk volvieran a prestar atención al escenario mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir para animar a Rarity.

"¡Hmph! No actúes falsamente conmigo, sé perfectamente que en verdad no quieres animarme." Dijo Rarity con su ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba a Trixie y comenzaba a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella, todo mientras Trixie permanecía inmóvil, solo siguiéndola con sus ojos mientras seguía sonriendo confianzudamente. "Crees que eres ruda con tus supuestos poderes, pero la magia es más que tus burdas costumbres, ¡Una unicornio debe ser más que solo fuerza!"

En ese instante Rarity se detuvo frente a Trixie y su cuerno se iluminó. De inmediato las cortinas azules que estaban de fondo del escenario se soltaron y volaron grácilmente hasta donde estaba Rarity, rodeándola por completo mientras su magia se hacía más y más brillante, rodeándola en una gran burbuja de luz. En cuanto la luz se disipó, todos vieron con asombro como Rarity había convertido en tan solo un instante aquellas cortinas ordinarias en un hermoso vestido azul que ahora llevaba puesto, además se había arreglado su melena para tener un peinado alto y refinado, todo mientras ella hacía una elegante pose.

"Una unicornio debe tener estilo, gracia y belleza, ¡Eso es lo que define a una verdadera unicornio de grandeza!" Terminó de decir Rarity con una elegante sonrisa mientras el público estallaba en aplausos y silbidos de admiración, de yeguas que amaron de inmediato el bello vestido que lucía Rarity, y de potros que cayeron flechados ante la hermosa figura de la unicornio.

"Con que belleza, ¿Eh?" Dijo Trixie pacientemente luego de esperar a que el público se calmara un poco. Entonces ella iluminó su cuerno. "Pero recuerda…"

Trixie disparó su magia hacia la melena de una inadvertida Rarity, quien solo se dio cuenta que algo malo sucedía cuando todo el público que la había estado admirando se calló súbitamente, y ahora cada uno de ellos miraba fijamente hacia su melena con cara de espanto.

"…la belleza es efímera." Terminó de decir Trixie luego de que su magia hubiera hecho efecto, con una sonrisa burlona mientras se deleitaba con su nuevo triunfo.

"¿¡Q-Qué pasó!? ¿¡Le hizo algo a mi melena!? ¿¡Qué alguien me dé un espejo!?" Comenzó a gritar Rarity, hiperventilándose al darse cuenta que su bella apariencia había sido destruida en segundos.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Trixie con falsa cortesía mientras levitaba un pequeño espejo frente a Rarity.

Al verse al espejo, Rarity de inmediato puso una cara de espanto al ver que aquella petulante yegua había convertido su hermosa melena púrpura en un montón de largas y hediondas algas verdes, lo que por supuesto era algo que nadie podía considerar bonito.

"M-Mi hermosa melena…" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Rarity mientras su labio temblaba y sus ojos seguían espantados al verse a sí misma en el espejo, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, pues su peinado había sido arruinado en todas las formas posibles. "Es… el peor color posible… y el olor… Esto… Esto no es posible…" Susurró Rarity horrorizada.

"Un aplauso para nuestra participante." Gritó Trixie mirando a su público con una sonrisa amable, antes de mirar de reojo a Rarity y poner una sonrisa algo más malévola. "¡Quien acaba de descubrir que las algas son el último grito de la moda en Villa Ridícula!"

Ante la broma de Trixie, todo el público volvió a estallar en carcajadas, ante la total satisfacción de Trixie. Todas excepto las amigas de Rarity y la misma Rarity, quien al verse humillada de esa forma, sin poder correr ya que estaba rodeada por ponies que la apuntaban y se reían de ella, no hizo más que quedarse paralizada mientras sus ojos temblaban mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, una fuerza de voluntad que poco a poco iba rompiéndose ante las continuas risas de los demás, haciendo que poco a poco las lágrimas brotaran de sus tiernos ojos.

¡POOF!

"Tranquila, esto tiene fácil arreglo." Dijo repentinamente Dusk Shine, apareciendo con su magia sobre el escenario, justo al lado de Rarity, todo ante la sorprendida mirada de la unicornio blanco, y ante la suspicaz mirada de Trixie.

Entonces Dusk Shine iluminó su cuerno y lo acercó suavemente hasta la melena de Rarity, y así, tan rápido como Trixie había transformado la melena de Rarity en un montón de algas, esta volvió a la normalidad, volviendo a ser una suave, perfumada y bien peinada melena púrpura. En cuanto Rarity vio que su melena volvió a la normalidad, ella no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad y abrazar fuertemente a Dusk mientras le decía una y otra vez '¡Gracias!'.

Una vez Rarity dejó de abrazar a Dusk, este dejó de sonreír al tiempo que se giraba para mirar a Trixie, quien solo se había quedado esperando pacientemente con una mirada de póker fija en Dusk.

"Lamento haber interrumpido tu show, pero no me gusta que humillen a mis amigas." Dijo Dusk seriamente mirando a Trixie. "Yo no quería salir al escenario, pero no dejaré que sigas burlándote de más ponies. Mi nombre es Dusk Shine, yo soy a quién Rarity se refería, el unicornio que puede hacerte frente y enseñarte algo de humildad."

Aquellas palabras dichas por Dusk sonaban algo soberbias, pero al ver a Rarity estar a punto de llorar debido a las burlas provocadas por Trixie, Dusk no pudo soportarlo más y salió en su defensa, dejando de lado su siempre cordial forma de hablar, hablando mientras su enojo aún seguía fresco.

Nadie en el público se movió ni hizo ruido alguno, todos se quedaron viendo expectantes de un lado a otro, entre Dusk Shine, quien miraba seriamente a Trixie; y Trixie, quien había bajado su cabeza, haciendo que nadie pudiera ver exactamente su expresión en ese momento.

"Así que tu nombre es Dusk Shine, ¿Eh…?" Dijo finalmente Trixie, sin levantar su cabeza, hablando muy lentamente.

Dusk Shine se quedó inmóvil, listo y preparado para enfrentarse a la ira de Trixie y, de ser necesario, listo también para tener un duelo de magia contra ella si lo pedía.

"¡Wow! ¡De verdad eres tú! ¡De verdad eres Dusk Shine!" Gritó repentinamente Trixie eufórica, con una gran sonrisa, cambiando por completo la actitud arrogante que ella había mantenido todo ese rato. "¡Acabo de conocer al grandioso Dusk Shine! ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!"

En tanto, todos en el público se quedaron sorprendidos ante el sorpresivo cambio de actitud de Trixie, ya que ella no había reaccionado así con ningún otro de los otros retadores que habían subido al escenario. Y de todos esos ponies sorprendidos, no había nadie más sorprendido que el mismo Dusk Shine, quien había estado a la espera de cualquier represalia, ¡Cualquiera! Pero no había esperado que Trixie se le quedara mirando con cara de admiración como lo hacía en ese preciso momento.

"No puedo creerlo, ¡De verdad estoy frente al salvador de Equestria! ¡El estudiante personal de la princesa Celestia!" Dijo Trixie con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos de total admiración mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Dusk, no sin antes girarse hacia el público para que la siguieran en su admiración. "¡Vamos todos! ¡Démosle un fuerte y caluroso aplauso al Gran y Poderoso Dusk Shine!"

En cuanto Trixie pidió los aplausos del público para Dusk, solo hubo un gran silencio en que nadie aplaudió en el momento. Al ver que al parecer todos en el público seguían impactados por la sorpresiva entrada de Dusk, las amigas de Dusk comenzaron a aplaudirlo para hacer que el resto del público las siguiera, sin embargo se detuvieron al poco rato al ver que nadie más en el público aplaudió a pesar que ellas lo hacían. Aquello no había pasado con ninguno de los otros retadores a los que se había enfrentado Trixie, incluso con Rarity no había habido problemas, normalmente cuando alguien subía al escenario, era de inmediato animado por los aplausos del público, sin embargo parecía que solo Dusk era la excepción a eso, ¡Incluso peor que eso! Parecía que todos los ponies que estaban en las primeras filas miraban con resentimiento y desconfianza a Dusk.

Todos notaron lo tenso del ambiente, todos menos Dusk, quien pareció no notar el ambiente a su alrededor mientras seguía impactado por el sorpresivo cambio de actitud de Trixie.

"T-Tú…" Dijo Dusk tartamudeando, luego que toda su convicción de enfrentarse a Trixie desapareciera, intentando en vano recuperar la determinación con la que había salido a enfrentarse a la unicornio gris-azulada. "Tú te estabas burlando de mis amigas, y yo-"

"¿¡Burlando!? No, yo jamás haría eso." Respondió Trixie sorprendiéndose y poniendo una exagerada cara de preocupación. "Esto es solo un show, ya sabes, es para divertir al público, después de todo de eso se trata un show de magia."

En ese instante Trixie se acercó hasta Rarity, quien seguía parada al lado de Dusk, y puso unos grandes ojos de perrito regañado.

"Lamento de todo corazón si te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intención. Supongo que a veces exagero un poquitín con mi show." Dijo Trixie tomando uno de los cascos de Rarity para sostenerlo afectuosamente, finalizando con una gran sonrisa.

Rarity no se inmutó ante la actuación de Trixie, ella podía reconocer una mala actuación cuando la veía, no así Dusk, quien solo se sorprendió ante lo fácil que fue que Trixie cambiara de actitud y se disculpara ante Rarity, sin que siquiera él o Rarity lo hubieran pedido.

"Así que todo está bien ahora, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Trixie mirando con una gran sonrisa a Dusk, pero manteniendo una mirada penetrante. "Ahora dime, ¿Por qué apareciste tan repentinamente sobre mi escenario? ¿Creo que dijiste algo sobre enfrentarnos?"

"Eh… sí…" Comenzó a tartamudear Dusk, aún confundido sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pues toda esa ira que sintió al ver humillada a Rarity, se había esfumado al ver que Trixie se había disculpado tan amablemente, además ella había dicho que todo era parte de su show, de ser así, él solo había exagerado al pensar que todo se estaba saliendo de control, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Dusk.

En ese instante Dusk miró de reojo al público y vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, lo que de inmediato lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.

"Y-yo iba a desafiarte, p-pero ahora creo que no será-" Agregó tímidamente Dusk antes de ser interrumpido.

"¿¡Desafiarme!? ¿¡Pero qué podría hacer yo contra el poderoso Dusk Shine!? ¡TÚ que derrotaste a la poderosa Nightmare Moon! ¡TÚ que salvaste a este pueblo de ser devorado por un dragón! ¡TÚ que eres casi como un hijo para la princesa Celestia! ¿¡Qué podría hacer yo contra tu gran y poderosa magia!?" Dijo Trixie teatralmente, hablando fuerte para que todo el público la escuchara.

" _¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso si ella acaba de llegar al pueblo?_ " Fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntarse Dusk en ese momento.

Repentinamente Trixie iluminó su cuerno, del cual saltaron unas pocas chispas.

"Además, como todos aquí vieron, he estado haciendo trucos de magia durante toda la mañana, ¡Estoy agotada! ¡Ay de mí! Definitivamente no tengo posibilidad alguna de vencerte..." Dijo Trixie llevándose un casco a su frente, y dejándose caer para mostrar lo cansada que estaba.

Mientras Dusk seguía congelado ante la actuación de Trixie, sin saber qué hacer o responder, el público poco a poco comenzó a murmurar cosas que Dusk no alcanzaba a oír desde donde estaba.

"¡Tú puedes señorita Trixie!" Gritó espontáneamente desde el público un potrillo entusiasmado, un pequeño unicornio de piel aguamarina, cabello naranja, y una cutie mark de unas tijeras.

"¡Sí! ¡Usted puede derrotarlo!" Gritó otro potrillo desde el público, uno más alto, de piel color mostaza y cabello verde, de mirada atolondrada y una cutie mark de un caracol.

En cuanto aquellos dos potrillos gritaron apoyando a Trixie, todo el resto del público también comenzó a hacer lo mismo, motivando a la heroína que se encontraba exhausta yaciendo en el suelo, motivándola para que se pusiera de pie y derrotara al malvado Dusk Shine.

"¡Esta bien!" Gritó sorpresivamente Trixie, poniéndose de pie de un salto. "Si mi público así lo desea, me enfrentaré contra este poderoso unicornio, a pesar de mi estado, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!"

Ante la excelente actuación de Trixie, todo el público estalló en aplausos para motivar a su heroína en su último duelo del día, en tanto, ella hizo unas pocas reverencias, disfrutando del aplauso de sus fans.

"Vaya… Si está cansada lo mejor sería no sobre exigirse." Dijo Dusk rascándose la cabeza, pensando en que él no quería enfrentarse en un duelo mágico, menos frente a tantos ponies, pero si ella se estaba esforzando para hacerlo, lo menos que él podía hacer era aceptar.

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que todo fue una actuación!? ¡Hizo todo eso para hacerte ver mal frente a los demás!" Dijo Rarity, molesta por la excesiva ingenuidad de Dusk.

En tanto Trixie, quien estaba a solo unos pasos de Dusk, recibiendo los aplausos del público, alcanzó a oír lo que Rarity dijo. Entonces ella miró fugazmente y penetrantemente a la unicornio blanca, y luego se acercó nuevamente a ellos dos.

"Por supuesto que es una actuación, ¡Recuerda que esto es un show!" Dijo Trixie hablándole a Rarity y luego a Dusk, todo mientras ella mantenía una gran sonrisa. "Ahora el público está motivado y estará más interesado en ver el show. No te preocupes, solo tienes que seguirme el juego, haremos un par de hechizos frente al público y así decidiremos quien es el ganador, ¡Solo te pido que no te midas, que uses todo tu potencial contra mí!"

"Oh… Ya veo." Respondió Dusk sorprendido, dándose cuenta solo entonces que todo había sido una actuación. Entonces él puso una mirada algo más preocupada ante lo que acababa de pedirle Trixie. "Tú… ¿Estás segura que quieres que use toda mi capacidad mágica?"

"Claro, no te preocupes, recuerda que esto es solo un show, en realidad no importa quien gane." Respondió Trixie con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Trixie se dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al frente del escenario.

"Además, ya sé quién será el ganador…" Murmuró Trixie para ella misma en cuanto ella le dio la espalda a Dusk, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

Mientras Trixie comenzaba a hablar con el público nuevamente, Dusk esperaba pacientemente donde se encontraba, al costado del escenario, ya un poco más relajado al darse cuenta que el duelo mágico sería más una demostración para entretener al público que una verdadera pelea de poder mágico. En tanto, Rarity mantenía un casco en su boca sin quitar de encima su vista de Trixie, viéndola con cara de preocupación.

" _Definitivamente ella está planeando algo…_ " Pensaba Rarity intranquila, quien no quería que nadie se burlara o hiciera sentir mal a su querido e ingenuo Dusk.

"Bien, mi querido público, ya que estamos ante un duelo especial, hoy pediré la colaboración de un par de asistentes." Dijo Trixie mirando a todo el público de reojo, hasta que su vista se paró sobre los dos pequeños potrillos que habían sido los primeros en gritar para apoyarla. "Ustedes dos, suban al escenario por favor. ¡Démosles un fuerte aplauso!"

Nuevamente manejando el público a su antojo, Trixie hizo que todo el público estallara en aplausos mientras los pequeños potrillos subían al escenario. Allí, ambos potrillos se presentaron, quienes coincidentemente tenían los nombres de las cutie marks que portaban, 'Snips' y 'Snails', ambos mirando con admiración a Trixie.

"Okay, ya están presentes mis asistentes, y la grandiosa y fabulosa Trixie, pero aún falta la verdadera estrella del show, ¡Démosle nuevamente un gran aplauso al poderoso Dusk Shine!" Gritó Trixie con entusiasmo mientras señalaba con un casco hacia Dusk para que pasara al frente del escenario junto a ella.

Ante la señal de Trixie, Dusk caminó lentamente hacia ella, nuevamente poniéndose nervioso al sentir la intensa mirada de todo el público sobre él. Y tan absorto estaba Dusk con sentir las miradas del público, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que nuevamente nadie en el público aplaudió su entrada, pese a que Trixie lo había pedido; solo se escucharon un par de aplausos aislados de sus amigas, quienes hacían lo posible para motivar al público en favor de Dusk, sin poder conseguirlo. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Trixie, a quien parecía no importarle que su petición de aplausos hacia Dusk Shine no fuera tomada en cuenta por el público.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora, lo que haremos serán tres pruebas. Ambos intentaremos hacer hechizos similares, ¡Y quien gane dos de tres será quien gane la competencia!" Gritó Trixie para que el público la oyera. Entonces ella se dirigió hacia sus nuevos asistentes y les preguntó con una amable sonrisa. "Muy bien pequeñines, díganme, ¿Qué les gustaría ver?"

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!" Gritó lleno de entusiasmo el potrillo alto llamado Snails. "¡Me gustaría ver algo tenebroso!"

"¿Algo tenebroso? Muy bien, haré lo mejor que pueda con la poca magia que me queda." Respondió Trixie con una gran sonrisa, luego poniendo una mirada de determinación.

El cuerno de Trixie se iluminó y de inmediato pareció que el cielo se opacaba levemente, haciendo que la luz del sol se viera más tenue, como si una nube estuviera ocultándolo. Entonces, desde la sombra que el sol proyectaba sobre Trixie, su sombra comenzó lentamente a levantarse del piso, poco a poco alzándose y desligándose de la sombra real de Trixie, hasta que esta comenzó a tomar forma, extendiendo cuatro oscuras extremidades para formar sus patas, formando también una cola, como si aquella sombra fuera un pony totalmente oscuro, solo que a este pony le faltaba algo vital, su cabeza.

Una vez el pony hecho de sombras completó su forma sin cabeza, este se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros y comenzó a trotar en círculos sobre el escenario, alzándose finalmente de forma amenazante frente a Snips y Snails, quienes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y asustarse un poco al ver a aquel pony oscuro sin cabeza frente a ellos.

La magia duró solo unos cuantos segundos, en que Trixie mantenía una completa cara de concentración, sin embargo finalmente ella pareció no poder soportarlo más y cayó rendida al suelo mientras su cuerno se apagaba y la magia de sombras desaparecía instantáneamente, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

"¡Uff! Estoy demasiado cansada, pero no importa, ¡Espero de todo corazón que los haya asustado mi pequeña versión del 'caballo sin cabeza'!" Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, mientras el público nuevamente estallaba en aplausos.

El público aplaudió a Trixie al ver un muy buen truco de sombras, algo que de por sí ya era difícil de hacer para cualquier unicornio, sin embargo la mayor razón por la que el público aplaudió con tantas ganas, fue por el esfuerzo que Trixie había mostrado, pues ella de verdad parecía estar exhausta y aún así ella continuaba con el show, lo que hacía inevitable que ella se ganara la simpatía del público. Y eso mismo fue lo que pensaba Dusk en ese momento, quien al ver el hechizo de Trixie, no pudo evitar pensar que era un buen hechizo, pero solo algo de nivel medio, cualquiera que hubiera estudiado magia de nivel avanzado podría hacer un mejor hechizo que ese, incluyéndolo a él.

Para Dusk, este reto era algo fácil de superar, sin embargo, luego de ver el esfuerzo de Trixie, él no quería hacer un gran hechizo que superara el de Trixie, ya que aquello obviamente significaría menospreciar el gran esfuerzo que ella había hecho.

"Recuerda…" Murmuró Trixie al ponerse de pie, mirando a Dusk a los ojos y notando de inmediato la duda en su cara. "Esto es solo un show, ¡Usa todo tu potencial! ¡El público se lo merece!"

Ante las palabras de Trixie, Dusk sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para despejar sus dudas. Trixie le había pedido desde un inicio que él mostrara toda su capacidad, ella hacía todo esto para entregarle un buen show al público, y si ella le pedía de favor que no se contuviera, él no podía arruinar su show. Finalmente Dusk cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió con una mirada más determinada, decidido a cumplir con lo que Trixie le pedía.

"Está bien." Dijo Dusk seriamente al momento que su cuerno comenzaba a iluminarse.

A diferencia de la leve opacidad con que se oscureció el cielo con la magia de Trixie, al usar Dusk su magia, el cielo se oscureció por completo, como si la noche hubiera caído sorpresivamente, solo que sin la Luna y sin ninguna estrella en el firmamento, lo único que se podía ver era el escenario en el que Dusk, Trixie y los dos potrillos estaban de pie. Entonces frente a Dusk, levantándose desde el piso, apareció una gran sombra, muy similar a cómo había sucedido con el hechizo de Trixie, solo que esta sombra parecía mucho más grotesca, como si gotas de brea caliente cayeran de esta mientras tomaba forma y se alzaba a un tamaño mucho mayor, siendo del porte de dos ponies de alto, tomando lentamente la forma de un enorme caballo, con enormes cascos negros, una cola negra y una gran cabeza negra, haciendo toda clase de terroríficos y lúgubres sonidos mientras su cuerpo tomaba forma. Al completar su forma, los ojos del caballo se abrieron súbitamente, mostrando un brillo antinatural, al tiempo que hacia un gran y fantasmal relincho que hizo que todos los ponies de la primera fila retrocedieran un paso, pues aunque sabían que era parte del show, aquella fantasmal sombra era algo terrorífico de ver y escuchar.

Finalmente el caballo fantasmal trotó hasta un costado del escenario, se giró bruscamente, y luego trotó a toda velocidad hacia Snips y Snails, al tiempo que la cabeza del caballo fantasmal se incendiaba y desaparecía, dejando solo un aterrador caballo sin cabeza dirigiéndose hacia aquellos aterrados potrillos.

"¡WAAAHHH!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo aterrados Snips y Snails, abrazados uno al otro mientras el caballo fantasmal corría hacia ellos para embestirlos, pero en cuanto él los embistió, todas las sombras desaparecieron, el cielo se volvió a aclarar, el cuerno de Dusk dejó de brillar, y todo volvió a la normalidad, a excepción de los pequeños Snips y Snails que continuaban gritando con sus ojos totalmente cerrados.

Luego de quedarse sin aliento después de gritar a todo pulmón, ambos potrillos abrieron temerosamente sus ojos y vieron que todo había desaparecido. Entonces ambos potrillos se miraron entre sí, viendo que estaban abrazados uno al otro, y rápidamente se empujaron para soltarse de ese abrazo.

"Eso… Eso sí fue aterrador…" Dijo Snails emocionado, aún temblando un poco, respirando asustado luego del casi infarto que sufrió al ver a ese aterrador caballo fantasmal.

"No solo usaste magia de sombras, también usaste magia de ilusión, ¿Eh? Fue una mezcla interesante…" Dijo Trixie con una mirada pensativa, hablando consigo misma. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que Dusk seguía a su lado y ella de inmediato puso una gran sonrisa. "¡Vaya! ¡De verdad eres asombroso! ¡Yo jamás podría igualar eso! ¡Definitivamente me superaste con creces!"

"¡Potros y potrancas! ¡Es obvio quién fue el ganador de este reto!" Gritó Trixie con una gran sonrisa mirando al público. "Con su magia de sombras de nivel avanzado me ha superado por completo, ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso al grandioso Dusk Shine por ganar su primer reto!"

Nuevamente nadie en el público aplaudió a Dusk, lo único que hizo el público fue murmurar entre ellos, todos con cara de malestar y preocupación. Al ver aquello, sin que nadie la notara, Trixie puso una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de nuestro siguiente reto! Si pierdo este habré perdido dos de tres y aceptaré mi derrota." Dijo Trixie dándose la vuelta con una exagerada sonrisa para volver a mirar a Dusk.

"E… Está bien…" Dijo Dusk un poco sorprendido con lo bien que había aceptado Trixie haber perdido el primer duelo, aunque claro, como ella misma lo había dicho, no quedaba duda que su magia había sido más convincente para asustar a los potrillos y al público.

"Dime pequeñín, ¿De qué se tratará nuestro siguiente duelo?" Preguntó Trixie acercándose hasta Snips con una amable sonrisa.

"Yo… Yo siempre juego cerca del bosque Everfree, y a veces se hace de noche y me pierdo." Dijo Snips como si intentara recordar algo. "Quería saber, ¿Qué puedo hacer en caso de estra… ertra… extraviarme?" Terminó de decir Snips, como si ni él mismo supiera lo que significaba la palabra 'extraviarse'.

"¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! Esto no solo será un show de magia, sino que también servirá para enseñarle cosas importantes a los pequeños potrillos y potrancas del pueblo, ¡Qué bien!" Dijo Trixie llena de energía, como si estuviera acostumbrada a actuar frente a los pequeños potrillos y potrancas.

Trixie caminó hasta el frente del escenario y miró hacia cada potrillo y potranca que se encontraba en el público, mirándolos con una cálida sonrisa.

"Esto es muy importante, ¡Nunca deben ir solos a lugares peligrosos! Pero si se llegan a perder y no saben cómo volver a casa, lo que deben hacer es ¡Hacer una señal! Algo para avisarle a cualquiera que pase por ahí que ustedes se encuentran perdidos y que necesitan ayuda." Dijo Trixie hablando como si fuera una maestra de primaria, todo mientras los potrillos y potrancas la miraban atentamente y lo padres de estos sonreían al ver a tan amable pony enseñándoles cosas de seguridad a sus hijos.

Mientras hablaba, Trixie iluminó su cuerno y un gran haz de luz salió proyectado al cielo.

"Una luz es lo mejor que pueden hacer para llamar la atención de alguien que está lejos y no puede escucharlos, especialmente si es de noche." Dijo Trixie con una gran sonrisa.

Repentinamente el cuerno de Trixie soltó unas cuantas chispas, su haz de luz se apagó súbitamente, y ella se llevó un casco hacia su frente mientras parecía que se iba a desmayar. Dusk de inmediato se acercó a ella para atraparla, pero justo cuando Trixie estaba a punto de caer en los cascos de Dusk, ella se recuperó al instante y volvió a estar en una posición firme.

"Lo siento querido público, pero como les dije, he usado mucha magia hoy y estoy algo agotada." Dijo Trixie con una mirada apenada, lo que significó que sin siquiera pedirlo, el público le dio otro fuerte aplauso para motivarla y agradecerle su entrega a pesar de estar tan exhausta.

"Quizás Dusk Shine pueda seguir con la demostración, y de paso ganar este duelo." Dijo Trixie con una amable mirada.

"¡Eso no es justo! Lo único que tiene que hacer él es hacer una luz más fuerte que la tuya, ¡Eso no es justo!" Dijo Snips molesto. "¡Que haga otra cosa!"

De inmediato el público comenzó a apoyar lo que Snips había dicho, todos mirando con resentimiento a Dusk mientras algunos volvían a comenzar a murmurar entre ellos.

"Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga…?" Preguntó Dusk, quien solo entonces comenzó a notar que él no tenía para nada el favor del público.

"¿Qué pasa si el que se pierde en el bosque no es un unicornio y no puede hacer una luz con su cuerno?" Preguntó Snails con su siempre atolondrada mirada.

"Sí, ¿Y qué pasa si es de día? ¿Qué otra señal puede hacerse?" Preguntó Snips, mirando desafiante a Dusk.

"Eh… yo…" Comenzó a tartamudear Dusk, sintiéndose extrañamente presionado por las preguntas de los potrillos, mirando de reojo al público y poniéndose aún más nervioso al ver que por alguna razón todos lo miraban con mala cara.

"Hmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé qué otra señal se puede hacer! ¡Y de día!" Dijo Dusk de repente, usando su cuerno para hacer aparecer con su magia unas cuantas ramas de madera junto a unas piedras.

Mientras Dusk comenzaba a apilar con sus cascos las ramas de madera que había hecho aparecer, todos en el público lo miraron con cara de confundidos, sin entender lo que él quería hacer, la misma cara que intentaba poner Trixie, ya que en cuanto Dusk hizo aparecer las ramas de madera, ella no pudo evitar poner una extraña mueca, como si por alguna razón intentara no reírse.

"He ido un par de veces al bosque Everfree y he visto que hay mucho de esto en él." Dijo Dusk en voz alta al público, orgulloso por su ingenio. Levantando una rama y una piedra con su casco. "¡Leña de pino y pedernal! Con esto…"

Entonces Dusk golpeó un par de rocas cerca de las ramas de madera, lo que hizo que de inmediato unas pocas chispas saltaran y se comenzaran a encender las ramas.

"Con este fuego-" Siguió hablando Dusk hasta ser interrumpido.

"¿¡Ese es tu consejo!? ¿¡Qué los potrillos hagan fuego!? ¿¡No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser!?" Gritó desde el público una madre que estaba junto a su potrillo.

De inmediato todo el público comenzó a gritar molesto en contra de Dusk por la irresponsabilidad que le estaba enseñando a sus hijos, a diferencia de los amables y seguros consejos de la señorita Trixie. En tanto, Dusk solo agachó su cabeza, pero no por sentirse amedrentado, sino para ocultar su sonrisa, ya que sabía que aquello podía pasar y nadie del público se esperaba lo que iba a suceder.

Sin previo aviso, a solo unos pocos segundos de haber encendido la pequeña hoguera, la llama se apagó por sí sola, haciendo que solo quedara una gran columna de humo que se elevó hacia el cielo. En cuanto se apagó la llama de la hoguera, todos en el público se callaron, ya que no entendían por qué el fuego se había apagado repentinamente sin intervención de nadie.

"El bosque Everfree es bastante húmedo, por eso no es difícil encontrar madera húmeda." Dijo Dusk continuando con su explicación luego que los abucheos contra él cesaran súbitamente. "La madera húmeda hace que sea difícil mantener una llama, solo genera humo, además, como dije, esta es madera de pino, una madera blanda que enciende rápido pero no mantiene la llama, ¡Por eso es perfecta para hacer una señal de humo!"

Solo entonces los ponies del público se dieron cuenta que desde el principio Dusk había querido hacer una señal de humo, no una fogata. Además esta señal no era pequeña, Dusk había logrado hacer una gran columna de humo con solo unas pocas ramas de madera, algo que definitivamente era más llamativo que la luz que había hecho Trixie.

Mientras Dusk sonreía, orgulloso de sí por creer haber sorprendido al público haciéndolos creer algo y luego dándole al acto un giro sorpresivo al final, su sonrisa se fue borrando al ver que el público no solo no sonreía junto a él, sino que nuevamente comenzaron a murmuran entre ellos con miradas preocupadas, incluso ahora algunos comenzaron a apuntarlo mientras lo miraban con enojo.

"¡Qué impresionante! ¡Mira todo el humo que puedes hacer con solo un par de ramitas…!" Dijo Trixie acercándose a Dusk y mirando hacia arriba a la gran columna de humo que había aparecido, luego volteándose nuevamente para hablarle al público. "¡Definitivamente no puedo ganarle a la inteligencia y astucia del gran Dusk Shine! ¡He sido completamente derrotada! ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Dusk Shine! ¡El salvador de Equestria y héroe de Ponyville!"

En cuanto Trixie apuntó a Dusk para que este fuera aplaudido, el público dejó de murmurar y todos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, con profundas miradas de odio.

"¡Él no es ningún héroe!" Gritó sorpresivamente un pony furioso desde la primera fila del público, rompiendo finalmente el incómodo silencio.

"¡Sí! ¡Es un fraude!" Gritó otro pony desde el público, sumándose a la decena de gritos de odio contra Dusk que comenzaron a escucharse desde el público.

Todo aquello tomó por total sorpresa a Dusk, quien se sorprendió y asustó al ver todo el odio que le guardaban tantos ponies en el público, pues aunque solo las primeras filas del público eran las que gritaban con odio, las filas de más atrás guardaban silencio con miradas de duda mientras aquellos de la primera fila hablaban con ellos para intentar ponerlos también en contra de él.

"¡Tú nos engañaste! ¡Has engañado a la princesa y al reino entero! ¡Eres un fraude!" Se escuchó gritar a un pony desde el público, uno de los gritos que Dusk alcanzó a oír claramente de entre todos los gritos de odio que le llegaban.

"¿E-Engañar a la princesa? ¿D-De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Dusk tartamudeando, sin moverse de donde estaba y sin saber cómo reaccionar al ver que casi la mitad del pueblo allí presente parecía odiarlo.

"¡Yo te diré de qué estamos hablando!" Respondió desde el público una yegua, una de las pocas ponies que Dusk reconoció de entre aquellos ponies que gritaban contra él, era Bon Bon. "Con todo lo que acabamos de ver pudimos comprobarlo… ¡Todo lo que pasó la noche de la Celebración del Sol de Verano fue un truco!"

"¡Sí! ¡Eres un fraude!" Comenzaron a apoyar a Bon Bon otros ponies, todo mientras Dusk miraba confundido y asustado a todos ellos, sin comprender aún de qué hablaban.

En ese instante un pequeño grupo de ponies, incluyendo a Bon Bon, quienes parecían ser los cabecillas del grupo 'odiamos a Dusk', se dieron la vuelta y miraron hacia el resto de los ponies que estaban en el público.

"¿No les parece demasiada coincidencia que la princesa Celestia haya desaparecido justo frente a él y que fuera ÉL precisamente quien 'rescatara' a la princesa?" Gritó un pony, señalando a Dusk.

"Sí, ¿Y qué hay con la supuesta aparición de Nightmare Moon?" Dijo otro pony también apuntando a Dusk. "¿No creen que esa Nightmare Moon se parece demasiado al pony de sombras que él acaba de hacer aparecer?"

"Sí, ¡Todo para aparentar ser el salvador de Equestria!" Dijo Bon Bon mirando con resentimiento a Dusk.

"¡Eso es ridículo!" Gritó repentinamente Applejack, quien junto Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, se pararon de frente al grupo 'odiamos a Dusk' y los enfrentaron. "¡Nosotras estuvimos allí también y lo acompañamos para salvar a la princesa!"

"¿Y si él también las engañó a ustedes? ¿Y si todo fue una ilusión como lo acaba de hacer para volver más realista a la sombra?" Replicó otro pony del grupo 'odiamos a Dusk'.

"¿¡Y cómo explican la aparición de la princesa Luna!?" Gritó Rainbow Dash furiosa.

"Sí, ¿Y acaso ustedes creen que la princesa no se hubiera dado cuenta si alguien la hubiera tratado de engañar?" Dijo Rarity también molesta.

"¿Cuál princesa Luna? ¿La que nadie, ni siquiera en Canterlot, ha visto desde que supuestamente volvió?" Dijo Bon Bon con tono de ironía. "¿Cómo es que nadie la ha visto en público aún?"

"Sí, además yo creo que la princesa Celestia sí se dio cuenta de su engaño, pero lo perdonó por ser su alumno preferido." Dijo otro pony del grupo 'odiamos a Dusk', mirando con odio a Dusk. "¡Yo creo que la princesa le siguió el juego porque de lo contrario él hubiera ido a la cárcel!"

El público rápidamente se dividió en tres bandos: aquellos que desconfiaban totalmente de Dusk, quienes eran una gran parte del público; aquellos quienes no sabían a quién creerle pero que poco a poco comenzaban a creer en las teorías conspirativas propuestas por el primer grupo; y aquellos quienes creían completamente en Dusk, que básicamente eran sus cuatro amigas allí presentes.

"Y él no solo nos mintió esa vez, ¡También nos mintió cuando nos dijo que un dragón estaba cubriendo con humo a Ponyville!" Gritó uno de los ponies del grupo 'odiamos a Dusk', señalándolo nuevamente. "Si él hizo todo ese humo con solo unas pocas ramas, ¡Fácilmente pudo haber hecho todo el humo que vimos el otro día y habernos engañado nuevamente!"

"Sí, ¡Todo para hacernos creer que él es un héroe!" Gritó otro de los ponies que odiaban a Dusk, mirando a Dusk y enfrentándolo con la mirada. "Dime, ¿¡Acaso no fuiste tú quien expulsó a ese supuesto dragón!?"

"Eh… yo… yo no…" Tartamudeó Dusk, totalmente aturdido al ver tan gran número de ponies gritándole y mirándolo con odio. "En… en realidad fue Fluttershy…"

En cuanto Dusk respondió y nombró a Fluttershy, él se dio cuenta de su error, mientras el público miró aún con más odio a Dusk.

"¿¡Y ahora quieres hacernos creer que la tímida Fluttershy fue quien expulsó a un enorme dragón!? ¿¡Qué tan mentiroso puedes ser!?" Gritó Bon Bon furiosa.

En cuanto Bon Bon gritó, todo el grupo de ponies 'odiamos a Dusk' se giró para enfrentar a Dusk, con miradas furiosas, ya listos y dispuestos para ir y sacar a ese potro mentiroso a patadas de su pueblo si era necesario.

Las amigas de Dusk, al notar que aquellos ponies estaban dispuestos a atacar a Dusk, trataron de moverse para interponerse entre ellos y Dusk, pero se les hizo difícil por todo el público que les rodeaba y el alboroto que se estaba causando, ¡Todo se estaba saliendo de control!

Mientras Dusk seguía sobre el escenario, vio asustado como parte del público que lo miraba con odio en la primera fila se acercaba al borde del escenario para subirse a este y acercarse a él con malas intenciones. Mientras que también sobre el escenario seguía estando Trixie, quien tenía su cabeza agachada, y por ende no se podía ver qué expresión tenía en ese preciso instante.

Tres ponies alcanzaron a subir al escenario, todo mientras el público cercano a ellos en la primera fila seguía gritando en contra de Dusk y apoyando a esos ponies que iban a enfrentársele. En tanto, Dusk vio con temor cómo se le acercaban, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás totalmente asustado.

"¡ALTO!" Gritó repentinamente Trixie, poniéndose entre Dusk y aquellos ponies que querían agredirlo. "¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo!?"

Ante la sorpresiva intromisión de Trixie, todos se quedaron en silencio, tanto el público como Dusk y los ponies que subieron al escenario, todos mirando atentamente a la unicornio gris-azulado.

"¡Dusk Shine no sería capaz de mentirle a un pueblo entero!" Dijo Trixie teatralmente, colocándose en frente de Dusk y tomando su cara entre sus cascos mientras la acercaba a su propia cara para mirarlo penetrantemente. "Todo esto debe ser un malentendido, ¡De verdad eres el héroe que todos creen! ¿Verdad?"

"Yo…" Dijo Dusk nervioso ante la fija mira de Trixie, sin tener tiempo para responder correctamente.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Incluso me derrotaste en el duelo mágico que acabamos de tener!" Dijo Trixie sin darle tiempo a Dusk para hablar, continuando con su monólogo, hablando exageradamente mientras todo el público estaba totalmente atento a todo lo que ella decía.

"Pero señorita Trixie, usted perdió solo porque estaba cansada." Dijo el pequeño Snips, quien aún seguía sobre el escenario junto a Snails. "¡Si usted hubiera tenido toda su fuerza, estoy seguro que le hubiera ganado!"

"No, no pueden creer eso, yo perdí justamente." Dijo Trixie poniéndose melodramáticamente un casco sobre su frente. Entonces ella se quitó el casco de su frente y miró al público con una sonrisa. "¡Ya sé! Para que no queden dudas sobre el poder de Dusk, volveremos a enfrentarnos al atardecer, después de todo solo necesito de un par de horas para descansar y recuperar toda mi magia."

"¡Al atardecer nos volveremos a enfrentar en un verdadero duelo mágico, y allí Dusk demostrará que él de verdad es tan poderoso como dice ser!" Agregó Trixie moviéndose al frente del escenario, dejando de lado a Dusk y hablándole a todo pulmón a su público cautivo. "¡Y yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para mostrar lo que una humilde unicornio puede hacer contra el poder de la elite de Canterlot! ¡Será un grandioso duelo mágico, no se lo pierdan! ¡Esta misma tarde en este mismo lugar!" Agregó Trixie poniendo fin a su acto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Trixie! ¡Trixie! ¡Trixie!" Comenzaron a gritar entusiastamente Snips y Snails, dando hincapié para que el resto del público se les sumara, dándole nuevamente ánimos a Trixie mientras la unicornio disfrutaba de toda esa atención.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Los esperaremos aquí mismo al atardecer! ¡Mientras tanto estaré firmando autógrafos tras el escenario!" Gritó Trixie bajando del escenario mientras una multitud de ponies adultos y jóvenes se abalanzaron para pedirle su autógrafo.

Mientras Trixie bajaba del escenario entre la algarabía, Dusk se había quedado congelado por el rápido giro de los acontecimientos. Hacía unos segundos atrás él estaba a punto de ser linchado, y ahora, sin ninguna razón aparente, él tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente contra Trixie en otro duelo mágico ¿¡Qué es lo que sucedía!? ¡Era como si el público formara parte del show de Trixie y este fuera tanto o más voluble que ella misma!

Por su parte, el pequeño grupo de ponies del grupo 'odiamos a Dusk' se había quedado de pie, mirando fijamente a Dusk. Entonces aquel grupo se dio la vuelta y se retiró lentamente, con Bon Bon a la cabeza.

"Bien, en unas horas más veremos si en realidad es tan poderoso como para haber salvado Equestria, o veremos si solo fueron puros engaños." Dijo Bon Bon molesta mientras se retiraba del lugar con aquel pequeño grupo de ponies que la acompañaba.

En tanto, las amigas de Dusk seguían bajo el escenario, donde habían quedado cuando comenzaron a discutir con el grupo de Bon Bon. Todas ellas miraron a Dusk, y él de inmediato entendió que ellas estaban tanto o más asustadas que él mismo luego de todo lo sucedido, definitivamente la situación se había salido de control.

Dusk se dispuso a bajar también del escenario, en dirección hacia sus amigas, cuando un ruido lo distrajo.

"¡Psst! ¡Hey, Dusk!" Dijo desde abajo del escenario Trixie, quien se encontraba al lado opuesto de las amigas de Dusk, rodeada de un gran grupo de ponies.

Trixie se estiró para susurrarle algo a Dusk, lo que él entendió de inmediato y se agachó cerca de ella para poder escucharla.

"Lamento haber exagerado un poco, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para poder entusiasmar a los ponies para que asistan a otro show al atardecer. Por cierto, quería ir a visitarte a tu casa más tarde, ya sabes, para conversar sobre el show de esta tarde y afinar algunos detalles." Agregó Trixie susurrándole en secreto de sus fans.

" _¿¡Qué es todo esto!? ¿¡Todo esto sigue siendo parte del show!? ¿¡Aquellos ponies de verdad querían lincharme o qué!? ¡No entiendo nada!_ " Pensó Dusk asustado y confundido por las palabras de Trixie. ¿Todo había sido parte del show? ¿En realidad era seguro para él seguir con todo aquello?

Dusk no alcanzó a responderle nada a Trixie, ya que ella fue obligada por sus fans a alejarse de allí para ir tras bambalinas a firmar más autógrafos, como había prometido. Solo entonces las amigas de Dusk subieron al escenario para ir junto a Dusk, ya que en cuanto vieron que él había vuelto a hablar con Trixie, entendieron que Dusk podía estar cayendo en otra trampa, después de todo fue por esa tal Trixie que toda esa desastrosa situación había sucedido.

"¿Qué es lo que te estaba diciendo esa yegua?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie en cuanto llegaron.

"Ella me dijo que quería juntarse conmigo para ver algunos detalles sobre el show de esta tarde." Respondió Dusk, aún mirando a Trixie mientras ella se alejaba sonriéndole a todos los fans que la rodeaban.

"¿¡Qué!? Ella no puede creer que tú seguirás con esta farsa, ¡Ella solo te está utilizando!" Dijo Rarity muy preocupada.

"¿Me está utilizando?" Preguntó Dusk aún confundido. "Yo… No lo sé… Es cierto que toda esta situación fue rara, pero finalmente fue ella quien me salvó del público furioso."

"¡Es porque esa yegua sabe manejar al público a su antojo como jalea en su casco!" Dijo Applejack también preocupada. "Ella te hace ver como un delincuente y hace que todos la vean a ella como una heroína."

"¿Qué? Ella nunca dijo nada de eso." Dijo Dusk aún más confundido.

"Lo sabemos, ¡Y eso es lo peor! Ella está manipulando a todos para que todos piensen y digan lo que ella quiere sin tener que decirlo ella misma, ¡Es una manipuladora de primer nivel!" Dijo Rarity mirando molesta en dirección a Trixie.

"Espera, ¿Todas ustedes están de acuerdo?" Preguntó Dusk mirando a sus amigas una por una. "¿Ninguna de ustedes confía en ella?"

"Conozco a las yeguas manipuladoras como ella, yo misma a veces me aprovecho de la situación, por eso conozco muy bien a las de su tipo y sé que ella te está engañando." Respondió Rarity con confianza, extrañamente orgullosa de admitir que incluso ella a veces era un poco manipuladora.

"Yo definitivamente sé cuando alguien miente, y ella definitivamente o está mintiendo, o está ocultando algo… posiblemente ambas." Respondió Applejack con una mirada seria cuando Dusk la miró.

"Mi instinto no miente, y tampoco mi cola." Respondió Pinkie Pie con una mirada de alerta cuando Dusk la miró, apuntando hacia su cola que temblaba levemente. "¡Ella definitivamente está planeando algo!"

"Yo… ¡Yo no tengo un motivo, pero estoy molesta con ella por lo que me hizo!" Agregó finalmente Rainbow Dash, un poco avergonzada por no tener una razón de peso para desconfiar de Trixie como si lo tenían sus amigas.

Tras escuchar a sus cuatro amigas, Dusk se puso un casco en la barbilla y puso una cara pensativa mientras meditaba sobre lo que debería hacer.

"No lo sé… Definitivamente confío en ustedes, pero yo no vi en ningún momento que ella fuera mala conmigo, incluso pareció apoyarme." Dijo Dusk inocentemente, no queriendo pensar mal de otros ponies, recordando como Trixie la había apoyado cuando había pedido que lo aplaudieran o cuando salió a defenderlo cuando el público se le abalanzaba. "Si ella hubiera tenido malas intenciones me hubiera dado cuenta, es decir, yo no soy tan ingenuo, ¿O sí?"

Ante la pregunta de Dusk, sus cuatro amigas se mordieron la lengua, sin querer herir el orgullo de Dusk, después de todo Dusk tenía muchas cualidades, como la de ser muy estudioso e inteligente, pero ninguna de esas dos cualidades podía quitar el hecho que Dusk era demasiado ingenuo en muchos otros aspectos, especialmente para notar segundas intenciones o verdades ocultas, algo que ellas mismas vivían en carne propia cada día como cuando Dusk confundía sus intentos por acercarse amorosamente a él por simples gestos de amistad. En ese aspecto Dusk era tan astuto para notar segundas intenciones como podía serlo un potrillo de dos años.

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Spike y Fluttershy?" Preguntó Dusk, saliéndose un poco del tema al notar que aún faltaban allí dos de sus mejores amigos. "Si Fluttershy hubiera estado aquí, quizás ella hubiera podido haber explicado cómo fue que de verdad ella expulsó al dragón de la montaña."

"Naah… Eso no tendría caso, lo que hizo fue demasiado increíble, literalmente. Es decir, si no lo hubiera visto yo misma jamás lo creería." Dijo Rainbow Dash rascándose la cabeza. "Además no he visto a Fluttershy desde ese día, creo que aún necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que hizo."

"Y Spike huyó en cuanto Rarity bajó del escenario... No sé por qué." Dijo Pinkie Pie pensativamente.

"Y entonces… ¿Qué es lo que harás?" Preguntó Applejack, volviendo al tema principal que los convocaba en ese momento.

"Hmm… No lo sé, Trixie dijo que iría a visitarme en la tarde, quizás allí pueda hacerle algunas preguntas y aclarar por mí mismo sus verdaderas intenciones." Respondió Dusk volviendo a poner una mirada pensativa. "Además, creo que ayudarla en su show es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo, creo que es una deuda que tengo con ella desde hace años." Agregó Dusk poniendo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar algo, hablando más consigo mismo que con sus amigas.

"¿Qué? ¿Una deuda de hace años? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Rarity sorprendida.

Ante la pregunta de Rarity, Dusk salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, solo entonces se dio cuenta que al parecer había estado pensando en voz alta mientras recordaba algo.

"Yo… creo que se los contaré en otro momento. ¡Miren la hora!" Dijo Dusk un poco nervioso, mirando hacia la torre del reloj para cambiar rápidamente de tema. "Creo que volveré a casa para esperar a Trixie, y aprovechar de ver si Spike se encuentra allí, ¡Nos vemos!"

Entonces Dusk se despidió rápidamente y comenzó a trotar hacia la biblioteca, lamentando un poco haberse ido tan rápido, pero hablar de su pasado era un tema que siempre lo incomodaba, además, prefería resolver un tema pendiente con Trixie antes de contarle a sus amigas aquella parte de su pasado. En tanto, las amigas de Dusk se quedaron donde mismo, solo viendo cómo Dusk se alejaba de ellas.

"¿¡Pueden creer que aún nos oculte cosas!? ¿¡Cuántos secretos guarda!?" Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta al ver que Dusk huía sin responder lo que Rarity le había preguntado.

"Tranquila, estoy casi segura que el poco a poco nos irá contando más cosas sobre su pasado, creo que solo decidió que este no era el momento apropiado." Dijo Applejack con una mirada tranquila, luego tocando su sombrero y apretando un borde de este. "Además, todas tenemos nuestros propios secretos…"

Ante las palabras de Applejack, todas dejaron de ver con rencor a Dusk, después de todo, su amiga tenía razón, pues todas guardan secretos que aún no veían la luz, un gran ejemplo de eso había sido cuando se enteraron recientemente del trauma de Fluttershy cuando subieron a expulsar al dragón.

"Además, creo que hay algo más importante por ahora." Dijo Applejack seriamente, girándose para ver hacia el otro lado, poniendo una mirada más determinada. Algo que sus tres amigas también hicieron, ya que entendieron en el acto a que se refería Applejack. "Debemos tener una charla con esa tal Trixie."

* * *

En Sugarcube Corner se encontraba la pony más solicitada del momento en Ponyville, la autoproclamada 'Gran y Poderosa Trixie', sentada en una mesa, firmando los últimos autógrafos a un par de potrancas que estaban allí haciendo fila. Al lado de Trixie se encontraban dos yeguas con las que conversaba alegremente, ellas eran: Bon Bon, quien en cuanto Trixie vio que entró a Sugarcube Corner, la invitó a sentarse junto a ella; y Lyra, quien siempre acompañaba a su mejor amiga Bon Bon, y por extensión también terminó sentándose junto a Trixie, algo que a la joven maga no le pareció agradar al principio, pero en cuanto ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre Dusk Shine, y Trixie se enteró que Lyra parecía conocerlo un poco, Trixie de inmediato cambió su actitud por una más amable hacia Lyra.

"¿Así que dicen que Dusk Shine es un pésimo bibliotecario?" Preguntó Trixie con gran interés, luego que Bon Bon y Lyra le contaran sobre la vez que ambas fueron a la biblioteca recién reinaugurada.

"¡Absolutamente! ¡No pudimos leer nada en toda la tarde!" Contestó Bon Bon molesta. "Si no hubiera sido porque Rarity y las demás me rogaron que le diera otra oportunidad y no esparciera rumores sobre Dusk Shine, yo definitivamente le habría dicho a todos mis conocidos sobre aquello. Solo ahora me doy cuenta que debí de hacerlo de todos modos para que todos vieran el fraude que es él."

Entonces Bon Bon puso una cara de preocupación mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el espectáculo de Trixie.

"Si no hubiera sido por tu show de magia, no me hubiera dado cuenta, ahora todo está tan claro, ¡Todo calza! ¡Todo fue un engaño! ¡No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes!" Dijo Bon Bon con una mirada de resentimiento.

"Vamos Bon Bon, creo que estás exagerando. Además, ya te dije que lo de la biblioteca fue todo un malentendido, y que él solo se distrajo porque todas ellas estaban revoloteando a su alrededor para llamar su atención." Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa, intentando calmar a su amiga, sabiendo que Bon Bon nunca había sido partidaria de Dusk, pero tal parecía que desde esa mañana la desconfianza que ella tenía hacia Dusk se había transformado en odio.

"¿Revoloteando alrededor de Dusk? ¿De quién estás hablando?" Preguntó Trixie con gran curiosidad.

Fue en ese preciso momento que las puertas de la pastelería se abrieron, dejando ver en su portal a cuatro coloridas y conocidas yeguas que en cuanto vieron que Trixie se encontraba allí, la miraron con mirada penetrante.

"¡Ups! Parece que me atraparon hablando de ellas…" Dijo Lyra riéndose un poco ante la situación que ellas aparecieran justo cuando ella hablaba de ellas y Dusk. Solo entonces Lyra puso una cara de preocupación. "Espera, yo nunca dije que eran ellas… ¿O sí lo hice…?"

Lyra miró preocupada de reojo a Trixie, esperando que ella no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de decir, después de todo a ella casi se le escapa lo que había descubierto sobre lo que sentían las amigas de Dusk por él, algo que ella había descubierto el día que había ido a la biblioteca junto a Bon Bon. Sin embargo no fue necesario que Lyra dijera sus nombres para que la ágil mente de Trixie entendiera a quienes se había referido Lyra, pues aquellas mismas cuatro yeguas habían sido las únicas que habían defendido a Dusk cuando el público se volcó contra él.

" _Ahora entiendo…_ " Pensó Trixie mientras un brillo apareció en sus ojos al ver acercarse a las amigas de Dusk. Una fugaz sonrisita se formó en los labios de Trixie, quien de inmediato la ocultó.

"¿No era que estarías firmando autógrafos detrás del escenario?" Preguntó Applejack con seriedad, una vez ella y sus amigas llegaron frente a la mesa donde estaba Trixie.

"Así era, pero algunos fans decidieron invitarme a este lugar a comer algunos pasteles." Respondió Trixie con una sonrisa, usando su magia para tomar un pedazo de pastel con su tenedor y llevándolo hasta su boca mientras sonreía. "Díganme, ¿Ustedes también quieren un autógrafo?"

"No te hagas la lista con nosotras, sabes perfectamente que no vinimos por un autógrafo." Dijo Rainbow Dash desafiante.

"Pastel… E-Es decir, ¡Sí! ¡Nosotras no vinimos a eso!" Dijo Pinkie Pie rápidamente, quien por un segundo pareció hipnotizada al ver el pastel de fresas que estaba comiendo Trixie. Secándose la baba que había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, mil disculpas. Entonces díganme, ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?" Dijo Trixie sin soltar su exagerada amable sonrisa.

"¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a Dusk!? ¿Por qué lo hiciste ver mal frente a todos? ¡Les hiciste creer a todos que todo lo que ha hecho Dusk ha sido falso!" Dijo Rarity muy enojada.

"No sé de qué estás hablando, yo jamás dije nada de eso." Dijo Trixie haciéndose la ofendida. "Lo único que hice fue defender a Dusk, de hecho incluso le di otra oportunidad para que demuestre frente a todos que él es tan poderoso como dice ser. Que yo lo ayudara e hiciera todo ese show fue solo otra muestra de la profunda admiración que siento por Dusk Shine." Terminó de decir Trixie sin dejar de sonreír pero mirando penetrantemente a las amigas de Dusk.

"Pues si lo admiras tanto como dices, tú no necesitas ninguna prueba que muestre lo poderoso que es Dusk." Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa de triunfo, al haber encontrado finalmente un hueco en los argumentos de Trixie, para demostrar que lo que ella decía no era verdad.

Por un segundo Trixie dejó de sonreír y miró fieramente a Rarity, pero de inmediato ella volvió a sonreír amablemente.

"Yo de verdad admiro a Dusk Shine, solo quiero que le demuestre a todos lo que en verdad dice ser, después de todo, si él en verdad es el salvador de Equestria, puede ganarle fácilmente en un duelo mágico a una simple y humilde unicornio como yo, así todos los que tengan dudas podrán ver al verdadero Dusk." Respondió finalmente Trixie con una sonrisa.

"Exacto, ¡Todos verán al verdadero fraude que es!" Agregó súbitamente Bon Bon enojada, quien seguía sentada al lado de Trixie.

"Bon Bon… No te metas…" Susurró Lyra a su amiga, quien entendió lo tenso del ambiente y que esta era una pelea en la que no debían involucrarse.

"¡Dusk no es un fraude!" Dijo Pinkie Pie molesta, mirando hacia Bon Bon.

"Sí, ¡Nosotras hemos estado a su lado en cada una de las terribles situaciones que ha enfrentado! ¡Él de verdad arriesgó su vida para salvar a Equestria y a Ponyville!" Agregó Rainbow Dash, también mirando molesta a Bon Bon.

"Pero quien sabe… Quizás ustedes vieron cosas que realmente nunca estuvieron allí." Dijo Trixie con cara pensativa, mirando hacia el techo y luego a las cuatro yeguas que la enfrentaban. "Quizás ustedes fueron cegadas… por amor."

Las cuatro yeguas se paralizaron y ruborizaron ante lo que Trixie dijo.

" _¡Bingo!_ " Pensó Trixie sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la reacción de las cuatro yeguas.

"¿Q-Quien te dijo… eso?" Dijo Rarity nerviosa, aun sonrojada.

"Nadie, solo lo deduje, por la forma en que protegen a Dusk. Cuando Dusk uso su magia, todos se dieron cuenta que los supuestos actos heroicos de Dusk pudieron haber sido solo un fraude, pero ustedes no, ustedes son las únicas que siguen ciegamente defendiendo a Dusk." Dijo Trixie sin dejar de sonreír. "Y aquella actitud que no escucha razones solo puede significar tres cosas: o están locas, o están enamoradas, o han caído bajo un hechizo."

"¡No nos digas locas!" Gritó Pinkie Pie, sorpresivamente enojada al escuchar la palabra 'loca'.

"¡No estamos enamoradas de ese tonto!" Gritó al mismo tiempo Rainbow Dash, totalmente sonrojada.

Trixie sonrió al ver que ellas mismas le habían dado el pie para su siguiente jugada.

"¿Hmm? Entonces, si no es ninguna de las dos, quizás sea por un hechizo." Dijo Trixie mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la puerta mientras seguía hablando. "¿Se han puesto a pensar en ello? ¿Acaso alguna o quizás todas ustedes cayeron enamoradas del bello rostro de Dusk solo al verlo? ¿Acaso ustedes lo ven como si fuera el potro ideal? ¿El potro perfecto a quién amar? Si es así, quizás Dusk pudo haber usado algún hechizo para hacer que se enamoraran de él, después de todo, aquello sería algo sencillo para alguien tan hábil con la magia como lo es él."

En ese instante, justo cuando Trixie había llegado a la puerta de la pastelería, ella giró su cabeza y miro a las cuatro yeguas que había dejado atrás, quienes, para su satisfacción, tenían miradas de confusión.

"Solo piénsenlo… ¡Hasta luego!" Dijo Trixie con una gran sonrisa, cerrando la puerta de la pastelería tras de sí.

Mientras se retiraba, Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante lo que acababa de hacer.

" _No importa si ellas me creen o no, ahora esa duda existirá en sus corazones para siempre, aunque sea una duda mínima, pero allí permanecerá y crecerá con el tiempo como un virus._ " Pensó Trixie riéndose, orgullosa de sí misma por el poder que sus palabras podían tener en el corazón de los demás ponies.

Trixie miró en distintos lados alrededor suyo hasta que encontró con su vista lo que buscaba, la biblioteca del pueblo. Entonces ella volvió a poner aquella amable sonrisa que siempre ponía y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá.

" _Poco a poco, moviendo pacientemente todas las piezas del tablero hasta lograr mi meta._ " Pensó Trixie mientras se acercaba al hogar de Dusk.

¡TOC-TOC!

Trixie golpeó suavemente la puerta de la biblioteca del pueblo.

"¡Pase!" Dijo la voz de Dusk Shine desde adentro.

La joven maga abrió la puerta y entró al hogar de Dusk. Allí ella pudo ver que estaba a quien buscaba, Dusk Shine, pero tal parecía que él ni siquiera le prestaba atención, ya que él se mantenía de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia una pequeña puerta al costado de la biblioteca.

"¡Ahem!" Tosió Trixie para que Dusk le prestara atención.

"¡Oh! Hola Trixie, ¿Qué tal?" Dijo Dusk girándose para ver a Trixie con una sonrisa amable, y luego volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta con preocupación. "¡Ya sal de ahí de una vez! ¡Me estás preocupando!" Agregó Dusk gritándole a la puerta, golpeándola un par de veces con su casco.

En tanto Trixie, quien había entrado a la biblioteca con una gran y exagerada sonrisa, apretó sus dientes irritada mientras intentaba mantener su sonrisa, ya que si había algo que la irritara, era el sentirse ignorada.

"¿Llegué en mal momento?" Preguntó Trixie amablemente, manteniendo con esfuerzo su sonrisa.

"¿Eh? No, no es nada, o quizás sí, la verdad es que no lo sé." Dijo Dusk preocupado. "Lo que sucede es que cuando volví a la biblioteca, descubrí que mi hermano estaba encerrado en el baño, ¡Y aún no sale ni tampoco sé por qué está haciendo esto!" Agregó Dusk gritándole molesto a la puerta para que Spike finalmente abriera la puerta.

"¿¡Tu hermano!?" Preguntó Trixie muy sorprendida.

En ese instante Dusk vio hacia el suelo, en donde pudo ver que por debajo de la puerta comenzó a fluir un espeso líquido color rojo. De inmediato, temiendo lo peor y que aquello fuera señal de que Spike estaba herido, Dusk usó su magia para forzar la puerta del baño a abrirse, la que se abrió de golpe, finalmente dejando ver lo que había tras ella… Sobre una pequeña escalera, frente al espejo del baño, se encontraba Spike, sosteniendo una pequeña brocha, quien dio un salto asustado en cuanto escuchó abrirse de golpe la puerta.

Dusk había entrado al baño con una cara de miedo, la que solo aumentó al ver que tanto Spike, como gran parte del baño, estaban con grandes manchas rojas. Sin embargo, mientras más miraba Dusk, más comenzó a darse cuenta que al parecer él había exagerado, y su cara lentamente fue pasando del miedo a la de una confusión total.

"Eso… eso no es sangre…" Dijo Dusk lentamente, pensando en voz alta.

"¿¡Qué!? No, por supuesto que no, ¡Qué no ves que es solo pintura roja!" Dijo Spike tan confundido como Dusk, señalando hacia el piso, en donde se veía un frasco de pintura roja, que era el que se había derramado hasta fluir por debajo de la puerta del baño.

"¿¡Y por qué el baño está lleno de pintura roja!?" Preguntó Dusk comenzando a irritarse luego de darse cuenta que se había asustado innecesariamente.

"B-Bueno, es que tuve dificultades para pintarme las escamas de la espalda…" Dijo Spike girándose un poco para que Dusk pudiera verlo bien.

Al ver la espalda de Spike, Dusk volvió a poner una cara de confusión al ver que Spike por alguna razón se había pintado las escamas principales de su espalda, cola y cabeza, todas pintadas de rojo. Dusk solo se quedó callado con una cara de incredulidad mientras intentaba entender la razón de por qué su pequeño hermano había hecho tal locura.

"¿¡Qué no la oíste!?" Dijo Spike mirando a Dusk luego de entender que su hermano mayor seguía sin entender lo que había hecho. "¡Rarity dijo que el verde era el peor color! ¡Y todas las escamas de mi espalda son verdes! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no funcionó el bigote!"

Ante las palabras de Spike, Dusk solo abrió su boca, sin creer lo ridículo que podía llegar a ser su hermano cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con Rarity.

"¡No seas tonto! ¡Lávate y quítate esa pintura de inmediato!" Gritó finalmente Dusk irritado, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Solo al cerrar la puerta, fue que Dusk recordó que tras de sí estaba Trixie, quien miraba a Dusk con una cara de total sorpresa y confusión.

"Lo siento… Un problema con mi hermano menor, jeje." Sonrió Dusk apenado, mirando a Trixie.

En tanto, la unicornio seguía aún perpleja por todo lo que había visto. Ella había llegado a la casa de Dusk con un plan de acción a prueba de fallas, preparada para cualquier eventualidad, sin embargo nada la había preparado para presenciar tal ridícula escena de ver a un bebé dragón en un baño pintándose las escamas mientras Dusk actuaba como un torpe hermano mayor.

"¿D-Dijiste que era tu hermano?" Preguntó Trixie confundida, haciendo la primera pregunta que debía ser resuelta.

"Oh… sí, él es mi hermano menor. Obviamente no somos hermanos de sangre, pero hemos estado juntos desde que yo era un potrillo y él solo un bebé recién nacido." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa, entendiendo perfectamente la confusión que tenía Trixie, después de todo, aquello era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado a responder.

" _Ya veo, así que él trata al lagarto como si fuera de su familia… Eso es interesante, quizás pueda usarlo más adelante._ " Pensó Trixie, meditando mientras salía finalmente de su sorpresa y volvía a poner en acción su plan, algo que, a pesar de la sorpresa, ya había empezado bien, después de todo a eso había venido al hogar de Dusk, a sacar información sobre él.

"Así que él es tu hermanito, ¡Eso es muy lindo!" Dijo Trixie poniendo nuevamente una gran sonrisa, lista para comenzar su ataque. "Aunque debo admitir que estaba algo asustada, cuando dijiste que tu hermano estaba allí, pensé que te referías… a tu hermano mayor."

La sonrisa de Dusk se borró al instante al escuchar lo que Trixie dijo, poniendo una cara de preocupación. Dusk pasó unos segundos en silencio, sin responder nada, al igual que Trixie, quien supo de inmediato que había dado en el clavo con su comentario.

"T-Tú… ¿Conoces a mi hermano mayor?" Preguntó Dusk, tratando de ocultar que se había puesto nervioso.

"¡Por supuesto! Es decir, no personalmente, ¡Pero quién no conocería al flamante capitán de la guardia real! ¡Uno de los más talentosos y reconocidos unicornio del cuerpo de seguridad personal de la princesa!" Dijo Trixie, nuevamente actuando teatralmente mientras no dejaba de sonreír. "Según escuché, jamás ningún otro pony llegó a ser capitán tan joven, es un logro admirable, CASI tanto como TUS propios logros…"

Dusk escuchó atentamente lo que decía Trixie mientras sus ojos no pudieron evitar mostrar cierta incomodidad mientras escuchaba lo que ella decía.

"Sí… supongo que mi hermano es increíble… es más que seguro que yo jamás podré ser tan talentoso como él…" Dijo Dusk mirando hacia el suelo mientras recordaba parte de su pasado, entonces él volvió a mirar a Trixie, poniendo una triste sonrisa. "Y sobre mis logros, te equivocas, supongo que yo solo estuve en el lugar incorrecto en el momento correcto."

"Oh, por favor, ¡Basta de falsa modestia!" Dijo Trixie con una gran sonrisa. " _Porque la odio._ " Pensó Trixie resentida, completando la frase en su mente mientras en el exterior mantenía su sonrisa de fachada.

"Sí, jeje… Eh… B-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, dime, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó Dusk rápidamente, no queriendo hablar más sobre su hermano mayor. "Dijiste que querías conversar sobre el show de esta tarde."

"Oh, sí, tonta de mí, casi lo olvido." Dijo Trixie, golpeándose su cabeza suavemente y sacando su lengua tiernamente. "Bueno, en el show ambos subiremos al escenario, pero esta vez ambos haremos magia al mismo tiempo y competiremos para ver qué hechizo es más poderoso, nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes. Si he de admitirlo, aquello fue solo una excusa para poder reunirnos a solas."

"¿Una excusa?" Preguntó Dusk.

"¡Claro! La verdad es que yo sé que eres el alumno personal de la princesa Celestia, y seguramente sabes muchos hechizos poderosos." Dijo Trixie acercándose más hacia Dusk, mirándolo con cara de admiración. "¡A mí me encantaría que tú pudieras enseñarme algunos hechizos! Ya sabes, mostrarme algunos hechizos para ver si yo puedo hacerlos."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué yo te enseñe a ti?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

"¡Sí! Mi padre siempre decía, ¡Sí quieres ser el mejor, aprende del mejor!" Dijo Trixie con una gran sonrisa.

Ante las palabras de Trixie, Dusk siguió sorprendido unos segundos, para luego poner una cara pensativa mientras decidía qué hacer. Normalmente él sería renuente a enseñar magia, ya que él siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto y seguir las leyes, y él no era para nada un profesor de magia certificado ante la ley, además, si él tuviera que enseñar magia, primero enseñaría la teoría de los libros antes de ponerlo en práctica. Sin embargo, hubo algo que dijo Trixie que hizo que Dusk decidiera aceptar, solo aquella vez.

"Sí eso es lo que quieres, supongo que podría enseñarte algunos hechizos…" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa poco convincente.

"¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad te lo agradezco." Dijo Trixie con una gran y exagerada sonrisa.

Durante la siguiente hora, Dusk comenzó a realizar una muestra de muchos tipos de hechizos distintos, como hechizos de transformación, telekinesis, y alteración entre otros. Cada vez que Dusk le mostraba un hechizo, Trixie lo intentaba hacer, obteniendo solo resultados mediocres, y cada vez que fallaba, Trixie solo sonreía y alababa a Dusk por ser mejor que ella.

Mientras seguía la demostración de hechizos, Trixie comenzó a volverse más parlanchina, volviéndose cada vez más curiosa sobre Dusk y su vida, preguntando cosas sobre sus gustos, su relación con la princesa, y especialmente sobre su pasado, preguntas que Dusk evadía responder dado que a él no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre su pasado, menos contarle sobre esto a una yegua que acababa de conocer, sin importar lo simpática y amable que Trixie fuera con él. Finalmente, de lo que más hablaron en los minutos finales, fue sobre la llegada de Dusk a Ponyville y cómo él había conocido a sus amigas, algo que Dusk estuvo muy dispuesto a contar, ya que así podía evitar hablar sobre su pasado, y también porque de cierta forma se sentía orgulloso de contar cómo la amistad de sus amigas le había cambiado la forma de ver el mundo.

"¡Oh no! ¡Fallé de nuevo!" Dijo Trixie con una cara apenada luego que cayeran al suelo una docena de libros que Trixie había hecho levitar con su magia luego de intentar imitar lo que Dusk había hecho hacía unos segundos atrás.

"Hmm… No te preocupes, siempre es difícil levitar y controlar independientemente varios objetos." Dijo Dusk, quien había puesto una cara de confusión por un segundo, pero él rápidamente la cambió por una sonrisa amable, comenzando a levitar nuevamente un par de libros con su magia. "Intentemos con solo cinco libros esta vez."

"Sí… Supongo que es lo mejor, creo que mi límite es levantar 10 libros. Me cuesta mucho intentar levitar y controlar más, jeje." Dijo Trixie sonriendo con vergüenza, haciendo lo que Dusk le ordenó, levitando cinco libros y haciéndolos girar a su alrededor. "Así que, como estabas contando, luego que ustedes salvaron a la princesa Luna y volvieron a Ponyville, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Agregó Trixie mirando a Dusk, repitiendo la tónica de lo que había sucedido desde hacía un rato, en que Trixie intentaba un hechizo, fallaba, y le hacía una pregunta a Dusk.

"La princesa Celestia me pidió que me quedara en Ponyville, estudiando la magia de la amistad. Y eso he hecho desde ese día, estudiar esa magia mientras disfruto estando con mis nuevas amigas." Respondió Dusk con una sincera sonrisa.

"¿Y tus padres qué dijeron? ¿Están orgullosos de que tú salvaras Equestria?" Preguntó Trixie con curiosidad.

Dusk se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Trixie mientras ambos unicornios se quedaron mirando mutuamente mientras ambos hacían girar lentamente los libros alrededor de ellos con sus respectivas magias. Dusk no respondió de inmediato no porque él se sintiera mal respecto a sus padres o sobre su familia, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero el hecho que Trixie insistiera tanto en saber sobre su pasado y sobre su familia era algo que comenzaba a incomodarlo.

"Trixie, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber sobre mí?" Preguntó Dusk finalmente, diciendo lo que ya llevaba preguntándose desde hacía un rato.

"Bueno, ¡Es porque eres muy interesante!" Contestó Trixie con una gran sonrisa. "Así es como se conoce a los ponies y te vuelves su amigo, ¿no es así? Conversando y conociendo más sobre ese pony."

"Hmm… sí, supongo que tienes razón…" Respondió Dusk con una cara pensativa, en tanto que la boca de Trixie hizo una mueca, haciendo una fugaz sonrisita de satisfacción al ver que Dusk le había creído.

"Pero yo aún no pregunto nada sobre ti." Agregó Dusk mirando con una sonrisa amable a Trixie. "Dime, ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Están orgullosos de que te hayas convertido en una famosa estrella de shows de magia?"

"¿¡Eh!?" Dijo Trixie sorprendida, tanto que casi deja caer los libros que levitaba alrededor suyo. Ella no se había esperado que fuera Dusk quien ahora le preguntara a ella sobre su pasado. "Yo… eh…"

En ese momento Trixie se dio cuenta que no podía mantener su sonrisa falsa al hablar sobre sus padres. De inmediato ella comenzó a pensar en alguna mentira que contar, sin embargo en cuanto ella abrió su boca para mentir sobre ellos, un pequeño dolor en el corazón le impidió hacerlo, así que finalmente Trixie dio un gran respiro y decidió decir la verdad, aunque claro, solo una parte de esta, después de todo Dusk no necesitaba enterarse de más detalles sobre su vida.

"Yo jamás conocí a mi madre, tal parece que murió cuando yo nací, así que mi padre fue quien me crio los primeros años de vida, pero él también murió cuando yo era solo una potrilla, así que la verdad es que he vivido casi toda mi vida sola…" Respondió finalmente Trixie, mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza.

"Oh… yo… lo lamento… lamento mucho tu pérdida." Dijo Dusk mirando con afecto a Trixie, lamentando haber preguntado sobre un tema tan sensible, además, por la expresión de Trixie, era obvio que aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo, al parecer aquello era un tema que le afectaba.

Al ver a Dusk a los ojos, Trixie sintió una extraña calidez y serenidad dentro de ella… ¿Hacía cuantos años que nadie la veía así?

"N-No te preocupes, jamás conocí a mi madre, y mi padre… bueno, era un pony ingenuo y sin ambición." Dijo Trixie con sus ojos aún con melancolía, intentando sonreír nuevamente. "Desde que comencé a vivir sola, yo me forjé la meta que no sería como ninguno de mis dos padres: no sería una desconocida como lo fue mi madre, ni sería un pony sin ambición como lo fue mi padre. Por eso en mis shows me presento como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, para que nadie jamás olvide mi nombre ni olviden lo grandiosa que soy."

De inmediato, al terminar de hablar, Trixie se dio cuenta que ella estaba diciendo algo innecesario y que se estaba saliendo de su propio plan, así que ella rápidamente borró los pensamientos sobre su pasado y volvió a concentrarse en lo que importaba en ese momento: usar esa magia básica para levitar los libros y seguir hablando de Dusk, no de ella.

"Pero basta de hablar de mí." Dijo Trixie volviendo a poner una gran y exagerada sonrisa. "Mientas me enseñas algún hechizo de barrera, ¿Qué tal si me cuentas acerca de tu cutie mark? ¿Cómo la obtuviste?"

Ante la pregunta de Trixie y el repentino cambio de tema, Dusk se paralizó y se puso nervioso, ahora siendo él quien por un segundo de desconcentración casi deja caer los libros que hacía girar con su magia, ya que Trixie estaba preguntando sobre otro de los tantos puntos sobre los cuales a él no le gustaba hablar, acerca de su cutie mark.

"Y-Yo… La verdad es que no me gusta mucho hablar sobre mi cutie mark." Respondió sinceramente Dusk con una sonrisa apenada, rascándose su cabeza. Pensando rápidamente en una manera para poder evadir responder aquella pregunta. "¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre tu cutie mark? ¿Qué es lo que simboliza? ¿Acaso tiene relación con 'El Legado Real'? ¿Sabes sobre eso?" Agregó Dusk, acercándose un poco para ver la cutie mark de Trixie.

"¿El Legado Real? ¿Qué es eso? Creo haberlo escuchado en algún lado, pero no estoy muy segura." Respondió Trixie fingiendo ignorancia sobre un tema que ella muchas veces había oído de algunos ponies adinerados.

"Claro que es algo sin fundamento real, ya que los registros genealógicos oficiales existen solo desde hace unos pocos cientos de años." Comenzó a hablar Dusk, emocionado al hablar sobre historia, poniéndose en 'modo profesor'. "Pero se supone que mucho antes que llegaran las princesas alicornio, había un gran grupo de poderosos unicornios, un consejo, quienes eran los encargados de mover el Sol y la Luna. Este consejo de unicornios era enorme, porque año tras año se necesitaba más poder y más unicornios para tal monumental labor, sin embargo, eso a su vez implica que el primer grupo de unicornios debió de haber sido muy reducido, quizás solo dos o tres unicornios. Así pues, se dice que aquellos primeros unicornios que fueron capaces de mover por primera vez el Sol y la Luna son quienes tuvieron en sus inicios cutie marks con las formas del Sol y la Luna. Y como se sabe que los símbolos de las cutie marks pueden ser trasmitidas en una misma familia si se genera un fuerte vínculo con tus descendientes, como pasa con las casas de la nobleza, en que abuelos, padres e hijos comparten símbolos comunes como flores de lis o escudos de armas familiares; entonces se dice que aquellos que al día de hoy muestran cutie marks relacionadas con el Sol o con la Luna, es porque son descendientes de aquellos primeros unicornios de la realeza. A eso se le llama 'El Legado Real', aunque vuelvo a repetir, eso es algo que no se puede comprobar, solo es una loca teoría."

"Oh… Qué interesante." Dijo Trixie fingiendo interés. "Pero la Luna de mi cutie mark es porque a mí me interesa la astronomía, no es porque esté relacionada con nada de mis ancestros o mi familia."

" _Así es, al diablo esas tontas ideas que tienen los ponies de nobleza sobre darse a sí mismos aires de realeza. Si yo brillaré, será por mí misma, no por un tonto rumor sobre tener un lazo con mis ancestros._ " Pensó Trixie seriamente mientras mantenía una falsa sonrisa hacia Dusk. " _Los nobles siempre creyéndose mejores que los demás…_ "

"Oh... Ya veo. Aunque debo decirte que probablemente los nobles de Canterlot te traten muy bien solo por confundir el origen de tu cutie mark." Sonrió Dusk, pensando un poco en los arribistas ponies de la capital. "Ellos son algo… superficiales."

"¿Y tú no?" Agregó Trixie con una fugaz mirada mordaz, sin poder evitar decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. "¿Tú eres distinto a ellos?"

"¿¡Eh!? Yo… bueno, c-creo que sí, soy un poco distinto a ellos…" Respondió Dusk tímidamente al notar el fugaz cambio de actitud de Trixie.

La unicornio de inmediato se dio cuenta que ella se había salido del papel que representaba e intentó volver rápidamente a su actitud sumisa.

"E-Es decir, solo pensaba que quizás tú debes conocer mucho a la nobleza de Canterlot para decir algo así, jeje." Dijo Trixie rápidamente, volviendo a su exagerada sonrisa.

"Yo… sí, algo así. Es decir, yo viví por muchos años rodeado de la elite de la nobleza de Canterlot." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Solo diré que no tuve una niñez fácil."

En ese instante, Trixie bajó su cabeza para ocultar su rostro, ocultando la mirada de odio que ella hacía y no podía evitar expresar en ese instante.

"¿Qué tu niñez no fue fácil…?" Repitió Trixie apretando sus dientes con furia. "¿¡QUÉ TU NIÑEZ NO FUE FACIL!?" Gritó Trixie furiosa.

Por un segundo el cuerno de Trixie se iluminó fuertemente haciendo que todos los libros de los estantes de la biblioteca temblaran mientras aquellos que estaban girando a su alrededor, comenzaron a girar a una enorme velocidad alrededor de ella. Pero tan fugaz como sucedió, fue que el cuerno de Trixie se apagó y todo volvió a la normalidad, entonces ella levantó su cabeza, mostrando nuevamente una gran y exagerada sonrisa.

"¡Ups! Lo siento, creo que me desconcentré." Dijo Trixie manteniendo su sonrisa, pero en el fondo nerviosa al darse cuenta que casi hecha a perder todo su plan.

"Sí… eso parece…" Dijo Dusk lentamente, quien había quedado sorprendido por el exabrupto mágico de Trixie. "Esa fue mucha magia de golpe..."

"Creo que fue suerte, jeje." Dijo Trixie con una amable sonrisita. "¡O quizás es porque tú me has enseñado muy bien!"

Dusk se quedó con una cara pensativa por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Trixie.

"¿Hay algún otro hechizo que desees que te muestre?" Dijo finalmente Dusk, poniendo una gran sonrisa amable.

"B-Bueno, me han dicho que tú eres muy bueno con la teletransportación." Dijo Trixie manteniendo su sonrisa, aliviada de que su plan siguiera en orden.

Fue así que Dusk le mostró a Trixie su hechizo de teletransportación, seguido de unos pocos hechizos de magia elemental, todos realizados a la perfección por Dusk, y realizados de una forma poca más que mediocre por una siempre sonriente Trixie. Así pasaron cerca de una hora más, hasta que finalmente Trixie se sintió satisfecha.

"Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy, además debemos descansar, ya que dentro de un par de horas tendremos nuestro show de magia." Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, viendo el reloj en la pared de la biblioteca, el cual indicaba que faltaban pocas horas para el atardecer.

"Sí, supongo que ha sido una tarde productiva." Respondió Dusk, haciendo memoria de que ellos habían visto varios tipos de hechizos en muy poco tiempo.

"¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡En verdad eres un gran maestro!" Dijo Trixie acercándose a Dusk y tomando su casco para despedirse. "Te estoy en deuda, ¡Sí necesitas cualquier cosa de mí, solo pídela!"

Entonces Trixie se dio la vuelta y encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¡Nos vemos en la función!" Dijo Trixie sonriendo amablemente, girándose para ver una última vez a Dusk antes de irse.

En cuanto Trixie se giró para ver la puerta, dejando de ver a Dusk, su amable sonrisa desapareció, cambiándola por una más siniestra.

" _Nuevamente todo salió a la perfección._ " Pensó Trixie sonriendo con orgullo mientras abría la puerta para finalmente irse de esa sucia biblioteca y dejar atrás tan desagradable compañía. " _Todos son como peones en un juego de ajedrez…_ "

"Trixie..." Dijo súbitamente Dusk justo antes que Trixie abandonara por completo la biblioteca.

"¿Sí?" Respondió Trixie, volviendo a girarse para ver a Dusk y volviendo a poner su falsa sonrisa.

Dusk no respondió de inmediato, él parecía indeciso en lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba, lo que él había estado pensando toda aquella tarde…

"Trixie… ¿Por qué me mientes?" Preguntó Dusk con una leve mirada de preocupación.

Ante la pregunta de Dusk, esta vez fue Trixie quien no respondió inmediatamente, solo se quedó quieta, manteniendo su gran sonrisa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó finalmente Trixie, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bueno… La verdad es que mis amigas me dijeron que no confiara en ti, que tú solo querías engañarme, pero por más que lo intenté, tanto en el show como aquí, no hubo ninguna actitud tuya que me llevara a pensar que tú en verdad estuvieras mintiéndome." Dijo Dusk mirando con cierta desconfianza a Trixie, quien solo se mantenía sonriéndole. "Pero si hay algo que he aprendido aquí en Ponyville, es que debo creerle a mis amigas, incluso aunque yo crea algo distinto."

Ante las palabras finales de Dusk, la sonrisa de Trixie vaciló por un segundo.

"A mí no me gusta sospechar ni pensar mal de los demás, pero si tomo en cuenta lo que me dijeron mis amigas, y tuviera que ponerme a la defensiva y ser más suspicaz, definitivamente hay algo que me llamó la atención…" Agregó Dusk mirando fijamente a Trixie. "Aquel golpe de magia no fue suerte, ¿no es así? Es algo que estuve pensando desde el momento en que empezamos a practicar hechizos, pero era algo que no quería creer. Tú… te estabas conteniendo, ¿O me equivoco?"

Mientras Trixie escuchaba a Dusk hablar, ella fue lentamente bajando su cabeza, ocultando su expresión, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Finalmente, luego que Dusk terminara de hablar y pasaran unos largos segundos en silencio, Trixie levantó su cabeza, mostrando por primera vez en aquel día en su rostro lo que verdaderamente sentía, ella había borrado esa exagerada y falsa sonrisa, y ahora miraba a Dusk con una sonrisa burlona y una penetrante mirada.

En ese instante el cuerno de Trixie se iluminó velozmente y un viento recorrió todo el salón principal de la biblioteca, entonces la magia de Trixie levitó un centenar de libros y cada libro comenzó a dar distintos giros, todos dando vuelta por alrededor del salón, todos haciendo distintos tipos de giro, todo ante la sorprendida mirada de Dusk, quien veía como aquella yegua que había fingido que no podía levitar más de 10 libros, ahora levitaba sin esfuerzo más de cien libros, haciendo que cada uno hiciera un movimiento independiente, algo que incluso Dusk no creía ser capaz de hacer, ya que aquello de controlar tantos objetos independientes al mismo tiempo era algo que requería una gran concentración y poder.

Finalmente, tan repentino como había empezado, el cuerno de Trixie se iluminó aún más, haciendo que cada libro se detuviera al instante en el aire, entonces cada libro voló fugazmente hacia el lugar exacto de donde había salido volando desde un principio, dejando todo el salón ordenado y en silencio, ante la sorprendida mirada de Dusk, mientras Trixie mantenía una vanidosa y orgullosa sonrisa.

"Pues sí, parece que no fue solo suerte." Dijo finalmente Trixie, mirando con suficiencia a Dusk.

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/** **2LLxkHB**

"¿P-Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Dusk con un leve temor.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Engañarte para que me mostraras tus hechizos?" Peguntó Trixie sonriendo con malicia a Dusk. "Porque necesitaba conocer el verdadero potencial mágico de mi rival, saber en qué hechizos eres mejor y en cuales eres solo un novato... Al principio la idea era hacerte pensar que yo era una inútil para que tuvieras una falsa confianza en nuestro duelo, pero ya que se destapó la verdad, te lo puedo decir, ¡Además ya no soportaba tener que sonreír y fingir ante alguien que es tan mediocre en la magia como tú!"

"Y-Yo no usé-" Comenzó a decir Dusk antes de ser interrumpido.

"Sé que no usaste todo tu potencial, ¡Eso es obvio! pero con lo que vi basta para hacerme una idea clara sobre tus límites, tus capacidades y tus puntos fuertes." Respondió Trixie sonriendo con arrogancia.

Dusk se quedó callado por un segundo, recordando todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

"¿Por qué me defendiste en el show de la mañana?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Porque hacerte caer es fácil, pero lo que yo quiero es verte destrozado en el piso y que nunca nadie vuelva a pensar en ti como un verdadero unicornio." Respondió Trixie mirando con odio a Dusk. "Durante el show, apenas si podía aguantar la risa al ver cómo el público se volvía en tu contra, tal y como había planeado… ¿Pensaste que sorprender al público con la señal de humo te resultaría? Eso fue solo estar un paso delante de tu rival, ¡Yo estoy cinco pasos delante de mis rivales!"

Mientras Trixie le hablaba a Dusk con genuino odio en su voz, Dusk se dio cuenta que lo que él había sospechado era nada comparado a la realidad. Tal parecía que Trixie no solo lo había engañado para lucirse en su show de magia, sino que ella por alguna razón lo odiaba profundamente.

"¿Por qué yo?" Fue lo único que pudo decir Dusk, sin entender qué era lo que había hecho para causar tal odio de parte de Trixie.

"Porque odio a los ponies como tú." Dijo Trixie mirando con desprecio a Dusk. "Odio a todos aquellos favorecidos que jamás han tenido que luchar por nada en la vida, todo te lo han dado en bandeja de plata. Has tenido una vida llena de lujos y comodidades ¡Y aún así te quejas de lo desafortunado que eres!"

Dusk abrió su boca para intentar decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Trixie, quien siguió con su monólogo de odio.

"Y en especial te odio a ti por ser un fraude." Agregó Trixie mientras una sombra pareció cruzar por sus ojos al recordar algo. "Eres igual de despreciable que mi padre. En sus shows de magia, él decía que era el unicornio más poderoso de Equestria, sin embargo siempre era humillado y ridiculizado por todos quienes lo desafiaban. Él era un fraude, ¡Igual que tú y tus supuestos actos heroicos! Pero yo soy diferente, ¡Mi poder es auténtico! ¡Yo no seré un fracasado como mi padre ni un fraude como tú! ¡Yo mostraré frente a todos que soy la mejor y derrotaré a cualquiera que ose retarme!"

En ese instante Trixie se dio la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta de salida, manteniendo su mirada de odio en Dusk Shine.

"Demostraré frente a todos que yo soy quien merece ser reconocida por la princesa, ¡Y que yo soy más hábil y poderoso que cualquier otro pony de Equestria!" Dijo Trixie casi en un grito, al tiempo que hacía brillar su cuerno y con su magia hacía que todos los libros de la biblioteca saltaran de sus estantes y cayeran al piso, causando un desastre. "¡Y eso te incluye a ti!"

Tras eso, Trixie finalmente salió de la biblioteca, con una determinada y seria mirada, ansiosa por querer que ya llegara el atardecer para mostrarle a todos en aquel pueblo, que Dusk no era más que un fraude, tanto su poder, sus logros y… su pasado.

 _# Fin del capítulo 29_


	30. Verdades tras bastidores

**Capítulo 30 – Verdades tras bastidores**

Trixie estaba tranquilamente recostada en su cama, dentro de su cómodo remolque. Dentro de poco tendría que comenzar a hacer los preparativos para su duelo mágico contra Dusk Shine, pero por ahora, lo único que quería, o más bien necesitaba, era descansar; después de todo, ella había tenido dos días muy ajetreados.

Esa misma tarde, Trixie le había revelado a Dusk Shine que todo lo que ella había estado haciendo desde aquella mañana, había sido parte de su plan. Lo que era totalmente cierto, sin embargo, lo que la unicornio azul no le dijo a Dusk, fue que realmente su plan había comenzado desde el día anterior, el día en que había llegado a escondidas al pueblo, previo a hacer su brillante aparición.

"No… mi plan para derrotar a Dusk nació mucho antes…" Dijo Trixie pensando en voz alta, hablando consigo misma, un mal hábito que había adquirido al vivir sola tanto tiempo. "Comenzó a formarse desde que supe que él estaba en este pueblo… esparciendo esos falsos rumores acerca de ser un héroe…"

Trixie recordó como a medida que se acercaba al centro de Equestria, en algunos pequeños poblados, se corría el rumor que un unicornio había salvado a la princesa de las garras de Nightmare Moon, rumores que solo se hicieron más numerosos a medida que Trixie se acercaba a Ponyville. Fue entonces que finalmente Trixie supo el nombre de aquel supuesto héroe que había salvado Equestria, un nombre que bien conocía y que solo oírlo le hizo hervir la sangre.

"¡Ese tramposo! Si él en verdad salvó a la princesa y a Equestria, ¿Por qué su nombre no salió en los periódicos? ¿Por qué no se hizo un desfile en su honor? ¿¡Por qué solo se corre ese rumor cerca de este tonto pueblo!?" Murmuró Trixie molesta, aún recostada en su cama. "Yo lo sé, es porque el inventó todo eso… él jamás haría algo tan grandioso como eso. Es igual que aquella vez… él solo le miente a todo el mundo…" Agregó Trixie recordando parte de su pasado.

Una vez Trixie se enteró que Dusk Shine vivía en Ponyville, ella comenzó a idear su plan, el plan con el que finalmente derrotaría Dusk y lo desenmascararía ante todos.

Un plan de cinco etapas, de las cuales, ya cuatro habían sido completadas…

Primero, ella había llegado al pueblo a escondidas, con distintos disfraces, y había comenzado a esparcir rumores sobre que Dusk era solo un fraude. Rumores que para su fortuna tuvieron mucha acogida en un grupo de ponies que al igual que ella ya sospechaban de antes de que Dusk era solo un fraude. Fue así que Trixie, con sus buenas habilidades para ganarse al público, solo tuvo que encender la mecha de algo que ya estaba a punto de estallar, incentivando a aquel grupito de ponies que desconfiaban de Dusk, a tomar acciones para enfrentársele.

Lo segundo que había hecho ese mismo día que había llegado escondida al pueblo, fue buscar a algunos potrillos que pudieran difundir y dar publicidad al show que realizaría. Lo que nuevamente había salido mejor de lo esperado, al conocer a los pequeños Snips y Sanils, quienes quedaron tan impresionados por los trucos mágicos e historias fantásticas que les contó Trixie, que sin dudarlo hicieron todo lo que ella les pidió, incluso dándole valiosa información a Trixie sobre los ponies del pueblo, como que este era un pueblo habitado por las tres razas, pero que mayormente vivían ponies de tierra, y que además no existía una escuela de magia. Toda esa información fue valiosa para Trixie, ya que así pudo preparar un buen show, sabiendo que todos esos pueblerinos poco acostumbrados a la magia serían fácilmente impresionables.

La tercera parte de su plan había sucedido aquella mañana, en donde Trixie había realizado su show. Allí, Trixie había demostrado su gran habilidad mágica, todo para ganarse al público y al mismo tiempo para llamar la atención de Dusk Shine, lo que salió tal y como lo planeó. Así, Trixie intencionalmente se dejó perder, con un show arreglado, del que fueron parte los pequeños Snips y Snails, quienes de antemano ya habían sido adiestrados por Trixie sobre qué tendrían que hacer sobre el escenario. Todo para que Dusk cavara su propia tumba, levantando aún más las sospechas que habían en contra de él, y así haciendo que el público se parcializara a su favor y en contra de Dusk.

Por último, recientemente Trixie había acabado con éxito la cuarta parte de su plan, la cual consistía en visitar a Dusk, conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades, y así saber a lo que se enfrentaría. Todo para finalmente dar paso a la quinta y última parte de su plan, el show del atardecer, el que ocurriría solo en un par de horas más…

Decidiendo que no podía seguir descansando, menos cuando faltaba tan poco para lograr finalmente su meta, Trixie se levantó de su cama y se agachó para buscar algo debajo de esta.

Desde debajo de su cama, Trixie sacó lo que parecían ser dos simples botellas, una con un líquido azulino transparente, y otra con un líquido de color amarillo. Entonces ella sostuvo ambas botellas y las contempló cuidadosamente como si fueran un tesoro.

"Sí… con esto tendré mi victoria asegurada… Con esto todos sabrán que Dusk Shine no es más que un fraude…" Dijo Trixie nuevamente pensando en voz alta mientras miraba la botella con el líquido azulino. Entonces ella miró la botella con el líquido amarillo, sin embargo su mirada cambió al contemplar esta, poniendo una mirada más seria, como si ella estuviera dudando sobre si usar aquella botella o no.

¡TOC-TOC!

Repentinamente alguien tocó la puerta del carro, lo que hizo que Trixie perdiera la concentración y por poco dejara caer las botellas con el preciado líquido que llevaban, sin embargo alcanzó a sostenerlas en el último segundo, lo que hizo que diera un gran suspiro de alivio. Luego Trixie puso las botellas sobre el suelo cuidadosamente, y miró con fiereza hacia la puerta, molesta desde ya con quien fuera que osara molestarla en un momento tan crucial.

Trixie caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, entonces miró de un lado a otro, pero al no ver a nadie, bajó la vista, fue entonces que vio a quienes habían golpeado la puerta. Eran los potrillos que le habían servido fielmente como ayudantes encubiertos en el espectáculo de aquella mañana, Snips y Snails, quienes mantenían unas miradas de asombro mientras la observaban fijamente.

"¿¡Ustedes!? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?" Dijo Trixie molesta y un poco asustada al ver a los dos potrillos frente a su puerta.

Rápidamente Trixie asomó su cabeza fuera del carro y miró hacia todos lados, verificando que no había nadie cerca.

"¡De prisa! Entren." Dijo Trixie molesta, jalando con su magia a ambos potrillos adentro de su carro y cerrando nuevamente la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez Trixie cerró la puerta, dio un gran suspiro de alivio y luego volvió a levantar su vista con una mirada de fastidio.

"¡Les dije que no se aparecieran por aquí! No quiero que nadie sospeche que-" Trixie comenzó a hablar molesta, mirando hacia los potrillos, lista para reprenderlos por arriesgar todo su plan; sin embargo ella se detuvo al ver que tal parecía que ninguno de los dos potrillos le prestaba atención.

Ambos potrillos habían aprovechado la oportunidad de entrar por primera vez al hogar de su ídolo para comenzar a mirar todo lo que allí había con asombro, desde su ropa y disfraces amontonados en el piso, hasta los extraños objetos que allí había y que Trixie gustaba de coleccionar, como si todo aquello fuera mágico solo por el hecho de pertenecer a la mismísima Trixie.

La unicornio azul miró con fastidio a ambos potrillos que comenzaron a mirar y a tocar sus pertenencias, lista para detenerlos; sin embargo ella finalmente solo dio un suspiro y miró hacia otro lado, decidiendo que les daría un par de segundos de permiso para observar 'las maravillas' de su carro, como recompensa por todo lo que habían hecho esos dos potrillos por ella, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por ellos, su plan no hubiera salido a la perfección como había sucedido aquella mañana.

"Oh… ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó en voz alta Snips.

Trixie volvió a levantar su vista y de inmediato casi le da un infarto al ver que el pequeño Snips sostenía la botella con el líquido amarillo, levantándola en alto e intentando ver a través del líquido.

"¡Con cuidado!" Gritó Trixie, corriendo de inmediato hacia donde estaba Snips, quitándole la botella de los cascos. "¡No sabes lo costosa que es esta poción!"

"Oh… una poción mágica…" Dijo Snips asombrado. "¿Para qué sirve?"

Trixie sonrió mirando el líquido amarillo dentro de la botella, distinta a la mirada de duda con que la había mirado cuando la había sacado de debajo de la cama.

"Heh… ¿Para qué sirve? Esta poción hará el show más divertido y emocionante… Con esta poción, tendré mi victoria asegurada…" Dijo Trixie sonriendo. Entonces, ella miró de reojo hacia una de las esquinas de su carro, en donde estaba una polvorienta caja, la que guardaba varias cosas que a Trixie no le gustaba ver, pero que atesoraba mucho.

Al ver aquella caja, la sonrisa de Trixie se esfumó y ella nuevamente miró con duda la poción que sostenía.

"P-Pero no será necesario que la ocupe." Agregó Trixie, bajando cuidadosamente la botella y poniéndola al lado de Snips.

"¿Y esta?" Dijo repentinamente Snails.

Al ver a Snails, nuevamente casi le da un doble infarto a Trixie, ya que el torpe y delgado potrillo sostenía la otra botella, pero por alguna razón parece que la había encontrado aburrida, y ahora él la sostenía manteniéndola en equilibrio en la punta de su nariz.

"¡Nooo!" Gritó Trixie aterrada, agarrando la botella justo cuando se le caía de la nariz a Snails y antes que cayera al suelo.

" _¡Eso estuvo cerca!_ " Pensó Trixie, dando un fuerte respiro de alivio. " _Esta poción definitivamente la usaré, ¡Esta es mi carta de triunfo! ¡No puedo perderla!_ "

"Oh Gran y poderosa Trixie, ¿Podrías contarnos nuevamente la historia de cómo derrotaste a la gran ursa mayor?" Preguntó repentinamente Snips, aprovechando la oportunidad que Trixie se había quedado en silencio mientras pensaba.

"¡No! ¡Ya basta!" Dijo Trixie molesta, luego que esos potrillos casi arruinaran sus planes al casi romper aquella botella con el líquido azul. "Es hora de que se vayan, los veré en el show. Recuerden estar en primera fila, los necesitaré."

"¡Por favoooor!" Dijo Snails con ojitos de cachorro regañado. "¡Esa historia es increíble! ¡Es mi preferida!"

" _Esa historia fue solo un cuento, ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ingenuos y creer que alguien puede vencer a una ursa mayor?_ " Pensó Trixie, mirando y suspirando hacia arriba, cansada de la insistencia de los potrillos.

Entonces Trixie iluminó su cuerno y apuntó a ambos potrillos, quienes con un gran y ruidoso flash de luz, desaparecieron del carro.

Luego de haber teletransportado fuera de su carro a ambos potrillos, Trixie hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo, cercano a donde habían estado los potrillos, también había sido teletrasportada junto con ellos.

" _La teletransportación nunca fue mi fuerte... Dusk hubiera fácilmente teletransportado a esos potrillos sin tanto ruido y con más precisión._ " Pensó Trixie mientras su mente comenzaba a ponerse en marcha para el duelo que se avecinaba.

"Dusk es un experto con el uso del hechizo de la teletransportación…" Dijo Trixie pensando en voz alta, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. "Pero le haré creer a todos que yo también lo soy, jeje…"

* * *

El atardecer finalmente había llegado, y con él la hora pactada para el duelo mágico entre Trixie y Dusk Shine. El escenario estaba desplegado, el público expectante, y uno de los retadores ya de pie sobre el escenario, listo y preparado mientras su capa lila ondeaba con el viento, sonriendo triunfante al ver cómo su retador finalmente aparecía en el horizonte, acercándose hacia ella con una mirada de determinación mientras el público se abría para darle paso para que pudiera llegar hasta el escenario. Un público que en su mayor parte miraba con desconfianza al potro lavanda mientras pasaba a su lado, todo por los hechos ocurridos aquella mañana.

Al llegar frente al escenario, Dusk subió tranquilamente, decidido a no hacer caso al público, ya que podía notar como muchos allí clavaban sus miradas penetrantemente en él. Sin embargo su determinación a no hacerle caso al público poco le duró, pues su corazón no pudo evitar sobresaltarse a la vez que soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que al igual que aquella mañana, sus amigas estaban en primera fila, con miradas muy distintas a las miradas de enojo y desconfianza que tenían todos los demás allí.

"Qué bien que apareciste, pensé que quizás tendrías miedo de mi pequeño desafío." Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de orgullo, finalmente dejando de lado su fachada de 'fan de Dusk' que ella había mostrado ante todos aquella mañana.

Dusk Shine no respondió, con una mirada tranquila pero seria, mantuvo su mente concentrada, sabiendo que por lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca antes de ir allí, tendría que estar en alerta en todo momento.

"Hmm… Este es un lugar algo chico para nuestro duelo, ¿No te parece? Es decir, podríamos dañar algún edificio sin querer." Dijo Trixie súbitamente con una cara pensativa, hablando fuertemente para que todos la oyeran. Una pregunta que sorprendió a Dusk, pero que gracias a su concentración, no logró inmutarlo. "Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar más amplio."

En ese instante el cuerno de Trixie se iluminó y un gran flash cubrió al escenario y a gran parte de los ponies del público que allí estaban. Aquel flash de luz hizo que Dusk tuviera que obligatoriamente cerrar sus ojos, y al abrirlos al instante después, estos se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos, al igual que los ojos de todos en el público allí presente.

Tanto el escenario como el público ahora se encontraban a las afueras de Ponyville, bastante lejos del centro del pueblo, que era donde hacía unos segundos habían estado. Aquel flash había sido un hechizo de teletransportación, y no cualquier hechizo, había sido uno muy poderoso, tanto para teletransportarlos a todos al mismo tiempo junto al escenario.

" _¡Es imposible!_ " Pensó Dusk perdiendo su temple al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a intentar explicar lo sucedido. " _¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso! ¡Ningún pony puede hacerlo sin ayuda!_ "

En ese instante Dusk giró su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando con su vista algo que pudiera explicar cómo Trixie había podido realizar tan gran hazaña. Así fue como finalmente los ojos de Dusk se detuvieron en unas pequeñas y borrosas líneas que parecían estar dibujadas debajo y alrededor del suelo en donde ahora se encontraban, líneas de color negro que soltaban un leve humo mientras desaparecían más y más.

" _Eso es… ¡Ella usó 'círculos arcanos'!_ " Pensó Dusk al reconocer esas líneas dibujadas en el suelo.

Los _círculos arcanos_ eran una de las tantas formas de potenciar la magia, especialmente la de aparición. En el caso de la teletransportación, si se dibujaba un círculo mágico en un lugar y otro en otro lado, con exactamente los mismos diagramas mágicos, podías potenciar la teletransportación y transportar varios objetos de un lugar a otro a la vez, siempre que estuvieran dentro de aquel círculo. Aquello hubiera servido como transporte entre ciudades si no tuviera la desventaja que los círculos desaparecían luego de un solo uso, además que debía ser el mismo usuario quien dibujara ambos círculos, por lo que no valía la pena como medio de viaje ya que ya tendrías que estar en el lugar deseado para dibujar donde querías ir.

Dusk Shine levantó su vista y miró sorprendido a Trixie, quien solo le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que Dusk había descubierto su truco, pero también sabiendo que de nada le servía. El truco de por sí ya había asombrado a todos en el público, además ya casi no se veía el círculo arcano mientras desaparecía, y que Dusk intentara explicar el funcionamiento de aquellos círculos mágicos a una multitud que poco y nada sabía sobre potenciadores mágicos, lo haría ver como si solo estuviera buscando excusas para desmerecer el gran truco de Trixie.

"Por cierto, veo que tus amigas no están." Agregó Trixie súbitamente sin dejar de ver a Dusk, hablando fuerte para que todos la oyeran. "Mi hechizo no fue tan fuerte, solo pude teletransportar a la mitad del público. Pero he escuchado que tu mejor hechizo es la teletransportación. Dime, ¿Qué tal si tú traes aquí a la otra mitad del público faltante?"

Con esto, sin siquiera haber empezado aún el duelo, Trixie ya tenía la ventaja absoluta. Ambos unicornios sabían que para Dusk era imposible transportar a tantos ponies simplemente con su magia, además Trixie había gritado a los cuatro vientos que el hechizo de teletransportación era el mejor hechizo de Dusk, y al mismo tiempo había demostrado, o al menos hecho creer al público, que ella era mejor en este hechizo que Dusk.

"Yo… no puedo…" Respondió Dusk con una mirada de derrota, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Ante la respuesta de Dusk, el público de inmediato comenzó a murmurar mientras las miradas de desconfianza y desagrado aumentaban en la multitud.

" _Paso uno: hacer creer al público que soy mejor que Dusk en teletransportación, hecho._ " Pensó Trixie triunfante, sonriendo al ver que como siempre, todo iba según sus planes.

No pasó mucho hasta que la otra mitad del público que había quedado atrás, llegaran hasta donde había sido teletransportado el escenario y todos los demás. Todos guiados por Rainbow Dash, quien al volar buscando a dónde se habían ido los demás, vio que mágicamente habían aparecido a las afueras del pueblo.

"Siento que hayan tenido que llegar corriendo hasta aquí, pero tal parece que Dusk no quiso, o más bien, no pudo hacer lo mismo que yo. Es una lástima." Dijo Trixie a los recién llegados, con una falsa mirada de culpa. Continuando con su monólogo rápidamente para que Dusk no alcanzara a decir nada. "Bien, ahora que por fin están todos presentes, ¡Empezaremos con el duelo mágico!"

Al momento que Trixie gritó, y aprovechando que el sol finalmente se ocultaba totalmente, la joven maga usó su magia para encender varias antorchas que estaban ya preparadas alrededor del escenario, brindando así la luz deseada para el evento principal. Todo mientras el público estallaba en gritos y aplausos de la emoción.

"Primero, necesitaré un par de asistentes." Dijo Trixie en voz alta una vez los aplausos cesaron. En ese instante ella bajó automáticamente la vista, encontrando precisamente a quien necesitaba, al pequeño Snips. "Tú, pequeñín, ¿Puedes por favor ayudarme nuevamente en esta ocasión?"

El pequeño Snips saltó de alegría sabiendo que nuevamente estaría sobre el escenario al lado de su ídolo, y subió rápidamente al escenario, al tiempo que el público le brindaba un gran aplauso y comenzaba a comentar lo amable y atenta que era Trixie con los pequeños potrillos, causando justo el impacto que ella había planeado. Sin embargo, aunque esto era parte del plan de Trixie y ella mantenía una gran sonrisa frente al público, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, ya que tal parecía que había algo que no estaba yendo de acuerdo a su plan.

"D-Disculpa pequeñín, ¿Dónde está tu amigo? Me gustaría que él también nos ayudara en esta ocasión." Preguntó Trixie sonriendo, ocultando su molestia porque algo no estuviera yendo según sus planes.

"¡Oh! No se preocupe, oh Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Él pronto estará aquí." Respondió Snips sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Trixie, como si estuviera confiándole un secreto del cual Trixie no sabía nada.

" _¿Por qué me desobedecieron? ¡Les dije que estuvieran aquí en primera fila!_ " Pensó Trixie molesta, pensando rápidamente en cómo solucionar aquello. " _Ahora tendré que buscar a alguien más._ "

"Qué tal tú, ¿Podrías ayudarme en este reto que enfrentaré?" Dijo Trixie apuntando a otro pony del público, a alguien que, al igual que los potrillos, ya hubiera elegido a quien apoyar en ese duelo, alguien que no le presentaría problemas y que mantendría una mirada vigilante hacia su rival. La elegida era Bon Bon.

Bon Bon pareció sorprendida por la petición de Trixie, sin embargo dio una fugaz mirada mordaz hacia Dusk Shine, y de inmediato aceptó, dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse al escenario. En ese instante, ocurrió otro hecho que se salió de los planes de Trixie. Al avanzar Bon Bon al escenario, Lyra se agarró fuertemente de ella y le rogó a Trixie que también la eligiera, ya que según ella, ambas eran inseparables, las mejores amigas. Ante la insistencia de Lyra, finalmente Trixie aceptó de mala gana, y ambas ponies subieron al escenario junto a Snips.

"Sí… con tres también servirá, incluso puede que cause un mejor efecto…" Susurró Trixie pensando en voz alta mientras su plan se ajustaba a las nuevas variantes.

"¿Por qué necesitaremos asistentes? Pensé que sería un duelo de magia." Preguntó Dusk intranquilo, quien a diferencia de aquella mañana, se encontraba más a la defensiva, suponiendo desde ya que todo aquello formaba parte del plan de Trixie.

"Pues claro que será un duelo de magia, solo estoy haciendo las cosas más interesantes." Sonrió Trixie falsamente. "Y por cierto, estos son MIS tres asistentes, tú tienes que escoger a los tres tuyos."

Dusk se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Trixie, él no entendía aún qué era lo que ella estaba planeando, sin embargo entendía que por el momento no le quedaba otra que seguir sus términos, ya que él podía sentir la presión de las miradas del público sobre él, quienes probablemente lo odiarían aún más si él rechazaba sin razón los preparativos que Trixie tenía para aquel duelo. En ese instante Dusk se giró para ver al público y de inmediato se dio cuenta que había caído en otra trampa de Trixie, lo que hizo que Trixie sonriera maquiavélicamente al ver la duda y miedo en la cara de Dusk.

En cuanto Dusk vio al público, se dio cuenta que casi todo el público lo miraba con desconfianza o resentimiento, todo por lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Sabiendo eso, Dusk sabía que sería difícil pedir la ayuda de alguien del público, lo que hacía que la única opción de Dusk fuera elegir a alguno de sus amigos allí presentes, quienes solo eran Spike y sus cuatro amigas, ya que Fluttershy nuevamente se encontraba ausente. Dusk de inmediato descartó a Spike, ya que no sabía qué labor realizarían los asistentes en el duelo, por lo que quizás un bebé dragón estaría en desventaja, por lo que solo quedaba escoger entre sus cuatro amigas, ¡Pero esa era la mayor trampa de todas! ¡Trixie le estaba obligando a escoger a tres de ellas en desmedro de la cuarta! ¡Trixie había descubierto lo importante que eran sus amigas para él y ahora quería fracturar dicha amistad!

"¡De prisa, no tenemos toda la noche!" Gritó Trixie, sin darle mucho tiempo a Dusk para pensar. "Tres... Dos… Uno…"

"¡Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash!" Gritó rápidamente Dusk, sabiendo que si no escogía a tiempo, podía ser que cayera en otra trampa de Trixie y que se enfrentara en un duelo sin asistentes. "P-Por favor… sean mis asistentes…" Agregó Dusk sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a sus amigas, en especial a una de ellas.

Las cuatro amigas de Dusk se sorprendieron cuando su querido amigo gritó los nombres, sin embargo la cara de Rarity rápidamente cambió de la sorpresa a duda y pena, al darse cuenta que Dusk la había dejado de lado.

"Rarity, yo-" Dijo Dusk rápidamente, acercándose al borde del escenario, viendo la mirada de tristeza en su amiga unicornio. Sin alcanzar siquiera a excusarse, ya que fue rápidamente interrumpido.

"Ya veo, escogiste a la más fuerte, a la más veloz, y a la más excéntrica." Dijo Trixie también acercándose al borde del escenario, hablándole a Dusk pero hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rarity pudiera oírla. "Te felicito, es lo más lógico, dejar el peso muerto atrás."

"¡N-No! No es eso, yo-" Tartamudeó Dusk queriendo negar lo dicho por Trixie.

"Ya basta de trivialidades, ¡Continuemos con el show!" Gritó Trixie, volviendo a interrumpir a Dusk para que no pudiera justificarse. Caminando de vuelta al centro del escenario mientras sonreía al ver como Dusk se iba derrumbando poco a poco.

Mientras las que serían las tres asistentes de Dusk subían al escenario. Trixie usó su magia para atenuar por un segundo la luz del fuego de las antorchas. Entonces ella hizo aparecer en frente de sí una botella, la botella con el líquido azulino transparente que ella había estado viendo aquella tarde.

" _Con esta bastará, no necesitaré la otra, sé que puedo ganarle justamente._ " Pensó Trixie, decidiendo finalmente no ocupar la poción con el líquido amarillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Dusk con temor ante otra nueva sorpresa de Trixie. Haciendo la pregunta que todo el público se hacía en ese momento.

"Señora alcaldesa, ¿Podría hacernos el honor de ayudarnos con esto?" Preguntó Trixie amablemente, ignorando por completo a Dusk, mientras miraba a la alcaldesa de Ponyville, quien, curiosa al enterarse de todo el alboroto del show de aquella mañana, había asistido al evento de esa noche. Algo que ya había sido anticipado por la astuta unicornio azul.

La alcaldesa, quien había asistido allí esperando pasar desapercibida, fue obligada a subir al escenario luego que todo el público la aplaudiera y la incentivara a aquello.

"Estimada alcaldesa, ¿Podría tomar un trago de este botella? No se preocupe, le aseguro que no es nada peligroso." Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, destapando la botella y acercándosela a la alcaldesa.

La alcaldesa miró con desconfianza la botella que le ofrecían, sin embargo no había verdaderas razones para no confiar en Trixie ni ser partícipe de ese show, así que finalmente tomó un pequeño trago de ese líquido azulino. Al terminar de tomar, la alcaldesa miró a Trixie y al público, esperando que pasara algo extraordinario, digno de un show de magia, sin embargo nada ocurrió, aquel líquido incluso sabía como simple agua.

"Dígame señora alcaldesa, ¿Hay algún pequeño secreto que le avergüence y no quisiera que se hiciera público?" Preguntó Trixie amablemente.

"P-Por supuesto que no, soy la máxima autoridad de Ponyville." Respondió la alcaldesa casi ofendida. "Debo ser un ejemplo de transparencia. Yo jamás contaría en público que en realidad mi melena es rosada y me la tiño de gris."

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la alcaldesa de inmediato se cubrió la boca, totalmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho. Todo mientras el público se sorprendió ante la extraña revelación de su queridísima alcaldesa.

"Esto se llama ' _Veritaserum_ ', es una rara poción que hace imposible no decir la verdad." Dijo Trixie hablándole al público y mirando de reojo a Dusk Shine. En ese instante Trixie hizo aparecer dos copas, sirviendo un poco de la pócima en ambas copas, y luego miró a Dusk mientras le acercó ambas copas. "Ambos beberemos de esta poción, así evitaremos que alguno de nosotros pueda mentir o hacer trampa en nuestro duelo. ¿Qué te parece? Con esto finalmente comprobaremos si eres tan poderoso como finges ser."

Dusk miró molesto a Trixie, todo aquel discurso hacia parecer como si él fuera el tramposo y el mentiroso, cuando la verdad era que Trixie era quien había estado engañando al público hasta ahora. Entonces Dusk volvió a concentrarse en las copas que levitaba Trixie frente a él, pensando que aún seguía sin comprender lo que planeaba Trixie, ¿Qué era lo que ganaba ella haciendo que ambos bebieran de esa poción?

Finalmente, decidiendo que después de todo él no tenía nada que ocultar, Dusk tomó una de las copas de Trixie y la acercó a sus labios, esperando por seguridad que Trixie tomara primero de su copa, para saber que no estaba cayendo en otra trampa. Al darse cuenta de la desconfianza de Dusk, Trixie solo sonrió confianzudamente.

"Puede que yo haga trucos para mis shows, pero no tengo miedo de la verdad." Dijo Trixie, bebiendo el líquido de su poción, lo que le dio la seguridad a Dusk para que él también lo hiciera.

Una vez ambos unicornios vaciaron sus copas, Trixie miró de reojo a Dusk, comprobando que había terminado de beber la pócima, entonces ella suspiró con una expresión de desánimo, sabiendo que ahora tocaba seguir con la parte del plan que a ella menos le gustaba, pero que era necesaria para desenmascarar de una vez por todas a Dusk y la farsa sobre su gran poder.

"Antes de comenzar el duelo, hay una historia que me gustaría contarles…" Dijo Trixie mirando seriamente al público. "Una historia que ocurrió hace muchos años, cuando yo era solo una pequeña potranca."

"Mi madre me abandonó al nacer, por lo que fui criada solo por mi padre, un unicornio mediocre que hacia shows de magia infantiles para poder sobrevivir junto a su hija. Él siempre fue un fracasado con sus shows de magia, su magia no tenía poder para hacer grandes hechizos, y sus trucos siempre salían mal de una forma u otra, por lo que él siempre era la burla de todos quienes lo veían. Eso me enfermaba… no me gustaba ser la hija de un hazmerreir. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de mi habilidad en la magia, la que parecía estar muy por encima de potrillos y potrancas de mi misma edad, algo de lo que mi padre también se percató. Así fue como ese tonto bueno para nada decidió juntar todo el dinero que tenía para darle una oportunidad a su hija…"

"Una vez al año, la más prestigiosa escuela de magia de Canterlot abre sus puertas para que los pequeños unicornios del reino prueben sus habilidades frente a un jurado y así puedan conseguir un cupo para estudiar en esa gran escuela, una oportunidad única para un pony de clase baja, ya que esa escuela es solo para los ponies de la elite, solo para los más adinerados y de noble sangre del reino. Fue así que mi padre usó todo el dinero que tenía para asegurarse que yo fuera la primera de la lista a quien vieran los jueces y así tener más posibilidades de ser elegida cuando ellos vieran todo mi potencial mágico. A pesar de eso, eso jamás ocurrió…"

"El día antes del examen estaba más feliz que nadie, sabiendo que por fin podría mostrar mi gran poder y me ganaría un lugar entre la elite de la magia. Sin embargo ese día mi padre enfermó gravemente… ¡Solo entonces supe que ese tonto incluso había dejado de comer por días solo para ahorrar dinero y darme una oportunidad para el día del examen!"

"Pasé toda la noche y la mañana del día siguiente junto a mi padre, incluso sabiendo que había perdido mi lugar al no presentarme aquella mañana. Finalmente mi padre murió… Sus últimas palabras fueron que fuera al examen y le prometiera que les mostraría mi poder a los jueces y así finalmente ganara una buena vida, una vida que él no había sido capaz de darme."

"Esa tarde vi por última vez a mi padre y corrí a la escuela donde se estaba haciendo el examen. Decidida a cumplir la última voluntad de mi padre y a rogarle a los jueces que aunque fuera la última de la lista, me vieran, ¡Que me dieran una oportunidad!"

"Al llegar allí vi con asombro que ya no había nadie, solo uno de los jueces que se estaba retirando del lugar. Le pregunté qué había pasado con todos los postulantes, y él me respondió que todos se habían ido, que ya había sido elegido alguien para entrar a la escuela ese año, alguien que dejó a todos sorprendidos con su gran poder mágico. Entonces el juez me señaló al techo del salón... No podía creerlo, poco había quedado del techo, todo había sido destruido, y no solo eso, ¡En el habían escamas de dragón! Tal parecía que el potrillo que había pasado el examen no solo había destruido el techo con un gran rayo de energía, sino que también había hecho que apareciera un enorme dragón allí. ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Ningún potrillo podría hacer eso! Incluso el mismo juez lo creía, ¡Todos los jueces lo creían! ¡Aquella magia era de nivel avanzado! ¡Ni siquiera los jueces podían hacer aquello! Sin embargo, luego que aquello hubiera ocurrido, ante la atónita mirada de los jueces, la mismísima Princesa Celestia había aparecido y le había dado la bienvenida a la escuela de magia de Canterlot a aquel potrillo, todo porque ella misma había visto desde lejos aquella magia desde su castillo."

"Luego que el juez me contara lo sucedido, se fue sin más. No importó cuanto le rogué, ni importó que le mostrara lo avanzada y fuerte que era mi magia para alguien de mi edad. Mi oportunidad se había desvanecido, todo por culpa de un potrillo que jugó sucio… Aquello se comentó por semanas en Canterlot, el tramposo potrillo que engañó incluso a la princesa. Jamás olvidaré ese nombre… Dusk Shine…"

Al terminar de hablar Trixie, todo el público quedó en silencio, todos sorprendidos y atontados ante la nueva revelación que ahora sabían.

Trixie miraba a Dusk con una profunda mirada de odio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban desde el borde de sus ojos. Ella no quería llorar, pero había sido inevitable que se emocionara al recordar esa triste parte de su pasado, algo también inevitable de hacer dado que ella había decidido contar aquello, y la poción que acababa de tomar le hacía imposible ocultar lo que ella de verdad sentía sobre aquello. Ella pudo haber evitado aquello de ponerse tan emocional si no hubiera tomado la poción, sin embargo era necesario, después de todo necesitaba que finalmente se supiera la verdad sobre Dusk.

"Ahora dime…" Agregó Trixie secándose sus lágrimas con un casco, sin dejar de ver a Dusk con odio. "¿Qué truco usaste? ¿Cómo fue que pasaste ese examen? ¿¡Cómo fue que hiciste esa poderosa magia!? Todo fue un engaño, ¿No es así? ¡Tú no lo hiciste!"

Mientras Trixie contaba su historia, Dusk había escuchado estoico, decidido a que no le afectara lo que contara Trixie, fuera lo que fuera, pero al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba y que también se trataba de su propio pasado, Dusk se congeló de los nervios, asustado totalmente sobre lo que estaba contando Trixie, dándose cuenta de lo que él había causado indirectamente en el pasado sin darse cuenta.

"Y-Yo…" Comenzó a tartamudear Dusk, luchando con su nerviosismo y con la mismísima poción que acababa de beber y le hacía imposible no responder, mirando de reojo nervioso a sus amigas que estaban sobre el escenario tras él, quienes estaban inmóviles y silentes como todo el público presente, mirándolo confundidas.

"¿¡Fuiste tú quién hizo ese poderoso hechizo o no!?" Gritó Trixie furiosa una vez más.

"No… No fui yo." Respondió finalmente Dusk, bajando tristemente su cabeza.

El público había escuchado emocionado el relato de Trixie, emocionándose junto a ella en cada triste momento que ella sufrió, y ahora ese mismo público también miraba con odio a Dusk, incluso algunos comenzaron a abuchearlo, todo mientras él seguía mirando al suelo tristemente.

"Sniff… Bien, al fin todos saben la verdad, era algo que necesitaba que todos supieran antes de empezar nuestro duelo." Dijo Trixie ya más calmada, secándose las últimas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos para luego poner una mirada totalmente seria. "A llegado tu juicio, ¡Ahora empezaremos el duelo!"

Siendo rápida como un rayo, en cuanto Trixie terminó de decir aquella frase, ella iluminó su cuerno e hizo que unas cuerdas que estaban al lado del escenario ataran a cada uno de los ayudantes que habían subido al escenario, tanto a los tres ayudantes de Dusk como a los tres de ella.

"¡Waahh!" Gritaron Lyra y Bon Bon al unísono al verse siendo amarradas mágicamente.

"¡No otra vez!" Gritó Applejack molesta al verse atada nuevamente, mirando a Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, quienes estaban en la misma condición que ella.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Dijo Dusk sorprendido al ver lo que acababa de hacer Trixie.

"Como ya dije, es hora de empezar nuestro duelo." Respondió Trixie mirando con determinación a Dusk. "Dije que ellos seis serían nuestros ayudantes, pero jamás dije cómo es que nos ayudarían."

En ese instante Trixie uso su magia para levitar a los seis ponies que estaban amarrados: Snips, Lyra, Bon Bon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, y los levitó lentamente hacia el lado del escenario, quedando levitando sobre un gran pozo de lodo que allí había.

"Atrápalas." Dijo súbitamente Trixie, dejando de usar su magia sobre las tres amigas de Dusk Shine, provocando que comenzaran a caer.

Anticipándose a su movimiento, Dusk rápidamente usó su magia para mantenerlas levitadas antes que cayeran al lodo.

"Pondremos a prueba nuestra resistencia levitando a nuestros ayudantes sobre el lodo en todo momento del duelo, así, si alguno deja caer a sus tres ayudantes en algún momento, perderá automáticamente el duelo." Dijo Trixie, hablando nuevamente fuerte para que todo el público oyera como se desarrollaría su enfrentamiento con Dusk.

" _¡Lo sabía! Sabía que esa poza de lodo no podía estar por casualidad aquí._ " Pensó Dusk, recordando que esa poza le había llamado la atención cuando Trixie había hecho aparecer el escenario allí. " _Por eso es que no elegí a Rarity, sabía que si de alguna forma Trixie ocupaba esa poza de lodo en el duelo, Rarity odiaría más que nadie ensuciarse._ "

"¡Trixie! ¡No se te ocurra soltarme!" Gritó Bon Bon, mirando con desconfianza hacia la poza de lodo que estaba a pocos pies bajo ella.

"Tranquila, mi concentración es perfecta, además yo jamás dejaría caer a un amigo al lodo." Respondió Trixie con una sonrisa de confianza, luego mirando a Dusk. "Bien, ahora que está todo preparado, diré las reglas del duelo. Supongo que no tendrás problemas para mantener un simple hechizo de levitación mientras usas otros hechizos durante el duelo, ¿Verdad?"

" _Esto es malo... En la biblioteca ella descubrió cuáles son mis fortalezas y debilidades, ¡Y ahora las está explotando!_ " Pensó Dusk preocupado, sabiendo lo que quería lograr Trixie con aquello.

La magia constaba de tres elementos básicos para ser conjurada: 'Poder', 'Concentración', e 'Imaginación'. Para hacer un hechizo uno debía concentrarse en la conjuración de este, luego debía reunir su poder mágico en su cuerno y en el objeto que fuera afectado por este, y al mismo tiempo debía imaginar y crear en su mente una imagen final de lo que deseaba lograr con aquel hechizo. Todos los unicornios sabían aquellos tres principios y los manejaban, sin embargo también era cierto que para todos los unicornios siempre era más fácil manejar uno de aquellos tres elementos. En el caso de Dusk, su fuerte era el 'Poder', lo que hacía que sus hechizos fueran muy potentes; en el caso de Trixie, su fuerte era la 'Concentración', lo que hacía que le resultara más fácil hacer varias cosas a la vez con su magia, como lo había demostrado en la biblioteca, al ser capaz de levitar al mismo tiempo más libros que Dusk; o como lo hacía justo ahora, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que hacer un hechizo de levitación mientras tendrían que hacer otros hechizos al mismo tiempo. Como seguía demostrándolo minuto a minuto, parecía que todo estaba dentro del plan de Trixie, y Dusk no podía escapar.

"Yo elegiré distintos tipos de magia que usaremos en distintos duelos, y solo ese tipo de magia podrá usarse en ese duelo. Quien gane tres duelos será el vencedor." Dijo Trixie, continuando con su explicación sobre cómo sería el duelo. "No creo que tengas alguna objeción, después de todo eres quien supuestamente derrotó a Nightmare Moon, debes ser un maestro en todas las artes mágicas, ¿No es así?" Agregó Trixie con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Dusk Shine solo asintió lentamente, sabiendo que Trixie mantenía el control sobre el público y que si se negaba, lo único que lograría sería que el público sospechara aún más de él.

Luego Trixie se acercó a la alcaldesa, quien se había quedado a un costado del escenario, y le pidió que fuera la jueza y que diera la cuenta regresiva para empezar el duelo, algo que la alcaldesa aceptó a regañadientes, ya que no quería subir nuevamente al escenario luego de la vergüenza que había pasado, sin embargo lo hizo ya que no podía rehusarse a una petición cuando todos la estaban viendo.

"Muy bien. ¡Primer Duelo! ¡Magia de alteración!" Gritó Trixie, anunciando el tipo de magia que se usaría en el primer duelo.

Dusk entrecerró levemente sus ojos al darse cuenta que Trixie también se había percatado que él no era bueno en hechizos de alteración.

"Vamos Dusk Shine, ¡Tú puedes ganarle!" Susurró la alcaldesa a Dusk, aún molesta por haber sido manipulada por Trixie, entendiendo un poco la presión de público a la que debía de estarse enfrentando Dusk.

Entonces la alcaldesa se aclaró la voz, levantó un casco, y miró al público mientras realizaba la cuenta regresiva, en tanto, tanto Trixie como Dusk se pusieron en guardia, mirándose uno al otro, apuntándose con sus cuernos mientras estos mantenían un tenue brillo al mantener sus hechizos de levitación sobre sus ayudantes. Trixie sonriendo confianzudamente, y Dusk con una mirada de preocupación mientras su cuerno parecía lanzar algunas pequeñas chispas de intermitencia.

"Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos…" Comenzó a contar la alcaldesa, expectante, al igual que todo el público, listos para presenciar aquel combate mágico. Todos estaban expectantes esperando a que terminara la cuenta regresiva, todos excepto dos ponies, Trixie y Dusk Shine, quienes ya habían comenzado a luchar en sus mentes antes siquiera que la alcaldesa hubiera empezado la cuenta regresiva, una lucha a la velocidad del pensamiento, anticipándose a las movidas de su contrincante.

" _Como mi fuerte no es la magia de alteración, me mantendré a la defensiva y esperaré a que Trixie ataque. Probablemente ella use…_ " Pensó Dusk imaginándose el duelo paso a paso en cámara lenta.

"… _Un hechizo de alteración al piso, alterar la densidad de la madera para que el piso actúe como arenas movedizas. Entonces tendrá dos opciones, alterar sus cascos para que resistan el cambio, o…_ " Pensó Trixie, también prediciendo los movimientos de su enemigo.

"… _saltarlo antes que haga efecto, conservando así energía mágica… Cuando caiga al lado, ella puede alterar las cortinas o las cuerdas que las sostienen. Las cortinas serán más lentas de alterar ya que están fuertemente sujetas, por lo que seguramente usará las cuerdas, alterándolas para que actúen como látigos y me amarren, estaré alerta, sin embargo, aprovechando que salté, estaré desequilibrado, por lo que alcanzará a agarrar uno de mis cascos traseros. En ese momento contraatacaré, alteraré su capa…_ " Pensó Dusk.

"… _alterar la capa para que sea más pesada y me impida moverme. Tendré que dejar de mirar a mi objetivo y quitarme la capa antes que me inmovilice su peso. En cuanto le quite la mirada de encima, no podré ver hacia donde mira, por lo que no sabré qué es lo siguiente que hará. Él tendrá dos posibilidades, alterar el suelo al igual que yo o alterar mi sombrero. Lo más efectivo sería atacar a mi sombrero, alterar su forma para que obstaculice mi vista, lo logrará. Sin embargo yo no solo alteré las cuerdas, también las cortinas, y estas ya debieron haberse desenganchado y actuarán como una enorme manta que también obstaculizará su vista…_ " Pensó Trixie.

" _Ambos estaremos a ciegas luchando contra las telas alteradas que tenemos encima. El primero que logre sacársela de encima y vea… ¡Espera! Ella usará…_ " Pensó Dusk asustado.

"… _la gema que une mi capa y que me saqué cuando él usó su hechizo en esta. La lanzaré y la alteraré para que brille intensamente. Entonces…_ " Pensó Trixie con un brillo en sus ojos.

"… _si no me quito la cortina, no podré ver; si me la quito, no reaccionaré a tiempo y quedaré cegado por la luz de la gema. Indefenso, ella nuevamente usará su magia de alteración en el suelo y me atrapará con el cambio de densidad... Probabilidad de que Trixie gané… 100%..._ " Pensó Dusk sin esperanza.

" _Jaque mate._ " Pensó Trixie mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Dos… Uno… ¡Empiecen!" Gritó la alcaldesa con energía, dando comienzo al duelo.

Tras el grito de partida de la alcaldesa, ocurrió exactamente todo lo que ambos unicornios habían pensado, el cual era el camino más factible de seguir para ambos, finalmente llegando al mismo resultado ineludible, Dusk siendo atrapado en el piso alterado como arenas movedizas luego de haber sido cagado por la luz de la gema de Trixie.

Ante el feroz y veloz ataque mágico de ambos unicornio, todo el público quedó sorprendido, estallando luego en aplausos luego de tan breve pero acalorado duelo, aplaudiendo con ganas a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, quien sonrió ante los aplausos de su público.

"P-Primer duelo, ganadora Trixie." Dijo la alcaldesa, sorprendida un poco al ver perder a Dusk Shine.

"Qué sucede alcaldesa, ¿Acaso se le hace difícil creer que una simple unicornio como yo pueda vencer al supuesto salvador de Equestria?" Dijo Trixie fuertemente para que todos la oyeran, leyendo la mente de la alcaldesa.

"¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente es un fraude!" Comenzaron a gritar desde el público algunos adherentes al grupo 'odiamos a Dusk', quienes cada vez se iban convenciendo más que Dusk Shine era solo un gran fraude.

En tanto, Dusk Shine uso su magia lentamente para alterar el piso y salir de la trampa que había hecho Trixie, respirando con algo de dificultad mientras su cuerno por alguna razón comenzaba a lanzar chispas de inestabilidad. Dusk miró de inmediato a sus tres amigas, quienes aún se mantenían levitando afortunadamente.

"¡Siguiente duelo! ¡Magia elemental!" Gritó Trixie, mirando de reojo con una sonrisa a Dusk, quien solo frunció el ceño. Ambos sabían que otra de las debilidades de Dusk era que no tenía gran dominio en magia elemental.

Nuevamente la alcaldesa se puso en medio del escenario y comenzó con la cuenta regresiva mientras Dusk y Trixie se miraban el uno al otro desde cada extremo del escenario.

"Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos…" Contó la alcaldesa mientras, al igual que antes, el duelo ya había comenzado en la mente de los dos unicornios.

" _Esta vez será Dusk quien atacará primero, ya que sabe que si yo ataco primero tengo cien por ciento de probabilidad de ganar en el segundo ataque. Empezará con un ataque a distancia, dado nuestro entorno, atacará con una ráfaga de viento. Sabiendo que atacará primero, me defenderé con un muro de lodo, magia elemental de tierra._ " Pensó Trixie.

" _Pero no solo es magia elemental de tierra, el lodo contiene agua, y mientras la tierra la protege, usará el agua para atacarme, la forma más efectiva sería usando agujas de hielo. Tendré que usar magia de oscuridad para que no pueda apuntarme, así no me llegarán, pero…_ " Pensó Dusk.

" _Hay antorchas, puedo ocuparlas para sacar fuego y hacer que rodeen esa oscuridad antes que cubra por completo el escenario. Viéndose confinado, la única magia elemental que podrá usar para salir será el viento… ¡Espera! ¡Qué astuto! Usará agua, las agujas de hielo que le lancé se habrán derretido y podrá abrirse un camino directo hacia mí para atacarme._ " Pensó Trixie levemente preocupada.

" _Ella ya habrá lanzado su muro de tierra hacia mí para impedirme el paso. Mi hechizo elemental más fuerte es la luz, usaré un haz de luz para atravesar el muro y golpearla directamente. ¡No tendrá escapatoria! ¡Mi victoria!_ " Pensó Dusk suspirando levemente con alivio mientras su cuerno se iluminaba con intermitencia.

"… Uno… ¡Empiecen!" Gritó la alcaldesa una vez más para dar inicio al duelo en el mundo real.

Tal como sucedió la primera vez, todo sucedió como ambos unicornios lo habían visto en sus mentes, desde la ráfaga de viento de Dusk hasta que Trixie lanzó el muro de tierra para defenderse del avance de Dusk y este lanzó un fuerte rayo de luz que atravesó el muro y golpeó de lleno a Trixie, haciendo que esta retrocediera un par de pasos, sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos unicornios, Trixie no cayó derrotada por el haz de luz de Dusk.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos el uno al otro por un segundo, hasta que Trixie, siendo la menos sorprendida de los dos, actuó primero. Trixie uso una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo girar fuertemente a Dusk en el aire, haciendo que este cayera de golpe contra el suelo, dejándolo totalmente aturdido.

"Segundo duelo, ganadora Trixie." Decretó la alcaldesa por segunda vez en aquel enfrentamiento.

Nuevamente todo el público estalló en aplausos, y nuevamente Trixie hizo una reverencia y recibió agradecida los aplausos, sin embargo esta vez mientras lo hacía, miró de reojo a Dusk, quien permanecía en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

" _¿¡Qué le sucede!? Estoy segura que su magia de luz es más poderosa, yo no tenía escapatoria, debió haber ganado él. ¡Y él también estaba sorprendido! ¿¡Por qué!?_ " Pensó Trixie confundida.

Mientras Dusk comenzaba a levantarse con esfuerzo, su cuerno se fue apagando lentamente.

"¡Waaahh!" Gritaron Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, al sentir que la magia que las hacía levitar desaparecía.

"¡No!" Gritó Dusk esforzándose para hacer funcionar nuevamente su cuerno, alcanzando a usar su magia solo parcialmente, ya que alcanzó a sostener a solo dos de sus amigas antes que cayeran al lodo.

 _¡Paff!_ Pinkie Pie cayó en el lodo antes que Dusk alcanzara a usar su magia en ella. Él rápidamente uso su magia para izar nuevamente a su amiga, quien ahora estaba completamente cubierta de lodo, solo se podían ver sus tiernos y siempre felices ojos celestes.

"L-Lo siento Pinkie… creo que me descuidé…" Dijo Dusk triste, hablando con esfuerzo al respirar.

"No importa." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo, luego pasándose su lengua por toda la cara para limpiarse. "¡Puaj! Oye espera, ¡Esto no es chocolate!"

"¡Miren! ¡Dejo caer a su amiga! ¡Ni siquiera eso puede hacer! ¡En cambio Trixie puede levitar a sus ayudantes sin siquiera esforzarse!" Gritó desde el público otro de los ponies que odiaban a Dusk, encabezando los abucheos hacia el unicornio lavanda.

" _Es demasiado pronto para que él esté cansado…_ " Pensó Trixie inquieta, quien en otro momento disfrutaría que abuchearan a Dusk, pero como ocurría algo que no lograba entender y que salía de sus planes, aquello la mantenía intranquila.

"¡Jajaja! La señorita Trixie tenía la razón, esa poción hizo que fuera más divertido, ¡Jaja!" Dijo Snips riéndose, cerrando rápidamente su boca al darse cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

Para fortuna de Snips, pareció que nadie le prestó atención a aquel comentario, acallado por el gran abucheo del público hacia Dusk, sin embargo Trixie sí alcanzó a oír lo que él dijo. Entonces Trixie se acercó al borde del escenario, donde estaban siendo levitados los seis 'ayudantes', y acercó a Snips con su magia hacia ella, para que nadie más pudiera oír lo que ambos decían.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Susurró Trixie sin estar segura de a lo que se había referido el potrillo.

Snips intentó mirar seriamente a Trixie, sin embargo él finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

"Le di un poco de esa poción amarilla a Dusk, fue muy fácil, solo le dije que estaba vendiendo limonada, jeje." Se rio Snips recordando lo sucedido momentos antes que Dusk fuera a enfrentar a Trixie.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo fue que-!?" Trixie respondió confundida, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de lo que probablemente había sucedido. Cuando ella teletransportó a los potrillos fuera de su carro, no solo los teletransportó con parte de su ropa, sino que también con la poción amarilla.

" _Bien, gracias a este mocoso perdí mi único debilitador mágico, y con lo caro que me costó…_ " Pensó Trixie molesta por la imprudencia de Snips y por su propio descuido de no percatarse que esa poción había desaparecido junto a él. " _Además, había decidido no usar esa poción en este duelo, yo quería ganar-_ "

Repentinamente una revelación de algo más importante asustó a Trixie, quien se giró asustada para ver a Dusk, quien lucía exhausto mientras hacía todo lo posible para mantener levitando a sus tres amigas.

" _¿¡Cómo es que él puede seguir levitando a sus amigas y estar usando otros hechizos mágicos si él tomó esa poción!? Eso explica que él esté tan cansado, pero entonces… ¿¡Cuánto poder mágico tiene él si aún después de beber la poción es capaz de usar magia!?_ " Pensó Trixie asustada, por primera vez pensando por un segundo que quizás Dusk no era un total fraude como ella pensaba.

Mientras el público seguía abucheando a Dusk, Trixie no pudo evitar sentir cierta compasión por él, incluso hasta una leve admiración por la forma en que se resistía a perder a pesar de que tuviera todo en contra. Sin embargo ella rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos al recordar que por culpa de él, ella no había podido cumplir su sueño ni la última promesa que le hizo a su padre.

" _No quería ganar así… pero ganar es ganar._ " Pensó Trixie volviendo a mirar con resentimiento a Dusk. " _Este es el castigo que te mereces por vivir una vida engañando a los demás…_ "

"Cielos… Snails se ha demorado mucho con la otra sorpresa…" Dijo repentinamente Snips, quien seguía levitando al lado de Trixie, rompiendo con su comentario la concentración de Trixie.

"¿Otra sorpresa? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Trixie con desconfianza.

"¡WAAAAHHH!" Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte grito, proveniente de entre los árboles que estaban al borde del bosque, al lado de donde se estaba realizando el duelo de magia.

Aquel grito hizo que algunos ponies miraran hacia el bosque, esperando encontrar la fuente de aquel grito, sin embargo la gran mayoría solo continuó abucheando a Dusk. Esto, hasta que otro ruido se escuchó proveniente del bosque, un enorme rugido que hizo que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Dusk y Trixie, miraran asustados hacia el oscuro bosque que estaba a su lado.

Sorpresivamente, de entre los árboles, salió corriendo un delgado potrillo, era Snails, quien salió corriendo aterrado en dirección hacia donde estaban todos. Trixie de inmediato supo que probablemente los potrillos habían hecho alguna locura, sin embargo no alcanzó a preguntarle a Snips, ya que a los pocos segundos que apareciera Snails corriendo desde el bosque, se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas al tiempo que los árboles se abrían para dejar paso a una enorme criatura que al parecer seguía a Snails. La criatura en cuestión parecía ser un enorme oso, decenas de veces más grande que Harry, el oso de Fluttershy; este oso además tenía una piel azul traslúcida, en la cual brillaban decenas de puntos, como si su piel estuviera hecha del manto de la noche; en su frente tenía una enorme estrella brillante, mientras que sus fieros ojos color rojo miraban con intensidad a su presa, al pequeño Snails, quien corría despavorido pidiendo ayuda.

¡ROOOAAARRR!

En cuanto el enorme oso rugió, todos los ponies que estaban en el público estallaron en pánico, algunos comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones para ocultarse de aquella enorme bestia, mientras que otros, paralizados por el miedo, se agolparon frente al escenario, temerosos de hacer algún movimiento y que la enorme bestia los cazase.

"Wooow… ¿Esa es una ursa mayor? Entonces era verdad que había una en el bosque Everfree…" Dijo Snips sorprendido, cayendo al suelo luego que Trixie perdiera su concentración con el rugido de la bestia y dejara de usar su magia, lo que hizo que no solo Snips cayera a su lodo, sino también Bon Bon y Lyra.

"¡Gran y poderosa Trixie! ¡Ayúdanos!" Gritó Snails, una vez llegó al frente del escenario, totalmente exhausto de tanto correr, habiendo estado aterrado pero ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, ya que sabía que estaría a salvo junto a su heroína. "Deshazte de esa ursa como lo hiciste en la historia que nos contaste."

"¿¡U-Una ursa mayor!? ¿¡Ustedes planearon esto!? ¿¡Traerla hasta acá!? ¿¡Qué acaso están locos!?" Gritó Trixie totalmente asustada al ver la locura que habían hecho aquellos dos tontos potrillos. "¡Yo jamás me enfrenté a una ursa! ¡Fue solo una tonta historia que inventé!" Agregó Trixie asustada, quien sin darse cuenta dijo toda la verdad, debido a los efectos de la poción que había bebido.

"¡S-Se está acercando!" Gritó una yegua del público, totalmente asustada mirando que la ursa comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

"¡Trixie! ¿¡Qué hacemos!?" Gritó otro pony del público, mirando con desesperación a la unicornio azul.

Trixie no sabía qué hacer, todos sus instintos le gritaban que huyera y salvara su pellejo, sin embargo por alguna razón, los gritos desesperados de su público se lo impedían, ella no podía defraudarlos, ¡Ellos confiaban en ella!

"L-Lo enfrentaré…" Dijo Trixie tartamudeando, con una mirada de miedo que poco a poco fue transformándose en una más determinada.

" _¡Soy más fuerte que Dusk Shine! ¡Lo demostraré salvándolos a todos de verdad! ¡Todos lo verán!_ " Pensó Trixie con firmeza para darse el valor suficiente para hacer lo que haría.

Trixie bajó del escenario y se paró entre su público y la enorme bestia, la que mantenía una fiera mirada mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde estaban los ponies culpables de despertarlo.

" _Piensa, piensa ¡Piensa!_ " Pensó Trixie velozmente, pensando en qué hacer para salvar a todos. " _Una ursa mayor no es cualquier bestia… Es una criatura astral, ¡Lo que significa que debo atacar con magia elemental de luz!_ "

En ese instante Trixie comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno, juntando más y más energía en él a medida que la ursa se acercaba hacia ella.

" _Es enorme… Y estoy cansada de haber ocupado tanta magia en el duelo… Un ataque normal no será suficiente, ¡Debo hacer solo un ataque! ¡Un ataque con toda mi energía!_ " Pensó Trixie desesperada, calculando sus posibilidades de éxito mientras ponía hasta su última gota de reserva mágica en lo que sería su ataque.

Cuando la enorme ursa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y cuando Trixie ya no podía soportar más la tensión del poder acumulado en su cuerno, ella finalmente liberó un potente rayo de luz que golpeó de lleno a la enorme bestia, haciendo que todos quedaran cegados por el enorme brillo luego del impacto, lo único que pudieron escuchar fue el enorme grito de dolor de la ursa.

"¡Lo hice!" Gritó Trixie eufórica con sus ojos cerrados luego de haber sido cegada, pero aliviada al escuchar el grito de la ursa, lo que significaba que había dado en el blanco y la había derrotado. Entonces ella comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras la luz a su alrededor se iba extinguiendo y todo volvía a la normalidad. "Eso te pasa por desafiar a la Gran y Poderosa…"

Trixie no fue capaz de terminar su frase. En cuanto ella pudo volver a ver con claridad, vio con terror que la ursa seguía de pie exactamente donde había estado antes de perderla de vista, solo que ahora tenía un enorme raspón en su pecho, justo donde el rayo de Trixie la había golpeado; además de eso, la ursa seguía intacta.

 _¡ROOOAAARRR!_ Rugió furiosa la ursa, esta vez corriendo en embestida hacia donde estaban los ponies.

"¡Huyan todos!" Gritó Dusk desesperado, viendo que la bestia se dirigía a embestirlos y que todos aún seguían aturdidos luego de lo sucedido.

En seguida todos los ponies del público que allí quedaba comenzaron a correr, huyendo rápidamente del lugar, quedando así entre la ursa y el escenario solo un pony, Trixie, quien se había quedado paralizada del miedo luego de ver que su más grande ataque no había servido para nada y que ahora la enorme ursa se dirigía hacia ella para embestirla.

"¡TRIXIE!" Gritó Dusk corriendo y empujándola en el último segundo, justo antes de ser aplastada por la embestida de la ursa. Cayendo ambos unicornios fuertemente contra el suelo mientras la ursa había seguido de largo con su embestida.

Solo cuando Trixie sintió que Dusk la había empujado para salvarla, fue que finalmente ella pudo despertar de su aturdimiento. Sin embargo ella solo pudo pasar del aturdimiento al horror e impotencia, al ver que la ursa en su embestida, había chocado de lleno contra el escenario, quien ahora se mantenía allí, destruyendo cada tabla de lo que había sido su preciado carro. Cada libro, foto, ropa, recuerdo, ahora estaba aplastado, ardiendo en llamas luego que las antorchas del escenario cayeran sobre este, haciendo que fuera aún ms terrible de ver la imagen de la feroz ursa destruyéndolo todo entre las ruinas en llamas de lo que había sido su hogar.

"No…" Dijo Trixie en un grito ahogado, no pudiendo evitar llorar al ver que había perdido todo, en especial lo que ella en el fondo más había atesorado por años, una polvorienta caja llena de recuerdos.

"¡Oh, no!" Dijo Dusk con un grave tono de terror en su voz, desviando la mirada de la ursa sobre el escenario destruido para ver al lado de este, que era donde estaba la poza de lodo, en donde seguían Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Lyra, Bon Bon, y Snips, quienes había quedado allí luego que la ursa destruyera el escenario.

Los seis ponies que habían servido de ayudantes durante el duelo de magia, seguían atados, y luchaban contra las cuerdas para poder liberarse y poder huir de allí. Trixie vio hacia donde estaba viendo Dusk y vio el gran peligro en el que estaban aquellos ponies, quienes ya casi se habían liberado solo parcialmente de las cuerdas que los ataban, sin embargo no lo lograrían a tiempo, pues no solo Dusk y Trixie se habían percatado que allí estaban los seis ponies, sino que la ursa también se había percatado de aquello.

" _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ " Pensó Trixie aterrada al darse cuenta que la ursa había notado a los ponies en el lodo. Entonces ella, tal como en el duelo, comenzó a calcular a la velocidad del pensamiento como podría rescatar a aquellos ponies, decenas de posibles caminos y soluciones. " _Si no hago nada, habrá un resultado fatal… Si me muevo y ataco… ¡No! Resultado fatal… Si lanzo esto… ¡Resultado fatal! Si hago que ellos… ¡Resultado fatal! ¡No importa lo que haga! ¡No hay ninguna opción! ¡No existe ninguna posibilidad para salvarlos!_ " Terminó de pensar Trixie totalmente aterrada luego de ver todas las posibilidades, sabiendo que lamentablemente sus cálculos jamás fallaban.

"¡Existe una!" Gritó Dusk Shine, quien había hecho el mismo cálculo mental que Trixie. Gritando aquello mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los ponies en el lodo. "¡Solo una posibilidad!"

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/** **2pDiz0k**

" _¡No la hay! ¡Ambos llegamos a los mismos resultados en los duelos! ¡No existe ninguna opción para salvarlos!_ " Pensó Trixie desesperada, sin entender a qué se refería Dusk, ya que por más que lo analizó, no podía encontrar una forma de salvar a aquellos ponies.

Lo que Trixie no sabía era que ella inconscientemente había dejado un factor fuera de su ecuación, un factor que era imposible para ella considerar, un factor que también hubiera sido imposible para Dusk agregar si no hubiera sido por todo el tiempo que él había pasado en Ponyville.

Dusk corrió con todas sus fuerza, llegando justo cuando la ursa levantaba su enorme garra para golpear a aquellos ponies que aún no lograban desatarse por completo de sus ataduras. Entonces, mientras la garra de la ursa bajaba para golpear a los ponies en el lodo, Dusk llegó con todo el impulso que le propinó su carrera, y les dio un fuerte empujón, sumado a que uso su magia para teletransportarlos y sacarlos de allí.

El factor que Trixie no había tomado en cuenta en la ecuación era…

" _Autosacrificio…_ " Pensó Dusk girándose y cerrando sus ojos, justo cuando la garra de la ursa ya estaba frente a él. Sabiendo desde antes de correr allí que al empujar y sacar a sus amigos de allí, no le daría tiempo suficiente para salvarse él mismo.

El fuerte zarpazo de la ursa golpeó de lleno a Dusk e hizo que este saliera volando y golpeara fuertemente contra un árbol.

"¡DUSK!" Gritaron aterradas las amigas de Dusk. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, que finalmente se habían soltado de las ataduras, quienes por la poca magia que le quedaba a Dusk, fueron teletransportadas a solo unos pocos pasos de allí; sumados a Rarity y Spike, quienes había salido corriendo cuando Dusk se los ordenó, y quienes había corrido de vuelta al darse cuenta que sus amigas estaban en peligro, pero que lamentablemente no habían alcanzado a llegar antes que Dusk se sacrificara a sí mismo.

Los cinco amigos de Dusk corrieron hacia donde había caído golpeado Dusk, tocándolo de inmediato mientras temían lo peor luego de ver tan brutal golpe.

"Es… Estoy bien…" Dijo Dusk débilmente, quien afortunadamente seguía vivo y consciente, a pesar que sentía que todos sus huesos estaban rotos.

"Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí." Dijo suavemente Applejack, poniendo su sombrero debajo de la cabeza de Dusk para que se apoyara mejor.

¡ROOOAAARRR!

La ursa volvió a rugir al tiempo que se giraba y ponía su vista en el pueblo que tenía frente a él, en donde se podía ver que varios ponies se escondían, viéndolo con evidente temor por sus vidas.

"Ocúltense…" Dijo Dusk débilmente. "Debo impedir…"

"No repitamos esto, sabes que no iremos a ningún lado." Sonrió Pinkie Pie tiernamente. "Sabemos lo que quieres hacer, estamos contigo."

La ursa comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el centro de pueblo, cuando sorpresivamente una pequeña roca golpeó su lomo, lo que hizo que se girara con una mirada furiosa buscando al culpable. Allí vio a cinco pequeños ponies y un pequeño dragón, todos sosteniendo piedras en sus cascos, con miradas determinadas en sus rostros.

"¡Aquí, bestia!" Gritó Dusk lo más fuerte que pudo para que la ursa alcanzara a oírlo. "¡No dejaremos que te acerques al pueblo! ¡Es nuestro hogar y lo protegeremos!"

La enorme ursa dio un fuerte rugido y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente de vuelta, hacia donde estaban Dusk y los demás.

"Bien… ya viene hacia aquí… ¡Ahora qué!" Dijo Spike totalmente nervioso al ver acercarse a la ursa en su dirección.

"T-Tengo una idea…" Dijo Dusk, haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie pese a su adolorido cuerpo. "Denme un momento, necesito concentrarme…"

En ese momento Dusk cerró fuertemente sus ojos e intentó concentrar su magia en su cuerno, el cual se iluminó levemente, pero al instante saltaron un par de chispas y este se apagó nuevamente.

"Dusk… Se está acercando…" Dijo Rainbow Dash intentando en vano ocultar su miedo, viendo que la ursa ya estaba casi frente a ellos.

El cuerno de Dusk repitió varias veces el mismo proceso, pero siempre era el mismo resultado, su cuerno no era capaz de canalizar la energía que necesitaba.

"Huff… Huff… No lo entiendo… ¿¡Por qué mi magia no funciona!? Yo… estoy exhausto… No sé por qué…" Dijo Dusk respirando con dificultad, abriendo sus ojos con desesperación al darse cuenta que su plan no funcionaría ya que por alguna razón su magia parecía haberse agotado rápidamente desde el duelo con Trixie.

" _¡No puedes! ¡Es inútil! ¡La poción ya tuvo que haber agotado toda tu reserva mágica!_ " Pensó Trixie gritando en su mente, paralizada del miedo mientras veía de lejos a Dusk y sus amigas enfrentarse a la ursa. Ella no se había querido mover ya que al igual que Dusk, ella se había quedado sin energía mágica, y sin esta, ella se sentía demasiado expuesta y vulnerable.

"¡DUSK!" Gritó Rarity desesperada, abrazándose con sus amigas, una vez que la ursa llegó frente a ellos y levantó su enorme garra para dar otro feroz zarpazo.

Las cuatro yeguas y Spike se abrazaron a Dusk, esperando que él pudiera salvarlos e hiciera el plan que dijo que se le había ocurrido.

" _¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Es igual que con el dragón! ¡No puedo quedarme inmóvil! ¡Debo hacer algo!_ " Pensó Dusk desesperado sintiendo el cálido abrazo de sus amigas sobre él, quienes nuevamente habían depositado toda su confianza en él. En tanto, solo por una leve fracción de segundo, un tenue brillo arcoíris pasó por sus ojos. " _¡No necesito un gran hechizo! ¡No me interesa demostrar que soy un gran y poderoso mago! ¡Solo quiero salvar a mis amigas!_ "

En ese instante los ojos de Dusk brillaron por un segundo, justo cuando su cuerno finalmente se iluminó. Del cuerno salió un enorme haz de luz que impactó de lleno en la cara de la ursa.

"¿¡Cómo…!?" Dijo Trixie totalmente boquiabierta al ver que Dusk había conseguido lanzar un hechizo a pesar que su magia había sido consumida.

Mientras el brillo del hechizo de luz de Dusk se iba apagando, tal y como había sucedido con el hechizo de Trixie. La joven maga se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo que pareció en primera instancia, el hechizo de Dusk había sido distinto del hechizo que ella había realizado para atacar a la ursa. Mientras ella había atacado a la ursa con un rayo de luz denso, que golpeó directamente a la ursa, Dusk hizo que la luz se concentrara frente a la cara de la ursa, formando una pequeña pero brillante pelota que flotaba en el aire, como una pequeña estrella, que ahora se mantenía flotando frente a la ursa, quien parecía hipnotizada por la pequeña estrella.

Entonces, Dusk movió su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que hizo que la pequeña estrellita que había formado saliera volando hacia el bosque Everfree, dejando una gran estela, como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

Al moverse la pequeña estrella, la ursa de inmediato salió persiguiéndola, hipnotizada totalmente por aquella luz, internándose junto a la estrella de vuelta en lo profundo de bosque Everfree, así finalmente dejando todo de vuelta sumido en el silencio y la tranquilidad.

"¡Phew...!" Suspiró fuertemente Dusk, apagando finalmente su cuerno, tan cansado que por poco se cae por sí solo, pero afortunadamente allí estaban sus amigas, que lo sostuvieron y evitaron que cayera. "Gracias." Sonrió Dusk a sus amigas, como siempre feliz de tenerlas con él.

"¿Cómo…?" Dijo repentinamente Trixie, acercándose con una cara de total asombro y desconcierto. "¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"¡Oh! ¿Esa pequeña estrellita de magia?" Respondió Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que Trixie le estaba preguntando sobre el hechizo que había ocupado. "Gracias a Celestia que me di cuenta que era una ursa menor y no una ursa mayor, de lo contrario mi pequeño truco no hubiera funcionado, después de todo la ursa menor siempre sigue a polaris, ¿Eh?"

Trixie se quedó mirando a Dusk con una extraña mirada, sin saber a qué se refería Dusk con lo que estaba diciendo. Además de eso, ¿¡Esa enorme bestia había sido solo una ursa menor!? En ese instante más dudas aparecieron en la mente de Trixie, tantas que no sabía por dónde empezar, sin embargo la mayor duda no había sido respondida, ¿Cómo Dusk había sido capaz de hacer un hechizo de alto nivel siendo que no tenía energía mágica? Si ella misma no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído.

Durante el duelo, ya Trixie había valorado que Dusk fuera capaz de realizar hechizos estando tan agotado. Para ello solo había una explicación, que Dusk verdaderamente tenía una enorme capacidad y poder mágico, eso parecía que era algo innegable. Sumado a cómo Dusk había descubierto que aquello era una ursa menor y no una mayor, ¡Algo que ni siquiera ella había advertido! Y crear un plan en tan desesperada situación… Dusk Shine debía de ser mucho más listo de lo que Trixie había creído. Y también, el valor que él había tenido para enfrentarse a la ursa y para sacrificarse por sus amigas…

Al darse cuenta Trixie que su opinión de Dusk estaba cambiando tan radicalmente, ella puso un ceño fruncido, enojándose consigo misma.

"Así que no eres un fraude… De verdad eres talentoso…" Dijo Trixie molesta consigo misma por lo que estaba admitiendo. "Pero aun así... No puedo dejar de odiarme a mí misma por ser vencida por un niño mimado como tú…"

"Yo… lamento por todo lo que sufriste." Respondió Dusk con una triste mirada. "Sé que crees que soy un potro acomodado de Canterlot, pero no es así, mi familia solo tiene un débil linaje militar, no somos nobles ni ricos. Si no hubiera sido por aquella prueba en que la princesa me aceptó en la escuela de magia, mi destino hubiera sido muy, muy distinto…"

Trixie miró a Dusk a los ojos. Por más que lo intentó, no encontró chispa de falsedad en aquella mirada, solo unos honestos y confiables ojos.

"Y sobre el día de la prueba…" Dijo Dusk tranquilamente, finalmente sintiéndose más relajado al poder finalmente tener una conversación con Trixie sin que ella lo estuviera interrumpiendo o atacando continuamente. "Tienes razón, yo no fui quien hizo ese poderoso hechizo que rompió el techo, o al menos no era mi magia…"

Al escuchar aquello, Trixie puso una mirada de desconcierto, sin entender a qué se refería con que no era su magia.

"Cuando estaba dando la prueba, yo sentí un extraño poder fluyendo a través de mí." Continuó hablando Dusk Shine, con una mirada algo avergonzada. "Yo no sé lo que ocurrió, solo sé que me llené de una extraña magia, una magia que me hizo sentir muy feliz. Era tanta magia que tuve que expulsarla a través de mi cuerno…"

"¿Estás diciendo que sí fuiste tú? ¿Solo que no sabes cómo ocurrió?" Preguntó Trixie levemente frustrada, descubriendo que tal parecía que Dusk sí había sido quien había realizado tal proeza de potrillo, algo que hubiera encontrado imposible de creer si no hubiera visto lo que acababa de suceder con la ursa.

"No… Yo de verdad creo que no fui yo quien hizo eso." Respondió Dusk sinceramente. "Yo reconozco la huella de mi magia, aquella magia era algo más, no solo era mi magia. Yo jamás he vuelto a sentir-"

En ese instante Dusk se giró y miró a sus amigas con cara de asombro.

" _No. Yo sí he vuelto a sentir algo similar…_ " Pensó Dusk mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente. " _Sentí algo similar cuando me enfrenté a Nightmare Moon. Y ahora también, aunque en mucho menor escala… ¡Pero Fluttershy no está! Quizás si ella hubiera estado como la última vez… Quizás todo sea…_ "

La mente de Dusk estuvo a punto de llegar una respuesta que hubiera sido asombrosa y trascendental para él, sin embargo, finalmente él deshecho aquella alocada idea por una simple y lógica razón.

" _Es imposible… Yo no las conocía en ese tiempo…_ " Pensó Dusk algo decepcionado, dándole a sus amigas una simple sonrisa.

Un bullicio se empezó a escuchar nuevamente en el ambiente. Los ponies del público, que había salido corriendo a esconderse tras el ataque de la ursa, volvían finalmente luego de comprobar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por el escenario, el cual estaba totalmente destruido.

"¿¡Por qué una ursa atacó repentinamente el pueblo!?" Gritaron varios ponies al reunirse todos, intentando buscar una explicación.

"¿Están bien?" Dijeron otros ponies, que habían visto de lejos como Dusk y las demás se habían enfrentado a la ursa.

"¿Quién expulsó a la ursa? ¿Fuiste tú Trixie?" Preguntaron un par de ponies, acercándose a la joven maga.

Trixie miró con asombro a aquellos ponies que creían que ella los había salvado. Aceptar aquello significaría duplicar fácilmente su fama de poderosa maga, ¿Pero era correcto hacerlo? Trixie tomó una decisión y abrió su boca para responder, sin embargo fue interrumpida por otro pony.

"Ella no nos salvó, ¡Ella fue la culpable!" Dijo un pony que traía cogido de los cascos a Snips y Snails, quienes tenían una cara de miedo al ver a toda esa multitud. "Yo escuché cuando Trixie y Snips hablaban sobre una sorpresa, ¡Justo antes que apareciera esa enorme bestia!"

El ánimo de la multitud cambió inmediatamente, aquellos que venían a agradecer a Trixie por haberlos salvado, ahora la miraban con desconfianza y miedo por la terrible situación que habían vivido. Trixie miró hacia todos lados, y por primera vez desde que había llegado al pueblo, no vio ninguna sonrisa ni rostro amable viéndola, solo miradas de desconfianza y enojo… Por primera vez ella experimentó lo que Dusk había tenido que vivir todo aquel día.

"¡Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso!" Dijo repentinamente Dusk Shine con una mirada triste, para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Trixie. "Creo que si hay algún culpable de lo sucedido, tendría que ser yo. No sé por qué, pero durante todo el duelo no pude canalizar mi magia correctamente. Si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera sucedido."

En ese instante, el público dejó de mirar con desconfianza a Trixie y miró nuevamente con resentimiento a Dusk, incluso más, ahora parecía que todos en el público miraban con odio a Dusk, mientras que aquellos que desde siempre habían mirado con enojo a Dusk, ahora parecía que en cualquier momento lincharían a Dusk por arriesgar sus vidas al autoproclamarse el culpable de todo aquel desastre.

" _¿Por qué está culpándose a sí mismo? ¿Acaso mintió solo para demostrar una falsa humildad? Pues al muy tonto no le funcionó, ¡Ahora todos lo odian más aún!_ " Pensó Trixie sin entender la actitud de Dusk, mirando confundida hacia su rival mientras sus pensamientos y sentimientos entraban en conflicto. " _Todo… Todo está pasando como yo quería que sucediera… ¡Logre mi meta! ¡Todos odian a Dusk Shine! ¡Esto es lo que yo quería! Pero entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no me siento feliz!?_ "

Trixie vio como el público comenzaba a abuchear a Dusk y a intentar acercársele mientras sus amigas intentaban en vano calmar el ambiente, en tanto Dusk solo se mantenía con una mirada triste mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces, al ver a Dusk fijamente, Trixie pudo ver como un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzaba a caer debajo de la melena del potro, por delante de su oreja, producto del fuerte zarpazo que le había dado la ursa. Trixie puso su casco en su pecho al sentir una punzada de dolor al verlo en ese estado, más aún al ver como a pesar de todo lo que Dusk había hecho para salvar a todo el pueblo, todos los ponies allí presentes lo abucheaban y miraban con odio, sin que ninguno valorara lo que el torpe unicornio lavanda había hecho por ellos.

De repente, una revelación vino a la mente de Trixie, algo que la hizo asombrarse rotundamente y ver con aún más asombro a Dusk.

" _Ese tonto… No es que haya querido ser humilde falsamente, ¡Él de verdad cree que esto es su culpa!_ " Pensó Trixie enojada.

Mientras el público comenzaba a empujar a las amigas de Dusk para intentar tomarlo para hacerlo pagar por declararse a sí mismo como el responsable de todo lo sucedido, un grito hizo que todo el bullicio se acallara.

"¿¡Qué acaso todos ustedes son estúpidos!?" Gritó repentinamente Trixie, totalmente enojada, no sabiendo si estaba más molesta con la actitud de todos esos ponies, o consigo misma. Entonces ella se abrió paso entre la multitud y se paró en frente de Dusk, quien solo se la quedó mirando con sorpresa. "Ambos aún estamos bajos los efectos de la poción de la verdad, así que ahora responde ante todos… ¿Tú fuiste el directo responsable del ataque de la ursa?"

"… No…" Dijo Dusk, respondiendo a pesar que no quería responder tan simplonamente como lo hizo.

"¿Fuiste tú quien hizo un hechizo para sacar a la ursa de aquí y salvar al pueblo?" Preguntó Trixie fuertemente para que todos la oyeran.

"… Sí…" Respondió Dusk algo avergonzado por verse obligado a decir algo tan poco humilde en su opinión.

"¿Tú y tus amigas salvaron a la princesa Celestia y acabaron con Nightmare Moon?" Preguntó Trixie nuevamente.

"Sí…" Respondió Dusk.

"Entonces has salvado a este pueblo y a estos ponies más de una vez… Y ellos siguen desconfiando de ti..." Dijo Trixie mirando seriamente a Dusk y luego mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza. "Todo lo que dije sobre que eras un fraude no es cierto, ¿No es así?"

"Yo… supongo que sí…" Respondió tímidamente Dusk, al ver como los ponies que lo rodeaban dejaban de verlo con odio y comenzaban a verse entre ellos con miradas confundidas y avergonzadas.

"Yo los manipulé a todos… yo soy el fraude…" Agregó Trixie tristemente, aún mirando hacia el suelo, ya no sabiendo si lo que estaba diciendo era debido a la poción o porque de verdad necesitaba liberarse del peso que sentía y quería decirlo por su propia cuenta. "Esparcí falsos rumores porque no creía que Dusk fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo… Yo use trucos para hacerlo ver mal, y usé trucos para darme ventajas en el duelo de magia, todo para que todos pudieran verme vencerlo…"

"Tú no nos manipulaste..." Agregó repentinamente Bon Bon, quien se había quedado apartada de toda la multitud cuando comenzaron a abuchear a Dusk Shine. "Yo y muchos otros siempre creímos que Dusk era un fraude y un mal pony. Después de haberle visto gritarle de tal forma a la princesa… ¡Es algo que sigo sin poder perdonar!" Agregó Bon Bon, mirando con una mirada seria a Dusk, recordando lo sucedido en la Celebración del Sol de Verano, el gatillante de que la mitad del pueblo odiara a Dusk, ya que no todos pudieron perdonar que él fuera tan grosero y malvado para gritarle a su amada princesa.

Bon Bon se acercó hasta donde estaba Dusk y lo miró seriamente, todo mientras el público miraba todo atentamente, sin saber qué haría Bon Bon, ya que ella era una de las líderes de aquel grupo al que siempre le había desagradado que Dusk estuviera en el pueblo.

"Tú has estado involucrado en todos los recientes desastres que han afectado al pueblo. Esa es una razón más que valida para sospechar de ti." Dijo Bon Bon aún mirando severamente a Dusk, luego bajando su mirada para ocultar su rostro. "Pero entonces vi lo de esta noche… Cuando estábamos atrapadas en el lodo, tú te sacrificaste para salvarnos. Además… también escuché cómo le gritaste a esa bestia que este era tu hogar y que lo protegerías, llamando su atención para que la ursa no atacara nuestras casas."

En ese instante Bon Bon levantó su vista y todos pudieron ver como su mirada hacia Dusk había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora ella lo miraba con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

"Estaba muy equivocada… Todos lo estábamos. Parece que solo estás en el momento lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno… O quizás sea al revés, estás en el lugar exacto en el momento oportuno, justo para salvarnos de algún desastre…" Agregó Bon Bon con una mirada apenada y una cálida sonrisa. "Heh… Sigo creyendo que eres torpe… bastante torpe en realidad, pero ahora también sé que eres un buen pony, alguien capaz de arriesgarse para salvarme a mí, a Lyra, a tus amigas, a todos aquí en el pueblo… Gracias… Por favor, perdóname." Terminó de agregar Bon Bon, agachando levemente su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, mirando con una tímida sonrisa a Dusk, esperando que él aceptara sus sinceras disculpas.

Ante el gesto de Bon Bon, Dusk solo se quedó congelado, rojo de la vergüenza luego de escuchar cómo aquella yegua que siempre lo había mirado con odio, ahora por fin lo miraba como a un pony normal y corriente, incluso con un poco de admiración. Y no solo era Bon Bon, ya que pareció que las palabras de la yegua habían calado hondo en los corazones de todos los presentes, quienes ahora compartían la misma mirada de arrepentimiento y agradecimiento que Bon Bon tenía, lo que hizo que Dusk se sonrojara aún más. Dusk siempre había creído que no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él, siempre y cuando sus amigas supieran la verdad, pero ahora que finalmente las miradas de odio y desconfianza hacia él habían acabado, el corazón de Dusk sintió una nueva dicha, la de ser aceptado finalmente por todo el pueblo de Ponyville como uno más de ellos.

Los ponies que rodeaban a Dusk comenzaron a acercarse más a él, lo tomaron entre sus cascos, lo levantaron, y con voces de alegría lo cargaron para llevarlo hasta el hospital del pueblo para que sus heridas fueran sanadas, las heridas que se había hecho por salvar a su querido pueblo. Por su parte, Dusk se quedó sorprendido al ser alzado y llevado entre vítores de alegría y agradecimiento hacia él, luego, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír al sentirse tan querido y aceptado por todos allí.

"Heh... Qué pueblo tan voluble…" Susurró Trixie para sí misma al ver como el pueblo cargaba felizmente a su héroe.

Entonces Trixie se percató que ella no era la única que se había quedado atrás, también lo habían hecho las amigas de Dusk, las cuatro yeguas que lo habían acompañado en todo momento y que miraban sonrientes como el pueblo finalmente había aceptado a Dusk, decidiendo quedarse atrás para que Dusk disfrutara ese momento junto a los demás ponies del pueblo sin que tuviera que preocuparse porque estuvieran ellas allí. Al verlas allí, mirando a Dusk con unas sonrisas en sus rostros, Trixie no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Ustedes no dudan de él? ¿Ni siquiera con la mentira que les dije sobre que él pudo haberlas hechizado?" Preguntó Trixie mirando a las cuatro yeguas, recordando como ella había mirado las dudas en sus rostros aquella mañana en la pastelería, sin embargo ahora no había ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos en sus miradas.

Las cuatro yeguas amigas de Dusk se miraron confundidas y luego miraron a Trixie.

"Nosotras jamás creímos lo que tú nos dijiste, porque ninguna de nosotras se enamoró a primera vista de él." Dijo Applejack. "Algunas se enamoraron de él más rápido que otras, pero ninguna de nosotras se enamoró de él apenas lo vimos. Fue luego de conocerlo que poco a poco fuimos sintiendo algo por él."

"Además ninguna de nosotras cree que él sea el potro perfecto como tú lo dijiste." Agregó Rarity con una mirada pensativa. "Él es torpe, ingenuo, infantil, desconfiado…" Comenzó a enumerar Rarity mientras todas asentían lo que ella decía.

"¡Pero aun así lo queremos!" Agregó Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa, luego viendo a Trixie con una mirada de lástima. "En la mañana te miramos con duda no porque dudáramos con lo que tú nos dijiste, te miramos así porque nos dimos cuenta que no sabes nada sobre el amor."

Ante lo dicho por Pinkie Pie, Trixie se sorprendió y espantó, como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada en la cara, entonces ella se sonrojó totalmente

"E-Es que yo jamás he estado enamorada…" Dijo Trixie tapándose su boca al instante. Ella había querido decir que sí sabía lo que era el amor, pero dado que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad, ella involuntariamente dijo aquella verdad en vez de decir lo que quería.

Aquello hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más y desviara rápidamente la mirada de las yeguas, justo viendo hacia donde seguía marchando la multitud cargando a Dusk Shine. Entonces ella se quedó mirando a Dusk desde lejos mientras una loca idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza.

" _¡No! Es imposible, ¡Él sigue siendo mi enemigo!_ " Pensó Trixie descartando de inmediato aquel loco pensamiento que había tenido sobre Dusk. Entonces, mientras su sonrojado rostro volvía a la normalidad, ella siguió viendo alejarse a Dusk Shine mientras ponía una mirada más seria. " _Así es, lo sucedido hoy no cambia el hecho que él sigue siendo mi enemigo… Aun así… creo que aún le debo una disculpa, ¡Pero de ninguna forma haré eso en público!_ " Terminó de pensar Trixie, queriendo aún guardar algo de su dignidad.

* * *

Un nuevo día había amanecido en Ponyville, y Dusk Shine se encontraba recostado en su cama, con varias vendas en su cabeza y torso, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía como nunca.

La noche anterior, los ponies del pueblo lo llevaran al hospital, en donde pudieron verificar que a pesar de que Dusk tenía varias heridas, no había nada de gravedad, lo que fue una enorme fortuna luego del gran golpe que había sufrido. Allí lo vendaron y administraron algunos medicamentos, y a pesar de que le recomendaron quedarse un par de días en observación, Dusk insistió en que estaba bien y que descansaría en su propia casa.

El descanso de Dusk poco duró, ya que alguien tocó la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¡Spike!" Gritó Dusk para que su pequeño hermano se ocupara de atender a quien fuese, ya que necesitaba descansar su cuerpo.

"¡Ya voy!" Gritó Spike desde el primer piso.

"S-Soy yo…" Gritó desde afuera tímidamente la voz de Trixie, que al escuchar el grito de Dusk, tuvo que hacerle entender que ella necesitaba hablar con él.

De inmediato Dusk Shine se levantó y bajó las escaleras, sorprendido luego de escuchar la voz de Trixie, una que pensó que no volvería a escuchar. Entonces Dusk llegó a la puerta justo cuando Spike la abría.

"Hola… Qué tal." Dijo Dusk tímidamente, viendo a una Trixie que había perdido toda la arrogante presencia que ella tenía el día anterior, ahora ella estaba parada tímidamente, con una mirada temerosa.

Trixie miro con duda hacia el interior de la biblioteca una vez la puerta se abrió, ella había esperado hablar a solas con Dusk Shine, sin embargo allí estaba también su dragón. Finalmente ella decidió que no importaba si era solo el bebé dragón quien la escuchaba, así que ella suspiró fuertemente y finalmente habló.

"Yo… venía a disculparme… por todo lo que hice ayer." Dijo finalmente Trixie, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dejar su orgullo de lado y admitir su culpa.

"Oh… n-no es necesario, no te preocupes, jeje..." Respondió Dusk sorprendido por la humildad que estaba mostrando Trixie, que se veía totalmente fuera de lugar para su característica personalidad orgullosa.

Luego de eso siguió un incómodo silencio entre ambos unicornios, en que Trixie no sabía qué más decir, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir perdón; y Dusk, quien se ponía nervioso cuando alguien era tan abierto como lo era Trixie en ese momento, además de ponerlo nervioso el súbito cambio de actitud de la joven maga.

"B-Bien… eso es todo, creo que me tengo que ir." Dijo Trixie finalmente rompiendo el silencio, mirando hacia atrás. "Lo mejor es dejar este pueblo lo antes posible antes que me siga suavizando."

"¿Te irás del pueblo ahora mismo?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido, extrañamente con algo de pena. Por alguna razón, él sintió que le gustaría conversar más con aquella yegua con la que tenían tanto en común, principalmente ahora que por fin parecía que su relación había mejorado.

"Sí, luego de lo de ayer, muchos ponies aquí me miran con malos ojos, así que es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes." Respondió Trixie con una triste sonrisa. "Lo bueno es que podré viajar ligero, ya que la ursa destruyó mi carro y todo lo que tenía. Así que será un nuevo inicio para mí."

En ese instante Dusk recordó que la ursa había destruido el escenario de Trixie, lo que había dejado a la unicornio azul devastada cuando lo vio. Entonces algo más vino a la mente de Dusk, algo que había tenido en mente desde que había vuelto del hospital.

"¡Espera aquí un momento!" Dijo repentinamente Dusk cuando Trixie se dio la vuelta para retirarse. "¡Vuelvo en seguida!"

Entonces Dusk se dio la vuelta emocionado y corrió de vuelta a su habitación, tropezándose al dar solo dos pasos, ya que aún no estaba en condiciones físicas de correr tan bruscamente, entonces él se levantó rápidamente, le dio una tonta sonrisa a Trixie, e hizo como si nada hubiera ocurrido y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando a Trixie y Spike mirando hacia donde se había ido con expresiones de confusión, sin entender qué era lo que quería hacer Dusk.

"Jeje… todavía me cuesta creer que ese tonto pueda en verdad ser más fuerte que yo." Se rio Trixie pensando en voz alta, con una pizca de su característica arrogancia. "Ya que no nos enfrentamos en un duelo justo, nunca lo sabremos… Pero supongo que contaré esto como una derrota."

"Claro que fue una victoria para mi hermano, ¡Nadie puede vencerlo en magia! ¡Es el mejor!" Dijo Spike inflando su pecho de orgullo, quien seguía molesto con Trixie, ya que en su opinión, todo lo que había hecho Trixie en contra de Dusk merecía más que una simple disculpa.

Trixie le dio una mordaz mirada a Spike, quien de inmediato se arrepintió por molestar a Trixie.

"La magia de Dusk Shine es fuerte y hábil, pero se desconcentra fácilmente." Dijo Trixie seriamente. "Yo tengo más experiencia en duelos mágicos, y jamás pierdo mis duelos… o al menos casi nunca."

"¿Así que Dusk es el primero en derrotarte?" Preguntó Spike con una sonrisa de orgullo fraternal.

"El segundo…" Respondió Trixie con una mirada algo preocupada mientras recordaba algo y comenzaba a hablar más consigo misma que con Spike. "Aquella vez en Arabia Equina… jamás me sentí tan impotente. Ella me dejó en ridículo… Jamás vi a nadie tan fuerte en la magia. Probablemente ni siquiera Dusk sería rival para alguien como ella."

"Jaja, ahora estás fanfarroneando." Dijo Spike con una sonrisa llena de confianza, mirando desafiante a Trixie. "¿Y cuál es el nombre de esa supuesta unicornio que es más poderosa que mi hermano?"

"…Su nombre era…" Respondió Trixie, recordando un nombre que jamás olvidaría, el nombre de quién la había derrotado por primera vez en uno de sus viajes.

En ese instante Trixie mencionó un nombre, al escuchar aquel nombre, la sonrisa de Spike desapareció por completo.

"¡Ya volví! Perdón por interrumpir su conversación." Dijo Dusk una vez volvió a la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca. Entonces él centró su mirada en Trixie. "Sé que quieres irte lo antes posible, pero pensé que querrías llevarte esto contigo."

Entonces Dusk le mostró a Trixie lo que sostenía en su casco, lo que parecía ser una gran fotografía. Trixie miró confundida lo que Dusk le mostraba, luego ella tomó la fotografía y la vio más detenidamente. El corazón de Trixie pareció detenerse del asombro al ver de quién era la fotografía, era una fotografía de su padre, específicamente una de las tantas fotos autografiadas que él solía dar en sus shows de magia.

"Tú eres la hija del 'Gran Lulamoon' ¿Verdad?" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa. "Lo supe desde el momento en que vi tu cutie mark ayer en la mañana, es casi idéntica a la de tu papá."

En tanto, Trixie levantó su vista y vio con asombro a Dusk, pues jamás hubiera esperado que él tuviera un autógrafo de su padre, y su asombro solo aumentó ante la declaración que él acababa de hacer, lo que le hizo imposible poder decir alguna palabra.

"Hoy en la mañana estaba pensando… cuando te pregunté por el origen de tu cutie mark, me dijiste que la luna y las estrellas eran debido a que te gusta la astronomía, pero ayer, cuando te dije que la ursa menor siempre sigue a polaris, no parecías entender a qué me refería." Dijo Dusk recordando su conversación del día anterior. "Si supieras astronomía sabrías que la piel de las ursas y su comportamiento es un reflejo de las constelaciones que hay en el cielo nocturno, por eso es que la ursa menor persigue luces brillantes, porque la estrella más brillante de la noche pertenece a la constelación de la ursa menor."

Trixie seguía congelada donde estaba, sin saber a qué quería llegar Dusk con lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que conversamos ayer sobre las cutie marks y el Legado Real?" Pregunto sorpresivamente Dusk.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Trixie nuevamente sorprendida por el súbito cambio de tema.

"Cuando hablamos sobre el Legado Real, te dije que algunas cutie marks se heredan si se genera un fuerte vínculo con los descendientes de uno." Dijo Dusk con una tierna sonrisa. "Creo que tu cutie mark no tiene la forma de una luna debido a que te sientas parte de un antiguo linaje real, más bien es porque en verdad tú amabas mucho a tu padre, pese a que dices que era un tonto."

La boca de Trixie se abrió para decir algo, sin embargo no fue capaz de decir nada, sus sentimientos se encontraban muy confundidos en ese preciso momento.

"Sabes… Si no hubiera sido por tu padre, yo jamás me hubiera dedicado al estudio de la magia." Dijo Dusk con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, algo que nuevamente tomó por total sorpresa a Trixie.

"Cuando era un potrillo, era muy malo en la magia, no podía hacer ni siquiera los hechizos básicos que podían hacer otros potrillos de mi edad." Agregó Dusk con una tierna sonrisa mientras recordaba su pasado. "Estaba tan frustrado, que decidí que dejaría de intentar ser bueno en la magia. Eso hasta que mi abuela me llevó a uno de los shows de magia del Gran Lulamoon. Entonces lo vi, él era… pésimo. Sus trucos de magia siempre salían mal y todos terminaban riéndose de él, jeje…"

Trixie seguía viendo a Dusk con una mirada perpleja, sabiendo que Dusk estaba describiendo a la perfección como eran los ridículos shows de magia de su padre.

"Al final del show, nos quedamos con mi abuela hasta que todos los demás se fueron, entonces el Gran Lulamoon se acercó e hizo aparecer una pequeña luz en su casco, la cual de inmediato explotó en su cara, entonces él solo me sonrió, sin embargo yo no pude sonreír ante su tonto acto. Le pregunté por qué seguía haciendo shows de magia si todos sus trucos salían mal, que era mejor renunciar a algo si él no era bueno en ello. Entonces, el Gran Lulamoon, sin dejar de sonreír, hizo nuevamente el truco, solo que esta vez miles de estrellitas iluminaron toda la carpa, cambiando de color y dejando estelas por todo el rededor mientras caían. Jamás había visto una magia tan hermosa… ' _Si practicas, puedes lograr lo que sea._ ' Eso fue lo que me dijo aquel día."

"Tu padre era un gran mago, pero creo que prefería hacer reír a los demás que demostrar su gran poder…" Agregó Dusk terminando de recordar. "Siempre estuve en deuda con él por aquel consejo, por eso ayer, cuando me pediste que te enfrentara en un duelo, no pude rechazarte… Se lo debía tanto a él como a ti."

Trixie se había quedado congelada, sin saber cómo reaccionar, su labio temblaba mientras sus ojos hacían lo posible para no cerrarse, intentando en vano no verse débil en aquel momento. Entonces ella bajó su vista y vio una vez más la foto de su padre, quien sonreía vistiendo su típico atuendo de mago, uno idéntico al que ella vestía en ese momento. Entonces ella dio vuelta la foto y un último golpe emocional la golpeó profundamente. Allí, escrito con la letra de su padre, estaba escrito: ' _Para mi más grande fan, no te rindas y siempre sonríe._ ' Aquello era lo que siempre le decía su padre, que siempre le sonriera al mundo.

Trixie apretó fuerte sus dientes y agachó aún más su cabeza para que Dusk no fuera capaz de ver su rostro.

"Hnng... L-Lo… lo siento… _¡Sniff!_ S-Se me metió algo en el ojo…" Susurró Trixie llevándose un casco a su ojo para limpiarse las lágrimas mientras hacia lo posible para que su voz no se quebrara.

"Sí… no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan." Dijo Dusk con una tierna sonrisa, respetando el hecho que Trixie intentara verse fuerte a pesar de lo emocionada que estaba.

Dusk esperó unos segundos para que Trixie pudiera tranquilizarse, hasta que ella finalmente levantó su cabeza y miró a Dusk.

"Gracias." Dijo Trixie suavemente, con sus ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas y una tierna mirada que Trixie jamás le había dado a Dusk hasta entonces. Al verla de esa forma, por alguna razón Dusk no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y sonrojarse levemente.

"P-Por cierto… ¿D-De qué hablaban con Spike antes que yo llegara?" Dijo Dusk nervioso, rascándose la cabeza, intentando cambiar de tema para que Trixie no se viera obligada a conversar más sobre algo que la emocionaba tanto.

"¡Oh, eso!" Dijo Trixie aprovechando de inmediato la oportunidad para cambiar de tema. "Le estaba contando a tu hermano que-"

"¡Lero, lero! ¡Dusk te ganó! ¡Dusk es más fuerte que tú y siempre lo será!" Interrumpió Spike repentinamente, haciéndole muecas a Trixie mientras se burlaba en su cara. "¡Jamás podrás vencer a mi hermano~! ¡Jamás podrás vencer a mi hermano~!"

"¡Spike!" Gritó Dusk molesto, sorprendido por aquel repentino exabrupto de su hermano, más aún cuando finalmente él se estaba llevando bien con Trixie.

En tanto, Trixie también se sorprendió por las sorpresivas burlas del bebé dragón. Entonces ella bajó lentamente su cabeza, y fue apretando lentamente sus dientes con enojo mientras su espíritu competitivo y orgullo volvía a ella.

" _Es cierto… No debo dejar mi orgullo de lado… ¡Mi meta sigue intacta!_ " Pensó Trixie, levantando su cabeza con una mirada llena de determinación.

"¡La lagartija tiene razón!" Dijo Trixie mirando mordazmente a Spike y luego volviendo a mirar a Dusk Shine seriamente. "Este no es el final, no olvides que sigues siendo mi enemigo, ¡Mi eterno enemigo! Ayer solo ganaste una batalla, pero pronto me volveré más fuerte y volveré a desafiarte, ¡Y demostraré que soy más fuerte que tú! ¡Demostraré por qué me llaman 'La Gran y Poderosa Trixie'!"

En ese instante Trixie levitó rápidamente la foto que le había regalado Dusk, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, luego volvió a mirar una última vez atrás, dándole a Dusk una fugaz sonrisa de confianza, algo que alcanzo a captar Dusk, quien también respondió con la misma sonrisa, ambos diciéndose con la mirada ' _¡Nos volveremos a enfrentar!_ '. Entonces Trixie volvió a darle la espalda a Dusk, y salió corriendo, alejándose de allí.

Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente, llegando a las afueras de Ponyville, Trixie disminuyó el paso y se detuvo. Entonces ella volvió a levitar la foto de su padre frente a ella y sonrió frente al único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre, el recuerdo dado por su gran enemigo…

" _Enemigos… No. Más bien rivales._ " Pensó Trixie mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al pensar en Dusk Shine, decidiendo que no era necesario odiar a Dusk para poder enfrentarlo, pues de hecho, ella sentía el sentimiento totalmente opuesto a odio en ese preciso segundo al pensar en él.

Por su parte, en cuanto Trixie se perdió de vista, Dusk le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Spike.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fuiste un maleducado!" Dijo Dusk molesto, mirando seriamente a su hermano.

"B-Bueno… ¡E-Ella me dijo lagartija! Así que estamos a mano." Respondió Spike con una mirada nerviosa.

"Huff… Bueno, ya se fue, ¡Pero la próxima vez que la veas, quiero que le des una gran disculpa!" Dijo Dusk suspirando, no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto, después de todo Trixie se había ido del pueblo, y él lo único que quería en ese momento era finalmente descansar su adolorido cuerpo.

Así fue como Dusk se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, en tanto, Spike se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta, viendo como su hermano se alejaba. En cuanto Dusk subió totalmente las escaleras y se perdió de vista, Spike dio un gran suspiro, mirando con preocupación hacia la habitación de su hermano.

"¡Phew! Estuvo cerca." Dijo Spike suspirando de alivio y pasándose una garra por su frente para secarse el sudor. "Si no los hubiera interrumpido, Dusk hubiera escuchado ese nombre nuevamente."

Spike en verdad lamentaba haber sido tan grosero y haberse burlado de Trixie en aquel momento, pero aquello había sido algo forzosamente necesario.

" _Dusk ya ha hecho nuevos amigos, no necesita volver a estar atormentado por su pasado._ " Pensó Spike preocupado. " _Además, si él supiera donde esta ella… No sé qué es lo que haría…_ " Terminó de pensar Spike, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando nunca más escuchar el nombre que Trixie había mencionado, el de la yegua que la había derrotado, y quien había hecho sufrir tanto a Dusk.

 _# Fin del capítulo 30_


	31. Lo quiero

**Capítulo 31 – Lo quiero**

El spa de Ponyville era el lugar perfecto para relajarse y dejar las preocupaciones de uno atrás, y Rarity lo sabía muy bien, no por nada era la cliente número uno de aquel lugar. Cada vez que ella se sentía cansada, molesta, triste, o simplemente necesitaba de un lugar para pensar o ventilar sus preocupaciones, ella visitaba aquel lugar, en donde siempre era bien atendida por las gemelas Aloe y Lotus.

Hacía días que Rarity había querido ir al spa, principalmente para sacarse el estrés luego de todo lo sucedido con Trixie y el ataque de la ursa, sin embargo ella decidió armarse de paciencia y esperar un par de días, ya que había un día a la semana que era especial para ella, el día en que compartía el spa con una de sus mejores amigas, una amiga que extrañamente se había estado ocultando de todo y de todos por varios días, sin embargo Rarity tenía la confianza que ella definitivamente no faltaría a su día especial de amigas de spa semanal.

Mientras Rarity esperaba impaciente en el lobby del spa, jugando con las plumas de un elegante sombrero que llevaba, finalmente apareció quien esperaba. Abriendo la puerta del spa, entró lentamente Fluttershy, con su siempre tímida presencia, o quizás un poco más tímida de lo normal, ya que Rarity al instante notó que su amiga miraba de reojo hacia atrás con temor, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera observando.

"¡Fluttershy! Al fin llegaste." Saludó alegremente Rarity, acercándose a su amiga e invitándola a pasar. "Ven querida, ¡Tengo planeado un día extra especial para ambas el día de hoy! Pagué para ambas el tratamiento completo de relajación y belleza, ¡Hay tanto de qué hablar!"

Ya sabiendo como era de entusiasta su amiga en cuanto al spa se trataba, Fluttershy solo sonrió y se dejó llevar mientras Rarity le indicaba que siguiera a Aloe y Lotus, quienes ya tenían listo todo para que ambas ponies pudieran pasar una agradable y relajante mañana.

Mientras ambas amigas comenzaban su sesión de spa tomando un agradable baño de vapor, Rarity hizo la pregunta que tanto le había estado preocupando esos días.

"Fluttershy, querida, ¿Por qué no apareciste por el pueblo en estos días?" Preguntó Rarity con un dejo de preocupación. "¿Acaso te estabas ocultando de nosotras?"

"¿Eh? Yo… Um… No, no es eso…" Respondió tímidamente Fluttershy, bajando un poco su cabeza avergonzada. "Yo… solo necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos."

"¿Tus pensamientos? ¿Por lo ocurrido con el dragón?" Preguntó Rarity preocupada.

Fluttershy asintió tímidamente mientras el vapor del sauna le impidió ver a Rarity como Fluttershy se había sonrojado, pues cuando Rarity mencionó al dragón, lo que se vino a la mente de Fluttershy no fue cuando se enfrentó a esa gran bestia, sino lo sucedido después, cuando ella tomó a Dusk Shine entre sus cascos y lo besó apasionadamente, la cual era la verdadera razón por la que ella no se había atrevido a aparecer por el pueblo, pues incluso en ese momento, ella no sabía qué haría al volver a verse las caras con Dusk Shine.

"Bueno, supongo que era normal que te tomaras tu tiempo para asimilarlo, es decir, no todos los días te armas de valor y te enfrentas a un enorme dragón, ¡De verdad que estuviste increíble!" Dijo Rarity alegremente, intentando motivar a su amiga al pensar que ella aún se ponía nerviosa al recordar al dragón. "Por otro lado, esos días que no estuviste por aquí sucedieron muchas cosas."

"Oh, sí, algo escuche camino hacia aquí." Dijo Fluttershy con cara pensativa. "Tal parece que ocurrió un gran alboroto."

"Ni te lo imaginas, querida." Dijo Rarity, emocionada de chismorrearle a su amiga de todo lo que se había perdido.

Mientras ambas ponies iban pasando por los distintos salones del spa, tomando un tratamiento de belleza, seguido de un relajante masaje, y finalmente tomando un baño en el gran jacuzzi del spa, Rarity le contó a Fluttershy todo lo que había sucedido en el pueblo durante esos días, en donde obviamente el acontecimiento más importante fue todo lo ocurrido con el show de magia de Trixie. En tanto, al enterarse de todo lo sucedido, Fluttershy se sorprendió y asustó más y más al enterarse del gran peligro al que habían estado expuestas sus amigas. Ella jamás se imaginó que hubiera sido algo tan peligroso, ¡Una situación de vida o muerte que corrieron sus amigas mientras ella había estado oculta en su casa por sus propias tontas preocupaciones! Aquello hizo que Fluttershy rápidamente se empezara a sentir mal consigo misma por no haber estado allí con sus amigas, aunque supiera que su presencia allí de nada hubiera servido.

"Yo… lo siento." Dijo Fluttershy una vez Rarity terminó de contar lo sucedido, con una voz apenas audible, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. "No sabía todo eso, yo… debí haber estado con ustedes."

"No te preocupes querida, de hecho es una suerte que no hayas estado, ¡Fue terrorífico!" Respondió Rarity intentando animar a su amiga. "Además, fue finalmente Dusk quien salvó el día, nosotras no hicimos nada."

En ese instante Rarity recordó algo más que no se podía quitar de la mente desde aquella vez, cuando en el duelo de magia Dusk eligió a sus tres amigas y no la eligió a ella.

" _Te felicito, es lo más lógico, dejar el peso muerto atrás._ " Fue lo que dijo Trixie aquella vez. Algo que se le había quedado dando vueltas a Rarity en la cabeza y que seguía molestándola.

"Sí… fui totalmente inútil…" Agregó Rarity con tristeza, atormentada al no saber si Dusk de verdad la vería a ella como la más débil e inútil de todas sus amigas.

Al darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo melancólica sin razón, Rarity rápidamente borró esos pensamientos y volvió a concentrarse en Fluttershy, quien se había hundido más en el jacuzzi, manteniendo solo sus tristes ojos sobre el agua. Al ver su expresión, de inmediato Rarity supo que probablemente Fluttershy estaba pensando lo mismo que ella hace un instante, que había sido una inútil al no poder ayudar a sus amigas en el peligro, por lo que la unicornio decidió cambiar de tema para volver a relajarse, después de todo ese era el objetivo de ir al spa.

"¡Oh, Fluttershy! ¡Acabo de recordarlo! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda!" Dijo Rarity con una radiante sonrisa, levantando sus cascos delanteros del agua y poniéndolos en los hombros de Fluttershy para sacarla a flote del agua y mirarla directamente a los ojos. "¡Quiero que seas mi modelo!"

"¿Eh?" Respondió Fluttershy sin entender de lo que hablaba su amiga.

"¡No creerás lo que pasó! Cuando venía hacia aquí, me encontré con la mismísima Photo Finish, ¡La famosa fotógrafa de modas!" Dijo Rarity muy emocionada. "No me preguntes qué hacía en un pueblo como Ponyville, pero quedé impactada al ver a una celebridad como ella aquí. ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Ella se acercó a mí! Tal parece que le gustó mi nuevo sombrero, y me dijo que iría hoy en la tarde para tomar algunas fotografías en mi boutique, ¿¡No es genial!?"

"Oh, eso es fantástico." Respondió Fluttershy tímidamente, sin aún entender dónde entraba ella y el favor que le pedía Rarity. "Pero no entiendo-"

"Necesito a alguien bella y elegante para que modele algunos de mis diseños, ¡Y tú eres perfecta para ello!" Dijo Rarity, adelantándose a lo que quería preguntar Fluttershy.

"Um… yo… no lo sé." Respondió sinceramente Fluttershy, ya que modelar significaba ser el centro de atención mientras todos la miraban, y eso era algo que no le gustaba a alguien tan tímida como ella. "¿N-No has pensado en preguntarles a las demás chicas?"

Al pensar en sus demás amigas, Rarity miró hacia arriba y soltó un suspiro de decepción pensando en cómo sería pedirle a sus otras amigas que fueran su modelo. Conociéndolas, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se negarían de inmediato, e incluso si aceptaran, no les gustaría estar recibiendo órdenes y les disgustaría ser fotografiadas llevando un bello vestido. En tanto que Pinkie Pie definitivamente aceptaría, pero Rarity ya podía ver cómo su loca amiga causaría un gran alboroto, vistiéndose con todos sus vestidos a la vez mientras hacía las más ridículas poses para la cámara.

"No, querida, definitivamente tú eres la ideal para esta labor." Respondió finalmente Rarity, acercándose más a Fluttershy y mirándola con grades ojos de cachorro. "¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!"

Fluttershy se quedó mirando nerviosamente los suplicantes ojos de Rarity. Ella no quería hacer el papel de una modelo, y menos frente a una fotógrafa profesional, sin embargo ella no podía decirle que no a una amiga que la necesitaba, menos aún luego de ya haberse ausentado cuando ellas se enfrentaron a una enorme ursa.

"E-Está bien…" Dijo finalmente Fluttershy, aceptando ayudar a su amiga.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo, querida." Dijo Rarity dándole un pequeño y cariñoso abrazo a su amiga.

"Perdón, Rarity." Dijo repentinamente Aloe, entrando al salón principal en donde estaba el jacuzzi. "Hay alguien que quiere verte, y pensé que no estaría mal déjalo pasar." Agregó la pony rosa, poniendo una sonrisa cómplice mientras miraba a Rarity.

Entonces, tras Aloe, apareció Dusk Shine, ya mejor de las heridas sufridas tras el golpe de la ursa, pero aún con unas vendas en su torso y en una de sus patas traseras.

"Hola, sabía que las encontraría aquí." Dijo Dusk con alegría al ver las cabezas de sus dos amigas en el jacuzzi, ya sabiendo de antemano que normalmente Fluttershy y Rarity iban juntas ese día de la semana al spa. "Yo… quería saber si podíamos conversar un momento." Agregó Dusk, poniéndose algo nervioso por alguna razón, desviando su mirada y mirando hacia el piso.

Repentinamente Rarity escuchó unas burbujas a su lado, en donde Fluttershy había estado bajando lentamente su cabeza bajo el agua mientras su cara se había puesto totalmente roja y parecía que la pegaso estaba lanzando espuma por su boca debido a que esta se encontraba bajo el agua.

" _¡No puede ser! ¡Por qué está él aquí! ¡Aún no estoy lista! ¡No sé qué hacer!_ " Pensó Fluttershy histérica, que en cuanto vio a Dusk aparecer, se puso totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Sin embargo la vergüenza inicial que tenía, dio paso lentamente al miedo y a la culpa. " _¡Por Celestia! De verdad salió muy herido de aquella vez, él aún tiene vendajes, ¡Y yo no estuve allí para apoyarlo como sí lo estuvieron todas las demás! Yo… ¡Yo soy la peor amiga del mundo!_ "

"¡Saldremos enseguida!" Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, levantándose del jacuzzi.

"¡Oh! Um… yo… en realidad quería conversar con Fluttershy, a solas si es posible." Dijo Dusk un poco incómodo al ver que no había explicado bien con quién quería hablar.

" _¡Elijo a Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash!_ " Fue lo que de inmediato recordó Rarity al ver que nuevamente Dusk la dejaba de lado, tal como el día del duelo mágico con Trixie.

"E-Está bien… no hay problema, jeje." Intentó sonreír Rarity pese a que sintió un fugaz dolor en su pecho.

Al escuchar que Dusk quería hablar a solas con ella, Fluttershy se puso mucho más nerviosa y salió lenta y torpemente del jacuzzi, momento en el cual Lotus, la hermana de Aloe, corrió para secarla. En cuanto Fluttershy estuvo totalmente seca, ella se acercó lentamente con su cabeza gacha hasta donde estaba Dusk, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, muy parecido a Dusk, quien al acercarse Fluttershy, también se puso algo nervioso. Entonces ambos ponies salieron caminando silenciosamente del salón del jacuzzi para salir juntos del spa.

"Vaya… ¿Por qué estaban tan nerviosos?" Preguntó Aloe acercándose al jacuzzi, aprovechando que Dusk y Fluttershy se habían ido, lista para conversar sobre rumores con su mejor cliente y amiga personal, Rarity.

"Seguramente es por el beso…" Respondió Rarity con voz apagada y su cabeza agachada, saliendo lentamente del jacuzzi.

"¡Noooo! ¿¡Dusk besó a Fluttershy!?" Preguntó Aloe sorprendida, acercándose con una toalla para secar a Rarity. "¿¡Entonces ellos son novios!?"

"No, más bien fue un accidente. Fluttershy estaba demasiado emocionada y… bueno, es una larga historia." Respondió nuevamente Rarity con el mismo tono de voz y su cabeza aún agachada.

"Oh… bueno, los accidentes pasan." Dijo Aloe, secando cuidadosamente la bella cola de Rarity y peinándola ágilmente para que volviera a tener su acostumbrado elegante estilo. "Pero lo mejor es que aún estás en competencia ¿No es así? Vas a hacer caer a Dusk con tus encantos en cualquier momento, ¡Eso es seguro!"

Ante el comentario de Aloe, Rarity guardó silencio por unos segundos. Aloe sabía que Rarity estaba tras Dusk Shine, después de todo ella había estado allí cuando se conocieron, por lo que cada vez que Rarity iba al spa, disfrutaba esa charla de chicas en que se enteraba como iba aquella supuesta relación amorosa.

"¿Y por qué él estaría interesado en alguien como yo?" Preguntó finalmente Rarity, aún sin mostrarle su rostro a Aloe, quien seguía secando los cascos y cuerpo de Rarity.

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque eres hermosa! Una de las yeguas más hermosas del pueblo. No sabes cuantas yeguas llegan al spa diciendo lo envidiosas que son de ti, y supongo que eso también me incluye un poquito, jaja." Respondió sinceramente Aloe, quien siempre había admirado el buen gusto, elegancia y belleza natural que tenía su amiga.

"Eso es solo superficial… El amor verdadero… valora el interior." Agregó Rarity con el mismo tono de voz apagado, repentinamente dándose cuenta de algo. "Quizás… mi interior está mal…"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Eres incluso más hermosa por dentro!" Dijo Aloe sorprendida ante lo dicho por Rarity. "Tú me ayudaste a mí y a mi hermana cuando más lo necesitábamos, ¡Sin ti nuestro sueño de hacer un spa jamás se hubiera realizado! ¡Eres la pony más generosa y desinteresada que conozco!"

Aloe terminó de hablar justo cuando terminó de secar la melena de Rarity, entonces ella se paró frente a ella con una sonrisa para verla a la cara finalmente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante al ver el rostro de Rarity.

" _Sniff_ … entonces… ¿Por qué soy la última?" Dijo Rarity mirando al suelo con preocupación mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué me deja de lado? _Sniff…_ P-Por… ¿Por qué no le gusto?" Agregó Rarity llorando tiernamente mientras su frustración y dudas finalmente salían a la luz.

Mientras tanto, Dusk y Fluttershy finalmente habían salido del spa, luego ambos se detuvieron en el exterior y se pararon uno frente al otro mientras un incómodo silencio reinaba el lugar y ninguno de los dos era capaz de mirar al otro a los ojos, con temor de lo que estuviera pensando y sintiendo el otro.

" _Esto es incómodo… Ella ni siquiera me mira a la cara, definitivamente debe estar enojada conmigo…_ " Pensó Dusk preocupado, quien ya había sacado sus conclusiones sobre lo que él creía que estaba sucediendo. " _Hace días que no me habla, ha hablado con todos menos conmigo, ni siquiera se apareció para el día del duelo mágico… ¿Estará molesta por aquel beso? Después de todo soy un potro, soy más fuerte, pude haberla detenido. En cambio me dejé llevar y la besé cuando ella no estaba bien emocionalmente… ¿Acaso pensará que abusé de ella y por eso no quiere hablarme?_ "

" _¡Qué hago! ¡Él me debe odiar!_ " Pensó Fluttershy al mismo tiempo mientras su inseguridad innata le jugaba una mala pasada. " _¡Primero lo obligué a besarme y luego no estuve allí cuando más me necesitó! Yo… estaba tan nerviosa por lo del beso, que no salí de mi casa en días, ¡Pero eso no es excusa! ¡Debí de estar con él al igual que lo estuvieron las demás chicas! Ellas sí son unas verdaderas amigas, en cambio yo… ¡Oh no! ¿¡Qué pasa si él ya ni siquiera quiere ser mi amigo!?_ "

"F-Fluttershy…" Dijo finalmente Dusk totalmente nervioso, decidiendo romper el silencio y hablar primero de algo que no estuviera relacionado con el beso, ya que desde aquel suceso fue que Fluttershy dejó de hablarle. "H-Hace mucho días que no te veía… M-Muchas cosas pasaron por aquí. Como verás por mis vendajes, pasaron algunas cosas peligrosas, pero por suerte las demás chicas estaban allí para apoyarme, jeje… Aún así, me llamó la atención que tú no estuvieras-"

"No…" Interrumpió Fluttershy en un susurro ahogado, con cara de espanto, respirando agitadamente y con sus ojos a punto de llorar. " _¡No! No digas que ya no quieres ser mi amigo, que ya no quieres verme. ¡No podría soportarlo!_ " Pensó Fluttershy aterrada al pensar que Dusk estaba queriendo terminar su amistad.

"¡No!" Gritó nuevamente Fluttershy entre llantos, dándose la vuelta y huyendo, sabiendo que no sería capaz de soportar escuchar a Dusk decir algo tan cruel.

Al ver huir a Fluttershy, al instante Dusk sintió un dolor en su pecho al confirmar el temor que había estado en su mente todos esos días, ahora era una realidad… al parecer Fluttershy de verdad lo odiaba.

* * *

La Boutique Carrusel era un caos, aunque no literalmente. Pues aunque todo estaba en perfecto orden para las próximas visitas a recibir, los gritos e ires y venires de Rarity hacían que todo pareciera que estuviera en caos.

Faltaban solo minutos para que Photo Finish llegara a la boutique y Rarity aún se sentía insatisfecha, y no por culpa de su modelo, pues pese a que Fluttershy había llegado hacía más de una hora y que se había probado cada vestido que le indicó Rarity, siguiendo al pie de la letra cada instrucción que le había dado, era la propia inseguridad de la unicornio blanco la que no la dejaba estar tranquila.

"¡No! ¡Aún no está bien!" Dijo Rarity mirando a Fluttershy cuidadosamente, quien llevaba un bello vestido de noche diseñado por Rarity. "¡Cojinete!"

En cuanto Rarity dijo 'cojinete', Spike apareció casi por arte de magia al lado de la unicornio, levantando su lomo para que Rarity pudiera sacar los alfileres que ella misma había clavado por accidente en las duras escamas traseras de Spike. Algo que la unicornio seguía sin darse cuenta, ya que ella solo estiró su casco y sacó un alfiler sin ver, siempre con la vista fija en el vestido, solo pensando que Spike le estaba ofreciendo su acostumbrado cojinete de alfileres.

Mientras Rarity volvía a retocar el vestido por centésima vez, Spike solo miraba con cara de bobo enamorado a la bella unicornio, agradeciendo su suerte por poder serle de utilidad a tal bello ser.

" _Todo sea por verla sonreír…_ " Pensó Spike embobado, sin darse cuenta que Rarity estaba tan tensa que ni sonreía ni se daba cuenta de lo que Spike hacía por ella.

"¡Más listones!" Gritó Rarity, al tiempo que Spike corría para ponerle más listones al tocado que Fluttershy llevaba en su cabeza. "¡No! ¡Menos listones!" Se retractó de inmediato Rarity, al tiempo que Spike quitaba los listones que acababa de poner.

En tanto, Fluttershy se mantenía como una estatua, acatando todo lo que le había dicho Rarity, haciéndose la promesa a ella misma que no podía defraudar a su amiga, no, jamás volvería a repetir el terrible error que había cometido con Dusk Shine, ella jamás volvería a defraudar a un amigo, aunque este le pidiera hacer algo que no le gustara, tal como era ahora el caso.

Rarity estiró su casco para tomar nuevamente un alfiler, pero al no encontrarlo, finalmente se desconcentró del vestido por un segundo.

"¡Cojinet-!" Gritó Rarity mirando hacia el suelo, solo para ver a Spike, quien no había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo junto a Rarity por estar poniendo los listones en Fluttershy. "¡Spike! ¿¡Qué tienes en la espalda!?" Gritó Rarity horrorizada al ver sus alfileres clavados en la espalda de Spike.

"No te preocupes, no me duele, mis escamas son muy duras, es como acupuntura. Todo sea por ayudarte." Sonrió Spike dulcemente.

Aquella pausa en su acelerado trabajo, finalmente hizo que Rarity pudiera ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella había usado al inocente Spike como alfiletero y el pobre no había dicho nada para no molestarla; y allí también estaba Fluttershy, quien apenas respiraba mientras intentaba parecer un maniquí.

"Oh no, por favor, perdónenme." Dijo Rarity apenada, sacando con su magia todas las agujas del lomo de Spike y acariciándolo en su mejilla tiernamente mientras miraba a Fluttershy. "Me dejé llevar por mi estrés. Ustedes solo quieren ayudarme y yo estoy abusando de su buena voluntad."

"No, está bien. Tú solo quieres que salga perfecto y nosotros de verdad queremos ayudarte, ¿Verdad Spike?" Respondió Fluttershy con una tierna sonrisa.

"Eh… Jejeje… Eh…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Spike, riéndose tontamente mientras había perdido todo razonamiento al ser acariciado dulcemente por los suaves cascos de su amada.

"Y-Yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo." Agregó Fluttershy, decidida a no defraudar a su gran amiga.

"Estoy segura que lo harás." Respondió Rarity con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabiendo que podía confiar totalmente en su amiga. "Solo sigue mis instrucciones y todo saldrá-"

 _¡Clink-Clink!_ Las campanas de la entrada de la boutique sonaron e interrumpieron lo que Rarity quería decir. Al instante dos ponies vestidas con mallas entraron, poniendo de inmediato elegantes poses y abriendo paso a una pony de pelaje celeste, melena blanca, y que vestía un abultado vestido negro con blanco, un conjunto que combinaba perfecto con unos grandes y opacos lentes rosados que cubrían por completo sus ojos.

"Yo, Photo Finish, he llegado." Dijo con orgullo la pony de los lentes rosados, haciendo una elegante pose, digna de catálogo de modas.

Tanto Fluttershy como Rarity se congelaron de los nervios, sabiendo que por fin había llegado el momento para el que tanto se habían preparado.

"P-Photo Finish, para mí es un honor-" Saludó Rarity nerviosamente, acercándose a la famosa fotógrafa.

Rarity se calló al instante al ver que Photo Finish pasó por su lado sin siquiera verla, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Entonces Photo Finish se detuvo delante de Fluttershy, quien hizo todo su esfuerzo para no mostrarse nerviosa.

"Sí… puede servir…" Dijo Photo Finish hablando consigo misma. Comentario que sacó una sonrisa en Rarity al ver que valoraban su arduo trabajo en aquel vestido. "Muy bien, comencemos."

Entonces Photo Finish abrió una maleta que le entregó una de sus ayudantes, de la cual salió una gran cámara de fotos. Luego la fotógrafa se puso en posición tras la cámara y solo levantó una pata, lo que Fluttershy y Rarity tuvieron que asumir que significaba que estaba lista para tomar las fotos.

"Yo sé que puedes, recuerda, ¡Actitud!" Susurró rápidamente Rarity al oído de Fluttershy para darle confianza, saliendo igual de rápido de escena para que Photo Finish pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Fluttershy tomó aire, dio un gran suspiro, y mostró la cara más determinada que había mostrado hasta entonces, preparada para hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a Rarity y así de a poco remendar su grave error por haber sido una mala amiga.

Fluttershy hizo todas y cada una de las poses que Rarity le había mostrado y enseñado de fotografías de modas, haciendo poses heroicas, giros dramáticos, miradas fatales, todas perfectas, todas dignas de una modelo profesional, algo que emocionó y alegró profundamente a Rarity. Sin embargo, quien no estaba igual de emocionada era Photo Finish, quien había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, cada vez tomando fotos más lentamente, solo moviendo su casco derecho ocasionalmente, como si intentara alejar una mosca de su lado.

" _¿Qué le pasa? Obviamente es una modelo profesional, ¿¡Por qué no hace caso a las señales que le doy!?_ " Pensó Photo Finish frustrada, creyendo que Fluttershy era una profesional al ver esas poses. " _Ella está haciendo buenas poses, ¡Pero eso no es lo que busco! ¿¡Es que acaso tendré que decirle con palabras lo que quiero como si fuera una novata!?_ "

Finalmente llegó un momento en que Fluttershy hizo otra bella pose de catálogo, mostrando una coqueta mirada, sin embargo Photo Finish no sacó la foto, en su lugar, solo bajó su cabeza y suspiró decepcionada, pensando en que todo eso había sido una pérdida de su tiempo.

 _¡Clink-Clink!_ Por segunda vez las campanas de la boutique sonaron, dando la bienvenida a un conocido potro lavanda de melena azul oscura.

"Perdona por entrar así Rarity, ¿Pero no has visto a Spike?" Preguntó Dusk Shine apenas entró a la boutique. "He estado buscándolo hace horas y-"

Dusk Shine se calló de inmediato al ver que tal parecía haber interrumpido algo importante, ya que la boutique estaba con varios ponies, todos volteándose a ver quién había interrumpido en el lugar. La única que no pareció prestarle atención a Dusk fue la fotógrafa, quien siempre estaba sumergida en su mundo y solo seguía esperando aquella foto espectacular que pensó poder lograr al ver a aquella inocente pegaso amarilla.

En cuanto Dusk entró a la boutique, el corazón de Rarity se alegró. Que él llegara justo en un momento tan preciso era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle, que la vieran triunfando con uno de sus diseños, siendo fotografiada por la más famosa fotógrafa de modas de Equestria, era lo que ella necesitaba como impulso para mostrarle a Dusk su valor como yegua, ¡Ahora él la vería triunfar!

Caso contrario era el estado de ánimo de Fluttershy, quien al ver entrar a Dusk, de inmediato se olvidó de su pose y todo lo relacionado con la fotógrafa, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa, mucho más de lo habitual, escondiéndose tras su melena, no queriendo que Dusk la viera en ese momento, menos después de lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

"¡Sí!" Gritó repentinamente Photo Finish, volviendo a la vida mientras el flash de su cámara destellaba una tras otra al sacar una seguidilla de fotos de Fluttershy.

"¡Llegaste en el mejor momento!" Dijo Rarity acercándose a Dusk con una gran sonrisa, invitándolo a que avanzara y entrara hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

"Eh… y-yo… solo venía por Spike…" Dijo Dusk totalmente nervioso, mirando de reojo a Fluttershy, lo que le hizo recordar lo de aquella mañana. "N-No creo que sea buena idea estar aquí… Deben estar ocupadas."

"Para nada cariño, veras, hoy en la mañana iba con uno de mis más elegantes sombreros ¡Cuando no creerás lo que me pasó! La mismísima Photo Fi-" Dijo Rarity, comenzando a contar lo sucedido aquella mañana, una de las cosas más emocionantes que le había sucedido en el último tiempo, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que Dusk ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

Rarity siguió la mirada de Dusk y vio que estaba fija en Fluttershy, ambos mirándose mutuamente con nerviosas miradas. En ese instante Rarity se mordió el labio con incomodidad, sintiendo en su pecho una punzada de dolor al sentirse ignorada de nuevo por Dusk, aún más doloroso al ver que era justo cuando ella sentía que estaba haciendo algo memorable y digno de admirar.

En tanto, Fluttershy no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Dusk mientras este se acercaba a petición de Rarity, lo que hizo que su respiración se agitara y que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa e incómoda. Lo único que pensaba Fluttershy es que quería salir de allí, no quería obligar a Dusk a estar viendo a una mala amiga como ella, y lo más importante, no quería que Dusk se le acercara y le dijera que su amistad había terminado, tal como en su imaginación casi había sucedido aquella mañana, algo que con solo recordarlo, hizo que Fluttershy sintiera un dolor en su pecho, tal como lo sentía su amiga, solo que por una razón totalmente distinta.

La tímida pegaso inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás por el miedo a estar cerca de Dusk. Entonces ella accidentalmente piso el borde de su vestido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero.

Photo Finish al instante dejó de tomar fotos y miró a Fluttershy con una severa mirada, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera de una profesional de su categoría.

"¡T-Todo está bien!" Gritó Rarity al instante que vio a Photo Finish insatisfecha, acercándose rápidamente a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. "Tranquila, lo haces bien, solo has lo que te dije." Susurró Rarity al oído de Fluttershy mientras la ayudaba.

" _¡Es cierto! ¡No puedo defraudar a Rarity! No importa cómo me sienta, ¡Tengo que hacer esto!_ " Pensó Fluttershy con determinación, lista para comenzar a hacer las poses que Rarity le había enseñado, tal como lo había hecho al principio. Sin embargo, lamentablemente los sentimientos de Fluttershy le impidieron cumplir a cabalidad con lo que deseaba.

Fluttershy comenzó a hacer las poses que Rarity le había enseñado, lista para que Photo Finish tomara sus fotografías, sin embargo, cada vez que ella hacía una pose, ella podía sentir a Dusk mirándola fijamente, y por mucho que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Cada vez que ella hacía una pose elegante y seria, esta duraba solo un par de segundos, luego ella no podía evitar poner una mirada nerviosa y girar su cabeza avergonzada para que Dusk no la viera.

Mientras Fluttershy hacía esas extrañas poses, Rarity no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su amiga hacía las poses perfectas, pero luego las arruinaba al instante, ¡Y lo peor de todo era que para su mala suerte parecía que Photo Finish sacaba la foto justo cuando Fluttershy dejaba de hacer una pose elegante!

" _¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto Fluttershy!?_ " Pensó Rarity asustada y frustrada al ver cómo su oportunidad de ser reconocida se estaba esfumando por culpa de Fluttershy y sus extrañas poses. " _¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? Acaso ella… ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Cómo se me puede ocurrir tal barbaridad!_ " Rarity descartó de inmediato sus pensamientos, sabiendo que su amiga jamás podría hacerle eso.

"¡Mantén una sola pose! ¡Deja de cambiar tan repentinamente!" Gritó repentinamente Photo Finish, molesta por el poco profesionalismo de Fluttershy. La única razón por la que se mantenía sacando fotos, era porque a pesar de todo, mientras sacaba las fotos, ella se dio cuenta del potencial que había frente a ella.

Por su parte, Dusk Shine no pudo evitar taparse los ojos por vergüenza ajena al ver que Fluttershy estaba actuando tan raro frente a una fotógrafa profesional. Si él hubiera podido, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para ayudar a Fluttershy, pero obviamente aquello no hubiera sido profesional y la fotógrafa podría además enojarse con Rarity, y también… seguramente Fluttershy no lo quería cerca, definitivamente ella debía aún de estar enojada con él.

El grito de Photo Finish había puesto totalmente nerviosa a Fluttershy, pero lo que fue determinante fue el ver que Dusk Shine se tapaba los ojos para no verla, eso hizo que su determinación por ayudar a Rarity flaquera totalmente, hasta el punto que Fluttershy no pudo sostener más las poses elegantes y solo se intentó ocultar tras su melena, sin el valor suficiente para salir corriendo de allí.

En ese instante Photo Finish sacó una seguidilla de fotos rápidas, apretó su cámara, y esta se guardó automáticamente en su maleta nuevamente.

"¡Hemos terminado!" Dijo Photo Finish, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida, sin dirigirle la mirada ni el habla a nadie, seguida por sus dos asistentes. "Qué desperdicio, solo la mitad de las fotos salieron bien…"

Tanto Fluttershy como Rarity se quedaron en silencio con sus cabezas abajo, sabiendo que todo había sido un desastre a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que habían dado.

"Mañana lo repetiremos, sesión de fotos en el parque." Dijo sorpresivamente Photo Finish mientras una de sus asistentes abría la puerta de la boutique. Entonces ella y sus asistentes salieron de la boutique y cerraron la puerta.

"No. Puede. Ser. ¿¡Escucharon eso!? ¡Pidió otra sesión de fotos!" Gritó Rarity totalmente emocionada luego de saber que su oportunidad de ser una estrella aún seguía viva. "¡No puedo creer que me esté dando otra oportunidad!"

"Yo… lo siento, fue mi culpa." Dijo Fluttershy con pena, acercándose a su amiga.

"No es cierto." Dijo Rarity con una falsa sonrisa nerviosa, entonces puso una mirada más tierna y preocupada. "Lo hiciste bien, ¡Y mañana lo haremos aún mejor! Solo… recuerda, mañana haz exactamente lo que te pida, y no te pongas nerviosa."

En cuanto Rarity dijo lo de estar nerviosa, Fluttershy miró de reojo a Dusk, quien las miraba a ambas atentamente. Entonces Fluttershy desvió la mirada, ocultando su cara con su melena, no siendo capaz de ver a Dusk a los ojos, sabiendo que él la debía de odiar por ser una mala amiga.

" _Ya entiendo… No solo estás enojada conmigo, ni siquiera quieres verme…_ " Pensó Dusk tristemente, retirándose de la boutique lentamente y en silencio.

* * *

"¡Ese! ¡Ese es el traje perfecto!" Dijo Rarity con emoción al ver lo bien que le quedaba a Fluttershy uno de sus trajes más bonitos, un ajustado traje blanco decorado con brillantes zafiros celestes.

Fluttershy y Rarity habían pasado toda la mañana en el parque, preparándose para la llegada de Photo Finish, probándose vestido tras vestido hasta que finalmente Rarity estuvo complacida.

"¡Este traje definitivamente le fascinará!" Dijo Rarity, sonriendo orgullosa de su trabajo, luego mirando a Fluttershy con un poco más de seriedad. "Ahora, recuerda Fluttershy, no debemos repetir los mismos errores de ayer, debes concentrarte, hacer las poses tal cual como te enseñé, ¡Mostrar con una única pose la belleza y elegancia que posee una yegua!"

"Sí, ¡No te defraudaré esta vez!" Respondió Fluttershy llena de confianza. " _Además, hoy no está Dusk aquí, podré concentrarme sin problemas._ " Pensó Fluttershy aliviada.

"Rápido, estamos retrasadas." Dijo repentinamente Photo Finish, apareciendo finalmente en el parque seguida de un séquito de ponies que la asistían. Diciendo aquello como si Rarity y Fluttershy fueran las que hubieran llegado atrasadas al lugar.

En cuanto Fluttershy miró a Photo Finish, se concentró, y antes incluso que le dieran una orden, ella hizo una gran y elegante pose, mucho más dramática y elegante que cualquiera de las poses hechas el día anterior, digna de la portada de cualquier revista.

" _¡Eso es! ¡Fluttershy se ve espectacular!_ " Pensó Rarity orgullosa de su amiga. " _Sabía que podía hacerlo si seguía mis consejos al pie de la le-_ "

"¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije ayer?" Dijo Photo Finish, totalmente molesta por el poco profesionalismo de Fluttershy. "Deja de hacer esa pose, y de paso sácate ese ridículo traje."

Ante el comentario de Photo Finish, tanto Fluttershy como Rarity se congelaron, pues ninguna de ellas esperaba que la famosa fotógrafa reaccionara así ante lo que ellas pensaban que estaba bien. Y a quien más le dolió fue a Rarity, en especial por el hecho que alguien del calibre de Photo Finish hubiera llamado ridículo a un traje que ella consideraba tan lindo y que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer.

Mientras ambas amigas seguían congeladas, Photo Finish se dio la vuelta y comenzó a darles instrucciones a sus asistentes. En ese instante una de las asistentes de la fotógrafa se acercó hasta su jefa, la única de las asistentes que tuvo el valor de hacer la pregunta que todos se estaban preguntando en ese momento.

"Disculpe Madame." Dijo tímidamente la asistente, quien muy pocas veces se había atrevido a hablarle a su jefa, sin embargo ella encontraba que esta vez era necesario.

"Qué quieres." Dijo Photo Finish sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras seguía dando órdenes a los demás asistentes.

"Yo… um… yo no creo que ese traje que vestía la modelo sea ridículo, creo que es muy bonito." Dijo la asistente con algo de temor.

"Eso ya lo sé, lo dije porque de verdad estoy molesta que no siguieran mis instrucciones." Respondió Photo Finish como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Ese vestido es hermoso, sin embargo no necesito que un vestido opaque a la modelo. La modelo debe brillar con luz propia, ¡Eso es lo que estoy buscando! ¡Por eso vine a este pueblo! ¡Busco algo único!"

Al escuchar a su sabia jefa, la asistente dio una sonrisa de alivio al ver que su sentido de la moda no estaba mal del todo, algo muy distinto a lo que pasaba por la mente de Rarity en ese mismo instante.

"Rarity, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada al ver el rostro de Rarity, quien tenía una cara de dolor que poco podía disimular.

"Eh… y-yo… s-sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes." Respondió Rarity con dificultad, con su boca seca y mostrando una triste sonrisa.

"Rarity, este traje es hermoso, no creo que ella sepa de lo que habla." Dijo Fluttershy sinceramente.

"N-No… ella debe tener razón. Ella es una experta en moda después de todo..." Dijo Rarity con una triste mirada, como si hubiera perdido algo muy querido para ella. Algo no muy lejos de la realidad, ya que con tan solo una palabra, Photo Finish había hecho que Rarity se cuestionara todo su sentido de lo que ella encontraba bello y elegante. "Has lo que ella te dijo… sácate el traje. Quizás ella quiera que vistas otro de mis diseños."

"Oh, no, nada de trajes, la modelo debe estar al natural." Dijo la asistente de Photo Finish, quien alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Rarity.

"P-Pero entonces cómo es que ella hará-" Dijo Rarity confundida, deteniéndose en seco al darse cuenta súbitamente de la verdad mientras hablaba. "E… Ella no está interesada en mí… Está interesada en… Fluttershy." Dijo Rarity casi en un susurro mientras sentía que sus sueños se rompían por completo.

"¿¡Eh!?" Dijo Fluttershy sorprendida y asustada ante lo que acababa de decir Rarity. Sintiendo una gran pena al ver el dolor en el rostro de Rarity. "E-Eso no es posible… Yo… yo no seguiré con esto."

"¡No!" Gritó Rarity inmediatamente, despabilándose y tomando a Fluttershy por los hombros para mirarla fijamente. "Escucha Fluttershy, ¡Esta es una oportunidad única! Puedes volverte una gran estrella, ¡Ser famosa! P-Por favor, no dejes esta gran oportunidad por mi culpa…" En ese instante Rarity hizo todo lo posible para apartar la pena y desilusión de su corazón, y le habló a su amiga con una sincera sonrisa. "Me sentiría aún peor si pierdes esta oportunidad por mi culpa, ¡Hazlo por las dos! ¡Vuélvete una estrella por las dos! Yo… Yo te estaré apoyando."

Fluttershy miró los tristes ojos de su amiga y no pudo evitar compartir la misma pena que ella sentía, además de una gran culpa, ya que después de todo, ella había visto lo emocionada que había estado Rarity por todo aquello, y ahora, sin siquiera quererlo, ella le había quitado su sueño. Y no solo eso, ¡Sino que ahora Rarity la apoyaba en ese sueño robado! Su querida amiga sinceramente quería que ella continuara con eso y triunfara en su lugar. Siendo así, ¿Qué otra opción tenía Fluttershy sino la de aceptar? Pese a que ella hubiera dado todo por irse de allí para volver con sus animalitos, después de todo, para ella la fama era algo que para nada quería en su vida.

"E… Está bien. Si es lo que tú quieres." Respondió finalmente Fluttershy, sonriéndole amablemente a Rarity, decidida a responder a la confianza que le estaba entregando su amiga.

Fue así que finalmente la sesión de fotos comenzó, con Fluttershy en el centro de un pequeño jardín, mientras Photo Finish estaba frente a ella a escasos pasos, con su cámara lista para trabajar. En tanto que Rarity solo consiguió estar junto a las asistentes de la célebre fotógrafa, quienes estaban bastante más alejados de Fluttershy y Photo Finish.

Momentos antes de que Photo Finish comenzara a tomar sus fotografías, Fluttershy pensó que aunque el objetivo de todo aquello había cambiado, pues ahora ella ni siquiera llevaba un bello vestido de Rarity para exhibir, ella pensó que de igual forma podía mostrar que el sentido de la moda y belleza de Rarity no estaba para nada mal, así que Fluttershy decidió que aún así seguiría los consejos de su amiga sobre el modelaje, sobre estar callada y quieta como maniquí mientras ponía una elegante pose y acataba cada orden que se le dieran.

Con este pensamiento fue que Fluttershy comenzó a posar para la cámara, al igual que el día anterior, sin embargo, también al igual que el día anterior, esto solo desanimó a la famosa fotógrafa.

"¡Ugh! ¿¡Qué no entiendes!? ¡Haz lo que hiciste ayer!" Grito molesta Photo Finish, decidiendo finalmente hablar con la modelo, ya que tal parecía que su apreciación inicial había estado mal y esa pegaso amarilla en verdad era solo una novata en el modelaje.

"E… Eso hago…" Dijo Fluttershy con voz nerviosa, pero sin perder su elegante pose ni su seria mirada, decidida a seguir fielmente los consejos que Rarity le había dado.

" _¿Qué es esto? Parece que de verdad no lo entiende… ¡Quiero algo más natural! Una reacción y emoción genuina, una-_ " Pensó Photo Finish, deteniendo su flujo de pensamiento al recordar algo que podría ayudar a que se repitiera la magia que esporádicamente había logrado captar en su cámara el día anterior.

En ese instante Photo Finish levantó su casco y al instante dos de sus asistes corrieron hacia donde estaba ella. Entonces la fotógrafa les susurró algo a ambas y súbitamente las asistentes salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al pueblo.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que Fluttershy siguió inmóvil manteniendo la misma pose, sin saber qué hacer, ya que Rarity le había dicho que una modelo debía estar en silencio a menos que le dieran alguna instrucción, sin embargo, en todos esos minutos, Photo Finish solo se había quedado sentada, esperando algo que solo ella parecía saber qué era.

Entonces, finalmente las asistente de la fotógrafa volvieron, pero no solas, volvieron con un tercer pony. Rarity fue la primera en percatarse quien era este tercer conocido pony.

" _¿¡Por qué trajeron a Dusk Shine aquí!?_ " Pensó Rarity intranquila, sospechando levemente la razón de la presencia del potro lavanda allí.

"¿¡Quién está en peligro!?" Preguntó Dusk Shine en cuanto llegó, mirando hacia todas partes, pero al ver que tal parecía que todo estaba tranquilo, se volteó a ver a las asistentes de Photo Finish. "Ustedes dijeron-"

"Claro que hay algo en peligro, ¡Mi sesión fotográfica!" Dijo Photo Finish molesta, como si cada palabra fuera tiempo perdido. "Ahora sube ahí con la modelo."

En cuanto Fluttershy vio a Dusk, esta perdió inmediatamente su compostura y dejó de hacer su pose elegante, volviendo a su tímida postura.

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo de inmediato Photo Finish, aprovechando que Fluttershy había finalmente vuelto a la timidez innata que ella tanto deseaba fotografiar.

Dusk se quedó confundido por un segundo, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal parecía que no había nadie en peligro y que solo había sido una excusa para ira hasta allí para fotografiarse junto con Fluttershy por alguna razón, ¿Pero por qué él? Además, pese a que no entendía del todo el ambiente, Dusk sí sabía algo, y era que Fluttershy no quería estar con él, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

"Yo… no creo que sea buena idea que me pare junto a ella." Dijo Dusk a la fotógrafa.

"¿Qué acaso no quieres ayudarla a que tenga unas buenas fotos? ¿No quieres ayudarla a ser reconocida y famosa? ¡Necesito fotografiarlos a ambos juntos!" Preguntó Photo Finish, sin quitar el ojo de la cámara.

Dusk se giró para ver a Fluttershy, quien en vano parecía intentar hacer una pose mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo ocultar su cara tras su melena.

" _La fotografa quiere que este junto a Fluttersgy, si me niego quizás se enoje y se vaya. Debería hacerlo, además…._ _quizás esta sea la oportunidad para poder hablar con ella…_ " Pensó Dusk, decidiendo seguirle el juego a la fotógrafa.

Al aproximarse Dusk, Fluttershy fue más y más débil al tratar de mantener las poses que Rarity le había enseñado. En cuento él se paró a su lado, lo único que Fluttershy pudo mantener fue su mirada alejada de la de Dusk, mirando hacia el horizonte, sin darse cuenta que todo el resto de su cuerpo había perdido su temple y mantenía su típica tímida postura.

"Fluttershy… ¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó Dusk una vez se paró al lado de Fluttershy.

"No hables." Respondió Fluttershy inmediatamente, luego de ver de reojo a Rarity y jurarse a sí misma nuevamente que no la defraudaría, así que debía mantenerse en silencio, tal como Rarity le había enseñado que debía hacer una buena modelo. Ella debía sobreponerse a sus nervios por estar junto a Dusk en ese preciso momento, y para eso, por más que lo deseara, no debía hablar con él en la sesión de fotos.

"Oh…. E… Está bien… Lo siento." Respondió Dusk con pena, sintiéndose rechazado y mirando con pena hacia otro lado.

"¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¡Sigan así! ¡Perfecto!" Dijo Photo Finish extasiada, feliz de finalmente poder sacar las fotos a Fluttershy en su lado más tímido; y más alegre aún al ver la reacción de Dusk. Aquella pareja de modelos se veía tan naturalmente hermosa en sus sentimientos que Photo Finish finalmente comenzó a fotografiar a la pareja desde distinto ángulos mientras ellos se mantenían inmóviles en sus propios pensamientos. "¡Ustedes serán la pareja más famosa de toda Equestria! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Serán la sensación!"

" _¿Pareja? Eso jamás, ¡Él me odia!_ " Pensó Fluttershy con tristeza al oír el comentario de Photo Finish.

" _¿Pareja? Eso jamás, ¡Ella me odia!_ " Pensó Dusk con tristeza al oír el comentario de Photo Finish.

" _¿Pareja? Eso… ¿Eso será verdad?_ " Pensó Rarity con nerviosismo al oír el comentario de Photo Finish.

Pese a que Rarity le había dicho a Fluttershy que continuara con la sesión de fotos por las dos, la verdad era que desde que la sesión había comenzado, ella había empezado a sentir un gran vacío en su corazón, el cual solo había crecido al ver no solo como su amiga se estaba robando su sueño de ser famosa, sino también su sueño de ser una reconocida pareja de enamorados junto a Dusk.

" _Ellos… ellos de verdad lucen como una tímida pareja de enamorados, ni siquiera son capaces de mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro frente a las cámaras. Ellos son… tal para cual…_ " Pensó Rarity con tristeza al ver como su enamorado y su gran amiga compartían ese 'feliz momento' juntos, sin percatarse de lo incómodo que en realidad se sentían sus dos amigos en ese preciso momento.

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/** **2AHQMkf**

"Tu vestido era muy bonito." Dijo repentinamente una de las asistentes de Photo Finish, quien estaba parada junto a Rarity.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Gracias..." Respondió Rarity un tanto sorprendida al escuchar que alguien le hablaba.

"Es una pena, en realidad la Madame se había interesado en tus diseño. Si no hubiera sido por esa modelo, tú serías la que estaría siendo fotografiada." Agregó la asistente, intentando subirle el ánimo a Rarity al revelarle aquella verdad.

" _¿Si no hubiera sido por la modelo? ¿Eso significa que fue culpa de Fluttershy? ¿Ella hizo algo mal? ¿Entonces por qué la escogieron por sobre mí? Y si… ¿Y si ella hizo algo mal a propósito para quitarme mi sueño?_ " Pensó Rarity, malentendiendo lo que acaba de decirle la asistente, nuevamente pensando en que Fluttershy podía haberla saboteado intencionalmente, tal como lo había pensado el día anterior. " _¡N-No! Eso es ridículo… estoy pensando más de la cuenta. Es… es ridículo._ " Rarity desechó nuevamente aquella loca idea de su cabeza, sin embargo, a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez esa idea no se logró borrar por completo de su mente.

"Muy bien, basta de naturaleza, continuemos con las fotos en el estudio, necesito la luz adecuada." Dijo repentinamente Photo Finish, guardando su cámara y comenzando a caminar hacia el pueblo, seguida velozmente por todas sus asistentes.

En tanto, Fluttershy miró a la fotógrafa y luego se volteó a ver a Rarity, sin estar segura de qué hacer.

"T-Tranquila… ve con ellas, yo estaré bien." Dijo Rarity con una falsa sonrisa, decidida a confiar en su amiga hasta el final.

Fluttershy miró algo indecisa hacia el suelo por unos segundos, luego suspiró y finalmente siguió los pasos del grupo de Photo Finish hacia el pueblo, con una meta fija en su mente: ¡No defraudar a Rarity!

Mientras Fluttershy se retiraba, Dusk aprovechó para acercarse rápidamente a Rarity para despejar las dudas que aún tenía.

"Rarity, ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Preguntó Dusk confundido. "¿Por qué estaban fotografiando a Fluttershy? ¿Y por qué me están pidiendo que la acompañe? ¿No se supone que tomarían fotos de tus vestidos?"

"No… Tal parece que en verdad estaban interesados en Fluttershy…" Dijo Rarity con tristeza, pero ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que no debía estar triste por aquello y puso una sonrisa nerviosa. "P-Pero no te preocupes, d-de verdad me alegro que ella este siendo valorada… en mi lugar…"

"Oh… ya veo…" Dijo Dusk rascándose la cabeza, lamentando que Rarity no consiguiera lo que quería, pero aliviado al pensar que a ella no le había afectado mayormente, sin darse cuenta de la realidad. "Entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debo seguir a Fluttershy a su sesión de fotos?"

Aquella pregunta de Dusk, hizo que una idea viniera a la mente de Rarity. Ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber si poner en práctica esa idea o no, ya que tenía temor sobre la respuesta que pudiera obtener, sin embargo, finalmente ella se armó de valor y preguntó.

"S-Sabes, yo acabo de recordar que tengo otra sesión de fotos en otro lado…" Mintió Rarity, mirando de reojo a Dusk con inseguridad. "Tú… podrías venir conmigo, o quizás tú… prefieres ir con Fluttershy. L-Lo que elijas estará bien para mí…"

" _Quédate conmigo, ¡Por favor! Me siento tan triste y sola justo ahora… Aunque sea solo esta vez, ¡Solo esta vez! Escógeme a mí, ¡Por favor escógeme a mí!_ " Pensó Rarity intensamente en ese mismo instante.

Ante la decisión que debía tomar, Dusk se quedó pensativo un segundo, de inmediato analizando lógicamente cuál era la mejor opción. Al instante Dusk priorizó que él aún debía de intentar solucionar su problema con Fluttershy, aunque esta no quisiera hablar con él, él debía seguir intentando solucionar aquel gran problema. Además, Fluttershy seguramente no estaba tan acostumbrada a las cámaras como lo estaba Rarity, definitivamente su amiga unicornio sabría manejarse de mejor manera en una sesión de fotos que su tímida amiga, después de todo, Dusk siempre encontró admirable la gran fortaleza interna que tenía Rarity en comparación con Fluttershy o sus demás amigas.

"Creo que iré con Fluttershy, si está bien para ti." Dijo Dusk luego de llegar a una respuesta lógica, sin darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Rarity en aquel momento.

"E… E-Está bien." Dijo Rarity con su voz casi a punto de quebrarse, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mostrar una temblorosa sonrisa mientras nuevamente sentía su corazón roto al sentirse rechazada una vez más.

Así fue como Dusk se retiró en pos de ir tras Fluttershy, sin darse cuenta de cómo ahora no solo tenía problemas con una de sus amigas, sino que con dos de ellas. Dos corazones a punto de quebrarse sin posibilidad de arreglo.

* * *

El pequeño salón de eventos de Ponyville había sido tomado como sede para la sesión fotográfica de Photo Finish. Y allí, en el centro de todo, se encontraban Dusk Shine y Fluttershy, rodeados de luces, frente a un fondo blanco, delante de todo el grupo de Photo Finish, quienes permanecían detrás de la fotógrafa mientras esta sacaba velozmente foto tras foto a la pareja. Fotos que en su opinión salían a la perfección, ya que en todo ese tiempo, ni Dusk ni Fluttershy se habían siquiera mirado, ambos parecían estar tan tímidos e incomodos juntos que se podía palpar en el aire, un sentimiento que Photo Finish disfrutaba de intentar plasmar en su trabajo.

Desde el inicio de la sesión fotográfica, Dusk había esperado a que hubiera alguna pausa para no interrumpir el trabajo de Fluttershy ni arruinar sus fotos, sin embargo todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido. En cuanto llegó al salón, las asistentes de Photo Finish lo maquillaron en contra de su voluntad, y lo pusieron de inmediato en la tarima de fotografías junto a Fluttershy, quien, como en toda la mañana, ni siquiera le dirigió la vista; y luego por supuesto vino la seguidilla de fotos que no había parado ni por un segundo, por lo que Dusk solo podía permanecer allí, incómodo, sin siquiera poder hablar con su amiga para poder resolver aquel gran malentendido que había entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Fluttershy, todo era un caos.

" _¡Esto es lo peor que me puede estar pasando! Photo Finish está obligando a Dusk a que pose junto a mí, ¡Pero yo sé que él debe estar pensando en lo mal que se siente de estar con una mala amiga como yo!_ " Pensó Fluttershy desolada, aún pensando que ella era una mala amiga y que Dusk la debía de odiar por eso. " _No quiero estar aquí, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¡Se lo prometí a Rarity!_ "

Cada vez que Fluttershy ponía una mirada de melancolía, era como si Photo Finish encontrara oro frente a ella, las fotografías no paraban de salir y tomar el mejor ángulo de aquella tímida y melancólica pegaso. Y en la opinión de la fotógrafa, el modelo masculino tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues aunque ella lo había traído inicialmente solo para hacer aflorar los sentimientos de la pegaso, aquel unicornio lavanda había entendido a la perfección cuál era su papel, entregando miradas de desconcierto y duda que encajaban a la perfección con las miradas de la pegaso. Ahora Photo Finish estaba segura, ¡Esos dos ponies eran exactamente lo que ella había estado buscando! Ya tenía las fotos, ahora faltaba dar el siguiente gran paso.

"Creo que haré un desfile. Será la mejor forma de dar a conocer al mundo a mis dos nuevos diamantes en bruto." Dijo repentinamente Photo Finish, dejando de fotografiar y girándose para ver a sus tres asistentes y apuntarles a cada una. "Tú, entrevista a los modelos, necesito sus historias para la revista. Tú, tráeme un café. Y tú, trae lápiz y papel, necesito escribirle una carta a _Hoity Toity_."

Al instante, las asistentes de Photo Finish corrieron a hacer lo que se les había ordenado. Una de las asistente se acercó de inmediato a Dusk y comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas mientras anotaba lo que decía cuidadosamente, todo para desgracia de Dusk, quien había esperado esa pequeña pausa para por fin poder hablar con Fluttershy. Por otro lado, esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para Fluttershy para por fin poder pensar en qué hacer para poder salir de aquella incómoda situación.

Fluttershy suspiro y cerró sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse por primera vez en el día e intentar pensar todo con más claridad, sin embargo era difícil debido al ruido del salón, ya que tras de ella estaba Dusk hablando con la asistente de Photo Finish, aparentemente hablando sobre lo sucedido en la Celebración del Sol de Verano; y por otra parte estaba la misma Photo Finish, quien hablaba velozmente mientras dictaba una carta a sus asistente, algo que inconscientemente Fluttershy no pudo dejar de prestarle atención ya que precisamente estaban hablando sobre ella.

"…Al fin he encontrado ese 'algo especial' que buscaba al venir a un pequeño pueblo como este." Dijo Photo Finish, dictando la carta a su asistente. "Estos nuevos modelos, ¡Casi puedes ver en las fotografías sus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Ellos están tan tímidos e incómodos juntos, pero puedes sentir que hay algo más allá! Esos sentimientos, ¡Quiero plasmar esos verdaderos sentimientos! Ya me cansé de fotografiar siempre las mismas falsas caras de esas modelos de la capital…"

" _Espera… ¿Eso es lo que le gusta? ¿Que yo sea tímida y que esté incómoda junto a Dusk Shine?_ " Pensó Fluttershy sorprendida, finalmente dándose cuenta de por qué el bello vestido de Rarity no le había gustado a Photo Finish. " _No es que Rarity se haya equivocado, ¡Es solo que Photo Finish quería algo distinto! Quería a alguien tímida como yo…_ "

Al darse cuenta de aquello, Fluttershy suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que podía hacer que Rarity se sintiera mejor sabiendo eso, sin embargo ella se volvió a preocupar, incluso más que antes, al descubrir otra cosa, algo más problemático.

" _¡Esto es malo! Ella quiere fotografiar a alguien tímida como yo, y yo… ¡Yo no puedo dejar de ser como soy! ¿¡Qué hago!? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de gustarle para que por fin me deje en paz?_ " Pensó Fluttershy asustada, pero inmediatamente dándose cuenta de la respuesta obvia. " _Si lo que quiere es fotografiar a alguien verdaderamente tímido, entonces odiará fotografiar a alguien que haga algo atrevido. Si lo consigo, ella ya no querrá fotografiarme y así Rarity no se enojará conmigo por renunciar._ " Pensó Fluttershy inocentemente.

Mientras tanto…

"¿Fluttershy?" Preguntó Dusk luego que la asistente dejara de entrevistarlo, sin embargo Fluttershy no pareció escucharlo y siguió con una cara de concentración absoluta.

" _Vaya… ella de verdad está concentrada… Quizás mientras no miraba Photo Finish le dio alguna instrucción... Quién diría que a ella le gustarían estas cosas…_ " Pensó Dusk un tanto sorprendido, decidido a ponerle más empeño a las fotografías con tal de ayudar a Fluttershy y así ella pudiera perdonarlo de lo que él pensaba que había hecho mal.

Al terminar de entrevistar a Dusk, la asistente de Photo Finish terminó sus notas y se dispuso a entrevistar a Fluttershy, sin embargo fue detenida de inmediato por su jefa, quien ya había terminado de dictar la carta.

"Después seguiremos con las entrevistas, ¡Ahora continuemos con las fotografías!" Gritó Photo Finish, poniéndose nuevamente tras su cámara. "¡Que comience de nuevo la magia!"

Mientras las asistentes de Photo Finish corrían para ponerse en posición y ajustar las luces del set, una sombra se deslizó por detrás de la ventana de aquel salón para poder espiar en secreto aquella sesión de fotos. Esa misteriosa sombra que había pasado inadvertida era de Rarity, quien había hecho lo posible para resistirse de ir a observar la sesión de fotos de Dusk y Fluttershy, sin embargo finalmente sus inseguridades sobre lo que podría suceder entre ambos la llevó a ir tras ellos y espiarlos desde la distancia.

" _Sé que no es bueno espiar, pero yo… ¡Necesito saber si en realidad hay algo más entre ellos!_ " Pensó Rarity totalmente preocupada, con miedo de lo que allí pudiera ver ahora que Fluttershy y Dusk pensaban que ella no estaba observando.

"¡Acción!" Gritó Photo Finish comenzando a tomar nuevamente fotografías.

Dusk Shine mantuvo la misma pose que había estado manteniendo todo ese tiempo, la que en su opinión no era ni siquiera una pose, ya que lo único que hacía era mantenerse de pie allí mismo como una estatua, incómodo, sin saber qué hacer más que estar parado al lado de Fluttershy, pensando en que ella estaba enojada con él. En tanto, Fluttershy también mantuvo su misma tímida pose inicial, solo que esta vez ella mantuvo cerrado sus ojos mientras suspiraba para darse valor a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

" _Ser valiente, ser osada, ¡Eso es lo que ella no quiere!_ " Pensó Fluttershy dándose un último impulso de valor.

Repentinamente Fluttershy dejó su tímida mirada, se giró, y miró con una coqueta mirada a Dusk, quien no pudo evitar verla a los ojos al ver aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Entonces Fluttershy tomó de un casco a Dusk, hizo que este diera una vuelta sobre sí mismo, y luego lo acercó hacia ella dándole un fuerte y estrecho abrazo, en el que incluso ella levantó levemente una de sus patas traseras para enredarla con la de Dusk y que así su abrazo se viera aún más cercano y romántico, todo mientras el rostro de Fluttershy quedaba casi tocando el rostro del sorprendido y sonrojado Dusk.

Ante el sorpresivo y osado movimiento de Fluttershy, todos en el salón se quedaron quietos y silentes, incluso Photo Finish, quien había sido tomada totalmente por sorpresa.

"F-Fluttreshy… Q-Qué estás-" Susurró Dusk totalmente nervioso y sonrojado, sin entender lo sucedido. Sin embargo no fue capaz de terminar su frase ya que la misma Fluttershy lo interrumpió.

"Debes soportarlo… Debes soportarlo…" Susurró Fluttershy a sí misma, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía como sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban por la vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo aquello lo había hecho para que Photo Finish dejara de interesarse en ella como modelo, pero aquello no impidió que ella estuviera muerta de la vergüenza en ese mismo instante por lo que acababa de hacer. "Debes soportarlo… Debes soportarlo…" Seguía repitiéndose Fluttershy a sí misma para darse valor por estar tocando de esa forma tan atrevida a Dusk Shine.

" _¿'Debes soportarlo'?_ " Pensó Dusk escuchando lo que decía Fluttershy. " _¿Ella tanto me odia que no soporta estar conmigo? ¿Acaso Photo Finish le dijo que hiciera esto y ella me está abrazando solo porque la obligaron?_ " Terminó de pensar Dusk triste y confundido, malinterpretando lo que repetía Fluttershy.

¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click!

"¡Brillante! ¡Espléndido! ¡Magnífico!" Gritó Photo Finish fascinada, tomando fotos a toda velocidad, ya que no quería que se perdiera un segundo de esa bella imagen que le entregaban sus modelos, todo para completa sorpresa de Fluttershy.

Lo que había hecho Fluttershy no había estado en los planes de la fotógrafa, ella incluso se había quedado espantada por un segundo al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su modelo, pasando de una tímida presencia a una osada actitud, tal como había planeado Fluttershy. Pero lo que la tímida pegaso no había tomado en cuenta, era que aunque lo intentara, ella no podía ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, por lo que luego de abrazar estrechamente a Dusk, ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y sonrojarse a más no poder, volviéndose la viva imagen de la timidez, pureza e inocencia que podía mostrar una yegua al abrazar a un potro, lo que por supuesto encantó de inmediato a Photo Finish.

" _No… No resultó…_ " Pensó Fluttershy decepcionada y cabizbaja, soltando a Dusk del abrazo y mirando con tristeza y resignación hacia el piso.

" _Lo sabía… Ella no soporta ni siquiera tocarme… solo lo hace porque se lo pidieron…_ " Pensó Dusk más triste que nunca, dándose cuenta que al parecer su amistad con Fluttershy definitivamente ya no tenía arreglo.

"No puede ser…" Pensó en voz alta Rarity, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Ella acaba de confirmarlo, Fluttershy solo le había mentido, ella sí quería ser la modelo de Photo Finish, ella disfrutaba de eso, y principalmente, ella disfrutaba modelar junto a Dusk, y no solo eso, ella se estaba aprovechando de esa oportunidad, la que debió haber sido SU oportunidad, para aprovecharse de coquetear con Dusk Shine.

Rarity no sabía qué hacer, sus sentimientos eran todo un revoltijo. En ese momento ella sentía rabia, tristeza, desilusión, traición, celos, tantos sentimientos negativos que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de allí en dirección a sus casa, corriendo con el corazón roto mientras lo único que quería en ese instante de su vida era estar sola luego de sentir haberlo perdido todo.

"Bien, terminamos la sesión de hoy." Dijo Photo Finish, guardando su cámara mientras sus asistentes rápidamente desarmaban todo el set.

"Yo… me voy." Dijo Dusk con tristeza mientras se retiraba, sin siquiera mirar a Fluttershy, ya que sabía que ella apenas resistía estar cerca de él.

"D-Dusk…" Dijo débilmente Fluttershy en un susurro casi inaudible, estirando su casco para intentar alcanzar a Dusk, pero deteniéndose de inmediato.

" _Lo sabía… Ahora él me odia más aún…_ " Pensó Fluttershy bajando su cabeza, casi al borde de las lágrimas al sentir que a cada segundo ella estaba más y más alejada de Dusk Shine.

 _# Fin del capítulo 31_

* * *

*Nota del autor*

Hola a todos, aprovecho de escribir por dos razones, primero para despejar unas dudas que quizás tenga.

-Yo sí leo cada comentario que hacen =D es solo que al parecer solo puedo responde runa respuesta por capítulo (es malo el sistema de mensajes de esta página). De verdad me alegra el día cada vez que veo un comentario positivo =D así que muchas gracias. Y si necesitan alguna respuesta más precisa a alguna duda, pueden escribirme un menaje privado o escribir en mi página de deviantart.

-Sobre los tiempos, sí, sé que en los últimos capítulos me he demorado más en publicar, antes incluso podía sacar dos capítulos al mes. Lamentablemente ahora mis tiempos libres son muy acotados, pero aún así no se preocupen, seguiré la historia hasta su final =D solo hay que ser paciente. Y respecto al siguiente capítulo, ya lo empecé a escribir y llevo la mitad de uno de los dibujos listos (un dibujo que me entretuvo mucho dibujar xD ) así que espero con suerte publicar el siguiente antes de navidad :) esperemos que pueda xD

Lo segundo es, para quienes aún no lo ven, hice un minicomic especial de Dusk en Halloween, con este ya llevamos 5 especiale =D

Lo pueden ver en mi página de deviantart o en el link: bit .ly/ 2zE4zbT


	32. No lo quiero

**Capítulo 32 – No lo quiero**

Rarity había pasado una noche horrible. Ya eran dos noches seguidas en las que apenas podía dormir. Por mas que lo intentaba, en cuanto ella se acostaba, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Dusk Shine y Fluttershy, en como aquellos dos debían de estar disfrutando su tiempo juntos, riéndose y coqueteando mutuamente, modelando para una famosa y prestigiosa fotógrafa mientras todo el mundo les decía lo linda pareja que hacían, cayendo cada vez más y más enamorados entre ellos.

Con esos pensamientos asechándola día y noche es que había estado Rarity los últimos dos días, desde que había salido huyendo al ver a Fluttershy abrazando amorosamente a Dusk Shine en la sesión de fotos. Dos días en los que Rarity había pasado casi en completa soledad recluida en su casa. No había ayudado que Sweetie Belle justamente estuviera fuera con sus padres esos días, por lo que la única compañía que tuvo la unicornio esos días fue la de su gata Opalescence, una pequeña y regordeta gata de pelaje blanco que siempre acompañaba a su dueña cuando esta sufría por alguna causa, las que últimamente en su mayoría habían sido solo penas de amor.

"¡Meow!" Chilló fuertemente Opalescence molesta, corriendo lejos del abrazo de Rarity luego que su dueña se arrojara a abrazarla y apretarla entre sus cascos tan solo de haber despertado, despertando a la enojona gata en el proceso.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Opal. Es solo que… de nuevo tuve una mala noche." Dijo Rarity con una triste expresión. "Supongo que también solo soy una molestia para ti…"

Opal solo se quedó mirando a su dueña con una cara de indiferencia, como si ya estuviera cansada de verla así de deprimida. Entonces la gata se acercó lentamente a su dueña y mordió una de sus patas delanteras.

"¡Auch! Eso dolió." Gritó Rarity, quitando su pata y besando la pequeña herida que le había dejado su gata. Entonces tanto dueña como mascota se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

"¡Tienes razón! Basta de autocompasión, ¡Esta no soy yo! ¡Debo salir de mi habitación y seguir con mi vida!" Dijo Rarity con convicción, como si solo con la mirada su gata le hubiera dado un gran discurso anímico.

Decidida a finalmente dejar de lado los problemas que la atormentaban, Rarity se arregló y maquilló para quedar tan despampanante como siempre. Además, ella recordó que justo ese día era el desayuno semanal junto a todas sus amigas, la oportunidad perfecta para poder despejarse de todos sus problemas junto a ellas, quizás incluso conversar con la misma Fluttershy de todo lo sucedido, después de todo, ya debía de haber terminado hace mucho todo ese alboroto por aquellas fotos, seguramente ahora ambas podrían conversar más tranquilamente de todo lo sucedido.

Con eso en mente, Rarity llegó al salón principal llena de esperanza de tener un grandioso día. Ella se miró en uno de los tantos espejos del salón, se sonrió a sí misma para darse confianza, y con una gran sonrisa finalmente abrió la puerta de su casa luego de dos días en soledad.

" _¡Ya basta de pensar en cosas que quizás nunca pasaron! ¡Ya no pensaré más en lo que sucedió con Fluttershy y Dusk Shine!_ " Pensó Rarity decidida, dando el primer paso fuera de su casa.

"¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡Fluttershy y Dusk Shine, la pareja del año! ¡Extra!" Gritó repentinamente un pequeño potrillo repartiendo el periódico de Ponyville, arrojando un ejemplar a las patas de Rarity, en cuya portada aparecían Fluttershy y Dusk Shine al lado de Photo Finish, ambos posando frente a las cámaras con su característica pose tímida.

En tan solo un segundo el estado de ánimo positivo de Rarity se cayó y estrelló contra el suelo. Ella se quedó mirando la portada del periódico con una mirada en blanco, como si literalmente no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mientras Rarity seguía viendo perpleja el periódico, una sombra que pasó por el cielo la distrajo. Entonces levantó su vista y vio como Rainbow Dash pasaba volando sobre el pueblo, llevando en su cola un gran lienzo con la imagen de Fluttershy bebiendo una conocida marca de jugo de Ponyville.

La unicornio blanco se quedó viendo el gran lienzo con la boca abierta y una mirada pasmada mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba.

"¿¡Qué rayos significa todo esto!?" Susurró Rarity mientras sus sentimientos luchaban entre sí para ver quién era el más fuerte. Y puesto que su optimismo y alegría se habían esfumado, y que se había decidido a salir de su depresión, lo que más la lleno en ese mismo instante fueron los celos y rabia.

Con una mirada de profunda molestia fue que finalmente Rarity continuó su camino hacia el pueblo. Molesta luego de ver que, al contrario de lo que esperaba, parecía que la fama de Fluttershy no había desaparecido en esos días, y peor aún, a medida que Rarity se adentraba más en el pueblo, pudo comprobar que la fama de Fluttershy no solo no se había acabado, sino que se había disparado a un nivel totalmente nuevo.

En su camino al mercado del pueblo, ya a Rarity le había asombrado ver varios carteles en donde aparecía Fluttershy promocionando distintos productos, y más aún al ver que casi todos en el pueblo comentaban sobre la foto en el periódico en donde aparecían Fluttershy y Dusk juntos, el cual parecía ser el gran rumor de la semana en el pueblo. Sin embargo nada preparó a Rarity para lo que vería al llegar al mercado, allí su boca no pudo más que abrirse de incredulidad al ver que cada negocio del mercado tenía una imagen de Fluttershy, como si fuera el nuevo emblema del pueblo, e incluso parecía ser que habían puestos que solo vendían mercancía relacionada con Fluttershy, puesto que vendían figuritas de ella, fotos autografiadas, o revistas de moda en donde aparecía ella posando junto a Dusk Shine.

"No puede ser…" Dijo Rarity totalmente sorprendida mientras los celos, sumados a los sentimientos de traición, comenzaban a hervir dentro de ella.

Rarity siguió caminando, distrayéndose al ver a una pequeña potrilla con un peinado igual al de Fluttershy diciendo '¡Quiero ser como Fluttershy!', cuando de repente chocó con alguien.

"¡Ups! Lo siento." Dijo Rarity disculpándose rápidamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera tu turno!" Dijo la yegua con la que había chocado, molesta con Rarity al pensar que querían quitarle su lugar.

Fue entonces que Rarity se dio cuenta que había chocado con una fila de ponies que esperaban frente a un pequeño stand para comprar lo que parecía ser una revista. Al no ver bien de qué se trataba, Rarity se acercó un poco al stand y vio que arriba tenía un letrero con un cartel de lo que parecían ser las siluetas de Dusk Shine y Fluttershy, y bajo este cartel se leía: 'Flutter-Dusk, una historia de amor prohibido.'

"Pero qué…" Susurró Rarity incrédula.

Entonces ella le quitó rápidamente la revista a una de las yeguas que acababa de comprarla, y la leyó. Para su absoluta sorpresa, aquello no era una revista, sino un pequeño comic en donde alguien había dibujado unas caricaturas al estilo oriental de Fluttershy y Dusk Shine.

' _Yo… te amo, Dusk Sempai_ ' Decía el dibujo de una tímida Fluttershy.

' _Yo también te amo, Flutter-chan_ ' Decía el dibujo de Dusk con unos ojos excesivamente grandes y brillantes.

Y entonces el dibujo terminaba en que ambos personajes se besaban románticamente frente a una puesta de sol…

"¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO!" Gritó Rarity luego de hojear el comic que acababa de tomar.

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/** **2SiICGG**

"Lo sé, ¡Se venden como pan caliente!" Dijo repentinamente Lyra apareciendo desde detrás del stand, quien al parecer era la creadora de ese comic. "¡Quién diría que el _ship_ de Flutter y Dusk se vendería tan bien! Hay algunas escenas algo ardientes, pero es un comic para mayores de 18 después de todo."

Entonces Rarity miró con perplejidad como todas las yeguas a su alrededor charlaban sobre el comic de Lyra, incluso Bon Bon, quien luego de su conversión del grupo 'odiamos a Dusk', leía con entusiasmo la historia de amor escrita por su amiga, al igual que todas las yeguas allí presentes, quienes discutían animadamente sobre lo romántico que podía ser Dusk y lo bien que se veían Dusk y Fluttershy en la historia.

"¡Ugh…! ¡Ya basta!" Gritó finalmente Rarity furiosa, dándose la vuelta y caminando rápidamente para alejarse finalmente de todo aquello.

" _¡Esto es una locura! ¿¡Por qué están todos obsesionados con Fluttershy y Dusk Shine!?_ " Pensó Rarity molesta mientras se abría paso entre los ponies del lugar. Todo mientras su ira daba lugar a los celos. " _¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no pude ser yo!? ¡Jamás debí pedirle a Fluttershy que me ayudara!_ "

Finalmente, tras mucho caminar y evadir lo más posible todos los lugares que tuvieran alguna imagen de Fluttershy, Rarity logró llegar a su destino, el Café de Ponyville. Allí, ya la estaban esperando Applejack y Rainbow Dash, sin embargo no había rastro de los demás.

"Siento llegar tarde." Dijo Rarity al llegar, respirando un par de veces antes de hablar, ya que a esa altura del día, con todo lo sucedido, ella ya se encontraba de un humor terrible y no quería desquitarse con sus amigas.

"Ya creíamos que no llegarías, además ni Dusk ni Fluttershy ni Pinkie Pie han venido, así que no importa." Dijo Applejack saludando a su amiga.

"Bueno, el único misterio es por qué no vino Pinkie Pie, porque la verdad es obvio por qué no vinieron Dusk y Fluttershy." Agregó Rainbow Dash rascándose la cabeza. "Esos dos se han vuelto muy famosos, aparecen en todos lados, ¡Incluso un comerciante me pagó para que volara con un lienzo con la imagen de Fluttershy! ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? Aunque no me quejo, me pagó muy bien, ¡Yo invito el desayuno!" Terminó de decir Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa y mostrando una pequeña bolsa con varias monedas.

"¡Oh, sí! En la granja también estamos ocupando la imagen de Fluttershy en nuestras canastas. De hecho las ventas han aumentado." Dijo Applejack también sonriendo.

"¿Acaso no les molesta? ¡Somos sus amigas! Hacer eso es como… ¡Como trabajar para ella!" Dijo Rarity molesta mientras sus celos le impedían entender por qué sus amigas no estaban enojadas también. "Y… ¡Y qué hay de Dusk! ¿¡Acaso no les molesta que todos crean que ellos son pareja!? ¡Ella se está aprovechando de Dusk!"

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se miraron y luego comenzaron a reírse, ante la perpleja mirada de Rarity.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Seguramente son solo rumores, Jajaja..." Se rio Rainbow Dash. "Ya sabes, a esas revistas de modas les encanta inventar rumores sobre los demás. Además Fluttershy jamás haría algo como aprovecharse de Dusk."

" _Eso es lo que creen, pero ellas no vieron lo que yo vi._ " Pensó Rarity molesta, recordando el atrevido abrazo que Fluttershy le dio a Dusk. " _La verdad es que hay una gran posibilidad que ellos de verdad sean una pareja, ¡Y ni siquiera se molestan en mantenerlo en secreto! No estoy segura, o más bien no quiero creerlo, pero… ¡Cada vez me parece más real!_ "

"Sí, además lo único que podemos hacer es estar feliz por ella." Agregó Applejack con una sonrisa amable. "Si ella se ha vuelto famosa, nosotras debemos apoyarla, ¿Verdad?"

Rarity solo se mordió el labio sin responder. Ella deseaba pensar como sus amigas, de hecho ella había sido la primera en apoyar a Fluttershy antes que todo eso sucediera, incluso a pesar de lo dolida que ella estaba porque le robaran su sueño, sin embargo, con todo lo visto y vivido luego de eso, se le hacía difícil a Rarity dejar de lado sus celos y los sentimientos de sentirse traicionada.

Repentinamente, por el rabillo del ojo, Rarity vio a una pony con un gran sombrero acercarse hasta allí, un sombrero que le ocultaba la mitad del rostro y que era suficiente para que cualquier pony que la viera no la reconociera, sin embargo para sus amigas se hizo evidente de quién se trataba al ver los cascos amarillos y la cola de color rosado. Era la pony causante de todo el revuelo de esos días.

" _¿Fluttershy? ¿Por qué viene con ese sombrero? ¿Acaso se estará ocultando?_ " Pensó Rarity al ver acercarse a Fluttershy.

"¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Es Fluttershy! ¡Hola Fluttershy! ¡Justo hablábamos de ti!" Gritó Rainbow Dash a todo pulmón al darse cuenta de quién se acercaba.

Al escuchar el nombre ' _Fluttershy_ ', todos en la calle se giraron y pusieron sus ojos en la famosa pegaso amarillo que se escondía bajo aquel enorme sombrero. Entonces un gran alboroto se escuchó a lo lejos y un montón de fotógrafos aparecieron corriendo en dirección hacia Fluttershy. De inmediato la pegaso amarillo corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas mientras era perseguida por una turba de fotógrafos, paparazzis y fans que se habían sumado en el camino al darse cuenta que la famosa modelo Fluttershy se encontraba allí.

Fluttershy alcanzó a llegar a donde estaban sus amigas con solo unos cuantos segundos de ventaja, llegando hasta allí completamente agotada mientras tenía una cara de miedo total.

"¡Ayu-!" Dijo Fluttershy intentando pedir ayuda al ver a Applejack y Rainbow Dash, pero al ver que Rarity también estaba allí, ella de inmediato se calló.

" _¡No! ¡Rarity está aquí! ¡Ella no puede escucharme pidiendo ayuda! ¡Ella no puede saber que odio esto!_ " Pensó Fluttershy aterrada, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Rarity y la promesa que ella misma se había hecho de no volver a defraudar a un amigo.

Entonces finalmente el tumulto de fotógrafos y paparazzis llegó hasta donde estaba Fluttershy, en donde los flashes de las cámaras salían disparados a cada segundo mientras los periodistas inundaban de preguntas a Fluttershy.

"¿Qué opinas del desfile que hará Photo Finish? ¿Crees que luego de esto estarás lista para las grandes ligas del modelaje de Canterlot?" Peguntó uno de los periodistas.

"¿Son ciertos los rumores de romance con Dusk Shine?" Preguntó otra yegua periodista.

"¿Qué opinas de tu nueva vida? ¿Te gusta ser modelo?" Preguntó un tercer periodista.

"Yo… Yo…" Comenzó a tartamudear Fluttershy sin saber qué hacer ni qué responder ante tantas preguntas y ante tanta presión. Entonces ella miró de reojo a Rarity, quien la miraba atentamente, y de inmediato decidió responder al menos aquella última pregunta. "S-Sí, ser modelo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…Siempre quise esto… es… es mi sueño, jeje." Agregó Fluttershy con una nerviosa sonrisa, intentando parecer alegre ante las cámaras y principalmente ante Rarity, para demostrarle que ella no la defraudaría y que cumpliría el sueño de ser famosa por ambas.

" _¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí y decir todo eso enfrente de mí? ¿¡Es que acaso quiere restregármelo en la cara!? ¡Qué ella se robó mi sueño!_ " Pensó Rarity llegando a su punto máximo de enojo por aquella situación. Entonces ella bajó su vista y vio la taza de café que le habían servido en cuanto había llegado al Café, la cual tomó bruscamente y sostuvo mientras miraba a Fluttershy al lado suyo, rodeada aún por todos los fotógrafos. " _Sería tan fácil… ¡Tirarle este café en su melena para arruinar su imagen y así acabar con su carrera!_ "

Rarity siguió sosteniendo la taza de café en su casco, mirando con odio a Fluttershy mientras esta seguía hablando sobre lo magnífica que era la vida después de convertirse en una famosa modelo. Pero justo cuando su ira era máxima mientras miraba a Fluttershy, algo le impidió hacer aquel terrible acto que se había propuesto, y por más y más que su ira la incitaba a hacerlo, había algo más fuerte que detuvo el casco de Rarity de moverse. Era la amistad, la amistad forjada por años de buenos y malos momentos que hacía imposible que ella le hiciera algo tan terrible a su amiga, pese a lo traicionada que Rarity se sentía por los actos de Fluttershy.

"Q-Qué estoy haciendo…" Susurró Rarity, asustada consigo misma por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, bajando lenta y temblorosamente la taza de café.

" _¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Es y siempre lo será! Yo misma le di mi apoyo y ahora… ¡Ahora los celos casi se apoderan de mí!_ " Pensó Rarity con una cara de dolor mientras su generoso y bondadoso espíritu finalmente volvía a ella. " _Yo… Soy la peor amiga del mundo… Un verdadero amigo jamás haría algo para humillar a un amigo._ "

Finalmente Fluttershy se retiró del Café, aunque la realidad fue que los periodistas y paparazzis fueron los que fueron empujando lentamente a Fluttershy fuera del Café mientras seguían haciéndole preguntas y los fans seguían haciendo presión para acercársele.

"Vaya… Eso fue corto, ni siquiera pudimos hablar con ella… Bueno, supongo que así es la fama." Dijo Rainbow Dash luego que todo el tumulto que había traído Fluttershy se fuera junto con ella. "Bien, debo volver al trabajo, ¡Nos vemos!" Terminó de decir Rainbow Dash antes de salir volando sin más.

"Sí, creo que yo también me voy." Dijo Applejack también levantándose de su silla. "Espero que pronto podamos volver todas a desayunar juntas."

Fue así que en la mesa del Café solo se quedó Rarity, quien se mantuvo sentada como una estatua mientras en su mente seguía atormentándose por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

"¡Psst!" Dijo repentinamente un pony que llegó y se sentó al lado de Rarity. El extraño iba vestido con una capa oscura y su rostro estaba cubierto por una tupida barba y bigote de color negro.

Rarity salió de sus pensamientos ante el ruido y de inmediato se asustó al ver que ese desconocido se sentaba a su lado. Ella de inmediato pensó en salir de allí, pensando en que quizás aquel potro podía ser algún pervertido que escondía algo tras esa capa, sin embargo se detuvo asombrada al ver los ojos de ese potro, unos hermosos ojos color morado.

"Jeje, ¡Te dije que el hechizo del bigote serviría en algún momento!" Dijo el potro desconocido hablando con una conocida voz, guiñándole un ojo a Rarity para confirmarle su identidad.

"¿¡Dusk!?" Gritó Rarity sorprendida, que de inmediato fue callada por Dusk, quien le puso un casco en su boca para que no gritara.

"¡Shh! No tan fuerte, ¿Qué no ves que estoy de incógnito?" Dijo Dusk un poco nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados. "Fue la única forma de poder caminar por el pueblo sin que me acosaran los paparazzis."

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo Rarity con una mirada de pena. "Supongo que debe ser horrible ser acosado por todos esos fotógrafos. Aunque… tal parece que a Fluttershy le fascinaba." Agregó Rarity apoyando tristemente su cabeza en la mesa, sin poder evitar pensar en que a ella le gustaría estar en el lugar de Dusk y de Fluttershy.

"Bueno, no sé si Fluttershy lo disfrutará… La verdad es que no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar…" Dijo Dusk también poniéndose triste, recordando como en esos días todo había sido una locura y que él solo había soportado aquello de ser modelo para ayudar a Fluttershy, quien seguía sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Aquello puso a Dusk más triste de lo que esperaba, así que sacudió su cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Llegué muy tarde al desayuno?"

"Sí... Se fueron hace unos instantes. Pero no te preocupes, todos entendemos que tú y Fluttershy deben de estar muy ocupados para juntarse con nosotras…" Dijo Rarity aún con su cabeza en la mesa, ya tan triste que ni siquiera podía poner una falsa sonrisa. "Disfrutando de la fama y reconocimiento de todo el mundo… Es una pena."

"Rarity… ¿Te sucede algo?" Dijo Dusk por fin dándose cuenta que algo malo pasaba con su amiga. "No estoy seguro, pero te ves algo triste." Dijo Dusk arriesgándose a decir aquello, ya que a alguien directo como él le costaba mucho reconocer los sentimientos de los demás, más cuando ellos los intentaban ocultar.

Rarity miró a Dusk por un largo rato. Ella no quería decir lo que pensaba, ya que sabía que Dusk podría pensar que ella era una mala amiga, pero también se dio cuenta que todos esos sentimientos negativos acumulados la estaban envenenando por dentro, así que ella finalmente dio un gran suspiro y se arriesgó a decirle la verdad a Dusk.

"Dusk… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?" Dijo Rarity con una triste mirada, entonces ella recordó que aún existía la posibilidad que Dusk y Fluttershy fueran una pareja en secreto. "Solo… Solo júrame que no se lo contarás a Fluttershy. ¡Una pinkie promesa!"

"¿Una pinkie qué?" Preguntó Dusk, pensando en que había escuchado mal.

"¡Una pinkie promesa!" Dijo Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada desde debajo de la mesa, haciendo que Rarity y Dusk Shine saltaran del susto. "O también puedes llamarle Juramento Pinkie Pie, ¡Yo misma lo inventé!"

"¿P-Pinkie? ¿De dónde saliste?" Preguntó Dusk totalmente sorprendido.

"¡Oh! Solo te estaba siguiendo en secreto." Respondió Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa. "Cuando venía camino al desayuno vi que venías disfrazado, así que me puse a perseguirte, ¡Es divertido jugar a los espías los cuatro juntos!"

"¿Los cuatro?" Preguntó Rarity confundida.

Entonces Pinkie Pie metió su casco en un arbusto que estaba allí al lado y desde allí jaló a un asombrado Spike.

"¡Te encontré!" Dijo Pinkie Pie, pensando en que todo eso era un juego.

"¡Y-Y-Yo no estaba espiando a nadie! ¡En especial a Rarity!" Dijo Spike totalmente sonrojado luego que Pinkie Pie lo descubriera.

Luego que Spike fuera dejado en el suelo, y que Dusk nuevamente decidiera hacer caso omiso de las locuras de Pinkie Pie, el unicornio lavanda volvió al tema principal.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es una pinkie promesa?" Preguntó Dusk nuevamente.

"¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!" Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras con su casco derecho dibujaba una cruz en su pecho y luego con su casco izquierdo se tocaba un ojo. "Es una promesa, ¡Una súper promesa! Y la tienes que cumplir para siempreeee…" Agregó Pinkie Pie acercando su rostro al de Dusk con una mirada amenazante.

Dusk miró confundido a Pinkie Pie, luego miró a Rarity, quien solo asintió. Entonces, a pesar de lo absurdo que encontraba aquello, Dusk decidió hacerlo, dado que parecía que sus amigas de verdad valoraban ese extraño gesto.

"Uff… Está bien. Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo, juro que no contaré nada de lo que me cuentes." Dijo Dusk Shine haciendo la mímica enseñada por Pinkie Pie, todo mientras tras él Pinkie Pie y Spike también lo hacían.

Rarity miró a Pinkie Pie y Spike con un leve temor, ya que ella solo había querido contarle su secreto a Dusk, sin embargo finalmente decidió que no habría problema en contárselo a aquellos dos también.

"Esta bien…" Dijo Rarity respirando profundamente y mirando a sus amigos con una gran cara de preocupación. "Yo… ¡Yo estoy celosa de Fluttershy! ¡Yo odio que sea una modelo famosa y que todos la amen por eso!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿P-Pero pensé que tú se lo habías pedido?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Y eso es lo peor!" Respondió Rarity con una mirada desesperada. "Sé que debería apoyarla por ser su amiga, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de su fama y sentirme traicionada al mismo tiempo. Sé que quizás ella no arruinó mi oportunidad de ser famosa a propósito, ¡Pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que quizás sí lo hizo! ¡Me duele desconfiar de ella, y me odio a mí misma por sentir todo este rencor!"

Dusk no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amiga al verla tan confundida y dolida. Tal parecía que ella de verdad estaba sufriendo con todo aquello.

"Rarity, yo-" Dijo Dusk lentamente antes de ser interrumpido.

"¿Ese no es Dusk Shine?" Dijo repentinamente un paparazzi que pasaba por ahí.

"¡Sí es él!" Gritó otro paparazzi, que en cuanto escuchó 'Dusk Shine', apareció junto a otro tumulto de fotógrafos. "Dinos, ¿Cuándo será tu siguiente sesión de fotos con Fluttershy? ¿Es verdad lo de su romance? ¿Es verdad que pronto se casarán?" Comenzaron a preguntar los paparazzis mientras corrían hacia Dusk.

"¡Ups! Tiempo de desaparecer." Dijo Dusk asustado al ver correr a los paparazzi de los que había estado huyendo desde que se había vuelto una celebridad. Entonces él hizo brillar su cuerno y con un fuerte '¡Puff!' desapareció usando su teletransportación.

"¡Se escapó de nuevo!" Dijo una de los paparazzi. "Aunque creo que es tierno que se escape de las cámaras, ¡Es tan tímido como Fluttershy! ¡De verdad hacen la pareja perfecta!"

"¿Dónde escuchaste que ellos se casarán?" Preguntó otro paparazzi a su colega.

"¡Oh! Es una muy buena fuente. Tal parece que la relación de esos dos enamorados va muy en serio." Respondió el paparazzi mientras él y los demás se retiraban del lugar.

Mientras el Café volvía a su tranquilidad habitual, solo quedaron Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Spike, viendo cómo los fotógrafos se retiraban de allí.

"¡Pfft! ¿Escuchaste eso? Jajaja, ¡Creen que Dusk se va a casar con Fluttershy! ¿No es gracioso?" Se rio Pinkie Pie golpeando con un codo a Rarity y Spike.

El bebé dragón se rio junto a su rosada amiga, sin embargo Rarity no lo hizo, su confundida y atormentada mente ya comenzaba a desconfiar de todo y de todos, y esos absurdos rumores fueron ganándose un lugar en la mente de la unicornio, después de todo, si todos en el pueblo decían que Dusk y Fluttershy ya eran pareja, quizás no fuera del todo falso después de todo…

* * *

La sesión de fotos de ese día era particularmente caótica, toda la prensa de farándula estaba a las afueras del provisional salón de fotos de Photo Finish, todos querían captar alguna foto de la proclamada nueva pareja sensación, que en las palabras de la mismísima Photo Finish, sería la pareja de modelos más famosa de toda Equestria, y a la prensa por su puesto, solo les faltó las palabras de alguien tan renombrada como la famosa fotógrafa para que todos inmediatamente pusieran sus cámara apuntando a la linda pero nerviosa modelo llamada Fluttershy, y a su galante pero tímida pareja llamado Dusk Shine.

Fluttershy había llegado al estudio hacía solo unos minutos, luego de responder a las preguntas de los periodistas y de repetir una y otra vez lo grandioso que era ser una modelo, finalmente logró que los paparazzis la dejaran entrar al estudio, el cual parecía que era el único lugar en el que ahora podía estar tranquila, o tan tranquila como se pudiera estar sin el acoso de los fotógrafos, solo el de Photo Finish y sus asistentes.

" _¡No puedo más con esto!_ " Pensó Fluttershy al deshacerse de los paparazzis. " _No he podido juntarme con Rarity ni con las demás desde hace días. Y ahora que por fin había logrado escabullirme, ¡Ellos me atraparon antes que siquiera pudiera saludar a mis amigas!_ "

"¡Allí está mi estrella! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Tenemos que seguir tomando fotografías para los distintos periódicos y revistas de toda Equestria!" Dijo Photo Finish acercándose a su modelo estrella con una gran sonrisa y señalando a las ventanas del estudio, en donde se agolpaban los paparazzis para intentar sacar fotografías. "¿Qué te parece? En tan solo unos días todos los periodistas de este pueblo y de los pueblos cercanos se interesaron en mis fotos y en mis nuevos modelos, ¡Y esto es solo el inicio! Esos de allí afuera son periodistas de la capital, ¡Cuando mis fotos lleguen hasta los periódicos y revistas de Canterlot, ustedes se volverán los modelos más cotizados de todo el reino!"

"Yo… Yo no sé si quiero ser tan… famosa." Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja, no pudiendo evitar decir lo que pensaba al ver todos los planes que tenía Photo Finish.

"Tonterías, ¿Quién no querría ser famosa y admirada? No sabes cuantas yeguas matarían por estar en tu lugar, y cuantos potros lo harían por estar en el lugar de Dusk Shine." Dijo Photo Finish, quien alcanzó a escuchar a Flutterhsy. "Y por cierto, hablando de Dusk Shine, hay algo que quiero pedirte aprovechando que él no está aquí."

Entonces Photo Finish se agachó un poco para que solo Fluttershy pudiera oírla.

"Eso del abrazo que hiciste hace un par de días atrás estuvo increíble." Dijo Photo Finish emocionada, hablándole en voz baja a Fluttershy mientras esta se sonrojaba al recordar aquello. "Quisiera que pudieras hacer algo similar esta vez, quizás incluso darle un beso. Pero él no tiene que saberlo, ¡Tiene que ser tal cual como aquella vez! ¡Quiero capturar la sorpresa y confusión en su rostro! ¡Quiero atrapar esos sentimientos inocentes y puros con el lente de mi cámara!"

"¿¡QUÉ!? Yo… ¡Yo no podría!" Dijo Fluttershy en voz alta, totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que le estaba pidiendo Photo Finish. Ella de inmediato se puso a recordar la vez que abrazó a Dusk frente a las cámaras y cómo Dusk ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla luego de aquello. "Yo… Lo último que quiero es volver a hacer algo como ese abrazo. De ser posible, no quiero siquiera estar cerca de Dusk Shine, eso… eso sería lo mejor."

" _Ya suficiente tengo con que él piense que soy una mala amiga, pero luego de lo del beso y el abrazo, ¡Él pensará que soy una atrevida!_ " Pensó Fluttershy aterrada.

"¡Oh, Dusk! Qué bueno que llegaste. ¡De prisa! ¡Maquillaje!" Gritó Photo Finish sin alcanzar a oír todo lo que Fluttershy dijo, ya que de inmediato presto atención a su modelo masculino, quien literalmente había aparecido por arte de magia justo en el salón.

Quien sí logro oír todo lo que había dicho Fluttershy, fue el mismísimo Dusk Shine, quien al aparecer con su teletransportación a solo unos pasos detrás de Fluttershy, hizo que la pegaso no se diera cuenta que había aparecido.

Al escuchar el nombre de Dusk Shine, Fluttershy por inercia se giró para verlo, pero lo único que vio fue a él evitando su mirada.

" _Lo sabía, él sigue sin mirarme… él sigue… odiándome._ " Pensó Fluttershy girándose nuevamente, con una mirada triste mientras su pecho, que había soportado por días el dolor de ver a su enamorado rechazándola, casi estaba a punto de estallar ya sin poder soportarlo.

" _Lo sabía, lo sabía, siempre lo supe, pero por primera vez… lo escuché de sus labios…_ " Pensó al mismo tiempo Dusk Shine mientras las asistentes de Photo Finish corrían para ir a maquillarlo. " _Ella solo hace esto por las fotos, pero ella… ¿¡Ella me quiere lo más lejos posible!? Yo… Yo lo sabía, pero aún así… me dolió tanto escucharlo…_ "

Finalmente la sesión de fotos comenzó y ambos modelos fueron al centro del set. Con una Fluttershy con su usual mirada melancólica y su postura tímida, y un Dusk Shine que parecía distinto de como había estado todos esos días.

Dusk Shine siempre había estado con una mirada confundida, incómoda, pero tal parecía que luego de haber escuchado lo que Fluttershy acababa de decir, él ahora tenía una mirada distante y apagada, como si hubiera sufrido la pérdida de lago muy valioso. Photo Finish de inmediato captó que la mirada de su modelo era distinta, definitivamente eran sentimientos verdaderos, pero era una mirada tan triste y apagada que la fotógrafa no gustó de tomar aquellas imágenes, por lo que hizo que tanto Fluttershy como Dusk cambiaran continuamente de poses para ver si la mirada de Dusk recuperaba su mirada natural.

"Ya no lo soporto…" Susurró involuntariamente Dusk Shine en un momento, mientras él y Fluttershy estaban quietos intentando mantener una nueva pose. Mientras Dusk obedecía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Photo Finish, su mente lo único que pensaba era en que no podía soportar estar en aquella nefasta situación, en que Fluttershy estaba hastiada de estar parada junto a él y que ella solo lo hacía por su trabajo.

El corazón de Fluttershy casi se detuvo al escuchar a Dusk decir aquello, al escuchar a Dusk decir que apenas soportaba estar con ella.

" _No… ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_ " Pensó Fluttershy mientras sus emociones se volvían más fuertes y finalmente salían a la superficie. " _Nosotros éramos amigos, ¿¡Cómo fue que todo termino tan mal!? ¡Cada día es peor! ¡Cada día nos alejamos más! Yo… ¡Yo…!_ "

" _¡Sniff!_ Ah... _¡Sniff! ¡Sniff…!_ " Comenzó a suspirar rápidamente Futtershy sin ya poder soportar sus emociones reprimidas, intentando en vano reprimirse apretando sus labios mientras no podía evitar encogerse levemente y que las lágrimas cayeran a mares desde sus tristes e inocentes ojos.

"¡Receso! ¡Diez minutos de receso! ¡Todos fuera!" Gritó de inmediato Photo Finish asustada al ver así a su modelo, empujando a sus asistentes hacia otra sala, todo para que ellos no alcanzaras a ver a Fluttershy en ese estado, y así no se destruyera la imagen de modelo que ella estaba intentando crear.

Así fue como en el salón principal, sobre el set fotográfico, solo quedaron Flutterhy y Dusk: La pegaso amarilla que no podía evitar llorar al finalmente desbordarse todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados, y el unicornio lavanda cuyo ojos volvieron a la vida y se quedó pasmado al ver a su amiga llorando así.

"F-Fluttershy… ¿Qué te sucede?" Dijo Dusk con su corazón dolido al ver así a Fluttershy y al creer saber la razón de aquello. "Sé que no quieres estar conmigo, pero… ¿Tanto así me odias?"

"Yo… _¡Sniff!_ Yo no te odio… Tú me odias… Ah… _¡Sniff!_ Ah…" Dijo Fluttershy intentando en vano no llorar. Entonces ella miró a Dusk a los ojos y decidió que ya nada le importaba y se arrojó hacia Dusk y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba. "¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Yo no quise ser una mala amiga! ¡Yo no lo quise! _¡Sniff!_ Si hubiera sabido lo de la ursa hubiera ido, ¡Te juro que es la verdad! No importa si me hubiera pasado algo, ¡Hubiera estado contigo! ¡Por favor! ¡No dejes de ser mi amigo! ¡No me dejes!"

Dusk escuchó el llanto de Fluttershy totalmente sorprendido, primero por la sorpresiva explosión de emociones de la pegaso, y segundo y más importante, por la nueva y vital revelación.

"¿¡Perdonarte por qué!?" Preguntó Dusk confundido mientras su veloz mente trabajaba para atar cabos sueltos. "Espera un segundo… ¿Tú crees que estoy enojado porque tú no estuviste para el ataque de la ursa?

"¡Todas estuvieron menos yo! Ah… _¡Sniff!_ ¡Casi mueres y yo solo estaba escondida en mi casa!" Siguió llorando Fluttershy con su cabeza pegada en el pecho de Dusk Shine.

"¡Fluttershy! ¡Yo nunca me enojaría por algo como eso!" Dijo Dusk tomando de los hombros a Fluttershy para que ella se despegara de su pecho y así poder mirarla a los ojos, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que tal parecía que ella no lo odiaba para nada. "Yo… Yo pensé que estabas enojada por lo del dragón y por… lo del beso."

Al escuchar lo que Dusk dijo, Fluttershy la miró sorprendida y luego bajó su cabeza nuevamente mientras su cara se volvía totalmente roja.

"¿P-Por qué creerías que estoy enojada por eso?" Dijo Fluttershy con una débil voz, sin ser capaz de mirar a Dusk por la vergüenza.

"B-Bueno…" Dijo Dusk nervioso, esta vez siendo él quien se sonrojaba. "P-Pensé que pensabas que yo… abusé de ti…"

"¿¡Eh!?" Respondió Fluttershy sorprendida y confundida. "P-Pero fui yo quién te b-b-b-besó…" Terminó de decir Fluttershy, dejando de abrazar a Dusk y mirando hacia el suelo totalmente avergonzada.

"S-Sí, bueno, ya sabes… Yo… yo soy un potro, y… y pude haberte detenido…" Dijo Dusk también mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente avergonzado.

Así fue como ambos ponies se quedaron mirando hacia el suelo por unos segundos, sin que ninguno hablara, entonces ambos se miraron de reojo, y no pudieron evitar reírse luego de finalmente sentir que ese gran peso que habían cargado durante todos esos días se había esfumado.

"Jaja, no puedo creerlo, entonces todo esto fue solo un malentendido, ¡Un enorme malentendido!" Se rio Dusk, enormemente feliz al darse cuenta que su amistad con Fluttershy seguía tanto o más fuerte que antes.

"Jeje, así parece." Se rio Fluttershy tiernamente.

"¡Esto es un alivio! Si no fuera por esta locura del modelaje en que apenas podemos hablar, quizás hubiéramos solucionado esto mucho antes." Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa, entonces él de inmediato se tapó su boca asustado, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Perdón, no quise decir que el modelaje fuera una locura."

"Oh, está bien, yo también pienso que es una locura." Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

"¿Tú también? Pero… creí que te gustaba." Preguntó Dusk confundido.

En ese momento Fluttershy volvió a poner una cara de incomodidad y se quedó en silencio durante un rato, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el piso con una mirada de indecisión.

"Dusk… ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?" Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Claro, no hay problema." Respondió Dusk de inmediato.

"¿Con una pinkie promesa?" Preguntó Fluttershy con temor.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh! Eso otra vez…" Dijo Dusk recordando su conversación con Rarity. "Está bien, con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo." Dijo Dusk haciendo la mímica que la misma Pinkie Pie le había enseñado.

"Esta bien…" Dijo Fluttershy suspirando largamente antes de finalmente ventilar lo que de verdad sentía y pensaba acerca de su trabajo. "La verdad es que yo… odio modelar, ¡Odio todo esto! La fama y los fotógrafos, ya no los soporto."

"¿¡Qué!?" Dijo Dusk totalmente sorprendido. "¿E-Entonces por qué lo haces?"

"¡Porque se lo prometí a Rarity!" Respondió Fluttershy desesperada. "Ella confía en mí, ella quiere que yo triunfe por las dos, ella me apoya tanto… ¡No puedo decepcionarla!"

Al escuchar aquello, Dusk no pudo evitar sonreír y golpearse la cabeza con un casco al darse cuenta de lo absurda que era toda aquella situación.

" _Y siguen los malentendidos… Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más abiertos para decirnos a la cara las cosas que sentíamos… ¡Definitivamente esto no hubiera ocurrido si Applejack estuviera aquí!_ " Pensó Dusk Shine sin dejar de sonreír.

"Fluttershy, ¡Todo esto es un malentendido!" Dijo Dusk sonriéndole a Fluttershy y acercándosele. "Veras, justo hace un rato Rarity me dijo-"

"¡Patada voladora!" Gritó Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada y golpeando a Dusk en la espalda con una patada voladora.

"¡Waaah! ¡Auch! Qu… ¡Qué fue eso!" Grito Dusk luego de caer por la sorpresiva patada de Pinkie Pie, derribando en el proceso el set de iluminación al lado del que estaba parado. "¿Pinkie Pie? ¿De dónde saliste…? ¿¡Y por qué me diste una patada!?"

"¡Las pinkie promesas no se rompen!" Dijo Pinkie Pie con una mirada severa, entonces se giró y miró a Fluttershy con una sonrisa. "Hola Fluttershy, ¿Cómo estás?"

"¡No hagas como si nada hubiera pasado!" Gritó Dusk molesto.

"¡Oh! Dusk, no debes romper una pinkie promesa, jamás, jamás." Dijo Fluttershy dibujando una cruz sobre su pecho mientras Pinkie Pie asentía.

"¿¡Qué es todo ese escándalo!?" Gritó Photo Finish volviendo al salón principal al escuchar todo ese ruido. "¿Y quién eres tú?"

"¡Alguien que ya se va!" Dijo Dusk molesto, empujando a Pinkie Pie hasta la puerta, abriéndola y empujando a su loca amiga hacia los paparazzis que seguían amontonados en la puerta.

" _Ya suficiente tengo con el problema de Rarity y Fluttershy, lo que menos necesito ahora es tener cerca a Pinkie Pie, ¡Menos dándome patadas!_ " Pensó Dusk totalmente molesto con la repentina patada que había recibido.

"Bien, parece que todo está en orden, ¡Comencemos!" Gritó Photo Finish para que sus asistentes corrieran y volvieran a ordenar el set de fotografías antes de continuar.

"¿Cómo es que Pinkie Pie logra aparecer de la nada?" Dijo Dusk al volver junto a Fluttershy. "Bueno, ahora que me aseguré que no está cerca, necesito contarte-"

"Dusk." Dijo Fluttershy interrumpiendo a Dusk y poniendo un casco sobre la boca de él. "Si juraste no contar algo e hiciste una pinkie promesa, no me lo cuentes, no es correcto."

Dusk miró confundido a Fluttershy mientras se debatía sobre lo que debía hacer. Finalmente Dusk optó por seguir guardando el secreto de Rarity.

"Esta bien…" Dijo Dusk Shine finalmente, un poco frustrado. "Aunque esto podría resolverse mucho más fácil si pudiera decirlo todo..." Agregó en un susurró para sí mismo.

Mientras las asistentes de Photo Finish terminaban de preparar el set de fotografías, Dusk y Fluttershy siguieron conversando sobre lo que ella le había prometido a Rarity y de cómo en verdad ella odiaba posar como una modelo.

"Qué tal si haces que te despidan, ya sabes, haciendo mal las instrucciones que te pide Photo Finish." Dijo Dusk luego de pensar en alguna solución para que Fluttershy pudiera escapar de todo eso sin que ella rompiera necesariamente la promesa que le hizo a Rarity. "Así Rarity no se molestará contigo por renunciar."

"Eso sería como hacer trampa, además… ya lo intenté." Respondió Fluttershy sonrojándose. "Ese día que te abracé, lo hice porque Photo Finish quería ver mi lado tímido, así que decidí hacer lo contrario y ser atrevida, pero no funcionó, ¡De hecho fue peor!"

"Hmm… quizás ser atrevida no sea lo que necesitas mostrar." Dijo Dusk luego de pensar un rato. "Quizás tienes que ir más allá, ¡Ser agresiva! Si es que Photo Finish busca tu lado tierno, ¡Enójate, grita y muestra tu lado violento!"

"¿Mi lado violento?" Repitió Fluttershy, bajando su mirada y luego intentando poner una mirada furiosa. "¿Así está bien?"

"Es un inicio… supongo." Dijo Dusk luego de pensar que la mirada de Fluttershy seguía viéndose demasiado dulce e inocente. "Ahora intenta enojarte más, ¡Grítame!"

Fluttershy miró a Dusk con una falsa mirada de enojo, tomó todo el aire que pudo y se dispuso a gritarle, sin embargo lo único que terminó haciendo fue soltar el aire y mirar hacia abajo avergonzada.

"Me… me da vergüenza… hay muchos ponies presentes…" Dijo Fluttershy volviendo a su clásica actitud.

"No es difícil, solo finge que te enojaste para que todos lo oigan, mira… ¡No quiero verte más! ¡Estoy harto de ti!" Gritó Dusk, poniendo una mirada más seria y parándose firmemente frente a Fluttershy. "¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo." Agregó Dusk volviendo a su amable voz.

"Emm… yo… yo no quiero v-verte… ¿más…?" Repitió Fluttershy intentando en vano poner el mismo tono de voz firme que Dusk, pero solo logrando susurrar débilmente lo que quería decir.

"¡Vamos! ¡Más fuerte!" Gritó Dusk para que Fluttershy imitara su tono de voz.

"¡Todo listo! ¡Continuemos!" Gritó Photo Finish, quien parecía no haberse percatado de la charla que tenían sus modelos y solo se puso detrás de la cámara en cuanto sus asistentes terminaron de arreglar el set de fotografía.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que la sesión fotográfica continuó, sin que Fluttershy pudiera conseguir el valor para gritar en frente de todos, y con Dusk que luego de pensarlo por más tiempo, decidió desistir de aquella idea.

" _Esto me recuerda cuando Fluttershy intentó actuar como las demás chicas en la biblioteca…_ " Pensó Dusk recordando aquella ocasión. " _Eso fue un desastre, fue muy difícil para ella dejar de actuar como siempre lo hace. Quizás actuar agresiva no sea la mejor opción para ella…_ "

Finalmente la sesión de fotos terminó cuando el sol se ocultaba, y finalmente Dusk y Fluttershy llegaron al acuerdo que lo mejor sería descansar y pensar en alguna otra solución el día siguiente. Así, ambos ponies volvieron a sus hogares, sin la menor idea que el día siguiente sería aún más caótico que aquel día.

* * *

La mañana llegó a Ponyville y Dusk bajo tranquilamente desde su habitación hacia el salón principal de la biblioteca, listo para comenzar un buen día, decidido a solucionar de alguna forma el problema que había entre Rarity y Fluttershy.

"Buenos días Dusk." Saludó Spike sonriendo, quien ya estaba en el salón principal, con una escoba en sus garras. Entonces él se volvió a mirar a la puerta y puso una seria mirada mientras levantaba la escoba, listo para atacar. "Parece que hoy no vinieron.

"Así parece." Respondió Dusk, entendiendo de inmediato por qué su hermano estaba en esa posición. "Quizás hoy no hay sesión de fotos."

Desde hacía dos días que apenas amanecía, las asistentes de Photo Finish se metían a hurtadillas a su casa y sacaban a Dusk de la cama, despertándolo bruscamente para llevarlo lo más rápido posible a las sesiones de fotos. Sin embargo, afortunadamente, ese día por alguna razón no lo hicieron.

"Por cierto, voy saliendo, tengo algunos asuntos importantes." Dijo Dusk acercándose a Spike y apuntándole un lote de lo que parecían ser revistas. "Por favor, ordena eso en la biblioteca mientras me alisto."

"Está bien." Respondió Spike, quien se acercó a lo que parecían ser revistas, solo entonces el dragón se dio cuenta que era un comic, curiosamente titulado 'Flutter-Dusk, una historia de amor prohibido'. De inmediato Spike hojeó el comic, y sus orejas de inmediato se pusieron coloradas al ver un dibujo bastante sugestivo de dos ponies que él bien conocía. "D-Dusk… ¿H-Has leído esto? ¿D-De verdad quieres que lo guarde en la biblioteca?" Preguntó Spike totalmente sonrojado.

"Por supuesto que no lo leí, sabes que no me gustan los comics." Respondió Dusk desde el baño, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que le preguntaba Spike. "Varias yeguas pidieron poder guardar algunas copias en la biblioteca, tal parece que es de algún artista del pueblo, y pensé que sería bueno fomentar las artes locales en la biblioteca."

Mientras Dusk hablaba, Spike siguió leyendo el comic, ya pasando la vergüenza inicial, interesándose mucho por la historia.

"Bien, ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde." Se despidió Dusk Shine, saliendo de la biblioteca mientras su hermano seguía sumergido en aquel comic.

En cuanto Dusk atravesó la puerta, fue cegado al instante por una docena de flashes.

"¿¡Es cierto que ustedes rompieron!? ¿¡Cómo se siente romperle el corazón a la modelo más famosa del momento!? ¿¡Esto significa que tienes una nueva amante!?" Fueron solo algunas preguntas que gritaron los paparazzis, quienes rodearon a Dusk en cuanto este salió de la biblioteca.

"¿¡Eh!? Esperen un segundo, déjenme… ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?" Dijo Dusk confundido, con dificultad para hablar ya que los paparazzis se amontonaban, empujándolo con tal de intentar obtener alguna respuesta.

Al ver que nadie le respondía y todos ellos solo seguían gritando pregunta tras pregunta, Dusk usó el mismo método de escape que había utilizado en todos esos días, y se teletransportó lejos de allí.

"¡Phew! Por fin algo de silencio…" Dijo Dusk reapareciendo más cerca del centro del pueblo. "¿Qué eran todas esas preguntas que me hacían…?"

De inmediato Dusk recordó algo, y se agachó asustado, mirando en todas direcciones, recordando que cuando él había hecho eso mismo el día anterior, había sido el turno de los fans para atacarlo, quienes se habían arremolinado a su alrededor para pedir un autógrafo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Dusk, esta vez nadie pareció acercarse. En su lugar, Dusk pudo ver como casi todos en el pueblo leían el periódico del día, mientras que los pocos que se habían percatado de la presencia de Dusk, murmuraban entre ellos mientras lo apuntaban.

" _¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?_ " Pensó Dusk temeroso, anticipando que todo ese repentino cambio en su situación no podía ser nada bueno.

Sorpresivamente una ráfaga de viento hizo que un periódico volara y golpeara en la cara de Dusk, lo que le dio la oportunidad al unicornio de saber por qué todos lo leían tan atentamente:

" _¡El quiebre del siglo!_

 _La historia de amor más grande jamás contada parece haber llegado a un temprano final._

 _Ayer por la tarde nuestras fuentes indican que la nueva top model Fluttershy comenzó a llorar de la nada mientras a su lado su novio, Dusk Shine, la veía con indiferencia. Fue así que la fotógrafa estrella Photo Finish decidió darles un momento a solas. Sin embargo ese pequeño momento a solas parece que no fue suficiente para reparar el amor de aquella pareja. Lo siguiente que se supo fue que una extraña yegua apareció en el lugar, lo que hizo enojar mucho a Dusk Shine. ¿Acaso lo habrán sorprendido? ¿Era ella su amante secreta? ¿Era por eso que la inocente Fluttershy lloraba? Lo único cierto es que luego la sesión de fotos continuó, pero no sin antes que el cruel Dusk Shine le gritara una y otra vez a su tímida pareja._

 _¿Es esto el fin de la pareja de cuento de hadas? Tal parece que sí, pues si de cuento de hadas se tratara, Fluttershy sería la bella, y Dusk Shine, la cruel bestia._ "

Y bajo todo ese reportaje, aparecía una foto del día anterior, captada justo en el momento en que Dusk le gritaba a Fluttershy para enseñarle a ser más agresiva….

"¿¡Pero qué rayos significa esto!?" Gritó Dusk luego de leer aquel ridículo artículo en que la prensa amarillista lo dejaba como un monstruo insensible que le había roto el corazón a Fluttershy.

Con el grito que acababa de dar, Dusk de inmediato sintió las miradas de todos a su alrededor puestas sobre él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dusk rápidamente se teletrasportó de allí, no queriendo llamar más la atención, además, estaba decidido a arreglar aquel nuevo malentendido, después de todo, luego que su reputación en el pueblo finalmente se arreglara por completo luego del incidente con Trixie, él no podía dejar que un tonto invento de la prensa de farándula arruinara su imagen de nuevo.

Con un gran destello, Dusk apareció a las afueras del pueblo, pues había recordado que Photo Finish había mencionado que ese día tomarían algunas fotografías el aire libre. En cuanto apareció, Dusk de inmediato se ocultó tras un árbol al ver lo que allí había.

Efectivamente allí se encontraba Fluttershy y Photo Finish junto a sus asistentes, pero lo que impresionó y asustó a Dusk de inmediato fue ver la enorme cantidad de paparazzis que allí había, muchos más que los que habían habido los días previos.

Luego de analizar un poco la situación, Dusk usó su magia para ponerse el mismo disfraz con el que había logrado pasar inadvertido antes, haciendo aparecer sobre él una capa, un sombrero, y un gran bigote en su cara. Así fue como Dusk se acercó cautelosamente hasta allí, pues sabía que podría complicar todo si los paparazzis lo veían.

"¡Mira qué valiente! Sigue trabajando a pesar de que le rompieron el corazón, ¡Es toda una profesional!" Dijo uno de los paparazzis mientras tomaba fotos de lejos de la sesión de fotos de Fluttershy.

"Sí, gritarle a una pony tan linda y tímida… Quien pensaría que ese Dusk sería alguien tan cruel." Dijo otro paparazzi tomando notas de todo lo que hacía Fluttershy. Comentarios que se multiplicaban entre los paparazzis y que Dusk no pudo evitar escuchar al acercarse, al igual que otra pony, quien sonrió al escucharlos.

"¡Qué gran tragedia! ¡Qué gran tragedia! ¡Nuestra pobre modelo estrella tiene su corazón roto!" Dijo teatralmente Photo Finish mirando hacia los paparazzis. "Pero esto solo la hará más fuerte, ahora más que nunca, ella brillará, ¡Ella tiene la firme convicción de convertirse en la nueva súper modelo estrella de Equestria! ¡Y lo demostrará esta tarde en el gran desfile que he organizado!"

Ante el comentario de Photo Finish, varios paparazzis aplaudieron mientras los demás comenzaron a sacar aún más fotos y a escribir nuevas notas para enviar a sus respectivas revistas y periódicos.

Mientras eso ocurría y los paparazzis estaban distraídos, Dusk vio como Fluttershy se le acercó rápidamente a Photo Finish con una mirada preocupada. Dusk de inmediato agudizó sus oídos y ojos para intentar escuchar y entender lo que ellas hablaban.

"No te preocupes, esta es una gran oportunidad, una dulce yegua con el corazón roto, ahora eres aún más famosa, ¡Es justo lo que necesitábamos!" Fue lo que Dusk alcanzó a escuchar que susurraba Photo Finish. "¿Quieres ser la modelo más famosa de toda Equestria? Entonces hazme caso, aprovechemos estos rumores. Dusk Shine es un potro fuerte, seguramente estará bien."

Al escuchar que Photo Finish mencionaba lo de ser la modelo más famosa de toda Equestria, ella dejó de mirar a Photo Finish y se mordió el labio con una mirada insegura. Dusk de inmediato supo lo que debía de estar pasando por la mente de su amiga.

" _Ella debe estar pensando en la promesa que le hizo a Rarity… ¡Ugh! ¡Si tan solo ella supiera la verdad, todo esto se acabaría!_ " Pensó Dusk preocupado y molesto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. " _¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Fluttershy! ¡Debo resolver esto ya! Y si no puedo hablar con Fluttershy, entonces tendré que ir a hablar con la otra parte del problema._ "

Entonces Dusk nuevamente usó su teletransportación, esta vez apareciendo justo en frente de la puerta de la casa de Rarity.

"¿Quién podrá se-?" Dijo Rarity al escuchar un ruido al frente de la puerta de su boutique, sin tener tiempo para terminar su frase siquiera, ya que la puerta se abrió de improviso y la atravesó Dusk Shine, quien entró velozmente a su hogar. "¡Dusk! ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Rarity preocupada al notar que Dusk debía de estar alterado por algo, ya que normalmente él siempre tocaba la puerta antes de entrar.

"Rarity, debemos hablar." Dijo Dusk con una seria mirada. Entonces él miró hacia todos lados, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie más allí. "Estás sola, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, ¿Pero por qué lo pregun-?" Respondió Rarity, nuevamente sin terminar su frase, ya que en cuanto ella dijo que sí, Dusk se acercó rápidamente a una ventana, miró hacia afuera, y luego cerró la cortina, algo que fue haciendo repetidamente en cada ventana de la boutique.

" _¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Se ve muy nervioso… ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué tal si es verdad!? Si lo que dicen los periódicos es cierto… ¿Qué tal si él de verdad estaba en una relación con Fluttershy y ahora ellos rompieron? Eso explicaría por qué él se ve tan nervioso._ " Pensó Rarity con una mirada nerviosa, llena de preocupación.

Desde hacía unos días, las inseguridades de Rarity lo único que habían hecho era crecer y crecer, tanto así que las dudas que tenía hacia Dusk y Fluttershy ya no eran meras preocupaciones, ahora su mente le estaba haciendo malas jugadas y ella no podía parar de pensar en cómo Fluttershy la podía haber engañado y en cómo ella y Dusk podían estar juntos en secreto. Todo eso sumado a los insidiosos artículos que salían en las revistas de moda, artículos de prensa rosa que ella siempre había leído y creído sagradamente, un mal hábito arraigado en ella desde que había leído su primera revista de modas.

" _Parece que ella no está aquí… ¡Es ahora o nunca!_ " Pensó Dusk nervioso, pensando en una particular pony rosa mientras tomaba una importante decisión. " _Sé que no debería hacer esto, ¡Pero si no lo hago la amistad de mis amigas podría romperse para siempre!_ "

Luego de terminar de cerrar todas las cortinas, Dusk tomó a Rarity de un casco y la llevó hasta una mesa, en donde ambos se sentaron viéndose de frente.

"Rarity, escucha, hay algo muy importante que debes saber." Dijo Dusk susurrando, entonces él le señaló a Rarity que se acercara aún más, tanto que la boca de Dusk quedo casi tocando la oreja de Rarity. "La verdad es que Fluttershy-"

"¡SHORYUKEN!" Gritó sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie desde debajo de la mesa, vistiendo una cinta roja de lucha sobre su cabeza, lanzando un fuerte puñetazo hacia arriba que golpeó de lleno la boca de Dusk Shine. "¡PINKIE PROEMESA!"

 ***IMAGEN** **:** **bit .ly/** **2RfBfTe**

"¡AUCH…! ¡Pinkie! ¿¡De dónde…? ¿¡Cómo es que…!? ¿¡Por qué en la boca!?" Gritó Dusk molesto, sobándose su adolorida boca mientras no estaba seguro de si estaba más enojado por ser golpeado nuevamente, o estar más sorprendido por no entender de dónde era que Pinkie Pie había aparecido.

"Lamento el golpe, te lo compensaré en el futuro, ¡Pero recuerda! ¡Las pinkie promesas no se rompen!" Dijo Pinkie Pie molesta, entonces miró a Rarity y sonrió. "¡Hola Rarity! La~la-la~la-la~" Agregó Pinkie, cantando mientras saltaba y se retiraba tranquilamente de la boutique, como si todo eso hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo.

"Y ahora se va como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Típico de ella!" Dijo Dusk Shine frustrado, todavía molesto por el golpe recibido, no solo a su boca, sino a su orgullo, ya que hacía solo unos segundos atrás él estaba seguro que Pinkie Pie no estaba cerca y que por fin lograría contar el secreto y solucionar todo ese gran problema.

"¡Dusk! Nunca debes romper una pinkie pro-" Dijo Rarity preocupada antes de ser nuevamente interrumpida.

"Ya los sé, ya lo sé…" Dijo Dusk enojado, pensando en que la solución a todos los problemas estaba al alcance de su casco, y aun así él no lograba alcanzar dicha solución.

" _Y ahí va de nuevo, ¿¡Cuantas veces me ha interrumpido ya!? ¿¡Es que acaso tanto le disgusta tener una charla conmigo!?_ " Pensó Rarity frustrada por ser interrumpida nuevamente. " _Sé que está enojado, pero que esté enojado por los problemas que tiene con Fluttershy no es excusa para enojarse conmigo._ "

"Sé que una promesa jamás debe romperse, pero si con romper una promesa puedes salvar una amistad ¿Eso no estaría bien…? ¡Ugh! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡No soporto tener que estar siempre de un problema en otro!" Dijo Dusk golpeándose la cabeza y mirando enojado hacia el suelo, más hablando consigo mismo que con Rarity mientras tenía un debate mental sobre qué era lo correcto de hacer.

Rarity miró desde lejos a Dusk, notando lo enojado y nervioso que estaba mientras parecía quebrarse la cabeza pensando en algún problema.

"Dusk… ¿Todo esto es por… el problema con Fluttershy?" Preguntó Rarity nerviosa, pensando en que todo el comportamiento de Dusk parecía afirmar los rumores sobre el quiebre en su relación, de otra forma ¿Por qué estaría tan molesto?

Dusk miró a Rarity y nuevamente sintió el impulso de querer contarle todo, que no era solo un problema con Fluttershy, sino que ella era parte crucial de aquel problema, sin embargo sabía que no podía decir aquello ni decir que ella también era parte del problema.

"Sí, tengo un gran, ¡Enorme! Problema con Fluttershy, y necesito pensar en cómo solucionarlo." Respondió Dusk aún molesto por no poder decir toda la verdad.

" _Ahora piensa… Rarity no quiere que Fluttershy sea una modelo, y Fluttershy no quiere serlo, pero ambas creen firmemente lo contrario, y no hay forma de que ellas se digan la verdad ni un tercero lo haga por ellas..._ " Pensó Dusk sobando su cabeza con sus cascos para que las ideas fluyeran. " _¡Espera! Que ellas se digan la verdad es algo anexo, el problema es el modelaje, que Fluttershy sea una modelo, ¡Ese es el verdadero problema! Y ni Fluttershy ni Rarity pueden acabar con eso, pero en este caso un tercero sí puede hacerlo, ¡Y ese tercero soy yo!_ "

"Debo arruinar la carrera de modelo de Fluttershy…" Murmuró Dusk luego de llegar a una solución al problema. "¡Debo arruinar la carrera de Fluttershy! ¡Eso es!"

"¿¡Qué!? Dusk… ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?" Dijo Rarity atónita al escuchar lo que Dusk murmuró.

Entonces Dusk, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, sin escuchar a Rarity, siguió con una mirada pensativa mientras repasaba los pasos a seguir en su plan, todo para que fuera perfecto. Entonces fue que Dusk comenzó a sonreír lentamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Es perfecto! ¿¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!? La misma Fluttershy lo sabía, pero ella misma no era capaz de hacerlo, ¡Pero yo sí puedo hacerlo por ella!" Pensó Dusk riéndose ante la simple solución, sin darse cuenta que para Rarity, que Dusk se riera así de la nada y además dijera aquello sobre la carrera de Fluttershy, era algo perturbador.

"¡Dusk, escúchame!" Dijo Rarity acercándose a Dusk y sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Pensando en que Dusk estaba hablando irracionalmente, todo producto de tener el corazón roto luego de su ruptura con Fluttershy. "Sé que estás dolido y que quizás crees que con arruinar la carrera de Fluttershy solucionarás algo, ¡Pero no es así! Debes pensar con claridad."

Rarity dijo aquello de memoria, ya que ella misma se lo había repetido a sí misma durante el pasado día, pues a ella también se le había cruzado por la mente la idea de arruinar la carrera de modelaje de Fluttershy, sin embargo por más ira que sintió en su momento en contra de Fluttershy, Rarity siempre llegó a la misma conclusión, que no importara que Fluttershy la hubiera traicionado, ella seguía siendo su amiga y ella jamás podría hacer algo tan bajo como arruinarle su sueño, aunque fuera su propio sueño robado.

"Escúchame Dusk." Dijo Rarity seriamente. "Debes prometerme que-"

"¡No! No más promesas, al menos hasta que resuelva todo esto." Dijo Dusk molesto, ya harto de que Pinkie Pie lo sorprendiera a punto de romper una promesa y lo golpeara. Entonces Dusk sonrió con confianza y miró a Rarity. "Tranquila, ya pronto todo se solucionará."

Con un destello el cuerno de Dusk se iluminó y él desapareció de la casa de Rarity, dejando a la unicornio con una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación.

"Acaso… ¿Acaso él de verdad lo hará…?" Dijo Rarity con una mirada de total preocupación, entonces ella se quedó pensativa un momento y luego negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "¡No! Por supuesto que él no lo hará, él es amigo de Fluttershy, sabe que no puede hacerlo, por más despechado que se sienta en este momento. Él se dará cuenta que sería algo horrible hacer eso, tal como yo me di cuenta."

Entonces Rarity se dio cuenta de otra cosa, algo que volvió a hacer que se enojara con Dusk.

"¡Ugh…! ¡Ahora incluso se va sin despedirse!" Dijo Rarity molesta, dándose la vuelta para volver hacia su taller, después de todo aún tenía que terminar algunos detalles para el vestido que usaría en el desfile de aquella tarde.

* * *

El salón de eventos de la alcaldía se encontraba repleto, casi tanto como para el día de la Celebración del Sol de Verano, y todo debido a que había sido escogido como sede para el deslumbrante desfile de modas patrocinado por Photo Finish, en donde estaban invitados los ponies de la elite de la moda ecuestre, además de decenas de periodistas y fotógrafos de la capital, todo para el gran debut en los catálogos de moda de la nueva modelo estrella, la famosa Fluttershy.

"Muy bien, ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Vamos a comenzar!" Gritó Photo Finish detrás del escenario, golpeando rápidamente el piso con su casco para apurar a sus asistentes.

Las maquilladoras terminaron de darle los últimos toques al rostro de la nueva súper modelo y salieron rápidamente para ir en ayuda de las demás ayudantes. Así fue como detrás de las cortinas solo quedaron Photo Finish y Fluttershy, quien ya estaba peinada y maquillada, vistiendo un bello pero simple vestido de noche.

"Bien querida, ¡Este es tu momento!" Dijo Photo Finish llena de emoción y apretando las mejillas de Fluttershy. "¡En solo unos minutos serás la nueva súper estrella del modelaje de toda Equestria!"

"Hmm… Q-Qué bien…" Respondió Fluttershy con poca energía, mirando con tristeza al piso.

Entonces Photo Finish salió de detrás de bambalinas y salió hacia el escenario principal, lista para presentar a su flamante diamante en bruto, dejando atrás a Fluttershy, quien ahora miraba el suelo con una mirada perdida mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse al pensar en todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, lista para aceptar una vida que no quería pero que estaba dispuesta a aceptar con tal de demostrar que era una amiga de confianza.

"¡Psst!" Silbaron desde detrás de una de las cortinas, lo que sorprendió a Fluttershy.

La pegaso amarillo se acercó tímidamente hacia la cortina. Y cuando llegó al lado de esta, desde un extremo de la cortina apareció asomándose Dusk Shine.

"¡Dusk! ¿¡Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí!?" Preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida y alegre de verlo allí.

"Suerte que la teletransportación es mi mejor hechizo, con tantos guardias y paparazzis hubiera sido imposible llegar aquí de otra forma." Dijo Dusk apuntando con orgullo a su cuerno, luego mirando más seriamente a su amiga. "Escucha Fluttershy, no hay mucho tiempo. Sé cómo acabar con todo esto, cómo evitar que te conviertas en una modelo famosa."

"¿¡Eh!? ¿De verdad?" Preguntó Fluttershy no pudiendo evitar sonreír de alivio al escuchar aquello, sin embargo ella rápidamente volvió a poner una mirada triste. "No puedo hacer nada, debo hacer esto por Rarity."

"Tranquila, sé una forma de salir de esto y que Rarity no se enoje contigo ni tú rompas tu promesa." Dijo Dusk seriamente. "Solo debes confiar en mí."

Fluttershy se sorprendió ante el comentario de Dusk y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, notando la determinación en su mirada llena de confianza.

"¿Confiar en ti? ¡Siempre!" Dijo finalmente Fluttershy sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

"¡Y hela aquí! ¡La nueva promesa del modelaje ecuestre! ¡La única y sinigual Fluttershy!" Gritó Photo Finish desde el escenario, dándole la señal a Fluttershy para que finalmente apareciera en el escenario.

"¡Ve! ¡Suerte!" Dijo Dusk indicándole con la cabeza a Fluttershy para que saliera al escenario.

Finalmente el momento de la verdad había llegado. Fluttershy tragó saliva nerviosamente, respiró hondo y se asomó hacia el escenario principal. Allí, ella se detuvo de inmediato al ver la enorme cantidad de ponies, cámaras y flashes que saltaron apenas ella saltó a escena. Fluttershy miró de reojo para ver hacia atrás, y allí vio a Dusk Shine, quien seguía tras bastidores pero ahora estaba al lado del escenario para que así Fluttershy pudiera verlo. Entonces Dusk le indicó que avanzara y siguiera con su paseo, lo que le dio la fortaleza a la pegaso para poder continuar pese al temor de estar siendo el centro de atención.

" _Eso es… sigue avanzado a donde todos te vean…_ " Pensó Dusk con una astuta sonrisa, sabiendo que aquel era el momento crucial. No hubiera servido hacer lo que pensaba hacer en otro momento, él debía hacerlo en el desfile, en el momento en que absolutamente todos estuvieran concentrados en Fluttershy.

"¡Wow! De verdad que Fluttershy luce bien..." Dijo Applejack un tanto sorprendida, notando lo bien que le sentaba el maquillaje a Fluttershy, y por un segundo pensando en que quizás, solo quizás, no sería tan mala idea usar un poco en su propio rostro de vez en cuando.

"¡Sí! ¡Luce muy linda! Valió la pena conseguir estos asientos." Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

"Sí, pero Rarity consiguió mejores asientos…" Dijo Rainbow Dash un tanto celosa.

Los asientos para el desfile de Photo Finish habían estado muy cotizados, y pese a que la mayoría del pueblo tenía asientos para asistir, las primeras filas solo habían sido reservadas para los periodistas, fotógrafos y ponies de alta alcurnia invitados para la ocasión. Sin embargo, Pinkie Pie se las había ingeniado para molestar día y noche a una de las asistentes de Photo Finish para que le diera unos asientos más cercanos al escenario. Así fue como las cuatro amigas fueron juntas al desfile, descontando a Spike, quien por supuesto no gustaba de esas cosas. Sin embargo al llegar al lugar, pareció que el bello vestido de Rarity impresionó a muchos ponies que estaban en las primeras filas, quienes finalmente decidieron invitarla a sentarse con ellos, lo que la elegante unicornio de inmediato aceptó con gran alegría al ver que todo el trabajo que había hecho en su bello vestido estaba siendo reconocido.

" _Estos ponies saben tanto o más de moda que la propia Photo Finish, ¡Y les gustó mi vestido!_ " Pensó Rarity feliz hasta las lágrimas luego que por fin alguien experto en moda reconociera su trabajo, justo antes que apareciera Fluttershy en escena.

En cuanto Fluttershy apareció en escena y las decenas de cámaras se posaron sobre ella, Rarity no pudo evitar que los celos volvieran a ella por un segundo, pero en cuanto vio lo linda que se veía su amiga, ella finalmente solo suspiró y sonrió, ya más tranquila con sus sentimientos hacia ella.

" _Como fue que llegamos a esto, no lo sé, pero así es como sucedió._ " Pensó Rarity con un renovado y fortalecido espíritu, decidida a dejar el pasado atrás al ver como todos admiraban a Fluttershy y al mismo tiempo podían admirar su propio vestido. " _Ahora solo me queda apoyarte, ¡Ahora lo he decidido! ¡Me volveré una diseñadora famosa por mi propia cuenta para que algún día una famosa modelo como tú vista mis vestidos!_ "

De repente, mientras Fluttershy caminaba por la pasarela, justo en frente de Rarity, la pegaso amarillo se cruzó extrañamente de patas y se tropezó, haciendo que se tambaleara sobre el escenario, lo que asustó a todos los presentes hasta que Fluttershy logró recuperar el equilibrio, solo entonces el público dio un suspiro de alivio generalizado, el que se vio callado al instante al ver que Fluttershy de la nada subió un casco y metió la punta en su nariz, lo que obviamente disgustó a todo el público por estar haciendo algo tan sucio. La única que no mostró desagrado fue Rarity quien solo se quedó paralizada ante lo que vio.

"Esa… ¿Esa fue magia color lila?" Susurró Rarity luego de estar segura de haber visto un fugaz resplandor lila justo antes que Fluttershy tropezara.

En ese instante Rarity pensó en lo peor, algo tan horrendo que no quería creer. Entonces ella miró asustada hacia detrás del escenario y le pareció ver una sombra.

De inmediato Rarity se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia atrás del escenario mientras todos los demás ponies presentes veían extrañados y confundidos cómo Fluttershy comenzaba a girar sobre si misma sin seguir con su paseo de modelo.

Al llegar tras el escenario, Rarity sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba al confirmar lo que no había querido creer. Frente a ella, se encontraba Dusk Shine, quien hacía brillar tenuemente su cuerno mientras lo apuntaba en dirección hacia Fluttershy.

"Dusk… ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?" Gritó Rarity aterrada por lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Shh! No grites o me descubrirán." Dijo Dusk sin quitar la vista de Fluttershy, quien ahora estaba saltando como un conejo debido a la magia de Dusk.

"¡Dusk! ¡Detente!" Gritó nuevamente Rarity, con una mirada de enojo que solo iba en aumento. "¿¡Cómo puedes estar haciéndole esto a Fluttershy!? Tú… ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!" Gritó Rarity furiosa al ver que Dusk nuevamente parecía no estar escuchándola y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla.

"Silencio, me distraes." Respondió Dusk sin quitar la vista de Fluttershy, ya que un hechizo de control corpóreo, como el que estaba haciendo, requería toda su concentración y que su vista no se alejara en ningún momento de su objetivo.

El público presente comenzó a murmurar entre ellos mientras las miradas con las que veían a Fluttershy cambiaban de la confusión al desagrado.

"¡Dusk, detente!" Gritó nuevamente Rarity con todas sus fuerzas, aterrada por lo que estaba sucediendo, viendo como su amiga estaba siendo ridiculizada frente a todos.

Rarity se movió frente a Dusk para intentar detenerlo, pero Dusk la corrió con su cabeza para no perder contacto visual con Flutterhsy. En el proceso, la cortina que estaba frente a ellos y que los ocultaba al lado del escenario se corrió debido al movimiento, lo que permitió que parte del público pudiera verlos a ambos discutiendo.

"No lo entiendes, debo hacerlo, ¡Con esto se arreglará todo!" Dijo Dusk comenzando a irritarse, sabiendo que debía continuar con su plan pero al mismo tiempo no podía decirle a nadie sobre esto. "Me aseguraré que todos recuerden esto y que jamás nadie quiera que ella sea una modelo de nuevo, ¡Todo volverá a la normalidad!"

En ese instante Dusk aumentó su magia y Fluttershy comenzó a hacer ruidos de cerdo y a hacer extraños gestos al público, lo que hizo que varios de los ponies expertos en moda sentados en la primera fila miraran a Fluttershy con más desagrado, e incluso con asco, como si miraran a un bicho feo. Entonces, mientras Fluttershy seguía moviéndose extrañamente, ella volvió a tropezar con su vestido, solo que esta vez ella cayó de cara al suelo, o al menos eso fue lo que todos vieron, ya que Dusk al notar que no alcanzaba a evitar que Fluttershy cayera, puso una capa de magia entre el suelo y la cara de Fluttershy para que no se golpeara el rostro.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, quienes estaban en las primeras filas y habían estado mirando atónitas lo que sucedía, saltaron de inmediato a ayudar a su amiga al creer que se había golpeado fuertemente.

" _¡Él está arruinando la oportunidad de Fluttershy! Yo… yo estuve celosa de ella todo este tiempo, pero yo no quería esto ¡Yo no quería esto!_ " Pensó Rarity viendo con impotencia hacia Fluttershy, entonces ella se volvió a mirar a Dusk, quien seguía sin siquiera mirarla, y una enorme rabia como jamás había sentido creció dentro de ella. _"¡Él es su amigo! ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan cruel!? ¿¡Cómo puede estar haciéndole esto a su amiga!?_ "

Entonces Rarity levantó su casco, y con la parte blanda de su casco, le pegó una fuerte bofetada a Dusk, una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el salón. Al instante, Dusk dejó de usar su magia y solo se quedó atónito ante el golpe que acababa de recibir.

Un pony era capaz de golpear de dos formas con su casco, un fuerte golpe con la parte dura y externa de su casco, o golpear con la parte blanda e interna del casco. Obviamente, si se quería generar daño, la primera opción de golpe era la mejor, sin embargo, golpear de la segunda forma dejaba en claro otra cosa, este era un golpe emocional, y Dusk acababa de sentirlo. En una sola bofetada, Dusk sintió toda la rabia y decepción que Rarity sentía en ese preciso momento. Entonces Dusk levantó su vista y vio cómo su amiga lo miraba fijamente con una mirada de furia y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? ¿Qué todo volverá a ser como antes dijiste? ¿Acaso hiciste esto para que ella dejara de ser famosa y ustedes pudieran volver a ser pareja? No importa lo que hayas pensado, ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Ella es tu amiga! Yo no lo entiendo, ¡Yo no lo entiendo! ¿¡Cómo alguien puede ser tan egoísta!?" Gritó Rarity aún mirando furiosa a Dusk mientras este aún estaba paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder, tocando su mejilla donde Rarity le había golpeado. "Ahora lo entiendo… Por eso es que yo era la última… es porque somos totalmente opuestos, yo siempre intento dar todo de mí, pero tú egoísmo puro, ¡Solo piensas en ti mismo!" Agregó Rarity mientras todos sus sentimientos de rechazo y decepción afloraban juntos.

Luego de la bofetada, el salón había quedado silente, y el foco de atención se dirigió hacia Dusk y Rarity, todos escuchando palabra por palabra lo que decía Rarity. Y en ese mismo instante, al mismo tiempo que Rarity hablaba, el pinkie sentido de Pinkie Pie se activó.

" _Dos giros y medio de mi cola hacia la derecha, un giro a la izquierda, picazón en mi casco superior derecho, y mi oreja izquierda se mueve sin parar…_ " Pensó Pinkie Pie mientras interpretaba a su cuerpo, el que le mandaba una de las tantas señales de su pinkie sentido. " _Esta señal significa… que algo irreversible está a punto de suceder._ "

"¿¡Algo irreversible!?" Susurró Pinkie Pie asustada, levantando su cabeza para mirar con terror a lo que Rarity estaba a punto de hacer. "¡Rarity! ¡No lo hagas!" Gritó Pinkie Pie, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En ese mismo instante…

"¡Te dije que me prometieras que no harías esto! ¡Y aún así tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú nunca me escuchas! ¡No puedo creer que haya sentido algo por ti!" Gritó Rarity furiosa, mezclando todos los sentimientos que la habían estado agobiando durante esos últimos días. "¿¡No sabes hacer una promesa!? ¡Yo te enseñaré!" Agregó Rarity furiosa sin escuchar el grito que en ese preciso instante hizo Pinkie Pie, haciendo una conocida mímica que el mismo Dusk había hecho dos veces el día anterior. "¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! ¡Prometo jamás volver a hablarte en mi vida!"

Rarity hizo una pinkie promesa llena de furia, entonces ella se giró y vio cómo todo el público allí la veía, incluyendo a sus amigas que estaban sobre el escenario, todas mirándola con cara de espanto, en especial Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, la primera mirándola con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la segunda la veía con una cara de terror absoluto.

Luego del último grito a Dusk y de ver a sus amigas juntas con miradas aterradas, la furia de Rarity finalmente se esfumó, dejando su corazón lleno de una absoluta tristeza y dolor por lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces Rarity huyó del lugar a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar por todo lo que acababa de suceder y por la determinación que acababa de tomar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en algún lugar de Canterlot…

"Jefe, le traigo las fotos y el reportaje sobre el desfile de Photo Finish." Dijo una joven yegua periodista, entrando en la oficina central de 'El Sol de Canterlot', el periódico oficial de Canterlot y el más leído en todo el reino; irrumpiendo en la oficina de su jefe con un manojo de fotografías. "No creerá lo que encontré allí, resulta que uno de los misteriosos nuevos modelos era ni más ni menos que Dusk Shine, el pupilo de la princesa-"

"Déjalo, no lo publicaremos." Dijo el jefe de redacción interrumpiendo a la periodista. Un viejo unicornio de melena cana y que tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero jefe! Usted mismo me dijo que fuera hasta Ponyville a petición de la mismísima Photo Finish, ¿¡Y ahora no quiere publicar la historia!?" Dijo la joven yegua totalmente sorprendida.

"Ya basta, dije que no, y es todo." Respondió el jefe, dándose la vuelta para mirar por su ventana, más malhumorado que de costumbre.

Mientras el jefe miraba a la lejanía, la yegua vio que había una carta sobre la mesa de su jefe, entonces, arriesgándose su empleo, ella tomó la carta rápidamente sin que su jefe se diera cuenta y se la llevó consigo antes de retirarse.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Discutiste con el jefe de nuevo?" Dijo un joven potro pelirrojo que llevaba consigo una cámara. "¿Acaso no le gustaron mis fotos al jefe?"

"Cállate y ven conmigo." Dijo la joven periodista, tomando de un casco a su compañero y llevándolo hasta otra sala desocupada.

Una vez la periodista se aseguró que en esa sala solo estaban ella y su compañero, cerró la puerta y apuntó a su compañero con la carta que sostenía en su casco.

"El jefe no pudo haber cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente, estoy segura que alguien le hizo cambiar de opinión." Dijo la yegua seriamente mientras su compañero miraba la carta con curiosidad. Entonces la yegua abrió la carta cuidadosamente y comenzó a leerla.

"¿Alguien? Nadie podría hacer cambiar de opinión al jefe." Respondió el potro con una mirada de incredulidad. Pero mientras su compañera leía la carta, el potro se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba insinuando su compañera. "Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que alguien le ordenó al jefe no publicar la historia? ¿Quién podría…? ¡Espera! ¿¡Acaso la carta tiene el sello real!? Si lo que dices es cierto, solo alguien de la realeza podría hacerlo, después de todo el jefe no se deja amenazar fácilmente. ¡Tiene que aparecer al final de la carta! ¿Tiene algún sello del sol? ¿¡O quizás de la luna!?"

"No es ni un sol ni una luna… pero no te equivocas, parece que alguien de la realeza mandó esta carta pidiendo que no publicaran la historia…" Dijo la yegua preocupada una vez terminó de leer la carta.

"Pero si es de la realeza… y no tiene el sello del sol ni de la luna… ¡Entonces debe ser-!" Dijo el potro tomando la carta entre sus cascos, buscando el sello de la tercera princesa del reino, pero solo se confundió al ver que al final de la carta estaba el sello de la guardia real, no el sello del corazón, como había creído que encontraría. "No lo entiendo, dijiste que era alguien de la realeza."

"Así es, o bueno, más bien lo será, si los rumores son ciertos." Respondió la yegua mientras ponía un casco en sus labios mientras su mete trabajaba intentando deducir todo aquello. "Tal como lo sospechaba… No solo es esta historia… Lo que sucedió en la Celebración del Sol de Verano, lo del dragón que apareció en las montañas… En el pueblo también me enteré que él salvó a ese pueblo del ataque de una feroz Ursa… ¿Acaso su hermano ha estado impidiendo que todas estas noticias salgan a la luz?"

"¿Su hermano? ¿Ocultando las noticias? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó el potro, que no alcanzó a seguir las ideas de su compañera.

"Habían rumores de que ellos no se llevaban bien, ¿Pero llegar a este extremo?" Siguió hablando la yegua, sin escuchar a su compañero mientras su mente seguía trabajando y deduciendo aquel misterio. "El nombre de Dusk Shine solo es conocido en Ponyvlle y los pueblos cercanos, aquí en la capital y en las grandes ciudades nadie se ha enterado de sus proezas, ¡Rayos! ¡El solo hecho de salvar a las princesas era motivo suficiente para considerarlo un héroe nacional! ¿Por qué ÉL quiere ocultarlo? ¿Son celos? ¿Acaso tanto lo odia?" Terminó de pensar la periodista, decidida a desentrañar ese misterio, y para hacerlo tendría que visitar a la joven promesa de la guardia real, al capitán _Shining Armor_ , el hermano de Dusk Shine.

 _# Fin del capítulo 32_


	33. El amor puede lastimar

**Capítulo 33 – El amor puede lastimar**

La biblioteca de Ponyville se encontraba cerrada aquella mañana. Aquello era algo que hubiera escandalizado de inmediato a Dusk Shine, sin embargo él había permitido que aquella mañana se hiciera una excepción ya que necesitaban usar ese lugar para resolver un grave problema que tenía más prioridad que la de permitirles a los ponies del pueblo disfrutar de la lectura, y que el mismo Dusk admitiera eso significaba que de verdad era algo de suma importancia.

Pinkie Pie le había dicho a Dusk y sus amigas que se reunieran aquella mañana en la biblioteca, en cuya sala principal habían sido instaladas varias sillas: algunas al lado derecho del salón, en donde estaban sentados Dusk Shine, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack; un par al lado izquierdo, en donde estaba sentado Spike; y otra más detrás de un taburete que se encontraba al centro del salón, que por el momento permanecía vacía.

"¿Por qué Pinkie Pie puso estas sillas así? Pensé que nos reuniríamos para conversar sobre lo ocurrido ayer." Preguntó Dusk a sus amigas luego de ver lo que Pinkie Pie había hecho en el salón de la biblioteca. "¿Qué es lo que está planeando?"

"Es Pinkie Pie, nunca se sabe." Respondieron Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué Spike se sentó al otro extremo del salón?" Preguntó Applejack mirando a Dusk y luego apuntando con la mirada al pequeño dragón, quien permanecía con una mirada de pocos amigos sentado en las sillas del lado opuesto del salón.

"Huff… Supongo que es porque sigue enojado conmigo…" Suspiró Dusk desanimado. "Ayer, cuando se enteró de todo lo que pasó en el desfile, me echó toda la culpa de lo sucedido. Dijo que yo debí haber hecho algo muy malo para que Rarity me abofeteara, y desde ayer que ni siquiera me dirige la mirada... Aunque no lo culpo, supongo que tiene razón… fui un tonto…"

"No fue tu culpa, fue mía." Agregó Fluttershy con una triste mirada. "Yo debí haber conversado con Rarity antes, así todo se hubiera solucionado desde el primer momento."

Dusk no quiso responder, pues sabía que no conseguiría nada discutiendo con sus amigas, pues en el fondo sabía que Fluttershy y Rarity debían de estar sintiéndose de igual forma que él en ese momento, cada uno de ellos pensaba que todo lo sucedido era solo su propia culpa.

"Por cierto, ¿Pudiste hablar con Rarity?" Preguntó Dusk cambiando un poco el tema.

"Sí… cuando llegué a su casa, le rogué que me abriera la puerta hasta que finalmente lo hizo y pudimos hablar." Respondió Fluttershy recordando lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Luego que Rarity hubiera salido huyendo del desfile, Fluttershy había sido la primera en reaccionar, pues ella, a diferencia de sus demás amigas, entendía todo lo que había sucedido. Así fue como ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la siga de su amiga para explicarle que todo había sido un desastroso malentendido.

"Le dije todo. Sobre que yo no quería ser modelo, que solo lo hacía para no defraudarla y que tú habías hecho todo lo que pasó en el desfile para que ya nadie me quisiera de modelo." Dijo Fluttershy recordando con tristeza lo sucedido. "Mientras le contaba todo a Rarity, podía ver su expresión de horror… Ella me contó que había estado pensando mal de mí y que se había puesto celosa por toda mi fama, pero que al igual que yo, no quiso decirme nada. Luego…"

En ese instante Fluttershy se calló ya que no estaba segura si contarle a Dusk lo que sucedió después, ya que pensó que era más un momento íntimo entre ambas, ya que luego que ambas pudieran explicar lo sucedido, lloraran juntas y se perdonaran mutuamente, lo que siguió fue que Rarity comenzó a llorar desesperada por la atrocidad que había hecho con Dusk, sobre juzgarlo equivocadamente y sobre la promesa que había hecho. Lo único que pudo repetir Rarity entre llantos fue '¿¡Qué es lo que voy a hacer!? ¿¡Qué es lo que voy a hacer!?'.

"…ambas nos perdonamos." Fue lo que finalmente Fluttershy le dijo a Dusk, esta vez mirándolo con preocupación. "Dusk… Lo que Rarity hizo… ella no quería-"

"Fluttershy, no tienes que decirlo, obviamente sé que ella no lo hizo sin razón." Dijo Dusk interrumpiendo a la pegaso, poniendo una mirada melancólica. "Ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para hacer lo que hizo. Fue todo un malentendido, no te preocupes, yo jamás me enojaría con Rarity por lo que hizo. Lo único que quiero es poder hablar con ella tal como tú lo hiciste."

"Dusk, yo también… lamento haberte abandonado en el desfile." Agregó Fluttershy luego de un rato, diciendo algo que había querido decir desde que había visto a Dusk esa mañana. "Luego que arreglamos el malentendido con Rarity, ambas nos dimos cuenta que te habíamos dejado abandonado en el desfile, y que todos en el público debieron de pensar algo horrible tuyo luego que Rarity te abofeteara en público. Pero cuando quisimos volver, nos encontramos con Pinkie Pie, que nos dijo que todo estaba resuelto, pero… ¿En verdad no hubo problemas?"

Dusk se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho por Fluttershy, y luego sonrió levemente.

"En realidad es tal y como dijo Pinkie Pie, no hubo ningún problema." Respondió Dusk sonriendo. "Luego que te fuiste, los primeros que se abalanzaron frente a mi fueron los paparazzis, que me presionaba con preguntas en las que yo parecía ser un villano de novela. Entonces Applejack y las demás fueron hasta mí y me ayudaron a sacarme a los periodistas de encima. Pero entonces, todo el resto del público también se abalanzó hacia el escenario y pensé que era mi fin, ya que Pinkie, Rainbow y Applejack no podrían contener a tanta multitud, ¡Entonces vino la mayor sorpresa cuando el público en vez de abalanzarse contra mí, nos ayudó a ahuyentar a todos esos molestos paparazzis!"

Lo último que dijo Dusk, no pudo evitar decirlo con una nota de alegría y orgullo en su voz, ya que desde que habían salido publicadas las falsas noticias en el periódico sobre que él le había roto el corazón a Fluttershy, Dusk había evitado a los demás ponies del pueblo al pensar que nuevamente lo juzgarían con severidad sin siquiera darle oportunidad de explicarse. Sin embargo, luego que el público del desfile lo ayudara, Dusk se dio cuenta que sus miradas no eran de juicio, sino de confusión. Esta vez los ponies del pueblo no lo juzgaron, esta vez lo ayudaron y pidieron explicaciones calmadamente sobre lo sucedido, suponiendo que el héroe que había salvado al pueblo de tantos desastres debía de tener una buena explicación para todo lo que había sucedido. Aquello fue la muestra definitiva de que ahora Dusk era uno más de ellos y que su imagen no se podría ensuciar tan fácilmente sin que él diera una explicación.

"Obviamente tuve que explicarles a todos lo sucedido, o al menos en parte." Dijo Dusk recordando lo complicado que fue explicar todo sin delatar los secretos de sus amigas. "Finalmente les pedí que simplemente confiaran en mí y todos entendieron, de hecho muchos de ellos me apoyaron, solo que…"

Esta vez fue el turno de Dusk Shine para no terminar su frase, ya que había algo que había ocurrido que no estaba seguro si era motivo de preocupación o no aún. Pues luego que él explicara que no había hecho nada malo y que lo que había hecho era para ayudar secretamente a Fluttershy, todos los ponies presentes respiraron aliviados, diciendo que sabían que él no era capaz de hacerle algo malo a sus amigas, sin embargo en ese instante, Dusk también escuchó como muchos de los ponies presentes conversaban entre ellos y decían que seguramente todo había sido culpa de Rarity, que ella debió haber provocado a Dusk solo para hacer un espectáculo.

"…solo que los periodistas parecieron no confiar en mí." Terminó de decir Dusk, sin querer preocupar a Fluttershy sobre lo que había escuchado sobre Rarity.

"¡Silencio en la sala!" Gritó repentinamente Pinkie Pie, entrando desde la puerta de la cocina hacia el salón, vistiendo un largo vestido negro, y una antigua y pomposa peluca blanca. Entonces ella se acercó hasta la silla que quedaba en el centro del salón, frente al podio, se sentó, y golpeó un pollo de hule como si fuera un martillo. "¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡La corte de la pinkie promesa entra en sesión!"

Luego de un largo silencio en que todos se vieron con caras de incredulidad, finalmente Dusk habló.

"¿En serio vas a hacer un juicio?" Preguntó Dusk un poco molesto por la actitud de Pinkie Pie por estar llevando al límite un problema pequeño.

"La justicia no es ni buena ni mala, es solo el reflejo de sus acciones." Dijo Pinkie Pie solemnemente sin inmutarse. "¡Que entre la acusada!"

Ante el grito de Pinkie Pie, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, dejando ver a Rarity, quien entró lentamente con su cabeza agachada, mirando de reojo a todos los presentes. En cuanto ella vio a Dusk Shine, se detuvo de inmediato con una mirada de susto y su labio temblando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, sin embargo ella finalmente cerró sus ojos un momento, tragó saliva y siguió caminando con una mirada de absoluta preocupación, sentándose finalmente al otro lado del salón, donde se encontraba Spike, quien parecía estar tanto o más preocupado que la propia Rarity.

"Muy bien, nos reunimos este día para resolver la validez y cumplimiento de la pinkie promesa hecha el día de ayer por Rarity." Comenzó su discurso Pinkie Pie, hablando seriamente, aunque su seriedad se reducía bastante al tener un pollo de hule sobre su taburete. "Este juicio busca reflejar que la acusada hizo una pinkie promesa aparentemente sin medir las consecuencia, un claro reflejo de la poca importancia que se le da a las pinkie promesas. A continuación leeremos los antecedentes que buscan reflejar una sentencia justa que…"

Mientras Pinkie Pie continuaba con su discurso, dando un resumen de lo acontecido en el desfile del día anterior, Dusk Shine comenzó a ponerse intranquilo por la seriedad con la que Pinkie Pie y sus demás amigas parecían tomar las pinkie promesas.

"¡Esto es ridículo!" Susurró Dusk a Rainbow Dash. "Sé que una promesa es importante y no se debe romper, ¿Pero acaso no es ya suficiente castigo lo mal que uno se siente consigo mismo al romperla?"

"Bueno, las pinkie promesas son un poco distintas. Nunca, nunca debes romperlas." Susurró Rainbow Dash en respuesta.

"¿Y qué pasa si la rompes?" Preguntó Dusk, recordando que Pinkie Pie lo había golpeado antes de que alcanzara a romper sus pinkie promesas.

"Bueno, no estoy segura, solo conozco a un pony que ha roto su pinkie promesa." Dijo Rainbow Dash un poco preocupada. "¿Conociste a la anterior bibliotecaria?"

"Eh… no, no había ninguna bibliotecaria cuando llegué." Respondió Dusk haciendo memoria.

"Exacto…" Respondió Rainbow Dash con una tétrica mirada. "Se dice que la bibliotecaria hizo la pinkie promesa que le reservaría un libro a Pinkie Pie, pero se lo prestó a otra pony. Y un día la bibliotecaria simplemente… desapareció."

Al escuchar aquello, Dusk obviamente supo que todo era una exageración, después de todo Pinkie Pie no sería capaz de 'hacer desaparecer' a alguien. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante, él se giró para ver a Pinkie Pie, quien justo la veía fijamente, como si hubiera alcanzado a oír lo que conversaba con Rainbow Dash, lo que hizo que a Dusk le diera un escalofrió. Entonces Dusk tomó la decisión de no romper jamás una pinkie promesa, solo por si acaso.

"…Eso sería el resumen del caso, un fiel reflejo de lo sucedido el día anterior, ¿Está de acuerdo la acusada?" Dijo Pinkie Pie mirando a Rarity, luego de terminar su discurso.

Ante la pregunta, Rarity abrió su boca para contestar, sin embargo en el último segundo ella miró de reojo a Dusk, y cerró su boca sin emitir sonido alguno, solo asintiendo a lo que decía Pinkie Pie.

"Bien, antes de seguir con el caso, ¿Hay algo que la acusada desee decir al jurado?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie nuevamente, apuntando hacia donde estaban Dusk y las demás chicas.

"¿Eh? ¿Nosotros somos el jurado?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido y aliviado al escuchar aquello, ya que si ellos eran el jurado, entonces podían decir que Rarity no era culpable de tener que cumplir la pinkie promesa.

"Solo Flutterhsy, Rainbow Dash y Applejack. El jurado debe ser impar, además tú eres parte de la pinkie promesa, no puedes ser jurado." Respondió Pinkie Pie tranquilamente. "Y Applejack será la presidenta del jurado."

Aquello desmotivó un poco a Dusk, ya que al no estar él de jurado no podía justificar una razón para liberar a Rarity de su promesa, pero aquello era solo algo menor, después de todo sus amigas tampoco dejarían que Rarity tuviera que cumplir aquella absurda promesa. Sin embargo, en cuanto Dusk se giró para ver a sus amigas, su esperanza se cayó por los suelos. Los rostros de sus amigas estaban nerviosos, y estaba grabado en sus miradas que aunque lo quisieran, no podían mentir, en especial Applejack. Fue allí que Dusk miró molesto a Pinkie Pie, pues se dio cuenta que ella lo había calculado todo, después de todo, si Applejack era la presidenta del jurado, nadie podría mentir.

"Todos sabemos que Applejack es la más honesta de todos aquí, así que imagino que nadie está en contra de que ella sea la presidenta del jurado." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa, como si hubiera leído la mente de Dusk. "Confío plenamente en ella, tanto así que solo ella como presidenta del jurado verá los hechos como son y decidirá si la acusada es culpable o no, yo solo presidiré el juicio."

" _Qué sucio, no te quieres ensuciar los cascos… Quieres que Applejack y no tú sea quien le diga a Rarity que debe cumplir su promesa de no hablarme jamás._ " Pensó Dusk Shine enojado, pensando en lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Pinkie Pie.

Los pensamientos de Dusk comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente ideando una manera de salir de aquella situación mientras los sentimientos de enojo, tristeza y principalmente culpa, comenzaban a llenarlo.

"Tranquilo Dusk, no te sientas mal." Dijo Applejack tocando con su casco a Dusk para que este saliera de sus pensamientos y se tranquilizara.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Dusk sorprendido al ver que Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy de inmediato notaron que algo malo estaba pasando con él. "No, no me pasa nada…" Agregó Dusk para tranquilizar a sus amigas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo el mismo error que había cometido antes. "No… en realidad sí me pasa algo…"

En ese instante Dusk se dio cuenta que todo lo sucedido el día anterior sí había sido su culpa, y lo que acababa de suceder lo demostraba. Sus amigas siempre notaban cuando él tenía malos pensamientos o se encontraba decaído, sin embargo él jamás lo notó con Fluttershy ni con Rarity, él era un total inepto para reconocer el verdadero sentir de sus amigas. Fue ahí que Dusk se juró a sí mismo que mejoraría esa gran falencia que tenía, no importaba cuanto le costara, él lo conseguiría, conseguiría entender el verdadero sentir de sus amigas, para que así ellas jamás tuvieran que sufrir algo parecido a lo que había sucedido.

"Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Hay algo que la acusada desee decir al jurado antes que dictemos sentencia?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie, nuevamente enfocándose en Rarity.

La unicornio blanco miró a sus amigos con una mirada preocupada, y luego miró a Pinkie Pie por unos segundos.

"¡Oh, ya entiendo! No puedes hablar porque Dusk está aquí y juraste que jamás volverías a hablarle." Dijo Pinkie Pie sorprendida, dándose cuenta de lo que Rarity le pedía con la mirada.

Entonces Pinkie Pie salió de su asiento, tomó una pequeña pizarra que había allí junto a una tiza, y se los pasó a Rarity. Luego la unicornio uso su magia para levitar la tiza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra mientras la mostraba hacia el jurado.

"No tengo excusas para mi comportamiento." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra. "De todo corazón lamento lo que hice, es imperdonable. Yo debí confiar en Dusk. Quisiera retractarme, pero no puedo borrar lo que hice. Yo hice una pinkie promesa y todos me vieron hacerla. No tengo escapatoria, debo cumplirla aunque me duela."

"No, Rarity…" Dijo Fluttershy asustada, sintiéndose tan culpable consigo misma como Rarity y Dusk se sentían en ese mismo instante.

Dusk se dispuso a decir algo, pero Rarity continuó escribiendo en su pizarrón.

"Sin embargo he tomado una decisión." Escribió Rarity haciendo una pequeña pausa para confirmar la determinación que había tomado. "Si no puedo hablar con Dusk nunca más, entonces no hablaré con nadie más nunca más."

"¿¡Qué!?" Gritó Dusk al tiempo que sus amigas ponían cara de espanto.

"¡Noooo…!" Gritó Spike lanzándose a las patas de Rarity para abrazarla mientras lloraba.

"¡Pinkie Pie, ya basta! ¡No puedes permitir que esto siga!" Dijo Dusk molesto mirando a la pony rosa.

"¿El jurado va a reflejar sus pensamientos en un veredicto?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie como si no hubiera escuchado a Dusk Shine. "La pinkie promesa es válida y Rarity ha decidido cumplirla, ¿Quieren reflejar alguna objeción?"

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se miraron nerviosas entre sí, sabiendo que no había nada que apelar, luego miraron a Applejack, quien solo bajó tristemente su cabeza, aceptando que Pinkie Pie decía la verdad y nada más se podía hacer.

"Entonces Rarity jamás podrá volver a hablar con Dusk Shine, caso cerra-" Dijo Pinkie Pie levantando el pollo de hule para golpear el taburete, sin embargo antes de hacerlo fue interrumpida.

"¡Alto! ¡Objeción su señoría!" Grito apareciendo desde la puerta principal la misma Pinkie Pie, vistiendo un traje de abogado.

Todos se giraron al ver quien aparecía desde la puerta, entonces todos volvieron a ver rápidamente a donde había estado Pinkie Pie hacia solo un segundo, en donde ahora estaba un globo con una cara dibujada y la peluca que Pinkie había estado usado hacía solo un segundo. Todos miraron de un lado para otro sin entender cómo Pinkie Pie había hecho eso.

" _¿¡Cómo es que se mueve tan rápido!?_ " Pensó Dusk desesperado por entender la 'magia' que usaba Pinkie Pie para hacer sus locuras.

"Su señoría, este caso es un fraude, exijo que se le dé a la defensa un día para reunir pruebas para poder defender a mi cliente." Dijo la abogada Pinkie Pie al globo que ahora estaba de juez.

Entonces Pinkie Pie en un parpadeo se metió debajo del taburete, se volvió a vestir con la ropa de juez, y salió al otro lado del taburete ocupando nuevamente su lugar como juez.

"Muy bien, se acepta la petición, la defensa tiene un día para reunir pruebas que puedan salvar a la acusada de cumplir su promesa, ¡Caso aplazado!" Gritó Pinkie Pie golpeando la mesa con el pollo de hule.

Al golpear el pollo de hule, las amigas de Dusk salieron de su asombro de casi ver a Pinkie Pie en dos lugares a la vez, y saltaron a hablar con Rarity, quien solo las miró con una sonrisa triste y respondió a lo que le preguntaban escribiendo en el pizarrón, decidida a no romper su pinkie promesa pese a que el juicio aún no terminaba.

Mientras las amigas hablaban entre ellas, Dusk se acercó a Pinkie Pie, quien se estaba retirando del salón.

"Pinkie Pie, ¿¡Qué fue todos esto!?" Dijo Dusk molesto con su amiga. "¿Hiciste este juicio solo para divertirte? ¿Y qué es eso de que conseguirás pruebas para mañana?"

"Oh, yo no conseguiré las pruebas, soy la jueza, recuerda." Dijo Pinkie Pie encogiéndose de hombros. "Si lo hiciera, podría reflejar que actúo a favor de un lado, y la justicia debe ser ciega."

Entonces Pinkie Pie continuó su camino y se retiró de la biblioteca.

"Esa pony definitivamente está loca." Susurró Dusk para sí mismo, enojado con Pinkie Pie por toda esa locura del juicio contra Rarity.

Luego que Pinkie Pie se retirara, Dusk volvió su vista hacia Rarity, la yegua con quien más quería hablar en todo el mundo en ese instante. Sabiendo que sería difícil hablar normalmente luego de todo lo sucedido en el desfile, Dusk se acercó lentamente hasta Rarity, quien seguía conversando a través del pizarrón con sus demás amigas.

"Rarity… ¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó Dusk tímidamente al acercarse a su amiga.

En cuanto Rarity vio que Dusk se había acercado a su lado, ella bajó de inmediato su cabeza, sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza que le impedía ver a Dusk a los ojos. Y así se quedó Rarity en silencio, sin saber qué responder ni cómo actuar.

"Hmm… creo que los dejaremos un momento a solas." Dijo Applejack, notando que Dusk y Rarity necesitaban arreglar sus problemas en privado, así que empujó a sus amigas para que la siguieran fuera de la biblioteca, despegando a Spike de los cascos de Rarity, quien solo miró con enojo a su hermano mayor mientras Applejack lo sacaba del salón.

"Yo… sé que no quieres romper tu promesa, ¿Pero está bien si yo te hablo?" Preguntó Dusk lenta y tímidamente.

Rarity se tomó un tiempo antes de responder, luego ella, aún con su cabeza gacha, levitó nuevamente la pizarra que estaba a su lado y escribió simplemente 'Sí'.

"Está bien… Rarity, yo… ¡Yo lamento que estés pasando por todo esto!" Dijo Dusk con una mirada de dolor, al tiempo que Rarity puso una cara de sorpresa y miedo. "¡Yo debí encontrar una mejor manera de hacer las cosas, debí darme cuenta de lo que ustedes sentían realmente, y no debí haberte puesto en una posición tan comprometedora! ¡Sé que me creo muy inteligente, pero muchas veces soy un completo idiota, y yo-!"

En ese instante Rarity, quien se había horrorizado con la disculpa de Dusk, detuvo a Dusk, y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en su pizarra.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, ¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme perdón si yo fui la culpable!? Yo no supe cómo actuar, yo fui quien se puso celosa, yo fui quien te hizo prometer no decir nada, yo fui quien te gritó en público, yo fui quien desconfió de ti, ¡Yo fui quien te abofeteó!" Escribió Rarity velozmente en su pizarra, tan rápidamente que las palabras se amontonaban unas sobre otras, como si ella quisiera decir mil cosas al mismo tiempo. "Por favor, ¡Por favor! Perdóname por todo. Sé que lo que hice fue imperdonable pero-"

"Rarity, no hay nada que perdonar." Dijo Dusk bajando con un casco la pizarra que Rarity levitaba para que ella dejara de escribir.

"Pero yo-" Escribió Rarity con mirada desesperada, intentando expresar en su pizarra toda la culpa que la atormentaba en ese momento. Sin embargo Dusk nuevamente la interrumpió para que no siguiera escribiendo.

"Lo de la bofetada fue solo porque lo que me viste haciéndole a Fluttershy era imperdonable, además que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Por días guardaste los sentimientos que te atormentaban, tanto rencor, tantas dudas, tantos malos sentimientos se fueron acumulando en ti hasta que tú simplemente explotaste y dejaste salir toda esa frustración e ira… Yo mismo lo viví… cuando le grité a la Princesa Celestia en la Celebración del Sol de Verano." Dijo Dusk entendiendo perfectamente como era tener una explosión emocional y desquitarse con alguien, mirando a Rarity a los ojos para que ella también pudiera calmarse, pues entendía como la culpa debía estar desesperándola en ese mismo instante. "Todos fuimos culpables de lo sucedido, tú y Fluttershy por no ser capaz de decirse la verdad sobre lo que sentían, y yo… yo por no ser capaz de darme cuenta de lo que ustedes sentían realmente, a pesar de ser su amigo…"

Rarity miró a los ojos a Dusk, y pudo sentir como él de verdad no guardaba ningún rencor en su corazón hacia ella, lo que finalmente la pudo tranquilizar un poco más, aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable.

" _Él aún sigue estando preocupado por mí pese a todo lo que le hice… ¿Cómo fui capaz de desconfiar de él?_ " Pensó Rarity, aún sintiendo una espina de dolor al recordar cómo había intentado desechar sus sentimientos por Dusk, un amor del que ahora se sentía menos digna que nunca de merecer.

"Aunque todos fuimos culpables, solo tú estás pagando el castigo." Agregó Dusk con una leve mirada de culpa. "Así que por favor, dime algo, lo que sea que pueda hacer para que me perdones."

"No es necesar-" Alcanzó a escribir Rarity en su pizarra antes que Dusk la bajara, sabiendo que ella no aceptaría.

"Por favor, déjame hacer esto." Pidió Dusk con una mirada suplicante, decidido a hacer algo por su amiga. "Necesito hacer algo, lo que sea, para compensarte."

Rarity se quedó contemplando la mirada suplicante de Dusk, sintiendo cómo Dusk estaba determinado a hacer algo lindo por ella, aunque ella misma sintiera que no se lo merecía.

" _Conozco esa mirada, es la misma mirada que le doy a mis amigas cuando las obligo a aceptar un regalo. Él está determinado a darme un regalo, y no lograré hacerlo cambiar de opinión._ " Pensó Rarity al ver la intensa mirada de Dusk.

Fue así que Rarity bajó su vista nuevamente, poniendo una mirada pensativa mientras pensaba en algo que fuera sencillo y que Dusk también pudiera disfrutar de algún modo, para que así él dejara de sentirse culpable, y ambos se sintieran mejor y pudieran retomar lentamente su relación a cómo debía de ser.

"Podríamos tener una cita." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra, poniéndose roja al instante al darse cuenta que había escrito lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Entonces borró rápidamente lo que había escrito y reescribió rápidamente. "¡Es decir, almorzar juntos!"

"Una cita para almorzar suena bien para mí." Dijo Dusk con una tranquila sonrisa, quien había alcanzado a leer lo que Rarity había escrito primero.

Rarity se puso nuevamente colorada ante las palabras de Dusk, pese a que sabía que Dusk seguramente entendía una cita como una mera cita de amigos y nada más.

* * *

Había una pequeña fuente de sodas en el pueblo, y ese fue el lugar escogido por Rarity para que ella y Dusk pudieran comer, algo no muy simple ni muy elegante, perfecto para dos amigos que buscaban compartir y pedirse perdón mutuamente.

Mientras comían, los primeros minutos habían pasado solo conversando sobre la culpa que ambos sentían, sin embargo, al igual que como Dusk había hecho en la mañana con Flutteshy, ambos decidieron dejar de hablar de aquello, ya que sabían que ninguno aceptaría jamás que el otro tomara toda la culpa. Una vez pudieron retomar una conversación normal, finalmente ambos pudieron relajarse y volver a conversar como normalmente lo hacían, como si nada hubiera pasado, claro que con la excepción que solo Dusk hablaba y que Rarity respondía escribiendo en la pizarra, pero ni siquiera eso fue impedimento para que ambos tuvieran una divertida conversación, hablando solo de cosas triviales y absurdas, dejando de lado por un momento la culpa y preocupaciones que tanto los había agobiado a ambos desde el día anterior.

"¿Así que Photo Finish se fue así sin más del pueblo?" Preguntó Rarity en su pizarra, sorbiendo lo último que quedaba de su té.

"Sí. Mientras se iba, la escuché decir que este pueblo era demasiado real para ella, y que volvería un tiempo a las falsas emociones de Canterlot, sea lo que sea que eso signifique." Respondió Dusk con una sonrisa, continuando con la alegre conversa que habían tenido, también saboreando la última papa frita que quedaba en su plato.

En ese instante Rarity levantó su casco y el mesero trajo de inmediato la cuenta.

"Yo pag-" Dijo Dusk intentando tomar la cuenta, sin embargo Rarity la alejó rápidamente de él, esta vez siendo ella quien lo interrumpió escribiendo con su pizarra.

"Ni se te ocurra, yo pagaré, ¡No es negociable!" Escribió rápidamente Rarity, mirando severamente a Dusk por un segundo, y luego sonriendo alegremente al no poder mantener su fachada, después de todo esta cita de almuerzo había sido grandiosa, pues no solo había reparado en gran parte el lazo que ella casi había roto con Dusk, sino que de verdad había sido una cita divertida en la que solo ellos dos habían compartido, sin tensión alguna, sin pensar en culpas, amores o celos, solo dos ponies pasando un agradable rato, y si había algo que a Rarity le encantaba hacer, era hacer un regalo, en este caso la cuenta, cuando ella estaba realmente feliz.

Entonces Rarity abrió su monedero, y de él cayeron unas pocas monedas, las justas para pagar por el almuerzo de ambos, dejando el monedero totalmente vacío. Dusk de inmediato notó aquello.

"No te preocupes." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra al ver la fugaz mirada de preocupación de Dusk. "Esta semana tengo poco dinero porque pasé encerrada deprimida por lo ocurrido con Fluttershy, fue una semana en que no trabajé en ningún vestido, pero no te preocupes, pronto trabajaré y recuperaré todo el dinero perdido." Terminó de escribir Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

Dusk, sabiendo que sería inútil disuadir a su amiga de pagar la cuenta, decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez e invitarla una próxima vez para compensar.

"Sabes, es bueno que seas tan generosa, pero creo que quizás puede ser peligroso que seas tan amable y regales todo siempre por los demás. Debes tener cuidado." Dijo Dusk, temiendo que algún día algún mal pony abusara de su generosa amiga.

"No tienes que decírmelo, ya me ha pasado." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra, suspirando fuertemente y mirando hacia un lado. Luego que Dusk la mirara con cara de confusión, Rarity suspiró nuevamente y siguió escribiendo. "No es algo que pase muy a menudo, normalmente los ponies son comprensivos y no abusan del otro cuando alguien más les ofrece algo. Pero hubo una vez que ocurrió algo… que preferiría olvidar."

"Mi sueño desde siempre ha sido comprar un tienda en Canterlot, para instalar mi propia Boutique de ropa, y hace un año casi lo logro." Siguió escribiendo Rarity en su pizarra. "Ahorré todo mi dinero por años hasta que conseguí el dinero suficiente para poder comprar un pequeñísimo lugar en el barrio comercial de Canterlot. Aquella vez estaba tan entusiasmada que me puse mi vestido más elegante y fui yo misma hasta Canterlot para entregar el dinero y cerrar el trato. Todo iba bien hasta que en medio de una oscura calle vi a un pobre pony, con sus ropas rasgadas, llorando y pidiendo ayuda, sin embargo todos los ponies que pasaban por allí lo evitaban y lo miraban como si fuera un montón de basura. Yo no pude evitar sentir pena por él y me acerqué, entonces le mostré el bolso que llevaba con todos mis ahorros y le dije que podía sacar lo que necesitara, pensando que esa pobre alma solo querría algo para comer, pero lo que hizo aquel pordiosero de Canterlot fue tomar rápidamente todo mi dinero y salir corriendo de allí…"

"No… ¿¡Te quitó todo tu dinero!?" Preguntó Dusk sorprendido.

"Sí, se lo llevó todo…" Escribió Rarity con una mirada de vergüenza. "¡Y eso no fue lo peor! Pues en cuanto corrió, alcancé a ver como el pordiosero entraba a la tienda de ropa y accesorios más cara de Canterlot y luego salía de allí con unos extremadamente lujosos lentes de diseñador, con bordes de oro y gemas… Probablemente se gastó la mitad de mis ahorros en esos carísimos lentes. Luego siguió corriendo hasta que lo perdí de vista. Yo fui incapaz de hacer nada, me sorprendió tanto la actitud de aquel pordiosero que quedé completamente pasmada… Sé que yo misma le ofrecí que sacara lo que necesitara, pero jamás pensé que abusaría de mí generosidad y que usaría mi dinero para comprar algo tan banal…"

Al terminar Rarity su historia, Dusk hizo un rápido cálculo, pensando en la enorme cantidad de dinero que tuvo que haber perdido su amiga. Dusk había iniciado aquella conversación solo para advertirle a Rarity que tanta generosidad podía ser contraproducente, sin embargo jamás se imaginó que ella ya lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, y menos que luego de aquella experiencia, ella siguiera igual de generosa con todo el mundo.

"No te preocupes, eso ya es pasado." Agregó Rarity escribiendo en su pizarra, notando que Dusk se había quedado muy pensativo. "Lo único que deseo es jamás volver a ver a ese pony, ¡Sino quizás ahora sería capaz de regalarle mi casa si me la pide!"

Entonces Dusk y Rarity comenzaron a reír juntos, con un Dusk más relajado al notar que su amiga se tomaba aquella trágica experiencia con humor.

 _¡Clink-Clink!_ Las campanas de la puerta de la Fuente de soda sonaron. Un grupo de tres potros y tres yeguas entraron ruidosamente charlando entre ellos y se sentaron en la mesa de atrás de donde estaban sentados Rarity y Dusk, siendo ambas mesas separadas solo por unas cuantas macetas con plantas decorativas que allí habían.

"¿¡Pueden creer todo el alboroto que hubo en el pueblo con todo eso del desfile!?" Dijo uno de los potros que se había sentado en la mesa de atrás.

"Ni me lo digas, quién pensaría que Dusk Shine y Rarity armarían tal escena, ¡Esos dos se han vuelto el escándalo de la semana! ¡No deben querer ni verse luego de lo que pasó!" Comentó una de las yeguas en respuesta, quien al igual que todo su grupo, no había alcanzado a ver que en la mesa de al lado se encontraban justo los dos ponies de quienes estaban hablando en ese instante.

Rarity y Dusk no pudieron evitar escuchar lo que conversaba el ruidoso grupo, más aún al notar que hablaban de ellos y que ni siquiera habían notado que ellos estaban a su lado. Entonces Rarity y Dusk se miraron y rieron silenciosamente, después de todo ellos ya habían solucionado aquel tonto malentendido, ahora en lo único en que podían pensar era en lo absurdo que era todo aquello y que los demás aún pensaran que ellos seguían enojados entre sí. Fue así que ambos se quedaron sonriendo y levantaron sus orejas atentamente para seguir escuchando lo que hablaban sobre ellos.

"No es la primera vez que Dusk es noticia, pareciera que todas las semanas hace algo para llamar la atención." Dijo otro de los potros.

"Pero no es que él lo haga a propósito, es solo que parece que es un imán de mala suerte, ¡Jaja!" Se rio una de las yeguas.

"Sí, Dusk ya demostró ante todos que es todo un héroe." Agregó la tercera yegua, con un tono de voz más mordaz. "Si me lo preguntan, la culpable de todo el desastre de ayer fue Rarity, ¿Qué no es obvio?"

"Sí, eso de abofetear a Dusk Shine enfrente de todos fue demasiado." Dijo el segundo potro.

"Ella es la reina del drama, siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención." Agregó otra de las yeguas.

"Sí… supongo que si no fuera tan linda, sería una bruja total, ¡Jajaja!" Se rio uno de los potros.

"Ella no es tan mala… aunque supongo que si exagera algunas veces…" Dijo uno de los potros con un tono de voz levemente nervioso. "Aún así ella es el paquete completo: linda, femenina, sociable…"

"Sí… quizás demasiado sociable… si sabes a lo que me refiero." Respondió una de las yeguas, con evidentes celos en su voz. "No deberías saberlo, ¿Tú no fuiste uno de los tantos que salió con ella a una cita?"

"Y-Yo… bueno, sí… aunque solo fue una vez…" Respondió el potro, esta vez más nervioso. "Ella… ella nunca más me aceptó otra invitación…"

"¡Jaja! No te preocupes, no eres el primero que cayó con su encanto, ni serás el último, eso es seguro, ¡Jajaja!" Se rio otro de los potros. "Incluso yo salí con ella una vez."

"¿Lo ven? Seguramente ella ha salido con todos los potros del pueblo." Agregó otra de las yeguas. "Solo porque es bonita se cree con el derecho de usar a los potros a su antojo."

"Supongo que tienes razón, ¡Jajaja!" Se rio el tercer potro, haciendo que todos en la mesa rieran juntos, justo cuando el mesero traía finalmente las malteadas que habían pedido, lo que hizo que todos hicieran una pausa en su conversación.

"Pero que tontos, ¡Jeje!" Se rio Dusk silenciosamente, pensando en lo absurda que había sido toda esa conversación de principio a fin.

Entonces Dusk bajó su vista para nuevamente encontrarse con la sonrisa de Rarity, sin embargo esta vez vio que su amiga no sonreía. Sin que Dusk se hubiera percatado, Rarity solo había bajado la cabeza lentamente, ocultando su mirada, en donde lo único que Dusk alcanzaba a ver de su amiga eran sus labios, los que por alguna razón temblaban levemente.

 ***IMAGEN :** **bit .ly/** **2TJSZHm**

Dusk miró a Rarity por un segundo y por un fugaz momento los sentimientos de Dusk se sincronizaron con los de Rarity, dejándole sentir lo que Rarity sentía en ese instante.

" _Tristeza… Pena… ¿Pero por qué? Ellos estaban alabando su belleza. Yo…_ " Pensó Dusk lógicamente como siempre lo hacía, hasta que su torpe mente hizo el esfuerzo de pensar no solo en las palabras, sino en los sentimientos que podían provocar, en los significados ocultos, leer entre líneas, algo que tanto le costaba a Dusk pero que él mismo se había jurado intentar ver más claramente para no volver a cometer el error que había cometido con Fluttershy y Rarity. Fue entonces que el nivel de empatía de Dusk subió un punto y Dusk logró darse cuenta de lo que esos ponies habían querido expresar verdaderamente con toda su conversa y como Rarity debía de estar sintiéndose en ese instante.

"Vámonos Rarity." Dijo Dusk seriamente, poniéndose de pie y tomando a una sorprendida Rarity del casco para que hiciera lo mismo.

Entonces Dusk, guiando a Rarity con él, caminaron hasta la mesa de al lado y se pusieron enfrente de esta hasta que los seis ponies que seguían bebiendo sus malteadas alegremente los miraron de reojo.

"¡Hey, ustedes!" Dijo Dusk con una seria mirada. "Son unos idiotas."

Entonces el cuerno de Dusk brilló fugazmente, lo que hizo que las malteadas de esos seis ponies les explotaran en la cara, haciendo que todos dentro de la Fuente de soda se rieran de ellos. Al instante un segundo destello brilló en el cuerno de Dusk, y él y Rarity se teletransportaron al instante lejos de allí, reapareciendo en la Boutique Carrusel.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Rarity, esta se sorprendió de donde estaban. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero solo alcanzó a emitir un pequeño gemido al recordar su promesa. Entonces ella tomo nuevamente su pizarra y comenzó a escribir.

"Dusk, ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? No era necesario." Escribió Rarity con una mirada preocupada.

"Rarity, lamento ser tan tonto y tan lento para darme cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás…" Dijo Dusk sin responder la pregunta de Rarity, mirándola con una triste mirada. Entonces un súbito pensamiento vino a la mente de Dusk. "¡No debí de huir así! ¡Debí hablar con ellos y decirles que dejaran de difundir falsos rumores sobre ti!"

"Eso no importa." Escribió Rarity rápidamente en su pizarra. "No me interesa lo que digan o piensen los demás de mí, yo estaba preocupada por lo que TÚ pudieras pensar sobre mí. Sobre que uso a los potros a mi antojo… Y que pienses que… soy… soy una…" Terminó de escribir Rarity temblorosa, sin ser capaz de escribir la sucia palabra que estaba pensando y que rogaba a Celestia que Dusk no pensara de esa forma de ella.

"Ni por un segundo lo creí." Dijo Dusk rápidamente, entendiendo lo que pensaba Rarity. "Esas mentiras sobre que has salido con todos los potros del pueblo, ¡No puedo creer que inventen algo así! ¿Por qué inventarían algo así?"

En ese instante Rarity miró hacia el suelo con una mirada nerviosa, pasando lentamente a una mirada de miedo mientras muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza.

"Quizás… no sea totalmente una mentira…" Escribió Rarity lentamente en su pizarra, aún con una mirada de miedo y preocupación.

Ahora fue el turno de Dusk de quedarse congelado, sin saber si había entendido bien lo que Rarity acababa de escribir.

"¡No lo malentiendas!" Escribió rápidamente Rarity aterrada, anticipándose a que Dusk podría malinterpretar lo que acababa de escribir.

Entonces Rarity se quedó mirando hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida llena de preocupación, con su respiración agitada mientras tomaba una decisión sobre qué hacer, ya que ella quería explicar tanto sobre lo que estaba hablando y sintiendo en ese momento, sin embargo, al no poder hablar y solamente poder escribir en su pizarra, sabía que era complicado poder expresar todo lo que quería. Finalmente Rarity dio un gran suspiro al saber cómo podría hacerle entender mejor a Dusk lo que sentía y pensaba sobre todo lo que estaban conversando, algo que en realidad tenía miedo de hacer, ya que era algo que no había hecho con nadie jamás, sin embargo Rarity decidió que era necesario que Dusk supiera ciertos secretos de ella para que la pudiera entender mejor.

Luego de un gran suspiro, sin dejar de mantener una mirada de miedo y preocupación, Rarity usó su magia para abrir un cajón con llave que estaba cerca de allí, y levitó un grueso libro frente a Dusk Shine.

"Este es mi diario." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra, al tiempo que mantenía levitando aquel libro frente a Dusk. "Quiero que leas algunas partes de él. Solo… Solo prométeme que no me juzgarás tan duro." Agregó Rarity con una mirada de temor.

Dusk se sorprendió ante la petición de Rarity, pues sabía lo íntimo que podía ser el diario de un pony, en especial el de una yegua, sin embargo Dusk también entendió que si ella le pedía hacer eso, era por una poderosa razón.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Dusk con una leve mirada de preocupación.

Rarity no escribió nada en su pizarra, ella solo bajó lentamente la cabeza y asintió lentamente. Entonces Dusk tomó delicadamente el diario de Rarity entre sus cascos y lo abrió en la primera página:

" _Querido diario, hoy empiezo una nueva vida y un nuevo diario. Ya no será nunca más una potrilla, ¡Ahora finalmente soy una adulta hecha y derecha! ¡Hoy finalmente me fui de la casa de mis padres y alquilé mi primera casa para mi sola!_

 _Es una pequeña pero espaciosa casa no muy lejos del centro de Ponyville, pero lo suficientemente alejada como para tener algo de tranquilidad. La dueña me dijo que si todo sale bien podrá vendérmela en un año, ¡Eso es lo que espero de todo corazón! ¡Una vez sea mía podré transformarla y convertirla en la Boutique de mis sueños! ¡Lo espero con ansias!_

 _…_

 _Llevo varios días viviendo sola. A veces quiero arrepentirme de lo que hice y volver con mis padres… ¡Cielos! Si tan solo no fuera tan insegura de mi misma. Supongo que seguiré ocultando mi inseguridad bajo mi máscara, así nadie se preocupará por mí… ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no lo sabes querido diario? Claro que no, eso lo escribí en mis otros diarios, así que no sabes nada sobre mí. Tendrás que ponerte al corriente poco a poco, por ahora solo te diré que la Rarity que todos conocen no es la verdadera Rarity, o al menos no es como me siento conmigo misma siempre._

 _Es difícil de decir, pero supongo que tendré que contártelo querido diario…_

 _De potrilla siempre fui una potrilla muy insegura. Con mis padres viajando por toda Equestria, siempre me costó sentirme querida o valorada, incluso en la escuela. Le temía a mis compañeros, acercármeles y conversar, pensando en que no les agradaría. Así fue como pasé mi primer año de escuela, hasta que conocí las revistas de moda._

 _Sé que si pudieras reírte, te reirías, pero es la verdad. Un día una amiga de mi madre trajo consigo una revista de modas de Canterlot. En cuanto la vi, de inmediato quedé impresionada por dos cosas: los hermosos vestidos que usaban las modelos, y por las mismísimas modelos, con expresiones elegantes, hermosas, seguras de sí mismas mientras todos los ojos se giraban para verlas y admirarlas._

 _Ese día tomé la revista y la leí una y otra vez, ¡Allí fue cuando nació mi pasión por la costura y el diseño! Fue la primera vez que pensé en ser diseñadora. Sin embargo, también me percaté de algo, ¿Quién le prestaría atención a una diseñadora insegura de sí misma? La respuesta era obvia, nadie. Fue entonces que decidí cambiar, actuar diferente, moverme diferente, hablar diferente, volverme más segura de mí misma, y no había nadie más segura de sí misma que las modelos de las revistas. Así fue como mi segundo año de escuela llegué con una renovada actitud._

 _Aún recuerdo aquel día, todos mirándome extraño, todos murmurando de lo rara que era luego de mi súbito cambio de actitud. Aquello hizo que todos mis temores volvieran, lo único que quería hacer era salir huyendo, pero me mantuve firme, mantuve mi fachada aunque mis piernas temblaran y mi estómago se revolviera. Así fue como todos en la escuela poco a poco fueron aceptando a la nueva Rarity, una Rarity más sociable, femenina e incluso algo coqueta, tal como las prestigiosas modelos de la capital. Y mientras esa Rarity crecía, la Rarity insegura iba ocultándose en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero claro, ella jamás desapareció, después de todo no puedes deshacerte de tu propia escencia…_

 _En fin, basta de nostalgia por hoy, querido diario. Por ahora solo te basta saber que la Rarity que todos conocen es mucho más insegura de lo que todos creen, pero mientras nadie lo sepa, todo estará bien, solo tú lo sabrás, después de todo mi alma necesita con quien desahogarse, aunque sea solo con un libro._

 _…_

En ese instante la magia de Rarity movió varias páginas hacia adelante para que Dusk continuara leyendo.

" _Querido diario… Solo hablo contigo._

 _Pensé que mi infancia en soledad me prepararía para vivir sola, pero no. Día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, vivir sola me aterra. Sé que soy una yegua adulta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como una pequeña potrilla cuando estoy sola._

 _Cuando abro la puerta de mi casa, respiro fuertemente y salgo a caminar con una sonrisa en mi cara, esa es mi máscara, la que todo el pueblo ve. Pero en cuanto vuelvo a mi casa y cierro la puerta tras de mí, mi sonrisa se desvanece y la Rarity insegura se apodera de mí…_

 _Llorar de vez en cuando es un alivio._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy conocí a unas de yeguas muy simpáticas._

 _Una era algo alocada, la otra excesivamente tímida, la otra una yegua campirana sin ninguna noción de moda, y una pegaso que me miraba como a un bicho raro. ¡Son todas unas raras! Y no sé por qué, pero aún así me siento tranquila y me divierto cuando estoy con ellas, ¡Todas somos tan distintas! Este día finalmente fue un buen día… Pero ya terminó el día, y es hora de volver a mi hogar, y que mi sonrisa máscara desaparezca… Obviamente esta es una cara que ellas jamás verán de mí, con ellas yo seré la siempre digna y elegante Rarity, la yegua insegura de sí misma se queda en casa._ "

Nuevamente Rarity movió unas páginas adelante en el diario. Sin embargo lo que de inmediato le llamó la atención a Dusk es que en el diario aparecía muchas veces un nombre, tachado en cada página 'XXXXX'.

" _Querido diario, ¡Me siento tan feliz!_

 _Hoy conocí a un apuesto potro mientras hacía las compras en el pueblo, su nombre es_ _XXXXX_ _. Él simplemente se me acercó, me dijo lo linda que era, y me invitó a almorzar. Al principio iba a decirle que no, pero él fue tan galante que finalmente me convenció._

 _Durante el almuerzo siguió elogiándome y diciéndome piropos, ¡Es tan lindo! Fue tan amable y simpático. El pobre casi se muere cuando se dio cuenta que no traía dinero con él. Finalmente yo pagué y quedamos de juntarnos una próxima vez… Querido diario, ¡Creo que me estoy enamorando!_

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy me volví a juntar con_ _XXXXX_ _, él sigue tan galante y amable como siempre._

 _Salimos al parque juntos, al teatro, a cenar. Allí me enteré que él viene desde muy lejos y que por ahora parece que no tiene mucho dinero. Yo le dije que esas cosas no importaban, ¡Qué importa el dinero cuando hay amor!_

 _Finalmente encontré la cura para mi yo inseguro, cuando estoy con_ _XXXXX_ _, me siento segura._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy invité a_ _XXXXX_ _a quedarse en mi casa._

 _El pobre dice que no tiene dinero, así que me insinuó si podíamos vivir juntos. Yo obviamente acepté, después de todo es mi novio, y no hay nada más romántico que una pareja viviendo junta. Obviamente eso es todo, por ahora solo nos hemos besado… La verdad diario, es que tengo miedo de ir más allá, ¿Eso le molestará? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, él es un caballero, y mientras me siga mostrando su amor, nada más importa, ¡El mismo me lo dijo! ¡Estaremos juntos para toda la vida! Al fin encontré a mi media naranja, alguien que me ama, alguien que se preocupa por mí, alguien que no me dejará jamás sola…_

 _…_

 _Querido diario, ¡Necesito comprar cortinas nuevas con urgencia!_

 _Hoy quería ir a comprar cortinas nuevas ya que las anteriores están muy viejas, pero cuando fui a ver a mi caja de ahorros, no había nada allí. ¿Lo habré sacado en algún momento y lo habré olvidado? Que extraño, por lo general no soy tan olvidadiza._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy tuve mi primera discusión con_ _XXXXX_ _._

 _Descubrí que él había sido quien sacó mi dinero. Le dije que debió pedírmelo antes porque yo iba a usar ese dinero, ¡Yo estaba tan enojada! Pero él me prometió que jamás lo volvería a hacer y nos abrazamos dulcemente._

 _Él es tan tierno cuando quiere, es difícil no perdonarlo así, además dijo que no volvería a suceder._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, yo… no sé qué hacer._

 _Cada día es una nueva discusión con_ _XXXXX_ _, él ya no es el mismo que conocí, si es que alguna vez lo conocí de verdad._

 _Él se enoja conmigo sin razón, pero entonces muestra un lado tierno y me obliga a perdonarlo. Estoy tan confundida… Dicen que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero… ¿De verdad esto es amor?_

 _…_

 _Querido diario,_ _XXXXX_ _me engaña._

 _Hoy salí al mercado y lo vi cenando con otra yegua. Yo no pude evitar espiarlos y ver como reían juntos mientras él le coqueteaba. No pude evitar recordar cómo él hizo lo mismo conmigo._

 _¡No sé qué hacer! Todos en el pueblo dicen que hacemos una bonita pareja, si lo dejo ¡Todos me culparán! Nadie se acercará a mí y yo… quedare sola nuevamente._

 _La Rarity insegura se apodera de mí… No la dejaré, ¡Haré que esto funcione!_

 _…_

 _Yo… ¡Yo soy una tonta!_

 _Hoy tuve que mentirle a mis amigas. Yo siempre he usado un poco de maquillaje, pero hoy por primera vez usé sombra de ojos. Todas ellas me decían lo linda que me veía con mi nueva sombra de ojos, y yo, con mi máscara de Rarity feliz se los agradecí de todo corazón, diciéndoles que quizás la empezaría a usar permanentemente. Si tan solo supieran la verdadera razón de por qué la que empecé a usar… ¡Todas las noches lloro sin parar! ¡Mis pobres ojos ya no pueden más! Nunca antes había usado sombra para los ojos, pero ahora es la única forma de ocultarle al mundo que lloro cada día y noche sin parar._

 _Sé que_ _XXXXX_ _me engaña, me roba, me miente, ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada! Yo… Yo traté de confrontarlo, esta vez no me dejé doblegar por sus dulces palabras. Y entonces lo vi… su verdadera personalidad… Él me gritó, me dijo que era una inútil, que debía de estar agradecida de tenerlo a él, que él me conocía mejor que nadie, que si él se iba, yo me quedaría sola y nadie nunca jamás me volvería a amar… ¿¡Por qué me abrí con él!? ¡Le conté todo! ¡Él sabe que tras esta fachada de seguridad, soy solo una tonta yegua insegura! Él me gritó y yo no hice más que llorar, ¡Y lo único que puedo hacer es escribir y ahogar mis sentimientos en un tonto libro! Yo… soy patética..._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, necesito ayuda._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy hice una promesa._

 _Hoy desayuné con mis amigas. Cada vez se me hace más difícil sonreír, pero debo hacerlo, no quiero asustarlas ni preocuparlas, aunque también sé que cada vez se hace más obvio que tengo un problema. Me cuesta evitar la mirada preocupada de Applejack, creo que ella sospecha algo, pero no sabe aún qué es, y quiero que así se mantenga._

 _La que definitivamente parece saber algo es Pinkie Pie. Ella se quedó conmigo después del desayuno y me dijo directamente que si tenía un problema que confiara en ella y en las demás, que no es bueno que mantenga mi máscara todo el día, ¿Acaso ella siempre lo supo? No puedo evitar pensar que ella me entiende porque también lleva consigo su propia máscara que muestra hacia los demás._

 _Dios, solo Celestia sabe todo lo que confío en mis amigas, pero no quiero involucrarlas en mis problemas sentimentales ni preocuparlas más de lo necesario, esto es algo que debo resolver yo misma. Sin embargo, al ver la cara de preocupación de Pinkie Pie, decidí que definitivamente debía hacer algo al respecto._

 _Le pregunté a Pinkie cómo haría ella para cumplir una promesa difícil de cumplir, entonces ella se quedó muy pensativa y dijo que ella me ayudaría a cumplir cualquier promesa difícil de cumplir que yo hiciera, incluso si fuera por la fuerza. Ella se juró a sí misma ser la guardiana de las promesas difíciles de cumplir y así ayudarme con la promesa que hiciera, entonces ella hizo una tonta mímica que me hizo mucha gracias, decidí llamarla pinkie promesa, un nombre que a Pinkie Pie le gustó mucho. Y entonces lo hice, hice la pinkie promesa de dejar para siempre a_ _XXXXX_ _, esta vez lo cumpliré, de lo contrario, Pinkie Pie dijo que me daría una tunda, jaja… Me pregunto si Pinkie Pie lo dijo en serio o no._

 _Aquí voy, querido diario, deséame suerte._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, han pasado varios días, pero no he tenido la fuerza suficiente para poder escribir todo lo que sucedió aquella tarde._

 _Yo… le dije a_ _XXXXX_ _que no quería volver a verlo, que se fuera de mi casa. Yo tuve que reunir todo el coraje y determinación que tenía para que esas palabras finalmente salieran de mi boca._

 _No importó que él endulzara sus palabras y me pidiera perdón como tantas otras veces lo hizo. No importó que me amenazara como siempre y que me gritara que yo solo era una yegua débil e insegura. Nada de eso importó… Pero jamás imaginé que él reaccionaría de la forma que lo hizo._

 _Él comenzó a romper todo lo que había a su paso, todas las cosas que habían en mi casa, arrojando todo por los aires mientras gritaba furioso y me insultaba de formas que ningún pony debería hacer jamás._

 _Yo… mis piernas temblaban a más no poder… jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, en especial cuando luego de romper todo a su paso, se acercó lentamente hasta mí con una mirada de furia total… Y él… él…"_

En ese momento Dusk dejó de leer. Primero porque la letra estaba borrosa, debido a que Rarity había llorado mientras había escrito aquello y las lágrimas habían borrado parte de lo escrito; pero la otra razón por la que Dusk dejó de leer es que su sangre se heló por completo luego de descubrir la horrible situación que había vivido su amiga.

"Rarity…" Dijo Dusk con voz temblorosa y una mirada de miedo, sin saber si quería saber la respuesta de lo que iba a preguntar. "Él… acaso él…" Dijo Dusk temblorosamente, sin ser capaz de articular lo que estaba pensando.

Rarity, quien miraba hacia la mesa con una mirada de pánico, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, pues sabía lo que Dusk quería preguntar.

"Él me empujó contra una silla… y me lastimó mi pata…" Escribió Rarity lentamente en su pizarra. "Después de eso él se fue y jamás volví a verlo."

Al leer lo que Rarity escribió en su pizarra, la sangre de Dusk, que había estado helada por el miedo, se calentó hasta hervir mientras una furia ciega creció en él.

Con ese bruto de novio que tuvo Rarity, descubriendo cómo había reaccionado cuando ella lo echó de su casa, por un segundo Dusk agradeció que ese patán solo hubiera empujado a Rarity y no hubiera pasado nada más grave, pero al imaginarse a su delicada y dulce amiga siendo empujada por un potro bruto, la sangre de Dusk hirvió de ira mientras su vista se volvió roja por un segundo.

" _A una yegua no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, ¡Todos los potros saben eso!_ " Pensó Dusk intentando razonar en vano mientras intentaba controlar su ira. " _¡Rarity es mi amiga! Si veo algún día a ese potro, yo… ¡Yo no sé lo que haré!_ "

"Por favor, sigue leyendo." Escribió Rarity en su pizarrón, aún con una mirada de vergüenza y miedo en su rostro.

Dusk respiró lentamente para tranquilizarse, y con mucho temor, siguió con la lectura del diario.

" _Querido diario, ya va una semana desde que_ _XXXXX_ _se fue de mi vida, y parece que él tenía razón. Por más que lo intento, no logro salir del abismo en el que estoy, un abismo que solo parece hacerse más profundo cada día._

 _La soledad me invade, odio estar sola. A veces siento ganas de correr en busca de ese idiota, pero inmediatamente recuerdo que eso sería lo peor que podría hacer en mi vida, y por suerte, parece que el sexto sentido de Pinkie Pie siempre le avisa cada vez que pienso aquello, y ella aparece para darme un abrazo y recordarme mi pinkie promesa. Pero la soledad no es lo único malo que ha dejado atrás_ _XXXXX_ _._

 _Me tomó un par de días descubrir por qué todos en el pueblo me miraban con tan mala cara luego que yo expulsara a_ _XXXXX_ _de mi casa. Tal parece que él me dejó un último regalo antes de abandonar Ponyville, hablando con todos en el pueblo, diciéndoles lo mala que yo era y lo cruel que fui al expulsarlo de mi casa. Así es como ahora todos piensan que yo fui la malvada en esa tóxica relación. Eso es algo que me molesta mucho, pero estoy tan cansada mentalmente que en este momento poco me importa lo que crean todos en el pueblo, mientras mis amigas crean en mí, eso basta para mí... Mis amigas, fueron tan amables de no preguntarme sobre lo que había sucedido, incluso, para aliviar mi soledad, me regalaron un pequeño gatito al que ahora cuido. Obviamente saben que algo malo pasó, pero esperan a que yo me tranquilice y les cuente, aunque en verdad no sé si eso llegue a pasar, creo que hay cosas que prefiero mantener alejadas de mis dulces amigas."_

Rarity nuevamente usó su magia para avanzar algunas páginas más en el diario para que Dusk siguiera leyendo.

 _"Querido diario, quiero dejar de ser una por fuera y otra por dentro, pero no puedo._

 _Cuando estoy con mis amigas, olvido por completo todos los problemas que tuve, pero cuando estoy sola, no puedo evitar recordar todo lo que viví y sentirme débil._

 _La tonta y débil Rarity, quien tomó una de las peores decisiones de su vida y se enamoró de un patán, y ahora… ahora solo puedo estar con mis amigas, solo con yeguas._

 _Jamás pensé que el daño hecho por_ _XXXXX_ _fuera tanto. Ahora, cada vez que un potro me mira o me toca por casualidad, no puedo evitar recordar a ese bruto y todo el daño que me hizo. Yo intenté olvidarme de él, incluso borre su nombre de todo mi diario, pero no puedo, como una espina en mi corazón, parece que se quedará por siempre allí incrustada._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy tomé una decisión, decidí que no dejaría que ese patán que tuve de novio ganara._

 _Yo siempre creí en el amor, que el amor es la fuerza más bella y poderosa del mundo. De potrilla siempre soñé con enamorarme con tanta fuerza que quisiera gritar de felicidad. ¿Pero ahora cómo lo hago? Ese bruto me dejó una gran herida, ahora el temor que siento por estar con otro potro solo crece y crece, temiendo que la historia se vuelva a repetir. Pero si me encierro, él gana, y no puedo permitir que eso pase, debo creer que el amor existe en algún lugar._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy me obligué a mí misma a intentarlo._

 _Hoy saldré con un amable potro del pueblo que me invitó a salir._

 _Cuando él me habló y me miró a los ojos, no pude evitar temblar e imaginar el rostro_ _XXXXX_ _en el rostro de aquel potro. Pero aún así me obligué a aceptar, debo ser fuerte y sobreponerme a mis temores._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, no sé cuántas veces ya ha sucedió lo mismo._

 _¡Lo intento! Lo intento porque quiero sobreponerme a mis temores, pero siempre se repite._

 _Cada vez que un potro me invita a salir, ambos pasamos un buen rato juntos, saliendo a pasear, cenando, riéndonos. Pero cada vez que un potro se acerca a tocarme, salgo huyendo. ¡No puedo! No puedo dejar de ver el rostro de ese bruto intentando besarme, y mi cuerpo tiembla de cola a cabeza y tengo que salir huyendo de mis miedos._

 _Tal parece que ese bruto ganó… Jamás podré volver a enamorarme._

 _…_

 _Querido diario, hoy me di cuenta que tengo un nuevo apodo en el pueblo._

 _Parece que salir con tantos potros para intentar romper mis miedos hizo que muchas yeguas comenzaran a decir que yo era una 'Femme Fatale', una yegua que usa su atracción para conquistar a los potros y usarlos a su antojo. Por supuesto que los rumores que empezó ese bruto antes de irse del pueblo solo incentivaron esa historia._

 _Pero sabes qué diario, me gusta. Me gusta que todos crean que soy una femme fatale, una yegua fatal. Así nadie verá mi interior, y ningún otro potro se acercara a mí pensando que soy débil. ¡Yo debo ser fuerte! O al menos, hacerles creer a los demás que lo soy…"_

La magia de Rarity se volvió a activar, esta vez avanzando varias páginas en el diario hasta casi llegar al final de este.

 _"Querido diario, hoy mi corazón saltó de emoción._

 _Hoy fui al Spa y conocí a un particular potro. Definitivamente él no era mi tipo, pero como siempre lo hago con los potros nuevos que conozco, me mostré segura de mí misma y le coquetee. Los potros jamás deben verme débil e insegura, solo deben conocer a la Femme Fatale del pueblo. Sin embargo, aquel potro actuó diferente a todos los otros potros con los que he estado, y lo que más me asombró fue cuando me abrazó. Por primera vez no salí huyendo, solo me quedé ahí, desarmada total, sin saber qué hacer, pero no fue una inseguridad mala, fue como si supiera que no importaba si por un segundo me mostraba débil frente a todos, pues esos cascos que me abrazaban estarían allí para protegerme._

 _Yo… creo que jamás me había sentido así. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso será eso que tanto busqué y jamás pude hallar? No lo sé, pero puedo sentirlo. Tengo tanto miedo de decirlo, pero me arriesgaré a hacerlo. Creo que esto puede ser-"_

Antes que Dusk Shine siguiera leyendo, Rarity cerró repentinamente el diario.

"Ese abrazo fue el primer abrazo que yo recibía de un potro en mucho, mucho tiempo." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra, mirando de reojo a Dusk mientras levitaba el diario lejos de Dusk.

Rarity levitó el diario hasta el frente suyo, lo sostuvo en sus cascos, lo miró con pena, y lo puso sobre una mesa.

"Sé que ahora piensas que fui una tonta, una débil que no fue capaz de valorarse y que sufrió las consecuencias de su propia debilidad." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra, con sus ojos casi a punto de llorar. "Pero prefiero que sepas que soy una cobarde a que pienses que soy una cualquiera."

En ese instante Dusk se acercó rápidamente hasta Rarity y la abrazó fuertemente.

"No eres una cobarde." Dijo Dusk suavemente mientras abrazaba a su amiga. "En una relación así de tóxica, el dominante en la relación va de a poco destruyendo el espíritu de su pareja hasta hacerla sentir inferior y que no vale nada, para así tenerla bajo su control. Pero tú te paraste firme, te diste cuenta que te estaba matando por dentro y te armaste de valor para enfrentarlo. Rarity, eres una yegua muy valiente."

En cuanto Dusk le dijo aquellas palabras, terminando con 'eres muy valiente', las lágrimas de Rarity no pudieron contenerse y la unicornio blanco lloró como nunca había llorado. Un llanto que mezclaba tristeza y felicidad, un llanto que había estado contenido por años y que ahora por fin era liberado luego de finalmente poder compartir aquella terrible experiencia que vivió sobre aquel que ella creyó era su primer amor y que luego le rompió el corazón.

" _Lo sabía… estos cascos siempre me protegerán…_ " Pensó Rarity mientras lloraba y se sostenía con fuerza de los cascos de Dusk que la abrazaban.

" _Por fin entiendo por qué Rarity mantenía esa mirada de miedo mientras leía el diario. No solo era porque ella pensaba que yo pensaría mal de ella, ella también tuvo que superar el miedo de abrirse frente a otro potro, sabiendo que el último potro con quien se abrió en sus sentimientos la traicionó vilmente y usó esa debilidad para abusar de ella._ " Pensó Dusk mientras seguía consolando a su amiga.

Luego que Rarity finalmente terminara de llorar y así liberar su alma de esa pesada carga, ambos ponies se separaron lentamente y se quedaron viendo mutuamente con una dulce sonrisa.

"Y por cierto, yo jamás creería que tú eres una cualquiera. Yo te conozco, y jamás creería en unos tontos rumores." Dijo Dusk sonriéndole a su amiga.

"Entonces estuvo de más mostrarte mi diario." Escribió Rarity con una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que ambos se rieran juntos.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es la verdadera Rarity?" Preguntó Dusk con curiosidad, poniéndose un poco más serio. "¿La que he conocido hasta ahora es solo una máscara?"

"No. Hace mucho acepté que la Rarity que aparenta fuerza y seguridad es parte de mí." Escribió Rarity con una sonrisa de confianza. "Me encanta caminar con seguridad por el pueblo, ser femenina por naturaleza, a veces un poco coqueta, ser sociable. Aprendí que no es una máscara, es solo otra parte de mí, es solo que no siempre fui así y no siempre me siento así. Y ahora tú también sabes que aunque yo misma fomente mi fama de coqueta con los potros, soy un poco, o más bien bastante, más tímida de lo que todos creen. Solo, mantenlo en secreto."

" _Además, contigo yo no finjo ser coqueta._ " Pensó Rarity, recordando que desde que conoció a Dusk, se dio cuenta que ella era más atrevida y coqueta naturalmente con él. No porque todo fuera una actuación y ella quisiera mantener su fama de yegua fatal, como había sucedido con todos los otros potros que la habían invitado a salir alguna vez, sino porque solo con Dusk ella tenía la confianza de querer y poder ser coqueta naturalmente, él y solo él.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, después de todo amo tu forma de ser." Dijo Dusk sonriendo sinceramente, sonrojándose de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, al tiempo que Rarity también se sonrojaba. "E-Es decir, m-me gusta mucho tu forma ser, elegante, femenina… te… te queda muy bien…"

Ambos unicornios se quedaron en silencio mirando el piso mientras se sonrojaban.

"P-Por cierto, ¿Vas a seguir hablándome solo mediante la pizarra?" Preguntó Dusk queriendo cambiar de tema para no seguir avergonzado por la cursilería que acababa de decir.

"Tengo que hacerlo, debo cumplir mi pinkie promesa." Escribió Rarity en su pizarra, encogiéndose de hombros.

" _Sí, supongo que ella más que nadie quiere cumplir su pinkie promesa, después de todo fue ella quien le pidió a Pinkie Pie que las inventara._ " Pensó Dusk frunciendo el labio pensativamente.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo que ver si puedo hacer que Spike deje de estar enojado conmigo." Dijo Dusk acercándose hasta la puerta. "Te veré mañana, y no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá para que podamos volver a hablar normalmente."

"Estoy segura que hallarás la forma, siempre lo haces." Escribió Rarity, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a Dusk mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta.

Mientras Dusk caminaba y se alejaba de la Boutique Carrusel, pensando en la montaña rusa de emociones que había significado aquella tarde con Rarity, Dusk se giró una última vez para ver hacia atrás, en donde en el portal de la casa seguía su amiga, despidiéndolo tiernamente con una gran sonrisa.

Al ver sonriendo a su amiga, Dusk no pudo evitar sonreír también al sentirse feliz solo por verla con una sonrisa luego de todo lo que había sufrido. Entonces una súbita imagen de un gran y bruto potro empujando a Rarity y haciendo que se lastimara hizo que nuevamente la vista de Dusk se fuera a rojo y una ira irrazonable recorriera todo su cuerpo por un segundo.

"Yo las protegeré… siempre." Susurró Dusk, cerrando sus ojos y respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse. Dándose cuenta que nunca había estado tan enojado en su vida más que al imaginarse a alguien lastimando a sus amigas.

" _Primero Fluttershy y ahora Rarity… Aún me falta mucho por conocer de mis amigas para considerarme un buen amigo… Debo esforzarme más en mis lecciones de amistad._ " Pensó Dusk luego de tranquilizarse y pensar en los secretos que había descubierto de sus amigas y que ellas habían confiado en él para contárselos, una confianza que él debía corresponder.

Finalmente, al tranquilizarse, Dusk abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró hacia donde debía de seguir Rarity despidiéndola, sin embargo, no pudo ver bien, ya que en cuanto abrió los ojos, el sol justamente comenzaba a ocultarse y la luz del atardecer se reflejaba justo en las ventanas de la Boutique Carrusel.

Dusk entrecerró los ojos debido al reflejo del sol, sin estar seguro de si su amiga aún lo despedía o no. Y fue en ese preciso instante, con el sol reflejándose en sus ojos, que una brillante idea lo golpeó como un rayo, lo que lo hizo casi saltar debido a la brillante idea que había tenido.

" _Eso… ¡Eso puede funcionar! No puedo estar seguro, pero si funciona, ¡Puedo salvar a Rarity!_ " Pensó Dusk sorprendido y emocionado, girándose y comenzando a correr a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo

Mientras tanto, Rarity, quien seguía fielmente en el portal de su casa despidiendo a Dusk, finalmente entró a su casa al ver que Dusk salió sorpresivamente corriendo a toda velocidad luego de ver hacia la Boutique.

Una vez Rarity cerró la puerta tras de sí, dio un fuerte suspiro, descansando de todas las emociones que había tenido que vivir y revivir en esa tarde. Entonces ella se acercó hasta donde había dejado su diario, lo tomó, y lo llevó consigo para guardarlo en el mismo cajón con llave en donde lo guardaba.

Justo antes de guardarlo, Rarity abrió una última vez el diario, justo en la página en que ella se lo había quitado a Dusk.

 _"No lo sé, pero puedo sentirlo. Tengo tanto miedo de decirlo, pero me arriesgaré a hacerlo. Creo que esto puede ser… AMOR."_

"Lo es, ahora estoy segura." Dijo Rarity luego de leer lo que había escrito el día que conoció a Dusk y sintió su cálido abrazo por primera vez.

* * *

"¡Orden en la sala!" Gritó Pinkie Pie mientras ingresaba a la sala de la biblioteca para reanudar y dar un veredicto sobre la pinkie promesa de Rarity.

El salón estaba tal cual había estado ordenado el día anterior, con Pinkie Pie al centro frente a su taburete, Rarity y Spike en un lado del salón, y Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack en el otro extremo, lo único diferente era la ausencia de Dusk Shine.

"Como se acordó el día de ayer, hoy finalizaremos el juicio de la pinkie promesa de Rarity." Dijo Pinkie Pie con un tono serio, mirando hacia donde estaban sus amigas. "¿La defensa tiene algún nuevo argumento, testigo, o prueba que añadir al caso?"

Todas las yeguas se miraron entre sí sin responder, con miradas de preocupación al saber que estaban a punto de condenar a Rarity a nunca más hablar con Dusk Shine.

"Bien, como no hay ningún nuevo antecedente que presentar, solicito al jurado dar su veredicto en base a los hechos y declarar a la acusada como-" Dijo Pinkie Pie levantando su 'martillo' pollo de hule, antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente.

"¡Esperen!" Gritó Dusk agitadamente, entrando sorpresivamente por la puerta de la biblioteca, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel. "¡Tengo una prueba que presentar al jurado!"

Entonces Dusk entró y se acercó hasta donde estaba el jurado: Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, mostrándoles el papel que llevaba consigo, el cual resultó ser una fotografía.

"¡Vean atentamente! Esta es una fotografía tomada en el desfile, tomada justo cuando Rarity hacía su pinkie promesa." Dijo Dusk apuntando la foto, la cual por alguna razón estaba algo borrosa, pero de todas formas se podía ver a Rarity parada frente a Dusk, levantando su casco mientras marcaba una cruz en su pecho al hacer la pinkie promesa.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que…? ¡Espera! ¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó Rainbow Dash luego de descubrir lo que Dusk quería que vieran en la fotografía.

"¡Rarity hizo la marca en su pecho con el casco izquierdo!" Dijo Applejack asombrada, descubriendo también el significado de la foto.

"¡Exacto!" Dijo Dusk con una sonrisa que se vio nerviosa por un segundo. "Cuando Pinkie Pie me enseñó a hacer la pinkie promesa, ella hacía la cruz en su pecho con el casco derecho y luego golpeaba su ojo con el casco izquierdo, y todas las veces que la vi a ella, Fluttershy y Rarity haciendo la promesa, todas hicieron la cruz con el casco derecho, ¡Sin embargo en el desfile Rarity estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta e hizo la pinkie promesa con el casco equivocado! Lo que significa-"

"¡Que la pinkie promesa no es válida!" Grito Fluttershy llena de alegría, mirando a Rarity, quien era la más asombrada de todos los presentes.

"Entonces es hora que la presidenta del jurado dé su veredicto." Dijo Dusk rápidamente, mirando de reojo a Pinkie Pie, quien solo se quedó mirando en silencio lo sucedido con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Dijiste que confiarías en lo que dijera Applejack, no puedes cuestionar al jurado, ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! Caíste en tu propia trampa Pinkie Pie._ " Pensó Dusk con cierto nerviosismo, preparando aquella respuesta en caso que Pinkie Pie quisiera alargar más el juicio, sin embargo su rosada amiga no hizo nada.

Applejack miró a Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, y ambas asintieron con una sonrisa.

"El jurado declara que la pinkie promesa de Rarity fue mal hecha, por lo tanto no es válida." Dijo Applejack intentando ponerse seria, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír mientras decía el veredicto.

"Bien, caso cerrado." Dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa, golpeando dos veces con su pollo de hule sobre el taburete.

En cuanto Pinkie Pie golpeó su 'martillo', Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy saltaron a abrazar a Rarity, donde ya estaba Spike también abrazándola mientras ella soltaba lágrimas de alegría al poder finalmente volver a hablar con sus amigas. La que se demoró un par de segundos antes de unirse a sus amigas, fue Applejack, quien miró por un segundo de reojo a Dusk mientras su sexto sentido le indicaba algo.

" _Dusk está ocultando algo… Pero supongo que este no es momento para preguntar._ " Pensó Applejack, quien sintió que Dusk había estado levemente nervioso por un segundo.

Mientras el jurado se reunía con la acusada a celebrar el fallo, Dusk disimuladamente usó su magia para desaparecer la foto que había usado para exculpar a Rarity, pues aunque sus amigas no se hubieran dado cuenta, aquella foto sí tenía algo que ocultar, algo que si alguien la veía detalladamente podía darse cuenta que todo aquello había sido un astuto engaño.

La verdad era que aquella foto era real, no tenía ninguna edición mágica por el estilo, sin embargo el truco había sido que aquella foto era solo un reflejo, una foto tomada a uno de los espejos que había en el desfile y que casualmente había alcanzado a reflejar a Rarity haciendo la pinkie promesa, por eso era que ella aparecía haciendo la pinkie promesa con su casco izquierdo aunque en realidad ella la había hecho con el derecho, y por eso era que la fotografía aparecía un tanto borrosa. Dusk había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior y la mañana de aquel día consiguiendo todas las fotografías tomadas en el desfile y revisándolas una por una, con la remota esperanza de encontrar la foto que buscaba, y para su suerte, con la enorme cantidad de fotógrafos que hubo en el desfile, él finalmente descubrió la foto que necesitaba.

" _La foto es real, pero la imagen no, es solo un reflejo._ " Pensó Dusk mientras hacía desaparecer la fotografía para que nadie le diera un segundo vistazo. " _Debo admitir que fue una de mis ideas más brillantes, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se me ocurrió algo tan ingenioso!_ " Pensó Dusk con un poco de orgullo.

"Es un alivio que todo saliera bien, ¿Verdad?" Dijo sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie al lado de Dusk, quien ya se había quitado su disfraz de jueza.

"¡Gah! Yo… Lo siento, la foto ya no está." Dijo apresuradamente Dusk, pensando que Pinkie Pie estaba allí para pedirle la foto, después de todo, el día anterior en el juicio, ella había estado empecinada en juzgar a Rarity, y quizás ella no se había dado por vencido.

"No quiero verla, recuerda, las reglas del juicio decían que aceptaríamos sin dudar lo que el jurado dijera." Dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo. "Como dije antes, la justicia no es ni buena ni mala, es solo el reflejo de tus acciones."

" _Eso también lo dijo el día de ayer… ¿Por qué ella repite tanto ese viejo refrán que-?_ " Pensó Dusk hasta que fue fulminado por una sorprendente idea. " _¡Espera un segundo! Ahora que lo pienso… Durante todo el juicio del día de ayer, Pinkie Pie repitió innecesariamente una y otra vez la misma palabra: 'reflejo', ella lo repitió muchas veces. Y ayer, cuando me despedí de Rarity y me puse a pensar en el juicio, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la palabra 'reflejo'. Qué tal si…_ "

Dusk miró asombrado hacia Pinkie Pie.

" _¿¡Qué tal si ella lo repitió tanto para que me quedara en el subconsciente y así yo pudiera descubrir esa foto!? ¿Qué tal si no fue mi idea sino la de Pinkie Pie…? No, es imposible, además, ¿Qué ganaría ella con eso? Si fuera así, ¿Por qué simplemente ella no me dijo-?_ " Pensó Dusk hasta que otra revelación fulminó su mente. " _Ella es la guardiana de las pinkie promesas, lo que significa que si a ella se le ocurrió el pequeño truco que yo usé, ella necesitaba que alguien más se diera cuenta ya que ella no podía hacerlo… ¡Y no solo eso! Ella nos obligó a aceptar lo que Applejack decidiera como presidenta del jurado, yo pensé que eso solo nos perjudicaba, pero si lográbamos engañar a Applejack, Pinkie tendría que acatar el veredicto a pesar de saber que todo era una farsa… No puede ser… esta es la única forma de salvar a Rarity de la pinkie promesa que hizo y que al mismo tiempo Pinkie Pie no tuviera que dejar de hacer cumplir las pinkie promesas. ¡Es brillante! Este juicio no fue porque Pinkie Pe quisiera abusar de su poder y castigar a Rarity como pensé, era todo lo contrario, ¡Era para salvar a Rarity!_ "

En ese instante Dusk levantó su vista luego de marearse con sus propias deducciones y teorías. Viendo que Pinkie Pie lo veía con una particular sonrisa astuta.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Pinkie volviendo a su acostumbrada sonrisa.

" _Pinkie Pie… a veces pienso que eres una loca, y luego que eres una genio… Quizás… un poco de ambas._ " Pensó Dusk con una sonrisa, sabiendo que probablemente jamás sabría la verdad sobre si todo efectivamente había sido un plan de Pinkie Pie o no, pues aunque lo fuere, ella jamás podría admitirlo.

"Gracias." Dijo finalmente Dusk en un susurro.

"¿Por qué?" Respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo, respondiendo exactamente lo que Dusk sabía que diría.

"En verdad las pinkie promesas no se pueden romper. Hay que tomarlas en serio." Agregó Dusk, decidiendo cambiar de tema, yendo a algo que aún le preocupaba respecto a las pinkie promesas. "Pinkie… ¿Es cierto que la antigua bibliotecaria desapareció luego que rompiera una pinkie promesa?" Preguntó Dusk con un leve tono de preocupación.

"Sí… ¿Quieres saber lo que le pasó por romper una pinkie promesa?" Respondió Pinkie Pie mirando tenebrosamente a Dusk. Entonces ella cambió radicalmente de cara y sonrió con su habitual sonrisa. "Le pagué un pasaje todo pagado hacia Las Pegasus."

"¿Ah?" Dijo Dusk confundido. "Ella rompió su pinkie promesa y tú le pagaste un viaje."

"¡Si!" Respondió Pinkie Pie, poniendo una mirada más pensativa mientras recordaba. "Yo estaba muy molesta con ella, así que le regalé ese viaje para que yo no tuviera que verla por un par de días y ella se relajara y reflexionara su error y así no rompiera nunca más una pinkie promesa."

"E-Entonces ¿Cómo es que nadie más en el pueblo la ha visto?" Preguntó Dusk confundido.

"Bueno, resulta que mientras ella estaba de viaje, encontró un mejor trabajo, en la biblioteca de Las Pegasus." Respondió Pinkie Pie encogiéndose de hombros. "Ella me escribió contándome la noticia, pero cuando le iba a contar a las demás, me di cuenta que por alguna razón todas creían que yo la había hecho desaparecer."

"¿Pero por qué-?" Preguntó Dusk pensando en por qué su amiga no les dijo la verdad, sin embargo se calló al creer conocer la respuesta… Seguramente Pinkie Pie no les dijo la verdad para que así sus amigas se tomaran más en serio sus pinkie promesas. "Jeje, así que el castigo por romper una pinkie promesa es un viaje gratuito a Las Pegasus, quizás deba romper una."

"¿De verdad te gustaría tener que irte del pueblo?" Preguntó Pinkie Pie con una mirada levemente triste.

Ante la pregunta de Pinkie Pie, Dusk reflexionó y pensó mejor lo que acababa de decir.

"No, tienes razón… Jamás romperé una pinkie promesa, y así jamás tendrás que echarme del pueblo." Dijo Dusk con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Pinkie Pie también sonriera felizmente.

"¡Dusk!" Gritó Rarity luego de terminar de recibir los abrazos de sus amigas. Saltando para abrazar el cuello de Dusk Shine, gritando el nombre de Dusk, algo que había querido hacer desde que 'casi' había hecho esa tonta pinkie promesa.

"Me alegra volver a escuchar tu dulce voz." Dijo Dusk, sonriendo al ver tan feliz a Rarity, y también sonrojándose al tenerla tan cerca mientras era abrazado.

"Prometo jamás volver a desconfiar de ti ni a actuar tan precipitadamente." Dijo Rarity con sus ojos brillantes y una radiante sonrisa, totalmente feliz de por fin poder volver a tener una conversación con Dusk. "¡Tendré que hacerte un gran regalo para compensarte!"

"Rarity, eso no es necesario." Dijo Dusk, siendo rápidamente interrumpido por Rarity.

"Por favor, déjame hacer esto." Dijo Rarity con una determinada mirada, repitiendo exactamente lo que Dusk le había dicho el día anterior. "Ayer tú insististe en invitarme a almorzar para pedirme perdón, ahora es mi turno de hacer algo por ti, y sé exactamente lo que haré… ¡Te haré un bello traje de gala!"

"¿Un traje de gala?" Preguntó Dusk incrédulo.

"Sí, y no solo a ti." Agregó Rarity girándose y mirando a todas sus amigas. "Les haré un vestido a cada una. Será mi forma de agradecerles por todo y de compensarles por todos los problemas que les ocasioné."

"¡Un vestido de gala!" Dijeron emocionadas al unísono Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Un vestido de gala?" Dijeron al unísono Applejack y Rainbow Dash, con una leve expresión de desagrado.

"¡Sí! ¡Serán perfectos! Hay unos diseños que he tenido en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡Serán ideales para ustedes!" Dijo Rarity emocionada, ya empezando a diseñar en su mente cuales serían los mejores colores y diseños de vestidos para cada una de sus amigas. Entonces, al ver que a diferencia de Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, Applejack y Rainbow Dash seguían con una mirada insegura, ella decidió motivarlas. "Tranquilas, les prometo que los vestidos serán tanto o más bellos de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar, ¡Se los aseguro!"

En ese instante cada una de las yeguas imagino cómo sería un vestido perfecto, mientras Dusk hacía lo mismo al imaginarse un perfecto traje de noche, y con ese pensamiento fue que finalmente todas sonrieron y aceptaron el gran regalo que Rarity quería hacerles. Fue así que Rarity sonrió llena de emoción mientras imaginaba sus propias versiones de los vestidos para sus amigas, sin adivinar lo abismal que era la diferencia entre los diseños que ella imaginaba comparado a los diseños que sus amigas habían imaginado.

 _# Fin del capítulo 33_


End file.
